


The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time (Complete & Revised)

by DragonRand100



Series: Ocarina of Time [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, Major Character Injury, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 423,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRand100/pseuds/DragonRand100
Summary: "This is the tale of an ancient land of lush forests and verdant meadows. A land blessed by the Goddesses where the powers of light and shadow exist in perfect balance. This is the story of the kingdom of Hyrule, of a king who sought to control the power of the gods, and of a boy without a fairy. A boy whose struggle against the shadow became a legend, riding upon the winds of time..."





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added videos of various Zelda remixes to some of these chapters (as well as tracks from the original game). You can play them on repeat by clicking on the video, and then when it starts playing, right click on the video and select 'loop'. The first is 'Healing Termina' by Theophany. Yes, it's Majora's Mask themed, but I added it just because it's awesome, and it features the main Zelda theme quite prominently throughout parts of the song.

_"When the fates of gods and mortals intertwine_ **_,_ ** _legends are born..."_  
_-_ **Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem**

** Prologue **

**_A/N:_ **

Hello _and welcome to my novelization of The Legend of Zelda- Ocarina of Time._ Gven _how many novelizations there are of this awesome game, I have taken some liberties with this story. As such, this contains some elements of an AU including some original characters, locations, and alterations to the established_ _canon. Regardless_ _of what a certain annoying owl by the name of Kaepora Gaebora might say, this is not a standard repeat of the story._

_All characters featured in Ocarina of Time, major and minor, will appear._

_I hope that you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_~ DragonRand100_

** Prologue **

_This is but one of the tales of which the people speak: a tale of an ancient land with verdant meadows, lush forests, and tall mountains- a land blessed by the Goddesses, where the powers of light and shadow existed in perfect balance. This is the story of a king who sought to control the power of the Goddesses themselves in its entirety; this is a story of a boy without a fairy. It is a tale that through generations became memory. With the turning of Time's Wheel, memory faded to legend, and even legend became a whisper riding upon the winds of time..._

Navi, the fairy, watched as a comet blazed across the heavens above her home. It streaked through the darkening sky, high above the kingdom of Hyrule, its tail spreading far behind it, blazing like the curling tongue of a dragon's fire. It was nearly half the size of the moon and was just as bright.

Those who lived beyond the forest viewed a comet as an omen of evil. Navi didn't understand why; it was nothing more than a star passing by on its journey through the heavens and into the realms beyond. Yet amidst the populace of Hyrule, it was a messenger of the gods, a bringer of dark tidings.

Navi wasn't surprised by this. Her leafy abode, the Lost Woods, inspired just as much fear as the star blazing across the starlit sky. So much so that most people wouldn't dare go near it.

To the Gerudo, who heralded from the desert in Hyrule's west, the woods were a place of shadows, where the trees grew thick and their heavy boughs intertwined, blotting out the sun. To the Hylians, it was a place of mystery, where monsters lurked and the spirits of old roamed, guarding their sacred groves. But to Navi, her people, and the Kokiri folk, the woods were home.

The Kokiri were a legend amongst the people of Hyrule, and their existence was a subject of sometimes heated debate amongst Hylian scholars. It had been centuries since anybody had actually seen one. Since the oldest Kokiri appeared to be no older than twelve, many Hylians called them the children of the forest. But despite their youthful appearance, most of the youthful-looking Kokiri wouldn't appreciate being called a child.

As dusk fell, the jubilant melody of their songs would hum through the ancient groves they called home. Each of these groves were presided over by a spirit that took the form of a Great Deku Tree.

The ancient sentinels of the woods were said to have originated from cuttings of a tree found somewhere in the Lost Woods. Just like the Kokiri they watched over, these spirits seldom liked to be found. They could warp the minds of travellers, making them lost. More often than not, the unwitting trespassers were sent walking back to the edge of the woods, leaving the poor souls to wonder how in Hyrule they had ended up back where they came from. Most of the Great Deku Trees were benevolent, but it was said that some would curse any Hylian who wandered too close to their homes.

Navi's home was the oldest known of the ancient groves, as well as the most sacred. The Hylians called it the Kokiri Forest since they knew of no other dwelling that those folk inhabited. It was home to the eldest of the tree spirits, known to all simply as the Great Deku Tree. It was said that he had created the Kokiri to tend to the forest, allowing them to spread to the other glens within the Lost Woods.

If a Hylian somehow stumbled upon this grove, they would have thought the Goddesses had made themselves their own secret garden. Visitors who found their way to the ancient glen of the Kokiri were greeted by vibrant hues of green, hanging vines, and moss-covered rocks. Ferns nestled along the banks of a small stream. Holly, hazel, honeysuckle, and bramble bushes adorned the edges of the glen, while sycamore, beech, and oak trees could be found scattered amidst the edges of the village and beyond. Perhaps the most breathtaking sight was the enormous Dekus where many of the Kokiri made their homes. These were the giants of the forest. Each of these trees could have accommodated a few houses within their enormous girth, yet none of them were quite as big as the Great Deku Tree himself. A small village could have been comfortably built within his trunk, if he were hollow.

As night fell on the woods, smoke wafted through the dense forest canopy from the dying embers of cook fires. Enchanted lanterns hung from the trees, their sparkling light illuminating the wide, winding staircases that seemed to almost be carved into the Dekus' trunks.

Wide platforms lay in the canopies; bridges of woven vines connected them to neighbouring trees, linking an intricate network of tree houses. Fireflies danced amidst a tangle of tree limbs, and music drifted through the air. Only a few of the Kokiri were still outside; almost all of them had retreated to the shelter of their tree houses as the crisp autumn night set in.

Stirring from her resting place amidst the gnarled branches of an old tree, Navi shivered. The comet still blazed through the heavens. Like her, the relatively carefree Kokiri paid no heed to it. Something else bothered the little fairy. Her brow creased in concern as she recognized it. She could sense a disturbance in the air, but there was no sign of a storm coming...

A faint _crack_ made her jump.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Navi,_ she scolded herself inwardly. It's probably just an animal looking for somewhere to sleep for the night.

She glanced down to where the sound came from. Curious, she flew from her resting place to perch on a lower branch and hide in the shadowed limb.

_Snap._

Another stick cracked. There was a slithering sound, a cloak trailing along the forest floor, dragging the leaves on the ground.

"Odd," Navi murmured, "Where is that coming from?"

She doubted she was hearing an animal. Whatever it was, it disturbed her that she was not able to see it.

Listening harder, Navi was sure she heard boots crunching through the litter of leaves. The fairy realized the sound was getting louder, and she looked down at the ground to see footprints appearing in the soil. The boots were far larger than a child's, but for the life of her, she could see no sign of their owner.

As the footsteps came close to her hiding spot, several things happened at once. The insects stopped chirping; everything became eerily silent, and something sapped the warmth from her body. As it grew colder, Navi shivered, fluttering her wings slightly to keep them from potentially freezing. Every instinct told her to fly away - to flee from this unknown force, but she found herself paralysed on the tree branch, only able to helplessly watch the scene unfold with barely concealed fear.

Whatever the terror was, it didn't take notice of her. In fact, the being walked straight by Navi's tree without pausing in its strides. There was still no sign of whoever owned the footprints. Navi guessed the cold-bringing being was invisible. It was strange. The only beings that could make themselves invisible were spirits, yet the fairy knew that spirits never left footprints on the ground.

Suddenly, the horrible chill that froze her to the core was gone, and she gasped.

_What was that?_

Navi had experienced something like this before when she last left the woods. It was then that she recognized it.

_Shadow magic._

Without hesitating, she took off in hot pursuit of the shadow magician, keeping hidden as best she could amongst the tangled branches of the trees. She knew where those tracks were headed, and fear threatened to overwhelm her. Whatever this creature was, it was no friend of the Kokiri or the forest.

Navi thought it was odd. The woods were protected by magical wards, so the creature moving amidst the trees should not have been able to enter the woods at all... Right?

The trail of boots ended at a clearing. At the center of this enormous glen stood a huge, ancient tree. Its canopy took up most of the clearing, and the edges of some of its branches touched the trees on the fringe of the surrounding forest. A giant face appeared to have been carved into the trunk, and anyone discovering the tree for the first time could have easily mistaken it for the work of a master woodcarver.

This was the Great Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the Kokiri. He was their protector, assigning each of the forest children with a fairy that looked after them.

 _All except one,_ Navi recalled.

There was one child who did not have a fairy. She had never actually seen him, but the other fairies knew him. Navi thought they pitied him, just as they pitied her. Unlike her kin, she wasn't bonded to a Kokiri- at least, not anymore. Not since...

Navi shut her eyes to fend off the memories intruding on her thoughts.

The fairy focused on the trail of footprints. The marks suddenly came to an abrupt halt in the clearing, any further trace of the being's presence disappearing with it. Navi fluttered in the air for a moment, unsure of whether or not to continue. She was afraid to go near the point where they ended for fear of being paralysed again. Making a compromise, she instead found a hollow within a tree nearby, close enough to watch any potential action yet far enough to be away from most of the danger... hopefully.

Navi sensed the forest guardian acknowledging her presence. An emotion emanated from the tree spirit, as it touched her mind. It was an emotion she never expected from it.

Fear.

She was right; something was wrong. She wanted to call out to the Great Deku Tree, but a warning flashed through her mind before she could even beat a single wing.

_"Beware, Navi."_

Navi wanted to ask what was going on but froze as two words intruded her thoughts:

_"Stay hidden."_

Alarmed, Navi let out a small squeak of fright and hastened to conceal herself as best she could against the inside of the hollow. Still anxious to know what was happening, she peered back out towards the forest guardian.

She gasped as the air in front of the Great Deku Tree shimmered, rippling and coalescing in the fractured moonlight. As the air cleared, a man appeared right where the trail of footprints ended; the shadow magic affected her even from her hiding spot. With red hair and green skin, Navi recognised him as a Gerudo - one of the inhabitants of the desert in Hyrule's west.

 _What is he doing here?_ Navi wondered. _How did he get here?_

A million more questions charged through her mind. An outsider in the forest? It was supposed to be impossible. It was not the man who got her attention so much as the mask he removed from his face. A white mask in the shape of a human skull with the lower jawbone missing. It looked repulsive.

Navi's blood ran cold as she looked at it; surely those eyeless slits were staring at her. Despite the mask being off the man's face, those slits seemed to drill into the fairy's mind, calling her with their captivating darkness. Then suddenly, she tore her eyes away from the mask, as hard as it was to keep herself from being lost in the skull's depth.

And then the man spoke, his voice as cold and venomous as a viper.

Navi could sense a growing apprehension from the Great Deku Tree. The tree spirits communicated by melding with the minds of those around them, so she was not privy to what was said. More words were spoken, and the man stepped forward, raising a hand he placed onto the tree's trunk. She wanted to scream, but the same cold from her first encounter with the man struck her again. Her teeth rattled from the bitter cold, as every last bit of warmth left her. The evening birds paused their song, the insects stopped chirping once again, and Navi was sure she could have heard a leaf fall in the silence that followed. She watched in horror as the bark where the man's hand was touching the Great Deku Tree went black, as though dead. The grass around the man withered, turning black before her very eyes.

As fast as it had begun, it was over. The man took his hand from the tree and the bark returned to its normal healthy brown. The Gerudo stepped away from the tree, pausing halfway towards the clearing and turning around. He was in earshot of Navi this time.

"Hear my words, ancient one!" The man's voice carried distinctively across the clearing, "Your time is done. You have but a month to grant me my request, or else I will take it by force. You cannot stop me! Even now the creature within you is sapping your power."

"A curse?" Navi clasped a hand to her mouth, as she stifled a cry of horror.

Her tiny voice must not have been heard because the man continued, "It will be slow and painful - even for you. I can stop it; all you have to do is give me that stone."

The man frowned, and Navi sensed a renewed wave of determination from the Great Deku Tree - a desire to do all within his power to stop the man and his curse. The Gerudo smirked, amused by the tree's response, "So be it. You will reap the rewards of your defiance, as shall the Kokiri. The wards that guard this forest will not protect them for long."

The threat was not idle. Navi realized the man intended to harm the Great Deku Tree and the Kokiri. He had possibly even already done something dreadful to the forest guardian. Hyrule was a realm wrought with suffering - something the forest wards protected them from; Navi had discovered this from her own experience of leaving the forest. The Kokiri would be unprepared for the grim realities of the world beyond the forest - should the wards fail. The forest was a relatively peaceful abode, and the Kokiri were naturally carefree - a stark contrast to the rest of the realm. Hyrule trembled with memories of its recent war, the ghosts of its bloody past haunting the night.

The man donned the white Skull Mask, and as quickly as he had appeared, vanished. Navi watched his footprints leave the glen, heading towards the forest edge and leaving nothing but a cold silence in his wake.

Navi looked back up at the comet, blazing red and malevolent as it streaked across the heavens.

As she shivered from the lingering cold, she idly wondered if the Hylians were right this time - if the star blazing through the night sky truly was a warning from the gods.

**Acknowledgments**

Intro inspired by _The Wheel of Time_ by Robert Jordan and completed by Brandon Sanderson.


	2. The Boy Without a Fairy

** Chapter 1 **  
** The Boy Without a Fairy **

_Weeks later..._

A loud clattering of wood against wood floated through the Kokiri Forest as Link and Forenz traded blows. Link held a wooden sword in his small hand, his attention fixed on the burly boy in front of him. Painful welts marked Link's arms and legs from dozens of blows. Determined to win, Link did his best to ignore the pain.

"C'mon, Link," Forenz said, casually smacking aside Link's thrust. "You can do better than this."

"Stop moving so much!" Link muttered angrily. Forenz could have been whacking an annoying insect for all the concern he showed, as he once again smacked Link's sword aside.

"Now why would I do that?" Forenz asked. "You getting tired already?"

"No," Link answered.

They had been practicing for nearly an hour. Despite the protest of his aching limbs, Link wasn't prepared to admit defeat. Not yet. As he blocked another swipe, he spotted three other Kokiri just beyond the small training grounds.

 _Oh great,_ he thought, realizing who they were.  
  


Sure enough, the wind carried their jeering words.

"Get him, Forenz!"

"Yeah, get him!" another shouted.

 _Just ignore them,_ Forenz mouthed as Link gritted his teeth. Link gave a small nod, his ears burning, anger simmering in the pit of his stomach. He often had to deal with this sort of thing, but the fact that these three Kokiri had chosen to do it in front of Forenz made it seem so much worse.

Forenz belted Link's flimsy thrust aside again and threw himself into a backflip with practiced ease. The boy grinned widely as he landed sturdily upon his feet.

"Show off," Link muttered.

Forenz danced backward, circling Link until he could see the other three Kokiri. "Right, the next one who jeers or insults Link can take me on. I'll give you five seconds. I may, or may not, decide to go easy on you. One..." Forenz blocked another thrust from Link. 'Two..." Link tried to jab him, but Forenz swiftly knocked the wooden blade aside. "Three..."

Knowing Forenz wasn't kidding, the trio finally skulked away from the small clearing.

"Thanks," Link said appreciatively.

It wasn't unusual for the other Kokiri to watch them spar or even join in. Except for those three boys, Link and Forenz had not been disturbed all morning. Normally, Link would have been tagging along with Brynn and his band of trackers on a hunt. He liked that; it meant a chance to go off and explore the wilds of the Lost Woods. Everybody else was making the last repairs to their homes from the storms of the previous summer or were tending to various errands.

Link stepped to the side, blocking another swing from Forenz. Forenz slid his practice sword underneath Link's own, knocking it aside and spinning around. Link saw Forenz's attack too late, and the wooden sword struck his chest.

_Crack!_

Link dropped his sword and crashed to the ground with a thump.

"Ouch," Forenz said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

Link groaned and then twisted onto his side, too winded for words.

As Link clutched his bruised ribs, gasping for breath, the forest around them stirred in a faint breeze, offering a brief relief as it brushed against Link's sweaty brow.

"You okay?" Forenz asked him. He lowered his weapon, brow furrowed in concern.

"That wasn't fair!" Link hissed through clenched teeth.

"I didn't say I was going to go easy on you," Forenz replied mildly. "You won't learn that way."

Forenz offered Link a hand up, which he accepted, and then handed him his training sword and funnel-shaped hat.

"You wanna stop for today?" Forenz asked.

"No," Link said, the pain in his chest subsiding to a painful throb. "I'm fine."

Forenz snorted in amusement. "Alright. Let's keep going then. Just do me a favor? Don't try this on Mido. I wasn't being serious about the other three."

Mido, the appointed leader of the Kokiri, loved nothing better than to torment Link. The three Kokiri that had bothered them earlier were Mido's friends. Their favorite game was 'Link hunting' or 'half-man chasing' as Mido called it. Link thought this was amusing because he was taller than Mido. The game usually involved Mido, or his gangly cronies, chasing Link with a deku stick so they could whack him with it. Sometimes, they'd try to lure Link into a prank, but he was usually smart enough to avoid them. On several occasions, they'd resorted to throwing rocks, but Link had clambered up a tree and out of range.

He could still hear their jeering calls.

_"Stop spying on us, loser!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Coward!"_

_"Wimp."_

_"Not so brave now your girlfriend isn't here to protect you, are you?"_

_The four boy's at the base of the tree guffawed. At the mention of Saria, Mido looked suddenly uncomfortable, his laughter dying on his lips._

"You promise you won't hurt him. Right, Link?" Forenz asked, his firm tone startling Link back to reality.

"Yeah, of course, I won't," Link said absent-mindedly, still distracted by the echoes of that humiliating memory. He hadn't told anyone about that, knowing that it would only make things worse between him and Mido's lackeys. After they'd quickly grown bored and left, Link had returned to the village. When Saria saw his cuts and bruises, he'd brushed off her concerned exclamations, claiming he'd "just tripped over." It wasn't all bad; he managed to get some payback afterward, much to his satisfaction.

"Good, ready?"

Without further warning, Forenz twirled his blade towards him.

"Wait-" Link opened his mouth in protest as the wooden sword twisted towards his side.

_Clack!_

Link blocked the blow, his arm jarring painfully as the two swords collided with such force that Link staggered. Forenz whirled around, striking him again.

_Smack!_

Link was swept off his feet in one quick motion.

"Oww..." he grunted.

"Link," Forenz sighed with exasperation. "What did I say about daydreaming while you're sparring?"

Link scrambled upright, clenching his hand tightly around his sword, and drove forward with an angry shout. Forenz deftly slipped to the side, brushing Link's thrust aside. He almost looked bored as he watched Link topple face first into the mud.

"Anger might help you, but it will also make you reckless," Forenz said mildly.

Link got to his feet and brushed the dirt off his tunic, or at least he tried to. Instead, he smeared it across his top, staining the green garment a muddy brown.  He waited for Forenz's next remark, but the boy's attention was focused on the little sprite lazing upon a nearby tree stump.

Arden, the fairy, was Forenz's companion. He was usually left to do his own thing rather than hover around whenever Forenz and Link were training. This suited Link just fine as he hated the constant reminder that he did not have a fairy.

When Forenz's eyes didn't leave Arden, Link was sure they were sharing a private conversation about something. Fairies shared a special bond with their charge and could touch each other's minds, communicating by thoughts alone. Link wasn't sure whether he liked that or not, because he didn't know what they were saying. Forenz made a subtle glance in his direction, and suddenly Link couldn't resist the urge to ask, " What _are_ you two talking about?"

"Arden is just wondering why Saria was so insistent I train you," Forenz said, breaking eye contact with Arden. "Saria said it wouldn't take long and she badgered me for ages. Don't you think it's a little odd?"

It was odd, Link agreed, but with the strange creatures roaming the woods of late, and the infestation of plants that wanted to kill anything that went near them, he was not inclined to argue. Some of the Kokiri could wield a slingshot, bow, boomerang, or even a club to find food. Though sparring was a favorite pastime, most of the forest children would have struggled to use a weapon in an actual fight.

"Good grief! What are you two doing!?"

An angry yell carried across the small training field. Forenz and Link grimaced and turned to face a tall, freckled boy with his hands on his hips.

_Mido._

His fairy, Mori, was hovering a small distance away.

"We're practicing swordplay," Forenz explained. "Care to join us? You can spar with me if you're worried-"

Most of the Kokiri would have accepted the challenge. Not Mido. The boy's eyes narrowed, his face going bright red with indignation.

"I don't think so," he replied coolly. "Who said you could do this anyway? You have work to do!"

"Saria told us to do this instead," Forenz explained calmly.

"Well, I'm in charge here," Mido snapped, "So I suggest the two of you get moving!"

Mido's sullen gaze fixed on the younger Kokiri, giving Link the distinct impression that Mido wanted nothing more than to insult him. He wouldn't do that in front of Forenz.

 _Coward,_ Link thought.

Mido stormed off down the trail back towards the village with a loud _"Hmph!"_ Link could have sworn Forenz called the boy a snobby git.

"Same time tomorrow?" Forenz asked, sounding as though nothing had happened.

Link nodded, "Yeah, I might have to knock out Mido first before we-"

"Link, I haven't been helping you just so you can beat the crap out of him!" Forenz disapproved heatedly.

"I wouldn't dare." Link said with feigned horror. "Besides, Saria says I have to be nice to him."

"Come on, Link. I know he's an annoying brat, but you have to respect him. The Great Deku Tree would want you to."

That comment sent Link's temper simmering. He had no idea what that giant tree wanted from him these days. It took considerable effort not to kick the dirt in frustration.

"Mido is mean to all of us, but he'll get over it soon," Forenz added, ignoring Link's determined efforts to stare angrily away from him. "It's been difficult these last few weeks."

That much was true, the animals and greenery that the Kokiri usually relied on for food were disappearing. If things didn't improve, the Kokiri would have to relocate to somewhere else in the woods, especially with winter coming. He didn't like that idea; this was his home.

"Mido will get over it," Forenz assured him.

"When?" Link looked at Forenz, not giving him a chance to reply. "He's done it for years and all because I don't have a fairy. I keep asking the Great Deku Tree for one, and he keeps telling me to wait."

"I'm sure he has a good reason," Forenz reasoned.

"Yeah? Like what?" Link retorted. "All he tells me is soon, and I have to listen to Mido call me-"

"Stop it, both of you!" Arden zoomed between the pair and nearly whacked Link in the eye.

His shrill voice was so loud that Link was sure his ear had just been jabbed by something sharp. He was always surprised at how loudly fairies could shout when they wanted to.

Both boys stared at the fairy for a moment and then murmured an apology. Forenz turned his attention back to Link, heaving a sigh as he did so.

"You know, some of us have had to wait a long time for a fairy to choose us. Mido waited for ages. Once a fairy and Kokiri bond, it's for life. There's no going back. So it's no small decision."

"That's what Saria said," Link mumbled, not quite meeting Forenz's eyes.

"And she's right," Forenz said, clapping him on the shoulder. "You should listen to her. C'mon, let's get going before Mido wonders what's taking us so long."

It was a quiet walk. They passed other Kokiri tending to vegetable patches. A black pony stood picketed nearby, lazily munching its way through some grass.

Something rustled in the tree above. Link looked up, noticing a younger Kokiri clambering nimbly along a branch, not even flinching as his passage disturbed several sparrows from their nesting spot. The boy climbed onto the walkways that threaded through the canopy and the sound of someone rebuking him carried through the whispering boughs.

As Link threaded his way through the forest trail, he couldn't help but feel that it was strangely quiet save for the bamboo wind chimes rattling in the breeze and the gentle swaying of rope bridges. Link could only spot several faces peering down at him from the walkways above. He knew that many of the others were working on their homes, or checking for any damage to the rope-and-vine bridges that joined the neighboring trees to form the bustling village, but it still seemed too quiet.

Bidding Forenz farewell, Link retreated to his home. It was built into the trunk of a small tree, rather than high above the forest floor. He clambered up the ladder leading to its balcony and nearly smacked his head on the door frame. For a ten-year-old Kokiri, he was rather tall. Brynn and Forenz often joked that Link must have eaten some kind of magic mushroom somewhere in the Lost Woods that made him grow taller. What made Link even more unusual for a forest dweller was his pale skin.

Saria said it made him special. Link wasn't sure how he felt about that. He just wanted to be treated like everyone else. Most of the Kokiri had grown accustomed to his peculiarities and treated him well, but the same could not be said for Mido or his friends. 

Deciding he shouldn't idle any longer, Link gathered his utensils and hunting bow. He offered a small prayer to the spirits of the forest before leaving. Forenz said that it was supposed to bring good luck, but Link wasn't so sure. The forest spirits hadn't answered his prayers to curse Mido, nor had they given him a fairy.

~ 0 ~

Evening found Link walking wearily back to his tree house, Saria waiting at its foot. Disheartened and irritable from an afternoon of hunting and catching nothing, even after pairing up with another Kokiri, Link's spirits instantly lifted at the sight of her. She wore a green tunic like Link, but no pointy hat. Saria's jumper covered her arms, protecting her from the chilly winds howling through the village in the autumn evening. Her boots were worn from long trips into the woods. A leather satchel hung from her belt, the clay point of her beige ocarina sticking out. She never left home without that instrument.

"Link, the hunter, you're finally back," Saria said.

"The hunter and his invisible catch," Link replied, smiling.

"You must be pretty good to catch something invisible," Saria teased.

Link laughed and added more seriously, "There was nothing in any of my traps. Not even the others had much luck. I think Brynn caught a few rabbits and a squirrel or two."

"Mmm, rabbit stew," Saria said sarcastically. With the Kokiri unable to hunt much, stew was becoming a staple. "Mido is going to drive me crazy with his complaints about my cooking. I'm sure he thinks I was trying to poison him the other day."

"I liked it," Link said. Privately, he wished she _had_ poisoned Mido. It would have served the boy right to spend a day hiding behind a tree.

"Speaking of Mido, Forenz told me you two nearly came to blows today."

"Is there a day when that doesn't happen?" Link asked, trying to remain humorous.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Saria tilted her head towards the ladder.

"No," Link admitted, almost glumly. "Not right now."

He felt too tired to talk about Mido. All he really wanted to do was go to sleep in his bed; he was starting to feel sick, his head pounding like it had been slammed into a tree trunk.

"Are you alright, Link?" Saria asked. "You've gone rather white. Shall I get you something to eat? You must be hungry."

"I'm just tired," Link said, not keen to admit he wasn't feeling well; Saria would fuss too much if he said that. "Besides, I ate with Brynn and the others. Now I just want to sleep."

He could tell Saria wasn't convinced. 

"Well... if you're sure," she said. "I'll come and check on you later."

Pretending not to notice the concerned look on her face,   Link climbed into his house and made a beeline for the bed. He collapsed onto it, sparing only a fleeting thought to get out of his sweaty tunic.

His eyelids drooped as he listened to the distant call of birds chirping in the trees. A fly buzzed incessantly somewhere nearby. He was tempted to get up and slap it, but his head hurt too much, and his eyelids were heavy with sleep. The drone faded as he fell into a restless slumber.

~0~

Link dreamt he was chasing something through the woods, a hunting bow at his side. The woods were dark, the branches so thick they blotted out the sun. Breathless from running, he tried to keep up with his quarry. It was just beyond his eyesight. A soft _thud_ of hooves clomping along a thick blanket of leaves told him he was close.

Saria would be proud of him for managing to track an animal like this. Treading carefully, he approached the gnarled root of an oak and peered around its ancient trunk. He gasped.

Just ahead of him was a majestic white stag. It stood tall and proud, completely mesmerizing Link.

 _A white stag?_ Nobody was going to believe this. Excited, he inched closer.

_CRACK!_

A stick snapped beneath him, and Link's breath caught in his throat. The stag's head shot up, and just for a moment, its eyes met his.

In an instant, the dream changed. A bright light flashed across Link's vision, forcing him to shield his eyes as a crisp _bang_ ripped through the night.

Rain fell in thick sheets, so heavy Link was sure the water would swallow the earth around him. Fingers of bright lightning streaked across the sky, accompanied by the ominous growling of thunder.

_Where am I?_

With each flash of lightning, Link could briefly make out a field of grass, rolling hills, and distant mountains, none of it familiar.

When the last rumbling chorus of thunder ended, Link heard something else that sent his heart racing with fear. Amidst the confusing roar of noise, screeching cries tore through the tempest. Guttural calls and growls, unlike anything native to the Lost Woods, cut across the distant shrieks.

Link turned, shivering from both the cold and fear. The path he was standing on ended at a drawbridge and an enormous stone gate. Was it some kind of temple, like the forbidden temple in the woods? The wall rose taller than most of the trees in the Kokiri Forest, save the Great Deku Tree (whose upper branches would have surpassed it, but not by much). The drawbridge itself was raised, barring any access to the area beyond it. As Link stared at the wall, there was a shout from the parapets. The drawbridge began to lower, its chains clinking loudly. From beyond the bridge, a red glow stretched across the sky.

_Fire._

The cause of the screams became clearer and even more terrifying. Beyond the drawbridge, Link beheld stone and wooden buildings clustered together. Almost all of them were burning in a blazing inferno. Flames and embers battled the rain as it tried in vain to extinguish them. Link stood trembling, his mind unable to grasp the magnitude of the destruction taking place in front of him. He turned, wanting nothing more than to be away from this dreadful place and the howling storm.

That was when he first noticed a fairy flying beside him. Her frightened face startled him, and he took a step back toward the drawbridge.

"Link, run! We have to get out of here now!" the fairy screamed, its voice unmistakably feminine. Link barely heard her between the rain and thunder. "What are you doing? Stop standing there and run!"

A thunder of hoofbeats alerted him to something behind him. He turned, quickly scanning the darkness for some sign of the beast. His first thought was a deer, but the next flash of lightning revealed a mare tearing down the main road of the burning village. The horse neighed, its eyes wide with fright as it raced towards him. In that moment, Link realized he was about to be trampled.

He found the will to move again and jumped to the side just before the animal's hooves came crashing down where he had stood moment's ago. He spun around to observe two people on the beast, one unmistakably a child and the other Link did not recognize. She was very tall and dressed in purple robes. The young girl was wearing a black robe with a hood hastily pulled over the dress beneath it. Her skin was ghostly white, and her eyes were wide with terror. Link's eyes met her frightened gaze with a jolt of recognition he couldn't place.

"Please, Link we need to flee! He's coming. Run!" Link could see tears in the fairy's eyes as she pleaded with him. "You have to run!'

 _Who is coming?_ Link tried to ask, but no words came out of his mouth.

Deciding to flee too, Link ran in the direction of where the white horse had disappeared in the gloom. He did not get far before he heard a second horse approaching.

Link ran faster. Soon the pounding of hooves drowned out the noise of the rain and thunder.

 _Don't look back, just run_ , Link told himself as the ground trembled beneath the horse's hooves. His foot struck a rock, and he cried out as he fell.

"No!" the fairy screamed. "Get up!"

The drumming of the hooves behind him stopped, Link rolled over onto his back and then scrambled upright. He was face to face with the mouth of a jet black horse. It was so close that Link could smell its breath. He stepped back and found himself staring into the eyes of the man seated on top of the black steed. His yellow eyes bore into Link's own, his gaze unflinching.

The man rose a gloved hand, revealing a strange gem on the palm of his gauntlet. A flickering ball of light burst into existence, brighter than a fairy's glow. It made a crackling sound and shot through the air, striking Link's fairy. She screamed. Spinning in the air, she fell against Link's boot with a soft thump. He stared in horror as the light faded from her smoldering and broken body. He looked up at the rider, wanting to know why the man had hurt the sprite. Upon seeing the boy's dismay, the rider laughed. He rose his hand once more, and then a flash of light seared across Link's vision.

He awoke with a scream.

It was early morning and in the dim light Link could just make out the familiar surroundings of his hut. He was damp with sweat. His heart was pounding rapidly against his chest, and he gasped for breath. He stumbled from the bed and, still shaking uncontrollably, he staggered to the shelf to retrieve a pitcher and poured some water into a bowl. He drank it, nearly dropping the bowl because he was shaking so much.

Outside, the wooden ladder creaked and groaned as someone started climbing it. Link jumped in fright.

"Link, are you alright?" he heard Saria call. "Fora told me she heard you yelling in your sleep."

"I'm all right," Link called back to her. "Just a bad dream."

Fora, Saria's fairy, always seemed to enjoy wandering around in the still crisp air of the early morning.

The door curtain shifted as Saria pushed it to one side and came in. Her eyes widened at the sight of Link slumped against the table.

"Some nightmare," she breathed. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Fine," Link muttered, looking up at her. "I just need some fresh air."

He followed Saria out onto the balcony and sat by the ladder. They watched in silence as the eastern horizon turned a soft shade of pink. In the distance, Link could hear the sound of insects. In the canopy above, bamboo wind chimes clattered softly.  
"It's so peaceful in the early morning," said Saria as she sat down beside Link.

"Yes, it is." Link agreed, listening to the soft melodies of birds stirring from their slumber.

"What happened in this dream of yours?" Saria asked after a lengthy pause. "If you want to tell me."

Since the dream was still fresh in his mind, Link explained it to her. When he was younger, he always found some comfort in telling Saria about his dreams. That was when they had still been living in her house when he was too young to be on his own. Even once he was old enough, he did not move very far from Saria's place, and they had built his home together.

He almost felt embarrassed telling her, sure that she would say it was just a nightmare. Usually, he would have agreed, but that last dream was something else. It was not the usual frightening nightmare which scared little children and prevented them from falling asleep once more. This one had been a lot more powerful, the fear deeper and much too real. It had felt as if he had truly been standing there before that man on the black steed. For this reason, Link skipped the end of his dream where the man killed the fairy at his side.

"You don't think I'm crazy and thinking too much into it?" he asked her once he finished.

Saria was looking pensively towards the forest. She cast her eyes back towards him and shook her head. "Of course not. It's an unusual dream, though."

"Do you think it might have been... you know, foretelling something? The Great Deku Tree told me that some people can see the future in dreams." Link didn't find that thought particularly comforting. Nor was he convinced it made a lot of sense.  "But it can't have been a vision," he continued, dismissing his earlier thoughts. "We can't leave the woods."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Saria asked with an air of skepticism.

"Well, you do. Don't you?" Link asked. The idea that Saria would not believe something the Great Deku Tree had taught them was surprising.

"Some say we can leave, but if we do, the magic of the groves and the Great Deku Tree won't be able to protect us."

"Why?"

"Because his magic only reaches so far."

"Has anyone tried to leave before?" Link persisted.

Saria contemplated her answer for a moment. "Well, plenty of Kokiri leave their groves from time to time, but nobody leaves the woods."

"What about from our grove, has anybody left before?" Link asked.

"Only once that I know of," Saria replied. "They never came back."

She slipped into a sad silence, looking crestfallen and not meeting Link's eyes. Link realized she must have known them well.

"I'm sorry," Link hastily began. "I-"

"No, it's not your fault." Saria brushed a tear from her eye and sighed. "It's been a while since I mentioned that to anyone."

Saria smiled sadly as Fora came to rest against her shoulder. Link stopped himself from frowning when he remembered the smoldering corpse of the fairy in his dream.

 _It was just a dream_ , he told himself. _Just a dream._

_~ 0 ~_

_Three days later..._

The dreams came again. Each night they came until Link dreaded the hours he spent tossing and turning in his bed. Only sleeping draught helped; a potion made from herbs found in the woods.

As he often did when something troubled him, he found solace in the Lost Woods. He never ventured far into its depths; he wasn't allowed unless someone was with him. Link had made a treehouse in his own little realm away from prying eyes. It wasn't far from the Kokiri Forest, but it was far enough that the noisy cacophony of Kokiri didn't bother him. From his vantage point, high in the canopy, he could see a vast stretch of the woods and the top of the Forest Temple. The ancient stone edifice reached above the canopy with vines creeping across its ancient stones. One of the two lotus- shaped towers had toppled long ago, and the other was badly damaged. A tree had stretched its gnarled roots over the front entrance, making it look as though the temple itself was built into the tree. There was a plaza in the center with the tangled limbs of another tree. It was calming, sitting alone in this part of the woods, watching the birds dance amid the fluttering leaves.

There was no Mido to bother him. He was alone. Here, he knew every tree, every stream, hill, and glade.

 _"Link!"_ came Saria's voice from the tree's base. _"Are you there?"_

As silent as a cat, Link leaped from branch to branch, carefully avoiding Saria's gaze. He was almost all the way down when he snatched hold of a tree branch that promptly groaned under his weight. Link yelped, scrambling desperately to find safer purchase. The branch snapped, and he plunged to the earth below. It had rained recently, and the muddy ground cushioned the worst of his fall. Still, he lay in a daze for a moment, winded and gasping for breath.

"Link!" both Saria and Fora exclaimed.

Link blinked a few times, trying to bring the world back into focus but the light hurt too much. He heard Saria rush to his side, and in a moment, she was pushing a bottle of something against his lips.

Link drank, swallowing some of the liquid down the wrong way and spluttering. The ringing in his ears stopped, and his vision became clearer as Saria helped him sit up.

"What were you thinking?" she asked, her voice seething with an anger she never reserved for him. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"It was not that high," Link murmured awkwardly, taken aback by how angry she was.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I would be in with the Great Deku Tree if something happened to you?"

"What do you mean...?" Link started, confused. "I was only playing around."

Saria let out an exasperated sigh, and Fora muttered, "Boys, they're such idiots."

"You should have known better, Link," Saria said at last. The disappointment in her voice cut him deeply.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, still confused. It wasn't the first time he'd injured himself doing something silly, but Saria rarely got this angry.

She must have realized her fury was unsettling him because she took a calming breath and then smiled sadly. As she did, Link noticed the sadness in the depths of her eyes. That unsettled him even more.

"It's alright. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so mad at you," she said as she held out a small bag. "Here take it."

"What's that?" Link asked, thinking it was a satchel of herbs.

"It's a present," Saria replied, placing the bag in his hands. "It's magic."

"Magic?" Link asked, frowning at the satchel. "Looks ordinary to me."

"It can fit a large number of things in it despite its small size. Fora gave it to me as a gift when she chose me as her charge." Saria gazed at her fairy as she said this. "We decided you should have it."

 _"_ Saria, I can't. It belongs to you-" Feeling a little stunned Saria would part with a gift her fairy had given her, Link went to give it back to her, but Saria refused to take it.

"Keep it," she replied. "I want you to have it."

Link stared at the bag and then looked up at Fora. She gave him an encouraging smile, urging him to take the present.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Try not to lose it," Fora said. "I cannot guarantee I can get another one."

"I won't," Link replied. He was not sure how Fora had come across this but decided not to ask. He was not surprised that Fora managed to carry it; all fairies could carry things that were many times their own weight.

"Shall we go back?" Saria suggested. "I have to see the Great Deku Tree, but I will come and find you first thing in the morning."

Link decided not to push Saria into telling him what she and the Great Deku Tree were talking about. He doubted she would appreciate it.  Quietly they walked back to the village before Saria waved goodbye outside Link's hut.

_~ 0 ~_

Dawn found Link tossing and turning in his sleep, oblivious to the small, winged creature entering his home. The fairy emitted a bright azure glow and was breathing heavily from her hurried flight and the weight of the heavy sack she carried.

The fairy was Navi, and she was carrying a large object in a bag similar to Link's own. She dropped her burden on the table with a loud _thud,_ before turning her attention to the boy groaning in his sleep.

 _This is the boy the Great Deku Tree wanted me to find?_ She wondered.

The blonde Kokiri was whimpering in his sleep, and Navi could tell he was dreaming. She cast her eyes upon a bottle of sleeping draught next to the bed. He had not taken much. _Only a few mouthfuls,_ Navi thought. _As long as he took it more than a few hours ago, he should not be too hard to wake up._

"Hey! Link, wake up!" she called. The boy slept on. Navi sighed, rolling her eyes and exclaiming as loudly as she could, "Hey! Listen!"

That did not wake Link up either.

 _This could take a while,_ Navi groaned. Silently, she cursed whoever chose last night of all times to give the boy a sleeping potion.


	3. The Curse

**Chapter 2**   
** The Curse **

Link stared into the yellow eyes of the man atop the black steed. A fairy was screaming for him to run. He wanted to flee, but his limbs would not obey. So he stood there, rooted to the spot as those amber eyes burned into his soul.

The black horse shifted its hooves, turning its head as the man peered more closely at the terrified boy. Link's fear seemed to amuse him, for he smirked and raised his hand.

Dread welled up in Link, for he knew what was coming; the dream always ended the same way.

 _Not again,_ he thought. _Please not again._

"Hey, wake up!" came the fairy's shrill shout. Link barely heard it.

The fairy screamed, diving to block the ball of lightning that flew in Link's direction. He looked away and felt a soft thump as the fairy fell against his boot. Against his will, his eyes were drawn to the grizzly sight that awaited him. The fairy's burnt and broken body lay in a pool of muddy water. Its dazzling ethereal glow, once so bright and full of life, was fading.

"Link! Wake up!"

The disembodied voice came from everywhere. The gem on the rider's glove glowed, and a flash of lightning crackled towards Link. The terrified boy opened his mouth in a scream that never came, and the man's cruel laughter chased him into darkness.

"Wake up!" the insistent squeak of a fairy came again. "Hey, wake up, sleepy head! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you."

His mind desperately clawed ts way from the stark terrors of the dream and back to reality. Link moaned softly, the incessant screeching pounding through his skull. He rolled over only to feel something smack the side of his ear.

With a flick of his hand, he slapped it.

There was a squeal and a loud indignant, "Ouch... how rude."

Half asleep, Link groaned as the persistent sprite tried to wake him up again.

"I am not moving until you wake up! This is urgent!" she exclaimed. "Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"

As drowsy as he was, those words managed to catch Link's attention. "Hyrule's... destiny... what?"

He opened his eyes, squinting at the sudden intrusion of light. Blinking sleepily, he took in the sight of the room. He was half expecting to find Mido or Forenz with their fairy beside him. There were no other Kokiri. As Link quickly overcame his disorientation, his eyes fell upon a fairy flying up and down in front of him.

He blinked.

It was the same one from his dream. He was certain of it. Recalling her broken and twisted body lying against his muddy boot, he shivered, feeling suddenly cold.

"Uhh... You awake now?" the fairy asked when Link continued to stare. "You can stop staring at me like that. Hasn't anyone taught you that it's rude to-"

"Who are you?" Link asked, the fairy looking none too pleased by his interruption.

"My name is Navi," she replied crisply. "Honestly, I would have thought you'd never seen a fairy before... are you alright? You seem very dazed."

"I'm fine," Link said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before asking, "What are you doing here?"

Navi sighed, shaking her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I was hoping somebody would fill you in so this would be faster."

Link caught the fairy's impatient tone and felt a rush of annoyance. What  _was_  this fairy's problem? He wasn't sure he liked her very much.

Navi must have realized her error; she quickly relaxed her posture and let her hands fall to her side. "The Great Deku Tree has appointed me to be your guardian fairy."

Within seconds, Link's irritation melted away.

_My own fairy?_

"You... what?" he stammered.

Link nearly pinched himself, thinking that this was either a dream or an elaborate prank. He half expected Mido to jump out from behind the door and say, "Ha, ha. Tricked you, fairy-less!"

When no Mido appeared, and Navi did not disappear like a figment of an overactive imagination, Link's heart swelled with delight.

"Didn't you hear me?" Navi asked, raising her voice. "I'm going to be your partner... can't you hear very well?"

"Really?" Link blurted. He almost laughed, completely oblivious to Navi's irate tone."My partner? I actually get to have my own fairy?"

"That's what I said."

Link didn't care that Navi was staring at him as though he were slightly simple. He let out a jubilant whoop, barely managing to resist the urge to scoop her in his hands.

"Finally! My wish has come true!" he yelled happily to the ceiling. "Yes, I have a fairy! Wait till Mido sees this! Wait... I have to tell Saria-"

He jumped up, breathless with excitement. He had to tell Forenz. He had to tell everyone. Oh, they weren't going to believe this! That was when he noticed Navi was still scowling.

 _Oh boy._  He was beginning to think she wasn't much fun at all. Sensing that she was waiting for him to sit back down and behave himself, Link perched on the edge of his bed.

"Look, I know this must be exciting and all, but we have to go to the Great Deku Tree."

"But-"

"Now!"

Link's immediate thought was that he'd done something wrong. Was this about the Deku Scrub he'd lured into Mido's house the other day? Or was it about those rabbit droppings Link had snuck into Mido's soup the other day. That hadn't even been his idea.  
  
 Link tried to think of what else could warrant a summons to the Great Deku Tree. He'd come across four of Mido's cronies throwing stones and jeering at a Skull Kid (one of the more elusive inhabitants of the Lost Woods). Deciding he'd had enough of their taunts, he'd thrown mud at them. They gave chase, allowing the Skull Kid to flee the scene without so much as a thank you. Link, not without a plan, had led his pursuers straight into a nest of Deku Scrubs. Deku Scrubs didn't take well to being disturbed, and so they'd sprung on the kids that were chasing Link. They were harmless creatures... usually. When disturbed, they could spit a foul slime from their snout, temporarily blinding their unfortunate victim. Link had avoided the nest, but his pursuers hadn't been so lucky. Mido probably knew about that. No doubt his friends had neglected to mention that they'd been attacking a Skull Kid and calling him a freak. In their version of the tale, Link had probably attacked them.

Link felt his heart sink. Yes, that was probably it.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked at last.

Navi looked startled. "What? No. He has an errand for you ."

 _Odd._ The Great Deku Tree never asked the Kokiri to run errands, at least not directly. That was a task usually bestowed on the forest fairies. The shaman, a Kokiri gifted in communicating with the spirits of the woods, would see that his wishes were carried out.

He wondered why the Great Deku Tree hadn't simply summoned Saria or Mido. It wasn't like Link could easily get to the Great Deku Tree's glade. A thick mass of strange plants now surrounded the meadow and resisted every effort to remove them. The plants either just grew back, or they attacked with their long thorny branches. Being cut off from the Great Deku Tree had distressed a great number of the Kokiri. He was, after all, a central part of their daily lives. He was the one who told them what they could and couldn't hunt, where and when they could forage, and what trees they could cut down for wood, amongst a host of other things.

A month after the appearance of the tangled mesh of strange plants, the Kokiri had only managed to make a single wide path into the forest guardian's meadow. Mido had been assigned to guard the path so that nobody would come afoul of the deadly foliage.

Come to think of it. If the only risk was getting attacked by a deadly plant, maybe Mido would let him pass.

Dozens of thoughts crashed into Link's mind as he tried to process what was happening. He clutched at them, trying to make sense of everything, and then something occurred to him.

"Hang on." Link exclaimed, his earlier elation vanishing quicker than a snuffed candle flame. "Usually, we get our fairy in a ceremony... I get one too, don't I?"

"There's no time," Navi said with an unmistakable look of impatience.

Link knew he was wearing the fairy's patience thin, but something in her tone caught his attention. Something wasn't right.

"Why?" he asked curiously. "What's going on?"

Navi drew his attention to the sack on the table. Until now, he'd been too focused on Navi to pay it any mind. 

"What is that?" he asked.

"A gift," said Navi, her voice lightening as she spoke.

Link was surprised by the bag's weight. With no regard to the fragility of its contents, he tipped the bag upside down and something slid out with a dull thunk. His heart skipped a beat as beheld a gleaming silver blade, unlike anything he'd seen before.He withdrew the sword from its sheath, marveling at the blade hummed free of the scabbard. He'd seen a weapon like this before, only it had been dull and rusted by the elements. Saria had made him get rid of it; keeping such objects found near the edge of the woods was bad luck, especially since he'd found it in the remains of an abandoned campsite, presumably made by an ill-fated traveler.

"Wow," he breathed in awe. "A real sword."

He ran a finger along the cold steel, accidentally nicking his finger in the process. "Oww.... it's sharp."

"Of course it's sharp," Navi rebuked him as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

Link gripped the hilt, getting a feel for the blade. He cleaved it through the air with an enthusiastic swipe.

"Hey! Now isn't the time for that!" Navi chided him.

Link assumed a mock battle stance and then swung again, accidentally upsetting a clay pot that was sitting too close to the edge of a shelf.

_CRASH!_

Navi did not look amused. She stared at the broken pottery and then at him. "The Great Deku Tree?" she reminded him curtly.

"You didn't tell me what was going on," Link said, giving her a meaningful look as he sheathed his sword. There had to be a reason he'd been given a sword of all things.

"You'll find out soon enough. Come on. Oh, bring your slingshot and hunting bow as well." At Link's questioning look, Navi added with poorly hidden exasperation, "Just get ready. I'll be waiting for you outside."

Link stared after Navi as she disappeared through the open curtain to the balcony. He shook his head. Everything was happening too fast. He had been summoned to the Great Deku Tree, given a fairy who had no patience, and told to arm himself with every weapon he owned. 

A tinge of fear gnawed at him. What could be the reason behind everything that had just happened? Had something happened to the Great Deku Tree? Was there something in the woods? That idea did not ease Link's worries, and he quickly started getting ready. First, he swept the broken pot underneath his bed, certain that Saria wouldn't notice it. He had only just pulled on a fresh tunic when Navi peered around the door.

"Ready yet?" she asked.

"Almost."

Navi seemed pleased with this and resumed her vigil beside the door. Link donned the rest of his gear, stuffing his slingshot in Saria's bag. Wolfing down some food, which consisted of some rather sour fruit, he stepped towards the door.

"Finally," he heard Navi sigh with relief. "Now are you ready?"

Link ignored her, brought a hand to his head, and froze. Something was missing.

_My hat._

He ran back inside to get it, earning an audible groan from Navi.

Scrabbling in the small wooden chest at the foot of his bed, Link found his hat and jammed it on. Navi was peering through the door again. She spotted two bottles of fairy tears which she promptly told Link to grab.

He refrained from asking why since his questions only seemed to annoy her.

As always, the village was busy in the early morning. Kokiri greeted each other from the walkways in the trees above while others sat against tall trunks, finishing their breakfast- a simple meal of fruit, nuts, and goat's milk.

Link hadn't meant to sleep in this long.  
  
 _Oops,_ he thought.  _I hope Saria's not mad at me._  
  
She wouldn't be, not when she saw his fairy.

Some of the younger Kokiri, who were still a few years older than Link, were playing with a ball of stitched together animal hide. Most of the forest children had decorated their faces with pigments of brown, rust red, and dark green to help them blend in with their forest surroundings. Several hounds lay by a nearby tree, snoozing lazily in the morning sun. It wouldn't be long before they would head off into the woods with their owners. The village was more crowded than usual, with many Kokiri from elsewhere in the woods now moving into the grove.

Further along the path from Link's abode, Saria herself was walking towards him. She'd already spotted Navi, for Link saw her eyes widen with curiosity. Having hoped to surprise her, that disappointed him a little. Navi probably wouldn't have agreed to the idea of hiding anyway.

Clambering down the ladder, Link joined Saria at the edge of the weed-choked path. He felt a little guilty about that; he'd promised to keep his small dwelling tidy.

"Hey, Saria, guess what?" Link beamed, hands clasped behind his back as if he were hiding something.

"What?" Saria asked, offering him a curious smile. Navi's frustrated groan caught Saria's attention, ruining any semblance of surprise.

"I have my own fairy," Link announced.

"A fairy?" Saria gasped. "You have a fairy? Oh, Link, this is wonderful news..." Link's heart swelled with delight at Saria's beaming smile, but then she frowned as she spotted the sword clasped to Link's back. She must have mistaken it for Forenz's workmanship, for her face was suddenly incredulous. "Where'd you get that?" Then, with a suddenly suspicious tone, she asked,"Did you find it in the woods?"

"No, Navi gave it to me."

"Really? You gave Link a sword?" Saria sounded baffled as she glanced between him and Navi. "It looks lovely but..."

"It was the Great Deku Tree's wish that I gift Link with a sword," Navi explained quickly. "He didn't say why."

"The Great Deku Tree... he didn't tell me that..." Saria said, looking very confused.

"Navi and I are off to see him now," Link said, too excited to notice Saria's confusion. He did notice Navi fold her arms against her chest and tilt her head towards the Great Deku Tree.

He wondered if she was always this impatient.

Saria noticed this too. "You seem rather flustered, Navi. Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Navi said. Link picked up the undertones of anxiety in her voice.

"What is it?" Saria asked anxiously.

"It's to do with what is happening in the woods. That's all I can tell you," said Navi.

A brief silence followed these words. Even amidst his excitement, Link could feel the tension in her voice. It dampened his spirits slightly.

"We better hurry. Fora and I have been summoned too." Saria said at last. "Come on, Mido won't be pleased to let anyone through... which reminds me. Did you  _really_  put rabbit droppings in his stew? "

"Uhh... no," Link said too quickly. "It wasn't me."

Saria cocked an eyebrow at him and then pursed her lips. 'That wasn't very nice of you, Link. If I catch you doing that again..."

"It was only a joke!" Link protested. "Forenz said I can't hurt him. He didn't say I can't play tricks on him."

"You know very well that could have made him sick. How would you like it if someone did that to you?"

Link managed a sheepish smile. "I won't do it again, I promise."

He didn't think Saria believed him, but they both knew they couldn't dawdle any longer.

"We can talk about your pranks later," Saria said with a small sigh. "C'mon, we don't want to be late."

"Rabbit droppings?" Navi asked, sounding appalled. "That's disgusting!"

Eager to show of Navi, despite his misgivings about her, Link ignored the fairy and bounded towards the trail that led to the Great Deku Tree.

"Slow down!" Saria called.

As he approached Mido, Link was amused to see that Mori was nowhere in sight.

Link grinned from ear to ear, earning a suspicious stare from the older Kokiri.

"Well, you're in a good mood this morning, aren't you?" he snarled with a sneer.

"I'm off to see the Great Deku Tree," Link told him cheerfully.

Mido folded his arms, one foot tapping the ground. "Are you deaf as well as stupid, Mr-No-Fairy?" he asked. "You can't see the Great Deku Tree. Now stop pestering me... Oh, Saria, what are you doing here?" Mido's grumbling came to a screeching halt as Saria joined them.

"Hello, Mido," she greeted warmly.

Mido's eyes darted between the other two Kokiri. "Can you tell me what's going on here? Link's claiming the Great Deku Tree summoned him."

"He  _has_! And I'm going with him," Saria replied crisply.

"What?" Mido exclaimed. "Why would the Great Deku Tree want anything to do with  _him_?"

Link did not fail to notice the emphasis on that last word. Such was the downside of having slightly paler skin than all the other Kokiri. Before Link could come up with a retort, Navi came out of his pocket to see what the holdup was. Mido, who was rarely at a loss for words, was shocked into silence. He looked at Link and Navi in disbelief.

"What's this?" he asked incredulously. "Good grief! Is this a joke? Wait.." Mido grinned triumphantly and closed his eyes, appearing convinced he'd just had an epiphany. "Ah, I see now. You convinced a fairy in the woods to follow you. Didn't you?" he opened his eyes again and smirked. "Nice try, but you won't fool me."

"She's Link's fairy, Mido. Her name's Navi," Saria said sternly.

Her tone warned Mido to show some respect. Predictably, he didn't notice.

"I don't believe it!" Mido spat. He spotted Link's sword next,  his eyebrows nearly vanishing beneath the fringe of his hair.

"Is that... a sword?" he spluttered. "An actual... Wait, have you taken to robbing travelers that stray into the woods? Are you trying to give us all bad luck?"

 _No, just you,_ Link thought before replying tersely, "Navi gave it to me."

"A fairy giving a Kokiri a sword," Mido scoffed. "That's ridiculous. What are you planning to do with it? Cut grass?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could stab you with it," Link said sarcastically.

Saria's look of disapproval made him regret his choice of words. Perhaps he should have put more animals dropping in Mido's soup. That would've kept him occupied and out of the way.

"Hmph," Mido snorted. "You wouldn't dare."

"Can I go through now?" Link asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Link demanded, his anger rising.

"You'll need a shield before I let you through."

"Where's yours?" Link shot back.

Mido picked up a club and shield behind him. The shield was the same design as the one Link used in training. As for the club, Link was not convinced Mido could use it without smacking himself.

Before he could say anything, Navi's patience snapped. "Hey! You listen to me!"

Sparks seemed to fly as Navi flew so close to Mido's face that he had to look cross-eyed to see her. "Obstructing an order by the Great Deku Tree is out of line, Mido! This is official forest business! I will make sure he hears about this!"

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then Mido laughed. "Now  _this_  is the funniest thing I've heard all morning."

Abruptly, he slapped Navi, belting her aside as if she were a fly. She tumbled in the air and then caught herself before she could fall.

Saria's eyes bulged and Link gasped in shock.

Deliberately harming a fairy was taboo amongst the Kokiri. Even Mido was staring at Navi with a sheepish look of dismay as Fora quickly asked if she was okay.

"You-" Link growled, stepping forward.

Saria grabbed him before he could move another foot. "Let me handle this."

She let go of him and poked a finger at Mido's chest. "Apologize, now!"

"I didn't-"

"NOW!" Even Link took a step back when he heard Saria's fierce tone. 

"Sorry," Mido squeaked, sounding like a mouse being trodden on. Navi regarded him with an icy glare.

"Are you okay, Navi?" Saria asked, the sudden ferocity gone from her voice.

"I'm fine," Navi replied stiffly. The look she offered Link suggested that she finally understood his desire to give Mido food poisoning.

"Now," Saria said, anger seething in her voice as she thrust a finger at Mido. "Do you want me to tell the Great Deku Tree that  _you_  were the reason Link took all morning to get to him? If you don't let us through, that's exactly what I'll tell him!"

Her voice carried through the clearing behind them, causing several heads to turn curiously in their direction.

"Ok, fine. I'll let you through but-" Mido cringed as Saria's expression grew promptly more furious. "He will need a shield. So will you."

"Fine!" Saria snapped. "You didn't make me take one last time!"

"It was less dangerous yesterday," Mido explained. Both Link and Saria looked at him skeptically. "There are Deku Babas on the path now. I'm serious."

"Sure, Mido," Link replied. It wasn't the first time Mido had claimed that there were Deku Babas around; it wasn't unusual for him to try and frighten Link into believing he was going to get eaten by one. It never worked.

"What are you talking about?" Saria pushed past Mido who didn't resist.

"Saria!" There was concern in Mido's voice as he shouted, "Saria, be careful!"

Link raced to join Saria. They walked for a few minutes, passing the withered deku trees strangled by creepers. The thorny bushes on either side of the path brandished their branches menacingly, daring him to get closer.

They soon came across the source of Mido's concern around a bend in the path. Three rather peculiar plants, with slithering tentacles around their stems, had taken up residence in the middle of the track.

The strangest feature of these plants was their clam-like mouth, consisting of two shells joined by a muscular hinge at the stem's tip. One of them was devouring the remains of a monkey, stripping off chunks of meat with razor-sharp teeth.  
  
 _Mido sure wasn't lying about their ferocious appearance._

When Saria saw the monkey, she let out a small squeak of fright and turned a tinge of green that almost matched her hair. "Oh my, the poor thing!"

Taking his eyes off the monkey, Link stared at the hissing plants in revulsion. Deku Babas were uncommon. They never grew close to the Kokiri groves, preferring the densest regions of the Lost Woods. To find one here was very unexpected.

Seeking Navi's advice, Link was surprised to see that she didn't look remotely surprised at the sight of the plants.

"It's only young, so its venom's not deadly yet," she said.

" _Only_  a baby plant?" Link eyed the nearest Baba, its teeth sharp enough to tear him to ribbons. "Yeah, that's  _really_  comforting, Navi."

If Navi noticed his sarcasm, she ignored it. As he considered what to do, Link turned to Saria, noticing that she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Saria, are you-" Link began.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice muffled by the sleeve she held across her mouth. Once she took a few deep breaths, she regained her composure and offered him a reassuring smile "Really."

"Can you summon the forest spirits to remove those things... somehow?" Link asked.

Saria's gift allowed her to communicate with animals and even some trees. She could summon animals to her aid, or calm them. This power was not without its cost. Link knew it was immensely tiring, and more than once,  Saria had been left bedridden until the next day.

"They're too scared to come near here," Saria replied. "Something in the woods is terrifying them. If I'm right, it's beneath the Great Deku Tree's grove."

Her words sent a chill down Link's spine. What could scare a spirit, or stop the Great Deku Tree from dealing with these creatures himself? Navi didn't give him time to dwell on the question or the implications of it.

"Maybe we should take Mido's advice," she suggested.

"How's a shield going to help?" Link asked. He didn't see how a slab of wood was going to be much use.

"It will give them something to munch on," Saria said. "That will make it easier to deal with them."

"Something other than us, you mean?" Link looked at the partially devoured monkey.

Suddenly, a shield seemed like a very sensible idea.

 _Great,_ he thought. Now Mido was going to jeer at him for not listening. Gritting his teeth, Link headed back towards the village. Sure enough, Mido was right where they'd left him. Oddly, he was staring anxiously at Saria. Then he spotted Link and called out, "See? Told ya', didn't I?"

Link ignored him and went to collect two shields from Forenz's house, which was nestled in the forest canopy, along with the other dwellings of the Kokiri Elders. Link, with Saria close behind him, had to trek up ramps, across bridges of woven vine, and along walkways of deku wood. Many of the Kokiri were leaving on errands in the forest, but heads swiveled in Link's direction when they saw he had a fairy and someone loudly congratulated him. Saria fended off a babble of excited questions as Link was congratulated with pats on the back and high fives. There were a few baleful glares and muttered insults from some of the more spiteful Kokiri, but they were greatly outnumbered.

If the fairy by Link's side caused a stir, it was nothing compared to the uproar provoked by the sword strapped behind him.

"Wicked, a real sword."

"Woah, where'd you get that?!"

"Hey, can I have a turn with it? Please?"

"I want a turn!"

"You can't use that! Let Link show us."

"I asked first!"

"Did not!"

"C'mon. Show us how to use it, Link."

"Umm... how about, no," Navi interrupted as Link and Saria squeezed past the crowd.

"Boys," Saria muttered before sending the ogling Kokiri scampering off to their duties. Not all of them left quietly.

"Aww... You're no fun at all," one boy whined. He scooted off at a nudge and Saria's scolding frown.

"I doubt Forenz would approve of you showing off," Saria added as Link stared after the offending kid.

Link  _was_  enjoying the attention but it wasn't to last. Navi hid in his hat, remarking loudly, "Would you two  _please_  hurry up!"

Not all the attention was friendly. Some cast suspicious glances at Link's sword, whispering quietly to each other, probably thinking that Link had found it in the woods. More than one wandering traveler had ventured into its depths, but they never seemed to make it close to the Kokiri's homes. The only sign Link found of their passage were the scattered remains of an abandoned camp where he'd first caught his first glimpse of a steel blade. Everyone knew not to touch anything that had been left behind. Rumour was that a small band of Kokiri had stumbled on a camp once, and upon finding a seemingly harmless object, they'd been turned into Skull Kids- the same folk who had been exiled from their groves.

Link wasn't sure he believed that story, but the whispers that followed him let him know that not everyone shared this opinion. Finally, he reached Forenz's house. Nobody was home, so Link retrieved two of Forenz's finished shields, and left another Kokiri to tell him where they had gone. When they returned to Mido, Link saw Mori had returned and was sitting lazily on a nearby rock.

"This really isn't a joke?" Mido asked as the other two Kokiri stepped up to him. "Fine, Link! Go ahead." He paused, checking to make sure Saria was busy talking to Fora and then added in a whisper, "But even with a sword, a wimp is still a wimp."

Link stepped forward but not before Saria placed herself between them. Mido hadn't been quiet enough. She shoved Mido into the sign behind him and came within an inch of his face.

"Don't you ever call him that again!" she snapped. "Now let us through. Or else I'll slap you!"

For a moment, Link was sure Saria might do just that. To his disappointment, she didn't, and Mido stepped aside.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Just go through," Mido replied meekly. "Just go."

As they started down the path, there was a tirade of relieved mutterings from Navi.

Saria and Link rounded the corner to find the Deku Babas again. Link approached, treading lightly on the soft ground. The closest plant flickered its long serpentine tongue, hissing menacingly at him.

Link hesitated before taking a few steps forward cautiously. The plant did not move.

Another step. Then another.

Link kept his eyes on the revolting menace.

In the blink of an eye, it sprung forward. Link leaped back, the plant's jaw snapping shut on air. The Deku Baba let out another angry hiss, and Link swung his sword straight into its stem. The severed end crashed to the ground while the tentacles went limp. With a sigh of relief, Link stared at the plant's remains.

_Well, that wasn't too hard._

Then, he felt one of the slithering appendages wrap itself around his boot. Before Link knew what was happening, the slimy tentacle yanked him off his feet.

"Link!" Saria and Navi screamed.

Link cried out in shock, the plant dragging him towards its gaping maw. He clawed at the dirt with one hand, holding his shield firmly in the other. Saria darted to Link's sword and grabbed it. Only feet away from the plant's mouth, all Link could think about was the half-devoured monkey. With a shout, he shoved his shield into the creature's mouth. The Deku Baba's jaw clamped shut on the sturdy wood. It shook the shield once and then threw it in Saria's direction. Saria ducked and then slashed her sword straight through the plant's stem.

"Thanks," Link breathed.

Saria gave him back his sword, and they approached the third Deku Baba. At first, it ignored them. With an abruptness that startled Link, two of the plant's tentacles sprang out of the ground. Link hacked the first tentacle. The second whipped him across the face. He cried out in shock, slamming into the earth as a third appendage reached for his waist. A fourth tentacle reached for Saria who slammed her wooden sword into it. Link rolled away from the appendage that slithered onto his tunic and then hacked at it frantically.

"Watch out!" Navi's cry of alarm alerted him to the Deku Baba's mouth as it sprung towards him. Link scrambled out of the way, rolled to his feet and then slammed his sword through the stem.

"Are you all right?" Link asked as Saria stared at plant's remains in astonishment.

"I'm fine," she said breathlessly.

"Have you ever seen plants act like that?" Link asked.

Saria shook her head. "I haven't."

"Come on, you two," Navi called, she was almost in the glade now.

"Be nice if she asked if we were okay," Link muttered.

With that, he raced into the meadow after Navi.

~ 0 ~

As always when he entered the Great Deku Tree's sacred grove, Link's attention was captivated by the enormous face carved into the trunk of the Forest Guardian. The Great Deku Tree's eyes, sculpted into the likeness of a wizened sage, gazed across his abode. Navi was already hovering frantically in front of the tree, like a small bird trying to figure out where to perch.

"I'm back!" she called. "I've brought Link with me."

 _"Oh Navi, it is good you have returned. Link, Saria, welcome. I wish I had summoned you under better circumstances."_  The ancient spirit's voice boomed in Link's head as its mind reached out towards them.

Usually, Saria addressed the Great Deku Tree first and asked for his counsel, but it seemed the Great Deku Tree was content to dispense with that ancient tradition. This alone should have alerted Link to the fact that something was very wrong.

"Sorry we're late," Link called, forgetting himself. He came to a halt a few feet from one of the tree's roots. "Mido was being a pain in the-"

Saria's glare halted him in his tracks. Not only was he speaking out of line, but he was also not meant to talk to the Great Deku Tree unless invited to do so. 

" _I have brought you here because there is something I must tell you,"_  said the ancient tree while paying no heed to Link's comment.

Link was silent for a moment. The Great Deku Tree often told the Kokiri stories of history and the world beyond the woods. But a simple story did not explain the urgency with which Navi had almost dragged him from his bed.

"What is it?" Link asked, taking a seat in the grass. At a scolding looking from Navi and Saria, he added, "Great Father."

 _"There is no need for ceremony, Link,"_ the Great Deku Tree said gently.  _"That goes for all of you."_

Both Navi and Saria looked surprised, but they quickly hid it.

 _"As you have all no doubt felt,"_ the Forest Guardian continued, his voice grave.  _"A shadow is growing across these lands. As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades our realm, causing nightmares to those most sensitive to it-"_

 _Sensitive?_  Link thought.  _I'm not sensitive!_

 _"As I guessed, you have felt it too,"_  the Great Deku Tree continued. His ability to read Link's mind did not take the boy by surprise. _"There is little time to explain everything. The magic that runs through this grove and the Lost Woods has been tainted by a servant of evil, a man from the desert. The other deku trees I blessed with my power have also been affected. It was by my suggestion that they fell into a deep slumber. Their Kokiri moved here or tried to find a grove unaffected by this taint."_

"What-" Link began, but the Great Deku Tree ignored the interruption.

_"The source of this taint is a curse. A curse placed on me."_

Link gasped. So did Saria.

"I had no idea. I mean-" words seemed to fail Saria, her voice thick with shock. "I knew about the forest but... how?"

Link looked at Navi, noting that she appeared neither shocked or surprised.

_She knew._

Had he known, Link would have tried to be faster. Even Mido would have been more willing to let them pass- provided he believed her.

"You knew, didn't you?" Link asked, sounding far angrier than he meant to.

Navi nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me the Great Deku Tree was cursed?" he demanded.

Navi looked hurt at the outburst, and she opened her mouth just as the Great Deku Tree spoke again. " _Peace, my children. Navi did not tell you because I ordered her not to. I did not want you or Saria letting slip to the other Kokiri. I will answer what I can in due course, but until this curse is stopped, the forest is in danger."_

Link calmed himself, muttering an apology to Navi. It took a moment longer for him to grasp the full significance of the Great Deku Tree's words.

He was cursed.

The Great Deku Tree was the most powerful creature Link knew. His telepathy was far stronger than the rest of his kind. He could control the minds of the wild animals, though he only ever did this to creatures that permitted it. Some of the Kokiri said he could even see through the eyes of the animals in the woods, making him privy to everything that happened within his domain.

"Then... that wall of plants around the meadow. That was your doing?" Link asked.

 _"It was,"_  the Great Deku Tree affirmed.  _"In my effort to stifle the spread of the curse that runs through me, I placed those plants around the glade. The creatures inside me fear to even dig near their roots."_

Apparently, Saria understood, for she nodded her head slowly. Link, on the other hand, was totally lost. "You placed those Deku Babas on the path?"

_"No. They are a product of the curse and a sign that my defenses are weakening."_

"Can we stop it?" Link asked, feeling more and more alarmed. There had to be something he could do to help. "We can make you better, can't we? Tell me what you need and I'll get it."

He'd been thinking of Saria's herbs that she used to cure various ailments. Then it occurred to him that these might not be much use to a tree.

 _"Hold fast to your determination, Link, for you will need it."_ There was a note of pride in the Forest Guardian's voice. "You must break the curse within me. Use the wisdom Saria and I taught you, and the courage you have always had."

_I have to break a curse caused by something stronger than the Great Deku Tree?_

Link did not understand how he was supposed to do that, but he also knew the Great Deku Tree would not have asked him if the task was impossible.

 _"Will you do this, Link?"_ the Great Deku Tree asked.

Link felt anything but courageous at the idea of taking on something with the power to curse the Great Deku Tree. Slowly, he nodded. "I will, Great Father."

In response to Link's affirmation, the earth groaned, and there was a loud  _pop_ as the root in front of him moved. The soil beneath it collapsed, revealing the massive burrow-like hole it had been covering.

"Then enter, brave Link," said the Great Deku Tree.

Link approached the tree. Closer, he could see markings drawn into the trunk. They were pictures of animals sacred to the Kokiri. There were seven in total, including the symbol of a wolf- the symbol of courage and the lord of the hunt.

Link focused his attention on the gaping hole that lay before him. He examined the roots, noting the deep wounds in the wood where something had been clawing and chewing at the tree.

_What could do that?_

His first guess was an insect parasite, but the Great Deku Tree had magic wards that prevented such an affliction from troubling him. Judging from the size of those markings, whatever had done this was much larger than an insect.

He turned to face Saria as she too gazed down the hole. That was when the Great Deku Tree added _, "Saria, I must ask you to remain here. I have a task for you-"_

A faint rustling coming from nearby alerted Link to somebody entering the glade. He turned to see Mido peering around a rocky outcrop, his face completely white. Link knew he'd been eavesdropping. How long had he been back there?

 _Thanks for helping,_ Link wanted to say. He decided against it. Instead, he called out angrily, "What are you doing here?"

 _"I want to come. The Great Deku Tree is my father too-"_  Mido called as he approached the tree's roots.  _"I heard you yelling that he was cursed... Is it true, Great Father?"_

Link didn't hear whatever passed between Mido and the Great Deku Tree. Whatever it was, Mido looked alarmed.

"Please, Great Deku Tree, I want to help too!" the boy said out loud.

Link was about to object when the Great Deku Tree's mind touched him again. He spoke to both Kokiri.

_"Very well, Mido. You can aid Link. Mori, see that he does not come to harm or impede Link's progress."_

"I won't," Mido said aloud. Mori made a noise like a protest but consented to go.

"I must warn you," the Great Deku Tree told them both. "What awaits you inside is far deadlier than the plants you just fought."

_Great._

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Link piped up, trying to put on a courageous face.

That flickering burst of bravery seemed to falter as Link stared down the hole.

 _It looks like a burrow,_  he thought.  _No animal I know makes a hole that size._

Mido did not wait for Link and darted for the opening of the tunnel.

"Hey, wait! Let me see what's down there!" Link called after him, running to catch up.

Despite his dislike of Mido, Link wouldn't let him charge off into danger without help. If Mido were somehow injured, Link would have to look after him or send Navi to fetch someone. They left the light of the glade and descended into the tunnel. Link caught up to Mido as the tunnel sloped steeply downwards. He almost stumbled as darkness closed in around him. They had not gotten far when Mido stopped in his tracks and Link crashed straight into him.

"Mido!" Link hissed.

The boy didn't respond. He was frozen stiff,  an expression of utter terror on his face.

"What-"

Link heard it. A faint hiss whispered through the darkness, and just on the edge of his hearing, he could hear a clicking sound.

Something was scuttling towards them.

As it got closer, Link saw its front legs. The long, shiny limbs of a spider, its legs thicker than tree-trunks. Then he noticed the creature's head, its fangs like thick black spears.

The creature hissed, and Link found himself looking into the eyes of the giant arachnid. The dorsal portion of its abdomen had a hard shell, shaped like a white human skull. The arachnid's mandibles clicked in eager anticipation of a juicy meal.

"ARRGHHH!" Mido gave an ear-piercing scream and ran back up the tunnel as fast as he could.

 


	4. Gohma's Lair

**Chapter 3**

**Gohma's Lair**

Mido's screams faded into the distance, and the spider sprang towards Link with frightening speed.

"Move, Link!" Navi yelled.

Her shout brought him back to reality, and then the spider was on top of him. With a paralyzing crunch, it rammed him into the dirt, knocking the wind out of him. Pinning him with its two front legs, it raised its fangs to strike. Barely minutes ago, the Great Deku Tree had called him courageous; Link could not help thinking the ancient guardian was wrong. He screamed in terror, flailing against the limbs that held him down as a dozen eyes met his own.

He had barely made it twenty feet into the Great Deku Tree and was going to die. Link wanted to scream for Saria. Would she even hear him from down in this dark tunnel?

_I'm going to die._

A small blue ball of light went flying into one of the arachnid's eyes. The spider froze, its dripping fangs hovering just above Link's abdomen.

"Use your sword!" Navi yelled as she started belting the spider.

Link regained his senses, tugging his sword free of its sheath. He lunged the blade it into the spider's face and was rewarded with a horrible screech. The spider sprang back, hissing madly. Link scrambled away, swinging his sword wildly as though this might deter the spider from eating him.

He nearly struck Navi.

"Hey, swing that thing properly!" she shouted, darting out of the way.

"I haven't had a lot of practice!" he yelled back.

"I noticed."

Biting back his next retort, Link focused on the spider. It was all very well for Navi to point out the obvious, but remembering his training while trying to avoid becoming arachnid-lunch was far from easy. The creature skittered forward. Link rolled out its way and found himself against the tunnel wall.

Following Mido's lead and running back out of the tunnel seemed a tempting idea. Instead, Link sliced his sword into one of the spider's legs, severing it. With a hiss of pain, the arachnid turned to face him.

_Oh no, I think that just made it mad._

Both Navi and Mori tried to distract the spider by flying into its face. This only got the creature's attention for a second, but it was just long enough for Link to jump on its back and drive his sword into its carapace.

Well... That  _was_ what Link had planned on doing. In reality, his sword slid against the spider's thick armor without leaving a scratch. The unexpected resistance took Link by surprise, and he lost his grip on his blade. A sudden and wild motion from the spider sent Link sprawling to the soft earth.

He rolled, scrambling onto all fours and fumbling blindly about the soil for his blade.

_Where is it?_

"Navi, my sword!" Link yelled. His cry caught not only her attention but the spider's as well.

_Oops._

Fortunately, still dazed from the dancing light of the two faeries that it had been trying to attack, the spider took a moment to orient itself. In that brief interval, Navi flew to Link's side, and he caught a faint gleam of metal out of the corner of his eye.

He scrambled towards his sword, just as the spider sprang towards him with a gleeful screech.

"Behind you!" Navi screamed.

Realizing he wouldn't reach his sword in time, Link rolled onto his back, snatching his shield and grasping its rim tightly in both hands. The spider loomed large, mandibles reaching for him, and in an act of utter desperation, Link slammed his shield into the spider's wounded head. With a hiss of pain, the monster retreated a few steps, giving Link time to grab his sword. As he did, the enraged arachnid leaped for him again. At the same time, Link spun in a graceful arc, slashing his sword across the creature's face. With a screech of agony, it backed away, oozing a trail of goo. Sensing his chance, Link ran forward and thrust his sword into the arachnid's side. With a final, almost inaudible screech, the hideous arachnid collapsed. Link frantically plunged his sword into the creature's head, stabbing again and again.

"I think it's dead," Navi said in a hushed voice after Link struck the spider one last time.

"I hate spiders," Link panted.

The fact that the spider had even attacked him in the first place was odd. Normally, the Great Deku Tree was able to control the animals within his domain. Just like the creatures in the meadow, something had prevented the Great Deku Tree from stopping the spider.

With trembling hands, Link wrenched his blade free from the spider. His legs were jelly, and his heart was racing faster than the wings of a hummingbird's wings. Link tried to catch his breath, collapsing against the wall of the tunnel. "I've never seen a skultulla that big... is it part of the curse?"

"It might have been created by the curse. The creatures that first appeared looked nothing like that."

"Great," Link breathed, wiping his sword on the spider, "more giant, creepy things." Mori flew over to them, looking far more shaken than Navi.

"Is... is it dead?" she asked.

"I think so," Link replied, sheathing his sword.

"Link?"

A voice called down the tunnel. Link looked up towards the light and sanctuary of the glen. He could just make out Saria's silhouetted figure standing by the entrance of the hole.

"Is everything alright down there?" she asked. "Mido just came out screaming something about giant spiders."

"We're fine. The spider's dead," Link called back. "Where is Mido now?"

"The Great Deku Tree sent him back to the village. Do you want me to get Forenz or someone to come with you?" Saria asked.

Link thought this might be a good idea, but Navi objected, "We don't know where he is. If we wait, there is every chance the creatures inside the Great Deku Tree might escape."

Brynn and Forenz were some of the only Kokiri that Link was close to, aside from Saria, and he would have welcomed their company. Unfortunately, Brynn would be out hunting now with some of the other Kokiri. As much as he hated to admit it, Navi was right. He'd have to go on without them.

"If I'm not back soon, get Forenz to come and find me!" Link called.

"Okay. Be careful down there, Link," Saria called back to him.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he stays out of trouble." Navi called up reassuringly. Link distinctly heard her murmur, "I hope."

Saria bid them luck and then disappeared. Link felt crestfallen, his heart aching now that he was alone with a fairy he barely knew.

 _I wish Saria could have come,_ he thought, not sure he liked being alone with just Navi to keep him company. She seemed far too bossy and bad-tempered.

It took him a moment to realize Mori was still staring at the spider with wide vacant eyes. Navi noticed too.

"It's alright, Mori," she said. "The spider can't hurt you now."

This didn't reassure Mori. Navi's brow creased in concern, and she flew closer to the other sprite, "You should go check on Mido. Why did you let him follow us in the first place?"

"I didn't," Mori protested, snapping out of her trance. "I tried to talk him out of it, but then he heard the Great Deku Tree was cursed. He was determined to follow you, at least until that spider showed up. Navi, why did you not tell me about the curse?"

Navi sighed and took some time to consider her response. Finally, she replied, "The Great Deku Tree didn't want the other Kokiri to know."

Mori glowered, and her wings buzzed in a sure sign of agitation. "You could have told me!" she said. "I wouldn't have told anyone, even Mido. You know that-" Navi opened her mouth to a word in but Mori gave her no chance as she continued, "Everyone knows something's wrong. Why did the Great Deku Tree want to hide the fact something had happened to him? And why did he only tell you?"

Link wondered if he should intervene. He eyed the two fairies, considering the idea.

Navi drew a breath and let it out before replying, "I was there when the curse was placed on him."

Mori went mute with shock.

"What happened?" Link asked.

With that, Navi recounted a chilling story. She spoke of a crisp autumn's night when a man cloaked in black entered the Kokiri's sacred abode and placed a curse upon the forest guardian. The man, Link realized, sounded disturbingly familiar.

"Did the man have red hair and dark skin?" Link asked slowly.

Navi shot him a quizzical look. "He did... but-"

"I think I've seen him before," Link said grimly. At the confused look the fairies gave him, he added, "It was a dream."

Recalling the sight of the small, blackened body lying beside his boot, its light forever extinguished, he suppressed a shiver.

"That still does not explain why you did not tell me," Mori said, glaring at Navi.

"The Great Deku Tree thought he could fight the curse. He said it had manifested itself as a monster that dwelled inside of him. When he could not stop it, he asked me to get Link. I would have told you, Mori, but the Great Deku Tree was sure he could rid himself of the curse, and it would not be necessary to tell anyone."

"Do you think he is going to be ok?" Mori asked anxiously.

Navi trembled slightly, not answering. Link did not like her hesitation at all.

"I really don't know," she finally murmured.

"He'll be fine," Link said, trying to offer himself and his companions some comfort. "We just need to find the source and stop it. Right, Navi?"

Navi nodded in silent agreement. He noticed her bite her lip as she turned her attention back to Mori. "Go and make sure Mido keeps quiet."

Mori nodded. "Ok. Just.. stay safe, won't you?"

"We will," Navi replied.

With that, Mori flew off, leaving Navi and Link alone.

Gazing at the spider, Link felt dismayed. This was the third creature that had almost succeeded in its efforts to kill him. The knowledge that none of these menaces were responsible for the Great Deku Tree's illness made him worried.

Doubt crept into Link's mind, how was he going to stop this thing?

 _No, I have to do this,_ Link thought.  _The Great Deku Tree is counting on me._

"How about I lead the way?" Navi suggested. Not really waiting for an answer, she zipped in front of Link, pausing only briefly to wait for him. He shook himself out of a daze, sensing the urgency in her flight.

They walked further into the gloom, and soon the darkness closed in around them, the last vestiges of light from the outside world fading into nothing. It was only Navi's light that guided his passage now, her glow revealing the remains of more thick roots that crawled along the cave walls. Most of them were torn, and an emerald liquid oozed from the wounds like green blood.

"It's been eating the Great Deku Tree from the inside out," Navi murmured.  
  
"Can trees feel pain?"Link wondered, thinking that if they could, the Great Deku Tree must be in a great deal of agony.   
  
"Not like we do," Navi said. Despite her words, she still sounded pained, her tone echoing Link's own concern. This spurred Link's determination; he had stop whatever was hurting the Great Deku Tree.

Navi led the way deeper into the cavernous tunnel. Thick, white spider webs soon threaded their way along the passage. Small spiders scattered, fleeing from Navi's light and scattering into the darkest recesses of the tunnel. Link moved more cautiously, listening for any sounds that might belong to a skultulla or something worse.

Then, something snagged his boot. He cried out in alarm, trying to tug his foot free of whatever had grabbed him. He envisaged some ravenous plant or beast emerging from the darkness and attacking him. Terrified, he hacked wildly at the darkness.

"It's just spider webs," Navi reassured him upon closer inspection.

Spider webs. Link blinked and realized she was right. His boot had become entangled in a mesh of thick, white webbing.

 _Great._ Now Navi probably thought he was stupid. He cut the webbing, thrashing his sword about as though it were a wand.

"I'll be jumping at a mouse before long," he muttered.

"I don't think you're going to find too many mice down here," Navi assured him. "Not with Hairy Legs back there."

Link smiled weakly, glancing at her as he tried to reassess his first impressions of the sprite.  _I guess she's kind of funny._

Another few steps and the tunnel came to an abrupt end. Link only realized this as he went to put his foot down on what he expected to be solid ground.

It was thin air.

For a second of total clarity, a voice in his head cursed him for the stupid mistake. Link screamed as he fell, and the slope rushed up to meet him.

_CRASH!_

Pain flared through his body as he bounced once, then twice, and a third time. He rolled to a stop, the wind knocked out of him. The impact muted his senses and, for a moment, he could see only darkness. Navi's shouts of dismay seemed to come from everywhere, hurting his ears.

"Are you alright?" she shouted. "Say something!"

She reached him, but Link was still too stunned to say anything.

"Link? Link! Are you alright? Speak to me, Link."

"Ouch," he croaked weakly.

"Can you reach the fairy's tears in your bag?"

"I..." Link was still paralysed with pain. Unable to see, and knowing he was far from aid, he felt a moment of numbing fear. "I... I can't see. It hurts."

Navi flew closer to him, offering him some light. Her voice was almost gentle as she said, "Here... stay calm and just focus on finding your bag."

Nodding, and still unsure how badly hurt he really was, Link groped around for his satchel. He found it still secured to his waist and retrieved the bottle from within. Navi opened it, helping him hold it to his lips so that he could sip. He only needed a mouthful before his head stopped hurting.

Finally trusting that he was no longer too badly injured to move, and having recovered from his minor fit of panic, Link groaned. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and shook his head. Once she saw he was fine, Navi abruptly became angry.

"Why didn't you wait until I was in front?" she demanded. "You should have waited!"

Link winced at the scolding remark.

Defensivelly, he said, "He rubbed his head, smearing blood onto his hand. He winced, realizing he'd cut himself in his fall. Then, he felt something jab into his back. Realizing it was his bow, he took the weapon in his hands. That was when he realized the bow's wooden frame had snapped cleanly in half.

"Oh no," he exclaimed mournfully.

"It's okay," Navi reassured him, flying closer to get a better look. "You can always get a new one."

"But Saria gave it to me," Link pointed out, dismayed.

"I'm sure she won't mind. These things happen. Besides, Saria's probably going to be more upset about that pot you broke... and tried to hide."

A faint and playful smile tugged Navi's lips and Link almost laughed.

"Do you need to rest?" she asked more seriously. "We can probably stay here for a moment if you need it."

Link shook his head. "No. I don't like it down here... and, we're supposed to be helping the Great Deku Tree."

"If you're sure?"

"I am." Unslinging his quiver from around his shoulder, Link dropped it and lay his bow beside it. It was only then that Link realized he'd dropped his sword again. Navi heaved a sigh and helped him look for it.

They found it and then kept going. Link was completely disorientated after his fall, unsure of which way he'd come, so Navi had to take the lead. Just as the cave walls began to close in around them again, Navi's light touched something up ahead. Realizing it was a skultulla, Link tensed and crept closer, his sword held out the ready.

He quickly realized there was something wrong. Something had pierced the spider's armor before flipping it on its back and devouring the creature's belly.

"What do you think did that?" Link asked, feeling ill at the sight of the gooey innards. Images of another monster that he hadn't met yet flashed through his mind.

"It was probably another skultulla," Navi reasoned. "Let's hope it was the one you killed."

Link hoped she was right. Either way, he realized it was silly to assume it was something bigger. The unfortunate arachnid could have just been a victim of cannibalism. Swallowing thickly at the thought, he looked for another tunnel that would indicate the way forward. It was starting to feel like they were traversing an abandoned rabbit warren... a  _very_  large rabbit warren.

Navi seemed to sense that they were going the right way. Link didn't understand how exactly, but she said she could  _feel_ the way forward. She made it sound like she could smell the curse and was guiding them towards it. The deeper they delved into that never-ending labyrinth, the more Link began to despair that neither Forenz nor anyone else would be able to find him.

That was when they found the first nest. It was in a cavernous chamber infested with leathery eggs grouped in large clusters. Judging by the shell fragments scattered across the cavern floor, some of the creatures had hatched. Once or twice, Link saw an egg bulge as whatever was inside them moved. That made Link tense.

"What are they?" he whispered. A part of him was convinced that if he spoke too loudly the larvae would hear him and hatch. The more likely scenario would be that whatever had laid these eggs would hear him and come to investigate the intruder dwelling in its nest.

"I think they're gohma eggs," Navi answered, sounding surprised as she flew closer to one of the larger sacs. "Very big gohma eggs. Usually, they are no bigger than your average plant seed."

Link had seen gohmas before. Normally, they were small parasites that occasionally infested trees. These creatures, on the other hand, were much larger.

"Do you think these might be connected to the curse on the Great Deku Tree?" he asked.

"It's possible," Navi mused. "I can sense we're getting closer. We must be close to the edge of the glen but... those plants around the Great Deku Tree's glen, they are poisonous to gohma. They release a toxin into the soil that harms gohma. That must be why the Great Deku Tree put them there."

"What's a toxin?" Link asked.

Navi shook her head. "Never mind; it's not important right now. What matters is that we find the Gohma that made this nest. We're getting close."

They kept moving through the dark confines of the cave, the thick egg clusters spreading far beyond Navi's faint light. There were dozens of them. Too many to count.

Each egg stood about two feet high and twice as tall as they were wide. Navi was right. Anything that laid eggs that size must be enormous and more than capable of digging a tunnel beneath the Great Deku Tree., What would happen if the creatures in these sacs escaped into the forest? Would they attack more trees? That would not bode well for the Kokiri.

"Gohmas only eat plants, right?" Link asked, wracking his brains for anything else he could recall about them. "So, if they only eat plants, then they won't attack us?"

"That doesn't mean they aren't dangerous." Navi's answer was not reassuring.

They soon came to the last of the egg clusters and arrived at the edge of a gurgling stream. Here, at Navi's suggestion, Link gathered up some pebbles and placed them in his bag. They might come in handy later if he needed his slingshot. He was just gathering up the last stone when-

"Look out behind you!"

At Navi's cry, Link whirled around. A single gohma, as big as a hound, was staring at him with its single bulbous eye. It hissed threateningly, crouching as though preparing to pounce. Four more gohma stood behind it, slowly spreading out in a line.

"Navi?" Link whispered nervously, taking a step back towards the stream. "They don't look friendly."

"No, they don't," Navi agreed, her voice tense.

The first gohma leaped towards him, opening its mandibles wide. It fell onto Link's sword, heedless of the sharp steel that slid straight through its open maw. The creature gurgled pitifully and then fell. Bracing his feet firmly on the ground, Link wrenched his sword out of its mouth and whirled to face his other attackers. The four remaining gohma dashed towards him.

Heart racing, Link brought his shield down in front of him just as one of the creatures slammed into it. With a quick slash across the eye, he sent the creature screeching away.

"Behind you!" Navi yelled.

Link spun around. Another larva collided with his shield, knocking itself senseless. Link thrust his sword into the creature's eye with a sickening  _squelch_. He tried to yank his sword free, but it had lodged firmly into the parasite's carapace.

The other two gohma were bounding towards him. Abandoning his futile attempts to pull his sword free of the dead gohma, Link stepped back as his foes pounced towards him. They crashed into each other, landing in a heap between Link and his sword. Link reached into his bag and pulled out his slingshot. Quickly putting a pebble to it, he pulled back on the rubber and stretched it taut. Link let the rock fly, striking the closest gohma in the eye. It fell into the stream with a _screech_ and a  _splash_.

Retrieving his sword, Link slew the remaining parasite while Navi checked on the one in the stream. The last gohma was nowhere in sight, not even the telltale glow of its eye.

Resigning his search for the escaped gohma, Link traversed deeper into the cold, dank, cavern. A wide fissure in the rocks up ahead, big enough for five Kokiri to stand side-by-side, led Link into yet another tunnel. It opened up into a spacious chamber where Navi's light brushed against the gnawed remains of ancient roots.

"I don't like the looks of this," Navi said. Link noticed the fear creeping into her voice. "Whatever is hurting the Great Deku Tree, it's very close."

A strange chill settled over him and he thought he heard the shallow breathing of something deep in sleep. He strained his ears to listen but heard nothing.

"Navi?" he whispered, tensing as every hair on his neck stood on end. "Do you get the feeling something is watching us?".

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Something wet trickled down the side of his face, and he wiped it on his hand. It resembled the sticky resin of a tree root mixed with something else... Saliva?

He looked up. A single red eye watched him, its steady gaze unwavering. Link took a few steps back and shivered as the creature's pupil followed him.

"Navi?" he whispered. "What is that?"

She never got a chance to answer. With a frightful hiss, the monster launched itself off the ceiling and crashed to the cavern floor. The force of the impact knocked Link off his feet. Quickly scrambling back up, he came face to face with the largest gohma he'd seen yet. It was as big as his tree house, if not bigger. It brandished two sharp claw-like appendages threateningly, displaying pincers that could have crushed small rocks.

He knew that without a doubt, this was the gohma queen.

The monster screeched a deafening challenge and ran toward Link. Her jaws opened wide to reveal the teeth within. At that moment, Link considered fleeing for the safety of the Great Deku Tree's meadow.

Instead, he threw his sword at her eye. She blinked, and the sword bounced off the thick carapace of her eyelid. Without thought, he leaped for his sword and grabbed it. Growling in frustration, he slashed at her hide, his sword scraping uselessly against the chitinous armor.

"Link get back!" Navi exclaimed. "Don't get so close to her."

Heeding Navi's warning, Link tried to dash to the side. With a hideous screech, the giant parasite struck him with the side of her leg. He slammed into the cave wall opposite with a sickening blow. His head spun, his side ached, and blood trickled down the side of his face. He did not have long to ponder as the gohma closed in. One of her claw-like appendages swung down, slicing through the air. Link dashed to the side.

He was too slow.

The claw slashed the side of his leg, tearing through flesh. He screamed as the gohma's claw slashed down towards him again. He clambered out of the way, letting the sharp appendage slam into the rock beside him.

 _She's going to kill me,_ Link thought.

He couldn't break the Great Deku Tree's curse. The gohma's larvae would escape into the forest, and he could only begin to imagine what kind of damage they would do.

_No. I can't let that happen._

The thought of what might happen if he failed helped rekindle Link's dwindling resolve. He couldn't let that happen.

The gargantuan parasite snarled as she lunged forward, her mouth opening in anticipation of a tasty morsel. Link fell back, landing hard. He scrambled madly away from the gohma. It was almost on top of him as his hand closed around the cold surface of a rock. With no other option left, he flung the stone hard towards the gohma's eye.

The projectile struck, and the monster jerked back with an angry snarl. Link found a second stone and threw it. The gohma hissed again and halted in her tracks.

 _The eye,_ Link thought,  _her eye is vulnerable._

Snarling and hissing, the gohma queen backed away as Link sent another rock sailing through the air.

_I have to strike its eye._

There was only one thing he could think of, and it was crazy. Standing up, Link held his ground as the gohma overcame her irritation.

 _This is insane,_ he thought. _This is really insane._

"Link, what-" Navi's startled cry was lost as Link unleashed a scream of defiance. "AAAHHHH!"

He ran towards the gohma queen. Navi gave a horrified shriek; probably sure that Link had just lost his mind. Link kept running. His wounded leg begged him to stop, the pain pulsing with each step.

I _'m going to die... I'm going to die._

Whatever the gohma queen was expecting Link to do, running full pelt towards her was not one of them. She paused mid-stride as Link grabbed her thick eyelid, wrenched the lower lid down, and plunged his sword straight into her eye.

The gohma lurched back with a horrible shriek of agony. Link held onto his sword for dear life, fearing she might dislodge him. He clawed at the beast's chitinous hide and then, holding on firmly, he wrenched his sword free with his other hand. He jumped to the ground, landing on his feet. He gasped as blistering pain tore through his bloodied leg.

A foul goo oozed from the gohma's wound, and Link nearly retched at the sight of it. The monster was thrashing now, and Link retreated as fast as his injured leg would allow. The parasite snarled, smashing blindly into the rocks behind her. Then, she fell.

"Link... are you... what were you thinking?" Navi spluttered. "That... was..."

"Crazy?" he asked.

She nodded mutely, apparently shocked beyond words.

Grasping his sword tightly, Link limped toward the gohma. With difficulty, he hurled himself onto the gohma's carapace and then drove his sword straight into her wounded eye. The anguished screech of the dying gohma queen disturbed him as he realized how much pain she was in. He'd always hated killing, even when it was necessary. The Kokiri always murmured a prayer to the animal's spirit when they hunted, usually a few short words to ask the animal for forgiveness and to usher it on into its next life. He reminded himself that the gohma was a curse, but that didn't stop him from sensing her pain, or from noticing her trembling beneath him. It troubled him far more than killing her larvae, or the skulltulla. He wondered what kind of a person used animals as a curse, to do that seemed so cruel. To a Kokiri, it was unthinkable. Was the gohma queen and her young victims of some magic? She didn't seem so evil then.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

He plunged his sword into the gohma's eye one last time. Her hissing stopped and she went still.

Link's legs buckled. He fell from the gohma queen's body and struck the rocks below. He lay there, dazed and hardly aware of the jarring pain in his left shoulder. He groaned, sitting up as Navi joined him.

"I... I can't believe you did that," Navi exclaimed as she reached him.

"Nor can I," Link admitted.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Navi said with exasperation. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"I don't plan to."

"Good," said Navi, her eyes fell on the dead gohma queen. "Well, I don't think too many Kokiri have done that the first day they got a fairy."

Link laughed weakly. Now the fight was over, his injuries made themselves known, and he groaned in agony.

"We did it," he repeated faintly, before grimly checking the gash that ran along his injured leg.

"Just have some more fairies tears, you'll feel better," Navi said. Link heard the worry in her tone.

Despite having never seen so much blood, Link managed to stave off the panic that almost gripped him. He reached into his bag for one of the bottles of fairies tears and gasped as a sharp pain tore through his finger.

"What is it?" Navi asked in alarm.

Inspecting his throbbing thumb, Link realized that one of the clay bottles had shattered. The second bottle was still intact but, to his dismay, there was only a mouthful of fairy tears left. He swallowed it and shivered as a tingling sensation crept across his skin. The painful bruises on his face subsided while the cut on his leg began to mend. It did not heal completely.

"It still hurts," he told Navi.

"It doesn't look so bad now," Navi said as she inspected the partially mended wound. "Just try not to put too much weight on it."

Nodding, and trusting that Navi was right, Link took one last look at the dead gohma queen.

He had done it. Feeling too exhausted to relish in the fact he had won, he breathed a sigh of relief. The curse was broken.


	5. Farewells

** Chapter 4  **   
** Farewells **

His limbs aching from exhaustion, Link crawled out of the hole that brought him into the familiar comfort of the Great Deku Tree's meadow. He stood on tired feet and trudged through the withered grass until he was halfway to the edge of the glade. His elation at defeating the gohma queen was fading as fatigue dulled his senses.

"Great Deku Tree," Link managed to sound cheerful despite how tired he was. "I did it! Navi and I broke the curse."

The ancient spirit's mind touched his own, and with it came an overwhelming wave of emotion that filled Link with a sense of sorrow. He didn't understand. Why was the Great Deku Tree so sad?

The bonding of their minds left Link cold with dread and the bubble of elation inside of him burst. This wasn't what he'd expected. He thought the Great Deku Tree would be happy and proud of him.

He glanced at Navi, thinking that she must have sensed it too. She was silent, her brow wrinkled with worry as she stared at the Great Deku Tree.

 _He's going to be okay,_ Link told himself.

"Well done, Link," the Great Deku Tree said at last, his words sounding pained. This was not the congratulations Link was expecting.

_Something is really wrong._

"I knew you had the courage to destroy the curse within me," the Great Deku Tree continued, and Link sensed the pride that flowed from the ancient guardian. "Time is short, and there is much I must tell you-"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Link asked, alarmed. He didn't pay any mind to the fact he had interrupted the Great Deku Tree. "What's wrong?"

The feeling of sadness that flowed through the bond intensified. A dull ache throbbed in Link's chest, growing and spreading outwards. It was only magnified by the Great Deku Tree's next words.

"Your efforts in stopping the curse were successful; the forest is safe. I regret what I must now tell you, my child. It seems that I was doomed before you started. I feared as much, but I could not confirm it until you broke the curse."

It took a very long time for those words to sink in.

_Doomed?_

"W-What do you mean?" Link asked, his voice trembling.

There was a long, terrible pause. Then the Great Deku Tree finally replied, his voice heavy with sorrow, "I am dying."

At first, Link didn't understand. The very idea that the Great Deku Tree could die was beyond imagining. It was inconceivable. Death wasn't an entirely foreign concept to him; Saria often tended to sick or injured animals when she found them in the woods. Despite her best efforts, they didn't always survive.

_I am dying._

Those last words hit Link with the force of a savage blow. He was winded, stunned and horrified beyond words. A harsh gasp from Navi told him he had not misheard.

_No._

Link's mouth opened, but no words came out. A painful lump rose in his throat and a dull ache spread throughout his body. What would the other Kokiri think? What would Saria think? He wished she was with him. How else could he face the others if the Great Deku Tree died? He couldn't stand the idea of telling them. What would he tell them?

"But-" he choked, unable to speak as tears brimmed in his eyes. "You can't die! Great Father, we killed the gohma queen!"

Link ran up to the Great Deku Tree, no longer aware of the pain in his leg or his fatigue, and collapsed against one of the gnarled roots. He could still feel the warmth of the magic that flowed through the tree but that vibrant hum of power was beginning to fade, barely discernible beneath his fingers.

"No, please," he begged. "You can't die! You can't!"

Hot tears fell unbidden from his eyes, leaving wet spots on the root. He trembled, choking back a sob, and stared up at The Great Deku Tree. "Please, don't go."

"I have already instructed Saria on what she must do. She will plant a seed in front of me that will one day take my place. I ask that you do not grieve for me-" he paused when Link's sobs didn't stop. "Child, you must listen."

Link wiped his damp cheek with a grubby hand, taking deep shuddering breaths as he did so. Navi sat upon his shoulder, not uttering a word, tears glistening upon her cheeks.

"Link?"

At the Great Deku Tree's gentle tone, Link sat up, pulling his knees against his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs as if he were trying to form a cocoon and keep away the chill that gripped him.

"I'm listening," he replied weakly.

"This curse was the work of a man from the desert. He was possessed by a power from well beyond Hyrule's borders, from a time immemorial. The power belonged to a demon that was sealed within a mask by the sorcerers of an ancient tribe. This man seeks a relic created by the Goddesses in their final act before departing our world. It is called the Triforce. "

An image flowed through the bond, taking form in Link's mind. He saw three glowing triangles joined together. They hovered in mid-air as if held up by some unseen magic, floating above an altar of smooth white stone. Link felt a strange allure from the relic as though it was calling to him. Suddenly, the image faded and he was back in the meadow once more.

"The Goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru created this relic, entrusting it's care to the ones called Saged," the Great Deku Tree, sounding as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. "To protect it from those who would misuse its power, the Sages sealed it away in a place known as the Sacred Realm. There is only one entrance into this sanctuary and four keys protect it. One of those keys was given to me. It was for this that I was cursed. The sorcerer from the desert does not know the emerald is in the Forest Temple. Nor that I set wards to stop him entering. Those wards will fail soon. I must entrust you with the emerald's care. It holds the essence of a soul long lost from this word and his power still runs through it. Take it to a place called Hyrule Castle. Navi can guide you."

"I can leave the forest?" Link asked.

Navi shuffled uncomfortably on his shoulder. "I thought a Kokiri couldn't leave. Except to visit the other groves."

"They can, but the wards that protect this realm only stretch as far as the borders of the woods. If a Kokiri ventured beyond these wards in their present form, they would not survive long on their own. Years ago, one Kokiri did leave the forest, but he was unprepared for what he faced. Though I sent the forest guardians to retrieve him, it was too late."

Link looked at Navi, but she would not meet his eyes.

"Once you get to Castletown, find Princess Zelda. Tell her to warn the ones who hold the other stones. They too will be in peril."

The link between his mind and that of the Great Deku Tree's began to weaken. Alarmed, Link willed himself to hang on to that tenuous connection. It was like trying to cling to the memory of a dream.

_No!_

"Please, don't go-" Link laid a hand on the Great Deku Tree's trunk.

"Find Princess Zelda," the Great Deku Tree's voice was as soft as the rustling wind. "You must not let the Desert Man lay his hands on the other Spiritual Stones... Warn the others who guard them."

The frayed threads of the Great Deku Tree's life force began to unravel, his presence drifting away like dandelion fluff scattering before a breeze.

"I regret there is much more I wished to tell you... all of you, but recent events have been set in motion far earlier than anticipated. Make haste, Link, for tim is of the essence." The Great Deku Tree's voice was barely more than a whisper in the wind," Help Saria keep the others safe, for she is one of the few that hold the key to the Kokiri's future." He was rambling, Link realised, the last desperate struggles of a soul trying to escape its inevitable fate. "Farewell, Link, and to you most loyal sprite. Take care of him, Navi... please, do not grieve for me."

And just like that, the tenuous link between their minds broke, and the Great Father of the Kokiri was gone.

"Wait!" Link cried.

There was no answer. The Great Deku Tree's bark turned from a healthy brown to a sickly grey with unnatural speed and the leaves within his thick canopy rapidly turned brown, shrivelling and left to the mercy of the wind. Even as Link watched, some of the leaves began to fall like snow on a winter's day. From one of the branches of the ancient tree, a raven screamed. The air itself seemed to heave a sad sigh, as if the forest itself were bidding the ancient guardian goodbye.

"Come back!" Link sobbed. Tears rolled down his cheeks, splashing upon the gnarled root. He knelt there for some time, weeping silently. How long it was, he could not have said. By the time he finished the sun was low in the western sky.

"Link?"

He almost jumped at the sound of Navi's voice. She had been so quiet he'd almost forgot she was there. "You heard what he said. We should go."

Link nodded.

"I'll keep the others safe," Link promised the lifeless tree.

He became aware of someone approaching them from the path behind. He was sure it was Mido, and his heart sank. He breathed a sigh, bracing himself for the coming blow, and turned around. Only it was not Mido walking towards him. It was Saria.

Her eyes were red and moist. Fora was staring at the Great Deku Tree, her eyes wide in disbelief. They both knew.

Saria threw her arms around him, not saying a word. For a time, they just stood there and shared each other's grief.

"I had no idea this would happen," Saria said at last.

"I tried to save him," Link said with a sniffle. He swallowed, holding back more tears. "I tried, Saria, but I failed."

"You mustn't think like that, Link," Saria said, stepping back and looking him squarely in the eyes. "You didn't fail. You stopped the curse from spreading, and that's what he wanted."

Link did not feel so reassured. He stared at his boots, refusing to meet Saria's eyes.

"Here, he asked me to give you something." Saria's tone caught his attention as she reached into her tunic pocket and withdrew a large emerald encased in a golden wreath. She gave it to him and Link clutched it gently. When he touched its warm surface, he was certain he could sense a faint hum of magic that resonated from the gem.

"The Kokiri Emerald?" he asked.

"Yes," Saria said.

So, Link thought.  _It was for this that the Great Deku Tree died._

" _Keep them safe."_

_I promise._

The Great Deku Tree's final wish echoed in Link's mind. The stone could not remain in the forest, and nor could he. Not while the Desert Man was still after it.

He would have to leave soon. Carefully, he placed it in his satchel and then followed Saria's gaze. She was staring blankly at the Great Deku Tree, disbelief plain in her eyes.

"I always knew you would leave the forest someday," she murmured. "I didn't want to believe it... but..."

Her words trailed off into a sorrowful silence. "Did the Great Deku Tree tell you?" Link asked.

"He did," Saria admittedly, hesitation plain in her voice.

"What about Mido? Does he know I can leave?"

"No, I'm the only one who knows. I'm sorry, Link. I really wanted to tell you."

"It's okay."

He didn't want to get angry at her. Not now. Not while they were standing before the lifeless trunk of the Great Deku Tree whose leaves still fluttered from the boughs above.

Saria smiled sadly. "I'm glad. I have something else for you."

From her other pocket, she pulled out a wooden ocarina. It was identical to the biege one she always carried with her, except for the little fairy carved into its side. Saria held it out to him. Taking it, he brushed his fingers across its surface.

"Thanks, Saria. Maybe I can put some of that practice you gave me to use."

She laughed ruefully. Link had never been an excellent student when it came to learning an instrument.

"The Great Deku Tree showed me how to use the flow of elements to infuse the ocarina with earth magic," she said. "I could have taught you how to do it, if we had more time."

"Link, we really should get going." Her tone wasn't impatience. Instead, she sounded exhausted, as though it had been her and not Link who'd killed the gohma.

"I need to lie down for a bit. I doubt I will make it far otherwise." To Link's surprise, Navi seemed to accept this idea.

"I'll come back to the village with you," Saria offered, "and make sure Mido doesn't give you a hard time."

"Thanks."

Link let her lead the way. They paused as they reached the edge of the clearing, realizing Navi and Fora weren't with them. The two fairies were still hovering in front of the lifeless tree. Link called out to them. Fora returned to Saria, while Navi remained in place, her eyes fixed upon the face carved into the tree trunk.

"Come on, Navi."

Finally, Navi zipped over to him and settled on his shoulder.

"I'll be okay," she said when she saw the concern on Link's face.

With that, they left the meadow. The vegetation surrounding the glen was dead, leaving behind a mass of twisted branches, stems, and thorns. The trek seemed to take far longer than it had before, and it wasn't fatigue that burdened Link's steps now. He didn't even notice that there were three fairies following him now, Mori having joined her two companions in hushed conversation.

Mido was at the end of the path. He must have known something was horribly wrong because he was pacing, fidgeting, and casting an occasional glance towards the meadow. He seemed torn between staying where he was and going to find out what was happening. Then he saw Saria and relief flooded his face.

"Saria, did you find out what happened?" he asked. Then he spotted Link and frowned at his forlorn appearance. Then, as he fully realised what he was seeing, Mido's gaped, his eyes wide. "What-" the next few words were unintelligible. Then Mido unstuck his tongue, and then came the question Link had hoped would never come.

"You stopped the curse, right?" Mido asked slowly.

Everyone avoided his eyes, except Saria. She placed a hand on Mido's shoulder, and he jerked away at the unexpected gesture.

"What's wrong, why are you looking at me like that?" Mido demanded, suddenly sounding afraid.

Link felt too tired to argue with Mido, and his grief from the Great Deku Tree's death was still too raw.

Saria heaved a sigh, her voice barely audible as she spoke, "There is no easy way to say this, Mido. The Great Deku Tree is dead. That chill you felt not long ago was a sign of his passing."

"You... what?" Mido had never sounded so shocked. "How... but..."

Link tensed as the boy's eyes fell on him. Suspicious. Judging. Accusing.

Navi hissed in his ear, "Link, leave. Now!"

"You were meant to save him!" Mido said, his voice gaining strength. "What did you do? You killed him. You killed him, didn't you? I always knew there was something fishy about you."

"Mido, you know very well that's not possible," Saria's words, calm but firm, went unheeded.

"How could you let this happen?" Mido rounded on her. "I warned you when you brought him here that there was something odd about him!"

Link should have fled then, but not wanting Saria to have to defend him alone, he jumped to his friend's aid. "It was too late to save the Great Deku Tree! I tried! So don't blame me, and don't blame Saria!" Link knew he should have stopped there, but his anger got the better of him, and like a serpent uncoiling in his gut, it stirred "What did you do anyway?" he spat. "You just ran off. You're a coward Mido! A coward!"

The color drained from Mido's face, "What... what did you call me?"

"Let it be, Mido, he didn't mean it."

Despite regaining some semblance of his normal composure, Mido took no heed of Saria's words. "How dare you-" he snarled. Link ignored him and started walking off, yielding to Navi's frantic whispers.

"Wait!" Mido bellowed. "Don't just walk away, I want answers!"

Even as he heard Mido storming towards him, Link tried to ignore the boy. That was until Mido grabbed him hard by the shoulder so hard it actually hurt. Link spun around, knocking the boy's arm aside.

"Leave me alone!" he roared, a fire simmering in the pit of his stomach.

"I want answers first! What did you do?"

"Mido, that's quite enough," Saria's voice was firm. "I suggest-"

"Stay out of this," Mido snapped. "I want to know what he did!" He jabbed a finger at Link's chest.

Aware of Navi tugging at his collar, Link turned and continued to walk away, leaving Mido and Saria to yell at each other. He'd barely gotten several steps when Mido's words caught his attention.

"I warned you, Saria! I told you there was something different about him. Something dangerous! Nothing good ever comes of strangers in the woods, I told you! Nothing!"

A silence followed his words, but before Link could even process what Mido was talking about, he heard heavy footsteps approaching.

"I haven't finished with you, murderer!"

_Freak._

_Coward._

_Wimp._

_Murderer._

As the echoes of Mido's taunts rushed into the forefront of his mind, Link's anger betrayed him, the fire in his belly roared. He turned on his heels, ears ringing, saw Mido reaching for him and swung his fist into Mido's face. His blow connected with Mido's nose with a crunch. Link knew a moment of regret as Mido recoiled, blood dripping onto his tunic. Then, before Link could seize his chance to flee, rage flashed across Mido's face and the boy was on top of him, fists pummelling at him. With his arms crossed over his head to shield him from the blows, Link stepped to the side. He aimed a kick at Mido's legs, hoping to topple him over. Mido grabbed him as he fell, pulling Link down until they were rolling on the ground, clawing, punching, snarling. Mido's punches were wild and unfocused. Link was more used to defending himself, and so his efforts were more focused. He came out of the tussle and was able to jump quickly to his feet. 

"Link, stop it right now!" Saria yelled. "Mido, that's enough. Mido!"

Link was half in mind to obey and flee into the woods, but Mido was fast, slamming a boot into Link's wounded leg. The younger boy cried out, pain flaring through his injured limb. The nearby Kokiri were hesitantly approaching to see what was going on, none of them making a move to break up the fight. 

Mido jumped towards him, but he was too slow. Link sidestepped him and allowed the other boy's momentum to send him stumbling. Seizing the chance, Link shoved Mido hard, sending the boy's full weight into a boulder beside them. Mido's head struck the rock with a sickening crack, and he instantly went slack. He hit the ground, his head at an odd angle.

Link's fury gave way to horror with a sickening lurch, all breath leaving him as though he'd just been punched hard in the gut. 

_Oh no. What have I done?_

An odd ringing filled Link's ears, and his vision swam in a moment of dizziness.

"Mido?" he gasped, voice unsteady.

The boy did not even so much as twitch.

Saria left Link's side without a word, falling to her knees beside her friend. For a horrible moment, Link thought Mido was dead. That was when he noticed that Mori was still hovering above her injured charge, staring daggers at Link but otherwise unharmed. That meant Mido was still alive.

"Saria, I... I didn't mean it... I didn't mean it to go that far," Link stammered, unable to keep his voice from trembling.

She didn't answer as she placed a hand on Mido's chest. To Link's relief, the boy's eyes fluttered open for a moment, and then he moaned weakly.

"What's going on here?"

Forenz's voice carried through the gathered Kokiri as the boy pushed his way through the crowd. They parted easily and he came to an abrupt halt at the edge of the gathered throng. Someone else broke through the crowd and ran up behind him. It was Fado, Mido's best friend. She was one of the last people Link wanted to see right now, and so was Forenz, for different reasons.

When Fado discovered the source of the commotion, she shrieked and ran to the injured boy's side. Link was sure she might have shaken Mido if another Kokiri hadn't restrained her, fending off a few angry blows from her fists that quickly went slack.

Forenz, for his part, still didn't move from the edge of the onlookers. There was disappointment written across his face, and the sense of shame that tore through Link's insides was almost crippling. He didn't have long to dwell on it.

"Saria. Is he going to be alright?" Fado wailed, having finally collapsed into the grip of the Kokiri holding her. She seemed to remember Link and quickly rounded on him. "What did you do to him?"

"It wasn't his fault," Mori said quickly. "Mido provoked him."

Link didn't pay any attention to Mori, despite the fact she was trying to defend him. The grim expression on Saria's face was frightening.

"He's going to be okay, isn't he?" Link asked.

Forenz found his voice at last. "Link, what happened?"

His voice was calm, but the disappointment was plain. It would've been easier to bear if he'd shouted.

"Forenz, you have to believe me, I didn't mean it. It's just..." Link faltered, his throat going tight, words failing him. Nothing in the world could help him utter the truth he wanted so badly to deny.

"The Great Deku Tree is dead," Navi finished for him.

Everyone stared at her. Shock rippled through the forest children as the news spread through the crowd. Their stunned looks were far more than Link could bear. One girl whimpered, another sobbed, and one of her friends moved forward to comfort her. Several grumbled amongst themselves, exchanged a couple of words with Saria that Link couldn't hear through the drumming in his ears, and then left, heading towards the Great Deku Tree's meadow.

"He can't be," Forenz said, fear tinging his voice. "Look-" he stammered, which was very unlike him. "Link, you've obviously had a nasty shock... Did something attack you in the woods?"

Link couldn't find the words nor the strength to tell Forenz that he wasn't making things up.

"It's true, Forenz," Saria said solemnly. "I was there..."

"Then you saw what happened?" Forenz asked. He looked towards the Great Deku Tree's meadow as hoping the group of Kokiri who'd just left would come back and explain that this had all been a terrible misunderstanding, that Link had been attacked by something and was not in his right mind.

"I will explain later." Saria's voice told all that she'd speak no further on the subject. "Forenz, help me get Mido to my house. Fado, come with me."

The Kokiri watched Link as he stood there. He felt completely and utterly alone. It was as if they no longer knew who he was, each one of them staring in fear. Even their faeries watched him. Nobody spoke and the silence became deafening. At that moment, Link felt as though the entire forest was judging him. For what he'd done to Mido, and for failing to save the Great Deku Tree. He was surrounded by the Kokiri he'd grown up with, and even then, he felt truly and utterly alone.

"It wasn't me," Link tried to find his voice, tried to find someone who would look at him, who would not judge him as the others did. "You have to believe me. It wasn't me!"

Silence.

Nobody met his eyes. He searched for a friendly face, but the few who met his gaze quickly turned away. Forenz and Saria were busy helping Mido, lifting him up as gently as they could.

"Link, go home. I'll meet you there," Saria's voice was firm and hard.

"Listen to her, Link." Navi urged him.

"But, Saria you have to believe me," Link pleaded, tears stinging his eyes. "I didn't mean it."

"Go, Link!" Saria's voice was stern, all trace of its usual warmth gone. "I'll be with you shortly. Navi, do what you can to see to his needs."

Fado threw a filthy look towards Link that Saria didn't notice. He didn't retaliate, knowing full well that he deserved it.

Link turned and the Kokiri parted like leaves drifting before a breeze. He broke into a run before they could see the tears that traced his dirt-smeared face. Behind him, there was another outburst of questions directed at Saria and Forenz. At an order from the two, some of the older Kokiri moved forward to help keep the younger ones calm.

Link didn't watch them. He didn't turn back to see what was going on. He didn't flee back to his home. He ran past it, fleeing as fast as his legs could carry him, the limbs of low hanging branches whipping in his face. Roots and vines snatched at his boots, making him stumble, but he kept running, sweat mingling with the tears that blurred his vision.

When he finally came to a halt by the roots of a wide tree, Link wasn't sure how long had passed since he'd left the village. His limbs were trembling, his breath ragged. His legs gave out beneath him, and before he knew what was happening, the world became a blur of noise and swirling colors. Distantly, he heard a fairy cry out, and then the forest floor rushed up to meet him. 

The next thing Link knew, he was in his bed. It was dusk, and somewhere beyond his vision, somebody stirred. He turned his head to see Saria sitting on a stool beside his bed. From the look of her red-rimmed eyes, she'd been crying again.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she scolded him."I was worried sick when you ran off, and then Navi told me you'd fainted."

"I'm sorry," Link croaked. He glanced around at the familiar environs of his home as Navi flew to his side, relief clear on her face. "How did I get here?"

"I had to get help and carry you back."

Link was so exhausted he barely noticed his tunic had been changed. He hardly noticed that the grime and gore from the day's events, which had splattered him from head to toe, was gone. His memory returned slowly, and he vaguely remembered the fight with Mido.

"Is Mido-"

"He'll be okay," Saria finished for him. "I gave him some sleeping-draught. A headache will be the worst thing he has."

"I didn't mean to hurt him like that," Link told her earnestly. "You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Saria said, gently stroking the bangs off his damp forehead.

"What about the others?" Link asked.

"I don't think it's sunk in yet," Saria told him sadly. "I told them what happened and some of them saw for themselves Navi and I both vouched that you were tried to help the Great Deku Tree."

"Do they think I did it?"

Saria took a moment to realize what he meant. "Of course not."

Link wasn't entirely convinced she wasn't just saying that for his benefit.

"What did Mido mean by he knew there was something odd about me?" It was difficult to recall that experience without feeling the painful sting of those words. "That nothing good ever came from strangers in the woods."

Saria's mouth twitched, her expression pained. "He didn't mean it. Grief and anger can make people say stupid things."

That did little to reassure Link.

"Saria... will I turn into a skull kid now?"

"What?" she seemed startled by the question.

"Brynn told me Kokiri who do bad things turn into skull kids."

"I doubt he was being serious," Saria said with a faint ghost of a laugh. "Brynn's always saying silly things. You should know that."

Link was too tired to talk about it more, his eyelids drooping. Saria said something else, but it was lost beneath the last hazy threads of consciousness.

Saria still sat by his side even as he drifted off to sleep. The last thing he heard were the soft and gentle notes of her ocarina.

~ 0 ~

Link opened his eyes slowly in the predawn light. As he gazed up at the dark ceiling, he realized he must have slept for some time; Saria was gone, her empty stool the only sign that she'd ever been here. The Desert Man had not haunted Link's dreams again, but that was of little comfort in light of the previous day. The memory of what had happened still lay heavily on his mind. It should have been the happiest day of his life, and it had been, for a heartbeat. The Great Deku Tree's proclamation that he was dying, his death, and the fight with Mido, had brought all that crashing down. The happiest day of Link's life had become his worst. A nightmare.   
  
If only he could turn back the cogs of time and change it all.   
  
Abruptly, he realized his eyes were damp again, and he was chewing his lip to the point it hurt. He rolled over and lay, numb to everything but the steady beat of his heart. He clenched his hand around his pillow, sobs threatening to rise from deep within his chest.   
  
Unconsciously, he'd clenched his fist around the pillow, as if wanting nothing more than to punch it. Then he heard something, a sound like the distant echo of a song drifting through the leaves. He blinked, sensing something brush his mind. It felt like the strange power that came from the Kokiri Emerald, and the distant notes made him think of the forest nymphs of Saria's stories. Then it was gone, leaving Link keenly aware of the silence that engulfed him.  
  
He realised that there was no chirp or carrol of birdsong. No croaking frog or even the chirrup of a cricket. There wasn't even the soft clatter of the wind chimes in the canopy above. The forest was still, but it was a cold tranquility, not the kind of silence that bespoke of peace.   
  
Link's rolled again to face the rest of his hut's interior. His eyes fell upon the dark shape of his bag nestled beside the bed. Again he was aware of that distant almost inaudible hum. Link rummaged through his bag until felt the warm, smooth surface of the Kokiri Emerald. He had the sense of something ancient brushing against his mind, as though a piece of the Great Deku Tree still lingered within the stone. He withdrew the emerald, holding it carefully in his hands.  
  
"Hello?" he whispered, feeling foolish. Link remembered the Great Deku Tree saying that something ancient lingered within the emerald, and for a moment he wondered if it could speak to him.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Stupid," he muttered to himself. "Talking to rocks and hoping it'll talk back to you."

"Link?" Navi called from somewhere beside him. "What are you doing?"

Navi was looking at him, having just emerged from the folds of a clean green hat that lay on the table. She had not slept soundly, for her eyes were still red and swollen.  
  
"Nothing," Link lied, thrusting the emerald back into his bag. 

If Navi noticed the lie, she chose to ignore it. "I was going to wake you if you didn't wake up soon. It will be light before long."

"How long was I asleep?" Link asked.

"A while," Navi said. "Saria made sure the Kokiri knew not to disturb you."

"Thanks," Link replied softly.

He hesitated for a moment, not eager to leave his home. It was not the leaving which bothered Link so much. He was certain that, despite Saria's reassurance, the other Kokiri would blame him for the Great Deku Tree's death. Leaving the forest would be as good as confirming his guilt. Most of them knew Link did not have the power to harm the forest guardian, but Mido would try to convince them otherwise. Nor was Mido going to be happy that Link had knocked him out.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Link got ready to go. After eating a simple meal of berries, he donned his gear on and went outside. He clambered down the ladder, jumped the final rung and landed in the soft grass which was still damp with dew. Then, he took one last look at his home.

 _Will I ever see it again?_ he wondered.

"C'mon, Link," Navi whispered.

Turning his back on his home, he walked out of the village.

Save for the odd bird, and a fairy that neither Link or Navi noticed, no one saw them leave.

The forest was silent and all Link could hear was the steady thumping of his heart. They never heard anyone behind them. When Link reached the edge of the village, he felt strangely relieved. If anyone saw him, they didn't call out.

Link did not have far to go until he reached a stream with a wooden bridge over it. It marked the boundary of the grove and the beginning of the Lost Woods. He took one step onto the bridge and then froze.

"Link?"

 _Saria._   _Why did she have to follow me?_

He was afraid to turn back, sure that if he did, he would never leave.

 _Turn back, Saria,_ he thought.  _Turn back, please._

She didn't.

"Link, wait!"

The pain in Saria's voice hurt him deeply. Link paused, closed his eyes for a heartbeat, and then turned back around.

Saria's eyes glistened with tears that tore at Link's heartstrings.

"Fora told me she saw you leaving," she said. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

They held each other's gaze. For once, Link wished Fora had kept quiet. Leaving was difficult enough without having to say goodbye. He took in the sight of her green hair beneath a small headband. She was wearing an emerald green cloak to keep off the early morning chill. Her sad eyes bore into his soul, begging him to stay. They both knew he couldn't.

"You'll come back won't you?" she asked.

"I promise," he told her, his voice breaking.

Saria stepped up to him and they embraced.

"You're a good friend, Link," she murmured sadly, speaking softly into his ear. "You're a good person, Link, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Take good care of the ocarina I gave you, won't you?"

"I'll come back," Link croaked, barely able to speak through the pressure building in his throat. Even as he spoke, he felt Saria tense, and then she broke away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I had a dream last night," Saria said, looking distraught. "And in it, something happened to you... It seemed so real."

A chill ran down Link's spine. "It was just a dream, Saria."

His voice almost betrayed his fears. What if it wasn't?

"I'm sure it was. Just a silly dream," Saria said with a weak laugh. "Be careful, can you promise me that?"

"I will," said Link. "When I'm finished finding the princess, maybe we can meet in the meadow?"

The Sacred Forest Meadow outside the Forest Temple was Saria and Link's own sanctuary. Certain that it was haunted, the other Kokiri rarely ventured into its hallowed grounds. Saria smiled at the suggestion, yet even behind it, Link could still sense her sadness.

"I would like that," she said.

They stood for a moment longer, not speaking a word. Only the gurgling stream beneath them broke the silence. Soon, Link couldn't stand it.

"I've always dreamed of going on an adventure," he said. "Like one of the Great Deku Tree's stories. Now I'm on one..."

His voice trailed off. Now he was on one, he wasn't so sure what to feel. Excitement? A giddy exhilaration as he explored a world unknown to him? Perhaps. The recent tragedy of the forest guardian's death had numbed all his eager excitement. Even a day ago, the mere thought of a chance to explore the woods might have filled him with delight.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure Navi will take good care of you. Go on, you better get moving." Saria stepped away from him, and Link swallowed thickly.

"Saria..." he said hoarsely. "I..."

'Go, Link."

It took all his will not to tear up in front of her. He turned away, wishing the act didn't hurt so much. He ran over the bridge before his emotions could betray him. He broke into a run and fled, not looking back.

Navi didn't try and speak to him for some time. He ran, stumbling over the intertwining roots of trees as he sprinted beneath their branches. By the time he finally stopped running, he realized the woods were more sparse. The trees were not clustered close together and their branches no longer intertwined. Dapples of sunlight broke through the thin canopy, enticing Link to venture on.

"We must be getting close to the edge of the woods now," Navi said.

Link didn't reply. He just nodded and tried to ignore Navi's worried glances.

"You, okay, Link?" she asked at last. "Do you need to rest for a bit?"

"No," Link answered.

The sun was well and truly up now, and a cool crisp breeze stirred the trees. Before long, the woods gave way to a splendid vista of rolling hills. Lush green grass stretched out as far as Link could see. Rocks jutted out of the rugged hills and Link felt a sense of awe at the sprawling wilderness.

"Why are there so few trees?" he asked.

"Not everywhere has as many trees as home," Navi answered.

The idea of being in such an exposed and open area unnerved Link. There was no shelter from the elements or from any wild animals.

Navi flew beside him, looking far less awestruck by the wide vista of the wilderness beyond the woods. "Are you alright, Link?"

"I'm fine," he lied. Then, more truthfully, he added, "It's just I have never been so far from home."

He drew a deep breath and pressed on, leaving behind his home and everything he had ever known.


	6. Hyrule Field

** Chapter 5 **   
** Hyrule Field **

Zelda couldn't remember ever being  _this_  bored. She was stuck in a carriage as it meandered between the rugged hills that marked the border of Eldin Province. As was her father's custom, he had spent the last two weeks visiting one of the six forts that bordered the kingdom, conducting business and seeing to any concerns that were brought to his attention.  In previous years Zelda had remained at Castletown, but now her father believed she was old enough to become more acquainted with Hyrule's provinces and the business of running the kingdom.

There was little for Zelda to do now except peer at the passing countryside or watch the rest of her father's entourage. It was no small group: the king rode in a second carriage and two columns of Hyrulean Royal guards clustered around the carriages in a protective formation. Added to that were her father's attendants, her own attendants, the men looking after the horse teams, and other servants who saw to the party's needs. In her father's estimation, this was only a tiny company.

Zelda watched the guards mounted upon their fine steeds as they kept a steady pace beside the carriage. She recognized many of them, for they had been in her father's service for as long as she could remember.

She longed to be outside, riding upon one of the majestic steeds the guard's rode. There were few things that Zelda disliked as much as being confined. She  _had_ longed to be free of the castle and to explore the fascinating hive of activity that was Castletown. It was a foolish thing to hope; her attendants wouldn't allow it. They already disliked her habit of slipping away from them or anyone else who was watching her. Sometimes, Zelda enjoyed playing in the palace grounds or mucking around in the stables. Except for her attendants, most of the castle staff were used to this. Zelda's maids could often be found madly searching for her, before dragging her back to her chambers with as much dignity as they could maintain. They would exclaim wildly at her dirt-smeared dress and then proclaim that she was expected to behave in a manner appropriate to her station. Zelda's step-mother encouraged her play, but Zelda's father was a different story. He would often lecture her about the proper etiquette she must observe as his daughter and Hyrule's future monarch.

As for Impa, Zelda was sure she found her antics amusing. Sometimes, she'd even let Zelda practice swordplay with her young half-brother, Prince Ewan, under her watchful eye. That was of course whenever Ewan wasn't trying to play a game of 'rescue the princess'. He loved plays, and these were his favorite kind. They were just something her brother made up. He would play the part of a gallant hero, and Zelda would be the damsel in distress. Zelda hated this, and she hated Ewan calling her the distressed damsel. Their games always ended the same way: Ewan would rescue the princess from the tower, the dragon, or whatever other misfortune had befallen her. Really, why couldn't he be the one in distress for once?

"You seem bored, princess."

Startled, Zelda turned to see Impa regarding her from over the top of a book. The Sheikah's red eyes and stern gaze had a tendency to unnerve people, but Zelda wasn't bothered by it.

"I'm not bored," Zelda countered.

"Hmm..." Impa did not appear convinced. "Truly, Zelda, you complained about not getting out of the castle for months. I suggest you enjoy it while you can."

"This is hardly outside," Zelda pointed out, gesturing at the carriage.

"No..." Impa conceded. "I suppose not, but if you need something to do, you can help me with some of these scrolls." She gestured to her satchel, and Zelda was sure she could see the barest hint of a wry smile. The scrolls were in Sheikah script andZelda  had no doubt they weren't light reading. They were probably writings about herblore or the origins of the Flow of Magic and the denizens of the Sacred Realm.

"Can't I just ride for a bit? Silver must be getting lonely," Zelda asked, skirting past Impa's question and earning herself a very faint scowl.

Silver, Impa's horse, was a white mare who was very tolerant of Zelda riding in her saddle. Zelda liked the animal; she wasn't as flighty as some of the other horses in Stablemaster Belon's care.

"Silver has an entire team of stable hands to attend to her needs," Impa said, though her mouth twitched in a smile. "She will be quite content, I assure you."

"They don't know how to look after her very well," Zelda objected. Well, Master Lon, the stablemaster did, but he was back at the castle. "Can't I just ride her for a short while?" Zelda looked at Impa with pleading eyes. "I won't go far, and nobody in their right mind would attack us with all these guards watching."

"You know I cannot allow it, Zelda," Impa's tone became severe, and Zelda knew she was testing the Sheikah's patience. "And I have taught you enough to know that being complacent-"

"I know," Zelda said, exasperated. She sank back into her seat, annoyed.

"Perhaps we can practice your Gerudic?" Impa suggested mildly. "The Gerudo emissary will arrive soon and to speak their tongue would be seen as a sign of respect... Zelda, I heard that."

Zelda hadn't meant to groan.

"Can I do it later?" she pleaded. "I won't forget to attend my lessons this time. I promise."

She was meant to be learning Gerudic, but their script and tongue seemed so strange and difficult to master.

"Very well. I will hold you to that, and if you do not attend to your lessons, there will be consequences. In the meantime, why don't you try sleeping for a bit?" Impa suggested in a milder tone. "We'll be home before you know it."

Zelda was tired. Odd, she hadn't felt tired a few moments ago. She almost cast Impa an accusatory glare, as if she was somehow responsible for the sudden rush of fatigue. Zelda yawned.

"Fine," she said, grabbing a cushion and trying to make herself comfortable. "Maybe I will."

"Good," Impa said soothingly. "I'll wake you when we arrive."

As she lay back into her cushion, Zelda watched the smoke curling from the chimney of a nearby homestead. Several children stood by the stone wall that encircled the dwelling, one small child hoisted upon the shoulders of what Zelda assumed was his sibling. They all gawked in wonder as the entourage rode by, unphased by the sight of the grim-faced guards.

For a time, Zelda listened to the rhythmic  _clop clop clop_  of the horse team that drove the carriage. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she felt herself nodding off to sleep...

A violent jolt rocked the carriage as it came to a sudden halt. Zelda was flung from her seat and into the wall opposite. She hit it with a squeal of fright.

Zelda was in half a mind to yell something at the driver, but Impa wouldn't be pleased if she did. She scrambled back into her seat, puzzled that her nurse had said nothing. To her shock, Impa was no longer there. Zelda had neither heard the door open nor noticed Impa move. Impa was good at slipping away unnoticed (she was Sheikah) but Zelda was sure she wasn't  _that_  good.

Confused, Zelda turned to the door and gasped when she saw thick storm clouds rolling in from all directions. They blotted out the sun and cast a shadow across the lands. Soon, darkness cloaked Zelda's surroundings. With a trembling hand, she grabbed the carriage door and pushed it open. Quickly stepping out of the carriage, her feet landed on brown withered grass. Zelda stared- only minutes ago she had been looking upon a sea of lush green grass. Now it looked dead, and Zelda's confusion mounted as she turned back to the carriage.

It was no longer there, and neither was her father's entourage. The attendants, the soldiers, and the servants were all gone.

Zelda looked back towards the woods. Thick tendrils of black mist were creeping around the trees, growing thicker as they reached the road.

It was some kind of magic, possibly Shadow magic, but Zelda wasn't sure. Her tutors had taught her about the practice of shadow magic, but she'd never heard of anything like this. Thunder growled in the distance and the strange fog reached her, darkness engulfing her instantly.

She could hear voices whispering a strange and guttural tongue. Zelda felt terrified. She turned, hauling herself off the ground, and ran. What had seemed like the mere fantasy of child's play was coming to life around her, and this time, there was no young prince about to save her.

The whispers followed her, and Zelda cried out as her foot struck something. Tumbling, she shrieked as she hit the ground.

A few moments of frightened panic later, Zelda realized what she'd tripped over. It was her father's banner with the Triforce above the soaring red wings of a phoenix. The fabric was charred and torn, both the phoenix and the Sacred Triforce barely recognizable upon the blackened fabric. A second standard lay nearby, bearing an emblem of a red lion running upon a blue field. It was the banner of House Harkinian- the royal house of Zelda's mother.

Zelda caught the acrid scent of smoke upon the air. She could taste it in her mouth too. She called out to Impa, her father. or anyone else to save her.

Only the whispers answered.

She wouldn't have complained if Ewan jumped in front of her and laughed, exclaiming that this was just an elaborate trick.

Unable to breathe, her lungs burning from the smoke, Zelda collapsed. She had to get out of here. Keeping low, she scrambled across the barren earth, trying to get away from the whispers. Zelda had almost resigned any hope of aid when the ground rumbled. Bright, radiant light erupted all around her, becoming a beacon in the darkness.

The black mist seemed to tremble like a living thing, and then it recoiled, fleeing in all directions. As Zelda looked up, her eyes watering, she glimpsed a figure beneath the bright plume of emerald light. As it faded, Zelda saw a boy holding an emerald wrapped in a golden wreath. He was wearing the most unusual attire- a green tunic and a funnel-shaped hat. A fairy hovered beside him, and Zelda guessed that this boy was a Kokiri.

Impa had read her stories about the elusive forest children when Zelda was younger. She even claimed she'd seen them before, but that was impossible; the Kokiri never let anyone see them. Not even a Sheikah, some of whom could traverse the woods for a brief amount of time, though they seldom dared to.

As the light faded, the storm clouds rapidly dispersed. Zelda hardly noticed this; she was still staring at the boy as he walked towards her.

"Who are you?" she demanded. She hadn't meant to sound that forceful and almost winced at her tone.

"Link," the boy replied before introducing the fairy flying beside him. "The Great Deku Tree told us to find you."

_Great Deku Tree?_

That name sounded familiar, but Zelda wasn't sure why.

Then everything was cloaked in darkness, as though someone had thrown a blindfold over her eyes. She gasped, stumbling backward as she brought her hands to her face. She fell, plunging into endless darkness. Her stomach dropped, and she screamed as she fell deeper and deeper into that void. Then she felt something tugging at her mind, urging her to go back.

_Go back where?_

That pull came again, tugging at her urgently. Abruptly, she yielded to it.

She awoke to Impa shaking her by the shoulders. The red-eyed woman was staring at her with grave concern.

"Impa," Zelda said, disorientated. "Where are we?"

"We're home," Impa replied.

A polite cough from somewhere beside her caught her attention. A man was holding the carriage door open, a hand held out to assist her. Zelda ignored him, taking in the familiar surroundings of Hyrule Castle to reassure herself that she was safe. Steeling herself, she tried to shake off the dizzy spell that threatened to make her retch. The last thing she wanted to do with half her attendants watching was to accidentally vomit on someone.

"You are dreadfully pale, Zelda. Are you feeling ill?" Impa asked, looking at the princess worriedly.

"No, I am fine," Zelda lied. "It was just a nightmare."

Impa stepped out of the carriage and Zelda accepted her attendant's offer of help as she alighted from the carriage. Her wobbly legs made it difficult to stand, but she didn't want half the castle staff thinking she was ill. As always happened in a castle of such grandeur, every living thing in several miles would know Zelda wasn't feeling well if she made a fuss. Nothing in her life was ever private.

Impa came to stand by her side, exchanging a few words with the attendant standing beside the carriage, who bowed and left.

"Come, princess," Impa said, offering Zelda a hand which she accepted gratefully. She barely noticed Impa quietly ordering someone to fetch her physician while someone else suggested some hot tea and herbs. They, at least, would be quiet, knowing they would face Impa's wrath if they weren't.

Zelda didn't protest as Impa steered her to the palace's gilded front doors. She was still dwelling upon that peculiar dream. One thing she was certain of- it hadn't been an ordinary nightmare.

For as long as she could remember, Zelda had experienced strange but simple premonitions before. Yet, whenever she had explained these to her father, he had just dismissed them as simple coincidences. Only Impa seemed to think that she might possess an ability once thought to be unique to the Sheikah. If her dream had been a premonition, it hadn't been a very good one; it hadn't made a lot of sense... except for one thing.

Something terrible was about to happen, and that boy, whoever he was, stood at the heart of it all.

~ 0 ~

By midday, after hours of jogging along the winding road, Link's wonder at the open vista of Hyrule Field was wearing off. The path meandered between an endless sea of rocky hills swathed in golden grass. Sweat trickled down Link's blisteringly hot face, and his limbs ached from exhaustion. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd asked Navi how much further they had to go. Eventually, she tired of his persistent questions and distracted him by teaching him Hylian.

Navi tried simple phrases, and then introductions, but she didn't get further than that. In the end, attempting to say, "My name is Link and I am a Kokiri," in Hylian somehow turned into "My name is Link and I am a pumpkin."

"You're lying," Link protested when Navi corrected him. "I didn't say that!"

"You did."

Navi's chagrin quickly dissolved into a fit of laughter. It was a wonder she managed to keep herself aloft and not fall out of the air.

"Oh dear," she gasped. "The look on your face... I..."

She struggled to form words through her laughter, "That... Just... Try not to say that in front of Zelda."

"Yeah," Link muttered dryly, not sharing her amusement. "I'm sure she'd be really impressed."

Navi quietened down, her mirth quickly fading as she remembered just how far they had to go. Castletown was a long way, and it would take at least three days to get there.

That's what Navi estimated.

Panting for breath, Link paused to take a gulp from his waterskin.

"Lon Lon isn't much further," Navi assured him. "There should be somewhere we can stay there. I'm not sure what to do about rupees. We will need some."

"Where can we get rupees?" Link asked her, not even quite sure what rupees were."

Navi laughed. "We can't just  _get_ some. Hylians use them in exchange for goods or some kind of service. You get them by working, you know, like Mido gets the others to do."

Link fell quiet at the mention of Mido's name. No doubt the boy had woken up by now, and Link wondered just what he was doing, aside from nursing a headache.

"I'm sorry," Navi said, noticing his crestfallen demeanor. "I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's okay," Link said with a sigh.

They kept walking in silence. After another hour of this, Link spotted a single lone tree close to the roadside. Its thick broad canopy offered ample shade. Eager for a quick respite, Link trotted over and sank down against its trunk. The shade seemed wonderfully cool, and he shut his eyes for a second, letting the cool wind brush against him. Unfortunately, Navi was determined to make sure they did something productive. Such as planning ahead.

"I've been thinking," Navi started as Link stared at her out of one eye, wishing she'd just give him a second to rest.

She didn't.

"The Great Deku Tree never mentioned how we were going to see Princess Zelda," Navi pondered. "I have seen Hyrule Castle before. It's well-protected not to mention enormous-" half listening, Link withdrew his waterskin, taking a few more gulps of water.

"There are guards everywhere," Navi went on. "We won't be able just walk up to the front door and ask for her. Especially if you call yourself a pumpkin again."

Link choked, spraying a mouthful of water over himself. He almost drenched Navi too, but she darted away with a squeak. That might have amused Link if he hadn't been so busy coughing and spluttering.

"Thanks, Navi," he gasped when he could finally speak.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Still spluttering, and wiping his now runny nose on his sleeve, Link nodded.

"What were you saying?" he asked at last.

"The princess, we need to get an audience with her... somehow," Navi reminded him.

"What if I tell the guards we're on an urgent quest to save Hyrule?" Link asked, one hand still clasped to his throat. "I could show them the stone."

Navi's chuckle irritated him.

"I don't think that would work," she said.

"Why not?"

Navi sighed and smacked a hand against her forehead. This wasn't the response Link had been expecting. He frowned, which didn't escape Navi's notice.

"I keep forgetting how much you don't know," she explained.

Link felt a stab of hurt at this. It wasn't his fault he didn't understand. The anger must have shown on his face, because Navi hastily added, "They would probably think the stone was a nicely made replica. Besides, you're a child."

"So?"

Another frustrated sigh.

"The Hylians aren't about to take the words of a ten-year-old boy seriously," Navi said with poorly disguised annoyance. "That's probably why the Great Deku Tree did not tell us to go straight to the king."

"How do we get to Zelda then?"

Navi looked thoughtful as she zipped in front of him. "Maybe," she said at last, "We can take a look around when we get there. Hyrule Castle is ancient. The kings that ruled during Hyrule's wars were bound to have some way of getting out of the castle. You know, in case something happened to it. Maybe we can find a hidden tunnel?"

"How are we going to find a hidden tunnel?" Link felt a rising sense of exasperation.

"If I fly into the castle, I can locate the tunnel and guide you to it," Navi said. "It might take a little while, but we'll find a way."

Link did not like this idea. Why would someone build a secret tunnel and then not keep it under a tight guard?

Just then, something large and heavy landed in the branches of their tree with a loud  _crunch,_ showering both fairy and boy in leaves and twigs.

The source of the disturbance was an enormous eagle-owl. It was busily peering at him with keen interest and was far bigger than any bird Link had ever seen. It was bigger than he was!

It kept staring. He wondered if it was it just curious or if it was contemplating Kokiri for lunch. One hand settled on his bag, ready to draw his slingshot. He looked at Navi, who to his surprise was not alarmed. In fact, she was scowling at the owl in clear annoyance.

"Kaepora," Navi said, not sounding very happy to see the animal, "nice to see you."

Nice was not a word Link would have used to describe Navi's frosty tone.

"It's Kaepora Gabora," the owl replied in Kokiri. Link gasped.

"Navi, it can talk!" he exclaimed. For a moment, he envisaged that he had somehow come to possess Saria's gift.

"Surely, you have heard of me?" the owl asked, tilting its head and scrutinizing him.

"Umm... no, I haven't..." Link said blankly, shifting his feet as the owl continued its unflinching stare.

"Kaepora knew the Great Deku Tree," Navi quickly explained.

"Yes, indeed I did. It was he who asked me to keep an eye out for you," Kaepora said as he tilted his head the other way. "Now you have started out on your journey that must mean what I feared has come to pass. The Great Deku Tree is dead?"

Link's voice caught in his throat as a wave of sadness swept over him. He nodded mutely. The owl made a feeble hoot.

"No wonder the Lost Woods were so quiet this morning," Kaepora said sadly. "The fate of the woods, and indeed the fate of the world, seems undecided. No man can perceive the turning of Time's Wheel, nor the threads it weaves."

"What?" Link hadn't understood a word of that. All he knew was that it sounded foreboding.

"Ah, I do not expect you to understand the intricacies of time, but you will someday. And I dare say that day is coming sooner than you think."

"Kaepora, can you stop confusing him?" Navi asked irritably. "What are you even doing here?"

"I came because I know you have the emerald. I can sense its power, even now. Keep it close," Kaepora said. "For those who seek it will not be far."

"Do you know if the other stones the Great Deku Tree mentioned are safe?" Navi asked.

"They are safe, but it is only a matter of time before the Desert Man claims them. Only the watchful eyes of the Sheikah has stopped him so far."

"The who?" Link asked. Was anybody going to explain  _anything_ to him? He felt slightly left out of the conversation.

"I will explain later," Navi said, her voice not unkind. "I'm always delighted to talk with you, Keapora, but we're in a hurry."

There was a clear note of dismissal in Navi's voice.

"Very well. If you hurry, you will make it to the hamlet of Lon Lon before dusk," Kaepora turned his head around until it was upside down. Link watched the bizarre movement, and then the owl turned his head the right way up. "I will return to see that you have made it safely. I won't approach the town if I can help it. Some of the farmers don't take kindly to large birds flying low over their herds."

With that, Kaepora stretched his wings and took flight, causing another shower of twigs and leaves to rain down on Link's head. The owl hooted, flying off toward the distant horizon. Soon he was little more than faint speck fading into the distant sky.

At Navi's insistence they get moving, Link quickly wolfed down some food from his bag and then returned to the road.

~ 0 ~

As the sun dipped low in the western sky, Link gasped for breath, exhaustion dragging at his limbs once again. The hill he was climbing was not making him feel any better, but when he got to the top, his first glimpse of Castletown all thoughts of fatigue were swept aside.

The city itself was nestled within the nook of a valley, a twisting river yawning widely as it approached the metropolis, threading along its western side and off into the far-off hills. The warm glow of the setting sun cast the city awash in light, further adding to the splendor of the sprawling city.   
  
"Look," said Navi, pointing to a structure at the center of the city. "That's Hyrule Castle."  
  
The majestic keep's tall towers stretched into the sky like tall stone trees, tiny flags rippling from their spires. All Link could do for a time was gawk, so enraptured by the magnificent city he gave no heed to his surrounds.

"How am I going to find Zelda in  _that_?" he asked at last, looking from the palace to the city. How was he even going to get  _into_ the palace in the first place? Navi didn't answer him.  

Another sight caught his attention. Not far away, the road they'd been traveling along for most of their journey reached a crossroad. One road led directly to the city, a second road branched off to the east, and a third path wove its way beyond the village and into the west. A wall of gray stone wreathed its way around the nearby town. About halfway between Link and the snug little settlement, a cart was rolling along that road.  
  
"Is that Lon Lon?" Link asked, hoping it was. His feet were sore, as was the rest of him. Navi still didn't answer him.   
  
Link frowned and glanced around, but to his surprise, she was no longer beside him.   
  
"Navi?" he asked, bewildered.

He looked up. Navi hovered high above him, her attention fixed on the distant woods.

Before he could call out to her, she quickly returned to his side, making a hurried shooshing motion. 

"What are you-" Link started to speak, then he saw the look of fear on Navi's face.

Before he could ask what the matter was, a chilling howl pierced the air. A second call answered it and then a third.

 _Wolves?_ he thought.

"Link, listen carefully," Navi said. Her urgent and frightened tone unsettled him even more than the howling.

"We're being followed," Navi continued. "I counted at least three wolfos and two bulblins. Wolfos do not regard Kokiri as a pack, not like other wolves. Just do as I say and run. Okay?"

His mouth dry, heart suddenly pounding, Link nodded again and tried to swallow. Three shapes were moving in the long grass by the road, close enough that they would catch his scent if the wind changed direction. Unless they already had his scent. A few feet behind the wolfos, two taller creatures prowled through the tall grass. They picked up the pace as the wolfos howled again, the wind carrying their excited chatter.

They were hunting for him.

"Why are they following us?" Link asked, his voice high with terror. He could see Navi was desperately thinking of a plan. Her eyes darted this way and that and she zipped around his head anxiously.

"He must know we're here," she said, the terror in her voice doing nothing to calm Link. "There's no time to work out how. Run towards the town! Quickly!"

Not stopping to ask who she meant, Link broke into a mad run towards Lon Lon, legs pumping as he ran as fast he could. The cart trundling along the road ahead of him was too far away to be of any help. Besides, calling out to them would only endanger their lives too.

Link sprinted through the grass, jumping over rocks and nearly stumbling as he ran.

Behind him, the three wolfos started barking in a mad frenzy.

"They've found us!" Navi shouted. "Run!"

Link didn't need telling twice. Navi hid in his pocket to avoid her glowing form from giving them away. He sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him, dashing towards the safety of the town, but it never seemed to get any closer.

 _Too far,_ Link thought, gasping for breath.  _It's too far._

He kept running. Behind him, a wolfos panted as it tore through the grass.

They were getting close.

Link glanced frantically about for somewhere to hide or take shelter. Nothing, there was nothing.

Behind him, bushes rustled and cracked as the three hounds trampled through them.   
  
Link drew his sword and grabbed his shield, ready to defend himself as he continued his mad sprint towards the village.

He wasn't going to make it. The wolfos were right behind him, their growls rising to a hellish crescendo. He'd have to fight.

Navi peered out his pocket and saw something.

"Link!" she screamed.

Link whirled around. A wolfos burst through the grass in a terrifying blur of teeth and fur. It jumped towards his chest, barking as it crashed into him with one frightful bound of its powerful limbs. Link rolled, mercifully keeping hold of his sword and shield. The wolfos' hot breath washed over him, and Link thrust his shield up just in time to avoid those sharp teeth sinking into his flesh. The beast snarled, barking, and scratching at the wooden shield, tearing strips of wood from its surface.

"Link, hang on!" he heard Navi 's scream. "I can get help!"

Link swung his sword wildly. The wolfos tried to bite the blade and sliced open its jaw. Blood splattered Link's face, and he almost wailed as he tried to throw the monster off. The cursed hound shook its wounded muzzle and finally jumped off of him. Link sprung awkwardly back onto his feet. The wolfos curled its lips in a frightful snarl and charged.

Link stepped to the side. Just as the wolfos landed, he thrust his sword as hard as he could into the hound's neck. The wolfos yelped pitifully and collapsed onto its side, sending Link toppling over with it. Yanking his sword free of the dead hound, Link got back to his feet.   
  
His relief at killing one of the hounds died in an instant as he spotted the other two hounds flanking him. Both of them charged and Link whirled his blade, the fading light glinted upon its surface. He felt resistance as the sword connected with the animal's face, cutting across its face. The wolfos yelped, shrinking back into the deepening shadows as Link went to strike again.

He never got the chance.

The third wolfos crashed into him from the right, knocking the wind out of him, sending him smashing into the grass. Pain blazed through his right arm, and it took him a second to realize the wolfos had him in its jaws. Link screamed, trying to break free as the beast's fangs tore through flesh and muscle, hot blood spilling onto its muzzle and running down his arm.

The scent of blood caught the other hound's attention, and Link saw the hound's paw swiping towards him. Link tried to roll, dodging the worst of the impact, but the hound's claws still slashed across his face, tearing across his cheek and barely missing his eye. 

Link snatched up his fallen sword and quickly drove it into the mutt that still gripped his arm, punching the blade through the beast's skull. The animal released him, stumbling into the grass.

_Just one more._

The final wolfos howled at seeing its companion fall and anger flared like fire in its eyes. It curled its lips back in a feral snarl and circled him. Link got to his feet, blood now dripping down his face and even into his mouth.

The wolfos prowled around him once more. Link tried to clasp his fingers around the hilt of his sword, but his arm felt leaden and useless. The wolfos pounced, striking below Link's thrust, and clamped its teeth into his leg. Link screamed as the beast shook its head vigorously, its teeth ripping through muscle, sinew, and bone. Before he knew what was happening, Link found himself being dragged across the ground.   
  
With cold and terrifying clarity, Link knew he was going to die. 

"Help me!" Link cried. Mustering what little strength he could, he raised his voice to a shout. "Somebody, help!"

No one heard him. No one came.

"Help me," he whimpered.

He didn't want to die. Not alone. That thought frightened him more than anything.

Distantly, someone called out. Link felt a faint shimmer of relief as the wolfos withdrew. Too weak to cry out again, he gazed down at his leg to see the wound the wolfos had inflicted. What he saw, nearly made him faint. His leg, mangled and bloody, resembled a macerated meat bone with entire chunks of flesh ripped away. He was sure that not even Saria could mend a wound like that.

His head swam making the world around him sway and dance. He wanted to move, but his limbs were wooden, and he was too tired. At least the pain wasn't quite so bad now. He was just thirsty. Thirsty and tired. Vaguely, Link realized the two bulblins that had been chasing him were approaching. Their similarity to a person ended with their hideous green skin, potato-shaped heads, and their bulbous nose.

One of them looked at him and said in harsh sounding Kokiri, "The stone... give stone!"

Link opened his mouth a crack and a tired groan escaped his lips. He barely understood what they were saying.  _What stone?_

The bulblin gave Link a sharp kick in the side. He moaned weakly.

"The stone!" the bulblin growled again.

He had no idea why it wanted a rock. His mind was clouded and spent beyond any ability to think. Whatever it was, he wouldn't tell them. Navi would be back soon.

"Navi," he rasped weakly in a futile attempt to call for help.  _Where was she?_

The other bulblin pointed at him and said something with a shake of its head. Its companion grunted in reply and knelt beside Link. It patted his pockets and then ran its hands across his belt. It found his bag and rummaged through it before taking out an emerald stone. Something inside of Link clicked, and he realized what he was seeing.

_The emerald!_

All he could do was watch helplessly as the two beasts snatched the Kokiri Emerald from him. Apparently satisfied with its quarry, the bulblin chortled and walked off. The distant sound of more shouts and running feet made the beast look back towards the village. Its eyes widened and, with a quick word to its companion, it took off at a run. The final wolfos glared hungrily at Link's motionless form. Flecks of blood painted its muzzle and for a horrible moment, Link was sure it was going to kill him.

It paused, regarding him for an instant. Then, with an angry growl, the monster bolted after its masters.

Cold...

Link shivered. Why was it was so cold? A chill crept into him, gnawing at his bones. He gazed up at the somber twilight sky, wishing he was home. Wishing Saria was with him. She'd been by his side when he'd been ill, and when he'd fainted after his encounter with the gohma queen. Her comforting presence had always assured him he was safe; that everything would be all right.

"Link!"

Link opened his eyes, not aware of having closed them. A small ball of light flew over him and froze as it reached his face. Navi's face was etched with horror as she took in the extent of his injuries. 

"Oh, Link... Please-" His eyes felt so heavy, and he could barely hear her. "Stay awake! I've got help."

"Navi," Link whispered feebly. "The bulblins..." it took all his strength to speak. "They have the emerald. They took it."

"What? The Emerald-" Navi looked towards the fleeing bulblins before spinning back around to face him. "Hang in there, Link. I'll be back in a moment." She flew off without another word. Link tried to call out to her.

_Come back._

Black lines threaded their way across his vision. Somewhere, Link heard the loud screech of an owl. Its wings beat the air somewhere ahead, but he never saw it. His thoughts turned to his home, and one of the last things the Great Deku Tree had told him.

_"Years ago one Kokiri did leave, but he was unprepared for what he faced. Though I sent the forest guardians to retrieve him, they arrived too late to save him."_

_I failed._  He had not been prepared, even with Forenz's training.  _I'm sorry._

The face of a red-haired girl came into view. She looked aghast at the sight of Link's bloody and battered body, but she hesitated only a moment before calling over her shoulder. Another figure, a man over twice Link's height, came into view. He lifted Link into his strong embrace, and the boy moaned feebly.

The man shouted something over his shoulder, but Link could not make out the words.

_So tired..._

He closed his eyes. Darkness rushed to claim him, enshrouding him in its cold embrace.


	7. Twilight

** Chapter 6 **   
** Twilight **

As the wind carried the frightful snarls of the wolfos and Link's desperate screams, Navi raced towards the wagon. It was the same one she and Link had spotted earlier.

When she arrived, she found the wagon driver standing beside the road, speaking to two gentlemen who also stood beside the wagon. A third smaller figure was peering anxiously at them from the wagon seat. The farmers had grabbed a crude assortment of weapons and appeared to be debating what to do. The red-haired girl, a bow already in hand, saw Navi approaching and cried out.

"Look, papa! A fairy!"

"Not now!" The wagon driver's voice was stern, but then Navi's azure glow caught his attention. He squinted at her, as though wondering if his eyes were deceiving him.

If the men gathered around the cart were surprised to see a fairy in their midst, they didn't show it. Nobody questioned Navi's frantic plea, for they had all heard Link's scream. The man barked an order to the two other men, presumably farmhands, and they sprinted off towards the village gates.

"Wolfos!" they cried. " Wolfos!"

Their shouts raised a clamor amongst the watchers standing on the town wall. People began pouring out of the town gates, a crude array of weapons in hand. Meanwhile, the farmer hefted his shovel over one shoulder and started running towards Link. His daughter followed him, an arrow already notched to her bow. In that short space of time, Link's heart-wrenching screams had faded into a deathly silence.

 _No, you'd be dead too,_ she told herself.  _He's not dead... he's not..._

She raced towards Link as fast as she could. By the time she reached him, the remaining wolfos and the bulblins were retreating. Navi's only thoughts were for the bloodied and limp child lying sprawled in the grass.

"Link?"

The boy wasn't moving. Panic threatened to overwhelm Navi's senses as she flew towards him.

_It's happening again._

Icy horror swept over her as she took in Link's appearance. The hounds had torn open the side of his face and chunks of flesh had been ripped from one arm and leg. Link's face was a sickly gray. Navi had seen this sight before, and it threatened to bring back a flood of painful memories.

_No, Goddesses please not again!_

Her plea fell on deaf ears. Navi would have prayed to the forest spirits, but they were too far away to hear. She flew down towards the boy, sparing a glimpse for the farmer running towards him. His daughter clutched her bow, running ahead. Still hollering loudly, the villagers ran past her.

"Link!" Navi called.

No response.

_Please don't be dead._

"Oh, Link... Please." His eyelids twitched at the sound of her voice. He was still alive, barely. "Stay awake! I've got help," Navi begged him. "Please, stay awake!"

Link's eyes fluttered open, and his gaze seemed to wander, glazed and unfocused.

"Navi," he whispered faintly.

Navi almost had to fly over to his mouth to hear him.

"The bulblins," Link rasped feebly. "They have the emerald. They took it."

Navi stared in petrified disbelief. Everything was going wrong too fast. "What? The Emerald-"

She looked around to search the bulblins. To her dismay, they were getting away.

_I can catch up to them._

She did not want to leave Link's side, but there was nothing she could do for him and letting the bulblins get away would only make things worse.

 _Get the stone,_  she told herself. _The farmers can help Link._

She glanced back and stared into Link's frightened eyes, they begged her to stay, and it cut her deeply to have to leave. She had not been with her last Kokiri when he died.

 _I'm sorry,_ she thought. "Hang on, Link. I'll be back in a moment-"

Navi wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do. If the bulblins were after the stone, then someone knew it was in Link's possession.

 _The Desert Man,_ Navi thought. How did he even know that Link had the stone?

A loud screech alerted Navi to the bird flying towards her. For a heart-stopping moment, Navi thought it was after her. Sometimes she really wished she didn't resemble a glowing orb. It was a distinct disadvantage around hungry wildlife. The owl's sharp talons came within inches of her, and she was buffeted by the bird's enormous wings. As it flew past, Navi recognized the bird.

"Kaepora!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, shooting towards him. "They have the emerald!"

"I saw!" Kaepora shouted back.

He swooped down at the wolfos first, raking his steel-like talons straight into the wretched beast's eyes. The animal howled pitifully as its vision went dark, leaving the blind animal to stagger through the grass. The agonized cries of the wolfos made the bulblins turn around. With enraged shouts, they notched arrows to bows.

"Kaepora, look out!" Navi screamed.

She darted forward, flying low to the ground as the Bulblins took aim. Then, in one quick motion, she flew up into the face of one of the monsters. The beast flinched, and the shaft went wide. The snarling beast aimed a furious backhand at Navi which she deftly avoide.

Kaepora crashed straight into the other bulblin, sending predator and prey sprawling into the grass. Its companion, having recovered from Navi's attempt to swat its eyes, spun around to face the owl.

To the Bulblin's dismay, Kaepora had its companion clutched within his claws. Kaepora released his hapless prey, sending it crashing straight into the other Bulblin. The two beasts tumbled and rolled down the hill with a stream of curses. As they did, a bright green object was knocked flying from their possession.

_The emerald!_

Navi dove towards it.

The bulblins, having disentangled themselves from each other, were too busy focusing on Kaepora to notice Navi's glowing form. By the time one of the Bulblins saw her, Navi's small hands were closing around the emerald. She grabbed it and rapidly took off.

"I have it," Navi yelled.

Still occupied in his attempts to kill the Bulblin, Kaepora screeched in reply. Navi's exhilaration vanished faster than a candle being extinguished.

Link was no longer lying on the ground; the farmer she'd met earlier was carrying his small limp form.

"Go to him, Navi. I will join you soon," Kaepora called as he circled around before making another dive.

A shout rose from the bulblins as they spotted Navi and gave chase. They didn't get far. Kaepora's talons sunk straight into the eyes of one bulblin and it let out a wail of pain. A villager put it out of its misery by slamming a shovel over its head. Another villager joined his comrade, and they quickly swung their crude weapons into the wounded wolfos. Kaepora turned, veering around to attack the final bulblin. Seeing the villagers closing in on it, Kaepora broke off his attack and swooped into the air. It was probably a good thing he did; several villagers were pointing at him, no doubt contemplating if he was a threat.

~ 0 ~

When Navi returned to Link, he was barely breathing. One quick look at the farmer's face told her that he didn't expect the boy to survive.

Nevertheless, he loaded the boy into a cart and turned to face his fellow Hylians as they crowded around him. The man quickly fended them off, assuring them he'd look after the injured child. He sent one of his neighbors off in search of a healer and a second woman ran off to the village apothecary. Despite the chaos, the farmer quickly made his way to the front of the wagon and climbed into his seat while his daughter jumped in the back. The cart started rumbling as fast as the farmer could permit and the two horses managed a quick pace towards the farm.

Navi landed beside Link's torn face, dropping the stone beside him. She took in the sight of his mangled body and the weight of it all almost crushed her.

"Please, don't die," she begged, watching the shallow rise and fall of Link's chest. He didn't respond.

The girl did not waste a second. Using a small knife, she cut a few pieces of rope and then tied them around Link's bloodied limbs. It would slow the bleeding. Navi knew that the bindings couldn't be left there for long, not without causing more harm than good. She wanted to suggest using Deku Baba roots. They could slow a man's heart while his injuries were treated. Unfortunately, Navi doubted any apothecary would be insane enough to try and grow a Deku Baba. Or maybe they would; healers would pay a fortune for them, and they did grow in Faron Woods.

As the girl splashed a potion onto the bites, and then applied a thick green paste from another bottle, she said something about caring for the animals on the ranch whenever they were hurt.

"Dad and I will do everything we can for your friend," she said gently.

"Thanks," Navi replied with a deep shuddering breath.

"You said your name was Navi, didn't you?"

Navi nodded, gulping down a shuddering breath before asking, "What's yours?"

"Malon."

As they came to the gates of Lon Lon Ranch, Malon finished bandaging Link's wounded arm and leg.

Meanwhile, the villagers down the hill were slowly returning to the town. Several of their fellows stayed behind to retrieve the bodies of the bulblins and the wolfos. No doubt to burn them; the Hylians were a superstitious lot and believed that not burning the remains of such creatures was bad luck.

Malon stroked Navi gently with a warm hand. Navi dropped down beside the Kokiri Emerald and placed it in the pocket of Link's tunic. She tried desperately to hold back the sobs that threatened to take hold. She watched as the three farmhands returned, carrying Link's gear and their crude weapons. The cart finally drew to a halt inside the ranch, and the gates swung shut.

~ 0 ~

Link found himself walking through the hall of an ancient temple. The windows revealed a world bathed in the somber glow of twilight and nothing stirred within the empty hall. Confused, Link looked down at himself and froze as he realized he no longer bore the savage wounds from the wolfos, nor was his skin marked by of the various injuries he'd sustained. Greatly unnerved, Link glanced about at his surroundings.

 _Where am I?_ he wondered.

The cold stone walls of the ancient monolith dwarfed him, rising up to the ceiling which Link could barely make out in the dim light. Candelabras stood beside the long stone pillars that flanked the center aisle. The myriad of carvings along the walls were strange and unfamiliar. Link recognized the Triforce on one mural, held up by three women in long robes. A crowd of people knelt before them, and he guessed that these three figures were probably the Goddesses. The second mural, to Link's right, depicted seven people clad in long robes that were standing beneath the sacred relic. One of these figures was a tall woman with a crown upon her head and a sword clasped in one hand.

 _Weird,_  Link thought as he surveyed the room a second time. _Am I dead?_

Though death was rare amongst the Kokiri, they did have an afterlife. One in which the spirits of the deceased became part of the woods. Link was rusty on the specifics. He couldn't remember if it involved being reincarnated, whereupon the deceased became some sort of spriggan that resembled a fusion of tree and Kokiri, or becoming a spirit and watching over creation until the end of time.

 _I must have fallen asleep during that particular story._  He certainly didn't remember anything involving large temples with strange murals featuring people who were not Kokiri.

Determined to work out if this place was just a dream, he strode over to one of the candelabras. Surely, if he was dreaming, the candle flame couldn't hurt him? He held his hand over one of the candles and felt the warmth radiating from it. He snapped his hand back, startled.

He wasn't dreaming. Then where  _was_ this place?

Another look around the room revealed no clues as to where he was. Was he in the Sacred Realm?

_No, that can't be right._

He needed four items to gain access to it, he remembered that much. Link wished Navi was with him, she'd have no trouble explaining where they were.

"Hello?" Link called. "Navi?"

Only the stones answered him with an echoing call. He was alone.

A large hexagonal dais stood in the middle of the marble floor with the symbol of the Triforce in its center. It looked familiar, almost like the ancient dais in front of the Forest Temple, except that this one wasn't covered in moss and lichen, nor had the years chipped away at its surface.

Suddenly, Link could hear whispering. He jumped and spun around, certain there was someone behind him.

"Who's there?" he called. His throat was feeling tight now, and it was an effort to keep his voice from shaking. "Stop hiding."

Still, the whispers continued.

This was getting beyond creepy. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. His heart was thundering rapidly, and the temple's walls seemed to be closing in on him. The spacious hall now seemed small and confining.

_I have to find out where I am._

More than that, he wanted to get away from the haunting whispers. Link turned to the front doors. They were taller than Link's treehouse and intricately carved with woven branches and leaves. With a tinge of dread, Link wondered if he'd be able to open them at all. Determined to find out, he strode forward and then placed a hand against one of the doors.

"If you step beyond those doors, you will never return to Hyrule."

A loud voice rang out through the hall and Link's heart leaped into his throat. He spun around, one hand reaching for a sword he did not have.

A woman stood upon the dais at the center of the hall. She was twice the height of a Kokiri and shrouded from head to toe in a forest green robe. An emerald green cowl hid most of her face and Link could only see a small tuft of dark hair poking out from beneath the hood. The woman lowered her cowl, and her green eyes seemed to stare right into his soul. A faint smile tugged at the corners of her lips, but it was far from reassuring.

"Who- who are you?" Link asked, taking a step back only to bump into the door. "Where did you come from?"

"Peace, child," the woman soothed. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Link said with feigned confidence.

"Of course not," the woman chuckled quietly to herself, making it clear she didn't believe him.

"Who are you?" Link repeated.

"I go by many names," the woman said with an air of mystery. "In Hyrule, they call me Farore."

 _Farore._ One of the Golden Goddesses. Though the Kokiri recognized their existence, they only worshiped the forest spirits and Farore. The latter was also known as the Mother Goddess, the Creator. At first, Link thought he must have misheard.

"Wait, as in the Goddess Farore?" he asked.

"Farore will do, child," Farore said. "I do not care much for the elaborate titles I am often bestowed."

"I-I don't understand," Link stammered. "One moment I was in Hyrule Field then...I was here." He cast his eyes around the room. "Where am I?"

"Your spirit stands at the gateway between the realm you call Hyrule and the Realm of the Dead."

"Gateway to the realm of..." Link faltered as he repeated this. His eyes widened as he realized what she was saying."Am I dead? Is that why it doesn't hurt anymore where the wolfos got me... but, I don't want to die."

Link's voice seemed so small, and an icy fear gripped his chest as he grasped the full weight of Farore's words.

 _Will I ever see the forest again?_ He thought of his promise to Saria, and a painful knot began coiling in his chest.  _I said I would come back._

Farore replied before Link could contemplate any further, her voice never losing its soft tone. It was as sweet and gentle as a flute on a spring's night.

"You are not dead yet, child," Farore said. "Your body was gravely wounded, but you may return to it, if you touch the blade in the room beyond this one," Farore gestured to the large archway at the far end of the hall. "Should you choose to walk through the doors instead, then your body will perish and so will Hyrule. The one you call the Desert Man will prevail."

Link was more confused than ever.

"What do you mean... Can't you just destroy the Desert Man yourself, you're supposed to be all powerful aren't you?" Link asked. "I'm just a Kokiri. How am I supposed to do anything?"

Farore laughed bitterly, making Link feel distinctly uncomfortable.

"My sisters and I are powerful, that is true," she said. "But we are far from omnipotent as many call us. If we were all powerful, then we would return to do battle with the demon possessing Ganondorf."

"Who's Ganadawf?" Link asked, stumbling over the name. He cringed inwardly, feeling embarrassed, but Farore didn't seem to mind.

"Ganondorf, he is the one you call the Desert Man," she said. "Long ago, we created the Triforce to safeguard your realm, but it came at a terrible cost. Many measures were taken to ensure it couldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"I- I don't understand." So many questions buzzed in Link's head that he couldn't make sense of what he was hearing.

"You will, in time. For now, you have a choice to make. You don't have long; as your spirit lingers here your body grows weaker."

"How am I going to fight Ganondorf alone?" Link asked desperately, frustrated that she hadn't answered his question. "The Great Deku Tree was the most powerful being I have known but Gana- Ganondorf killed him."

Link thought he could see a flicker of sadness in Farore's gaze, but it quickly vanished.

"You will not be alone in your fight, Link. That, I can promise you. There will always be those who will aid you, and I will grant you my blessings as I have always done. Have courage and believe in your strengths."

With that, she stepped to the side of the dais. As she gestured towards the archway, Link gazed at her.

"You must decide, Link." Farore's voice was firm now, but not unkind. "You can choose to leave Hyrule, safe from fear or pain, or you can return."

His thoughts turned to Navi. He could still see her horror-stricken gaze as she took in the gravity of his wounds. He thought of Saria, the Kokiri, and The Great Deku Tree. Link had promised to find Princess Zelda and had promised himself that he would avenge the forest guardian's death. He'd also pledged to protect the Kokiri.

Leaving Hyrule to its fate would mean breaking those promises.

"Decide, Link," Farore said firmly. "Will you abandon those you love, or will you return? If you linger here and return to Hyrule after your body has perished, you will be reduced to shade, left to wander amongst the shadows forever. Even I would be hard pressed to help you then."

Her words sent a shiver of foreboding down Link's spine. He didn't like the sounds of that at all.

He didn't reply. A part of him was hoping this was a dream and that he would just wake up, safe in his little tree house. He looked out at the windows to see the cool glow of twilight. It was quickly fading to black.

 _I made a promise to The Great Deku Tree,_ he thought.  _I will not break it._

Link regarded Farore for a moment, and then he started walking passed her. The Goddess's smile seemed to broaden as he strode towards the archway. He passed between stone plinths, most of them empty, except for three plinths at the end of the room. These bore statues carved into the likeness of a Hylian, each figure wielding an identical sword with an amber gem fused into the crossguards. The hilt of each sword was a striking sapphire blue and shaped like the wings of a soaring bird. Link wandered past the statues and through an archway at the end of the room. Here, in the vast chamber beyond, he came across another stone dais that was far larger than the one in the hall behind him. Resting in the center of the raised platform, buried almost up to its hilt, a sword awaited him.

He knew instantly that this was no ordinary blade. Though it was nearly identical to the blades held by the statues in the previous chamber, t it seemed somehow... alive. The only thing Link could think of that felt remotely familiar was the vibrant hum of magic that had flowed from the Great Deku Tree.

The blade shone with a faint blue luster and an amber glow radiated from its hilt as Link approached. It blazed brighter and brighter, its brilliance almost overwhelming as Link reached out to touch the sapphire hilt.

As his fingers brushed the crossguard, everything went dark.

"Today is not the day you die, Link." Farore's voice whispered faintly in the darkness.

A light flickered in the void. It was like the comforting glow of a fairy, guiding him through an infinite darkness, assuring him that all he had to do was follow. If he did that, everything would be alright. Though he couldn't have said how he did it, Link reached for that tiny flickering light. He touched it, warmth flooded through him, and his vision went white.

~ 0 ~

Voices.

That was the first thing Link noticed. They were muffled, as though his ears were full of water. Then came the pain, and when it did, he wanted nothing more than to drift back into that blissful void.

Link moaned, pain tearing through him as though his entire body was ablaze, every muscle and bone on fire. He gasped and forced his eyes open. Or at least he tried. Everything seemed shrouded in a thick fog. Dark shapes moved beside him and Link cried out, or at least he tried to.

_What's happening?_

A firm hand pushed him back as he twisted in wretched agony. He retched, tasting bile, but his stomach was empty. Even that meager effort almost made him convulse. Someone had hold of him, gently pushing his back against something soft. They pressed a bottle against his cracked lips. Link swallowed the warm liquid, trying to gulp it down as he realized how thirsty he was.

Before he could drink anymore, the potion was taken away. He moaned weakly in protest. Then everything darkened again, and he slipped back into the void of unconsciousness.

Link woke several times after that, still unable to make much sense of his surroundings. Twice he woke up shivering and cold, only to lapse back into that dark void again. Then he'd wake back up drenched in sweat, his skin burning. Unconsciousness was his only escape.

Eventually, clarity returned to him. When he next awoke, a man with a red top and blue overalls was leaning over him. The man looked familiar, but Link couldn't have said why.

Stirring from his fitful sleep, Link accepted the man's help and sat up against a bundle of soft pillows. They were a lot more comfortable than those itchy sacks he was accustomed to. He got his first look real at his surroundings then, and he realized he was in a bed, tucked within the snug, warm confines of a double blanket. Navi was hovering nearby, her face ashen and exhausted. A girl with red hair stood at the edge of the bed and held out a bowl of broth for him.

Link was too weak and too delirious to accept the bowl. Seeing this, the man spooned the broth into Link's mouth and urged him to swallow.

Link swallowed a second spoonful and Navi hastily spoke up, "Drink slowly."

He did as Navi bid him, which was just as well as his stomach was protesting painfully at the meal. Link refused more than several spoonfuls with a pitiful shake of his head.

The man said something to Navi, but Link didn't recognize any of the words.

"You've lost a lot of blood. You need to eat," Navi told him. When Link didn't respond, too busy glancing between his fairy and the man, Navi added. "This is Talon and his daughter, Malon."

Talon gave him a few more mouthfuls of broth and then placed the bowl on the nightstand. As the food settled in his queasy stomach, Link looked about the room.

He was in a small sickroom with a wooden floor and walls that reminded him of home. The furnishings were unfamiliar as was the rug that looked as if it were made from animal skin. To his dismay, he was clad in a white top and leggings in place of his tunic. His injured limbs were heavily bandaged, and he could barely move them.

Link wasn't able to take in much more; fatigue dragged him back down into the pillow. Talon helped him lie back down and then drew the blankets back over Link's chest. He said something and Navi responded. Link didn't understand what was said, as he once more slipped into a dreamless sleep.

When Link woke next, the sun streaming in through the bedroom window. He felt weaker than a day old wolf cub and his limbs were stiff from so little movement. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he tried to sit up. A wave of pain seized him, and he collapsed back into the pillow.

"Link?"

Navi was by his side within seconds. She looked him over once and then darted out the door. He heard her calling someone, but he didn't recognize what else was said.

Navi quickly returned, accompanied by Talon and his young daughter. A third person followed them, a woman with red eyes. Link had never seen someone with eyes quite as piercing as hers. Her faint smile may have been an attempt to reassure him, but it just unsettled him more. Malon didn't seem too happy to see her either as she was looking anywhere but at the red-eyed woman.

The fear must have shown on Link's face because Navi quickly reassured him, "It's alright. This is Ciara, she's been looking after you."

The woman said something, and Navi translated.

"How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty," Link croaked, "and hungry."

At Navi's response, Malon slipped back through the door. Ciara eased Link into a sitting position, propping a pillow up behind him. The brief motion made the world lurch and sway, as if Link were a branch being battered by an unceasing wind. It was only brief, but the sensation left a vile sensation in his throat.

Trying to ignore this, Link focused his attention on the two people in front of him. Ciara was looking him up and down, deep in thought, while Talon smiled good-naturedly at him.

"Did you rescue me? " Link asked.

"We did," Navi translated Talon's response. "We weren't sure you were going to make it, but it seems a tough one, lad."

Malon returned at that moment, offering him a cup of water.

"Sip it," Navi told him. "You must have known we were about to come and offer you some food. I should've guessed you'd come around the moment food was involved."

Link was too busy staring at Malon to notice Navi's comment. The girl's warm smile, the familiar scent of animals and grass on her dress, reminded him of home. When he noticed Malon's smile wilting, he realised he was staring too much. He smiled sheepishly and looked down at the sheets, embarrassed.

Murmuring quietly to herself, Ciara pressed a hand to his forehead before examining his various injuries. Apparently satisfied, she went about changing the dressing on his arm and leg. Curiosity and fear warred within Link, and when the former won, he glanced down at his leg. There were several wounds had been sutured closed, the skin around the stitches were still discolored, but it wasn't as bad a Link had imagined.

"She says you are healing well," Navi told him.

At that moment, a man came into the room bearing a steaming bowl of broth. He handed it to Talon and then left. Propping the bowl on a tray, Talon offered it to Link, allowing the boy to try and eat without extra help.

As Link sipped the broth, aware of the sick feeling still lingering in his gut, Talon had a brief conversation with Ciara. Link focused on his food, prompted by Navi to take small spoonfuls. He only managed a few mouthfuls until he yielded to his stomach's nauseating protests.

Ciara even tried to prompt him to eat more, but Link shook his head. Accepting his refusal to finish the broth, Ciara bid Link farewell and then swept out the door.

"Why are her eyes red?" Link asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"She's a Sheikah, they all have red eyes," Navi explained. "Ciara is a healer from a nearby town."

Before Link could question Navi further, Talon ushered Malon out of the room, handing her the unfinished broth, and then helped Link lie down again.

Something nagged at the back of his mind as Link tried to work out how he'd ended up in this room with a Hylian and Sheikah. His memory was foggy, and the last thing he remembered clearly was his first glimpse of Castletown. After that, his memory was little more than confused fragments.

"How do you feel?" Navi asked, zipping onto one of the bedposts.

"Tired and sore," Link managed wearily.

"I'm not surprised," Navi said. "After what happened when we were attacked, I wasn't sure you'd make it. I wanted to stop then, but-" Navi's words faltered as her eyes traced the scars along Link's cheek, "I wasn't able to do much."

Her words acted as a trigger to his fragmented memories, and he suddenly recalled what had happened on the road to Lon Lon.

_One of the bulblins looked at him, its dark eyes staring into his own terrified face, "The stone..." it growled in rough sounding Kokiri. "Give stone!"_

_Link opened his mouth a crack and a tired groan escaped his lips._

_Unsatisfied by this, the bulblin kicked Link sharply in the torso, making him groan pitifully._

_"The stone!" the bulblin growled, giving no care to Link's condition or the pain he was in. "Give stone!"_

"Link?"

Navi's voice brought him out of his memories. As he recalled what had happened, and how the emerald had been taken from him, Link felt cold.

"What happened to the Emerald?" he asked, unable to keep the fear from his voice.

"I took it back off the Bulblins, with Kaepora's help," Navi answered. The numbing press of fear that pressed on Link's chest lifted, replaced with a brief swell of relief. There was something odd about Navi's tone; she sounded strangely unhappy, which confused him.

"I thought I'd lost it," Link told her, hoping she'd meet his eyes which she didn't. "Thanks, Navi."

Navi's smile was a sad thing. "Your welcome," she said, her voice hushed. "I'm just glad you'd okay."

"Navi..." Link frowned, baffled by Navi's behavior. It almost sounded as if she was upset at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Navi said crisply. "Really."

"Are you angry because I got hurt?"

"Angry at you?" Navi said, sounding appalled. She finally turned to meet his gaze. "No, of course not... why would you even think I was mad at you? It wasn't your fault... It's just," she heaved a sigh and hung her head. "It's not you, Link. It's just... I'm supposed to be your guardian fairy and all I can do half the time is float and splutter."

Link winced.

Navi turned away again and flew onto the nightstand.

"Navi, I'm not angry at you," Link said, wondering if this was why she was upset. "Really, I'm not."

Navi didn't turn around. She was brushing her hand along the edge of a plate on the nightstand. "Thanks, Link."

After a moment's silence, she spoke again. Her voice was so quiet that Link barely heard her. "You know I had another Kokiri once? He was a friend of Saria's, he was just like you in some ways."

"The one who left the forest?" Link asked. A cold chill ran through him, and he suddenly knew where this was headed.

"I was asleep when that happened. He always wanted to leave and explore the world of Hyrule. The last thing I remember was going to sleep. When I woke up he was gone," Navi's voice went thick with emotion, she let out a shudder and heaved a loud sigh. She rested her head on the plate, and a trace of anger marred her normally gentle tone. "I knew he'd snuck out, I told the Great Deku Tree and went looking for him. The Hylians had been fighting near the woods border, and it was still dangerous to go near the forest's edge... I found Doran, with Saria's help and a few animals with us." Small wet droplets splashed against the nightstand as Navi sobbed. Link guessed what was coming next, and an icy lump rose in his chest. "He made it out of the forest. He was dead, mauled by a wolfos."

Navi's voice cracked at those final words, leaving Link to stare numbly at the wall. He tried desperately to swallow the painful lump in his throat, to say something to comfort her, but he could not form the words. What could he say? Saria's reluctance to speak about anyone who'd ventured out of the Kokiri's realm made more sense now.

"Navi," he said at last, "I'm sorry."

Link wanted to reach out and hold her, but he was too sore and too tired to move. He didn't know how long the silence pervaded the room, but by the time either of them spoke, it seemed that the afternoon shadows had deepened. He could hear voices murmuring outside, followed by the soft thudding of a horse's hooves.

"I have wondered how those Bulblins found us," Navi said, turning around to face him. "Nobody knew we had the Kokiri Stone, except for Saria. Kaepora thinks the Desert Man can see using carrion birds."

Link didn't register the last part. At the mention of Saria, his eyes went wide, and his stomach twisted in a knot.  _Saria. Could Ganondorf have gotten to her somehow?_

"You don't think..."

"Kaepora came back from the forest yesterday," Navi added hastily. "I sent him to check on the others. They're fine."

Link let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Saria and the others were safe. That knowledge gave him some measure of comfort, but it didn't last long as he contemplated something else. What if the monsters came back? What if they knew where he was? No matter how much he tried to still his mind, his churning thoughts seemed to latch onto yet a new concern.

"What if the Bulblins come here or the Desert Man?" Link asked, unable to keep the fear from his voice. That made him feel ashamed.

"We'll be okay. Ciara said she would keep us safe. Kaepora trusts her and guards are patrolling around the outskirts of the village too."  
  
"But..." and then in a voice that seemed too small to be his own, "I don't want him to come here."

Navi flew beside him, landing next to his hand and clasping her tiny ones around a finger.

"Don't let that worry you," she said soothingly. "Just close your eyes and rest, we're safe now."

"Navi... I'm scared," he murmured.

"It's okay to be scared, Link. We'll be fine. Just trust me."

They lapsed into silence again. As exhaustion pressed down on him once more, and with Navi by his side, Link drifted off into a deep slumber.


	8. A Thief in the Night

** Chapter 7 **

** A Thief in the Night **

Rubbing her arms in a futile attempt to ward off the wintery chill, Nabooru strode down one of Hyrule Castle's dull and lifeless corridors. How could the Hylians stand living in this place? It was freezing! Every part of her that was not covered by her ridiculous, and not to mention itchy, Hylian attire was frozen in this miserable cold.

A night in the desert could be freezing, but at least you were inside most of the time, and you knew it would be warm once the sun climbed over the horizon. Here, not even dawn brought the promise of warmth. Not in winter.

The wind swept in from the frigid Snowpeak Ranges in the north, with little to break its fury between here and those mountains.

 _The weather could be worse. At least it's not a sandstorm_ , Nabooru supposed. That usually meant getting stuck indoors for hours with her moody husband. Hopefully, he wouldn't be so sour today.

She knew better than to think that would be the case. It was never the case anymore. That damned mask of his had taken up most of the man's time. Given the letter Aveil had sent her this morning, Nabooru wasn't hopeful about the idea of cheering him up.

_Cheering Ganondorf up?_

Nabooru scoffed. That was not going to happen.

 _Maybe Aveil's idea of taking him fishing wasn't so bad._ No, she'd already decided that was a positively stupid idea.

Her thoughts about somehow getting on her husband's good side, if there was such a thing anymore, vanished as she rounded the corner. She halted at the door to Ganondorf's rooms and nodded to the two Gerudo guards who greeted her. They both wore the white livery of the king's personal guard and were amongst the most trusted soldiers in Ganondorf's retinue.

 _As paranoid as always,_ Nabooru thought. Not that she could blame the man; he had his reasons.

"He's not in a good mood," one of the guards informed her casually as Nabooru rose a hand to knock on the door.

"Why am I not surprised?" Nabooru said with an exasperated sigh. "Do you know what's wrong this time?"

"No idea, but he's been talking in there a bit. He sounds mighty angry," the guard said, her brow creased in concern as she added, "He's in there alone. Is he not well?"

 _That damned mask,_ Nabooru thought irritably. Ganondorf had probably been talking to it again.

"I'll talk to him," she said with a reassuring smile. "It was probably just Koume and Kotake come to pay him a visit. You know how secretive those two can be."

"Of course," the woman did not sound reassured.

Nabooru hated those two witches. It was difficult not to say their names without letting her dislike of them betray her. They had too much say in Ganondorf's decisions, and he rarely questioned them.

Abandoning her thoughts of the two hags, Nabooru knocked on the door and waited until a gruff voice bid her enter.

Supposedly set aside for guests of the royal household, the room was hardly inviting, which said a lot about Hylian hospitality. A fire crackled within the black stone hearth, but the room was still bitterly cold. No tapestries bedecked the walls as one would expect, letting the cold seep through the frigid stone. None of that chilled her as much as the man who stood staring into the fireplace, his back to her. It was hard to believe that she had once seen him differently. Her heart. Her beloved.

_Beloved._

Was he still that?

No. So much had changed recently.

Nabooru pushed aside the thoughts and emotions that tugged at her, focusing her attention on the man garbed in his long black robes that nearly touched the floor. He was dark-skinned, as all Gerudo were, and his red hair was neatly combed.

Nabooru was not surprised to see he was holding a mask in his hand, regarding it as if it were a thing of delicate beauty. Shaped in the likeness of a human skull with its lower jaw bone missing, Nabooru thought the thing was hideous.

"Ganondorf?" she greeted him cautiously, trying to gauge his mood. He was brooding. Again.

"What news of the boy?" she asked, trying to spark some sort of conversation. "Your messenger told me you knew where he was."

"The boy lives," Ganondorf growled. "He is more resilient than I suspected. My ravens say he is in Lon Lon Ranch, not far from here."

His eyes still lingered on the mask, and he still didn't look up. Annoyed, Nabooru almost bit her lip.

"How is it possible he survived?" she asked. "Three wolfos could take down far easier... prey."

The words sickened Nabooru; she disliked the idea of killing a child, especially by such barbaric means. It was over a month since the attack, and since then the boy had vanished. Nabooru had presumed him dead, as had Ganondorf.

"It seems he got lucky," Ganondorf muttered.

"How has he managed to stay hidden all this time?"

"He is protected by the Sheikah. They must have convinced the owners of the ranch to keep him."

"And the stone?" Nabooru asked.

"Still with him," Ganondorf said.

 _It is?_  She might have tried a feeble joke about kids losing things, but Ganondorf's words caught her by such surprise that she quickly forgot that idea. She kept her thoughts focused on the emerald.

Why hadn't the Sheikah taken it for safe keeping? It was unlikely they would bring such a valuable artifact to the capital. Ganondorf's spies were aplenty there, and he could easily snatch it. Nor could they take it far beyond Hyrule's borders, which would slowly erode the seal the stone protected. Unless... had they left it with the boy because that was exactly what Ganondorf thought they wouldn't do? Had Ganondorf been looking for a Sheikah the whole time when his quarry was still in the hands of this child?

Ganondorf was dangerously quiet. Nabooru could sense the rage simmering just beneath his exterior. Had he already found out about Aveil's message?

 _Great._ She hated it when he was like this. Once she might have been able to calm him down easily, but that was no easy task these days.

Ganondorf strode purposefully to the table that stood between two chairs. They were close to the fireplace to give the room's occupant and their guest some comfort. Setting the mask on the table, Ganondorf removed a piece of parchment from his pocket. Nabooru stared at it as he looked at the parchment and then up at her.

 _Well, damn._ Nabooru recognized the handwriting.

It belonged to Aveil. Nabooru was fairly certain she knew the letter's contents without looking at the parchment. It was the report she'd been hoping Ganondorf hadn't received yet. A report on a raid that neither Aveil nor Nabooru had authorized.

"What I want to know..." Ganondorf growled. "Is why the Bulblins searching for the boy attacked Ordon. Did you have anything to do with this?"

"You know I am far more cautious than that, Ganondorf," she said, almost admonishingly. "Aveil tells me the Blin thought the boy was there. She did not give the order and nor would she."

"Why was I not informed of this?" Ganondorf demanded, eyes flashing with anger. "Whose plan was it to attack Hyrule's outlying villages, who gave the order? Fort Faron is less than a day's ride away, and I would not rouse the suspicion of its lord... not yet. Tell me then, who ordered this foray?""

"The Bulblin king," Nabooru answered calmly. "I only found out about the raid this morning. If I had known anything, I would have informed you. You know that."

Ganondorf studied her, no doubt trying to discern the truth of her words.

"That damned fool," he finally muttered with disgust. "I will deal with him and have him replaced by somebody more competent."

 _More competent?_ That would be difficult.

The Bulblins were an uncivilized lot, heralding from a kingdom beyond the Gerudo Desert. After years of war with neighboring kingdoms, only a fraction of their territory remained. Some called their land the Moblin Kingdom and saw it as one of the Ten Kingdoms. Other folk argued that it was far too uncivilized to be called the Tenth Kingdom.

 _We were all uncivilized once,_ Nabooru thought.  _They will overcome it in time._

"There is one other thing," Ganondorf said presently. "Lady Impa knows about the stone. She ordered one of her kin to protect the boy and has been keeping an eye on me ever since. We will have to collect the other stones soon. We will need to act before Lady Impa has a chance to interfere. I might have convinced King Nohansen and the council that we were not involved in the recent Blin raids, but she is another matter. A shame that killing her would only cause more problems than it would solve." Ganondorf placed his hands on the table. His eyes strayed to the mask briefly before he focused his attention on a scroll beside Aveil's report. "Now that we know where the emerald is, we must act quickly before the Sheikah relocate it again."

"What would you have me do?" Nabooru asked.

Privately, she hoped he wasn't going to ask her to go and demand the Zora hand over their Spiritual Stone. The rive-folk hadn't been too happy last time and their king...

No self-respecting sloth would have been as slow as the Zora monarch.

"Have one of your women steal the stone."

Ganondorf's voice broke Nabooru out of her thoughts quicker than she'd slipped into them.

On second thought, watching the Zora monarch move seemed like a good idea. Raiding a village protected by some of the last surviving Sheikah? That was not likely to end well. Besides, the Gerudo only stole from the rich. Not farmers or children.

"The ranch and the village are still guarded," Nabooru pointed out.

"They won't be seen," Ganondorf said.

"You seem rather certain," Nabooru said, daring to sound amused.

Ganondorf scowled as he held out his hand to reveal two white stones with a black weeping eye etched onto their surface.

A Sheikan portal stone.

Nabooru didn't bother asking how he'd come to have them in his possession. They were probably stolen. Sheikan portal stones were rare, and those that remained were carefully guarded.

 _Not guarded well enough_. Nabooru thought dryly.

"Ordinarily," Ganondorf explained as he plucked one of the stones from his palm. "These require the user to cast a spell at the location they want to warp to. The spell can also be placed on an object."

"How long does the spell last?" Nabooru asked.

"Three days," Ganondorf answered. "Koume and Kotake intend to make one of the ranch hands take the pendant when they stop at Kakariko. One of them, Koume is quite certain, visits his relatives there when he has errands in the town. Once the pendant is back at the ranch, getting in is a simple matter."

Nabooru already had someone in mind, but something else bothered her. "What if they are seen?"

"They use the second portal stone and escape."

Ganondorf handed her the stones. "Whoever you choose, have them meet Koume and Kotake in Kakariko in two days."

"And Lady Impa?"

"I'll deal with her if she tries to interfere."

It was probably not a good idea to ask what he had in mind.

"There is one other thing," Ganondorf's words halted Nabooru's thoughts of leaving. "Have you located the king's half-brother?"

"No," Nabooru answered, keeping her voice level. "There has been no trace of him."

"He can't have just vanished," Ganondorf said angrily. "I want him found. Bastard or not, he is a loose end I intend to deal with."

King Nohansen's half-brother, disguised as a lord of some distant holding, had vanished just after the Gerudo's arrival. It wasn't the first time he'd disappeared. It was believed that, during the waning years of the Hundred Year War, he'd fled the court as a boy and was raised as a priest amongst the Order of the Sages. They were a small sect devoted to the worship of the First Sages. King Nohansen had eventually welcomed his half-brother back, never acknowledging that they were in fact related. Since his disappearance, the Gerudo had tracked down the Sage worshipers, but their efforts had yielded no trace of the man they sought.

"We will keep searching, I am certain that he cannot hide from us for long." Nabooru offered. Perhaps the cold was getting to her, but she felt extremely uncomfortable. "Is that all?"

Ganondorf nodded and went back to his brooding by the fire. Nabooru left the room and let out a relieved breath that she had been holding.

"Is he alright?" the guard she'd spoken to earlier asked.

"Fine," Nabooru said, her voice slightly more pitched than normal. "Our king is good health. You need not fear for him."

She offered the guards a reassuring nod and then took off down the corridor. As she walked towards the palace grounds, hoping to get some fresh air, she became wrapped in her thoughts.

There was something wrong with that Skull Mask. Despite appearing icy, Ganondorf had always cared about the Gerudo. He would never have risked his people in a foolish endeavor that could spark a war. That mask had done something to him. She couldn't allow him to bring the wrath of the Ten Kingdoms upon the Gerudo's heads just for some personal vendetta.

_There has to be something I can-_

_CRASH_!

Not paying attention to where she was going, Nabooru walked straight into a servant and knocked him to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Nabooru snapped as the young lad picked himself up. With one frightened look at the Gerudo, he scurried off.

Nabooru smirked. She found it amusing how much fear the Gerudo managed to instill in the Hylians. They probably believed the old Hylian myth that the Gerudo offered their male populace to the gods after they sired a child. Nabooru snorted. Many tales offered their own suggestions on why there were so few Gerudo men, and many of them were ridiculous. In reality, the truth was just as dark as some of those tales.

Nabooru set off, deciding that she would somehow find out more about Ganondorf's mask without him knowing what she was up to.

~ 0 ~

Six long weeks had passed since Link's near fatal encounter with the wolfos. After losing so much blood, and fighting the illness brought on by the bites of the rabid beasts, his recovery had been a slow process.

The first week had been the worst. He'd lost most of his strength, and when he first saw his scrawny appearance in the mirror, he'd been shocked. Still, he was determined to get his strength back. Despite Kaepora's reassurance that the emerald was safe, Link still needed to find Zelda. How long would it be until he lured the Desert Man here? He tried sneaking out several times, but he barely made it to the gate before fatigue overcame him.

As winter set in, Link was well enough to help Malon with chores around the ranch. At first, he only spent an hour or two helping with menial chores that involved looking after the animals. Unfortunately, he couldn't manage more than that.

Once he was well enough to work for more than a few hours, he began practicing swordplay. Navi began tutoring him in Hylian. Malon attempted to help, but she kept finding his mistakes hilarious until Navi got annoyed. At least Malon hadn't found his inability to count rupees funny. To the young and inexperienced mind, the concept of one rupee having a value of five gems was confusing.

Yet, in all this, Link longed for the forest. He wondered how Saria and the other Kokiri were fairing. He knew he couldn't go back, not only because the Sheikah protecting the stone couldn't enter the Lost Woods, but also because he would be endangering the others if he tried to return.

With each passing day, the longing turned to a dull ache, and Link's restless mind wandered amidst memories of tall trees, nights around a campfire, and playing with the other Kokiri. He yearned for the woods to the point he often felt sick. At other times, Link wondered if he would even be welcomed back. Even if it weren't for the dangerous sorcerer hunting him, and it was safe to return, he hadn't exactly left in the best of circumstances.

Late one evening, when Link snuck out to the stables, the stable hands found him curled up and fast asleep in a snug and warm nest of hay. A young and curious filly had gone to sleep beside him, while one of Talon's younger hounds decided to lie on top of him, whereupon it promptly drooled on Link's cheek. When Link forced it back on the straw, the pup didn't seem to catch the hint, and promptly lay back on top of him. This went on and on for some time, until finally the hound relented and slept beside him.

Link woke the next morning to find himself tucked snugly in a thick blanket. After that, sleeping in the stables became something of a habit. Talon and the stablehands tried to convince him that he could share the loft with them, but Link insisted on remaining where he was.

After six long weeks, it was nearly time to journey on to Hyrule Castle. A part of Link was relieved, but he was also afraid of what else he'd find within the vast expanse of Hyrule Field. Two nights before his departure, as evening descended on Hyrule, he sat in a bath of steaming warm water. Its warmth soaked through him, soothing the pain from his injuries old and new. He could have stayed there for a lot longer, except the water was beginning to cool. Navi would probably wonder what he was doing if he didn't hurry up. So he finished washing, dried himself off and dressed.

He ran a hand along the five red scars that ran down the side of his face, coming within inches of his eye. The broad size of the bite marks on his injured arm and leg were a reminder of just how ghastly the wounds had been. Just staring at them in the small hand mirror sent a chill down his spine, his thoughts erring ever closer to the horrible snarls of the wolfos and its teeth ripping into his flesh, hot blood pulsing from the wounds.

A loud shout interrupted his thoughts.

"Link!" Navi called. "Hurry up in there! Talon says dinner is almost ready... what's taking you so long anyway?"

"I'm almost ready!" Link called back distractedly. He was silently grateful for Navi intruding on his thoughts, settling his mind onto the fact that he was famished. He placed the mirror back on the stand and left the bathroom.

"About time! What were you doing? Practicing your swimming or something?" Navi teased.

"No, but I thought about it," Link shot back with a grin.

He caught a whiff of the stew cooking in the kitchen, and his stomach rumbled at the smell.

"Mmm, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Navi muttered in Kokiri.

She interchanged between Kokiri and Hylian much more adeptly than Link. He frequently relied on her to repeat what he said in Hylian, or interpret what anyone else said into Kokiri.

He found Malon and Talon already in the kitchen. They ate alone; Talon's wife had passed away several winters ago during an ill-fated journey to the Gerudo Valley. Link wanted to ask what had happened to her, but he didn't, knowing that Malon probably wouldn't appreciate it.

When Talon placed a large bowl of stew in front of Link, he sat down, taking in the aroma of the spicy peppers that made his stomach growl.

Forgetting his manners yet again, Link grabbed the bowl with both hands and slurped its contents down rather noisily. He was unaware that the Lon's were staring at him, while Navi flew up to his ear and coughed sharply. Link glanced up, saw Navi jerk her head towards Talon, and then caught the two farmers staring at him.

"Mmm... yum, thank you," he said appreciatively, before remembering he wasn't supposed to be eating this way.

 _Oh._ He promptly apologized and put the bowl down.

"Well," Talon cleared his throat. "It's certainly nice to know you enjoyed it, lad, but you'd best be mindful of your manners around some folk."

"I will," Link promised, earning a raised eyebrow from Navi.

When both Lons were occupied with their meal, and Link helped himself to a second serving, Navi whispered in his ear, "You better hope the princess is not fussy about formalities, or we'll be lucky to get anywhere near her."

Link was too busy wolfing down his stew to reply, and he promptly burped as he finished. Malon giggled and Navi shot him a disgusted look.

"Pardon," Link managed, trying not to grin and failing miserably.

"I suppose you'll get the idea eventually," Talon said, sounding torn between exasperation and amusement.

"Would you like some more?" Malon asked, offering the soup ladle to Link.

Talon cleared his throat again. "I think that's enough. I don't want you getting sick on us." Seeing that they were all finished, he leaned forward in his chair. "You two best be off to bed shortly, but first," he eyed both Link and Navi, "I thought you should know that Ciara has arranged for you to stay in Castletown for a while, and since Malon and I are headed there, I've arranged for you to come with us."

"Really? I'd like that," Link said, happy to discover that he'd be in friendly company, rather than following a creepy-eyed Sheikah. At the thought of leaving the ranch and the simple sanctuary it, a sense of gloom had settled over Link, but at Talon's suggestion, it quickly vanished.

"I thought you might," Talon said with a small chuckle. "We'll stop at Kakariko on the way for the night." Seeming to guess Link's next question, he added, "It's bad luck yo travel the plains at night. Don't worry, we'll be in Castletown before you know it."

"Could you take me all the way into Hyrule Castle?" Link asked, not quite able to quell the nervous knot tightening around his gut.

Talon eyed him seriously. "I'm afraid not, lad. Until recently, people could present their petitions to the king or queen at an appointed time. People from all over Hyrule would come, and it was a tremendous occasion." Talon's eyes fell on Malon. "Your grandfather used to tell me stories of people lining the road before the castle, performers, and vendors flocking the avenue. Unfortunately, it's not like that anymore, not since the war."

Missing most of what Talon was saying, Link asked inquisitively, "But Malon's uncle... Uncle Belon. He's the Stablemaster at the castle isn't he?"

"That he is," Talon affirmed quietly. "But that doesn't mean I can just go wandering into the palace anytime I feel like it. Not nowadays. If he was in need of a stablehand... well, that might be different."

"I'd like to see him," Malon chimed in, seemingly oblivious to Link's concern.

"You will," Talon promised, he stood up, pushing his chair back. "Come on, it's time for bed."

"Can you tell me what happened during the war?" Link asked. "Nobody's ever really told me."

Malon didn't look like she was too enthused by this idea, and Talon's face darkened slightly.

"That's not a tale for bed," Talon said gently, "If I told you now, I doubt you'd sleep well."

"But-"

"That's enough, lad," Talon's voice was firm. "Off to bed, I mean it. Malon you too."

Wishing that Talon would have told him, and thinking he could have handled it, Link couldn't help but feel a little unhappy at Talon's reluctance. Despite this, he voiced no objection and made his way into the hallway, Malon following behind him.

~ 0 ~

Try though he did, Link couldn't get to sleep, not between his worry at his impending departure and the never ending ache of homesickness.

After spending trying to sleep in his room, as Navi thought it might be warmer, Link decided to head downstairs. The house seemed quiet, save for Talon's snores, and still mindful of waking anyone up, Link opened the front door and stepped out into the chill winter air. The moon had long since set, and Navi was his only source of light.

As he crossed the path across to the stables, a  _hoot_  made Link look up. Kaepora was watching from the wall. He often did at night if it was cloudy or there was no moon. His unblinking eyes followed Link to the stables, like a sentry keeping guard.

"It's not like I'm trying to sneak out," Link mumbled. He'd thought about that a couple of times when Malon had gone to town on errands. He'd even succeeded in sneaking out the gate once without Navi noticing, just to have a peak. Seeing the guards at the town gate, one of them scowling at him with their red eyes, Link had decided to try again another time. Besides, he wasn't eager to be too far from the town's walls, not on his own. When Navi found out, she hadn't been in the slightest bit amused. Both she and Kaepora seemed to think that Ganondorf's spies were around every corner.

 _He couldn't have that many, could he?_ Link thought. Then again, Ganondorf had tracked him down easily enough before.

The thought sent an icy shiver running down his back, and he tried to remind himself that he was safe. Ganondorf couldn't find him here.

Link walked into the stable and quietly shut the door behind him. Talon's two hounds snoozed away in one corner of the stable, stirring enough to see that he wasn't an intruder, and then promptly fell asleep again.

When he reached the final stall, Epona nudged him for food. He attempted to ignore the filly, but she only persisted in nudging him again. So, with Navi's help, he retrieved a handful of oats and offered them to her. Epona sniffed his offering, snorted in apparent disgust, and then proceeded to eat them anyway. That done, Link lay down on the pallet of straw he'd fashioned for himself, pulling his itchy blanket around him. Eventually, Epona came to lie down beside him. She was very warm, and it wasn't long before both horse and boy were fast asleep.

Link awoke to something tickling his ear.

"Navi, stop it!" he groaned, rolling over into the straw.

"It's not me," Navi said from afar.

Someone shushed her and then giggled, "Try again, sleepyhead."

"Hello, Malon," Link replied groggily. "Is it time to get up yet?"

That tickling returned. Link opened his eyes to see what it was and saw her brushing a feather against his ear.

"You're harder to wake up than dad... Is that cucoo poop on your tunic?"

"What?" Link jumped up with a yelp, brushing his tunic before Malon burst out laughing.

"Tricked you!"

"Not funny!" Link retorted, grabbing a fistful of hay and throwing it at her in retaliation. This only made Malon laugh harder.

"Hey, if you two want breakfast you ought to hurry up," Navi told them, and they quickly stopped. "It isn't going to stay warm forever you know."

"Da' left enough for both of us," Malon said.

Link followed Malon back to the house to find two steaming bowls of porridge waiting for them, with a gentle swirl of honey on top. Link could even taste a hint of cinnamon as he swallowed the first mouthful. Malon watched him, looking like she wanted to say something, but then turned her attention to her own meal. 

They finished their meal quickly, and then once the table was cleared, they made a start on the day's chores... well, Malon had already started.

Amongst the morning's tasks, Malon and Link tended to the horses. Today, they were trying to get Epona to take to her halter. It wasn't like they'd tried before. Every effort had ended in the young animal biting, kicking, or just running away. Ingo had even tried, rather reluctantly. That was before Epona kicked him, leaving him to howl with rage, hopping up and down on one foot and spewing a string of profanities.

"Yeah, that's really going to calm the animal down," Navi had muttered sarcastically.

Link had accidentally volunteered himself for the exercise, after he'd discovered that the Kokiri Emerald could calm down most animals when it was close by. It was now in Link's satchel, which he always kept on him. Malon also seemed to think that they could try playing his ocarina, but as Link wasn't very good at playing it without sounding like a symphony of angry cats, he didn't like his chances.

"Right..." Link said quietly to himself as he slowly approached the filly, halter in one hand, hoping to grab her head and neck in the secure grip Malon had taught him. Epona's gaze was fixed on him, or more specifically the halter in his hand. She didn't twitch.

"Stay still," Link said quietly, still edging closer to Epona. He tried a soothing voice Saria might of used. "Good girl, that's it. Just stay still, or I'm never giving you treats again."

Three more steps.

Two more... Almost there.

Epona's ears twitched, and then just when Link thought he had her, she burst into motion.

"Oh, no you-" Link tried to wrap his hand under her neck, tripped over a stone, and went face first into the grass. The scent of earth, grass, and horse manure filled his nose.

_Horse manure?_

A quick look confirmed his suspicion. He'd just landed face first in horse manure.

"Ugghh!" he cried, wiping the muck off his face. "Stupid horse."

"You know, I think Malon's suggestion might be worth trying," Navi offered, coming to his side. "Just a thought."

Getting to his feet, and ignoring Navi, Link cast an angry glare at Epona.

"Are you okay, fairy-boy?" Malon asked, approaching from the fence. "Oh yuck." She wrinkled her nose at the sight of the horse dung on Link's face, but thankfully she didn't laugh. "Why don't you try playing your ocarina for her? You said that might calm her down."

Link probably shouldn't have told her Saria's instrument possessed earth magic. He hadn't explained the concept very well, but he knew that if done properly, it could calm Epona down. On the other hand, Link didn't like to think that Epona might trample him if he played badly... or perhaps one of the other horses would.

"C'mon," Malon encouraged him. "Why don't you play her song? You know, the one I showed you."

"My playing might scare her," Link told her, reluctant to show Malon his woeful ocarina skills.

"Just give it a try. I've heard you play, and you're not  _that_  bad. Please?" She gave him a pleading look.

Link could hardly refuse when Malon went puppy-eyed.

"Fine," he said. He had often heard Malon singing the melody quietly to herself in her room, and she'd been happy to teach him how to play it.

"It's from a music box, an instrument my mother gave me... I think it's Sheikan," Malon had explained, "But it doesn't work anymore. I still remember the song, though."

To start with, it did not go well.

_SSSSCCCREEEECCHHH!_

At the horrible discordant shriek of Link's first attempt, Epona looked ready to find somewhere to hide, and even Malon cringed.

Thankfully, none of the horses made a move to run him over, which Link took to be a good sign.

"Keep trying," Malon said, managing a small smile that almost looked like a grimace. "Just don't blow so hard."

Epona settled as Link's playing quickly improved and she finally trotted over to him. Link obligingly gave her a scratch on the muzzle and the filly rolled her eyes lazily. With the horse distracted, Malon offered Link the halter, and they finally managed to slip it on. This time, nobody was kicked or bitten, and Link didn't end up face-first in horse-droppings.

 _Finally,_ he thought, feeling pleased with himself.

"I'll forgive you... this time," he said when he stopped petting Epona and she nudged him.

Link and Malon weren't given long to bask in their achievement of finally getting Epona to behave. The steady trot of a horse's hooves and Ingo's bellowing voice quickly ruined the moment.

"What are you two doing?" Ingo barked, leaping off his horse, which seemed none-too-phased by his outburst. Ingo eyed the ocarina in Link's hand. "Are you two children fooling around again?" he asked harshly. "Malon, find your father for me, I need a word with him. Once you're done, I want my horse cleaned up. He's had a long hard ride from Kakariko."

"I'll take him," Link offered, eyeing the stallion, sweat coating its grey hide. At least the horse was a great deal more pleasant than its owner.

Ingo scowled but then relented. "Fine." He thrust the reins to Link. "Be quick, boy. Hopefully, you'll remember what Malon showed you. That means I don't want to find my gear discarded in a giant heap, got it?"

Link nodded.

"Good. Get on with it then." With that, Ingo stormed off.

"I was hoping he'd be longer in Kakariko," Malon said, almost mournfully. "Thanks for taking him, Link. Will you two be okay while I find da'?"

"Yeah," Link assured her. With that, he took the horse's reigns and led him out of the corral.

Malon ended up spending the rest of the day helping her father, which left Link to tend to Ingo's horse, clean its gear, and then see to other horses. By the time he was done, his limbs were weary, he stunk, and his feet hurt. He'd tried rinsing himself off using water from a horse trough and was promptly told off by Navi, who made him clean out the trough and refill it.

By the day's end, with little to distract him, Link's anxiety rose. How was he going to see Zelda? Would they really be safe on the road? He and Navi would have another day on the road to worry about that.

Malon and Navi both noticed he was rather quiet at dinner, but nobody pestered him about it, probably assuming he was just tired. Link went to sleep in the stables, his sword and shield against one wall. Most of his gear was beside him while the Kokiri Emerald- his only reminder of home apart from Saria's ocarina- remained where he always kept it. He stroked Epona as she lay down with her head draped over him,letting him know he was forgiven for putting a halter on her.

"I'll miss you," he told the young horse. The filly just snorted in response. "Malon and her da' said I can come back anytime I want, and I'll come and give you treats."

Epona nuzzled him, letting Link gently stroke her.

He would miss the ranch. In the short space of six weeks, it had almost become a second home to him.

Now, once again, he was leaving it behind.   
  


~ 0 ~

Link didn't remember falling asleep. When he did, he awoke with a start, breaking away from his dreams of the day he'd left the forest. There had been something else too... a voice trying to warn him.

"Wake up, child. The wolves of the desert approach. They come. Wake up!"

He'd heard that voice before, seeming to come from the Kokiri Emerald itself. It had been that sound which stirred him from sleep, awakening him to a world shrouded in darkness.

Link blinked and clutched at his surroundings, struggling to orient himself. Heart beating madly, he reminded himself that he was in the stables of Lon Lon Ranch. He just needed to give his eyes a moment to adjust to the gloom.

He glanced at the nearby shutter, which offered him a view into a moonless sky. As   
Link looked, a silhouette passed over the stars, blotting them out as it moved.

 _What was that?_ Link wondered.

His imagination ran wild, conjuring up images of monsters that roamed the night, none of which helped alleviate Link's fears. Before he could dwell too much on this, the dark shape appeared again, looming larger this time as it circled around the stable.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he thought he heard a door creaking on its hinges. That sounded like the front door of the house. Nobody would be coming or going at this time of night.

 _A thief?_ If there was a thief, he needed to warn the others, starting with Navi.

Link could make out Navi's faint light glowing in his green cap on a shelf near Epona's stall. He hissed her name as his heart thumped loudly in his chest. A loud screech from an owl made him jump, and then Link turned to see the large bird sitting on a windowsill.

"Kaepora?" Link whispered, scrambling to his feet.

The owl hooted in response. When he did, the chickens woke up and began squawking in fright at the sight of the large owl. They probably thought he was contemplating a midnight snack.

"Link," Kaepora hooted. "They are coming."

"What, who's coming?" Link asked, confused.

"The ones who seek the stone."

Link's jaw dropped.

"But... how?" he gasped, his voice pitching with growing terror.

"There is no time to explain. You have to leave now," he said. "They will kill you if they see you. I'll get help."

The hounds started whining then, barking madly as they scratched at the door of the stables.

"Link? Kaepora? What is going on?" came Navi's groggy voice as she extracted herself from Link's hat.

"Thieves," Kaepora replied. "Inside."

Navi's eyes bulged in alarm. Link jumped off the straw bed and grabbed his shield and sword. He couldn't leave without helping Malon and Talon. The thieves were only here because of him.

"Link!" Navi hissed. "What are you doing?"

"You said they're in the house?" Link said. "I won't let Malon or Talon get hurt."

Navi looked aghast at the idea, Kaepora didn't approve either.

"A noble but stupid sentiment, Link." The owl said. "The thief is a Gerudo. You are no match for her. I will get help from the village; I believe the farmhands are still there. You have to come with me, and I can get you to safety."

Link could already see a flaw with that idea

"How are you going to get help? You can't go in the village!" Link pointed out. He had to go now. They were wasting too much time. He turned on his heels and ran for the door.

"Link!" Navi screamed.

He reached the door and tore the latch undone. At this, The two hounds barked and raced to the door, spooking several horses and further alarming the chickens who were stuck in one of the back stalls.

The noise was bound to get someone's attention, even if the thief didn't. Link slipped through the door, and in his haste, he accidentally tripped over the barrow he'd left against the wall, knocking it sideways and into the door. The impact knocked the door shut, trapping the dogs inside.  They bayed loudly, but Link ignored them, hobbling towards the farmhouse as fast as he could, pain pulsing through his foot. Link tried to ignore the pain in his foot and ran on towards the house.

"Link, stop!" Kaepora swooped towards him but wasn't fast enough. He almost crashed into the house as Link reached the door, which was open, and slipped inside.

He thought he saw a dark shape disappear from the top landing upstairs and tiptoed after them.

"Link, listen to me and get back outside!" Navi whispered urgently as she zipped inside.

"They're upstairs," Link whispered.

"Which is a good reason why we should go and get help!" Navi hissed. "Link. For Din's sake, do as you're told!"

Link wasn't listening. The thief was probably headed to his room, if they even knew where that was. They might pick the wrong room, which would put either Malon or Talon in danger. Or both. He wondered if the thief had any way of knowing he never let the gem out of his sight.

Without further thought, he dashed to the stairs and tiptoed up them. At the landing, he could vaguely make out a figure standing at Malon's door. They had one hand on the door handle and were illuminated only by Navi, who was trying to tug on Link's collar as if that alone would be enough to drag him back down the stairs and out of harm's way. She realized her error, but by then, it was too late. The intruder by Malon's door had noticed them.

The woman's olive skin marked her as a Gerudo, and Link just had time to notice the red veil across her face before her eyes narrowed.  
  
There wasn't even time to blink. A blur of movement and a flash of metal was his only warning and then-

"Get down!" Navi screamed.

There was a loud  _thunk_ and Link's heart leaped into his throat as he spotted the knife quivering in the wooden wall beside him. She'd missed, probably hoping he'd get scared and run.

Realizing he wasn't going to flee, the woman raced forward, drawing a curved blade. She was fast, and by the time Link had his sword ready, she was almost on him. Her blade was a blur of steel, and only instinct saved him from being cleaved in two. The impact of the Gerudo's sword against his own sent Link staggering into the wall. Jumping towards him, the Gerudo grabbed him by the scruff of the neck with one hand and snatched his sword arm with the other. She twisted his wrist, just shy of breaking bones, and Link cried out, part terror, part pain.

"Drop it!" the Gerudo hissed, and unable to break free of her grip, Link did so. The Gerudo rewarded him by throwing him to the floor. His cheek slapping painfully against the wood. Then she turned him over, and without any care of causing injury, she snatched a fistful of hair and hauled him to his feet.  That was when Link felt her blade biting the skin of his throat, only dimly aware that he was trembling.

ith a shriek, Navi flew to his aid, but it was a futile thing. With a casual flick of her hand, the Gerudo slapped her. She went crashing into the wall and let out a squeak of pain as she hit it.

Link cried out in dismay, but the Gerudo only held him more firmly. "Give me the Kokiri Emerald and you won't be harmed," she whispered harshly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Link said, his voice shrill with terror.

"Don't lie, k-"

"Link is that you?" came a sleepy voice from down the hallway. Malon stepped out of her room, sounding tired and confused, but otherwise unaware of the danger she was in. "What's going on?"

 _Turn back_ _,_ Link thought.  _It's nothing. Go back._

Link desperately wanted to say something, but the Gerudo placed a hand over his mouth, her blade biting even harder against his throat.

Then Malon saw the scene in front of her and her eyes widened. The veiled woman looked up too, just as Malon let out a blood-curdling scream that outdid the howls of even the most determined hound. The Gerudo let go of Link, shoving him hard against the floor and ran towards to Malon.

Malon's scream ended in a whimper as the Gerudo grabbed her by the wrist. She struggled briefly, but was unable to do much before she was shoved tightly against her attacker's chest, the scimitar just inches from her throat.

Link got to his feet, snatching up his sword, and then saw that the Gerudo already had her captor. His breath caught in his throat. 

Malon whimpered,"No- please, don't hurt me-"

Her captor gazed down at Malon, inspecting her with an oddly calculating look."How odd. Unless I am very much mistaken, you have Gerudo blood... only faint... but it's definitely there..." she made a noise of disgust. "Who was your mother that she disgraced herself, her kin, by claiming a Hylian as her beloved? Was it her, or another, that spoiled her bloodline?"

Malon made a sound like a muffled sob. Link didn't move, unsure what the Gerudo was saying. Yet, sensing the threat, and the anger in her words, he did find one small sliver of courage.

Leave her alone!" he bellowed.

The Gerudo regarded him, amused. "So, little boy, you do have some spirit after all." She chuckled, and then her expression darkened. "Very well, child. Give me the Kokiri Emerald and I will leave your friend alone."

"Promise?" Link asked, looking at Malon and furiously trying to think how he could avoid her getting harmed.

"I promise," the Gerudo sounded amused. "Now, where is the stone"

As Link gestured towards the door of his room, there was a shout from outside.

 _Ingo,_ Link thought, feeling a surge of hope. Help was coming. Despite his plea, the woman didn't release Malon, and at the sound of shouting from outside, she only gripped Malon tighter.

"Drop the sword and show me," the Gerudo hissed. "Now!"

Reluctantly, Link obeyed and threw his sword down at his feet. Navi hovered beside him, having recovered from her collision with the wall. Link grabbed the stone from his pocket, hoping that Ingo, and whatever aid he brought, could prevent its capture. 

The Gerudo stretched out a hand, palm up and Link tossed the stone to her. The thief caught it.

"There," she soothed, stuffing the stone in a pouch secured to her waist. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

With that, she threw Malon into Link, and they both tumbled to the floor. Untangling himself, Link looked up into the Gerudo's eyes, and there was something in her gaze that Link didn't like.

"You promised!" he shouted accusingly, feeling a touch dumb for even saying the words.

The Gerudo laughed, the sound mocking. "Stupid, boy. It doesn't work like that." The woman rose her sword. "I kind of like you, so I'll make this quick."

As she advanced, Malon made a strangled wail. Link jumped up and shoved her into his room, He rose his shield and the Gerudo's blade came swinging down. It struck the wood with a  _thunk_.

Link stumbled the force of the impact sending him backward.

He fell onto his backside, but quickly tried to recover as the Gerudo stepped forward."Fine," she snapped, "be difficult then."

Two things happened at once. Link heard steps pounding on the stairs, and something tapped at the window. Not something. Someone.  
  
Another Gerudo.   
  
The Gerudo looked up, saw her companion, and started towards the window. Link managed to trip her over, more by accident than intent. He then did the unthinkable and leaped at her, thinking that if he could hold her for just a moment longer, help would arrive. The other Gerudo was trying to get it in, but the locked window was hampering her efforts.

Focusing on the woman with the stone, Link snatched at her clothing, wrapping his small arms around her neck as he tried to kick, bite, and scratch like an angry wolf cub. He was able to thrust one hand into the Gerudo's pouch and snatch hold of the Emerald, but in the midst of the struggle, he dropped it. The Gerudo managed to throw him off, sending him crashing to the carpet. Something struck Link's head, and through the haze of pain, he realized it was the Gerudo's boot. Behind her, the second Gerudo had broken the glass, but as she opened the window and tried to make her way inside, something caught her attention. An enormous bird almost ploughed into her, forcing her to abandon her efforts to get inside.  
  
Link didn't see any more. Instead, he rolled to face his attacker, who wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the door. In the doorway stood an incredibly shocked Ingo.

He was holding a lantern and a pitchfork. He took in the sight of Link and Malon sprawled on the floor, the Gerudo standing halfway between the window and Link.

"Get out of here, you damned Gerudo whore!" Ingo swore.

Link was sure the Gerudo intended to do just that, but first she made for the Emerald. At the same time, Ingo race forward, attacking the would-be thief. The Gerudo noticed, and her sword flashed toward Ingo. It was met by Ingo's pitchfork, but the force of the impact knocked the man backward. Ingo stumbled and dropped the lantern.  
  
The glass shattered as it hit the ground, oil spilling out and catching alight just inches from Link and Malon. The heat rippled against Link's skin. Snatching hold the Kokiri Emerald, and crying out at the searing heat that burned his skin, he stuffed it into his satchel. Then he crawled backward, desperately trying to drag Malon with him. The Gerudo meanwhile swore in her native tongue as the fire followed the spilled oil, racing up the Gerudo's clothes and skin where the oil had touched it.   
  
Link pulled Malon's arm, but she did not move.

"Malon, come on!" he yelled.

Talon came bursting out from his room, horror written on his face as he took in the scene before him. Navi dashed past the burning doorframe and grabbed Link's sword. The Gerudo was screaming in agony, stumbling away from Link and Malon, as she became a living torch.  Ingo took another swing at her, and as the tool met her skull, the Gerudo went silent.   
  
 Link made for the window as the fire began to lick hungrily at the walls, pulling Malon towards the window. 

"Malon!" he heard Talon cry out.   
  
"I have her!" Link yelled, hauling her onto the bed and looking at the window. The second thief had done him a favor by pulling the window open. A quick look offered no sign of the other Gerudo, but there was no time to consider what he'd do if she was still lurking nearby. It was either jump or stay and burn. 

Link softened his tone, addressing Malon, who seemed too stunned to move. "Malon, you have to jump."

She nodded, whimpering, and then stumbled out the window onto the grass below. Link took one last look as Talon turned to run down the corridor, Ingo following close behind. The floorboards groaned as the fire chewed through them, weakening them enough that they started buckling and collapsing into the story below. A foul odor of burning flesh assailed his nostrils, and Link realized it was coming from the Gerudo. He clambered to the window, pushing back a shutter that was swinging freely in the light breeze. Just as Link went to jump, the hot yellow tongues of the rapidly spreading blaze reached the bed. The heat was threatening to sear his skin, and trying to breathe sent him into a spasm of coughs.

He leaped for dear life, felt the wind rush against him, and then with a shock, he landed awkwardly on his feet. The impact sent him tumbling into the grass, but Link spent no time checking for injuries as he rolled to his feet and looked up in time to see Navi fly out the window. Then he doubled over, struck by a spasm of coughing. Talon reached them, scooping Malon into his arms as the girl trembled violently. Ingo was right behind him, swearing loudly.

"Ingo, go ... get the guards... Find Ciara!" Talon gasped between breaths.  
  
"There was a second one!" Link warned him, managing to find his breath. "She was outside the window."

"They fled," Ingo assured them both. "I saw them flee."  
  
Link wasn't so convinced they were safe, but he didn't voice this as Ingo ushered them away from the farmhouse and then went to do as Talon bade him. As he left, the two other farmhands arrived at a run. Talon quickly ordered them to move the horses out of the stable in case the embers from the fire reached it. Link offered to help, but Talon just shook his head. All Link could do was stare, watching the hungry flames consume the building.   
  
 feeling guilty for bringing this on the people who had saved his life. Kaepora had said they were safe. How had Ganondorf figured out where the stone was?

 _I should have left_ , he thought. When Talon came over to see if he was alright, he felt so wretched with guilt that he almost broke into sobs.

"Talon, I'm sorry," he managed, not quite able to keep a few tears from falling down his cheeks.

"It's not your fault lad," he said, giving Link a gentle hug. "It's not your fault, you're all right. We're all right."

The reassurance did not make Link feel any better, Navi sat on his shoulder looking sadly up at the burning building. Neither of them paid much attention as Kaepora returned. Nor did they pay much notice as Ingo came running up the path with several Hylian guards.

After taking in the sight of the burning building, the guards dispersed to scour the farm for any more intruders.

Ciara came next. Link had been a little startled when she came straight to him to make sure he was all right. She inspected his numerous bruises, seemed to decide they were not serious- though they certainly hurt in Link's opinion- and then abruptly went off to talk to Talon. He was showing her a small object in her hand, and they were both frowning at it.

Meanwhile the farm hands, Ingo included, doused the fire with buckets of water from a nearby waterhole. Although the fire did not reach the stables, their efforts to save the house were futile. A loud, angry yowl was heard as a rather chubby ginger cat extracted itself from the stables. Its fur bristled as it hissed and spat at the nearby hounds who were barking at the fire and anything that moved.

"Tingle!" Malon cried. She was suddenly alert once more as the giant ginger cat yowled again and ran into her open arms, clinging to her for dear life. Link tried to extract the fat cat off of her, but it only dug in harder, hissing and spitting all the while.

Several villagers came to investigate the disturbance and offered Talon somewhere to stay. He politely refused their offers and they soon left. Link, Talon, and Malon spent the rest of the night sleeping in the stable loft. The room was small, and there was limited bedding so Link picked somewhere on the floor. He was far too tired to complain, but despite that, he wasn't able to sleep.

He spent the rest of the night staring into the darkness of the loft. Sleep eluded him, and judging by the lack of snoring from Talon, he wasn't the only one awake.


	9. Journey to Hyrule Castle

** Chapter 8 **   
** Journey to Hyrule Castle **

Link just wanted to go home. Weeks ago the chance to adventure into the wide and unknown expanse of Hyrule would have filled him with wonder. Even though home could be boring sometimes, he knew he was safe. At home, his biggest worry was a bully named Mido and his not-terribly-bright lackeys. Mido didn't seem like a big deal compared to what Link had encountered since venturing out of the forest. Did the Great Deku Tree make a mistake? Had he been so close to death that he'd been unable to think straight? It was possible, Link thought. Perhaps he was never meant to leave the forest. But then... No. Saria had known he would leave, and so had Kaepora.

The mizzle that persisted through the small hours of the night dampened his mood. He sat in the doorway of the stables, his arms sore after an hour of helping move boxes into Talon's cart. He hadn't slept much, and despite Talon's suggestion, he did not want to rest. His hand still stung from being burned, despite the salve Ciara had given him.

The boxes Link had been carrying were laden with bottles of milk and enchanted red ice. Navi told him that only mage fire could make it melt, and it helped keep the bottles of milk cold. Link only managed to load three boxes onto the cart. On his fourth run, he'd tripped straight over a chicken. Both crate and boy went crashing to the earth while the chicken hobbled off to its coop, clucking angrily all the while. The bottles that tumbled from the box shattered with a loud  _crash_. Talon came rushing over to see if he was alright and didn't seem particularly angry. That didn't stop Link from feeling like a clumsy idiot.

Talon sent him to sit down and have a rest, leaving him to the company of Navi and one of his friendlier hounds, the same one that insisted on drooling on his face in the middle of the night. Nosy was young, spritely dog with a white patch of fur upon his muzzle. Having given up on trying to convince Link to throw a stick, and growing bored of chewing on Link's boots, he was now sitting with his head resting on Link's lap, staring with doleful puppy eyes.

Getting the hint, Link yielded to the dog's request and idly scratched its ears. Nosy rolled his eyes, grunting with doggy contentment.

Link watched Malon and Talon as they made their final preparations to depart. Talon was harnessing a horse, yawning loudly as he did so. Judging from Ingo's gruff tones, Talon had somehow tangled the horse in its harness. Malon quickly came over and offered to fix the problem, leaving the two adults to keep grumbling. Nobody was in a particularly good mood, not even Malon, which was to be expected. Her usual smile was gone, and she was ignoring Epona despite the filly's confused protests (which could have just been a demand for more food).

"C'mon, Link," Talon called as he finished checking the tack. "Climb on the back, we'll be off in a sec."

"Sorry, Nosy," Link said apologetically. He stopped scratching the dog and got up. Nosey lay down in the straw, tail wagging, and rolled onto his back in a gesture of  _"Can you scratch my belly?"_

Link almost obliged but Talon called him, 'Hurry up! We can't stand around here all day getting nothing done."

Link could have sworn he saw Ingo, who was busily securing a crate into the wagon, pause and raise an eyebrow. Talon was none the wiser, and he was already walking off towards one of the storehouses. Ingo followed after him, whistling a command to Nosy. The dog took off, trotting towards the farmhand. Link trudged wearily over to the cart and clambered onto it. Navi landed on top of one of the boxes, her eyes inadvertently drifting to the blackened ruins. Link didn't follow her gaze. He wanted to block out the memory of what had happened. With the heavy smell of smoke still wafting from the wreckage, that was no easy task.

"Link?"

Malon was walking towards him, wearing a large cloak over her dress to keep out the winter chill. The woolen wrappings were too large for her and dragged along the ground. She held a bundle in her hands, offering it to Link as she reached him. It turned out to be another cloak.

"Here," she said. "Da' says you will catch a cold if you don't wear something warmer."

"Thanks," Link replied, throwing the woolen garment around his shoulders. It was warm, snug, and very heavy. How did anybody move in one of these things?

Malon climbed up beside him. Each lost within their own thoughts, they just sat for a while, the silence that hung over them almost stifling Link was glad when the  _crunch_ of earth announced Talon's arrival.

"Well, I think we're ready. Or as ready as we can be," Talon's eyes drifted to the ruined farmhouse and then back to the two children. Link had no idea how he could manage to sound so jovial. "If we get moving fast enough, we'll be able to have a hot meal at the other end. How's that sound?" he grinned but the smile never quite reached his eyes.

"You said that last time," Malon complained sourly. "We ended up with cold stew."

"Well..." Talon's grin faded slightly. "We'll see what we can do this time."

The rest of their small party arrived, forming a tight gathering around the wagon. Talon spoke a command to his horse and, with a lurch, the wagon trundled out of the gates. Link sat in silence, watching the walls of Lon Lon grow smaller. Soon the cart rounded a hill and then both town and ranch vanished from sight. The mist cleared, revealing the verdant meadows of Hyrule Field beneath a cold winter sky. The frost that still clung to the grass glimmered in the dawn light.

Five soldiers rode beside the cart like an honor guard, dressed in full armor with a helm that covered their faces. Ciara also joined their somber group. She rode at the head of the party, preferring a small amount of solitude.

They were nearly a third of the way to Kakariko when Malon finally spoke.

"Father says he's taking me to Ordon after he finishes his deliveries tomorrow," Malon said. "I'm going to stay with my cousins for a while."

"Is he going to stay with you?" Navi asked, seizing the opportunity to make conversation.

"I hope so," Malon said, staring away from Link. "My cousins are kind of annoying."

The heavy silence returned, and it seemed half an eternity before Malon spoke again. She drew a deep breath, fiddling idly with er hair.

"Thanks for saving me," Malon mumbled, blushing at her own words. "You were really brave, fairy boy... I woke when I heard someone turning the door handle. I thought maybe it was you or dad... but, I never thought-"

Her voice faltered, and she looked away.

"There was someone else in the house?" Navi finished for her.

Malon shivered, looking away again and offering no reply.

"I was scared too." Link admitted. Feeling uncomfortable, he decided to change the subject. "Is Epona going with you?"

"No, she's staying on the ranch. Benard and Gavin will take good care of her." Malon said. "They like Epona. Ingo only hates her because she kicks him every time he gets close enough... most of the horses don't like him."

"I wonder why?" Navi muttered sarcastically.

Link gave her a look, but before she could respond, the wagon came to a sudden halt. The abrupt stop upset several crates and Link quickly leaped up to help Malon prevent them from tipping. He'd had his fair share of accidents this morning and didn't entertain the thought of another one. The cart shifted as Talon's horse- Swift- moved a few steps, snorting and whinnying as she did so. Even from where he was, Link could sense the animal was afraid.

"What's going on?" Malon asked.

"Wait here," Talon called over his shoulder. "I'm just going to check something."

"Check what?" Navi asked, zipping up into the air to get a better look.

 _Gerudo?_ Link thought apprehensively. Knowing it wouldn't help Malon, he tried not to let his fear show. Nothing threatening emerged from the surrounding hills. Nobody else shared the road, and there had been no outcry from the guards. So what was wrong?

"The guards spotted something, that's all," Navi shouted as she scoped out their surroundings.

For the first time, Link could hear voices raised in consternation. It sounded like the guards were having an argument. Link considered clambering on top of the crates to have a look but then decided that was a bad idea. Instead, he jumped off the wagon.

"What are you doing?" Malon shouted. "Da' said to wait!"

"I'm not going far!" he called over his shoulder.

He rounded the front of the cart. The first thing he noticed was that Talon's black mare was gazing ahead with wary eyes. The cause of her concern seemed to be the guards who'd clustered around something. Malon clambered into the front of the cart, glanced ahead at the guards, and then turned her attention to Swift.

Talon, who was halfway towards them, called out, "What is it?"

"A deer," one guard called back. "Not much left of it."

"Poor thing, " Talon said with dismay. "Must've met foul of a bear."

"This doesn't look like the work of a bear," another man said, stepping sideways to make room for Talon. "Look here." He gestured at the ground. "I might not be a tracker, but I can tell those aren't bear pawprints."

Link tried to catch a glimpse of the deer, but there were too many people crowded around it. He wandered towards the group, noticing Ciara standing in their midst.

He finally caught sight of the deer and suddenly wished he'd stayed where he was. Just as the guard had said, there was not much left to see. Nothing but congealed blood, bone, and bloodied fur. Bile rose in his throat, and Link turned away from the horrific sight. He couldn't get the disturbing picture out of his mind and wherever he looked there were signs of a struggle. Specks of blood splattered the flattened grass, and not far away, hoofprints marked where the deer's flight had ended in blood and pain.

There were paw prints too, far too large for an average farm dog, and oddly shaped for a wolf.

"Wolfos," Navi muttered with a grimace.

Link looked around at the guards. One of them appeared to have reached the same conclusion, but his companions were not so easily convinced.

"It was definitely a wolfos," Ciara affirmed.

"Gods." One of the guards swore. "Never heard of them beasts traveling this far south of the mountains before. First the raids, then a bloody Gerudo attacks Lon Lon. Now more wolfos? This isn't normal, it's witchcraft I tell you... err... meaning no offense, my lady."

That last comment was directed at Ciara.

"The king has to do something soon, or people will be in an uproar," said another guard.

"I'm sure he will." The faintest trace of worry betrayed Ciara's stoic countenance.

Link looked around, suddenly frightened. He half expected a wolfos to come charging out of the grass and attack. Almost, he could feel the beast's hot breath against the nape of his neck, and the sudden agony as its jaws clenched shut on him. He'd die... just like the deer whose bloodied remains lay scattered in the grass. Close as he was, Link noticed the stench of blood that hung in the air, and it was little wonder Swift was afraid.

"Link, I thought I told you to stay where you were."

Link whirled around. Talon was standing behind him, worry written across his face.

"It's alright, boy," he said, offering Link a gentle pat on the back. "C'mon, get back in the wagon."

"Are we going to be attacked by wolfos?" Link blurted out, voicing his uncertainty. He didn't feel courageous; this sort of thing just wasn't supposed to happen to a Kokiri.

Talon regarded him for a moment, his expression grim, and then he traded a glance with Navi.

"I should'a made sure you didn't see that," he said, sounding annoyed with himself. "Wasn't a pretty sight, poor thing." He glanced back at the deer and then gently added, "We have some of the finest soldiers in Hyrule and a Sheikah with us. They'll keep us safe, you'll see."

He grabbed Link by the shoulder and steered him back towards the cart.

"You okay?" Navi asked him quietly as they reached the wagon.

"Fine," Link muttered, joining Malon on her perch.

He wasn't fine. and judging by her pained expression, Navi knew he wasn't.

~ 0 ~

As Talon had promised, there were no further signs of any wolfos. Despite this, Link couldn't help but notice how the guards now spread out and seemed far less casual than before. There was less laughter and most of the conversation seemed muted.

Afternoon finally came, and they stopped by the bridge across the Zora River's wide exapanse, deciding to let the horses rest. For Talon, this meant a good opportunity to take a nap.

For Link, this meant a chance to clamber down the stony bank and rinse his grimy face. He noticed a few children were fishing nearby. Some of the younger ones were splashing each other with water, laughing themselves giddy with glee, or chasing their attackers and screaming with delight as they ran. 

 _I wish it were like that for me,_ Link thought with a pang.  _Not a care in the world._

Navi directed his attention to a shack that a little further up the river's edge. There was a sign nailed to a nearby post _: Fisherman's Shack. Zora are advised to take care when swimming near the river's edge._

At Malon's suggestion, they decided to head inside. The interior of the shop reeked of gutted fish. The fisherman didn't seem to notice as he handed Malon a bucket of squirming bait and then passed Link two fishing rods.

Sickened by the horrible odor of dead fish, Link was glad to lead the way out of the shack. As they climbed down the shop's front steps, Link could hear the man whistling merrily.

"I don't think he can smell," Link muttered to himself as he made his way along the bank.

They found their own spot in the shallows, and the calmer atmosphere soon began to melt away Link's somber mood. Malon seemed more cheerful herself and was soon humming away quietly. It didn't take long for Link to attract some attention. After a little while, the younger children who'd been focused on their water fight, were all ogling at him and Navi. They looked away every time Link peeked at them and whispered fervently amongst themselves.

"Honesty," Navi said, peering out from under his cap and looking unamused. "You could probably try eating some of the fish bait if you want to get rid of them in a hurry."

Malon scrunched her face in revulsion. "Eww... that's disgusting!"

Link looked down at the bucket of wriggling bait and couldn't help but agree with Malon. The Kokiri lived off the land, and while they were seldom fussy, most of them weren't that gross. Link had eaten grubs once after Mido told him he had to or else he was a wimp.

"Sorry, ruin your appetite?" Navi asked.

Link shook his head. He was not feeling that hungry anyway.

He looked up the hill towards Talon's cart. Ciara stood near the wagon, silent and still. Though the hood of her cloak was up, Link knew the woman was watching them closely.

"She's scary, isn't she?" Malon asked as she noticed too.

"A little," Link agreed. "Her eyes are creepy."

"I heard Sheikah can kill you just by looking at you," Malon said.

"Yeah right," Link replied.

Malon did have some strange ideas, or maybe it was just something to do with Hylians.

Not being careful, he almost threaded his finger on the fishing hook. He jerked his hand back. Then, fumbling with unsteady fingers, he finally threaded one of the wriggling worms onto the barb. He cast the line, smiling in satisfaction when he heard a faint  _plop_.

"See, I told you it was easy," Malon said cheerily.

That was when something yanked on Link's fishing line. Hard.

"Oooh, you caught something!" Malon squealed with delight. "Quick, reel it in!"

Whatever it was, it yanked even harder, ripping the rod from Link's hands. He flung himself after it, snatching at the rod with both hands. As he did, a milk-white humanoid creature emerged from the water, and Link nearly scrambled back up the bank in shock. It wasn't a fish at all. It almost looked like one, with water glistening off the fins that jutted out from its arms and legs, and the cartilage over the back of its head that was shaped like a fish tail.

 _Is that a Zora?_ Link wondered, having never seen one before. It looked rather angry, its black eyes narrowed and its face was contorted into a scowl.

_Opps._

Realizing he'd accidentally snared it on his hook, Link jumped to his feet and started scrambling up the rocky bank. Malon followed him until they reached the top and then, gasping for breath, they tumbled into the grass. When they did, Malon burst out laughing.

"You- you caught a Zora," she sat up and pointed at the Zora who was still shaking a fist at them.

Unable to keep himself from joining in, Link laughed as well. It felt so good to laugh, even though he was in painful stitches. Ciara shook her head with exasperation and shuffled off down towards the Zora. The other kids on the bank had long since scooted away, and meanwhile the owner of the fishing shack was telling the Zora off. As he did so, he jabbed a finger at a sign on the front of his cabin. Then he stormed off, tugging his hat as he did so.

By the time Link finished laughing, he was almost certain he'd cracked a rib. That was when he noticed Ciara standing over him, the tiniest hint of a smile breaking through her Sheikan mask.

Link quickly composed himself, stood up, and offered an apologetic smile.

"Err... w-we weren't doing anything wrong," he stammered nervously. "We just-"

"You may wish to return these," Ciara said, holding out two fishing rods. "And do try to stay out of trouble."

"I don't look for trouble," Link said. "It just finds me."

"Hmm..." Ciara mused, sounding like she didn't believe him. "So I've noticed. We need to move soon, so I suggest you hurry... Unless you would prefer to walk?"

"No thanks," Link said quickly.

"Then hurry up and you girl-" Malon squeaked, startled as Ciara addressed her.

"Yes, mistress Ciara?" she asked nervously.

"Do try and wake your father up quickly," Ciara said with an air of amusement.

"What-" Malon glanced back at the wagon. Talon was indeed asleep. Somehow, he'd managed to sleep through the entire commotion. The guards appeared not to have taken any interest either. Most of them were sitting in a circle around a small fire while several of their comrades watched the surrounding hills.

Once they returned the rods, Link and Malon found Talon still asleep. Malon shouted, shook him, and even slapped him, but his snores continued unabated.

Not giving up just yet, Malon retrieved a bucket from the cart and stormed off down to the river. She quickly returned, water slopping out of her bucket, and stomped over to the wagon. Link almost grinned as he realized what she was about to do but Navi didn't look like she approved.

Just as it seemed like Talon was going to be sopping wet, he stirred and yawned. Realizing that Malon was standing next to him with a pail of water, and knowing just what she intended, he jumped to his feet.

"Aright, alright, I'm up," he said sleepily. "Just give me a sec."

"He's harder to wake up than you," Navi muttered.

Link ignored her and quickly trotted back to the wagon once more.

~ 0 ~

After the encounter with the Zora, the somber mood that clung to their journey evaporated like the mist on a spring morning. Link found the rest of the journey to Kakariko more enjoyable. They crossed the wide stone bridge, which offered a view of the nearby docks on one side with tiny boats bobbing up and down in the river current. On the other side, the river followed the contours of the land, weaving between grassy   
plains and forested hills. Link watched the passing travelers and the animals grazing in the nearby pastures with a rapt interest that Malon didn't share. He pointed out the peddlers and wagons that carried a curious array of shiny trinkets that Link had never seen before. Curious to know what they were and what they carried, he pestered Navi and Malon with an endless barrage of questions. Malon got bored rather quickly and decided to have a snooze. Navi was a little more obliging and even seemed determined to keep him occupied for a while.

It was night time when they finally arrived at the outskirts of Kakariko. They didn't stay in the town itself, though Talon did not say why. Instead, the wagon came to a halt outside a small farm off the main road that belonged to Ciara. Wanting to keep Link away from prying eyes, she decided it would be a good place to stop for the night. Link felt bad for this, even when Talon reassured him it was not a big deal.

Dinner was a simple meal of lukewarm soup. Malon complained bitterly until Talon promised her something nice for lunch the next day. Once their bowls were empty and cleaned, the two children were ushered off to bed.

"Why's somebody after you so badly?" Malon asked when they curled up in their beds.

The question left Link feeling distinctly uncomfortable. A part of him just wanted to sink under the sheets and not come out. She probably wouldn't believe him if he mentioned that he was being hunted by a powerful sorcerer. She didn't know as much as Talon or Ciara did, and he was forbidden to tell her any of it. Navi glanced at him from the bedpost and shook her head.

"I don't know," he lied.

The words left him with a bitter aftertaste, but he did his best to ignore it. Talon spared him an awkward silence when he opened the door.

"You two alright?" he asked, when he noticed that both of them were quiet, despite being wide awake.

"We're fine, papa," Malon said.

"Good to hear," Talon replied. "Got an early start tomorrow. You best get some sleep. Both of you. Afraid it's cramped quarters, so we're all sharing a room."

Link groaned quietly as Talon strode over to the remaining bed and sat down. With a tired yawn, the man kicked his shoes off and then lay down.

It seemed like only a few heartbeats later that his loud snores filled the room. They were loud enough to wake the dead.

 _Well,_ Link thought.  _I don't think I'm going to get a lot of sleep._

He didn't think any of them would.

Except Talon.

~ 0 ~

Before the first tendrils of light crept across the winter skies, Link dragged himself out of bed with no small amount of grumbling about being tired and prepared to leave with the others. Talon was last up as everyone else swallowed a breakfast of warm porridge mixed with fruit.

When they left the warm confines of Ciara's home, the frigid winter wind seemed seemed to snatch the warmth from Link's bones. He sat shivering on the back of the wagon, wrapped in a cloak and blanket, trying to get some extra sleep as the wagon rattled its way down the road. Every bump in the road jostled him, and tired as he was, Link struggled to sleep.

By dawn, they were traveling back over the Zora River. The hours went by and then, as the sun rose to its zenith, they finally arrived at Castletown. Navi roused him from his fitful slumber.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Link stretched and scrambled to his knees so he could peer out the side and see what was ahead of him.

The road ahead ended at what Link thought was a long stone pier that reached halfway across the river where it met a drawbridge. At the far end of this bridge was the immense archway of the gatehouse, with brightly coloured flags adorning it. The wall stood as tall as many of the trees in the forest, its broad length interrupted at regular intervals by even taller guard towers. Squinting, Link was sure he could see guards patrolling the wall.

As Link took all this in, his fatigue vanished at once, and he simply gawked, enraptured by what he was seeing. He leaned further out the cart, trying to snatch a glimpse of the city itself. A stern word from Talon quickly sent Link sinking back into his seat.

As the cart rattled across the drawbridge, Link couldn't quite puzzle out why it looked so familiar.

He didn't stay fixated on that oddity for long. Soon they were over the bridge and on their way into the town. Two guards stood by the gate, looking rather bored. One was muttering to himself, stopping as he recognized Talon to whom he smiled and gave a nod.

"Mornin'," Talon greeted him.

Link wished he had a few more eyes.

An array of brick, stone and wood closed in on him from both sides. Colorful flags draped the walls of many buildings. Elaborate signs hung from shop awnings, beckoning potential customers inside. Link couldn't hear himself, or even the familiar rumbling of the cart, amidst the clamor of musicians and people talking or shouting.

"It's huge!" he said in astonishment.

They approached a plaza adorned by an elaborate structure of carved stone with water cascading down its sides and into the basin below.

"That's a fountain," Navi said when Link asked. She was bombarded by dozens of questions as Link tried to take in the dizzying plethora of sights, sounds, and smells.

Stalls lined the edges of the square, and Link caught a whiff of freshly baked bread amidst countless other smells. The scent of fresh fish, herbs, and other goods pervaded the air. Link wanted to check out everything and wished Navi would stop saying no.

"What about that?" he asked, pointing to a building from which drifted the pleasant sound of music.

"I think that's a tavern, Link," Navi said.

"What's a tavern?"

"Somewhere you're not allowed."

"Why?"

"Because it's where grown-ups go." At a look from Link, she added, "Hylian grow-ups."

The tavern was soon behind them, and Link busied himself with checking out what else there was to see. Hawkers cried their wares, including some shiny trinkets that Link wanted to examine. He noticed some shopkeepers seemed to be arguing with their customers, waving their arms all the while. Navi assured him they were only haggling, they weren't really arguing... well, most of them weren't.

"What's haggling?" Link asked.

"You'll learn soon enough," Navi answered, sounding irritable. They'd both lost count of just how many questions he'd asked now, and he still had plenty more.

Link's ears soon picked up the soft trill of a flute as its melody pealed through the square. Finally, the cart stopped. Seeing a stall that was selling some delicious looking sweets. Link clambered to the edge of the wagon. His mouth watered as he stared longingly at trays filled with stuffed pastries, rolls topped with honey, and buns smeared with sugary cream. They looked far more delicious than the porridge he'd eaten that morning.

"Where do you think you're going?" Navi asked, her stern tone making him all too aware that he wasn't meant to leave the cart.

Link groaned, wishing Navi would at least try to share his excitement, and then resigned himself to just looking around.

It wasn't long until Talon presented him and Malon with a freshly baked pie to make up for yesterday's deliciously cold soup.

When he received the pie, and the wagon was once again moving slowly through the crowd, Link bit into his meal.

He closed his eyes for a second, relishing the delicious taste of the hot gravy and spicy meat.

He quickly consumed the rest in record time, leaving nothing but scattered crumbs behind. He licked the grease off his fingers smiling as he finished.

"Do you ever eat slowly?" Malon asked when she saw this.

Link didn't answer, for his attention was focused on something else. The path to Hyrule Castle lay before them. It was a broad street that meandered between tightly clustered buildings, rising up the hill towards the enormous keep that loomed above all. The tall walls that wreathed the royal residence made Link think that sneaking inside would be nearly impossible.

All too soon the wagon slowed to a halt outside an inn named ' _The Silver Mare.'_

A tall gentleman with balding hair, and wearing an apron with a white horse embroidered on it, greeted them.

"Talon," he called cheerily. "Was about sure you weren't turning up. What took you so long? Your brother's been here looking for you."

"Sorry, Galad," Talon said as he swung down from the wagon seat. "Ran into a spot of trouble on the ranch."

Galad and Ciara shared a glance as the woman strode over to greet him.

"Damn wolves getting to your herd again?" Galad asked Talon sympathetically. "Belon told me something had happened, but he wouldn't say what."

"I'll tell you later," Talon said with a subtle gesture towards Malon. "Care to help me unload some of this?"

He gestured a thumb towards the cart. No sooner had he done so than two young men emerged from the shadows of the inn.

"Oi' shove over, kid!" one called, and Link almost glared. He jumped off the wagon, Malon followed suit, and the men began to unload some of the boxes from the cart.

"So, this is the young lad I've heard about?" Link froze as he felt Galad's eyes on him. "Well, no use standing there, boy. Say your goodbyes and come on inside. You must be freezing."

He gave a nod to Talon and went back inside the inn. Link stared after him. How did that man even know who he was?

"Go on, Link, Ciara will see to your needs from here," Talon said. He gave Link a hearty pat on the shoulder and then spoke with gentle seriousness. "And... if you need somewhere to stay, once things are settled down and all, I could always use an extra hand on the ranch... you'd be more than welcome."

"I... thank you," was all Link could manage.

"Remember that lad. We'll be back soon enough."

He turned towards the cart, leaving Malon beside Link. To Link's shock, Malon hugged him.

"I'll miss you, fairy boy."

"You too, Malon," Link mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed.

"That's the last of them, Talon sir," called out of the youths carrying another box over to the inn. Link was surprised they'd managed to unload six boxes so quickly.

"Well, best be off. C'mon, Malon!" Talon said, stopping as he looked over his shoulder.

Malon met Link's eyes for a moment, and then she went back to her seat on the cart.

"Come. Let's get you inside."

Link almost jumped, turning to find the Sheikah healer just behind him.

"Aren't we going to the castle?" Link asked.

"It's best if you wait here. I'll bring someone to meet you. Don't worry, Galad's a good man. He'll take care of you."

She ushered Link into the inn. Galad gave Ciara a cheery greeting from behind a counter as she gave him a few rupees and then directed Link upstairs.

The Sheikah left without another word, and Link waited with Navi in the confines of his room.

And waited.

~ 0 ~

By late afternoon, and after catching up on  an hour or two of sleep, Link was worried.

He peered out at the bustling city streets for any sign of Ciara. Another woman came in with a tray of food, and when he asked her where Ciara was, she just shook her head and offered him a smile before leaving. Trying not to worry, Link scoffed down the peppery stew in record time and kept waiting. Soon his anxiety was making him wish he hadn't eaten so fast.

"What if she doesn't come back?" Link asked eventually.

"She will," Navi said. She didn't sound confident.

Link wondered if Talon and Malon would still be in the market.

Deciding to find them, he made his way downstairs. Galad quickly spotted Link and steered him back upstairs.

"She'll be back soon. Don't you go worrying yourself," he said reassuringly, ushering Link back into the room.

Not to be dissuaded so easily, Link waited until he heard the man's footsteps descend the stairs. Once they faded, he walked over to the table and hauled it over to the window. It was a difficult task. The table scraped and bumped with each shove and Link hoped nobody downstairs could hear it.

Finally, with the table against the windowsill, he opened the shutters and peered outside. Navi protested loudly, but he ignored her.

Clambering out onto the tiled roof was easy.

"Ahh... Link. We really should wait." Navi said as they looked up and down the street.

"Navi, Ciara would have come back by now. Something's happened to her. We have to get to the castle ourselves."

Navi went silent, and Link knew she agreed with him. There was a reason the Sheikah hadn't come back. What if another one of Ganondorf's people had found her? He didn't want to wait at the inn until they found him too.

Link slowly made his way along the roof, careful to make sure none of the tiles were loose before he stepped on them. He didn't think it was that different from climbing a tree; you still had to consider each movement carefully to avoid tumbling into the air. He tried not to think about that, the mere thought of what would happen if he wasn't careful made his stomach thicken with nausea. Swallowing his fear, he considered his options. There weren't many. The stones looked far too smooth to climb, not at all like a gnarled tree trunk. Jumping onto the balcony of the inn's second story was just asking to be caught. There was another balcony that wrapped around the building next to the inn. An alley ran through the narrow space between the two buildings, but it wasn't far to jump. He could make it.

"Link, why don't I like that look?" Navi asked.

Link was smiling, almost mischievously, as he made up his mind and peered over the edge. Knowing that Navi would not approve, but certain it was completely safe, he didn't say anything. He just jumped and felt an exhilarating rush as he landed feet first on the balcony.

He rounded the corner of the porch and came to the front door of someone's house. At least, he thought it was a house; there wasn't a sign to announce the building's trade. He peered over the edge of the balcony to stare in fascination at the street below. Then, Navi flew in front of his face, scowling, both hands firmly on her hips.

"You and I need to have a good talk about being careful," she said, anger brimming in each word.

"I was careful," Link said. She shot him a doubtful look.

"No, you weren't. Just... wait for me next time."

"Okay," he said absently. He moved away from the balcony railing in case any of the inn's patrons or staff noticed him. It occurred to him then that he hadn't given much thought on what to do after he'd left the inn.

 _Find Ciara,_ he thought.  _Or get into the castle._

That was going to be tricky. How was he supposed to find his way around this city?

He tapped a finger on his chin, thinking furiously, and didn't notice the door open. Not until it nearly knocked him over.

"What are you doing?" an angry voice bellowed from behind him.

Link jumped back from the door, accidentally upsetting a flower pot beside him. He cringed as it toppled over and smashed with a tinkering crash.

_Opps._

The rather large woman standing in the doorway glared at Link, then her eyes went to the broken pot, and then back to Link, who managed a sheepish grin.

Without a word, Link took off at a run. He could hear the woman shouting angrily as he bounded down the stairs and off into the street. Once he was sure he wasn't being pursued, Link slipped into an alley and tucked himself in behind a barrel.

Navi joined him, still scowling. "I tell you to be careful, and then you go breaking things. Honestly, Link. You might not get away so easily next time."

"I didn't mean to break the pot," Link protested. "She startled me."

"I know... just..." Navi sighed, the fury melting away. "You don't know much about this place, and there are still people looking for us. A city is not a place that you can fool around in or play to your heart's content. It isn't safe. Your sword and the stone might make you a target for anyone wanting a few spare rupees. You have to be careful, okay?"

Link wasn't entirely sure he understood, but he nodded anyway. She made it sound like he'd done something wrong, and besides breaking something by accident, he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Okay," he agreed, meeting her eyes.

"Good. In that case, we better get moving. The faster we get to the castle the better."

They left the alleyway and Link slipped into the crowd of people. Navi decided to lead them on an indirect route towards the castle. This way, there was less chance of being spotted than if they took the main thoroughfare to the gates. Despite this idea, the side streets seemed no less crowded than the main road, and wandering through the crowd of tall Hylians was proving to be a daunting experience. They moved so fast and never took much care to avoid walking straight into him. More than once someone bumped into Link and nearly sent him toppling onto the cobblestones. Most cursed or yelled at him for being in their way. Link didn't hang around to listen to their angry tirades and hastened on his way.

 _Why is everyone in such a hurry?_ he wondered.  _Are they all this cranky?_

With the odd exception, it was like being surrounded by dozens of Ingos. Link swallowed the nervous lump that rose in his chest and pressed on, not allowing himself to be intimidated by the forest of people, despite their size.

As they continued along the narrow avenue, Link noticed that some of the children playing along the edges of the street were eyeing him with suspicion, even hatred. Once, three boys followed him, and there was something in the way they looked at him that frightened Link. He'd been beaten by Mido's friends more than once, and he recognized the threat in their eyes. He knew he stood a good chance against them, but after what had happened to Mido, he didn't want to fight them. Heeding Navi's warning, Link hastened his pace and quickly tried to lose them. He detoured, noticing that Navi was angrily cursing herself for letting him escape the inn.

Their detour led Link into a less wealthy part of town. It smelled horrible and several wagons were collecting what looked like dung. As Link decided to head back for the main road, sure he was no longer being pursued, a beggar grabbed him, his dirty fingernails digging into his arm. The state of the gentlemen's clothing, the smell of it, and the sight of his decayed teeth that made his grin truly terrifying made Link want to flee. Never had he seen something so wretched and destitute. By reflex, his free hand snatched at his sword, and then it was the beggar's turn to step away, letting go of Link. Torn between apologizing for nearly drawing his sword and the need to flee, Link fled, unable to form the words.

After that, he was nearly ready to head back to the inn. Navi offered to fly back and offer the beggar a rupee but Link didn't want to be parted from her. He sat by a stall selling fruit for a moment, letting himself recover. The stall owner must have thought he was lost, for she took pity on him and gave him an apple.

Link took it, considered going back to give it to the beggar, but he spotted one of the children he'd seen earlier lurking in the shadows. Eager to avoid confronting them, Link abandoned the thought and made his way back to the main road.

Ahead, he saw a building with an insignia of two swords painted onto its rather worn sign.

Navi read the insignia for him.

_Death Mountain Smithies- It's Dangerous to go alone, take these!_

Another shop front featured a pile of cages, each with a squawking chicken. They did not look too happy with their accommodation nor were they particularly friendly.

The sign in front of them read- _Highly Aggressive Hylian Cuccoos. The perfect solution for any farmer looking to remove foxes or wolves from their land._

Navi scoffed when she finished reading it. "Yeah, like anyone will believe that."

At one street corner, Link spotted a shop with a picture of two masks, each wearing a broad and beaming smile. The sign at the front of this store read, "Happy Mask Man's Shop- Magical Masks to suit all your needs."

This gave Link an idea.

"I wonder if they sell masks that can make you invisible?" he asked. Navi frowned doubtfully, but he continued on anyway, "It might help us get into the castle."

"I have never heard of any masks that can do that," she said. She paused, pursed her lips, and then added, "Except one."

Link looked up at her questioningly, and Navi continued. "Remember how I told you I was there when the Great Deku Tree was cursed?"

Link nodded.

"You think it made the Desert Man invisible?" he asked.

"That or it made him impervious to the wards protecting the forest... or both," Navi said thoughtfully.

_BANG!_

The shop door burst open, almost tearing off its hinges as it crashed straight into Link.

The blow stunned him, and for a moment, he barely realized he'd just slammed into the cobblestones.

"Damn it!" a woman yelled. "Watch where you're going!"

Breathing through the pain, he looked up and his insides froze. Standing at around twice his height with olive skin, red hair, and white clothes was a Gerudo. He scrambled upright, almost heedless of the pain throbbing through his head. He reached for his sword and the woman snorted.

"Do yourself a favor, kid," she said, sounding amused. "Don't even try."

Knowing it was useless, and having failed miserably last time he'd tried to take on one of her kind, Link moved his hand away from his sword. The smile on the Gerudo's face was positively terrifying. He took a step back, swallowing nervously.

The woman rolled her eyes. "You do realize that If I was going to hurt you, I wouldn't be standing here staring at you?"

Link backed away a little more, wondering if he could quickly slip into the crowd and run before the Gerudo had a chance to pursue him. As light as he was on his feet, he didn't think he could outrun her. Then she said the words he'd been hoping he wouldn't hear. She was staring at him, an odd curiosity flickering in her eyes.

"You're that forest boy, aren't you?" she asked, looking him up and down. "The one that went missing a while back?"

 _She knows who I am_ , Link thought, gulping. He was ready to run. It was possible the crowd on the street behind them would slow here down. Or was that a futile thing to hope, and she'd haul him all the way back to her king? He vowed not to tell her anything.

"I don't know how you arrive here, but I won't tell anyone that I saw you. A few days ago, I might have, but-" the Gerudo paused, all trace of her smile gone. She looked troubled. Then, she shook her head. "Never mind, I doubt a boy like you would understand. I'm not sure I do yet. A lot is going on, and this town is not safe... Sheikah murdered in broad daylight. I'm telling you kid, this place is the pits. Do yourself a favor and get as far away from here as you can. Give that stone you carry to the Sheikah. They should never have burdened you with it. You can do that, can't you?"

"I... I can," Link squeaked.

"Good." Without another word, she darted off, leaving Link and Navi staring after her. Boy and fairy stared at each other, neither voicing what the other suspected: The Sheikah meant to guide them to Hyrule Castle was dead, and this Gerudo knew far more than she should. 

"We're on our own," Link mumble.d Not for the first time since arriving at Castletown, he felt alone and afraid. Everything about the city seemed unnatural and strange. He wanted to find Malon and Talon, he wanted to go back to the woods. He wanted to find somewhere that was familiar. There was a comfort in familiar things, but as Link stared up at the faces staring down at him, he found none of that. He was surrounded by people, lost in a forest of stone and totally alone.

"We can't give up now, Link. Come on, let's see if we can find something in here." Navi encouraged him. "I'm sure we can still find a way to get into the castle ourselves."

Feeling a little numb, Link nodded and walked through the door of the mask shop. He entered a spacious room, bedecked with a nauseating display of bright colors and oddly fashioned masks. Ribbons draped the walls, and a rug of royal blue covered the floor. It was the masks that really got Link's attention.  There were masks of animals, masks with broad smiles (Link thought these were creepy), and masks with their faces twisted into a feral snarl. There were others that Link couldn't even begin to contemplate what they represented, and some that almost seemed to whisper to him.

"What is this place?" he wondered aloud. It looked weird. All these grinning masks made his spine tingle and the hairs on his neck stand up. It was as if their eyeless slits were somehow watching, scrutinizing his every move 

As if in answer to Link's question, a high pitched voice broke out in song, startling him so much he actually jumped. It took Link a heartbeat to locate the source. It was a mask, and like many of its counterparts, it was decorated with a lavish smile.

"What is  _that_?" he asked as the merry singing continued in what Link assumed was total gibberish. 

"A talking mask," Navi said, sounding very unamused. "How annoying."

"What's it doing?"

"Singing a Hylian carol."

"Oh, don't mind that." A voice called cheerily from behind them. "That's just his way of saying hello. That there is one of my finest creations, and quite handy when you're in the back of the... well, I haven't seen you around here before have I?"

Link spun around to see a man standing behind the counter. Having heard no footsteps, or the creak of an opening door, Link was almost convinced he'd simply appeared out of thin air. This gentleman was a lanky fellow dressed in blue robes, his pointy ears poking out beneath his neatly combed red hair. He was also hunched over slightly, but despite his apparent ailment, his smile spread from ear to ear and he clapped his hands together in apparent delight.

"Uhh... hi," Link said, feeling greatly unnerved by the elaborate gesture.

The mask by the door finally stopped singing. Link breathed a quiet sigh of relief and was pretty sure Navi did as well. Still trying to take in the array of masks lining the shelves, he approached the counter, not quite able to shake the sense that every one of those masks was watching him. A tome, lying flat on the countertop, caught his attention. Though he couldn't read the words, he glimpsed a picture of a heart-shaped mask. The shopkeeper quickly snapped the tome shut, and Link almost jumped at the force of it.

"I didn't see anything," he said, voice straining from nerves. "Honest."

"One cannot help the curiosities of such a young mind, but a boy like you must be careful," the man chided him.

 _Great,_ Link thought.  _He sounds just like Navi._

The similarity ended there. The man's smile widened again, and he gestured with an elaborate bow. "Well, in that case... ah, where are my manners? Welcome my dear friends," he chimed. "Welcome to the Happy Mask Shop! It's always so delightful to see a new face. We sell the finest masks from all of Hyrule and beyond. Masks bound to give you everlasting happiness!"

This guy was seriously weird. Some of the masks, the few that weren't grinning, looked more like they were intended to frighten someone to death and bring everlasting sleep rather than happiness. No wonder that Gerudo had been so eager to get out of the shop. She didn't look like the type who'd tolerate this man for long.

"Umm..." Link managed, swallowing before he tried again. "Your sign says you sell magical masks."

"Indeed I do." The man beamed. "We have a lot of masks. Hmm.. Let me think."

He tapped a finger on his chin and glanced sideways at Link. "Ahh... yes. Some of these would go nicely with your costume."

He waved a hand at the masks on one side of the shelf behind him. Amongst the dozen or more on the shelves, Link spotted a yellow fox-faced mask. There was another which seemed to be a rather demented looking smiling skull and a third was a bright yellow hat with floppy bunny ears.

"How about this one?" the man gestured at the bunny-ears mask. "It would fit perfectly with your costume."

Link blushed, and Navi burst out laughing.

"No?" the Mask Man asked as Link wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"No thanks," Link said. He shot Navi a death glare that quickly stifled her mirth. "And I'm not wearing a costume; I'm a Kokiri."

"Of course you are," the man said dismissively, clearly not convinced. "Do any of the other masks take your fancy?"

"We are not from around here," Navi said. "We are from the woods near the edge of Faron Province."

The man's small eyes spotted Navi. As if he only was noticing her for the first time, he squinted and frowned.

"A boy and a fairy. How intriguing... very intriguing indeed," he mused softly. "I thought you must have been a child with a pet fairy-"

Navi stared daggers at the word " _pet"_.

"I'm after a mask that makes you invisible." Link said loudly, his face going red.

"Invisible?" all trace of the man's smile vanished. "No, my dear boy, I'm afraid I don't have anything like that."

His eyes fell upon the scars across Link's face, and he grimaced.

"I was sent a shipment of invisible masks, but it seems they never arrived, for when they did, the box was empty." A flicker of annoyance passed over the man's face. "I am terribly sorry, boy. I can't help you but If you change your mind-" he gestured towards the group of kids masks.

"No, thanks." Link left without another word. He didn't like that strange blue-robed Hylian and decided he'd rather be as far away from him as he could.

As they walked out of the shop, Navi gave a snort of laughter.

"What?" Link asked as he shut the door.

"Oh, I was just thinking how cute you would look in that bunny hat, what with that green-"

"Hey!" Link protested, blushing furiously at the idea. He nearly bumped into someone as he stepped into the crowd, then asked Navi to guide him. 

Still aware of what happened to Ciara, Link and Navi kept in the thick of the crowd and hoped nobody would spot them easily. Link feared the Gerudo might go back on her word and send someone after him. The sooner he was away from the mask shop the better.

As he got closer to the castle, the crowd thinned out, and Link spotted something large and orange next to a stall that sold armor. He took it for a six-foot-tall orange boulder until he noticed it had arms and legs as well as a pair of eyes.

"Uhh... Navi. What is that?" he asked.

The creature's mouth moved as he spoke to a Hylian beside him. The man was about the same size as Talon, and even then, he barely came up to the giant's shoulders.

"That is a Goron. They are the ones who made your sword," Navi replied.  
  
"What?" Link asked, confused.   
  
 "Kaepora retrieved it after they brought it part way."

Link thought his sword would have looked like a butter knife in the Goron's hand.

 _A very sharp butter knife_.

"Come on, Link," Navi said at length. "We should keep going."

Link left the stall and reached the gates stood ahead. They were open wide but even as Link thought about it, there was no way he was getting in there. Soldiers in uniform stood guard and more watched from the wall. There were at least twenty.

 _No getting in that way,_ Link thought.

"You want me to try flying in?" Navi suggested. "I don't know the person Ciara was going to meet, but I could try to find either them or Zelda."

He didn't like the idea of waiting on his own while Navi went hunting for Zelda, what if she couldn't find him or worse a Gerudo showed up and grabbed him? That very thought made him look around at the thickening throng, but none of them resembled a Gerudo.

"Let's have a poke around first," he said.

Just as he spoke, he felt a hand in his pocket. He spun, saw a boy pull his hand away, and realized he was holding Saria's ocarina. Caught, the boy started to run. Seeing Saria's ocarina in his hands, forgot all caution and charged after him. 

"Give that back!" he cried, all rationality giving way to a hot anger that surged through him.

The boy entered an alley, and Link was only a few steps inside before he realized his error. Suddenly, where there had been one child, there were five surrounding him. They were taller than he was and they looked mean. One look at them and Link knew they were not well off; dirt stained their clothes, they wore no shoes, and their hair was unkempt. He was reminded of the beggar he'd seen earlier.

"You look like you've got some interesting stuff on you," the tallest boy said smugly. "Think we might just take a look-"

His eyes turned to the boy with Link's ocarina, who was busy tussling with one of his companions as they tried to take the instrument from him. The others stopped their argument when they felt their leader's eyes on them... at least, Link assumed he was the one in charge.

"Hey, what you got there?" The tall boy stared at the thief holding Link's ocarina.

"It's just an ocarina..." The thief replied. Link watched the boy turn it over in his hands, resisting the urge to fight and rip it free. "Think I might just keep it." His grin was mocking. "Might fetch me a few rupees."

"It's mine!" Link said fiercely,

That drew their attention back to him, and the tall one scowled. "You watch your tone."

He stepped forward. Link swallowed, and without moving, he tried to open his awareness to his surroundings. There were two ways out, both blocked. One led deeper into the warren of alleys, where Link was certain he'd encounter more trouble, the other led back into the crowded streets. A third option, climbing the walls on either side of him, seemed impossible; the stones were too smooth, no nooks or handholds.  
  
"How about we search him?" one kid suggested. "Bet that swords worth a bit. Wonder what he's got in his satchel too."

Link stepped back, the boy in front of him making a move as if to push him. He could sense two of the other kids behind him and knew he couldn't go any further back. He'd have to fight... even if his instincts were screaming that this was wrong.

"Careful," one of the others cautioned. "I bet he can use that thing."

"Pfft..." the eldest laughed. "Look at him, he's barely old enough to be a squire."

"I reckon he's a girl," another piped up. "He's even wearing a skirt."

Link felt the heat rise in his face as laughter rippled around him. Fury rose in him, and he drew his sword. The effect was instant. The mocking laughs suddenly ceased and there was a moment of tense silence.

"I  _can_ use it." Link said, trying not to let his fear show. He knew enough to know that once they sensed it, he would be in serious trouble. The tallest boy's eyes turned from fear to outrage.

"Are you threatening me?"

Link didn't say anything, his eyes fixed on Saria's ocarina.

One boy made a loud, "Oooooh."

"Shut up!" his friend hissed, then he turned his gaze on Link. "Don't be stupid, boy. Give us your pretty sword, and whatever else in those pockets of yours and you might still have some teeth left after we're finished with you."

He balled his fists and the others followed suit. Link's mouth was suddenly very dry, and his sword hand was trembling unsteadily.

"Oi! City guard! Stop right there!" a voice boomed. The kids jumped, and Link took the momentary distraction to lunge at the boy holding Saria's ocarina. He had no intention of causing harm, but the feint worked.

"Run!" somebody cried.

"Here take your stupid ocarina!" the thief threw Saria's instrument, and Link's breath caught in his throat as it fell. He wasn't close enough to catch it in time, even as he reached out to snatch it into the safety of his hand.

Thoughts of Saria's ocarina, shattered and broken, flashed through his mind, but before he could reach it, a blur of light shot past him.

Navi grabbed the ocarina, turned swiftly, and dropped it in Link's palm. Then she spun back around, hollering, "Pick on someone your own size next time!"

Link looked up, saw the guard rush past him, five of his companions in tow. Then, as his pounding heart slowed and the heavy thuds of steel boots faded into the distance, Link stood there, feeling tears come to his eyes. Trembling, he clutched the ocarina, holding it close.

He'd come so close to losing it and the emerald. Again. It made him feel weak, powerless.

"Link, they're gone now. I managed to get the guards attention. When he saw you, he got help... Oh..." Navi's words came in a hurried rush and then faltered. "It' okay. The ocarina's safe... we're nearly there."

"I promised Saria I'd keep it safe," Link mumbled, turning his eyes to the instrument, a hot rush of tears blurring his vision.

 _Stupid,_ he thought, feeling ashamed.  _I hate crying._

He should've been able to fight back, even knowing it would have ended with blood spilled.

Navi fluttered to his shoulder. "It's safe. They're gone now... I'm sorry I couldn't warn you faster."

Link sniffled. "I hate it here. Everyone's so mean... or weird."

"You alright, kid?"

Link looked up, startled when he realized that one of the guards was looking down at him.

"Did they take anything from you?" he asked more softly.

"No." Link shook his head. "I got it back."

"Glad to hear it." There was a gentleness to the man's tone that calmed Link, much like Talon's. "Are you lost? Where are your parents?"

"I'm not lost." Link was glad that he managed to sound more confident. "I..." suddenly unsure of whether or not to tell the truth, he stepped back. All that armor and the spear and the man's spear made for an intimidating sight. "I... I'm okay... thank you."

The man looked confused by Link's reaction. His eyes went to Navi, and his confusion only seemed to intensify. Without another word, Link bolted.

Link left the main road, far more cautious now. His steps carried him down a side street which ended in a muddy lane. This one seemed empty, save for a dog sniffing in a gutter. Ignoring the hound, Link kept his sword drawn. It felt strangely comforting. He'd just have to hope the guards wouldn't notice, having his sword drawn would probably grab their attention, but what it also meant, was that nobody else bothered him.

There were some trees here that had grown close to the wall, their lower branches reduced to stubs. The largest tree grew right over the wall itself, and most of its canopy was still intact. Normally, the tree would have been difficult, if not impossible, to climb. Not for a boy who'd grown up in a tree house.

"Link, I'm not sure that is such a good idea," Navi said when Link pointed this out to her.

"It's not that high," Link assured her. "I've climbed higher in the forest."

"And almost killed yourself according to Fora."

"Did not," Link retorted. This earned him a skeptical frown from Navi. "We have to get the stone to the princess, and we don't have a Sheikah to help us anymore."

Navi muttered something under her breath when she realized she was not going to talk him out of this.

A house near the tree blocked it from view from the main road. Nobody would see Link climbing until he was a good way up. He was hoping no one would see him at all.

He looked up, trying to find the easiest way up and started climbing. He grabbed onto the cracks and knots in the wood, heaving himself up and making sure he was steady before he found another hold. Navi guided him to the stubs of the branches that had once formed the lower canopy. It was a slow climb, even though it was not that high. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Link reached the branch by the wall. He pulled himself up onto it and then, gripping the branch with his arms and legs, he slowly slid across on his belly like a tree lizard. He looked out at the wall and saw there was nobody nearby; most of the guards seemed interested in the gate. Stairs led down from the wall not far from him. He could sneak in that way. The branch was too thin nearest to the wall and probably wouldn't take his weight so, after some quick thinking, he jumped onto the rampart.

Smiling at his success, Link turned to take in his vantage point. He could make out the pointed roofs of the sea of buildings making up Castletown. He could see the southern market where he had come from and the flags atop some of the houses which fluttered in the breeze. There was one flag bearing the symbol of a bear, another the head of a wolf surrounded by a wreath, and a third green banner bore a tree. Another displayed the sigil of a red lion upon a sea of blue. Hadn't he seen that flying from the Castle gates as well?. To the east of the southern square, an enormous temple rose high above the surrounding buildings, a grand edifice of marble and steepled towers. A single tower at the rear featured a white dome that gleamed in the afternoon sun. To a small degree, it reminded him of the Forest Temple in the Lost Woods.

"What is that?" Link asked, pointing towards the temple.

"That's the Temple of Time," Navi explained. Looking nervous, she checked either side of the wall to make sure nobody was coming and then added, "We shouldn't stand here. Someone will see us."

Link nodded and stepped back from the edge of the wall. As he did, he failed to notice the sound of two people ascending the steps behind them.

Navi whispered a warning. A gasp from behind startled Link, and he spun around. He caught sight of a young girl and a boy reaching the wall. Both looked shocked to see him standing there, and their eyes went wide.

Link backed away and stepped out into thin air. With a cry of horror, he went backward and off the side of the wall. His vision went red as he collided with something hard as the girl's voice chased him into the darkness.


	10. Zelda's Lullaby

 

**Chapter 9**   
**Zelda's Lullaby**

_Oww..._

A sickening pain roused Link back to consciousness. At first, he couldn't comprehend anything; he felt like he was floating, a leaf tossed upon a breeze. Then he became aware of the blood pounding in his ears and two voices coming from far away. He could hear someone else too.

_Navi..._

Slowly his senses stirred, and he could feel someone firmly holding his shoulders. Another pair of hands gripped his ankles, and he had a vague realization that he was being carried. Why were they carrying him and why did everything hurt so much?

"Saria?" the word was a tiny moan that went unnoticed.

No... the girl didn't sound like Saria at all. It was someone else. Link recognized a boy's voice too. He wanted to open his eyes, but even the briefest squint made his head blaze with pain.

 _Too bright,_ he thought.  _Everything's too bright._

"What were you two doing?" the girl demanded. "How did he even get on the wall?"

"He climbed up a tree," Navi replied.

"Should we be carrying him like this?" the boy asked. "What if he has broken something?"

Irritation crept into the girl's voice. "Just help me get him on the grass before somebody finds us!"

"Or hears us," Navi muttered.

"Maybe we should have gotten Impa first." That was the boy again. "He is no street urchin from the look of him."

"Oh, just be quiet and help me!" The girl snapped, sounding wearied by the incessent chatter.

"Do you want me to go and find Impa?" Navi asked.

"Ewan knows where she is."

"What do you suppose those scars are from?" the younger boy asked, clearly not listening. "And why is he wearing a skirt. Is he a girl?"

If Link had not been so dazed, he would have been insulted.

"Be quiet," the girl snapped.

"I was only wondering," came the innocent reply.

"Okay, put him down gently."

_THUD!_

Link moaned as he was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground.

"I said gently!" the girl sounded really cross now. "Honestly, you could have hurt him!"

"Is he going to be okay?" Ewan asked, sounding afraid that he'd done Link some permanent harm.

"I have some stuff in my satchel that can help him. Give me your waterskin and go find Impa."

"But-"

"Go, Ewan!"

 _Couldn't she speak more quietly?_ Link thought, groaning. He heard footsteps receding into the distance. Then he felt the cool touch of a waterskin against his chapped lips.

He pried his eyelids open a crack until he was just able to make out the girl leaning over him.

"Drink this," she said. "It will make you feel better."

Link drank obediently, gulping down the cool liquid until it was abruptly taken away.

"I can't give you too much," the girl said gently. She brushed the hair away from his eyes and then pulled his hat off.

"You're bleeding," she murmured, sounding anxious.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Navi said. "Just a scalp wound. They usually look worse than they really are."

Link forced his eyelids fully open. He rose a hand to shield his vision, his eyes still seemingly unaccustomed to the light. He saw the girl kneeling beside him, a small vial of liquid in one hand.

"Can you sit up for me?" she asked.

Link didn't answer. He was too busy thinking how oddly dressed she was. She wore a pink robe, an ornate silver belt, and a fine pink apron with the emblem of Hyrule's Royal Family. Around her neck, she wore a necklace with a dazzling ruby as its centrepiece. The oddest thing about her, he thought, was the elaborate headdress with a medallion at its front. It was all a bit excessive, even for winter, and way too neat.

He also thought she was far too clean; her fingernails too well trimmed, and her skin was oddly pale. She looked like a porcelain doll that was all dressed up for display. Had she ever even been outside before?

The girl's smile faltered.

Realizing that he was staring, Link tried to scramble upright. His body protested at the effort, and his stomach lurched.

"Hold still," she scolded him. "I need to wash the cut on your head."

She doused his head with the contents of the waterskin, grabbed a small towel from her satchel, and then wiped his injury. He flinched when she applied a salve that stung fiercely and smelt terrible.

"I said hold still!"

Link grumbled a reply. The girl sat back on her heels and looked him over as she examined her handiwork.

"I take care of plenty of injured animals when I find them," she said pleasantly. "I tend to strays now and again, not that I think you are a stray. Here-" she handed him the waterskin, but Link shook his head.

"Are you alright, Link?" Navi asked, flying beside him. "You're lucky you didn't break your neck."

"I'm fine," Link said. He tried to stand up, but the dizziness returned.

"You are not fine!" the girl snapped. "For goodness sake, sit down!"

She grabbed him by the shoulder and planted his backside on the ground.

"That's better," she said.

Resigning himself to obeying the girl's commands, and too woozy to argue, Link looked around. He was sitting next to a stone path with bushes on either side of it. They were blooming with bright flowers of white, blue, and red.

_That's odd for the middle of winter._

Elsewhere, Link could see fruit trees and lush grass of vibrant green. It reminded him of the forest, only it was too tidy and far too tame. The roses and bushes were neatly pruned, and not a single leaf seemed out of place. The stone path split in two, meandering around a fountain before it turned a corner and disappeared.

"I'm in Hyrule Castle..." Link mumbled stupidly. He'd been too dazed to realize where he was. Now he recognized the tall stone spires rising above him.

 _Oh no,_ he thought. All his hopes of stealthily making his way through the castle were gone, dashed when he'd lingered too long on the wall. How was he going to get out of this one?

"This fell out of your bag." Link caught the girl's eyes on him. She was holding his satchel in one hand and the Kokiri Emerald in the other.

"Hey, give that back!" he demanded, snatching the stone back. He saw a brief flash of surprise in the girl's eyes.

"It's alright," she said. 'I wasn't going to steal it."

Link thrust the stone back in his bag and snatched the satchel back. Little did he realized that she was staring at him intently as if suddenly realizing something for the first time.

"You are the one from the forest, aren't you?" she asked. "Impa told me someone was bringing you to Castletown."

For a moment, Link was stunned. He stared at her and then asked curiously, "How do you know who I am?"

The girl went slightly pink in the cheeks.

"It's hard to explain," she said sheepishly. "I feel like I have seen you before. In a dream..." she paused and then chuckled quietly. "You probably think that's silly, don't you?"

"No, not really," Link managed weakly. The potion she'd given him must have been starting to work, because his head didn't feel as sore, and it was easier to think.

Something stirred in his mind, and he realized he  _had_ also seen her in a dream.

_The fairy lay dead, slumped against the toe of his boot as raindrops spattered her blackened body._

_No_... trying to block out the memory of what had happened afterward, Link squeezed his eyes shut.

"Do you need something more for the pain?" the girl asked, concerned. She gently grabbed his shoulder, as though afraid he was about to topple over.

"No, it's not that," Link shook his head. He regarded her for a moment, thinking as quickly as his sore head would allow. The fact that they had both glimpsed each other in a dream was too much of a coincidence to ignore. She was important. He should have guessed that the moment he saw her.

"What's your name?" he asked, meeting her suddenly bewildered gaze.

"How could you not know who I am?" the girl sounded scandalized.

Scowling, Link held back a litany of impolite retorts.

"Oh..." it was the girl's turn to frown and then she looked abashed. "Of course... you wouldn't know. I am Princess Zelda of House Nohansen."

Link exchanged a glance with Navi, she looked as surprised as he was. At least he wouldn't have to find his way around the castle now.

"Well, this is not exactly the entrance I had in mind," Navi said. Then, something caught her attention, and she spun around. She gasped, "Oh great, we have company."

Link heard it too- heavy footsteps marching quickly upon the stone. He stuffed his hat back on and, with a little help from Zelda, staggered upright.

His heart sank as a group of fifteen guardsmen marched purposefully along the path. Donned in their blue and red uniforms, with the Hyrule Royal Family crest emblazoned on their chests, they made a formidable sight. At another time, and place, Link might have been thrilled. These men were real knights, not figures from a story. There was just one problem, they were headed right for him, and they did not look happy.

"Umm... Navi?" he squeaked.

She didn't reply.

Link considered running but dismissed the idea quickly. The guards could outrun him, and he didn't even know where to go.

"Ewan!" Zelda hissed. She didn't look remotely frightened, marginally concerned maybe... but not terrified.

"Something tells me he did not go straight to Impa," Navi whispered.

"He probably ran until one of the guards stopped to see what the matter was," Zelda said quietly. "Just stay still and let me do the talking."

The guards quickly surrounded the pair. Navi squeaked as some of the guards raised their bows and aimed. They only drew part way. One man had an arrow leveled at Link's chest from less than a few feet away. Link tensed as though convinced that could stop the arrow in its path. He knew enough about hunting to know that wasn't the case.

"Princess Zelda, my Lady, come away from him!" one man bade her urgently.

Zelda didn't obey. Instead, as the guards took aim, she quickly jumped in front of Link. She drew herself up, hands outstretched, staring at the guard's leader with a look of outrage. At another time, Link might have been impressed as the girl stared down at the fully geared swordsman who'd spoken. He was a broadly shouldered man with a golden knot across his breastplate and a red plume atop his helmet.

"Captain Dragayne," Zelda hollered bravely. "What do you think you are doing? This boy is a guest of House Nohansen and therefore under my protection." She stared at the soldiers who returned her gaze with a mixture of amazement and annoyance. "I demand you stay your weapons at once! If my father hears about this, he will have you thrown in the dungeons or mucking out the stables for a week."

Some of the archers lowered their bows and relaxed. Several others, however, who were standing behind Link, were not so easily deterred. Captain Dragayne did not look remotely impressed.

"Ewan reported an intruder in the yard and said he was armed," he said gruffly.

"More likely you coaxed it out of him, sir," Zelda remarked.

"The boy will not be harmed," Dragayne said wearily. "Now, please step aside, young lady, so I can take him into custody. That sword was probably stolen, and I mean to find out if he is a thief or not."

"We are not thieves!" Navi yelled shrilly. She flew up to the guard's face, drawing murmurs of surprise from the gathered soldiers. "My friend was dared into climbing a tree over the wall. That was when he fell."

If Zelda had noticed the lie, she gave no sign of it.

"I will find out the truth soon enough, miss," Captain Dragayne said evenly. "Step aside at once and let's be done with this nonsense."

"I will not," Zelda replied, her face red with fury. "As princess of Hyrule, I order you to withdraw. I will see that my guest does not cause any trouble."

"Princess, he could be an assassin for all we know," Dragayne reasoned. "Children don't normally carry Goron forged-"

"An assassin?" Zelda spat. "He is only a boy!"

"Now, young lady," Dragayne said briskly, the patience draining rapidly from his voice. "We can always drag you, and the boy, to His Majesty. I doubt he will find this-"

"What's this?"

A slow, cold voice drifted across the yard. A man dressed in black armor, a cloak rippling behind him, strode toward the circle of archers. Link's insides turned to ice as he beheld the man who had haunted his dreams. The Desert Man.

 _It's him,_ Link thought, fighting against every instinct that told him to run.  _Oh no. It's actually him._

Captain Dragayne swore under his breath and then turned to face the newcomer.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, forgetting his earlier attempt to remain calm in front of Zelda.

The Gerudo's cold eyes looked as though they could have frozen the officer to the spot.

As Ganondorf's gaze fell on her, Zelda shifted uncomfortably and her furious gaze melted. Then, the man's eyes met Link's with such an intensity that Link could neither blink nor breathe. The man smirked and then turned away, disregarding him. Dizzied, Link let out a tense breath, his head swimming. He almost swayed, but then Zelda quietly stepped beside him and grabbed his wrist. The small comfort was enough to stop him toppling over.

"Tell me, Lord Dragayne, are you and your men so incompetent that it takes fifteen royal guardsmen to deal with a child?" Ganondorf all but guffawed."How utterly tragic. I'd hate to see how well you'd cope with something a little more dangerous."

"Either state your business or be off, Lord Dragmire," Dragayne growled. "This is not your concern."

"As a matter of fact, Captain Dragayne, anything that threatens the security of this castle is my concern." Ganondorf's voice had grown dangerous. "The young Prince Ewan came by looking for Impa. He told me an armed child had appeared on the wall. Perhaps you will allow me to take care of the boy."

"What did you do to Ewan?" Zelda demanded.

Link wondered just how many people in the castle Ewan had told on his way to find Impa, whoever she was.

"Your accusation disappoints me. I did nothing to the prince," Ganondorf replied in mock horror. "Now, Captain Dragayne, allow me to relieve you of this trivial concern."

Link's stomach twisted itself into knots. He was going to be sick. Sweat trickled down his forehead and, try as he might, he couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs.

 _This can't be happening._ Zelda's grip on his arm was now so tight it actually hurt.

"I decide what to do with intruders, Dragmire," Dragayne's voice was dangerously quiet. Link got the impression this was not the first time the two had come to a disagreement. "And last time I checked, you have no authority here."

Ganondorf's cold composure turned to icy fury at that, and the two stared at each other. The tension was palpable, like standing on cracks upon a frozen lake. To Link, it seemed like an eternity before anything happened. The guards around them shifted uneasily. Some of them glanced at each other, no doubt wondering if they should intervene. One guard bravely stepped forward-

"What in the name of the Goddesses is going on here?"

A new voice rang out across the courtyard.

"Finally," Zelda breathed in relief. She relaxed her grip on Link's now numb arm. "That's Impa," she whispered. "Don't worry she'll sort this out."

Impa stood a head taller than either the captain of the guard or Ganondorf. If Dragayne looked furious, it was nothing compared to the fire burning in the woman's crimson eyes.

 _She's the other woman from my dream,_ Link thought, trying to swallow. His mouth was extremely dry.

A boy in a red coat and black breeches was trailing behind the tall Sheikah. Zelda fixed him with an icy stare, Ewan smiled sheepishly in return and mouthed,  _"I'm sorry!"_

When the boy spotted Ganondorf, he made a terrified squeak and hid behind Impa.

Impa scowled at Ganondorf. Then she froze on the spot as her eyes went from Link to Zelda, back again, and then finally to the guards. "Are you men dogs or cowards that you would draw your weapons upon two children, especially the king's daughter!"

None of the guards looked very comfortable with that particular accusation.

"Forgive me, Lady Impa. This boy carries a Goron forged blade," Captain Dragayne explained, almost stammering under her glare. "We thought he might be an assassin. I intended to have him searched and arrested."

Impa paid Dragayne no heed. Instead, she turned to fix Ganondorf with an expression of pure venom. Ganondorf sneered and turned with a swish of his cloak. The air seemed to sigh with relief as the man left.

"I am sorry Ewan disturbed you, captain," Impa said calmly. "You may go; take your men with you. I will escort the boy out the gate once I have finished with him."

 _Finished with me? What does she mean by that?_  The icy chill of fear Link had felt did not subside completely.  _Is she going to punish me?_

"As you wish, My Lady." Dragayne signaled to his men. They turned wordlessly and followed him up the path and out of sight.

Navi let out a sigh of relief, so did Zelda.

"That was close," Navi said, echoing Link's thoughts.

"You are fortunate I came when I did, Link of the Kokiri," said Impa, sounding far calmer than she had a moment ago.

Link was still too stunned at the near miss to speak. His heart felt like it was beating faster than a honeyeater's wings. Impa regarded his flushed face for a moment before turning around to Ewan. With a quick word, she shooed the boy off.

"Should we find somewhere private?" Zelda asked. She was glancing worriedly at their surroundings.

"No, this will do for now," Impa told her. "I will know if anyone disturbs us. I will find a way to explain why you are late for your lessons... Are you alright, Link?"

Still dazed, Link almost jumped when she addressed him by name. "I... I'm fine." Then he added in an equally befuddled voice, "How do you know my name?"

"A woman by the name of Ciara told me. I was to accompany her to meet you, but it would seem events did not go as planned," Impa said, tilting her head solemnly.

"We heard," Navi said, her voice sympathetic. "I take it you knew her well?"

"I did," Impa replied.

"I'm sorry."

"As am I, but now is not the time to grieve," Impa turned her gaze to Link. "I trust you still have the Kokiri Emerald on you?"

Nodding, Link removed the emerald from his bag and gazed at it, holding it tightly in his hand and feeling reluctant to part with its comforting warmth.

"Don't worry, you can trust Impa," Zelda said.

Reluctantly, Link nodded and then gave the woman the stone.

"The Kokiri Emerald," Impa whispered, looking from the stone to Link. "I am sorry you have been put through this. Fate is a cruel mistress to bring such misfortune on a child. As it is, I have been expecting you. I admit, I thought it would be some time before we met but already the threads of time weave around you."

Link crumpled his brow, Impa's words were confusing and far from comforting. "W-what do you mean?"

For a fleeting moment, Link thought Impa looked troubled. "This will take time to explain, and I fear your education has been cut rather short."

"My... what?" Link asked blankly.

"When the guardian to whom the Kokiri Emerald was entrusted died, a series of events was set in motion," Impa explained patiently. "Six weeks ago, I learned that you carried that same stone. Ciara sensed its power. Recognizing it, she immediately came to inform me."

"You have known about us that long?" Navi asked, sounding angry. "Why didn't you seek us out then?"

"It was my wish to keep both of you out of danger and protect the stone for a little longer." Impa's calm answer betrayed no reaction to Navi's outcry. "The Lon's agreed to keep you safe but asked for my people's protection. After the raid the other night, I knew we were out of time. Ciara moved you to an inn. The owner of the Silver Mare is a friend of the Sheikah and so are his staff."

Link was utterly lost. What did she mean by 'out of time?'

Zelda seemed to realize he was lost. "Do you remember how I said I'd seen you in a dream?"

"Yeah," Link said slowly.

"For the last few months, I have had the same dream every night. In the dream, Hyrule is blanketed with thick storm clouds that cast the land into darkness. I am standing in a forest when a black mist starts seeping through the trees like smoke and smothers everything. Then a bright green light pierces the night sky, and the dark mist disappears. When I look to see what caused the great plume of light, I see you and your fairy."

"Me?" Link asked, totally perplexed. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I can read dreams. It has been some time since I have put my talents to use but of one thing I am certain," Impa said once Zelda had finished. "The boy in that dream was you."

"What's so special about this dream?" Link asked. "Everyone has bad... dreams-" he faltered, not believing his own words.

"The dream is a premonition," Impa explained.

"What?" Link was really baffled now. "What's a prema- a premana-"

"Premonition," Navi finished. She explained in Kokiri and then told Impa what she was doing.

"Thank you, Navi," Impa nodded gratefully before asking, "Tell me, Link, Do you know about the Sacred Realm?"

"Of course I do," Link was relieved he could finally explain something he knew about. "The Great Deku Tree taught me. It's guarded by three stones and-"

"That will do." Impa tried to cut him off but failed.

"There's a fourth object, a..." Link racked his brains but couldn't recall what it was.

Impa looked impressed regardless, and Link felt a rush of satisfaction.

"I didn't think you'd know," she murmured. "You are correct, there is a fourth object, one kept by the Royal Family... though few remember its true purpose."

As Impa spoke, Zelda reached into her pocket and withdrew a polished deep blue ocarina. A gold ring encircled its mouthpiece and, etched into the small ring, was the Triforce emblem.

"The Ocarina of Time," Zelda said, holding the instrument out in her hand. "It contains fragments of artifacts known as time stones used by the rulers of the Old Kingdom of Hyrule. Together with the three stones, it opens the door to the Sacred Realm- the resting place of the Triforce. My mother, Queen Griselda, gave me this instrument."

Link barely noticed the note of sadness in Zelda's voice, too busy gazing at the ocarina. He could just make out his reflection upon its smooth surface, and then Zelda placed it back it in her pocket.

Impa cleared her throat. "In the last few days, Ganondorf has visited both the tribes who keep the other two Spiritual Stones. He demanded they hand over the gems and they refused him. We know Ganondorf is trying to get into the Sacred Realm but, given what happened to you on the ranch, it would appear he is growing impatient."

"What happens if he gets into the Sacred Realm?" Link asked.

"He will find the Triforce," Impa answered. "Do you know what happens when one touches it?"

"They can wish for anything they want."

Impa chuckled. "More or less. Ganondorf somehow happened upon a dark spirit in the form of a mask. It was sealed away by one of the Sheikah clans during the height of their power. If it enters the Sacred Realm, it will use the power of the Triforce to rule Hyrule. I take it you are not familiar with the legends of Demise or the Interlopers?"

Link shook his head; he didn't have the faintest idea what those names meant. Impa explained it to him patiently. "Those legends speak of a demon that tried to do this before, extending its powers far beyond our borders. That will happen again unless we prevent Ganondorf from reaching the Sacred Realm."

"So, this demon you mentioned?" Navi chimed in. "You are saying it wants to finish what it started?"

"Exactly," Impa replied. "The Triforce is the only thing that can stop it, permanently."

"How was it stopped last time?" Navi asked.

"As I said, it was sealed in a mask."

"The Skull Mask?" Navi whispered.

"What was that?" Impa asked sharply, making Navi squeak.

"It... I saw him curse the Great Deku Tree. He had a mask that made him invisible, and it looked like a skull."

Impa's face grew dark. "I suspected as much. Though I was not able to confirm it until one of the Gerudo told me. If Ganondorf has that mask, and is already after the other two stones, we have to move quickly before he takes them by force."

"We have to tell the king," Navi exclaimed. "If Ganondorf is planning to-"

She stopped watching as Zelda lowered her eyes sadly and mumbled, "I already tried, Impa too."

"I have already told you why he cannot," Impa said reproachfully, though her tone was still ge ntle.

"And I still don't understand," Zelda almost sounded glum.

"Have you tried to stop Ganondorf?" Navi interrupted, apparently lost in her own thoughts, having taken no notice of the brief exchange.

Impa grimaced, and a shadow passed fleetingly over her face. "It is not that simple. Not without enraging Ganondorf's people and I doubt the demon will allow us to harm his host so easily."

"How do we stop him then?" Link asked.

"There is one other object that protects the gateway to the Sacred Realm. A sword seated in a pedestal within the Temple of Time. It's called the Master Sword or the Blade of Evil's Bane. You can only gain access to it by placing all three spiritual stones on the altar in front of the Door of Time. The door..."

_Spiritual Stones, Ocarina of Time, Master Sword, Door of Time._

Link wished Impa would slow down, his head was beginning to hurt and not just because of his fall. He hoped Navi was making more sense of this than he was.

"Are you listening?" Impa's voice grew brisk. "This is important."

"Yes," Link said quickly. Impa didn't look entirely convinced.

Navi came to his rescue. "I'll fill him in if need be."

"Thank you, Navi." Impa said as her eyes were almost boring holes in Link's tunic. "As I was saying, the door will open when you play the Song of Time on the ocarina Zelda showed you. Only one person can wield the Master Sword."

"Who?" Link asked. Everybody looked at him, Navi looked remorseful.

_Oh great._

Link knew there had to be a reason Ganondorf wanted the Kokiri Emerald so badly. He had hoped to see the end of it when he gave Zelda the stone. Even though the Goddess Farore had called him the Hero Reborn, he hadn't believed her. He still didn't want to believe it.

He shook his head, and a faint sliver of panic went through him.

"Me?"

"Yes, Link. You are the Hero Reborn." Impa almost sounded remorseful.

"Me? I... I..." Link stammered, feeling an urge to yell at Impa and Zelda . He wanted them to be wrong. He wasn't a hero, he was just a Kokiri, and all he wanted was for things to go back the way they had been. To sit beneath the leafy bowers of the forest, blissfully unaware of the world beyond the woods. "I'm not a hero... I'm just a Kokiri."

A fleeting look of pain passed across Impa's face.

"I just want to go home," Link said, painfully aware of how small his voice sounded.

"I know, child," Impa said soothingly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry, Link, but if Ganondorf even suspects who you are, you will be putting your home in grave danger. My people cannot enter the forest, and there are not enough of us to protect an area as large as the Lost Woods."

Link fought back the lump rising in his throat, "You... you mean, I... I can't go home? I can't see Saria... or the others?"

Impa shook her head. "No, you cannot."

Link fell silent, preferring to stare at his boots rather than at Zelda or Impa.

 _It's not fair!_  he thought.

"Link?" Navi asked. She sounded just as unhappy as he felt.

"It's not fair," Link repeated aloud.

"I know," Impa said kindly. "It is even crueler that such a destiny should be placed on one so young. I had hoped to delay this or find another way to stop Ganondorf."

Feeling Impa's eyes on him Link looked up. There was sympathy in the Sheikah's eyes, and in Zelda's too. He didn't like it at all.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked quietly

"You must get the other two stones," Zelda answered. "Bring them to Impa and then we can use the Triforce before anything terrible can happen."

"Can you do it?" Link asked Impa.

"Unfortunately, I cannot. Ganondorf has spread a web of lies in the Royal Court, enough to make them distrustful of me. Such a position is... precarious to say the least, and his spies are watching me outside these walls. If Ganondorf suspected I was up to something, he would have me arrested."

Zelda gasped. Link didn't grasp the gravity of this. He wasn't even sure what the Royal Court was.

"But..." Link almost stammered. "I don't even know where the other stones are." His head was really swimming now. He must have hit his head on the stairs harder than he thought.

"One of the stones is kept by the Goron tribe led by Darunia, the other by the river folk, the Zora," Impa explained. "If you go in my stead, they will accept you."

The Zora? Link remembered the Zora he'd snagged while fishing the other day. So lost by what Zelda and Impa were saying, he didn't find the memory as amusing as he would have that morning.

"Darunia's clan is closest so you should start there. The Gorons live on Death Mountain." Impa continued. "The quickest way there is through my old hometown Kakariko."

"I know where that is," Link brightened a little at the familiar name. That wasn't to last when he realized where they were sending him.

 _Death Mountain? The volcano by Kakariko?_  He'd thought Malon was joking when she called it that. It didn't sound friendly. Nor did it sound like the kind of place he'd find brooks bubbling beneath a canopy of trees with birds chirping among the branches. He sorely missed the tranquil simplicity of the Lost Woods and his grove.

"Before we leave, I will teach you a song that will identify you as my messenger. Do you have an instrument to play on or can you whistle?"

"I have an ocarina," Link said. "But... I'm not that good at it."

He mumbled the last bit. At Navi's encouragement, he took out his ocarina and Impa whistled a short and solemn tune. It didn't have the same energetic vibe as Saria's music. It sounded more like a song of longing, or a melody that farewelled the bygone day. The first time Link tried repeating it, the song sounded like the screech of an angry cat rather than the soothing melody of a lullaby.

"What's it called?" he asked after the third go.

"Zelda's Lullaby," said Impa. Zelda did not look remotely soothed by Link's performance. Impa paused. Then, as she stared towards the corner of a nearby wall, a flicker of amusement crossed her face.

"Prince Ewan," she called. "What have I told you about snooping?"

A small face peered around the wall. Ewan. He looked utterly astonished that he'd been caught. Zelda looked furious.

"Off with you now," Impa told him. "Don't let me catch you doing that again or I will find something to keep you occupied."

The boy scampered off, vanishing faster than he'd appeared.

"How much did he hear?" Zelda asked, sounding worried.

Impa shook her head. "Aside from someone learning to play the ocarina, he didn't hear anything."

Link blushed, but then as he stared after the prince, he thought of something. "Is Ewan your brother?" he asked. "You never mentioned whether your mother could help us."

Link knew he'd said something wrong as Zelda looked away, her eyes downcast.

"What is it?" he asked, sensing he'd broached a subject she didn't want to talk about.

"My mother is dead," Zelda said softly.

Link's mouth fell open in dismay. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Zelda shook her head and smiled sadly. "It was a long time ago; I was very young. Ewan is my half brother-" Link had no idea what this meant and just nodded- "His mother is Queen Lilias Aitken. Even if she would help us, she is in no condition to do so now."

"Why?"

"She has taken ill," Impa explained. "I fear that should the worst come to pass, the king will be too distracted by grief to do anything."

"Except drink," Zelda said bitterly. "He always drinks now."

"This is no time for wallowing in such worries, princess," Impa replied sternly. Zelda wilted with embarrassment.

"Of course, I am sorry, Link, I forget myself." Zelda brushed her dress and looked up at him. "Go find the stones. Hurry, before Ganondorf has a chance to realize the other two stones have gone."

"I will," Link promised.

"I shall escort you back to your inn," Impa said at length. "I suggest you stay there until I collect you in the morning," Impa's voice was firm, she glared at him. Link swallowed, trying to look innocent. How could she possibly know about his escapade?

He didn't get a chance to find out. Impa stepped behind him and cleared her throat. "Forgive me, Link. If I do not make it look like you are in trouble, the guards will get suspicious."

'Wait!" he panicked, wondering just what she had in mind.

With no further warning, Impa grabbed him hard by the arm. She dragged him while he stumbled over his feet. He looked up to see Impa wearing an expression of fury, which. he guessed was feigned as Zelda was chuckling quietly. He shot a burning glare back at her, but the princess just waved.

"To your lessons, Zelda!" Impa called loudly, earning a sulky look from the princess. "Tell Mistress Elara you were with me and don't give me that look!"

She nudged Link forward, taking more care now to make sure he didn't trip over.

"You there, Navi," Impa said as they approached the gate. "Try to make yourself scarce."

Navi muttered something and flew into Link's pocket before the guards could spot her. Impa stopped only for a moment. Link was glad because his hand was going numb. Instead of letting him go, she pinned his arms behind his back.

"Oww."

"Quiet," Impa whispered sharply.

She frog-marched him toward the gate. As they arrived, she grabbed Link's neck and forced him to put his head down.

"Ouch..." Link protested again. "Oww... oww..."

Link's arm burned with pain as Impa twisted it. He hoped it was by accident.

_This is so humiliating._

Then, Impa paused and Link dared a look up. Impa was staring at one of the closest guards, his armour similar to Dragayne's, except that he had a blue sash instead of red. "Lieutenant Mills?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who this boy is?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

The man frowned, staring at Link. "No, my lady."

"Would you care to tell me, how it is that a child managed to sneak into the castle grounds  _unnoticed_ on your watch?"

The man blushed and under different circumstances, Link might have felt sorry for him.

"I... uhh... how did he manage to get in?" the guard asked, stumbling over the words. "If I may be so bold as to ask."

"He climbed onto a section of the wall that had been left unguarded," Impa definitely sounded angry now, "and now it appears that I have been delegated to round up children!"

Several other guards crowded around, some looking embarrassed, others fixing their eyes on Link, clearly annoyed.

"We're sorry, mi'lady," Mills said, sounding genuinely apologetic. "We'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"You should be glad that it was just a child playing a game. The Gerudo may not look so kindly upon such a lapse in your duty, Mills, and nor will Captain Dragayne or the king."

Mills looked suddenly sick, the colour draining from his face. "Does his lordship know about this?"

"He does not. Dragayne does, but I have told him I will deal with this matter personally. Should it happen again, I may not be able to spare you from his wrath or King Nohansen's."

"I... thank you," Mills stammered, relief flooding his eyes. "We won't let this happen again. To be honest, I wasn't expecting anyone would climb up."

"See that you don't, and for the record, it's not what you expect that should concern you."

Impa gave Link a gentle push to steer him on. Then they were moving down the hill towards the town, the guards staring after them.

"Were you really mad at them?" Link dared to ask once they were away from the gates.

"Quiet," Impa ordered him, making Link look up at her.

A small, satisfied smile touched the Sheikah's lips. Then, without another word, she steered him back towards the  _Silver Mare._

 

 


	11. The Dancing Goron

** Chapter 10 **   
** The Dancing Goron **

Hours earlier...

In Castletown, they called him the Happy Mask Salesman. To many, Halvard was a simple merchant. Almost no one would have guessed that he was interested in far more than just making an honest living. Nor would they guess that he had once been far more than a trader. Halvard preferred it that way; his life as a merchant was merely a mask. Few would have taken kindly to him if they knew of his clandestine past.

Halvard was not all that fond of Castletown. If it had not been such an ideal location to continue his research into the masks that once brought so much misfortune and misery on Hyrule, he wouldn't have bothered coming here at all. There was no point lamenting over that decision; Castletown attracted merchants from across the Ten Kingdoms. As a result, it was a trove of news, rumors, and gossip. It hadn't taken him long to discover that the Gerudo had found a mask in their desert homeland which was rumored to give its bearer great power. Well, so the rumors said. If there was any truth to them, Halvard would find out.

It had been a peculiar afternoon. Usually, Halvard was greeted by a steady trickle of customers - mostly children tugging on their parent's arm while pointing ecstatically at the different items displayed upon the shelves.

His first customer of the afternoon had not been a child, or even a Hylian, but a Gerudo asking for information about one of the masks he had researched. Halvard was reluctant to divulge the information, but the woman would not leave until she was satisfied he had told her everything he knew. As if things couldn't get more mysterious, a green-clad boy claiming to be a Kokiri had entered his shop just as the Gerudo woman left.

 _A Kokiri? Preposterous,_ he thought _. Utterly ridiculous._

Everyone knew the forest children never left the woods. His attempts to find a mask that would protect him from the wards guarding the woods had proven in vain. There was only one mask he knew of that could do that.

 _No, that's far too dangerous,_  he thought. Besides, if the Gerudo King had it... those were dark signs.

The sound of singing drew him away from his thoughts. The noise was coming from amongst a colorful array of masks arranged neatly on the shelves behind him. He quickly spotted the noisy mask. A sign beneath it read, ' _A Mask for Your True Love_.' The object in question - a pearl with a symbol etched across its face - was reciting love poems. It was only supposed to do that when someone held it. With an exasperated sigh, Halvard grabbed the mask from the shelf and stuffed it into a drawer. The muffled poetry continued. He made a mental note to fix it later.

As he gazed at his creations neatly arranged upon the shelves, his mind drifted back to the Gerudo who'd visited his shop.

 _Who was she?_ he wondered.

She hadn't given him her name. She'd warned him not to trust her kind, as not all of them were on her side. It could have been paranoia on the woman's behalf, but Halvard doubted that.

Just then, there was a noise from the room behind him, and it wasn't the singing mask.

Somebody was in the back of his shop.

Halvard jerked his head up. Before he could open his mouth, or even call the City Guard for what good that'd do him, someone grabbed him roughly from behind. He froze, feeling the cold bite of steel against his throat.

 _A thief_.

"This is a poor way to conduct business, don't you think?" he said, trying to sound conversational, despite the fear creeping into his gut.

There was a moment of shocked silence, his assailant apparently surprised by his lack of pleas for mercy.

"We're looking for a mask- a soul mask." It was a woman. Her accent marked her as a Gerudo, but she didn't sound like the one he met earlier.

"I know the sign outside says I sell magical masks, but I don't sell anything like that." He winced, the cold steel pressing harder against his throat, cutting skin, blood welling from the small wound.

"We are aware of that," a second woman said from somewhere beside him. "But you know where the one we're looking for is, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Halvard asked, feigning ignorance. He knew of one other soul mask and hoped it wasn't the same one they were interested in.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the sleeve of a red robe as one of the women placed a scroll on the counter, unrolling it. Staring up at him was a picture of a mask. With its large eyes and three spikes protruding from either side, Halvard recognized the heart-shaped monstrosity instantly. Of all the masks he had studied, this was perhaps the most sinister and dangerous, it's power only rivaled by the Skull Mask in the Gerudo King's possession. The mask staring at Halvard from the weathered pages of the old tome could bend the earth, elements, and magic to its will even over vast distances. Its ability to control the mind was unparalleled.

The spirit in the mask was also rather insane. According to the few stories about it, Majora, created by a Sheikah tribe whose namesake it bore, possessed multiple personalities and was incredibly dangerous. It had, after all, killed its creators, though Halvard could not have said what events transpired to bring about their fall.

He gulped at the sight of Majora's image. "Do you know how dangerous that thing is?"

"No more dangerous than our master, I'm sure. It needs a strong mind to control, and he already has that," the Gerudo said.

"No, find it yourself. I will have nothing to do with this!" Halvard's voice shook, his fear mounting.

Once, he would never have allowed himself to be caught in such a way.

_I should have kept a knife on me._

"Majora can only be recovered by someone who wants to find it but has no desire for its power," the woman told him. "Otherwise, we would gladly retrieve it ourselves."

"I will not help you," Halvard repeated, coldly this time.

"How disappointing. I was worried we would run into this little difficulty," The woman with the blade said coolly. "Perhaps we need to give you a little encouragement." She leaned closer to his ear. "If you don't help us, we will destroy your precious research and kill your family. Don't worry. You'll still be very much alive when we finish."

Halvard's blood went cold- the Gerudo couldn't possibly know where in Hyrule his family lived.

"You have a wife and three children. Two girls and a boy, correct? It would be a terrible tragedy if something happened to them," the woman whispered. "We know where to find them."

The words cut him more deeply than the knife could have and any courage he'd felt earlier fled in a single heartbeat. How could they possibly know where his family lived? He fought off a wave of dizziness as he realized they must have been watching him for a while. When had he become so careless?

"Alright, I'll do it." Halvard gasped. Panic clawed at his mind as he thought of his wife's sweet smile, the laughter of his two young daughters, his son shouting happily as he played with a small wooden sword. No, he wouldn't let the Gerudo hurt them.

"I'll help you, but I need to find a way to enter the woods first. The gateway to the realm Majora was cast into is somewhere in there. I will need time to find it."

"The wards protecting the forest are failing. You will have no trouble."

 _Failing?_ That was impossible! Those wards had existed for centuries. Nothing could break them. The Gerudo didn't give him time to ponder this as she added, "We will give you time to find the mask. You have until the Festival of the Goddesses to find it. Don't try running. Nobody runs from Ganondorf."

The woman released the blade, and Halvard gripped the table for support, his legs refusing to support his weight.

"Oh, and if you consider breathing so much as a whisper of us to anyone else, we will find you," the woman threatened.

Halvard looked up to get a glimpse of the Gerudo. He only saw the edge of a cloak as they disappeared into the back room. He knew the route they would take to escape- climbing into the alley through the window- He took a deep breath and brought a hand to his neck. The cut stung and his fingers were stained with blood. It was time to leave.

~ 0 ~

_The next day..._

The green blades of grass shimmered in the afternoon sun as Link stood on the bridge leading across the Zora River. Impa stood by his side while Navi perched on his shoulder. Off to the east, the volcano rose into the sky above the surrounding hills, a thin cloud of dust blanketing its peak.

 _Looks welcoming,_ Link thought. Once he'd dreamed of adventuring outside the forest like in the stories the Great Deku Tree and Saria told him. Sometimes the Kokiri would act out those same tales while wearing masks and dancing around a campfire. Link missed those tales; in stories, the hero always won. There was never was there any question of whether he might die, or see things that he could not unsee. Adventuring up a mountain might have made him giddy with excitement over a month ago, but it didn't now.

The previous afternoon, Impa had led him back to the Silver Mare. The innkeeper knew Impa and after apologizing profusely for letting Link escape, promised it wouldn't happen again. Much to Link's displeasure, this meant he ended up in a room with only a tiny window that was too small for him to squeeze through.

Impa returned the following morning, and Link rode with her towards Kakariko. They left before first light, when most of Castletown still slept and the few lights that Link could spot came from bakeries and the guard towers. It was far too early for Link's liking and far too cold, even while wrapped within the fine wool of his hooded cloak. The guards grumbled when Impa demanded they let her through, but a fistful of rupees quickly bought their compliance. Soon, the grand walls of Castletown were far behind them, and they were riding through the untamed wilds of Hyrule Field.

Malon had introduced him to riding a horse, but Link still found riding upon the back of a beast with a mind of its own unsettling. As the morning wore on, he became more comfortable with the idea but was still afraid the horse might take off without any thought for the two people on its back. Impa was quiet for most of their journey, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings, and Link didn't dare complain that he was hungry, even after eating the bread she offered him.

Once dawn arrived, a thin trickle of people and wagons began to fill the road. Most of these folk kept their gaze downcast, or gave Impa a wide berth, some making gestures with their hands.

"Why are they doing that?" Link asked, noticing that Impa scowled whenever this happened.

"It's a sign meant to protect against evil spirits," Impa explained. At Link's questioning look she added, "Not that it does anything. I have more effective means of protecting us than a little finger pointing."

She tapped the sword strapped to her side. The weapon did make her look more intimidating than usual.

They lapsed once again into a silence, Link lost in thought, listening to the rhythmic thud of hooves and the gentle sigh of the wind. They came to the immense bridge that spanned the Zora River. From the edge of the bridge, Link could see the small boats bobbing up and down upon the river's deceptively calm surface.  

Once they were across the bridge and had rounded the first few hills beyond the river, Impa stopped suddenly. Link looked up to see her studying the surrounding countryside.

"I think this will have to do," she said at last.

"You're leaving me here?" Link asked, not liking that idea very much.

"These roads are well patrolled, especially now," Impa assured him, dismounting and helping Link to clamber out of the saddle. "You'll be safe, and I have something to give you..." she reached into her pocket and held out a ring, a single weeping eye etched into its center. "This marks you as one of my own. So long as you hold it, you will be identified as a member of my clan... I do not normally bestow this honor on Hylians, but given the circumstances, I think it will benefit you."

"Your clan?" Link asked, taking the ring and twirling it between thumb and forefinger.

"Yes... what's left of it at least," Impa grimaced, a faint frown twisting her mouth. Abruptly, she glared at him, noticing that he was still staring at the ring. "Well, stop gawping and put it on."

"Is it magical?" Link asked, curious.

"No," Impa said testily. "It won't make you invisible or anything like that. It will simply mean that some shops and inns will not charge you full price and most will think twice about harming you. It's considered bad luck to harm a Sheikah, which would be right, so long as I have anything to say about it. After what you experienced in Castletown, I feel it's necessary."

"I..." Link felt a rush of gratitude, followed by confusion. How did she know he'd nearly been mugged? Had she questioned one of the guards?

Link slipped the ring on, half expecting to feel... different somehow.

"Now that's done, we best get you on your way. That is Kakariko Village." Impa pointed in the direction of the distant town. The village itself was hard to see from where he stood, but he could make out the buildings that dotted the foothills of Death Mountain on the town's outskirts. "You will find the path to Death Mountain there." She nodded to the volcano. "I suggest you wait until the morning to start your ascent. It would not be wise to clamber around Death Mountain in the dark."

"Why is it called Death Mountain?" Link asked. It was not exactly the most encouraging name, certainly not when he happened to be headed towards it.

"Maybe whoever called it that died while trying to reach the summit and their ghost was feeling rather unimaginative," Navi suggested.

Link chuckled but quickly stopped at Impa passed him a small pouch full of rupees. He stared at it, puzzled.

"You will need the supplies," Impa explained. "I trust you can help him with that, Navi?"

Navi nodded. "Of course. I have been to Kakariko before."

"I am glad. That will make your task easier," Impa said. Her gaze settled on Link and he shifted his feet, finding her stern demeanor rather unsettling.

"I will send a bird to Darunia to let him know you are coming. I hope his pet does not eat it this time."

"What?" Link gave her a bemused look, not understanding what she meant.

"Darunia has a pet dragon," Impa explained, sounding as though it was quite ordinary to have an enormous scaly lizard as a pet that could cause an entire kingdom to fall in flames.

"A dragon?" Link breathed in wonder.

The Kokiri didn't regard dragons with much esteem due to their tendency to set wooden objects on fire and what little they knew of the creatures came from stories. These hadn't been enough to quench Link's desire to learn more about the formidable creatures.

"Yes," Impa said presently. "It guards Death Mountain, but it would appear Ganondorf slipped past it on his way there."

"Does it eat people?" Link blurted out. As much as he would love to see a dragon, he didn't like the idea of becoming its next meal.

"It will only attack you if Darunia tells it to." At Link's dismayed expression, Impa amended this with, "Rest assured, he won't do that."

Link didn't think it was much of a reassurance.

"How long will it take to get there?" he asked.

"About a day," Impa answered before she glanced back the way they'd come. "We have been idle long enough. I would accompany you, but I must return before my absence is noted. May the Goddesses speed you on your journey."

Impa turned her horse, guiding it back towards Castletown. His heart pounding with trepidation at the journey ahead of him, Link watched as she rode into the distance, realising that he and Navi were once again alone. Knowing firsthand just how dangerous Hyrule could be, Link felt a sickening unease clench his gut.

At least he wasn't far from the village. Even knowing that the road was protected by guards, he was unable to stop the sense of dread that rose in his chest. With difficulty, Link ignored it, not wanting Navi to think he was scared.

"We should get moving," Navi suggested, urging Link away from his thoughts. "Best we try and get there before nightfall."

"Yeah," Link said, trying to sound enthused. He didn't want to seem dispirited, so he heeded her words and took off at a sprint towards Kakariko.

~ 0 ~

Desperate to quickly reach the village, Link ran as fast as his legs would carry him. As exhaustion crept over him, his desire to be behind the walls of somewhere that offered protection from the creatures of the night was all that kept him from stopping. The town's walls were soon visible, and as he neared the village, the farmhouses became more numerous.

Small pinpricks of light soon dotted the evening sky. Link gave a start when a wolf howled in the distance. Drawing his sword, Link spun around, only to upset a bay horse pulling along a wagon. The animal made a beeline towards the edge of the road, it's ears  flat, and came close to tumbling into a ditch.

"Woah! What are you doing kid? You trying to scare my horse to death?" the man driving the wagon yelled angrily.

Link was still looking around for any sign of the creature that had howled.

"Sorry," he mumbled, stepping to the side as the wagon driver pulled his horse under control. The driver grumbled under his breath and continued toward the gates of Kakariko.

"It was just a wolf, Link," Navi said. "I'm sure of it. Wolfos sound different."

Link was going to remind Navi that his hearing was not as good as hers but decided not to. Annoyed, he berated himself for getting so jumpy.

"It's alright, Link," Navi said as she noticed his vehement muttering. "You'll probably be jumpy for a little while, but nobody would blame you."

Link sighed and sheathed his sword before trudging along the path to the village. Thankfully, nobody else had seen them, and the farmer they'd passed was now turning onto a crossroad, no doubt headed to his home for the night.

Kakariko was a small hamlet built snugly into the rocky foothills of Death Mountain, a tall wall of grey stone shielding it from the outside world. Two long rows of brick and wooden houses with slate roofs lined the wide street. The windmill at the end of this road overlooked a small, empty square with nothing but a stone well in its center. It didn't seem to be in use at the moment, for a stone seal plugged the well's mouth. Link thought that was peculiar. When he asked Navi about it, she became distracted by something. Link decided not to press her with anymore questions. Instead, he ventured down one of the small dirt paths that branched off the main road. The houses along these narrow streets were smaller brick buildings with thatched roofs. The village was much quieter than Hyrule's capital and held a far more tranquil air, which Link liked. The chatter of insects reminded him of home and the ranch, his chest throbbing dully as memories tugged at him. Cookfires. Laughter. Saria. Forenz. Hunting with Brynn and the others.

With a small shake, earning a concerned look from Navi, Link focused on his surroundings. Now wasn't the time to get lost in his memories.

He decided to scope out the village first, wanting to know the layout of the land before he found somewhere to stay. He wasn't tired either and therefore he didn't need a bed yet.

He soon discovered a dirt switchback path which led up to the steep slopes of Death Mountain. A second path branched off from the switchback, leading around a bend and cutting a swathe through the rocky hill. Link soon found the way along the track blocked by a wall and a gate that was too tall to see over.

"Kakariko Graveyard," Navi said, sounding strangely troubled. "There is a stone door on one side that's built into the side of the hill. It always gives me the creeps."

"Why?" Link asked curiously, having forgotten his earlier resolve not to ask anymore questions.

"Shadow Magic emanates from beyond the doorway."

"Something to do with Ganondorf?"

"No," Navi replied, pursing her lips and staring at the gate. "This is different."

Link could see little of the graveyard beyond the gate, but an icy chill trickled down his spine as he caught a glimpse of it in-between the gate's iron bars. It felt as though the spirits of the dead were watching them, whispering as they contemplated the intruders at the edge of their resting place.

"Let's go and find somewhere to stay," he suggested. The graveyard did not seem like a good idea, even if it did keep them away from prying eyes. Navi approved, and together they headed back to the village.

It took them a little while to find the inn. Navi might have been here before, but the town had changed over the years. Link accidentally wandered into someone's home twice before a tirade of angry yells sent him scurrying back out the door.

"Really, what did you expect? You can't just walk into people's homes like that!" Navi chastised him after the second time. "I told you we should ask someone," she gave a huff on annoyance, "You know what, I'll ask."

Finally, after a few directions and a guard who shook his head murmuring about "completely irresponsible parents and wandering children," they found the inn. It was a two-story wooden building with a sign out the front featuring a picture of a Goron clutching a pint of ale. Navi read the words beneath the picture:  _The Dancing Goron._

"Looks like this is it," she said with an air of relief.

Link pushed the door open and a blast of warm air rushed out to meet him. He stood there for a moment, before an angry shout from a table nearby demanded he shut the door and stop letting cold in. Link stepped inside, his eyes drawn to a warm fire crackling merrily in the hearth. Ripples of jovial laughter came from a group of men playing cards at a table near the fire and from atop a platform a flutist played a lively tune. Despite the inn's name, there were no Gorons to be seen. Nobody paid much notice to Link, except for a woman carrying a platter of food.

"Well, aren't you a cute little thing?" she purred, looking down at the boy. Link felt the heat in his cheeks rise.

The woman took in the sword behind Link and gawked. "Looks like you're a fighter too, got the scars to match it. You usually walk around with your pa's dagger?"

"It's mine," Link told her. "It was a gift."

"A gift? I see. You take a wrong turn or something?"

"We're after a room," Navi intervened, and the woman looked at her.

"A talking pet fairy. Now, I haven't seen that before." Navi glared angrily at the word pet. The woman did not seem to notice as she nodded to the counter opposite the entrance. "Master Evert will sort you out."

Master Evert was standing behind the counter. He was cleaning a glass, but from the state of the rag he was using, Link doubted it was going to get any cleaner.

"You lost kid?" the man asked gruffly, scowling impatiently at the Kokiri.

"I'm after a room for tonight," Link told him. Master Evert seemed a little surprised at the confidence in Link's voice. He saw the sword and shield behind Link, and his eyes widened further.

"How many?" he asked, quickly resuming his gruff countenance.

"Two," Link replied, including Navi. Impa had paid for his stay at the Silver Mare, so Link wasn't quite sure what to expect, even with the Sheikan ring adorning his finger. He still wasn't entirely sure how that was going to help him.

"One bed is fine," Navi added hastily.

Link cast her a quizzical look before realizing his mistake. "Just one."

"Your parents got you sleeping on the floor or something?" Evert asked. "I presume they're staying with you?"

"No, the Great Deku Tree was my father. He's..."

Link trailed off, not wanting to acknowledge the truth he had been trying to deny ever since leaving the woods. He got no sympathy from the innkeeper.

"You trying to be funny or something?" he asked.

"No, I'm a Kokiri."

Master Evert looked at him as though he had just sprouted an extra head.

"Okay, Kokiri, huh? Right, and my pa's a Zora." Evert scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Link scowled at the man, suddenly reminded of Mido. Only this person was a lot bigger. Evert smirked and then seeing that Link was still scowling he sighed. "Fine, I won't say no to a customer who can pay even if you are young. If you have twenty rupees, I will give you a room for the night. If you want food, that will cost you ten rupees extra."

Link handed over two red rupees. In exchange, the man handed two blue rupees over the counter. As he did, the man's eyes flickered over the ring on Link's hand.

"Keep that one," he said, pushing one of the red rupees across the counter. The man was looking Link up and down, frowning as he did so.

"You know, boy. That ring better not be stolen. It will be bad luck for you if it is."

"It's not stolen," Link piped up. "It was given to me."

"I see. Well, we'll know the truth of that soon enough." Evert stood straighter, brushing his apron. "Come along then. I'll show you to your room."

Snatching up his money, Link let the innkeeper direct him to a room upstairs at the far end of the hall. It looked like the room he had stayed in at Lon Lon Ranch, except for the animal skin rug which resembled a deer's hide. The seemingly impractical animal fur made Link feel ill; the Kokiri would have considered that a waste and a wicked thing to do to an animal.

Once the innkeeper had left, Navi decided to go and see if she could find one of her kin who dwelt on Death Mountain. It sounded far away, but what would have taken hours of climbing for Link, was only a short flight for Navi.

Despite Navi's promise that she'd back soon, Link felt very much alone without her. He nearly jumped out of his skin when somebody knocked on the door. Link opened the door, gripping his sword protectively in one hand. A boy stood on the other side, bearing a tray with a steaming bowl of hot stew. When he saw Link's sword, the boy almost dropped the tray, his eyes going wide.

"Sorry, I wasn't going to hurt you." Link tried to sound reassuring , quickly relaxing his swordarm. The boy scurried over to the table opposite the bed, set the bowl down on it, and tore out the door faster than he'd come in.

_I really am getting skittish._

He had half expected a Gerudo to come bursting through the door, but it was unlikely they would get through the common room or the busy kitchen without anyone noticing. He ate his stew so slowly that it was cold by the time he finished.

Then, he sat on the bed, his thoughts drifting aimlessly, like a leaf tossed upon the waters of a lake. Through heavy lidded eyes, he listened to the notes of the flute drifting up from the common room below. Then a lute played a slow tune, the singer's voice muffled. Link wished he could just slip out of the room and watch the festivities. Surely there was no harm in that?

He eyed the window, wondering where Navi was. What was taking her so long? He sat up on the bed and stretched.

Maybe he could go down stairs for a bit.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

The noise brought Link back to full awareness, even though it was faint. The thought of a Gerudo surging into the room came back into his mind, unbidden and unwelcome. Then he realized it was just Navi. She was scowling at the closed window, hands on her hips. Link's heart soared with relief, and he opened the window a crack.

"What did you shut me out for? I nearly flew into the glass." Navi scolded him before taking flight and landing on the table. She eyed the rest of the stew before Link offered it to her. He wasn't feeling that hungry.

"Sorry. I only had the window closed because I was worried about anything getting in," Link told her as she settled into her food.

Navi sighed. "I doubt anything will trouble us here. Besides, I found one of the fairies I was looking for, and she said she would get her kin to look out for any trouble." She hesitated before adding, "I also found out that the Gorons aren't happy because Ganondorf has been threatening them. Now he's placed a curse on the creatures that inhabit Dodongo's Cavern near their home."

 _Another curse?_ Link groaned.

Link's insides felt like they'd twisted themselves into a knot. Surely the Gorons would be dealing with the problem? If they were the same size as the creature Link had seen in Castletown's market, Link reasoned that they were more than capable of dealing with any creatures Ganondorf had cursed.

"Well, let's just hope the Gorons don't decide they need our help," Link said, lying down on the bed to sleep. He tossed his hat towards the cupboard at the foot of the bed, missing and almost hitting Navi as she went to catch his cap.

"Thanks," Navi muttered, scooping it from the floor and putting it on top of the cupboard before resting upon it.

They said nothing more after that as Link put out the candle beside the bed. He felt a twinge of unease as he lay back down. The talk of curses had stirred his mind, stifling any thoughts of sleep. The sounds of talking and laughter floating up through the floorboards weren't helping. Eventually, Link did fall asleep, but it was far from restful. Dark memories stirred, and like mud in a churning river current, they rose and blighted his dreams.

_Splintered wood flew through the air as the door to the room crashed open. Face covered in a red veil, curved blade in hand, a Gerudo stared down at Link as she charged into the room. Two wolfos prowled astride her, snarling menacingly as their jaws opened revealing sharp yellow canines. Link opened his mouth in a scream. He tried to move, but his muscles would not obey. Paralyzed, he looked into the Gerudo's eyes. The assassin strode forward, curved sword raised. The air around her shimmered and coalesced, warping as the Gerudo changed form and took on the appearance of someone else- Ganondorf. He laughed coldly, opening his fist, revealing a gem on the palm of his glove. A ball of fire erupted in front of the gem, streaking through the air. The bed burst into flames, and the desert man laughed-_

Link screamed. White-hot pain lanced through his skull as he was abruptly torn from his dream. His head throbbed violently and for a second all Link could feel was terror.

"Link? Link! Are you alright?" Navi called. Link looked to see her staring at him worriedly.

Link's heart was beating hard in his chest feeling like it wanted to get out and he took a moment to catch his breath before he could even try to reply.

"Are you ok?" Navi asked again, flying up beside him. She gave a small gasp. "You're bleeding."

Link touched the back of his head which stung painfully. His fingers came away wet and sticky. When he looked with the aid of Navi's glow, he saw blood on his fingers.

"What-" he stammered, still trying to figure out why his head hurt so much.

Navi seemed to notice the look of terror on his face. "It's alright. It's only a small cut."

Link rose from the bed and stumbled over to the wash basin. He dumped most of the contents of a pitcher into it and then soaked the edge of a towel. Despite Navi's disgruntled remarks of disgust, he used this to sponge the blood from his scalp and then tossed the towel into a corner of the room. He poured the last of the water into a cup, gulped it down thirstily and then returned to his bed.

"You okay?" Navi asked when he had finished.

Link nodded, slowly lying back down. Sweat had soaked the pillow, making it useless. Throwing it onto the floor, he curled up on the uncomfortably damp mattress. Was it too much to ask for his life to go back to the way it had been? He just wanted to be home. He missed Saria, his friends. Heck, he even missed Mido and his band of cronies.

He sniffled, burying his face in the sheets as he began to cry. He didn't want Navi to hear him; he was supposed to be strong, courageous, just like the heroes in those stories of old, but he wasn't. He was just a kid- a Kokiri- and more frightened than he had ever been in his life.

~ 0 ~

_Earlier that evening..._

Amira was dead. Nabooru's mind was still reeling in shock from the news her attendants had given her. The girl was not supposed to be at Lon Lon; she was young by Gerudo standards and inexperienced. After quickly questioning her attendants, it became apparent that Ganondorf had sent her and two other Gerudo to raid the ranch, instead of the warriors Nabooru had chosen for the task. Two of the Gerudo had gone to dispose of the Sheikan guards protecting the ranch, leaving Amira's path to the emerald clear. When they realized their companion had been caught, and they weren't able to quickly rescue her, the two Gerudo had fled.

Ganondorf did not turn around from the balcony of his room when Nabooru walked in. He was gazing out at the starlit sky, pensive. Nabooru swallowed, forcing herself to keep calm and remain straight-faced despite her fury.

"Nabooru, I was wondering when you would come. I was very sorry to hear about Amira," Ganondorf said, still not turning around. He did not sound  _very sorry_ , and that tone only infuriated Nabooru more.

"Why did you send her?" Nabooru asked, barely keeping the anger from her voice.

"Each Gerudo must earn their place amongst the ranks of our warriors. It was past time she faced her test," answered Ganondorf.

Each Gerudo had to undergo seven trials in the Spirit Temple before they could wield a spear or sword and be recognized as a warrior. Ganondorf was lying; there were no other tests after that.

"You sent her to punish me. Didn't you?" Nabooru asked heatedly. "Because I failed to make sure the Kokiri Emerald was retrieved."

"Hardly," Ganondorf replied icily. "You disappoint me, my love. I thought you trusted me."

 _My love?_ Nabooru's anger boiled at those two words. It had been a long time since she and Ganondorf had been lovers.  _You send my sister to her death, and you have_   _the hide to call me your love?_

"Don't call me that!" she hissed.

Ganondorf turned, regarding her casually as she stood in front of the door. His two guards stood silently on either side of it, neither of them giving any indication that they were listening to the conversation. Nabooru knew better than to think they weren't eavesdropping.

"We have come so far Nabooru. Why do you doubt me now?" he asked coolly.

 _Because you would never have sacrificed a Gerudo to punish another,_ she felt like saying but decided against it.

"I trusted you before you took that damned mask!" she spat, her rage barely contained. "What has it done to you?"

"It was a gift Nabooru, a gift to give our race hope."

"Hope? How is risking a war with nine kingdoms bringing us  _hope_?" Nabooru almost yelled, barely keeping her voice even. Ganondorf's expression remained as cold as ever. The Tenth Kingdom- the Blins- would rally to Ganondorf's cause if only because they saw the deity within the skull mask as their god.

"It is a war we can win, Nabooru. Once the Triforce is in our hands the Hylians won't stand a chance," Ganondorf said slowly. He walked over to a chessboard on a table by the fireplace, the pieces neatly arranged in their starting positions. Ganondorf picked up a figurine of a Hylian King, the white king, staring at it thoughtfully.

"Even if this plan of yours does work, all of Hyrule's neighbors will turn on us," Nabooru responded, watching as Ganondorf turned the white marble figurine in his fingers.

"They will fall," Ganondorf replied, he placed the figurine back on its starting square, still examining the board thoughtfully. "I feared you might be too soft for this, Nabooru. You object to killing a child, and I'm quite sure you would have told whoever you ordered to retrieve the stone and not to kill the boy."

 _Soft?! How dare he call me soft!_ Nabooru barely managed to keep her face straight.

"The Gerudo are not murderers!" Nabooru replied, her restraint breaking as fury seeped into her words. "We do not go murdering children in their beds, and we don't go killing each other to punish the failure of others!"

"I admit this is distasteful work, Nabooru," Ganondorf said absently. "Sacrifices must be made, however, if we are to succeed. Even if it means doing that which we would rather not do. Besides, you need not concern yourself with the boy now."

Nabooru felt a chill. "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing...yet. Tell your women not to concern themselves with him anymore."

Nabooru stood there, confused.

"Why?" she questioned.

"He has gone to find the other two Spiritual Stones. Though he doesn't know it, the Sheikah will be watching him closely. I will wait to see if he retrieves them, and if he does, then I will obtain them myself."

There was a fire in those eyes now. Nabooru almost flinched at the pure determination and  _madness_ swirling within them.

"I know you spoke to Impa. If I discover that you have uttered so much of a word of this to her, you will be punished." Ganondorf said, his tone growing dangerous.

"You would not dare lay a finger on me!" Nabooru found she was unable to contain her rage any longer as she shouted those words, but she was unsure whether or not it was from her lack of privacy or his indifferent demeanor. How could he know? They had been alone in Impa's chambers, or so she had thought. There had been no raven on the balcony or any other bird that she had noticed that Ganondorf could have used as a spy.

Ganondorf regarded her icily. "See that I don't have to. I said we would have to make sacrifices, and it would pain me greatly if I had to make you one of them. Don't fail me again or double cross me, and I will put this behind us."

 _Damn you, Ganondorf!_ Nabooru thought. _Damn you to hell!_

She turned her back on her King and strode out of the room, not even bothering to shut the door behind her.

~ 0 ~

Ganondorf dismissed his guards with an angry command. They nodded and wordlessly left the chamber, shutting the door behind them. Ganondorf turned and swung his hand at the chessboard with angry snarl. The pieces scattered across the floor, clattering as they hit the ground. He regarded the white king on the floor for a moment and then crushed it with the heel of his boot.

 _How dare Nabooru betray me,_ he thought angrily as he strode back towards the door to the balcony.

" _You should have killed her,_ " a voice whispered in his mind. Ganondorf froze, regarding the voice for a moment. It was the spirit within the mask he had taken from the cave in the Gerudo Valley.

"I have another idea," he announced to the empty room.

Even as he looked, two cloaked figures on brooms descended out of the evening sky to land on the balcony. One stumbled off their broom as they landed. They were robed in black, but their uncovered heads made them distinguishable; one had white hair while the other's hair was a fiery red. Their haggard faces resembled crumpled parchment. There were bags under their eyes, crooked noses, and large bulbous eyes. It looked like they had been experimenting with magic surgery and failed abysmally. The result was not in the least bit attractive.

" _Really,_ Kotake," the red-headed witch, known as Koume, began as her twin nearly fell over her own broom. "You are becoming clumsy in your old age."

"I'm the same age as you, Koume!" Kotake snapped irritably as she picked up her broom. "You have gone senile if you can't remember your own age!"

"I have not-" Kotake rounded on her sister. "Don't make me hit you with my broom!"

"Shut up, Koume, before the guards hear us!"

"I do hate to interrupt your most amusing arguments, and I do miss them dearly," Ganondorf said dryly. "I have asked you here to do me a favor."

Both witches stopped bickering and looked at him instantly with their large white eyes.

"Of course," Kotake responded. "We would have been here sooner but Koume-"

"What Kotake is trying to say," Koume interrupted loudly, "Is sorry we're late."

"What is this favor you want?" Koume asked.

"It would seem that Nabooru may need to be reminded of where her loyalties should lie. I want you to spy on her. When I send her back to the fortress in three days, follow her."

"We can do that," said Kotake. "What do you want us to do if she turns traitor?"

Ganondorf replied to that in an icy tone colder than any ice spell Kotake could conjure. "Deal with her as you see fit."

"Isn't she your wife?" Koume asked. "I know she cannot bear a child anymore but-"

"That no longer concerns me," Ganondorf cut in. All emotion left his voice as he spoke quietly, "Not anymore."


	12. Death Mountain

** Chapter 11 **   
** Death Mountain **

Lifeless.

Barren.

A stark contrast to the vibrant greens of Hyrule Field and the Lost Woods.

These were Link's first impressions of Death Mountain. The only vegetation that grew here were small and stunted weeds that struggled through cracks in the brown and gray rocks. There were no birds, nor the chirping of insects, or the croaking chorus of frogs that was so familiar to him. It was just a rugged track that cut a swath across the desolate mountainside. How could anything live here?

When Link and Navi had left Kakariko, they'd come across houses half buried amidst the rocks. Ruins dotted the hillside like tombstones. The broken and cracked fragments of a wall told him there had been a great disaster here. Link wondered what had transpired, but to his disappointment, Navi wouldn't give him an answer.

Link walked beyond the shattered stones and up the lifeless hills. Soon, the only signs of anything ever inhabiting the rugged slopes were the scattered bones of goats and other animals. These scattered remnants of doomed animals made Link think that perhaps Death Mountain was not such an inappropriate name after all.

That morning, they had started out early from Kakariko Village, purchasing some supplies as they left. Link's hooded, dark red cloak was now draped across his shoulders as a bitterly cold wind threatened to throw him off the road. He still had the bag Saria had given him all those weeks ago, and he found himself muttering a thank you to her. Just as Saria had said, the bag was surprisingly light despite the gear in it, including what felt like half of Zora River. At the thought of Saria, the hole in his chest that home once filled ached. Malon and Talon had done their best to fill that lonely chasm, but they had never been able to fill it. Not completely.

The mountain seemed to suck every last drop of moisture out of Link, and soon several of his waterskins were empty. Navi kept telling him to go easy on the water so there'd be enough to reach Goron city, no doubt hoping he would stop complaining every time he needed to make a toilet stop and wanted some privacy. Once the sun rose to its zenith, there was no shade to be found along the arid mountain path, and Link placed his cloak back in his bag. Before long, he was drenched in sweat and was quite sure his worn boots would melt under the relentless heat of the sun. He would hate to know what climbing this mountain would be like in summer.

The path seemed to go on forever, cutting a dizzying zigzag up the mountain before it straightened and curved around the mountain's flank. At the top of the switchback road, a steep drop off one side offered a view of the path they had so far traversed. From where he stood, Link looked out over the distant roofs of Kakariko Village, seeming so small from his vantage point. To the south, he could see the shimmering green canopy of the Lost Woods, the Zora River cutting a winding path through its centre.

Link stared back at the distant woods for some time, thinking of Saria and his promise to return. Was she still waiting for him, even after all this time?

"You can go back soon," Navi said, following his gaze. "We just have to get the Spiritual Stones and give them to Impa and Zelda."

"Do you wonder what Saria and the others are doing now?" Link asked her. "You know, after... what happened."

Navi hesitated, her expression troubled. "The Kokiri Elders will have worked it out, I'm sure."

"I bet Mido's convinced them to blame me," Link sulked. The sight of home, so far away, reawoke the memory of his departure. "He was always blaming me for something."

He heard Navi's quiet sigh."Link," she said softly. "Most of the Kokiri know there was no way you could have harmed the Great Deku Tree... or would have."

"Except I ran away, and that was nearly seven weeks ago." Link's face fell, his gaze drifting towards his dust-smeared boots. "Mido will have convinced them it was my fault..."

Navi's face was etched with concern now. "You did nothing wrong." This prompted no reply, so Navi persisted, "There was nothing you could do. You didn't curse the Great Deku Tree. Ganondorf did."

"Yeah, you told me," Link murmured.

"We can still make this right, Link," Navi said, her voice determined. "let's just focus on getting the stones before anything else happens. Deal?"

Link nodded. "Deal."

"Good," Navi sounded relieved. "Come on, we should keep moving."

Swallowing his doubts and fears as best he could, Link held his head high and trudged on along the arid track.

They soon came to a place where the road split in two. One track led up to a flat shelf where the mountainside had been cut away. The second track meandered further along the mountain, passed the shelf, and out of sight. Link took the first road, noticing that there were fewer ruts in the dirt, meaning this was particular track was not as well traversed.

"Navi, are you sure this is the right way?" he asked, dreading the thought that they were lost.

"Yes," Navi affirmed. "I've been here before."

"Is this where you came last night?" Link asked, intrigued.

"Yes. The Great Fairy of Death Mountain lives this way, beyond the Goron settlement," she said as Link began making his way up the switchback.

"I've never met a Great Fairy." Link knew there was one in the forest, though he wasn't able to recall her name. She was said to be very reclusive, and it was not unusual for her to go unseen for months or even years at a time.

"They're aren't very common," Navi said, sounding pleased that she'd distracted him from their earlier conversation. "Perhaps we can visit Elisia, once we're finished with the Gorons."

"I'd like that," Link said, and then suddenly a question sprung to mind. "Is it true what Brynn told me... that they don't wear anything?"

"What?" Navi nearly came to a halt, loosing altitude as she did so. "No, of course not." There was a hint of laughter in her voice as she added, "I think he was just pulling your leg."

"Brynn's always making stuff up," Link admitted. "I didn't  _really_  believe him... what's that noise?"

They had just rounded one final bend in the road when Link heard a sound like someone chipping away at rock.

"Possibly Gorons," Navi suggested.

As he reached the shelf, the noise grew louder. He could hear voices ahead, deep and rumbling, unlike any creature he'd heard before. Link soon discovered the source. On one side of the ledge, three Gorons were picking away at a boulder, the shafts of their pickaxes resembling long, thick logs. One of the Gorons peered over at Link as he approached. It tapped its nearest companions on the shoulder and pointed towards the Kokiri. The Goron's brethren looked over, lowering their pickaxes. Link noticed the colors on the rock-like scales of each of the Gorons were slightly different, but that was the only way he could tell them apart.

"Look, brothers! If it isn't a forest child," announced the Goron who'd first noticed Link. "Must mean good luck."

"He can't be a forest child. They can't leave the woods," the second Goron countered, not as enthused by the sight as his friend.

"Either way," intervened the third Goron, "Death Mountain is no place for a child. There is a dragon here that eats children for its supper."

"He's lying," Navi whispered before Link could ponder on this.

"I'm not scared of dragons," he declared, sounding far more confident than he felt. The sight of the Gorons was worrying him more than the talk of dragons.

"Hah!" the second Goron laughed. "You ever seen a fully grown dragon, kid? They got teeth as big as you!"

"Don't scare him, Onyx!" said first Goron who'd spoken first, before offering Link a smile. "My name is Jasper. What are you doing here? This is no place for a forest child."

"We're looking for Darunia to ask about the Spiritual Stone of Fire," Link answered. Link saw the dismay in Navi's eyes and realised that this might have been a bit too much information to share.

A heartbeat later, his suspicion turned to fear. At the mention of the spiritual stone, Onyx's expression immediately grew dark, and Link took a step back, all to aware of the steep drop behind him.

"First a Gerudo, now this?" Onyx rumbled. "Go home, whelp! We have no business with your kind."

Jasper looked appalled. "That is no way to treat a guest, Onyx."

Shaking his head, Jasper regarded Link with an apologetic look. "Don't mind him. If you want to speak to Darunia, go ahead. You will find him within his chambers in our city." Jasper pointed to the path that veered off to his left and around a bend.

 _Another switchback,_ Link thought. He was  _really_  beginning to dislike them.

"I doubt he will give you an audience. He hasn't left his room all day," Jasper added. "You're welcome to try. Perhaps you will have more luck at speaking to him than I or the Elders did."

Onyx snorted disdainfully. "I doubt that."

"Is Darunia sick?" Link asked. The idea of being turned away now after he had climbed all the way up the mountain was not appealing.

"Sick?" Jasper almost sounded incredulous. "No. Not really." The Goron jabbed his thumb towards the large boulder he'd been chipping away at. "Things have not been going well here. A few days ago a Gerudo man came and sealed this cavern after Darunia refused to give him the Goron Ruby. With all access to the mines blocked, we cannot trade."

"We should have this clear soon," commented the third Goron. "I just hope that Gerudo man wasn't serious when he said he would set the dodongos on us if we got into the cavern."

"Darunia did not seem to think it was a jest," Jasper said grimly.

Onyx shrugged. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

"We should keep working. I don't feel like getting a headbutt from Darunia again." Jasper said.

"What?" Link couldn't help but envisage meeting a similar fate, not liking the sounds of this Darunia at all. "What do you mean by 'headbutt'?"

"It was a simple disagreement- something to do with a letter from King Nohansen," Jasper explained, sounding as though headbutting someone during an argument was entirely normal. "Let's just say Darunia doesn't like being ignored."

"We'll keep that in mind," Navi chimed, gesturing for Link to get a move on.

"The Hylian King is soft. He's probably scared of Darunia. Hylian, Zora, all soft. Not like us Gorons." Onyx looked down at Link, who returned the Goron's level stare.

Navi settled onto the boy's shoulder. "C'mon," she hissed. "Hurry up and move."

Heeding her words, Link left the trio of Gorons to their work.

"Why do you reckon they were using picks?" Link asked Navi as he trudged along the path. "Gorons eat rocks, right? So... couldn't they just eat their way through the boulder?"

"Maybe it doesn't taste nice," Navi suggested, smiling slightly at Link's assessment. "Or, perhaps, not all rocks are good for them."

"How does that work?" Link asked, befuddled by the idea.

"You'd have to ask a Goron."

The path forked again, and yet another switchback path led up towards the mountain's summit. Thankfully for Link, there was a second, less rough trail that turned around a bend.

 _I hope I'm getting close,_ he thought.

The path led to a rock shelf that looked as though it had been carved out of the mountainside by giants. There was a balustrade along the shelf's edge, the stonework fashioned to resemble a dragon's smooth scales. Link walked under the shadow of a rocky archway, taking little notice of the engravings etched in the rocks.

 _Finally some shade,_ he thought with a relieved sigh. Link paused, contemplating a moments rest out of the sun, just long enough to catch his breath and have a drink. He was also aware of just how hungry he was. Thinking that a short respite sounded like a good idea, he made a beeline for a cave in the rocks where he could sit for a moment. As he rounded the boulders that obscured his view of the cave's mouth, Link realized the cave was already occupied. What he saw nearly sent him running back down the mountainside.

Curled up within the shade, was a long serpentine creature. Its scales were ruby red, and two black leathery bat-like wings were tucked tightly against its body. The dragon was so large that it could have used Link's Kokiri blade as a toothpick. It was asleep, mercifully, so Link decided to leave it that way and sneak around it. Unfortunately, his luck had run out. As soon as he took one step, the creature's eyes opened.

The mind of the gigantic reptile touched Link's own. It raised its enormous head, sniffing the air as Link backed away in alarm. Curiosity flowed through the bond that formed between them, but there was also a hint of wariness that sent Link's heart pounding with fear.

 _At least it's not hungry,_ he thought meekly. Well, he hoped it wasn't.

"That," Navi said, "Is a dragon. Must be the same one Impa mentioned."

"It has been some time since a Hylian has come into this realm," the dragon said with a voice that boomed in Link's mind. "Never have I seen such a tiny, pink skinned Hylian make it all the way here, and alone at that."

"I- I'm not Hylian," Link stammered, voice pitched with fear. "I'm Kokiri."

"The difference matters not, so long as you are not a Gerudo," the dragon replied. "What brings one so young up here?"

"I'm looking for Darunia."

"Darunia? Hmm...what would Darunia want with you?"

"I'm after the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

The dragon's eyes narrowed at the mention of the stone, and a growl rose in the beast's throat. Link gulped. He really needed to be more careful when choosing his words.

"You are not the first to come seeking this ruby," the dragon said, inclining its head and moving towards Link so that its nostrils were mere inches from his face. It sniffed again, and Navi had to fly away to avoid being inhaled.

"You don't smell like one of Ganondorf's minions. Tell me, child, why are you after this stone? You have another Spiritual Stone on you, one emanating earth magic. I can sense it."

"I was told to give them to Princess Zelda," Link replied hurriedly, his voice growing even squeakier than normal.

The dragon's nostrils flared, and it gave a loud rumbling grunt.

"Why would the King give a small, pink skinned boy this task? As it is, his daughter is no older than ten, yes? Hardly an age to be deciding the fate of an entire realm." There was clear suspicion in the dragon's tone.

Link's heart beat faster, every instinct telling him to run. He knew the wrong answer would likely be dangerous. He cast a quick glance at Navi who looked worried as well.

"The king did not task us with this errand. Lady Impa sent us," Navi explained, and Link held up his hand so the dragon could see Sheikah's ring. "King Nohansen is not well, and his council is under an evil spell. Ganondorf is controlling them."

"I see." The dragon did not sound convinced. "What does the Sheikah plan to do with these stones? If they fell into the wrong hands, they could bring misery on not only Hyrule but all the Ten Kingdoms."

"That's why Impa sent us!" Link flinched as Navi shouted at the top of her lungs. "We will make sure that doesn't happen!"

"What of the ones whose ancestors crafted the stones?" the dragon asked. "What is their say in this?"

Link cast a blank and worried look at Navi. He'd never considered that question, and he certainly didn't know the answer.

"Who?" he asked, before realizing that was probably a stupid thing to ask. "I... I was never told of that... Do you mean the Sheikah?"

"Not the Sheikah," the dragon sounded annoyed, and Link's mouth went dry. "Perhaps I presume too much. I am certain that Darunia will discern the truth of your words."

The dragon's eyes flickered between the boy and his fairy, the silence seeming to last for an eternity.

"Go and let me rest. Perhaps Darunia will talk to you," the dragon said finally. "You never gave me your name, little one?"

"L-Link," the Kokiri stammered, feeling dizzy and almost as weak as he had when he faced the Gohma Queen.

"Well met then, Link. I am Volvagia. So long as your intentions aren't treacherous, you are welcome here. If you can convince Darunia the royal family sent you, maybe he will grant you an audience, but I would not count on it. Perhaps if you know a tune that can cheer him up, that may work, but do not try asking one of the Gorons to sing; it gives me a headache when they try."

"I'll keep that mind," Link said.

Volvagia replied with a soft growl before curling back up and folding his wings.

Eager to leave the dragon to its rest, Link trudged along the path until he came to the entrance of another cave. Two Gorons standing on either side of the wide fissure cast him inquisitive glances. When Link showed them his ring, they immediately let him pass.

 _Hopefully they're all that easy to convince,_ he thought, doubting he would be so lucky.

As he stepped into the cave, his eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim glow of firelight as it danced off the cave walls. At first, he wasn't sure what he was seeing. The cave opened up before him into a chamber so large that the Gorons on the far side looked small and insignificant. Tunnels led deeper into the city, and just before Link, the cave floor disappeared into what he first assumed was a hole. On closer inspection, he realized it was a series of tiered ledges cut into rock, with Gorons moving along each of the terraces on their various errands.

 _How are we going to find Darunia in this?_ he wondered.

His heart thumping in his chest, he approached a guard standing nearby.

 _Can't be as bad as asking a dragon for directions,_ he thought, swallowing his fear.

"Can you tell me where Darunia's chambers are?" he asked.

To his relief, the guard obliged.

Tunnel on the far side. Turn right. Stairs. Left. Down more stairs... next tunnel... stairs...

It was a good thing Navi was with him; by the time the guards lengthy set of directions was over, Link was struggling to make heads or tails of them.

So, with Navi taking the lead, Link worked his way down the labyrinth of tunnels and stairs. He finally reached the bottom of the chamber, having received many curious glances from the Gorons, especially those who noticed his Goron-steel blade. He came to one last tunnel at the bottom of the terraces, two guards standing on either side of the entrance. As Link approached, the two guards crossed their spears and looked down at him. Their expressions were curious, but Link still found their stance threatening.

"I'm looking for Darunia, leader of the Goro Clan," he piped up, wishing his voice didn't sound so squeaky. "I was told he was through here... I bear a message from Lady Impa."

He struggled to recall the words he'd rehearsed with Navi and was sure his speech would have sounded far more impressive if he was just a few inches taller.

The guard on the right chuckled, but a glare from his companion silenced him.

"Outsiders aren't allowed in," the guard announced, seemingly unimpressed with Link's speech.

"Lady Impa, advisor to King Nohansen, sent word we were coming," Navi stepped in before Link could respond.

"The Sheikah?" the guard cast a dubious look at Link. "Hmm... Everyone knows of her. She is the Hero of Kakariko and the Free Sheikah after all. So, did you hear about her at an inn? From a minstrel's tale perhaps?"

Neither guard seemed to believe him, and Link was suddenly worried they would throw him out.

"What really brought you up here, boy?" the first Goron asked. "Did you hear of our grand treasures and come to see them for yourself?"

Navi made a frantic noise beside his ear and whispered, "Try playing the song Impa taught you."

"Impa said she would give you a song to identify us by," Link took out his ocarina and held it for inspection. The guards stared at it for a moment, glanced at his ring, then looked at his instrument again.

"Hmm.. well, that is what Impa told us. Alright, can you play it?" The Goron's tone gave Link no doubt that he expected the boy to falter there and then.

Holding the delicate instrument, Link played the peaceful melody of Zelda's Lullaby. To his relief, he did not make a mistake.

"That's the one. I still have my doubts, though," the second guard's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I'm sure Darunia will be able to determine whether or not you're a messenger soon enough. Go on through the tunnel."

"Do be careful," the first guard said. "Darunia has been in a foul temper since that Gerudo man came. I would rather not have to go cleaning bits of you off the wall."

Link did not find those last words at all comforting.

The tunnel was short and led Link into a chamber that was comparatively smaller than the one he'd just left. It was decorated by murals etched into the walls, and a single table, along with a few chests, stood at the far end of the room. What caught Link's attention was the room's sole occupant whose imposing figure stood in the chamber's center. Darunia was twice the height of his brethren, his limbs were as thick as tree trunks and rippling with muscle. Oddly, there were long, jagged bits of rock growing from beneath his chin that resembled a stone beard. Silver bracelets adorned Darunia's arms and legs, glistening golden in the torchlight. Link could just make out the diamond shaped tattoo with three triangles above them painted on the Goron's arms. Darunia watched the boy with a scowl, his black eyes narrowed.

"Umm...Darunia?" Link said meekly.

He approached slowly, leaving plenty of room in case Darunia accidentally mistook him for an annoying critter (Navi was more likely to be mistaken for one than he was). She seemed to realize this and kept a respectable distance.

"Are my guards giving leave for anyone to enter my chambers now?" Darunia boomed, sounding insulted. "I don't have time for children."

"I am a messenger from the Royal Family," Link announced.

Darunia's scowl deepened, and he growled softly. "Have I fallen so low in the sight of the king that he sends a boy as his messenger?"

"Impa said you would be expecting us," Navi chimed in.

"I was expecting someone taller," Darunia growled. "Much taller. If you are really a messenger, tell Impa she isn't having the stone!"

Not deterred by Darunia's speech, not yet at least, Link stood his ground, meeting the Goron's glare. He'd have to think of something fast. Darunia's eyes rose in surprise when Link did not flinch or move.

"I mean it, boy! Take your large firefly and get out!" Darunia shouted, his voice reverberating throughout the chamber. Navi looked rather cross at being called a large firefly but didn't say anything.

"But-"

"I am not letting go of that stone! If Impa wants it so badly, tell her to come and deal with this mess Ganondorf has caused me! Better yet, she can explain why Ganondorf has not been brought before the Royal Council to answer for his actions!" Darunia turned away from Link, looking down at a stone bench behind him. On it lay a polished hammer with runes engraved along its side. It was not the runes that captured Link's attention, but rather the fact that the head of the giant hammer was nearly as big as he was. Darunia grasped its handle tightly with both hands, and for a horrible moment, Link feared he was going to end up splattered against the wall. Wary, he twisted around towards the door, preparing to flee.

"I should have killed that Gerudo on sight; he is trouble." Darunia growled, his gravelly voice deepening. He didn't lift the hammer, and while Link was relieved, he didn't take that as a sign that he could relax. "I cannot risk the stone falling into his hands. Do you have any idea what would happen if he got it? Things would get far worse, not just for the Gorons, but for all of the Ten Kingdoms."

"He has already killed the guardian of one of the other Spiritual Stones," Navi said. "If you give us the stone we can help you."

There was the briefest look of shock on Darunia's face, and then his face hardened. "For all I know, this is some kind of trick. I will not give you the stone! Now go before I throw you out!"

"But..." Link sputtered, not wanting to be defeated so easily but also aware of how much damage the Goron could do.

"GO!" Link managed not to flinch as Darunia turned and his roar thundered throughout the room.

Link was about to do exactly that when he thought of something.

_It may help if you know a tune that can cheer him up._

Volvagia had mentioned playing a song, but Link wasn't entirely sure that would be helpful now. Saria's Song was a light and cheerful tune, but if Darunia didn't agree with that assessment, he could very well become Kokiri paste.

The earth magic in his ocarina seemed to magnify the effect of the song when he played it. If he left now, he would have come for nothing and would be forced to return to Impa empty handed.

Not willing to give up so easily, yet wary of the fact that playing the song badly might be fatal, Link retrieved his ocarina.

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear," Darunia growled dangerously as Link put the instrument to his mouth. "I said leave. So unless you want me to feed you to-"

A strange calm seemed to settle over Darunia as Link started playing. Link felt it too, a strange power resonating from the ocarina. It was like the power that resonated from the emerald in his pocket, only magnified, and it reminded him of the odd peace he'd once felt when touching the Great Deku Tree.

Darunia's furious demeanor melted as he bobbed his head to the rhythm of the music flowing from the ocarina and echoing through the room. He tapped his feet, and before Link knew it, Darunia was dancing. Arms swinging, feet pounding in a wild jig. Darunia's face broke into a broad grin, his head still bobbing up and down with the beat. The cave seemed to shudder, and clouds of dust fell to the ground. Link stepped away, worried that he would get trodden on. He slowly lowered the ocarina, mouth agape, as he stared in astonishment.

_It actually worked!_

Darunia finally stopped and, despite breathing heavily, he looked far more relaxed than he had a moment ago. Confusion was written on his face, as though he was struggling to make sense of what he'd just done. He certainly wasn't the only one.

"That song...I don't know what came over me. When you played it I could see a forest in my mind, it was so real it almost felt like I was there. I could feel the wind, smell it, hear the leaves rustling in the soft breeze... I have been stuck in these caves too long." He stared at the ocarina in Link's hand with renewed interest. "You're from the forest, aren't you? I knew the Kokiri possessed magic but never imagined they made instruments infused with it. You have almost convinced me you are not a minion of Ganondorf. What is your name kid?"

"Link." Link's voice sounded unnaturally high as he tried to overcome his surprise at Darunia's behavior.

"Well, Link, I am Darunia, Chief of the Hyrulean Gorons."

"It's an honor to meet you, Darunia... sir."

Link couldn't understand why Hylians were so hung up on formalities.

"Darunia is fine." The Goron's beaming smile faltered slightly as he noticed Link's startled expression. "Sorry if I scared you before. Things have been difficult since that damned Gerudo King showed up."

"Umm...that's okay," Link replied weakly.

"Pity you caught us at such a bad time," Darunia growled softly. "A week ago the halls of this city would have rung with the sound of blacksmith's hammers." Link tried to look impressed despite having almost no idea what Darunia was talking about. "We are skilled smiths, but with the lack of food and the mines blocked, most of my clan has moved deeper into the Goron Mountains." Darunia paused, looking down at Link thoughtfully. His lips tightened as he rubbed two fingers on his pointy chin. "Impa said she wanted to use the Goron Ruby to stop Ganondorf getting the Triforce? Hmm...I trust that Sheikah, so I'm sure she knew what she was doing when she sent you. Tell you what, I'll give you the stone."

Link's heart soared with relief.

"Just one thing..."

Link's heart promptly sank back down.

"I need to make sure you are definitely who you say you are and not-" Darunia paused midsentence.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Thunderous footsteps shook the cavern as two of the Gorons Link had met earlier burst into the cave. Link darted out of the way as they came to stand before their chieftain.

"Jasper? Onyx? What are you two doing?" Darunia asked when the Gorons came to a stop where Link had been standing.

"It's the cavern. We managed to remove the last of the boulder when a giant dodongo attacked us," Jasper said.

Link was surprised at how terrified the Goron looked. What kind of creature was this giant dodongo if it could instill such fear in a Goron?

"Where is Ilem. He was with you wasn't he?" Darunia demanded.

"The dodongo killed him-"

Link could not believe what he was hearing, feeling as horrified as Jasper and Onyx looked. He did not think there were any creatures on Death Mountain that could harm a Goron, except maybe Volvagia.

Darunia was taken aback, his mouth fell open before he promptly frowned. "How?"

"It was enormous. At least twice as big as you Darunia," Jasper exclaimed. "It only retreated because Volvagia attacked it."

"How could it possibly be that big?" Darunia breathed in bewilderment.

"Umm.... if I may... we saw something similar in the Kokiri Forest," Navi squeaked. Jasper and Onyx looked around a moment before spotting the speaker above Link's head. "It was an insect. Bewitched by a curse so that it grew to an enormous size."

"Ganondorf," Darunia growled softly. The room went silent. Then Darunia turned, and with a roar, he punched the wall beside him.

 _Wow_ ,  _definitely a good thing Darunia didn't object to my earlier performance,_ Link thought as he stood transfixed at the sight of the crater Darunia made. It was several feet in diameter and the surrounding walls had cracked.

"Meet me at the ledge above the cavern. I will be there in a moment." Darunia ordered the two Gorons. His breathing was still heavy, and Link wasn't convinced he had finished breaking things. "Ganondorf will rue the day he brought this curse on us. I'll find him and grind his head into the ground."

Jasper and Onyx left, Link had half a mind to follow them; not wanting to stick around to see if Darunia would accidentally splatter him in a rage.

"Link, I have an idea. I wanted to know if I can trust you," Darunia said as Link went to leave. "I suspect Impa will not approve but... here's your chance."

"My chance?" Link's voice wavered fearfully as he turned around, doing his best to keep a straight face despite a very strong urge to run.

"You help me clear Dodongo's Cavern, and I'll give you the stone."

How? Link wanted to ask. There was a creature out there that just killed a Goron!

The fear must have shown on his face because Darunia gave him an amused smile.

"Don't worry," he said. "I have just the thing."

He pointed beside the bench with the hammer to an opened chest. Peering inside, Link saw some purple round spheres that were solid and heavy.

"What are those?" he asked, picking one up.

Navi recognized them.

"You keep bombs in here?" she asked, slightly concerned. "Aren't you worried about burying yourself" Then she noticed what Link was holding. "Put that back!" she all but screamed.

"What?" Link asked, bewildered by her alarm.

"They can kill you," Navi added. "Put it down, right now!"

Link dropped the explosive as though it were a poisonous arachnid.

"What do they do exactly?" he asked.

"They blow up..." a blank look met her words. "You know how a log sometimes explodes if it's burning and it has lots of moisture in it?"

Link nodded slowly. "Sort of."

"Well... it's sort of like that, only much larger."

Understanding what she meant, Link backed away from the chest.

Darunia chuckled. "Don't worry. They only explode if you know the proper incantation to ignite the fuse, or if they're exposed to very hot flame- hot enough to melt a Dodongo's hide. These are only small ones."

Link was quite sure having explosives so close to him was something to be concerned about.

"What's an incation?" Realizing his slip, Link felt suddenly foolish. "Can you show me how it works?"

Darunia chuckled. "Best if I show you outside, but for now," he gestured a hand towards the chest, "Take some. You'll need them to fight the dodongos unless you plan on using your fists, which might be slightly lethal for you."

"I have a sword," Link offered, noticing that Navi looked like she wanted to object.

Darunia chuckled. "A sword won't do nothing to a dodongo."

Link stared at Darunia in sheer terror.

"You'll be fine," Darunia assured him. It wasn't much of a reassurance. When Navi gave him a dubious look, Darunia added, "Really, if you are in Impa's service, I doubt she'll thank me for returning you in pieces. You'll be safe."

"I hope you're right," Link muttered. Reluctantly, he stepped forward and started putting the bombs in his bag.

Darunia, oblivious to Link's discomfort, picked up the hammer off his stone bench.

"Well, Link of the Kokiri, are you ready to show Ganondorf what happens when he messes with a Goron?"

"Err....yeah," was all Link managed.

"Ha! That's the spirit!" Darunia chuckled approvingly. Then he added more seriously. "And if what you say is true, and Ganondorf has slain the Great Deku Tree. Then we will make him pay for that too."

"You knew him?" Link asked, surprised.

"I knew of him," Darunia answered somberly. "Come, we better get moving. The others will be waiting."

_Am I ready to help them?_

No, he wasn't. He was still trying to reconcile the idea that something in the Dodongo's Cavern could kill a Goron. Darunia did not seem fazed by Link's hesitation; he chuckled and led Link out of the tunnel back towards the main chamber of the city. Only one thought went through Link's head as they made their way through the Goron city.  _What did I just agree to?_


	13. Dodongo's Cavern

**Chapter 12**   
**Dodongo's Cavern**

Everything hurt.

Link opened his eyes, brushing away a film of dust that crusted his eyelids. Navi was calling him, hovering inches from his face. He sat up slowly, using the cave wall for support as he looked about the gloom of the tunnel. In front of him was a wall of rock and rubble, barely visible through the thick clouds of dust filling the air. Link blinked in confusion; he was sure he should be looking at the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern.

_What happened?_

He tried to recall what had transpired after he'd left Darunia's chambers, but his head was throbbing too much. Navi was no help as she loudly continued to shout his name. Link winced and looked up at her, so dazed that he was certain there were two fairies.

"Say something," Navi urged loudly.

"What happened?" Link rasped. He looked down at the scrapes and cuts along his arms and legs. Some of them were bleeding and stung painfully, but none were severe enough to warrant any immediate concern.

"When we entered the tunnel, the mountain started shaking," Navi explained. "I turned to see Jasper throw you forward, and then the roof collapsed. As far as I know, the volcano erupted- possibly some sort of magic trap to stop the Gorons from getting past the entrance. I noticed that the walls nearest the entrance had weakened... they were cracked when we entered. I assumed it was old damage, but now I wonder if it wasn't part of some spell."

Link barely heard Navi's words. On hearing Jasper's name, he gingerly propped himself upright on unsteady legs and looked for some sign of the Goron.

"Jasper?" Link called into the gloom. Only silence answered him.

"Link," Navi said, her voice trembling. "The tunnel roof fell on top of him. I think he's dead."

Link refused to listen, not willing to believe the Goron had died trying to get him out of harm's way.

"Jasper!" he called again. His throat felt raw as he shouted, "JASPER!"

"Keep your voice down. There are bound to be dodongos nearby. If they hear us-" Navi started, but Link was heedless to her warning.

 _No, he can't be dead,_ Link tried to convince himself. _Please don't be dead._

He did not want to be alone, trapped in this cavern. Even with Navi's light, the shadows seemed to close in around him. He had to get out. He had to find Jasper. If he found the Goron, then they might be able to move away the rocky debris together.

Breathing heavily, Link limped to the fallen rocks and tried to shift some of the rubble, but the rocks were too heavy. He tripped on something. Navi gasped when she saw what it was- an arm with orange scales protruding from the rocky debris. Link's breath caught in his throat.

_No! Don't leave us stuck here!_

He bent down to tug on the arm. It was limp, lifeless. Refusing to believe the Goron could be dead, Link desperately tried to shove some of the rocks off him. They didn't budge. Thick black blood pooled beneath the rocks, but with only Navi's small light to guide him, Link didn't notice it.

"Link, I'm sorry, it's no use. Jasper's gone," she soothed gently. "There's no way he could have survived that."

Link gripped the Goron's hand, a prickling sensation starting behind his eyes as he fought back tears. What kind of hero kept getting those around him hurt and killed? He had struggled, to save the Great Deku Tree, ultimately failing in his efforts. Talon and Malon had almost died because of him, and now Jasper was dead. Link had been little more than a stranger to Jasper, yet that had not stopped the Goron from saving him. After a moment's silence, he let go of Jasper's limp hand. Struggling upright, he brought his attention back to the immediate problem- the blocked entrance.

His first instinct was to try and attract the attention of someone on the other side of the rock fall, despite having no idea how much rock was between him and the Gorons outside. He pounded on the rock until his hands bled, driven by a desperate need to get out.  _There has to be some way to get out!_

"Hello?" Link bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the cave. "Can anyone hear me?"

Silence.

Navi flew quickly to his side. He called out again, clawing desperately at the debris to try and dislodge it. Fed up with his hopeless antics, Navi whacked him across one cheek. For such a small creature, her slap really stung.

"Link, calm down before you bring all the dodongos on top of us!" Navi pleaded with him. "Please, we'll figure a way out of this."

Link nodded, slightly ashamed of his near panic. He wasn't used to being trapped. Here there was no sky, no plants, nothing familiar. Just darkness.

 _We are going to die in here,_ Link thought miserably.

If the tunnel had collapsed all the way to the entrance, there was no chance of being rescued by Darunia or the other Gorons any time soon.

Link's limbs felt clammy and weak as the last of his adrenaline drained away. He sat down, the boulder beneath him feeling cool on his skin, like ice on a warm summer night.

_We're trapped, and there is no way out._

With that less than comforting thought, Link wept at his misfortune and the death of Jasper.

~ 0 ~

_Hours earlier..._

Link trotted beside Darunia. It was not difficult for him to keep up, especially without the weight of his wooden shield which, according to Darunia, would be useless where they were going. A crowd of Gorons met them at the main entrance, peering out of the doorway and speaking in urgent tones. Almost all of them were holding weapons- an intimidating array of maces, clubs, and hammers.

Darunia's people let out a shout of joy at the sight of their leader marching over to them. They exchanged curious glances, murmuring to one another, as they saw Link. Following Darunia, they walked out onto the rock shelf and through a tunnel on their right where Volvagia had been sleeping earlier. It led to a ledge overlooking Dodongo's Cavern and the road that wound its way down the mountain. Link's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stared down at the sight on the rock shelf below.

Volvagia held a lizard as big as a full-grown bear in his mouth, shaking it like a rag doll. Then, as Link watched on with mouth agape, Volvagia tossed the dodongo over the side of the rocky scree. The other two dodongos were like two tiny mice trying to torment a cat as they hissed and nipped at the dragon's hide.

"Come, brothers, let us go down and make sure nothing else gets out," Darunia shouted to his entourage.

The Gorons gave a battle cry loud enough to trigger a landslide, and with that, they jumped off the ledge, crashing onto the road below. It felt like a small earthquake and Link was sure they would break something. Darunia dropped onto the rocks below and quickly turned to face the dodongo closest to him. There was a sickening crack as his hammer met bone, crunching into the beast's skull before it had a chance to move.

"We should go down and join them if we want to keep our deal with Darunia," Navi suggested, snapping Link out of his mesmerized trance.

Link nodded in acknowledgment, so shocked that he couldn't make his mouth work to form words. Then, not waiting to see what became of the final dodongo, he hurried down the trail leading Dodongo's Cavern.

"Ah, Link! I was beginning to think you had chickened out for a moment," Darunia jested, offering Link a smile as he approached. With blood still dripping from Darunia's hammer, and the pulverized Dodongo slumped beside the Goron chieftain, the gesture was about as comforting as the snarling fangs of a wolfos. Volvagia stood to one side of Darunia, and for the first time, Link noticed a large a gaping wound in the side of Volvagia's neck.

 _What could have done that?_ Link wondered, feeling like a lonely ant surrounded by giants.

Then his eyes falling upon what looked like a large lump of charred rock in front of the cavern. The other Gorons were staring at it with solemn expressions, and to his horror, Link realized what he was staring at. It was all that was left of Ilem.

Darunia's voice rumbled in a language Link did not understand. The other Gorons joined him, bowing their heads. Then, Darunia let out a bellowing roar, his head raised to the azure sky. His call echoed off the rocks, nearly bursting Link's eardrums. The Gorons watched Darunia silently, and Link guessed it was some kind of mourning ritual. He'd heard that wolves often howled to farewell a fallen pack member.

"If Ganondorf thinks we will stand here and suffer his curse, then I say let's prove him wrong!" Darunia yelled, amidst an earsplitting chorus of agreement. Link was sure the people in Kakariko would have been able to hear the commotion by now. "Let's show him what happens when you mess with us! Who's with me?"

The Gorons cheered and bellowed in reply, and Link wondered if the noise would bring the mountain down on top of them. He stepped forward, his legs seemed to move on their own until he was standing directly by the cavern's entrance. He drew his sword, trying to ignore his fear and the voice in his head that told him this was a really bad idea. In his mind, he kept reminding himself that he had to get the Goron Ruby.

"You might be small, but you have more courage than most of the knights of Hyrule to stand in front of us," Darunia told him with a chuckle. "The dodongos won't be expecting you, but they will be expecting us."

_That does not make me feel much better._

"How about you take the lead?" Darunia encouraged him. "Don't worry. I'll be right behind you, and if you're worried about any dodongos, just let us handle them."

Several Gorons exchanged looks that suggested they were not entirely comfortable with idea.

"Let Onyx and I go with him," Jasper suggested, no doubt sensing Link's hesitation. "We will take the lead."

Darunia nodded.

"Very well. If you find that giant dodongo, step aside. I want him to get a taste of my hammer." Darunia growled. "A pity. That dodongo could have made a nice steed if it weren't so unruly."

Footsteps announced two Gorons approaching from the city. They each bore a torch which they handed to Onyx and Jasper.

"Let's go," Darunia bellowed, urging Link and the Gorons forward. Seeing the expression on Link's face he added, "Relax, kid. No beast will dare harm you with us around."

Surrounded by giants, friendly though some of them might be, and daunted by his task, Link felt far from relaxed.

 _You have to relax when you're wielding a blade,_ Forenz's long ago lesson came back to him.

_"What," Link had replied. "Relax when someone's trying to stab me? How am I supposed to do that?"_

_Relax,_  Link thought, recalling that memory.  _Yeah, easy for you to say._

He stared at Volvagia. The dragon was looking at him, displaying no outward concern for the wound in its side.

"Will Volvagia be coming with us?" Link asked.

"Not with that injury," Darunia replied. "I'm hoping we can convince the giant dodongo to come after us. If we stole an egg from one of the dodongo's nests, he'd come after us. Then we can lure him straight into Volvagia."

"Hurry up, boy!" Onyx grumbled when Darunia finished speaking. "We're getting hungry just standing here!"

"Right. I'm going."

Link still wasn't sure he liked the whole idea of going in front, but it wasn't his choice anymore. Making sure to keep in step with Onyx and Jasper, Link walked forward into the threshold of Dodongo's Cavern.

"Here goes," he breathed, holding his sword ready as he plunged into the darkness.

The flickering light of the torches guided them forward. The small light cast trembling shadows against the cave wall, leaving Link with a sensation of unease that steadily grew as they pressed on.

They had not gotten far when Jasper gave a shout.

"Wait! What is that?" he asked. Link took a few more steps forward and then realized the Gorons had stopped.

Link couldn't see anything. He looked over his shoulder to see Jasper holding a chubby finger to his lips.

"I hear it too!" Onyx growled. "That's no dodongo."

A deep rumble came from the mountain itself. Before Link or Navi could say anything, the ground began to tremble. At first, Navi did not notice that, but she did see the dust starting to fall from the cave's roof.

"Everyone, take cover!" Darunia roared from somewhere behind them.

The ground beneath Link trembled precariously as the earth shook, heaving and convulsing like an animal on death row. The rumbling reached a roaring crescendo, and deep cracks began to form along the cave walls.

"Link, the roof is collapsing!" Navi screamed as she turned around.

Link looked up to see large clumps of rock falling around him, crashing to the cave floor. Oddly, the cracks seemed to be confined to the walls nearest the entrance. Jasper gave a yell of defiance as the roof started to fall in, hobbling forward as Link jumped to his feet. As Link tried to dash away from the falling rock, the ground lost all solidity.

"Link, wait!" Jasper yelled, but the young Kokiri could not hear him.

Onyx, however, did look around to see Jasper going after Link.

"Leave him and run, Jasper," he roared. "We have to get out of here!"

Jasper ignored him even as Onyx shouted his name.

Link sheathed his sword so he could run faster. He only made a few feet, his foot caught on a rock, and he went tumbling to the ground. Ignoring the pain shooting up his legs and palms where he landed he scrambled upright. Before he could move, Jasper dropped his torch and grabbed Link about the waist. He ran forward as best he could, while the falling debris smothered the light of their torch.

Link kicked wildly, struggling against whatever had hold of him until he realized it was Jasper.

"Hang on, Link!" Jasper roared, Link could not hear him as the world seemed to come crashing down around them.

Jasper stumbled as a large jagged rock hit his back. A second hit his head, only just missing Link. Then, Jasper threw the boy clear of the falling debris.

The wind rushed against his face and, for a split second, Link felt weightless. He held his arms out to brace himself for the collision he knew was coming, but it was too late. Before he knew it, the cave floor rushed up to meet him.

~ 0 ~

_Present time..._

How long had they been stuck in this cave? Without the sky to aid them, neither Link or Navi were sure. How long would they have to wait before help would come? Would they ever be rescued? For all Darunia and the other Gorons knew, the Kokiri and his fairy were dead. Link's tears had long since dried away. He decided he could not remain sitting any longer. He could either move into the cavern, wait until one of the dodongos found him, or hope rescue came soon. He wasn't optimistic about the latter option.

"We should move on through the tunnel. Maybe there is another way out," Navi suggested.

Link remained motionless on a boulder, eyes staring vacantly into the darkness as he wondered what to do. He sat with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees, as though this would give him some solace from his grim situation.

"Link?" Navi flew closer to him, breaking his thoughts. "Come on. We have to get moving...Can you walk?"

Link nodded glumly, swallowing a painful lump in his throat as he glanced down at Jasper's limp arm.

"Do... do you reckon Onyx survived?" Link questioned, struggling to form the words as it finally sunk in. Jasper really was gone and they were alone.

"Onyx curled into a ball and went rolling back towards the entrance when I last saw him," Navi said.

 _He left us to be buried alive,_ Link thought angrily.

His unsteady legs struggled to take his weight, and it took a moment for Link to regain his balance. When he did, he cast his eyes about the gloom, wondering why they hadn't seen a dodongo yet.

"Maybe they were scared by the cave-in," Navi suggested in response. "I'm sure it was not a normal eruption. Normally there is some sign that an eruption is about to occur, and the Gorons would know what to look for."

 _So Navi was right. It was probably a trap,_ Link thought. It was a good thing the Gorons had not gone charging into the cavern with Darunia. That was probably what Ganondorf had been counting on.

How long had he been here? Hours? A day? He glanced back over his shoulder, regarding the mass of shattered stone.

"What if there's no way out?" he asked.

"There's bound to be another way out," Navi said, giving him no time to ponder the thought.

Even then, Link didn't share her confidence. "How do you know?"

Navi was silent, and Link looked at her.

"Can't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Try this." Navi spat on one of her fingers and then held it up. "Try holding your finger up, and then tell me if you can feel something."

Link did, puzzled but curious, and held his finger out as Navi instructed. At first, nothing happened. He stared at her, wanting an explanation. Then he felt it, a faint whisper of a breeze against his fingertip.

"That means there's another way out," Navi told him. "It may be too small for a Goron, but not for us. Now, we just have to work out where it is. There's no point waiting; it could be a long time before Darunia finds us."

_Assuming they know we're alive._

"Didn't Darunia say Ganondorf had blocked the other entrances to the mines and the cavern?" Link asked, recalling something of what Darunia had said as he led Link through the Goron city.

"He did," Navi acknowledged, "but that doesn't mean we can't find a way out, even if we have to dig a hole ourselves."

Her mouth twitched in a near smile at Link's incredulous expression.

"Let's go. There's no point hanging around here."

Silently agreeing, Link looked down the tunnel and clambered over the fragments of rock that had fallen during the cave in. They trudged awkwardly forward, the ground peppered with rocks and stones that Link could barely see. Before long, Link caught the faintest hint of a repugnant smell, like meat gone foul. He began to see signs of life now: claw-marks gouged into the rocks, bones cracked and broken, some big enough to have belonged to a goat. It was strange to think anything could live in here.

The tunnel twisted and turned, the smell Link had caught a whiff of earlier getting even more repugnant. 

"What is that smell?" he asked, pulling a disgusted face. 

"I think it might be Dodongo dung," Navi said without inflection. 

 _Great,_ Link thought.  _Well, I guess there's a reason its called Dodongo's cavern. Nobody told me it smelt this bad._

With each step forward, the smell became stronger, until it was so putrid, Link was almost gagging. There was an acidic quality to it that burned his throat and nose when he tried to breath. Occasionally they came across dark patches of what looked like blood splashed across the rock. There was a trail of it leading in the same direction that they were headed. Whatever had managed to loose that much blood must've been really badly hurt.

They came across side tunnels now, and every time they did, they would stop while Navi checked to see if there was any breeze. Sometimes they seemed to stand forever before Navi decided they should carry on. Eventually, they came to a point where the tunnel opened up into a small chamber. To Link's dismay, there were three more tunnels intersecting the chamber, with no obvious clue as to where to go. A wrong turn could lead him into the jaws of a hungry reptile.

"Which way now?" he asked, walking up to the nearest tunnel. Suddenly, and with a  _squelch,_ his foot landed on something soft and moist, sinking until he was almost knee deep in muck. It was still warm.

"Ewww!" Link sprung away, his leg now coated in the stuff. "Ugghh , that's disgusting."

_Dodongo droppings._

"You really should know to watch where you're going by now," Navi chided him without malice. "On the plus side, the dodongos might ignore you now."

"Thanks." Link shot her a look, unamused. Navi just turned to examine the tunnels, noting the odd runes carved into rocks at the mouth of each tunnel. Then, Navi chose the passage on the far right, the trail of bloody puddles leading the same direction.

"Why that one?" he asked.

"The other two lead to the mines and the Fire Temple," Navi explained, pointing at the calligraphy as if it should mean something to Link. "Those signs are a warning to trespassers. The Fire Temple and mines are dangerous to Hylians... I think it's safe to assume it's dangerous for you too."

"It's blocked anyway," Link pointed out. "Remember?"

Just then, there was a deep rumble in the distance, almost like thunder. It rose and fell, getting fainter each time.

"What was that?" Link asked, not expecting an answer.

"I don't know," Navi answered, her voice hushed.

 _I hope it's not the giant dodongo,_ he thought, swallowing.

He exchanged a worried look with Navi and then pressed on. 

The air was heavy with the stench of dung now. The fact that it now coated Link's leg didn't help. There were more mounds of the stuff and the ground was littered with bones. A rib-cage here, a spine, a dodongo's skull lined with sharp canines. There were puncture marks in the skull, a similar size to the dodongo's teeth, which suggested it had been the victim of cannibalism.

Link moved on, trying not to flinch when he trod on a small skull that cracked underfoot. A breeze tickled his face now, giving him some hope that he was getting closer to a way out. Eventually, as Link began to contemplate how tired and hungry he felt, the tunnel widened into a broad circular chamber. It was pocketed with strange pits, almost like the pits of a fire, each occupied by a large mound of...

Even before he could discern what he was seeing, he was certain that the pile of round rocks was in fact...

_Oh no._

Eggs.

A shadowy mound in the center of the chamber that Link had mistaken for a misshapen boulder stirred, letting out a rumbling growl as it did so. It was huge. A massive bulk of muscle and thick scales. As Navi's light touched the beast, Link could see one of its black eyes regarding him, the other a mess of ruined flesh.

_The giant dodongo._

Of all the dodongos that could have stayed to guard the eggs, it had to be him. The giant monster lumbered forward, almost squashing one of the nests, and raised its enormous head and taking in his scent. It opened its powerful jaws, saliva dripping, teeth as big as Link, and it bellowed a deafening roar, the blast of the beast's hot breath nearly knocking Navi from the air.

There was another roar in response, fainter, and then another answered and another. The other dodongos were coming and judging by the ridges of the giant Dodongo's rib cage, Link knew the beast was hungry.

"Run!" Navi hissed.

"Which way?" Link cried out.

"The breeze came from this direction!" Navi was already shooting towards a tunnel on Link's left and he followed her, his legs pumping furiously as he ran faster than he'd ever run in his life. He saw other tunnels leading off from the chamber, barely managing to ignore his doubts as he followed Navi. What if was the wrong way? What if it led to more dodongos?

 _Just run,_ he thought.

Behind him, he sensed movement, the giant dodongo was turning, following him.

_It's right behind me!_

When he heard it breathing in, followed by a strange scent in the air, Link knew what was going to happen. Fire belched from the dodongo's maw, and he felt the blistering heat of flames as a stream of fire struck the ground behind him. In an instant, the cavern was awash with light, revealing several more dodongos entering the chamber with lumbering strides, their serpentine frames no taller than Link's waist. Then, the force of the impact as the fire struck the earth sent a spray of rocks flying through the air. One stone hit Navi, and with a scream, she tumbled earthward.

"Navi!"

The giant dodongo breathed in again, and as Link turned, he saw Navi was struggling to her feet, one wing at an odd angle. He darted towards her, scooped the fairy from the ground and bolted. Another wave of translucent flames went billowing through the air, slamming into the spot where Navi had been a few heartbeats earlier.

Link made a mad dash into the tunnel, confident the giant dodongo could not follow him through the narrow opening. He hoped this was the right one. He had no idea where he was going.

The giant dodongo let out an enraged roar as it came after him. He heard its lumbering gait, felt the earth trembling beneath its weight. Link knew a moment of heart stopping terror as its head snapped towards him, so close he could smell its breath. Then, as Link looked back, staring into the the monster's maw and knowing he couldn't escape, the giant froze, suddenly distracted as one of the smaller lizards tried to take a chunk out of its leg. Before Link could blink, the dodongo swung around, its thick tail nearly smashing him against the rock. With with a loud crunch, it grabbed the smaller reptile in its mouth. Then there was a loud  _snap_ like a branch breaking and the other dodongo hung limp in the gargantuan monster's jaw, its head lolling to one side. With a flick of its head, the giant dodongo sent the smaller reptile slamming into the cave wall. This made the remaining dodongos pause, all growling.

Then, the giant dodongo turned, regarding Link with its burning eyes. No longer entranced by the terrifying spectacle, Link found the will to move. He ran. There was a shudder, and the crunch of a nest being squashed, and Link knew the giant was after him. Link cast a look over his shoulder, nearly stumbling, and saw all the dodongos were chasing him. He reached the tunnel, but even then, Link didn't stop.

There was a crunch and a snarl as the giant tried to squeeze itself into the tunnel. Agitated snarls announced the pursuit of its smaller companions who found themselves unable to pursue their prey.

 _I hope it gets stuck,_ Link thought desperately.

Much to his dismay, it didn't.

He could hear its body scraping against the cave walls as it shuffled along the tunnel. Link ran faster, if that were even possible, ignoring the pain lancing through his leg. He tripped and was unable to stop himself from falling face first into a pile of dung. Somehow, he managed to keep his hand that was holding Navi free of the smelly heap. She coughed and spluttered, appearing overwhelmed by the smell.

"Goddesses, I think that stench is going to kill me before that  _thing_  does!" Navi exclaimed when she could finally speak, her words laced with pain. "Get up and run! Hurry!"

Scrambling up andgagging, he flicked muck out of his eyes, feeling a strong urge to vomit. He kept running.

Then he heard the dodongo breathe in again. 

 _Oh no_. This was it. He was going to be roast dinner for a dodongo.

_FWOOSH!_

A wash of flames blossomed from the dodongo's mouth, tearing towards Link with frightful speed. An ominous red glow danced upon the walls of the cave as the flames leaped closer.

"An opening to your right!" Navi screamed.

He could feel a warm blast of air billowing before the flames, slamming into him as he jumped. He was still holding the fairy tightly in one hand as he landed heavily on the rocks.

Even though his hand was extended to avoid crushing her, Navi still shrieked in pain. The intense heat from the fire behind them left Link panting, sweat rolling off of him in waves. He rolled onto his back, just in time to hear the dodongo unleash another torrent of fire. The liquid flames gushed around the corner. Snatching Navi in one hand, Link tried to scramble out of the way, but the fire was faster.

White-hot pain seared through his limb as his skin blistered and burned. Dropping Navi beside him, the blonde haired boy collapsed, teeth clenched as tears flooded his eyes. Looking down at his leg, he was horrified to see that it was badly burned.  _Odd_ , he thought. He couldn't feel anything below his knee.

"Link," Navi began feebly. "Link, listen to me. You have to fight the pain."

"It hurts," Link gasped.

"I know," Navi replied with a wince. "There may still be a way to stop that creature."

In the distance, the cave shuddered with each lumbering step the beast took- the giant dodongo was coming.

"How?" He winced.

"Use your hat. Wrap the bombs Darunia gave you in it and throw the bag into the creature's face when it gets close enough," said Navi, her voice getting fainter. "He said only a really hot flame can ignite them. I think that thing's breath is hot enough... and smelly enough."

"Won't that kill us all?"

"I doubt it, and either way, it's our only chance," Navi gasped. "Do it. Leave me. You have to get out of here. You have to live. Understand?"

The fairy's eyes fluttered closed.

"Navi, stay with me. I need you," Link told her, his voice breaking as tears trickled down his dust-smeared face. "Please."

The fairy smiled sadly through the pain, her eyes fluttering open, "Go, Link."

Link picked Navi up from the ground, but when he held her close, he realized she'd fainted. Swallowing back tears, Link took a bottle from his bag, emptied it of its contents and placed his wounded companion inside. Removing the Goron bombs from his satchel, he placed Navi inside the bag and prayed to the forest spirits that she would be alright.

That done, he hastily stuffed the bombs from his bag into his hat, using one hand and his good leg to prop himself into a more comfortable position. 

Finishing quickly, he made his way back down the tunnel. A wooden cart filled with dodongo manure, probably left by a Goron whose unfortunate job it was to clean the cavern, had caught fire in the tunnel ahead, its light casting an ominous, flickering glow upon the walls.

Link looked sadly at his hat before tightly knotting it at the end, careful of the bombs. Now came the difficult part- standing with a scorched leg. Gripping the wall, Link struggled upright. Teeth clenched as he sucked in air, he tried desperately to ignore the blistering agony.

The giant dodongo seemed convinced the intruders within its lair were dead. A few feet away from Link's small tunnel, it was attempting to back up with immense difficulty. It spotted Link's green clothing and roared. Taking his chance, Link threw his hat with its explosive contents towards the beast's hungry maw. It landed straight in the dodongo's mouth, and the unsuspecting creature inhaled the deadly meal. It choked and gagged.

Link waited, praying the idea would work.

_BOOM!_

A gory mess of flesh, blood, viscera, and bone splattered the walls of the tunnel, covering Link from head to toe. Rocks rained down on the dodongos remains, forcing Link to scramble out of harm's way.

When the roar of falling rocks finally ceased, it took Link a second to realize what had just happened, and exactly what he was covered in. His stomach heaved, and he vomited onto his boots.

Weak and sick, Link staggered away from the mess and clutched the wall for support as he limped towards his bag and Navi. When he made it to his satchel, Link took out the bottle with Navi's listless form inside.

"I did it," Link told her.

She was still emitting the same ethereal glow she always had, so she was still alive. He just had to get help.

And soon.

Somehow.

Slowly, with hot pain searing through his leg protesting every movement, Link stood up. Using the wall as support, he limped back into the tunnel.

By the time he rounded the corner, his leg was throbbing angrily, each step sending an agonising wave of pain through him.   
  
  


Then he saw light further up the tunnel.

 _Light._ The sight had never looked more beautiful than it did now, and Link could almost imagine he was clambering out into a sunlit glade

He scrambled towards it, the tunnel narrowing until Link's shoulders grazed against the walls. The last stretch he had to pull through at a crawl, wriggling like a lizard. It was almost over, and he looked back down at his bag.

"We're nearly there, Navi."

A faint fear nagged at the back of his mind, and though he tried to ignore it, he couldn't help but heed it. Once he was free from the tunnel, he had no way of knowing what to do.

_Worry about that later. Just get out first._

Perhaps this tunnel would bring him out close to the Goron settlement. There might even be more than one village. Or perhaps he'd find one of Navi's kin, unlikely though that seemed.

Slowly, Link dragged himself closer to the light. He could see the blue sky and a faint breeze ruffled his singed hair. It was a welcome relief from the suffocating interior of Dodongo's Cavern.

Exhausted, Link dragged himself slowly across the rock. With each heartbeat he came closer to passing out from pain and exhaustion.

_Almost there._

He reached the lip of the tunnel entrance and hauled himself through, landing flat on his face as he did so. The last of his strength left him, and he lay listless on the ledge. Finally, he rolled onto his back, blinking as his eyes adjusted from the gloom of the cavern to the light of the sun-scorched mountainside.

_We made it, Navi._

In the corner of his mind, he felt Volvagia's consciousness touch his own. A sense of amazement flooded the bond.  _You live? I thought you dead when I could not reach you. Then I sensed a commotion and managed to touch the mind of one of the dodongos. I could not believe what I saw._

Link didn't pay heed to a word of what was said as warm sweet relief swept through him.

 _We're alive... get the Gorons to help Navi. Please help her,_ Link thought desperately. _She is in my bag._

_I come._

He didn't have to wait long. A flicker of movement caught his eye and a serpentine creature soared into view, great black wings spread wide as it rode gracefully upon the wind.

Volvagia.


	14. Sworn Brothers

** Chapter 13 **   
** Sworn Brothers **   
  
  


The bells of Hyrule Castle were tolling, their mournful song resonating throughout the streets of Castletown. Draperies of black and gray replaced the bright banners of the Hyrulean Royal Family that usually graced the castle gates, announcing their sorrow to all.

Those nearest the palace were the first to realize something was wrong. Helped no doubt by the hollers of the town crier, whispers soon rippled through the gathering throng. In the city's southern market a forest of hands pointed to one of the palace's tall towers where long black banners had been unfurled from a window.

"It's the queens tower."

"She's dead."

"The queen is dead."

"Even the Goddesses weep for her and her child."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just rain!"

The heavens had not wept when the last queen had died. The people of Hyrule had loved Queen Griselda, the last lady of the once grand House Harkinian. That day, the Goddesses had not shared their sorrow.

Almost at once, the rumors began and spread like wildfire. Most folk agreed on one thing: the queen had died in childbirth along with the unborn prince. Some noted that there had been no complications when she'd birthed her last child, Prince Ewan. Some blamed the Gerudo. Some blamed the queen's nurse, Impa, for she was a Sheikah, and that alone was cause for suspicion. Others blamed the healers who had attended the queen, and a small fraction believed it was a curse. Those well versed in Hyrule's history and legends suspected this was a sign of troubles to come. These scholars spoke of a pattern: every millennium, as the Kingdom of Hyrule rose to prosperity, the kingdom was struck down by a violent and terrible calamity. The last such occurrence had been almost a thousand years ago, bringing an end to the Sheikan Empire, to which Hyrule had belonged. The appearance of the comet, over two months ago now, was no coincidence. A storm was surging towards Hyrule, and her citizens were unaware and unprepared.

Nabooru had no time or patience for rumors or speculation, and to her dismay, the town was not the only place bubbling with them. The castle servants and guards were just as bad at spreading rumors as the rest of the Hylians in Castletown. The kitchen staff had been so abuzz with talk that morning that Nabooru was certain she could have snatched an entire tray of food without anyone noticing.

For now, she had other things to do. Waiting until Ganondorf was busy with the Royal Council and King Nohansen, she slipped away to his room. Nabooru had to find out for herself whether her suspicions were correct. She was looking for a clue, any hint that Ganondorf might have been behind these recent events.

There were new guards stationed at the door to his rooms, all bearing the red and white of the king's personal guard.

 _Good,_  she thought. The others would have been suspicious of her entering his chambers alone.

The two guards greeted her warmly and were only too eager to be told they could leave and eat a hot meal in the barracks assigned to them. As Nabooru was second only to the Gerudo king, her order went unquestioned. That didn't still the unease swirling in her stomach. How could she know they wouldn't go straight to Ganondorf? They wouldn't disturb him now. Would they?

Casting her thoughts aside, Nabooru entered the sitting room of Ganondorf's chambers. A quick glance revealed nothing out of the ordinary. A more thorough check fared no better. Then she studied the door to the servant's room. It was locked, as nobody was occupying the small space at the moment.

That was where she'd keep anything hidden that she didn't want anyone sniffing around. First, she checked the bedroom and then the study. There was no sign of the mask nor anything else of interest. She returned to the servant's room and examined the lock. It was a good lock, well made, but not good enough to thwart her. The one thing she didn't mind about Hylian clothing was that it was easy to conceal all sorts of trinkets, including what she needed to pick the lock.

The lock slipped, and Nabooru pushed the door open into the darkened chamber. The shutters were closed, and the air was stale. A quick look told her that it was far from disused. Several chests had been stored beneath a table, while atop the desk, was the Skull Mask. A pile of tomes and an ornate chest, the latter featuring a mosaic of a hunting scene, lay next to the wretched mask.

For a second, Nabooru considered stealing the cursed object. Could she? Or would throwing it in the hearth be a better idea? No, it couldn't be burnt. She'd seen the Twinrova sisters demonstrate this in their efforts to convince Ganondorf of the mask's power.

She doubted she could simply grab it and run. Ganondorf was no fool. He would not have left it there without some sort of trap. She didn't want to know what would happen if she touched it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she walked towards the table. Someone or  _something_  was watching her.  _Was it the mask?_

Nabooru dismissed the notion and checked the drawers under the desk, her hand closing on a red cloth. She unraveled it, revealing the scarab beetle woven into the cloth. A potion lay within the wrappings of the fabric.

In the dim light, she couldn't read the label, so she returned to the sitting room. There, the writing inked onto the bottle read, 'Thanweed.' At first, Nabooru blinked at the seemingly harmless potion. Then her blood turned cold.

Thanweed would not have meant anything to a Hylian, and probably not to the average Gerudo either. Normally, it was completely harmless. However, to a woman with child, it could cause a miscarriage. Now that Nabooru thought of it, the symptoms the queen had experienced before her death were consistent with the effects of Thanweed poisoning. To anyone else, it would have appeared that the queen was the victim of illness during her pregnancy.

Nabooru wondered how Ganondorf could have given the queen her potion. Slipping it into her goblet while she feasted alongside the king would have been risky. Unless...

Nabooru stared into the servant's chamber, towards the place where the Skull Mask lay. She knew it would make Ganondorf invisible when he wore it. Although Impa had told her that magic was becoming difficult to use, Ganondorf only needed to draw on the mask's power. He didn't need to use the currents of magic that flowed through Hyrule.

 _He murdered a child in its mother's womb._ Nabooru's stomach twisted at that, nausea threatening to make her vomit. She grasped the table willing herself not to be sick.  _Damn it! I will not give him the pleasure of seeing me like this._

A reckless rage seized her, and she screamed, throwing the bottle against the wall where it shattered.

Just then the door opened, and the man himself strode in. He glanced down at the shattered glass and then back at her. His eyes noted the open door of the servant's chambers, but before he could speak, Nabooru confronted him.

"What have you done?" she demanded.

"Nabooru, what is the meaning of this?" Ganondorf met her question with a question. He did not sound surprised.

_Somebody tipped him off._

Then, Ganondorf spotted the red cloth that Nabooru still clutched in her hand.

"You should not be rummaging through my things like a thief, Nabooru," he said, his voice growing dangerous. "It's hardly fitting of a woman of your station."

These words only spurred Nabooru's growing fury.

"You call me a thief after what you've done?" she shot back. "You murdered the queen and her child."

"It was a necessary evil, Nabooru," Ganondorf replied with no hint of emotion.

A part of Nabooru was shocked. She was expecting him to deny it, to tell her she was mistaken, that it was not what it seemed. Instead, he admitted it upfront. A part of her had hoped she was wrong, and that Ganondorf had not committed this atrocity. But now, he'd admitted to it. Was this some part of the madness that had taken hold of him?

"How could you?" she asked, her voice strained. She felt sick, disgusted that her husband could do such a thing.

"She was Sheikah," Ganondorf said, his voice growing icy. "Her blood might not have been pure, but she was still one all the same."''

"That's it?" Nabooru asked. "Because someone in her family line happened to be Sheikan?"

"The Sheikah slaughtered our people. Have you forgotten that?"

It was common knowledge amongst the Gerudo that a Sheikah had slain Ganondorf's parents. What drove them to do this, nobody knew. It was rumored that the Sheikah loyal to the former Hylian king had hoped to frame the murder on the Sheikah rebels and bring an end to their long and bitter war. The plan hadn't worked. Instead, the Gerudo formed an alliance with the rebel Sheikah. That brief union was not to last. When Ganondorf became king, he severed that bond with fire and blood. Only King Nohansen's desperate plea had stopped the slaughter. And now, Nabooru was sure they stood upon the precipice of another war and all because Ganondorf had killed Nohansen's unborn son.

"That child never asked to belong to a race that had been at war with us and nor did its mother! What do you think this will gain except more bloodshed if anyone else finds out?"

Ganondorf was quiet for a moment, simply staring at her.

"That may have been avoided if the Sheikah had not assassinated the entire royal Gerudo family," Ganondorf replied cooly, "Nor if they had not cursed us."

She had only been an infant when Ganondorf's family had been slaughtered, but Ganondorf, only a young boy at the time, had survived. Nabooru did not envy him that memory. She might have pitied him once, but not now. "You don't know that they were the ones who cursed us!"

"Who else could it have been? They've despised us for over a century!"

"You are a fool, Ganondorf!" Nabooru's voice was cold with fury. "Revenge won't change what happened. It will just make things worse. Can't you see that?"

Ganondorf seemed to take her rebuke calmly, for his voice didn't rise in anger. Only the set of his jaw and the fire within his eyes betrayed him. "I should have known this would be too much for you, Nabooru," he began, no hint of regret in his voice. "I thought you had the stomach for this."

"For killing infants before they are even born? Or children? Have you forgotten what happened to our son?" Nabooru was screaming now, no longer caring what Ganondorf thought of seeing her like this. The room fell silent at the mention of their child. Like many other Gerudo children, he had been stillborn.

For an instant, Ganondorf looked stricken. Then he stepped towards her, reaching for her. Just as his hand touched her cheek, Nabooru stepped back and slapped him hard across the face. Both Gerudo were as surprised as the other.

_I just slapped the king._

"I could have you hung for that Nabooru," Ganondorf said slowly, his yellow eyes boring straight into her own in cold fury. Nabooru did not flinch.

"You would not dare!" she seethed.  _Or perhaps he would, now_.

For several heartbeats they stood there, each waiting to see what the other should do. The outrage in Ganondorf's eyes dimmed like dying coals and he turned, casting his gaze towards the balcony.

"Every night, I see them, Nabooru. The sick. The dying. The people plead for me to help them, to end the suffering inflicted. Yet I know I must deny them, for there is nothing I can do. I am their king, yet, against this affliction I am powerless. Do you know what that's like? That is why  _I_ must do this. Why  _we_ must. "

There was a strange tightness in Nabooru's chest, and for just an instant, Ganondorf seemed more like the prince she'd married. He turned to meet her eyes and there was a familiar look of exhaustion in Ganondorf's features. He hid it from most, but Nabooru had known him long enough to see how much the Gerudo's plight, and his own sorrows, had drained the man. Once she might have comforted him, but that thought was far from her mind now.

"You will not be helping our people by starting a war," Nabooru said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Nor will this quest for vengeance sow anything but more vengeance. Whatever that mask promised you, it's lying. You say you want to save our people, but now you've as good as condemned us all."

"You're wrong, Nabooru," Ganondorf's tone was still laced with ice. "We can win this. Trust me, and I will put aside all that you have said and done against me."

"Then get rid of that mask. Renounce your allegiance with the Blin. How can you not see that this path we now tread leads to war. A war we will not win."

"I cannot stop what I have already set in motion. It's too late for any of us to go back now."

Was that regret in Ganondorf's voice?

No. Nabooru knew she was imagining it. She wanted him to regret his choice, to see the error in what he'd done, to believe that this man was still her beloved.

"You agreed to this Nabooru." Ganondorf's tone was disappointed, sounding as if she had deliberately betrayed him.

"Agreed to it?" Nabooru almost spat, her anger boiling. "You said we were going to use the Triforce to return life to our people, and I agreed to that. I came here intending to find out how we could steal it without them knowing, but I did not agree to  _this-_ " she gestured towards the shattered glass glistening in the firelight. "What else have you done? What did you do when you went to seek the Kokiri Emerald. Did you slaughter its guardians as well? You never told me how that boy came to possess an artifact of such value."

"Do you  _honestly_ believe that the Hylians, or any of those who guard the Triforce, would have let us take it without interference?" Ganondorf asked.

"I guess we will never know now," Nabooru said, her eyes burning with unshed tears. Without another word, she turned and strode towards the door. She knew, despite what Ganondorf had said that this wasn't about the Gerudo anymore. He wanted revenge for himself. Nabooru understood that, and she had wanted it once, but she knew that more bloodshed would only lead to an endless cycle of vengeance. Her visions in the Spirit Temple had convinced her of that much. If only she had heeded them more. Perhaps she could have seen this coming. She was, after all, far better placed to help Ganondorf than anyone else. Or she had been.

 _It's too late for that,_ she thought.

Ganondorf had wanted to save the Gerudo. Instead, he was ushering them towards their doom.

"Nabooru."

Nabooru paused, one hand on the door. She hated the pain in his voice, knew that it was feigned. Her beloved would never have stooped to contemplating murder and genocide.

"I said I would stand by your side, so long as we remained true to each other, and I did," Nabooru said softly. "I kept my oath, but you broke yours when you started planning this behind my back. By murdering the unborn prince and the queen, you've condemned us all."

With no further word, Nabooru opened the door and fled into the corridor. Her eyes prickled with tears unshed.

She refused to let anyone see her weep.

Before she knew it, she was running. Behind her Ganondorf called out, beckoning her to come back.

It was too late for that.

He'd made his move. The die was cast and there was no turning back  Time's Wheel to stop it.

~ 0 ~

_Evening of the same day..._

Memories of the last few weeks plagued Link's dreams, twisted into nightmares that left him in a fitful sleep.

The giant dodongo roared in fury, the cavern rumbling with each step of its enormous feet as it thundered towards him. The Kokiri ran faster through an endless tunnel. He turned when he heard a scream and saw Navi fall to the ground. She stretched one arm out towards Link just as the enormous dodongo bore down on her. Link barely managed to take a step before the dodongo's foot landed on top of Navi, crushing her in an instant.

_No!_

His scream of horror echoed down the dark tunnel.

The dodongo took a deep breath and a blast of fire gushed from its maw.

Link screamed, opening his eyes wide. For a moment, he was stricken with terror, and then he realized he'd been dreaming. Just a dream. He caught his ragged breath and rose a hand to wipe the sweat beading on his forehead.

Blinking slowly, he tried to figure out where he was. Rock walls... for an instant, dismay surged into him. Was he still in the Dodongo's Cavern?

No. He'd managed to get out, but what had happened after that? His thoughts were clouded, his memory confused and foggy.

_How did I get here?_

That was when Link heard footsteps. Wearily, he lifted his head, blinking in the soft light of a small brazier.

As his senses awakened, so did the blistering pain in his right leg. He groaned as he craned his neck to take in the sight of someone standing in the doorway of his small room. It was a fairy, a  _very_  tall fairy.

"Are you alright, child?" she asked soothingly. "One of the Gorons told me they heard you murmuring in your sleep and was concerned."

Link was still half-asleep, and he barely took in a word that she said. "Navi? " he asked, still dazed.

No, he realized. This wasn't Navi. This fairy was about the size of an adult Hylian, wearing a white dress, a tiara, and her wings were a soft golden color.

"I am not Navi," the woman replied gently. "I am Elisia, the Great Fairy of Death Mountain."

Link looked around for Navi, fear gripping at him as he remembered Navi's injuries.

 _"The bond that forms between them is for life. It has never happened that I know of, but the Great Deku Tree told me what would happen if a Kokiri lost his or her fairy. To lose a fairy is like losing a part of your soul."_ Saria had said those words once.

_Navi, she can't be dead... She can't be._

Elisia seemed to notice Link's distress and quickly added, "Navi is going to be alright. I took her to my home on Death Mountain's summit. Her injuries were not as extensive as yours, but I did require her to take a few days rest."

So great was Link's relief to hear Navi was still alive that his eyes went moist. He blinked, looking away from Elisia and down at the green bandage wrapped around his right leg.

"You will need to rest your leg for a few days at least," Elisia told him, following his gaze. "I was able to treat the worst of the burn, but you still need time to heal."

"A few days... but, I thought the Great Faeries could heal using magic?" Link desperately wanted to be able to move. The thought of being bedridden until his leg healed did not lift his spirits.

"We can, normally, but right now something is blocking our ability to channel properly. We have no idea what is causing it, and healing is a very complex form of magic. If done incorrectly, it can be very dangerous."

"Incorrectly?" Link asked, noting how ominous the words sounded. Elisia only shook her head and smiled.

"Do not trouble yourself with it. Be glad you will be walking on that leg at all- you are lucky Volvagia did not take long to bring you to me, or you might have been minus a limb."

The very thought of being an amputee made Link grimace.

"Hmm... perhaps that was not particularly comforting," Elisia said apologetically. "Here, take this."

She handed him a potion which Link quickly gulped down before gagging, spraying half of the medicine onto himself while coughing. It tasted  _vile_.

"Dear me, child. What were you expecting? Deku juice?"

The potion definitely wasn't anything like the sweet taste of deku juice. It left him spluttering, his eyes watered, and he thought he might be sick.

"Drink, child, you want to get better quickly don't you?"

_Great. Now she sounds like Saria._

Link pinched his nose, shuddering as he took another gulp and held it down with considerable effort.

"It will take a little while to take effect. Try not to move too much before it does."

"Do you know what happened after I got out of that cave?" Link asked weakly.

"Volvagia was able to tell me that he'd found you," Elisia explained. "When he explained your injuries, I came as quickly as I could."

Just then the sound of heavy footfalls announced Darunia himself, grinning widely as he entered.

"Link, you're awake!" he said jovially. "Everybody is talking about how you killed the giant dodongo! We found it after we got into the tunnel- be awhile before we get it out. Your victory will make an incredible story-"

"Now, Darunia?" the Great Fairy asked with an air of disapproval.

"What?" Darunia exclaimed, looking disappointed. "Everybody is waiting to hear how he did it-"

"I won't have you jeopardizing my patient with your enthusiastic attempts to question him," Elisia said sternly. "Hylians are less hardy than your kind."

"Alright, fine," Darunia said, acknowledging Elisia's reprimand. His next words were for Link, "Elisia told me you would be awake soon, so I came to thank you for helping with the cavern. After the Great Dodongo was killed, the remaining lizards stopped going crazy. Now we can finally feed on the rocks in the cavern again and reopen the mines... Which reminds me, I have something for you."

He held out the pouch in his palm and offered it to Link.

"What is it?" Link asked, wondering if it was something dangerous. At an imploring look from Darunia, he opened the small sack to find a deep-red ruby wreathed in gold.

"As promised, the Goron Ruby," Darunia said. "Now, as a token of my thanks, I have something else to offer you."

"What?" Link asked. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of dread, half expecting Darunia to reveal another item in his other hand. Instead, he got down on one knee and leaned one arm against the bed. Link assumed this was meant to be a friendly gesture. Instead, he couldn't help but feel a little concerned that he might be crushed if Darunia leaned over more.

"I'm going to make you a sworn brother. How would you like that?"

"A...what?" Link wasn't sure what a sworn brother was. If what he'd learned of Darunia was any indication, it would involve something dangerous. He pushed himself up against the stone wall behind him.

"A sworn brother," Darunia's voice rose again in enthusiasm. "It means you're a part of my tribe."

"This better not involve him undergoing some sort of trial, Darunia," Elisia said dryly.

"You mean like a wrestling match?" Darunia asked, looking over his shoulder and sounding enthused by the idea.

"A what?" Link asked. He did not entertain the thought of taking on an eight-foot Goron.

Darunia chuckled. "I was only joking, kid. No, I think you've done enough, and despite my people's protest, there won't be a ceremony. All you have to do is accept.So, what do you say, kid?"

Darunia leaned closer, and there was almost a mischevious quality to his grin.

"There is definitely no ceremony involved?" Link inquired, still trying to edge away from Darunia. The idea of taking part in some Goron ceremony that would likely involve a lot of broken bones was not a pleasant idea.

"Only a Goron hug," Darunia shrugged.

Elisia merely crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, looking no more amused than Link.

"I'm only messing with you," Darunia chuckled when Link's expression did not change. "So, will you?"

"Alright," Link replied, hoping he wouldn't regret this.

"Well then, Link, I officially announce you a sworn brother of my clan. You should be proud. You're only the second non-Goron I have declared a sworn brother. Usually, it involves a pint of Goron fire ale or two, but I'm sure we can skip that."

"Who else is a sworn brother?" Link questioned curiously.

Darunia lost some of his mirth then; his face grew serious, and his smile faded.

"King Nohansen," Darunia growled, all trace of his jovial demeanor gone. "He was different back then, cared more about his realm. Nowadays his only concern is that his goblet is full of ale. He forgets that my people aided him during the Sheikah Schism."

"That was years ago, Darunia." Elisia cut in softly. " A lot has changed since the end of that war. The king was never the same after his wife died, and now his second wife is dead."

Link's mind went numb at that revelation.  _Zelda's step-mother is dead?_

"When?" he asked, dismay filling him. He lifted himself up and tried to swing his legs off the bed, not caring that Darunia was in the way. Instead, he fell uselessly on his side, hot pain lancing through his leg. He groaned audibly through gritted teeth and forced back tears of pain. Darunia came to his aid, getting to his feet and propping Link on the bed. He tried to be gentle, but his efforts nearly splintered half the bones in Link's body.

"Thank you," Link gasped as the pain spread through his back.

"That was not how I intended you to find out," Elisia said, shooting Darunia a look of fury. Whether she was angry at Darunia for nearly splattering Link, or for letting slip about the queen's death, or both things, Link was not sure.

"What happened?" Link inquired, his voice cracked with raw dismay.

"Maybe another time," Elisia said firmly.

"No, please tell me," Link insisted. "I need to know what happened."

Elisia sighed, placing the potion back on the table.

"Very well," she sat on the edge of his bed as Darunia stepped away. "What I can tell you is this. The queen died during childbirth, or at least that is what the people are saying."

"You couldn't heal her?"

"As I said, healing is a complex magic," Elisia said sadly. "The strength it uses to mend a wound must come from someone. It cannot be used safely in some circumstances, including the queen's."

Link didn't understand. When he voiced this, Elisia would say no more.

"If my sworn brother did not allow himself to become so blind he might have seen the signs. There is a storm coming. Everything that has happened to us, to Hyrule's temples, the queen, and the Zora-" Darunia began before Elisia abruptly interrupted, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Darunia, that is enough! The boy needs rest, and he is not going to get it when you're giving him nightmares."

"Wait. What happened to the Zora?" Link asked, looking between both the Goron leader and Elisia. The latter shot venomous daggers with her eyes at Darunia, which was impressive given she was much shorter than him.

"Sorry," Darunia said with an apologetic grin.

Elisia sighed. "It is nothing you should be overly concerned about. Their guardian deity, whose magic usually keeps the Zora River clean, is sick."

"Sick?" Link asked worriedly. "Why?"

"This can wait. I won't have your condition worsened by needless fretting-"

"But-"

"Enough!" The finality in Elisia's voice told Link she would say no more on the topic. "Enough," she repeated more calmly. "I will find you some sleeping draught."

Feeling unhappy, Link lay back upon his cloak, wondering how the Gorons slept on the slab of stone. He hated the idea of doing nothing but waiting for his leg to heal. If only he possessed some ability in healing magic. That gave Link an idea.

"Elisia, can you teach me how to use magic?" he asked. "I don't mean healing magic..."

Elisia turned from Darunia and looked down at Link. She must have caught the pleading look in his eyes, for she sighed and relented.

"Not well given the circumstances," she said, and then at Link's crestfallen look she added, "I can teach you the basics. In the meantime, I need to find a sleeping draught. Come, Darunia. No more questions to cause the boy more stress. I want to have him moved to Kakariko Village tomorrow because it will be easier to look after him there. You should be on your way to pay your respects to the queen before the burial."

They left leaving Link alone. He laid down upon the hard stone, a chill spreading throughout his body. His mind was numb as he pondered Elisia's words.

The Zora guardian was sick. The queen was dead. Had anything else happened that he didn't know about? Was Zelda alright? Link wished he could have confided in Navi, but she wasn't here, and that knowledge threatened to drag him into a gloomy pit.

He shut his eyes, trying to picture the Kokiri Forest and force his thoughts onto something happier... of Saria and home.

~ 0 ~

_Three days later..._

The candle flame grew fainter, unlike Link's frustration. He was trying to clear his mind to sense the elements of Hyrule's magic as Elisia had instructed. When he sat still enough, the ebb and flow of the currents of magic in the air became apparent and  _real_. It lingered on the edge of his senses, the currents flowing through the realm like small streams. He tried to focus on it, attempting to draw on them, but it was like holding water in one's hands. After what felt like an hour, Link was no closer to making the candle flame glow any brighter. His eyes started to droop as fatigue began to take hold.

He was supposed to remove himself of all emotion, focusing entirely on sensing the plane of magic just beyond the senses of most. So far, the task was impossible, especially when his emotions were so turbulent lately.

As he relaxed his breathing, Link closed his eyes as instructed. The pain in his leg and the thumping of his heart were both distracting. Finally, just as he was about to give up, he tried one last time to seize hold of the current of fire he was using to strengthen the candle flame. That was a mistake. Instead of having a clear mind and focus, the injured boy thought about the bed and finally took hold of the element of fire. Its warmth coursed through his veins and the bed sheets began to smolder.

"Link, stop!" Elisia ordered, and Link abruptly let go of the flow of magic.

He stared in surprise at the smoldering sheets which Elisia doused with a cup of water.

"Link, you did it!" Navi exclaimed.

Having recently recovered from her injuries, Navi sat on a pile of clothes on a chest opposite the bed. They were back in Kakariko after Link had gone back down the mountain amidst a caravan of wagons that were taking supplies to Kakariko. He'd been taken to the  _Dancing Goron Inn._ To his surprise, Impa had left supplies for him, including a letter of credit to a cobblers shop and a tailor. Navi had to explain what that meant. There was a letter for him as well, telling him that Impa was sorry to hear of his injuries and wished him a speedy recovery. Apparently, she hadn't been pleased with Darunia's reckless endangerment of his life. Nor did it seem that she was impressed with Navi either.

The letter had only made Link angry that she hadn't bothered to come and see him.

Elisia managed to distract him with lessons on using magic. Up until now, they hadn't achieved very much. Now all Link had managed to do was set fire to the bed.

"It doesn't look that bad," Elisia reassured him upon inspecting the corner of the burnt sheet. "You should be proud, child. Few people your age manage to summon fire with only three days of practice."

"I set the bed on fire," Link replied gloomily. He was usually a quick learner. At   
least, he was on practical things. Not achieving more than what he had just done frustrated him.

"You were distracted, but you will get better with practice," Elisia assured him. "We will stop for today, and I shall be back tomorrow. In the meantime, I need to change your bandage."

Link rolled his recently acquired green breeches, courtesy of Elisia, up to reveal the bandage on his right leg. She removed the bandage, and to Link's relief, the burn looked like it was healing well. It still hurt, and the injured area was discolored and disfigured, but it wasn't as horrible to look at as he'd feared. Still, he would have to get used to wearing the breeches if he did not want anyone to notice the scarring. Once Elisia had applied the new bandage, she gave Link a sleeping draught and left.

Before the potion took effect, Navi flew over to him.

"You don't seem very happy that you managed to use magic. Most people are older when they start learning it," she said.

"I didn't manage to use it properly, Navi, I set fire to the bed," Link replied bitterly.

"Only just," Navi replied. "Look, I know you want to use magic to help you, but it will take time. You just need a bit of practise, that's all."

"That's the problem Navi," Link replied, laying his head back on the pillow. "Time is something we don't have."

Navi frowned, staring at him as though he'd spoken a different language. The look quickly faded and was replaced with one of deep consternation.

"I know," she replied softly. "We can still do this, Link, you didn't think you could stop Gohma, but you did. You survived the cavern while saving both of us, and stopped the Giant Dodongo. As long as we have the stones, we should be okay. Well, unless-" she faltered, pausing.

Link looked up from his pillow. Navi looked dismayed as though she had said more than she intended.

"Until what?" Link asked slowly.

"Unless Ganondorf comes looking for them," Navi admitted. "It's strange. Ever since we saw him at Hyrule Castle, he has not attempted to come after us."

Navi was right. Did Ganondorf have no idea where Link was? That seemed unlikely given his ability to see where they were through the eyes of wild animals.

_Am I walking right into a trap? Like the cavern?_

As the sleeping draught took hold, dragging Link into a dreamless sleep, one final thought stirred in his mind.

_How much time was left?_

After everything that had happened, the Zora guardian's illness, and the death of Hyrule's queen, it seemed they really were running out of time.


	15. Lost in the Woods

**Chapter 14**   
**Lost in the Woods**   
  
  


"Here you go. That should go nicely with your costume," said the owner of Kakariko's Ajith Emporium, the village tailor, as he presented Link with a new hat.

It looked almost identical to Link's old one, except slightly longer. He had missed his old hat, feeling incomplete without it. Navi hadn't shared his sentiment, and quickly tiring of his moping, she'd led him to the village tailor to buy a new one. The tailor seemed perplexed at the unusual order, at least until Navi said it was for a costume.

"You look like a forest child now," the man remarked as Link jammed the hat on, "If that's what they wear. All anyone really seen of them is plays and puppet shows... where you from anyway, boy?"

"Lon Lon," Link answered immediately.

Navi had told him to pretend he was a Hylian child, so he didn't say that he was, in fact, a Kokiri.

Link thought his new garbs made him look a little odd. He still wore his green tunic, but was also wearing a green pair of leggings to hide the scar on his leg. His boots, recently purchased from the cobbler's shop, looked far shinier than the road-battered pair he'd worn before.

Finishing his business with the tailor, for which he still had Impa's letter of credit, Link left the shop. Navi waited just outside the door, keeping underneath the awning to shelter from the rain.

"Finally," she exclaimed when she saw him. "You happy now?"

"Yeah," Link affirmed, beaming.

"Good. Honestly, I can't believe you're so attached that hat," Navi muttered, flying underneath his hat. "We should wait for the rain to stop before we head out."

Link disregarded this advice, his grumbling stomach reminding him of a more pressing need. There would be hot food at the inn and it was dry. Besides, he was meant to be meeting Elisha at noon.

He stepped out from beneath the awning and into the muddy street.

"Ugh, fine... don't blame me when you're totally drenched," Navi muttered.

Soon, the icy droplets were soaking through Link's tunic. Wanting to hurry back to the inn, he quickly slipped past the occasional villager as they hastened along the nearly deserted road, just as eager to be out of the downpour as he was. His injured leg throbbed, and he limped with each step, his burned skin feeling tight, blistered, and raw. It was hard to distract himself from the pain, especially knowing that he would soon be leaving for Zora's Domain. It was a two day hike to the home of the Zora royal family, and Link wasn't sure he could fight well if he needed to. He'd be easy prey for a hungry wolfos.

"Link, watch out!"

Link became aware of a clopping of hooves and the rattling of a wagon. Abruptly, he noticed a tall horse stomping towards him. The driver was yelling obscenities at him-the kind Ingo liked to use.

Link threw himself out of the way, slipping in the mud, the motion sending pain flaring down his injured leg. Before he knew it, the wagon was rumbling past him, the driver looking down at him unapologetically as the boy clambered to his feet. Navi, luckily, had seen the danger and flown out of his pocket. To Link's surprise, she yelled several unfriendly insults back at the driver.

A red-haired woman, who Link recognised from the inn asked him Link quickly shook off her concerned questions. Then the noon bell rang, giving Link more reason to hurry on his way.

He was late, and not for the first time.

They reached the inn, pushed open the front door, and entered the warm common room. Kitchen smells wafted through the air, making Link more aware of just how hungry he was. The inn's common room was almost empty, save for the serving boy who was clearing a table. He cast Link a glance and then quickly averted his gaze. It was the same lad Link had spooked days earlier, before his journey to Death Mountain.

He was sorely tempted to ask Navi if he could eat first, but he doubted she'd approve. Instead, he made his way to his room, leaving a trail of water and muddy footprints in his wake.

Elisia was waiting for him. Garbed in robes to hide her wings, she barely resembled a Great Fairy at all. She frowned when he came in dripping wet and shivering. Then, muttering a few terse words, she disappeared out the door and soon returned carrying a towel and potion.

"Drink it," Elisia urged him, handing him the vile. "I didn't patch you up so that you could get yourself sick from the cold."

Her admonishing tone stung, but Link managed to ignore it as he downed the vile liquid. A pleasant warmth spread through him, and soon he wasn't cold at all.

"There, is that better?" Elisia asked. Then she shot a questioning look at Navi. "Honestly. What were you thinking, letting him do that?"

"I warned him," Navi cut in. "He didn't listen."

Elisia sighed heavily. "Well, perhaps you will have learned your lesson." She gestured towards the bed, indicating for Link to sit down.

Link obeyed, making himself comfortable on the soft mattress as Navi asked, "You wanted to see us?"

"I did," her voice sounded suddenly grim. "I wanted to ensure you had everything you needed before departing for Zora's Domain, and I am afraid there has been a change of plans."

Link paled as her words filled him with a sense of trepidation. "A change of plans?"

"You are aware that I have had some contact with one of Lady Impa's spies?" Elisia asked, to which Link gazed at Navi. She didn't look surprised and nodded. "They tell me that the Zora King's daughter, Princess Ruto, is missing."

Link knew almost nothing about the Zora folk, except for the one he and Malon encountered on the banks of the Zora River, so it took him a moment to realize what she was talking about.

Navi's response broke the momentary silence. "When?" she asked, and then, "Was she kidnapped?"

Elisia shook her head. "She vanished two nights ago, taking the Zora Sapphire with her, but... given that she has made a habit of this sort of thing... I do not believe she was kidnapped."

It took Link longer than it should have to comprehend what that meant and he didn't even hear the last of what Elisia said. Why hadn't the Zora kept such a precious item somewhere safe and well guarded? If they no longer had it then...

"How are we going to find the Sapphire now?" he asked, feeling a sudden weight of dismay settle on him. How far could a Zora travel far in two days?

"Fortunately, it may not be as difficult as you imagine," Elisia assured him. "For I know that she has traveled into the Lost Woods, and there are those who can find her easily so long as she remains there."

For a moment, Link felt a glimmer of reassurance. Yes, a Kokiri who knew the woods well could track her, but then... she wasn't protected as the Kokiri were. There were wolves and other wild animals that might think her food.

"She'll be safe if she is in the Lost Woods, won't she?" he asked, not quite believing his own words. "I mean, none of Ganondorf's people can't enter them."

"No, but Ganondorf can," Navi reminded him. It was true. They both knew that the wards protecting the Lost Woods could be overcome by those with a thirst for black magic, and Navi had mentioned how the Sheikah could shield their minds from its influence, if only for a short time. That meant that Ganondorf could still find her.

Elisia shook her head. "I doubt he would find her personally. Impa's spies are watching him. If he left the castle to kidnap the princess, his absence would be noted."

Link wondered how he could find the Zora princess. He'd just have to hope he could find her before she met someone, or something, that would do her harm. His thought then turned to Saria, for she knew the Lost Woods better than anyone.

"Saria told me she can hear the forest spirits. If she can get them to lead us to Princess Ruto, we can probably find her," Link said, his gaze directed at Navi. When he turned to Elisia, he was surprised to find that she didn't seem even slightly puzzled by what he'd said.

"Saria, the Kokiri girl?" Elisia asked.

Link was taken aback. "How do you know her?"

"I haven't met her, but Kaepora assures me that she can help with the search and is more than capable. I believe he went to seek her out."

"He did?" An excitement unlike anything he'd felt in days flickered inside Link. "You mean I'll get to see her?"

"Perhaps," Elisia said evenly. "Kaepora told me he would wait for you downriver, towards the woods. If you leave soon, you will find him well before nightfall."

"And just how are we going to find him?" Navi asked.

"Just follow the river south, towards the woods. Kaepora can sense the power of the stone you carry, and it will lead him to you."

That didn't fill Link with a lot of confidence. He just had to hope Kaepora found him? He frowned and Elisia noticed.

"Don't worry. He will find you," she assured him. "I will make sure you have everything you need, but then I must leave you."

"Can I come back and learn magic from you?" Link asked, realizing that this meant it might be some time before he learned to channel magic properly.

Elisia smiled warmly. "If you ever find yourself on Death Mountain again, I will be happy to teach you... for now, we should get you ready to depart."

That left Link feeling a little dispirited. He had no desire to climb back up Death Mountain any time soon, even though Darunia was sure to give him a hero's welcome.

~ 0 ~

Elisia wasted no time in making sure Link had the supplies he'd need when he left Kakariko. This turned out to be some rope, flint, a small knife and some rations. If he'd hoped to find sweets, Link was left very disappointed. After he was set, cloak wrapped firmly around him, he left for the Lost Woods.

It was a slow walk along the Zora River. The winter chill gnawed through his cloak and into his bones. His leg still pained him, the cold making him all the more aware of it, but Link gritted his teeth and bore it as well as he could. The hills they traversed along the banks of the river were pocketed by small thickets that dotted the hills, which soon gave way to thin woodland that stretched on by miles.

Once Link past the last of the homesteads on Kakariko's outskirts, tiny wisps of smoke billowing from their chimneys, they finally caught sight of an owl flying overhead. He knew instantly that this was Kaepora, and he rose his hand in greeting as the bird circled, hooted, and then dipped towards a thick copse of trees that lay some distance away.

"What's he doing?" Link asked.

"I think he wants us to follow," Navi suggested. "Maybe we're still too close to some of the nearby farms."

A short trek later, Link finally reached Kaepora. He was glad when he did, spotting the bird in the branch of an evergreen, for his leg was ablaze with pain.

"Link, it is good to see you," the owl hooted.

"Hi Kaepora," Link said, managing to keep the pain from his voice. "We were told to come and find you."

"And found me you have. I trust Elisia explained why you were meeting me here?"

Link nodded.

"Good," Kaepora sounded pleased. "There is little time to waste, I'm afraid. I convinced the Zora that I would help them find their princess, but it took some time; they are not fond of birds."

"I can imagine," Navi replied.

"Saria will meet us near where she believes the princess was last seen," Kaepora said.

As Link subconsciously rubbed the scar on his arm, he suddenly wondered how Saria would react to the sight of his injuries. Would she berate him for not being careful? No, she wouldn't do that.

"Is something wrong?" Kaepora asked. Link hadn't realized that he'd been quiet for some moments, and Navi was staring at him with some measure of concern.

"No," Link lied.

Navi opened her mouth to say something, but Link shook his head. "It's fine. Really."

"Good, climb on my back above my wings. Try not to sit on them or pull any feathers out while your at it," Kaepora told him.

Link stared doubtfully at the owl's back.

_Can he actually carry me?_

Link wondered why he had not done that before and then realized it was probably because Kaepora was taking a big risk by venturing near any farms. As he stared at Kaepora's wings, he realized he was not sure how to hold on, and he sure didn't like the idea of plummeting to the earth from some great height. As if sensing his thoughts, Kaepora hooted, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall. I have never dropped anyone or anything... well, except on purpose."

Reluctantly, Link clambered onto Kaepora's back, while Navi slipped into one pocket of his tunic.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Kaepora asked as Link grabbed a tuft of feathers in each fist.

"No," Link answered, almost affronted. "I climb trees all the time, and I haven't  _really_ broken anything."

Navi looked dubious. Link ignored her.

"Good," Kaepora replied. "Hold on tight then."

The owl lurched and Link clutched his glossy feathers so tight that it was a wonder Kaepora wasn't screeching in pain. He lay against the owl's body, trying to flatten himself into the feathers. The owl's wings flapped open on either side of him, and he was soaring towards the sky, the clouds rushing closer and closer.

As they ascended into the sky, the air grew icy, the wind swept sweeping across the owl's back and buffeting Link as he tried to tuck himself into the owl's body. With each beat of the owl's powerful wings, he was rocked back and forth, his stomach lurching in with their rhythm. It was sometime before Link's nerves were calm enough that he could admire the sight below. The verdant hills of Hyrule Field lay spread before him. The woods shimmered a hundred shades of green as the sun broke through a gap in the clouds. To his right, rugged crags and steep hills bespeckled with tall pines and evergreens draped the countryside. Smoke rose in tiny wisps from several settlements that were little more than a dark smudge amidst the endless wilderness. He caught a glimpse of Lon Lon but didn't dare try to look behind him to snatch a glimpse of Hyrule's capital for fear of falling.

"It is beautiful from up here isn't it?" Kaepora asked him.

Link agreed, but his teeth were chattering too much to make a coherent reply, so he grunted his assent instead. Kaepora seemed pleased, hooting in response, before adding, "Remember this, Link. This is what you fight for."

Despite understanding Kaepora's meaning, Link couldn't help thinking that freezing to death on the back of an owl was hardly worth dying for.

Soon the green fields gave way to the Lost Woods and all Link could see was a vast expanse of trees, broken only by the river threading its way through the woods. Way off in the distance, a second river branched off from it, gently threading its way south. Kaepora kept following the Zora River, taking them closer to the snow-capped peaks of the Goron Ranges. By now the sun was setting, casting the western sky into vibrant shades of red and pink. In the distance, the Zora River, ended at what Link thought was a lake tucked into the foothills of the Goron Mountains.,They headed towards it for some time before Kaepora dove towards a small clearing, so tiny that Link could hardly see it from their height. Then with a thrill of dismay, he realised they were descending again.

It was a quick and dizzying descent that made the bottom drop from Link's already queasy stomach. Kaepora had given him no warning, and he watched the trees rush closer and closer. He imagined crashing into them, their tangled limbs dashing both him and Kaepora to pieces.

 _I think I'm going to be sick,_ he thought.

Fortunately, Kaepora slowed down, circled a few times, and then made a final dive into a glen that was occupied by a single Deku Tree. Even then, it was not a gentle landing. Navi had only just left the refuge of Link's pocket when he slipped and landed with a  _splat_  on the muddy ground. Quickly picking himself up, Link brushed the sides of his tunic, achieving little more than smearing it with mud.

"Are you alright?" Navi asked. "You've gone rather green around the gills."

"I'm fine," Link lied, before swallowing thickly. "I think I prefer horses to flying."

Without another word, he turned his attention to the familiar sight, sounds and smells of the glen. Insects hummed and birds chirped in greeting or squawked a challenge to any that encroached upon their territory. A small brown lizard went scurrying up the bark of the nearest tree, which looked a lot like the Great Deku Tree with a face carved into its trunk. It was much smaller than the ancient forest guardian; ten Kokiri could have linked arms and formed a circle around this one's trunk.

 _Home,_ he thought, a leaden weight lifting from his shoulders. He was finally home. Where exactly, he wasn't sure, but the sights and smells all told him that this was where he belonged.

 _Where exactly are we?_ he wondered _,_ snapping himself back to the task at hand before Navi could say anything.

"We're in one of the other Kokiri groves," Link observed, staring at the leafless boughs of the woodland giant. At first, he thought the ancient sentinel at the grove's centre was dead, its limbs splayed like bony fingers twisting into the sky. He placed a hand on the trunk, and there just at the edge of his senses, he noticed a faint humming deep within the tree, almost like distant music. If he hadn't been concentrating, he would have missed it.

"It's still alive," he whispered.

"It's just dormant," Navi said, as though she this should have been obvious.

Link glanced around at the edges of the clearing where a settlement of tree houses clung to the leafless branches. The wooden wind chimes clattered in the breeze, but there were no other sounds. The grove was deserted.

"Saria will be here soon. I know you probably have a lot to talk about with her but try to keep it short," Kaepora said.

Just then a scream cut through the tranquil woods. It sounded like a child, and Link's first thought was Saria, but the scream had belonged to a boy. Then Link heard the familiar howl of a wolfos.

 _Wolfos?_  Link's mind reeled at the thought, fear uncoiling in the pit of his stomach. _Here?_

"That's impossible," Navi gasped. "They can't get into the woods."

Link didn't debate this or give any more thought to its significance. He tore towards the sound as fast as his sore leg would allow.

"Link, wait!" Kaepora screeched. "Think before you act, boy!"

Link didn't hear those last few words. Nor did he hear the rustle of wings as Kaepora took flight. Somewhere ahead amidst the dense tangle of trees and underbrush, Link could hear the wolfos barking wildly. He dashed through the settlement, foliage slapping him as he rushed towards the source of the sound. He found it quickly, just on the edge of a smaller clearing that contained several disused firepits.

No Kokiri were to be seen now. Instead, Link found himself stepping into a scene that was frightfully similar to his nightmares. There were two wolfos. One was tearing at the bark of a tree, bearing savage fangs as it tried to climb up the trunk and devour the odd child-like figure clinging to a branch just out of reach. A second skull kid lay on the ground, paralyzed as the second wolfos circled him.

Both the savage beasts looked up as Kaepora screeched and swooped towards them. The carnivores backed away from their would-be prey and barked savagely.

"Run!" Link screamed at the boy on the ground.

The Skull Kid didn't respond, too petrified to move.

The wolfos heard his cry and turned. Link felt like a hare trying to scare a hound. Barely, he managed to push aside the fear that threatened to engulf him, just as the wolfos lunged. Link slipped to the side, crouching as sent his sword into its side. Steel met flesh with a sickening crunch. The wolfos yelped in agony and backed away. Link brought his shield up, desperate to protect his face. then dashed to one side of the hound as its claws struck his shield. Heart pounding, and without a moment's hesitation, Link jumped forward. His sword arced through the air, slashing through the hound's side again, deeper this time. Wildly, Link hacked at the wolfos again and again, blood splattering his blade, his tunic and hands.

Trembling and shocked at the ferocity with whic h he'd killed the animal, Link stepped back. A snarl and a howl of pain made him spin to face the final wolfos. Kaepora had it in his talons, and the animal was now several feet in the air. The animal thrashed and squirmed until Kaepora, now as high as the smaller trees, dropped it. The wolfos hit the ground and bone shattered with an audible crack. Link ran forward, thrusting his blade straight through the beast's neck before it could rise.

His legs felt like jelly, and he went to his knees beside the hound's corpse, his breath ragged. He finally recovered as Navi flew over to him, worry and fright plain on her face.

"Why did you go running off like that?" she demanded. "You did not even know how many there were! You should have waited for Kaepora to go first!"

"That kid would not have stood a chance," he retorted, pointing to the shivering skull kid who was still on the ground. "I was not about to let it eat him! Or would you have rathered I did that?"

Link was startled by the ferocity of his own words and felt a twinge of remorse as he saw the Skull Kid's eyes widen.

"You would not have been much help to either skull kid if there were more of those wolfos!" Navi yelled back. The boy and his fairy stared angrily at each other before Navi lowered her voice. "Please Link... I don't want to go through what happened at the ranch again. I nearly lost you."

Link had been about to say that he had been the one who was almost killed, not her. The sadness in Navi's eyes made him hesitate.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his cheeks burning as he avoided Navi's gaze.

"It's ok," she said, still sounding shaken. Her eyes trailed to the wolfos that Link had stabbed at least half a dozen times and then back to him.

A noise made her turn before she could question what he'd done. The skull kid on the ground was picking himself up, his eyes wider than saucers. His companion jumped down from the tree branch he had taken refuge in and slowly walked forward.

"Hey, it's okay. We won't hurt you," Navi assured them.

The skull kid's looked like delipidated scarecrows with pointy straw hats. Their green clothes, also with bits of straw poking out of them, and their pointed shoes made them look even odder. Their faces were a dark wooden texture, but what stood out most, was their glowing amber eyes and their beak-like mouth. Both were regarding their saviors with wide eyes, leaning away from the Kokiri and the owl. Then one hesitated and there was recognition in his eyes.

"Hey, I know you," he squeaked. "You're that boy who rescued me from those Kokiri boys in the woods."

A faint echo of a memory stirred in Link's mind. He did remember that. It had been so long ago and life had been so much simpler then.

"Someone's coming," Navi's warning startled Link. That was when he heard running footsteps.

Link turned around, just as the newcomer emerged from a rough trail that led back to the village. When he saw her, his heart leaped, a happiness surging through him that he hadn't felt in days.

_Saria._

Words failed Link as he stood up and stared at her. He barely noticed the two wolves Saria had with her. Nor did they seem interested in him, upon seeing the danger had passed the two wolves skulking back into the woods.

Saria strode forward, Link still gaping, and they embraced.

"It's good to see you again, Link," she whispered softly into his ear. "I've missed you,"

Link caught a whiff of berries from her tunic. He smiled and murmured, "You too, Saria."

Realizing that they were getting odd looks from the two Skull Kids, they quickly separated. Link looked into Saria's moist eyes and some of the anxiety he'd felt for so many days seemed to melt away. Then Saria's happy smile faded as she took in the sight of the scars on Link's face.

"You've been hurt," she whispered in horror. "Whatever have you done to yourself?"

"I can explain later," Link told her, reluctant to go into details.

Saria nodded and then her eyes fell on the two wolfos.

"I didn't think they were ordinary wolves when I sensed them," she said, a faint edge of fear in her voice. "Are they what I think they are?"

"Wolfos," Link confirmed.

What little color remained in Saria's face drained away. "Here? But... that's-"

"Impossible?" Link finished for her grimly. Had his attempt to save the Great Deku Tree been for nothing? Even though the Great Deku Tree had died, Link had been assured the woods would be safe with the curse gone. But now even that reassurance was taken from him.

"This no doubt means one thing, the wards that guard this realm are failing," Kaepora's words were grim.

Both Kokiri looked at him and he added, "This is grave news indeed. While it does not bode well for the woods, it also means that the Zora Princess is in greater danger than before and... there are those I must warn."

"Of course," Saria said, and without further regard for Kaepora's vague statement, she turned to the two Skull Kids. "Vaspin, Varin. Are you alright?"

The two youngsters nodded, still looking shaken.

"Have either of you noticed any more odd creatures roaming around," Saria continued. Seeing their eyes dart toward the trees where the wolves had vanished, Saria added, "Apart from the wolves who came with me?"

Both skull kids shook their heads, still staring off into the trees.

Saria followed their gaze. "They won't hurt you."

Link knew not to be concerned about any creatures that Saria could speak to or control. The Skull Kids, on the other hand, looked like they needed more convincing.

"I guess you could ask the trees if they've seen anything," Navi suggested. "Couldn't you?"

Saria nodded and whirled around to face the nearest tree. She frowned in consternation, stepping up to the weathered trunk and placing a hand on it. "It's been a while since I've tried this."

Before she could do anything, one of the skull kids spoke up.

"Umm... Saria?" he paused as she met his gaze. "There was an odd looking creature with pinkish scales for skin roaming around."

"I told you not to say anything!" the other youngster hissed. Nobody paid him any mind.

"Where?" Navi asked beating Link to say the same thing.

"She had a lovely sapphire on her. Vaspin went to steal it-" the skull kid named Varin continued.

"Hey," the other kid broke in irritably. "It was your idea. There was a reason those two wolfos were chasing us!"

"Did you steal it?" Saria asked slowly.

"What? No. Some bulblins caught her and threw her in a sack. That was when they sent their wolfos on us."

"Did you harm the Zora?" Navi asked.

"Well, I might have hit her with a few rocks," Vaspin said rather matter-of-factly. "She was a bit upset."

"I wonder why."

"Wait... you said two bulblins attacked her?" Link ignored Navi as he retraced the Skull Kid's words.

Vaspin nodded. "They had giant pigs with them, and they had huge tusks."

"Boars," Navi groaned. "Strange. Most of them used to be terrified of this place."

Link had seen the occasional wild pig in the woods, but the Kokiri kept well clear of them.

"We will have to catch the bulblins fast," Link decided. No doubt the creatures could cover a long distance with their steeds, so there was little chance of reaching them without flying. He almost groaned at the thought.

"How many bulblins were there?" Navi asked.

"Only two," Vaspin replied.

"Standard scouting party," Link was almost sure the owl sighed as it said this. "I will look for the bulblins and find you when I have spotted them. Then I can help you grab the Zora," Kaepora said. "In the meantime, Saria, can your friends help us?"

Saria nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Link asked.

"The wolves. I told them to hang back so they didn't spook the Skull Kids," Saria explained.

That a pack of wolves was following them sent a sliver of fear down Link's spine. The last time something like that happened, he'd been their quarry.

"It's okay. They won't hurt you." Saria assured him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I promise."

It had been a long time since he'd heard those words. "Thanks, Saria."

Kaepora took off, leaving Saria and Link alone with the two Skull Kids.

"Can you show us where you saw the Zora?" Saria asked them.

The Skull Kid nodded. They waddled duck-like and half hunched over, scampering along the forest floor. Link kept casting the occasional glance at the deepening shadows of the surrounding woods. Once or twice, Link was sure he could hear the scampering of paws and the occasional huff of their canine entourage.

"Link, stop looking so worried,"Saria said soothingly. "I swear you weren't this jumpy when I last saw you."

"I..." Link's voice caught in his throat. He kept walking but abruptly stopped when he realized Saria was no longer beside him. He turned around and saw her gazing at him, concern etched on her face.

"Link, what's going on?" she asked. There was no mistaking the demand in her voice, she wanted answers.

Link took one look at the skull kids and walked back to her.

"I thought you'd gone to give the Kokiri Emerald to Zelda. When Kaepora came to tell me you were hurt, and you didn't come back... I -" her words broke as her voice went thick with emotion.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier," Link said. "I had to help Princess Zelda by getting two other stones. The Great Deku Tree said they're important, and they are in danger. I've only retrieved one so far. The Zora princess has the other."

"Kaepora told me about the sapphire," Saria said. "I was more worried about you, Link. Are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

Link sighed. He did not really want to go over some of the details especially his near death experience with the wolfos and the Dodongo's Cavern.

Saria noticed his reluctance, and seemed to rethink her approach. "I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about if you don't want to," she said hurriedly. They kept walking. "Can you tell me about meeting the princess? How did you find her?"

"Actually, I think she found me."

He explained his meeting with Zelda and his quest for the Spiritual Stones, omitting parts of the story like his encounter with the wolfos, the Gerudo's raid on Lon Lon, and nearly being turned into Kokiri kebab by a hungry dodongo. Saria listened without interruption until he finished, for which Link was grateful. By this time, they were at the stream where the two skull kids found the Zora. There were definite signs of a disturbance: trampled foliage, an erratic scamper of footprints, and trees grazed by the horns of a large animal. Of Ruto or her captors, there was no sign. Link did find a pendant encrusted with mud on the edge of the creek. It was silver and had a fish symbol carved into its side.

"That was the Zora's," Vaspin said, wandering over to Link to see what he had found. "I saw it right before the bulblins chased us."

As Link  turned the pendant over in his hand, he heard a hoot and looked towards the boughs a nearby tree where Kaepora had perched.

"The bulblins are further downstream with the Zora," he informed them. "They have made camp. If you come with me, we can rescue her."

Saria meanwhile noticed something and then turned towards the trees. She stiffened, and Link could see the worry on her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The wolves have the scent."

"You won't get them to kill the bulblins, will you?" Link asked, horrified by the mere thought of the idea. He had no desire to witness the bulblins mauled. It seemed a total reversal from his encounter with them all those weeks ago. Now, he was the hunter, and the bulblins were the hunted.

"Not if I can help it," Saria said.

Link nodded, turning around to the two Skull Kids. They didn't need to witness the wolves attack the bulblins.

"Thanks for rescuing us," Vaspin said to Link. "I won't forget your help."

"Will you come back and visit us again?" Varin asked. "Nearly everyone is afraid of us."

"We will," Saria replied.

Link bid the two Skull Kids farewell, watched them climb into the canopy and leap effortlessly from tree to tree, and then followed Kaepora down the stream.

It only took another hour to find the bulblin's campsite.

Sneaking close proved to be slow going, for Link and Saria hid in the tangle of dense vegetation and crawled on their bellies until they were close to the clearing, but far enough that they couldn't be seen in the light of the campfire. Then, when Kaepora circled overhead, Saria tapped Link on the shoulder and pointed to a nearby tree.

"Up," she mouthed. Link nodded, slid as silently as he could along his belly, and made it to the foot of the tree. Then, with Saria in front, he climbed up.

They'd only just started their climb when Kaepora landed in one of the branches closest to them, the  _crunch_ making Link cringe. From below, one of the bulblins grunted something.

Link peered around the tree's trunk, his arms aching from clinging to the branch just above him. One of the bulblins was staring at Kaepora, but apparently satisfied that he was just an owl, it turned away.

Somewhere, Link could hear muffled sobbing, but it was difficult to make out the source.

 _Ruto?_ he wondered.

Saria started climbing again and Link followed her, his boots scraping on the bark. He followed Saria onto a tree limb that ran close to Kaepora's perch. It offered a good view of the campsite. There was a single tent, two boars resting at the edge of the clearing, and a cookfire with a large simmering pot hung above it.

"What now?" Link whispered.

"Their waiting for their companions," Kaepora said softly.

"There's more?" Link whispered.

"I believe so," Kaepora said solemnly, quiet enough that his voice didn't carry.

"Do you think Vaspin and Varin will be alright?" Saria asked. "If there's more-"

"They are adept at hiding. So long as they remain hidden, the Skull Kids will be fine," Kaepora turned his head to regard the camp below. "I wanted to see if the other bulblins were nearby but there appear to be only wolves. Saria can you-"

Abruptly, Kaepora stopped speaking. In the camp below, there seemed to be an argument going on between the two bulblins. Whatever it was, they seemed to reach an agreement, for their voices lost their angry tone. The taller of the two beasts disappeared into their tent. An instant later, the muffled sobbing Link had heard turned into a high pitched scream. Link almost fell off the branch, but Saria steadied him.

"Wait here!" Kaepora ordered, launching himself away from the tree, his wings spread wide.

When Link looked again, he could see the two hideous green monsters dragging a sack unceremoniously towards the fire pit. As he realized what he was looking at, Link's stomach tightened in horror.

"Goddesses," Navi whispered. "I think they are going to eat her."

The two bulblins scrambled closer to the fire pit, dragging the bag along. They untied it pulling out the screaming creature within. It was smaller than Link, only about half his size. He recognized the fine pale-white scales of the Zora instantly. The only difference between this Zora and the creature Link had met outside Kakariko was that her head lacked the fish-tail like appendage he'd seen. The bulblins grabbed the Zora roughly by the arms. She screamed shrilly as her captors steered her towards the firepit, no doubt realising their fate. Link realized Navi was right, they were going to eat her. The bulblins laughed raucously as the Zora kicked and screamed.

Sickened, Link abandoned all caution, scrambled back and started clambering down the tree as quickly as he could, oblivious to Saria's urgent whispers.

"Link, get back here!" she hissed.

More sliding than climbing down the tree, Link jumped the last few feet, landing steadily on his feet. He drew his sword, tightening his grip upon the hilt until his knuckles were white. Then he turned to the bulblins who were still laughing at their helpless prey. Without thinking, he dashed forward, stepping into the firelight.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he bellowed as loud as he could.

Those brave words seemed woefully inadequate as the bulblins looked up to see the sword-bearing Kokiri running towards them. All hope of catching them unawares was gone. At the same time, and as if to answer Link's defiant cry, a chorus of howls echoed through the winter night.

The bulblins eyes widened. At the same time, a loud screech tore through the air. Overcoming their shock, the bulblins ran, abandoning the Zora and heading for the trees. They fled from the light of the fire and straight into the advancing wolf pack.

A fully-grown wolf burst from the shadows, crashing into one of the bulblins with a snarl. Link stood rooted in horror as it ripped the bulblin's throat with a rough shake of its head. The Zora's screams were as deafening as the howls. By the time the bulblin was dead, Link was shaking at the sight. Despite knowing that the wolves were on his side, the swift attack of the efficient hunters was terrifying to behold. Link felt sick, and as painful memories stirred and clawed their way to the surface of his mind, he had to lean against a tree for support.

Then the second grotesque horned beast let out a scream as another wolf's fangs tore into its flesh.

"Shaggy, back!" Saria yelled.

 _It has a name?_ Link couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Bile burned his throat, and he almost fell to his knees. The wolf pricked its ears in Saria's direction, tilting its head curiously as though to ask.  _What,_   _wasn't I supposed to do that?_

The boars meanwhile squealed and bolted from the campsite. The wolves cut them off from Link and his companions, effectively steering them away from the Kokiri. Distracted and hungry, the wolves looked at Saria, hunting dogs waiting for their master's order. At another command from Saria, they tore off in a scampering stampede of paws and disappeared into the night. The sounds of the fleeing boars and the pursuing predators soon faded. Navi instantly rounded on Link, not realizing just how terrified he was.

"Link! You could have gotten her killed! What did I say about being careful?" Navi yelled as she flew over to Link. "Are you listening?"

She took one look at his face. He swallowed, forcing down bile with a revolted shiver, and looked.

"Are you all right?" Navi asked him quietly, before glancing at the wolves. "They're friendly. They see Kokiri as part of their pack."

"Friendy?" Link almost laughed at the absurd the statement. "I had a pet wolf once but that-" he pointed in the direction the pack had gone- "you call that friendly?"

Saria quickly came to his side. Despite how ill she looked, she didn't look nearly as troubled as Link fel. "I'm sorry. I had to do get them to do that to protect you and the Zora... speaking of which..."

They turned to find the Zora sitting upright and looking totally stunned. Her small black eyes squinted as Link approached. Then she saw his sword and scrambled backward, coming dangerously close to the firepit. Link stopped in his tracks, unclasped his sword and dropped it, hoping the Zora would see this as a gesture of good will.

"I won't hurt you," he said, he opened his arms wide in what he hoped was a disarming gesture. "I'm not carrying anything. See?"

"Who are you?" she demanded, sparks of anger clear in her eyes.

"That's no way to say thank you," Navi told her. She flew up to the girl, her small arms folded across her chest.

Kaepora landed beside Link, and the Zora scrambled upright, screaming as she pointed at Kaepora, "Is that a giant owl? What is that doing here! What kind of freaks are you that you walk around with pet wolves and owls? You're sorcerers aren't you?"

"You want us to call them back?" Link asked. "Don't worry, they're friendly. The biggest one's Shaggy and I think his brother is called Nighteyes."

"Link!" Saria scolded him.

"Sorry," Link apologized. He didn't like being called a freak.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you," Saria assured her. "The wolves won't come back."

"I don't believe you!" the girl shouted. "What kind of weirdoes are you anyway?"

With great difficulty, Link held back a number of rude replies that were on the tip of his tongue. "We came to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" Ruto asked, her face scrunched into a scowl. "My father sent you didn't he? I was managing just fine until those creeps tried to kidnap me."

"Princess Ruto, my lady," Kaepora said, trying for a more formal approach. "Your father, King Zora, is deeply concerned about your whereabouts. The Lost Woods is no place for a child."

"They're only children!" Ruto said pointedly, poking a finger at Link and Saria.

"Actually, I'm older than your father," Saria told the Zora flatly. Her hands were on her hips, and she looked as irate as Navi.

"Yeah right," Ruto scoffed. Saria's eyes narrowed at the blatant disrespect.

"Do you realize that we just saved you from becoming a roast Zora?" Link asked Ruto.

"And you should realize that your rather heroic attempt to rescue me almost got me killed!" Ruto replied angrily.

"She has a point there," Fora said. Link shot her an angry glare.

"You're not taking me back to my father. I don't need help and I certainly don't want yours!" Ruto burst out angrily. "All I need to do is head back to the river, and I can do that on my own.

Then, without further warning, she turned and ran off towards the trees. Kaepora screeched while Link sped after her, quickly gaining on the Zora.

Once he reached her, Link tackled Ruto, and they both stumbled to the ground.

"Let... go... of... me!" Ruto screamed, squirming beneath Link's hold. "Ouch! You're hurting me you idiot."

"Stop struggling!" Link retorted, picking up the kicking Zora and grunting with the effort.

Deaf to his command, Ruto kept thrashing and kicking as Link lugged her back to the campfire.

Then she bit him.

"Arrggh!" Link howled in pain and dropped Ruto like a sack.

Ruto jumped up and tried to run again, but Link quickly snatched hold of one arm.

"Link. What happened?" Saria asked as Link pinned the squirming Zora. He was sorely tempted to sit on her until she decided to be more polite.

"She bit me," he said, holding out his throbbing hand. The bite wasn't serious- just a few red welts that hadn't broken the skin- but the indignation stung.

"You'll be fine," Saria said after a quick look.

"How are we going to get her back?" Navi asked as Link kept Ruto down. She was putting up an impressive struggle. "She'll get injured squirming in Kaepora's talons like that."

Link looked at the sack on the ground and the discarded rope beside it. This gave him an idea. "Saria, can you pass me that?"

He pointed at the rope. It took Saria a moment to realize what he intended to do, and when she did, she wasn't thrilled.

He did it anyway.

"Link, I'm not so sure this is a good idea," Navi said when Link had finished tying Princess Ruto's arms and legs. She had kicked, bit, cursed, and screamed the whole time. "I'm sure this counts as Zora abuse, and she is the princess. The other Zora may not thank you."

"I agree," Saria replied, looking at the squirming Ruto, her face torn between concern and displeasure.

"Let me go!" Ruto screamed for the umpteenth time.

"Can we gag her, please?" Link asked. Both Saria and Navi looked appalled. "What? It's only while we get her to Zora's Domain."

"The Zora might be upset at their princess being returned in such an undignified manner," Kaepora said reproachfully, "and as you are a representative of the Sheikah, they won't thank you either."

 _But I don't want to listen to this for hours!_ Link felt like whining. He knew Saria would get annoyed if he did, and he certainly didn't want to get into an argument with her. Not when they hadn't seen each other for so many weeks.

Besides, she had wolves.

He didn't.

"Where is the stone?" Navi asked suddenly.

Amidst their attempt to rescue and then restrain the struggling Zora Link had forgotten about it.

"Perhaps you should ask the princess," Kaepora inclined his head toward Ruto.

Link doubted she would answer, but he decided to give it a try.

"Princess, do you have the Zora Sapphire on you?" Link asked, trying to sound gentle and struggling to do so. "The Spiritual Stone of Water?"

The Zora's furious stare melted to surprise, the suspicion. "Why do you want to know?"

"Someone is after it," Kaepora answered. "Someone dangerous. We want to protect it."

A short silence followed. Judging by Ruto's look of consternation, she was debating whether or not to tell them anything.

"The bulblins took it. I was going to see if its magic could cure Lord Jabu Jabu but his attendants said I wasn't allowed to see him. He's been acting strange."

"Lord... who? Is he your father?" Link asked.

"What?" Ruto scoffed. "Of course he isn't, stupid."

"Well excuse me, princess," Link said sarcastically. "If he isn't your father, then who is he?"

"He is the Zora guardian spirit," Navi whispered into Link's ear.

Had Elisia mentioned anything about that? Link couldn't remember.

"How do you know about that stone anyway?" Ruto demanded, rudely intruding upon Link's thoughts. "Only a few people are meant to know about it and I don't think you're one of them."

"Princess Zelda sent me to retrieve it," Link answered. It was a struggle to ignore Ruto's insults.

"Why?" Ruto asked. "I'm not giving it to you. It's my mothers, or it was."

Link looked at Navi for help, wondering if it were possible to explain the situation to the Zora princess. Given how young she was, Link was not sure this would be easy. He hadn't been able to make sense out of everything that he'd been told when he first began his journey beyond the woods.

"Allow me," Kaepora offered. His gaze caused Ruto to flinch. "Princess Ruto, can you tell me what is wrong with Lord Jabu Jabu? Is he sick?"

"There... there's something inside of him," The Princess explained, her words coming out in a nervous rush. "It happened after this big Gerudo man came."

"A Gerudo man?" Link interrupted. Kaepora wasn't the only one who glared at him. He quickly shut his mouth but was unable to keep the dread from showing on his face.

"Tell me, Princess Ruto," Kaepora said slowly, "This man who visited your father. Can you remember what he looked like?"

"Kind of hard to forget. I only saw him briefly, but he had..." she paused, then counted off each trait she could recall. "Red hair... dark skin... yellow eyes... he also had a big nose... and he was creepy... really creepy."

Link shared a furtive glance with Navi.

"He said Lord Jabu Jabu would die from the curse if we didn't give him the stone," Ruto continued, now stumbling hastily over the words as she went on. "That's what father told me. It... it's not true, is it? He can't die!"

"We want to help Lord Jabu Jabu but we need the stone to help him," Kaepora told her gently. "Can you tell us where it is? If you do, then we will help in whatever way we can."

"Will you?" Ruto asked.

Kaepora bobbed his head. "We will. Isn't that right, Link?"

"Uhh... okay. Yeah, we'll help," Link said in the most neutral voice he could muster.

He hoped this promise would not involve dealing with whatever creature was the source of the curse on Lord Jabu Jabu. Was it even a good idea, he wondered. His attempt to save the Great Deku tree had failed, and the forest guardian's death was a failure, no matter what Navi told him.

Ruto was looking at him quietly, studying him, and then to Link's relief, she pointed towards the tent.

"It's over there.  In that tent."

Link walked over to the tent, pulled the flap aside and was greeted with a putrid stench that reminded him of a manure pile.  Bulblins didn't seem to care much for cleanliness.

There wasn't much inside: a stained bedroll, and a knife in a sheath. Finally, inside a small sack containing a few trophies, he found three beautiful sapphires interlocked by a golden wreath- the Zora Sapphire. The stone was pleasantly cool to the touch, and he felt a strange sense of peace as he held the emerald.

"Have you found it?" Navi called, causing Link go jump.

He answered her, and was pleased to leave the tent's unpleasant aroma. He showed Kaepora the stone.

"Good," Kaepora hooted. "That makes all three, and you're in one piece this time." Link didn't find that remotely amusing, but was given no chance to respond. "Now that your task is finished, I will take Saria back to the village. She will need to warn the other Kokiri if foul creatures are already roaming the woods," Kaepora said. "Stay here. I will return for you shortly."

Both Link and Saria shared a look of dismay.

"When I have returned the stones to Zelda, I'll come and visit," Link told her.

His heart ached as he realized that they would once again part ways. They'd only seen each other for a few precious hours... if even that.

Saria didn't quite meet his eyes. Fora's troubled expression told Link all was not well, and not just because of the threat the bulblins now posed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, Saria looked away from him. "It's Mido isn't it?"

"He banished you," Saria whispered. "After you left."

"What?" Link felt as though he had just been clubbed by one of the bulblins and his mind went numb. Saria's words threatened to open old wounds and painful memories of what should have been the happiest day in his life. He'd just been given a fairy which officially marked him as a member of the Kokiri tribe and it should have been a day of celebration. Instead, Link's mind tormented him with images of the Kokiri staring at him, judging him for his failure to save the forest guardian.

"He can't do that," Navi exclaimed. "It's not his call. The Great Deku Tree put you in charge."

"Mido doesn't believe that," Saria said sadly. "I'm sorry, Link. Mido's threatened to have you killed if you came back. I'd probably be able to stop him, but not some of the others."

"That's going a bit far," Navi said, she looked at Link next. "Give it time, he will get over it."

"I hope so," Link replied quietly, his eyes were prickling as he fought the urge to cry. Did Mido really hate him so much? The boy had been a bully but Link had never expected this from him. He had injured Mido badly in their fight, but Saria knew he'd never meant to go so far.

"If you play my song from the Sacred Forest Meadow, I will come," Saria said. She embraced Link again. "I'm sorry I told you about Mido."

"It's not your fault," Link told her.

They let go. Saria beamed at him sadly before mounting Kaepora.

"I will return soon," Kaepora assured him before taking off. Then Link watched as both the owl and Saria disappeared into the night.

Link sat down by the fire glumly, still trying to process the fact he could not go home. Not without coming to blows with Mido again.

"I'm sorry, Link," Navi whispered as she landed on his shoulder.

Link didn't reply. He looked up at Ruto, who was staring at him. She was quiet now and Link had a feeling she had been listening in on his conversation with Saria. For a moment, Link thought she pitied him, but then her eyes flickered to the sapphire still clutched in his hand.

"I guess you'll be wanting this back?" he said, staring at the gleaming sapphires.

Just as he got up, he heard a stick snap.

Nine Zora, their skin milky white, stepped into the pool of light that surrounded the firepit. All of them were dressed in blue armor that resembled fish scales and they were all holding long spears.

"Seize him!" one of the Zora cried.

Five of the Zora leaped forward. Link instinctively went to draw his sword. Hand halfway to the hilt, he hesitated. There was no way he could take on this many Zora and it would be a poor way to earn their trust or ask if he could have Ruto's amulet. Before he could do anything else, three Zora grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and pushed him to his knees. One jabbed a spear into his back and Link could feel it against his skin, but was too stunned to fully comprehend what was happening. Navi gave a shout of horror as all this unfolded within seconds.

"Wait! Stop! It wasn't him!" Ruto screamed.

"Princess Ruto, are you all right?" Link jerked his head to his left to see one of the Zora delicately remove the ropes binding the young Zora.

"Grop, you don't understand. He wasn't the one who kidnapped me!" she said loudly, pointing to Link.

None of the Zora seemed to believe her.

"He must have done something to her mind," one of the Zora reasoned.

"It was not me," Link pointed toward the corpses of the two bulblins. "I was rescuing her."

"Then tell me how you came by this," the Zora in front of Link asked.

One of the Zora snatched Ruto's sapphire from his hand. Then he seized the pendant that Link had placed in his pocket.

"It was taken from her," Link insisted. "I swear. It wasn't me."

The one named Grop came over. He stared for some time, looking Link up and down. "Let the king decide his innocence. Bring him," Grop ordered.

One of the Zora raised their spear, Link's heart thundered in his chest, and for a horrible second, he thought the Zora would spear him.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Ruto yelled, apparently coming to a similar conclusion.

"Princess, calm down," Grop ordered her.

As Ruto's yells fell on deaf ears, Link's captor whacked the butt of his spear across the boy's head.


	16. Lord Jabu Jabu

** Chapter 15 **   
** Lord Jabu Jabu **

Navi watched as the spear shaft hit Link with a loud  _crack._ He fell to the ground, out cold. She worried it might have caused permanent damage and her shock at the sudden change in their circumstances abruptly turned to anger. He was just a boy! How could they think he kidnapped Ruto? Did they believe the stories that the Kokiri were more dangerous than they looked? In which case, she realized, they might not think Link was only ten years old.

Once again, Navi found herself unable to do anything except try to get the attention of the nearest Zora.

"Hey! Can't you see those bulblins back there? You're making a mistake. We're trying to-" A Zora tried to swat her, and she quickly darted out of the way.

 _I'm not some fly_ , Navi thought indignantly. She would not tolerate that level of disrespect from anyone!

"Hey!" she yelled.

Navi noticed one of the Zora step towards her, their eyes intent as they reached up to scoop her in the bottle.

Navi quickly flew out of reach. There was no way anybody was putting her in a bottle.

"Hey, what should I do with the sprite?" her would-be-captor shouted over his shoulder.

"Just ignore it!" his commander ordered.

Unable to do anything, Navi watched one of the Zora haul Link across his shoulder like a sack.

Navi looked to see if Ruto could be of any help, but found her hopes quickly dashed. As Ruto continued screaming at Grop, one of the Zora reached into a satchel and pulled out a small bottle of sleeping draught. Two of the Zora forced the squirming princess to lie down and then a third dipped the potion into her mouth.

She gagged and spluttered, the Zora gazing at her and then each other anxiously, not liking what they had done. Getting to her feet when her attendants released her, Ruto swayed.

"You wait until my father hears about this!" she managed woozily.

She was even angrier at them than she had been when Link nearly botched his attempt to rescue her. "You wait... wait... until... my..."

Ruto's voice slurred, she swayed dangerously and lost her balance. Her attendants caught her, easing the princess onto the ground. Her struggles ceased and Ruto went limp. With a collective sigh of relief, the Zora relaxed. Picking Ruto up, they began to move away from the camp. The Zora were still heedless of the dead bulblins lying just beyond the light of the fire. Navi hoped the wolves weren't nearby. They wouldn't attack unless the forest spirit's ordered them to, but the Zora probably wouldn't take kindly to even a glimpse of them.

"Stop!" Navi yelled.

She hurried closer to the Zora, trying to gauge any movement from Link. He was completely still.

_Hang on, Link._

Not quite sure what she intended to do, Navi zipped past the Zora as she caught up to her charge. The guard holding Link was only a few feet away-

_SMACK!_

Lights danced across her vision as one of the Zora slapped her. Too shocked to recover, she went spinning through the air and into a tree with a painful  _thump_. Pain became her only reality as she hit the muddy ground. Her breath returned with a gasp, and she pushed herself to her feet.

_This is intolerable._

She watched the Zora disappear into the night. She tried to fly after them, but it was like daggers were being drawn across her back. She crashed, gasping and seething that she could not fly.

Determined not to let her crippled wings stop her, Navi scoured the ground for a small deku seed. They weren't hard to find beneath the canopy of a deku tree. The one she'd hit was only young, but Navi was sure she could find something. Finding a seed, she broke it open and ate the sweet contents. She relaxed as the pain ebbed away, and then almost jumped at the sound of a familiar hoot. Kaepora landed in the tree above her, his head tilting side to side in a perplexed manner.

"Navi? What are you doing down there?" he asked. "Where is Link and Princess Ruto?"

"The Zora took Link and the princess. They think he was trying to kidnap her."

For a brief moment, Kaepora was stunned into a rare silence. At any other time, Navi might have been amused. Kaepora was rarely quiet.

"When did this happen?" he asked her after a long pause.

"Only shortly after you left. They can't have gone far. One of them went by the name Grop."

Kaepora hooted in dismay. "I know the one. He tried to spear me when I first offered to help find the princess. He hates non-Zora... Are you all right?" he noticed Navi clutching her side with a faint grimace.

"One of the Zora slapped me but it's nothing serious," Navi assured him. "Can you help me catch up to them?"

"Although King Zora allowed me to help look for the princess, Grop and the Zora with him will likely attack me on sight," Kaepora said. "Our best chance is to follow them to Zora's Domain."

"What about Link?" Navi asked, horrified at the idea of abandoning her charge.

"You can catch up to Link from there."

Navi nodded, hoping Link was okay. Although the idea of having to fly with the help of a bird was humiliating, she decided to take Kaepora's offer. There was no way she could quickly catch up to the Zora on her own.

Kaepora said something, but Navi wasn't listening until the bird plucked her in his beak. She squeaked in fright, but before she could angrily reprimand the bird for picking her up, he'd placed her gently back down on his feathers.

"Don't do that again!" she shrieked through a face-full of feathers.

Kaepora didn't reply, and Navi cried out as the owl lurched, throwing her back down amongst the feathers as he took flight. She clutched his feathers, holding on for dear life as the night air rushed past her.

She hated flying bird-back.

_~ 0 ~_

The following day...

Link had lost count of how many times in recent weeks he had woken up with a splitting headache. Pulling off his hat, he rubbed the painful lump on his head. Dry blood caked his blonde hair and he looked down to realize none of his gear was on him. His bag, shield, and sword were nowhere in sight. He gasped.

_The Spiritual Stones!_

Desperately trying to force back his panic, Link looked around his surroundings, trying to discern where he was. He was in a dark and dank cave, and his only light was a tiny sliver of light that squeezed through a fissure in the wall. If not for Navi's bright luminescence, he probably would have walked straight into the metal grate that barred the way out. He blinked and squinted at the bars, just able to make out the walkway beyond his cell. It was made of broken stones and shells that led of into the gloom of a tunnel.

He was stuck in a tunnel again. Trapped. A familiar fear uncoiled in his gut,  stirring as he clasped his hands against the cold bars of his prison.

"Link?"

Navi finally spoke into the gloom.

"Where are we?" Link asked. He tried to recall what had happened after he had rescued Ruto, but his memory was fuzzy. He vaguely remembered encountering a group of Zora and something impacting painfully with his head.

"The Zora locked you in one of their cells. Kaepora helped me catch up to them." Navi told him. "Don't worry. I think he is trying to get the king to release you now."

"What about the stones?" he asked, fear pitching his voice. "What about the the rest of my gear?"

"They are safe," Navi reassured him. "I already checked."

"What do we do now?" Link asked, a surge of frustration swelling inside of him. He was stuck. Again. Only, this time, there seemed to be nothing he could do, and even Navi seemed to accept that.

"We wait," Navi answered,

Link let go of the bars, resisting an urge to kick or shake  them and then sat down against the damp wall.

"There's no point getting upset," Navi told him, as if reading his thoughts. "You'll just exhaust yourself, and if we're going to get out of here, you'll need your strength."

Knowing she was right, Link allowed himself to sink back against the damp stone. Then he wrinkled his nose, noticing a foul stench in the air.

"Navi," he asked, sniffing the air. It smelt like...

"Rotten fish," Navi answered grimly. "A result of Ganondorf's curse."

Link slumped back against his cell, not caring that the back of his tunic was now damp.

"What do we do now?" Link asked, wondering what the Zora were planning to do with him now. Knowing that they suspected him of attempting to kidnap the princess, he doubted they'd have his best interests in mind.

"For now, we wait. The king will send for you soon," said Navi. "I'd sneak out and try to find something or someone that might help us, but we may just end up in more trouble..."

Navi trailed off, looking towards the cell door. "Someone's coming!"

A sudden sound of shuffling feet prompted Link to hastily get to his feet. Half expecting a guard, he was surprised to see Ruto emerge from around the corner. She wore a pendent around her neck, probably the same one Link had recovered while searching for her.

"I was wondering when you would wake. My father will send for you soon," Ruto told him. "That owl of yours was trying to get father to release you, but I don't think he can."

"What does your father plan to do?" Navi asked. "Does he even know you're here?"

"Of course he doesn't know where I am," Ruto said snappishly. "Do you really think he would let me come and see you?"

Navi's eyes narrowed at the rude reply, and she made an angry noise of contempt.

"Why are you here, Ruto?" Link asked wearily.

"It's Princess Ruto! Honestly, don't they teach you any formalities where you are from?" Ruto asked with exasperation. "That owl said you were a messenger from the Royal Family, but no messenger would be so discourteous."

"Then we humbly plead for your forgiveness, My Lady of Zora River, daughter of the river folk and princess of this realm," Navi responded, chewing a litany of made up titles. Link glanced up in surprise; it was easy to forget that Navi did not have much patience for people that either annoyed or offended her.

Ruto stared as well, looking half annoyed and half amused, "It's milady unless you're highborn but I guess that will do."

"It better," Navi muttered, her scowl deepening at the insult.

Ruto ignored her. "My father wants to have you executed for my kidnapping. Normally that is the punishment for kidnapping or threatening royalty-"

"What-" Link's insides went cold and there was a sharp intake of breath from Navi. "That... but we didn't do anything!"

Surely Kaepora wouldn't let them harm him. Could they ask the Zora to send a messenger to Impa? She'd be able to do something.

"I told father you said you could help Lord Jabu Jabu," Ruto continued, ignoring the interruption. She avoided their gaze, admiring the silvery scaling of her hands instead.

_You said what?_

Link's mouth fell open in shock, and he quickly closed it again. He wasn't sure he could do anything for the Zora deity. Ruto kept talking, ignoring Link's look of dismay, "So father has decided to clear you of all charges if you slay the creature inside Lord Jabu Jabu."

Link didn't think his heart could sink any further. Ruto noticed his expression and was less than comforting.

"You did promise to help Jabu Jabu," she said pointedly. "The owl said he would die soon unless we do something. I don't want him to die... you can help him, can't you?"

Her pitiful little puppy-eyes stared up at him, and Link felt a stab of guilt, knowing he shouldn't have made that promise. He'd only been trying to make her quiet after all.

Despite how much he disliked Ruto, he couldn't help but spare some sympathy for her. The same man who had placed a curse on Lord Jabu Jabu also cursed The Great Deku Tree. However, there was no guarantee that killing whatever was making the Zora guardian spirit ill would heal him.

Ruto's expression was faltering, a flicker of hurt and anger evident in her eyes and the crease of her brow.

"I'll help," he said quickly before Ruto could throw a tantrum. Not that it would matter if several guards came to see what the matter was and threw her out. They'd probably be saving him from a headache unless they whacked him with a spear again.

At Link's answering words, the Zora's tears vanished as Ruto wiped them away.

"I knew it!" she said with a beaming smile. "I knew you would. I will give you the Zora Sapphire, but first I need to retrieve it."

"Retrieve it?" Link asked, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Grinning sheepishly, Ruto stared down at her feet. "Well, I had it on me when I went to talk to Lord Jabu Jabu."

"You talk to a fish?" Link asked, bemused by the idea.

"Well..." Ruto fiddled with her hands, looking more sheepish by the second. "I'm sure he can understand me... You see, I went to talk to him... since he's not been feeling well and all... and-"

"The stone, Ruto!" Navi said in an irate tone.

"Uhh... he swallowed it." Ruto grinned again, her smile contrasted by two equally dismayed faces staring back at her.

"What?" Link and Navi exclaimed at the same time. "He  _ate it."_

 _What am I supposed to do now?_  Link wondered, dismayed. Tell Impa that a fish had just eaten the stone and he couldn't find it?

"I take it your father doesn't know that bit?" Navi asked.

"No. I'm hoping to come with you and retrieve it myself."

 _That sounds like a really bad idea._ Link looked at Navi who appeared to be just a enthused by Ruto's idea as he was.

"Princess, I think it will be safer we got the stone," Navi said quickly.

"Can't you just feed him something to make him throw up?" Link asked. Both Ruto and Navi shot him a look of disgust.

"It can't be that hard!" he exclaimed. "He's just a fish. I've caught fish before... they're not that big-"

Ruto's face flushed an angry red.

"What?" Link asked, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"I wouldn't say he's just a fish," Navi said with a touch of amusement.

Now Link was really confused. "How big is he?"

"Lord Jabu Jabu is enormous," Ruto said, the anger draining from her face. "He's larger than the central chamber of Zora's Domain-" she waved her arms out wide for emphasis. "I'm sure the sapphire is probably stuck in his mouth somewhere. The trouble is, the creature inside of him is in there too."

"The last two giant creatures that I met tried to eat me!" Link said pointedly. Ruto looked puzzled, Navi just winced.

"Princess Ruto, come away from the prisoner at once!" a woman's voice barked in command.

Link hadn't noticed the two Zora enter the passage just beyond his cell. Ruto gasped and turned around.

"You're not supposed to be talking to him," the other Zora said sternly.

"He's only a boy... and he looked so lonely. I just wanted to-" Ruto's story did not seem to impress either Zora, and Navi made a quiet retching sound.

"Go!"

Even Ruto couldn't ignore the finality in the guard's firm tone.

She scampered off without a glance at Link or Navi.

"I'm terribly sorry for what has been done to you," said the Zora who shooed Ruto off. "I'm sure this is all just a dreadful misunderstanding. Grop can be a little heavy-handed sometimes."

"Poor boy. He looks like he's had a rough time of things," the other Zora said pityingly. Link blushed as she stared intently at his silvery scars. "We have been asked to bring you to the king. I fear, however, that he may have already made his verdict."

"He doesn't need to know about that," the first Zora said quietly, but not out of earshot. "Don't mind Grop. He's just embarrassed about the time someone caught him with a fishing line."

"Wait. You mean... someone actually caught him while fishing?" Navi asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say he was caught. More like he was hooked while the fisherman was casting his line. Shouldn't have been swimming so close to Kakariko."

Link and Navi shared a knowing glance, and a sound like a strangled chuckle escaped Navi's throat. Their mirth was not to last; one of the Zora opened the cell and prodded Link out the door.

With one guard behind him, the other in front, they marched him up the tunnel and along the edge of a gurgling stream. Other tunnels, all with rivulets running through their center, branched off the narrow passage. It gave Link the feeling he was in an underground labyrinth.

The tunnel ended in an enormous chamber. Link gasped as he found himself on the edge of a vast pool of water. Numerous small holes in the cavern's ceiling let in light from the outside world which glistened and danced upon the water's surface. He could hear the loud gushing roar of a waterfall at the entrance of the grotto off to his left. Within the deep pool of crystal blue water, Link spotted numerous sleek white forms swimming with their fins outstretched. If it weren't for the fact he was being dragged off to stand trial before the Zora king, Link might have found the cavern beautiful. Instead, a sickening wave of unease settled in his stomach and the rancid stench of dead fish only made it worse.

His guards steered him through a maze of tunnels. As the walls became more richly decorated with carvings of corals, shells, and murals of aquatic life, Link was sure they were getting close to their destination.

The throne room was a smaller chamber than Link had expected, but it was still big enough to fit a small audience of Hylians or Zora and still allow others to move about the room without getting in the way. There was a raised platform at one end of the room with a throne carved in the shape of a shell. Atop this unusual chair, was the oddest-looking Zora Link had ever seen. This creature, who Link surmised was the king judging by his coral-shaped crown, resembled a fish with long lanky limbs and a noticeable paunch. Link had never thought of calling a fish fat before, and he was sensible enough to know that voicing his curiosity out loud would not be tolerated here. To the king's right and left several Zora stood attentively, their eyes on Link. They were dressed in red cloaks trimmed with golden thread and wore an ornate golden helm. Each of them held a staff and Link surmised that these Zora were either mages or the king's councilors.

Link's guards gestured for him to step onto a small dais from which the king and his attendants looked down at them. It was rather intimidating. He was so fixated upon the platform and its occupants that he didn't notice his guards bow. Now, the king was staring expectantly at him.

"You're supposed to kneel," Navi whispered.

Swallowing a nervous gulp, Link did so.

"Your majesty, we bring before you this boy who stands accused of kidnapping Princess Ruto," announced the guard on Link's right.

There was a shuffling of feet and Link looked behind him to see another Zora enter the chamber.

Grop was still dressed in his sapphire-blue armor. Without so much as a glance at Link, he stepped onto the dais and bowed.

"This is the boy?" the king sounded surprised. "Grop. Are you telling me a ten-year-old child kidnapped my daughter?"

"He is a Kokiri, your majesty," Grop's voice was grave.

"A Kokiri?" the king sounded intrigued and several of the robed Zora stared at Link, not bothering to hide their curiosity. "One of the ageless children of the forest?"

There was a flurry of murmurs, some voicing doubt at Grop's claim. The Zoran soldier coughed sharply, bringing the whispered discussion to a halt.

"If I may continue?" Grop asked.

The Zora king nodded.

"Your majesty and esteemed members of the royal council." Grop's last words seemed directed at the Zoras garbed in red robes. "He was well armed and had the Zora Sapphire in his possession as well as a pendant owned by the princess," Grop said before explaining the rest of the equipment he had found on Link. "He also possesses the power to control wolves."

 _What?_ Link almost exclaimed out loud.

"Yes," the Zora king nodded, scratching his chin. "I've heard there are those amongst the Kokiri that can control animals..."

Link set his jaw. He wanted to tell the king that this wasn't the case. Being able to communicate with animals and asking them to do something was not the same as controlling them. Saria had taught him that, though he hadn't understood half of what she was talking about.

The king continued to study Link, his eyes narrowing as he thought of something. "Tell me then, Link of the Kokiri, did you kidnap my daughter?"

"No," Link answered, keeping a tremor from his voice. He tried to answer as truthfully as he knew how, "She was attacked by two bulblins, servants of the one you call Ganondorf."

"You will address King Zora as your majesty," Grop's voice was harsh. "The boy's claims are hard to believe. All know that bulblins cannot enter the woods, and powerful though this Lord Ganondorf is, his influence doesn't extend to the woods."

Grop spat the Gerudo king's title, his disdain clear for all to see.

"I am aware of this part of the story," the Zora king said as much to himself as anyone else. He addressed Link next. "My daughter has made a plea on your behalf that I be lenient on you. I am reluctant to carry out any punishment, but the fact is you were found in possession of items belonging to the Zora Royal Family."

"Your majesty, he attacked your daughter. He ought to be punished-" Grop's words cut off as the king rose his hand.

"Be silent Grop," he ordered, his voice firm. "I haven't said that he won't be punished but nor will I allow him to be executed by drowning or exposure. No, instead, I have decided that your punishment will be to perform a task for us. If you survive, your name will be cleared of all charges."

Link almost groaned, already knew what this task was.

"Our Lord Jabu Jabu has taken ill. My daughter assures me you can help him by killing the creature inside of him. His attendants-" the king gestured to the red robed Zora "-have agreed to this task."

"With respect your majesty," Navi said when the king had finished. "Have you tried sending Zora to break the curse?"

"Yes. They were all killed."

"And you propose sending Link instead?" Navi asked.

"As it stands the punishment for Link's crime of kidnapping the princess and the theft of the Spiritual Stone of Water is death. For all we know, he was sent by Ganondorf to retrieve it-" the king proclaimed, before Navi interrupted him.

"That's outrageous! You can't go sending us on some suicidal quest!" she yelled, almost deafening those in the vicinity. When the Zora stared at her, she lowered her voice. "How is that any different from executing him yourself?"

"Such insolence, you will address-"

"Your majesty, I heard you the first time," Navi snapped at Grop, before rounding on the king once again. "I will be speaking to Lady Impa about this  _insult_! The Hyrulean court will hear of the disrespect the Zora have shown to a messenger of the royal family!"

Several guards laughed, Navi scowled at them.

A Zora on the king's right cleared their throat and spoke, "How is that you are a messenger of the royal family? It is my understanding that Kokiri cannot leave the woods."

"They can leave," Navi answered. "It's just... discouraged."

"Hmm..." the king gazed at Link thoughtfully. "That is what Kaepora said. An emissary has been sent for, as per his wishes," the king said firmly. "If your story is true, then the gods will see your friend's innocence and protect you."

Navi scoffed quietly and muttered in an undertone that only Link could hear, "They didn't protect your own."

"Link will you help us rid the curse on Jabu Jabu?" the king asked. "He does not have much time."

 _It's not like I have been given much of a choice,_ he thought, glancing from Navi to the king.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" the king asked.

Link took a deep breath, and spoke as confidently as he could. "I will do it but I just have one question, how am I supposed to kill a curse inside a fish?"

One of the Zora guards laughed and then tried to hide it with a cough.

"You will have no problem," the Zora King said, ignoring the guard. "His shrine can be found at the lake, through the passageway behind me."

He gestured to the passage behind him.

"With your permission your majesty," Navi spoke up. "We would like to retrieve Link's belongings. I do not believe it would be fair to send him to whatever creature is inside Lord Jabu Jabu without protection." 

"I will allow this." The king held up a hand to stave off a protest from Grop. "You will be escorted to Lord Jabu Jabu. If you try to escape, you will be executed."

 _Like I would be trying to fight my way out of here,_ Link thought. The idea was so absurdly stupid, he almost laughed.

"I understand your majesty," he said, kneeling again.

They waited while two Zora left and then returned with no less than ten guards dressed in armor. They handed Link his gear, which he quickly donned on. A couple of the Zora fidgeted with their spears as Link fitted his sword belt in place and secured his shield behind him.

He was led up the stairs on either side of the throne and onto the ledge above the pool of water. As he walked towards the tunnel behind the monarch addressed him, "Go on through and you will find Jabu Jabu's shrine. I hope you can end the curse on him. Good luck."

Link thanked him. The guards, who did not seem very pleased to have an armed boy so close to their monarch, led him up the tunnel. They turned around a corner and out into the warmth of an enormous pool of water. The light reflecting off its surface left Link squinting as he adjusted to the daylight. They were by a lake surrounded by rocky outcrops and steep hills that marked the beginning of the Goron Mountains. There was a dock nearby with a stone obelisk at its center. Link's mind was far from the obelisk though as he realized the enormous mound in front of the dock was, in fact, a giant fish.

 _That must be Lord Jabu Jabu,_  Link thought.

It took him a while to process what he was looking at, as it was the most bizarre fish he'd ever seen.

It had a horizontal tail, which wasn't so odd compared to the black eyes that were as big as a Goron's head. Stranger still was the presence of two nostrils and the puffy lips around its mouth.

"What kind of a fish is that?" he blurted out loud.

The guards scowled at him, and Link cringed. "Sorry."

 _Are they really worried about me hurting a fish's feelings?_ Link wondered but then decided that probably wasn't the case.

As they got closer, Link could make out the intricate details of a crown adorning Jabu Jabu's head. It was a beautiful golden crown encrusted with an array of sparkling sapphires.

"Hey, I think that's Ruto," Navi whispered. Link turned his eyes from the mesmerizing sight of the gigantic fish as he reached the stairs and climbed onto the pier.

Ruto was indeed standing in front of Lord Jabu Jabu, holding what appeared to be a fish in one hand and a boomerang in the other.

"Now, stop being so stubborn and open your mouth. Look, I even brought you something nice!" she waved the fish in front of Jabu Jabu,  but he was too busy staring at the Zora behind her. A cough made Ruto whirl around in surprise.

"Princess Ruto, we must ask you to leave," the Zora in front addressed her.

"What? I am not going anywhere," she said irritably. Link was quite sure she was not used to being ordered around. By the vexed looks she was getting from the guards, this wasn't the first time they had tried.

"Princess, we are here to make sure this prisoner fulfills the task the king has set him. He is dangerous."

Not for the first time that morning, Link nearly laughed.  _They really don't trust me._

"I already told father he wasn't the one who attacked me, what are-"

Behind them, the aroma of the fish was apparently getting too much for Lord Jabu Jabu to bear. He opened his enormous maw to reveal two rows of sharp teeth. Link's mouth dropped open as well, but unlike Jabu Jabu, it wasn't because he was feeling peckish.

"Princess, get back now!" the guard shouted.

Then everything happened at once.

The fringe of Link's hair ruffled as a strange wind buffeted it.

Link realized Jabu Jabu was breathing in through his mouth. He didn't have time to contemplate how strange that was for a fish.

Navi gave a squeak and started flying towards Lord Jabu Jabu.

No, not flying, Link realized a second too late. She was getting sucked into Jabu Jabu!

"Navi!" Link screamed, darting forward, holding out a hand to grasp Navi.

Ruto looked around in astonishment, paying no attention to the guard running forward to grab her. Another two attempted to grab Link. He sidestepped them and ducked beneath the shaft of a spear. He stretched out a hand towards Navi.

Navi tried desperately to fight the current of air pulling her into Lord Jabu Jabu, but she disappeared into his jaws before Link could reach her.

"No! Navi... Navi!" Link screamed after her. Before he could do anything else, or dive recklessly into the fish himself, the currents of wind increased as Jabu Jabu drew in more air. Ruto was lifted off her feet with a squeal of horror. One guard grabbed Link, but as the suction of the giant fish threatened to overwhelm him, the Zora's grip slipped. Then, Link's stomach dropped as he was sucked into Lord Jabu Jabu's enormous maw.

_Thump!_

He hit the ground, or what constituted as the ground, landing on a dry soft surface that felt rather rough. Then there was a soft crunch as the fish deity's mouth shut, and darkness descended on him. He picked himself up off the strange surface. It was oddly dry for the inside of a fish and the Zora deity's hideous breath nearly made him gag. It smelt like Jabu Jabu had been munching on week old carrion.

A faint squeak caught his attention. Navi was clutching a clump of muscle, which dangled above the opening of a muscular tube. Link had no desire to find out just where that tunnel went. He already had a good idea.

Navi's wings were trembling from shock as she released the folds of muscle she'd gripped.

"Are you okay, Navi?" Link asked.

"Aside from nearly becoming fish food, I'm all right. Where is Ruto?" she asked between gasps.

They heard a soft cry of surprise. Ruto had landed near the tube Navi had been desperately avoiding. She was sitting up and looking rather dazed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding less than thrilled to see them.

"Getting eaten apparently," Link told her.

"No one is ever going to believe this," said Navi. "I'm wondering if the Zora will come after us."

"Jabu Jabu has never done this before, I'm not sure that they will know what to do," Ruto murmured her eyes darting uncertainty about their dark surroundings.

"Didn't you say you wanted to come and retrieve the stone yourself?" Navi asked her.

"Well, yes, but being eaten alive wasn't my idea of helping him," Ruto said. "I justed wanted him to open his mouth so I could retrieve the stone. It has to be here somewhere."

"If he hasn't swallowed it," Navi muttered.

"Let's hope not," Link said, not relishing the thought of finding the sapphire if he had. Would it even survive if it was digested? He didn't fancy retrieving it from the bottom of the lake covered in...

"Where's my boomerang?" Ruto demanded.

Without waiting for an answer, she gave a triumphant shout as she spotted it.

"Right, now help me find the stone!" she snapped with the distinct air of someone who expected to be obeyed without question.

Link and Navi stared in disbelief. A fish had just eaten them, and Ruto was still ordering them around.

Muttering something about royal brats, Navi flew off and found the Zora Sapphire first. It had slipped part way down Lord Jabu Jabu's throat. Before he could retrieve it, Link nearly fell over as the enormous surface he was on trembled.

"Eek!" Ruto screamed. "Quick, grab the stone! I think he's going to swallow us."

"I don't think he can swallow with his mouth this dry," Navi shouted.

"I don't care how dry it is! How about let's get out of here!" Link bellowed, but that was no longer possible. It seemed the Lord Jabu Jabu had reached his verdict. Regardless of their innocence, or guilt, Link and Ruto were still edible.

The surface of Lord Jabu Jabu's tongue began to slope steeply downwards as the thick muscular organ curled towards Jabu Jabu's gullet. Link stumbled, rolling along the tongue. He slammed into Ruto, she screamed again, and they both went tumbling into the tube which Link was quite sure led to a very unpleasant demise in the fish god's stomach.

 _I don't want to die this way!_ Link desperately screamed in his mind.

An idea sprung to mind, but he wasn't sure how Jabu Jabu would react it. Seeing no alternative, Link drew his sword and heaved it into the soft surface of the tube, holding onto the hilt of his blade while grabbing Ruto in the other hand. A moment later, this proved to be a very bad idea.

A deep groan rumbled through the fish god. Then, the ground trembled, and everything began to shake wildly.

"What did you do?" Ruto yelled. She looked up and saw the sword embedded in Jabu Jabu's gullet. It now rested in a shallow pool of blood. "You hurt him! How dare you hurt Lord Jabu Jabu!"

She smacked him across the side of the face, Link winced at the blow but did not retaliate when a warning shout from Navi brought his attention to the sound of rushing water. It was getting louder. Lord Jabu Jabu was trying to dislodge whatever had pierced his throat by washing it down.

"Navi, hang on!"

Navi dashed over to the stone, picked it up, and then flew over to Link. Everything went dark as she took refuge in his pocket. The wall of water struck with enough force to knock the breath out of him. Mercifully he kept hold of his sword and Ruto as the water surged over him.

Link shivered, gasping and spluttering as the last of the water crashed around him. Ruto was not so shocked and she rounded on Link in seconds.

"You moron!" she snarled.

"Hey, I just saved your life," Link retorted once he regained his breath. "Again!"

Ruto scoffed, "You nearly ended it... again! Some kind of rescuer you are. And you hurt Jabu Jabu-"

"I will humbly ask him for his godly forgiveness later," Link said sarcastically.

"Hey, can you two hear that?" Navi interrupted.

Link glared at her as she came out of his pocket, thinking she was trying to break up the argument. She was looking worried, prompting Link to pause and listen. He didn't hear anything except Ruto's angry mutterings.

"No, what?" he asked.

Navi was looking down the tube, dread creeping across her face. "Something's coming!"

"How did it survive getting swallowed?" Link wondered. He looked further down the tube to see a strange flickering blue light. Now he could hear something- a strange mix slurping and hissing sounds.

Navi was right. Something was coming towards them and the noise it was making made him think of a pig eating noisily in a muddy mire. It was the gross.

Link withdrew the sword from Jabu Jabu's throat, ignoring the blood that spurted from the wound, even as Ruto shrieked in alarm.

"Whatever that thing is, there is very dark magic emanating from it," Navi warned them.

_The curse._

The tube was at least as cavernous as the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern, but Link was not going to risk fighting on the slippery surface when Jabu Jabu might try to swallow him again.

"Ruto, move!" Link yelled, tugging on her arm.

The princess flinched at the fierce look in the boy's eyes. She looked frightened and for an instant Link felt ashamed for yelling. He pushed the thought aside, sheathed his sword, and picked her up. She did not struggle this time, but rather clung to him like a spooked animal.

He ran towards the front of Jabu Jabu's mouth. The shimmering blue light emanating from whatever was coming up the tube began to illuminate the giant fish's mouth.

They reached Jabu Jabu's jaw.

"Hey, open up!" Link yelled.

"That's not going to work, dummy!" Ruto chided him.

Link snarled and shoved a kick at the fish god's jaw.

"What are you doing?" Ruto shrieked. "You're hurting him!"

"I don't care!" Link said, shoving a final kick into a tooth.

Link set Ruto down. She crossed her arms and glowered at him. Link ignored her and contemplated how he might encourage Jabu Jabu to let them out.

Ruto let out a deafening scream and pointed back the way they came.

Link turned around and saw what was coming towards him.

Reaching the end of the tube was the most bizarre and grotesque creature Link had ever seen. Its body resembled an urn-shaped coral draped in pale grey flesh and oozing sores. Attached to its body were numerous glowing creatures that resembled transparent gelatinous mushroom heads. The creatures were pulsing with an azure light, not dissimilar to Navi's. Crowning its head- if it could be called that- were three tentacles that attached themselves to the roof of Jabu Jabu's mouth. Three other long tentacles dangled along the sides of the creature, pulsating with arcs of lightning. Numerous jellyfish shimmering with the same light as the ones attached to the monstrosity's tentacle-like appendages.

"What is that thing?" Link asked, aghast at the sight.

"It's an enormous barinade, a fish parasite," Navi affirmed. "Those tentacles look like they are drawing power from Jabu Jabu's life force. They might be controlling him even."

Link had never stopped to consider whether or not Jabu Jabu was acting on his own accord. Perhaps he had never intended to eat either himself or Ruto.

"Umm... do parasites normally have weird lightning flickering around them?" Ruto asked.

"No," Navi replied.

He was wondering how to attack it when one of the tentacles not attached to the wall began to rapidly pulsate with electricity. It pointed towards Ruto and unleashed an arc of lightning towards the stunned Zora. Link threw her out the way, and the electrical discharge went straight into him.

Pain. Total unadulterated pain coursed through Link's entire body as the arc of lightning struck his chest. His muscles seized as the lightning coursed through his body. For a moment, he was blinded. The pain subsided as quickly as it had begun, except for a pulsing throb in Link's chest. He looked down groggily to see a hole scorched into the front of his tunic, the skin beneath blackened and burnt.

Navi screamed something, Link looked up in time to see another one of the tentacles aiming at him. He was too weak to move. The barinade was going to kill him.

From somewhere beside him, Ruto's boomerang sailed by, striking the tentacle before spinning around and returning to its owner. Link struggled to his feet, knowing that if he valued his life, he had to make sure she returned to the Zora king unharmed.

"Link..."

"No worse than being fried by a dodongo," he managed weakly, not quite believing his own words.

Navi looked like she wanted to say something else but she fixed her attention on the parasite as it went to attack again.

A dazzling streak of lightning shot towards Ruto. She jumped out of the way with a frightened squeak. The lightning burnt the wall of Jabu Jabu's mouth, and the enormous fish shook from pain. Link tumbled sideways and slammed his sword back into Lord Jabu Jabu to stop himself from falling towards the barinade.

Once Jabu Jabu stopped thrashing, Link was able to clamber to his feet. As he looked up at the barinade, panic flooded him. He reached into his bag, desperate for something that might help him. He tried a bomb first, hurling it towards the parasite as hard as he could. An arc of lightning struck the bomb and it exploded with little effect.

Link's hand went to the Kokiri Emerald. No, that wouldn't help him. It did give him an idea, however. Elisia had explained to him that the stones were a reservoir within which magic could be stored, much like Saria's ocarina.

Before he could give much thought to this, he scrambled out of the way of another blast of lightning. It arced towards Ruto, forcing her to leap away. As she landed on her feet, she swung the boomerang, letting it spin towards the barinade and straight into one of the tentacles attached to the wall. By whatever magic the boomerang possessed, it managed to slice through the parasite's appendage and stun the horrid creature.

This moment of reprieve lasted for a heartbeat. Then, all the tentacles not attached to Lord Jabu Jabu's mouth began shooting lightning in random directions. The fish god thrashed again sending Link crashing into the wall, his sword and shield sliding away from him.

"Link, do something! We're all going to die otherwise!" Ruto yelled.

"Do what?" Link shouted back. His sword and shield had slipped out of reach. He doubted they'd be much help against this thing. He'd seen lightning strike a tree before. It had shattered an entire limb and brought it crashing to the ground in a smoldering heap. His shield would be even less fortunate.

"Anything!" Ruto screamed.

Link's hand went to the Goron Ruby. He looked at the red glow emanating deep from within the gem and drew a deep breath. He prayed to the forest spirits and the Goddesses that this would work.

He focused on the glowing ruby, opened his mind and reached out toward the swirling currents of magic. Whether it was his panic, the ruby, or a combination of both, Link managed to seize the threads of fire that wove through the current. Its power surged into him and all trace of the pain from his injury vanished.

A wall of hot solid flame shot out from in front of him and weaved through the air, striking the barinade. The beast let out a deep roar, its tentacles trembling, and then it sent out more arcs of lightning. A rancid stench of burnt flesh hit Link like a wave, just as he sent out a second wave of fire.

The smell was overpowering, and Link's concentration broke. The ruby dimmed, and Link feared he had exhausted its power. Then he lost his hold on the power coursing through him. As it faded, fatigue washed over him, and he fell to his knees, exhausted.

Navi looked at him in astonishment. So did Ruto.

Then Navi spotted an arc of lightning pelting towards Ruto. She shrieked a warning, and Ruto heard her. They both leaped clear of the deadly tendrils of light. Ruto stumbled and her boomerang fell from her grasp. Link's second blast of fire struck the barinade's charred flesh, preventing it from striking again. As the parasite burned, its roar reached a crescendo. Some of the fire missed the monster and struck Jabu Jabu's now severely injured mouth.

Seeing the fallen boomerang, Link scrambled to his feet and reached it. He drew it back and pumped his arm, letting the boomerang fly. The weapon struck the second tentacle and returned. With one final throw, the boomerang hit the last tentacle, and the barinade's smoldering corpse splattered onto Jabu Jabu's tongue.

Link collapsed, feeling weaker than he had since Dodongo's Cavern. When the boomerang came back, it narrowly missed his head. Ruto snatched it from the air, looking at Link with shock.

"You  _are_  a mage?" she gasped.

Link shut his eyes, the pain in his chest unbearable.

"Why couldn't you use that weird fire spell the first time... are you...?" Ruto stopped talking, and then Link could hear her stepping closer.

"Definitely worse than a dodongo," he rasped, opening his eyes to meet's Ruto's worried gaze.

Lord Jabu Jabu started trembling again. The fish's tongue jerked, sloping down again to the back of Jabu Jabu's mouth before Link could react. Standing on the edge of the tongue, Ruto just in front of him, Link went tumbling backward. He hit the soft wet squelchy swollen tissue beneath Jabu Jabu's tongue, Ruto landing beside him.

"Link, get up!" Navi yelled. "I think Jabu Jabu's about to be sick!"

"What?" Link barely registered what that meant before Jabu Jabu opened his mouth just enough to take in water.

Ruto grabbed him. Link struggled upright as water surged around him, nearly sweeping him off his feet. No sooner had the water come in that it stopped moving. Jabu Jabu convulsed and within seconds its jaws snapped wide open. A second, more powerful surge of water sent Link and Ruto sailing through the air.

Navi barely managed to grab hold of Link's tunic before she too went flying. She screamed, the world spun, and she let go. Both Link and Ruto slammed into blessedly solid ground, the contents of Lord Jabu Jabu's belly, including the burnt mass of the Barinade's corpse, washing over and around them.

Link groaned again. He could hardly believe what had happened. He was on the shore of the lake, covered in globules of spit, slime and the contents of Lord Jabu Jabu's stomach. He was also coated in what resembled chunky bits of soup, and he had no desire to know what they were.

"That is so disgusting," Ruto muttered as she looked at Link's tunic.

_A fish just threw up on me._

Link laughed. "A fish just threw up me!"

It sounded so ridiculous that he fell over in a fit of hysterics.

"You're weird," Ruto remarked without malice.

The expression on her face only made Link laugh harder. It was infectious and soon she couldn't help but join in too.


	17. The Portal

** Chapter 16 **  
** The Portal **

As the putrid stench of vomit and the burnt barinade swept over Link in a nauseating wave, the apparent hilarity of having a fish empty its stomach onto him faded.

He was sore, exhausted, and covered in Din only knew what. His limbs trembled and ached with fatigue, protesting as he practically crawled his way over to the lakeshore. Link doused himself with water, hardly caring that it was freezing. He wiped his face clean of Jabu Jabu's slime and proceeded to scrub his arms as best he could. There was nothing he could do about his tunic or leggings for the moment. They'd just have to stay smelling like dead fish.

"How did you cast that fire spell?" Navi asked as he finished. "Even though the Spiritual Stone's store magic, it's still difficult to use them. With so little practice, I did not believe it to be possible."

"I don't know," Link admitted. He was at a loss as to how had he been able to grasp the gem's power, let alone use it.

Had it been desperation perhaps? A final act of defiance as the barinade was attempting to kill him? Whatever he did, Link wasn't sure he could do it again. He did not know how much of the gem's power he had exhausted using the spell. Wait...

Where was the Goron Ruby? His pockets were empty. Worried, Link checked his satchel. It wasn't there either.

_Oh no._

For an instant, Link's heart raced at the horrible idea that the stone was still in the fish god.

"Navi, where is the Goron Ruby?" he asked worriedly.

Before Navi could reply, Ruto came over holding the red ruby in her hand. Link heaved a quiet sigh of relief. That would have been hard to explain.

"Looking for this?" Ruto asked, holding out the ruby in the palm of her hand.

Link went to grab the stone, but Ruto snapped her hand away with a cheeky grin. Link went to snatch it, but Ruto drew her hand closer to her chest.

"Say please," she said in an annoying sing-song voice.

"All right, please?" Link asked with a feigned smile.

He snatched the stone from Ruto when she offered to him. She giggled at her game, but Link wasn't nearly as amused.

"You still have the sapphire on you, don't you?" she asked.

Link showed her the Zora Sapphire, and for a moment, they stood there admiring the sparkling gem. It _was_ pretty, Link thought. He held it out to her, with half a mind to copy Ruto's game, just to be annoying. To his surprise, Ruto shook her head.

"I want you to keep it," she said. "You almost died saving me from that weird monster. I won't forget that. I am sorry I was so ungrateful to you the first few times you helped me."

She sounded genuinely sorry, and it showed plainly on her face.

"Umm..."

Link tried to think of something to say, but half his attention was on the opposite shore. He could hear shouting and was certain they were about to have company. He was less certain that he'd receive a warm welcome.

"I never told you the real reason I ran away, did I?" Ruto seemed oblivious to Link's worry. "I was angry at my father. You see, I'm to be betrothed to another Zora soon. He's from Northern Hyrule."

Whatever else Ruto felt about this particular arrangement, Link never found out. She broke off as she too became aware of the shouting as it carried across the still waters of the lake. A troupe of Zora were exclaiming to one and other as they pointing in the direction of the duo.  None of them seemed eager to go back into the lake with Lord Jabu Jabu. The giant fish was dwelling on the bottom of the lake, no doubt troubled by a rather sore mouth. Link wondered how pleased the guards would be to see him alive.

Ruto seemed to read his mind. "Don't worry. My father will have to free you now." Her words weren't reassuring, despite her intention. "Besides, the final decision lies with Lord Jabu Jabu. If he says you're innocent, my father will have to free you. If he doesn't, I'll run away from here and never come back."

That didn't comfort Link either. He exchanged a worried look with Navi.

"I won't let father hurt you," Ruto promised. "Besides, my mother told me to give the sapphire as an engagement ring. So I want you to have it."

"An engagement... wait, what's an engagement ring?" Link asked curiously.

Navi burst out laughing.

Link frowned, genuinely confused. "What?"

"Never mind," Navi replied with a chuckle.

"What kind of upbringing did you have?" Ruto asked bewilderedly.

Link wondered if she was making fun of him being a Kokiri or her comment was made in ignorance. His irritation must have shown, for Ruto lowered her eyes, looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I keep forgetting how different you are. The sapphire is a gift for my future husband, to celebrate our bond."

Bond? That Link understood. His mouth fell open. She wants to... no, she had to be joking. Sure he and Navi were bonded, as all Kokiri were with their fairy companions, but...

"Why?" Link asked.

Ruto looked back up at him. "I wasn't very kind to you when we first met."

Link blinked, sure he'd misheard. First, she was apologizing for nearly having him devoured by a fish, now she was showing some humility? This was not a side of Ruto he'd expected to see.

"I wasn't even very nice when we first got sucked into Jabu Jabu's mouth." Ruto started wringing her hands, looking awkward and downcast. "You risked your life to save me, more than once. I... I admire that. You were very brave."

She gazed back up at him with moist eyes and a sheepish grin. Link thought she looked much nicer when she wasn't scowling.

He blushed, his cheeks going hot as Ruto stepped close to him. For a horrified moment Link thought she might kiss him. He stepped back. A faint fit of laughter could be heard from Navi, who nearly fell out of the air.

"You know," Ruto said slowly, her smile broadening. "This means you'll have to get me an engagement present too... first though, you might want to collect the rest of your gear before my guards catch up to us." Ruto gestured to the sword and shield on the ground.

Link turned away, not knowing what he could possibly offer Ruto as a present, and collected his various utensils. He made sure the Spiritual Stones were securely within the pouch Darunia had given him and then stashed them in Saria's satchel. He heard the quick footsteps of the guards as they approached and braced himself for the torrent of questions that were certain to come. The column of Zora froze on the spot when they saw the dead barinade. If it were not for the tentacles, the charred corpse would have been unrecognizable. Most of the Zora quickly overcame their shock. Two immediately took guard of Link while the rest made sure Ruto was okay.

"Princess Ruto, thank the gods you're alright. When Lord Jabu Jabu swallowed you, I was sure the king would make him eat all of us for good measure," one of the guards exclaimed.

"Does my father know where I was?" Ruto asked.

"He does, Princess Ruto. You and the boy are to come with us to see him, now." The guard's tone left no room for argument.

Miraculously, Ruto obeyed without comment.

Link only managed several steps before his tired body gave out, his legs buckling beneath him. He fell to his knees, and only his two guard stopped him from falling. Without a murmer or concern, they hauled him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Navi asked.

Link wanted to say yes but he was getting light headed, and the world drifted in and out of focus. A moment later, his nausea became unbearable, and he vomited at his guards' feet. The Zora wrinkled their faces and grimaced in revulsion.

"Well, that's not as bad as Lord Jabu Jabu at least," Ruto remarked.

 _Thanks_ , Link wanted to say, but he was too busy retching.

Navi flew over to him, her face a mask of worry.

"Oh no."

"What's oh no?"

"You might be having a reaction to using too much magic," Navi said anxiously. She flew up and down, examining him closely.

Not wanting to appear so weak in front of the guards Link willed himself to keep going, even though he was shivering from a chill and felt clammy.

"What do you mean I used too much magic?" he asked. "Elisia never mentioned anything about that."

"She probably did not expect you to use the magic in the stones. Drawing on too much magic, especially when untrained, can make you unwell."

"How unwell?" Link asked, dreading the answer. He felt too exhausted to get annoyed at Navi for not warning him sooner.

"Very unwell." Navi's response alarmed him even more. This prompted her to hastily add, "You needn't worry about that. The amount of power you have to draw on to do that is enormous and would kill you instantly. You might get a fever, but you will be okay in a few hours."

"That makes me feel so much better," Link muttered.

Their conversation drew to a close as they entered the tunnel leading back to the Zora throne room. As they got closer Link could hear voices raised in a babble of arguing.

The entire Zora court, consisting of about twenty Zora and just as many guards were squashed into the chamber. When Link first entered with Ruto and their escort, the room was in an uproar, each member of the Zora court shouting a different suggestion on how to rescue Ruto. Others were discussing amongst each other whether she could have survived. That quickly ceased when Link and Ruto appeared.

"Father!" Ruto rushed to the king's side while Link's guards escorted him to the dais overlooking the platform occupied by the king and his attendants. The king looked at Ruto with astonishment and it was a moment before he spoke.

"Ruto, my dear daughter, what happened?" he exclaimed. "I was told Lord Jabu Jabu had eaten you."

"He didn't mean to," Ruto said earnestly. "Link saved me, and he killed the parasite that was making Jabu Jabu sick."

A hush fell over the Zora court and all eyes fell on Link. Still being supported by two guards, he struggled to lift his head and meet the king's gaze.

"Is this true? You stopped the curse on Lord Jabu Jabu?" King Zora asked him slowly. It was apparent that he did not believe a single word of his daughter's claim.

"It is," Link said. He forgot to say the king's title and almost winced at the expectation he would be scolded for it. To his surprise no one, not even Grop, told him off.

The king scratched the bottom of his lip, quietly thinking. "We will need to converse with Lord Jabu Jabu himself, once his attendants have seen to his needs."

Link felt a hot surge of anger; he had almost died trying to save Ruto and Jabu Jabu, and still the king did not believe him? He swallowed, forcing himself to remain calm with what little strength he had left. Ruto had other ideas.

"Verify this?" she spat.

The members of the Zora court gasped as one.

"This boy saved my life!" Ruto yelled at the top of her lungs, deafening the Zora nearest her. "I saw him kill that parasite myself! If not for him, that thing would have killed me and even Lord Jabu Jabu himself. Yet you can't even thank him?" Ruto was positively livid now. "You can't even stomach the idea it took an outsider and not a Zora to save our guardian deity! Lord Jabu Jabu would be greatly displeased that you dishonor Link in such a way."

All eyes were on her as an unnatural silence fell across the room. The king recovered first, his eyes narrowing as he went rigid. Nobody spoke to him like that, not even his daughter.

"Princess Ruto, listen to me carefully. This is no time-" he said in a futile attempt to calm his daughter's volatile temper.

"No, you never listen! You promised to let Link go if he killed the parasite! I demand you honor that promise or else I swear you will never see me again!"

The king stared at her, his eyes almost the size of dinner plates, utterly gobsmacked.

It seemed like hours before anyone spoke; one guard who had escorted Link bravely stepped forward to break the stony silence.

"Your majesty, I can vouch for the Princess and Link. I saw the remains of the barinade, I knew it was the same creature. I saw it before when... when I fought it last time." The Zora's voice cracked as he finished and Link felt a pang of sympathy for the guard. He must have been part of the ill-fated Zora party that failed to kill the barinade.

The king broke eye contact with the fierce icy gaze of his daughter and turned to the guard.

"Thank you. I will consider this matter-"

"Father, let him go! Now!" Ruto demanded. "Or we can go to Lord Jabu Jabu right now and ask whether or not we should free him."

"Must we disturb him right now?" one Zora asked. "He is greatly weakened and not himself."

The Zora were looking uncomfortable as they started shuffling to clear a space between Ruto and her father.

Grop stepped forward, and Link gritted his teeth, certain he would have nothing good to say.

"Your majesty, the princess is tired. I am certain this has been a dreadful ordeal for her. Might I suggest a sleeping draught?" Grop said with a bow. He reached out to grab Ruto by the arm.

"I am not tired!" Ruto snapped angrily, jerking away from him.

"No, my daughter is right. If this boy cured Lord Jabu Jabu he would want us to grant Link mercy and clear him of the charges he stands accused of," King Zora said while keeping his eyes on Ruto. When she opened her mouth to add something, he quickly cut her off as he addressed Link. " I will have a healer attend to your injuries, and I will permit you to rest here until the morrow. In the meantime, I will need my attendants to assess Lord Jabu Jabu's health."

Ruto, who was positively scowling at the king, seemed pleased with this and made no objection.

"Thank you, your majesty." Link hoped Lord Jabu Jabu would be all right. Otherwise leaving would be difficult.

~ 0 ~

After his uncomfortable meeting with the king, Ruto informed Link that Lord Jabu Jabu was expected to make a full recovery. When asked by one of the Zora how the inside of Jabu Jabu's mouth was so badly burnt, Link told them the barinade used magic to injure the fish. Telling them that he nearly set fire to Lord Jabu Jabu's mouth in his attempt to kill the barinade did not seem like a good idea. This seemed to satisfy them and, according to Ruto, Lord Jabu Jabu affirmed Link's story. He probably wouldn't have been so kind if he'd known that it was Link who'd stuck a sword in his gullet.

_It's finally over._

Link stood on the bank of the Zora River, letting the morning sun wash over him. As he listened to the gentle lapping of the river against the shore, the realization that he had finally retrieved all three Spiritual Stones finally sunk in. He felt happier than he had in days, as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

All that remained was to return to Zelda and give her the stones. Then his part was done. If Navi flew into the castle and found Impa or the princess it would not be as hard to get in this time. At least he hoped it wouldn't.

 _It's almost over, I can go home._  The thought filled him with a comforting warmth, like a campfire on a chilly autumn's night.

Link had no idea what Impa and Zelda planned to do once they used the stones, but he'd done his part. Then he remembered that Mido had banished him, and he hoped that maybe Mido would get over his anger by the time he returned. Link was not entirely convinced this would be the case. He pushed the worrying thought aside, knowing he had to get back to Zelda first. Then there would be plenty of time to worry about Mido. Perhaps he could even visit Malon. Her uncle was at the castle, wasn't he?

Link felt refreshed from the previous day's encounter with Jabu Jabu. After the Zora King had dismissed him, he was taken to a chamber where the Zora tended to his injuries and even repaired his tunic.

The following morning, three Zora, including Ruto, escorted him from Zora's Domain. They used magic to temporarily stay the course of the waterfall obscuring the entrance. A dock stood on the far bank of the river. Against it was a small boat. Link wondered if it was steered by magic; there was no need for boats in the Lost Woods. Navi corrected him, saying it was steered by a paddle. Behind Link, the Zora were muttering in distaste at having to use a boat, preferring to swim instead as they normally did.

As he and Ruto stepped up onto the dock, Link turned to say goodbye to the Zora Princess.

"Please take good care of my sapphire," she said. "I expect you to come back with it and marry me once you've grown up."

The two Zora behind them looked at her incredulously. Then they turned to stare with at each other with equally befuddled expressions. Link couldn't blame them; he was having a hard time digesting the idea.

"I'm pretty sure she's pulling your leg," Navi muttered as they made their way along the dock.

"That's okay." Link lowered his voice, checking that Ruto was conversing with one of her attendants, before adding, "I won't grow up. So I'll never have to fulfill that bargain, but she doesn't need to know that."

"Ah," Navi grinned and then quietly added, "Well, as long as you're sure she's joking."

It was better not to find out, Link thought. If he told her now, she might request the stone back and that was something he would rather not have to explain to Impa.

"So, any ideas what you're going to get her?" Navi asked. "You have to get her a gift if you form any sort of bond."

Link thought for a moment and then he grinned. "Yeah, a cat. Only a small one. They like fish, don't they?"

It was the perfect present for a Zora.

"That's mean."

Link kept his face neutral as Ruto turned away from her attendants and approached him.

"I expect you to come back soon," she said. "I'm sorry your stay could not have been more enjoyable."

"Well, you can't say it wasn't eventful," Navi said.

Link smiled, quickly forgetting his earlier annoyance. _It was a bit too eventful._

He bid Ruto farewell one last time. Behind them, a trio of guards walked up to the wooden jetty, and Ruto looked back at them, realizing she would have to go.

"Are you ready?" one of the Zora beside the boat asked Link with a huff of impatience.

When Link affirmed this, the Zora stepped into the boat. They muttered irritably under their breath, not eager to use this form of transport. The recent rains had caused the river to swell, reaching up to the edge of the shoreline. This meant they could make it most of the way to Castletown.

Link clambered into the boat, far less sure-footed than the Zora. The boat wobbled precariously, nearly tipping him into the water.

"Slowly boy," one of the Zora said, offering him a hand. "Never been in a boat before, have you? I don't like them much myself but the king insists we escort any visitors back downstream in this manner."

"A shame most Hylians don't swim well," said the other Zora. "But I suppose Gorons are worse."

The Zora kept talking, grabbing his oar and sliding it quietly into the water. "When Gorons swim it usually involves a bit of splashing, shouting, and the odd bit of drowning... You can swim, right?"

"A bit," Link replied. He did not find the comment about a Goron's swimming ability particularly amusing.

"A pity you can't swim as well as us," the Zora continued. "It would be a much faster journey if you could. As it is, we should be there by the evening."

From the jetty, Ruto waved and called out to him, "Hurry back, won't you, Link?"

He didn't get a chance to answer as the current swept his little boat away from the shore. The small craft rounded a bend in the river, leaving Ruto and her guards behind. Soon the sounds of the waterfall faded, giving way to the rhythmic strokes of the oars gently slicing through the water as the boat made its way down Zora River.

~ 0 ~

It had been four days since Nabooru left Hyrule Castle. She remembered the moment she had stormed from Ganondorf's chambers vividly. She had left almost immediately, grabbing her horse from the stables and fleeing into the night.

She had expected Ganondorf to pursue her, but so far there had been no sign of pursuit. That surprised and unnerved her. Ganondorf never took kindly to being slighted and a part of her wondered if he'd prepared a trap for her. Was that why no one was following?

 _You're getting paranoid,_ she told herself. Was she paranoid?

She pushed the thought aside, urging her mount through the grassy hills that bordered the eastern shores of Lake Hylia. To the west, the lake was flank by the Gerudo mountains. There, the familiar windswept sands beyond them beckoned to Nabooru.

That was when she caught a flicker of movement up ahead. She squinted and saw that it was a horse cresting a hill. She felt a slight anxiety then, fearing it could be pursuit. At that thought, Nabooru considered giving them a wide berth, until she noticed something odd about the rider; they sat slumped forward in the saddle, and a red stain smeared the left side of the horse's flank. Nabooru frowned.

Something was terribly wrong. Nabooru's mind urged her to be cautious.

Then she spotted the black shaft of the arrow protruding from the rider's back and Nabooru knew that the unfortunate rider was dead.

Danger was afoot.

Nabooru brought herself alongside the man's steed, grabbed the reigns from his cold hands, and brought the frazzled mare to a halt. Her own horse shifted nervously, catching the scent of blood. Dismounting, Nabooru inspected the deceased horseman. He was lean, dark-haired and would have been handsome when he was alive. His pale, sunken flesh made him look anything but now and his glassy eyes were red.

_Red?_

Nabooru cursed softly, drawing her hand away from the man's cloak. He was a Sheikah.

 _What is a Sheikah doing here?_ Nabooru wondered. Could this be one of Impa's spies?

There was a scroll tube hidden in the folds of his cloak. Curious, Nabooru opened it and removed a scroll that bore a wax seal with no sigil. She frowned, caution warning her the scroll might be cursed to ward off prying eyes. Sensing no curse, Nabooru opened it. The writing was small and hurriedly scrawled.

_Namein,_

_If you are reading this, then I am surely dead. There is not much time. Even as I write this, an enormous army of undead marches through the desert towards Arbiter's Grounds. Other creatures ride amongst them and their numbers too numerous to count. Their destination would appear to be the ancient archway the Gerudo unearthed and moved to Arbiter's Ground. Our study of the markings on the archway indicate that it is a portal identical to the one found in the depths of Hyrule Castle. I led an expedition, hoping to either destroy it or send a warning through, but everyone else is dead. Two witches and a small force of Gerudo discovered us. I barely escaped with my life. I am convinced that these two portals are linked, and Hyrule Castle is in danger. You must ride immediately to Hyrule Castle and warn Impa. Tell her to either destroy the archway or bury it. If you fail, I fear Hyrule Castle will fall before the month is out. I pray your journey will be successful._

_They are coming._

_S-_

Nabooru stared at Namien's body. The Hylian's believed the Goddesses favored them over the other races, a view that Nabooru considered arrogant. It seemed that the Goddesses weren't smiling on the Hylians today. Even if the legends of the hero reborn were real, and Ganondorf believed they were, she very much doubted a single lone hero could stop an entire army.

Nabooru read the letter one final time.

_\- I fear Hyrule Castle will fall before the month is out... They are coming-_

She had to warn someone. Against her better judgment, Nabooru threw the scroll tube over her shoulder, thrust the letter back in it, and jumped back into her mount's saddle. The horse gave a startled whine, sensing its rider's worry.

Nabooru turned her mount, spurring her into motion. The horse burst into a gallop and charged towards Castletown.

As she retraced the letter's warning through her mind, Nabooru hoped and prayed she was not too late.

There was no way for her to know how long ago the message had been sent, or how close to Arbiter's Grounds Ganondorf's army was. They would likely not be as slow as a conventional army; the undead did not need to stop to rest and required neither food or water.

Above everything else in the letter, three words kept repeating in Nabooru's mind.

 _They are coming_.


	18. Written in Blood

** Chapter 17 **  
** Written in Blood **

Zelda leaned against a balustrade, watching the golden sun sink slowly into the west. Beside her, a smokey gray wolfhound whined for attention. Ewan called him Smudge. It was a silly name, or so Zelda thought. She had tried, in vain, to train the pup to answer to something else. That had been two summers ago and now Smudge, who was the size of a foal, answered to no other name. The thought made her smile and brought a brief relief from the unease roiling in the pit of her stomach.

 _Something is wrong,_ she thought.

At a call from her two handmaidens, Zelda composed herself and left the balcony. Striding back into her room, she resigned herself to the monotonous exercise of being dressed and fussed over. She tried not to let her gnawing fear show, but as a thick blanket of storm clouds blotted out the setting sun, her fear grew.

_Something is terribly wrong._

"Must you go to this much trouble?" Zelda asked Lin as she accepted a necklace from her handmaiden.

"You have to look presentable for Prince Eugene, my lady," Lin said pleasantly. "It would not be proper for you to present yourself to the boy splattered in mud," Lin's accent marked her as a southerner, and unlike the Hylians, she did not have pointy ears. "Besides," she added, "As Hyrule's crown princess, you will be in the company of nobles who will someday serve you. You must present yourself as a lady of the court and let them see the queen you will become."

"You sound like Impa," Zelda complained mildly. It would not have surprised her if Impa had instructed Lin to say those exact words.

Lin smiled, "I shall take that as a compliment, my princess."

It wasn't just her appearance before the Royal Court that bothered Zelda. Prince Eugene of Mithira, the kingdom southeast of Hyrule, had come to Hyrule Castle to attend the late queen's funeral. It had only been one day since the service in the Temple of Time and already the funeral tables were being laden with a lavish feast in honor of Prince Eugene's visit.

Once she had dreamed of marrying a handsome prince, tall and dashing like the knights of a tale. They had once been a favorite of minstrels and bards from across the Ten Kingdoms. Now the mere mention of them was enough to make anyone groan.

"Ewan will change, Zelda. Give it time, and I'm sure he will come around," Impa had encouraged her. "His father is sending him to spend time on a relative's holdings for a year. Perhaps that is all he needs."

Zelda hoped Impa was right. For now, she knew she would have to put on her best face and try to look like she enjoyed Eugene's company.

"Is the dress too tight?" Harriet asked. Zelda looked up and saw the woman's reflection in the mirror. It was only then that she realized how tense she was and that she looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"No, it's perfect," Zelda said hastily. She was about to say that she'd eaten something off, and just had a sore stomach, when she thought better of the idea. Not only was it a weak lie, she couldn't even say something like that without having the kitchen staff reprimanded. They wouldn't thank her for that, especially the three kitchen girls who she sometimes attended lessons with. That wasn't unusual, for; it had been her mother's wish that all the children of the castle, no matter their status, be given a chance to learn their letters.

"Would you like some tea to settle your nerves?" Lin asked. "It will make you feel better if you're a little nervous."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Without another word, Lin stepped out of the room. Harriet began  _tsking_ over the appalling state of Zelda's hair, attacking it with a brush. Lin returned, commiserated with Harriet for a moment, and then began tidying the room.

The tea came soon enough, brought by a flustered looking servant who Zelda had no doubt was being kept on his toes by the visiting nobility. He set the tea set on the table and then hastened away with a bow. Soon the fragrant aroma of tea filled the room, dulling Zelda's anxiety before she'd even taken a sip.

When Lin and Harriet finished their ministrations, and were finally pleased with their work, Zelda walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. She peered inside a small oak chest that housed the last thing her mother had given her- the Ocarina of Time. For a reason she did not understand, she felt an overwhelming urge to take it with her. There had been a time when she'd often done that, feeling that as long as she had it, she still carried some small piece of her mother with her.

"Is all well, my lady?"

Harriet's voice drew her back from her somber thoughts. Before she could reply, she was distracted when there came a knock at the door and a guardsman entered

"My lady, Prince Eugene is here to see you," he announced. "I told him to wait in the sitting room but... he was rather insistent. Shall I tell him to wait a little longer?"

Zelda wished for once that her chambers were just a little more private. The prince followed her everywhere, much like Ewan.

"Please," she said politely. "I will be out in a moment."

She was quite sure the guard groaned as he left. Eugene probably hadn't forgotten the number of times she'd made him wait on her. Well, that was too bad. If he was going to be rude, she wouldn't hurry.

She looked again at the ocarina, still pondering on whether to take it with her or not. Then she heard raised voices from the other room as Prince Eugene demanded to be let into Zelda's room.

Trying to do her best to maintain a serene posture, Zelda locked the chest and then dismissed Lin and Harriet with a courteous thanks. They curtsied and made to leave. Lin was almost out the door when Eugene nearly knocked her over as he barged into the room. The guard shuffled inside after him, apologizing profusely for the intrusion.

Eugene was a tall and lean boy, a few years older than Zelda, with dark red hair and tanned skin. His red coat bore a brooch in the shape of a griffin- the symbol of the Royal Family of Mithira.

"My sweet lady Zelda, I was beginning to think you would never emerge. Will you walk with me to the feast?" he asked. His attempts at formality did not sound entirely genuine, and Zelda was not impressed. He obviously didn't pay much attention to his tutors, or else he would have known how to conduct himself, even if it meant faking his sincerity.

Smudge saved her from an awkward silence when he stepped inside and growled upon seeing the prince.

Eugene wrinkled his face in disdain.

"What is that thing doing in here?" he demanded.

"He won't hurt you," Zelda said, quickly going to Smudge's side and offering him a gentle pat.

"That's what you said last time when it bit me!" Eugene retorted. "Do you always keep vicious dogs in your room?"

Zelda glowered. "You gave him a fright that's all. He did not mean it, and besides, he only nipped you last time."

"He put a hole in my coat!" Eugene objected. "It was my best coat."

 _I'm sure you have plenty more,_ was what Zelda wanted to say, however she held her tongue.

Zelda's guard quickly intervened after a polite cough. "My Lady, perhaps I can take err...Smudge... to Master Belon. He will see to the dog's needs. I should also remind you, princess, that your father awaits you in the great hall."

Zelda was not entirely pleased. Smudge would constantly howl when she left him in the kennels, and he didn't bother anyone when he was in the hall, except to ask for treats. Seeing no alternative, she relented and allowed the guard to lead him away.

As both hound and guard left, Eugene extended a hand to her.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Reluctantly, Zelda accepted his hand. As she and Eugene wound their way through the corridors, Zelda could not help but notice the unusually large contingent of Gerudo guarding the halls. Still donned in their black turbans and red veils, they wore the livery of the Hylian guard, minus the helm.

"Do they always wear those cloths about their neck?" Eugene asked quietly, sounding unnerved.

"I think so," Zelda whispered. She didn't want the Gerudo to catch the two of them staring; it was quite rude, and she doubted they'd respond kindly. Not that they could do much, or so Zelds kept trying to convince herself. Was it just her imagination or were they more stone-like than normal?

When they entered the great hall, Zelda noticed more Gerudo amongst the usual contingent of guards. Some of the Hyrule Royal Guard stood among them, young men and women whom Zelda did not recognize. They can't have been stationed at the castle for long, otherwise Zelda was sure she would have recognized them. Captain Dragayne did not seem particularly pleased to see the Gerudo amongst the usual red and blue colors of the guards. The man was standing in the doorway, his brow furrowed and his expression dark.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Zelda's guard asked.

"These are not the guards I had placed on duty tonight," said Dragayne, surveying the hall with a critical eye. "I am supposed to be informed of any changes. If you will excuse me, I mean to have a word with whoever did this-"

Dragayne left. His words made Zelda feel very uncomfortable, but before she could ponder on this any longer, a herald announced her arrival. When he'd finished announcing Prince Eugene, Rowin greeted her, dressed in his black and white motley of a jester.

"Ah, princess, so good to see you," he said, beaming, the bells of his jester hat jingling as he bowed. "And you too Prince Eugene!" he bowed again. "You both look lovely this evening. Do smile, my prince, it won't kill you."

Eugene scowled.

"You call that a smile?" Rowin asked, almost scoffing. "It's about as cheery as Lord Dragmire. He always looks like he just swallowed a peahat whole. Poor man, it must've been quite painful, wouldn't you agree?"

"Very," Zelda agreed, keeping her expression guarded; one of the Gerudo had overheard the jester and was looking affronted. Nobody else gave the man any mind, he was the king's fool, and insulting people was often part of his trade.

Maintaining his cheer, right up until they neared the king, Rolin led Zelda and Eugene to the high table which sat upon a dais at the far end of the room. The great hall was a beautiful room with fires dancing in enormous stone hearths and skilfully woven tapestries draped across the walls. Scenes of hunts and iconic moments from Hyrule's history were laid out across the walls for all to see. During the day, the children of the palace would gather by one of the hearths for their lessons.

Zelda's father sat at the center of the high table, and she was unsurprised that he did not so much as gaze at his daughter. Eugene was welcomed like a son, and Zelda glanced at the empty chair on the far side of the king, where two Gerudo stood guard. There was no sign of the occupant who Zelda was sure was Ganondorf.

There was no time to ponder this. Zelda was used to being one of the fixtures of the court's attention, which was just as well, for no sooner did she sit down than she was besieged by nobles offering their sympathies on her step-mother's death. Ewan wasn't spared this attention, but young as he was, Impa sat next to him and did most of the talking.

Impa sat further down the table beside the king's councilors. She was casting occasional glances down the table at Ganondorf's empty chair, her expression furrowed. Prince Ewan, who'd chosen to sit next to her, seemed oblivious to her concern. Zelda's half-brother had refused to be seated near Prince Eugene. It was no secret that the two boys did not get along, especially after Eugene 'accidentally' clobbered him over the head with a training sword. Although Ewan was shorter, Zelda doubted it was an accident.

"Where is Lord Dragmire?" someone asked.

"His lordship is not feeling well tonight," Rowin explained, "I think he took his lady's departure rather hard, poor man. Ah, but I scarcely blame her, he is most unpleasant."  
  


The tables were arranged along the walls of the hall, leaving the center open for the musicians and the flurry of servants running to and fro with platters of food. A group of men sat at the table on Zelda's left, dressed in white and gray coats with the symbol of a griffin on them. These were the members of the Mithiran envoy that accompanied Eugene. After sparing them a brief glance, Zelda shifted her gaze to her father and was not surprised to find him drinking deeply from his goblet. The wine spilled down his chin and through his bushy white beard. Even for him, that seemed a little excessive. Many nobles were casting furtive glances at him and muttering to one another. They were not impressed, and while some hid their disapproval behind forced smiles and laughter, others dared to express it more openly with obvious scowls and thinly veiled jests. This wasn't a good sign. Even Rowin, who never seemed bothered by much, was staring at the crowd with a troubled expression, his earlier cheer all but gone. Zelda wondered if he suspected that something was wrong with her father.

She distracted herself by listening to the sound of the minstrel playing on a harp. Even that did nothing to ease her nerves. As she gazed around the crowded room, she could not shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong.

"My lady, why have you not touched your soup?" Eugene observed. "It will go cold."

Zelda looked down at her bowl of thick pumpkin soup but found she had no appetite. She took a few spoonfuls, but the creamy soup seemed tasteless. The tables had been piled with venison, roast chicken, duck, and mutton which was accompanied by an array of soups and vegetables. Zelda's senses seemed deadened to the rich aromas that wafted through the room. She felt sick.

 _There is enough here to feed half of Hyrule, she_  thought.  _This is not right._

Impa seemed to be just as unamused at the overabundance of food. The Gerudo, Zelda noted, were barely touching their meals.

The music played long into the evening, and by then Eugene was trying Zelda's patience, making comments on just about everything being substandard to Mithira's capital.

"They can't even cook a decent feast here, honestly-" making a determined effort to ignore her betrothed, Zelda stared at a pair of noble's children flicking pie at each other. They were a few years younger than Ewan. The boy squealed with laughter as the girl flung a spoonful of the pie that splattered upon his nose and dripped onto his coat. The girl joined in, laughing hysterically. Zelda smiled, wishing she could do something like that without causing an absolute riot. A taller girl sitting beside them, whom Zelda presumed was their sister, was pretending that she didn't know them. The food fight continued until a woman got up and strode over to them, her nostrils flaring. When the two children realized they'd been caught, Zelda almost laughed at their remorseful faces.

"You there," Zelda heard Eugene yell at a passing servant. "Bring me something better than this slop!"

She did not bother looking up but kept fixated on her own bowl, her lips a thin line. She cast a pitying look at the servant but the young man was already scurrying away. Apparently, Eugene's disgraceful behavior hadn't gone unnoticed by his entourage, for one of his attendants came over, tapped him on the shoulder, and then beckoned him outside for a quiet word. Whatever was said, when the prince returned, his cheeks were red, and he looked suitably chagrined.

 _Serves him right,_ Zelda thought.

Then, the dancing began. Seizing the chance to draw the room's attention away from her father, Zelda quickly stood up. She caught Impa's gaze and knew that she approved.

"Prince Eugene, will you dance with me?" It took a considerable amount of effort not to choke on those words. For a moment, he stared at her, and she feared he might refuse.

"Of course," he sounded taken aback. That wasn't surprising as  _he_ should have been the one asking _her._

To Zelda's relief, Eugene allowed her to take his hand. As the minstrels began a soft tune, he led her to the centre of the room. His grip was not exactly gentle and Zelda had to keep herself from wincing. They glided into motion, and Zelda felt the eyes of the various nobles on her. Impa gave her an approving nod and her father, well... he didn't seem to be aware of anything that wasn't two feet in front of him. Zelda put that out of her mind and focused on stepping gracefully to the music.

Other people were following her example and joining the dance. Eugene's steps were elegant and graceful. He too seemed to realize how much attention was on them, and for once, he rose to the occasion. As Zelda spun in a graceful swirl, she caught sight of Ewan out of the corner of her eye. He was left sitting alone, and Zelda longed to join him. The poor boy looked so lonely. She was so distracted that she nearly tripped.

"You're trembling," Eugene observed.

"It's cold," Zelda replied. It was a miserable lie. She'd have to learn to do better than that. "I'm sure I'll warm up soon enough."

She was quite sure Eugene didn't believe her, but before he could reply, the next song began. They changed partners, and Zelda dragged Ewan onto the middle of the floor. The look of relief and his gratitude that someone had remembered he was even in the room tugged at her heart.

Then it was time for the next dance. She changed partners, and then when the next song began, she was back with Prince Eugene again. Unfortunately, he spoiled the moment by excusing himself to the privy.

Sweating and tired, Zelda looked around for Ewan again. The sister of the two children whose food fight she'd witnessed earlier was dancing with him. Zelda felt too tired for another dance, and she was feeling sick again. Politely, she accepted her next two partners, and was able to slowly steer herself towards the high table.

Politely declining her next partner, she collapsed back in her chair and waited for Eugene to return. She would at least bid him goodnight before she left.

She almost jumped when a hand touched her on the shoulder. Twisting around, Zelda came face to face with Impa. The Sheikah's gaze was severe, and although Zelda was used to this, it seemed harder than usual.

"Are you all right, princess?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, of course... where are you going?" Zelda asked. She flicked a glance at Ganondorf's empty chair.

"To get some fresh air," Impa replied, before lowering her voice. "Stay here. I need to find out where Ganondorf has gone. I will be back soon."

Zelda nodded and watched as Impa left the hall.

_~ 0 ~_

It is time...

Ganondorf smiled a predatory grin that would have made most people flinch. He stood on his balcony, listening to the music and laughter drifting up from the hall below. Further afield, the city of Castletown slept.

 _Sleep on, Hylians,_ he thought.  _The hour of your doom approaches._

Tomorrow, the sun would rise to behold a smoldering ruin as ashes drifted on the wind like snow. The Hylians were so sure of their stone walls, of the protection it gave them. They ate, and they drank, so certain of the future and so confident that no power would dare rise up against them.

Ganondorf would prove them wrong.

The Kokiri boy had the three Spiritual Stones and was on his way to Hyrule Castle. Ganondorf's servants had confirmed it. All he needed to do was keep the custodians of the Temple of Time from interfering. He'd already dealt with most of their lot and only lamented that he'd not been able to find the leader of their order- the king's bastard brother. Nobody had seen him since he'd fled the court.

That didn't matter now.

 _Foolish princess,_ he thought.  _Did you really think I wouldn't notice your little errand boy?_

The boy didn't realize that the princess was using him.

_Stupid whelp._

The Sheikah and their Hylian allies had often used children as spies in their chequered past.

Grabbing the Skull Mask from his desk, Ganondorf felt the warm wooden texture of its frame. He slipped it on, and the mask's power washed through him. Instantly, he felt a keener awareness of his surroundings. The flow of power coursing through his veins was invigorating. It also made him invisible to all but those most sensitive to the Flow, or magic, as it was more often called.

Ganondorf made his way to the dungeons of Hyrule Castle. The deepest cells were pitch black, but the mask gave Ganondorf the ability to see as though it were daylight. He could hear the whispers and moans of several inmates in their cells; the place reeked with the smell of their refuse. Most of them were thieves, murderers, traitors and worse. Several guards paced down the dark, damp corridors. They were oblivious to the Gerudo in their midst. Ganondorf sneered and would have relished slamming a knife into their throat there and then.

 _Patience,_ the mind of the beast within the mask cautioned him. L _et them enjoy a few more precious breaths before you end their lives._

Ganondorf found himself in a room deep beneath the dungeons. It was a cavern of sorts constructed by the kings of old. At its centre stood an old stone archway atop a dais. The Hyrulean kings had built it to escape if their castle fell, but that had been eons ago. Of those few who possessed the knowledge of this archway's purpose, Ganondorf had made certain they could not interfere with his plans. Lifting a stone from a pocket of his long black robe, he walked up the steps of the dais and over to the archway. There was an alcove in the surface of the gateway, the perfect size for Ganondorf to fit his stone in place. As he did so, a surreal white light illuminated the runes upon the archway's surface. Ganondorf could sense the currents of magic rippling through the ancient rocks. Within seconds, a white wall of fire erupted within the arch. It was like a veil draped across a doorway, its ethereal light bathing the entire cavern and rippling off the damp walls.

A moment later an armored figure stepped through the portal, followed by another and then another. These were stalfos- skeletons that had a skull resembling that of a pig. Their armor was old and worn as were the tattered remnants of their undergarments. As the stalfos filed into the large cavern, bipedal reptilian creatures with a humanoid appearance stepped from the archway.

_Everything is going just according to plan._

As Gerudo with torches hopped through the portal _,_ Ganondorf seized the mask's power again to make himself visible. None of them seemed to be too surprised to see Ganondorf appear in their midst. Now all he had to do now use his magic to simultaneously touch the minds of all the Gerudo in the castle. They would know exactly what to do.

_It is time to strike while they are stuffing themselves like pigs for the slaughter._

Ganondorf spoke to his gathering people and minions. "Today I will avenge the blood of my family. I will take the blood of those who cursed us and blighted our home as payment for their treachery. Let us show them just how much their beloved Goddesses really care about them. The history of Hyrule has always been written in blood and so shall it always be."

"My lord, if I may, what shall we do with the townsfolk?" one of the Gerudo asked, apparently not caring for elaborate speeches

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed, and he regarded the woman who had spoken. "Spare most of them if you can. Let them scatter far and wide with tales of Hyrule's fall. That will demoralize Hyrule and dash any thoughts of an uprising. Today, Hyrule will belong to the Gerudo."

"What of the Sheikah and the princess?" the Gerudo asked again.

 _Must you question everything, Aveil?_ he thought wearily. Koume and Kotake clearly needed to polish their use of mind control magic.

"Leave them," he answered. "Once I have the Triforce in my possession, I want that Sheikah to watch as I slowly kill that little brat."

Everything was fitting into place. Ganondorf had sent several of his guards to search the princess's room and retrieve the Ocarina of Time. Now he just needed the Spiritual Stones.

With that final thought, he ordered the gathering Gerudo and his minions to march.

~ 0 ~

Ewan watched as Zelda dismissed herself from the high table. She spoke a few words with Eugene, who'd just reentered the hall, and then left. Eugene turned to follow her, seemed to think better of it, and then resumed his place at the table. Rowin, the Fool, was trying to dissuade the king from consuming another goblet of wine.

Ewan felt very alone without Impa or Zelda. Normally, he would have gone off to join the other children who sat by the hearths where they would watch the court entertainers or listen to a story. Ewan didn't feel like joining them. Besides, most of them had been ushered off to bed by now. He wished he could go too.

When the dancing had finished, most of the hall settled to listen to a minstrel's harp. A small group of children who'd not gone to bed sat huddled by a hearth, eagerly watching a puppeteer's performance.

A loud clap of thunder outside threatened to drown out the sound of the music. Ewan listened for a time. He was tired and longed to return to his chamber to sleep. His eyes drooped, the soft sighing notes of a harp drifting through the air. The noise of merriment became an incoherent babble of sound as his head sank to his chest.

In a heartbeat, everything changed.

A horrified scream cut a discordant note across the minstrel's gentle melody. Ewan gave a start, snapping out of his peaceful doze. The bard froze, her eyes wide and face white as a goblet clattered loudly to the floor. The scream had come from one of the nobles.

Ewan's eyes darted to the left just as several other people shrieked and shouted. Ewan quickly spotted the source of the disturbance. For a moment, he wasn't sure what he was seeing. A red liquid was running down the front of King Nohansen's coat. It wasn't wine.

_Blood._

A knife was protruding from the king's throat. Rowin, the Fool, was staring at the king in mute shock.

The shock lasted an instant before the Hylian guards leaped forward. Their Gerudo counterparts were faster- withdrawing knives from their sleeves. Their blades rose and fell... again and again until the guards went still.

"My king, my king!" Rowin's voice was a wail. "You killed my king!"

"Hylians, to arms! To arms! The king is murdered!" another man hollered.

"You dare to shed blood in the king's own hall!" a third voice bellowed above the din.

Somebody else screamed for the royal guard. It was too late.

The noble nearest the king was lowering a leg of lamb from his face when a knife plunged into his plump belly. Rowin, the nimble jester, dodged the first scimitar that tried to strike him. He leaped onto the table, almost stumbled and jumped away from his attackers.

Then Ewan screamed as someone's hand clenched his shoulder and he was shoved beneath the table. Regaining his panicked senses, he saw it was one of the servants. A moment later the man fell, a knife protruding from his chest. A table to Ewan's left was overturned with a resounding crash. Crockery shattered while goblets, flagons, and platters of food were splattered across the floor. Several people fleeing for the doors slipped in the mess, tumbling and screaming as the Gerudo slaughtered them too. The warriors of the desert were far more sure-footed and graceful than the drunken Hylians and the guards were quickly being overwhelmed.

"Papa," Ewan screamed desperately, it was a useless cry but he didn't know what else to do. "Papa!"

No one heard him. The terrible din of screaming was deafening, and there was blood pooling on the floor.

 _Hide,_ Ewan thought. It was all he could think of. He had to hide.

Where though? Nowhere in the hall was safe. One of the doors near the three great hearths stood ajar. He'd have to cross the hall. If he stayed close to the wall maybe he could make it.

Seeing no alternative, Ewan began to scramble from the shelter of the table. As he emerged, Ewan was not prepared for the sight that befell him. The Gerudo were slaughtering everyone. Those who were still standing, including servants, were running for the doors. Some people were crying, their sobs broke off into frantic screams as the Gerudo continued their gruesome dance. Ewan's eyes turned back to his father. The king's body had slid off the chair, and several of his own guards lay dead around him. Rowin hadn't managed to flee far before a knife had taken him in the back. Poor Rowin, he had never hurt anyone. Why were they doing this? As he gaze went back to the king's body, Ewan froze. He couldn't leave.

"Father?" Ewan called uncertainly as a painful lump formed in his throat. He stumbled towards his father, not paying attention to the surrounding commotion. Then, somebody grabbed him roughly by the shoulder.

"Prince Ewan!"

Ewan looked up and recognized Captain Dragayne. The man pulled him away from the king even as Ewan struggled against him.

"Come on, boy, I'm getting you out of here!" Dragayne had to shout to be heard.

Ewan felt tears forming in his eyes then.  _A real prince never cries_. Didn't they? Ewan didn't care what anyone thought of him for it, he wept then.

"No," he yelled, fighting against the man who gripped him. He wouldn't leave his father. "No, I have to help him!"

"There is nothing you can do for him," Dragayne told him severely. Ewan struggled against his grasp still desperate to get back to his father.

 _He's not dead... just asleep... just asleep._ Maybe he'd drunken too much wine.

He screamed harder until his throat felt raw. Dragayne hauled him off his feet and onto his shoulder.

"No!" Ewan screamed. Dragayne ignored him, running for the doors out of the hall.

Ewan called out to his father, but the king never stirred.

"Father! Wake up! You have to wake up!"

He saw Prince Eugene hiding beneath the high table. Creatures were pouring into the hall now, creatures of nightmares and stories. Some resembled skeletons donned in armor, others looked like bipedal reptiles wielding long blades. The hall's trapped occupants fled in another direction. One of the reptilian creatures reached out to Eugene with its clawed hand, digging its claws into his leg as he tried to hide under the table.

Eugene was pulled screaming from his hiding place. Dragayne turned around with a loud oath as Eugene's blood-curdling screams were abruptly cut short. The lizard creature turned on Dragayne next with a frightful hiss, Ewan turned his head and yelled as its blade came slicing through the air towards him. Dragayne thrust his own sword into the beast. As he struck the beast, Dragayne stumbled, and Ewan's weight sent him off balance. The cold marble slapped Ewan, knocking the wind out of him. Strangely, he didn't feel anything.

Dragayne got up quickly, grabbing Ewan before the boy could scramble to his feet.

Everything became a blur as tears flooded Ewan's vision.  _A real prince does not cry._

Ewan did not believe that now.

More beasts were spilling out through the doorway and charging towards Dragayne. A blade struck the man through the chest, and he dropped Ewan again. Ewan hit the cold marble with a thud. He glanced up at Dragayne in time to see his attacker wrench its blade free of the man's chest. Dragayne fell to his knees and for an instant, his eyes met Ewan's.

"Run, boy!" he gasped.

A moment later, the strange lizard-beasts sword cleaved through Dragayne's neck. Ewan stared in mute shock as the headless body hit the ground beside him. A man appeared in the doorway then, and for one tiny instant, Ewan thought he might be rescued.

"Please help me," he said weakly. The man, tall and garbed in black, stepped towards him.

Ganondorf.

All hope of rescue died in an instant, snuffed out like a candle in a breeze. Ganondorf raised a blade of cold dark steel.

Ewan never screamed.

 _A real prince is brave,_ he told himself.

The blade came swinging down.

_A real prince must be brave._

The sharp pain that slashed across his neck was like fire. It lasted a heartbeat, and then it was gone.

_~ 0 ~_

Minutes earlier...

Zelda's head was throbbing. As she ascended the steps to her room, she heard the loud crackling boom of thunder outside. When she reached the landing before the royal apartments, she noticed something odd. There was no one was in the corridor.

_Where are the guards?_

There were always guards or servants in this corridor. Now, the hall was quiet except for the faint crackle of the torches in their sconces along the wall. Another clap of thunder nearly made Zelda's heart leap in fright. She took a breath and approached the door to her room only to discover it was open. Perhaps one of the servants had gone inside to do some cleaning. That didn't seem likely; just about every servant in the keep would be either seeing to the feast or preparing rooms for the various lords and ladies who were visiting the palace.

Zelda stepped into the sitting room and her heart stopped. Just inside the doorway, two guards lay on the floor. Their unseeing eyes, wide with shock, stared up at the ceiling, and their mouths hung open in a scream silenced forever.

"Oh no," Zelda gasped. She should have run for help, but in that moment of panic, she didn't think.

She ran into her room to find it looked like the aftermath of an earthquake. Sheets from the four poster bed were strewn across the room, the bed itself had been slashed, and pillow feathers lay scattered about the floor. The contents of her wardrobe, dresser, and trunk had been scattered throughout the room. Her jewelry lay in a muddled heap near the table they had been thrown from. Only the silver tea set seemed to remain untouched. Zelda desperately wanted to scream but could not.

_Whoever did this was after something... the ocarina!_

The chest housing the precious heirloom was open on the floor. They must have picked the lock. Zelda always kept it locked. Until recently, she'd never understood why Impa insisted on it. Heart hammering in desperation, Zelda clawed her way amongst sheets, clothes, broken ornaments, jewelry and a few small chests for the ocarina, yet it was nowhere to be seen. Zelda's hands were bleeding as she madly sifted through the broken ornaments and debris.

"I should have taken the ocarina with me," she whispered.

Just then, she heard screams and shouts drifting up from the floors below. Her heart raced as the festive sounds of music abruptly gave way to a horrendous chorus of screams. A bell tolled in the distance, a second bell followed it, before others repeated their desperate call.

Zelda's heart sank. She tried to swallow, but it was nearly impossible. The bells only rang like that to announce the death of a monarch or an invasion.

 _Father._ Thinking she knew what the bells meant, she raced down out of her room and nearly crashed headlong into somebody coming the other direction. It was Impa.

"Zelda. Thank the Goddesses you weren't in the hall," Impa breathed with relief. Zelda burst into tears, trembling like a leaf. "There will be time to weep later. We have to get out of here now!"

Despite the urgency, her voice was gentle.

"You don't understand, they've taken the ocarina," Zelda choked through her sobs.

"The ocarina is safe, I grabbed it after you had gone," Impa said soothingly. "When Dragayne told me about the change of guards-" she paused and hugged Zelda tightly. Then she gasped as she saw Zelda's hands. "What happened?"

"I slipped on some glass," Zelda mumbled. Impa frowned, ushering her back into the room where she tore two strips off the bed sheet, before wrapping the numerous cuts.

Impa clicked her tongue, not impressed by the hurried bandaging. "I'm afraid that will have to do."

Zelda looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of the bandage.

"Where is the ocarina now?" she asked.

Impa held out the blue oblong shaped instrument, and Zelda took it.

"See? It's safe," Impa said gently. "Ganondorf has summoned an army within the walls. I do not know how he did it, but there is a secret passage in my chamber. One of the exits leads to the stables."

"What about Ewan, Eugene, and my father?" Zelda asked.

"I sent the guards to rescue them, they should be with us at the stables," Impa sounded strangely uncomfortable when she said this and Zelda was not sure whether Impa was telling her the truth.

"We have to go," Impa told her firmly. "I can carry you, but you must keep still and quiet. Do you understand?"

Zelda nodded and placed the ocarina in her satchel that lay discarded on the ground. She strapped the satchel over her shoulder and let Impa carry her.

Impa ran, and Zelda was jostled roughly like a ragdoll. "I am sorry," Impa said breathlessly as they left the royal apartments. "This will not be comfortable."

Zelda doubted that would have made much of a difference. The corridors were filled with the bodies of dead guards, both Hylian and Gerudo. Other creatures that Zelda had never seen before lay amongst the dead. The entire castle seemed to tremble in dismay at the slaughter occurring within its walls. They were alone now. The attackers appearing to presume everyone in this part of the castle was dead. One by one the bells went silent, never to sound again. As they entered a corridor just before Impa's study, a group of soldiers in the livery of the royal guard raced up to them.

"Sir Toru, have you seen Ewan or the king?" Impa demanded of them.

The black haired guard standing before her bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I saw the Gerudo king strike the boy down," the man said, the solemn tone in his voice gave way to anger. "Prince Eugene and his envoy didn't make it either. The king... they killed him."

Impa went rigid. So did Zelda.

 _No, this isn't happening,_ Zelda thought.  _Goddesses please, this can't be happening._

"Father, Ewan," Zelda wanted to scream, but her voice came out as a feeble whisper. "Eugene."

She might not have liked Eugene much, but he didn't deserve what happened to him.

"I need to get to the stables. Are they still secure?" Impa asked, holding Zelda tightly as she moaned weakly.

"Last I heard, yes, but there must be hundreds of Ganondorf's things swarming the castle. We won't be able to hold the palace grounds for long."

"There is a secret tunnel to the stables accessible through my study. Come, I will need you and your men to help me. I must get the princess to safety," Impa ordered them.

Zelda was hardly paying attention to this conversation. Nor did she pay much attention to Impa jostling her again as they moved down the corridor and into the Sheikah's study. Zelda's mind was reeling. Her father and Prince Ewan were dead? A part of her wanted to scream at Impa for not rescuing them. That was a Sheikah's duty, wasn't it? To protect the royal family. She stared in numb shock as Impa approached a statue on one side of her study. It sprung to life and stepped aside. Ordinarily, Zelda would have been surprised, but she was too horrified by what had just happened to be surprised now.

The walk through the tunnel seemed to take forever. At first, they crept along narrow and down steep staircases that might have once been used by servants. Cobwebs draped the passage like thin curtains and Zelda half expected to feel tiny spider legs crawling through her hair. At another time, she might have been astonished, and slightly disconcerted, to discover that there was a hidden network of tunnels within the castle walls.

"Most of the old passages were blocked or destroyed over time," Impa explained quietly in answer to a question Zelda hadn't heard. "I am one of the few who still know of their existence."

The sound of pleading echoed between the walls, and everyone fell silent. Then the desperate sobs were suddenly broken off, followed by more shouting. The words were muffled, but the accent was unmistakable Gerudic. Even then, Zelda was able to glean some pieces of what was said. Someone was unhappy about the cold-blooded slaughter and was now engaged in a heated argument with their superior.

The guards exchanged glances, and Impa motioned them forward. The sounds of battle were louder, echoing from somewhere outside. Then, they were descending another flight of stairs that seemed to go on forever.

At last they reached a long passage and nobody said anything until they reached a ladder at the end, which led up to a trapdoor. Zelda found herself being handed to Toru, who set her down when Zelda insisted she could stand, while Impa climbed up to the trapdoor. She pushed, and for a horrible moment, Zelda feared there might be something on top of the heavy frame. Then, the door gave way, hinges creaking. Dust and strands of straw fell through the opening and Impa thrust the door aside. A pitchfork nearly skewered her, but Impa's quick reflexes caused her to recoil. A stableboy stood by the trapdoor, his eyes wide with fear.

"My Lady, forgive me I thought-" He stepped back as Impa pulled herself up out of the trapdoor without a word.

The guards went through next, followed by Toru and Zelda. She was relieved to see the stables appeared to be untouched so far. The horses were skittish however knowing full well from the screams echoing through the night that something was horribly wrong.

"My lady? What's happening?" the stable-hand asked, his voice shrill with terror. He hadn't dropped the pitchfork and the crude weapon shook in the boy's trembling hands. "Master Lon went to see what was going on. He hasn't come back."

"Use your eyes, kid," Toru growled. The boy flinched. "We're under attack. Help us saddle the horses."

"What about Master Lon?" the lad asked fearfully.

Impa exchanged a dismayed glance with Toru. "Master Lon is a resourceful man," Impa said. "I am certain he can take care of himself. Now, I need you to saddle our horses quickly. Time is not our ally tonight, and we must leave now."

It was not a good answer, but it seemed to settle the matter.

The frightened boy hastily obeyed while two other youths leaped from their hiding places to assist.

Impa threw a coat she had retrieved from her study over Zelda's shoulders and she watched as the guards and grooms saddled the horses. Half of Toru's company was guarding the stable while the others prepared to mount. The black horse in one of the last stalls was watching them, strangely calm despite the noise. Ganondorf's horse.

"Should we do something... you know... so he doesn't come after us?" one of Toru's men asked, gesturing towards the beast. The stablehands shot him a look of alarm but quickly returned to their tasks.

"No. He'd just steal another horse," Impa said gravely.

One of the groom's announced Silver was ready, and Impa helped Zelda into the saddle of the white mare.

"We will form a ring around you," Toru told Impa as his men mounted their own steeds. "Once we are outside of the castle we will head straight to the southern gate; it's closest. If the messengers I sent to the wall guard got through, they should have rallied by now."

"Thank you, Captain Toru. Mount quickly, I want to be away before Ganondorf realizes we have escaped... Did you or anyone else send word to the other garrisons?"

"It was the first thing we did," Toru affirmed, looking troubled. "But we sent runners only. Someone set fire to the coops. It may be days before any reinforcements reach the city."

"They'll be riding to a graveyard," Impa muttered. "Once we get out of here and regroup. We will need to send messengers to each of the forts; coming to our aid may be a death trap, and just the kind Ganondorf wants."

"My lady?" Toru seemed alarmed. "There are thousands of people in Castletown..."

"I know," Impa replied. "The only course is for them to flee, and for us to retreat. If Ganondorf has found a way to unleash an entire army within our walls, then what has been unleashed here is far beyond my power to stop, and even if I had the power of an entire Sheikan enclave at my disposal, I fear it would not be enough. We're abandoning Castletown."

A silence followed this words, so thick it was palpable, and all Zelda could hear was the creak of leather as the horses were saddled. 

"You can't be serious!" one of the guards exclaimed.

"Have you ever known me to be anything but serious?" Impa said flatly, silencing the guard. "Our best chance is to buy everyone as much time to escape as we can. Toru send word to the city watch and the wall guard. Tell them they are to hold as long as they can and get everyone out."

Zelda could feel the simmering currents of tension in the air. Toru's men were facing a situation far beyond anything they'd been trained for, a situation that could not be remedied by someone shouting orders. They had families in Castletown. They would grieve too. If they survived. Just as Zelda knew she would.   
  
"On whose orders?" another soldier asked, defiance clear in his tone.

"Mine."

Toru who'd turned around to face the offending guard paused, looked down at Zelda, startled. It took all the effort she could muster, exhausted as she was, not to look startled at her own proclamation.

Everyone stared, even Impa.

 _Did I just say that?_ Zelda wondered _._  
  
"On my orders," Zelda repeated, barely managing to keep her voice from shaking. "Impa is my father's advisor, and mine as well. You will treat her with the same respect you would give my father, and you will follow her orders as you would follow his."  
  
She was her father's heir, and so Zelda realized, as the last of her family, that did make her in charge.   
  
Sort of.  
  
The silence that followed her proclamation was even thicker than the last, but it lasted for only a few heartbeats before Toru nodded. 

"As you wish, my lady," Toru replied, offering her a polite nod, he stared at several of his kinsmen."You heard the princess. Get moving!  We won't be beaten down like dogs. We hold the line as long as it takes to evacuate the city. I want the wall and city guards to move towards the castle and hold the damn Gerudo back." 

The soldiers obeyed and ran out of the stables. Zelda was in half a mind to suggest they head for the docks. Then she realized that it would be swarming with people desperate to flee the city, and with not enough boats to carry them all downstream, their chances of survival would be remote. 

"What about us?" The youth with the pitchfork asked. "You can't leave us to those things."

Impa regarded them sadly, Zelda knew she probably could not help them and make it out alive. It was doubtful they could ride as well as the guards and defend themselves.

"I'm sorry," Impa whispered. "Find your families and get out of here. Take a weapon and stay low. It's either that or you can ride with us."

Impa gestured to the guards, who unsheathed the smaller blades strapped to their hips and handed them to the youths.

So it was that the nine remaining guards mounted their horses and followed Impa's white mare into the night. Most of the stable hands had fled out another door of the stable, and only two had remained with Toru's men. They formed a protective ring around Impa and Zelda and with a shout they moved forward. Zelda was unprepared for the sight that met her. Hyrule Castle was burning. Steam hissed from the fire as the pouring rain tried to douse the flames.

"By the Goddesses, the Gerudo will burn the place to the ground!" Toru exclaimed.

"Don't look, just ride to the gates!" Impa ordered him.  
  
Horns were already crying out, their alarms bellowing into the night. One sounded from atop the wall, a single long rallying cry. Dim shapes moved along the wall, archers racing to their posts. 

As Zelda's guards rode towards the gate, several lizard-men came charging out of the night only to be struck down by the archers above. One guard fell to a stalfos as it ran a sword through his horse. The rider behind him quickly struck the skeleton down and rode on. A second stalfos jumped towards Toru.

"Die!" the creature snarled.

"You die!" Toru replied, swinging his sword which smacked into the stalfos' shield.

"Already have," the stalfos responded.

"Then shut up and die permanently this time!" Toru shouted, swinging his sword into its neck. The headless stalfos staggered for a moment, clawing at the air before it collapsed in a heap.

Finally, they reached the gates. A line of soldiers stood there, and they quickly parted to let Zelda's group through.

When they made it through the gate, Zelda found herself foolishly hoping the soldiers had managed to spare the town, but then she saw the path in front of them. Even before she could comprehend what she was seeing, Toru confirmed Zelda's worst fears. 

"Bloody Goddesses and their bloody Triforce," Toru swore loudly, Impa didn't bother telling him off. "They're sacking the town!"

He was right. Fires lit the night and townsfolk were screaming as they tried to flee the destruction. Some had fled towards the castle, only to discover their error when they saw the flames. Normally, the castle would have been a place of refuge during an attack that breached the city's walls. Now it brought only death.  
  
As per Impa's orders, a shield wall was forming on the path, the soldiers screaming for the people to go back the way they'd come. 

Another one of the horsemen guarding Zelda fell as his horse stumbled on a body. Neither man nor horse got back up. A second guard screamed in pain as he took an arrow to his knee.

"We're being followed!" came a desperate yell.

Zelda could not see behind Impa, but a very rare and rather loud oath from her confirmed Zelda's worst fears. Ganondorf was coming after them.

"Impa, we will hold him off," Toru yelled. He turned his horse and took off in the direction of the castle. It was only then that Zelda realized that some of the town guards had rallied around her horse, hoping no doubt that someone could provide some order amidst this swirling sea of chaos.

Impa shouted for Toru to get back but he didn't heed her. He barked an order to several of his remaining guardsmen turned their mounts back up the path. "You lot," Zelda wasn't sure if he was addressing his men or the ones who'd joined them. "Stay with Lady Impa! Protect the princess with your lives!"  
  
And they did.

Toru charged with his remaining guard, disappearing into the night. Zelda watched them go, knowing that she'd most likely never see any of them alive again.   
  
After that, all was confusion amidst an endless thunder of hooves. Soon, the southern gate was just in front of them. Zelda realized with horror that the drawbridge was raised. Either somebody had panicked when they heard the bells and shut the gate, assuming the attackers were outside the city, or someone had tried to cut off their escape.

"Impa, the drawbridge is closed!" Zelda wailed. Perhaps the Goddesses had abandoned them.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Impa said, her voice resolute.

She gave a sharp whistle that nearly deafened Zelda who instinctively went to cover her ears. She felt the saddle move beneath her and then realized she was falling. Zelda gasped, Impa gripped her tightly, and her heart missed several beats. Impa had reined in Silver, and they were now stopped just shy of the drawbridge.

"You three!" Impa barked as several guards formed up alongside Silver. "Get that drawbridge down!"

They nodded and left. Impa steered Silver into the shadow of a building and the last of their guard rallied around them. Somewhere an owl screeched and then Impa stiffened as she muttered something that Zelda didn't hear.

It seemed to take forever for the drawbridge to lower. When at last she heard the clinking of chains, Zelda watched the bridge lower, inch by painful inch.   
  
At an order, the last of Zelda's guards charged with a rallying cry. Even before it was fully lowered, Silver began her desperate charge.

The bridge thudded into place, but Zelda's relief was short-lived. Through the thick steady stream of pouring rain, Zelda realized there was something, no,  _someone,_ standing in the middle of the path beyond the river's edge.

"Impa, stop the horse!" Zelda screamed.   
  
Silver's hooves struck wood.

"I cannot, we will die if I do," Impa yelled back. She turned to scream at the figure as the horse rapidly bore down on them. "Get out of the way, kid! Move, now!"

As the gap between horse and child grew shorter, Zelda realized who it was. Link.


	19. Darkest Hour

** Chapter 18 **   
** Darkest Hour **

Link sat listening to the rhythmic lapping of the boat's oars as they gently stroked the water. On either side of the river, he could hear the drone of insects among the trees and the occasional trill of birdsong. For a time, he could almost imagine he waas back amongst the green bowers of his home. On the edge of his senses, he could sense the barest threads of magic that emanated from the Spiritual Stones in his satchel. In an odd way, he found them comforting. He considered going back to sleep, but his gnawing hunger stirred him to wakefulness.

Pushing his cloak aside, Link yawned and stretched.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"A few hours. It's almost midday, you know?" Navi replied with mock severity. Link had trouble telling whether she was amused or annoyed at his talent for sleeping. He didn't think he was  _that_  bad. Certainly not as bad as some people they both knew. At the thought of Talon, he felt a pang of longing for Lon Lon, with its familiar animal smells, and Malon.

"No sign of Kaepora then?" he asked.

"Nope, no sign of him," Navi answered.

Link thought that was odd. He would have expected Kaepora to at least follow them or stay close to Zora's Domain. Ruto had suggested he might have gone to get one of Impa's people to relay a message to her.

"Do you think something might have happened to him?" Link asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Navi answered. She peered out at the surrounding trees as though expecting the bird to appear at any moment. "I wouldn't worry about it. Kaepora can look after himself. Let's just focus on getting to Kakariko."

"WIll we be there soon?" he asked hopefully.

"We'll probably arrive by nightfall," Navi said.

"That long?" Link asked, feeling a tad bored now that his initial excitement at being on a boat had passed. He should have brought a fishing rod or at least something else to occupy himself.

"It could be worse, child," the Zora named Lutara offered. "Merchants who have traveled to the Zora Isles, far to the east of here, have to sail for days. Those not accustomed to the sea complain that it takes too long to get anywhere by sailing. Humans do not appreciate the beauty of the sea... they see it only as an obstacle to be overcome."

"It does sound boring," Link said. He'd heard of the ocean before, in stories, and didn't like the idea of traversing an endless plain of water with no land in sight. Just water as far as they eye could behold.

Lutara smiled, while her companion snorted.

"What's it like in the Zora Isles?" Link asked.

With that, Lutara launched into a tale of a chain of islands far to the east, beyond the eastern fringes of Mithira. She said it was a place of pristine wilderness, with fish of many different shapes and sizes swarming beneath the waters. There were white beaches and the water glistened like a sea of diamonds. It did sound pretty, in its own way.

Link probably would have listened to more had his stomach not reminded him of a more pressing issue. He'd had little to eat at Zora's Domain save for some very salty fish. Besides, being vomited on a very large fish hadn't left him much of an appetite.

Ruto had given him some provisions which turned out to be  _more_  salted fish and black bread dotted with seeds. There was some small raw crayfish too, which Link didn't like the look of. He offered these to Lutara and was surprised when the two Zora ate them shell and all.

Feeling sleepy again, Link lay back down and let the gentle sway of the boat ease him into a pleasant slumber. It seemed like he'd only just drifted off to sleep when he woke back to discover the river was no longer calm and peaceful. A frigid gale stirred the trees along the riverbank, its cold fingers lashing at Link as he lay huddled beneath his cloak.

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting up and pulling his cloak tightly around his shoulders.

"Looks like a storm," Lutara said, pursing her lips and frowning as she gazed up at the sky.

Link huddled in his cloak, not relishing the thought of being out on the open water in the rain on a winter's day.

It soon became apparent that this was no minor squall. The wind gained strength, almost blowing the less sturdy trees along the bank sideways. The river swelled and the water heaved. Soon, Link was clinging to the sides of the boat in an effort not to fall out. His stomach churned as the boat rocked up and down. It wasn't pleasant.

"I don't feel so good," he groaned, his stomach swaying with the motion of the boat. Up and down, up and down, up...

"I'm going to be sick," he moaned. He leaned over the side, expelling his stomach contents into the churning river.

"Hylians have such weak stomachs," Lorn observed without a hint of sympathy.

Link leaned further over the side as his stomach convulsed again.

"Link, be careful!" Navi exclaimed.

Too late.

Link slipped. With a cry of dismay, he clawed at the vessel's side, desperately trying to find a hold. He went headfirst towards the waves, then was jerked upward violently, his body slamming into the boat's side. The craft was leaning dangerously to one side with Link hanging mere inches above the water.

"Link!" Navi cried out, but Link was too shocked to scream. Lutara, holding him by the ankle, yanked him back into the boat.

"Thanks," Link gasped as he clambered back into his seat. Navi flew down beside him, looking stunned. "I'm okay..." then his heart lurched as he thought of the Spiritual Stones. To his relief, the satchel was still tightly secured. Nothing had fallen overboard.

"You can thank me again if we get this boat to Kakariko's dock in one piece," Lutara was saying, Link barely paid her any heed. Her next words, however, sent a chill through him that had nothing to do with the winter winds. "We may have to try to pull into shore if this swell gets any worse. I've never seen it like this... Not on a river so far from the sea. It's as though some magic is churning the waters."

"Some magic?" Link did not like the sound of that. He looked up at Navi, hoping she might have some insight into what was going on. She just shook her head.

"I can't sense anything," she told him.

"Perhaps Lord Jabu Jabu is having second thoughts about us releasing you?" Lorn said severely. "Did you offend him somehow?"

"What?" Link was both startled and offended. "I did nothing of the sort."

"There is no need for such superstition, Lorn," Lutara said evenly. "If the gods were angry with us, then I'm sure they'd be a little more subtle. As for you, Link, I am certain Lord Jabu Jabu is most pleased that you healed him of his ailment. We all owe you a debt of gratitude." Lutara shot a none too subtle death glare at Lorn and then smiled at Link.

"Princess Ruto deserves some of the credit," he mumbled, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Just then, a distant clap of thunder pealed through the air. This seemed to decide the Zora, and they quickly steered the boat towards the shore.

Vegetation and rocks encroached upon the bank, making it difficult to see around the corner and the danger that loomed just beyond it. The Zora struggled desperately to move their boat through the rapidly flowing current. Just as they rounded the bend, Link picked up a familiar crackling groan of a tree about to fall. He saw it a few moment later jutting straight out from the twisted tangle of vegetation. The Zora cried out and desperately tried to maneuver the craft out of the way.

It was too late. With a tremendous  _crack_ , the roots were ripped from the earth. The tree toppled over, its tangled limbs splashing into the water. The Zora's quick action prevented their small vessel from being crushed in an instant. Instead, the boat slammed straight into the limbs of the fallen tree with a sickening crunch.

Wood split and snapped as the branches tore through the boat's keel. Link was thrown face first into the seat in front and cold water rushed into the sinking craft.

Before he knew what was happening, Link was knee-deep in water. Navi flew above him yelling, "Quick, get out!"

Both Zora had been flung off the boat by the impact and were nowhere to be seen. He could feel the boat's wooden hull breaking before a loud  _popping_ noise alerted him to the vessel's imminent demise. Not daring to wait for rescue, Link leaped onto one of the tree's twisted limbs. He was still woozy from the tossing and turning of the boat and thus far less sure-footed than normal. No sooner did he leap onto the trunk than his legs gave out. He slipped, slapping against an adjacent branch as he toppled straight into the water.

The cold pressed in on him like a frigid blanket, smothering him. Shocked and dazed, it was a moment before Link realized what was happening. He was sinking. Frantically, he tried to push himself towards the surface, yet with each desperate kick, the water's surface grew more distant. Link's cloak, and not to mention the rest of his gear, was dragging him down. Panic jolted him.

He was going to drown.

He stopped kicking and fumbled at his brooch, trying to tear it loose. His gear was heavy with water and now pulled him towards the riverbed. As he tried to get his brooch undone, Link's lungs began to burn. The light danced tantalizingly on the river's surface, beckoning to him. He stopped clawing at his brooch, panic clouding his senses as his only thought became getting to the surface.

 _Beathe in!_ his mind screamed.

Soon every muscle in his body was screaming for him to breathe.

_I'm going to drown._

Everything started to feel numb, blissful, as though he were merely sinking into sleep. That wasn't so bad. He barely noticed his lungs still screaming desperately for air. Yielding to their plea, he choked on water. A hand grabbed him, and he found himself rising through water. He barely perceived the sleek white form of a Zora swimming beside him. Then his head broke the surface of the water, the cold air brushing against his damp skin.

Darkness began to close in on him. He crashed hard into something solid, landing on his stomach, only vaguely aware that it was the ground. Something heavy smacked him sharply on the back, and he found himself coughing up what felt like the entire river.

He took several rasping breaths, coughing between each one, trying to gulp down the precious air.

"Bloody idiot, you swim like a Goron," he vaguely heard someone growl. "What possessed you to get out of the boat with all that?"

"Let him be, Lorn. Give the poor thing time to catch his breath," Lutara said.

Link struggled to his knees, helped up by Lutara.

"Link?" Navi sounded beside herself. "You frightened me half to death. Just try to breathe, you'll be okay."

Was that an attempt to reassure him or herself? Link wasn't sure. He tried to pick himself up but his legs felt too weak, and he almost fell over. Lutara gripped his harm as he swayed.

"You should rest for a bit," she suggested. "You have had quite a shock."

His limbs were too heavy to protest.

"Can you get a fire going?" Navi asked frantically.

"In a moment, little sprite," Lutara soothed. She helped Link lie down, and then said something quietly to Lorn as she helped Link pull of his wet cloak.

"Link?" Navi zipped to his side, her face frightened.

"I'm okay," he said hoarsely.

He could tell she didn't believe him. He wasn't sure he what he believed himself either; he was shivering violently, feeling dazed and sick.

"I'm going to see if I can get some herbs to help you feel better, just-"

A loud hoot caused everyone to jerk their heads up to see an owl land on the end of the fallen trunk that was now embedded on the river bank.

"Kaepora!" Navi exclaimed as the owl looked at them. "Where were you? We almost drowned in that river!"

"I am sorry I did not arrive sooner," he said, before tilting his head. "What happened to-"

"A talking owl?" Lutara exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Yes," Kaepora said wearily. "Surely your king thought to mention this. I do grow tired of repeating myself sometimes. Yes, I  _am_ a talking owl." He returned his gaze to Link. "What in Farore's name happened to you?"

"I fell in the river," Link managed.

"A tree almost fell on top of our boat, and we crashed right into it." Navi explained and sounding suddenly angry. "Where were you?"

"I am sorry I could not arrive sooner," Kaepora almost sounded apologetic as he explained, "A bulblin lurking on the edge of the river got lucky and shot me with an arrow. It was a poorly aimed and only grazed me. Though I am loathed to admit it, I crashed. The bulblins pounced on me. I escaped, more thanks to the wolves hunting down the bulblins than anything else. I fled to the Great Deku Tree's grove, and Saria saw to my injuries. It is fortunate you have the Kokiri Emerald on you. Had I not recognized it, finding you would have been a difficult task."

"Are you alright now?" Navi asked.

"I will be fine," Kaepora replied.

"Why are there so many bulblins around?" Link asked through chattering teeth. Lorn had managed to get a fire going as Kaepora talked, but it was nowhere near enough to warm him.

"That doesn't matter now," Kaepora said. "Right now you need some rest and to dry off."

Link didn't think he was in a position to argue with that. Lutara helped him peel off his sodden tunic so that he wore only his leggings. As Lorn added more wood to the fire, its warmth soaked into his skin. Soon, Link didn't feel so deathly cold. He was finding it easier to breathe now, between the occasional coughing fit, but his head still swam. Before long, Link huddled close to the warm fire. Navi and Kaepora kept a watchful eye on him, as though worried he might pass out. It seemed to take forever for that sickening sensation of weakness to abate.

As night fell, the Zora cooked some fish over the fire and offered it to him. By now, the storm was rumbling around them, and thick drops of rain threatened to soak Link yet again. The wind had not eased either, and Link was worried Kaepora might have trouble flying.

"This wind will be troublesome, but it is not as vicious in the forest as it is in the open fields," he assured Link. "The worst that can happen is that I have to take you to somewhere close to Kakariko."

Link agreed to this idea. He could always stay at the Dancing Goron and then travel on to Castletown the following day. As for the two Zora, they decided to wait until the storm had blown itself out and then they would return to Zora's Domain.

With that decided, and once he was sufficiently recovered to depart, Link gathered his meager possessions, dressed in his dried tunic, and bid the two Zora farewell. Once done, he climbed onto Kaepora's back while Navi curled up uncomfortably in the pocket of his tunic.

It was not a pleasant journey. Their flight through the thickets of the woods was slow, cold and wet. The wind buffeted Kaepora and soon lightning flashed around them. Tree limbs snatched at then, and Link found himself thinking he might have been safer walking than flying on Kaepora's back.

It was a relief when he Lost Woods gave way to scattered copses and open fields. Link spotted the glowing lights of the homesteads scattered about the hills outside Kakariko, and his mind wandered amidst thoughts of a warm fire and hot food. It was then that Link spotted a red glow that stretched across the northern sky.

Then, as Kaepora began to ascend to take a look, Link realized it was coming from the city. In the distance, Castletown burned, and the castle was a dark silhouette against the blood red sky.

Kaepora's cry of dismay echoed Link's own.

"Hang on. I will try to fly close enough to see what is happening," Kaepora said, sounding almost frantic. "If this is Ganondorf's work, I will have to get us to the Temple of Time and quickly."

As they approached the burning city, something itched in the back of Link's mind, a sense of deja vu. There was something familiar about this. Then he remembered. He had seen Castletown burning in a dream. He recalled Ganondorf raising his hand, eldritch lightning bursting forth and striking his fairy.

This was where he'd seen Navi die.

The chill he felt had little to do with the bitter wind.

They flew towards the wall and just as they approached it, Link felt rather than heard a dull  _thunk._  A horrible screech pierced the night and Kaepora made a sickening lurch, banking steeply to one side. Link clung to the owl's feathers for dear life, his stomach dropping as the owl plummeted towards the wall.

"What's happening?" Navi cried. "Kaepora what are you doing?"

Link knew, but he could not bring himself to believe it. An arrow shaft was protruding from the owl's side, blood streaming steadily from the wound. Kaepora seemed to force a surge of strength into his wings, their unsteady strokes beating madly against the unyielding wind as the owl tried and failed to gain altitude. Kaepora veered off to his left, missing the wall by inches. Stretching his wings, he slowed down, but it wasn't enough to avoid the impact. Navi zipped free of Link's pocket as Kaepora slammed into the muddy earth with such force that the impact would have shattered the bones of any ordinary bird. Link was thrown from his feathery perch and flung into the earth. His bag came open, spilling its contents onto the ground. He rolled, unable to gain a breath as he tumbled over and over until he came to a halt beside the Zora River's treacherously steep bank.

Aching from a dozen bruises and scratches, Link struggled to his feet. His head spun, but he tried to ignore it as he focused on Kaepora. The owl was struggling to its feet, his head cocked as he examined one wing. Distantly, Link could hear an awful chorus of screams and panicked shouts that mingled with the clash of steel upon steel and hideous bestial cries.

_What's happening?_

His worst nightmares were coming to life around him, sending Link's heart thundering. For a moment, he stood there, unsure what to do. Then Kaepora screeched, and Link realised with a jolt that he'd just tried to rip the arrow free from his flesh. It hadn't worked.

"Kaepora what..."

"A stalfos archer on the wall," Kaepora replied, his voice wracked with pain. "One of the guards killed it just as it shot me."

Link was nonplussed. He had heard of stalfos before, but he certainly didn't think they were real. They were just a story meant to dissuade Hylian children from straying from their beds at night.

"Stalfos, here?" Navi asked. Link could hear the horror in her voice. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Kaepora replied. "You have to pull the arrow out. I should still be able to fly."

Hesitantly, Link grabbed the arrow shaft. Looking away from Kaepora, he swallowed thickly and pulled the shaft. The owl shrieked as the arrow ripped through flesh with a horrible wet sound. It came free, shaft and barb stained red. Link dropped the projectile like a poisonous spider. The arrow wound was deep, a thick sheet of blood now coating the owl's feathers. Link did not need Navi's help to realize it was serious.

"Are you sure you can still fly?" Link asked the owl.

"Not far," Kaepora answered. "But far enough for what we must do. Twice in one day, damn the odds." Link wasn't sure he understood that, but Kaepora gave him no time to ponder. "I will fly to the Temple of Time. If this is the work of Ganondorf I must help protect it, and should I find Impa, I will tell her to head there with the Ocarina of Time. I regret I can't carry you with this injury, or else I would."

"But-" Link started, finding the will to speak. "You won't make it... Not with that."

"I will be fine," Kaepora insisted. Link was sure the owl was just trying to reassure him. "Meet me at the temple. I will tell Impa and Zelda to meet us there."

"We don't even know if she or Impa are still alive!" Navi pointed out, and Link was dismayed by the fear in her voice.

"They are alive," Kaepora answered weakly.

"They are?" Link asked. "How do you know?"

"Just trust me! There is still time to undo this," Kaepora explained hastily. "I will send whatever aid I can to guide you to the temple or at least make sure your path is clear."

"How exactly are you going to achieve that?" Navi asked.

"No time to explain. Just trust me," Kaepora's voice grew more urgent. "Follow me and stay small. Do not draw attention to yourselves. You must not be seen by Ganondorf's own. Do you understand?"

Link swallowed and nodded, even though he was quite sure he didn't understand.

Without another word, Kaepora left. Link retrieved the items that had fallen from his bag and stuffed them back in. As he worked, he was sure he heard someone whistle. Unable to see anything, he resumed his task and gathered the last of his things. He retrieved Saria's ocarina, gazed at it for a moment, and then pocketed it.

A sudden clinking of chains drew his attention to the drawbridge. It was opening.

Something, a sudden sense of de ja vu, drew him towards the drawbridge. The seemingly unfinished stone bridge extended almost all the way across the river, ending abruptly where it met lowered drawbridge.

"Link, wait!" Navi yelled. "Kaepora said to keep low!"

Link didn't hear her. As he reached the beginning of the bridge, a loud neigh coming from afar nearly sent him catatonic. He froze in his tracks, remembering Kaepora's words.

By the time he could will his frozen limbs to move, it was too late to do anything. The next flash of lightning revealed a white mare, a girl and a woman seated in its saddle.

They were riding straight towards him, and Link didn't need to see the riders to know who they were.

"Get out of the way kid!" Impa yelled. "Move!"

The horse thundered towards him, hooves crashing onto the wooden drawbridge, and then onto the stone beyond.

With only heartbeats to spare, Link flung himself to the side, landing face first in the mud. He twisted, rolling and then scrambling upright in time to see Zelda meet his gaze.

She said something to Impa, who nodded.

"Link! He's coming!" Zelda screamed hoarsely. "Get to the Temple of Time, play the song on the altar!"

She threw something as the horse thundered past. The light of the two torches by the drawbridge illuminated the small oblong instrument as it flew through the air. It came to rest at Link's feet. He scooped it up and recognized the Ocarina of Time.

 _What did she mean by play the song on the altar?_ Did she or Impa somehow know that Kaepora was going to meet him at the temple? With Kaepora in his condition, Link was not sure how that would help.

t"Link, hide! Someone's coming!" Navi's words broke him from his thoughts. "I can sense them."

He thrust the Ocarina of Time into his satchel, secured it, and then searched for somewhere to hide. There was only the underneath of the drawbridge, and he wasn't sure how deep the river was here.

It was too late. Even as Link considered hiding beneath the drawbridge, or leaping into the frigid river, the black-clad figure of Ganondorf burst into view, his mount snorting as he tugged on the reins and brought the animal to a halt.

"Damn those guards," the man growled, anger burning in his eyes. "Now she's escaped."

Ganondorf's sword was drawn, stained with the blood of its most recent victims. As he cast his eyes about the shrouded hills, he caught sight of Navi's azure glow. He frowned, and then turned his gaze met Link's own. Baleful yellow eyes met steel blue.

The tall, imposing figure rendered Link paralytic. Link knew he was very much alone, and now nothing stood between him and Ganondorf.

"You boy!" Ganondorf barked, before holding out a had. "I saw the girl throw you something. I dare say I know what it was. Give it to me!"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," Link stammered, deciding that no matter what, he wasn't going to tell this man anything.

"Don't lie to me, boy," the man's voice grew dangerous. For a heartbeat, his gaze flickered from Link to Navi's glowing form, then back again. "I know you're one of Impa's little servants. Give me the ocarina now, or I will kill your fairy! If you are a Kokiri, which I doubt, then you will die along with her."

"No!" Link wasn't sure where the surge of angry defiance came from. As it crashed over him, he drew his sword and shield. "No, I won't let you hurt her."

Ganondorf's lips curled into a sneer.

"You want to fight me?" Ganondorf scoffed. "You have guts, kid, I'll give you that."

In the distance, a loud roar reverberated across the land. Ganondorf looked up, his eyes focusing on something in the direction of Death Mountain. His gaze then snapped straight back to Link.

"Do you even know who I am, boy?" Link didn't answer. "No? Then allow me to show you, and perhaps then, you can do me the courtesy of kneeling."

Ganondorf rose his hands, a familiar gem on the palm of his gauntlet. It began to shine with an eldritch glow, and a ball of white light shot out of it.

There was movement out of the corner of Link's eyes. He saw Navi dive to block Ganondorf's attack and knew with terrible certainty that the spell would kill her.

"Navi!" Link screamed.

The white ball of light tore through the air towards her. Link stepped forward, lowering his shield and dropping his sword. With a flick of his hand, he slapped Navi out of the way, sending her spiraling through the air.

Now, there was nothing between Link and Ganondorf, save for a slab of stout wood.

The shield took the brunt of the blast, its shattered splinters flying through the air. It wasn't enough, and the luminous ball of lightning continued straight into its target. Link felt like he was on fire; every muscle in his body convulsing with immeasurable agony. When the pain subsided, Link felt weak and drained. He didn't even remember hitting the ground, but the next thing he knew, he lay with his face against the damp earth. Spots of light danced in front his eyes, and Ganondorf was a fuzzy dim blur some feet away.

Link coughed and sucked in a ragged breath. It was like breathing in hot ash, and he coughed again. Rolling onto his back, he blinked, unable to get rid of the lights that swayed across his vision like erratic fireflies.

Focusing on Ganondorf, blinking furiously as he tried to clear his vision, Link realized the man had dismounted from his horse. He could see Ganondorf more clearly now, and it was then that he noticed that Ganondorf was stepping towards him. Each thump of the man's boots against the sodden earth made Link flinch.

Too weak to move, he could only watch as Ganondorf stopped and rose his blade. Link froze, certain that at any moment, that sword would pierce him. There was no stopping it.

But Ganondorf didn't strike. Instead, he sheathed his sword, and Link knew a moment of confusion before one heavy boot stepped onto his chest, snatching away what little breath he had.

Link moaned, pain rippling through his ribs as he felt them strain and crack. He could not breathe. Ganondorf regarded him silently, placing most of his weight on his other foot so as not to crush Link- for now. He seemed to be considering something.

"That was but a taste of what I can do, boy." Ganondorf's voice was dangerous. "Are you going to be more cooperative now, or shall we try that again?"

As Ganondorf rose his hand again, the fear that seized Link became an icy fist, crushing him as sure as the boot that pinned him.

 _I'm going to die,_ he thought.  _I'm going to die._

To his immense shame, Link felt his bladder loosen, further drenching his breeches.

Ganondorf didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't care. "Shall we?" he asked again, malice rich in his tone.

Shivering, Link watched as the gem on Ganondorf's palm started glowing again. Link squeezed his eyes shut, willing away the tears that threatened to spill, and shook his head. The weight on his chest shifted, and Link opened his eyes again to meet Ganondorf's leering gaze. 

"Good. You will be of far more use to me alive if what I suspect is true."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Link managed to rasp.

"No?" Ganondorf asked, regarding him with that cruel smile, warning him that one misstep would end in pain. "We can do this one of two ways, kid. Either you help me, or I can make you help me."

Then Ganondorf noticed something lying in the grass beside Link: Saria's ocarina. It must have fallen from his pocket when he fell.

_No!_

Ganondorf stepped off of him and picked up the ocarina. Link drew a ragged breath, pain slicing through his ribs like dozens of burning knives. He groaned, clutching his ribs as a spasm of coughing seized him again. Managing to catch his breath, he turned his attention to Ganondorf, a flash of rage and fear coursing through him. Ganondorf was regarding Saria's ocarina, frowning as he turned it over in his hand.

He was not given much time to work out whether it was the one he was after.

At the same moment that he heard a loud roar of fury, Link felt a familiar creature brush against his mind.

Volvagia.

 _Treachery and treason! What is this that I see?_ the dragon's voice boomed, its voice echoing through his head.  _Hear me, Gerudo king... if I find you have harmed one hair upon his head, I will rip the meat from your bones!_   _For eons, my ancestor, Fyrus, first amongst the Sages, watched over Din's land. You dare to desecrate it with your foul magic. Your kin will curse you, they will see you as the monster that you are._ Link could not have said how he did it, but he 'felt' the dragon's awareness turn to him.  _I come, friend of Darunia. Are you hurt?_

Link could only think one thing in response.  _Help me!_

_I can see you both. Get out of the way if you can. I will deal with him. If not... then, I will have to improvise._

Ganondorf scowled, pocketing the ocarina, and then Link saw Volvagia's black wings emerge from the shadows, tounges of fire snapping from his maw. Ganondorf merely sneered, apparently unfazed by the size of powerful carnivore swooping towards him.

 _Run, little one!_ Volvagia's voice echoed through Link's mind.

Link rolled, pain still pulsing through him as he scrambled to his feet. He picked up his sword and ran. Navi, still in a daze, picked herself up and fled with him. Moments later, Volvagia sent fire spewing towards Ganondorf. Heat rippled through the air, drenching Link in its searing embrace.

 _Let it kill him. Please let it be over._ Link thought desperately, looking back to see the flames enveloping the spot where Ganondorf stood.  _Let him be dead._

As the flames receded, Ganondorf was still standing. He was neither singed by the fire nor appeared harmed in any way. Volvagia gave a roar of outrage and Ganondorf's horse bolted. Seizing the opportunity, the dragon spewed another stream of fire at the fleeing animal. The enormous horse screamed a terrible cry that ended as it collapsed.

"That was my horse, dragon!" Ganondorf snarled, raising the palm of his hand as Volvagia flew back towards him. The gem glowed, and a bright ball of lightning arced through the air.

 _Run, Link!_ Volvagia screamed in Link's mind.  _Run and don't look back!_

Link did, sprinting towards the drawbridge with Navi flying fast behind him. A loud roar of pain echoed through the air as Ganondorf's lightning struck Volvagia. Moments later it was followed by a resounding crash, and the earth beneath Link's feet shuddered as something heavy hit the ground.

Against his better judgment, and against Volvagia's words, Link looked back. Volvagia was struggling to his feet as Ganondorf reached into the pocket of his robe, and pulled out a mask that was all too familiar.

~ 0 ~

_Pain._

Pain wracked Volvagia's body. He lay crumpled on the ground, fury coursing through him. It gave him the strength to fight through the agony that rippled through his body.

_I won't be beaten like this!_

Volvagia snarled, preparing to lurch forward and snatch the Gerudo in his jaws. Only then did he see the mask the man was putting on. A skull mask with a gem-encrusted within a jewel upon its forehead.

_That mask... I know that mask!_

Generations of memories passed down by the dragons before him told Volvagia what the mask was. His ancestors had seen it. They fought the creatures that sealed the demon in the mask. It was then Volvagia felt an emotion that was completely foreign to him. Fear.

_How did he get this?_

In an instant, he could feel the creature touch his mind. There was nothing gentle about this melding. He could feel the creature's hatred, a torrent of fire erupting inside his skull that blinded him with pain. He heard the demon's voice next.

_Your kind has always been arrogant, overconfident fools! You are mine, dragon, you and all your kind._

_A dragon serves no one! I will not bow to you, Ganondorf!_

_But you do serve someone, do you not? For what else are the Gorons to you if they are not your masters._

_They don't control me!_

_Don't they? They keep you on that mountain like a caged animal, and you claim you don't serve them?_

Fighting to block out the presence invading his mind Volvagia roared, screaming and thrashing in agony. The pain in his head only got worse.

_I won't let you control me._

The demon's cold laughter echoed through his mind.

_I already do._

~ 0 ~

The battle between Volvagia and Ganondorf seemed to be ending faster than it began. Link watched in horror as the dragon writhed on the ground, twisting and thrashing like a recently beheaded serpent. Its eyes rolled into its head until all that could be seen was the whites of its eyes.

"Ganondorf's killing him," Navi gasped. She seemed to come back to her senses then. "We have to get out of here. Now."

Link ran into the town despite all of his instincts telling him he should be running away. As he reached the gatehouse, he heard a roar. He turned to see Volvagia struggling to his feet, and Link felt a sudden surge of magic rippling through the air. Hope flickered inside of him, kindled by the sight of the rising dragon.

Then Volvagia turned, his eyes now fixed on Link.

No, Link realized. Not on him, but the drawbridge.

The dragon lunged forward, its powerful limbs propelling it forward as fire spewed from its maw.

"Stop!" Ganondorf bellowed.

Volvagia slammed his forelimbs down on the heavy timbers of the drawbridge. The bridge groaned, Navi screeched for Link to get out of the way, and then with a cataclysmic roar of sound, the drawbridge collapsed. The chains snapped, hanging uselessly from the gatehouse, while the ruined and burning bridge plunged into the river's depths.

Then a burst of magic shot out from Ganondorf's gauntlet, and the dragon, its wings beating to keep it from falling off the broken bridge, spun around to face him.

"Volvagia's buying us time!" Navi managed to say. "Quick, run!"

Link ran, leaving the battle between Volvagia and Ganondorf behind. He didn't get far before a roar that was more akin to a scream rattled him, and with an icy certainty, Link knew the battle was over.

"Go!" Navi urged him. "Quick, we have to get out of here!"

And so they did, descending into a scene far worse than anything Link's most vivid nightmares could conjure. Nothing he'd faced, nothing he'd seen, prepared him for what he saw.

The city was well and truly ablaze, and at least in this part of the city, it was devoid of any friendly soul. Twice Link had to divert around a patrol of bulblin and Gerudo. It wasn't easy, as nearly every block in this part of the city was on fire.

Then there was the dead. They were everywhere. Mothers clung to their children, trying to shelter them from the blades that killed them. Cloudy eyes stared up at the fire-lit sky and terror still clenched its icy grip around Link's stomach. Some of the dying moaned incoherently, but Link ran on, deaf to their harrowing cries. In the distance, the clash of weapons screamed through the night, telling him that some in Castletown still fought for their lives.

_It's all gone wrong._

The air was thick with the acrid smell of smoke. It stung his eyes and throat, nearly choking him. Worse still was the smell of burning flesh. He had smelt it before, and bile rose in his throat. Distantly bells within the town were ringing, singing a desperate chorus that heralded the town's doom.

Navi did her best to keep Link from noticing the carnage. Link wasn't even sure if he was going the right way, only that Navi diverted them twice more as a patrol of bulblins and worse marched down the street. A lone guard, slumped and bleeding against the wall, called out to him, but Link did not even notice.

Then, he arrived in the marketplace. His eyes could not quite comprehend the magnitude of what he saw. Men and horses, all wearing the proud colors of the Hyrulean Royal Guard, lay crumpled and bloodied upon the cobblestones, some with limbs twisted at unnatural angles.

_Keep moving._

Link ran to the opposite end of the market square, stopping to make sure that nobody was following him. Then he tripped and fell on a small body that stared up at him with vacant eyes. At first, Link was so shocked he didn't even comprehend what he saw. When he did, he screamed and scrambled away.

A child, a girl a few years younger than himself, gazed up at him. She had been stabbed multiple times, her nightrobes tattered and stained with blood.

That very same blood covered Link's hands. Seeing this he desperately tried to get it off, clawing at his arms. Something inside of him began to crumble, and all his earlier resolve came crashing down.

"Link! Stop that! Listen to me, we have to keep going!" Navi said flying back to his side.

Link wasn't listening. He scrambled backward instead, and then his fingers touched something wet and sticky.

It was a severed hand.

Link only got a few feet away before he collapsed, trembling in a heap.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Even without looking he could still see the expression on the girl's face.

"Link, please. We have to move!" Navi insisted. He didn't stir.

"Link?" Navi hovered close to the boy's face, noticing him staring vacantly at his bloodstained hands. "Link, listen to me. We can still make things right. You have to believe that. We just need to get to the temple."

Link kept looking at his hands. He shut his eyes wanting to end the roar of the fires burning around him. The incessant screams went on, like a hellish song of the damned and dying.

He curled up into a ball, burying his face in his knees.

"Link, please... get up. You can't lose it on me now!"

"It's too late, Navi," Link whimpered. "We've lost."

He started rocking back and forth, his mind finally caving in amidst the surge of terror crashing through him.

"I want to go home, Navi... I want to go home..." Navi was circling around him, pleading with him as his voice broke into an incoherent babble. "We've lost."

"No, we haven't. You can still save Hyrule!"

"What Hyrule?" he asked, anger rising in his voice. He looked up and pointed towards the burning shop behind them. "It's gone! He's killed everything."

He grasped his head in his hands, smearing even more blood on his face and the fringe of his hair.

"No, it's not over. Not yet," Navi told him.

"It is!" Link screamed, taking his hands away from his face. "I've failed. I can't do this, Navi!"

Navi was getting desperate now. "Yes you can. I know it looks horrible, but we can still make things right."

"How?" Link's throat was too raw to shout.

"We just need more time. I don't know much about the ocarina, but I do know it can send it you back in time. If we can get it to do that, we can fix this."

Link looked back at up her. The pleading desperation in those eyes beckoned him to move. He felt cold, and all he wanted to do was weep, wishing that something or somebody would end it all. He retched and vomited onto the cobblestones. He groaned, coughing as he finished throwing up and spat bile. He clasped his hands to his ears as though determined to claw them and silence the moans of the dying forever.

"I want to die," he moaned softly. "I don't want this anymore."

Navi appeared shocked into silence.

"You don't mean that, Link," she said at last, her voice shaking with fright. "It's okay to be afraid, but you have to fight it! Please, Link. Get up, for me... for Saria."

Link stared into Navi's eyes, realizing that by either killing himself or just waiting to die, he would be abandoning her, leaving Hyrule just as Farore once gave him the choice of doing. He had refused to go and leave Hyrule, his spirit returning to his gravely wounded body.

"There is always hope, you must believe that," Navi continued quietly. "Once you don't, it's over. The Great Deku Tree told me that after my first Kokiri died... I thought the world had ended, I thought it was over and wanted to end it all. I didn't, because I knew I had a duty to protect and help what good there was in this world. To end my life would have abandoned that duty and I would never have met you. If the Goddesses are out there, I believe that is the task they entrusted us with. To protect and uphold the good in this world. Trust me, Link. You can do this."

She landed on his shoulder, brushing a stray tear from his cheek.

"Please?" she whispered.

Her eyes were agony, pleading, begging him to carry on. The look cut him through to the core.

"Please, Link. Get up."

Link swallowed thickly, gave a mute nod, and then stood up. His legs felt weak and unsteady, and he hardly realized how much he'd been shaking.

His body ached with weariness, but he knew what he had to do. He still felt numb, driven by determination alone as his body screamed for respite. They ran through alleys and streets, and as they did, a strange numbness crept into the Link's core. He saw the dead, but he no longer felt anything for them. He felt... empty. It was as though, in a desperate bid to protect itself, his mind had blocked the pain that came with feeling.

Finally, the winding streets gave way to a large open plaza at the front of an enormous stone temple. The beautiful garden, lined with hedges and well-tended trees, seemed at odds with the burning town. The temple itself still stood, untouched by the fires ravaging the rest of the town.

"Kaepora's not here," Navi observed as they ran towards a flight of steps that would take them into the temple. Link didn't contemplate her words, so deep in shock that he didn't comprehend what she said.

Link climbed the stone stairs and up to the gilded doors at the temple's entrance. Pushing one of the heavy doors open, he realized that he had been here before... or at least, he'd been to a place that was eerily similar to this.

The tall walls of the Temple of Time stretched towards the heavens, reaching up to the vaulted ceiling decorated with reliefs that depicted Hyrule's creation. Candelabras beside the long stone pillars stood unlit. Instead, the harsh red glow of firelight illuminated the temple. Almost hidden in the shadows, two wooden doors stood ajar. Between them was an enormous stone slab with a mural of the sun across its surface. Closer at hand, Link saw a stone dais in the shape of a hexagon at the room's center. Just beyond the dais was an altar, strange glyphs carved into its pristine surface. The steps on either side of the altar led up to the stone door, which Link now guessed was the Door of Time.

Link walked to it, stepping around the bodies of people dressed in robes of ebony and gold. Their throats had been slit, and it appeared that none of them had been armed, save for the intricately carved staffs that lay near their bodies. Link barely noticed them, feeling a strange cold weight settle in him. When he reached the altar, he noticed the words engraved on a plaque. Beneath the ancient writing, a series of parallel lines interceded with a series of circles were carved into the stone. Link had seen Saria draw something similar, music notes. Having learnt to play by ear, he had no idea how to read it.

"The writing says to place the Spiritual Stones on the altar, and play the Song of Time," said Navi. When she saw Link's eyes glaze over the music, she frowned. "You can't read music?"

Link shook his head mutely.

"I can sing it," said Navi. "Place the stones on the altar first. See those little indentations in the stone? Put them in there."

Link did this, removing the stones and placing them where Navi indicated. Each little nook was shaped to fit one of the Spiritual Stones, and as Link placed them in their respective positions, each stone began to glow brighter, radiating a soft heat.

"Now what?" he asked.

"We play the Song of Time," Navi said.

She flew up to the music score engraved on the plaque while Link took out the Ocarina of Time.

"Navi, you said this ocarina can send us back in time?" Link asked. " Can't we do that now?"

"Not without knowing how it works. Zelda might have been able to tell us, or Impa."

 _Or Kaepora,_ Link thought grimly. It was the first time that he managed to acknowledge to himself that Kaepora was gone. Strangely, his emotions felt muted.

"Link?" Navi asked uncertainly. "I would give you a moment if I could but at some point or rather someone is going to find us here."

Link nodded, placing the ocarina to his lips. Navi began to sing the melody on the plaque. It was a simple tune, a single octave, slow and possessing an air of mystery. Once Navi finished, Link played. He hoped that his success, and indeed Zelda's last instruction, did not depend on his ocarina skills.

This fear proved unwarranted; he knew he'd played the song correctly when a faint blue aura spread across the ocarina's surface. The flickering glow of the Spiritual Stones intensified, and as he did so, Link thought he could feel a presence emanating from each stone, almost like something or someone was trying to reach out to him.

As that happened, a low rumble filled the empty hall.

"It worked!" Navi exclaimed.

Above the stone door with its sun mural, Link noticed a Triforce insignia etched into the stone. It was glowing with a radiant light and Link could sense an ancient magic rippling through the temple. With a crack, a fissure split the sun mural in half, and the stone door slid open. The dark chamber beyond the archway beckoned.

With one look behind him, Link walked up the small flight of steps, and through the archway. He suspected he knew what was in the inner sanctum, not just from Impa and Zelda's words, but also because he'd seen it before. Sure enough, he found himself approaching a dais with a pedestal at its center. A sword had been slid into the stone, its indigo hilt- encrusted with an amber gem- glistened in the faint light.

Link climbed the dais. So tired and so sore, it felt like he was climbing the side of a mountain. When he reached the blade, he realized it was nearly as tall as he was.

"This is it. This is the last seal protecting the Sacred Realm," Navi said, a note of apprehension in her voice.

_The final seal? That sounds like I ought to be leaving it alone._

There had been no time for Zelda to explain what would happen once he grabbed that sword.

"What now?" Link asked.

"Well, Impa said it leads to the Triforce in the Sacred Realm. She and Zelda must have meant for us to take it and stop Ganondorf."

"How?"

"According to legend, the Triforce fulfills the wish of the one who touches it. So, if we wish for Hyrule to be restored and Ganondorf to be banished, it should work."

_Technically that is two wishes._

"What happens when I touch the sword?" Link asked Navi.

"How would I know? Nobody has pulled it out, since..." She trailed off.

 _Since the last cycle,_ Link thought.  _The last hero to wield this sword. I'm not a hero though. Heroes don't get everyone around them hurt._

And their breeches didn't stink of urine either.

"There is only one way to find out," Link said pushing away the torrent of thoughts threatening to consume him.

As he looked at the blade, Link felt a surge of anger flooded through him. Why had Zelda not given him more thorough instructions?

Why had they fled instead of running to the temple?

 _Maybe they thought you weren't coming until it was too late to turn back,_ he thought to himself.  _Perhaps they hoped you would hide or that Ganondorf would regard you as unimportant._

He hadn't seen anybody else on the road. He had little doubt there would be a lot of people fleeing through the other gates. Perhaps Impa had hoped Ganondorf would be so intent on catching up to her that he would disregard the sight of a child.

Knowing there was no point in hesitating anymore, Link grabbed the blade's hilt. He hesitated, wondering what would happen when he pulled the sword from the stone. What would happen if he tried to use it and he wasn't the hero? Would it kill him?

 _But the Goddess said you're the chosen hero,_ a voice in Link's mind told him. Link dismissed the thought. If he was a hero, he had failed.

"You want me to count to three?" Navi asked. "I don't think we have much time."

Link shook his head, missing the sudden note of fear in Navi's voice.

"I'll do it," he managed tiredly.

_One..._

He gripped the blade so tight his fingers hurt.

_Two..._

Preparing to heave the blade with all his might, Link sucked in a breath and held it.

_Three..._

Link tugged at the sword's hilt. It slid out of the pedestal with a scrape of steel against stone. The unexpected lack of resistance took Link by surprise and he almost stumbled backward. He held his breath, waiting for the moment the blade's magic burst to life and killed him.

Nothing happened.

The amber gem was glowing faintly. He wasn't sure what that meant, or if it meant anything at all. Then the gem began to glow brighter, just as the stones had.

Before Link could move, a ring of blue flames leaped up around the edge of the dais. He cried out in shock, stumbling back off the pedestal and nearly dropping the sword.

"Navi, what's happening?" he asked. She didn't reply. "Navi?"

When she didn't answer him, he looked up to regard her, and then his blood ran cold. She wasn't looking at him. She was looking at something beyond the archway, seemingly paralyzed by fear.

That was when Link heard it. The distinct  _thump_ of boots and the jingle of heavy armor as someone climbed the dais. A familiar cold, cruel laugh echoed through the chamber. Slowly, Link turned his head. Standing not quite ten feet away from him, was Ganondorf, his blade drawn. He'd caught up to them. 

"So... you  _are_ the Hero of Time? Not just some spy of Impa's," he said, sneering. "Well done, kid, I had my doubts about you, but it seems I was right. You are more useful to me alive... or you were. That foolish princess Zelda thought I would not suspect a little child would carry her ocarina and the stones... Don't look so shocked boy, I worked out that instrument you dropped was the wrong one. I did you a favor and burnt it."

 _Saria's ocarina!_ Link's heart stopped as the revelation hit him. The last gift Saria ever gave him was gone. His hands trembled as he tried to hold the Master Sword aloft, but it was too unwieldy in his small hands and far too heavy.

He couldn't hope to attack Ganondorf with this and the Gerudo king's smile meant only one thing. He knew he had Link trapped. He grinned as a wolf grins when it corners its prey.

"Thanks, kid. You've led me to the Sacred Realm itself. All Hyrule and the world is mine... Do you know what the best part is? I owe it all to you."

"Don't listen to him, Link!" Navi yelled. She appeared to overcome her fear far faster then he had; her hands were on her hips as she glared at Ganondorf in angry defiance.

Ganondorf smirked. "I do not lie, fairy. I will claim the Triforce and then I will find that Princess and kill her in the most excruciating manner I can think of." Then he pointed a finger at Link. "You, boy, will meet a similar fate. You have my thanks for helping me, but now your role has ended."

The blue flames rose higher around the dais, leaping towards the domed ceiling.

Then the world began to spin. Link wanted to thrust the sword back into the stone, to plug the seal he'd just broken- if that would even work- but he he could not move.

Ganondorf's laughter echoed around the temple and blue light flashes across Link's vision. It blinded him, right before everything went cold and dark.

~ 0 ~

As he hobbled up the steps of the Temple of Time, no longer able to fly, Kaepora felt pain pulse through his body.

He had crashed a block away from the temple and attempted to limp his way here, helped in no small part by the last remnants of the Sheikah who were scattered through the town, desperately trying to help the survivors flee to safety. If anywhere would be safe after this night.

Rauru took one last look at the burning castle off in the distance, clasping the cold stone railing for support. Then, with strained effort, Kaepora used the last of his magic to transform as he had done many times before. The owl vanished, and an old man appeared in its place. With Kaepora so badly wounded, the transformation had not worked well.

 _Damn, Sheikah magic,_ he thought bitterly. He was not supposed to be this old. He wondered if he could reverse the effect or transform back into Kaepora and heal the injury.

There was no time to worry about that now.

Pushing aside those thoughts, he allowed one last look at the castle he'd once called home.

 _Oh, my foolish brother. I warned you it could come to this,_ he thought. King Daphnes had been one of the only that knew Rauru was a member of House Nohansen. An unrecognized heir whose claim to House Nohansen would never be recognized. Nobody wanted to recognize anyone of such parentage.

Kaepora hastily pushed those bitter thoughts aside and made his way inside the temple. He saw the blue flames around the dais in the inner sanctum and frowned.

_Am I too late?_

Doing his best to ignore the bodies of people he'd known, he made his way to the inner sanctum as quickly as he could. Kaepora gathered the Spiritual Stones, then paused to regard one of the nearby bodies. He rolled it over, murmured a quick prayer, and pulled free the medallion clasped around the man's ruined throat. Without further thought, he stepped into the blue flames and into the Sacred Realm.


	20. Seven Years

** Chapter 19 **

** Seven Years **

_Cold._

Why was it so cold? Slowly, Link stirred. He struggled to regain some sense of clarity, as though lost amidst an endless veil of fog. He couldn't move his limbs; they felt odd, sluggish, and heavy.

_What happened?_

It seemed like an eternity before his brain finally kicked in. He remembered pulling the Master Sword from the pedestal,but then Ganondorf had appeared, his eyes full of triumph. Peeling back the layers of cobwebs that filled his mind, Link shivered. Something terrible had happened.

He opened his eyes, slowly breathing in and out as he beheld a dimly lit chamber. Something was digging painfully into his back and he realized it was his scabbard. He groaned, a headache pounding through his skull. The pain told him he was still alive. Had Ganondorf spared him? Was he a prisoner? Where was Navi? Was she alive? Had Ganondorf hurt her?

The brief spasm of panic that seized him passed. He shook his head, trying to force his brain to work. Why did he feel so sluggish?

Forcing himself to stay calm, he looked up at the windows that looked out into a pitch black sky. Thinking he was still in the Temple of Time, he pushed himself into a sitting position and turned his head towards the archway.

It was gone. In its place was a tall iron wrought door, complete with ornate carvings depicting medallions.

_That wasn't there before._

Now he wasn't so sure he was still in the Temple of Time. It was either that or he'd taken a particularly bad fall. He surveyed the room again, noting the pedestal was missing and that Navi, who was lying on the far side of the dais, was stirring. To his relief, she seemed unharmed.

"Link?" she called, slowly picking herself up off the floor. "Ouch, I haven't felt this stiff in-"

Navi caught his gaze. The concern etched on her features melted into confusion. Then shock.

"Link! What...?" she stammered, her voice trembling.

Link frowned. "What's wrong?"

She pointed at him, her mouth open in shock.

"Navi, what is it?" he asked, completely bewildered by her reaction. That was when he first noticed something odd.

His voice was deeper.

It was as though he had opened his mouth yet someone else spoke. He grasped his throat, then brought his hands up to his eyes. Thick leather gauntlets covered them down to his forearms.

 _What the?_ Never in his life had Link felt more unnerved than he did now. As he looked down, he realized that his deeper voice and gauntlets weren't the only changes to his appearance.

His limbs were heavier and more muscular than when he'd pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal. The sensation that he was staring at the body of a complete stranger was as surreal as it was terrifying.

 _No,_ he thought.  _This is not real. It's a dream. I'm imagining it._

As his mind reeled with confusion, Link stood up. He was stiff and sore, but his confusion was so great that he barely noticed.

 _What's happened to me?_ Trembling he brought a hand to his face, and his fingers brushed across the thin stubble along his chin. Then, he looked down at his torso.

He was approximately the height of a Hylian adult. His lean and now muscular build added to the resemblance.

_No. No, no, no. This isn't possible. I'm a Kokiri._

Except Kokiri were not five and a half feet tall. He screamed in horror, his cry echoing through the chamber.

He wanted to wake up. Why couldn't he just wake up from this dream?

Even his clothing was different. He still wore a forest green tunic and trousers, but they bore no sign of wear and tear. Underneath the tunic, he was garbed in a shirt of chainmail underneath; the metal rings glinting in the light of a nearby brazier. His Kokiri Sword, now belted to the side of his hip, resembled a dagger. Slowly, Link reached up and touched the soft fabric of his green hat, afraid he would find it was missing.

"L-Link? Is that really you?" Navi asked.

Those words stung, cutting deep into his heart. His own fairy was not even sure who he was.

"It's me, Navi," Link replied, keeping his voice even to hide the hurt at her doubt. "Who else do you know that wears a floppy green hat like this?"

His jest was meant to break the awkward confusion that hung between them. It didn't make him feel any better.

Navi considered him for an instant, then zipped into the air and almost pelted him in the face. Her eyes drew a line down the scars across his cheek. Feeling a sudden urge to scratch them, he ran a finger down his skin. Sure enough, the lumpy scars stopped just shy of his eye.

"It... it... it is you, but... how?" Navi struggled to make a coherent sentence, the shock still evident in her eyes.

"Of course it's me," Link said, even though his deeper voice was telling him otherwise. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Navi was silent for a moment, the shock never wavering from her face.

"Navi?" he implored her, hoping she could explain what was happening.

"It's hard to remember. Everything went white and then we were here. Ganondorf came too. He was right in front of you. I remember him slapping the Master Sword aside with his blade. Then he knocked you to the ground. I tried to stop him but then... something struck me..."

Link could not recall any of that. Feeling the weight of the Master Sword pressing against his back, he unslung the sheathed blade and held it in front of him. The sword's scabbard was intricately designed with blue leather interlaid with bands of gold. As he inspected it, Link could feel no hum of magic from the blade. It seemed just as lifeless and cold as any ordinary sword.

He clasped it back on, deciding he'd get no answers by staring at it. Just then, the door behind him opened. Half expecting Ganondorf, Link spun around, drawing the Master Sword.

The man striding into the hall wore long gold and brown robes. His face was wrinkled and haggard with age while his orange eyes twinkled with life. The moment he saw Link's drawn blade, he halted.

"It's alright," he said with a calming gesture. "I mean you no harm."

The man's voice sounded sincere. Deciding he was no immediate threat, Link relaxed and let his blade fall to his side.

"It is good to see you awake, Hero of Time, I am Rauru." There was a familiarity in the man's voice Link couldn't quite place. Rauru gestured towards the still drawn Master Sword. "I see you have already acquainted yourself with your blade. It suits you."

The man's pleasantries did nothing to soothe Link's growing anger. He was certain that this man had something to do with the drastic change in his appearance.

"What have you done to me?" he demanded angrily.

Rauru took a few more cautious steps towards the dais. Link's hand twitched. It was only a small gesture, but it was enough to warn the man not to come any closer. Rauru took heed and halted. Something in the set of the man's jaw told Link that things weren't going the way he'd hoped they would.

"I know this must be confusing for you, Link," Rauru said gently. "But you must believe me-"

"Confusing?" Link roared, not giving Rauru a chance to finish. He could not recall ever sounding as loud or fierce as he did now. "Confusing? Is that all you can say? I'm a Kokiri! We're not supposed to age or grow up!"

Link desperately wanted to seize the old man by the shoulders and shake him. It took all his will to restrain himself. "That sword-" Link looked at the blade in his hand. Some of his fury began to melt away as he realized something.

Neither he or Navi knew what would happen when he drew the Master Sword. Of all the possible scenarios he conjured in his head, including being killed by the sword, this was not one he'd envisaged.

"The sword did something to me...?" Link took a few deep breaths, bidding himself stay calm. "Didn't it?"

Though Rauru's silvery mustache twitched, he gave no other indication that Link's anger perturbed him. Instead, he looked sympathetic.

"What happened, and who are you exactly?" Link asked.

"I am the Guardian of Light, a Sage sworn to protect this realm. You once knew me as Kaepora Gaebora."

Navi gasped. "You're Kaepora... but we thought Kaepora... you were dead."

Rauru bowed his head somberly. "Kaepora was but a disguise. One that I was quite proud of. After I had flown into the city, I attempted to return to my proper form. Alas, in my haste, I overestimated my strength, and the transformation did not go well. I reappeared as you see me now."

"Then what happened?" Link asked.

"I made it to the temple but, to my dismay, you were gone."

Link furrowed his brow, confused. "Gone where?"

"Here to be exact," Rauru rose his arms to gesture at the room. "The Chamber of Sages. It is the central chamber of the Temple of Light, located at the very heart of the Sacred Realm." Rauru's voice became graver as he spoke, and an icy chill swept down Link's spine as Rauru chuckled ruefully, "Well, it  _was_ the Sacred Realm. Alas, it isn't now."

"What do you mean  _was_?" Navi asked.

Her question seemed to trouble Rauru, as his expression darkened. Taking a moment to contemplate his answer, he drew a deep breath and then spoke, "When you drew the Master Sword, Ganondorf followed you. Right into the Temple of Light itself."

Rauru met his gaze. In that brief pause, he seemed to age even further. He went on without pausing. "After I retrieved the Spiritual Stones, I tried to stop Ganondorf. I was only successful in preventing him from killing you, thanks in part to the Master Sword. For a moment I feared I was too late."

"What happened after that?" Link asked. A part of him didn't want to know the answer.

"Ganondorf claimed the Triforce. In doing so, he spread a vile taint through the realm. This realm is the source of the Flow of Magic, and so that taint spread to Hyrule."

"Meaning?" Link asked. He didn't like where this was going.

Rauru paused, drew another deep breath, and then said softly, "When he returned to Hyrule, Ganondorf conquered it. Hyrule has fallen."

Link didn't need Navi's horrified gasp to understand the gravity of what Rauru had just told him. He could scarcely breathe. His limbs were jelly, trembling until they could barely support his weight.

_Hyrule has fallen._

Those last words were like blades slicing through his heart.

Fallen.

All because of him. Link wanted nothing more than to lash out at Rauru. If it hadn't been for the memory of Castletown's demise, he might have accused Rauru of lying there and then. Rauru spoke the truth, and Link knew it.

It was like standing before the Great Deku Tree again, reliving the moment he discovered that the forest guardian was going to die. Only this was worse, far worse. He was too numb to cry, and there was no Saria to comfort him.

 _Saria. Was she alive?_ Or had he failed her and the rest of the Kokiri too?

Letting the Maste Sword clatter to the ground, he fell to his knees, looking helplessly at his hands.

_No. What have I done?_

Rauru's face was etched with concern.

"Link?" he asked softly.

"I... I don't understand," Link blurted out, almost too dazed to form coherent speech. "I... the last thing I remember was picking up the Master Sword and Ganondorf's laughter. Why can't I remember anything after that?"

Raura sighed. "Ganondorf almost killed you. With some help from the spirit in the Master Sword, I was able to banish him from the Sacred Realm. With the key on the inside-" Rauru gestured to the Master Sword "-Ganondorf was unable to return and finish me."

"I still don't understand," Link said weakly. "I don't remember any of this."

It explained Navi's recollection of events.

"I erased your memory so that you would not remember. If you don't believe me look at your chest."

Link looked down beneath his clothing to reveal a long white scar down the left side of his chest.

_What did Ganondorf do to me?_

With the recent revelation of Hyrule's fate, Link wished Rauru had just left him to die.

"What happened afterward?" he asked.

"The Master Sword's spirit sealed you here."

"Since when does a sword have a spirit?" Navi asked incredulously.

"Long ago, a spirit housed itself within the Blade of Evil's Bane, sacrificing its physical form. In doing so, it became trapped for eternity."

Link felt Rauru's eyes on him, but Link didn't meet the man's eyes. He was too busy coming to terms with the fact Hyrule Ganondorf had apparently conquered Hyrule. Some rational part of him doubted that Ganondorf could manage to do that within a few days. The thought left an icy feeling in his stomach as he wondered how long he had been in the Sacred Realm.

"How long..." finding his voice, he felt a rush of anger but was too weak to shout again. He stood up so that he was level with Rauru's face. "Tell me. How long have I been here?"

"I am sorry, Link, but there is no easy way to say this," Rauru said calmly, unfazed as Link stared at him with a fire in his fierce blue eyes.

"How long?" Link repeated.

"Seven years," Rauru's voice was almost like a whisper upon the wind.

_Seven years..._

Link's ears rang. He swayed slightly, almost drunkenly, as his mind reeled at the words.

He shut his eyes, clasping his hands to his face.

"Link, you must not despair. There is still hope for Hyrule," Rauru told him.

_Hope._

That word irked Link more than it should have, especially since Navi had been saying the same thing.

"What hope?" he demanded, drawing his hands away from his eyes. "You just told me I gave it to Ganondorf!"

"It's not too late, Link, you can still defeat Ganondorf. It is always darkest before the dawn, but with the help of the other Sages you can help herald the morning," said Rauru.

"What other Sages?" Link asked, far more quietly.

"The Sages are reborn at the end of each Age with the turning of Time's Wheel. The Temple of Time was built by the Second Sages after a great and terrible war killed most of their predecessors. They vowed never to let such a catastrophe occur again and put measures in place to protect both the Sacred Realm and the Triforce. Hyrule's temples serve as founts that harness the Flow from the Sacred Realm. It was, and remains, the duty of the Sages to protect those temples."

"And exactly how do I find these... Sages?"

"There is someone who can help you find them. I will use my power to send you back to the Temple of Time," Rauru said, giving Link no time to digest the information. "They will wait for you there."

"Who..." Link began, his mind racing to catch up.

"A Sheikah by the name of Sheik," Rauru replied. "I must warn you, the Hyrule you are about to return to is not the realm you knew."

Link swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded; he dreaded the moment he would find out exactly what Rauru meant.

"If it is of any consolation, Link, Ganondorf acted earlier than anticipated. By cursing the Great Deku Tree, and attempting to steal the Spiritual Stone, he forced you to begin your journey far earlier than was intended. It would appear he knew that the hero had been reborn. My guess is the creature within the soul mask, Ganon, told him. Knowing that if he waited too long, the Hero would become a threat, Ganondorf made his move first. He was certain that would secure his hold on Hyrule. Only things did not go according to plan."

Rauru's words made it sound like he was a piece in a game that he did not understand- a puppet dancing upon the strings of an unseen puppeteer.

"What do you mean?" he asked harshly.

"You survived," Rauru replied. "That means we still have a chance of setting the future on a better path. The Sheikah believed that was their duty once, to interpret dreams, and to determine how one's actions might lead the world to a better future."

"I don't see what good that did them," Link said savagely. "They wiped each other out, didn't they?"

Rauru grimaced ever so slightly. "Only because they chose to misuse their powers. There were some who sought to guide the world onto a path that would best serve only themselves. But that is not something to dwell upon now, and I doubt that Impa will thank me for telling you."

"Wait..." Link realized something that he hadn't noticed before. It had been so completely obvious, how could have not noticed. "You were one of Impa's spies?"

"I was," Rauru affirmed with a twitch of his mustache. He directed his gaze to Navi. "I'm surprised you didn't realize."

"Oh, I had my suspicions," Navi said pointedly. "Nobody would suspect that an owl was spying on them."

"That was what I'd hoped," Rauru said with was a note of pride.

"Are Impa and Zelda still alive?" Link asked.

"I believe so," Rauru answered, not elaborating. "Now, before I send you back, there is something I must give you." Rauru dug into a pocket of his long robes.

He held out a long belt, or at least Link thought it was a belt. It was made of a bright, polished silver metal divided into six circles with chains linking them. All but one of the circles were empty. There was a single yellow medallion encrusted in the belt.

"What is that?" Link asked, taking the belt in his hands. 

"It's the Belt of Sages. Each ring on that belt holds one of the medallions borne by the Sages. While you wear it, you can draw on our power. The other medallions can be found in the temples." He frowned as Link turned the belt in his hands, fascinated by its appearance. "Promise me that you will be careful when using it? You must not try to channel any of the elements except Light."

"What happens if I try and use any of the other Elements?" Link asked curiously.

"The taint will kill you," Rauru answered, a little bluntly for Link's taste. "Now go pick up the Master Sword, and I will send you back. A Sheikah is waiting for you in the temple. Do not leave until she meets you."

"Can't you come with us?" Navi asked.

Rauru shook his head gravely. "No, I cannot. I must remain to protect the Sacred Realm and aid the other Sages when you awaken them."

"How will I know who this Sheik is?" With so much having gone wrong, Link wasn't eager to trust the first person he came across. He wasn't even entirely sure that he trusted Rauru. What if he turned out to be some kind of deranged mage?

"Ask her to touch the Master Sword's hilt," Rauru said, sounding pleased with Link's caution.

Deciding that asking Rauru if his sanity was still intact was a  _very_ bad idea, Link stooped to pick up his sword and then straightened. He still felt stiff.

"Stand on the dais and I will send you back," Rauru said. Link wasn't sure he understood. He watched as the man climbed off the dais, moved about halfway to the door, and then halted. Link stood in the center of the platform, feeling stupid.

 _What am I supposed to do?_ he wondered.

He was about to ask this when the entire platform glowed with a white light. Navi yelled in fright and flew into the air as the light intensified.

Rauru shouted something. It might have been some reassuring words, but Link could no longer hear.

He could feel the soft thrum of whatever magic was enveloping him as it rippled through the air. For a moment he was spinning. Then he opened his eyes to find himself standing back in the Temple of Time. Or rather, what was left of it.

The stained glass windows were shattered; an icy breeze howling through their broken frames, revealing a sky bathed in dark storm clouds. A layer of ash and grime coated the once pristine walls, making their elaborate murals almost black.

Of Sheik, there was no sign.

"Maybe she's late?" Navi suggested apprehensively. "Rauru said she wouldn't be far."

"Maybe," Link murmured. He turned from the dais and strode towards the central chamber of the Temple of Time. Glass crunched under his boots as he stepped down from the dais and into the main hall. Covered in soot, dust, and glass, it was in no better shape than the inner sanctum. The wooden doors on either side of the archway were gone, replaced by enormous mounds of rubble and stone.

What bothered Link most was the silence. Aside from the breeze, his breathing, and the crunch of glass beneath his boots, there was not so much as a whisper of life in or outside the temple.

_Seven years... Has it really been that long?_

Link hesitated, dreading what he would find beyond those iron-wrought doors at the far end of the hall. It did not feel like that long ago since he and Navi had been running for their lives through the streets of Castletown.

"Maybe we should wait for Sheik," Navi suggested shakily. She had sheltered on his shoulder, trembling ever so slightly. He'd rarely seen her do that, and that unsettled him even more.

"No," he decided. "This place is giving me the creeps. Let's get out of here. We don't know how long Sheik will be, and we can't stay here forever."

Navi gave a small noise of affirmation.

"I can sense dark magic close by. It's stronger than the curses I sensed in the barinade or Gohma," she said.

Link drew his sword, half expecting something to come charging through the temple doors.

"Any idea what it is?" Link asked.

"No," Navi replied.

 _I guess there is only one way to find out,_ Link gritted his teeth. That exact line of thinking had gotten him into trouble before. Knowing that didn't make him feel any better.

He finally came to the door of the Temple of Time. Taking a deep breath, he opened them slowly, fearing to make the slightest noise. When he stepped outside, total desolation awaited him.

Link had seen what fire could do to a building before. Never did he imagine the same fate befalling an entire city. Before him lay a charred wasteland - a blackened mess of scorched brick, mortar, and timber. Here and there chimneys rose into the sky like burned trees. An icy wind, rank with decay, whipped across his face, and Link was sure he might freeze to the spot if he stayed here too long.

"Link... it's..." Navi stammered in a feeble whisper. "It's horrible."

Link stared wordlessly at the scene, unable to think of anything to say. The bitter wind howled in mournful agony, and Link longed to get away. A layer of ash now clung to his boots, turning the brown leather gray. Atop the hill where Hyrule Castle stood, a tall black monolith stretched high into the sky. Spiky protrusions decorating the edges of each of the tower's three tiers, giving it a sinister and uninviting appearance. The crumbling remains of Hyrule Castle's wall remained. Most of it had collapsed, but the tall archway of the gate still stood. Link could almost picture the road leading to the  _Silver Mare_ thronged with street vendors and performers. There was none of that now. All of it was gone, as gone as the castle that once stood atop the hill.

For centuries, Hyrule Castle had stood as a proud testament to the realm it governed over. Now, like those people who once called Hyrule home, it was gone. Every record of Hyrule's history stored within those walls had been erased. All because of a plan that went horribly wrong.

Link wondered what had become of the rest of Hyrule, of his home. Still, in the back of his mind, a small voice blamed him for the destruction that lay before him. Despite Link's efforts to block it out, the voice only became more determined.

 _Some hero. Did Rauru really call you the Hero of Time?_ Link laughed nervously at that thought.

Navi gave him an odd look. She opened her mouth to say something before thinking twice about it. Instead, she let the heavy silence fall between them.

Link tried to tell himself that the ruined city was not his fault; it had already been under siege well before he and Navi had reached the Temple of Time. Link shook his head.

 _Focus,_ he thought.  _Find a way back to the woods, find out what's happening there._

He hoped that Saria and the others were alright. Why hadn't Rauru thought to tell him more?

"We should go, Link, before-"

Something nearby moaned. It was a pitiful cry like the moan of a dying beast. Then he saw it- a tall figure that stood in the shadow of a nearby building. It looked human enough, but its tormented animal noise made the hair on the back of Link's neck stand on end. Something wasn't right.

"Hey, who's there?" he called out.

He stepped down the stone stairs away from the Temple of Time, not realizing that Navi was not following.

"Link wait... I don't think that's-"

A deafening wail cut through the air. The figure turned, and as he looked into its face, Link felt an invisible force freeze him in place. Every muscle in his body refused to obey his commands to run. The beast moved into the dim light. It was little more than a hulk of gaunt, pale, rotting flesh. Link stared into the eyeless pits of its skull, wanting more than anything to scream.

No sound came out. He couldn't move his jaw. The creature opened its maw, revealing a row of yellowing teeth as it approached. Around him, more figures were stirring from the ground. Another scream cut through the air. Followed by a third, and then a fourth.

Navi quickly darted in front of Link, and for a split second, the first creature was distracted. It clawed at the fairy flying in its face, but its limbs were slow, and Navi dodged its repeated attempts to swipe her. Once the creature broke eye contact, Link was able to move.

"Run Link, it's a ReDead!" Navi screamed. "Don't look it in the eyes!"

_What's left of them..._

Link scrambled up the ash-laden path. He could hear more moans now as even more creatures emerged from the ruins. Some were only small. Navi zipped after him while Link kept his face down, desperate to avoid eye contact with the moaning creatures lumbering through the debris. Their screams followed him as he stepped into what had once been the southern market. The only recognizable feature was the remains of the fountain. No water cascaded into that dry and cracked basin now.

"Link, I think we set off a trap! There are Stalfos appearing everywhere," Navi yelled, flying higher up into the air to get a better look.

She was right. More creatures were emerging from the ruins now. Amongst them were the same skeletal creatures Link had seen when Castletown burned. He realized he had no shield either as he instinctively went to retrieve it from behind him. As one of the stalfos charged, he swung the Master Sword, striking off the bones of the creature's shield arm. The stalfos leaped at him, and Link's sword connected with its own with a reverberating crash of steel. His next swing took the creature's head off. Link grabbed its fallen shield and bashed a second stalfos in the face with it.

His sword twirled through the air again, lopping through the neck of another stalfos. It was then he noticed some of the stalfos were wearing the armor of Hylian guards though any resemblance to the men they had once been was long gone. The thought that these things were once people filled Link with revulsion, and he hacked away with renewed vigor.

An arrow struck his shield. He killed one of the reanimated guards only to realize the skeletons were re-assembling themselves once he slew them. Once they regained all their missing bones, the amber glow in their eye sockets returned, and the undead guards lunged at him. Some grabbed weapons; one even attempted to snatch a bone from a fallen undead.

 _I can't win this_ , Link thought, desperately looking for an escape.

By now the creatures had surrounded him, and more blood-chilling screams rent through the darkness.

 _More ReDeads._ There had to be a way out.

"Try using the medallion!" Navi yelled, flying above the battling skeletons who were entirely focused on Link and so far ignoring her.

"How? I have never used light magic before!" Link spun around to behead several more stalfos. One thrust a spear into his shield, slamming it into the frame and forcing Link to drop it.

He slipped. A stalfos slammed its shield into his head. His cheek struck stone, and lights danced in front of his eyes. The stalfos took aim, raising its sword.

Then-

_BANG!_

A bright light stabbed his vision. Link cursed and rolled to avoid the stalfos. Only when he looked up, the stalfos was nothing more than a pile of smoldering bones. There was another crackling  _bang_ and a second blast of lightning flashed across Link's periphery. It struck a nearby ReDead, and the creature burst into flames.

A blade came within inches of Link's throat. He knocked his attacker back and reached out with his mind to the elements of Hyrule's magic. He could only sense one of them: the element of light. The medallion on his belt grew warm as he channeled its power. Link twirled the blade in an arc; the Master Sword glowed, a light gleaming in the darkness.

He came out of his spin and braced himself. He'd only managed to take out two stalfos, followed by a third which parted ways with its head. Link exchanged a flurry of blows with a fourth skeleton, and sacred steel met bone with an unpleasant crunch. Link spared a glimpse back at the fallen stalfos, expecting them to rise up and attack him. Only they never stirred.

The light magic stopped them from being re-animated.

He was tiring quickly, his flourishes becoming clumsy and wide. His limbs had not weakened in his seven-year sleep, but he still could not take on an entire army of stalfos.

_I have to run._

So he did, running towards the still standing wall at the southern end of town, striking down any stalfos that came near him. The ReDead had surrounded the central square, their voices crooning in unison.

_I'm going to die here._

Another plume of light struck through their ranks, and Link spotted a tall figure at the far end of the square.

"Hero of Time!"

The woman had her arms raised high, sending blast after blast of light magic crashing into the undead. She was dressed in blue garbs. Link recognized the white sash upon her front with an emblem of a weeping eye, the symbol of the Sheikah.

What Link found unusual was the assortment of white bandages the woman wore over her clothing and head. Aside from a tuft of blonde hair, only her eyes peered out from underneath her clothes.

 _Sheik_ , he thought.

Just as Sheik killed the last of the undead surrounding them, she called out.

"Run, hero, towards the bridge. I'll be right behind you!"

Not bothering to chastise Sheik for calling him hero, Link looked behind to see not a few stalfos charging behind him but an entire sea of the skeletons, some clattering their swords against shields in an ungodly racket.

"Link, you heard her. Run!" Navi yelled flying over to his side.

Another spell crashed into the Stalfos nearest Link, shattering its legs. The rest of the creature crawled along the ground in a pathetic attempt to chase after him.

Link turned to deflect another blow, pushing away a sword that went scraping off his shield, barely missing his midriff. He turned to run and yelped when he realized the legless stalfos had him by the ankle. Its white bony hands clawed into his flesh, leaving bloody rivulets. With a yell of pain and a frantic kick, Link shook it off.

He turned and distinctly heard the angry stalfos yell, "Come back here and I'll bite your legs off!"

Sprinting faster than he had ever run in his life, Link bolted towards the archway leading out of town. Suddenly there was an odd sensation like somebody had just punched him hard in the arm. Then there was a terrible pain. He could literally feel flesh tearing as he clutched his arm and tried not to stumble.

Still running despite the pain, he chanced a look at the bloodied arrow shaft now sticking into his arm. It hadn't punched all the way through, but blood still ran thickly down the length of his injured limb.

He hadn't heard Navi's cry, but Sheik did. She found Link's attacker and sent a bolt of lightning flying in their direction. She missed. The lightning struck the stone near the archer whose next shot went wide. The next arc of lightning didn't miss. Clenching his teeth in agony, Link went to pull the arrow out, not sure he could do so without fainting, but the pain was too blinding to fight properly.

"Stop! Don't pull it!" The warning in Navi's voice made him hesitate. Navi called Sheik for help, and the woman whistled to someone beyond Link's sight. Then she ran to his side just as a shrill neigh rose above the ghoulish cries of the dead.

Link's gaze turned to the drawbridge or rather where it had been. A stone bridge now stood in its place, and a white mare was thundering across it. She galloped towards her master, crushing a smaller stalfos that got in its way.

Link struggled to remain standing as the horse stopped and then quickly trotted towards him.

"Get on!" Sheik urged him. She turned to shoot a blast of lightning at several stalfos as they charged towards her.

Link would have obeyed, but he was getting dizzy. His arm was burning as though a fire was spreading through his veins. He felt weak as he clutched the horse's bridle, hoping she wouldn't bite. He almost sagged as he reached the mare's saddle.

 _Poisoned,_ he realized. He shouldn't have run. Not that there had been much choice.

"Link!" Navi yelled. He did not reply immediately. His head was spinning as the burning pain lanced further along his arm and into his chest.

"The arrow," he gasped, wincing at the pain. "Navi, I think it's poisoned."

He should have felt alarmed, but the venom was also pumping through his body, and he felt too spent to do anything.

"What?" he heard the disbelief in Navi's voice. Then she saw his face. "Oh no."

Link did not notice several other riders approaching. The world swam around him.

"Sheik? I thought you said you were sneaking, not rousing an entire bloody army! What happened?"

"There's no time for that now." The voice was Sheik's. "Toru, help me get him onto Silver."

His vision was incoherent, and he almost fell. If the mare hadn't been keeping still so that he could stand, he would have fallen. He was losing consciousness, again.

Sheik grabbed his good arm.

"Hang on, kid. This is going to hurt."

That was Link's only warning. Somebody grabbed his injured arm and snapped the shaft of the arrow. The pain was blinding, and he hardly noticed as someone got him onto the back of Sheik's horse. Sheik swung herself into the horse's saddle next. Then she quickly dug her heels into the horse's side and it broke into a gallop, leaving the desolate ruins of Castletown behind.


	21. Broken Mirror

** Chapter 20 **   
** Broken Mirror **

Warmth. Pure bliss beneath a layer of soft blankets. As Link slowly returned to consciousness, the blissfulness did not last. His limbs were sore, and he did not want to open his eyes, afraid of what would greet him when he did.

He clung to the safety of the blankets, pulling it over him as he often did when troubled by nightmares.

_Nightmares._

If only the last few days had been nothing more than that.

Link smelt the scents of a forest, and, for a flicker of a moment, he could almost convince himself that he was home; in his treehouse. Only there was no musky scent, no familiar fragrance of the Deku trees, and no birds singing from the leafy bowers.

Slowly, his memory stirred and reality sunk in. He recalled the arrow striking his arm and the searing pain of the poison as it spread through him.

"Navi?" he groaned. His throat was dry, and his voice was a hoarse whisper.

There was no reply.

_Where is she?_

Maybe she was just asleep.

His head was throbbing as though someone had taken to it with a hammer and it was an effort to sit up. He slumped himself against the wall behind him, one hand clutched to his forehead.

"Navi?" he called.

Only silence answered him. He cast his eyes about the small room and found no sign of the fairy. There was a nightstand beside him with a pitcher of water on a tray. His gear was neatly piled against the wall, and his eyes fell upon the sapphire hilt of the Master Sword.

_What happened? Where am I?_

He remembered fleeing from an army of stalfos. A woman named Sheik had thrown him onto a horse and fled the desolate ruins of Castletown. There had been other people there too, but he couldn't remember if he'd heard their names or seen their faces.

Deciding that trying to remember anything that had happened after that was a lost cause, he strode over to the window opposite his bed and drew back the shutters. A cold wind gusted through the window as he gazed out onto an empty glade. The air seemed as quiet as the grave and just as cold. It was as though the earth itself held its breath, awaiting the coming of warmer months.

_Winter._

The sensation of tranquil contentment Link first experienced upon waking up faded. He gazed out the window with growing nostalgia.

_Maybe Navi just went to get some fresh air._

He left the window open a fraction, enough for a fairy to get back in.

Returning to the bed, he glanced down at himself. It was still unsettling to see how much had changed.

His right arm was heavily bandaged and smelt of healing herbs. Moving it resulted in a spasm of pain that made him wince. At least it wasn't his sword arm. An injury to that would have left him unable to use a sword properly for days.

As he clutched his injured limb, Link noticed a new oddly shaped scar on his left hand. It was prickling uncomfortably. At a closer inspection, he realized it was the same shape as the Triforce.

_Odd._

How could he have possibly ended up with a Triforce-shaped scar? He picked up a mirror off the nightstand and gazed at his reflection.

He looked quite the worse for wear- his face was pale with the long thin scars from the wolfos down one gaunt cheek. The scars did not bother Link as much as his changed appearance. Was he really a Hylian? His tall and broad stature certainly resembled one.

He could picture Mido's face taunting him in his mind.

_"You're not even a real Kokiri. You don't even have a fairy..."_

Link took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew these thoughts wouldn't help him. He needed something to distract him, but his muddled recollections of everything that happened kept bubbling to the surface of his mind like a pot left too long to boil. He recalled Rauru saying Ganondorf followed him into the Sacred Realm. Link dreaded finding out what had happened in Hyrule. The memory of the ruins of Hyrule's capital was still fresh in his mind. He feared the rest of Hyrule would be like those ruins- a tomb forsaken by the living.

_Has it really been seven years?_

Link was still struggling to come to terms with the fact he had just lost seven years of his life. He didn't even know if anyone he knew was still alive. Saria. Forenz. Malon. What of Saria? He could just picture her wandering beneath the boughs of the forest, waiting for him to return. Waiting until she thought he was never coming back.

 _She probably thinks you're dead by now,_ whispered a small voice in his head.

He tried to push the voice away, but it was in vain. He shut his eyes desperate to think of something else.  _Maybe Navi fled because she doesn't believe you're a Kokiri anymore._

 _She wouldn't do that,_ Link thought, curling his hands into fists and rubbing his forehead.  _Not now._

As he stared back at his reflection, Link found it harder and harder to ignore that small voice. He scowled at the mirror which made his face look even more disfigured with the scars. Had Navi abandoned him?

He grasped the mirror tightly around the edge with his left hand. The same anger that he experienced upon waking up in the Sacred Realm surged through him again, and he threw the mirror against the wall with a snarl.

It shattered, the tiny fragments bursting from the frame and falling to the floor with a loud tinkering crash. Link buried his face in his hands. No tears came now. He was not sure if he could ever cry again. Not after the devastation he had seen in Castletown. The bodies, the scent of ash, the deafening chorus of screams, the body of the young girl...

"They say it's bad luck to break a mirror."

The sound of a woman's voice tore Link's mind back to reality.

Sheik was standing in the doorway, carrying a tray with a bowl of steaming hot soup on it. The sight of the food made Link ill; he didn't think he could stomach anything at the moment.

"Is this a bad time?" Sheik asked.

It probably was, but Link did not want to be left alone to the company of his thoughts right now.

"No," he lied. He brought his hands away from his face. "No, of course not. I just wasn't sleeping well."

"I see," Sheik cocked her head to the side, eyes darting from the broken shards of the mirror and Link. She didn't believe him for an instant, knowing that a bad night's sleep was unlikely to cause someone to smash a mirror. She strode forward without another word and placed the tray of soup on the nightstand.

"I'm not hungry," Link muttered, looking away from the food. He felt sick.

"You need to eat. You haven't had anything in days... or seven years in your case."

"How long was I out this time?"

"Four days," Sheik replied, turning away from the window and looking back at him. "You are at the inn in Ordon now."

Link recalled hearing about Ordon once, remembering Talon saying he had family there. The thought of the ranch owner made Link wonder what had become of him and Malon. Sheik meanwhile strode forward to check the wound on his arm. There was little sign of it now, except for yet another scar on the side of his arm.

"It's healed," she murmured, unraveling the rest of the bandage from his arm. "It might be a bit sore for a few days."

"Have you seen Navi? The fairy that was with me." Link asked. Worry gnawed at him as he waited for Sheik to reply.

"She came with you," Sheik said, not looking up as she examined his arm. "Once I assured her you would make a full recovery, she left without saying where she was going. She said she would be back in two days."

Link frowned wondering where Navi would go so abruptly. He guessed she had gone to find one of the Great Fairies or returned to the forest to find the Kokiri. Worry gnawed at his insides as he wondered how they had fared in the last seven years. Had something happened to them? Was that why Navi went off on her own?

"Sheik..." Link swallowed, dreading the question he was about to ask. "The Kokiri... are they alright?"

A brief flicker of emotion flashed across Sheik's face.

"There has been no news from the woods," she said evenly. Something about the way she said those words chilled him.

Her words unsettled him, and he lapsed into silence. The woods had been so isolated from the rest of Hyrule that the lack of news would not have bothered him ordinarily, but there was something about Sheik's voice that disturbed him.

"I left the forest to protect them... The Great Deku Tree wanted that. I'm not sure I could live with myself if something happened to them," Link murmured, not caring that he was divulging himself to a woman that he'd just met. How was he to know, despite Rauru's assurances, that she could be trusted?

"You must care about them a lot," Sheik said. There was no surprise in her voice, no question as to how he could even be connected to the Kokiri or have his own fairy. Either Navi had carelessly divulged all his secrets, which Link doubted, or Rauru had told her. That Rauru would have done just a thing, and not let Link reveal his own secrets, was irritating beyond words. His life was officially a secret to nobody.

"I grew up amongst the Kokiri, they were my family," Link said, feeling his throat tighten. "Not that it matters to them anymore."

"Why do you say that?" There was a small trace of shock in Sheik's voice. "If they are your family then of course they matter."

"But I'm not a Kokiri... I don't know what I am," his voice cracked as a painful lump formed in his throat.

He felt the mattress at the end of the bed sag as Sheik sat next to him. He turned and met her gaze. There was something odd in her expression that he couldn't quite make out.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Sorry. What for?"

"That you have been through this."

She sounded sincere, but Link didn't want sympathy. He just wanted to know why he no longer resembled a Kokiri. His earlier yearning to be able to return to the peaceful, secluded existence of the forest dwellers was long gone, and there was no going back. They would not accept him anymore and he knew it.

 _They never accepted you._ That irritating voice in the back of his mind persisted again.

"Are you in pain?"

Link realized that he'd scrunched his eyes shut and opened them.

"No, I was just thinking..." Link sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to face just how much has changed."

Sheik's brow fell in a brief flicker of sympathy. "You can't hide in here, forever. I am sorry, but sooner or later you will have to face what has happened. Hyrule is dying. You are the Hero of Time-"

Link's temper flared at those words until his blood was pounding in his ears.

"Don't call me that," Link was surprised when his voice came out as a growl.

"It is who you are, Link," Sheik said, relentless. "That sword chose you for that reason." She gestured to the Master Sword; Link did not follow her gaze. "That scar on your hand is the symbol of those marked by the Goddesses themselves."

Despite his earlier wish for Sheik to remain in the room, he no longer wanted the woman near him. He did not want to feel like some puppet whose strings the Goddesses pulled.

 _But that is what you are. A puppet._ Link's mind told him.  _You were a puppet dancing upon the strings of fate. From the moment you met Zelda, you were a piece to be played._

 _No,_ Link gritted his teeth as he tried to think of something else. He was going mad, having a conversation with a voice in his head. The last thing he wanted right now was for Sheik to think he was insane.

She was regarding him with a small frown, "Perhaps I should give you some time to rest. We can continue this conversation later. Try and have some soup before it gets cold."

She got up and headed for the door. Link was not sorry to see her leaving, but one question nagged him as she went to depart.

"Wait!" he called. Sheik paused, her hand on the doorknob. "What happened to Zelda? Rauru told me Impa was alive and I guessed Zelda was as well. She  _is_  still alive, isn't she?"

Sheik turned back to him, her expression unreadable. Those bandages and the cowl obscuring most of her face unnerved him. He wondered why she was even wearing them. The Sheikah emblem on her tabard told anyone who she was: a sorceress of shadow.

"She is," Sheik answered. "To my knowledge, Zelda fled to Mithira, and she now remains there under the protection of their king."

With that, she opened the door and slipped out into the corridor beyond.

~ 0 ~

It was dusk when Link awoke again. After his conversation with Sheik, he had wanted to get up, but fatigue drove him back into the bed where he returned to a fitful sleep. The soup went untouched and was soon stone cold. He vaguely recalled Sheik knocking on the door and entering without waiting for an answer. He had retreated beneath the covers, pretending to be asleep. She'd paused for a moment beside the bed after trying to rouse him. He didn't stir.

"I know you're awake," Sheik said.

He didn't answer, hoping she would give up and leave the room.

"Alright. I will let you sulk for now, but rest assured I will find a way to get you out of that bed. You may not like what I have in mind." He heard her grab the tray as the cutlery clattered noisily upon it. Then she retreated while Link felt a stab of irritation. How dare she think he was sulking.

Before he could wonder just what Sheik had in mind, or how unpleasant it was likely to be, sleep pulled him into its embrace.

In his dreams, Saria was calling him. Her voice was lost in an endless veil of thick fog. Link ran amongst tall trees; their canopies little more than dark shadows in the thick gray soup that swallowed his surroundings. The trees whispered to him, cursing his name and accusing him of abandoning the Kokiri.

 _It wasn't my fault..._ Link wanted to scream.  _Leave me alone!_

Still, he ran. Unable to see far, he did not spot a dark four-legged shape lunging at him until it was on top of him. He caught a blur of bright amber eyes, and the creature's jaw snapped shut on his neck. Link awoke with a gasp.

As his pounding heart settled, he became aware of a noise coming from elsewhere in his room. Someone was crying.

Frowning, he looked over to the nightstand and was relieved to see Navi sitting upon the edge of it. His relief lasted less than a heartbeat. Navi was facing away from him, her hands cupped her face as sobs rocked her entire body. Link had seen Navi upset before, but never as much as she was now. He sat up, not sure whether he should interrupt her. He was sure she would not have wanted him to see her in this state. Then he felt a pang of guilt. He had been so absorbed in his own shock that he hadn't given a thought to how difficult this change must have been for her.

"Navi?" he asked uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

Navi did not face him, nor did she give any indication she knew he was awake until Link spoke a second time. She lifted her head, staring out the window, the last rays of light yielding to the night's cold embrace. Navi wiped a hand across her face, not turning to face Link.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice so soft that Link could barely hear her.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, bewildered and more than a little concerned. "You have done nothing wrong."

"I didn't mean to wake you," Navi replied. "It's just..."

She stopped abruptly, taking a shuddering breath.

"What?" Link asked, almost getting up to take Navi into his hands.

"I... I went back to the woods... to check on everyone-" Navi's voice was shaking, and she barely got the words out. Link was halfway off the bed. At those words, he sank back down onto the mattress, an icy lance of pain piercing his heart. He did not like where this was going.

_No... please... no more._

"And?" Link asked, his fear only increasing as he waited for Navi to respond.

Navi opened her mouth. At first, no words came out. Link's throat clenched tightly as he waited for what Navi was about to say.

"Saria and the others are okay, right?"

He stared at the floor, waiting for the blow he knew was coming.

Navi spoke again, sounding as though each word was causing her immense pain."They're gone. The Kokiri are gone."

~ 0 ~

"Another pint... please," Link groaned as he lifted his head from the bar counter. His head was buzzing as he eyed the shelves behind the counter. He spotted a bottle labeled  _Goron Fire Ale_ and opted to try that.

"You've had a drink already! The bartender said incredulously. "Look, kid, do you realize how rare this stuff is nowadays?"

"Let him be. He's been through a rough time of things," said the man beside Link; it was Talon. "I'll pay."

Link made a protest, but Talon ignored him.

The bartender muttered something under her breath. She retrieved the Goron fire ale and set it on the counter beside Link. She waved over one of the serving women who brought over a loaf of bread.

"You'll need it," the innkeeper said, pushing the plate towards Link, and nodding toward the bottle of ale.

Had he been more attentive, Link might have read the  _entire_  label on the bottle.

_Goron Fire Ale- Guaranteed to make you breathe fire!_

"Link, I'm not sure you should be drinking that," Navi warned him. " It's not meant for Hylians."

Link ignored her. The last ale making him feel a little brazen. He opened the bottle and took a gulp of ale. This turned out to be a terrible idea.

He coughed and spluttered as the liquid sent tendrils of fire down his throat. He didn't breathe fire, though it certainly felt like his throat was ablaze. Downing some more as though hoping this might quench the burning sensation, he inhaled his drink. He choked, coughing some more which sent some of the liquid up his nose. His eyes streamed at the unpleasant sensation, while Talon slapped him painfully across the back.

"Th-Thanks," he spluttered.

"First time, lad?"

"Yeah," Link rasped, coughing some more.

"I was surprised you wanted the Goron ale, that stuff's nasty."

Link's stomach was burning now, and he found himself agreeing with Talon. Eyes drooping wearily, he almost slipped from his stool before Talon caught him.

"Have some bread," Talon said, gesturing towards the loaf. "It'll do you some good."

Link did so, tearing off a chunk of bread from the still warm loaf. The bread looked good, studded with nuts and raisins, but Link didn't taste any of it.

"That'll make you feel a bit better," Talon said.

Link had been surprised to see the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. He had welcomed the sight of a friendly and familiar face, It seemed a small comfort after his recent experiences. Neither Link nor Navi had spoken much since her revelation about the Kokiri's fate. He wanted to believe they had just fled, but he felt a horrible certainty that they hadn't. Where would they go and how could they hope to outrun an army as thorough as Ganondorf's?

Afterward, he and Navi had spent some time in silence. Eventually, Link had donned his clothes on, intent on finding Sheik and demanding some answers.

When he had first walked into the common room, a man's voice had caught his attention.

"Link?" The man had called uncertainly, "Blimey. If it isn't you Link? You've grown since I last saw you, lad!"

Talon had thrown the boy into a bear hug that threatened to crush Link's lungs. Link gasped, wincing in agony as Talon let go of him.

"Sorry, lad," he said with a chuckle. "Forget my own strength sometimes."

Link tried to smile in return, achieving one feebly. It pained him not to respond in kind to Talon's obvious cheer.

"You look awful," Talon observed as he looked Link up and down. "What happened to you?"

"Bad news," Link had mumbled.

This seemed to be all Talon needed to hear. He steered Link towards a barstool and planted him on it so forcefully Link's shoulder hurt.

Now Link sat with two empty bottles of ale beside him. Navi was looking worried that he had just drunk an entire bottle of fire ale. His head was spinning, and the world seemed to sway, as though he were on a boat rather than on solid ground. It was an effort to focus on Talon.

"Malon missed you, you know. She's at Lon Lon, so far as I know," Talon said.

A noise from Navi distracted Link, and he was quite sure there were several fairies were glaring at him from the counter. Each was wearing an identical expression of irritation on its face. Navi had not approved of joining Talon, but she was feeling too miserable herself to argue about it.

"Why... Why she go back?" Link said, focusing back on Talon and slurring his words together. He really wasn't feeling well now. "I... I thought she's in Ordon."

"Was for a time. Always loved her animals, specially Epona. Couldn't bear the thought of leavin' them with Ingo I s'pose," said Talon. "He's in charge of the ranch now. As it was, Malon ran away from here. Only a note left on her bed to say where was goin' and she'd back within a few days. My guess'd be that she was hoping to steal Epona and wasn't able to make back in time. Gerudo ain't lettin' anyone cross Hyrule's border now."

"Ingo would not do anything to her would he?" Navi asked, gazing between Link and Talon.

"No idea," Talon grumbled. "Didn't even know he had it in 'em to take the ranch."

Link was feeling rather sleepy as Talon spoke. He was almost heedless of Navi still glaring at him.

_Maybe I'll just have one more and go to bed._

Navi was watching him as he eyed a bottle of brandy.

"You know, Link, you are technically underage," she pointed out. "So maybe you should stop drinking now."

"Yeh... maybe I will." Link mumbled with a glance at Navi. He was  _still_ sure that he was staring at three fairies, all with their arms folded across their chest.

"Navi, why's there three of you?" he asked, his words slurring as it became more of an effort to speak.

"Just... pretend there's only one," Navi replied through gritted teeth before clasping a hand to her face.

Shrugging off the odd sight, Link turned back to the now empty bottle of ale. His eyes were drooping as his mind became increasingly foggy.

~ 0 ~

Navi stared sullenly at Link, wondering when he would stop moping. If she had been any taller, she would have slapped him back to his senses by now. She sighed, resisting the urge to bury her face in the palm of her hand again.

She stared at the two empty bottles of ale, certain that so much liquor was not good for a first-timer. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, and it nauseated her. At least he'd eaten. That had absorbed some of the alcohol.

Here she was, his guardian fairy, and she'd just let him drown himself in alcohol.

 _Such a responsible guardian you are,_ she thought to herself.

At first, she'd decided that Link could use Talon's company. Navi was not up to the challenge of cheering him up. Not given what she discovered on her journey back to the woods and not with Link's new appearance.

_Everything has changed._

Her heart felt heavy with grief; she was distraught at the loss of her companions, for Mori or Saria. She knew she could help Link make things right again; at least that was what she hoped. She clung to that hope, as slim as it might have been; it was still something. At the moment, however, with Link now completely inebriated, they were going nowhere fast.

Navi was wondering if she would have to guide Link to their room or tell him how to open the door.

 _He probably won't make it that far,_ Navi sighed inwardly.

Link was barely paying attention to Talon now, and the innkeeper was doing her best to ignore them both.

Just then, the door to the inn opened, and Sheik crossed the threshold. Her eyes drifted to the counter, and she froze on the spot.

"Sheik," Navi greeted her, zipping into the air.

She was in half a mind to ask Sheik why she never told Link or herself about the Kokiri's disappearance, but the Sheikah was not looking at her. She was staring at Link with a look of pure fury in her eyes.

_Uh oh._

Before Navi could react, Sheik crossed the floor so fast it was as though the space between the door and the counter was not even there.

"Sheik, this is a surprise," Talon said. "I would've thought a minstrel such as yourself would've picked a livelier establishment to..."

Talon trailed off as he noticed her icy stare.

"What-" Link lifted his head off the counter and looked up at the angry Sheikah. "Sheik... there... there's two of you. What you doing here?"

 _Just how drunk is he?_ Navi glanced back at the bottles of ale worriedly. She watched as a serving girl came towards them, passing by with a tray of dishes and cutlery she'd retrieved from a nearby table.

Link meanwhile tried to stand up. He stepped back and bumped into the serving girl. His clumsy motion upset the tray the woman was carrying, and its contents crashed to the floor as the woman shrieked like a ReDead.

 _Oh dear,_  Navi thought.

Sheik looked mortified.

"Sorry... my... brother... he hasn't been well..." She was so livid that Navi could feel her straining to keep her anger in check. If Link or Talon noticed her lie, they gave no sign of it. Talon slammed a groggy Link back onto his stool, stifling his apologies, and went to help the flustered serving girl collect the broken crockery.

The bartender rolled her eyes at the scene and smirked, "I'll put that on your tab."

"Now that you've finished making a total fool of yourself," Sheik growled, looking disgusted. "What do you think you are doing?"

Without warning, she heaved Link off the barstool. Navi was surprised by her strength as she hauled Link towards the still open door. Talon spared the boy a sympathetic expression and then gazed a question at Navi. She shook her head and hastened out the door before Sheik could shut it.

The cold night air washed over her, and she watched as Sheik dragged Link behind the stables. Once there, she propped him against the wall, fetched a pail of water and returned.

"What are you doing exactly?" Navi asked as Sheik grab the now completely inebriated youth.

Without replying, Sheik grabbed Link by the scruff of the neck and dunked his head into the icy cold water. Link shook violently at this abrupt action and gagged as Sheik brought his head back up and put the bucket to one side.

"What-" he spluttered right before he heaved, and his stomach upended its contents with a horrible retching sound. Navi eyed the puddle of sick beside the bucket with disgust.

"What... was... that... for?" Link gasped between violent coughs.

"That is for being a goat-headed fool," Sheik seethed. That was when she first appeared to notice Navi. "And you, letting him? I expected better of you, Navi!"

Navi thought this was going a bit too far. It wasn't like Sheik had offered to tell Link about the Kokiri.

"Hey, that's not fair," Navi protested indignantly. "Not after what you kept secret from us."

"What?" Sheik looked confused.

"You never told me about the woods," Link gasped.

Then her eyes widened, and she dropped Link.

"Ganondorf destroyed it. Didn't he?" he clutched his stomach as if he were about to throw up again. He regained his composure, slightly. "He... he killed them?"

His voice broke with those last words. Sheik looked shocked; she turned to Navi.

"You told him?" Sheik asked slowly.

"I found out for myself. There was no one there. Most of the village was burned," Navi's voice was hoarse as she remembered seeing the ruined treehouses. It was possible they had fled, but given the absence of life in the once lush woods, it didn't seem likely. There was nowhere to go.

Sheik was silent. Her expression was troubled, and she heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you once Link recovered."

Navi scowled, not entirely receptive to this apology.

Link was still kneeling, bent over double as he tried to resist the urge to throw up again.

"Did... Did any of them survive?"

His words were laced with pain, and Navi had to swallow the lump in her throat. She wanted to console him, but there was little she could say or do to ease the grief they both shared. He looked up at Sheik; the look of anguish on his face broke Navi's heart.

"They're... they're dead aren't they?" he asked, choking back a sob. "I promised the Great Deku Tree I would protect them. I promised-"

His words broke off into an unintelligible sob.

Sheik seemed to relax, her expression softening as she placed an arm around Link's shoulder and lifted him off the ground. He wept bitterly, a rush of tears descending down his cheeks. Navi flew over to land on his shoulder, trying to provide some comfort. She was at a loss as to what to do, and Sheik didn't seem so sure either; she looked uncomfortable.

Navi was sure Link was broken. She had seen him break down before. Knowing they could still keep Saria and the others safe, he kept going. Now, they had lost the very thing they had been fighting for. She wanted to tell him it would be alright, but he would likely take little comfort from those words.

"At least some of the Kokiri are still alive," Sheik murmured patiently. "There was no trace of them in the village, nor elsewhere in the woods, and I know that some have been taken captive. Rauru tells me at least one girl is not far from the forest. He can sense her, but her telepathy is not strong, and he can't reach her. It isn't enough to determine if she is safe or amongst the Kokiri who were captured."

Link stopped sobbing and looked up, a small glimmer of hope in his bloodshot eyes.

"Who?" Link and Navi asked at the same time. There were few skilled telepaths amongst the Kokiri.

"I believe you know her," said Sheik. "Her name is Saria."

Link's eyes went wide. Navi realized that if Saria was still alive. She would most likely be with the other Kokiri. She would not leave them. Not willingly.

_If we can find her, then maybe we can find the others too._

She spoke up before Link could get any ideas of finding Saria without knowing what they were up against.

"Talon said there was no way into Hyrule," Navi said. "How are we supposed to find her?"

"There is an ancient dais in the woods just outside Ordon. It's a portal that can only be activated by a key. It is linked to one of eight such portals in Hyrule. Only two keys exist, the rest long forgotten or destroyed. I have one of these keys. You have the other," Sheik explained.

Navi frowned. "What key?"

"The same one you used to open the Door of Time," Sheik answered. "It's the only way to get into Hyrule."

 _The Ocarina of Time,_ Navi realized.

"Is that how you got into Hyrule?" Link asked. His face was flushed, and Navi wondered just how much more sober he was now.

"Yes, but there is a danger. Any nearby creature with the ability to touch magic will sense the portal activate. I do not know the song to send you or myself back to Ordon either, so it's a one-way trip."

Link got up, nearly falling onto Sheik who held him steady.

"We have to go to the forest now then," he said. He spoke with a surprising amount of conviction. It was as if he thought that donning his sword on and marching into Hyrule, despite not being able to stand properly, was a simple matter.

"You are in no condition to do so," Sheik told him firmly. "It will be several days until you are well enough and I will not leave until we have a thorough plan. One of my people will be here within a few days, when she arrives, we will leave."

Navi was sure he was going to protest, but he didn't.

"The portal leads right to the Sacred Forest Meadow," said Sheik. "My hope is that there is still someone or something in the woods that will lead us to her."

 _Of course._ Navi's immediate thought was the Deku Trees, but most of the tree spirits lacked the powerful telepathy of the Great Deku Tree and she wasn't strongly gifted in that ability either. There was no way to communicate with them.  _There might still be a wild fairy left that can tell us._

Ordinarily, the thought of returning home would have filled her with joy. Now only a hollow emptiness remained, once occupied by her friends and the Kokiri she lost so long ago. From the grim look on Link's face, Navi knew she was not the only one with misgivings about returning. If it meant saving Saria though, they would go, and Navi was sure that nothing would stop Link from doing just that.

~ 0 ~

True to her word, Sheik made Link wait for several days while he recovered. It was an agonizing three days. He desperately wanted to leave, knowing that Saria was out there somewhere. Sheik had other ideas.

To his total embarrassment, she insisted on shaving his newly grown beard, claiming that he looked like a shaggy, unwashed mountain pony. Afterward, she had him train with the Master Sword for hours on end.

At first, he'd approached the training with a savage anger. It dulled the pain of knowing that his friends were out there somewhere and that he couldn't help them in his present condition. It hurt more knowing that all this had happened because he'd drawn the sword he now wielded from its pedestal.

After Sheik had thrashed him on several occasions, leaving him sore and bruised, she asked if he were trying to punish himself for what had happened. He tried to be more careful after that and failed miserably.

When Sheik wasn't busy thrashing him, Link kept to the inn. He saw Talon several times, but he didn't dare try another round of alcohol. Not that he got much of a chance with Sheik keeping an eye on him. When she wasn't doing that, she was planning, gathering supplies, and pouring over maps that Link could barely read.

Finally, a week after his arrival in Ordon, Link was able to depart. He made his way out of the inn and to the stables. Ordon was a quiet hamlet of thatched-roof houses split down the center by a stream. From the stables, there was a clear view of the ranch where Link had been training with Sheik.

He found the Sheikah waiting for him with her companion who'd arrived the night before. Rin was simply dressed in traveling clothes and a cloak. If not for the hallmark red-eyes, Link might never have guessed that she was a Sheikah.

Despite some practice over the last few days, it still took Link a while to get used to the horse shifting beneath him. His shield which, according to Sheik, once belonged to one of the royal guards was painted blue and decorated with the emblem of the royal family. It felt awkward and heavy across his back, making it difficult to sit steadily in the saddle as he guided his horse along the road. So far he was zig-zagging across the road while his horse made disgruntled snorts, as though objecting to Link's poor ability to steer it. Malon had taught him to ride, albeit with difficulty, and he never got much of a chance to practice. The streets were almost empty. Almost everyone they saw were soldiers. Some of them stared and scoffed at Link's woeful attempt to guide his horse.

They looked similar to the Hylian guards, only they wore white sashes, and there was an odd animal on the front of their breastplates. Part of it resembled a bird while the rest appeared to be a cat.

"It's a griffin," Navi said when Link pointed it out to her. "They are found in Mithira."

He'd seen the country on one of Sheik's maps. The idea that there was an entire world beyond Hyrule was almost as mind-boggling to him as the concept of Hyrule comprising of more than just forest once was.

They had not gotten far when Rin heard something, bringing her horse to a halt and gesturing for the others to do the same.

"What is it?" Sheik asked, unslinging a large bow from her back and notching it.

"Someone's coming," Rin hissed.

Then Link heard it, soft footfalls scampering unsteadily through the leaf litter. He was certain it was something small, but with the chances of it being a bulblin or one of their unpleasant cousins, he didn't dismount to look.

Sheik kept a hand on the bow, ready to draw it at a moment's notice while Link drew his sword.

Something scampered out from behind a tree. It was not what they had been expecting. Sheik relaxed her grip on the bow and lowered it. A half-naked child, dressed only from the waist down, stumbled towards them. He was in an appalling state- beads of sweat trailed down the dirt smeared across his scrawny form and his eyes glazed over as if he were badly dehydrated. There was something familiar about him.

Rin dismounted. Sheik looked uneasily at her as the woman stepped forward towards the grubby boy.

Navi gasped, "He's a Kokiri. Link, it's Forenz."

"What?" Link's mind went blank at the sight of his old trainer.

_What is he doing here and where's his fairy?_

Link stared in shock for a moment, before reality set in. Forenz was staggering deliriously towards them. There was something wrong with him, and not just because he lacked any warm attire. Rin apparently realized this too for she quickened her stride until she reached the boy who collapsed into her arms.

"Goddesses!" Rin breathed.

Link was off his horse in seconds. He rushed over to help Rin, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw Forenz's back. Deep slashes ran down his back in a grotesque crisscross pattern that marred his pale form. Some of the cuts were still bleeding, others were swollen, red and angry, while older ones had formed scars across his body. Link felt sick. He barely heard Navi's gasp of horror.

 _Who could have done this?_ Link thought, horrified. What could Forenz have possibly done to warrant a punishment such as this?

"We have to get him back to the village," Sheik said, her urgent tones breaking Link from his thoughts.

Rin nodded. Seeing Forenz's skin had turned a tinge of blue, Link unfastened his cloak, passing it to Rin who draped it around the boy. As Rin finished wrapping Link's cloak around him, Forenz murmured something, but his words were too soft to hear.

"Hush child, you're safe now," Rin said, her soothing tone surprised Link, who had not expected it from the Sheikah."It's going to be alright."

The boy stared up at them, his eyes unfocused.

Link tried speaking in Kokiri."Forenz? It's me, Link. You're going to be all right."

It had been so long since he'd spoken his native tongue; it felt strange. Even Navi had taken to speaking to him in Hylian.

Forenz seemed too dazed to notice Link's words. His eyelids fluttered and closed. Link placed a hand on his chest, relieved to feel the gentle rise and fall of the boy's chest. As he gazed at Forenz's frail body, a mixture of emotions flooded him.

With a horrible sinking feeling in his gut, Link realized his chances of finding Saria and the others unharmed were looking slim. His concern for her, Forenz, and the other Kokiri grew.

"Wait!" Navi said so abruptly that Link nearly jumped; everyone turned to her. "Where's Arden?"

"Who?" Sheik asked.

"His fairy- he's not here," Navi said. She was looking around the trees frantically. "He can't have gone far without him."

Link and Navi shared a knowing glance. If something had happened to Forenz's fairy, he would not survive long.

"Maybe they got separated," Link suggested. It was unlikely, but it was still something.

"Let's hope so," Navi replied as they spared one last look at Forenz's unconscious form. "Give me a second to look."

"Search for your friend, Navi," said Sheik. "We need to get this boy back to the village if we are going to help him. Link, I may need your help when he regains consciousness."

Nodding, and silently thanking her for not calling him a hero at that moment, Link turned back to his horse.

"Be quick, Navi," he said as Navi flew off into the trees.

"Don't worry, I will be," she called back.

Rin mounted her horse, the boy still in her arms, and they rode quickly back towards Ordon. Link just hoped they were not too late to help Forenz. He hoped for one good thing to come of the last few days. If he could just save his friend, then maybe he wouldn't feel like such a failure of a hero after all.


	22. Minuet of the Forest

**Chapter 21**   
**Minuet of the Forest**

_Night of the previous day..._

It had been a horrible day. Cold and miserable, Saria curled herself tightly in a ball within her cot, listening to the soft breathing of the other Kokiri in the crowded tent. She could still hear the muffled sounds of Gerudo outside as they spoke in their native tongue.

The Gerudo were camped on the southern edge of the Lost Woods that was bordered by the Faron River.

 _So close to home,_ Saria thought, a familiar ache gnawing at her chest.

She hadn't been this close to the Great Deku Tree's grove in seven years. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander amidst the forest beyond the camp. Touching the consciousness of another living creature in the woods, or even a spirit, should have been easy. Beyond the confusing tangle of thoughts that belonged to the occupants of the Gerudo camp, Saria felt nothing. She should have felt something.

She concentrated harder, searching for some sign of life, but there was just an endless silence. It was as if the woods were now completely devoid of life. Nothing stirred, and the great tall sentinels stood leafless, clutched within the depths of winter.

Saria opened her eyes, gathering her thoughts. Something was terribly wrong. Either that or the Gerudo had put something in her food to stop her using her telepathy.

 _No,_ she thought.  _That couldn't be right._

They had no way of knowing she could do that. Not unless she accidentally used her skill on them.

Cold, Saria huddled in her blankets and tried to get warm. Her body still ached from the beating she'd received several days earlier, the winter chill making the painful welts seem worse.

Shinju, the Gerudo placed in charge of the Kokiri slaves, had believed Saria was responsible for Forenz's recent escape. It wasn't the first time he'd tried to escape. On his last attempt, he'd received ten lashes. Thinking about it still made Saria feel ill.

 _Where are you Forenz?_ Saria thought. It was part of the reason she'd been trying to let her mind reach out to the creatures in the woods. She'd desperately wanted to know if he was alive. She hadn't wanted him to try and escape, knowing that it was a foolish thing to do. She'd warned him.

 _Do not dwell upon what you cannot change, child. Focus on what you can do._ The Great Deku Tree's words seemed to echo in her mind from long ago. She felt the weight of that loss more now than she had in years.

That memory of his death made her think of that night seven years ago when she and the other Kokiri had been torn from their homes. The smell of woodsmoke that had roused them from their sleep had been their only warning. The woods surrounding the village had been set alight, with only a narrow corridor of the forest left untouched. As Saria, Mido, Forenz and the other Elders evacuated the village, they had realized too late what was happening.

Flushed out of their homes, the Kokiri hadn't made it far before a horde of bulblins had descended on them. The Gerudo had been there too, and Saria was certain that if they hadn't ordered the Blin to capture and not kill, the outcome would have been far worse.

Saria didn't remember what happened after she heard the first screams. Something had struck her over the head. Next thing she knew, Mido was leaning anxiously over her, his back against the bars of a cramped cage. The Kokiri had been taken to a stone monolith in a land devoid of trees. A realm where rock and sand, glimmering golden in the evening sun, stretched as far as the eye could see. It was a harsh land, the inhabitants harsher, and Saria couldn't help but wonder how on earth the Gerudo could live in such an inhospitable place.

After that, the inside of the red stone walls of what the Gerudo referred to as the Fortress of Sands became the Kokiri's home. From time to time, Saria and the other Kokiri were sent with a detachment of the Gerudo army to tend to their horses, fires, and other needs the forest children could meet. The first year had been the worst. Almost every day a Kokiri would collapse from the heat or be brought to her with their feet blistered and burnt. She was supposed to be a healer, but here her remedies were useless, and Saria could only watch helplessly as her friends suffered. She prayed to the Forest Spirits and the Mother Goddess, Farore. The only answers she received were vague and unsettling dreams.

Sometimes, she thought of Link. She had waited for him, as she'd promised she would. When the birds bore her tidings of a tragedy in the north, she had known Link was dead. She still remembered the day she had first seen him, wrapped tightly in a white swaddle beneath the canopy of the Great Deku Tree. She would never forget that day.

"You're still awake."

Saria nearly jumped out of her skin in fright.

She clung to her blankets, squinting at a sudden intrusion of light and saw a young Gerudo staring at her, holding a lantern.

"Sorry," the girl whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you... I came to see if you were okay."

Saria could see the concern in the girl's eyes as the lantern light illuminated them.

"I'm fine," Saria whispered back.

Physically she was fine, despite the bruising Shinju had given her. It could have been a lot worse. The Gerudo weren't completely cruel. The bulblins and the larger moblins were another matter. Pig-like both in appearance and behavior, they were brutish and had no qualms about hurting the forest children. Their masters, two ugly hags, permitted it. Even the Gerudo hated the witches, and their presence was barely tolerated.

Not all the Gerudo were bad. Some pitied the forest children and seemed uncomfortable having the Kokiri as slaves. Letitia was one such Gerudo. She'd taught Saria and the others the Gerudo language; sometimes she smuggled food into the Kokiri's tents, including a range of Gerudo sweets. The only thing Letitia had not been able to retrieve were the Kokiri's fairies; they were kept elsewhere in the camp. The Gerudo knew the Kokiri could not be separated from them for long, particularly over large distances. The witches were aware of this too, sometimes using it to their advantage by deliberately separating a Kokiri from their fairy as a means of discipline.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Letitia whispered.

A stab of panic sliced through Saria's heart and her throat tightened.

With so many of the Kokiri gone she didn't think she could bear the thought of losing someone else.

"He wasn't caught," Letitia added hastily. "He made it out and into the woods as far as I know. There have been search parties, but with the Mithirans on the other side of the river, there aren't many people looking for him."

"What about his fairy?" Saria asked, desperate for something. "Did you find him?"

Letitia glanced over at the sleeping forms of the other Kokiri before turning back to Saria.

"I'm sorry, Saria, one of the witches got to him," Letitia said, whispering so no one else could hear.

 _No!_ Saria almost cried the word aloud. She didn't want to believe it. If the witches had taken the poor fairy, there was little chance he'd survive.

 _Oh, Forenz,_ she blinked away tears as her throat tightened.

"I'm sure you did what you could," she whispered hoarsely.

If Arden was dead, there was no telling how long Forenz would have left. He was out there somewhere, cold, alone and dying. He could even be dead already.

She refused to let that thought take hold.

"I'm sorry, Saria," Letitia whispered, "I really am."

"Don't be," Saria whispered.

Letitia nodded, biting her lip. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Without another word she left, leaving before she could see the angry tears forming in Saria's eyes. She knew that with Arden dead, Forenz would also die. Saria curled up tighter, scrunching the sheets up to her mouth so the other Kokiri wouldn't hear her muffled sobs.

Sleep came, eventually, but it brought Saria little comfort.

~ 0 ~

The Lost Woods were cloaked in the darkness of night, filled with an unnatural silence that sent the hairs on Saria's neck on end. The trees were corpses, leafless branches twisting into the sky. She wandered beneath the lifeless boughs, arriving at the stone archway that marked the Forest Temple's entrance.

"Saria..."

Her skin broke out in goosebumps as she heard that soft whisper.

"Come Saria.."

She looked around into the gloom. The whisper seemed to come from everywhere with no sign of its owner. Her feet seemed to guide themselves as she climbed the stairs towards the entrance of the temple. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the faint outline of a figure moving towards her. It loomed towards her, twice her height.

"Who are you?" Saria demanded.

Without answering, the imposing figure stretched forward a gloved hand. Then, Saria awoke with a start.

The first thing she noticed was a hand on her shoulder. She almost screamed before a second hand went over her mouth.

"Shhh. It's me," Letitia whispered. Saria caught the urgency in her voice and instantly knew something was wrong. Her fears were affirmed when Letitia added, "You have to get out of here. I can help you escape."

_Escape?_

"Why?" Saria asked. After what had befallen Forenz, the idea made her feel cold with dread.

"The witches mean to have you executed tomorrow. They think you helped Forenz."

Her heart, already racing from the troubling dream, seemed to beat faster.

Up until she'd been taken from her home, and some of the Blin had decided not to follow the Gerudo's orders, death had been uncommon amongst the Kokiri. Accidents happened, but these were very rare. Saria had never heard of executions either, not until she'd seen the Gerudo behead several Hylians.

She didn't want to die, but she couldn't leave the other Kokiri either. What if the witches went after them next? The Kokiri were too scattered about the camp to rescue them all, and only a third of the captured Kokiri were in this camp. The rest were either in the Gerudo Desert or had vanished.

"What's going on?" Mido's sleepy voice caught her attention as he strode into the lantern light. He addressed Saria in Kokiri even though he knew Gerudo well enough after seven years. It was a sure sign that he didn't trust Letitia.

Letitia ignored him, her eyes fixed on Saria. "You said you can get the forest spirits to help your friends. Can you?"

"Only if I get to the Forest Temple," Saria stammered. "But... why are you helping me?"

"You're my friend, Saria. Something is wrong here. Can't you feel it? Ever since those witches started giving orders, nearly everyone has been acting strangely. A war in a ravaged country was not what our king promised us. My mother died when she was ordered to raid a ranch. I'm sure my aunt's disappearance wasn't an accident either," Letitia explained. "Your people may be slaves now, but eventually, Ganondorf will kill them. You have to get the forest spirits to help your friends."

"If you're going then I'm coming too," Mido whispered, trying not to wake the others and dispensing with his native language.

"What about our fairies?" Saria asked, resolving to ignore Mido for the moment. "And the other Kokiri? What will the witches do to them?"

"I'll help you retrieve your fairies, and I'll keep your friends safe, I promise," Letitia replied.

Saria looked at her sadly. "You're not the first to tell me that."

Letitia sighed, "If I try to get more than just you out, we'll be caught."

"Saria will need my help," Mido implored. "Take me with you."

Letitia regarded the freckled boy with annoyance. "If you get us caught-"

"I won't," Mido said, sounding confident. Saria almost smiled; the boy had taken it upon himself to help his fellow Kokiri since their capture in whatever way he could.

"Alright, fine," Letitia said, irritation plain in her voice. She looked around to make sure nobody had overheard the conversation. The rest of the tent's occupants were still sound asleep, so Letitia motioned Saria to the entrance of the tent.

"Just one last thing," she said. "If you see any other Kokiri, don't make them think you're up to something."

"You mean I just have to walk past everyone knowing I'm escaping and leaving them behind?" Saria asked. That just felt wrong. Everything felt wrong.

_When did it ever feel right in the last seven years?_

"It's the only chance I can give you," Letitia said. "Come on."

She hastened to the tent flap, pulled it back, and gestured for Saria to follow.

Her breathing quickening, Saria followed her but then froze on the threshold of the tent. She looked back at the sleeping forms of the others, a terrible guilt gnawing at her.

"I'll come back for you," she whispered.  _Or get help._

"Come on," Letitia nudged her away from the tent, likewise ushering Mido along. Unable to look at the other Kokiri any longer, and sore with guilt that she was leaving them, Saria followed her into the night.

 _You're not leaving them,_ Saria told herself as they hurried past the other tents.  _You're getting help. Brynn and Fado can look after the others._

Letitia led them between the dark silhouettes of tents. The occasional guard stepping around the corner of a tent nearly sent Saria's heart into her throat, and she tried her best to look calm. So long as she looked like she was running an errand, nobody would pay any notice of her. Mido, to her relief, seemed to realize this as well.

When she saw the richly embroidered sigils upon the officer's tents, Saria knew they were near the centre of the camp. Beyond the sparring grounds, and the targets where archers sometimes practised, they came to the corner of a dimly lit tent. Saria had to stop herself trembling at the sight of two guards at its entrance. The guards would be suspicious if she tried to enter it. It wouldn't be the first time a Kokiri had tried to free their own companion.

At precisely that moment, Mido forgot his caution.

"That's where they're keeping the fairies," Mido exclaimed, Saria clasped a hand to his mouth. At least he had the sense to speak in his native tongue to make sure the guards wouldn't know what he was saying.

Mido freed himself from Saria's grip, for she was too weary to hold him tightly, and stepped towards the tent. Before he could get more than three steps, Letitia yanked him by the scruff of the neck and hurled him out of sight.

"No, I want to get Mori!" Mido cried, suddenly furious. This time, it was Letitia who covered his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed. "Stay still you stupid child and be quiet!"

Mido opened his mouth to retort, but Letitia glowered at him, raising a finger to her lips.

"Stay here, both of you!" Letitia pulled a small brown bag from a pocket. "I won't be able to let them join you until we're out of the camp." She looked at Saria next. "I know your fairy's name but not yours-" she gestured at Mido.

"Mori," the boy replied.

Letitia vanished around the corner. Saria and Mido stood in silence while they waited for her to return. Fear gnawed at Saria then. What if Letitia couldn't get to Fora and Mori? Or she was found out? Or met the witches?

"Do... do you think she's coming back?" Mido asked, his voice thick with fear. "What if she doesn't?"

"Be quiet," Saria hissed, glancing around the corner at the guards. They appeared not to have noticed anything amiss.

Retreating back around the corner, Mido obeyed. Saria was grateful that he did because at that moment a guard on horseback came trotting out of the shadows. Mido offered a short bow, Saria a curtsy, but the rider dismissed them after a glance and soon disappeared between the tents. Mido and Saria released a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"I'm starting to think this is a bad idea," Mido whispered. "What if they come after us on one of those things?"

"Shh!" Saria hissed.

Just then Letitia came back around the corner; the bag in her pocket was bulging now.

"Sorry, they will have to stay cramped like that for a minute," Letitia said as she reached them.

Saria desperately wanted to grab the bag and free Fora now, but releasing the fairy inside of the camp would be a beacon to anyone who saw their bright glow. For the first time in a long while, Saria could touch Fora's mind, and her heart soared with the sensation.

_Saria, are you alright... ouch, Mori, get off me!_

_Fora, it's good to hear your voice again,_  Saria thought, reaching out to her companion.  _I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay there until we get out of here. Tell Mori to stop struggling._

Mori was no doubt sensing Mido's fear. Saria frowned and glanced at the boy.

 _Can you at least tell me what's going on?_ Fora asked. _That woman who grabbed us didn't exactly elaborate on what she was doing!_

 _No time to explain_ , Saria replied.

 _Whatever you're doing hurry up!_ came the fairy's indignant response.

 _Fora, keep quiet and stop distracting me. We're going to try to escap_ e, Saria thought.

 _What? Woah, I'm not sure this is a good idea!_ , Saria could feel the fairy's worry as though it was her own.

 _Just keep quiet,_ Saria responded. Fora's presence slowly slipped from her mind, and Saria instantly wanted to grasp hold of it again.

Mido was smiling as well. Saria never thought she would have seen him overjoyed at having Mori's voice in his head. He was always complaining about how annoying she was.

Letitia didn't give them long to rejoice in their reunion. She beckoned them away from the tent and they strode towards the edge of the camp. Mido and Saria both kept their heads down, and though she felt the guard's eyes on her, nobody cried out a warning. It all seemed too easy.

When they reached the edge of the camp, Letitia made them wait behind a tent until she was sure they weren't in danger of being caught by one of the sentries. When they were sure the coast was clear, and the nearest sentry was no longer looking in their direction, Letitia led them away. They started slowly at first, treading lightly so as not to alert the guard. Then, as they reached the trees, they quickened their stride. Saria listened for a cry of alarm or the thunder of hoofbeats that would signal pursuit. None came.

 _We did it,_ she thought. After being in the desert for nearly seven years, Saria was overwhelmed with joy. She wanted to laugh and cry all at once. Then a voice in her mind warned her to be cautious. With that, her trepidation grew... until-

"Going somewhere?" the voice of an old woman croaked.

 _No, please not one of those crones,_ Saria thought desperately. Before she even turned, she knew with an icy certainty who it was. The joy she felt was snatched away, replaced with a sudden terror.

"Letitia, you disappoint me," a white-haired witch with bulging eyes stepped out from behind a nearby oak. She held a broom in one hand and made a loud  _tsk tsk_  as she strode towards them. Letitia quickly placed herself between Saria and the pale sorceress.

"Kotake!" she spat.

"I knew you were up to something. It seems my sister has gotten slack in her old age. She can't brainwash people as well as she could once. I guess that means I have only one choice, especially now I've told you that."

Letitia knew what was coming. She thrust one hand into her pocket, retrieving the pouch with the faerie s, and drew her scimitar with her other hand. She threw the bag to Saria, who caught it on the edge of her fingers. Fumbling, she only just caught the small sack.

"Run, children!" Letitia screamed. "Don't look back!"

She brought down her scimitar towards the witch's face.

Seeing that Mido had gone rigid with terror, Saria tugged on his arm. He found the will to move and they both broke into a run.

Behind them, there was a loud crack and a flash of blue light as Letitia was turned to ice.

"No!" Saria cried out, halting in her tracks and daring a look back. Hot tears ran down her face as she realized that Letitia was nowhere to be seen.

Mido tugged at her sleeve. "Saria, come on! There's nothing you can do."

 _Saria, what's going on? We're being squashed in here!_ Fora's voice yelled in her head. Saria loosened her grip on the bag but didn't reply.

As the witch's cold eyes met her own, Saria forced herself to run. She didn't get far before a loud hiss erupted through the night. She dared a glance back to see a Deku Baba raise its ugly clam like mouth inches from the witch. The crone screamed as the ravenous flesh-eating plant snapped its jaw onto her broom. With a loud  _snap_ , the broom was chomped in two. Then the air chilled and another  _crack_  announced the end of the Deku Baba.

Saria kept running, Mido trailing just behind, and then she leaped behind a tree.

_Please, Farore. Somebody, let this work._

She pulled an ocarina out of the pocket of her white tunic. The Gerudo had no idea it was magical and had dismissed it as nothing more than an object of sentimental value. Saria played the song she had played many times before. She had been knocked out before she could play it the night the village was raided, and she knew if it didn't work this time, both she and Mido would meet the same fate as Letitia.

The witch was getting closer.

"A pity that plant ruined my broom..." the hag paused as the sweet and lively melody swelled, echoing off the trees. "Oh, what a lovely song. Seems a shame I must-"

The young Deku Tree behind Saria groaned. She'd guessed it was a deku tree because Deku Baba's always grew close to their trunk. This particular tree possessed few leaves, but it was thankfully still alive.

"What's that noise?" the witch demanded of the forest. Then she appeared to realize what was happening, for an edge of worry crept into her voice. "Koume, I could use that fire of yours about now."

The witch screeched as the branches swayed and the entire tree groaned as it bent over double. The witch ran, the branches clawing and swatting at her. Not waiting to see what became of the witch, Saria and Mdio ran. They ran far into the woods until neither of them could run anymore.

Her strength gave out, and Saria collapsed against a tree. Mido followed suit, and neither of them spoke for some time. The fairies sensed their companion's distress, sharing it, and did not speak or ask to be let out of the bag for some time.

"Do... do you think they are following us?" Mido asked.

"I don't know," Saria replied.

 _Hey, can you let us out of here!_ Fora screeched indignantly into her mind.

Mido beat Saria to fumbling with the cord on the bag. For the first time in a long while, Saria smiled. They had escaped. She slumped against the tree trunk, taking in the familiar embrace of its rough bark.

Saria was dreaming of the Forest Temple again, walking through the woods shrouded in mist. The entire woods around her seemed lifeless. Only this time as she approached the archway she paused, as a feeling of utter dread crept into her heart.

She tilted her head to the left. A figure was standing amidst the trees close by. Saria looked back at the archway before walking towards the mysterious figure. They were tall, with olive skin, a sand colored robe and turban with a red veil that hid their face. It was Letitia. As Saria stepped towards her, she became aware of a horse as it burst from amidst the tall trees. It was blacker than the darkest night in the forest. If the horse intimidated her, it was nothing compared to the rider. It was dressed in black obsidian armor, a skull-shaped mask on his face with horns protruding from its forehead. It was wielding a lance. Before Saria could scream a warning, the lance plunged straight into the Letitia. With a casual flick of its spear, the rider threw Letitia's corpse to the side. The rider turned to Saria then, bearing the lance down on the small Kokiri. Saria screamed, and the lance plunged into her.

"Saria, wake up!" Saria was torn from the dream back into reality. She knew a moment of disorientation as Mido shook her and placed a hand on her mouth.

"Shh." Saria stiffened as she heard the terror in his voice. "Can you hear that?"

Then her ears caught the sound of frenzied barking. Her heart sank faster than a stone tossed into a pond.

 _Dogs_! she thought. It was too late to think about escaping. That frenzied tone meant that the animals had already picked up the scent of their trail.

"Mido, up the tree!" she hissed, leaping up. The two fairies quickly flew into a pocket of their charge's tunics.

Mido obeyed without question and they clambered up into the boughs of the old oak. Finding handholds in the dark was no easy task. Twice in her desperate ascent, she almost slipped. Saria had only just clambered onto the lower branch when one of the dogs snarled angrily as it to the tree. She looked down in terror as the black dog leaped at the branch, nipping at her heels. She didn't move, too afraid that she might fall. She was certain that falling would be the last thing she ever did. They were treed.

She clung to the oak for dear life. Above her, Mido was doing the same. All Saria could do was weep from fear and the unfairness of it all. They had been so close to escaping. Below her, one of the dogs was clawing deep gouges into the tree trunk as it continued its determined efforts to reach her. The other circled the tree, snarling.

"Saria, can't you ward them off?" Mido shouted.

"I told you, Mido, it doesn't work like that!" Saria yelled.

Her gift as a Kokiri Shaman didn't allow her to control animals; it only allowed her to soothe them or suggest a particular action. She couldn't force them to obey. She couldn't use her telepathy to reach out to the forest spirits either; she was too exhausted and didn't know if she could find them. Likely, they'd fled the woods. She didn't even now if Shaggy and his wolf pack were still alive.

Another dog reached the tree, but it yelped suddenly and went silent. Then the first dog stopped barking, and Saria heard a distinct but familiar laugh... laughter, how odd that sounded to her now.

The cackling belonged to a skull kid.

"Hehehe, we're even now," the child-like voice came cackled from the branches above . Saria recognized that voice.

"Vaspin?" she gasped.

"Ah, you remember me," he chuckled, a broad grin plastered across his face. It was the kind of smile she'd expect from a madman.

"I heard your song," Vaspin said. "It's been a long time since I've heard it, so I came to look for you. So did my friends," Vaspin gestured at his friends and then lowered the dart tube in his hand. Nimbly, he jumped onto Saria's branch and extended a hand to her.

"Come on, I'll help you climb down," he said.

Saria accepted his help, and she clambered down the tree, looking down at the dogs lying on the dried grass. They had been shot with a dart but were still breathing. They were just asleep.

 _For how long?_ she wondered.

"Those dogs won't have come alone," she said to no one in particular.

"Oh, you mean the guards. They're probably sleeping now but don't worry, we'll be long gone before they awake," Vaspin said, sounding rather proud of himself.

She looked back up to see another skull kid helping Mido down while Mori hovered above the pair. A shower of twigs descended from the tree, followed by a yelp and a thud as one skull kid half fell, half slid the rest of the way down the tree. As Saria raced to help him, Vaspin chuckled, and she threw a filthy look in his direction. The boy who fell scrambled up before Saria reached him, dusted off and brushed aside her aid.

Another skull kid went to dispose of the dogs, and Saria nearly found her stomach heaving. The idea of killing something in its sleep revolted her, even if it had been trying to eat her a minute ago.

"Where did you go?" Vaspin asked, brushing off the bits of stick stuck to his clothing. "I came to find you... but your village was gone... We borrowed some your stuff too. I figured you wouldn't wouldn't need it anytime-"

"You did what?" Mido roared in outrage. He stepped forward, only to have Saria yank him back.

She was angry with the skull kid too, disgusted that he would loot the Kokiri's homes, but she needed his help, and offending him now wasn't going to get them anywhere. Mido seemed to realize this and relaxed, reluctantly.

"I need to get to the Forest Temple. I have to help my friends and save the forest," Saria said. "Can you take me there?"

Vaspin shook his head.

"It's not safe. There has been an evil man riding around it," Vaspin replied. "I won't go near the place. I've already seen what dark magic can do to people... to us."

He looked at Mido who did not meet his gaze.

 _That was a long time ago,_ Saria thought, not wanting to reopen old wounds. It had been upon a brazen dare that some of these Skull Kid's had become what they were. Few had forgotten the day that Mido had returned to the village, terrified, and claiming that his hunting party, Vaspin included, had tried to steal an object from a Sheikah wandering in the woods. He'd been caught, his friends escaping with the stolen item. Vaspin and his companions hadn't gone far before the object cursed them, leaving them in the forms they now bore. Mido had only escaped his would-be captor because the Great Deku Tree had sent a pack of wolves to rescue him, driving the intruder out of the woods.

Ever since that day, Mido had distrusted anything that came from beyond the forest.

 _Best not to bring that up,_ Saria decided, focusing on Vaspin.

"Please, Vaspin, you have to help us," she begged. "I have to get there. I'm looking for a medallion that can help us; I know it's in there, I've seen it before"

Vaspin looked at her doubtfully. She was afraid that he would refuse to help them, afraid that she and Mido would find themselves alone again.

Fora intervened for her, flying in front of Vaspin's face and poking a finger at his chest. "This is your home too!"

"Yeah... and?" Vaspin asked irritably. He went to swat the fairy, but Saria grabbed his arm.

"Sorry," Vaspin said, sounding bored.

"Keep going, Fora," Saria encouraged her fairy while releasing Vaspin.

"If Saria doesn't go there, those people-" Fora pointed in the direction of the Gerudo camp- "will eventually burn the Lost Woods to the ground like they did the Kokiri's home! Then there will be no Lost Woods, and you won't have a home either!"

"They've ignored us so far," Vaspin pointed out dismissively.

"They won't! You can't ignore what is happening to the world around you. Is that what you want? To ignore what's going on until everything comes crashing down around you? What will you do then?"

Words failed Vaspin as he opened his mouth to say something.

"She's right you know," said Mori. "I once thought the forest wards would keep us safe. That no magic existed in Hyrule that could break them. As you have seen for yourself, that was wrong. We have to help each other."

Several of Vaspin's friends stepped forward, huddling into a group with him at the centre as they whispered frantically.

Mido craned his neck forward, no doubt to catch some of their conversation. He looked about ready to jump into the middle of them before Saria shook her head. The skull kids kept chatting in a vehement exchange. Finally, Vaspin's bright amber eyes turned back to Saria, and his friends scattered.

"Ok, we'll help you," he said. Saria breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank you._

"We'll guard the temple once you get inside and try to warn you if we see the Soulless One," Vaspin finished.

"Who?" Saria asked. She had never heard of anything with a name like that.

"The man roaming around the forest," Vaspin replied.

Vaspin described the man, and with a chilling clarity, Saria recognized his description. It was the demon with the Skull Mask. The same being that haunted her dreams. She did her best to hide her fear, but even then she couldn't help thinking they ought to be running away from the Forest Temple. Instead, she was running towards it.

~ 0 ~

The chapel of the Goddesses in Ordon was one of the few buildings of its kind left in Hyrule. The worship of the Goddesses had been banned soon after Ganondorf conquered Hyrule, and most of the chapels were put to the torch. The old triangular shaped stone building saw few devotees enter its doors these days. All but one priestess, a healer, had fled when Ordon seemed certain to fall to the Gerudo king. Now instead of the long mantras of those who worshiped the Goddesses, the interior was filled with the moans and cries of those afflicted by wounds from Hyrule's long war. The healer was a Sheikah; she was tugging at a green shawl draped across her shoulders as she quietly examined a small form lying on a makeshift bed. Bandages now covered Forenz' entire torso; his eyes were shut and sunken. The healer's brow was creased with worry as she gently placed a hand on Forenz's forehead before grasping his wrist next. Link watched her, perched on a stool, waiting with growing trepidation.

Sheik sat on a stool beside him, deep in thought as they waited for the healer's verdict. Forenz had only woken once when they brought him to the chapel, refusing to speak to anyone except Navi and repeating a name over and over again. Arden. Forenz' fairy. The boy had soon lapsed back into unconsciousness again, by which stage the healer had arrived. Rin meanwhile stood vigil beside the boy's sickbed. Deep in thought, she paid no attention to anyone around her.

"Forenz just keeps saying Arden," said Navi quietly from Link's shoulder. "Where is my Arden? Nothing else... I said we would find him but... Link, I'm not even sure if his fairy is alive."

Link looked away; it hurt too much. His friend was lying beside him, dying, his rattling breaths echoing in his head. Link wanted to help; he'd give own his life just to see his friends spared from this cruel fate. There was nothing he could do, chosen hero or not, and that hurt more than anything. He clenched his fists, fingernails digging into his palms. He wanted to scream; he wanted to demand the Sheikah do more to save Forenz. He wanted to scream at the Goddesses for abandoning them to this fate.

_Why?_

The Kokiri didn't deserve this. They hadn't done anything wrong.

"Can a Kokiri survive long without their fairy?" Sheik asked, grabbing Link's attention.

Navi stared silently at Forenz, looking pained at the boy's state.

"No," Navi said quietly. "Nor can a fairy survive long if..."

Link was sure she was about to say if something happened to their Kokiri, but Navi went stiff as she spoke.

Navi had survived the death of her charge. He took that like a lifeline. Maybe it wasn't too late for Forenz.

"You survived," he murmured.

Navi shuffled in discomfort. "Just," she said quietly. "If Saria hadn't taken me to Moriko, as quickly as she did..."

As her voice trailed off into silence, Link looked down at her sadly. Moriko, the Great Fairy of the Forest, was even older than the Great Deku Tree himself. She'd disappeared seven years ago. At the time, nobody had thought twice about it; she frequently ventured off for short amounts of time to visit her distant kin.

Her disappearance, Link realized, was too close to when the Great Deku Tree was cursed to be a coincidence.

"You never mentioned what happened to her," Link said, trying to distract Navi from the memory of her previous charge's death.

"She said she was going somewhere in the woods and expected to be back in a few weeks," said Navi. "She never came back."

"Do you think Ganondorf did something to her?" Sheik asked.

"It looks like it," Navi said, looking back over at Forenz. "If something has happened to Arden, then only one of the Great Fairies can heal Forenz."

"Then let us hope his fairy is still alive," Sheik said heavily.

When the healer finished her examination of Forenz, her troubled expression did nothing to ease Link's worry. She stared for the longest time at the Kokiri lying on the floor beside her. Anger pulsed through Link as he stared at Forenz's pale form. Who could have brought the boy to this state? What kind of monsters were they that they would whip him till his back was bloodied and raw.

Finally, the healer turned to address the two Sheikah and Link. "I've done everything I can. It's a miracle the boy made it as far as he did in his condition, but-" she glanced back at Forenz, swallowing before adding. "It's like he has lost the will to live; he's dying."

Link closed his eyes, tilting his head to the floor.

"Then..." Navi said, her voice shaking as though she were about to cry. "That must mean Arden is dead."

"There has to be something we can do," Link said, clenching his fists and standing up so suddenly that Navi nearly fell off his shoulder. She took flight with no indignant remark and her eyes settled on him as he began pacing. "Forenz wouldn't be in this state if I hadn't let the Great Deku Tree die."

Navi looked horrified. Everyone else exchanged puzzled glances except Rin and Sheik.

"Link... we've been over this before. It wasn't your fault," Navi replied softly.

"Don't tell me that!" Link snapped back, causing everyone to stare. The healer glared at him reproachfully, clearly annoyed at his temper. Seeing this, Link let out a deep sigh, turned on his heel and went storming out of the chapel.

The sweet fragrance of incense inside the chapel had left him light-headed, but as the crisp winter air washed over him, Link felt no relief. His mind was a tempest of emotions and he wanted desperately to take it out on something. He stomped over to a stone bench, kicking it sharply before he fell to his knees, completely oblivious to the pain welling up in his toe. He wanted to scream. Why had the Goddesses let this happen? Why?

In a moment of rage, and deciding that he wanted nothing more to do with the stupid sword, he ripped the Master Sword from its sheath and threw it with all the strength he could muster. It hit the rocks by the stream with a clang. He almost walked over to it and kicked it too for good measure.

Forcing back a scream, he gripped his hair in frustration. The Goddesses had chosen wrong. He wanted to scream that to the heavens, not caring if people thought he'd succumbed to insanity. He didn't want this anymore. He just wanted to go home; to a place where Saria sat by his side, and Forenz wasn't fighting for his life. A place where the Kokiri were safe and Castletown was filled with the babble of merchants and townsfolk instead of the ceaseless moans of the ReDead. The Goddesses had chosen wrong; he was supposed to save Hyrule, not destroy it. He hadn't saved anyone. All he could recall were the bodies of the slain strewn about the streets of Hyrule's burning capital.

 _You failed Forenz. You failed all of them._ That voice was in the back of his mind again, speaking with such clarity that it was as though someone was standing beside him, whispering in his ear.  _You were supposed to protect them; that's why the Great_   _Deku Tree summoned you in the first place._

 _SHUT UP! Link_  almost screamed aloud, smacking his fist into the stone bench with such force that he felt bones crack. His hand hurt, but he didn't care. It didn't matter, not anymore.

He didn't cry; Link doubted he had any more tears left to do that. Everything had gone wrong since he pulled the Master Sword from the pedestal.

"Link?" Navi's soft voice beckoned to him.

Link ignored her, wanting nothing more than to be alone. He definitely didn't want her attempts to comfort him right now.

"Go away Navi," he said hoarsely. "Please, just go away."

"It's not too late," Navi's voice was soft and gentle, but Link could still hear the edge of fear in it. "We can still save Forenz."

"How?" Link roared, his throat aching from the strain. Even when Navi seemed stunned into silence, alarm written across her face, he continued without remorse. "How many times have I tried to save someone, and they've ended up dead anyway!"

"That's not true," she replied calmly.

"Yes, it is! Stop trying to tell me it isn't!"

The silence that fell between them held for so long that felt like there was a wall between them. At last Navi spoke up, "You mean you're just going to give up and not even try?"

She sounded disappointed and angry. Hearing Navi speak to him with such disappointment would have troubled Link under ordinary circumstances. Now, he just didn't care.

 _Please, Navi,_ Link thought desperately. _Just leave me alone._

She didn't. She circled his head instead, wings buzzing in agitation. Navi spotted the sword lying abandoned by the side of the stream; her eyes flickered between it and Link. "You have given up, haven't you?"

Link did not respond. This time, her words stung, and he tried desperately to ignore them.

"Well," Navi said with an angry huff as she came to a halt in front of him. "That's selfish of you."

Her words were like a slap in the face. He heaved a sigh, trying to lower his voice, "I've tried, Navi. It's all gone wrong."

"Maybe it has, but you can't stop trying. Forenz is dying in there, Link, and you're sitting here moping. I thought he was your friend!"

"He  _is_  my friend!" Link spat. He did not notice Sheik or Rin exiting the chapel, staring in concern at the fairy arguing with her companion.

"Then help him!" Navi yelled. "Help him rather than wallow here in your own self-pity!"

"Self-pity? I just lost seven years of my life and woke up to find Hyrule, the Kokiri... everything I've ever known gone! You don't know how that feels!"

The moment Navi gaped at him, eyes blinking furiously, Link knew he had gone too far. Without a word, she turned and flew towards the chapel. Sheik said something, but Navi ignored her as she zipped past.

"Navi..." Link croaked, calming down a little as an icy sensation of shock crept into his stomach. "I didn't mean it...I'm sorry."

_What have I done?_

Navi halted halfway towards the door.

"I know, Link," she said quietly. "I know."

Her voice was filled with such hurt that it would have been kinder if she'd screamed at him.

As she disappeared into the chapel, Link considered following her. Then he hesitated, not sure he could bear to look upon Forenz' broken body again. Not after what Navi had just said. Sheik's eyes were trailing from the Master Sword to him.

"You're not the only one who is suffering Link," she said quietly. "My entire family died the night Ganondorf sacked Castletown. We're all hurting. Everyone is suffering in this war. We can fix this; we can save Forenz, but you have to trust me."

"How?" Link rasped, still shaking from his argument with Navi.

"The magic in the Forest Temple can heal him. The only one who can wield earth magic effectively, enough to do that, is the Sage of the Forest. First, we have to destroy the curse that is tainting the temple," Sheik explained calmly. "I think I know what happened to Moriko. If my experience is any guess, once we break the curse on the temple, we may save her too."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"There is a portal stone in the Lost Woods. It links to other worlds like ours. I thought the Kokiri might have been able to figure out how to use it and flee...sadly, I was wrong. During my training as Rin's student, I visited one of those realms. I met a great fairy that had been cursed by a soul mask and lost her true form. I suspect Moriko's fate was similar. If so, she can help us once we break the curse," Sheik explained.

Link was having trouble getting his head around the idea that there were other places like the Sacred Realm. "Did you save her... the other great fairy?"

"Yes, if all else fails we can take Forenz to that realm and find the fairy, but that will take time, which is one thing Forenz does not have."

"I will take Forenz," Rin suggested. "I dare say that a change of scenery would do you good. Sheik has had you cooped up in that inn for far too long."

"Not without good reason," Sheik objected.

"Yes, of course," Rin amended gently. "I suggest you get ready. We may still have time to arrive and set up camp before nightfall."

Link felt her eyes on him. As he reached the doorway of the chapel, Sheik stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think you're forgetting something."

_The Master Sword._

He stared at the blade as it lay beside the stream. He wished he'd never laid eyes on it. He hated everything it represented- him being the hero, the chosen of the Goddesses. The one who brought about Hyrule's fall. Besides, a sword was only as strong as the courage of the one who wielded it, and he felt as though his courage had failed him. It had failed him from the moment he'd tripped over the body of a little girl as her home burned around him. Sheik didn't look like she was going to let him leave it there, and he didn't feel like arguing with her. Not now.

_I don't want it. I don't want any of this._

He walked over to it and picked it up anyway. If it meant stopping Ganondorf, he'd take it. He could still make things right. Running his fingers along the cold hilt, before sliding the blade back in its sheath, Link felt a flicker of determination rise in his chest. He could still make Ganondorf pay for what he'd done. No, he  _would_  make Ganondorf pay.

Link sighed as he stepped through the chapel's doorway and into the dimly lit room. Navi sat by Forenz's side. She looked up as Link approached, her eyes red-rimmed.

"Navi, I'm sorry about what I said," Link said evenly, crouching down beside her and the pale form of Forenz. "You're right. It was selfish of me."

Navi offered him a faint smile. "It's alright, Link. I forgive you. We'll make things right. I know we will."

Link nodded, brushing Navi's face with a finger as he gazed down at Forenz.

"We will," he whispered.

~ 0 ~

When Forenz's limp form had been saddled onto Rin's horse, Link mounted his horse and rode just in front of her, steering his horse in a straight line with far more success than he had several hours ago. After a short time, they left the deserted road and made their way into Faron Woods.

Link glanced down at the bow hanging on the side of the horse with the rest of his luggage, admiring the polished Deku wood. Sheik had given it to him and helped him train while he'd been recovering from the poisoned arrow. He wondered if he'd be able to hunt in the woods tonight, or if Sheik would want him to explore the Forest Temple. He'd never explored it before. Only the Elders ventured inside on rare occasions and they never spoke of it. He'd tried to sneak in once, but Saria had found him and reprimanded him. It was too easy for him to get lost inside, especially without a fairy to help guide him. The thought of Saria made the pain in his chest tighten and he glanced around for anything that might distract him. Navi's silence let him know she was still upset with him and wasn't eager to talk with either Rin or Sheik. So instead, he tried to focus on his environs.

The sun hung at its zenith in a cloudless blue sky. Beneath it, the land begged for rain, but the heavens never answered. Glancing back at Forenz, Link watched the boy's labored breathing. He had been given fresh clothing: a white top with a green jerkin over the top and black breeches. It made him look very odd, but at least he looked better and far more peaceful than he had before.

After an hour of riding, they came to a grove. There was no undergrowth, though there may have been flowers at one stage. Now there were nothing, and the bushes were just as bare as everything else in the forest. His attention was drawn to the stone dais at the grove's center. The stone itself was weathered and cracked, stunted weeds growing through the steps leading up to it. There were engravings along the edges of the steps, worn and faded beyond recognition. One engraving was visible amongst the tangle of dead leaves and twigs, a large emblem of the Triforce. It looked just like the dais in the Temple of Time.

"As I told you when were at the inn. Both this dais and the one in the Temple of Time are portals," Sheik said as she ascended the dais leading her horse up to the centre.

Link followed her to the center, leading both his and Rin's horse while Rin carried Forenz.

"You said it only works if I play a certain song?" he asked, recalling the previous afternoon when Sheik had gone over her plans.

"That is correct," Sheik said. "It's the same one I taught you- the Minuet of the Forest."

She grabbed a harp from her saddle and plucked a few strings to make sure the instrument was in tune. Sheik seemed to always insist on doing this. Appearing satisfied, she plucked a soft sweet melody.

"You know," Navi said, in a voice that said she was trying to break some of the tension in the air. "You never mentioned what would happen if that harp was out of tune."

Though he half imagined appearing somewhere that they hadn't planned on ending up, Link didn't smile.

"It's  _not_  out of tune," Sheik's voice was frosty.

"Just wondering," Navi said innocently. She seemed to realize nobody was amused and sighed.

As the tranquil notes of the Minuet of the Forest drifted through the air, a soft blue hue enveloped the dais. The horses whinnied nervously but appeared to be more used to this method of travel than he was.

Then, a wall of flames erupted along the rim of the dais, strangely the leaves scattered across the stone were left untouched.

"How long does this take to work?" he asked, as Sheik stopped playing.

"A moment," Rin replied. "Ready yourselves. We don't know what's on the other side."

Link drew his sword. Sheik placed her harp back in its case, stowing it with the rest of her luggage, before retrieving her bow and notching an arrow to it. Forenz was lying in the center of the dais, surrounded by both Link and the Sheikah. They hadn't left him on the horse. If the animal panicked when they arrived at the other side, he'd be in just as much danger on the animal as he was off of it.

"You may feel a slight discomfort," Rin warned him.

"What?" Link asked, not sure he understood. Sheik hadn't mentioned anything about that.

Then the world spun, and a wind howled past his ears. His stomach heaved in a moment of vertigo, and as the spinning subsided, Link lost his entire lunch onto the stone dais.

 _Some discomfort_? Rin's words seemed like an understatement.

As he looked up, and before he could take in the bare-branched canopy that peered over the walls of the Forest Temple, a familiar laugh rang in his ears. He looked up, eyeing a leafless tree branch that stretched high over the dais. A figure stood upon the bough, a dart tube in one hand.

A heartbeat later, the Skull Kid aimed his weapon at Link, sucked in a breath, and fired.   


	23. The Flow of Time...

** Chapter 22 **

**The Flow of Time..**.

Instinct saved Link, and from the moment that Navi shouted a warning, he was moving, turning so that the dart struck his shield.

Link only just noticed another Skull Kid by the temple's entrance before they too fired their blowgun at him. The dart struck his tunic, catching in his chainmail.

Link quickly brushed the dart from his tunic.

"Lower your weapons. We mean no harm," Sheik shouted from beside Link. Much to the surprise of everyone except Rin, Sheik spoke in fluent Kokiri.

There was no time for Link to ponder this oddity. The Skull Kid who'd attacked him lowered their blowgun, his eyes widening briefly in shock before he regained his cautious composure. The short, strangely-clad boy approached the dais, eyes still wary. The sound of hushed voices quickly drew Link's attention to the other Skull Kids in the small meadow. There were eight in total, all with weapons in hand.

"Link, are you alright?" Sheik asked him, not taking her eyes off the skull kids.

"I'm fine." Link replied. "How's Forenz?"

"As well as can be expected."

Despite Sheik's grim tone, Link felt a sliver of relief. Certain he wasn't about to be attacked again, he relaxed his shoulders and quickly took in the scene around him. The ancient stone walls of the Sacred Forest Meadow stood before him, thick vines twisting along their length, obscuring most of the faded stone.

That was when Link first noticed how quiet everything seemed. Now that the other Skull Kids had stopped talking, and he was no longer in danger of being attacked, for now, at least, the silence startled him. There was an unnatural stillness in the air and it felt  _wrong._ Oppressive even. The forest was lifeless... the gentle hum of life that once permeated its ancient bowers smothered by a foul magic that Link could feel within the air, a sense that made goose crawl across his skin. It reminded him of the ash-laden ruins of Castletown. The hush of death. The tell-tale reek of decay. All of it now familiar to him.

 _The_  odorous stench was that of rotting wood and bloated animal carcasses, both of which added to Link's growing unease. It was as though the woods had been corrupted by the curse that now held it in its grip.

Trying not to focus on how  _wrong_ the forest felt, Link turned his attention the forest dweller in front of him. The boy and his companions weren't alone. Five more skull kids now stood beneath the archway that marked the Forest Temple's Entrance, evidently attracted by the noisy entrance Link's party had just made. One of the Skull Kid's was holding a blowgun. The others gripped bows, all notched and ready to draw at a moment's notice. When Link saw what was behind them, he sucked in a breath.

Six eight-foot tall creatures that resembled a grotesque fusion of goat, boar, and man lay on the ground, a foul stench emanating from their corpses.

 _They look like Bulblins,_ Link thought, glad the creatures were dead. How had the small Skull Kids even managed to kill them? Luck?  
  
Sheik's voice broke through his wandering thoughts.

"I would have expected a warmer welcome from you, Vaspin," she said, addressing the Skull Kid closest to Link. The boy, who'd been giving Link an odd look, as if not sure what to make of him, turned his attention to her.

"I believe you have met Link, Vaspin," Sheik said, gesturing towards Link.

Link hid his surprise as Sheik and Vaspin met his eyes. How in Hyrule did Sheik know Vaspin?

"You told me about a boy who once saved you from a wolfos," Sheik added.

There were murmurs from the other Skull Kids.

"How can you be Link?" Vaspin asked disbelievingly. "I thought you were a Kokiri, but everyone knows Kokiri don't grow up, so you can't be one."

"I..." Link paused as he thought about his reply. He  _had_  been a Kokiri. He was certain of that. The Master Sword had changed him, hadn't it? He considered his words and said softly, "I was a Kokiri."

It wasn't careful enough.

"That makes no sense," Vaspin objected pointedly, head cocked slightly to one side. "What are all of you doing here anyway?" he demanded, before placing his hands on his hips and adding, "Grownups aren't supposed to be here."

Link felt a twinge of irritation at the chiding remark.

"And why aren't we allowed here, Vaspin?" Sheik asked patiently before Link could come up with a retort. I helped you, remember?"

"Of course I remember," Vaspin said dismissively. "Ever since grown ups started appearing in here we've had nothing but trouble... Including  _those_  things-" he gestured towards the monsters Link had noticed earlier.

"What are those?" Link asked as everyone stared at the creatures. "They look like bulblins only taller."

"And uglier," Navi muttered. Link couldn't help but agree.

"Moblins," Sheik said in an undertone. She walked over to the closest one and crouched beside its body. Then she cocked her head, regarding Vaspin with a mixture of curiosity and surprise. "You killed them?"  
  
Vaspin seemed almost hesitant as he answered, "We did."  
  
"You are fortunate neither you or friends were hurt."

She even sounded impressed. Vaspin, who didn't seem so happy with achievement, just shrugged. Evidently, he had not enjoyed the encounter, and Link could tell he had no desire to talk about it.

"You still haven't answered my question," he said at last, gazing once more into Sheik's eyes. "What  _are_ you doing here?"

"We have come to help you and our friend," Sheik answered.

"You? A Sheikah!" Another Skull Kid spat as he stepped forward, breaking away from his companions who'd clustered close to the dais. He cast Sheik and Rin a dark look and there was no mistaking the contempt in his voice as he said, "Sure you've come to help us. Vaspin, how can you trust these creeps?" He cast an accusing finger at the two women. "They cursed us! Remember?"

"Don't call them creeps!" Vaspin rounded on the other boy, fury in his yes. "They're my friends. We can trust them."

"Their Sheikah!"

"Navi, what are they talking about?" Link whispered, moving closer to her.

But Navi's attention wasn't on him.

"Stop that!" she yelled, zipping closer to the Skull Kids. "Rin and Sheik are both trying to break the curse on the woods! We need their help."

The Skull Kid eyed her suspiciously, then turned his eyes to Link and Vaspin.

"We can trust them," Navi continued gently. "Sheik and Rin are friends. They're here to help us... and we need their help to save the woods."

 _What was that about?_  Link wondered. What had the Skull Kid meant by ' _they cursed us'?_ Surely he didn't mean Rin or Sheik?

Vaspin spoke a few quiet, angry words to his friend. The other boy scowled, then moved back to join the other Skull Kids, his arms folded across his chest. Vaspin didn't notice them exchange a few words; his eyes were fixed on Forenz, as if recognising him for the first time. The scrawny Kokiri looked paler than ever, the pallor of his skin almost a sickly grey. Rin knelt beside him, and by the grim expression on her face, Link knew he did not have much time left. They'd have to make camp quickly and then work out how to break the curse on the temple.

That in itself sounded simple enough, but Link knew that breaking the curse wasn't going to be easy. They had little to no knowledge of what lay inside the temple's walls, much to Sheik's displeasure, or exactly what the curse was. Sheik had not been pleased to learn that Link and Navi knew little more than she did, and Link was still quite sure that if it were up to her, and Forenz regained consciousness, she would've tried questioning him.

When Link asked if Rauru knew anything about what they were heading into, curious to know how Sheik had kept in touch with him, she had only shaken her head.

"He knows no more than I," she'd answered solemnly. "We're far more blind that I would like, and with no contacts in the forest, our options are limited."

None of these problems with their plan bode well for Forenz.

"What happened to him?" Vaspin asked quietly, nodding towards Forenz. "He's the boy that threatened to clobber me if I ever tried to set fire to Mido's house again. I remember that."

"I doubt he meant it." This from Navi. "I mean, if you did try to set fire to Mido's house, then he had every right to be angry."

"Forenz is very sick," Sheik said, keeping her voice quiet. "We have to cleanse the temple and are hoping we can use its power to help him."

"Perhaps we can make camp nearby. I can take Link and do what I can to break this curse," Rin suggested. She eyed the intertwining mesh of vines across the ancient facade, as if hoping that might give her some answers.

"You aren't the only ones trying to cleanse it," Vaspin said. "There are already two Kokiri on their way here. We were told to make sure the way was clear for them."

An icy sensation crept over Link's gut, a sudden sense of dread. Rin and Sheik gave Vaspin a sharp look.

"Who?" Link demanded, cutting in before either Sheikah could speak. "Do you know them?"

"Of course I know who they are. If you are Link then you'd know-"

"What is her name, Vaspin?" Sheik interrupted, her voice stern, like a teacher addressing a badly behaved pupil.

"Her name is Saria," Vaspin replied. Those words made Link feel sick with fear.

_Saria._

"How far?" he demanded, anger rising inside him like a wave. Vaspin took a step back, Rin looked at him disapprovingly.

"I... th-they're close," Vaspin stammered. "She stopped at the nearby Kokiri grove. Where she used to live. I- I tried to warn her. N- not safe g-g-getting here on foot. N-not with the soulless one wandering about." His voice became pitched and frightened as Link stared at him, panic and alarm flaring up inside of him.

"Who?" Rin asked before anyone else could.

"I don't know his name," Vaspin managed, his voice almost a shrill squeak. "He rides through the woods on a horse, guarding the way to the temple. We tried firing darts at him, but the two skull kids who attacked him ... he killed them."

"What did he look like?" Sheik said, her voice still firm as she tried to keep Vaspin focused.

"Did he have red eyes like a Sheikah?" Rin asked, trying for a slightly more direct approach. Sometimes, asking for a specific detail was more effective than asking for a general picture.

A shiver ran through Vaspin and he gasped, "No. His eyes were like fire. I couldn't see much of his face; he was wearing a mask."

"What did the mask look like?"

"White... shaped like a skull with horns sticking out of it."

"What else was he wearing? Armour?" Though Rin managed to sound gentle, Link could hear her tone becoming increasingly grave. He tasted bile in the back of his throat, and his hands were sweaty. This creature was no moblin.

"He had black armour," Vaspin managed to stammer. Then, encouraged by Rin, he described the rider, quivering like a leaf as he did so.  
  
An almost blinding fear tore through Link. He recognized the description of Ganondorf well. Even Rin and Sheik looked at each other with dismay before Rin breathed a quiet oath.

"You  _let_  her come here despite knowing that man was around?" Link asked, his anger flaring. Vaspin squeaked in fear.  
  
By now, all the other Skull Kids were watching the exchange.

"If that thing really is Ganondorf, then I am afraid that he will know we're here now," Rin said grimly.

"That's impossible," Sheik exclaimed, a sudden fear in her voice that did little to ease Link's nerves. He barely heard her as she continued, "Our spies have said he hasn't left his tower recently. Why would he come now?"

"The only thing that would draw him away from his tower is if he is looking for something," Rin said gravely.

 _Us?_ No, that wasn't possible. Nobody had known when they meant to arrive at the Sacred Forest Meadow, except the two Sheikah beside him.

_Maybe he is looking for the Sage of the Forest._

Saria was in the forest with another Kokiri. They were alone and now possibly hunted by Ganondorf himself. A man who Link knew would not hesitate to kill them.

_No. I can't lose Saria._

Link looked over at Forenz, watching the boy's laboured breathing. Whatever he was going to do, it would have to be fast. He grabbed Vaspin by the scruff of the neck, causing the kid to squeal and tremble even more violently as Link hauled him in the air.

"Why didn't you tell us about this rider before?" Link roared. "Why did you let Saria come here on her own! You should have stopped her!"

Navi and Rin were yelling at him, Sheik stepped forward to stop the other skull kids from intervening, but Link didn't care. All that mattered was that Saria was here and she was in danger.

"Link! Put him down, now!" Sheik's command was a warning; she would stop him from harming Vaspin if she had to.

Seeing this, and seeing Vaspin's terrified eyes, Link dropped him. A tiny barb of remorse stung him, but he disregarded it, too focused on what he needed to do. Without thinking, he mounted the nearest horse. Sheik said something, but he ignored her too. Then he realized he'd mounted the wrong horse.

Too late to worry about that now.

"Link, wait!" Navi yelled. "You won't be helping Saria by getting yourself killed!"

Ignoring her too, Link dug his heels into the white mare's side, urging her into a frantic gallop. Her speed took him by surprise, and the Skull Kids in front of him dashed out of the way with cries of alarm. The two Sheikah yelled at him, ordering him to stop, but he kept going.

The horse thundered through the archway and into the woods beyond the Forest Temple. The fog grew thicker, blanketing Link's surroundings and smothering the trees in an endless white veil. He relied on his memory to guide him, but the woods looked so different now and it was not just because of the fog. Most of the trees were lifeless wooden skeletons, their gnarled branches disappearing into the mist.

_I have to save Saria._

The fog seemed to thicken even further, even partially obscuring his horse. Realizing he wasn't going to find his way to the Kokiri Forest in this soup, Link pulled on the reins and brought his horse to a halt.

Silence.

It was broken only by his horse's heavy breathing. He was alone, and a shroud of white engulfed him. The silence was terrifying. Almost as terrifying as the thought that Saria was being hunted by Ganondorf. Fighting past the dizzying wave of panic, Link tried to think, but his mind was spinning so much, it was almost impossible to collect his thoughts.

 _The Lost Woods,_ Link thought with dismay as a new worry settled over him. _I'm lost in the Lost Woods._

He had never been lost in the woods before. Saria had made sure he knew the woods well enough to venture out on his own. She told him to ignore the playing of the skull kids' flutes. It was a common fable amongst the Kokiri that their entrancing melody would lure one into following them in a futile errand to find the elusive performer.

_A Skull Kid's flute._

That gave Link an idea. Recalling the time Saria told him he could use the ocarina to summon the forest spirits to his aid, he retrieved the instrument from his bag.

He hesitated as he grabbed the ocarina, a thought occurred to him. There was a small flaw in his plan. Saria had been talking about the ocarina she'd given him, the one he was certain had been made from a wood of a Deku Tree. Ganondorf had destroyed it. Just as he had destroyed everything else.

 _Not everything._ Link thought.

He could still save Saria. He contemplated the ocarina in his hand. Saria had once explained that the essence of a Deku Tree's spirit lingered in objects made from its wood, giving it the seemingly magical properties bestowed upon it. Although this wasn't true of the Ocarina of Time, he knew it could store vast amounts of magic, just as the Spiritual Stones had. If it possessed earth magic, then Link was sure he could use it to summon the forest spirits.

_If they are still around._

The unnatural silence of his surroundings made Link doubtful that they were still present It was a wonder that anything still lived in these woods.

_I have to try._

Perhaps someone would hear him and come to his aid. It was a slim hope and he was just as likely to attract the attention of someone or something that would want to kill him. Desperate, and knowing that he was lost and unable to backtrack towards the temple, at least not until this fog cleared, if it ever would, Link placed the ocarina to his lips. He blew into the mouthpiece, moving his fingers methodically along the holes as Saria's Song floated through the mist around him. After repeating the melody several times, he stopped and waited.

Nothing.

His horse whinnied nervously, and Link stroked her mane. He was about to try again when he heard the distinct sound of another ocarina in the distance as it played the same song in reply. Had he imagined it? Was his mind just playing a cruel trick on him?

No. The song echoed through the mist again, and this time, Link rode towards the sound at a full gallop.

In what seemed like only a short space of time, his horse was treading along a familiar road with tree houses on either side of it. Well, it was almost familiar, but just like the rest of the forest, it had changed.   
  
Most of the tree houses had been reduced to blackened husks, and debris lay scattered and rotten across the forest floor. In the canopy above, entire swathes of the wooden dwellings had collapsed, their wooden skeletons now tangled precariously in the trees. Ropes hung like lifeless vines, marking where a bridge had once crossed between two neighbouring trees. Link's insides froze at the sight, and he would have howled in grief had he not been so determined to find the person playing the other ocarina.

"Saria!" Link yelled, dismounting from the horse so fast his momentum nearly toppled him over. "Saria!"

"Good grief!" exclaimed the all too familiar voice of a boy speaking Kokiri.

At the sound of that familiar voice, an odd sense of relief swept over Link. "I almost thought you were a Gerudo.."

_Mido._

"Who are you?" the boy demanded when Link didn't respond. "And what are you doing here? Honestly, you sound like a bear with a toothache."

_Yep, definitely Mido._

If somebody had told Link that he would one day be relieved to hear Mido's voice, he would not have believed them. Now, the sound of a familiar voice was a warm comfort to his battered nerves. He spun around, and sure enough, a boy with a freckled face stood only a few feet away. Mido's appearance nearly caused Link to gasp- he was scrawny, his skin was covered in scrapes and bruises, and he was awfully pale. He was also wearing an unfamiliar white tunic with a symbol on it Link didn't recognize.

"You going to answer my question?" Mido asked.

"I'm looking for Saria," Link said.

Mido's eyebrows were nearly above his fringe. " _How_  can you speak Kokiri?"

Link hadn't meant to speak his native tongue, and as he did, both Mido and his fairy looked utterly astonished.

"It's me- Link. You remember me, don't you?" he asked.

Mido looked totally nonplussed.

"Remember me?" Link tried again. When this didn't work, he searched his memory and opted for a different tactic. "You tried to cut my tree house down with a saw on my ninth birthday, remember?" Nope, that didn't work. Link tried again. "It's me. Half-man? Moblin face? Deku brains? Fairyless?" Surely that would tweak Mido's memory. Then he thought of something and added, "I put rabbit droppings in your soup remember?"

That got a response, but it was only a frown. Not the response Link was looking for.

"Yeah, I remember some of that... but..." Mido looked at Link with an odd expression. "You've met him, haven't you?"

"I  _am_  him!" Link said, a feeling of immense exasperation rising in his chest.

Mido shook his head. "No, you can't be. He's a Kokiri." As if Link had touched a sore spot, Mido's voice became surprisingly fierce, and there was an odd note of remorse in his words as he added, "I don't know how you know him, but Link's dead."

 _Dead?_ Link's heart sank.  _They think I'm dead?_

That changed things. How was he going to explain his absence after all these years? Would Saria think that he'd run away? Would she think that he had abandoned the Kokiri to their plight? And how in Hyrule was he going to explain to her that he'd not only outgrown the other Kokiri but that he was also the one who'd caused Ganondorf to ransack most of Hyrule.

_That wasn't my fault._

Mido started speaking, breaking Link away from his racing thoughts.

"Link died seven years ago..." Mido continued. His eyes were moist, and he struggled to regain his strong, commanding tone. "Now, I don't know how you can speak Kokiri, but if you want to see Saria, you'll have to prove you were the one playing that song."

"Okay, I'll play it..." Link pulled out his ocarina and played Saria's Song again, and this time, Mido's eyebrows did disappear beneath his unkempt fringe.

"Who  _are_  you?" he asked again, sounding both surprised and afraid. "Saria only taught that song to her friends. If you're her friend, then I guess you're okay..." he frowned again, as if unsure of his own words. Then he shook his head. "I guess Saria will know what to do with you at any rate. Follow me and keep close. If you get lost in the fog, I'm not coming after you."

 _I know my way around, Mido._ Link thought testily.

Did he? Glancing around at the ruined village, he wasn't so sure. Most of the rubble and burned husks was barely reconizable. His own treehouse had been crushed by the heavy limb of a tree that had once sheltered it from the summer storms. Staring at the wreckage, Link felt an icy fist of despair clench around his heart. Desperately trying to ignore it, Link tried to dwell on something else. It wasn't just the fog that screamed of wrongness. The laughter of the jovial Kokiri was long gone from the once peaceful abode and its absence gnawed at him.

Soon, Mido's steps crunched beneath dead leaves as he directed them towards a wooden house with ivy-encrusted walls.

Link paused a few feet away from the small dwelling, wondering just what he would say to Saria. She believed he was dead. If he just burst into the house and told her who he was, how would she react? Would she be angry? Would she even believe him? He wished he had the Kokiri Emerald on him or even Saria's old ocarina.

"Are you coming in or not?" Mido demanded impatiently, standing by the doorway.

Link snapped his attention back to the house, and without further delay, he entered. To his dismay, the inside was not in much better condition than the outside.

Saria herself sat with Fora on a dust-covered plank of wood that had once been her bed. Like Mido, she wore a white tunic. Her eyes conveyed no recognition, only confusion as Link stepped through the doorway of her now dilapidated home. She looked frailer than he remembered; her face was a mask of exhaustion, and she too was covered in bruises.

"This is the one who was playing the ocarina before," Mido said as he walked over and stood next to her, his arms folded as he continued studying Link.

"You... you were?" Saria sounded as confused as she looked. "Please, don't take this the wrong way, but who areyou?"

Link could have cried upon hearing those words. All it took was those three words to cut him more deeply than any blade could.

She thought he was dead. He had expected this, but some small part of him was still certain that he could convince her that it was really him.

"Saria... it's... it's me, Link," Link stammered, his voice cracking with emotion. His eyes stung, and he swallowed back the lump forming in his throat. He wanted nothing more than to embrace her but realized this might be a bad idea.

"That's impossible," Saria said, shaking her head. "I don't know what you're playing at, but he's dead..." she blinked away the tears in her eyes, and Link wanted nothing more than to comfort her. He wanted her to believe that it was really him.

"I..." Link struggled to speak as his throat tightened. He tried to think of something he could say to convince her it was really him.

"I can get rid of him," Mido offered, straightening up and trying to make himself look taller.

What exactly Mido had in mind, Link never found out.

"Something's coming!"

Mori's warning cry caught everyone's attention.

"I can feel it too," Fora whispered. "We need to get out of here now."

Breaking eye contact with Link, Saria looked up at the two fairies. "What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it," said Mori. "It's like some powerful dark magic, and it's getting stronger."

_Ganondorf. He's found us._

A scream cut through the air outside, causing everyone to jolt toward the door.

"That was one of the Skull Kids," Saria breathed in horror. "He was keeping watch nearby."

A moment later, a horn bellowed a single note that echoed through the mist.

Link wished that he had waited for Navi, knowing he could use her help right about now. She might have even been able to convince Saria and Mido that he was who he claimed to be.

_Stupid. You should've thought of that before you ran off._

He stepped out of the house and onto the road, his eyes darting about the fog. He drew his sword and noticed that the yellow gem within its hilt was glowing brightly, as though the sword was trying to warn him of the approaching danger.

He kept walking forward, heart thundering in his chest. He listened for the sound of an approaching horse but he could hear nothing save his own hurried breathing.

"Saria, Mido, get back inside," he said, turning around to face the two Kokiri. "Mori, Fora, can you sense him? Which way is he coming from?"

If the two faeries were surprised that he knew their names, they didn't show it.

"I cannot say," Mori said shakily. "The darkness seems to be coming from everywhere."

"She's right," Fora replied gravely.

_Great._

"Mido, Saria, get inside now. I'll protect you but you need to hide," Link said. It was unlikely that he could defend them, but he had to try.

Sheik's white mare was Link's only warning; she'd followed him part way to Saria's house. Link could barely see her through the grey soup that was the fog, but he saw her ears prick and turn in the direction of a sound he had not perceived.

Hoofbeats.

Before either Kokiri could move, a huge dark shape loomed through the shadows behind them. The shape gained substance, forming a black horse with a tall rider upon its back.

_Ganondorf!_

"Behind you!" Link screamed, dashing towards the black rider and its quarry. He raced past the mare, ignoring her completely.

A ball of lightning shot out from the palm of the gauntlet of the man's hand, the white tendrils crackling straight towards Link. He brought his shield to bear, and the lightning struck. The blast was deafening, and the force of the impact threw him to the ground.

Rolling onto his feet, and blinking away the spots of light that danced across his vision, Link saw the horseman steer his horse towards Saria. For a horrible moment, Link was certain the horse was going to trample her.

"Saria!" he screamed.

She heard him and turned to see the horse's hooves pounding the earth as the beast gained on her. She cried out and tried to flee, but even as she did, the horseman moved to cut off her escape.

Seeing this, Link ran towards her. The horseman brought down his lance and Link's breath caught in his throat.

The spear shaft struck Saria over the head with a crack that sent her crumpling to the ground.

"No!" Link's cry of horror and dismay was echoed by Mido's own.

"You leave her alone!" Mido screamed defiantly, drawing a crude knife meant for cutting fruit rather than stabbing armoured foes. He stepped towards the horse. The Gerudo looked at him and then laughed at the pitiful gesture.

"Mido, get out of the way!" Link screamed. He was almost there before another lightning blast caused the ground in front of him to erupt in a shower of rocks and dirt. A spray of debris struck Link's face, momentarily blinding him. He stumbled, blinking and cursing.

By the time he'd managed to brush away the grit that smothered his vision, Link realised he was too late to do anything. Satisfied that Link was not an immediate threat, the Gerudo had returned his attention to Mido, rapping his lance over the boy's head. It struck with a savage  _crack,_ sending Mido bonelessly to the ground.

In a final desperate effort to protect their charges, the two Kokiri's fairies flew at Ganondorf like tiny birds trying to fend off a predator. Seizing the momentary distraction, Link charged with an ill-considered snarl.  
  
Only when the phantom turned to him, did Link realise his mistake. The Gerudo was ignoring the fairies trying to rip off the mask, and he turned to meet Link's challenge, it snorted in disdain.   
  
With a single savage swing of its spear, it caught Link's shield, Link ducked to avoid having the savage spearhead tear his neck from his shoulders, only to then have the shaft then strike him witless, sending him into the dirt.   
  
Dazed and bruised, Link could only watch as Ganondorf grabbed Saria's limp form, threw her onto the saddle like a sack, and then galloped off in the direction of the temple.

Willing himself to rise, despite his head's screaming protest, Link started running after the horse. Desperate to do anything he could to save Saria, he started running towards the fleeing rider. He thought of maiming the rider's horse using his Kokiri Sword, but he doubted he could do so without getting Saria injured. They were getting away, fading from sight as the veil of mist fell over them.

_No._

"SARIA!" he bellowed. "Come back here, you monster! Give her back! Give her... back..."

His cries of "give her back" broke into an unintelligible sob as he fell to his knees.   
  
Ganondorf had taken her.

_No, Saria! I won't lose you too!_

It was no good. She was gone. Nobody answered his cries, and the fog washed over him, chilling him.

Link remembered Mido then and struggled upright. Reality quickly caught back up with him as he realized Ganondorf was heading towards his two Sheikah companions and Forenz. Would the Goddesses be so cruel as to take the lives of two of his dearest friends?

They'd taken everything else from the day they had created the infernal cycle he was a part of.

"Link?" he jerked at the shout and spun to see Navi's azure glow zip through the fog.

She stopped when she saw the look on Link's face.

"Link? What happened? I heard you screaming... you're bleeding!"  
  
Odd. He hadn't even noticed the blood trickling down his face after the lance had struck him. The wound itself seemed a distant pain, insignificant against as he stood amongst the shattered ruins of a place once called home.

"He took her, Navi," Link managed, his voice hoarse from shouting. "He took Saria... I tried to stop him-" his throat clenched on the words, and find it easier to stare at anything but her.

"Who?" Navi asked. In an instant she understood and her expression of confusion changed to horror. "Ganondorf?"

"He rode back towards the temple," Link said, forcing the words out against the tightness that clenched his throat.

"Forenz," Navi whispered.

Just then, Sheik arrived, the trotting of her horse's hooves announcing her arrival before they saw her. She came from the opposite direction, riding Rin's horse. As soon as she reached him, Sheik dismounted, her eyes darting from Mido's unconscious form to Link. Nobody noticed the two fairies staring at them in the distance. Then, with a grim expression on her face, Sheik surveyed the ruins of the village.

"The flow of time is always cruel," she murmured, sadness touching her voice. Her face became unreadable as she looked upon the burnt homes of the Kokiri. She strode over to Mido without pausing, and after quickly assessing his injuries, she turned to Link. "What in Din's name were you thinking? You could have been killed…” she halted, her eyes falling on his injury. Her hand twitched, as if she’d considered reaching out to touch his face. The brief show of concern was gone so swiftly, that Link was sure he’d imagined it, even when Sheik spoke in a hushed tone, “You’re hurt."

  
“What does it matter to you?” he asked, more bitterly than he’d meant to.

"Ganondorf took Saria," Navi explained, ignoring the look the Sheikah gave Link. "They're headed towards the temple."

The anger left Sheik's voice, and there was no mistaking the concern in her voice this time. "You’re certain?"

She looked as though she were hoping someone would tell her it wasn't. When nobody spoke up, the fire in her eyes vanished, snuffed out by some unseen force. Sheik looked from Link to Navi, and then without even waiting for a response, she was turning back to her horse.

"Stay here and look after the boy!" she threw herself back into the saddle and galloped off in pursuit of Ganondorf.  
  
“Wait!” Link called after her, taking one step forward, but she was already gone. He turned swiftly to find his horse and nearly tripped over Mido in the process.

Then, a small voice distracted him, and he looked up to see Mori and Navi hovering close to each other, their eyes locked.   
  
"Navi?" Mori choked weakly. "Is it really you?"

Link realized that, to Navi, it had only been two months since she had last seen Mori, and it warmed him to see her smile with relief at the sight of her two friends.

"It's me, Mori!"

Mori flew over to Navi, and they flew around each other happily.

"Navi, it's good to see you again. What happened? When you didn't come back... We thought you were dead."

"It's a long story. I arrived to find everyone gone," Navi said stemming her friend's questions. "We can talk about it later; right now we have to help find Saria."

Mori wasn't the only one with questions. Link wanted to know what had happened to the Kokiri while he had been gone, and where they had been taken, but every moment they wasted could mean the difference between finding Saria.. or...

_No. Don't think about it. Just focus._

Link glanced down at Mido. Fora and Navi greeted each other like old friends while Link considered carrying Mido over to his horse. He looked at the boy, and despite looking upon the face of the one who had tormented him almost his entire life, Link felt no malice or hatred towards him. The boy looked so small now, so fragile; maybe it was just the fact he was scrawny compared to when Link last saw him. It was hardly the figure of the bully he had once been.

Mori prodded Mido on the face. The boy stirred and opened his eyes. With a yelp, he crawled away from Link.

"What... what are you doing?" " His shock quickly faded as he got up. "Where did that man go? Where's Saria?"

"That man took Saria," Mori explained, her voice shaking slightly.

Mido's eyes went wide. "That must be the Forest Temple guardian the Skull Kids were talking about. I didn't believe them... thought they were trying to scare us. But then I saw him..."

He trailed off looking back at Saria's house. "Saria said something in her dreams was beckoning her to the temple. She kept dreaming about it. She said she had to go and break the curse. Where did that man take her?"

"I have an idea," Link replied grimly, noticing how afraid Mido was. He had never thought he would ever feel sorry for Mido, but he did now. "Come on."

Despite Sheik's instruction to remain where he was, Link walked back to his horse. Thankfully, Ganondorf's arrival had not caused the animal to bolt. Mido allowed Link to help into the saddle, not particularly thrilled by the idea judging by his faint scowl, then Link leaped atop the horse, and the mare galloped back to the Forest Temple.

~ 0 ~

Mido was looking rather ill when they reached the entrance of the Forest Temple. The trek didn't take long; both fairies were able to lead the way. Having been the swiftest of the three horses the Sheikah owned, Link was hopeful the mare would gain on Sheik. Of Ganondorf he was less certain. Riding beneath the arch. Link beheld a nightmarish scene.   
  
Rin lay slumped against the stonewall, blood stains on her robe. Link's horse, the one he'd left behind, was nowhere to be seen. When he couldn't see Forenz, he feared the worst, until he noticed the boy lying nearby on a mat beside a partially erected tent and an unfinished fire pit.

"What happened?" Link asked.

He dismounted, helped Mido out of the saddle, and ran over to Sheik. She was kneeling beside Rin. He froze at the sight of Sheik's hastily bandaged leg.

"You're leg," he said weakly.

"It's nothing to worry about," Sheik assured him. She glanced towards the temple steps. "That thing rode straight through here with a young girl and into the temple. Rin tried to stop it and protect Forenz, but it seemed far more interested in reaching the temple." Noticing Link's anxious glance she added, "The boy was unharmed."

"What do you mean that  _thing_?" Navi asked.

"It's not Ganondorf. It's some kind of spirit that has taken on his image. Conjured by shadow magic. I sensed it when he got close," Sheik said, seeing Link looking worriedly at Rin, she added, "Rin will be fine."  
  
"That creep has a thing for braining people," Mido said, noticing the bruise on Rin's head.   
  
"I noticed," Link muttered, drawing Sheik's attention to his head again. "How bad is it?"  
  
"Yours is the worst, but it looks like the bleeding has stopped." Sheik said, offering him a clean cloth. The wound stung as Link wiped away the blood.   
  
"You should go and help your friend," Sheik continued. "I will look after Rin and the boy."

"Is it safe?" Link asked, glancing up at the tangle of vines that crept along the temple's stone facade, half expecting something to come creeping out of the dark interior of its uninviting entrance.

"It's about as safe as we're going to get in these parts," Sheik said bluntly.   
  
Link did not feel in the least bit comforted. He turned towards the steps leading up to the temple. At that moment, Mido gave a shout as he recognized Forenz. The boy had been bundled in a cloak to keep him warm, and Mido nearly stepped on it in his haste to reach Forenz.

"Forenz?" Mido knelt, shook the boy, and then his face furrowed in concern when Forenz did not stir.

"Why won't he wake up?" Mido asked, his tone quickly going from concern to anger as he turned to Link and Sheik. "What's wrong with him?" his face went white as he finally noticed something. "You're Sheikah... aren't you?"

"I am, but I am not in league with those who claim the shadows," Sheik answered. Link and Navi to exchange a questioning glance. What was she talking about? "My clan was known by the one you called the Great Deku Tree, and he was amongst those who tasked us to help protect this realm."

"You didn't do a very good job," Mido noted bluntly.

"No, we did not," Sheik answered solemnly, no trace of irritation in her voice. "But I intend to see that we amend that... starting by helping your friend."

Mido glanced at Forenz. "You didn't tell me what's wrong with him."

"It's his fairy, Mido," Navi said. "Arden's dead."

Mido's eyes went wide with shock, and he immediately went quiet again, his eyes strangely moist.

"You can save him right?" he asked after a long silence. "I mean... aren't Sheikah supposed to be powerful healers and stuff? When their not busy cursing people, that is."

"No magic is without its limits," Sheik replied gravely. "I will do all that is in my power to help him."

Link found it easier to stare at his boots, not eager to let the Kokiri see his own tears as they threatened to spill. He rubbed his eye, and noticed Navi's concerned look.

"Just an insect," he said reflexively, before realising there were  _no_ insects around to speak of. He wouldn't fool anyone doing that.

"Link, perhaps Mido should stay with me?" Sheik suggested, and to his surprise, he felt her hand across his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her.

"You can do this, Link. For Saria, and for the Kokiri," she whispered. "Go, I'll take care of Mido. Just- be careful. If I can get some of my allies to join us, I will, but I fear their camps are too scattered and too far away to help us."

"Hey, I'm coming too!" Mido yelled, before Link could find out what Sheik was talking about. If he'd noticed Sheik speak Link's name, he gave no indication it.

"Mido, this is not a good idea," Mori hovered beside him, looking anxious.

Sheik regarded the boy with an almost sad smile. Mido didn't give her a chance to speak.

"Saria's my friend too!" he declared, straightening himself up and placing his hands on his hips. "I don't know how you know her, but she saved me. So now, I have to save her."

 _He's gotten brave,_ Link realized, feeling an odd sort of respect for the boy that he had never felt before.

"Fine," Sheik said heavily. "Link, it is your call then."

Link looked into Mido's determined eyes. There was no way he was talking Mido out of this. Somewhere, deep down, he knew he should try.

 _I hope I'm making the right choice,_ he thought.

Unclasping the belt that fastened his Kokiri sword to his tunic, he handed the blade to Mido, scabbard and all. The boy nodded with an approving smile and accepted it.

"Have you ever used one of those before?" he asked, knowing using a sword was very different to swinging a much heavier club as Mido had once done.

"Forenz taught me," Mido replied, looking back at the frail Kokiri beside Rin.

Link nodded.

"One last thing- take this. I doubt that shadow will be the only danger in there," Sheik said, handing Link her bow and quiver. "Good luck, Hero of Time."

With one last nod to Sheik, Link ascended the steps into the Forest Temple with Mido following beside him.

_I'm coming, Saria._


	24. Children of the Forest

** Chapter 23 **   
** Children of the Forest **

As he stepped into the temple, Link was sure he could feel some lingering presence of those who'd once dwelled within. The entrance hall was small, damp, and dark, with only a few rays of sunlight managing to squeeze through the tangled mesh of vines that clung to the windows. The brown creepers sprawled their way across the wall, running along ancient murals that were faded and peeling from centuries of neglect. Tree roots squeezed through tiny cracks in the masonry, running along the wall and making it look like the temple was a part of the forest, just as alive, and just as ancient.

As Link entered the corridor just beyond the entrance chamber, a familiar clicking sound caught his attention. He almost jumped, fearing to find a large Skultulla waiting in the shadows. Instead, he spotted a line of tiny skultullas crawling into a crack in the stone, fleeing from the light of the three fairies behind him.

Link hoped that didn't mean he was about to find an army of their adult counterparts.

Mido seemed to be having similar thoughts, for his face was white as he muttered, "I hate those things."

"They are only tiny," Link assured him. "I think those ones are more scared of us."

Link still vividly remembered Mido screaming and running back up the tunnel beneath the Great Deku Tree, fleeing from the pincers of a fully grown Skulltula. Mido did not appear to so much as flinch this time, and Link decided digging up any memories of that fateful day would not be wise.

"I've seen how big they can get," Mido said. He looked back up, frowning at Link. "That Sheikah lady... she called you Link, didn't she?"

Link didn't answer immediately. He knew where this was going and wasn't convinced he was ready for it.

Before Link could think of something to say, Mido shook his head, looking far more solemn that Link ever remembered. "No. Link was a Kokiri, but..." his words trailed off as his eyes settled on Navi. Recognition kindled in those eyes like the stirred embers of a fire, and Link knew there would be no escaping the inevitable question that cam next. "You're Link's fairy. Navi, right?"

Link and Navi exchanged glances, both certain there was little point in lying.

"Yeah," Navi answered. "I am."

"Then-" Link could see the boy was doing some serious thinking. A flash of fear flickered in his eyes and he shook his head. "Then... you  _are_  Link?"

Link didn't fail to notice Navi's imploring look. Trusting her judgment, he nodded slowly.

"Yeah," he managed, fearing what would come of this revelation. For a moment, he held his breath, waiting for Mido to yell at him, to tell him it was his fault the Kokiri had been torn from their homes, and that it was his fault Saria had been captured. In a way, he'd be right too. The Kokiri's exile from their home was his fault, but Link intended to fix that, though he had no idea how.

To Link's great surprise, there was no sudden outburst of anger, no sudden temper tantrums, or any attempts to either kick or punch at him. If anything, Mido looked remorseful.

"But..." Mido's voice cracked, and Link was even more unnerved by how much the boy had changed. "How come you're so tall? Good grief. Did you take some kind of growth potion or something?"

"No. It's me, Mido," Link replied quietly. Inwardly he was still bracing for the backlash he expected to come. "I don't know how I became this tall. I think..." he struggled for an explanation and then tried, "it was some sort of spell. As far as I know, it can't be undone."

"A spell?" Link could hear the confusion in Mido's voice. "You mean... like the Sheikah use?"

"Yeah," Link affirmed, deciding to stick to that idea. "Like the Sheikah use."

It seemed the only explanation he could give without going into detail about what had happened in the Temple of Time, an experience that Link was not willing to discuss.

Mido stared at him for some time, and Link wondered just how he would react. Would he be angry, blaming him for Saria's capture and for the state of the forest? To Link's surprise, the boy sighed, looking down at his worn shoes.

"I didn't believe it at first," Mido mumbled. He looked up, his voice becoming clearer. "It's been so long and so much happened after you left... I thought you were dead. We all did. I don't think Saria ever forgave me for telling you to leave and exiling you, or for the things I said-"

"Mido," Link said softly. "Please, stop."

Link swallowed a lump in his throat. He needed to focus. Reminiscing on the past would not help them now. Mido regarded him silently. There was no malice in his eyes, and no sign of the bully that had once tried to make Link's life so miserable.

"I'm sure Saria forgave you," Link told him, finding the words hard to say. "She would never hate you for what you did."

Mido just bit his lip and stared solemnly at the ground.

Navi broke the solemn silence for them, "Come on, we have to find Saria."

Mido nodded, walking in silence towards an archway at the far end of the hall that led into a large octagonal room. Tree roots and vines crept through the broken slabs of stone and along the walls. The window slits in this room were choked with thick creepers that barred any sunlight from reaching the interior. The ancient carvings that adorned the walls, many of them faded and cracked, were smeared with centuries of dust. Not many of the murals were intact; the passage of time had cracked and worn away most of them. Among the more well-preserved ones, was a mural that featured a scantily clad boy playing the flute. He stood behind a campfire, other children dancing around it, some with drums, wearing nothing more than what Link thought were skirts made from feathers. A few wore masks that looked like giant leaves draped across their faces. Dogs, possibly even wolves judging by their size, nipped playfully at each other as they joined the festive celebration. What the people in the carvings were celebrating, Link did not know. Other murals depicted children wielding spears and boomerangs. One group bore bows and were in pursuit of a herd of deer. Two wolves were nipping at the deer ahead of the children chasing the animal, and Link realized the mural was depicting a hunt.

He turned his eyes back to the festive reliefs he'd seen earlier, looking again at the people depicted there.

 _Those are Kokiri?_ Link wondered, now turning his eyes to the carvings nearest the archway he was standing next to.

There were little sprites carved into the stone, one hovering near each child. The closest relief features a giant tree with a nose and eyes, its branches sprawling across the wall and reaching up to the ceiling. At the base of this enormous forest giant, a small child sat in a meditative pose, an ocarina clasped in one hand. A boy stood beside her, bearing what Link presumed was sort string instrument played with a bow, like the kind a minstrel used. Birds of various shapes and sizes, from owls to honeyeaters, were perched in the branches of the enormous tree. All of the animals were gathered around the glen, from the birds to even several mice, all gazing down toward the two children and the face carved into the tree's trunk.

A series of panels on the next relief depicted a boy who was reaching out to his fairy. The moment they made contact, he seemed to transform, and in the very final relief, his appearance had changed dramatically. He was now taller, his limbs resembling knotted tree branches, while much smaller boughs crowned his head, bearing a striking resemblance to a deer's antlers. This wasn't the only transformation depicted in the reliefs either. Above, another row of distinct panels depicted a Kokiri appearing to disappear into a tree, almost as if he was melting into it. By the final panel, leaves decorated the now blossoming tree, almost as if the boy's act had brought life to it. There was even a face was now carved into the trunk.

Whispering tales of a bygone era, the reliefs- all of them- told a story long forgotten by time. These were the ancient forest children Link had heard of, and if what he understood was correct, the Deku spirits and Kokiri shared a much close kinship that he'd ever imagined. Quickly reminding himself of the urgency of his task, Link scanned the rest of the vast gallery that he and Mido were standing in. Several flights of stairs led to the chamber's center which was decorated with a stone altar. A torch burned at each corner of the dais upon which the altar was perched. Oddly, each torch burned with a different colored flame: red, green, blue and violet. As nobody had stepped foot inside the temple until recently, Link guessed the torches were being lit by magic. When he considered who was responsible for it, he felt a tinge of dread.

The torches gave off very little light, and it seemed that the darkness was closing in on them. It wasn't until Link examined the altar more closely that he noticed a small shadowy form lying on top of it.

"Hey! What's that in the center of the room?" Mido asked, having spotted it too.

Dread creeping into his stomach like a pool of icy water, Link made his way towards the altar. Descending the stairs, he was soon able to make out enough detail that he knew what he was looking at. A small pale form with green hair and donned in a white tunic lay sprawled facedown on the cold stone.

 _Saria_.

"Goddesses," Navi breathed. "She must still-"

Link didn't hear the rest. He leaped down the remaining stairs without a moment's thought. Behind him, Navi was gazing anxiously about the room. "Link, wait!"

"Saria!" he yelled. Behind him, Mido and Mori froze with a look of despair etched on their faces.

_No. Don't be dead, please!_

Link reached her before any of his companions. He rolled her onto her back, desperately hoping for some sign of life. Her eyes were closed, her face was whiter than snow and just as cold. He almost cried out in anguish at the sight of the gash where the phantom had struck her. Blood still oozed sluggishly from the wound, and small smattering of blood marred the stone beneath her.

Link hurriedly unclasped his satchel from his belt, and then knelt down beside her.

"Saria... Saria, wake up," Link breathed, shaking her gently until her head lolled listlessly to the side. Placing her back on the marble, he took off the gauntlet on his left hand and placed his palm on her chest, desperately feeling for some sign of life.

"She's not dead," Fora said as she landed next to Saria's head.

"How do you know?" Link spat. In the desperate chaos of emotions coursing through him at the sight of his friend's seemingly lifeless body, it did not occur to him how careless this question was. Navi gasped while Fora looked hurt and spat back an indignant reply.

"I'm her fairy, you idiot!" she snarled. "Or did you forget what that means?"

It would have been easier had either fairy just slapped him. Link looked away from them, shame burning through him.

"How could you say that, Link?" Navi whispered, sounding as appalled as she looked.

"I'm sorry, Fora, I... I didn't think," he whispered, not meeting her eyes.

"Obviously not," Fora remarked, her voice stiff with indignation.

The remark irked Link, but knowing he deserved it, he offered no reply.

"What's wrong with her?" Mido asked, rushing up to Saria's side. He gave no notice of the altercation between Link and Fora.

"I don't know," Link replied. He looked at Navi for any ideas, but she shook her head flying over to Saria and landing on her forehead, close to the injury left by the phantom.

"It's not serious," Navi said, "But there's something else at work here. Some kind of magic, and it's feeding off her life force," Navi said. "I can barely feel it, but it's there."

"I can sense it too," Fora whispered. "She's getting weaker."

_What is that thing doing to her?_

"Will you be alright, Fora?" Navi asked, looking up at the fairy as though expecting her to faint at any moment.

Fora nodded. "I think so."

Link didn't like how uncertain the fairy sounded.

"Maybe Sheik could help Saria," Navi suggested. "Or perhaps her proximity to whatever is cursing this temple is affecting her."

"None of us are affected," Mido pointed out skeptically.

"Saria has a keener awareness of spirits than the rest of us," Fora reasoned. "Maybe she'll be better once we get her to safety."

"Did Saria ever tell you what the curse was?" Link asked Fora, thankful that she seemed to have forgiven him for his outburst. He suspected it was Ganondorf's phantom, but for all they knew, it could just be making sure that no one found, or destroyed, the source of the taint.

"No," Fora shook her head. "But she did say there was something in this temple that can help us. I'm not sure if it's still there, and if it is, the demon isn't going to make it easy for us to reach it..." she flew to join Navi, her eyes pained as she stared at the blood staining Saria's cheek.

"There's something else going on too," Fora whispered. "I can hear Saria's thoughts, but I cannot reach her."

Link frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She dreams," Fora answered. "She speaks to someone, and I think there is a second too. One I am certain is the phantom, the other I do not recognise..."

"Navi?" Link asked, hoping she'd have some idea what was going on. It sounded like telepathy, but what Link couldn't discern its significance. Nor, it seemed, could Navi, for she just shook her head.

Link glanced at Mido, realizing the boy had retrieved a cloth and bandage from his bag.

"Saria showed me how to do this," he offered, and without waiting for Link's response, he got to work. Link felt a strange respect for him then, noting how quickly the boy had taken the initiative.

"Just hurry," Navi urged Mido. "We don't want to be here when that phantom shows itself."

"Too late," Mori whispered.

That was when Link heard a familiar clanking of armor echoing off the stones behind him. He spun around, reaching for his sword, and spotted the Ganondorf lookalike standing at the bottom of the stairs.

_How did he get so close?_

The figure clad in black armor never removed his mask, and all Link could see was the malevolence burning in his yellow eyes. Instantly, Link moved to stand between Mido and the phantom. The boy had halted in his efforts to clean and bandage Saria's injury, but at Fora's urgent whisper. he quickly continued working.

"I wouldn't be overly concerned about your friend," the phantom said, gesturing towards the altar. "She is still very much alive. For now."

"What have you done to her?" Link demanded.

"My master has need of her for a greater purpose," the Gerudo explained simply.

Link's blood chilled as he wondered exactly what this purpose was. He stared down at Saria's form and then back up to see the lookalike was staring at her too. All Link's instincts told him to attack, to run at the monster that had hurt his friend and strike it down. It was a near thing; he would have, but as he tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword, Navi glared warningly at him. Her meaning was clear enough:

_Not until we know what we're dealing with._

This thing had knocked out one Sheikah and injured another. That alone called for caution.

"You mean Ganondorf?" Link asked.

"Ganondorf?" the phantom laughed. It was a chilling sound, about as pleasant as a reDead's scream. "No. The Gerudo king is merely a vessel, an instrument of the demon king's will. Ganon is the one true god of Hyrule."

"A god?" Navi choked. Her laughter was stillborn and died on her lips. "Ganondorf is no god."

"Ignorant creature. Your kind has always been so sure that the Goddesses blessed them with such a wealth of knowledge. You are no different from the Hylians in that regard. My master heralds from a race older than Hyrule itself, driven into exile by the same ones who created your world. Of course, you knew that didn't you?"

 _Wait... there are other deities out there apart from the three who created the Triforce?_  That wasn't important right now Link told himself; he had to help Saria, which meant stopping whatever this thing was doing to her.

"Who are you?" Link asked, gripping his sword so tightly his fingers were numb. "What are you?"

"I am a creature of shadow, a phantom, created by Ganon to guard this temple and ultimately lead the Forest Sage to it so that he may feed upon their spirit. I suspect other Kokiri have felt the urge to come here, but she was the first to arrive."

"You?" Mido asked. He seemed surprised to find his voice and swallowed. "You were the one Saria was talking about."

"I am," the phantom replied. "I never imagined a Kokiri's life force could be so... pure. It has a power that my master has not tasted in some time. A power that once allowed them to change their forms at will."

"Let her go you sick monster!" Fora yelled, flying toward the phantom. Mori stopped her mid-flight and struggled to force the angry sprite back.

"Blood magic, it's using blood magic!" Navi hissed, realizing what the phantom was talking about. "It's stalling us to finish the spell!"

The anger Link had felt towards Vaspin when he'd first learned Saria was in danger seemed tame to the fury that now rushed through him. With a scream of utter fury, Link ignored his earlier instincts and dashed the creature as well, following Fora's example.

Ganondorf's phantom merely flicked his hand, sending a blast of lightning straight into Link before he could raise his shield to block the attack.

It was like the drawbridge of Castletown all over again as tendrils of lightning coursed through him. His muscles screamed as they were seared by the energy from the blast, and Link went sailing backward, almost hitting Mido as he crashed into the front of the altar. He struck with a crack that sent stars across his vision.

"Such a pathetic display," the phantom sneered. "Is this the champion the Sheikah send against me?"

There was no missing the mockery in its voice. Link groaned, bracing the altar for support as he pushed himself back up. As he struggled to his feet, his muscles screamed in protest.

"It is ironic that a Hylian should come here intending to save the Kokiri," the phantom said. "Take a look at the walls, those children... They were Hyrule's original inhabitants, existing here before the Hylians crossed the Ranges of Snowhead. Do you know what the Hylians did to them and their kin?"

"What are you talking about?" Link snarled, finally on his feet. "I'm not Hylian."

"But you are, though you are trying very hard to deny it," said the phantom, stepping closer to Link. Mido had stopped tending to Saria, for he bravely drew his dagger and took a step forward, but Link stayed him. "Perhaps your fairy never told you," the phantom mused, "Or is it that the magic of the woods made her forget... made you all forget? The Hylians regarded the Kokiri as untamed savages- primitives that needed to be civilized- so they enslaved them, slaughtered them and burned their villages. As for those who survived in captivity for a time... well-" the phantom chuckled. "Death would have been a kinder fate."

"You're a liar!" Mido shouted in defiance. " I think I'd remember something like that."

"I am not lying. The one you refer to as the forest guardian made you forget. They call my master evil, but what of the Hylians? The chosen race of the Goddesses, exalted to a place above all other sentient life. Was what they did not evil? My master and the Royal Family of Hyrule are really not that different. There is no pure evil or good. Darkness exists in all living things, including you."

Disregarding the Master Sword that lay on the ground beside him, Link notched an arrow to his bow.

"Let Saria go, now!" Link growled, drawing the bow tight. He was glad that Sheik had given him some practice a few days ago. When he let the arrow fly, it struck the phantom square in the mask. The phantom merely flinched, reached a hand to his face and yanked the arrow out of his head.

Link stared in dismay; the phantom was unhurt despite taking an arrow to its face.

_How do I harm a shadow?_

The answer came to him as he remembered the Light medallion on the Belt of Sages.

"Link!" Navi's warning alerted him to the four ghosts that had appeared in the gallery. Phantom Ganondorf turned slightly, still keeping Link in view.

"Finish them," he ordered the ghosts. "Once the ritual is complete, kill the two Sheikah outside and the Kokiri with them."

Just then Fora fainted, slumping against Saria.

"Link, I don't think Saria has much longer," Navi yelled, flying atop the altar next to Fora.

Knowing he was running out of time, Link forced himself to stay calm as he eyed the ghosts. Their robes and a cowl obscured their faces and all he could see was their glowing eyes. Each one held a lantern with a flame that matched the colors of the torches around the altar.

"Poes!" Navi warned.

"Oh good," Mido muttered sarcastically. "We know their name. That's helpful."

"A visitor!" the red-garbed ghost crowed. "Live ones too. Long has it been since the living lurked these halls!"

"They won't be living when I finish with them," the purple-clad ghost laughed.

"Quiet, Meg," the first ghost snapped irritably.

"You defile this temple with your presence, Hylian," the green-clad ghost snarled, pointing an accusing finger at him, her gloved hand trembling.

 _What kind of spirits are these?_ he wondered briefly. The way the light danced off their cowls made them seem far less wraith-like than he'd expected.

"I could say that about you," Link retorted, eyeing the ghost who'd spoken. Its glowing eyes seemed to narrow, and before it could act, Link reached out to the plane of magic; felt the flow of the element of Light, and reached for it. The Flow seemed to answer easily call, and drawing on its power seemed as easy as breathing.

Quickly, Link notched another arrow to his bow, noticing that the medallion on his belt was now warm.

_Please let this work._

As he channeled magic, the arrow's tip glowed with an eerie white light. A second later, he released the arrow with a loud  _twang._ Flaring with a bright luminescence, the shaft struck the ghost, causing it to drop its lantern with a shriek. Green fire burst across the floor, flickering and burning for a moment before fading. The other poes stared. Although their faces were hidden in a veil of shadow, Link was sure their mouths were open in dismay.

"Amy!" cried the ghost in purple garbs. She directed her attention to Link. "You killed our sister! We'll kill you!"

"She was already dead, wasn't she?" Mido asked, turning to Mori as if expecting her to affirm this.

"Impudence! How dare you say that!" one of the ghosts yelled. She shot a blast of fire towards Mido who ran out of the way. It struck the floor, blackening the stone on impact.

Link let an arrow loose at the offending poe, but the ghost drifted sideways, letting the arrow thud uselessly into the stone behind it.

Link turned and shouted to Mido, "Get behind the altar and take Saria with you. Mori, grab Fora."

Neither Mido nor his fairy argued with Link's instruction, leaping behind the altar as two streams of fire belted towards it. Saria was dragged unceremoniously off the altar by Mido. The streams of fire struck it moments later. Link leaped out of the way as a stream of purple fire was unleashed by one poe. The blast struck the stone near Link, sending him flying into the air and crashing into the altar for the second time. He vaguely noticed a jet of blue flame fly over his head. The red ghost was now gliding over to him, eyes fixed hungrily on him. Link rolled to grab the Master Sword, but just as he grabbed it, the ghost plunged its free hand onto his chest. An icy pain lanced through him, and his heart was agony as the ghost's hand went into his chest. There was no time to contemplate how it was doing that. The icy pain was spreading, shooting down his arm as Link thought his heart would burst if it beat much faster.

"Link!" screamed Navi.

The Light medallion grew warmer until Link was sure it would sear his skin. He'd be dead before that happened. Seeing the Master Sword just out of reach, he desperately clawed at the hilt.

"In ages past, this was the Kokiri's tomb," the ghost whispered, "and soon, it will be yours."

"Look out!"

At Navi's shout, Link turned and saw Mido throw the Kokiri Sword into the poe. The ghost saw this, quickly withdrawing its hand from Link's chest, and glided away from the makeshift projectile. Link rolled, narrowly avoiding the Kokiri Sword that clattered noisily where he'd been lying but moments before.

_Thanks, Mido. You nearly skewered me._

Link struggled onto all fours, still gasping as his racing heart slowed to a less dangerous pace. The red ghost was moving forward again. As the specter raised its hand to finish what it started, Link grabbed the Master Sword, seized the currents of magic again and thrust the blade into the Poe. The poe screamed, erupting in a ball of red flames. Link jumped, avoiding the blaze that scorched the specter.

"Joelle!" the remaining ghosts shouted in unison. They sent two blasts of fire towards Mido who ran back behind the altar before either ball of fire could hit him. Then with a laugh, both ghosts disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Link asked nobody in particular.

That was when he noticed white lines appearing in the stone in front of him, shaping themselves into runes that looked as though they were burnt into the stones themselves. They were arranged in a circle, and Link leaped back as a bar of light shot out from the runes shaping itself into a translucent white window. A stalfos stepped through the light and into the room.

"Portals," Navi exclaimed. 

Link darted back towards the center of the room as six more portals appeared in the gallery. He flung the Master Sword against the altar and reached for his bow. Before he could notch an arrow, the nearest stalfos was on him. Link kicked the skeleton away from the platform as he grasped the Master Sword and brought it straight through the skeleton's neck.

By now the other skeletons were jumping onto the platform. One ran at Mido who ducked beneath its large blade and hacked off one of its legs, causing the creature to fall.

"Sever its head!" Link yelled as he blocked the blade from another skeleton. 

Mido obeyed, chopping the skeleton's head off so that it went limp. Then a second monster plunged its sword towards him. Mido yelped, the Kokiri Sword meeting the skeleton's blade. The latter struck Mido's sword so hard it was sent flying out of his hand. Mido grabbed the nearest object he could reach, a femur bone, while Mori distracted the undead by flying straight through one eye, causing it to stumble backward in apparent shock.

"Hey! I have a bone to pick with you!" Mido shouted at the skeleton as Mori whizzed out its other eye, looking stunned. Mido jumped forward, crashing the femur bone straight into the undead's skull, knocking the hapless undead to the floor. The glowing eyes dimmed before Mido retrieved the Kokiri sword and severed its head.

"That's the best you can come up with? I have a bone to pick with you?  _Really_?" Mori asked. "If I have to put up with this for long, I will get annoyed, Mido."

Ignoring Mido and Mori, Link swung his sword straight through the head of the third skeleton. A loud clang rang through the air as the blades met with a spray of sparks. A second skeleton thrust its sword toward his abdomen. Link gasped, bringing his shield and blocking it just in time. Mido struck one skeleton from behind, giving Link a chance to cleave the undead's head from its shoulders. Another skeleton cleaved its jagged blade through the air, swinging it towards Mido's throat. Link gasped, leaping forward to knock the blade away. He didn't make it. Instead, Mido stumbled backward, the blade coming within an inch of his neck.

Link knocked the skeleton's blade aside before it could strike again, then sent its head flying from its shoulders. The other skeletons fled for the doors upon seeing their fallen companion. Link ignored them and turned to Mido.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks, deku scrub," he gasped. "Nice to know someone taught you how to fight."

Smiling at the comment, Link sheathed his sword and reached out his hand. "You can thank Forenz once he wakes up."

He managed to sound confident, despite knowing how grim their chances were.

"Yeah," Mido said, grabbing Link's hand and getting to his feet. "I guess I can." 

They walked back over to Saria. She was still cold, her lips now a tinge of blue. Link picked her up, feeling for a pulse. Her heartbeat was faint and slow, but it was still there, still fighting whatever it was the phantom was doing to her.

"We have to get her help," Link said, picking up the listless Kokiri.

"We can still get her to Sheik and Rin," Navi suggested, she paused, hovering above the girl.

Link quickly cast his eyes about the dimly lit interior of the hall, but they were its only occupants. Cradling Saria, he bolted up the stairs, Mido behind him. He ran towards the archway, and barely noticed something rather peculiar about it. The surrounding air was shimmering, and a veil of faint blue energy stretched across the entire archway, rippling like a curtain disturbed in a breeze. It was almost completely transparent, and with so little light, Link didn't see it until he ran straight into it.

A loud crack echoed through the air as Link hit the barrier. It was as if a pulse of lightning had struck him, and he was knocked backward, losing his hold on Saria, and crashing into the stone steps. Mido stopped a few feet from the barrier, his expression both alarmed and bewildered.

"Link! Are you alright?" Navi yelled.

Mido ran to Saria's side, kneeling beside her while Link gritted his teeth at the pain in his left shoulder and dragged himself into a kneeling position.

"What was that?" Mido asked. Whether that was meant for himself or the two fairy's, Link wasn't sure.

Before any of them could say more, a cackling laugh came from behind.

The two remaining ghosts were gliding up the steps.

"You didn't think our master would let you escape so easily did you?" the blue ghost taunted him.

She waved her free hand in the air, a wave of blue fire erupting in front of her, rippling towards Link. He rolled out of the way, ignoring his arms aching in protest as he pushed himself up. Almost instinctively, Link reached out in his mind to channel a spell of Light, feeling the currents of magic flow into him. He drew far more magic than he meant to, and its current surged through him, invigorating him.

 _Too much!_ Link realized belatedly.

A bolt of lightning erupted in front of him, white tendrils streaking straight into the blue-garbed ghost which shrieked in pain. Link might have found this far more spectacular if he was not rendered momentarily blind by the light of his own spell. He cried out in pain and slid sideways, slipping off the lip of the stair he was perched upon and onto the next one. Fortune spared him the embarrassment of tumbling all the way down the flight of stairs.

"Good grief! Were you trying to aim at the poe or yourself?" Mido called out.

Link dragged himself onto on all fours, his vision dim.

_I am so not trying that again._

As his vision returned, Link looked around for the final ghost. Instead, he saw no less than four ghosts standing around him. For a horrible moment, he thought he hadn't killed the ghosts at all, and now they'd just decided to reappear. Then he realized they all wore purple robes and that just confused him more.

He leaped up, singing the Master Sword down into the ghost closest to him. It merely laughed, and the air around the poe seemed to warp and shimmer as the ghost disappeared.

 _It's an illusion_ , Link realized.

"Beth, Joelle, Amy. You killed my sisters! You call yourself good; they say you're the Hero of Time, but you are a killer. A murderer."

Link tried to ignore the voice cackling in his head,  _I only did it because I had to._

"They left me no choice," he rasped.

"There is always a choice!" the ghost replied.

Link hacked at the second ghost to his right. It simply vanished, just like the last one. Link caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye and jumped to avoid a ball of purple fire. It slammed into the wall, and Link hacked the Master Sword down on the caster. It gave a cackle and disappeared.

The final ghost laughed gleefully, and Link only just realized the sound was coming from behind him when the ghost shoved its hand into his chest.

 _Not this again,_ he thought.

There was no time to do anything. Pain lanced through his chest and arms at the ghost's icy touch, bringing him to his knee.

"You took the lives of my sisters. Now I will take yours," the ghost whispered.

Blood pounded in his head. Link was paralyzed, unable to move as the ghost's hand clenched tighter in his chest. Everything was going dark and cold. He tried to focus on the plane of magic, but the pain in his chest was excruciating, and he could not concentrate.

Just then the ghost jerked backward, screaming. Link rolled over weakly to see Mido pulling the Kokiri Sword out of the creature's back. Seizing his chance, Link scrambled to his feet, trembling as he fetched the Master Sword, and then rammed the blade straight into the ghost's pale form. The spirit gave one final scream and vanished in a ball of purple flame that nearly engulfed Link and Mido. Sweating and clammy from the close encounter, Link willed himself to stay on his feet and turned to Mido.

"How is Saria?" he asked. Both Navi and Mori looked at him before realizing he wasn't asking them.

"Do I look like a healer to you?" Mido asked.

Link ignored the comment, turning to the two fairies. "Navi? Mori?"

Both fairies flew over to the girl.

"I don't know how long she has," Navi said quietly, hovering near the girl's chest. "Fora was right though. It's like there's another presence inside Saria's mind. Two of them..."

"What does that mean?" Mido asked. "Is it telepathy, like what the Great Deku Tree used?"

"I think so," Navi answered. "It is impossible to know for sure without Fora's help."

Link stared at Saria, pondering what to do. With the barrier still intact, he was cut off from Sheik, unless Navi could fly out and get the Sheikah to find a way to reach him. He wasn't sure Saria had that kind of time.

There was something else Link hadn't considered.

"Fora said there was something in the temple that could help us," Link said, wishing desperately that they could wake the fairy. "Do you have any idea what she meant?"

Navi shook her head, and it was Mido who spoke up.

"She said something about there being an ancient grove inside, like the Great Deku Tree's," Mido said. "She said there was a tree there, older than the Great Deku Tree, but she doesn't know if it's still alive."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Link asked incredulously. Although he knew that the Great Deku Tree had to have come from somewhere, he had given no thought as to where. Nor had he expected it to come from another tree here in the Lost Woods. How old would this tree have been? He slipped his gaze towards the wall, examining the carving of the enormous tree with the girl sitting underneath it. Was it depicting the same tree?

"I don't know if it's still alive," Mido said, sounding despondent.

"Maybe it's dormant," Mori suggested.

"Maybe, but how do we wake it up then?" Navi said, looking like she was madly trying to absorb this new information. "Wait... have you got the ocarina on you?" Link could tell by the sudden rush of her voice that she'd realized something he hadn't.

"How does that help us?"

Then Link knew. He could use the reservoir of magic in the ocarina to draw Earth. If this ancient spirit could sense it, or sensed the magic in the Light medallion, perhaps it would respond.

"I guess we try that then," he said, feeling resigned and unable to think of anything else. His chance of saving Saria was rapidly fading, so if this was a chance that he could save her, he'd take it. Resolute, he led the way to the door on the other side of the gallery.

Navi flew through the door first and narrowly avoided a jagged blade as a stalfos leaped from the shadows; Link hastily set Saria down before stepping forward to meet the stalfos. Their blades connected with a ring of steel; Link spun his sword in a graceful arc, meeting its shield before Mido dashed brazenly in from one side and sliced the Kokiri Sword through its pelvis. The top half of the skeleton went tumbling backward in a heap of bones, leaving Link to make quick work of its neck.

"Thanks," Link said as they stared at the stalfos. "I think that makes us even."

"For now," Mido replied, staring at the reliefs that decorated the corridor. Light spilled in from a doorway up ahead, revealing the intricate detail of the carvings.

"Do you reckon it's true, what the phantom said about the Kokiri?" Link asked Navi.

"I'm not sure," Navi said slowly. "Nobody can recall any of the Kokiri's history back past a thousand years ago. It's like somebody or something wiped our memories."

_So everybody would forget?_

Maybe there was some truth in what the phantom said. Link didn't like where that thought was taking him. Had the Hylians really attacked the Kokiri?

Maybe, he isn't lying. If it was true, then he was helping these very same people...

Link shook his head, trying to clear his mind as they stepped out onto a balcony. Pillars lined the edges of it, all with carvings of children and the tree-like entities they morphed into. There were even other creatures that Link recognized were Gorons.

_Gorons._

That took him by surprise. Did they help build this place? It would make sense. They would know how to work the stone.

The balcony wound its way around a dilapidated garden. It was choked with weeds, the few trees in it draped with vines, except for an enormous tree with three thick roots that occupied the bower's center. Its long limbs stretched over the roof of the gallery, and Link could sense a magic resonating from deep within it. A face was carved into its enormous trunk, and beneath that sat a statue perched in a meditative pose, snuggled in between tangled roots. There was a medallion clasped around the neck of the statue, scintillating a dull green in the feeble light.

"This must be it," Link said quietly. He wondered if the medallion he could see was the very same one that Sheik said Rauru could sense.

Link only noticed the statue and the medallion for a moment, before a noise startled him. Standing beside one of the roots of the tree, and almost hidden beside the enormous gnarled root was the phantom's horse.

"How did it get in here?" Mido wondered aloud.

"No idea," replied Link, just hoping the phantom Ganondorf itself was not nearby. He told the two fairies to keep an eye out in case it should return.

He placed Saria down in front of the seated statue and reached for the medallion. Just then he felt a consciousness touch his mind, ancient and powerful.

_I had wondered when we would meet, friend of Saria. Welcome to my grove, or rather, what remains of it. You and your companions are safe here, for the moment. Saria has spoken much of you._

Link froze, gazing up at the face of the giant tree. He was so close to the massive trunk that he could not make out more than the nose. The shock of realising the ancient sentinel was alive and speaking to him stilled him into silence.

"That tree... it just spoke," Navi gasped, echoing his astonishment. "It's not dormant at all."

 _Who are you?_ Link asked apprehensively.

 _Has it been so long that those who claim kinship with me do not recognize me?_ the ancient voice boomed again _._

 _I'm sorry,_ Link offered, not sure what else to say.

 _Your ignorance is unsurprising,_ the Elder Tree answered with no hint of affront.  _But you have been known to me, Link. Indeed, when you carried that gem Saria gave you, a gem made by the First Sage, I was with you. A part of me, a mere memory of who I was, remains in that emerald. It was I who sought to reach you in your dreams, where the veil between the worlds of spirit and mortal is yet thinnest. It was I who sought to comfort you through the trials you have endured. Do you not recall that?_

 _I..._ Link searched his memories, and faintly, he could recall the briefest sensation of something trying to reach out to him whenever he held the emerald. But reaching it in his dreams? Link couldn't recall that, but he did recall the calmness he'd known when the emerald was close to him.

 _The Spiritual Stone of the Forest... it was yours? Then..._ Link paused, considering something that he thought couldn't be possible.  _Then, you knew who the First Sages were?_

_Knew them?_ _I was one of them, the_ _Sage of the Forest..._

_"_ What... you're a Sage?" Navi asked, incredulous.

_I was, but now no longer._

"What do you mean no longer?" Mido asked, sounding as if he wasn't quite sure he believed what he was hearing.

_When the First Sage of the Forest merged his spirit with mine, I absorbed both his powers and memories. From that point on I became known as the Elder Tree. My descendant, the one you referred to as the Ancient Forest Guardian, was created by the same means, by one of the descendants of the First Sage."_

"How did that happen?" Mido asked, then sounding suddenly uncertain. "Does that mean Saria has to do that too?"

Link frowned, not liking that idea. He'd gone through too much already, seen too much change, to want to have Saria's friendship snatched by him.

 _The flow of time is cruel..._ recalling Sheik's words Link shivered. She was right though, it flowed ever onward, eroding and reshaping the world around it. He could try and swim against the current as he had, only to be swept under by its relentless pull, or he could travel with it. Pain pulsed deep inside his heart as he realised what this meant. He glanced down at Saria's pale form, wishing he could change everything that had happened, but knowing that he couldn't. Not now, and likely not ever.

 _Fear not. Your friend does not need to follow the path her ancestors took to protect their race,_ the Elder Tree answered,  _Cursed as I am, I can no longer help her to undergo that transformation._

"What do you mean?" Link asked, as yet another understanding dawned on him.  If the Elder Tree spoke the truth, and he had no reason to doubt it, what he had suspected since seeing the carvings in the temple was true. The bond between the Deku spirits and Kokiri was no mere happenstance. The Deku spirits had become what they were because a Kokiri had chosen to bond with them. "Can't you help us?" Then reluctantly he asked, "Are you dying?"

It would be just his luck. Always too late to save what was dearest to him.

_The curse placed on me by the servant of shadows has worked its corrupting influence, eroding my memory and power as surely as water erodes the bed of a river.  Unless the curse is broken, I will indeed die, but for now Hylian, I will aid you as much as I can._

Hylian? The comment struck Link, and deaf to the rest of the Elder Tree's words, he felt a sudden irrational rush of anger.

 _I am not a Hylian_! Link almost shouted that aloud, stopping only because he did not want Mido to think he was crazy. Then as some hesitant part of his mind chose to face a truth Link wanted so desperately to deny, but could not,  _Am I?_

Deep down, he knew the answer, and knew that it changed so much of how he'd perceived both himself and his world. A part of him didn't even want the Elder Tree to answer. Distractedly, he glanced at Mori who'd resumed her lookout, then turned back to the tree.

It's blunt honesty left Link reeling. It was more than he wanted to know.

_Though raised as a Kokiri by my successor, the Great Deku Tree, and those under his care, you were born of noble blood. You were brought to the woods by your mother to protect you from the ones who would do you harm. She perished before the forest children could save her. You are indeed Hylian. No doubt, your fairy companion already suspected this._

Link looked over at Navi, who was looking stunned.

"You... You knew?" he stammered. This shouldn't have been a surprise to him. Mido and his friends, and indeed most of the Kokiri, had suspected that he was different. Physically, he had looked unusual for a Kokiri. Try as he might, Link knew he could no longer deny this truth. He wasn't a Kokiri, and somewhere deep down, he'd always suspected that there was a reason he was different. It had been easy to deny it, but now confronted by the truth, he knew he couldn't.

Still, he wished Navi could have said something.

"What... No, of course, I didn't know," she looked shocked. "I mean... I always believed that any child that came into the care of the Great Deku Tree was turned into a Kokiri. But, I thought maybe I couldn't bond properly because of what happened to Doran... after he..." Navi's voice trailed off sadly, and Link wanted to comfort her.

 _Doran's spirit still lives,_ Navi looked confused, so the ancient tree elaborated.  _A Kokiri never truly dies; their spirit lives when the body breathes its last, and they become one with the woods just as the First Sage bonded with me. They are the ones who you call the forest spirits. Some, those more gifted in using magic, chose to preserve themselves in the form of Deku spirits. Others chose to undergo the transformation that turned them into dryads, or Koroks as Hylians once called them, though their tales give a far different idea of what one looked like._

 _A Korok?_ Link thought.  _Wait..._  
  
 Hadn't Malon called one of her toys a Korok? It had looked more like an oddly decorated sack with a leaf stuck on it than anything else.

 _In undergoing this transformation,_ the Elder Tree continued.  _they could ensure the Kokiri would continue to prosper._ _You have come because my children are in danger... I have sensed_   _their distress, but my powers were rendered useless by the shadow within these walls. Even now, I can sense the curse he has placed on your friend, and I have offered her what aid I can. I have touched minds with her, anchoring her spirit against the force that threatens to destroy her._

 _Can you save her?_ Link asked.

_Place the medallion worn by the Mother Goddess around her neck; it will further numb the curse's hold on her._

"What exactly's wrong with her?" Mido demanded.

 _She fights her own battle with the phantom, for it lurks in her dreams as easily as it lurks in the waking realm. I have aided he_ _r, but soon my aid alone will not be enough_ _._ Link's horror at those words must have been plain, for the Elder Tree added,  _Do not despair though; the medallion will be enough to protect her._

Link hastened to grab the medallion, but just as he did, a warning flashed through his mind. _Do not forget my warning. Only a Kokiri can remove it._

Mido stepped forward and grabbed the medallion, then he knelt kneeling down to place it around Saria's neck.

"Now what?" Link asked, looking at Saria and hoping she might wake up. "Is there anything else we can do to help her?"

 _"You must first kill the shadow that lurks within these walls,"_ the Elder tree answered.  _If you do this and awaken_ _my successor, they_ _can order the forest spirits to attack the ones who kidnapped the Kokiri and free them-_

The Elder Tree paused, and fear suddenly surged through the bond. Something was coming. Link tensed, one hand already clasped upon his sword's pommel. 

 _Beware the dark one. He comes!_ came the tree's warning. Link turned around to see Phantom Ganondorf striding towards them.

One final thought echoed through his mind from the Elder Tree,  _I am sorry I cannot_   _help you, Link. My strength wanes. Finish him quickly, my fate and the life of your friend depends on it._ __  
  


"I didn't expect you to kill those ghosts." The phantom's voice was rich with mockery as it came to a halt beneath the canopy of the ancient tree. "Don't expect that useless sack of kindling to help you. So long as I am here, it cannot. Now step aside; the girl belongs to me!"

"Over my dead body," Link snarled.

The phantom regarded him coolly for a moment, and beneath its mask Link could just imagine the creature's sneer. "That can be arranged."

The specter charged forward, swiftly raising its spear and bearing it down towards Link's heart. Link spun, dancing to the side only to realize, that Mido was standing directly behind him. The cruel, cold steel of the lance plunged down through the air, knocking the Master Sword's flimsy strike aside. Before Link could do anything, the lance found its target, plunging straight into Mido's stomach.


	25. Nightingale

** Chapter 24 **   
** Nightingale **

The lance pierced deep into Mido's stomach. Mido fell, and Mori's anguished cry echoed through the Elder Tree's grove. From the moment he saw the spear strike, Link knew the boy stood no chance. There was nothing he could do. The spear's bloodied tip came swinging in his direction, and Link brought his shield up to block the deadly thrust. It slammed into his shield, the blow jarring his arm, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Link!" he heard Navi's voice from somewhere behind him. "We can still save Mido by using the sap from the Elder Tree's trunk. Hurry!"

There was no time for Link to ask Navi how she knew this. His every effort was focused on staying alive as he attempted to slay a demon that was far stronger than him. Sweating profusely, Link parried several blows. He leaped aside as each thrust came closer and closer to skewering him.

 _"_ How do I kill this thing?" Link asked, desperate for any help he could get.

"It's a shadow!" Navi called back.

 _Yeah, and?_ Navi was calling Mori again, pleading with her to stay awake. She was distracted, but Link quickly understood her meaning.

_Of course, the light medallion!_

Link blocked the spear once again. The phantom laughed at his efforts, pushing him back all the while.

As the specter lunged towards his left shoulder, Link's heart missed a beat. He gasped, darting to his right as the spear nicked his tunic, striking the chainmail beneath.

Ganondorf's shadow hacked its spear towards him again and again. Never slowing, never faltering. It was relentless. Any ordinary spearman would not have been able to use the eight-foot long spear as fast as the phantom was using his. Each savage blow pushed Link towards one of the Elder Tree's large roots, the wide girth of the enormous tendrils easily dwarfing him. Far too late, Link recognized the phantom's intentions. It was luring him into a corner. Knowing full well that Link was trapped, the demon's eyes widened with glee. Basking in its imminent triumph, the phantom toyed with him like a cat playing with a cornered mouse.

One mistake and Link knew it would all be over. The phantom aimed low, forcing Link back as it tried to sweep its spear into his legs. Judging that there was still enough room behind him, Link launched himself in a backflip, and the spear scraped the ground beneath him. He landed nimbly on his feet, kicking up dirt and trying to knock it into the phantom's eyes. It didn't work.

Twisting to the side, Link ducked beneath another stroke that came within inches of slamming into his skull. He spun around, thrusting at the phantom's torso while slamming his shield into the spear to keep it off him. His thrust fell short, and the specter knocked him flying into the tree root.

Pain blossomed through Link's back as the spear came hurtling towards him again. He dropped to the ground and felt the audible  _thunk_ of the spear meeting wood. The shaft became firmly stuck in the root and the phantom snarled in frustration. Taking advantage of this, and hoping to slip out of his predicament, Link rolled. As he leaped up, the ghost released its spear, raised one hand from the weapon, and sent a blast of lightning into him, just a he made a slash at the demon's exposed flank.

Link's muscles screamed in agony as the energy of the blast tore through him. He went sprawling into the dirt. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to ignore the pain, but there was no avoiding the agonising spasms that left him momentarily paralyzed. He hauled himself to his knees, leaning his back into the tree as his limbs screamed at the movement. Forcing himself to focus, he looked up, and saw the phantom's spear, now freed from the tree, plunging straight for his chest. There was nothing he could do to avoid it.

Pain exploded through Link's chest, his back slamming into the trunk behind him. He was sure several ribs cracked beneath the savage blow.

"LINK!" Navi screamed.

Stunned, but still very much alive, Link lay in a daze, unable to breathe through an unending sea of pain. The phantom laughed, stepped forward, and then stiffened as it realized he was still alive.

"Impossible," it breathed, sounding shocked. "That spear would have skewered a boar. Unless..."

It lowered the spear, bringing the tip of the weapon against the collar of Link's tunic, pulling it down far enough to see the chainmail beneath. Link sucked in a breath and held it, fearing to breathe.

The phantom sneered. "Goron chainmail. As strong as it is, it can only serve you so well. Perhaps, you should have asked them for a helmet."

Still trying to ignore the pain in his chest, Link barely heard the phantom's taunt. It pressed the tip of its spear against his throat and Link felt the bite of cold steel piercing his skin.

_I'm finished._

Link wasn't sure how he had even survived being hit by the spear, but he was quite sure that this was it. He was going to die, the others would die along with him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

 _No,_ a small but persistent part of his mind reproached him, denying his inevitable fate.  _There has to be something._

Link tried to rise, but the pain was too great. He saw a blur of motion out of the corner of his eye. An oddly garbed scarecrow, or at least that's what Link thought it was, had grabbed something and was lunging straight at the unsuspecting phantom.

_Wait, a scarecrow?_

Link's head swam, and in his half-conscious state, he didn't realize what he was looking at. It was a Skull Kid raising the Kokiri Sword and plunging it into the phantom's back.

The phantom cursed, stepped back, and aimed a gauntleted fist at the Skull Kid. The forest dweller darted away nimbly, still gripping the Kokiri Sword and leaping away like an enraged monkey. The kid even paused long enough to poke their tongue out at the demon.

This was all the distraction Link needed. He seized Light, letting the magic flow through his veins.

Focusing on the Flow, Link drew as much magic as he could without fainting. The Light medallion glowed, suddenly searingly hot, and Link unleashed a dazzling tendril of lightning from an outstretched hand. For the briefest instant, the phantom looked surprised. Then it screamed as the lightning struck, bringing the creature to its knees, smoke rising in steady tendrils from its body. Not waiting for the demon to recover, Link shoved the Master Sword into the ground and grasped the hilt to haul himself up.

Vaspin was staring between the phantom and Link, looking unsure whether Ganondorf's phantom or Link's spell was more terrifying. Channeling Light again and wrenching the master sword from the ground, Link focused Light into his sword, causing the blade to glow a brilliant white. Then, he swung down with all his might, his blade sinking into the phantom's gut.

Link knew a moment's relief, thinking that he'd won, and let himself relax.

But he hadn't.   
  
Not even close. 

With a roar, part agony and part fury, the phantom twisted itself around and slammed one fist into Link's head.

Link was too slow to react and didn't register what as happening until the punch connected with his skull. Lights danced across his vision. He fell, a sickening pain pulsing through his skull. As he rolled onto his side, he could taste a coppery tang in his mouth. He rolled over, spat blood, and looked up to catch a glimpse of Vaspin running towards the Elder Tree with the Kokiri Sword in hand. At first, Lin thought he was fleeing, but he wasn't.

Instead, he produced a small metal object from a pouch at his waist and started hammering at the trunk. There was no time to work out what he was doing.  

As Link scrambled to his feet, the phantom ripped the Master Sword free from its torso and tossed the blade aside with a curse. The demon's gauntlet was smoldering where the sword's pommel had touched it and black smoke hissed from the wound in its belly. The demon regarded its burned gauntlets and then cocked its head to regard Link.   
  
Only then did the horrid abomination see that Link was on his feet, an arrow notched to his bow. Channeling Light again, and not giving the phantom time to react, Link sent the arrow flying towards its wounded belly. The shaft struck with a bright flash and the demon roared in fury.   
  
That was when Link heard something else behind him. A thundering of hooves. He spun around to see the phantom's horse charging towards him. From where Link stood, the Elder Tree's root burrowed into the earth, disappearing into the ground. There was plenty of room for the horse to leap clear of the root. Seeing this, Link instantly knew what was about to happen. 

The horse was going to trample him.

Gripping his bow tightly and pulling the bowstring taut, Link released his arrow. He knew he had to do it. He knew that if he didn't he'd be mauled by the animal's hooves, but even then the Kokiri inside of him told him it was wrong. That voice, so small and persistent would have made him hesitate once. It didn't now.

The arrow struck one of the horse's shoulders, causing the animal to stumble and hit the ground with a sickening  _crack_ of snapping bones.

One glance at the horse's mangled legs and the blood pooling beneath them told Link it was never getting up. The horse had been real. Part of him wanted to end the wretched steed's misery, hating what he had done, hating how the animal's lips parted in a silent scream, its eyes wide. Link tore his eyes away from the nauseating sight, knowing he had only moments to spare before the phantom regathered its wits.

"Damn you, boy, you killed my horse!" the specter snarled. It rose to its feet, oblivious to Vaspin tapping the tree behind them.

"I don't care about your damned horse," Link snarled. "You tried to kill my friend, and you killed Mido!"

He dropped his bow and reached for the specter's fallen spear. It glowed white as Link grabbed it and heaved the spear straight into the phantom's chest, pinning the specter into the stone ledge behind them. The specter screamed, a white light exploding behind its eyes and within its mouth.

Link's head swam as he released the flow of magic pouring into him.

Even with the spear in its chest, the phantom laughed, "You think you've won, don't you, boy?" it chuckled. "I might have underestimated you, but my power is nothing compared to the might of my master."

It fell sideways, dark ichor spilling onto the stone behind it.

Link released his hold on the spear. Surely there was no way the phantom could survive being impaled twice? He stepped back; Ganondorf's shadow didn't move. Satisfied it was dead, Link turned and started walking towards Vaspin.

Then he heard it, a sound like a deep rumble coming from behind him.

Link's blood chilled. The sound was coming from the phantom. It was still alive and laughing.

He turned around, just in time to see a blast of lightning leave the phantom's outstretched hand.

It wasn't aiming at him. Its target was off to the side, toward the statue beneath the Elder Tree.

Link opened his mouth to scream as the deadly tendrils of magic snaked through the air, arcing toward the tree. Towards Saria.

_No!_

All Link could do was watch in sickening horror as the lightning bore down on Saria. It hit its target, and Saria vanished in a blinding flash of light.

 _"_ SARIA!" Link screamed her name, his throat tearing as he did so.

The light faded. Saria's body was gone. She was gone. Where she had been moments before, there was nothing but scorched grass.

Not entirely aware of what he was doing, mind numb and ears deaf to all that was happening around him. All except for one thing. Link grabbed the Master Sword and spun around. The phantom was still laughing, and Link's vision went red with a primeval rage, far beyond anything he'd felt before.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED SARIA!" His bellowing screams rent through the grove. The phantom's laughter pounded in Link's ears, clawing and tearing at his sanity, until Link was sure it would break him.   
  
Or perhaps, it already had.

"My master will break you long before you ever reach him," the phantom wheezed. "Just as he broke Hyrule. Just as he broke Princess Zelda as she screamed for him to show her people mercy. She screamed and screamed as her precious nursemaid watched on-"

At that moment some primitive instinct awoke in Link, and he snarled, every bit like a wolf rearing for its kill. All sense of fatigue left him, and all Link could feel was a rage pounding through his veins as he hacked his sword into Saria's killer again and again. He hacked wildly, slashing away the armor, revealing black ichor that splattered onto the withered grass beneath.

"DIE... DIE! DIE, DAMN IT! DIE! " Link screamed, oblivious to the slick black blood on his tunic and hands. The specter's laughter still echoed within his skull, and no matter how much Link tried, it would not go silent. Link grabbed the Master Sword in both hands and hacked at the creature's neck. Once... twice...

Upon the third try, he managed to decapitate the demon, and its laughter finally died away. Whether he had been imagining it, or the phantom had actually been laughing even as he killed it, Link was not so sure.

He stood above the phantom's corpse, his sword raised as though determined to tear the body in front of him into ribbons. His limbs trembled, and he turned.   
  
Navi and Vaspin were staring at him in a way that returned Link to some semblance of reality. He'd seen that look before. It was the look of someone staring down at the blade of their soon to be killer. It was the same expression Malon wore when she first saw the scimitar-wielding Gerudo that had nearly killed Link and herself.

Pure terror.

Only it was Link they were staring at now, not some Gerudo.

 _They're afraid of me,_ Link realized.  _Of what I just did._

What had he just done.  
  
He became aware that the Elder Tree had been trying to speak to him, its mind touching his. Without realizing it, Link had shut it out from his mind.  
  
Link suddenly didn't care, and so he ignored it. 

With each short searing breath, his chest felt like someone had driven a sword into him. He took another look at the headless creature behind him, noticing that its body appeared to be dissolving and melting into the same black blood that now stained his hands. He turned back around, unable to stand the sight any longer. The Master Sword slipped from his grasp, and he fell to his knees, staring vacantly at the face of the Elder Tree. He barely noticed a shimmering bright light shine through the windows of the only intact tower in the temple that resembled the petals of a closed lotus flower. The green light shot into the air, vanishing just as quickly as it had begun. Link paid no heed to this, his mind still reeling from the shock of what had just happened.

_She's dead. There's no coming back from that. She didn't even know it was me._

Saria. His companion, his friend. She'd accepted him like none of the other Kokiri had. She had raised him from an infant, taking him and caring for him without complaint, with patience and kindness. They had been more than friends; she was like a sister to him.

_No. She was more than that._

Now she was gone, and she's never know how much she meant to him. The green-haired Kokiri whose tunic always reminded him of berries was dead, and Link felt like a part of him had died with her.

He gazed at the ground, numb with shock. Navi called his name, her voice uncertain, but he ignored her too. 

Without warning, his vision became shrouded in a bright light. He gasped, shutting his eyes to block out the intruding light. As a strange warmth washed over him, all the pain in his beaten body faded. When Link opened his eyes, he found himself enveloped in a strange white mist. Strangely, it wasn't freezing cold, unlike the fog enshrouding the Lost Woods.

_Where am I?_

Link became aware that his feet were touching something solid. He looked down but could only see the white mist, yet he was definitely standing on what felt like solid ground. He was not at the gateway to the realm of the dead. That realm took the form of a temple not unlike the Temple of Time, complete with an identical dais that bore the Triforce motif. Link looked down at his tunic to see the hole in the shirt was gone.

"Link."

He heard her voice, and for a moment, he hesitated.  
  
 It wasn't really her. She was dead, and he was just dreaming.

He was certain that if he turned around she wouldn't be there, and he'd be alone. Her voice begged him to turn around and reluctantly, he did... coming face to face with Saria.

"Saria... I... I saw..." he stammered as his voice cracked with emotion. His eyes brimmed with tears, despite his resolution to never cry again. So far, he wasn't doing a good job of that. Then he realized something.

_Wait..._

She had just said his name.

"Saria, you recognize me?" he swallowed back a sob. "When I saw you in your house-"

She stepped forward, gazing into his eyes, and reached out to touch his hand. Link faltered into silence as he watched those eyes twinkling with life. Her hand was warm despite having been so cold a short time ago. 

It wasn't a dream after all. She really was here, and she recognized him.

"I know. I didn't realize it was you," Saria said softly. "I'm sorry. It was so long... I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner," Link said hoarsely, his throat clenching painfully upon the words.

Saria pressed a finger to her lips. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Link."

"But... I saw you die. The specter sent a blast of magic... and-" the awful scene of Saria being struck by the lightning replayed in his mind. "I failed."

Saria looked at him in surprise. "Failed? You haven't failed, Link. You cleansed the forest when you defeated the phantom. The curse is broken. I'm certain I can heal the Elder Tree, and once I do, the few Kokiri who are ready to change can, in time."

"I didn't save you," Link blurted out, not comprehending her last words. "I tried to save you, and I tried to save Mido, but Ganondorf's phantom killed him."

He fell to his knees, bowing his head in shame. Saria squeezed his hand and then wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. The dam broke, and he wept.

"I'm sorry, Saria," he sobbed. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay..." Saria soothed him. "What happened to Mido wasn't your fault. I'm sure you did everything you could. Many in the same position would not have tried to save someone who has tormented them for their entire life, but you did."

Link wasn't so sure he agreed. He hadn't considered that Mido might have been behind him.  _I should have realized._

"I didn't check to see if the monster was dead when I turned my back on it," Link choked back another sob. "Had I done that, I could have saved you, but I didn't. I turned my back on the monster without checking-"

"You did save me," Saria replied, her voice cracking with emotion. "The forest medallion brought me here, as well as Fora because she was touching me. When you weakened the phantom, it could no longer maintain its hold on me or the medallion." She pressed her head against his chest and said softly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Saria."

Saria sobbed into his tunic, leaving wet streaks down the fabric. Holding her tight, Link blinked away his tears.

He looked up, swallowing the lump in his throat. All around them the white mist still shrouded them in a veil.

_Are we even alive?_

"Where are we?" Link asked.

"We're in the Sacred Realm. Only your mind is here. As long as you wear the Belt of Sages, I or one of the other Sages can talk to you."

_I or one of the other Sages._

"Wait?" Link leaned back from her as it hit him.

"You're the Sage of the Forest?" he asked.

Saria nodded sadly. "I want to help you, Link, and this is the best way I can." She looked downcast as she added, "Until the time comes when we are called to seal the Desert Man away, I cannot return to Hyrule-" she squeezed his hand tightly again "-but I will always be your friend. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

They held each other, arms locked in a tight embrace for what seemed like an eternity. Each cherishing the other's company, knowing it would not last.

"Why me, Saria?" Link asked weakly. "Why do I have to be the Hero of Time?"

"Because it could be no one else," she said sadly taking a step back from him. "The Goddesses chose you because they knew you could do it. The Great Deku Tree believed you could do it. I believe you can... the only one you need to convince is yourself."

"And Ganondorf," Link replied drily.

Saria gave him a weak smile. "Him too."

The smile vanished a moment later as she looked down at his feet. "There is something I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you ages ago, but the Great Deku Tree forbade me until you were old enough... Link, you're Hylian."

"I know," Link replied. "The Elder Tree told me."

Saria looked startled. "He did?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Link, that's not how I wanted you to find out," Saria said, her words etched with sorrow. "I wanted to tell you. I tried to help the Great Deku Tree heal your mother, but it was too late to save her."

Link's eyes were threatening to tear up again. He swallowed thickly. "My mother... what was she like?" He choked, pain rising in his chest.

Saria paused and was silent for some time as she considered her answer. Then, her voice was the barest whisper as she said, "We only met for the briefest moment... but, she was the most beautiful woman I have ever met... well, the only adult Hylian I have ever met besides you," Saria gave a faint ghost of a laugh. "Despite her wounds, all she cared about was that you were safe. She loved you Link, and so do I."

With those words, Link looked down, not wanting Saria to see him cry a second time.

"You cannot remain here forever; your place is in Hyrule," Saria said, sounding as though the words pained her.

"Wait... don't go," Link begged her, reaching out to Saria as she stepped back. She moved her hand away, looking at him sadly.

"I'm not going anywhere," she replied gently. "The forest spirits will be able to help the other Kokiri now. You just have to find the other Sages."

"Saria..." he whispered weakly. "Please, don't leave me."

Saria faded from view, lost in the white mist. He was still reaching out for her as everything went dark. A moment later he was back in the Elder Tree's grove. The aches and pains of his various injuries returned. As a rush of smells and sounds bombarded his senses, he collapsed into the grass.

Distantly, Link could hear a nightingale singing from within the grove. Its sweet and gentle melody broke the cursed silence that had previously pervaded the Forest Temple. Where white mist had hung like a veil over the temple, he beheld a clear blue sky.

"Link?" a small voice squeaked near his ear.

He looked up to see Navi hovering inches from his face.

"Link, are you alright? You're still there, aren't you? Say something."

"Navi," Link croaked.

As his head throbbed with the pain of an axe splitting his skull, he sat up. The first thing he saw was Vaspin standing beside him, holding the spile Link had seen him use on the Elder Tree and a bottle from Link's bag.

Vaspin's expression was weary as he held out the bottle of what looked like green tree sap.

"It's sap from the Elder Tree," Navi explained. "You gave Vaspin and I quite a scare."

Link grabbed the bottle from Vaspin; the skull kid backed away as though burned.

"It's okay. The phantom's gone," Link assured him.

He knew it wasn't the phantom that was terrifying Vaspin at the moment.

Knowing there was little he could say to comfort Vaspin now, so Link removed his right gauntlet and poured some of the sweet sticky liquid onto his fingers. There wasn't much, and he dabbed some of it onto his chapped lips before licking it up. There was more of the sap smeared on the various cuts and scrapes on his body; some of them had been covered with leaves. He looked back at the stone behind him stained with black blood. It was all that remained of Ganondorf's phantom.

"That was a brave thing you did back there, Vaspin. You saved my life," Link said, hoping that might relax the shivering child.

It didn't work.

"Y-you're welcome," he stuttered, still quivering like a leaf.

Sighing, Link turned his attention to the statue of the Mother Goddess beneath the Elder Tree.

"How's Mido?" Link asked, struggling upward.

Navi avoided his eyes and lowered her voice so Vaspin didn't hear. "The Elder Tree told me we needed to use his sap. By the time we..." Her gaze met his, and Link could see the anguish in her eyes.

He walked over to Mido, who lay tucked against one of the Elder Tree's roots. Link did not even realize that Navi was following beside him.

Leaves had been placed over the wound on Mido's abdomen, and strips of cloth from his mangled tunic were wrapped around his stomach. It was no good. The makeshift bandage and the bundles of cloth beneath it were soaked in blood. Oddly, the blood touching the Elder Tree's root seemed to be slowly soaking into the wood.   
  
 _I have him,_ the Elder Tree said,   _What strength I can lend, I have, but it will not be enough. Whatever you must do, do it quickly._

Link only nodded. Mido's eyes fluttered open as Link knelt down beside him. His face was sunken and pale, and he struggled to focus on Link. 

The previously white tunic was stained red from the chest down, and even more of Mido's blood lay smeared across the grass. It was a wonder he had survived this long.

Mori lay on Mido, resting atop the boy's heart. The fairy's light was dim and almost impossible to discern in the daylight.  
  
As Link stared, it was hard for him to imagine that this was the same boy who blamed him for the Great Deku Tree's death. Even before that terrible day, Link had endured Mido's cruel pranks and attempts to vilify him in front of the rest of the Kokiri. Outcast. Fairyless. Wimp. Half-man. Mido had called him that and more. Yet Link saw no sign of that boy anymore. He felt neither malice nor hatred towards his childhood nemesis. All he felt was pity and sorrow.

"Link," Mido rasped. "Saria... is she-"

"She's safe, she's just... asleep," Link said, hesitating as he added the last part.

Navi frowned.

 _She must think I'm lying,_  Link thought, deciding to explain later.

"Tell her... tell her, I will miss her," Mido said feebly. "I... I want you to know...I'm sorry..."

"Mido-" Link tried to stop him, but the boy kept going.

"I'm sorry for how cruel I was... Even though the Elder Tree said you're Hylian... I didn't know."

"Mido, stop. It's okay."

"No... it's not okay. I want you to know... Even though you're a Hylian... you will always be a Kokiri to me. I'm sorry-"

"Mido, it's alright," Link replied softly. Tears were already welling up in his eyes, and it was an effort to force them back. "I forgive you."

Mido smiled, his eyes moist. He held out a hand, holding Link's gaze. Link clasped Mido's hand in his own.

"Thanks, Deku boy." Mido rasped. "That means a lot-"

He finished in a fit of coughs. At a prompt order from Navi, Link held the boy down to keep the blood-soaked dressing in place.

"Please.. save Mori," Mido gasped between coughs.

Link looked up at the Elder Tree.

 _I can bond his fairy to Forenz, but that is all I can offer. He is far too weak to undergo the change that all Kokiri must in time,_ the Elder Tree said in Link's mind.  _You will need to retrieve the boy quickly._

Link nodded looking back over at Navi. "Go get Sheik and bring Forenz here."

Navi flew off without another word. Mido was staring vacantly into the sky, almost heedless of Link standing beside him.

"Can you play Saria's Song... for me?" Mido's voice was so weak Link barely heard the request. "Please? Just to hear it one last time..."

Link blinked. He could not have felt less like playing his ocarina, but refusing the dying boy's request would be cruel. He quickly retrieved his ocarina from his bag and knelt back down beside Mido.

The boy hardly noticed him now, staring vacantly up at the leaves of the Elder Tree's canopy and the ribbons of golden light that threaded their way through the tree's gnarled limbs. Another songbird joined the nightingale.

Link put the mouthpiece to his lips and blew. Both birds went silent as the soft, lively melody of Saria's song pealed through the air, rising through the boughs of the Elder Tree and through the grove. A single bird mimed the tune, and then a second. As they did, colour began to return to the Elder Tree's dull leaves. The shriveled, blackened leaves unfurled, turning to a shade of healthy green. New shoots blossomed along the tips of the once bare branches and the trunk and the boughs seemed to stand straighter than before. 

Mido's eyes fluttered and closed. Each rise and fall of his chest became smaller than the last. The song became a slow, mournful lament as Link played on. Mido's chest stopped moving; his head and limbs went slack. Link stopped playing the ocarina and looked down at Mido's listless form. If it were not for the wound through his stomach, it would have looked like he was just sleeping. He looked so peaceful, lying there amongst the leaves littering the grove.

"Goodbye, Mido."

He heard footsteps, never lifting his eyes from Mido's body as he heard people running into the grove.

"Goddesses, are we too late?"

At the sound of Rin's voice, Link looked up. Sheik was standing in front of him, looking at Mido's body. Rin stood beside her, Forenz's limp form in her arms. After the briefest hesitation, she handed Forenz to Sheik and then rushed to Mido's side. She knelt beside him, placing a finger against the boy's neck. Link already knew she would find nothing.

"Is there anything you can do?" he asked quietly.

She looked up, her face grim as she exchanged a solemn glance with Sheik. It was difficult to say whether or not Sheik felt anything, for her gaze remained as impassive as ever.

"I am afraid not, Link," Rin said sympathetically. "Not even a Sheikah can hope to bring back that which is lost."

 _The boy's fairy still lives,_ the Elder Tree addressed them.  _I assure you, if there had been a way to save him, or if he'd agreed to bond his spirit with mine, I would have offered him that choice._

Everyone stared in the tree's direction. Even Sheik looked mildly surprised.

Sheik stepped up towards the statue of the Mother Goddess and placed Forenz in front of it. When she did, a green aura enveloped the boy's body. A similar green light surrounded Mori and then faded as soon as it began.

 _It is done._ The Elder Tree replied.  _I'm sorry I could offer no more help than this._

As Forenz and Mori stirred, Link thanked the Elder Tree. His victory felt hollow. The phantom was gone, he'd awoken a Sage, and saved Forenz but it had come at an unbearable cost. Deep down, Link knew Mido had been Saria's best friend. Now he was gone.

"We should bury him once Mori and Forenz wake up," Navi said quietly.

Link nodded. "We can take him to the Great Deku Tree."

"I think he would have wanted that," Navi said, her voice cracked. Only then Link realise that there were tiny teardrops falling from her eyes. 

Sheik watched curiously as Link collected the emerald medallion lying forgotten on the forest floor.

He rubbed his fingers across its smooth surface and could feel Sheik's eyes upon him before he even looked up.

"May I see that?" Sheik asked.

"It sent Saria to the Sacred Realm, somehow. She's the Forest Sage," Link said, holding out the medallion for Sheik to examine. "She told me to keep the medallion."

She did not look surprised at his revelation.

"You managed to save her then?" Picking it up, Sheik turned the medallion in her hand. "I am glad. If this sent her to the Sacred Realm, then it must be one of the Sage Medallions Rauru spoke of."

The lack of inflection in Sheik's voice irked Link.

"No, I didn't save her. The medallion did," he said bitterly as Sheik handed him the amulet. "The phantom nearly killed her because I made a mistake." He felt numb and weary to the bone. In his mind, he saw the spear plunging into the Kokiri beside him. "I made a mistake letting Mido get speared too."

Sheik just stared at him for a long moment, her expression guarded, and then she placed a hand on Link's shoulder, "We all make mistakes, Link. As the Hero of Time, you are by no means infallible. This you well know. Let your mistakes teach you and strengthen you, as all must learn to do."

"This isn't just a simple mistake," Link snapped, hardly aware that he was yelling. Rin watched him, her lips pursed ever so slightly, but he ignored her too. "It cost Mido his life! It almost cost Saria her's too!"

"I do not seek to trivialize what happened," Sheik replied gently. "Just... think about what I said."

Link nodded, turning away from the younger Sheikah. He placed the forest medallion into the Belt of Sages. It glowed for a moment as he slid it on.

Navi flew over to Mori as the fairy finally regained consciousness. It would take some time to explain what had just happened. Sheik started wrapping Mido in a cloak, and she tended to her solemn task, Link knelt beside Forenz. The boy finally stirred, opening his eyes.

"Is that you, Link?" Forenz asked. His voice was slurred as he shook off the drowsiness from his long slumber. "What happened to you?"

"That will take time to explain," Link told him. "How do you feel?"

"Hungry... Hungry enough to eat a horse."

"Just keep away from mine," Rin said dryly.

Forenz chuckled, but his mirth was short-lived. He looked up, his face creasing with worry as he looked around. His eyes fell on Mori and then Navi, his expression changing from confusion to fear. Link knew who he was looking for. Everyone met his gaze with varying looks of sympathy, except Sheik, who as emotionless as ever. Nobody wanted to break the news to Forenz, Link least of all.

"Where's Arden?" Forenz demanded.


	26. The Kokiri

** Chapter 25 **  
** The Kokiri **

Seers, healers, and guardians of the land. Once the Great Fairies of Hyrule were known as the children of the Mother Goddess. They were appointed to watch over creation, bringing healing to the sick, the weary, and the broken. Moriko, the Great Fairy of the Forest,  watcher of the Lost Woods, was one of the last of her kind.

The moment she emerged from the cave where she'd been imprisoned for seven years, Moriko knew something was wrong. Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander amongst the trees, touching the plane of spirits as she searched for those who dwelt amidst the ancient sentinels. Nothing. She should have been able to feel something, even the slightest whisper of an animal scurrying through the underbrush. Instead, there was nothing but a stifling silence.

That was odd. She opened her eyes, frowning in consternation. The trees were withered, brown bark turned to black and gray. They were almost skeletal, their branches resembling leafless arms twisting into the sky. As she began to fear the worst, Moriko noticed there were some signs of life as she spotted small leaf buds whose appearance marked winter's end.

_It should be well into spring._

None of the creatures she expected to see on a spring day were present. The bowers should have been blooming and teeming with birds and insects all looking for a feed.

Determined to find answers, she stretched her gossamer wings and flew towards the nearest of the Kokiri groves. Only, when she landed and finally emerged into a clearing with a single large tree at its center, she found the dwellings abandoned and neglected. Several tree houses had collapsed and were now a dangling mess of broken timber, some of which had fallen to the ground. The houses that were still standing were choked with vines and weeds. It seemed that the village had been abandoned for quite some time, as though the Kokiri had simply gathered what little possessions they owned and left.

That in itself didn't warrant much concern. Although it was quite rare, in times of poor harvest, the Kokiri would relocate if they were told to. That didn't put her at ease, though, not given the state the woods were in.

She turned to the tree in the center of the glen. It resembled the Great Deku Tree, except that it was half the size. It was one of the few trees in the woods that had been grown from a cutting of the Elder Tree long ago, however it was quite young compared to the one in the grove that bordered Hyrule Field. She could still sense the tree spirit as it emerged from its slumber. When she reached it, Moriko closed her eyes and touched the tree, the faint hum of magic emanating from deep within it tingled her senses. Slowly, the spirit touched her consciousness and spoke to her in visions.

She saw the death of the Great Deku Tree, the raid on the Kokiri groves, and the demon that cursed the Forest Temple.

A rush of fear and anger flooded Moriko as she ended the meld. She seized the currents of earth magic flowing through the woods, letting it fill her. The curse that had tainted it was gone and the sensation was as sweet as cool water to a parched tongue. She drank deeply until the current filled her.

This time, her calls were answered. A green mist rose out of the ground, and before she knew it, she could see the spectral shapes of dozens of animals emerging into the clearing. Amongst them werewolves, bears, and the child-like figures of the ancient Kokiri. They had lived in a time when the woods were far less peaceful, and they didn't look nearly as happy or go-lucky as their descendants. Warpaint decorated their pudgy faces, though it was hard to discern with their ghostly images. Some held bows in their small hands, and others clutched crudely made spears or daggers.

Only a few of the forest children wore their traditional plain tunics with their pointed caps. The closest Kokiri were two boys, one freckle-faced and the other fair-haired.

"Can you lead me to the others?" Moriko asked the freckled boy.

He merely nodded and pointed towards in the direction of Hyrule Field.

"Lead the way then." The boy obeyed, apparently still too stunned by his transition into his new form to speak much. She had no doubt the memory of his death was still raw.

"Are you going to fight them?" squeaked the fair-haired boy. "The ones who took our home?"

"Not if I can help it," Moriko answered.

She did not intend to attack the Gerudo, despite the anger seething through her and the knowledge of what they had done. She was hoping the sight of the army of forest spirits might discourage them from fighting. Despite their prowess with the blade and spear, the Gerudo were fearful of the woods. Given how superstitious they were, Moriko wondered how the Gerudo had been convinced to come here in the first place.

With the army of forest spirits following behind her, some chattering in hushed tones, Moriko made her way to the Gerudo camp.

~0~

Aveil looked down at the dark-haired Gerudo kneeling on the mat before her, lips trembling with a barely contained rage. Maintaining any measure of self-restraint, or any of the dignity expected of her rank, was getting quite difficult, and she had to fight the urge to start pacing again. It never seemed to help anyway.

_Three! How could you let three children escape?_

She could almost picture the unpleasant conversation she would have with their king soon. Ganondorf did not look kindly upon failure. His temper was famous amongst the Gerudo, as were the cruel punishments he dished out on any incompetence that dared foul his ranks.

Aveil clasped a hand to her forehead, one hand on her hip as she suppressed a groan.

It felt as though someone had attempted to cleave her skull in two with a scimitar. Everyone in the camp had a headache ever since that strange plume of green light appeared from the woods.

The witches, Koume and Kotake, were supposed to go and see what had caused it. Aveil could still hear them bickering like two old women having a disagreement with a merchant in the market. Their voices rose shrilly from the next tent, and Aviel felt like personally going in and ending the argument herself. She would have done just that, except that it was a very bad idea to get in the middle of a fight between two witches. Especially those two.

It sounded like Koume didn't want to go near where the plume of light came from, and Kotake was trying to talk her into going. At least, that was what they  _were_  talking about until Kotake called Koume a batty old witch. Things went downhill from there.

_For the love of the Goddess, Pahket. Can somebody gag those damned hags!_

Shinju was looking back up at her, swallowing as though thinking the frustrated gesture was directed at her. Staring at the woman, Aveil sighed inwardly.

"I am disappointed in you, Shinju. I expected better of you than to let three children escape while under your care," she said with a calm she did not feel. "What of their fairies? They cannot have gone far without them."

"The fairies are missing too," Shinju answered. "The guards didn't see anything."

Aveil pinched the bridge of her nose. "So you're telling me two overlarge torch bugs just got out on their own, and  _nobody_ saw them?"

Shinju hesitated. "There was one person seen entering the tent."

"And you didn't think to bring this to my attention at once?" Aveil demanded. "Who was it?"

While she knew that some of the Gerudo pitied the Kokiri, Aveil allowed it, not expecting anyone would try to help them escape. There was nowhere to go; between bandits, wild animals, and whatever other creatures lived in these woods, attempting to flee was foolish.

"Letitia," Shinju replied quietly. "Shall I have the other Kokiri punished?"

"No, the witches will have me hand the Kokiri over to the bulblins, and I'm not giving those beasts the pleasure," said Aveil. "Send Letitia to me."

Aveil barely knew the woman; Letitia had only just passed the trials of the Desert Colossus, meaning she was amongst the youngest to join the ranks of the Gerudo warriors.

Shinju didn't so much as twitch until Aveil's gaze locked with her own. She flinched and whispered, "She's gone too."

"Gone?" Aveil repeated, infuriated. "What do you mean  _gone_?"

Shinju was busy fiddling with her bangles. "Nobody has seen her since last night. She was friendly with one of the Kokiri, the same girl that escaped."

"She was helping them?" Aveil asked, her eyebrows raised.

Shinju nodded, trembling now. "It would appear so."

She expected to be punished; Aveil was not eager to have one of her most trusted companions whipped, but she knew it would be far kinder than having the witches offer to do it themselves.

"Shall I have more guards look for the missing Kokiri?" Shinju asked.

"No," Aveil replied.

She turned towards the table in the center of the tent, and slammed her palms onto it harder than necessary, nearly upsetting a tray with two untouched cups of tea. One of the Kokiri had brought it in, right before scampering off at the stormy expression on Aveil's face.

A map of Hyrule and the surrounding kingdoms lay sprawled out beside the tray. Aveil's lips pursed as she examined the small figurines on the map. The Mithiran army, by far the largest of all of the Ten Kingdoms, was only across the other side of the Faron River. It was a few day's ride from where the Gerudo were camped. There was too much going on to worry about the whereabouts of two children. Besides, there were moblin patrols throughout the forest anyway, and it was more than likely the trio would run into one of them.

Aveil's skin crawled. She didn't want to consider what might happen to Letitia if she was caught by one of them.  _If_  they could catch her. Some things were better left unsaid.

Just then Aveil noticed a new pair of angry voices coming from outside her tent; her guards were yelling at someone attempting to gain entrance.

_What is it now?_

Aveil sighed, ordered Shinju to remain where she was, and strode out of her tent. About ten Gerudo guards, all wearing the traditional headdress and veil, had formed a circle around something.

As she drew closer to the circle of Gerudo soldiers, Aveil realized that they were guarding a woman with black hair and pale skin.

She doubted anyone would be fool enough, but if they'd captured a random Hylian noblewoman under the impression she was the missing Princess of Hyrule, Ganondorf would not be impressed. One of the officers, marked by a jeweled headpiece adorned with a blood-red ruby, came over to Aveil the moment they spotted her.

"Have we resorted to kidnapping Hylian maidens now at random?" Aveil asked as the officer stopped before her.

"This woman claims to be the Great Fairy of the forest, Moriko," the officer replied. She stepped in line with Aveil, who quickly strode over to the tall black haired figure.

_A Great Fairy?_

Aveil nearly scoffed, but then the two women nearest her shuffled out of her way, and Aveil stopped dead in her tracks, looking at the woman's gossamer dragonfly wings.

_She is a Great Fairy._

_A_ s far as anyone knew, the Great Fairies were dead. Now one stood in front of her, and Aveil wondered how she had survived.

The officer who'd spoken to her earlier quickly filled Aveil in. "We found her at the edge of the clearing; she demanded to speak to you."

"You have a lot of nerve wandering into our camp unannounced," Aveil said as a hush fell over her guards. "What do you want?"

"You are a long way from home, Aveil," said the fairy, ignoring Aveil's question. "My name is Moriko. As for why I'm here, you have something that belongs to me."

A loud irritating cackle announced Koume and Kotake. The urge to turn around and snarl at them was quite strong, but Aveil refrained... only just.

_Why are those witches so damn nosy?_

"Well, well, Kotake," said Koume as she strode forward. "If it isn't the tooth fairy."

Aveil's soldiers looked bemused. Moriko apparently understood. She scowled, her white face going a shade of scarlet.

"You know who I am, sorceress," said Moriko in an icy tone.

Aveil ignored the exchange and turned to the two witches. "Speak sensibly, Koume, and quickly. You told me she was dead."

"Well, I thought so too," Kotake croaked. "This is all Koume's fault; she was the one who set the trap -"

"I was not!" Koume shouted, her face going as red as the ruby on her tiara.

"Hey, this is no way to behave in front of our guest," Kotake screeched.

"ENOUGH! Both of you!" Aveil bellowed. The witch's mouths went slack. They were not used to being talked to like that.  Aveil hid a satisfied grin.

_Finally, I made them quiet._

She turned back to Moriko and opened her mouth, before a noise from her left interrupted her. The two witches were not content to remain silent for long. Aveil struggled to maintain some sense of dignity and not attack them. As much as she hated to admit it, that would probably end badly.

"Well... umm, we can see to it she dies this time," Koume said. Raising her hand in a semi-dramatic gesture, she held her palms out towards Moriko. Nothing happened.

Kotake cocked her head, looking at her sister expectantly. The other witch tried the gesture again and gave a cry of disbelief, "Nothing's happening!"

"Told you you're getting old," Koume said dryly before attempting the same gesture. Nothing.

"Maybe you're the one getting-" Kotake interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Aveil demanded, stepping in before the pair could argue.

"We can't cast magic; we can't draw on the power of our gems-" Kotake said, sounding shocked.

She looked up at the gems on the tiara the witches wore; neither Koume's red ruby or the diamond in Kotake's headdress were glowing as they normally did when the wearer used them.

"Having problems?" Moriko asked.

Aveil's eyes fell on the pendant around her neck, and she wondered if that were somehow responsible. An amulet of protection perhaps?

"You!" Koume cast a dramatic finger at Moriko, who was looking rather calm for someone the two witches were attempting to kill. "You did this! What have you done? Ganondorf will hear of this defiance!"

"Be sure to give him my regards," Moriko replied coldly.

The woman had some nerve. Aveil did her best to maintain a mask of calm, which she was less than skilled at, as Moriko's attention centered on her.

"As for you, Aveil," Moriko said. "you have something that belongs to me. I will offer you the chance to return them unharmed. Or I will take them by force."

_The Kokiri?_

The threat to take them back by force did not sound idle.

_She's bluffing._

"And just how do you propose to do that?" Aveil asked. "You stand alone, and I see you have no army. Do you intend to make the Kokiri fight for you? Only a Sheikah would do that."

There were wary glances at the name of the Gerudo's old nemesis. More than one soldier made a sign with one hand- a gesture to ward off evil.

"I have an army of forest spirits that have now surrounded your camp," Moriko declared. "They have kept away from your patrols thus far. You have until nightfall to grant my request. Release the Kokiri unharmed with their guardians, or I will take back what is mine."

"How dare you defy the great King Ganondorf," Koume yelled. "We should kill her for this insolence, sis.'"

"With what? Your broom? Your magic no longer works within the confines of the forest. You know the legends of the forest spirits. You know what happens to people who dwell too long in the Lost Woods when the forest spirits sense them as a threat."

Aveil had heard those stories before. The Sheikah spoke of a time when the Hylians first crossed the mountain ranges. Persuaded by their greedy king, they destroyed much of the woods that were home to the forest children. Ever since the king was toppled and the war ended with a truce between the two races, the spirits of those children were said to guard the forest. The Kokiri vanished soon after, far from prying eyes. Aveil did not know what would happen if Moriko wasn't bluffing. She doubted the forest spirits would be grateful for Ganondorf's armies ransacking their realm.

She didn't want to lose the Kokiri and retreat from the forest like a pack of frightened hounds with their tails between their legs either. The Mithiran army would not hesitate to pursue them if they did. Unless Ganondorf could use his powers to move enough of the bulbin hordes behind the Mithiran's and strike them from the rear.

"Should we kill her?" one of the soldiers asked, pointing her spear at the fairy.

"Do that, and I can guarantee you will be attacked," said Moriko.

"Perhaps we should drag her out of the forest and kill her," Koume suggested.

"Don't even think about it," Moriko replied coldly when the witches stepped forward.

"I cannot give you back the Kokiri. Even if I could allow it, my master would not. He would sooner come and slaughter them himself than let them escape," Aveil said at last. "Even you know the powers that have kept these woods safe are nothing before his."

"Has your king become so cold? Tell me, what did he promise you when he took Hyrule's throne? Did he offer you a promised land? Or perhaps he promised an entire continent stretching from here to the distant shores that were once part of the Old Kingdom of Hyrule? The land is dying, tainted by a curse that has spread far beyond Hyrule's borders. Your people are hungry, and I know as well as you do that an army marches on its stomach. How loyal will you be when your food runs out?"

"This is folly! I say kill her now!" the soldier nearest Aveil said loudly.

Not everyone looked as though they agreed with her, and murmurs spread amongst the soldiers. Koume and Kotake shot each other accusing stares as though blaming each other for this dissent.

_Nabooru would never have let this happen._

"To speak of the king in such a manner is treason, Moriko," Aveil said calmly.

"I serve no king," Moriko replied briskly; the fairy's green eyes were fixed on Aveil with an icy glare.

Aveil admired Moriko's tenacity. The witches were right; she was an insolent creature. Under different circumstances, Aveil would have been impressed. Braver people would have quailed and fled under the murderous stares she was getting from the ring of Gerudo. They were disciplined warriors, however, and would not attack unless Aveil ordered them to. She didn't.

"I will need to speak my advisors first," Aveil announced. "You will have my answer in an hour."

"Very well," Moriko announced. "I will return then."

"Escort her out," Aveil ordered, turning her gaze to the nearest officer. They nodded and barked an order. With that, the Gerudo formed ranks and quickly escorted Moriko away.

For the longest time, Aveil stared after her.

"We should use the Kokiri as shields," Koume suggested. "She won't attack. That is if she is not bluffing."

"Their fairies would be far easier," Kotake offered.

"No, you can't do that!" the horrified gasp came from Shinju. "Do that and none of us will get out of this forest alive!"

"Shinju is right. You will do no such thing!" Aveil snapped at the two witches. "If you even lay a finger on them before I come with up a plan-"

"How dare you threaten us!" Koume yelled, her large eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"Let me speak to Ganondorf first."

"Perhaps we should summon Volvagia?" Koume suggested, sounding ecstatic. "He would burn the woods to the ground."

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Aveil said sharply. "That dragon is about as useful as a rabid dog."

"The enchantment may require some perfecting but..."

"No," Aveil cut in.

Despite Ganondorf's efforts to keep the beast under control, Volvagia had broken free of the enhancements that controlled him on more than one occasion. If Ganondorf hadn't intervened as quickly as he had, the results would have been disastrous. No, Volvagia was rabid and far too much of a risk to her people.

Without another word to the witches, Aveil turned and strode to her tent. Her guards stepped aside from the entrance, avoiding her eyes. She didn't blame them. Aveil snapped an order at them, telling them to go and see if there really was an army surrounding them.

She strode towards the mirror at the far end of the tent, its surface shimmering and rippling as she approached it. Aveil was sure this was not a conversation she would enjoy. She had already smashed one mirror.

Aveil hated the woods. She hated everything about them. This and the war the Gerudo had fought for the last seven years. It was supposed to have been quick. There was never meant to be a war with Hyrule's neighbors. The Triforce was supposed to give Ganondorf the power to conquer the entire realm. Only it hadn't.

 _Why am I thinking like this?_ These were treacherous thoughts; if she voiced them aloud...

 _No,_ she breathed deeply. _Ganondorf is my king._

Aveil shook her head, composed herself, and looked as calm as she could manage as the rippling mirror formed an image of Ganondorf. The Gerudo king was scowling as he approached the mirror. Aveil gritted her teeth and braced herself for the storm of words sure to come.

~0~

"By the light of the creators, we pray you find shelter in the embrace of the Goddesses. May the power of Din grant you strength. May the wisdom of Nayru guide your spirit, and may the courage of Farore dwell within you." Sheik placed her fingers on her cowl as she finished the short blessing. "Though the flow of time is cruel and its speed seems different for each person, no one can change it. A thing that does not change with time is a memory of younger days. Sleep now, sweet child. May you find peace in the embrace of our creators."

The somber glow of twilight lit the Great Deku Tree's meadow. To the west, the sky was bathed in shades of orange, red, pink, and yellow that melted away into darkness. The first stars of the evening appeared in the heavens, glowing like distant fires. As Sheik finished her somber speech, a strange hush fell over the woods and only the stirring of leaves could be heard.

Vaspin was standing by the Great Deku Tree with Rin and another Skull Kid. Though the Elder Tree had given him and the other cursed forest dwellers a chance to return to their original forms, they had asked for time to consider it. After so many years in their current forms, they'd become accustomed to their strange appearance.  
  
Sheik stood beside a grave that had been dug in front of the ancient forest guardian. Mido's body was speckled with leaves and flowers. They had chosen a myriad of blue, pink and white blossoms. A single feather and a flute lay atop these, and a pendant adorned Mido's neck, the tooth of a wolf worn upon a chain.

Link scraped the dirt back into the hole. The skull kids had acquired the shovel, and even though every inch of Link's body ached with exhaustion, he poured his remaining strength into his solemn task. The soft scrape of dirt against the metal seemed loud, and he barely noticed how sore he was, too numb to care.

_I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Mido._

Navi sat silently in the branches of the Great Deku Tree, one arm draped around Mori who was staring at the grave with grief-stricken eyes.

Forenz used his hands to help scrape the last of the earth back into the hole. Leaving his shovel against the tree, Link retrieved the Kokiri Sword, dug its tip into the Great Deku Tree's trunk, and began carving the knife along the wood. When he finished, he stood back, examining the name he'd just carved.

_Mido._

"Saria would be proud of you," Forenz said as they both stared at the name. "Do you reckon she's watching us? You know, from wherever it is she went."

"The Sacred Realm," Link reminded Forenz. "Knowing Saria, she would be watching us. If she can."

He had explained Saria's fate but was not certain Forenz understood. He wondered if Saria could see them. Was she watching as they buried Mido? He knew from what little Sheik had told him that Rauru could catch glimpses of what was happening by using the Sage Medallions or a scrying mirror, so perhaps she could.

Link scratched Doran's name further along the trunk and then handed Forenz the sword. The boy scratched one final name into the trunk.

_Arden._

Link wanted to remember their names. He wanted to remember what had happened to them and not let them become just another memory, a name on the list of people he and Navi had known. It motivated Link to remember why he fought. To honor those who Ganondorf had killed, to avenge them, and make sure their deaths were not meaningless.

_To think Saria nearly joined that list._

To think of how close he came to losing her sent a chill down his spine. The thought of the Gerudo King and what he had done to Hyrule made Link angry. He hated Ganondorf. Hated what he had done to the woods, to his home, and to Hyrule.

 _I have to stop him._   _He has to die for what he has done, even if I have to go down with him._

Could he kill Ganondorf? Could he end the cycle to which the Goddesses had linked their fates? There had to be some way to stop it.

He stared down at the mound of dirt before walking away, exhaustion finally claiming him as he just about fell onto a nearby tree root. Wearily, he looked up at the Great Deku Tree's lifeless trunk, seeing the fallen guardian in a new light. He wondered about the Sage who'd merged his spirit with the Deku Tree, and in doing so became the being that had watched over the Kokiri for so long.

 _Who were you?_ he wondered. 

"Saria will come back, though, won't she?" Forenz asked, approaching so quietly that Link was almost startled to realise the boy was standing just a few feet away from him, apparently guessing that Saria was the source of his musings. "The forest will be awfully quiet without her."

He took a seat next to Link, looking up at him with bleary eyes.

"I don't think you could keep Saria away from here long," Link said after a long pause. He was almost too tired to make conversation.

How long would it take him to find the other Sages? Weeks? Months? Years? Did Hyrule even have that long?

Sheik wanted Link to head for Death Mountain next. There had been trouble between the Gorons and Ganondorf. What it was, Link had no idea, but it brought back unpleasant memories of a giant dodongo trying to burn him to a crisp. He didn't want to talk about it, or much else, with her just yet. Before they'd left the Forest Temple, she'd tried to determine how much the Elder Tree knew of the First Sages, and if the forest spirits would aid her in Hyrule's conflict. The latter had put her at odds with Link, for he was not at all comfortable with the idea. 

The tree's reluctance to share what little he remembered of the First Sage, and its greater reluctance to involve the forest spirits in Hyrule's war, had further annoyed the Sheikah. As to why the Elder Tree didn't remember, all the tree would reveal was that this was an effect of being isolated from the Sacred Realm for so long.  

"The Sacred Realm is a membrane that separates your world from that of my kin. For a time, the ancient Hylians and Sheikah could cross it and commune with their gods. Not all the gods were benevolent, and some sought to turn Hyrule against their creators, convincing them that they should be the ones to rule both realms.  The bloody war that followed nearly destroyed the inhabitants of the Sacred Realm. To preserve it, and as a punishment for humankind’s greed, the First Sages severed the link between our realms, vowing that no mortals, save those chosen to safeguard the Triforce, should ever cross into the Sacred Realm again. It was because of that conflict, that I became as I am."

Link and Sheik’s questions had yielded no answers, and so he'd given up trying to find out more. Sheik had tried as well, asking if the tree were actually a Sage, to which the only reply was, "I am but a memory of him, a shadow left by his passing. I possessed his knowledge and power, but I am not he."

 

In the end, Sheik had been left disappointed, and the fact that the Elder Tree adamantly refused to have anything further to do with Hyrule's war, except for saving the Kokiri, had nearly toppled the Sheikah's temper. 

 

Link had found himself siding with the Elder Tree. The idea that Sheik expected the Kokiri to somehow fight, or become more involved in the war than they already were, seemed abhorrent. Link probably would've started arguing with her, if Rin hadn't intervened, asking if the two could have a quiet word. 

 

After that short discussion, it had been time to return home and visit the place where Link's solemn journey had begun. There were no songs or ceremonies to be had here now, no tales of old to be heard, only a lament and a prayer for the dead.

Trying to keep himself distracted from his thoughts, Link gazed at the center of the glade where Saria had given him the Kokiri Emerald. A young Deku tree stood there now, a with a face carved into it just like the Great Deku Tree. It had repeated what the Elder Tree had told Link: he was not a Kokiri. At least it had tried to offer him some comfort for which Link was grateful.

"You may not be a Kokiri. But in your heart, you will always be one. The forest will always be your home," the sprout had said. "Even though you were different, the Great Deku Tree loved you and treated you as one of his own."

The sprout then thanked them for returning Mido's body, permitting them to bury him in front of the Great Deku Tree. Link had wondered at whose spirit resided in the Deku Sprout, but he had refrained from asking. Despite the young tree's surprisingly cheerful demeanor, Link didn't want to offend it. Not that it could do much... or at least, that's what he assumed.

By now, darkness had fallen, and after pitching their tent, the Sheikah had started a fire from bits of scattered kindling. Link could smell rabbit cooking over the fire, and it made him realize how hungry he was.

Navi flew down to his shoulder.

He smiled weakly, "Hey, Navi."

"You should get some sleep soon, Link. We'll need to start early if we're going to find a way to rescue the others."

Link was just about to reply when he heard footsteps approaching from the other side of the Great Deku Tree. It was about this time that the Deku Sprout decided to warn him someone was approaching the clearing.

Judging that the newcomer meant no harm, or else the Deku Sprout would have said so, Link got to his feet and turned, just as a tall black-haired woman came wandering towards him.

The two fairies looked surprised to see her; both were staring, their eyes wide with shock.

"You are easy to spot when someone lights a fire in the middle of a clearing," the woman said, coming to a halt a few paces away from Link's small nook. "I would have expected your Sheikah companions to have more sense, even with the wards restored."

Link didn't reply immediately, for Navi's light had just revealed the gossamer wings stretched out behind the woman. Only then did he realize that he was looking at a Great Fairy.

"Elisia?" Link asked, utterly befuddled.

"You have me mistaken for my sister," the fairy said with a smile. "I am Moriko."

She gazed at the two fairies next, who still looked a little stunned. "Well, don't just stare at me. Where are your manners?"

"Mother," Navi said, her voice hushed. Link's jerked his head in her direction. "It's good to see you again."

_Did Navi just say what I think she said?_

"Where have you been?" Mori asked.

"It's a long story; I have only just returned to Hyrule," said Moriko. "I am sorry about Mido and for Arden."

She inclined her head towards Forenz, who bowed his head so no one else could see the tears glistening in his eyes. Link offered an arm around his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" a voice demanded. "Who are you?"

Sheik and Rin emerged from the shadows, their sudden appearance taking Link by surprise. Sheik, he noticed, was still limping. Despite treating her injured leg earlier, the wound had reopened, forcing her to ride on their surviving horse as they bore Mido's body back to the Kokiri Forest. They hadn't found Link's horse, and so they'd been forced to go on without it.

"Please, do forgive my companion's brusqueness," the other Sheikah added. "We've had good reason to be suspicious of strangers walking these woods. What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Moriko replied turning to face the two Sheikah. "There weren't many Sheikah around when I left Hyrule, and something tells me that has not changed."

"It hasn't," Rin replied evenly. "We were assigned by Princess Zelda to help find the Sages, and so our task brought us here, to the Forest Temple."

 _At least that part of the phantom's tale had been a lie,_ Link thought, thinking about what it had told him about Zelda.

Link had asked about Zelda's whereabouts when they left the Forest Temple, worried that Sheik hadn't been entirely truthful about the whereabouts of Hyrule's princess. The phantom's words still made him cold, sapping the warmth from his body. Rin hadn't said much, only that she was alive and well.

As he shivered slightly from that horrid memory of the phantom's laughter, he  became aware of Moriko's gaze on him.

"The Great Deku Tree spoke most highly of you," she said with an appraising smile. "I believe you are the one that broke the curse on the woods? For that, you have my thanks."

"I had help," Link told her, glad nobody saw the flush of colour in his cheeks.

"I take it you are Moriko?" Sheik asked, in a tone that was gentler than her last.

Moriko tilted her head in acknowledgment. "That is correct."

"We were going to find you in the morning. The Kokiri have been captured by the Gerudo, and some of them are here in the forest."

"I know," said Moriko. "I need you to help me rescue them. I tried to get the Gerudo to release them, but they refused. They are not eager to remain here, and some want the Kokiri to be freed. Unfortunately, the majority are still under the effect of a spell used to brainwash them."

"I feared as much," Sheik muttered. "It is the only way Ganondorf could have remained on his throne this long without the Gerudo declaring him unfit to rule. How did you know this?"

"I could sense the spell when I spoke to them, like a web of darkness infecting their mind and bending them to Ganondorf's will," Moriko answered. "The wards are weakening that curse, but it may not be enough, and the witches Ganondorf has left in charge may attack the Kokiri if we wait too long. If we are going to rescue them, we must act soon."

"How?" Link asked. He desperately wanted to do that, but with Sheik's injury and the rest of them exhausted, they were in no condition to rescue anyone.

"I will heal your wounds, then you must come with me, and I can sneak you into their camp," Moriko answered, she took step towards Link. "You may feel a slight discomfort."

Without waiting for a reply, she placed a hand on Link's forehead, and a sensation like being doused in cold water washed over him. He shivered, gasping as the feeling rippled through him.

When it was over, he brushed his fingers across his neck to reveal the smooth surface of a scar. His exhaustion was gone, his senses revitalized as though he had just woken up from a full night's rest. Next, Moriko healed Sheik and Rin. Forenz was last since he had been in better shape than his companions.

"Forenz, you can stay here," Moriko said as she finished. "Perhaps Sheik can remain here with you. You have been through quite enough already, I fear,"

"No, I want to come. I want to rescue the others. Besides, it will help them to see a familiar face," Forenz said. He looked at Link and added, "two familiar faces."

"Mid-" Mori stopped mid word as she went to object to Forenz's idea. Looking horrified at the slip, she took a deep breath and tried again, "Forenz, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Mori is right. You have been through a lot. Let Link help your friends," said Moriko. "Rin, will you come with us?"

Rin nodded. "It's not the first time I've had to sneak where I'm not welcome. How many Kokiri are in the Gerudo camp?"

"From what I could determine, only half-" Moriko replied.

 _Half?_ Link's breath caught in his throat. He looked at Forenz who didn't seem remotely surprised. He hadn't questioned Forenz about his experience or escape, despite knowing the details could help them rescue his companions.

Noticing Link's wordless horror, Moriko added. "Don't worry. They are alive."

"Where are they?" Link asked.

"The Fortress of Sands," Forenz said heavily. At Link's blank look, he added, "It's the Gerudo capital."

Link's heart sank at those words. There was no way they could easily rescue the Kokiri trapped there. Getting in would be next to impossible. For now, he'd just have to hope the others would be alright.

_A slim chance of that._

There was every possibility that Ganondorf might attack them in response to what they were about to do, but the alternative was worse, and the very thought almost made Link ill.

"This is the one chance we have of rescuing as many of them as we can," Moriko said. Forenz looked stricken and seemed ready to protest when Moriko shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, but it would be too dangerous to rescue those trapped in the Gerudo's territory. Even if you succeeded, the journey back would be treacherous."

Link bowed his head, refraining from biting his lip.Hr understood Moriko's reasoning, but cursed himself that he couldn't rescue all of them. Catching sight of Forenz, he noticed the boy staring despondently at the trees.

"There's every chance they will be okay," Navi said, addressing them both.

"I hope your right, Navi," Link murmured. "It just makes me angry we can't rescue them all."

"I miss them. Brynn, Fado, and the others," Forenz spoke the words so softly that Link barely heard him. "Never thought I'd miss Mido."

Link's heart ached to see Forenz in such a state.

"I miss them too," Link said, putting a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. Forenz met his eyes, a sad smile on his face. They held each other's gaze for a moment and then Link glanced at the Great Deku Tree as he remembered the promise he'd made all those years ago.

 _Keep them safe._  
  
If only he'd understood the enormity of that promise, he would have realized how impossible it would be to keep. He couldn't always keep the ones he cared about safe. He knew that now, and the knowledge pained him deeply.

"You will see them all again soon, Forenz," Moriko said. "It may take some time to rescue everyone, but Link or I will make certain they return." She glanced meaningfully at Link. "We should hurry. The sooner this is done, the better."

She turned and started to head for the thickets beyond the clearing.

"Bring them back safely," Forenz said quietly.

"I will," Link said.

Another promise. This time, Link assured himself he would keep it.

He grabbed the Master Sword, buckled it behind him, and then secured his shield. Then, with Rin following behind him, Link took off after Moriko.

~0~

It had seemed like hours before they began to hear the ruckus of the Gerudo camp. By then, the cold night had soaked through Link's tunic, and he was freezing.  As they approached the camp's perimeter, a strange green mist began to seep through the trees. Link was sure he could see green, semi-transparent forms of four-legged creatures darting between the trees.

"The forest spirits don't like Hylians," Link noted as he recalled something the Deku Sprout had mentioned. "We'll be safe, right?"

"So long as you don't harm one of their own, they won't attack you," Moriko answered in front of them. Her voice was hardly comforting. "Besides, they will recognize the medallion."

The green haze was so thick by the time they reached the camp that Link couldn't see more than twenty or thirty paces. Despite the different color and the fact that this one was glowing faintly as though it were a living creature, Link couldn't help but be reminded of the fog that engulfed the Forest Temple. He shivered- and not from the cold.

Moriko suddenly stopped in her tracks. Somewhere beyond their senses, Link could hear voices, at least two women, and they were not far away.

"One of the patrols," Moriko said.

"What now?" Link's heart was hammering madly in his chest. He wasn't sure how this was going to work and wished Moriko had explained it more.

"When I give you the signal, find the other Kokiri." two ghostly specters entered Link's vision. They were wolves. His hand went to his sword hilt right before Moriko stopped him. "It's all right. They'll help you find the Kokiri and their fairies."

Uncertain, but nevertheless trusting that Moriko knew what she was doing, Link nodded.

"Ready?" Moriko asked.

The voices of the Gerudo patrol were getting louder, sounding alarmed and confused as they wandered through the fog.

Moriko shut her eyes and stretched out her hands. As she did so, the trees stirred as the wind brushed against their boughs. The gentle breeze quickly turned to a howling gale with a roar, as though the trees themselves were screaming. Navi had to take shelter in Link's hat, and then he could hear wolves. Howls echoed through the nights, and suddenly the camp erupted in panicked shouts and screams.

"GO!"

At Moriko's order, Rin tapped Link on the shoulder and urged him to move. Their swords drawn, they followed the two wolves to the edge of the camp.

It was mayhem.

As dozens of ghostly specters were charging through the camp's perimeter, Link had to keep hot on his guide's heels. They ducked behind tents to avoid the Gerudo as the specters poured into their camp. The Gerudo's weapons did little to stop them; only magic would. By whatever magic they used, the specters had no trouble attacking the Gerudo and bulblins. They avoided attacking any animals. Instead, they set them free adding to the bedlam as horses, hounds, and livestock took flight.

The fog swirled in the wind, taking on the shapes of Kokiri and yet more wolves. They ignored the retreating Gerudo, and instead focused their attention on the bulblins, their larger cousins, and the few women who decided to fight.

There were other shapes too. Tall and not quite human, antlers crowning their heads. Link could see where they'd been easily enough, for they left a debris-strewn path behind, but try as he did, he was unable to get a good look at one. He could hear the Blin try and take one on, and judging by their battered bodies, they had bitten off more than they could chew.

 _What has Moriko unleashed?_ hewondered _._

Just as he came near one of the creatures, the coals of a kicked brazier set the canvas of a tent aflame, and the strange forest spirit hissed in alarm, retreating from the fire.

Link's path sent him away from the fire and deeper into the camp. Twice he crossed blades with a bulblin, cutting down the unfortunate creatures before his guide could even think about coming to his aid. Rin dispatched several more, shrugging off each attack as though they were nothing more than a minor nuisance. It wasn't long before Rin's guide led her down a different alley of tents and Link proceeded on without her, feeling very exposed.

It seemed like he was searching between tents for the Kokiri for ages, but his guide knew the way, at least, Link hoped he did.

 _This camp is as big as a village,_ he thought as they went between rows of tents in a seemingly endless maze.

The keening howls of the wind were quieter now, and Link felt less like he was going to be blown off his feet. He followed his guide past another tent, just in time to notice the spear plunging towards him. Link knew a heart-stopping moment of shock before his guide sunk its teeth into the bulblin's throat.

Once the Blin was down, the spectral wolf trotted off as though nothing had happened, leaving Link with little alternative than running after it.

Finally, they came to a tent where Link's guide stopped and sat down.

"Is this it?" Link asked the wolf.

Tail wagging, the ghostly figure cocked its head and lolled its tongue in a gesture that looked uncannily like a grin.

"I'll take that as a yes," Link muttered.

He pushed the tent flap aside and stepped inside. Small sleeping pallets were scattered across the floor in neat rows. Before Link could take in the forms huddled around the center of the tent, Navi peeped out his cap and cried out a warning. It was only then that Link realized someone had been standing next to the tent's entrance, a stick raised in one hand.

"Brynn!" Link exclaimed, feeling relieved despite the fact Brynn had been about to attack him. The boy's eyes were locked on Navi, but at the sound of his own name, his gaze shifted to Link.

"Who are you?" Brynn demanded. "How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Link," he told them. Only the Kokiri from his village would have known who he was, but even the familiar faces gazed back at him with no recognition. That disheartened him a little.

They all stared for a few seconds before Brynn broke the silence. "If you  _really_ are Link, then you must know where Saria is... do you?"

"She is safe," Link replied. He paused for a moment, then added, "She asked me to help find you."

"Was there a boy with her?" Fado asked, her eyes filled with a sudden hope as she came to stand next to Brynn.

Link felt a spasm of guilt at that question. He was spared a response when Fado's next question distracted him.

"How can we be sure you are Saria's friend? She's never mentioned anyone like you."

_Ouch._

Fado's words stung.

"I'm Link," Link said, desperately ignoring the part of him that wanted to lash out at Fado for her unintended insult. "You remember me, don't you?"

"She told me Link died." Fado folded her arms, frowning deeply.

"Look," Link looked at Navi imploringly, breathed a heavy sigh and tried again. "We don't have much time. You have to trust me. I  _am_ a friend of Saria's. I have to get you out of here-"

An idea struck him. Pulling out his ocarina, Link put it to his lips, and played the first few notes of Saria's Song.

"Umm... Link, I know the chances of us being heard over the noise outside are remote, but I don't think that was a good idea," Navi said. Link ignored her.

A ripple of whispers ran through the tent like a wave.

"What's going on outside?" Brynn asked. "We heard the howls. Is it really the forest spirits Saria kept talking about?"

A murmur of similar questions erupted from the gathering crowd of forest children.

Link nodded. "It is-"

The reunion was not to last. A loud familiar  _yip_ alerted Link to a bulblin behind him.

"Look out!" Fado screamed.

Link held up his shield as a club came swinging down towards him, aimed at his back. His shield met the club, and the blow sent a jarring pain down his arm.

Link pushed the creature back, putting his weight behind his shield as he surged forward, and slamming the Master Sword into the beast's gullet. The Bulblin gurgled horribly and hit the dirt. Two more bulblins were darting towards them, but just before they reached the tent flat, one was sent crashing to the ground, as Link's wolf companion sank its teeth into the monster's neck. The third bulblin ran, vanishing into the fog.

Leaving the flap closed behind him, Link stepped over the bodies of the slain Bulblins, checking both ways for any further danger.

A horn blew in the darkness.

Did that mean the Gerudo were retreating?

He turned to find Navi looking just as troubled. "Navi, watch the tent. Shout if anything comes your way."

Navi nodded her assent, flying back towards the entrance of the tent. Link did not have long to wait; a moblin came stomping towards him. It was slow compared to the phantom, and Link sidestepped its club, before slamming his shield into the corner of its face.

The moblin gave a roar of pain and swung one fist straight into his jaw. Link avoided the worst of the impact, but even then the pain was blinding, and he staggered as he ducked below its club. As the moblin laughed, Link heard a small voice cry out.

"Leave him alone, ugly!"

A second later, an arrow pierced the Moblin's eye. It screamed, the horrendous screech of a swine about to be slaughtered. It overcame its pain quickly and made to rush its attacker, but Link quickly seized on the distraction, slamming his sword into its belly before it could charge more than a few paces.

Withdrawing the gore-stained sword from the moblin, Link shivered in revulsion. He turned to face Brynn who stood beside a bulblin's corpse, its bow now clutched in his hand. His eyes were still on the moblin, as if he couldn't believe what he'd just done.

"Brynn, get back in the tent. It's not safe out here!" Link ordered, not wanting Brynn somewhere where he could get hurt.

Brynn's eyes met his, and Link knew by that determined expression that he wasn't stopping the boy. Navi flew over, her eyes flicking between Link and Brynn. Then Navi caught sight of something in the fog and Brynn's face turned to dismay.

A flash of steel swept across Link's vision as a curved scimitar cut towards his face. Hastily raising his own blade, Link stopped the intended blow. He saw the second scimitar, blocked it with his shield, and stepped back.

_Goddesses, they are fast._

The Gerudo danced forward, her blades a flurry of movement. Behind him, Link could hear Brynn cry out, and there was a confusion of noise as more bulblins approach from behind.

_No!_

He wouldn't let Brynn or the others be harmed.

Link backed away from his attacker. He knew he needed to help Brynn and the others. He would not, could not, let them die as Mido had. He had to finish this quickly. Somehow.

Link had never taken a human life before, not willingly, and after trying to save so many lives, it felt wrong to end one now. Seeing his hesitation, the Gerudo smirked. Then, without warning, she stumbled forward, crashing straight into Link's shield. He saw the knife protruding from the woman's throat, blood dripping onto him. He yelped, stumbling, the dying woman on top of him. Hearing the Gerudo's last rasping attempts to cling to life, Link pushed her body away and looked up to see Rin standing calmly beside him.

_How could she possibly look so composed after doing that?_

She gave him a quick nod, then darted past, her attention focused on a skirmish that had unfolded between the Kokiri and the bulblins. Link knew a moment of sickening horror as he struggled to his feet, fearing to find Brynn and others dead or dying. It hadn't been that long since he'd buried Mido, and he didn't want to bury another friend or Kokiri.

To his relief, the Kokiri had been holding their own, having snatched up enough bows for several archers. Four wolves had joined the fray, making short work of the Kokiri's attackers. Then one of the tree-spirits, its human-like figure identical to the ones Link had seen depicted on the Forest Temple's reliefs, almond eyes full of rage, emerged from the shadows. It slammed a wooden arm into one bulblin's face, knocking it out cold, then snatched another in its clawed hands and threw it away screaming. A third bulblin thrust a spear into the creature's thigh, but this only enraged the spirit, which tore the spear out with a screech of pain and backhanded its attacker.

Seeing the immediate danger had passed, with the newcomer tearing through the bulblins as quickly as Rin, Link glanced back down at the dead woman at his feet, and then at himself. His hands and tunic were smeared in the Gerudo's blood. He stared, a cold chill shivering through his body. He caught the acrid smell of smoke, of blood and burning flesh as it wafted on the breeze.   
  
Abruptly, it was more than his mind could bear. Far too close, and far too similar, to the terrors that plagued him.

_He was in Castletown, the shops ablaze in a hellish inferno. He knelt on the cobblestones, trembling as his eyes fell on the body of a young girl. She was still warm, and the blood from her many wounds seeped between his fingers._

"Link?"

_He could see Jasper's arm buried beneath the rubble, blood pooling beneath him._

"Link, snap out of it!"

_Mido lay beneath the shadow of the Elder Tree, his white tunic turned crimson._

Link tasted and smelt the acrid stench of bile as his stomach heaved. His limbs went weak, and his heart raced. Whether it was from nearly being stabbed, or the sight of the blood, he was not so sure.

_I have to get it off!_

"Link? LINK!"

Link was jerked out of his terrifying trance by Rin clamping her hand hard onto his shoulder.  Navi almost flew onto the bridge of his nose, looking worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Link nodded, feeling foolish for having lost control of himself so easily. Regaining his breath, he found his voice and looked up at Rin. "I'll be fine... it's just, I hate the sight of blood..."  
  
"Hmm..." she observed. "That is most unfortunate, but understandable in your circumstances."  
  
Ignoring Rin's words, and knowing they were not meant to offend, Link asked, "Did you get the fairies?"

Rin gestured to what looked like a dancing colony of fireflies behind her. At the sight of them, Brynn gave a joyous whoop and the others echoed his delight. The noise attracted the attention of those still inside the tent and they quickly spilled outside. 

"Most of the Gerudo fled towards the fields," she informed them. "I'll tend to anyone who is injured.... are you hurt?"

Link shook his head. "No, the blood's not mine." He tried desperately not to look at the crimson stains on his hand as he said this. "Were there many other Kokiri?"

Rin nodded. "I sent their fairies to make sure they kept out of harm's way. There were a few injuries but none were too serious, and our friend here made short work of any resistance."  
  
She gestured towards the tree spirit that stood like a silent sentinel, watching everything. When it stood straight and still, the tiny leaves scattered along its body fluttering in the breeze, it was easy to think of the creature as simply a tree. Only its almond eyes gave the illusion away.

Just then he caught the sound of approaching footsteps _._ Link tensed, turning to face one of the nearby tents. Then, seeing it was Moriko with a small crowd of Kokiri gathered around her, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is it over?" he asked once Moriko was within earshot.

His voice was heavy with fatigue despite having recently had his injuries healed.

"For these Kokiri, yes," said Moriko. It took a second for Link to realize that she'd spoken in Hylian to avoid frightening the others.

"Where are they going to go?" he asked, also speaking in Hylian but not without almost tripping over the words. "The Great Deku Tree's grove is in ruins."

"The Forest Temple can provide shelter for now," Moriko said. Link frowned at that idea which prompted the fairy to add, "Despite what happened in there, it was their home once. I will help them rebuild their homes in the meantime."

Link wiped a stray tear from his eyes. At last, he had done something right. With the battle over, Navi and Link turned to gather the other Kokiri. Nobody needed much encouragement to leave.   
  
Some, in fact, most, gazed at the strange woodland creature that still stood at the edge of the shadows. There was some sort of green sap running down its thigh, but it didn't seem to phased by its injury.

"What is that thing?" Brynn asked when he caught Link staring, voicing the question everyone wanted to ask. "Is it a forest spirit?"  
  
"Of sorts," Link answered. Telling Brynn or the others that he thought the creature was a Kokiri who'd transformed through some ritual he didn't know, would take too much time just now. Nor was he sure that most of them would believe him. 

"He won't harm you," Moriko answered, turning to the quiet figure. She said something to it in a language Link could not understand. The creature shifted its stance, eyes focusing on Moriko. It replied to her, its deep baritone voice sounding almost human. With only a single glance and a nod to the Kokiri who gaped at him- or her, Link really couldn't tell- the creature turned and left.   
_  
Hard to believe that thing had been a Kokiri once,_ Link thought, looking down at the broken bodies of the Blin.

 "There are only a few of them left now," Moriko said, speaking again in Hylian, "That is until the others are ready to undergo the transition they all must eventually... quickly, we should leave this place."

Link, with Rin and Moriko beside him, led the way back to the Great Deku Tree's grove. For the first time since Mido had died or he had stepped out of the Temple of Time, Link felt something that seemed almost alien to him.  
  
 Hope.

"Are you alright, Link?" Navi asked him quietly. "You're awfully quiet."

Link nodded. "I'm fine, Navi. Just fine."


	27. Song of Storms

**Chapter 26**   
**Song of Storms**

It had been a long trek back to the Kokiri grove. Their recent journey from the desert hadn't been kind to the Kokiri. Many were malnourished and suffering from a variety of ailments from horrible rattling coughs to blistered and shredded feet that were infected. Moriko provided healing to those who needed it, while Link ended up carrying one girl who fell asleep as they neared the grove.

Forenz hadn't been content to rest. As Link approached the Great Deku Tree's grove, he saw Forenz perched anxiously amidst the lower branches of a tree. When he saw his approaching kin, Forenz gave an ecstatic whoop and clambered down to meet the others who were just as pleased to see him. Link smiled upon seeing their tired but happy faces, the sight of their home revitalizing their weary souls just a little.

The celebrating didn't last long. Many of the Kokiri soon settled down to sleep around the campfire, and before long, the glade was quiet once more. The silence weighed heavily on Link. He should have felt a lot happier, but recent events still lay heavy upon his burdened mind, leaving him feeling despondent. As Sheik and Rin retired to their tent, Link preferred to remain outside. He laid out his bedroll in the grass and settled down to sleep.

Sleep did not come so easily; for the longest time, he simply lay there gazing at the sky, a torrent of thoughts and worries buzzing incessantly through his mind. When he finally did get to sleep, he dreamed of the specter with those burning amber eyes, dreamed that it had killed Saria, the echoes of its laughter chasing him through an endless fog. Then Link found himself in Castletown, roaring pyres of flame all around him as the city burned. Oily black smoke filled his vision as he knelt beside the body of a small girl. Only she wasn't dead this time. She looked up at him, her eyes angry and accusing.

"Why didn't you help me?" she demanded. "You left me to die! What kind of a hero are you?"

"I'm sorry," Link cried out, stumbling back and turning to flee. He had to get away. From the smoke, from the flames, and the blood that ran thick along the corpse-strewn street.

He screamed and ran, desperate to get away. He didn't get far before he ran headfirst into Saria. He would have been relieved to see her if she hadn't been looking at him with a death glare that she never reserved for him (or anyone else for that matter). 

"Why didn't you save her?" Saria demanded with stinging reproach. "You left her to die!"

Link stepped back. There was no warmth in Saria's face now, no smile, and her voice was anything but gentle. She stepped forward, and Link took an involuntary step backward. He heard a structure groan, the sound rising above the crackling flames. He looked to his left and saw a wall leaning dangerously toward him. The groaning intensified, and with a resounding crash, the wall gave way. Burning timber and blackened stone rushed towards him, slamming into him and sending the world into blackness.

Link woke, gasping for air, his heart racing frantically. It took him a moment to realize that he was safely within the confines of a Kokiri grove, and instead of flames, he beheld a star-speckled sky bathed in silver moonlight.

He shivered, despite the warm night, and then saw something out of the corner of his eye. Sheik was standing against the tree Link had chosen to shelter beneath. The moonlight cast a faint glow upon her face, revealing the concern in her red Sheikan eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sheik asked. "You were yelling like the demon king himself was after you. I was about to try and wake you."

"I'm fine," Link lied, looking up at the small forms of the Kokiri. Nobody else stirred. That surprised him; if his voice had carried to Sheik's tent, then they had surely heard him. Unless Sheik hadn't been sleeping. "Sorry," he said, pushing away his errant thoughts. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You did not," Sheik replied, looking up. "Do you need something to help you sleep?"

Link shook his head, looking towards the glowing embers of the dying campfire. For a time, they just sat there, each lost in their own thoughts. Link still pondered his dream, wishing he could get the dreadful images out of his head. Eventually, he decided to distract himself. He looked up at Sheik, her gaze still upon the distant stars.

"Can I ask you something?"

He wasn't sure how comfortable Sheik would be talking about it, and he nearly opened his mouth to say it was nothing. They barely knew each other after all.

"You said your family died in Castletown?" he began before swallowing as Sheik stiffened ever so slightly. "After everything that's happened, how did you learn to cope?"

Sheik didn't speak for the longest time; she just kept staring off into the darkness, and Link began to feel ashamed at his question. Had he really expected her not to be offended or hurt by him asking that?

Mentally berating himself, Link started stammering an apology. "I- I'm sorry... I shouldn't have-"

"Your apology is not necessary," Sheik murmured as Link swallowed again. "It is not something I talk about much. Not even to Rin... it was part of the reason I wasn't sleeping."

Her fingers brushed against the knife that he knew was hidden beneath the folds of her Sheikah garments. Despite Sheik's unfeeling demeanor, it wasn't the first time that she'd seemed deathly afraid of someone attacking her.

Sheik glanced around to see whether anyone else was close enough to overhear their conversation. "Is this about what happened in the Forest Temple when you thought you saw Saria die?"

That hit Link like a slap in the face. How did she know about that?

"How-" he began weakly before pausing and looking at Navi who hovered nearby. Her anxious, almost guilty, expression told him what he suspected. "You told her?"

Navi nodded. "I did."

A rush of anger seized Link. He felt betrayed. How could Navi divulge something like that to someone they barely knew?

He pushed the thought aside, casting his eyes away from Navi and Sheik.

"I'm sorry, Link. It's just... I'm worried about you-" Navi's voice trembled as she sensed the tension between them.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Link replied testily.

He could almost taste the lie.

Evidently, Navi could sense it too. "No, you're not," she retorted. "You can't lie to me, Link. I'm your fairy."

Normally, Link would have been grateful for her concern, but he did not want pity. Not now.

"Navi, I'm not even Kokiri-" he began.

Navi flew within an inch of his nose, her hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face. Link flinched at the fairy's sudden anger, certain that he could feel the heat radiating from her.

"I don't care if you're Kokiri or not! You're still my friend," she snapped before taking a deep breath and calming herself. "I love you, Link."

Link's cheeks burned at those words. He turned his head away from her, feeling ashamed at having been angry at her moments earlier.

"I'm worried," Navi continued. "I want to help you. I don't want to see you tear yourself apart... not like you nearly did at that temple. Please let Sheik help you."

She landed on his shoulder, and Link swallowed as a lump rose in his throat; her look of concern almost made him look away.

"You must not feel ashamed for what happened," Sheik said, her voice gentle. "You lost control, but given what happened, and that you believed your friend die before your eyes, your reaction was not surprising."

Given Navi and Vaspin's reaction to seeing him try to slice the phantom's body into ribbons, Link wasn't sure he agreed with her.

"The main thing is that you do not blame yourself," Sheik continued. "Navi is right. You cannot bottle up everything that happens to you-"

"I don't just bottle everything up," Link muttered, finding it was easier to stare at the ground.

"No, you become an emotional wreck and make decisions you would not ordinarily make if you were a little more level headed. Like charging off into the woods and almost getting lost."

He knew she was right, but he couldn't help feeling angry with her. How could she expect him to be level-headed after everything they'd been through? It wasn't like anyone had prepared him for what he'd face after leaving the Temple of Time. No, he'd simply been told to go and find the Sages as if wasn't a big task or likely to be even the slightest bit difficult.

He closed his eyes, breathing through his nose as he tried to direct his thoughts elsewhere. It was true; he'd been thrown into the deep end without being asked if he could swim.

"Do you recall that I told you my family died in the sacking of Castletown?" Sheik asked after a lengthy silence.

"I do," Link said quietly, pointedly not looking at Sheik.

She continued on regardless, her voice low enough to make sure her words wouldn't carry far. "I was only ten. The same age you were when the Master Sword sealed you away. You wanted to know how I coped? Well, truth is I did not cope well, not at first."

Link looked up in silent interest at this, which Sheik took as a prompt to continue. "Rin taught me something. How would your loved ones want you to live your life once they were gone? Do you think they would want you to move on and be happy or to tear yourself apart because you cannot stand the thought of living without them?"

Link didn't reply for some time; he knew the answer. Saria would want him to be happy. To move on. The Great Deku Tree would have wanted that; he had implored Link not to grieve for him after all.

"They would want you to move on," he replied quietly.

"That is the strange thing about loss," Sheik murmured, Link wasn't sure if she was addressing him or merely pondering aloud. "You tell yourself you cannot go on, the pain is akin to a grievous wound. Yet, it heals, in time. But you have to let it heal, dwelling on it is like aggravating a wound so that it bleeds anew."

Link cringed at the mental image this conjured. He turned his gaze to the leafless Deku Tree at the center of the glade, its lifeless limbs, mostly hidden in shadow, standing as a testament to his first struggle and his first failure. He wondered how the Great Deku Tree had known of his destiny.

Sheik stared at him quietly as he sat there, staring blankly towards the dead tree. She must have sensed his distress because she wasn't content to leave him alone. Nor did Link think she would until they'd talked it over.

"I'm afraid," Link whispered. "In my dreams, I see the dead. Those I couldn't save. Now when I see someone bleeding, I panic. What was the Great Deku Tree thinking, Sheik?" his voice rose, wavering unsteadily. "What was Rauru thinking? I..."

He stopped, unable to continue as a lump rose in his throat.

"Only a fool has no fear," Sheik said soothingly. "There is no shame in being afraid. Fear cuts deeper than any blade ever can but you can overcome it in time."

"I haven't overcome anything," Link muttered. "I don't feel courage at all, only fear."

"Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the ability to conquer it. You are the Hero of Time. You have that courage in you even though you may not believe it now," Sheik replied. "The Master Sword would not have chosen you to wield it otherwise."

"I wasn't courageous when I saw Rin kill a Gerudo," Link said, tearing up more grass and trying to block that awful memory. "I almost passed out." He gave a shaky, mirthless, laugh. "Really, Sheik. How am I supposed to use the Master Sword if I'm going to faint every time I draw blood?"

Sheik sighed, leaning back against her hands as she gazed toward the starlit sky, "That is hardly unexpected given the circumstances that have been thrust upon you. You're a ten-year-old in a seventeen-year old's body. I had time to adapt... as cold as that might sound. You have not."

"I know," Link sighed. He looked over at Navi, who was gazing at him anxiously. "Navi didn't have a chance to adapt either."

"Sometimes I have to wonder what the Goddesses were thinking," Sheik said softly. "You will adapt."

"Adapt?" The way she said it sounded cold. "You make it sound like it isn't a big deal."

"I didn't say it would be easy," Sheik said, still maintaining her icy calm. "I can train you."

"What?" Link asked, now meeting her eyes.

"I can help you learn to control your emotions, to focus in a fight, but it will take time," Sheik answered. "In the meantime, get some rest. Are you sure I cannot give you anything to help?"

"No, it's fine."

He rolled back onto his bedroll. Navi still had not left his side and was gazing at him in silence.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Navi," he began, turning over to see her. "It's just-"

"I know," Navi interrupted him. "It's alright. I don't blame you. Just get some sleep," She flew close to his hand. He held out his palm so she could land, and was surprised by how warm she was.. "I won't be far away if you need me."

She flew back towards the tree she had been resting in, leaving Link to his thoughts. Distantly, Link could hear the quiet strumming of a harp as Sheik strummed a peaceful yet lonely melody. Link found it vaguely familiar. His eyes grew heavier as the instrument lulled him off into a dreamless sleep.

~ 0 ~

True to her word, Sheik spent the next few days teaching Link to empty himself of his emotions. His lessons involved imagining a candle flame and feeding his emotions into it until his mind was clear. Well, that was how it was supposed to work. In reality, he was achieving quite the opposite.

They found a quiet spot in the forest away from the curious eyes of the Kokiri. Rin had remained behind, insisting that she needed to finish replenishing her store of potions.

By midday Link was not achieving the calm void in his mind that Sheik was attempting to teach him. The soft trills and warbles of birdsong drifting through the trees in an entrancing melody did not help him focus. They might have once, but that had been a long time ago.

"You are tense, Link. Try to relax and focus on your breathing. Empty your mind."

 _I'm tense,_ he thought irritably. _What gave it away?_

Sheik was sitting in front of him cross-legged, her brow furrowed in thought.

Another hour passed, and by this stage, Link was nodding off to sleep rather than concentrating.

Sheik gave an exasperated sigh and jabbed him in the ribs with a stick. "I did not give you permission to sleep."

"Sorry," Link grunted, opening his eyes and frowning at the stick he'd been prodded with. "That's not helping."

"Nor is sleeping," Sheik said. "Now, try again."

Closing his eyes once more, he tried to ignore the loud rumble coming from his stomach. He doubted Sheik would give him a break just so he could eat. Slowly breathing in and out, he focused on shutting out his surroundings until all he could sense was the rhythm of his heartbeat. Just when he thought he was making good progress despite the gnawing pain in his gut, a loud squawk brought him back to reality.

A crow was resting in a tree with a tube attached to one of its legs. It's ruffled plumage was oily black save for one mottled wing.

"Sheik!" it squawked. "Sheik! Sheik!"

"How does that thing know your name?" Navi asked, distaste clear in her voice.

"It's Rin's," Sheik replied.

The crow called once more, and Sheik whistled in response. As if on cue, the bird swiftly flew down to her so Sheik could quickly snatch the leather tube from it. Its errand finished, the bird flew from its perch and landed on the strap of Sheik's bag.

"Food!" it cawed. "Food! Food!"

The crow cocked its head, one beady eye fixed on Sheik.

"Find your own," Sheik told it.

The bird looked at her, squawked once, and took off, but not before leaving a messy white present on Sheik's satchel. Then it disappeared into the trees.

"Rude animal," Navi muttered.

Sheik was already opening the tube before Link could ask what it was. She pulled out a scroll, broke the seal, and flattened the parchment.

Sheik's lips pursed as she read the message. "Goddesses, Darunia's handwriting is dreadful."

Link couldn't judge; he could barely read or write. Malon had given him a few lessons during his prolonged stay on the ranch long ago, and Navi had tried teaching him as well. It didn't feel natural to him; the Kokiri didn't write. Symbols and pictures etched into stone or wood, or painted upon their bodies, were the closest the Kokiri came to a written language. Still, even he could tell that those huge scribbled words did not bear much resemblance to the neat scrawls he'd seen elsewhere.

"Bad news?" Navi asked as she came to perch on Link's shoulder.

"The Gorons are refusing to work for Ganondorf anymore, and they are threatening a rebellion."

"The Gorons are working for Ganondorf?" Link asked. That didn't make sense. Darunia despised Ganondorf. He had, after all, been more than eager to make Ganondorf pay for the curse he had placed on the Dodongo's Cavern.

"They're not working for him... not willingly," Sheik explained. "He has made them mine the tunnels in Death Mountain and the surrounding ranges for the last seven years."

"It doesn't sound like Darunia to let Ganondorf enslave his people," Navi said. "Or even support him for that matter."

"He had no choice. Ganondorf threatened to feed his people to Volvagia..." she looked up as though expecting Link to ask who this creature was.

"I thought he was dead." As Link said those words, a torrent of unpleasant memories threatened to come flooding back into his mind.

"What happened to him?" Navi asked.

"Darunia suspects some kind of mind control. The Gorons lured the dragon into the catacombs within the Fire Temple where they sealed him. This letter says Ganondorf has imprisoned some of the Gorons and intends to feed them to the dragon. Darunia means to kill Volvagia to prevent that from happening."

Link stared, not entirely convinced Darunia would be a match for the dragon. It was large enough that the twelve foot tall Goron could have ridden on its back without injuring it.

"How did Volvagia end up sealed in the catacombs anyway?" he asked. It was surprising that such a colossal beast had let itself get sealed in an underground chamber without a fight.

"They probably lured it in there somehow," Sheik suggested, her eyes still scanning the parchment.

"How is Volvagia still alive then? If he's been trapped all these years?" Navi questioned; flying over to Sheik's side as she peered at the parchment.

"Most likely, he isn't."

Sheik's voice was grim and there was a note of distaste in her words.

"What?" Link asked, completely confused. "That doesn't make sense."

"Ganondorf has reanimated corpses and kept them from decomposing before," Sheik said, sounding disgusted.

"Wait," Navi landed on Sheik's shoulder; she didn't seem remotely bothered. "So, if Ganondorf can bring Volvagia back to life, how is Darunia killing him going to solve anything?"

"It would take time to resurrect Volvagia, and we have the means of preventing him from being brought back to life."

"We do?" Link didn't understand, but then Sheik looked up and stared straight at the Master Sword. It was resting against the trunk of the tree Navi had been resting on.

Link quickly caught on. He was the only one who could wield that sword.

 _No_ , he thought, feeling the bottom drop out of his stomach. _There is no way I can take on something the size of Volvagia._

Link was not under any delusion he could easily fight something like a fully-grown fire breathing reptile. His last encounter with one almost killed him and Navi. An encounter with Volvagia would likely end with him becoming dragon entree.

"I can't take on Volvagia," Link stammered. A part of it seemed wrong; Volvagia had saved his life once. Though he'd been unconscious by the time Volvagia reached him, it was only thanks to the dragon that Link and Navi had escaped the Dodongo's Cavern alive.

"I'm sorry, Link, but there is no other way," Sheik said inflection.

Her eyes never left him, even as Link got up and started pacing. This was insane; how could she possibly expect him to fight Volvagia?

"Sheik is right," Navi said. "Besides, you swore an oath to become a sworn brother didn't you?"

"I did," Link said, nodding in agreement. "But I don't see what that has to do with Volvagia."

"Well, if I recall correctly, a sworn brother is supposed to come to the aid of his fellow brethren when they are in trouble." Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. Navi agreed with Sheik?

"You have made an oath of honor and obligation to Darunia," Navi finished.

Link opened his mouth to protest, utterly aghast that she agreed with the idea. Navi beat him to it. "You asked Darunia what was involved before you took his offer didn't you?"

Link remembered that Navi had not been present the first time Link spoke to Darunia following his escape from the Dodongo's Cavern.

"Navi, a giant lizard had just tried to turn me into a roast. I wasn't _exactly_ thinking at the time!" Link pointed out, irritated.

"But you never turned down his offer afterward," she pointed out.

"Whose side are you on?" Link asked, exasperated. "Besides, I'd hoped I'd never have to climb that damned mountain again."

"If it helps, I can tell you Darunia already found the Fire Medallion. So at least you will not have to look for that," Sheik said calmly.

F _inding a medallion is the least of my worries if I'm up against a dragon._ He rested an arm against the tree, burying his head against the trunk as he sighed.

"Have a little courage," Sheik said calmly. "You can defeat Volvagia."

"There's a fine line between courage and stupidity," Link struggled to maintain his temper. He stood with his back to her. Sheik couldn't possibly think that taking on a dragon was a good idea? It was suicide. He might as well ask the dragon to eat him.

"Who was it that did a suicidal run into a giant gohma queen?" Navi asked; he saw her out of the corner of his eyes. She was looking right at him.

"I took her by surprise-"

Navi wouldn't hear a word of it, "Then you took on a giant lizard-"

"-With your help."

It had been a stupid lizard anyway, dumb enough to swallow several Goron bombs.

"I was unconscious, Link. Remember?" Navi reminded him.

"But-"

"You even tried to take on a Gerudo with nothing but a dagger... more than once! I bet you didn't think you could do that, did you?"

Link stepped away from the tree, gritting his teeth as he turned to face her. "Things were different back then, Navi. Besides, it didn't end well when I tried to take on Ganondorf, remember?"

"You did what?" Sheik exclaimed. For once, she sounded shocked.

"Never mind," both Link and Navi said at once.

Both fairy and charge stared at each other while Sheik looked as though she was unsure where this was going.

"My point is, Link, you can do it," Navi persisted.

"No, I can't."

Navi made a noise of frustration,"Yes, you can!"

Link still looked at Navi stubbornly, which only infuriated the buzzing sprite, "Alright, fine! Why don't we just go and hand in your resignation to Zelda or the Goddesses? Or both even."

"Not helping, Navi!" Sheik scolded her, coming quite close to sounding angry. She took a deep breath, relaxing her posture with a sigh. "Link, if you do not do this, the Gorons will die, and their deaths will not be the last if Volvagia escapes. I will help you in whatever way I can, as will Darunia."

"How do you expect me to take on a dragon?" Link demanded. "I can't, Sheik. Ever since I first left the woods, I've been told what to do, and so many times I've nearly died because of it! Not that I'd expect a Sheikah to care."

Sheik actually looked hurt then and a deafening silence fell between them. Breathing hard, he spun around intent on walking off to find some solitude in the woods. Then Sheik's words stopped him in his track. "Did you know Darunia even named his son after you?"

Link froze and then slowly turned to face her. He should have just walked off, but surprise got the better of him. "He... he did?"

"Yes," her voice grew more determined then. "To honor the courage of a young boy who killed a giant dodongo, a feat he had thought impossible. Was he wrong?"

"I'm not that boy anymore!" Link retorted.

"You are, or else you would not have come back here."

He almost turned his back on her again.

"Listen," she persisted. "I know you're afraid, Link; we all are. You would dishonor Darunia by not helping him. You would disgrace the name of the ancient hero whose sword you bear. If you do nothing, then all Hyrule will suffer for your cowardice!"

Those last words hit him like a slap. Link did look away, this time, his ears burning as Sheik's words shamed him. He wanted to help Darunia. He didn't want to die either; the thought sent an icy fear through him. Not helping the Gorons would be leaving them to their fate, leaving Hyrule to its destiny. Including the Kokiri. He couldn't do that. His throat grew tight, and he still didn't look back at Sheik. He could feel the heat of her red eyes boring into him. Navi was looking worriedly at them, no doubt wondering if she should intervene, even if it meant risking the Sheikah's wrath.

"Think about what will happen if you choose not to help now," Sheik said softly. "The Gorons will not be the last to feel Ganondorf's fury. You can't just back out now because you're afraid. I don't like this any more than you do... Please, Link. Don't abandon your duty now."

 _Damn it._ Link didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to listen to any of it as her words bore into him. He clenched his jaw, feeling his frustration mount.

"There is a lot more at stake here than just your life," Sheik continued. "Darunia knows trying to stop Volvagia might cost him his life, but as long as it means protecting his people, that won't stop him. Saria risked her life to reach the Forest Temple-"

"Don't bring Saria into this," Link said with quiet anger. "Just don't."

Sheik paused, looking as though she was considering her words more carefully. She was right; Saria had risked her life to save the Kokiri, and Mido had died trying to help her.

Sheik got up and placed a hand on his shoulder; he almost flinched. "Please?"

He could sense the pain in her voice, and it surprised him.

"Alright," Link said in a hushed voice. "I'll do it."

Sheik let go of his shoulder, and he could feel the tension between them melt, "We should head back to the village if we're going to make it to Death Mountain soon."

Link nodded, turning away to grab his sword and shield.

"And, Link?" he paused when Sheik spoke. "I am sorry to be hard on you. The way of the hero is a difficult path to tread. If I could take that burden from you, I would."

"Thanks, Sheik," Link said quietly. He stooped down to wrap his hand around the Master Sword's hilt. "That means a lot but... I wouldn't wish this burden on anyone. You're right; I have to do this, and I would be a coward not to try."

"You don't have to bear this alone, Link."

Those words meant more to Link than he could say, especially coming from Sheik. He resisted the urge to turn around and stare at her. Did she really care about him that much? He had been sure she was only helping him because she was obligated to. Her words made him wonder if he was wrong, and the Sheikah really did feel something for him.

Without another word, he slung the Master Sword behind him and led the way back to the village.

~ 0 ~

They left late that afternoon with just enough hours left in the day to make it to the edge of the woods before sundown. A soft murmur brushed through the trees as the wind ruffled the leafy canopy. The only other sound was the soft _thomp thomp thomp_ of the two horses. A band of Kokiri had found Link's black horse and returned the animal. The stallion made his slow through the trees, following Rin's white horse. Both animals were laden with saddlebags. Link's sword and shield that were tucked amidst his gear so they would not be recognized by anyone they passed on the road.

Link was not completely prepared for what he would find as he left the safety of the woods. The sense of leaving his home for the second time left him feeling just as uneasy as it had on the first occasion. There was no Saria to greet him as he left, and as he crossed the stream where he had said goodbye to her all those years ago, he gazed longingly at the bridge, as though hoping Saria might appear. She didn't and nor would she. The stream itself was dry, a narrow stone studded gully.

Soon the trees were thinning, Link was sure they could not have reached the edge of the woods yet. They came to the edge of the trees and into a sea of grayed and dry tree stumps. Broken bits of twigs and stick lay strewn across the blackened and scorched ground. The earth itself had been ripped up, bits of bramble and dead shrubbery lying cast about the ground as though tossed there by a violent storm.

"What happened?" Navi asked, her voice hushed with horror. She had woken up and peered out of Link's pocket to see why they had stopped.

"The Gerudo harvested the woods for their fires," said Sheik; she regarded the scarred land with a grim look of dismay. "Be glad the rest of the woods did not meet this fate."

Link remembered phantom Ganondorf mentioning how the Hylians had burned the forest children's homes. The Great Deku Tree's successor, the Deku Sprout, had affirmed this. It had also confirmed that the woods once covered the entire land, including what was now Hyrule Field. Is this what Hyrule Field had once looked like? A field of tree stumps? The thought that his ancestors once viewed the Kokiri with such disregard made him feel ashamed to be a Hylian. At least until he thought that the Hylians had suffered enough since then.

The field of tree stumps resembled an ugly blackened scar running across the once vibrant hills. The sight was numbing, and Link shuddered; the cold nipping deep into him had little to do with the wind. He cast his eyes northward to where Death Mountain's tall peak peered over the treetops. That was when he first noticed the strange red ring of clouds wrapped around the peak. There was something else there too: a dark shape against the sky that was slowly growing in size.

"What is that?" Link asked, pointing towards the approaching _thing._

"What?" Sheik asked. She slowed down, drawing her horse's reins as she walked alongside Link's saddle.

He pointed to the odd figure. It gained more clarity as it grew bigger, forming a serpentine shape scintillating with millions of small rubies. Or at least that was Link's first impression. Then he spotted the black batlike wings and realized what he was looking at.

"A dragon," Navi breathed in awe.

The dragon was diving, reminding Link of a bird descending towards its prey.

"There aren't any dragons in Hyrule," Sheik commented, her voice stiffening. "Except one."

Rin realized too, turning in the saddle to address her her two companions. "Quick! Back to the trees!"

Sheik obeyed her mentor, and Link wrapped his hands around her for dear life as she spurred Blaze into a desperate gallop. Navi managed to take refuge in Link's pocket, and as they dashed for the cover of the trees, he almost forgot to breathe.

"If Volvagia escaped from the Fire Temple, something must have happened to the Gorons," Sheik called out to him.

Link realized she was right; Darunia would not have allowed Volvagia to escape. Not willingly. There was no more time to ponder this as the dragon bore down on its quarry.

Sheik rode deftly between the tree stumps, careful to avoid ensnaring Blaze in the underbrush or the thick tangle of tree roots. Riding as fast as they were, a tumble would likely be lethal.

Behind them, Volvagia roared a challenge. Link looked back at the sound, watching as the dragon tore towards them. Blaze was already beginning to tire, and he slowed as the saddlebags weighed him down. Link considered cutting the bags loose to help the horse, but they were almost at the trees. Surely Volvagia could not follow them into the forest, not with the wards intact. That was when Link realized there was something on top of the dragon. No, not something, somebody. They were wearing a mask. A mask in the shape of a skull.

"It's Ganondorf!" Link shouted. "He's riding Volvagia!"

Panic threatened to seize him then.

"What do you mean riding a dragon?" Navi asked, her voice going shrill. "There's no such thing as dragon riders."

The mention of Ganondorf seemed to have her in a panic as well.

She dared to peer out the lip of Link's tunic pocket, and then squeaked in horror as she spotted the rider.

"Navi, tell me it's just another phantom?" Link asked her, desperately hoping it was. As much as he dreaded the idea of facing another one, it couldn't be as bad as facing Ganondorf.

"I don't think it is, the magic I sense is different," Navi replied. "It's him."

Link tried to swallow. That wasn't what he'd wanted to hear.

A flash of lightning left Rin's outstretched hands and streaked towards Volvagia, missing by inches. Her mare, to Link's surprise, kept galloping on without flinching at the sight of the spell.

Volvagia swept past, diving for Link's horse, his claws bared as he prepared to rake them straight through Blaze's hide.

Blaze galloped swiftly to safety, a thick sheen of sweat upon his coat. Link notched an arrow to his bow and took aim. His first arrow went wide. So did the second one.

"Sheik, he's catching up!" Link warned.

"We're nearly there!" Sheik yelled back.

Link was really contemplating loosening the saddlebags now. It would mean ditching their provisions and most of his gear.

A blur of trees entered Link's vision. Sheik slowed down, turning Blaze around as both she and Link looked back at the dragon.

"He can't follow us here, right?" Navi asked.

As if in answer, a burst of fire erupted from Volvagia's mouth, slamming into a tree that exploded in flames. Volvagia followed, another column of flames belching from his mouth. This time, it was directed at Rin.

"RIN!" Sheik yelled; as the other Sheikah vanished behind the wall of fire. They heard her horse whinny in fright, but there was no horrible scream of a wounded horse. At least that meant that Rin was alright, at least Link hoped it did, and he focused his attention on Blaze's path. 

Link was still sure the wards would stop Ganondorf. At any moment he and Volvagia would be forced to turn back. Only they kept coming.

Volvagia broke through the trees, snapping branches beneath his legs as he descended towards Blaze. Chips of wood, sticks, and branches rained down towards Blaze. The horse broke into a gallop. A large branch slammed into the earth where he'd been standing moments earlier, wood chips and debris spraying everywhere.

"How did he break through the wards?" Link cried in dismay.

"Same way as last time? " Navi asked, her voice weak with fear.

Acrid smoke filled Link's nostrils, and suddenly he was back in Castletown, watching it burn around him. Only it was not the capital of Hyrule that was burning now. It was the Lost Woods. His home. Bile rose in his throat, and he nearly gagged as he forced the vile acid back down.

Blaze galloped through the woods, nostrils flaring and hooves pounding against the earth. That was when Link realized they were leading the dragon right towards the Great Deku Tree's grove. Before he could scream a warning, or consider luring Volvagia away, Blaze broke through the thickets and into the clearing. Several Kokiri were fleeing in the direction of the Great Deku Tree, looking back over their shoulders just long enough to glimpse the crackling inferno that erupted behind them.

"Forenz!" Link roared, recognizing the boy as he shouted directions to a few stragglers. His eyes darted to Link the moment he heard him. " Get anyone in the village to hide underneath the Great Deku Tree!"

Forenz nodded and disappeared behind one of the thick trunk of a Deku tree. They, at least, were too dense to burn easily.

Link unleashed another arrow as Volvagia burst into the clearing, sending a cloud of splintered wood in front of him. Another column of fire streamed towards them; Sheik rode behind the girth of another Deku tree as Volvagia's flames scorched its trunk.

"We're too exposed!" Navi yelled. "We need to find cover!"

Link looked back to see that not everyone had fled. Forenz was yelling at several Kokiri to run towards the Great Deku Tree's meadow.

Sheik tugged Blaze's reins, urging the frightened stallion to keep still. Link could see her scanning the trees frantically, thinking of some way to get out of this situation. They were clearly outmatched. It would have been sensible to flee, but this was not a fight they could run from. Not now.

Without waiting for Sheik, Link leaped off Blaze with bow in hand and dashed behind one of the surviving treehouses.

"Link! Have you taken leave of your senses?" Sheik yelled after him. "Get back here!"

Another tendril of flame nearly struck Blaze's flank. Sheik cursed, steering the horse out of danger as Volvagia peeked around the side of the tree and unleashed a deep-throated growl.

As they fled in different directions, Volvagia went after Sheik. She was too quick and quickly dashed out of reach of the dragon and its tongues of fire. Hauling himself behind a root and crouching behind it, Link notched his bow and took aim. He spotted the wound on Volvagia's side, the one caused by the giant dodongo long ago. It was now a long jagged scar.

Link was about to let another shaft loose when a second dragon burst through the clearing with a roar. Its scales scintillated an emerald green and its wings could have sheltered a dozen horses when fully extended.

 _Another dragon?_ Link stood gaping in astonishment, right before common sense took over. He could just as well be food to this enormous predator. Except it didn't seem to be after him, and as he spotted Moriko nearby, he guessed that she had summoned it.

Moriko stood beside one of the trees, her eyes fixed on the emerald dragon as she directed it to attack. How she had summoned the creature, Link had no idea.

Moriko's dragon roared, a deafening cry that nearly made Link's ears bleed. It lunged forward, teeth snapping shut on Volvagia's neck, sending thick droplets of blood splashing onto the ground.

Moriko's eyes never left the dragon she was somehow controlling.

"My magic may not be enough to stop him, even here. The forest spirits cannot aid us against him," she said, her voice loud and clear in Link's mind. "I will need you to help me."

Link nodded, understanding what Moriko meant but still utterly terrified. Gripping the bow tighter in one hand, he watched in horrified fascination as the two dragons grappled each other.

He drew his bow taut again and loosed an arrow. It missed the wound, bouncing off the red scales. Volvagia pushed the green dragon back, sending it slamming into a tree which snapped with a loud crack. The emerald dragon roared. The red hissed and beat the emerald one with a savage swipe to the side. The emerald fell, whipping its barbed tail towards the more powerful red. The barb struck Volvagia's left eye, cutting through it and sending a bloody mess of fluid gushing from the wound. Volvagia roared in agony and stepped back, his head twisting as he writhed in pain.

Link turned back to the Great Fairy. She had slipped out of Ganondorf's sight, but Link could still see her. Her eyes were closed, face tight as though in pain while sweat beaded on her brow; she was struggling.

Sheik seemed to realize, and, as the two dragons came tumbling and crashing closer to their hiding spot, she dug her heels into Blaze's sides and rode up to him. It was a risky thing, riding out from behind one tree to reach Link as he crouched behind another.

"Link, get on. We need to move back!" Sheik shouted. Link could barely hear her over the dueling dragons, a sound that was getting far closer as Ganondorf drove the other dragon back.

Link saw Sheik's hand extended out to him, but he had another idea.

"What about the Master Sword?" Link asked. Another swipe from Moriko's dragon slashed across the membrane of Volvagia's wing.

"You can't face Ganondorf yet, and if he didn't harm you, you would be crushed!" Sheik sounded aghast at the idea.

Resigned, Link grabbed Sheik's hand, letting her pull him up, before they dashed for cover, riding for another tree near Moriko.

As the battling dragons rampaged closer to her hiding spot, Moriko didn't run. Link wondered why before realizing it was probably taking all her strength to maintain the spell. She couldn't run. He had to help her and fast.

Even though Volvagia was bleeding badly and didn't look like he could take much more of a beating, Ganondorf was unscathed. He looked annoyed. Just annoyed, nothing more. Blaze reached the trees, and Link turned back to catch one last glimpse of the battling dragons. He didn't even have time to notch his bow before a sharp sickening crack sent a jolt down his spine.

He gasped. The emerald dragon's head hung loosely in Volvagia's maw. A faint, horrible gurgle erupted from its mouth, and the emerald beast went limp, falling to the ground with a thump that sent a tremor through the earth.

He heard Moriko cry out. The Great Fairy was clutching her head, body braced against the tree as though she were too weak to stand. Moriko fell to her knees, gossamer wings drooping. It was as though, with the snapping of the thread between her and the dragon, she had been injured.

Before Link could even scream a warning, a jet of magic shimmering an eldritch blue left Ganondorf's outstretched gauntlet.

"Mother!" Navi screamed.

Moriko barely had time to see what was coming. She shrieked as the spell hit her, engulfing her in a twisting pyre of purple flame.

"No!" Navi screamed. She started flying towards Moriko's body, watching as the smoldering corpse that had once been a Great Fairy slid to the ground.

"Navi... wait!" Link called. "NAVI!"

Link dismounted and caught up to Navi in a quick stride before she could fly into Ganondorf's sight. He closed his hand around her, trapping her and quickly darted well behind the wide girth of the Deku tree. Navi's wings beat madly against his hand, but he didn't dare release her.

"No! Let me go this instant! Let me go!" she screamed.

Her shouts ended in a hysterical cry, and he exchanged a glance with Sheik. Her red eyes were like fire.

"Link, I know what you are thinking, but you cannot face him yet," Sheik warned him. "We have to get away, you're not ready yet."

"I know," Link said. The Forest Temple had taught him that, but to leave now would be to betray the Kokiri. They were like family to him, and he wouldn't abandon them to Ganondorf's mercy.

"Is there nothing we can do?" he asked Sheik.

"There is, but it's more likely to harm us than him," Sheik said.

Sheik regretted her choice of words as a flicker of hope showed on his face. "It's still a chance."

"I-"

"I know you are hiding, Hero of Time!" came Ganondorf's mocking call. "They call you courageous, but you hide like a coward! Face me, or I will kill the last of the Kokiri!"

Link left his refuge; Sheik called him back, but he ignored her, releasing Navi who took a moment between her sobs to realize what was happening.

Ganondorf sneered as Link stepped into the open. "Always the noble hero," Ganondorf sneered. He drew his sword, red cape rippling behind him as he strode towards Link.

"I won't let you harm the Kokiri!" Link yelled. "You have caused them enough grief already."

"Just how do you plan to stop me, Hero of Time?" Ganondorf asked, mockery dripping like venom. "You seem to have forgotten your blade. Without it, you are just another man, and you will die just as easily."

There was a rush of movement from behind Link as Sheik dismounted and rushed to his side. She was gripping the Master Sword, still held within its sheath, which she tossed to him.

"You?" Ganondorf paused midstride, his eyes widening in surprise. "I thought I killed you and your kin!"

"You have no right to call yourself King of Hyrule. You murdered the rightful king and heir!" Sheik yelled. If Sheik was afraid, she gave no sign of it; Link swallowed, drawing his sword and gripping it tightly in his hand.

Courage is not the absence of fear but the ability to conquer it.

Fear cuts deeper than any blade.

He tried to focus on Sheik's words, tried to shut out the torrent of fear that threatened to overwhelm him. Before he could do anything, Sheik sent a bolt of lightning arcing through the air. Something flickered on the back of Sheik's left hand, but, before Link could work out what it was, he was forced to look away as bright tendrils of light crackled through the air. Sheik's spell hit Ganondorf square in the chest. He screamed, and Link took the cue to dash forward, intending to plunge the Master Sword into the Gerudo king's heart. He saw a flicker of yellow out of the corner of his eye. He dashed to one side, falling onto his belly as the burst of flames rolled above him, its blistering heat searing his skin.

No sooner did the fiery blast subside than Link pushed himself back onto his feet. Ganondorf was kneeling, one hand clenching his chest, the other his sword. He was breathing hard, and there was shock in those eyes. He looked up, fear on his face as a second brighter blast of magic soared through the air. He rose his hand from his sword, erecting a translucent shield in front of him. The lightning crashed into it, and the barrier rippled.

"The darkness... will prevail!" he hissed.

Just as Link dashed forward, a ring of purple light surrounded him and Volvagia. The lightning stopped. Ganondorf regained his feet and stepped further into the rapidly forming vortex.

He was getting away.

"No!" Link screamed, running towards the purple vortex.

A wall of fire erupted around the vortex, and Link skidded to a halt, he barely avoided being incinerated. He was cut off from the Gerudo king. Ganondorf glanced up at Link through the wall of flames. "The Sheikah will not protect you forever, boy. As a punishment for your defiance and theirs, I will revive this dragon and return it to Death Mountain. Each day I will feed it one Goron... Perhaps, you can make it before one dies."

With that, Ganondorf disappeared in a shimmering vortex, and the wall of fire vanished. The only trace of their existence was the blackened circle of earth, the grass that once occupied it reduced to ashes. Whatever Sheik had done to him, Ganondorf had escaped.

Link turned back around to ask Sheik what she had done. Only she wasn't standing next to him, she was on the ground. Pale and listless.

Fear choked him then; Sheik was far too still for his liking. He screamed out Navi's name; the fairy was sitting on the tree root beside Moriko's broken body. She did not leave the Great Fairy's side, still too stunned to react to the sight of Sheik's limp form.

_No, please be alive!_

He did not want to be alone again, not now. He fell to his knees beside her.

She wasn't breathing.

_Oh Goddesses, please no! Sheik, please don't be dead!_

Whatever animosity he had felt towards the Sheikah after waking up in Ordon was gone now. He did not want to be alone, and she had just saved his life.

"Navi! Help me!" Link cried out. Navi seemed frozen in a moment of indecision; her eyes were vacant, and she was unable to say a word as Link shook Sheik. "Navi... she's not breathing!"

To his relief, Rin burst through the clearing. Her face went white at the sight of Link yelling hysterically at Sheik. She dismounted her white mare and Link stepped aside to as she knelt beside Sheik. She began pressing the palm of her hands against Sheik's chest, repeating this over and over.

Link realized what she was doing. Once, he and Saria saw an animal fall into a stream. It had fallen from a tree and dashed its head against the rocks. Without hesitating, Saria had pulled the animal onto the grassy bank. Link was sure it was dead, but Saria had done exactly what Rin was doing now, and by some miracle, Saria had saved the poor creature. Link hoped Rin could do the same.

She was breathing into Sheik's mouth periodically, still beating on her chest until at last Sheik coughed. She was still alive, and Link let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. Rin was embracing her tightly, tears streaming down her face. Link had thought Sheikah couldn't cry given their usual stony countenance, despite their emblem suggesting otherwise.

Rin whispered something into Sheik's ear; Link wondered if he should give them some privacy, but just before he could, he caught the whisper of a single word from Sheik's lips.

Impa.

His first thought was maybe Sheik was delirious from her near death experience.

Rin turned her attention to the distant fire next, thick tendrils of smoke now creeping through the trees towards them. "Link, pass me your ocarina. I can stop the fire."

Link complied without a word, and Rin began to play the instrument. He watched in utter astonishment as storm clouds began to drape the land in shadow. A soft breeze whipped his hair and rapidly they became a billowing tempest. Within minutes, tendrils of lightning were crackling across the sky, and fat raindrops descended from the heavens. A distant hiss erupted from the fire and plumes of steam rose into the air as thick sheets of rain threatened to drown the land below.

Rin carried Sheik into the refuge of a nearby house; Link could almost forget that he was getting soaked as he watched the water descend from the sky.

_The Ocarina of Time can do that?_

Navi was forced to retreat from the fallen Great Fairy's body and into the shelter of Link's tunic. To their surprise, flames began to flicker across the emerald dragon's body. It quickly enveloped its body, and then the beast was gone, reduced to a pile of dust and ashes. As though the beast had been nothing more than an apparition created by Moriko. The wind carried the creature's remains while thick sheets of rain washed the rest away.

Rin lay Sheik down on a bed, and Link joined her after brief spectacle with the dragon.

"How did you do that?" he asked Rin, gesturing towards the thundering gale outside.

"It's called the Song of Storms," she answered. "It was well known amongst my people."

Rin didn't look up from Sheik. The woman's face was ashen, her breathing barely discernable. Water dripped from her blonde hair and tunic from the sudden burst of rain.

"Will Sheik be alright?" Link asked.

Rin nodded, "It was a close thing. What in the name of the three happened back there? Where did that other dragon come from?"

It took Link a minute before he could form intelligible enough words to explain what had transpired; during that silence, he looked out the door as the fire sputtered and died beneath the deluge that befell it. He explained quickly, remembering what Ganondorf had threatened to do should Link not fight Volvagia.

Each day I will feed it one Goron.

There was no way he could make it there in one day.


	28. Epona

** Chapter 27 **   
** Epona **

The pattering rain pelted the small shelter. Link sat inside, keeping vigil beside Sheik as Rin tended to her injuries. There didn't seem to be a lot they could do at the moment, except wait. Sheik lay on a bedroll, the bed that had once belonged to a Kokiri now serving as a makeshift table. The younger Sheikah's features were deathly pale, a fever now sapping her strength.

 _Will she be alright?_ Link wondered, careful not to voice the question aloud.

He felt Navi shift on his shoulder and then fly into the air.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just..." Navi faltered, her voice hoarse with grief. "There's something I need to do, I'll be back."

With that, Navi flew off out the door. Link considered going after her but then decided that Navi would not appreciate that just now. Instead, he turned his attention back to Sheik. He didn't think she could travel now; it had taken all her strength to harm Ganondorf, and he still didn't understand what had happened.

_What did she do exactly?_

He remembered the look in Ganondorf's eyes when the spell struck him. Fear. Whatever Sheik had done, it hurt Ganondorf. For the first time, Link realized that the Desert Man was vulnerable. He wasn't the near all-powerful figure Link had perceived him as during their fateful encounter on the drawbridge of Castletown. How could they repeat Sheik's spell? The effort had almost killed her. If Rin had not arrived when she did...

Link left the thought unfinished; it was better not to dwell on what might have happened.

As if sensing his troubled thoughts, and without looking up as she applied a wet compress to Sheik's brow, Rin asked him to recount what happened after Volvagia entered the Kokiri grove. Reluctantly, Link obliged. He drew a deep breath and told her everything, finishing with Sheik's attack on Ganondorf.

Rin did not interrupt Link once for which he was grateful. As his story wore on, her eyes seemed to become stone-like which almost unnerved him. Once Link finished, she gave the faintest hint of a frown and gazed in Sheik's direction.

"She will be alright won't she?" he asked worriedly.

Much to Link's discomfort, Rin did not reply immediately. "I am certain she will be, but it may be many days until she is fit to travel."

_I guess that means I'm going to Death Mountain on my own._

As a silence grew between them, Link found one question nagging at his mind. It was something that Sheik had uttered when Rin revived her. Unable to keep from asking he blurted out, "I heard Sheik call you Impa."

That sharp, unflinching gaze, the way she held herself, and the sound of Rin's voice was familiar. Although Rin did not physically resemble Impa, except for those red eyes, her mannerisms were the same. Link recalled meeting her with perfect clarity. It was difficult to forget the ring of guards that surrounded him when he first met Zelda. Nor did he forget Impa coming to his rescue as Ganondorf watched him with those burning eyes. Nor had he forgotten how she marched him out of the castle grounds before escorting him to Kakariko Village.

 _"_ You are Impa aren't you?" he asked.

There was a long pause. With a twitch of a smile, Rin closed her eyes, and the air rippled around her. With a startled yelp, Link nearly fell over backward in shock. The figure in front of him changed; Rin's features quickly aging. Then, her gray hair bound into a ponytail, Impa gazed at him with her familiar red hawk-like eyes.

War it seemed, had not agreed with her. There were lines across her brow and around her eyes that hadn't been there before, and her cheeks were gaunt.

"Sheikah have always been masters of illusion and disguise. Normally I am more careful not to slip back into old habits."

"How did you do that?" Link asked, unable to keep the amazement from his voice.

"Shadow magic," Impa explained simply, reaching for a chain around her neck to reveal an indigo medallion tucked within her blouse. Embossed upon the medallion was the symbol of a triangle and three intertwining circles upon its surface.

"This medallion can store shadow magic without having to touch the taint that has blemished it. It was buried in Kakariko following the Sheikah Schism," Impa explained. "Shadow magic is feared by most people, and for good reason."

"Why the disguise? Link asked. "Why did you not tell me it was you?"

He did not like being deceived, not after so much of his old life as a Kokiri seemed a lie. Not after the secrets the Great Deku Tree and Saria kept from him, even if they were only trying to protect him from harm. He could not help but feel angry that Impa had not revealed herself earlier. It was because of Impa, and Zelda's lack of warning, that he had unwittingly let Ganondorf reach the Sacred Realm.

"Hyrule and the other occupants of the Ten Kingdoms believe I was killed when Hyrule Castle fell. Almost all the surviving members of the Royal Family and the Sheikah were slaughtered. I rescued Sheik and fled to Kakariko with the other refugees," Impa said without hint of emotion.

The mere mention of that terrible night threatened to open a floodgate of memories that Link had little desire to revisit. He shut his eyes, briefly envisaging a candle flame in his mind to try and force the memories away. His efforts barely worked.

"Are you unwell?" Impa asked, her voice softening with concern.

"No, it's nothing," Link lied.

He opened his eyes and looked away, his mouth suddenly dry. "What happened that night? When I saw you with Zelda on the drawbridge."

It was Impa's turn to go quiet, and Link realized those memories were likely also unpleasant for her. Only, unlike him, she knew how to handle herself. Nothing had prepared Link for that ill-fated night. Impa turned her gaze to Sheik, as though afraid they might disturb her. With a gesture, she ushered Link outside. Taking her cue, he turned on his heels and slammed his head into the doorframe.

"Oww..." he groaned.

Impa made no comment as he rubbed his throbbing skull. Stepping outside, Link turned around to face the wizened Sheikah. They managed to keep within the shade of a balcony which sheltered them from the worst of the rain.

"A lot happened that night," Impa began slowly. "I will keep it brief, as recounting all the details would do us little good. I gather Sheik told you how Ganondorf was able to attack Hyrule Castle so swiftly?"

"No, neither did Rauru," Link admitted. He had wondered just how Ganondorf managed to invade Castletown, catching its residents and protectors unawares.

"That isn't surprising," Impa said, a hint of weariness in her voice. "Using an ancient gateway, Ganondorf summoned an army within the castles. If not for Nabooru I may never have discovered what he'd done." For a moment, Impa paused. She folded her arms, looking at the trees in the fading light. "When I fled Castletown, I sensed Rauru approaching. He said he would take you to the temple. He made no mention of his injury and told me to give you the Ocarina of Time. He hoped to get you there and undo what Ganondorf had done. Unfortunately, Ganondorf was not fooled into following us as I'd expected. When I realized this, and sensed Volvagia's approach, I ordered him to distract Ganondorf as best he could. Unfortunately, dragons are proud creatures, and Volvagia greatly underestimated Ganondorf's strength.

After that night, Zelda and I began rallying Hyrule's neighbors into an alliance. It has not been an easy task."

"Where is Zelda now?" Link asked, hoping Impa would tell him.

Impa regarded him gravely. "I cannot tell you where she is. Not without risking everything. It would only take one creature to tell Ganondorf where she was, and we risk everything."

"Is she safe?" Link asked, hoping for at least some details on Zelda's wellbeing.

Impa gave a small nod. "She is, but as much as I want to fill you in on what you have missed, we must consider Ganondorf's threat to the Gorons."

"He said he'd kill one Goron a day until I arrived," Link said, reiterating what he'd already told her.

"Yes," Impa said, sounding deep in thought. "There is a chance he could be bluffing. It would be an easy way to lure you onto Death Mountain."

 _What if it is a trap?_ Link felt like an idiot. Why hadn't he considered that?

"I can't just stay here," he protested lamely. "We will lose the Sage of Fire. I have to find them. If they experience the same dreams as Saria, they will be in danger."

"I know," Impa's voice was calm. "But if Ganondorf knows you're coming, you will be in great danger."

"Darunia and the other Gorons will help me," Link insisted. "I helped them lift the curse on their cavern."

"Yes, I remember that," Impa said with stiff dissaproval. "I was not pleased with Darunia's decision. It was foolhardy and almost cost you your life."

"I think I'm getting used to finding myself in life threatening situations," Link replied stubbornly.

"Yes, no doubt you are," Impa said dryly.

"Impa, I have to do this, Sheik would have wanted it," Link said, desperately trying to convince her. "Besides, I have Navi."

Impa regarded him for a moment, and then she sighed heavily. "Alright, just promise me you won't travel by day."

"I won't."

The idea of traveling by night did not sit well with him. He could not hope to make it to Death Mountain before dawn, even if he could ride Blaze to the point of collapse, which would have been incredibly stupid. Blaze might be big and sturdy for a horse, but he was already spent from trying to outrun a dragon while fully laden.

_If Ganondorf is not bluffing, then at least one Goron will die._

"I will send a bird to Darunia to let him know you're coming and to warn him of Ganondorf's plot if he is not aware of it already, and see that my eyes and ears keep a look out for you," Impa said

"Your what?" Link asked, feeling stupid.

"Spies," Impa explained patiently . "In the meantime, I will see to Blaze so you can take him."

That would just leave Impa with her horse, Silver. They'd considered using the portal in the Sacred Forest Meadow to get to Kakariko Village, but using it would alert every nearby mage to their presence, and so that particular idea had been quickly discarded. The portal in Death Mountain wasn't an option either. Not unless the Gorons could ensure there wasn't an angry dragon waiting for them at the other end.

"What about you and Sheik?"

"There are plenty of herbs in the forest that can help her. I just need to find them first-"

"The Kokiri can help find them," Link said immediately, interrupting once again.

Between Saria and their fairies, most of the Kokiri knew where to find herbs for making potions and remedies for a variety of ailments.

"I will ask them," Impa said. "As soon as she can travel I will join you." She held out her hand, palm open, to reveal a ring. It contained a red gem in its center, surrounded by a small gleaming golden band. "This will protect you from the elements, including fire."

_So long as I don't go sticking my hand in anything that's likely to take my finger off._

"Outside the forest, I will have to resume my disguise. We will be safe here. Go find Navi. I will finish tending to Blaze soon," Impa said, while Link took one of his gauntlets off and slipped the ring on his finger.

Thanking Impa he walked back to the edge of the clearing, passing the first bare-branched Deku Tree. There beside one of the trees he found Navi, kneeling beside the burnt remains of Moriko.

A small group of Kokiri were gathered at the foot of the tree, drawn by the anguished cries of their fairies as the sprites rushed to Moriko's side. Some, sensing their charges would be distraught at the sight of the mangled body, kept everyone at a distance. Mori, hovering beside Forenz, whispered something to him. The boy nodded, and calmly ordered the others to keep their distance before going to see what the faeries were looking at. Moriko was almost unrecognizable, her flesh and clothing burnt to a cinder. And just from a single spell.

The Kokiri murmured to each other as Forenz knelt by the body. He stared at the corpse blankly, as if unable to believe what he was seeing.

Making sure none of the Kokiri were close enough to get a good look at Moriko, Link walked over to Forenz. Navi didn't acknowledge either of them, and Link peered at the grief-stricken fairy with concern.

 _I'm sorry, Navi._ Link thought, his heart aching. _I'm sorry we couldn't save her._

He made no attempt to offer consoling words, knowing that they would be a cold comfort now.

Forenz looked up at Link, and relief spread across his face. "Link... you're okay."

"Was anyone hurt?" Link asked.

"No," Forenz said, his voice a rush. "No, I got everyone away in time. When we heard the roars, we feared the worst. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. A dragon... here. I thought they were just stories..."

"It's gone now," Link told him, trying to sound comforting.

"Did you kill it?" Forenz asked, a note of shock and awe breaking through the grief in his voice.

"No, but I made sure it won't come back." For the sake of Forenz and the others, Link hoped he was right. He looked at Navi as she began to join the other faieries in a strange lament.

The haunting song rose in volume, and Link was soon transfixed by the melody.

More faeries appeared from the woods. Some landed on Moriko, others rested on the limbs of the Deku Tree.

"What are they doing?" Forenz asked, sounding bewildered.

"I don't know," Link whispered. He was tempted to ask Navi, but he doubted she would appreciate him asking right now.

Then, a white light enveloped Moriko. Link jumped back, barely holding in a cry of shock. The other Kokiri stepped away as well, including Forenz.

"What's happening?" one boy squeaked in alarm.

"I don't know," Link replied. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

If it was, the fairies would be the first to tell them. For now, they all stood watching the bizzare spectacle. Then the fairies began to fly away one by one, ending their sorrowful song.

"Navi?" Link asked, voicing his concern as Navi perched on his shoulder. She didn't respond.

Moments later, tiny flecks of golden light gathered around Moriko's body, and suddenly her corpse seemed to burn as millions of dazzling dancing fireflies rose from it like tiny embers drifting into the sky. When they faded, there was no of Moriko's mangled body. She was simply gone.

"Farewell, mother," Navi whispered as the last of the light vanished.

The Kokiri were muttering in astonishment.

It took Link a while to find his voice and unstick his tongue. "Navi, what just happened?"

"Moriko is part of the forest now, some of us will have to take on her role someday," Navi said solemnly. "Come on, it's getting late. The others should get some sleep. Forenz, you should probably take the others and go back to the temple."

Link doubted any of the Kokiri were going to sleep well tonight. He doubted he was going to sleep much either, not when Volvagia and Ganondorf were still out there, nursing the wounds of their defeat. Although he'd heard some people could sleep in the saddle, he was nowhere near skilled enough to try that on his ride to Death Mountain. Lon Lon Village would have an Inn at least. At least, he hoped it would have one. If it was still there.

"I will see to them," came Impa's voice from behind Link. "Blaze is ready for you when you want to go. Thank the Goddesses he wasn't injured. Just be careful, Sheik and I will try to join you soon."

Navi gave a squeak of shock at the sight of the old Sheikah, and with considerable difficulty, Link was able stall her barrage of questions.

"I'll tell you later," Link insisted once she calmed down. She seemed to accept his answer, but she did not look terribly pleased about it.

Link turned to Forenz. The boy was staring at him with a pained expression, as though he wanted more than anything for Link to stay.

"Come back soon, Link," he said, his voice cracking with emotion. "Besides, I've missed sparring with you." He gave a shaky laugh. "You're probably too tall now."

"I'd go easy on you," Link said, managing a weak smile.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Forenz's mouth, brightening his otherwise tired face. "Yeah, I'm sure you would. Just... keep safe."

"Tell the others why I've gone," Link said, it tore him to be leaving them again.

"I'm sure they'll understand," Forenz replied.

"Come, it's getting late..." Impa said firmly. With a final farewell to Link, she steered Forenz off towards the others who quickly surrounded him with a storm of questions.

They disappeared into the woods, their chattering fading into the night. When he found Blaze, Link saw Impa had removed Sheik's saddlebags. The horse was probably relieved to bear a lighter burden. Navi flew into her small abode in his pocket, and Link mounted. Reluctantly and almost sullenly, Blaze answered Link's tug on the reins. It was almost as if the horse wished to convey its displeasure at leaving Impa and Sheik behind.

So it was, without further delay, that Link rode into the deepening night.

~ 0 ~

A cool wind ruffled Link's hair as he and Navi made their way through the darkness of Hyrule Field. Their only landmark was the faint red hue of the clouds surrounding the peak of Death Mountain. Navi was sleeping in Link's tunic. It was far too risky for her to come out, and her light would be like a tiny beacon.

Hyrule Field was far quieter than the woods. There were no chirruping insects, nor even the sharp bark of a prowling fox. The only sound was the dead grass crunching beneath Blaze's hooves. The moon rose, its pale silver light bathing the dry and barren plains below.

 _It's like it's dead,_ Link thought, surveying what little he could see of Hyrule Field. _Just like the forest was before we lifted the curse._

Link felt restless. Not having his sword belted to his side, did not help his growing unease. He almost felt naked without his blade at his side. It seemed almost ironic that he could detest wielding the Master Sword and yet feel utterly lost without it.

Deciding that he was alone in these desolate plains and, even if they did cross paths with another traveler, nobody was going to recognize the sword or shield in the dark, he donned it on. This gave Blaze a short moment to rest, for which the horse seemed grateful.

Navi did not protest their brief stop, which was unusual for her. She had spoken little since Moriko's death. Recalling the way she had died made Link feel cold, and brought his mind back to his immediate task. Finding Volvagia and stopping him.

Link gazed up at the thousands of tiny pinpricks of light sprinkling the sky, half expecting to see the silhouette of a serpentine creature cutting a shadow across the stars. If Ganondorf healed Volvagia and confronted him out here in the open, Link was not sure he would survive.

_Was that what he intended?_

Better to be attacked here than the forest, he thought. Here, nobody else would be endangered if he was attacked.

Link's eyes drooped as he drifted into a drowsy stupor. There was no sound except the steady thumping of Blaze's hooves. Twice he jerked awake as he nearly slipped from the saddle, prompting a mild and muffled outburst from Navi.

"What are you doing?" she demanded on the third occasion. "Can't you stay on that horse?"

Link winced at the angry comment, apologizing for his mistake, but refraining from calling her out for being rude. He knew she was just upset and she didn't mean it.

He slumped in the saddle as he grew accustomed to the rhythm of Blaze's gait. He tried to shake himself out of his stupor, willing himself to stay focused on something that would help him stay awake. In the distance, the black monolith of Ganondorf's tower loomed tall. The tiered monstrosity of black stone rose into the heavens, an obscene reminder to all that Ganondorf now ruled Hyrule.

Approaching so close to the tower seemed dangerous. If Ganondorf knew where Link was, and that he was alone, he would attack. The night offered no refuge from the creatures of shadow.

_Thomp._

_Thomp._

_Thomp._

Link's head drooped against his chest as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He knew he should stop for the night.

_Not here._

That would be a bad idea. Even a tree that he could climb up and secure himself to would be safer than the ground. He had no rope to make sure he did not fall out. Nor were there many trees in Hyrule Field that might offer shelter.

_He could smell the earthy scents of the woods. Saria was calling him. "Hey, Link, I brought you something-"_

_Blackberries. Link's stomach grumbled and he could taste the tart juice of the berries in his mouth even as he thought of them. It was a welcome morsel during a day's hunt. He was surprised to see her; Saria never joined him on hunts. She hated them._

_"I know what day it is..." she quipped._

_Then suddenly, her warm smile faded, and her expression became one of fear._

_"Saria. What's wrong?" he asked, all thought of the berries fading._

_"Link, wake up! HEY!"_

_Saria was yelling at him. Was it even Saria?_

It sounded more like a fairy.

_"What-"_

"WAKE UP!" Navi screeched at the top of her lungs.

Link's eyes snapped open as Blaze reared with a shrill neigh. Disorientated and dizzy, Link fumbled for the reigns. Before he could snatch hold of them, something heavy and furry struck him hard, knocking him from the saddle. Link hit the ground, rolling as he did so, and reached for his sword as the rancid stench of a wolfos assaulted him. Seconds before its teeth could sink into his throat, Link slammed a fist into the beast's muzzle. The wolfos snarled and snapped its jaws shut on his gauntlet. One hand still free, Link wrenched the Master Sword free of its sheath and slammed it into the grotesque hound.

Navi's glow reflected in the hungry eyes of a second wolf as it bounded towards him. He slammed his shield into its face. The hound fell back. Not to be deterred from the prospect of food, it rose on its back feet and howled. Link leaped forward just as it lunged at him. Dirty claws scratched aginst his shield as Link charged. He swung, his sword biting through flesh as it struck its target. The wolfos went down with a whimper, but Link's relief was short lived. Behind him, he could hear the telltale sounds of the beast's pack members prowling him.

Link spun around just in time to cut his blade through the muzzle of another wolfos. The animal yelped, lashing its claws at him as it tried to reach for his throat. A quick thrust to the head stopped it in its tracks.

Link stood panting as the adrenaline drained from his body. The respite was fleeting; a cry from Navi alerted him to more wolfos. Only then did he realize that these two were not interested in attacking him. They were after Blaze.

_No, not my horse!_

Losing his horse now would mean it would take far longer to reach Death Mountain. Link bolted forward, knowing what was at stake if Blaze was injured.

A savage kick from Blaze connected with one beast's skull with a sickening _crack_. The wolfos went still, while its pack-mate snarled and leaped onto the horse's shoulder.

"NO!" Link bellowed.

Blaze let out a horrifying scream and fell, sending both itself and the wolfos slamming into the dirt. The wolfos yelped, struggling to break free. It never succeeded as Link shoved the Master Sword into its head.

"Are there any left?" he asked, whirling around to find Navi.

"I don't think so," she replied, her voice trembling. "I just heard a howl. When you didn't say anything I flew out of your pocket and..."

She looked at Blaze. The horse had rolled onto its uninjured side and was kicking wildly. Navi flew over to the downed horse with Link following close behind her. To his dismay, there was a grizzly wound on the horse's neck as well as its shoulder. The sight of the wound and the blood running in crimson rivulets down the horse's coat nearly made Link gag.

"He will not make it far, Link," Navi said.

"I can see that, Navi!" he said heatedly. He hadn't meant to get angry. He was just sleep deprived and still shaken from the close encounter. Had the wolfos found him by chance or had Ganondorf sent them?

The thought chilled him, but there was little he could do now. Breathing deeply, Link considered his options. There were not many. Attempting to ride Blaze was out of the question. The whites of the stallion's eyes were showing and foam flecked his mouth as he tried to rise.

Link had to stop the wounds from bleeding, but he did not know how. The cuts were deep, and he knew from experience how nasty wolfos bites could be.

"We need to get him to Lon Lon. Maybe someone in the town can help him, or the ranch even-" he stopped, pausing when he realized something. "Of course, the ranch!"

Malon was still there, at least Link hoped she was. She would know what to do. The horse finally quietened enough for Link to get close enough without having to worry about being clobbered by a hoof. Navi meanwhile flew off towards the ranch to see if anyone was home.

 _How am I going to get him up?_ Link wondered, concerned that the horse would not rise at all.

The worry was unwarranted. Once the horse was calm, Link was able to coax Blaze to his feet. He was limping badly and whimpered with even the slightest pressure on his wounded leg.

"It will be alright, boy," Link soothed.

Link gently stroked the injured horse. Blaze snorted as Link guided him towards the small gathering of dwellings in the distance that he knew was Lon Lon.

Link kept surveying his environs, sure he would encounter some bulblins leading the wolfos pack. They never came.

Blaze was almost stumbling by the time they reached the road leading up to the ranch. The faintest sliver of moonlight revealed the shuttered windows of the townhouses of Lon Lon. There was no welcoming light, nothing that promised hot food, a warm hearth, and a comfortable bed. Odd, Link thought. Once he had not cared for such creature comforts.

When he first caught sight of Lon Lon Ranch, Link was suddenly afraid that they would find the town and ranch deserted. He assured himself that if this were the case, then Navi would have told him by now. She was nowhere to be seen and her absence worried him. Why was she taking so long? Finally, he spotted someone striding down the road towards him. It was not Malon. Link could barely make them out from the lantern light they held in front of them. If he had thought his heart couldn't sink any further than it had when Blaze was attacked, he was wrong.

_Ingo._

Of all the farmhands at Lon Lon, Ingo had been his least favorite. In fact, Ingo and favorite probably didn't belong in the same sentence. Link had perceived him to be a very unpleasant man, even before he'd tossed Talon off the ranch. Before Link could think of something to say, and before Ingo could reach him, someone else came storming along the path. It was Malon, with Navi zipping into view just behind her. Judging from Malon's clenched fists, and the fury on her face, Navi had not caught her at a good time.

"Oh, you're not Gerudo," Ingo grumbled as he came to a halt. "If you're after the inn, the town's that way."

He thrust a finger towards the village.

"A wolfos attacked my horse," Link explained, pointing to the wound on Blaze's shoulder. "He needs help."

Ingo took one look at the injury and scowled. He ignored Malon, whose gaze met Link's own, a faint smile tugging at her lips. Her warm demeanor faded swiftly when she shot Ingo a foul look while his back was turned.

"Put the beast down," Ingo grunted with no hint of concern. "Be kinder to put it out of its misery."

Link was not sure what Ingo meant. He knew it must not have involved helping Blaze because Malon looked utterly horrified.

"Ingo!" she hissed.

Ingo merely shrugged, "It's a waste of time, girl. That horse will be nothing but a rotting corpse when that bite festers!"

"I think I can take care of it!" Malon said angrily.

"Fine," Ingo grunted, spitting on the ground, "Look after it. I don't care if it lives or dies so long as it doesn't interfere with your duties and there's enough feed for the other horses. As for you," he looked back at Link. "You can sleep in the stable until she's done or choose the inn. Probably be about the same given how rundown the place is."

Although he did not care for a nice room as much as the average Hylian, Link flushed with indignation. He struggled to form a retort, but Navi beat him to it.

"Hey, we're not some kind of lowlife that's just wandered off the street," she screeched, her voice pitched with indignation. "Our horse will die if you don't help us and we need to get to Kakariko on an urgent errand."

Ingo ignored her, turned his back, and stormed off towards the ranch. Navi spared a few vehement words to his back. Link was tempted to follow her lead, but his concern turned back to Blaze.

"Will he be alright?" he asked Malon, who was bent down as she examined Blaze's injuries, her lips pursed.

"It's difficult to say. I will have to get him up to the stables right away," Malon stood up and looked at Link. Her earlier smile reappeared, albeit faintly. "It's good to see you, fairy boy. I thought..." she faltered, choosing to look at Blaze instead, of him.

_I was dead?_

Link just inclined his head towards the ranch and Malon nodded.

"When Navi came, I couldn't believe it. I will need you to take your gear. I doubt Blaze will make it to the stables otherwise," Malon said. "Here, will you be all right carrying these?"

Without waiting for an answer, she unceremoniously dispatched the saddlebags and saddle onto the ground.

"Uhh, sure." Link said. Malon beamed, her smile was almost motherly, and he caught himself staring into her twinkling gaze.

"Hey, would you two hurry up!" Navi snapped them back to the task at hand. She was close enough to Link that he could see a smirk on her face.

As Malon led Blaze, Link followed, laden with his gear. Trudging up the winding path, he caught himself staring at Malon again.

Navi's light illuminated Malon's silky red hair which fell neatly about her shoulders. He stared, admiring the way she held herself, and the way she almost skipped as she walked. Her hair seemed to ripple in the gentle breeze and-

"AHEM!"

Link flinched as Navi scooted to within an inch of his left ear, snapping him from his reverie.

"What?" he asked, smiling innocently.

"It's rude to stare at a girl like that," Navi said, still wearing that infuriating smirk.

"Is everything all right back there?" Malon called. She'd stopped, and was peering back at the pair with inquisitive eyes.

"Yes," Link and Navi said at once. They looked at each other and then back at Malon. "We're fine."

Feeling the heat rising in his cheeks, Link quickened his pace to catch up with her.

~ 0 ~

They quickly got Blaze into an empty stall in the stable. It was almost as Link remembered it except that all the animals were gone. When last he'd been here, there had been a chicken coop behind the stables, Nosy usually curled up with him at night, and Tingle would chase Navi from one end of the stall to the other. Now there were no dogs, no cats, or chickens. Insead, a gloomy silence hung over the stables, broken only by Blaze's pitiful whinnies.

Link didn't have time to linger; he helped Malon procure a pot of boiling water, filling it with an assortment of herbs as she directed him.

They returned to the stables and coaxed Blaze into lying down before Malon cleaned and sutured Blaze's wounds. They talked while they worked, in between Malon's instructions and trying to make sure Blaze kept still.

"Are you going to tell me what you have been doing these past seven years?" Malon asked.

"Sleeping mainly," said Link. Navi gave a small chuckle while Malon looked up from Blaze's leg and frowned.

"What?" she looked bemused. "Is that a joke?"

"Long story," Link said quickly, knowing how difficult it would be to explain away his absence.

"I see," Malon stared at him uncertainly. Her eyes drifted off the horse for a moment. "What made you come here of all places? No one travels on the road these days, certainly not by dark."

"I came from the southern provinces when I heard the Kokiri were in trouble."

"Are they all right?" Malon asked, looking up with concern.

Link nodded. It was not entirely truthful to say they were all fine, but he saw no reason to elaborate. A lot of the Kokiri were still enslaved by the Gerudo. "They're as fine as can be all things considered."

"I'm surprised you didn't just go back there for safety," Malon said sombrely. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you did."

"I couldn't," Link answered. "Not with things the way they are, and not since... well, Kokiri don't grow up. Remember?"

Malon didn't seem remotely surprised. "My father guessed as much."

Link was stunned into silence, how could Talon have possibly known? "He... he did?"

Malon nodded and then said, "He said that when you were here, the Sheikah suspected you were not really a Kokiri, but she forbid him to make any mention of it to you."

"Ciara," Navi murmered.

Malon faltered, looking pained at the mention of her father, but then she pressed on. "Did I tell you my mother joined the Sheikah?" she asked.

Link shook his head. "No, you barely mentioned her."

"I was only young," Malon stroked Blaze's damp fur, not meeting Link's gaze. "She wasn't a Sheikah herself, but they wanted to train people to join their ranks. She was experienced in healing magic and since my uncle was stablemaster at Hyrule Castle... he recommended her."

Her voice trailed off, her eyes suddenly moist. "They rewarded her for her service, but then one day she didn't come home. Instead, another woman came knocking on the door..." she shivered at the unpleasant memory. "Did you... did you get a chance to visit Ordon while you were in the south?"

"I saw your father there," Link answered, hoping to steer her away from unpleasant memories.

Malon brightened at this, her face softening. " You did? Is he alright?"

Link nodded. "He misses you."

Malon looked down at the straw on the floor again, shame written across her face, "I keep thinking I should not have left. Now I don't know if I will ever see him again."

"I'm sure you will," Link tried to sound comforting.

"Yeah," Malon said dejectedly. "I'm sure I will."

It was nearly morning now, and the gray predawn light could be seen out the door of the stable's cold interior. The chill wasn't helped by the fact that Link's clothes were damp with sweat. He slumped back against the wall, exhausted. As Malon finished tending to Blaze, Link barely noticed a mare poking her head over her stall. She stared curiously at her newest neighbor and then nuzzled Link's head, whining softly.

"Epona remembers you, fairy boy," Malon said with a smile.

Link looked up at the mare. He had not recognized her before. Now fully grown, she stood taller than Blaze. Epona began nibbling at Link's hat, and when Link gave her an obliging scratch on the muzzle, she buzzed her lips in approval.

"I'm surprised she does," Link said.

He ducked to avoid Epona's overenthusiastic nudge

"She's a smart horse," Malon said, looking suddenly away from the horse, her eyes downcast. "I will miss her."

Link frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing," Malon said, a little too quickly. She looked back down at Blaze. There was a cloth, soaked in whatever mixture she had made, draped across the wound. Even with the stitches, there was still a faint red stain on the fabric. "I have done all I can."

"Do you think he will be ok?" Link asked, dreading the answer. "How long until he can walk on his leg?"

"It will be a while before we know," Malon replied.

Link stifled a groan, not noticing how crestfallen Malon looked.

"You're awfully eager to be off again," she said, almost sounding hurt. "Not that I blame you."

Link looked at her in alarm. "It's not that I don't want to be here. I'm expected elsewhere."

"I guessed as much," Malon said sadly. "I'm sorry, it's just... I've always loved the ranch, but now it feels so... empty. Almost everyone in the village has gone, the inn still keeps a fair trade with the Gerudo coming and going, but that's it."

"There's Gerudo here?" Link exclaimed. He should have expected it, given they now occupied Hyrule and he felt foolish for not considering it.

Malon frowned, as though she thought this should have been obvious too. "Of course. They don't come into the ranch, though..." Malon's gaze grew curious. "Are you hiding from them?"

"What?" Link said, startled. "No, of course not."

He wasn't sure Malon believed him. Their conversation lapsed into a brief silence, as Malon wiped her hands on a towel and started tidying her various herbs and vials.

"What happened to most of your animals?" Link asked, desperately trying to keep the silence from dragging on.

"We've moved most of our livestock to Kakariko because the pastures are dying, Ingo has sold most of the horses and most of the farms are abandoned."

Link wished they could talk about something else other than the dismal state Hyrule was in. He wanted desperately to remember the girl who'd laughed at the silliest things and who found nearly everything funny. The one who'd tried to teach him Hylian and chuckled at his stupid mistakes. The same girl who'd worked so hard to make him forget how homesick he was. Now, Malon seemed fallen into melancholy, and he truly felt sorry for her. She was staring vacantly at the straw strewn about the floor of the stable, refusing to meet Link's eyes.

Link's hand twitched he wanted to hold Malon. "Hey."

He draped a comforting around Malon, folding her in his embrace. He half expected her to object, or pull herself away, but she didn't. She just lay there, her head resting against his chest. Navi looked torn between an expression of sympathy and a look of amusement. Link felt the heat rising in his cheeks and suddenly found himself wishing there was more air in the stables.

After staring at the pair of them, Navi excused herself, saying she need some fresh air.

"It's so lonely here," Malon whispered. "The other farmhands left with their families ages ago... and now Epona's going too."

Link frowned, looking down as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. A part of him was feeling horribly flustered, and he didn't know why. He wanted to tell her a dozen things but the words just wouldn't form in his mouth. At the mention of Epona, he finally unstuck his tongue. "What do you mean?"

"Ingo's selling her, I told you he's already sold the other horses."

She gave a shuddering laugh and then pushed herself up out of Link's arm. "My mother would think I was being such a child right now. I'm sorry... here you are, looking for help, and I go dumping all my worries on you."

"No, don't be sorry," he said. For an instant, he considered running away with Malon. They could flee together, he could get her somewhere safe and...

 _No._ It was a stupid idea. He'd be putting her in danger, and that was not something he would do. Far better for her not to be associated with him, not when he was... for all intents and purposes, a fugitive. Ganondorf wanted him dead, and he would not balk at the idea of harming Malon to get to him.

Epona whinnied with concern at the sight of her distressed friend. Malon quickly unfolded herself from Link's embrace, straightened, and walked over to her horse.

"It's all right, girl," she said, running her fingers through the horse's mane.

"Can I buy Epona?" Link asked, desperate to distract Malon from her misery. "I need a horse, and with Blaze injured, I won't get where I need to go in time."

"I wish I could give her to you, but an offer has already been made," Malon said. "Unless you have more than a thousand rupees, Ingo won't let you take her."

Link's jaw went slack. "A thousand rupees?"

That was more than he had. Way more.

"That's what the offer is on Epona," said Malon. "Do you have that much?"

Link shook his head. _A thousand rupees?_ He'd be lucky to see even half that amount.

"There is one thing," Malon said, her eyes brightening with sudden excitement. "Ingo likes to race horses, and he's a bit of a gambler. If you can convince him to race... Yes, that could work... Epona won't let anyone ride her. He won't suspect a thing. It's perfect."

Link gave her a dubious look, not sharing her enthusiasm. Impa had given him some money, but if he lost it all on a horse, he would have a hard time explaining it to her.

"Perfect if I don't fall off," Link pointed out.

"Well, yes," Malon's elation seemed to fade a little. "If you do, you would have to pay Ingo."

 _Great._ If it came to that, Impa would not be impressed the next time they met. Not if Link ended up cleaning out muck from the stable for a month just to clear his debt. Well, somebody would come after him in a day or two, so that wasn't going to happen.

"You might want to clean up first. Ingo won't want you anywhere near him in your state, no offence, fairy boy."

"None taken."

"Well, in that case," and here Malon looked distinctly uncomfortable as her eyes strayed to the door, "Before you go, there is one thing you should know."

"What is it?"

"The other night, I discovered Ingo has been putting healing potions in the horses' feed."

"I don't..." Then it dawned on him. If he understood correctly, Ingo had sold the horses just after adding potion to their feed. That would give the animals extra vitality and make them swifter than they normally were. In doing so, Ingo could sell the horses for far more than they were actually worth.

"That dishonest piece of..." he couldn't quite finish, feeling outraged beyond words. He steeled himself and then asked quietly, "Have you told anyone?"

"It's not like there's anyone else to tell, except the Gerudo," Malon said, equally quiet. "And Ingo swore if I told anyone..." she trailed off, fear bright in her eyes.

"He threatened you?" Link asked.

She nodded, her eyes shining suddenly with unshed tears. "I think he's been doing it for a while now, I thought the horses' feed smelt a little odd, and when I questioned him about it, Ingo got angry. Then, the other night, I caught him putting the potion in their feed... he was furious-" she flinched, the recollection no doubt unpleasant.

"So," Link said slowly. "If I race him, he'll drug his horse. Is that even allowed?"

"It was illegal when Nohansen was king," Malon answered. "The penalty was quite severe."

"Well," Link said slowly, "That just means we'll have to give Epona some and make the odds even."

"What... you want to cheat as well?" Malon asked, aghast.

"It's hardly cheating if I'm evening out the odds," Link pointed out. He looked at Blaze and then, "Why couldn't we give Blaze some?"

"The amount we'd need to heal his wounds is toxic to most animals," Malon said. "I don't know where Ingo keeps his potions, and I wouldn't dare go through his things."

"You won't have to, I have some," Link said. "It won't do Epona any permanent harm will it?"

"No, a horse can consume a small amount without any ill effects," Malon said reassuringly. "I will try putting it in a pale of water. Easier to clean away the smell."

 _Impa better not ever find out we did this,_ Link thought. Or else he'd really be in trouble.

~ 0 ~

Late that afternoon, dressed and refreshed from the previous day's misadventures, Link strode over to the corral to find Ingo tending to a horse. Link briefed Navi on his and Malon's plan, including the bit about Ingo drugging the horses. Unease settled in his stomach as he approached Ingo. He knew just how wrong this plan could go. It also felt wrong to be cheating, no matter how much he told himself that he needed Epona. He had to get to Death Mountain. If he lost...

 _No,_ Link thought. _I won't lose._

If only telling himself that enough times could've made him less nervous. He drew in a breath, put on a pleasant smile, and greeted Ingo with as much warmth as he could muster. If he'd hoped that would soften the farmhand's opinion of him, he was left disappointed.

"What are you still doing here?" Ingo barked, not bothering to look up from the horse he was grooming. "I can't let you stay here until your horse is better. Besides, I checked on it this morning. It'll be lucky to make it through the night."

"As I recall, that's what you said _last_ night," Navi said flatly.

Ingo grunted, not even sparing Navi a glance. "Where did someone like you get that thing anyway?"

"It was given to me," Link replied casually.

Ingo snorted in disbelief. "More like stolen. A shame his wounded. I could have offered you a nice sum for it."

"He isn't for sale, but speaking of rupees, I hear you like to bet on horses," Link said. "Would you care to place a wager on a race?"

 _Was that what I was supposed to say?_ he wondered. Malon had instructed him on what to do, but he was having trouble remembering what she'd said.

"Hmph!' Ingo's voice was disdainful, but he didn't sound suspicious which seemed like a good sign. "Malon put you up to this, huh? Last I checked, your horse is in no condition for a race. Of course, you could always try outrunning my horse."

Ingo chucked at his own joke, oblivious to the scowls he received.

"Actually, I have one horse in mind," Link managed evenly, pointing across the corral to where Epona grazed.

Ingo glanced over at her and laughed. "Epona? Ha! Nobody can ride her. She's an unruly beast, but I'm told the Gerudo have ways of dealing with horses like that."

Seeing Link's fierce determination, he smirked.

"You're not kidding, are you? Well, if you've got a spare thousand rupees I guess I might be convinced to wager her," he took one glance at Link's clothes. "If you have a thousand rupees, otherwise that sword of yours ought to fetch a nice price in town."

"It's not for sale," Link replied firmly. Anyone buying the Master Sword would be quite convinced they'd just been ripped off when they discovered they couldn't actually wield it.

"What about the other stuff in that bag of yours? Thought I saw an ocarina on you before," Ingo said.

"None of it's for sale," Link said, and Ingo seemed to accept the finality in his voice. "I can pay."

He swallowed, knowing he'd have to give up something if he lost. He wondered briefly if the Gorons had another shirt of chainmail that would fit him. Link didn't let his fierce determination falter, Ingo noticed.

"Fine," he scoffed. "You're a bloody fool if you think that's worth more than having enough food. Alright, I'll race you."

He turned around and barked Malon's name. She came scurrying around the corner of one of the buildings, a frown on her face. Her mood lifted when she saw Link, at least until Ingo caught her attention.

"You girl! Get Epona ready, this idiot wants to race me," he ordered her. "I'll see to my horse."

Link knew what that meant, and he almost frowned.

"He wants to race Epona?" Malon exclaimed in a feigned bewilderment that Ingo failed to notice.

"His loss," Ingo shrugged.

Malon, still acting her part, begrudgingly went to prep Epona. Ingo followed her, and they didn't have to wait long before Ingo came out of the stable and led his horse around the back of the building. Link knew what he was doing. Half in mind to catch Ingo, he almost pursued the man.

 _No,_ he thought. If he did that, he'd ruin his chances of taking Epona. Besides, what could he do? Threaten to haul Ingo over to the town guards? That might work, but then those very same guards would probably arrest him too.

"A thousand rupees? If you lose-" Navi began, sounding worried. He shot her a sideways death glare that sent her quiet.

 _"_ I won't lose," he said calmly. He didn't want to appear too confident, otherwise Ingo would see right through the act.

Malon brought Epona and handed him the reins. Sure enough, Link caught the faintest whiff of healing potion on Epona's breath.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Navi muttered.

Link shushed her.

Ingo seemed to take forever. Then, finally, he reappeared from the back of the stables.

"Are you racing me on foot boy or are you actually planning to get on?" he asked with a short guffaw.

Link mounted, ignoring Ingo's taunt. Malon meanwhile quietly checked Ingo's horse, pretending to make sure his tack was well secured. But then, when her eyes met his, Link knew that she'd been checking to see if Ingo was cheating. He was.

"Twice around the corral," Ingo declared. Keeping his face straight, Link nodded.

"On the count of three," Ingo said.

"One..." Link leaned forward, ready to spur Epona into a gallop.

"Two," Ingo kicked his horse into a gallop.

_That was not three!_

Link cursed quietly. He put his heels to Epona, urging her into a gallop. She sprang forward, joyous and swift, rising to the challenge of the race.

Malon hadn't been wrong. Epona _was_ fast. Faster than Blaze even. She responded to the slightest touch of the reins and seemed to guess his thoughts as she caught up to Ingo's horse.

Closer and closer they gained on Ingo's steed. The man looked back in stunned bewilderment as Epona came abreast of his horse. Then his expression turned to outrage as Epona took the lead.

"That's impossible!" Ingo roared, his face going purple.

Epona reached the line carved into the dirt.

_One lap._

As they past the starting point, Link slipped. There was a rush of vertigo and his stomach heaved in a panic. He grappled at the saddle, instinct saving him as he latched on with a curse while the ground rushed by beneath him. Ingo crowed with delight. Sucking in a breath, Link, shifted back to the right as his heart raced faster than Epona's hooves.

_That was close._

As his stomach settled, Link relaxed. He had been clenching his teeth so hard his jaw ached. As his unease settled, the feeling of speeding along on his graceful steed became exhilarating. Epona did not tire or break a sweat, thanks to the potion no doubt. The cool wind billowing against his face, he exhaled with relief. He pulled Epona to a halt as they crossed the finishing line.

Malon maintained her act by pulling off an exclamation of total disbelief.

"How did you do that?" she shouted incredulously.

A purple-faced Ingo brought his horse to a standstill, coming alongside Epona.

He could barely get the words out he was so angry. "I... I don't know what you did to that horse... What damned magic you used... you can't have her... you hear me? You can't!"

"A bet's a bet Ingo, you promised," said Malon.

"This was you're doing girl... You lost me my damned horse you little bitch!" he snarled. "Your father won't only be minus a wife by the time I'm through with you."

Link recognized _that_ threat. He looked from Malon, whose hand went halfway to her mouth in horror, and then back to Ingo.

Link swung himself off Epona as Ingo got off his horse. Epona took this moment to aim a kick at Ingo, which missed and almost struck Link instead. Link swiftly grabbed Ingo by the scruff of the neck, slamming him into the fence of the corral. The man gasped while Malon gave a shout and had to stop Ingo's horse from bolting.

"Don't... you... ever threaten her again!" Link snarled.

He heaved Ingo against the fence, a rage seizing him. It was unlike any he had experienced, except when he thought Saria had died. "I will be back to check on both of you... If I discover you have so much as laid a finger on her..."

He didn't finish; hurting Ingo intentionally was not something he could stomach. He could still recall the day he knocked Mido out, thinking for a horrible moment he had killed the boy. He would never forget how much he had regretted going that far.

Navi was staring at him, her eyes wide with shock. He felt a stab of guilt for scaring her but shoved the thought aside. He would apologize later.

Ingo meanwhile was trembling with fear. "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me!"

"Not a finger, you understand?" Link asked slowly in the most dangerous voice he could muster.

"Crystal," Ingo gasped.

Link dropped him like a poisonous toad.

"Good," he turned around to see Navi gawking at him.

"Are you going to be alright, Malon?" Link asked in a much milder tone. She gave a mute nod, just as dumbstruck as Navi. Malon gave herself a little shake and rubbed the back of her neck."Umm, thanks... Shall we... go to the stables... I'll show you how to look after Epona's tack."

Link nodded, breathing deeply as he forced himself to calm down. Ingo seemed to have plucked up some courage as he finally opened his mouth."I... I'll report you to the Gerudo! You're a horse thief! You hear me... a horse thief!" he stopped when Link spun around and shot him a death glare. "Ok, sorry, I won't report you."

"Better not," Link said. He could hardly believe Ingo's audacity. The man was a dishonest cheat and yet that didn't stop him from calling Link a criminal.

"Tell me you were bluffing before, Link? You wouldn't actually hurt him, would you?" Navi asked in a hushed tone when they were out of earshot. "Right?"

He lowered his voice, tugging on Epona's reins as she followed them to the stable. "I was bluffing, but Ingo doesn't need to know that."


	29. Into the Fire

** Chapter 28 **

** Into the Fire **

By the time Malon finished instructing Link on how to tack up Epona, the sun was dipping beyond the horizon. Fortunately, the process of readying a horse for travel wasn't entirely new to Link since he'd been introduced to the process when he'd last stayed on the ranch. By the time he was finished, the breeze that brushed across the hills surrounding the ranch carried the smell of smoke upon it. The wind whispered of war, and the smell unnerved Epona. She stomped her hooves, ears flat as she whinnied nervously.

"It's alright, girl," Link said, gently stroking her muzzle.

Epona returned the gesture with an angry nip, and he jerked back.

"Epona, be nice!" Malon scolded her. "Did she bite you?"

Link shook his head. "No. Besides, I've had worse."

He shared a dry smile with Navi.

It took several attempts minutes of quiet humming by Malon to calm Epona down, and even then, the frazzled mare stomped impatiently while Link busily secured his saddlebag.

Once he was confident that Epona was ready, Link turned his attention to Blaze and knelt down beside the stallion to offer him a farewell. Not that the horse seemed that interested.

 _I hope he will be all right._ Link gently stroked the animal's nose, its breath warm against his skin.

Blaze would have to be fit to travel before the ranch closed. Otherwise, it would be too difficult to move him to Kakariko. A thick sheet of sweat covered him, as though he was the one who had just run a race and not Epona. Malon crouched down beside Blaze and stroked his mane. This prompted Epona to announce her disapproval by nudging Malon in the back.

"Do you think he will okay?" Link asked.

"The swelling has gone down since this morning," Malon said, still scratching the horse's nose. Blaze, unlike Epona, responded to this with total indifference.

"That's a good sign," Navi said.

"Horses are tough creatures, and he has been well cared for," Malon continued. " I'm sure he will make it through."

Blaze regarded her with wary eyes. He had none of Epona's frisky temperament.

"He couldn't be in better hands," Link said.

Malon blushed and mumbled, "Thanks."

Link watched her as she checked over Epona once more. Then, to his annoyance, Navi coughed with what he thought was impatience.

"Umm... Have either of you noticed Ingo's vanished?" she asked.

Now that she mentioned it, Link _had_ noticed. Initially, he'd been glad, but the lack of any disturbance or sound was odd.

"I wouldn't worry about him, " Malon said, looking up as Link peered outside yet again. "He'll be around here somewhere, simmering quietly I imagine."

"I hope you're right," Link said.

"Do you want me to check on him?" Navi asked.

"That's a good idea," Link said. "Just be careful. Make sure he doesn't see you watching him."

Navi flew off without hesitation.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you've been up to since I last saw you?" Malon asked.

"I will, but not right now." Link tried to deflect the question. "Besides, It's too hard to explain."

"You could try me," Malon said.

"I can't..." Link said solemnly, not meeting her eyes. "I promise I'll tell you everything later."

"I'll hold you to that."

Link hadn't told her he was the Hero of Time. It would have sounded haughty, and he wasn't sure she would believe him. According to Impa, claiming to be the Hero Reborn had been common during the early years of Ganondorf's reign. The Gerudo let the false heroes run loose for a time and then executed them. No doubt, in doing this, Ganondorf hoped the people would lose faith in their beloved Goddesses. To Malon, Link was just another member of the Hyrulean resistance. The Master Sword and Triforce tattoo were nothing more than symbols of his defiance.

Deciding he should not delay any longer, Link mounted Epona. The mare disregarded him. Instead, her attention fixed solely on Malon.

"No final goodbyes, fairy boy?" Malon asked, pouting her lips in mock offense.

"Don't look at me like that," Link said, feeling flustered. "I hate goodbyes. I've said it to too many people lately."

He hadn't meant it to come out like that. Malon must have caught the implication in his voice because she was suddenly horror-struck.

Link sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I... It's all right," she said quietly. " Just, look after yourself." Then her face brightened as she added, "Ingo has family in Kakariko. They own the inn at Kakariko and have offered to keep us. You'll come and stay won't you?"

"I will," Link said.

She leaned closer and kissed him affectionately on the cheek. Link felt a moment of dizziness as the heat rose in his cheeks. He wasn't the only one blushing; even Malon looked a little abashed at what she'd done.

"Thank you for taking Epona for me," she said.

"You're welcome," he mumbled, still shaking off his surprise.

Malon smiled, stroking Epona's silver mane. "Be careful, and take good care of him, girl."

Epona's ears twitched, and she nuzzled Malon affectionately. She was still staring expectantly at her owner, as though waiting for Malon to jump into the saddle.

"Go on, girl. You be good now," Malon said.

Link tried putting his heels to Epona's side again. She didn't budge, nor did she appear to have any intention of moving. Instead, her ears pricked up as she heard something outside the stables. Then Link heard it too.

Voices.

They were coming from the yard. It was Ingo, and he wasn't alone. Link could hear two women, and when he recognised their accent, his heart sank.

Gerudo.

_Oh no._

With a horrible sinking feeling in his gut, Link jerked his attention towards the door. So did Malon, worry creasing her face as she listened.

 _So, Ingo got the Gerudo after all,_ Link thought.

Before the reality of the danger could sink in, Navi zoomed in through a window.

"There are Gerudo outside!" she exclaimed.

Without wasting a second Link twisted around in the saddle. "Malon, hide!"

"You're not planning to attack them, are you?" she asked, her eyes going the size of saucers. "You only have a bow. Have you ever even tried mounted archery before?"

_Against a dragon._

That had not gone well, and Link doubted Malon would believe it. Before he could say anything, she grabbed Epona's harness. "Please, let me help you."

Link shook his head, not wanting to put her in any more danger than she was in already. "No, get out of here!" The hurt in her eyes made him feel ashamed, but he would not let the Gerudo harm her. "Go!"

"But-"

"Malon, listen to him and go," Navi prompted her gently.

Malon nodded and scurried off out another door of the stable. If Link was going to escape with Epona, the only way out was the main door. Straight towards the Gerudo.

"Are there only two?" he asked Navi.

"Yes," Navi answered. "Ingo must have roused them from the village. There's bound to be more."

Link thought about dismounting and running, but there would be little chance of outrunning the Gerudo, and most of his equipment was in the saddlebag. Epona could easily outrun the Gerudo if they were on foot, and it was dark enough that they would soon lose him in the night. By now, the voices were getting closer; Ingo was telling the two Gerudo that Link had attacked him and his daughter.

 _His daughter?_  Link thought with disgust.  _That liar threatened to kill her._

"I have an idea," he said, eyeing Navi as she looked between him and the door.

"What?" Navi asked.

"I'm going to charge Epona into the Gerudo. A few seconds of surprise may be all we need to get out of here," Link said gripping Epona's reins tightly.

Navi's eyes bulged. Epona pawed the ground impatiently as though she agreed with his plan.

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how badly this could end?" Navi breathed. Link gave a wry smile, and Navi huffed with resignation. "I'm not talking you out of this am I?"

"Any other ideas?" Link asked. "I don't want to fight them if I can help it."

"You might not have a choice, it's you or them, and might I remind you there's a lot at stake if you get captured," said Navi. When Link glared at her, resolute and determined, Navi sighed, "Alright, fine. Just so you know, if you ever get us killed, I am never speaking to you again!"

With that, she zoomed into the pocket of Link's shirt. He quickly barked a command to Epona, prompting her to break into a gallop.

Gripping the horse for dear life as she charged out of the stable, he almost went toppling out of the saddle.

The two Gerudo walking alongside Ingo did not look amused at having to deal with the unpleasant farmhand. Their sour faces turned to shock when they spotted the boy bolting out the stable upon his crimson mare.

"Look out!" one of them shrieked.

Epona hurtled straight towards the Gerudo. They jumped out of the way, recovering within moments and raising their veils across their face.

Up ahead, the wooden gates were shut. Link groaned; Ingo must have expected he would try to escape. There was nothing for it now, except hope Epona didn't crash right into the barricade. She could jump that easily, couldn't she?

_Navi was right. This is a crazy idea!_

The livid ranch owner brandished his pitchfork wildly, hollering all the while.

One of the Gerudo raised an arm to the sleeve of her shirt, spinning around as she did so. Amidst the blur of motion, a blade shot out from the woman's outstretched hand. It sliced towards Link, missing him by a hair's breadth.

"Don't hurt the horse, just stop the damned thief!" Ingo roared. "You will never leave this ranch, boy!"

Link was almost at the gate, and Epona showed no sign of faltering. He spurred her on, and Epona answered without hesitation. Now just a few paces from freedom, Epona jumped, and Link clung to her as his stomach dropped.

Epona's front hooves cleared the gate just as another knife struck it. Then she landed nimbly upon the hard packed earth beyond the ranch. Link slipped sideways, and the world spun in a horrid moment of vertigo. He grasped the saddle, hauling himself upright just in time.

Epona whinnied triumphantly, as though mocking the Gerudo's inability to stop her. Link would have whooped had he not been so utterly terrified.

He glanced back at the ranch to see the gate open, Ingo was shaking a fist furiously, while the two Gerudo stood behind him. They didn't give chase.

Epona slackened her pace once Link was sure they were hidden as the last light of day faded. They were relatively safe, so long as no other creatures attacked them. He just hoped Malon would be all right.

"I can't believe it," Navi exclaimed from inside his shirt pocket. "You actually pulled that off."

"Nor can I, Navi." Link replied, still gasping for breath. "Nor can I."

~ 0 ~

Link was not prepared for the sight or the state of the many people hurrying towards the village. Epona managed a steady canter for a time, and before long they were over half way to Kakariko. He soon found himself lingering on the edges of an entire caravan of people.

The signs of Ganondorf's treachery were everywhere. Farmhouses that once stood tucked against the roadside were reduced to ruins. In some places, the livestock roamed free; emaciated beasts with little flesh to their scrawny hides. The steady trickle of people, all heading east, grew into a throng that wandered amongst the ransacked farms. Parents carried their smaller children in their arms or in wagons. Others carried torches or lanterns that illuminated ragged cloaks and garments that were covered in grime, not to mention smelling of dirt and sweat. Other folk wore rusty and dented armor. The weapons they bore, were in no better condition than their clothes.

Most of these travelers stopped at the outskirts of Kakariko where flickering campfires dotted the hillsides. Of the people Link could see, there was desperation in their eyes, a sense of hopelessness. He spotted one man with a horrible gash down his leg. The bandage was filthy, and Link could smell the sweet and sickly stench of rot as he rode by. It was an effort not to vomit.

_Hyrule is dying._

Sheik's words seemed to take on a whole new meaning for Link as he made his way to the gates. Unlike last time he was here, there were watchers stationed at the entrance. Link nearly tensed at the sight of the Hylian and Gerudo guards, doing his best to appear inconspicuous. Even then, he had to stop himself from scratching his left hand.

Link caught snippets of conversation about a battle in the southern provinces. He was sure it was the one Malon mentioned at Faron's Glade. Other people spoke of seeing a dragon flying to the south.

Squeezing Epona through the crush of people without injuring anyone, Link began to wonder whether he should find another way to get to the Goron's home. A tall and burly Hylian man stopped him at the gate, striding over to Link and thrusting a lantern in his face. Link flinched, feeling the intense heat of the lantern against his face. The man looked him up and down, not in the least bit apologetic.

"It's a hundred rupees to enter," he said gruffly.

Without question, Link handed over five red rupees from his purse. A Gerudo was standing near the guard, she eyed Link with interest, but there was no hint of recognition in her eyes.

Then, to his relief, the guard ushered him on. Link rode past the gates and away from the folk gathered behind him.

"Can I come out now?" Navi asked, her voice muffled as she shifted in his pocket. "What's going on?"

"Not yet," Link whispered back. "Wait until we're on the mountain road and I'll let you out."

Kakariko had grown in seven years; all the paddocks in the town, except two, were now occupied by newly built houses and a second inn. Eldin's Spring remained untouched. Link stopped here briefly to let Epona drink. Once she'd had her fill, he rode on.

He let Navi out once they were out of the village; she would need to help guide Epona along the trail so they did not tumble off the edge of a cliff. He did not dare ride Epona fast now; she was skittish on the narrow trails, and it took some reassuring to calm her down. These treacherous hills were meant for a mountain pony, not a horse of Epona's size.

"What was going on back there?" Navi asked once Epona was settled. The angry red clouds encircling Death Mountain billowed across the sky while an ominous rumbling of thunder pealed through the air. All in all, it left Link with a deepening sense of dread as he ascended those rocky slopes. A strange stench permeated the air, like the odor of a stagnant pond. It was as though he could sense Ganondorf's corrupting influence, like a poison spreading through the land.

Link explained what he had seen on the road to Kakariko Village, while Navi hovered near Epona and  listened.

"It's just like Hyrule's civil war," she murmured when Link finished.

"What happened in that war? All I know is it lasted a hundred years," said Link.

Navi was musing silently to herself. "I don't know exactly how it started. They say a Sheikah, who was once an advisor to the king, poisoned his monarch's mind. His laws and punishments were extreme; so the Sheikah rebelled, and with the help of King Daphnes, they overthrew them. It was a terrible time, many were forced to flee... just as it is now."

"Do you think those people are trying to flee north?"

"Most likely," Navi answered. "They are probably trying to flee to Mithira or over the northern mountains."

"What is in the northern provinces anyway?" Link asked. He knew almost nothing of the countries beyond Hyrule's borders, or even the northern provinces.

"The Snowhead Mountains. Most the country along the fringes are farmland watered by the melting snow. They are owned by the various lords and ladies of Hyrule," said Navi. "Or were."

She didn't elaborate, Link could already guess what had happened to them.

"And what's beyond those mountains?" he asked, glad for something to distract him from their arduous journey.

"The northern kingdoms of Tabantha and Akkala," Navi replied. "I don't know much about them, the Snowhead mountains are treacherous to cross, so as far as I am aware, merchants or envoys are rare. When they did come, they had to venture up the river that winds through the Gerudo Desert and the land beyond."

Perhaps he was more tired than he realized; most of what Navi said went out one ear and out the other. There was nothing to be done and resting here was not an option. He tried to remember everything that Sheik had told him about the state of Hyrule. She'd never mentioned who the other members of the Ten Kingdoms were, or exactly what Ganondorf was up to.

Something else bothered him about the Gerudo king.

"What do you think happened to Ganondorf?" he asked. "I thought the Triforce was supposed to turn the entire world, not just Hyrule, into a reflection of someone's heart when they touch it."

"It is," Navi said. "In theory. Something must have happened that he didn't expect, because it doesn't look like this war has gone entirely the way he wanted."

Link stared silently at the road for a while, or what little he could see of it. He had no idea what armies or battles looked like. Not the kind he knew from stories, where knights fought valiantly against a horde of foes and won. He imagined the reality was far less glamorous, especially given his own experiences.

Navi and Link lapsed into a long silence as they climbed along the side of the mountain, high above the valley of Hyrule. Looking down off the side of the ledge Link could see the flickering pinpricks of light from the campfires in the valley below. Epona became more skittish the further up the path they traveled, her gai becoming labored. Deciding to let Epona have her way, he dismounted and led her slowly by the reins. He was not entirely sorry to leave the saddle; painful abrasions marked his skin where the saddle had rubbed against his leggings.

The road was well traversed; wagon ruts cut through the dusty trail, and hoof prints pocketed the ground. Once they came upon three burnt wagons. There was no sign of the horses or their riders, and the burnt wreckage of their caravan lay strewn across the road.

"This looks like Volvagia's doing," Navi observed grimly.

"They were probably trying to get to the other side of Death Mountain," Link said quietly, feeling sick as he imagined the fate that befell the caravan.

"I doubt that many people made it across," said Navi. "Not with Volvagia guarding the pass."

Navi found a single pendant amongst the wreckage, bearing the Hyrulean Crest upon it. More wagons lay further up the path with no sign of steed or anyone else.

_Why did Volvagia kill them?_

The slaughter seemed senseless. If the people traveling this road knew the mountain pass was guarded by a dragon, they must have been desperate.

Before he could get much further, the wind picked up, and soon it rose to a howling gale that threw ash and dust into the air. Link's eyes stung, and he shivered as the chill wind bit at every part of him that wasn't protected by his clothing. Navi took shelter in his bag as the blustery gale threatened to blow Epona off the road.

He wasn't going to get any further without risking himself and Epona. Feeling foolishly annoyed that he'd been beaten by the weather, Link quickly sought for a shelter. He found one- a small cave, not far from the ruined wagons.

There, in the cold confines of their little cave, he waited for the wind to blow itself out. It howled through the night, wailing like a wounded animal. It was freezing and Link tried to find anything that resembled firewood or kindling. His search along the edges of the cave turned up nothing, so he resigned himself to setting up a blanket upon the stone.

Doubting that anyone would come across him now, Link changed back into his tunic with his chainmail underneath. Then he strapped his sword and shield in place.

"Do we have much to eat?" he wondered as his stomach grumbled.

He rummaged through his saddlebag and came across the food Malon had given him. It was very simple: some fruit, bread, and cheese. It wasn't enough to satiate his hunger and he offered part of one loaf to Epona. She glared at him.

"It's all we've got," Link told her.

As if in reply, Epona snatched the bread from his hand.

"Fussy horse," Link muttered. She probably wanted carrots.

"You should sleep until this wind dies down," Navi suggested as she watched him. "I will wake you when it does."

That was if he could sleep with the noise the wind was making. Before he went to sleep, he searched for a crevice in the cave floor. He found one that looked suitable and poured the contents of a waterskin in it so Epona could drink. She snorted disdainfully but drank anyway.

Ignoring Epona, Link settled down on his cloak, sword beside him. It was hardly comfortable, the rocks dug into his side, and if he hadn't been so tired, he probably would not have slept at all. Instead, he fell into a fitful sleep filled with dragons and bloodied corpses.

~ 0 ~

When Link woke up, the first fingers of light were touching the fields of Hyrule. Gone was the vista of shimmering green grass waving gently in the early morning breeze. Now Link beheld hills of brown grass, withered and parched beneath the cloudless sky. One other thing caught his eye, little white dots no larger than rupees from where he stood, hundreds of them scattered around the outskirts of Kakariko. They were tents. It never occurred to Link just how many people there were in Hyrule, or how many were fleeing from the south. Ganondorf seemed more determined to crush their morale than kill them. It was a warning to any who sought to oppose him.

Link noticed that the wide expanse of the Zora River resembled a tiny thread of water snaking through the land, the wide gray stones of the riverbed almost completely exposed. Nearly the entire river was dry, leaving Link wondering how the Zora were faring. Worry crept into his mind, he hoped they were okay.

Epona traversed the road at a walk. After several hours they were almost at the Goron City, arriving at the fork where the trail led up to the Dodongo's Cavern. Link kept his eyes on the roiling mass of red clouds, sure that at any moment he would find a serpentine figure snaking through the air towards him. Impa's ring might protect him, but he did not know how Epona would react to the sight of a dragon. The last thing Link wanted was for her to take fright and send them both hurtling down the side of those jagged cliffs.

He was so busy pondering this unpleasant thought that it took a sharp whisper from Navi to bring him back to reality. She directed his gaze to the trail. Two Gorons ambled towards him, approaching from the shelf he knew led to Dodongo's Cavern.

"Ah, if it isn't the legendary Dodongo Buster," one of them greeted.

_Dodongo Buster?_

Navi snorted with amusement, prompting Link to shoot her a death glare that only made her grin.

"My name is Jemite," the first Goron boomed. "I believe you have met my companion before, Onyx."

Link looked at Onyx. The burlier Goron was less welcoming than his companion. "We have been expecting you," he said. "Darunia told me you were coming to help fight Volvagia."

"He did?" Link asked. "Where is he?"

Staring at the ground rather than at him, the two Gorons growled solemnly. Link's heart sank, and a sickening wave of fear crashed through him.

Onyx held out a scroll tube clutched in one hand. "This is from Darunia, he left it for you and was quite adamant that you get it."

Link frowned as he grabbed the scroll tube. "What do you mean?" Link asked slowly, and then more firmly, "What's happened to him?"

The Gorons exchanged another uncomfortable glance.

"He has gone to fight Volvagia. Said the dragon was badly injured and could be slain now," Jemite told him.

Unraveling the letter from the tube, Link looked down at the large squiggly mess scrawled on the parchment.

"Sheik was right. Darunia's handwriting  _is_  atrocious," Navi muttered as she began to read.

_Link,_

_When I was told you were coming, I wanted to have a Goron to man talk with you. When I was told of Ganondorf's threats, I knew this could not wait any longer. I have gone to the Fire Temple. I mean to make sure Volvagia does not return to full strength so that you can slay him when you arrive. I know Volvagia cannot be killed without the sword you wield, but at least I can make your task easier. It is likely Ganondorf will try to stop us. If I do not succeed, Ganondorf will use Volvagia to turn the Ten Kingdoms into a wasteland. I have another plan to make sure Volvagia never escapes should we fail to stop him. As a sworn brother, I ask you to help my people. Some of them may still be trapped in the temple as Ganondorf attacked us a few days ago and took them prisoner. I am counting on you,_

_Darunia_

_PS_

_Use the tunnels._

"How long ago did he leave?" Navi asked when she finished.

"Not that long ago," said Jemite. "You might still catch him if you hurry."

"Which way is the temple?" Link asked.

Jemite pointed down the switchback path to the trail that led further along Death Mountain.

"Go that way and you will see stairs leading up to the shelf where the temple resides," Jemite said. "There is a landslide partway up, so your horse won't make it." At Link's worried look, Jemite added, "We have food and water in a stable for her, Darunia had one built to accommodate the people fleeing along our mountain pass... well, that was until Volvagia got out."

Link handed Jemite Epona's reins.

"Please take good care of her," he said.

Jemite nodded. "She is not the first horse I have seen. Don't worry Dodongo Buster she is in good hands."

He paused at Link's anxious frown. "What is in that message?" Jemite asked curiously.

"No time to explain," Link told him.

Bidding the Goron farewell, he broke into a run, going as fast as his legs could carry him towards the Fire Temple.

~ 0 ~

A battle raged within the Temple of Din, or what the Sheikah would have referred to as the Fire Temple. The entire structure trembled as the Gorons tried in vain to vanquish the evil within it. Lizalfos, bipedal lizards that looked almost human except for the head and clawed limbs, charged through the labyrinth of corridors towards the entrance. Darunia led his clan in the temple's defense, much to the discontent of the other Goron Elders. His wife would not have approved either, thankfully he'd sent her on an errand deeper into the mountains.

Ganondorf himself led the reptilian beasts but did not join the fray. He seemed to be waiting. For what, though? Volvagia. It didn't matter to Darunia, he intended to kill that sniveling coward. To Darunia's immense annoyance, his path to the Gerudo king was blocked by the man's minions. It was a minor dilemma as far as the Goron leader was concerned; he itched to get close enough to slam his hammer into that demon.

A bellowing crescendo erupted from the Gorons assembled in the hall as they swung any weapon they held at the Lizalfos. Darunia led them, crashing his giant hammer into a lizard that was dumb enough to get too close to him. It never got up. Darunia smashed his hammer across the armor of a second Lizalfos slamming it into a pillar with a bone-snapping crunch.

His brothers charged forward, clubs, maces, and hammers swinging and slamming into the horde of snarling and hissing reptiles.

Darunia's attention was brought back to the fray by one of Ganondorf's minions, sword slicing towards the Goron chieftain. Darunia's hammer met it easily, a clash of metal and the blade went flying. The Lizalfos barely had time to react before Darunia's hammer pulverized its skull. Another of the lizards thrust a spear at Darunia, shattering the shaft against Darunia's rocky hide. With a loud crack, Darunia's hammer slammed into its side. Another lizalfos attempted to attack him from the side, only to succumb to a savage blow from the Goron's hammer.

"You cannot win Darunia. It was foolish to challenge me like this," Ganondorf's voice boomed from across the room. "I would have left your kind in peace, but you had to make this difficult."

Darunia did not fall for this lie.

"So long as we served you, you mean?" he growled, raising his voice to a roar. "Come and face me, demon! You call yourself a king, but you refuse to challenge me alone. You are nothing but an honorless coward."

Ganondorf chuckled as Darunia caught motion out of the corner of his eye. A moblin was charging at him with a spear.

 _"_ Is this all you can threaten me with?" Darunia scoffed. "Where is your dragon now, Gerudo king?" The title was delivered with mockery, and Darunia rose his hammer to strike down the pig-faced monster in front of him.

_CRACK!_

Another Goron took the monster down. Ordinarily, that might have annoyed Darunia but he nodded his thanks instead.

Grabbing the dead beast's spear, Darunia hurled it towards Ganondorf. The Gerudo laughed at the spectacle, raising his hands to send a stream of fire into the spear, reducing it to ashes.

_Damn that Gerudo and his magic tricks._

Something seemed to get Ganondorf's attention, for the next moment he grinned, opening a purple vortex which disappeared when he stepped through it.

"Coward," Darunia roared. "Come back here and fight me!"

The Lizalfos stopped fighting, turning their attention to a hallway beyond a large archway opposite the main entrance.

A deep, booming roar echoed through the temple.

_Volvagia._

The Lizalfos went into a frenzy; some ran, some attacked each other, and the rest scrambled to get out of the hall.

"Hmm... this could be problematic," Darunia said, his voice a deep rumble.

Impa had said that Volvagia was almost killed. It should have taken longer to revive him. Darunia's plan had been to keep Volvagia from returning to full strength and seal him in the temple as a final resort. Now, there was no time to ponder how Volvagia had been revived so quickly.

"I have a bad feeling about this brother," grumbled the Goron next to Darunia.

Darunia scowled, clenching the hammer in his hands.

"You've always got a bad feeling about something!" Darunia replied in his gravelly tone. He pointed back at the fleeing Lizalfos. "Are you a Goron or not? Fight them!"

The Gorons charged, and Volvagia burst out of the hallway with a roar. To Darunia's dismay, the dragon had indeed returned to full strength.

_Definitely problematic._

He changed his mind about running; sometimes it just wasn't a good day to die. "Run brothers!" he bellowed. "Head for the tunnels and find the others! I will take care of Volvagia!"

Some of the Gorons hesitated, looking dismayed at the prospect of abandoning their leader. When he repeated the order, they reluctantly obeyed.

"GO!" Darunia roared as Volvagia closed in.

"Darunia," one of the closest Goron's said. "I won't leave you. Not with that thing!"

A column of fire erupted from Volvagia's mouth, incinerating one Goron whose dying screams cut Darunia to the core and fuelled the flames of his wrath.

"Leave me and get out of here!" Darunia roared. The last of the Gorons obeyed, fleeing for the hallways that ran off the side of the atrium. All of them knew not to go near the main entrance.

Darunia turned back to Volvagia and hollered to get the dragon's attention. He sprinted as fast as was physically possible for a Goron. Volvagia was a menacing sight up close now that Ganondorf controlled him. Darunia could have easily ridden Volvagia, once he might have considered it, but that was long ago when Volvagia was his friend. Now, there was no sign of the dragon Darunia had raised from an egg. It was only an empty shell, a thrall controlled by the Demon King. It stomped towards Darunia with a guttural roar. Darunia lunged forward giving a bellowing cry as he brought his hammer down towards the dragon's snout. The beast's steel-like talons lashed forward, and Darunia stepped aside, slamming his hammer into Volvagia's face.

He leaped for the horns protruding out from Volvagia's skull and leveraged himself up onto the dragon's head, intending to slam his hammer down. Volvagia shook his head vigorously but Darunia managed to hold on and slam his hammer into its skull. Dazed the dragon stopped trying to shake him off and staggered. The effect only lasted an instant before the dragon bounded to the nearest wall and Darunia had only a second to register what it was doing.

_This is going to hurt._

Crunch!

The blow knocked the wind from Darunia's body. Stars filled his vision as his body slammed painfully into the wall. The hammer dropped from his grasp, striking the wall with a ring as though it had struck an anvil.

_Crash!_

A second time, Darunia's head struck the wall with a painful crack, and his vision darkened. His hand went to the medallion on his neck. He tried to draw on its magic, but just like the last time he'd tried, it didn't work. He slipped, clawing at Volvagia's scales as he tried to grip onto some sort of purchase. He managed to snatch hold of the ridge above the dragon's eye. With one desperate punch, he slammed his fist into Volvagia'se eye. A roar of agony ensued from the dragon's throat, and it threw him off.

Darunia landed on his back, looking up at the bloody mess that was once Volvagia's left eye. The dragon opened its mouth and advanced. It was going to kill him.

Darunia stared defiantly at Volvagia, ready to embrace whatever fate the Goddesses had in store for him. He thought of the other Gorons and his son. Then he heard someone shout his name, he looked up in time to see a green-clad Hylian at the temple's entrance, holding a blade that he'd only heard of in legends. The Master Sword.

Link.

Only Link did not realize the danger he was in. Four chests of bombs stood on either side of the door, intended to ensure Volvagia would be sealed forever in the temple should Darunia fail. He was not even supposed to come this way; Onyx was meant to warn him.

"LINK! GET AWAY FROM THOSE CHESTS!" Darunia roared.

Before Darunia could do anything, Volvagia made his move, belching fire towards Link who jumped away. Acting quickly, Darunia tried to distract Volvagia by retrieving his hammer and slamming it into the dragon's injured eye. A jet of fire streamed from Volvagia's mouth. The dragon had been aiming at Link, but the hammer blow had dazed the beast. The fire billowed straight towards the chests and their explosive contents. Volvagia's one good eye widened in horror as he realized his mistake. Link must've realised what was happening, or Navi must have warned him, because he heeded Darunia's words, and was bolting away from the nearby chests.

It wasn't enough.

With a deafening boom so loud it was sure to deafen even the Goddesses within their heavenly realm, the treasure chests exploded.

~ 0 ~

It was as though the very side of Death Mountain itself had exploded. Moments earlier Link had been gazing upon the sunlit red-rose stone pillars of the Fire Temple. Now it vanished beneath a cloud of rubble, dust, fire, and stone.

The roar of the explosion deafened him, driving through his ears with the force of daggers. It was a sickening boom that reverberated through the mountain like a cataclysmic eruption followed only by the roar of stone and masonry crashing to the ground.

The shockwave hit Link with such force that he was winded. The Master Sword fell from his grasp, and he was airborne, his ears were ringing amidst the din. He didn't even have time to scream before he hit the hard rocky trail beneath him. Somewhere, a fairy screamed his name.


	30. Bolero of Fire

** Chapter 29 **   
** Bolero of Fire **

Link gasped as convulsing waves of agony spread through his body like a fire. It tore through every muscle, bone, and organ, consuming him until it was all he knew. He was momentarily blinded, and the world was strangely silent. If not for the pain, Link would have been sure he was dead. Then his vision returned, blurry and incoherent. The shapes became sharp enough for him to see the shower of debris that crashed around him, lashing at his tunic, his arms, and his face. Link rolled and threw his shield up protectively. He pulled his knees to his chest, waiting for the chaos to end. If he screamed, he never heard it.

It was a while before Link dared move, shoving his shield aside and rolling onto his back. He nearly fainted at the waves of excruciating pain this caused. His limbs were bleeding from dozens of cuts, and he winced with every gasp of air. He choked on the powdery mist of stone and dust. It was so thick he could hardly see Navi as she dashed to his side. Link was glad to see she was unharmed, although he could not say the same for himself.

She almost crashed into his nose; her mouth was moving, but Link could not understand what she was trying to say.

"I think I broke something," he groaned as the pain in his chest flared. "More like everything."

His ears still perceived no sound, even with Navi bobbing up and down frantically in front of him. He shook his head as she nearly whacked him again. "I can't hear you."

Navi vanished from view, and Link tried to sit up. The pain was blinding, and the effort drained him faster than he anticipated. Only his right arm responded to his meager efforts; his left arm throbbed with even the slightest attempt to move it.

Link glanced back at the temple. His memory was clouded, but he knew he should be looking at a set of five pillars and an awning carved out of the rock face. Only, the red-rose stone edifice was gone. In its place was what looked like a landslide similar to the one he climbed over to get to the temple.

_Darunia?_

The last thing Link had seen before he ran was Darunia charging towards Volvagia. Both had been close to the explosion, much closer than him. His heart sank as he considered whether or not they could have survived. But even as he considered the possibility, he knew it was unlikely.

He wasn't even sure how he 'd managed to survive. Not with the bits of debris and broken pillars that lay tossed around him. Why hadn't Onyx warned him about that? Surely, Darunia would have told Onyx to pass on a warning. Darunia had not seemed overly shocked to see Link, or perhaps he had been distracted in his efforts to avoid being devoured by Volvagia.

Link's mind was far too clouded to contemplate whether Onyx ever received any such instruction.

As his senses returned, Link became more aware of the agony in his ribs and limbs. The throbbing in his ears and the searing pain in his left arm were the worst. He looked down at his injured arm, blood running thick along its length, and winced at the sight of it. Sucking in a breath, and dreading what he'd see, Link rolled up the sleeve of his tunic to take a closer look. There was something white protruding from the wound. Upon closer examination, Link realized what it was. Bone.

He fainted.

~ 0 ~

Link moaned as he came around, opening his eyes to reveal a ceiling of smooth stone. He was lying on a bed of rock with his head propped against a sleeping roll. It wasn't very comfortable, but that was the least of Link's concerns.

He blinked wearily as his brain worked furiously to try and work out where he was. Judging from the ceiling, it was some kind of cave. He could hear somebody humming and realized his hearing had returned. The source of the humming was a tall man in flowing blue robes who was busily poking a fireplace carved into the rock.

Link wondered if he was in the Goron City; only the rooms reserved for Hylian dignitaries had fireplaces, and they were built at the top of the settlement amidst a honeycomb of tunnels. When he took in other details, such as the tapestries on the wall, he guessed that must be where he was. He only wished the Gorons hadn't dispensed with the mattress; not many Hylian nobles would like a bed of stone. At least there was a window. The view wasn't much; it overlooked the mountain's rugged slopes which were now an eerie orange as the sunlight struggled through a blanket of clouds.

"Link?"

Navi was resting on the stone table by the fireplace. She flew over to his side the moment she saw him stir. "Link, thank goodness you're awake."

The man by the fireplace chuckled, putting the fire poker back on its rack.

"Ah," he said pleasantly "At long last. It is good to see you well, Hero of Time. How are you feeling?"

"Who-" Link started, before realizing what the man had just said, "How do you know who I am?"

The man chuckled again. "I know a great many things. Fear not, for I mean you no harm."

That was hardly a reassuring answer. "Who are you?" Link asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

The man's red hair, blue robes, and slightly lopsided grin was familiar, but Link couldn't piece together where he'd seen the man before. A shuffling noise directed his attention to the door as two Gorons lumbered into the room.

"Brother," Jemite said. His voice might have lacked any of its usual enthusiasm, but Link still recognized the Goron. "I thought I heard you talking. It's good to see you awake."

The other Goron introduced himself as Boran.

"I said he would not be out long," the grinning, blue-clad Hylian said, sounding immensely pleased with himself.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Link asked. The man still hadn't answered his question. "And how did you heal me exactly?"

"We have met before. Do you not remember me?" The man was still smiling, tapping one of his two brightly colored pointed shoes on the floor.

Link shook his head.

"I go by many names, but you may call me Halvard," the man replied, his unwavering smile becoming unnerving. "I brought you to the Goron City so I could see to your injuries."

Link glanced down at his arm, his stomach forcing itself into a knot.

"You needn't worry about your arm; I was able to see to it that you were healed," he said pleasantly. "With a little help of course. It is fortunate I came when I did since Gorons don't have much knowledge of Hylian physiology... Meaning no offense to you two-"

The Gorons grumbled but said little more, doubtlessly unperturbed by Halvard's comment.

"You still haven't told me who you are," Link said insistently, still unable to put a name to the man.

"You remember the Happy Mask Salesman?" Navi asked him. "Don't you?"

Link was so baffled, he barely noticed Halvard's small chuckle. "It has been a while since anyone called me that. Hmm... yes, quite a while indeed."

That still didn't ring any bells, and Link just shook his head. "I'm sorry... I-"

Navi quickly came to his rescue. "You wanted to buy a mask to make you invisible. In Castletown, remember?"

Link vaguely recalled the experience. So much had happened since then that the memory was faint, almost as though it had occurred in another lifetime.

He sat upright, pushing himself slowly urpight. This made his vision swim, and he braced his hands against the stone.

"Yes, you were most unamused when I tried to sell you a bunny ear mask, " Halvard said with another small chuckle.

 _Oh, that,_ Link thought. He remembered the man's shop now. How could he forget the shop's elaborate decor or the masks displayed upon its many shelves? He definitely hadn't forgotten the man's attempts to sell him that bunny-eared mask.

"I still think you would have looked cute in it," Navi said, grinning faintly.

"Yes, I'm sure I would look terrifying," Link said dryly.

"Very terrifying," Navi replied with an equal measure of sarcasm. "I'm glad you're okay."

There was something off about Navi's humor. Her tone suggested though she was trying very hard not to bring up an unpleasant subject but also knew that she must. Dread rose in Link as he guessed what was troubling her.

Darunia.

Link's chest tightened as he recalled the Goron chieftain plunging his hammer towards Volvagia's skull, the temple's antechamber exploding moments later.

"Where is Darunia?" Link demanded, then wished he hadn't asked. Navi's faint smile melted away, and the Gorons averted his gaze.

Halvard was quiet for a minute; his smile faded, albeit slowly compared to Navi. "It would be best if these two explained," he said. "Now, if you excuse me, I must go to the kitchens and see that the Goron cooking your food hasn't spoiled the stew."

Link's mind was too busy pondering Darunia's fate to even contemplate how peculiar it was for a Goron to cook.

Halvard got up from the fireplace and left the room.

Jemite spoke as soon as the man was gone. "There's been no word since Darunia collapsed the temple's entrance. We think he's dead."

The bottom dropped out of Link's stomach; a part of him expected it, but he still did not want to believe it.

Jemite kept speaking. "The entire mountain mourns for him. We found you amidst the rubble, with Halvard's help. He arrived just after you did."

 _Was he following us?_ Link didn't like the sound of that. Even if Halvard had just healed him, it was still suspicious.

"Did you find him?" Link was going to ask if they found Darunia's body, but that would just be affirming what he refused to believe.

_Darunia is dead?_

The Goron chieftain could survive anything; he was tough and had endured through seven years of Ganondorf's reign.

Jemite growled solemnly. "I am sorry. I know you were his sworn brother. We all bear this grief for him. If I'd known about the plan to destroy the temple entrance, I wouldn't have told you to go that way."

The letter said to use the tunnels; now Link knew why.

"It would seem our dear brother Onyx was aware," Boran's voice was dangerous.

"Aware of what?" Link asked, frowning in confusion until his gut twisted in a nauseating sensation.

The Gorons looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Should we tell him?" Jemite asked Boran.

"Darunia would have wanted us to. Link is a sworn brother; we owe it to him."

"Tell me what?" Link asked, almost angrily.

"I questioned Onyx after Halvard brought you to our city. He knew of Darunia's plan. One of my brothers who returned from the temple said they saw Darunia order Onyx to tell you not to access the temple except through the tunnels. He admitted that he deliberately withheld that information," Jemite said.

Link's blood froze, and Navi gave a loud exclamation of shock.

"What? You mean Onyx tried to have Link killed?" she asked.

"Why?" Link asked, his voice a feeble croak. "I never did anything to him."

"You did not." Jemite agreed solemnly. "He blamed you for the death of Jasper seven years ago. They were kinsmen."

Link stared in numb horror.

_Onyx tried to have me killed? I didn't want Jasper to die. I never wanted that._

"I'm sorry," said Jemite. "I assure you, he will be punished."

"Jasper's death wasn't my fault," Link said, a heavy weight settling over his chest.

"We know," Boran said, trying to sound gentle. "Ganondorf was the one who set the trap that killed him. It was your bravery going into that tunnel that prevented any more Gorons from being killed that day."

"Trying to have a sworn brother killed was dishonorable," Jemite growled. "He will be punished."

"Do you realize Onyx almost doomed the entire of Hyrule?" Navi asked, "Out of an act of vengeance?"

"They don't need to hear it, Navi," Link told her, not unkindly.

"I only meant to-" Navi began in protest, but Link shook his head.

"Don't-" Link held her gaze, and she resigned with a sigh.

He did not want to be reminded that he was the Hero of Time. The Goddesses must have been mad when they made him the chosen one; a single life was fragile and so easily lost. Amongst the Kokiri this idea had been completely foreign. Only now was Link beginning to understand the enormity of it all. Sheik and Impa had been right: in order to protect the flow of time, Time's Wheel wove the lives of others around him, like threads in a pattern.

Just then, Halvard came back with a large bowl of stew. Link's appetite quickly returned at the smell, but when he caught a whiff of the odd smell, his anticipation dwindled.

"Dodongo stew," Jemite announced proudly, as though he'd prepared it himself. "We might be rock-eaters, but we must still care for those who pass through our city."

"I'm sure it's delicious," Link said, hesitantly shoving a spoon full of the stew into his mouth.

To his dismay, it tasted like burnt leather, and it was just as tough to chew.

"Mmm... this is good," he tried to say, in between nearly choking upon the leathery hide. His swordbelt belt would have probably been more edible.

"Is it not to your liking, brother?" Jemite asked, anxiously awaiting Link's verdict. Link could see his desperate desire to be a good host and decided he wasn't going to rude.

"No, it's delicious," he gasped, eyes watering as Halvard offered him a waterskin. "It just went down the wrong way."

When he finally washed the meat down, with some difficulty, he handed the waterskin back. It was then that he noticed Halvard had a familiar tattoo on his forearm- a weeping eye. Managing to gulp down the last of the water without spluttering in surprise, Link settled his tray down on the stone tablet.

"You're a Sheikah?" he asked curiously, his eyes lingering meaningfully on the mark. "Is that how you found me?"

In hindsight, the man's obvious emotions should have been a clue. Link expected some affirmation, but instead Halvard's beaming smile vanished, and he scowled. It was a frightful expression that almost made Link recoil.

"I am," he said, his voice hard. "But I prefer not to think of myself as one now."

"What do you mean?" Link asked. Given the man's obvious dislike of the subject, it was a question better left, but Link's curiosity got the better of him.

Halvard just looked away. "I preferred a simpler life to that of a Sheikan assassin," he said quietly. "It was no way to have a family, so I left. The king took it rather hard, but he was deposed the same year by his estranged son. King Nohansen was gracious enough to pardon my transgression."

"Is your family in Kakariko?" Navi asked.

"No," he replied stiffly, "They are a long way from Hyrule now."

"I thought there was only two Sheikah left, Lady Impa a-"

The _"you idiot"_ look from Navi was more than Link needed to realize he'd gone too far.

Halvard jerked as though struck and Link almost flinched as the man turned to face him. "How do you know her?" His voice was harsh, and there was a cold look in his eyes that hadn't been there a moment ago.

It was too late to worry now, so Link drew a breath and answered, "I snuck into Hyrule Castle. She threw me out."

It wasn't exactly true. She'd escorted him out the gate after his rather botched attempt to sneak in.

Link swallowed at the intensity of Halvard's gaze; the man seemed to be weighing the truth of his words. Then the fire left his eyes. "Impa and I have not spoken since we last parted ways six years ago. She told me about you of course, how she didn't know whether or not you'd survived the siege of Castletown."

Link felt an uncomfortable chill and shivered.

"There was a mask that, in the right hands, could have defeated Ganondorf," Halvard continued. "I wanted to control it despite my previous failures to do so. She thought it too dangerous. She ordered it destroyed."

"Err... what mask?" Navi asked, clearly baffled.

Halvard stared vacantly at the fire, not meeting there eyes. "It does not matter." His tone left little doubt that he would say no more on the subject.

"How did you even find me?" Link asked after another minute passed in silence.

"I saw you arrive in Kakariko Village; it's not every day someone walks into town bearing the mark of the Goddesses on their hand. I knew it was no fake from the moment I saw it. I followed you and only just arrived at the Goron City in time to hear the explosion," said Halvard.

"That still doesn't explain why you were following me," Link pointed out.

Halvard's voice was almost mysterious as he answered, "The Gerudo are looking for you, and they seem almost as determined to find you as they do Hyrule's dear Princess Zelda. I came after you because I needed to give you a warning."

"What warning?" Link asked.

"Your task is known to me, courtesy of Impa, and I can tell you that you are running out of time."

"Ganondorf has found an artifact beneath the temple in Castletown known as a Gate of Time," Halvard explained.

"A gateway?" Link asked, not sure he was following. "What is it exactly?"

"A portal, if you like. If he learns how to use it, he can travel back in time."

"Back in time..." Link took a moment to realize the ramifications of this, and his heart sank. "You mean back in time so he can rewrite history?"

"Yes. I believe Ganondorf intends to send his armies back as far as the moment of Hyrule's creation so he can slay the Goddesses."

"Is that even possible? " Link asked. His head was suddenly spinning. If Ganondorf succeeded, time itself would be rewritten. Written so that he would scribe the pages of history instead of Hyrule's creators.

"It is possible," Halvard said grimly. "The demon inside the soul mask I found was once a god, but it drew so much shadow magic it went mad. In the end, I was able to stop it with some help. You have to find the rest of the Sages before Ganondorf opens that portal."

"How long do we have?" Link asked weakly. The remainder of his stew lay forgotten on its tray, his appetite gone.

"By itself, the gate cannot send you far back in time, but with a powerful magical artifact it is possible for it to do so."

"You mean something as powerful as the Triforce?" Navi asked.

Halvard nodded. "Yes, all three parts of it. There are some wishes the Triforce cannot grant, and turning back the Wheel of Time is one of them."

_We're safe so long as he doesn't find Zelda... or me._

He had to warn Impa or Zelda, somehow. Link's mind was racing furiously as he thought of what to do. Some voice in the back of his mind gave a skeptical murmur at Halvard's story; there had to be a way to find out if Halvard was telling the truth. He couldn't think how; if this artifact was hidden beneath the Temple of Time, it was well out of reach.

"Then we have to hurry," Link said. "I have to get to the Fire Temple and then find Impa."

"We can help you get there," Jemite said. "The other Goron Elders agreed to let me take you."

"How do we get there?" Link asked.

"There is a passage through tunnels. It's sealed at the moment and will only open if someone plays the Bolero of Fire," said Jemite.

"The what?" Link asked, not enjoying the feeling of being completely clueless.

"It's a simple song, which I can teach you... if you think you can remember it," Halvard told him.

"I can always remind him," Navi jumped in.

"Splendid, in that case, I must be going soon. The Gerudo have been watching my every step; although I managed to slip out of their sight, I must return to the village before they realize I'm missing."

"Why are they watching you?" Link asked before he could stop himself. It was a little odd, he thought. He knew Ganondorf hated the Sheikah and had wiped out the remaining Sheikah who'd survived the schism that crippled their race. It struck him as odd that Halvard had been able to remain in the open for so long.

A horrible thought occurred to him then, one he didn't even want to remotely consider. Was Halvard working for Ganondorf? He dismissed the idea; if that were true, the man wouldn't have just saved his life.

"You look troubled, boy. Still feel unwell, do you?" Halvard asked.

Link shook himself out of his thought. He hadn't realized he was frowning. "No, it's nothing."

"Well, in that case, we should move soon. There is just one other quick matter," Halvard said pleasantly, as though their conversation was nothing out of the ordinary. "Something, or someone, has been trying to break the seal on the Shadow Temple. I have not seen them, though I have kept a watchful eye on the seal."

"The Shadow Temple?" Link had heard of the ancient Sheikan temple. Most people thought it was just a haunted necropolis, but they all agreed on one thing: it was cursed.

"Yes, there are unspeakable things in there... things which cannot be allowed to escape," Halvard's voice was mysterious, and Link didn't like it at all.

"What are they exactly?"

"One does not speak of such things, dear boy. All I can say is that if they escape, things will get a lot worse. Promise me that you will warn Impa when you see her?"

Link swallowed; his mouth felt as though it were full of dust. "I will."

Navi was giving Halvard a very distrustful look as Link finished his stew. He barely tasted it now and had to force himself to eat. He'd need his strength soon enough.

Once he'd finished, Halvard borrowed his ocarina to teach him the Bolero of Fire. It was a simple song, a melodious tune that might have been the introduction to a dance if it weren't so short.

"Don't forget it, will you?" Halvard said, giving Link back the ocarina.

"We won't," Navi said.

"Good, then I must be off," Halvard was smiling pleasantly at them again. "If you will excuse me. Good luck, no doubt you will need it."

"Thanks." He would need it.

Taking his leave, the mask man gave them all a polite bow and vanished into the corridor beyond.

"Are you ready to leave?" Jemite asked.

"Just a minute." Link still had to get his gear organized. His sword and shield were propped by the bed, as were his satchel and the remainder of his belongings. He quickly donned everything on, and checking his various utensils were secure, he followed Jemite out of the room.

The tunnels were a maze, and it was a wonder Jemite and Boran knew where they were even going. Link fell behind the pair as they navigated their way through twisting tunnels and down broad stairways. Torches lit the way and there was little in the way of sound or activity.

"Where is everyone?" Link asked.

"Mostly in the mines or the forges," Boran answered. "Most of the Gorons are too afraid to rebel again so they've gone back to the mines hoping Ganondorf will ignore us so long as we're obedient."

The disgust in his voice was palpable. Link didn't blame the Gorons for being reluctant to rebel when their last attempt had ended with several of their kind dead, including their leader.

"Some of the elders think Darunia a fool for rebelling in the first place. They say he placed too much faith in outsiders... meaning no offense," Jemite said quietly.

"None was taken," Link answered.

"If we can slay Volvagia, perhaps they will think differently," Jemite said optimistically. "They will sing songs of your deeds when you do."

Link was beginning to think that perhaps some of the Gorons had the right of it. Expecting him to slay a dragon the size of Volvagia was putting more faith in him than he had in himself. Shaking off the thought, he kept up with Jemite's pace and continued onward.

The tunnels threaded their way into the heart of the Goron city where Link once again beheld the smooth stone terraces. Except for two lone guards by the entrance, the same place where Link had met Volvagia long ago, there was nobody else here.

Link entered another passage that weaved its way beneath the mountain and down yet more stairs until he was sure they were at the bottom of the city. He kept peeking through doorways, hoping to see some sign of its occupants or what was inside. Soon, he could hear the belting of hammers on anvils as Gorons worked within their massive forges. A part of him was curious to see what a forge looked like, but Jemite steered him away. Then, they entered an older tunnel where Link beheld carvings that were worn with age and covered in the dust of centuries. Bits had flaked off over the years and other sections looked as though someone had attacked them with a chisel.

It was getting steadily warmer too, Link realized. By the time they rounded a corner and came to a halt before a stone door decorated with a dragon, it was a wonder the walls weren't melting.

"This is the door your friend mentioned," Jemite said. "We had to block off all the other entrances until we could find a way to rescue the others."

"No doubt the Elders are still grumbling about the problem now," Boran said with an exasperated shake of his head. "They'll probably still be grumbling when we get back. Preferably with Volvagia's head."

Link's stomach twisted itself in knots, and even Jemite looked appalled.

"Charming," Navi muttered dryly. Trying not to dwell on Boran's words, Link played the Bolero of Fire. With a sound of stone being scraped upon stone, the door slid open and vanished into a recess within the floor. Ahead, yet another winding passage twisted upward until it opened up into a cavern that was lit with a warm red glow.

The blast of heat that hit Link made him think he'd just walked head first into a furnace.

"Well," he breathed. "Here goes."

The hot air swallowed him as he reached the end of the passage.

"Ahh..." Jemite gave a contented sigh as they reached the opening of a cavern.

Behind them, the stone door rumbled shut, sealing them in. Link swallowed, not enjoying the sensation of being trapped, and scanned his surroundings. A red stone wall stood on one side of the cavern while the dais sat perched precariously upon a precipice. It looked like the ledge had extended out further before the rocks had collapsed. Link got as close to the edge as he dared, close enough that he could see the angry red glow of the lava below. Link doubted Impa's ring would be powerful enough to save him if he fell. Even if the lava did not kill him, the fall would.

"It's definitely hot in here," Link said, stepping back from the precipice. "I feel like I'm going to cook in a minute."

"I think this temperature is quite agreeable," said Jemite.

"Yeah you would," Navi responded.

"Are you going to be okay in this heat?" Link asked her.

"I will be fine," she replied. "Fairies can survive in really hot temperatures."

As if to emphasize, she flew up into the air with arms outstretched and took a deep breath before coughing. "Can't say I like the smell much. Good thing you have that ring, or you'd probably be suffocating by now."

She was right. There was a strange metallic smell in the air, mixed with a noxious concoction of fumes coming from the lava. The Gorons did not look remotely worried.

Allowing the Gorons to lead, and realizing he'd left Sheik's map in Epona's saddlebags, which at least Navi could have read, Link made his way towards an archway at the far end of the cavern. It led into a small chamber with passages that branched off in different directions. According to Jemite, two of the corridors led to the catacombs, also where the captured were imprisoned, and the third, which he pointed to, would take them to the entrance and Volvagia. Jemite pointed to another passage that led to an old shrine dedicated to Volvagia's namesake, a dragon known as the First Sage of Fire.

They didn't head that way. Instead, Link headed for the catacombs to find the missing Gorons, and the small party threaded their way along the winding corridors of red stone, enchanted torches held in sconces guiding their way through the heart of the stone labrynth. Link found the bodies of several bulblins and scavenged a bow as well as a quiver full of arrows. He couldn't help but feel a little indifferent about the bodies, or the fact he was stealing from them. He refused to allow himself to dwell on it, knowing that doing so would only distract him from his task.

After wandering through several empty corridors, Link found himself hoping that Ganondorf had completely withdrawn his forces. Unfortunately for him, it was too much to ask for. As he came to the end of a fourth empty corridor, two lizalfos appeared around the corner, taking him by surprise. Thankfully, the Lizalfos were just as startled. They cried out at in alarm, one quickly leaping to the attack, the other proceeding with more caution.

Link thrust his shield up to deflect a jagged blade. With a quick swing, he flicked the reptile's weapon away and thrust his blade into its throat. He ducked sideways as the other Lizalfos came close to cleaving its sword through his neck, and then Jemite cracked a fist over its skull. It went down in a wretched heap.

"Thanks, Jemite," Link said, panting from the sudden encounter.

Jemite nodded. "Anything for you, Dodongo Buster." He scratched his chin, cast a thoughtful look at Link, and then asked, "Should I say Lizalfos Buster instead?"

There was a touch of humor in that question.

"No, Dodongo Buster is just fine," Link replied. Ideally, he would prefer not hearing that name either, but he doubted he would stop Jemite from saying it anytime soon.

 _I guess it's preferable to Hero of Time at least_.

They arrived in the catacombs- long passages with grave niches carved out of the rugged rock walls. Some of the alcoves were filled with the ancient remains of Gorons. Others bore the remains of what appeared to be dragon skulls, decorated with inscriptions and symbols that bore little meaning to Link. Many of the inscriptions that adorned the alcoves were faded, the names of their occupants now long lost.

"How old is this place?" Link wondered aloud.

"It is many centuries old," Jemite answered, gesturing to the alcoves. "The shrine to the First Sage of Fire was built first. The rest was built around the shrine. There was peace between Gorons and dragons for a time, but then their territory was greatly reduced by invaders. When we allied with the Hylians to produce armour in return for maintaining our own rule, many dragons turned on us. Those that didn't felt betrayed and all but several fled in disgust. This temple, and the bones that you see are a reminder of those events."

"So, Volvagia is a descendent of those dragons?" Navi asked. Link was only half listening, still very much aware that there could be something lurking in the shadows. He listened with half an ear as Jemite continued.

"Without a mother dragon to tend to the nest," the Goron was saying, "Most of the remaining eggs died. Volvagia was the only one who hatched," Jemite said, his voice solemn. "After we defeated the leader of the dragons who fought us, the rest left for distant lands. Darunia was named in honor of the Goron who brought an end to that conflict."

Link wished he could read. He wanted to know what the writing carved into the wall said. Reminding himself of his task, and the possible danger ahead, Link kept himself focused on his task.

It wasn't until the next corridor that they came across more Lizalfos. Most of them tried to flee rather than fight in such close quarters. Navi suggested using his bow while Link still had distance between them and himself.

Reluctantly, Link agreed. Exhausting himself before reaching Volvagia, who might still be alive and very angry, would not be wise. As the first Lizalfos fled, Link notched an arrow and let it fly. The tip pierced the reptile's throat, and it went down with a crash. A second arrow struck its companion's shoulder.

Link cursed; he'd been aiming for its neck. Hissing in pain, the beast swung around and brought its sword to bear. Quickly, Link let a third arrow strike its face.

By now, the final Lizalfos was almost at the end of the passage. Link let another arrow loose and felled the beast before it reached the archway at the end of the catacombs.

"The prisoners should be up ahead," said Boran. "Ganondorf meant to feed them to Volvagia, along with the Elders, so nobody would rebel."

"I can only imagine how Darunia reacted to that threat," Navi said dryly.

"Not well," Jemite replied with a small grin. "Darunia was never one to respond well to threats."

"You're becoming a little sarcastic, Navi," Link noted.

"Someone has to keep us sane," Navi quipped.

"Did Sheik or Impa put you up to this?" Link asked.

Navi gave him a sheepish grin. "No. Not at all."

Raising an eyebrow, Link almost replied before a guttural snarl caught his attention. A lizalfos rounded the corner and charged. Link cursed. Unable to ready his bow in time, he abandoned it, and went for his sword...

_WHACK!_

A fist collided with the side of the lizard's head, and it crumpled like a sack. Eyes blazing, Boran had jumped to Link's aid.

"Thanks," Link breathed.

Forgetting all thought of conversation, Link kept a lookout for anywhere a Lizalfos might be able to hide. He wasn't sure if they were that smart, but it was better not to chance it.

Three more Lizalfos stood in the chamber beyond the catacombs. As they entered the caves small and confines, there were yells of delight and shouts of "it's Dodongo Buster."

Other Gorons yelled warnings or suggestions as Link charged. He thrust his blade straight through the torso of one Lizalfos. It gurgled and fell. A second Lizalfos snarled and jumped through the air, sword arcing down towards Link's unguarded back. The youth spun around, shield bashing against blade in a shower of sparks. He cleaved his sword through the beast's abdomen and turned to see Jemite pummel the last Lizalfos with a vicious blow to the skull.

The slaughter was over so fast that Link felt physically sickened by it. Trying not to stare at the dead lizards, he walked over to the cage closest to him. It was barely big enough for the poor Goron inside; it sat crouched with its head scraping the top of the cage.

"Do you know where the keys are?" Link asked.

The Goron pointed to the Lizalfos behind Link, and he spotted the keys on its belt. Boran quickly retrieved them, and together with Link, he quickly freed the imprisoned Gorons. The freed captives thanked Link with many attempted to slap him on the back, which Link deftly avoided.

"Well, that leaves Volvagia," said Navi, once the initial outburst of noise from the Gorons died down. "Are there any other prisoners?"

The other Gorons gave various answers of "no", shaking their heads, and Jemite voiced their answer. "This is everyone. Now, we just have to deal with Volvagia so he can't threaten us again. Hopefully, the dragon's buried and killing it won't be difficult."

"Hopefully," Navi repeated with an air of skepticism. "Knowing our luck, he is not going to be a happy dragon."

"Jemite, I can take you and the others back to the city," Link said. "You don't have to come with me."

"We want to come," Jemite said.

Link was aghast. _No._ He wouldn't risk it.

"If Volvagia has recovered, it might be best to let me handle him," said Link. "You told me he's already killed some of your people."

"Which is why we must avenge our kin," said Boran. "Let us help you."

"No, it's too risky," said Link.

The Gorons grumbled irritably amongst each other, clearly not happy with this idea.

"I don't think you will be able to make them, Link," Navi whispered.

"I don't want anyone else to die because they followed me," Link said. His voice cracked as he recalled the spear plunging into Mido's stomach and then the lightning bolt that almost killed Saria.

_I can't let anyone else die._

"We are warriors, Link. If Darunia is dead, it is our duty to avenge him and our kin," Jemite said.

_He didn't call me Dodongo Buster that time._

Link looked at Navi, returning her sad gaze.

"Let them come, Link. They have seen their fair share of battle. It won't be like before," she whispered.

_Like the Forest Temple, you mean?_

"Besides, you will need us to guide you through the passages, unlike us. If you get lost or stuck, you can't survive by eating the temple," Boran added.

"Isn't that sacrilege?" Navi asked.

"Well... um yes, but what are you supposed to do if you get trapped in here?" Boran asked.

"Has anyone ever done that before?" Navi asked.

"Not that I know of," Boran replied, before turning his black eyes to Link. "Will you let us come with you?"

Link nodded, and with seven Gorons in tow, they marched through the passages of the Fire Temple towards Volvagia.

With a gigantic dragon and an enormous explosion distracting him, Link hadn't had time for sightseeing before. Now, the sheer size of the cavernous room took his breath away. It was as big as the Great Deku Tree's meadow. The walls were richly decorated with murals of Gorons. There were scenes of Gorons fighting, drinking, and wrestling. Other murals depicted the mountain folk crafting weapons while others danced amidst a parade of drums. Several more depicted a battle between the Gorons and a dragon with a crown atop its head. The reliefs closest to the entrance were blackened, scorched and damaged with cracks and chips marring the stone. Volvagia was there amidst the rubble, still partly submerged beneath the rock.

Link approached cautiously, walking towards the dragon with his sword drawn. His hands were clenched so tightly around the blade his fingers hurt.

_Is he dead?_

He stepped over the bodies of numerous Lizalfos, many suffering from obvious blunt trauma.

"Is it alive?" Jemite whispered as they came close to Volvagia.

Link shushed the Goron and listened. Faint and barely audible, he could hear Volvagia's rumbling breaths. He was still alive. It would be easy to just run over and slay him now. _Too easy._

"What's that?" Navi whispered, flying close to his ear. "In his scales just behind the head."

A blood red crystal was embedded into the dragon's hide, no bigger than a Goron's fist.

"That must be how Ganondorf is controlling him, or reviving him," whispered Navi. "I'm guessing, but it's definitely dark magic whatever it is."

A groan ensued from somewhere beneath the rubble, near where Link spotted the handle of a hammer. A few rocks tumbled loose from the debris as something moved beneath them.

"Somebody is in there," Navi whispered. "They're still alive."

"Darunia!" Jemite exclaimed. "He's alive!"

"Jemite!" Navi hissed. "Are you trying to wake that thing up?"

Wings buzzing in agitation, she pointed at Volvagia. Jemite mumbled an apology just as the dragon let out a loud snort. Navi spun around, eyes widening as the beast's slow rhythmic breathing changed. Several Gorons groaned softly, including Boran.

_Too late._

Volvagia's eyes snapped open. Only feet from the dragon's head, Link froze. The dragon's eyes burned like the depths of a furnace, and a deep growl rumbled through the temple.

Volvagia was awake.


	31. Volvagia

** Chapter 30 **

**** Volvagia ** **

Volvagia's baleful yellow eyes regarded Link with a ravenous hunger as saliva dripped from the dragon's mouth. He knew now more than ever that this enormous reptile regarded him as food. He knew he should run, but a sudden wave of fear rooted him to the spot, even as Navi shouted at him to flee.

_Run where?_

There would be no outrunning the colossal beast towering over him.

The dragon opened its jagged maw in a bellowing roar, tail lashing against the debris strewn behind it. Stones, some the size of small boulders, were knocked flying, and as he craned his neck to take in Volvagia's enormous girth, Link realized that Volvagia really could have used his old Kokiri Sword as a toothpick.

The serpentine body uncoiled, scales scintillating ruby-red. As the beast inhaled, Link realized what was coming and threw himself out of the way. The searing heat engulfed him as the hellfire belched from the dragon's maw, missing him by inches.

He spun around as the dragon turned to send another column of fire towards him. He ran, his boots pounding upon the cracked stone. A broken column to his right offered some semblance of cover. He dove behind it, the crumbling column providing some cover from Volvagia's attempts to incinerate him.

"Any ideas, Navi?" Link yelled.

He looked up to see her gossamer dragonfly wings beating madly as she too flew away from the inferno. The Gorons had taken cover as well, positioning themselves amidst the forest of columns that rose to the ceiling like tall trees.

"You could try shooting an arrow in its eye," Navi suggested.

"Won't that just annoy him?" Link asked.

"He's already annoyed!" Navi pointed out, Volvagia's menacing growl adding emphasis to her point. "Got a better idea?"

_Run?_

"No," Link replied. He retrieved his bow from behind him.

Running was probably the most sensible idea, but Link had no intention of fleeing. Not with the Gorons depending on him.

_Fear cuts deeper than any blade._

"You can do this, Link; you killed the giant dodongo!" Jemite yelled in encouragement. It was not helpful, but Link appreciated the Goron's effort.

The floor trembled beneath the dragon's heavy footsteps as it moved towards Link's hiding place. Volvagia snarled, boldly peering around the stone.

Link jumped from his cover, loosing an arrow towards one of Volvagia's eyes. It missed, and Volvagia merely flinched.

Volvagia snorted, as though the arrow had been nothing more than annoying insect, and kept coming. Link loosed a second arrow. Another stream of fire bellowed towards him and incinerated the projectile in mid-flight. Link rolled away, fire scorching the ground inches from his boot. He looked back from his hiding place. Volvagia was still bounding towards him, a cat regarding a mouse. Link let a third arrow fly; it shattered uselessly against the dragon's scales.

"Plan B?" Navi yelled, trying to be heard above the dragon's snarl.

"I thought that was plan B!" Link yelled back.

Suddenly, he could feel the dragon's hot breath on his skin. Tensing, Link looked up to find Volvagia peering over the broken column.

"Move!" Navi yelled. Link didn't need to be told twice.

He cursed and sprinted out of the way. Volvagia's maw snapped shut, right where he'd been standing. Dropping his bow, Link wrenched the Master Sword from its sheath as Volvagia's eyes followed him. He struck the reptile's face, snarling with the effort. He didn't even leave a scratch. Like an ant attacking a castle, his efforts were woefully inadequate.

Link cursed and then Volvagia's steel like claws tore through the air. He ducked as they came within inches of ripping him in half. With a roar of outrage and frustration, the dragon whipped its tail towards him. Link darted sideways, avoiding the barbed end and hacking his sword straight into the tail. Blood splattered Link's tunic as he sliced off the end of Volvagia's tail, leaving a bloody stump where the barb had been. The dragon's roar of pain was deafening.

Agitated, Volvagia swung his claws at him. The movement was so fast that Link didn't have time to run.

Link rose his shield and, with a crash of bone and steel, Volvagia's forelimb slammed into him, throwing him straight into a stone pillar. Winded, Link pushed himself to his knees, gasping for air as he looked up. With several leaping bounds, Volvagia was on top of him, opening his cavernous mouth once more.

A blur of movement out of the corner of his eye caught Link's attention as one of the Gorons threw a spear into Volvagia's mouth.

The beast's roar of pain nearly made Link's ears bleed.

"Link, get away from him!" Navi shouted.

Link staggered upright, his bruised body throbbing in protest. Volvagia thrashed about, trying to dislodge the spear stuck in its throat. He slammed his jaw shut, snapping the shaft and burying the head deeper into his jaw. Splotches of black blood mingled with saliva splattered the floor, and a blast of fire tore towards the Goron that threw the spear.

The Goron got out of the way, barely. A second Goron threw a sword that resembled a letter opener in its hand. This did nothing but further enrage Volvagia. The dragon snarled and sent a fireball tearing through the air; it did not mountain dweller was reduced to a molten slag of rock.

 _No! Not again._ Link thought.

He had sworn he would not let them get hurt; he hadn't even wanted them to come with him.

He stared blankly at the remains of the deceased Goron before Navi snapped his attention back to Volvagia. "Link, now isn't the time! Stay focused."

The death of their companion motivated the Gorons into picking up any weapon off the ground and throwing it at Volvagia.

Link charged forward amidst the hail of weapons and debris. Raising the Master Sword, he plunged it towards Volvagia's side. The dragon twisted around, cuffing Link with its wing. The barbed ends scraped off his shield, and Link hacked wildly, trying to strike a tendon or any soft tissue that he could reach.

Navi shrieked a warning.

Reality became a confused blur as Link was lifted into the air. His shield fell, and he was only vaguely aware of something sticking into him. They were white, sharp and the size of swords.

Teeth.

He was in Volvagia's mouth. Navi screamed, a horrible shriek of hysteria.

Link's bones rattled as the dragon shook him like a ragdoll. All this took seconds, and Link knew that at any moment the dragon would clamp its jaw shut, crushing him or swallowing him whole.

He was too dazed to scream and every bone ached from being jolted. Volvagia was toying with him, a cat teasing a mouse before devouring its hapless prey.

Still tightly gripping the Master Sword, the hilt clenched in a death grip, Link thrust the blade desperately into the dragon's gullet. The gem in the sword shone a brilliant yellow as Link let go of the hilt. With a hiss of agony, Volvagia let him go. Link went sailing through the air and straight into a column.

Bone and stone connected with a sickening crack. The pain was blinding, Link didn't even remember hitting the ground. He rolled over, consciousness desperately trying to flee from him as pain coursed through every fiber of his being. Tasting bile, Link gagged, and his head throbbed with the frantic pounding of his heart. The world slowly regained some coherence as his vision returned; everything was a blur, and he could only just make out a flicker of yellow and red burst forward from Volvagia's direction.

Fire.

The flames swallowed him. A strange tickling sensation rippled over Link as the fire blew across him. When it was over, and he emerged unscathed, Volvagia's eyes widened with surprise.

Thank you, Impa, Link thought, amazed that he wasn't dead.

One of the nearby Gorons gasped. Jemite bolted from behind the damaged column and yanked Link out of the way with little regard for broken bones.

"Thanks," Link gasped, wincing at the agony that flared in his ribs.

"Impossible, how did you survive that?" Jemite sounded as astonished as he looked. "Hylians are supposed to be highly flammable."

Navi flew up to Link, looking just as shocked when she saw he was only badly bruised.

"Yeah, I noticed," Link groaned, trying to sit up. "I learned that trying to take on the giant dodongo."

As Volvagia saw him getting up, he let out a furious roar, hatred burning in his swirling amber eyes.

"Well, now he's angry!" Navi remarked. Volvagia started bounding towards them, and the earth trembled beneath each shuddering step.

"Can you get up?" Navi asked urgently.

Link nodded. "I think so."

His chest did not hurt as much as his head, and with a quick check, Link was sure nothing was broken. The Goron chain mail seemed to have spared him any serious injury. If he survived this, he would be very sore in the morning. Looking up, Link saw Volvagia take flight. He weaved his way around the forest of columns, attempting to circle around them without becoming wedged between them.

Cursing the fact that the Master Sword was now stuck in a dragon's gullet, and that he'd lost his bow, Link surveyed the hall for another weapon.

A glint of silver caught his eye, a jagged blade beside a Lizalfos. Link scrambled for the blade, ignoring his aching limbs as he ran towards it.

"Jemite, can you get Darunia's hammer?" Link yelled over his shoulder, Jemite nodded and rolled towards the rubble.

There was a scream as another Goron succumbed to the dragon's flames.

That sounded like Boran. Pushing back the horror that threatened to grip him, Link jumped over the fallen rubble. This had to end now, he had to finish this. He ran towards Volvagia. Fatigue dragged him, and his muscles screamed in at the relentless agony, wanting nothing more than to slow down.

Volvagia was facing another Goron, his mouth opening as the Goron looked up in terror.

"HEY!" Link roared at the top of his lungs, the effort hurt.

Volvagia's head snapped forward, as quick as a snake striking its kill.

_NO!_

Link jumped, one hand catching one of Volvagia's long horns. The dragon lurched back as he clung to the side of its head. He caught a glimpse of the Master Sword and abandoned all thoughts of retrieving it; there was no way he was getting that out without offering his arm as a morsel.

He clambered onto the dragon's head, holding on for dear life as the dragon swung its head, trying to dislodge him. Link slipped, grappling for a spike further down the serpent's neck. He caught it, nearly impaling himself. He could almost reach the crystal that protruded from the scales and even from here, he could sense the dark magic within it.

A blur of motion distracted him as Jemite charged forward, Darunia's hammer clasped in one hand. The hammer swung down, slamming into Volvagia's head.

_CRACK!_

Volvagia trembled, hissing in agony. Link grabbed the crystal in the dragon's neck, trying to wrench it free from the dragon's neck.

_SMACK!_

Volvagia stumbled as Darunia's hammer cracked against his skull once more. The dragon swung its head into Jemite, sending the Goron into one of the broken pillars, damaging its foundations.

"Link! The column is coming down!" Navi yelled.

Link looked up, and his stomach gave a sickening lurch as the damaged column buckled and tipped towards him. He was about to jump when he saw Jemite slowly getting to his feet, unaware of the danger above him.

"Jemite, look out!" Link yelled, but it was too late.

The deadly shower of stone came crashing down, Jemite didn't even have time to move before the pillar crashed down on top of him.

_NO!_

At the same time, Link let go of Volvagia. He hit the ground with a painful thump and rolled clear of the shower of debris. The stone struck Volvagia with enough force to shatter several of the dragon's vertebrae.

The stump of Volvagia's tail still flickered madly as the trapped serpent desperately tried to free itself from the debris. Another Goron picked up Darunia's hammer and then slammed it into Volvagia's skull. Once. Twice, three and then four times. Finally out cold, Volvagia went limp.

Link stared at the listless dragon, breathing heavily as Navi zipped over to him.

"Link?" she said, sounding worried. "He's not dead yet. You have to stop him from being revived."

Link ignored her, his attention focused on the pile of debris that buried Jemite.

"Link, you have to kill Volvagia before his injuries heal," Navi said urgently. She followed his gaze and added with a gentle murmur, "There is nothing you can do for Jemite."

"I didn't want them to come," said Link softly.

How many had died? He looked around at the sober faces of the remaining Gorons. There were only four and they were all staring at the dragon warily. No doubt they were wondering how long it would remain unconscious.

"They wanted to fight, Link. It was their choice," Navi whispered. "You have to kill Volvagia, now."

One of the Gorons barked an order. Two of them walked towards the debris Darunia was beneath while the others began to move the stones Jemite was buried under.

Reluctant to kill a creature he'd almost considered a friend, Link limped over to Volvagia's head. The dragon's jaws were open, tongue lolled to one side, and the Master Sword was still buried deep in its mouth.

If it had been any other sword, Link would have just left it there rather than risk getting his arms taken off. He could just imagine his next conversation with Sheik.

"Yes, I let a dragon eat the Master Sword... what do you mean why didn't I go after it?"

Praying Volvagia did not choose this moment to wake up or shut his mouth, Link grabbed the blade and wrenched it free. The dragon's head twitched, and he jerked back, heart pounding madly.

"Hurry, Link!" Navi urged him.

He did not linger. Clambering over the dragon's neck, and avoiding the spikes, he landed by the crystal behind Volvagia's head. With one swift thrust, Link drove the Master Sword into the cursed object and shattered it.

The dragon stirred. Link held the Master Sword high, gripping it in both hands as he prepared to drive it into Volvagia's skull.

_Link!_

Link gasped. A consciousness touched his mind, and a familiar voice spoke in his head. Navi must have sensed it too because she exclaimed, "Volvagia, he's still alive."

Link's hands trembled, the blade quivering in his grip. He sensed the dragon's pain, almost as though it were his own. It lanced through him, threatening to crush him, and he could not breathe. He felt weak. His hands slackened, the Master Sword slipping from his grasp as he collapsed to his knees.

Navi called out to him, but he didn't hear; the dragon's anguish was too much. He desperately wanted to break the contact, but he didn't know how; telepathy wasn't something he understood very well.

Link.

"Volvagia?" Link breathed hoarsely.

The pain only intensified, mingled with the dragon's sorrow- the result of years of being tortured by Ganondorf. Years of being killed and revived using the magic of Ganondorf's soul mask and the Triforce of Power. The dragon's eyes opened, unfocused and unsteady.

_Kill me._

The voice was barely a whisper; Link was almost unsure if he had heard it at all. His blood froze at those words- Volvagia wanted to die.

"I..." he stammered, a lump in his throat. "I can't. Not now I know it's you."

 _Kill me_ , the dragon repeated.

Link wondered if it was even sane.

"You saved my life... I can't kill you. Not after that," Link said in a mere whisper that only Navi could hear. "I thought you were dead. We all did."

"You remember what Sheik said- a dragon would consider it a mercy," Navi told him. She glanced over at the Gorons, a sudden noise catching her attention. With Volvagia incapacitated, a small horde of Lizalfos had stumbled into the room from one of the adjacent tunnels; the Gorons were dispatching them with little effort.

"But Sheik said it was impossible for Volvagia to survive," Link told her. "I can't kill him."

Volvagia must have listened because a moment later he replied,  _I am dying. Ganondorf placed a death curse on me. He could heal me or revive me each time it ran its course using the soul mask he possesses. I remember everything._

"What a horrible way to go," Navi murmured. "A curse that kills you only for you to be revived and slowly die again and..."

She faltered at a look from Link.

_Too much information._

"Volvagia. let us help you," Link said.

_No! Kill me!_

Link was taken aback by the anger in those words. He was not even sure that Volvagia was sane. Slowly, he picked up the Master Sword and held it high in the air.

_KILL ME!_

The Master Sword plunged into the dragon's skull. Link's reeled as an intense pain seared through to bond that connected him to Volvagia. Then it began to fade, the threads of consciousness that was Volvagia slipping away.

_Thank you, Link._

With those last words, the bond unfurled until its frayed fragments faded and vanished like mist. Volvagia was gone.

Link withdrew his sword from the lifeless dragon, heedless of the tears that stung his eyes. Then, a wave of dizziness made him stumble. He fell to one knee and then the world went white.

All the pain from his injuries disappeared, and Link took a moment to recognize the ethereal sensation engulfing him. The same thing happened after he killed Ganondorf's phantom. His first thought was maybe Saria or Rauru had summoned him. Only it was neither the Sage of Light nor Saria that stood behind him. The Goron Chieftan beamed at him, and it took a moment for Link realize what Darunia's next worked confirmed.

"Never expected I'd become the Sage of Fire. When those bombs exploded, I thought I was a goner," Darunia rumbled. "I admit, I kind of thought Volvagia would be the Sage of Fire like his namesake. What were you doing at the temple entrance, anyway?" his grin faded, as did the mirth in his eyes. "I left instructions for you not to follow me."

"I missed them," Link said. It was not entirely a lie. He did not want to tell Darunia about Onyx's opportunistic attempt to kill him.

"Well, you're still in one piece. Had me worried for a bit. Thanks for helping Volvagia. It's hard to believe he was still there," Darunia growled in dismay.

"I would have saved him if I could have," said Link.

Darunia nodded, "I know. We'll make Ganondorf pay. You, me, the other Sages, we will make him regret what he's done. Just promise me one thing, brother? When we finally confront Ganondorf, step aside."

Link almost chuckled. "I will try to remember that."

"Make sure you do," Darunia growled softly. "Rauru will want me to send you back... Before I do, I want you to know that no matter what happens, the Gorons of Death Mountain will always be an ally. When you awaken the other Sages, I will make sure my people are fighting by your side. I sent emissaries to the other Goron clans deeper in the mountains. It may take them time to get here, but I'm certain they will join our fight."

That was the first Link had ever heard of more Goron clans. It made sense for there to be others scattered amongst the Goron Mountains.

"Who will take care of your people while you are gone?" Link asked.

"The Elders will take care of them. I will not be surprised if they elect Jemite or one of his brothers," he furrowed his brow, deep in thought. "Ah, I'm sure they will be fine. Just don't leave me waiting here for too long." As if expecting to see something of significance amidst the white expanse, Darunia glanced about. Then he met Link's gaze and there was an immense pride shining within his eyes. "I want you to have the medallion of fire. It was what brought me here, but it is still in the Fire Temple. I want you to keep it. It's the least I can do for you. Put it to good use. You might have to dig it out first. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry. I'll use it, I'm sure." Link said, not relishing the thought of digging out the medallion. At least there were the Gorons for that.

"Remember, we are true brothers now. Go, Link. Give Ganondorf hell for me," Darunia said with a final laugh. Then he was gone, and the light faded to darkness.

Link knew an uncomfortable moment of confusion as he awoke, coughing up a lungful of dust and ashes. He was face first on the ground. He must have fainted, and someone was shaking him by the shoulder. Hard.

He rolled onto his back, gasping as all the pain from his rattled bones returned to him. The Goron standing over him looked worried.

"Are you all right, Dodongo Buster?" he asked.

_Jemite?_

"How... I saw the pillar hit you!" Link said in astonishment.

"It knocked me out cold. Apart from a bruising, I was not badly injured," said Jemite. "The others found you unconscious. I got these for you." He held up a ruby red medallion and gestured towards the shield and bow beside him. "Something happened to Darunia. He disappeared."

"I know," Link said; Jemite looked surprised.

"How could you know? We only just finished clearing the rubble where he was buried," he said, looking bemused.

"The medallion sent him to the Sacred Realm, right after I destroyed the crystal in Volvagia's neck," said Link.

Jemite still looked utterly perplexed; Link shook his head. "I can explain later. He's okay, but he will not be back for some time."

"I do not understand, Dodongo Buster, but I trust you as a sworn brother. We should get out of here," said Jemite, still looking befuddled.

As the other Gorons gathered around, and at their insistance, Link tried to explain what had become of Darunia. His explanation received a chorus of mutterings and confused exclamations that were punctuated with lots of chin and head scratching. Quickly resigning to explain later, Link allowed Jemite to hand him his bow and shield. Just as he did, a distant rumbling vibrated through the stone floor. The earth itself was trembling, and dust fell from the ceiling high above them.

_Oh no._

This was what happened in Dodongo's Cavern, right before the cave in.

Death Mountain was erupting.

"We have to get out of here!" Jemite exclaimed.

"The temple was built to withstand eruptions, wasn't it?" Navi asked.

"Yes, but it has been rebuilt twice over the centuries," said Jemite. "There's no guarantee it will stand, especially since we tried to blow it up. The entrance we used to get in here is quite old too."

"In other words, no," Navi affirmed dryly.

"We will never make it into the city in time," one of the other Gorons pointed out. "It's too far."

"We can use the portal!" Navi said. A thick cloud of dust was now descending on them as the trembling intensified.

_The portal!_

They could still make it there.

The rumbling intensified. Link grabbed the Master Sword, and they ran for the archway that would take them towards the dais.

All of the Gorons were following him, Jemite carrying the Megaton Hammer. They ran, or rolled. Parts of the temple ceiling collapsed, hitting the ground with a thundering crash. The remaining columns trembled, but none of them collapsed.

Link did not want to be buried alive again; he sprinted faster and faster. Behind him the Gorons were rolling along the ground, picking up speed as they bolted for the archway that led to the dais.

"We're not going to make it!" One Gorons wailed. Link tried to ignore that, despite the small pestering voice in his head telling him the Goron was right.

"Not helping!" Navi yelled at the Goron. Link was not sure it heard her.

Down the corridor they ran, the shaking rattling him as Link struggled to stay on his feet. He could see the archway leading to the portal up ahead. A stone loosened by the rumbling broke away from the ceiling, striking his right shoulder hard. Pain shot down his arm, and he grimaced at the blow. Despite the warm damp feeling now spreading along his limb, he kept running. He reached the archway, fumbling in his bag for the ocarina which he found and whipped out before clambering up the steps of the stone dais. As they'd feared, the tunnel leading back into the city had already collapsed.

Another chunk of rock smashed into the dais, barely meters in front of Link. A crack formed in the dais as the rock struck it, and Link felt a moment of dismay. If this didn't work...

_Don't think about that._

"Where are you taking us?" Jemite asked.

"The woods. It's the only place I know how to get to," Link said.

"Which woods?" Jemite asked. "There are many beyond this mountain."

"The Lost Woods," Navi told him sharply, in a voice that said she wanted him to be quiet.

More rocks were crashing down around them, and Link was peppered by smaller bits of debris. It was now or never.

All the remaining Gorons were on the dais, and Link played the Minuet of the Forest. The melody was lost beneath the growling roar coming from the depths of the mountain. The strange metallic smell was tingling his nose. It was strong and threatened to cut short his playing as he made an effort not to choke.

To Link's relief, a blue wall of fire erupted around the rim of the dais; the Gorons gave exclamations of shock, and Navi yelled for them to stay still.

Everything spun as bubbling plumes of magma shot upwards towards the ledge, and the rocks holding the dais shook. Link felt it shift, and he was thrown to the ground along with the Gorons.

Was it just the earth shaking, or was the dais falling? The world was spinning too fast. Everything went white, and the shaking ceased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no whack-a-dragon today.


	32. Mirror, Mirror

** Chapter 31 **

** Mirror, Mirror **

It seemed forever before the blinding light of the portal began to dim. When it did, Link beheld a world spinning in a blur of dark green, brown. The ground seemed no more solid than standing on a boat caught at the mercy of a river's treacherous current. It took all Link's strength and will not to vomit.

Gradually the spinning slowed and the world gained clarity. When it did, Link found himself staring at the ivy-covered walls of the Forest Temple. Amidst the fresh earthy scent of spring growth and blossoms, the vibrant hum of life greeted him. It was a welcome relief from the blistering heat and desolation of the Fire Temple. The brief respite was short-lived, for no sooner had they arrived than a loud scream pierced the meadow.

Link spun around, reflexively reaching for his sword. He spotted a Kokiri girl standing by the stairs leading up to the Forest Temple. She was pointing in the Gorons' direction, her eyes wide.

She wasn't alone. One of the know-it-all brothers (Link couldn't tell which) and Forenz were with her, the white garments of their captivity now gone, replaced by tunics of green and brown that easily blended in amidst the trees.

Everyone seemed frozen to the spot for a moment, while Navi reacted first upon seeing Kokiri and their faeries.

"It's all right!" she called as she flew over to the terrified groups. "It's just us." Navi seemed to realise that the Kokiri were still goggling at the Gorons. "These are Gorons. Don't worry, they're friends."

Mori flew from Forenz's side looking thoroughly convinced that she was seeing things. "Navi?"

"It's me, Mori," Navi affirmed.

Link realized most of the Kokiri had probably never seen a Goron. He looked to see they were still holding their weapons and recalled just how terrified he had been when he first encountered Darunia.

"Jemite, tell the others to lower their weapons," Link whispered urgently.

Jemite nodded, and with a quick order, the other Gorons lowered their weapons.

Forenz relaxed. The other two Kokiri didn't, their eyes wider than dinner plates.

"Never a dull day with you around, Link," Forenz said jestfully, his eyes darting warily between the four gorons. He pointed at Jemite. "Who are your friends?"

"They're from the mountains north of here," Link explained. "They won't be staying long."

Forenz nodded, his shock slowly melting into concern as he took in Link's appearance. "You look awful. Been getting yourself into trouble again?"

"It usually finds me," Link replied with a weak smile.

Forenz gave him an imploring look that wanted more answers.

Link shook his head. "Long story... I'll tell you some other time."

The Gorons were talking quietly amongst themselves, worried about getting home. Link did not know if they had ever been out of their mountains before, but judging by how they were staring at their surroundings and fidgeting with weapons, they had never been somewhere like this.

"We should send them back," Navi suggested. "Hopefully, the portal is still intact."

"We don't even know the song we needed," Link said, pointing at the dais.

"Sheik and Impa know it, remember?" Navi reminded him. "We just couldn't use it because it was guarded."

"All right, let's find Impa. I'll let Jemite know-" At the sound of his name, the bulky Goron turned and almost whacked Link across the face, his hammer held freely in one hand.

"My apologies, Dodongo Buster," Jemite said, lowering the weapon and grinning sheepishly.

"It's fine," Link told him, keeping a healthy distance from the hammer, even though Jemite had lowered it. "You don't have to call me that you know."

"But... May I ask why?" Jemite asked, sounding genuinely puzzled. "You should be proud to have such a title."

"I'm honored... Really, I am but... I prefer Link." He shot Navi a warning glare when she started chuckling.

"Okay, I shall call you... Brother Link then."

"No... Just..."

 _I don't want any titles!_ Link wanted to scream.

For all Jemite's adoration of him, Link could have throttled the Goron. He doubted that was even possible, not to mention it wouldn't end well for him. He drew a deep breath and smiled. "Okay, Brother Link it is."

"Brother Link and I were just discussing sending you home," Navi butted in before Jemite could respond.

Link did a double take and stared at Navi, glowering with indignation. She just grinned at him wickedly.

_You are so going to pay for that later, Navi!_

"The thing is," Link said as he quickly recovered. "I don't know for sure if the other portal was damaged as we left. It might not work."

"We can manage if it's broken," Jemite assured him. "My only worry is what the others will do... they might think we are trapped in the temple. Unless..."

Jemite faltered, but Link knew what he was thinking.

"We can still send word to them," Navi suggested.

Just then a figure appeared in the doorway of the Forest Temple.

Sheik.

Wearing her ever-present bandages and cowl that veiled her face, it was very difficult to say if she was pleased to see him. Her eyes betrayed no emotion as she strode towards him, and offered him a small nod in way of greeting. 

"Sheik," Link said. "It is good to see you."

"Likewise," Sheik said. Her gaze shifted from him to the Gorons. "I trust your meeting with Darunia went well."

"Sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?" Sheik asked briskly, her eyes snapping back to him.

"We stopped Volvagia," Link said. "I think we may have blown up half of the Fire Temple in the process."

"You did  _what_?"

"Well, somewhere between Darunia sealing Volvagia inside the temple and the eruption... There's not a lot left of it."

"It isn't Brother Link's fault," Jemite added.

Link groaned. He really could have done without Jemite calling him that in front of Sheik.  _It could be worse._

"I see," said Sheik flatly. She gave little notice of Link's title, and her eyes fell on the medallion in his hand. "You found the Sage?"

"I did. Darunia is the sage of Fire."

"Is he..."

"... He's in the Sacred Realm."

Sheik's eyes narrowed a little at Link talking over the top of her. They quickly widened again as she got a better look at him.

"You're hurt."

 _Thanks for noticing._ It would have been nice, Link thought, if she'd taken note of that before interrogating him. He guessed that was just what the Sheikah were like. That and their knack for being emotionless.

Link glanced down at the rather forlorn state of his tunic. Volvagia's teeth had torn the fabric, and it was smeared with dust and ash. The gash on his arm was still bleeding, and he was covered in bruises.

_I must look awful._

Realizing he was still holding the fire medallion, Link slipped it onto the Belt of Sages and allowed Sheik to examine his bloodied arm.

"Just don't go practicing any fire magic this time," Navi said when she saw Link staring at the medallion.

Link grinned ruefully, remembering what happened the first time he tried to channel the Element of Fire. The second time, he'd burnt the inside of the Zora guardian deity's mouth.

"It's not serious," Sheik said with little sympathy. Given how painful it was Link was not inclined to agree. "I think you will want a new tunic, though."

Her tone grew more serious, and she turned to usher off the curious crowd of onlooking Kokiri. They slowly obeyed, but not before asking Link to tell him what they'd been doing, and why he looked so awful. As they made their way out the gateway of the meadow, Link caught a glimpse of one of the forest spirits, its wooden arms folded across its chest. It noticed him sharing and its mouth curved into a small smile before it turned and followed the others.

"Jemite, can you four stay here while I speak to Link?" At the sound of his name, Link turned to regard Sheik as she continued, "I will ask Lady Rin to see you safely home when I'm finished." 

Link was curious then, and he couldn't help but feel a mild sense of dread. It didn't sound like she wanted to have a friendly catch up, nor would he have expected it from her.

Jemite nodded, and Sheik guided Link up the temple stairs.

"You know, Link. You'd better hope Jemite and Ruto don't meet, or they might start a Link fan club," Navi said once they were out of earshot. "Darunia would like that. He named his son after you after all."

Link grimaced. "Knock it off, Navi."

When Sheik's eyes fell on them, Navi's mirth faded like mist before a breeze. Sheik seemed suddenly tense, her face tight.

She turned to face him after quickly checking there were no more Kokiri to overhear them.

"You want me to go as well?" Navi asked when she saw this.

Sheik shook her head. "No, you can stay, Navi. I am glad you made it when you did. Impa meant to find you if we hadn't heard anything by tomorrow. She told me what happened after our encounter with Ganondorf and Volvagia and that you worked out who she was. There has been a complication."

"What?" Link asked in growing alarm. "Has something happened?"

"Ganondorf knows that we're trying to awaken the Sages," Sheik said. "My spies tell me he has found an artifact beneath the Temple of Time and that he is attempting to activate it."

"A Gate of Time?" Link asked, remembering Halvard's words.

Sheik jerked, she almost looked surprised. "How did you know that?"

"A man in Kakariko Village told us." Link said. "A man named Halvard."

Sheik's eyes went wide. This time, she did look surprised.

"I take it you know him?" Navi asked.

"Yes," Sheik's words were hesitant. "He helped Impa and I destroy a soul sealed within a mask in Termina."

"Who is he exactly?" Navi asked. "He wasn't very open to answering a lot of our questions."

Link didn't blame her for not trusting the man; he was a rather unnerving individual.

"I do not know much about him, I suspect Impa does," Sheik replied. "He is a Sheikah, a man of many names and faces. What did he tell you?"

"He said Ganondorf was trying to make a portal back in time," Link told Sheik. "Something to do with going back in time to destroy the Goddesses."

"That's impossible," Sheik breathed. "Nobody can go back that far in time or kill the Goddesses."

"Well, in that case, it seems Ganondorf has gotten a little too ambitious lately," Navi said dryly.

Sheik didn't seem to be listening as she quietly mused to herself, "If he can go back that far in time ... Did Halvard tell you how he knew this?"

Link shook his head, "He didn't. Only that Ganondorf needs a magical artifact to allow him to go that far back."

"The Triforce," Sheik whispered. She studied the wall nearest them, frowning. "Though I doubt Ganondorf can kill the Goddesses, if he can go back in time the far and rewrite history, he can erase us all from time."

"We're safe as long as Ganondorf doesn't find Zelda, right? We can still stop whatever he is planning," Navi said as optimistically as she could manage.

"We can't just hope he never finds her," Link pointed out. "We still have to find remaining Sages." He gave a vexed sigh. "And I don't even know where they might be."

"I might," Sheik said. "The Zora are sending an emissary to meet with me. I am hoping they will let us venture into their temple in Lake Hylia, under escort."

"How did they get into the woods?" Navi asked.

"The Elder Tree agreed to let the Zora enter this grove. They should be here by tomorrow morning."

Link let out a groan that was echoed by Navi.

_Not another temple._

"Did the Zora say who they were sending?" Link asked.

"No," Sheik answered. "Ever since Ganondorf attacked their domain, they have become far more elusive. I was fortunate that at least Queen Ruto listened when I mentioned you."

 _Queen? Zora's Domain attacked?_  Link's head was suddenly spinning.

"Most of the Zora managed to flee north, but some remained behind so the others could escape," Sheik explained.

"Is Zora's Domain all right?" It was probably a stupid question. If Ganondorf had attacked the Zora, their home would not have fared well, and nor would Jabu Jabu. There was no way the Zora could have relocated a creature that size.

"No," Sheik said solemnly. "I'm afraid the Zoran guardian deity did not survive the attack and Zora's Domain is now abandoned."

Sheik gave them no time to ponder on her words. "I need to discuss this news about Ganondorf's plans with Impa. Though I knew he intended to travel back in time, I did not believe he could go back so far. No doubt Impa will want to speak to you too."

"There was one other thing," Navi said suddenly. "Halvard said someone was trying to break the seal on the Shadow Temple, to release whatever was inside."

Sheik's face grew dark. "I should have expected as much. It may mean I will have to travel to Kakariko and leave you to journey with the Zora."

Link almost considered protesting, wondering whether he could go back to Kakariko too, but he shook off the thought; Impa and Sheik could handle themselves. His job was to find the Sages. Sheik meanwhile strode to the doorway and looked at Link expectantly as though imploring him to follow her. Only Link wanted to be alone now.

"I will join you soon," Link told her. "Where's Impa?"

"Back in the village," Sheik answered. "Whatever you are doing, don't take long."

"I won't," Link assured her. He noticed Sheik's brow crinkle in worry for a heartbeat before she started down the steps. Then, halfway down, she paused as she thought of something and turned back around. "I don't know how much of the Forest Temple you explored last time you were here... It would appear Ganondorf decided to add his own taste to the decor. I haven't finished helping Impa clear out the western or northern wing. I suggest you avoid them."

"What's in them?" Link asked.

"I do not know, which is why I suggest you avoid them."

She turned again and left Link and Navi pondering her last words.

~ 0 ~

Despite Sheik's warning, Link wandered aimlessly through the winding corridors of the Forest Temple. Not paying attention to where he was going, he quickly lost all sense of direction. He had explored little of the temple on his last visit, and the twisting corridors were a maze. He avoided the central gardens, where the Elder Tree stood. The memory of what happened there still too raw.

Navi followed him quietly, leaving him to his meanderings as they found themselves in a deserted area of the temple. Cool rays of afternoon light filtered through the window slits that were overrun with brambles and vines. Busy pondering as they were, neither Navi or Link noticed the obvious signs that this area of the temple hadn't been inhabited recently. Cobwebs ran thick along the cornices of the floor and ceiling, a tiny skultulla scuttled away from him, and a little deku scrub peered its head around one corner before running off. He needed somewhere to sit, somewhere where there were no Sheikah or anyone else to bother him. His mind raced with thoughts about how Ganondorf seemed to be one step ahead of him.

Still, he walked, heedless to where his steps were taking him.

It was the sound of a deku scrub's squeak that began to unnerve Navi.

"Uhh... Link?"

Still contemplating what Sheik had told him, he didn't heed her.

"Link? Sheik said to avoid the western side of the Temple," Navi said quietly. "This area looks deserted."

Link halted, realizing she was right. He gave her a reproachful look. "I thought you were keeping track of where we were."

"I thought you were. I was too busy thinking about what Sheik said," Navi said with an irate tone.

When he looked around at the stone walls, he realized this part of the temple was definitely not familiar. They were completely lost.

 _Great,_ he thought, feeling a simmering and irrational anger towards Navi. That was when the hair on his neck prickled, and he was left with the unnerving sense that someone was watching him. 

He turned around as his skin itched. Navi noticed his sudden alarm and was instantly alert.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, zipping close to his ear.

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe we should turn back... Impa and Sheik can come and look at-"

Something drew him towards the doorway in front of him. As he entered the next room, enchanted torches burst into life, making him even more uneasy. It was as though the room was responding to their presence.

"Link?" Navi sounded afraid now. "We shouldn't be in here."

The sputtering torches cast an eerie dance of light and shadow across the walls. Something about the room bothered him. One look at his surroundings revealed three tall rectangular standing mirrors with an intricate golden frame that adorned the far wall. Link spotted the emblem of the Sheikah engraved into the golden frames.

Odd.  _What is the Sheikah emblem doing here?_

Was this part of the decor Sheik mentioned?

He stepped towards the mirror but didn't touch it, not trusting something made by the Sheikah. Despite how much grime and dust had collected in the temple over the years, the surface of these mirrors were strangely pristine. Either some magic was preventing the dirt from marring them or somebody had used these mirrors recently. He gazed at his reflection and saw he really did look the worse for wear. Cuts and bruises bloomed across his arms and legs, barely visible under a thick coat of ash, dust and sweat.

"Link?"

Link jumped, almost stumbling as he whirled around to see who it was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Forenz said, raising his hands reflexively. "Mori and I were worried about you two. Sheik said we weren't allowed in here. He-" he blushed slightly at his mistake-  _"She_ said something about needing to clean out the temple... Are you alright? You really do look awful."

"I'm fine," Link said. "Thanks for asking."

Before they could say anything else, Link felt the hairs on the back of neck stand up once more. His skin prickled, and he tensed. Something was wrong.

Forenz noticed, tilting his head in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something, but Link heard nothing. At that moment, Link felt a presence in his mind, and the belt clasped around his waist grew warm.

 _Link_? The voice belonged to Saria. What was Saria doing in his head?

 _I can only communicate with you while you're near the temple._ Some _kind of dark magic has penetrated the forest wards. I'm not sure what it is, but it's close to you. Be careful._

Navi landed on Link's shoulder, tensing. There was only one thing that could do that.

_Ganondorf._

Link's eyes darted towards the door, half expecting to see the Gerudo king come bursting into the room with that hideous white mask adorning his face.

"Link? What-" Forenz froze mid-speech, his eyes going wide. The color drained from his face, and Mori gasped.

"The mirror," Navi whispered.

Link spun on his heels, Master Sword sweeping from its sheath. His reflection gazed back at him, but Forenz's reflection, and those of either fairy, were gone.

_I'm going mad._

Only Forenz had noticed; he was not going crazy.

"They just vanished, right as I was looking at them," Forenz said, sounding bewildered. "Have you ever heard of magic that can do that?"

"No," Navi answered grimly.

Before Link could respond, the silver glass mirror in front of him rippled. His reflection changed, his tunic turning black. The reflection was now completely black, except for the eyes. Red irises glared at Link with a look of pure hatred.

_What magic is this?_

Instinct told him to run. The mirrors on either side rippled, his reflection taking on the same appearance as the figure in rage center mirror. Before Link could do anything, his reflection stepped forward... right out of the frame of the mirror.

Navi tried to take charge of the situation. "Forenz, Mori! Run! Get help!"

Link was rigid, in utter shock that his reflection was moving on its own accord. The being in front of him swept its sword towards his chest.

The sight of the blade swinging towards him spurred Link into action. Blocking the swing easily, the Master Sword clashed against a blade of solid steel that was almost identical to the sacred blade.

"FORENZ, RUN!" Navi screamed. Out of the corner of one eye, Link saw him flee, Mori flying after him.

He blocked another blow, watching as his other two reflections stepped out of the mirror and walked towards him.

_Goddesses help me. Now there are three._

"It's some kind of shadow magic, use the light medallion to stop it," Navi exclaimed.

Link was too distracted to concentrate on wielding magic. The red eyes of his reflections were unwavering as they bore into his soul.

A flurry of blows swung down towards him, and Link tried to alternate between a flurry of thrusts, parries, and swings, all while preventing the shadows from cutting him open. The other two shadows came towards him, and one sent a blast of fire towards him. Impa's ring protected him from the fire but not from the explosion of glass as the fireball struck the mirror.

A deadly hail of tiny blades slashed Link, piercing him everywhere that was not protected by the chain mail. Navi flew upwards to evade the shower of mirror shards pelting towards her. A shard slashed across her midriff. Spinning in the air with a scream of pain, Navi thumped to the ground.

_No. No, that didn't just happen. NAVI!_

Link could not have said if he screamed then. He slid, his boots sliding on the glass fragments. The three shadows leaped towards him, their eyes widening in glee as they beheld their wounded foe. Link backed away, careful to avoid Navi's listless form.

 _No. She isn't dead, she is still alive,_  Link tried to assure himself as he confronted his attackers. They pressed forward, blades locked in a deadly dance. They used their shields blocking almost every stroke Link made. He considered running, but the shadows were between him and the doorway. The only thing that spared him was that the shadow creatures were not thinking as one. They fought without regard for one and other.

Link tried desperately to stand between Navi and his attackers, but they were pushing him back.

 _Link,_  Saria's voice was back in his head.  _Impa and Sheik are coming just hang on._

_I'm trying, Saria!_

He took comfort in the fact he was not alone and renewed his attempts to slip a blow into his shadowy reflections. A sword arced through the air, and Link found an opening, cutting the Master Sword through the shoulder of the shadow in front of him. It hissed in pain as black ichor fell to the ground.

 _It can be hurt._  Link realized. If it could be hurt, he could kill it. Only he was getting dizzy, dimly aware of the warmth running down his arms from dozens of cuts where glass had ripped across flesh. Fatigued from his fight with Volvagia, Link knew he was fighting a losing battle. The doppelgangers noticed too and attacked with renewed vigor.

One knocked his shield aside, and Link slid on the glass shards again, falling backward into the broken mirror. The Master Sword was knocked aside, and then one of the shadows dropped its blade, leaping forward to grasp Link by the collar of his tunic. It was almost too fast for Link to react, let alone comprehend what was happening, and his shield fell as he was thrust into the air. The doppelganger began to squeeze its fingers into his throat, and Link struggled to breathe. He tried drawing Light, but the demon realized what he was doing and slammed him bodily against the stone wall. Dazed, Link felt the currents of magic slip from his fingertips. He could only watch as the demon that held him reached into his bag and removed the ocarina.

 _No! Give that back!_  That sight of the ocarina sent a flicker of energy through him, but it wasn't enough.

His boots scuffed stone as he fought to break free. His muscles screamed for air as his strength ebbed away.

The shadow smirked, putting the ocarina in a pocket of its own tunic.

"Ganondorf sends his regards, Hero of Time," the shadow hissed. It pulled its sword back, ready to thrust it between Link's ribs.

Link glimpsed a blur of motion right before a loud crack resounded through the room. A Goron held Darunia's hammer, raising it to strike again. The hammer smashed the shadow to the right, and it crumpled in a heap, its head a mess of ichor. Jemite's eyes widened as he took in the scene before him.

The shadow holding Link dropped him like a sack, spinning around and dancing away from another blow. The stone slapped Link, and he gasped, wheezing as he took in the much-needed air. The brief respite afforded by Jemite's distraction was just long enough for him to regain some clarity and clamber lethargically back to his feet. A quick glance at Navi assured him he had not fallen on top of her, but there was no time to assess her injuries.

Link darted to the left as the two other shadows danced, blades slashing towards him. It quickly became clear to Link why Jemite hadn't attacked the two reflections. The dead one was reforming.

_It's not dead._

Link cursed and plunged the Master Sword into the rapidly reforming shadow. It screamed, a cry identical to his own.

Another Goron barged into the room.

"You normally have fights with yourself, Sworn Brother?" The Goron asked as he descended upon the nightmarish scene. "Darunia would not approve."

"Be quiet and help him!" Jemite snapped.

They charged forward with a roar. One of the shadows finally broke away from Link, turning only briefly to hold up the ocarina tauntingly before bolting out the door. Jemite slammed his fist into the other one, knocking it to the floor. Neither of the Gorons took much heed that Link's ocarina had been stolen.

"He's got the ocarina!" Link screamed hoarsely, pointing at the doorway. "Don't let him escape!"

Jemite's companion gave a roar and charged after the shadow.

 _Goddesses, please don't let it hurt the Kokiri_ , Link prayed desperately.  _Please don't let it get away._

The final shadow leaped back, and darkness seemed to close around Link as it cast another spell, a jet of what Link thought was a purple lightning. It missed him, striking Navi's crumpled form.

She was lifted off the ground and sent spiraling through the air until she crashed back down amidst the debris.

Link's body seemed to react before his mind caught up with what he was seeing. He screamed out her name, just as a blast of fire shattered the mirror beside him. The shards of glass cut his face, Link brought his shield up in time to protect himself and was spared the worst of the shards.

As Link shielded his face, Shadow Link leaped forward, a grin on its face as its blade slashed towards Link's neck.

_CRACK!_

The hammer clobbered the shadow against the side of the face. A quick leaping thrust with the Master Sword and it finally went still. Link wanted to run after the third one, but his strength was failing, and he knew he could not make it far.

He turned his thoughts to Navi. As he looked at her, he felt something damp along his cheeks.

_Navi?_

His legs gave out, unable to support his weight, and the mirror shards tore at his hands. He felt so numb, so shocked he barely noticed the pain.

"Navi?" Link choked. What had the shadow done to her?

He crawled over to her, cradling her in the palms of his hands as he examined her injuries, heedless of his own. Several deep gashes ran down her body, but she had avoided the worst of the debris. The wound from the spell that struck her was another matter.

He was only vaguely aware of Jemite striding over to him, "We can still help your friend," Jemite said quietly. "You have magic trees that can help her don't you?"

 _Magic trees?_  It was a moment before Link knew what he was referring to.

"Navi, please wake up," he whispered. Navi's eyes did not so much as flicker, and her ethereal glow that was once so bright seemed to dim before his eyes.

He retrieved a bottle from his bag and placed Navi gently inside.

Link struggled to get to his feet; the world lurched and spun as he tried to stand up. There was a familiar sensation of the darkness rushing towards him. This time, he embraced it.

~ 0 ~

"Wake up!" a fairy squeaked into his ear. "Hey, wake up sleepy head! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you."

"Go away!" Link moaned in his sleep, rolling over only to feel something smack the side of his ear. He involuntarily moved to slap it and heard a squeak in response.

"I am not moving until you wake up! This is urgent!" The fairy persisted. "Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"

"Hyrule's... destiny... what?" Link moaned groggily.

Sweet blissful warmth engulfed Link; he could hear the melodious chirps and warbles of the birds outside his home. He was safe, in a dream where no troubles threatened him. A voice penetrated his dream, but Link ignored it, hoping it would go away. He was dreaming of the day he met Navi. A day where he thought his dream of having a fairy had come true; he was finally a true Kokiri. It should have been the happiest day of his life. Yet all that had been taken from him in a heartbeat. Instead, he'd been thrown into a destiny that he had no knowledge of. Now, he was sure even Navi had been taken from him. His last connection to the Kokiri was gone, a childhood lost forever.

Memories of his reflection stepping out of the mirror, the fireball shattering the glass, the debris crashing into Navi, the spell that struck her, and the ocarina being stolen came rushing back to him. Link's eyes snapped open. A chill ran through his body as he realized he was in the grove of the Elder Tree. Was it the memory of what happened to Mido and Saria, or was it the air that made him cold?

A sharp pain jabbed his left arm, and he yelped. Sheik knelt beside him, plucking a shard of glass from his arm. A bottle filled with thick green tree sap lay beside her. She was holding a metal instrument and yanking a shard of glass from his arm. That was when Link realized he was scantily clad except for the smallclothes around his waist. Foolish though it was, he knew a fleeting moment of embarrassment that Sheik had seen him in such a state.

A cloak covered his torso providing some relief from the chill air of the late afternoon. Small scars crisscrossed his legs and arms, adding to the ones already there. Normally he would have felt embarrassed at having Sheik see him like this, but he was in no condition to protest.

"Keep still," Sheik said firmly. "I've been trying to mend you for the past hour, and I will not have you undoing my handiwork."

Link then remembered the third shadow escaping. He tried to rise, but Sheik forced him back.

"I said keep still!" Sheik said more firmly. Her lips pursed as she gripped his arm, pulling another shard of glass out. Link clenched his teeth to stop himself crying out in pain.

"There's another one of those things out there. It took the ocarina," Link told her when the pain briefly subsided.

"I know," Sheik breathed, her voice sounded pained. Link knew from that tone she had bad news for him.

_Was it Navi or the ocarina? Or had somebody else been hurt?_

"Was anybody else injured?" he asked.

"No," Sheik answered simply. "Just you and Navi."

"Is... Navi?"

He couldn't finish, his throat knotting uncomfortably until speaking hurt.

"She is alive," Sheik replied.

Link shifted again which caused Sheik to push him back into the ground with a frown. There was something in her voice that bothered him. It was the same voice Navi had used when she tried to keep Link from learning what she found in the forest when he woke up in Ordon, the same voice Rauru used when Link asked what had happened to Hyrule when he was pulled into the Sacred Realm.

"What's wrong with her?" Link asked, trying to scramble upright.

"Lie still!" Sheik hissed. "I could end up doing more damage while I'm working to get this glass out if you don't stay still."

"Where is Navi?" Link demanded. "I want to see her,"

Sheik sighed, "she is asleep. In a hollow in the Elder Tree. She awoke long enough to tell me what happened... The Elder Tree healed her, but there was a complication..."

Link's insides went colder than ice. "What do you mean?"

"Jemite said she was struck by some spell. The Elder Tree could not break it but only reduced its effects. The only way to save her was to bind her life source to the magic that runs through the forest. She is very much alive, but she cannot venture beyond the woods for long," Sheik explained.

Link's heart stopped.  _She can't come with me anymore?_

Were the Goddesses so cruel they would rid him of his only companion, the one who tried to keep him sane, who kept him from killing himself on at least one occasion?

As if sensing what he was thinking Sheik added, "She can still accompany you but only for short periods of time before the curse affects her. A few weeks at best."

Which meant Navi could not remain with him if he ever left the forest. As a Hylian, he realized he might not even have a choice.

"Did you get the ocarina back?" he asked, hoping for at least some good news.

Sheik tensed, "No, Impa chased the culprit who took it but did not catch him."

"Where is Impa now?"

"She is returning the Gorons home and retrieving your horse... Jemite said that you had procured one. Impa intends to ride to Kakariko and speak to her spies. It may be possible for them, or Impa, to retrieve the ocarina from Dark Link."

Link frowned. "Dark Link? Why did you name that thing after me?"

"It was not my idea. The Gorons called it that and I'm still trying to work out how it even got in here. Now, be quiet while I try to finish without slashing your arms. Some of these wounds are deep."

She seemed to consider something, leaving Link's side to retrieve a bottle from a satchel. As she unstoppered it, Link recognized the smell- sleeping draught.

"Since it's not likely I can convince you to lie still, this will help."

She pressed the lip of the bottle against Link's lips until he drank.

He settled down begrudgingly, looking up at the clear blue sky and gritting his teeth as sharp pricks of pain stung his arm while Sheik continued removing the shards.

"Sheik, I'm sorry I lost the ocarina," Link whispered, his eyes feeling moist again.

"It's not your fault, Link."

She sounded strangely pained, as though she was on the verge of tears, but her eyes remained dry. It took Link a minute to realize why. She lost her family the day Hyrule fell, and without the ocarina, she would never see them again.


	33. Serenade of Water

** Chapter 32 **   
** Serenade of Water **

Link squinted as light splashed across his face, streaming into the dwelling that had once been a Kokiri's home. He groaned, bringing up a hand to shield his eyes. A tall figure stood in the doorway, peering down at him with a severe gaze. He blinked, still trying to shake off the last vestiges of sleep. The figure, Link realized, was Impa. To his surprise, she was wearing her disguise again.

"You were warned about breaking mirrors, Link," Impa chided, a faint smile tugging at one corner of her mouth.

"Yeah," he offered dryly. "I guess you could say that."

"Feeling better?"

Link nodded. Aside from a pounding headache, he no longer felt like a horse had run over him. He wondered where Navi was, half-expecting her to fly into the room after Impa and start chastising him for sleeping too much. He would have been relieved if she did, knowing it was a sure sign she was okay, but a quick glance around the room told him Navi wasn't there. All he could see were his chainmail shirt and clothes beside the wooden bench he was lying on.

"How is Navi?" Link asked.

"Navi is well," Impa replied. She stepped inside, letting the cloth that draped across the doorway swing back into place.

"Where is she?"

"With Sheik, I believe," Impa replied as she moved beside the bed. She studied him, her lips pursed. "Your wounds have healed nicely."

Link followed her gaze. Beyond where the chainmail had protected him, a dozen or more scars marred his arms. They were not nearly as obvious as the marks on his face, but they still made him feel shamefully weak. He tugged at his sleeves self-consciously in an effort to cover them.

"You need not be ashamed," Impa said as if reading his thoughts. "Many consider scars to be a mark of character."

"I'm not ashamed," Link replied. Impa raised a questioning eyebrow.

Her disguise might have made Impa less intimidating, but Link still felt uncomfortable under the weight of her gaze. Even though Impa's red eyes didn't glow, they still reminded him of the creature that stepped from the mirror.

_The mirror._

He shuddered as he recalled the hatred that burned in his shadow's eyes. Link could still feel the steel of the black blades cutting into his flesh, and hear the ear-shattering explosion as seething hot mirror shards sliced and burned his skin. Navi tumbling, falling, as the mirror shattered around them.

_"Ganondorf sends his regards, Hero of Time."_

"Link?"

Impa's voice roused him, and he shuddered.

"Are you in pain?" she asked.

"No," Link replied quickly. "No, it's fine." It was an obvious lie. "What happened after that thing attacked?" he asked quickly before Impa could question him further. "Sheik told me no one else was hurt."

"They weren't," Impa affirmed, still eyeing him with concern. "The Gorons received a few scratches but that was the worst of it. I sent them home a few hours ago."

"Did you get the ocarina?" Link asked.

Impa's grave expression answered his question. "No. There is still hope that one of my spies will find the instrument."

"How will they know to look for it?" Link asked.

"I met them in Kakariko," Impa explained. "There are still a few people I can trust to find the ocarina, and until they do, or I find some way of retrieving it myself, worrying will do little good. You must focus on finding the remaining Sages."

 _Focus._ Link wished Sheik and Impa would stop saying that. He knew Navi would have told him she was right.

"Sheik said I should look for the Sage of Water next," Link said as he tried to recall a similar conversation he'd had with her.

"That would be the best place to start," Impa replied. "The Zora will be here soon. Once the Water Temple is cleansed, and we find the Water Medallion, the next Sage can be chosen."

"Chosen?" Link asked, unsure that he understood. "I thought they were already chosen."

"Not exactly," Impa said patiently.

"Then how?"

"Normally they are asked and then anointed by the leader of the Sages in the Sacred Realm."

"But Darunia and Saria didn't get a choice," Link pointed out. Saria certainly hadn't.

"Given their willingness to sacrifice their lives for their people, and their familiarity with the Flow, perhaps Rauru believed there was little doubt Saria or Darunia would accept."

The reminder of Saria's close brush with death threatened to bring back a flood of memories, few of them pleasant. Fortunately, he was distracted by the sound of approaching footsteps crunching upon soft earth.

Link got to his feet. He wobbled as he did so, his head swimming. Feeling cold, he threw the cloak that had served as his blanket around his shoulders.

Sheik walked in the door, ducking beneath the low archway. Navi flew inside after her, looking agitated. For an instant, Link was unsure what to say. "Navi," he breathed, almost laughing with relief. "You're okay."

He stretched out his hands as she flew over and landed on one palm. The edge of a black scar that ran across the side of Navi's bosom peeked out over the edge of her dress. He surveyed the injury with a grimace. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Don't be," Navi said, her smile not quite touching her eyes. "It was bound to happen eventually."

Sheik cleared her throat.

"Impa. The Zora Queen is here," she announced, she looked impassive, but Link could pick up an undertone of disapproval in Sheik's voice.

"The Zora Queen? Well, that is a little unexpected," Impa's look of surprise was quickly hidden as she addressed Link. "In the Zora's company, you must call me Lady Rin. With the exception of Ruto, they do not know that Princess Zelda's nursemaid still lives, nor would it be wise to tell them."

Link understood. He reasoned that Impa didn't want any of the Zora letting slip, especially if they were ever captured. Navi meanwhile, made a vexed sound.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"I wanted them to wait until you were well enough," she muttered, no longer smiling.

Link opened his mouth, but before he could respond, the fabric covering the door was swept aside as the Zora Queen herself glided into the room unannounced. She carried herself with an air of authority, the flowing blue garments of fine silk and bejeweled crown upon her head adding to the illusion of majesty. This illusion was quickly shattered when, with a squeal with delight and her arms outstretched, Ruto launched herself towards Link. "Link! My dear, my love, I missed you!"

She kissed him full on the cheek and then again on the other. Link was so shocked he stumbled backward and grabbed Ruto to stop himself from falling. They both went crashing into the bed, Ruto landing atop of Link.

"Well, aren't you gallant?" Ruto teased, flashing a smile. She kissed him again before getting to her feet. "I thought you were dead," she said. "Where have you been all this time? Did you forget that we are betrothed?"

Navi made a retching sound and Sheik looked at Ruto as though she had succumbed to some madness.

Trying not to consider the fact he was blushing furiously, and still too shocked for words, Link let Ruto help him to his feet.

"I trust you still have our engagement ring?" Ruto asked. Impa raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Sheik.

_The Zora Sapphire?_

Link finally managed to force his mouth open. "No, I don't have it."

"What?" The look of adoration on Ruto's face melted into anger. "You lost my mother's sapphire?"

"It's safe," Link said quickly. He had no desire to see if Ruto was still prone to tantrums. "It's just not on me. I gave it to the Sages for safekeeping."

Ruto immediately relaxed. "Oh, is that all?" she asked mildly. "Well, you could have told me."

Both Sheikah were staring at Link and Ruto with a look that demanded immediate answers.

"Ruto," Sheik cut in firmly. "Would you mind-"

"It's Your Majesty," Ruto chided.

Sheik did not take kindly to being interrupted. "I will call you by your royal title when you act like a queen."

"What would you know about being a queen?" Ruto snapped.

"A lot more than you," Sheik replied. Her voice was deadly quiet and thick with contempt.

A cold and uncomfortable silence filled the room as Sheik stared down the Zora Queen. Link couldn't help but think that Ruto's last comment had struck a nerve. Her eyes were like daggers, and she looked close to committing regicide. Ruto blanched, licking her lips nervously. Ruto hadn't just struck a nerve, she'd severed it.

It wasn't until Impa took a step towards her that Sheik regained her stony countenance.

"Forgive me for interrupting but we have more important things to discuss," Impa said firmly. "Sheik, if you go to my horse you will find a map of Lake Hylia in the saddlebags. Can you bring it to me?"

"Of course," Sheik said, and then she disappeared out the door without another word.

"You must forgive Sheik, she still has a lot to learn when it comes to her temper," Impa said.

"There is no need to apologize," Ruto said, her charming smile returning. "I was too hard on the girl."

 _Girl?_ Link thought. It was a good thing Sheik hadn't been close enough to hear  _that_.

"I must say, your Majesty, that I find your presence surprising. You told me you were sending an envoy, but I did not think for a second you would come. You realize just how much danger you're putting yourself in don't you?" Impa asked.

"Of course, I do," Ruto said snappishly. "Believe me, the other Zora were not happy about it. I had to go to Lake Hylia myself; our home is drying up, and as you have no doubt noticed, the land is plagued by drought."

"All of the nine kingdoms are in a drought. Ten, if you include the Blins," Impa said.

"I'm aware of that," Ruto said irritably. Impa looked deeply unimpressed by Ruto's lack of respect. "I'm sure the source is the curse placed on Lake Hylia. It is my intention to break the curse."

"As I recall, you have already attempted to retake the temple and reclaim the medallion inside several times. What makes you think you will fare any better this time?" Impa asked.

"Link can help me destroy the source of the curse," Ruto said, glancing hopefully at him.

Link barely suppressed a groan.

"While I'm sure Link is glad you have so much faith in him, there is one small problem: Link can't breathe underwater," Navi pointed out.

"I'm aware of that," Ruto exclaimed peevishly. "Which is why I have brought something that will help. I made it for you Link, as a wedding gift... I suppose I can give it to you early."

Link almost gagged.

"A wedding gift?" Impa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ruto, if this is a joke I am not in the least bit amused. Our home is dying, our people are suffering, and you persist with this nonsense!"

Ruto looked mortified at the accusation. "It's not nonsense. I did prepare a gift for Link."

Link was sure Impa couldn't raise her eyebrow any higher. She looked livid. Ruto shuffled uncomfortably before moving to the door and calling her guards. The two Zora disappeared and quickly returned with an elaborately carved and gilded chest, decorated with scenes of Zora standing before a throne shaped like a shell. Link's curiosity peaked as the Zora set it down and then retreated back outside.

Ruto looked expectantly at Link, "Well, go on. Open it."

Link opened the lid to reveal a sapphire blue tunic made of tiny scales which rippled in the light. The headpiece was shaped like a fish tail with a trim of golden scales. A tiara-like ornament adorned its front with a sapphire in it. A pair of boots lay beneath the tunic, webbed like a Zora's feet. Amongst the clothing lay a white mask in the likeness of a Zora's face.

"Hang on a second," Navi said, peering at the tunic as Link unraveled it and held it up. "You knew Link was not a Kokiri? How?"

"I guessed," Ruto beamed. "Everyone knows a Kokiri can't leave the forest. The day you found me with your friend, you left the forest. She did not."

Link ran his thumb along the cool blue scales.

"Thank you," he said. As taken aback as he was by the gift, and as beautiful as it was, he couldn't help but notice a small problem. "It looks lovely but how is it supposed to stop me from drowning?"

"That's what the mask is for," Ruto said, pointing at the mask. "It will let you breathe underwater."

"Just how much underwater traveling does our journey involve?" Link asked cautiously.

"Not a lot," Ruto answered. "You have to pass through a series of underwater caves to get inside the temple."

Link frowned, looking up at Navi, who gave an unhappy murmur, "I guess that means I can't come with you."

"You can stay here. Besides-" his eyes trailed towards the edge of the scar above her dress.

"No, I can wait on the lakeshore," said Navi quickly. "You're not leaving me behind."

Link wanted to ask if she was up to traveling given her injury but decided not to in front of Ruto.

"You never told me why Link needs the medallions on the Belt of Sages," Ruto said as Link admired the tunic.

Link tilted his head towards in interest towards Impa. She regarded Ruto pensively as though calculating how much to tell her. "When completed, The Belt of Sages allows the bearer to control the elements of magic, and with the aid of the sages, defeat whatever evil threatens Hyrule. It was a symbol of unity once, much like your sapphire. Those who worshiped the Sages placed a great importance of them."

"People used to worship the Sages?" Link asked. Remembering the bodies scattered and broken in the Temple of Time was like recalling a distant nightmare. With some effort, Link refused to let those memories take hold.

"Of course," Impa said with a patience Ruto lacked. "Their numbers were in decline for years up until Ganondorf destroyed them, but they had a strong following. Rauru was a member of their order until Ganondorf killed them."

"Is it true that Darunia tried to confront Ganondorf by himself?" Ruto asked. "I took it for mere boasting, but you know how foolhardy Gorons can be."

As Ruto spoke, Sheik walked back in, fixing Ruto with a frigid stare. The Zora did not meet her eyes. Sheik held out the scroll clutched in her hand, which Impa accepted.

"Darunia did indeed try to confront Ganondorf,"  Impa continued. "Ganondorf chose to retreat rather than accept the challenge."

"The man's such an eel," Navi muttered.

"An eel?" Ruto said, sounding as though she thought Navi had said something quite peculiar. "I fail to see the resemblance."

Sheik's mouth twitched in what might have been amusement.

"I believe," Impa said abruptly, "We were discussing your journey to Lake Hylia."

"When do we leave?" Link asked.

"We depart this afternoon," said Ruto, still glancing at Navi before turning to him. "My guards will accompany us into the temple."

"How are we going to get there?" Navi asked. "It's a fair way by swimming."

Ruto leaped to an answer almost immediately, "The Serenade of Water can open the portal to Lake Hylia."

"The what?" Navi asked blankly.

"It's the song that activates the portal to Lake Hylia," Ruto answered.

"Where did you find that out?" Impa asked.

"It was found amongst some of our records that survived the attack on Zora's Domain," Ruto explained. "It is mentioned in many a journal, but only the Zora seem to have bothered to record the song itself. "

"Are you sure this is the right one?" Navi asked.

Ruto fixed Navi with an irritable glare. "I'm certain of it."

"It better be," Navi muttered. "The last thing we want is to end up being sent to the bottom of some ocean."

"The portal can be found inside a shrine beside the lake," Sheik said. Her map was unrolled on the bed, and she pointed to a marked object on the southern shore. "What concerns me is how close the Gerudo or the moblins are to it. If they spot anyone using the portal, you will not survive." Out of everyone, Sheik looked the most unenthusiastic about Ruto's plan.

"My people already control the lake. I trust you still have the instrument that can activate the portal?" Ruto asked.

Sheik gave a curt nod, "Yes, my harp. The other instrument was stolen by Ganondorf." Link flinched at the recollection of losing the ocarina.

The apprehension must have shown on his face too as Ruto added, "I have close to a hundred Zora occupying the lake. We will be perfectly safe."

"A hundred against a horde of moblins?" Impa said skeptically. "That is hardly safe."

"We will be long gone before any hordes can threaten us," Ruto said calmly.

"I hope so," Link muttered. He did not like this plan at all.

"You will need my harp to get back. Don't lose it," Sheik said sternly.

Ruto nodded, adding when Sheik's stare seemed to bore into her, "Is that all?"

Sheik nodded stonily. She did not seem particularly thrilled, and Link decided not to mention how prone Ruto was to losing things.

_I'll make sure she doesn't lose it._

"Good. I will need to discuss this with my guards. If you will excuse me-" Ruto got up and strode out the door.

A pregnant pause filled the room after Ruto left and Link became increasingly aware of just how small the hut was with everyone crowded inside. The fresh air that billowed through the door as Ruto let the curtain fall back in place beckoned to him. Announcing his intention to check on Epona, Link made a hasty exit. He hoped it didn't look like the escape that it was.

Breathing a sigh of relief as the fresh air rolled over him, Link began walking towards three horses picketed by a nearby tree. Epona greeted him with a neigh and buzzed her lips while the other two barely lifted their heads from their food. One horse he noticed was Impa's white mare- Silver. She regarded Link with a suspicious stare, and then returned to grazing. Epona was more accepting of his company and extended her head towards him.

 _Food?_ she seemed to say as she sniffed him.

"Hey, girl!" he said, rubbing Epona's muzzle. She rolled her eyes approvingly. "Did you miss me?"

Epona neighed in response and let him stroke her mane.

"I can't believe Ruto did that," Navi said landing on Epona's saddle.

"Don't remind me," Link blushed, glancing at her. Again, his eyes fell on the black scar and his stomach twisted. "Are you going to be all right traveling? You can always stay here."

Navi shook her head angrily. "I'm not staying behind just because I got hurt."

Link sighed. Sometimes she was just as stubborn as he was. "This isn't a normal injury. It could kill you if you don't remain in the forest." His throat tightened. "I don't want anything more to happen to you. If it did-"

His voice cracked as his throat clenched so tight it hurt to speak. If Navi died, he was not sure if he could go on.

"Don't worry about me," Navi said her voice thick with emotion. "I will be fine. Really."

Epona snorted as Link stopped petting her. "I'm serious, Navi." He wished she would listen.

"I will be okay, trust me." She gave him a sad smile.

Link nodded, swallowing, "We'll find a way to heal you. I promise."

That was one promise he hoped he could keep.

~ 0 ~

Wanting to distract himself from the thoughts of recent events, Link busied himself grooming Epona. The mare was quiet, as though sensing Link's troubled thoughts as he tried in vain to shake off his memory of the mirrors. He had fought many creatures, many of which still haunted his dreams. However, all of his encounters paled in comparison to being attacked by a demon that took his likeness. To say he was afraid would have been an understatement. Even Navi's attempts to distract him did not help. What if Ganondorf could conjure creatures that took on the appearance of other people, those he couldn't save, or his friends? Or a Kokiri? The thought made him cold. He kept stroking Epona slowly with the brush as the memories dulled his senses until he was no longer aware of his surroundings.

"Oi', Link! I'm talking to you!"

Link jumped, dropping the brush. Epona jerked, pulling the reins from his grip. It was only Mori, Link realized as he looked around.

"I didn't mean to startle you," she said. "Forenz is after you. He's at the Great Deku Tree's meadow."

She flew off without another word, leaving Link to wonder why Forenz had sent for him, and why he wanted to meet in front of the Great Deku Tree.

"Come on," Navi prodded him. "Let's go and see what Forenz is up to."

Offering Epona one final pat, he followed Mori.

Lost in melancholy, Link barely took in the sight of the blossoming trees, some dropping small flurries of delicate flower petals as birds, hungry for nectar, disturbed their branches. Warm golden sunlight danced through the trees, dappling the forest floor. It was a peaceful sight. As a child he would have been playing amidst the leafy bowers, jumping between the limbs of a tree with all the agility of a monkey. He would have been lying in the grass, soaking in the sun's warmth like a lizard upon a rock, and listening to the soft notes of an ocarina or the sweet sound of birdsong. Where once excitement and contentment had been, cold emptiness and insecurity remained.

Arriving at the clearing Link was surprised to find not just Forenz waiting for him but Sheik as well as a gathering of Kokiri. Many of them murmured amongst themselves as Link approached, some greeted him warmly while others eyed him warily. On both occasions Link had returned to the forest, something bad had happened. A stab of guilt ebbed through him.

_They never asked for this. Any of this._

Link's eyes were drawn to the face of the Great Deku Tree, its lifeless trunk gazing sightlessly down upon the world in front of it. Forenz hushed the Kokiri. There were only twenty, a small portion of those Link rescued. All of them were sitting cross-legged on the ground, and Link spotted a few faces he knew well.

"We were deciding on a new leader, now Mido is gone," Forenz looked at Mori and then the distant mound by the Great Deku Tree. Link guessed who the Kokiri had chosen as their new leader, staring at Forenz before the boy affirmed it.

"That was not why I asked you here, though. Given that the forest has been attacked twice since we returned, the Kokiri who used to form the Elder Council and I have been discussing what to do."

Forenz cast a sweeping glance over the gathered Kokiri. "We want to help."

Sheik rubbed her chin, her brow furrowed in thought. "It wasn't my idea Link."

"What do you mean help?" Navi asked slowly.

Link knew exactly what Forenz meant. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, his insides clenching in horror. The Kokiri wanted to help fight Ganondorf.

 _No_.

Link gazed around at the Kokiri, who were all staring at him, waiting for him to speak. They had only just gotten their home back, and Link had no desire to see them in harm's way again. As for the forest spirits, or Koroks as the Elder Tree called them, their numbers were too few, and the remaining ones had little desire to fight. Their task, as they deemed it, would be to help any Kokiri who could undertake the transformation into one of their own. Had that been what Sheik was hoping? To gain an army that was capable of wreaking havoc on Ganondorf's own?

"No," Link said intently. "No, you can't let them fight. Sheik, how could you do this?"

Sheik looked affronted at his accusation, but her voice was calm. "I told you, this was not my doing."

"Then whose was it?" Link asked. He directed the question at Forenz.

"It was ours," Forenz answered, he gestured to the other Kokiri who voiced their assent.

"Saria would have agreed, Link," said Mori as she hovered by Forenz's ear. "When Saria helped Mido and I escape the Gerudo, Fora told the Skull Kids they couldn't ignore what was happening outside the woods. We can't ignore it either, even if our elder brethren, if that's what you call them, have refused."

"You can't," Link stammered. He didn't want them to get hurt, not now. "It's too dangerous."

" _The decision is not yours, Link. It is theirs to make, and while they are in the woods, I can protect them,_ the Deku Sprout said in his mind. Link almost jumped at the sensation of having the tree spirit's mind in his head. Once Link had been used to this, even enjoying the feeling of the meld between himself and the forest guardian, but that had been a long time ago.

"Why not?" one of the other Kokiri Elders piped up. "The woods aren't the same as before-" he trailed off, looking back towards the enormous trunk that took up most of the clearing.

 _Before the Great Deku Tree died._  Link could not help but lament at the boy's statement. No, the forest wasn't the same anymore.

"This isn't a bunch of irritating Deku Scrubs or even flesh-eating plants we're talking about," Link said after he tore his eyes away from the Great Deku Tree's trunk. "There are far deadlier things out there."

"Like that dragon?" one of the girls asked. "We know that."

"Who said anything about fighting?" Forenz said. "We don't plan to do that, and besides I was the one who taught you to play to your strengths."

Link did remember that particular lesson, but it took him a moment to see what it had to do with this.

"Forenz asked me here before arranging this meeting," said Sheik. "I know a way the Kokiri can help without them ever having to leave the forest."

"How?" Link asked, not following Sheik's thought.

"There are many wounded amongst the refugees and those who have been fighting to free Hyrule from Ganondorf. There are still scattered remnants of Hyrule's army who Impa and I are well acquainted with. They will listen and can help move the wounded into the forest," Sheik said. "The Gerudo camp still lies abandoned and can be used to shelter them."

"Won't the forest spirits harm them if they try to enter?" Link asked.

" _Sheik has already discussed this me,"_  the Deku Sprout spoke into Link's mind. He turned to face the plant, sure it was looking right at him even though its eyes couldn't move.  _"Although I am reluctant to offer the Hylians aid, it would be wrong not to help those who are suffering. The Great Deku Tree would have wanted this."_

Link understood the Deku Sprout's reluctance; it could remember the ancient war between the Kokiri and the Hylians, memories inherited from its ancestor that occupied most of the glen.

"You must realize," Sheik said once the Deku Sprout was finished. "The forest is the perfect sanctuary. It would be a cruel injustice to deny them and leave them to be slaughtered by Ganondorf's army. Nor will I permit that to happen if I can help it. The arrangement will only be temporary until the wounded are either healed or Ganondorf is overthrown. Until then we need somewhere to help them. The Great Deku Tree took those caught in Hyrule's civil war into his care once. Including you."

Link's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"Rin told me," Sheik said. She eyed the Kokiri's fairies; most of them could understand Hylian.

"Where exactly do the Kokiri come into this?" Navi asked.

"We can help tend to the wounded," Forenz said. "Most of us know every plant that can be used to treat most injuries or illnesses. Saria would want this Link. She wanted to help remember?"

Link realized he was right; it was what Saria wanted. He wondered if she was watching them now. Without thinking, he placed a hand on the belt beneath his shirt. As long as it was still there, a part of Saria would always be with him.

"I just wanted you to know we're with you, Link. You rescued us from the Gerudo... with help," Forenz added with a glance at Sheik. "You fought off the dragon that attacked us, and you avenged the Great Deku Tree. We can't just hope things will return to normal while the rest of Hyrule is dying. We want to help. You might be a little tall, but you will always be a Kokiri to us."

The Kokiri broke into a chorus of agreement. As the earlier tension between them broke, they added their voices to Forenz's words. Link was taken aback as they said his name in a chant. Never had he felt this close to the ones he had grown up amongst as he did now. His eyes felt moist as he quietly thanked Forenz.

"They are not as innocent as they used to be," Navi lamented softly to him.

The cheering quietened to an excited murmur as several Kokiri pointed towards the edge of the clearing. Several became half the group, and soon everyone's attention was on the edge of the clearing. Link turned to see what had attracted so much attention and spotted Impa walking towards them with Ruto just beside her.

Ruto gazed curiously at the forest children who stared back with expressions of astonishment and awe. They had never seen a Zora before, let alone one dressed in royal regalia.

"It's time we were leaving, Link," said Impa.

Link bid his friends farewell and started towards the edge of the woods. He'd only gone a few paces when Forenz called out to him. Link looked back as Forenz hurried over to him, holding something out that had been kept in a satchel by his side.

"I figured you would probably need more of these. Our tunics are a bit small, but this should be about the right size-" he held out a green tunic complete with a funnel-shaped cap, shyly adding, "Well, I hope it's right."

Link gasped in astonishment as he knelt down to take the clothing in his hands. "How did you...?"

"With a little help from me," Impa said.

Link stared at the tunic, unable to believe his eyes. "Thank you," he said with a smile. "This means a lot to me."

Forenz shrugged but then said with a grin. "It's no big deal. Just..." his smile faded. "Just take care of yourself and don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will be," Link replied, hiding the uncertainty that he felt.

With one final goodbye, he got to his feet, turned and followed the others from the clearing.


	34. Lake Hylia

** Chapter 33 **

** Lake Hylia **

The harsh clop of hooves on the stone portal echoed through the forest glade as Link, holding Epona's reins, prepared her to travel. He was feeling increasingly uneasy about the task ahead of him. It was meant to be a quick and simple journey to Lake Hylia. Find the medallion, awaken the sage, break the curse on Lake Hylia, and then return to the forest.

Sheik, however, had other plans.

She wanted him to go to the Desert Colossus once they broke the curse that was fouling Lake Hylia. According to Navi, the Desert Colossus- dedicated to the Gerudo goddess of war- was one of the most sacred temples of the Gerudo people. Getting there would mean a three-day journey into the desert.

"Why there?" he'd asked, aghast that Sheik would even consider sending him into Gerudo territory.

"You want to free the other Kokiri don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then this may be the quickest way before Ganondorf decides to harm them in retribution for your actions. Impa's spies believe the source of the Gerudo curse is inside that temple. Destroying it will make the Gerudo see reason."

"You think they will rebel?" Navi had asked.

"Yes. It is a victory we desperately need, and the Sage of Spirit is amongst their number. Impa is sending a small company from the Queen's Banner to Lake Hylia. They will meet you there by tomorrow. From there, they can get you into the Gerudo homeland."

 _Traveling into the heart of Gerudo territory?_  The plan was insane. He shook his head, reminding himself that he had to focus on Lake Hylia first.

"I will join you if I can. Impa is certain we will be able to retrieve the ocarina soon," Sheik said, stopping beside the dais, while Link led Epona onto the thick stone slab. "Good luck, both of you."

She gave Ruto a subtle nod, showing no indication that she was annoyed after their near spat.

"And to you, Sheik," Ruto said, inclining her head before turning away and taking her place beside Link.

Ruto took her place beside Link and began playing the harp. Her Zora entourage- twenty Zora clad in scale armor dulled from years of use- surrounded them. The Zora stood erect, gripping their spears firmly; ready to stab and gorge any enemies that dared to threaten their queen. The display made Link feel distinctly uneasy. Hadn't Ruto said they weren't in any danger? When he asked this, the Zora general standing by Ruto's side, who Link recognized as Grop, grumbled about never being too careful. Grop, who had previously carried himself with conceited pride, now looked tired and battle weary. The armor he wore was similar to Link's own, except its beauty was dented and scratched from years of war.

The sounds of crickets and chirruping birds were drowned out by the portal which hummed with magic in growing intensity as the song reached its climax. Finally, the last note was struck, and the magic erupted into a bright blinding flash of light. It didn't seem to matter how many times he did this, Link could not get used to the sensation of being flung halfway across Hyrule.

He fought for breath as the force of the warp sucked the air out of his lungs. The world spun in a swirling daze of colors, and dark spots danced across his vision. Even after the bright flash of the portal's transit stopped, he was still sure the world was spinning. If not for his hold on Epona's reins, he would have fallen flat on his face.

Despite how dazed he was from the quick transit, the Zora seemed to have fared worse; a few had fallen over, though thankfully not onto their spears. Even Grop looked like he was fighting the urge to be ill.

"On your feet, all of you," Grop ordered without a hint of concern. "Keep yourselves together, I don't care how bad that was."

None of the guards objected to his harsh tone. As they quickly reorganized themselves, Link took a moment to study his surroundings.

The shrine that housed the portal was built from white stone. The gentle bubble of water from a fountain echoed off the walls and cast shimmering shapes on the walls which were encrusted with blue gemstones that emitted a ghostly glow, illuminating the room in a soft radiance. The rest of the Zora, now recovered, gestured in respect towards the statue which glittered in the wan light. It sat cross-legged in a meditative pose, with its arms folded upon its lap. Several reliefs were carved into the white stone walls, depicting herons dancing amongst the reeds while Zora fished upon a lakeshore with a spear, some with their quarry impaled on the end of their tools. A line of Zora knelt before a woman who looked similar to the figure depicted by the statue. Each Zora was presenting an offering, some offered a basket of fish, while the richer Zora- identified by their jewelry- offered precious stones.

 _It must be some kind of deity,_  Link thought.  _Like the Mother Goddess._

A sudden tug on the reins he was holding alerted him to Epona's discomfort. Her eyes were wide, and she shuffled nervously, a definite sign she was frazzled. Knowing a panicky horse could easily injure, he quickly calmed her. His efforts were rewarded by a rude noise from Epona's rear. Navi pinched her nose and the Zora guards, now recovered from their journey, muttered angrily.

"Sacrilege," growled Grop. "Take that unruly beast outside before we make an offering of it."

"You will do no such thing," said Ruto, glaring at Grop. "Is everyone alright?"

When nobody answered in the negatory, Ruto gestured for the guards nearest the door to move. Then, she handed Link Sheik's harp. Holding it like it was a small child, and not daring to imagine what Sheik would do or say if he so much as scratched its frame, he placed the precious instrument in its case, stowing it amidst his gear that Epona now had the misfortune of carrying. Gently, he coaxed Epona to follow, and she answered by pulling skittishly on the reins. However, she managed the wide steps out onto the dry mud-caked ground easily and seemed to relax once she could see the sky again. Soon she had dropped her head to graze on a tufts, and Link dropped the reins.

Here, Link got his first look at the vast lake. Its wide expanse, rimmed by rugged hills and hazardous crags, stretched for miles. He'd never seen a body of water so enormous. It was bigger than Castletown. Far bigger. He doubted he'd be able to walk around it in a day or even two.

_Just a hundred Zora hold this?_

Seeing the lake up this close, Link wasn't even sure that a thousand Zora would be sufficient to hold it. Was there even an army big enough to surround the entirety of it?

Lake Hylia's surface reflected the surrounding hills with perfect clarity upon its glassy surface. He'd half expected it to be brimming with water lilies like the ponds and streams in the woods, but the massive expanse of blue was unbroken. A heavy and eerie silence weighed over the lake. No birds sang their calls to potential mates and no dragonflies buzzed by the water. Instead, the suffocating stink of rot rose from the stagnant water. The burned-out remains of what Link guessed had been a fishing village clung to the side of the lake. The charred, broken remains of jetties thrust out into the lake like soot-covered fingers. There were hundreds of boats dotting the shore like wooden skeletons, their hulls rotten and covered in muck. The lake was dead. A small island stood at the heart of the lake, with a statue of the lake's patron deity at its center. The statue appeared identical to the one in the shrine, its face staring toward the distance source of the Zora River. No fresh water flowed into the lake now.

The poisonous green color of the lake fascinated Link, and he approached the lake's edge unsteadily, mesmerized by its sheer size. Ruto had insisted he put on the Zora armor before they left the forest, and although the armor was light and not likely to hinder his swordsmanship, the fins were another matter. They felt completely alien and kept getting in the way when he walked. They were attached snuggly onto his boots, strapped on by a belt of leather at the back so they could be easily taken off if need be. It was nice of Ruto to think of such an addition, but in the heat of a fight, Link doubted taking them off would be an easy or quick feat.

He glanced down at the water lapping rhythmically upon the shore, gazing at his reflection which stared right back at him.

 _Blue eyes,_ he thought.  _Not red._

He barely noticed Navi fly alongside him."Link?" she said quietly, flying closer to him. "It's okay, we're safe here."

"Yeah," Link murmured quietly. "You know, Navi, it seems that every time I think we're safe something bad happens."

Navi didn't answer him, but he could tell be her eyes that his words troubled her. Perhaps he was being pessimistic, but it was true; they'd been safe in the forest too, right up until Volvagia had turned up and right until he'd come across the mirrors. He was half expecting his reflection to leap out of the water and pull him into the lake's cold depths, his lungs burning for a breath he would never again take.

"Link?"

Navi tore him out of his thoughts, startling him so that he stumbled back and landed on his rump.

"Link, what  _are_  you doing?" Ruto called.

She was standing further up the bank, flanked by Grop and several of her guards who were deep in conversation with an unfamiliar Zora. The newcomer bore similar markings on his armor to Grop. "I would not be so eager to get in the water if I were you."

Biting back a curse at making a fool of himself in front of Ruto and her entourage, Link pushed himself to his feet. He half-walked, half-stumbled back up the hill towards her.

 _I hate these flippers,_ he thought irritably, half in mind to rip them off.

As he contemplated the idea, which would certainly have attracted Ruto's ire, he caught the troubled look in the eyes of the other Zora. All thoughts of the flippers fled his mind, even as he struggled to maintain his dignity and not fall over.

"What is it?" he asked, his thoughts jumping to the armies Sheik had mentioned. If they were attacked by a horde of Ganondorf's soldiers, they would be cut off from the shrine and their best chance of getting home safely. "Is it moblins or Gerudo?" he asked nervously.

"No, we still have some time before they arrive," Ruto said. "There is a morpha in the lake."

"A morpha?" Link asked blankly, he looked at Navi who looked just as puzzled as he was. "What's a morpha?"

"Shape-shifters," Ruto answered, glancing at Navi as if hoping she might explain further. "I'm surprised you have not heard of them, Navi."

"I have," Navi replied coldly. "Just not by that name."

 _Shape-shifters?_  Like dragons, such creatures were only talked about beneath the protective shelter of the Great Deku Tree. It was said that morphas could form a gelatinous liquid while regenerating, making anyone who came across it think that they were just staring at a large puddle of water.

"We injured it," announced the unfamiliar Zora, eyeing Link curiously. Link realized belatedly that he bore the stripes of a captain and must be the officer commanding the Zoras holding the lake. "Enough that it is probably healing itself as we speak. Unfortunately, it ate three of my men before we drove it off," his jaw tightened, and his nostrils flared.

"How many wounded?" Ruto asked.

"Eight. I had them sent to the village. Some of the buildings are still intact and offer ample shelter," the Zora answered, gesturing at the abandoned village before turning back to Ruto. "Should I send for more Zora? We could use the harp... as loathed as I am to use those portals again."

Link swallowed nervously. A hundred Zora holding the lake sounded like a dubious task. With the twenty guards that had traveled with them, there were only one hundred and twelve left. The odds were pitching against them.

Ruto shook her head. "No, there's no time. Have the wounded brought to the shrine, they'll be safer in the forest when we return." With a quick word, two Zora left for the village at a run. "How long ago did you last see this morpha?"

"This morning," the officer answered. Link couldn't help but notice there was something wrong with the Zora's face. Red patches marred his scales like some kind of rash. Now that he'd seen it, he noticed several of the Zora afflicted with the condition. He wondered if the lake water had caused it, and whether it was safe to even go in.

"All we need is the medallion," Ruto murmured thoughtfully to herself. "Someone will need to create a distraction while the others go and retrieve it."

"You mean me?" Link asked dryly.

"Not just you," Ruto said with a chiding look. "I will send some Zora to help you. A second group can fetch the medallion and flee before the morpha has recovered. Link, get your mask. We best not linger for long."

"The sooner we get this over with the better," one of Grop's officers added. "Or we'll be easy pickings for a school of moblins." He paused, realised something and corrected, "Horde of moblins."

"Quickly," Ruto said quietly to Link. "Grab what you need and mind that you don't keep us waiting."

Nodding, Link walked back to Epona and rummaged through his bags until he found Ruto's white mask. His trepidation about journeying into the lake increased. Many Zora had died trying to get into the temple, and with a morpha in the lake, it seemed like making it to the temple alive would be little short of a miracle. He just hoped his unwieldy fins would help him keep up with the Zora in the water and the mask wouldn't fail him.

"You know," said Navi when she saw him frown. "It's a pity that mask can't turn you into a Zora. That would make things a bit easier."

"Don't give Ruto any ideas," Link said, cringing at the idea. Ruto would love that. She'd probably start taking the idea of marrying him more seriously.  _That_ wasn't a thought Link entertained.

It was in that moment that he felt something cold and slimy twist around his ankle.

He glanced down to see what looked like a thick tendril of water suspended in mid-air that was barely discernable from the mud beneath it.

"What the-" He never got a chance to finish his sentence. Without warning, the odd water-like stream of liquid solidified into a thick jelly-like tentacle, and Link was wrenched violently off his feet, his mask dropping to the ground.

Navi's cry of alarm drew concerned shouts from the Zora. Link kept one hand on Epona's reins. She fought back, her teeth bared and legs braced, hooves digging into the ground. Pain burned through Link's shoulder as he found himself the center of a tug-of-war. Knowing he was about to do himself a serious injury, he tried to kick the tentacle with his one free leg. The creature tugged harder, and Link released Epona's reins. The tentacle morphed, its shape changing until it resembled a squid's giant tentacle.

Trying to break free, Link reached a hand for the sword strapped behind him. Before he could pull his sword from its scabbard, and as if sensing his intentions, another tentacle burst out of the surface of the lake and grabbed his other leg. In desperation, Link scrabbled helplessly at the pebbles.

He was hardly aware of the Zora scrambling for their weapons. Several ran towards him. One Zora, armed with little more than a knife, dashed forward and hacked at a third tentacle that crashed out of the lake and raced towards Ruto. The knife cut through it, the severed tentacle falling to the ground with a sickening thump. Several of the Zora rushed the two tentacles that were hauling Link bodily into the air. The remaining Zora broke into groups, some rushing to keep Ruto safe while the rest focused on the Morpha.

Link struggled to orientate himself as the tentacles, both still holding him tightly, began lowering him towards the lake's surface. The water was not still now; the surface bubbled and frothed as the mouth of a gargantuan monster emerged. Its cavernous maw opened, exposing rows and rows of sharp teeth that could have ripped Link to ribbons- armor and all. Distantly he heard Ruto shout for the archers to fire and Link could only hope that when the archers did loose their arrows they did not hit him by mistake. He frantically tried to grab the Master Sword from behind him, before remembering he was still wearing the Belt of Sages. He could smell the rancid stench of the creature's fishy breath now and realized the stink was probably from the remains of Zora the creature had devoured that morning. At that thought, an awful tang of bile burnt his throat.

Trying to clear his mind by imagining a candle flame was less than easy when he was about to be eaten, but at last, Link managed to focus on the Plane of Magic. Touching the element of fire, he drew it into him. The energy from the current washed through him, and the creature about to swallow him seemed nothing more than a nuisance. Thinking little of what would happen if he drew too much magic, unskilled and untrained as he was, Link kept channeling, and a brilliant stream of fire slammed into the beast's open maw.

A bubbling roar of agony erupted from the creature and its tentacles writhed and thrashed. The water hissed, steam rising from the lake and mingling with the stench of the burnt leviathan. The tentacles holding Link slackened and recoiled, leaving him to fall into the broiling water.

The force of slamming into the water knocked the air from Link's lungs and he plunged into the water, which was bitterly cold under the thin layer of water that had been warmed by the fire he had launched at the creature. It was almost impossible to tell which way was up; the mud and detritus kicked up by the morpha had turned the water into a thick soup. Link spun, desperately trying to orientate himself, knowing that he needed air soon or else he'd drown. A tentacle appeared out of the gloom, just missing his head as it soared over him, the water dragging him in the direction of the tentacle as if he was nothing more than a dead leaf caught in an autumn breeze. He needed to get out of the water and get away from the creature. A stray arrow floated past Link, and he made a quick dash in the direction it had come from. He was surprised at how quickly he could swim and thankful for Ruto's suggestion about wearing the fins. Pale splashes of light appeared through the mud-thickening water. He was almost there, the air he desperately needed was mere feet from his head when something grabbed his leg and tugged him downwards. A gurgle of shock erupted from Link's mouth, and he stopped himself from taking a breath. Twisting around like a hunted fish, he found one of the tentacles had grabbed his ankle and was making every effort to pull him back to the bitter depths.

A thin, streamlined figure shot past him, slashing a razor sharp fin at the tentacle, which released Link instantly. Another tentacle loomed out of the darkness, snaking towards him. Trying to swim faster, Link made for the surface, his lungs screaming and his head spinning. Again his rescuer shot past and sliced the questing tentacle in two before disappearing into the gloom, pursued by another tentacle. Oblivious to the plight of the Zora, Link surged upwards, blind panic settling in as he made a final desperate push. Finally, he broke the surface of the lake, gasping raggedly, his lungs aching as he drew in the precious cool air. He stumbled drunkenly out of the water, his stomach giving a sickening lurch.

As his head began to clear, Link noticed that several groups of the Zora had fallen back. As they did, more soldiers carrying spears or bows, darted forward. Several of Ruto's guards grabbed him and dragged him back to safety, ignoring his hoarse protests as he tried to convince them that he was fine Once a safe distance away from the morpha, the Zora dropped him.

"My dear, are you hurt?" Recognizing Ruto's voice, Link peered about, his head pounding as he fought off yet another reaction to wielding too much magic. Ruto and Navi were beside him, surrounded by the Zora Queen's guards.

"I'm fine," Link gasped, the roughness of his voice sounding thoroughly unconvincing. "What was that?"

"That was the morpha," Ruto said.

Remembering his rescuer he scanned the still churning surface of the lake. Over twenty Zora surrounded the lakeshore, shouting as they hacked tentacles or shoved spears into the morpha's flesh. He wasn't sure if the Zora who rescued him was among them and he hoped they were still alive.

Link got unsteadily to his feet, and he held a hand to his head as he was overcome by dizziness. "I shouldn't have tried using magic," Link murmured.

"I don't think there was much choice," Navi offered quietly.

The Zora who'd assisted him from the lakeshore were now avoiding Link's eyes. Grop, who stood close to Ruto, eyed Link distrustfully. He realized with a pang that many of them were frightened of him, and he had no difficulty understanding why. After seven years of Ganondorf's rule, the Zora had suffered gravely to mages wielding powers like the one he'd just used.

Suddenly, panicked shouts rose from the lakeshore.

A figure, darker than a midnight sky, stood on the shore, water dripping from its soaked tunic.

_Dark Link._

For all instant, all Link could do was stare in mute horror. Where had he come from? How had he even known they were here?

Before the startled Zora could recover from their shock, the shadow darted towards them, its black blade slicing through the nearest Zora's as though it's sturdy armor wasn't even there. Within several heartbeats, pandemonium reigned. The Zora tried to regroup as the dark figure cut down Zora after Zora. One gave a pitiful cry, a hand clasping at his belly in an attempt to stop his guts spilling out. A blade through his neck silenced him.

 _No!_  Link thought. He couldn't let this happen.

That thing was only here because of him. Three more Zora fell, the black blade cutting through them easily. The others started to run, ignoring the thrashing morpha. A couple of the braver warrior's stepped forward to protect the retreating soldiers, shields raised.

The Zora around Link cursed and before what Link knew what he was doing, he was reaching for the straps securing his flippers. He undid them, pulling them off.

"Link, what are you doing?" Ruto exclaimed.

Link didn't answer. He didn't think about what he was doing, he just knew he had to stop the massacre happening by the lake edge.

With little regard for his own safety, Link bellowed, charging forward.

"Link,  _no_!" Navi screamed.

He didn't hear her through the blood pounding in his ears. He gathered speed, legs pumping. Dark Link looked up in surprise before his lips curled into a sneer. Then he attacked.

Link's shield barely met the bite of the black blade, and Link stared into the red eyes of his shadow.

Their swords met with a clamor, sacred steel clashing against the profane blade. Again and again they swung, dancing back and forth on the bank for what to Link seemed like an eternity.

Stirred by the horrific end their friends met, and strengthened by the resolve and ferocity of their Hylian ally, some of the Zora regained their courage and ran back to help. A spear zipped through the air, aimed at Dark Link. The demon sensed it, turning around and sending a blast of fire into the weapon, incinerating it and torching the thrower who fell into the water, screaming in agony. Link leaped forward at the distraction, sword plunging down towards his shadow's back. The demon twirled back around, slamming its shield into Link's head. The agonizing blow knocked him senseless and Link stumbled backward.

Dazed, it took Link a moment to realize that Dark Link had not made any effort to finish him. Instead, he was running up the slope towards Ruto's guards. Ignoring the rivulets of blood trickling down his face, Link chased the demon. But the shadow had already reached the guards, stabbing his blade deep into the belly of the Zora captain who had commanded the lake-side defense. In defiance, the captain thrust his spear at the shadow, plunging it towards where his heart should have been. The shadow knocked the thrust aside neatly, grabbing the spear shaft and wrenching it out of the captain's grasp, slicing his blade through the gorget before he turned towards Ruto, a small smirk on his lips as if the deaths of her people amused him.

One of Ruto's guards dove in between her and the demon. A hurled spear aimed at his chest ended his brave display and then Dark Link was upon Ruto, gripping the Zora tightly as he brought his sword against her neck. Ruto froze. More Zora raced forward, some with spears, others with bows notched and ready to draw.

"Let her go!" Link said, coming to a halt as the remaining Zora closed in. There were far fewer than one-hundred and twelve now. Dark Link had massacred them.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" the demon sneered, backing towards the shore, Ruto still held tightly in his grip. "You don't have it in you!" Link froze, the demon's voice chilling him. "Besides," the demon continued with a snarl, "You can't kill me."

"What makes you say that?" Link shot back.

"Because I am you," the shadow replied. "Though you might destroy my physical form, I will always be with you."

They were nearly at the shore now. An arrow whizzed past Link with a sound like an angry hornet, striking the shadow in one of its red eyes.

"Hold!" Grop snarled at the offending archer. "You fool, you could have gotten her killed!"

A kick to the side knocked Ruto to the ground, Dark Link had yanked the arrow out of his eye which began to heal as they watched. The shadow lashed out at the guards coming to Ruto's aid, unleashing a torrent of flames. The flames struck, incinerating three of them.

"What unholy abomination is this thing?" one of the Zora yelled. "Kill it!"

The Zora had formed a semi-circle around the shore, while others waded into the shallows, some looked furious, others looked horrified at what had just happened to their companions. Several archers let their arrows fly, two caught on Dark Link's shield while a third nicked his leg. A hiss of annoyance was the only sign that the shadow was remotely injured. Ruto got up to run but not before the shadow grabbed her again.

Seeing the doppelganger was surrounded Link charged forward, desperate to avoid any more Zora being harmed.

Dark Link smirked and hauled Ruto towards the water. Link went rigid, pausing mid-stride, as his shadow placed the blade back against Ruto's neck. A barrier of flames surrounded Dark Link, cutting the Zora off from their queen and causing a clamor of outrage.

"Leave her out of this," Link demanded.

Dark Link tilted his head as though considering the youth's request. "Hmm... maybe I will-" the blade bit Ruto's neck, drawing blood "-maybe I won't."

"Let her go now!" Link said. "If it's me you want, then come and get me, but leave them out of this!" An anger he had seldom felt since slaying Ganondorf's phantom began to bubble inside of him, raising its ugly head as Link fought to keep it in check. He knew a blind rage would get him killed now, and probably end up with Ruto dead. Dark Link seemed amused by this, a predatory grin twisting its black face.

"If you want to see your friend alive... or should I say your lover-" Dark Link cocked his head in amusement, smirking. "Then come and get her. I know you, Link. I am you."

"You're wrong," Link spat, his hands shaking as he clenched them so tightly they felt numb.

"Wrong, perhaps, but I'm not a puppet of the Sheikah, unlike you. I guess it's too bad for you that I already have a plan to deal with those Sheikah. They won't be helping you anymore."

Fear clutched at Link's heart.

 _No._  It was lying. Sheik and Impa were safe, in the forest; he had only just left them. There wouldn't have been time for them to leave for Kakariko yet.

_It's trying to provoke you._

He looked over at Navi as his thoughts turned to the Kokiri; they would be in danger if something threatened Sheik and Impa.

"It's lying," Navi assured him but her voice was wavering, and Link was not sure he believed her.

Link did the only thing he could think of and channeled light magic, a plume of dazzling light shooting out from in front of him. It barely missed Ruto and struck Dark Link in the face. He crashed to the ground, twisting himself over onto his stomach and pushing himself up. At the same time, the flames surrounding the demon vanished.

The Zora charged. Dark Link hacked down the guards in front of him, grabbed Ruto and hauled her into the water. "Come and save her. You have an hour or she dies. I trust that won't be a problem for you, Hero of Time?"

Then he disappeared into the lake.

"After him!" Grop yelled.

Before they could charge, the morpha attacked, its thick tentacles thrashing against the shore and preventing the majority of the Zora from pursuing Link's shadow. Link raced back up the shore, grabbed his flippers from where he'd left them, and strapped them back on.

Link looked towards the morpha, half in mind to join the fray, but Navi quickly got his attention.

"The Zora can handle the morpha, just go after Ruto quickly," she told him.

"But-" Realizing he would have to leave Navi behind Link found himself reluctant to go. What if something happened? He cast his eyes about the bodies scattered along the shore, some still moving as they succumbed to their injuries. He had to stop that creature. The idea that this could have easily been the Kokiri nauseated Link. Whatever abomination it was that Ganondorf had made, he had to stop it or else the wounded Zora would not be Dark Link's final victims. Link looked back up at Navi, a haunted look in his eyes as he considered leaving her.

"Go," Navi said when Link hesitated. "You can do this, Link. Just worry about getting Ruto and stopping the curse."

He did not want to be alone with that demon.

"GO!" Navi yelled, almost sounding angry.

Link relented and was halfway into the water before he remembered trying to pursue Dark Link would be hopeless underwater. "Navi, where is the mask?"

Realizing their blunder, Navi found the white mask quickly, flying down to grab it and zooming over to Link and dropping it at his feet.

Without waiting or expressing his thanks, Link donned the mask on.

At first, nothing happened. Link was hesitant to dive into the water, for he had no idea how the mask worked.

_Now what?_

There was no warning. Suddenly, his lungs were burning. He tried to breathe, but to his horror, he could not take in air. The world became blurred as pain stabbed the sides of his neck, spreading until his entire neck was a line of hot pain. He almost panicked, wondering if this was supposed to happen or if something had gone horribly wrong with the mask.

"Link, you have gills!" he heard Navi yell.

Link grasped his neck, the pain fading to a dull throb. He realized as he brushed his neck there were large slits that felt like the slippery flesh of fish gills, Navi was right.

Without further thought, he dove into the water. As the cool water rushed by him, his head stopped spinning, the cool water suddenly a sweet blessing against his skin. It felt natural now, not unfamiliar and dangerous as it had before. Checking to make sure the mask could not come off easily, Link was both relieved and troubled to find it was glued to his face.

Giving no further thought to any problem that might cause later, he kicked his feet and dove towards the lakebed. Swimming as fast as he could, he spotted the inky silhouette of the morpha as it once again retreated. Its dark shape seemed clearer now, and Link saw it change form, morphing back into a jelly-like fluid that quickly disappeared amidst the water. It was gone, no doubt retreating back to the temple to heal itself.

_You have to find Ruto._

Link's apprehension only grew as he descended deeper into the lake. Navi had been his constant companion, and this would be his first time without her. The bottom of the lake soon revealed itself, an underwater desert, a barren wilderness littered with rocks and detritus. It was just as devoid of life as the land that surrounded the lake.

Soon the rocky terrain was sloping upwards. Link hoped this was the middle of the lake and that he had not accidentally swum away from it. In his frantic attempts to avoid the morpha and pursue Dark Link, he had not been looking where he was going, and it was impossible to tell which direction he was going. For all he knew, he could've been swimming back to the shore.

Then he spotted it, the opening of a cave, large stones with unfamiliar symbols adorning their surface.

 _This must be their temple_. At least, he hoped it was.

He swam into the opening, a sense of claustrophobia closing in on him as he did. Deep into the darkness he swam, rocky walls closing in around him, further and further until the light from outside was extinguished. All sense of direction seemed to vanish. Then Link spotted another glowing light, and he made one final push towards it, desperate for light and open space.

Somewhere above, a red-eyed demon cloaked in shadow waited.


	35. Darkness Within

 

** Chapter 34  
** ** Darkness Within **

 

Link scrambled to dry land, the mask falling from his face and clattering onto the polished stones beneath him. He pushed himself to his feet just as a tingling sensation spread across his neck. He gasped, clasping his hand to his neck to reveal smooth skin where there had been gill slits moments before.

Link clutched the smooth stone wall beside him, feeling wretchedly ill, his breathing ragged from his hurried swim. He must have accidentally swallowed some of the tainted lake water. That would account for the horrid taste in his mouth.

Steeling himself, Link glanced about at the interior of a dimly lit cave. There were two spheres of flickering light hovering beside a doorway which cast a blue luminescence about the cave walls. The light danced upon arcane runes and carvings etched into the cavern walls.

He turned his eyes to the doorway, which lay beyond an alcove inside the stone jaws of an eel-like creature. Two tiny fins protruded from behind the creature's mouth, and there was a frill around the neck. Its small sapphire eyes watched over the temple's entrance as the odd statue stood guard.

As he examined the statue, still trying to catch his breath, Link noticed tiny specks of blood leading towards the eel's mouth.

_Ruto?_

Was the blood from being struck in the face by Dark Link, or had something else happened to her? Link sincerely hoped that Ruto hadn't come to any more harm. This entire plan to retrieve the medallion had been a disaster, and as far as he knew, the remaining Zora were scattered. They should have been right behind him, but as each precious second passed, nobody emerged from the water.

He was alone.

 _Where are they?_ he wondered.

With time already running short, he'd have to make a decision. He could either wait, and risk Ruto's life, or venture alone without any knowledge of the temple's layout. If it was as vast as the last two temples, his chances of finding Ruto in time were slim.

 _I probably have as much chance at finding Ruto as they do,_ Link thought. There was no way to know where in the temple she was. If he found her before the Zora, there was less chance of Dark Link massacring them as he had upon the lakeshore. As he recalled the sight of the dead, mercilessly cut down by the red-eyed demon, Link made up his mind. He'd search for Ruto alone.

Link pressed forward, unable to ignore the growing unease in the pit of his stomach. He was so very alone. Even in the darkness of the Dodongo's Cavern, trapped between ravenous reptiles and a wall of rubble, Navi had still been there with him.

 _Navi can't help you now,_ he thought.

At that, he wondered if the other Sages could still communicate with him. He whispered their names, a hushed sound echoing off the walls as he did so. Nothing... Perhaps he was too far from their temples, or perhaps his proximity to the curse was preventing them from communicating with him. The morpha was in here too, and he had no way of knowing where. It had beaten him to the temple, and Link did not know how long he had until the creature regenerated. It was possible that the source of its strange powers was in here too, like the crystal that Ganondorf had so cruelly thrust into Volvagia's neck.

 _Ruto first,_ Link reminded himself. He'd deal with the morpha later. For now, he had to stay alert and rescue the Zora queen. That was going to be easier said than done.

Without Navi, his senses were in a heightened state of alert; his heart hammered in his chest as he listened for any sound and watched for any movement. But the only sound was his own rapid breathing. It was hard to keep his anxiety in check, and his hyper-vigilance was not helping.

_Just breathe._

Sheik had tried teaching him to meditate before Ganondorf had attacked them in the forest. Quietly, Link thanked Sheik for her efforts. Surely, without that little bit of training, he would have slipped into a full blown panic attack by now.

But even these attempts to calm his nerves, and the image of the candle flame, nearly imploded when he stepped through the eel's mouth. The room beyond had been beautiful once. A soft blue light lit the interior, seeming to come from a rectangular pool of water in the center. Tiered stone steps led down to the pool and water gushed from the mouth of a beast carved from stone. Link noticed none of these, his eyes fixed upon a trio of dead Zora. One was slumped against the wall, a hand clasped against four deep gouges along its abdomen in a futile attempt to staunch the bleeding.

 _Are those claw marks?_ Link stared in terrified fascination before tearing his eyes away from the grisly sight. More slaughter awaited him; there was Zora blood splattered along walls like some morbid painting. To his right, another Zora had a gaping hole in its side - as though something had been gorging on its insides.

_What could have done that?_

This did not look like the work of Link's doppelganger. A third Zora was reaching out towards a spear he would never grasp, its tip stained a bright green. There was more of the greenish, almost yellow, liquid splattered on the floor. Link faintly recalled Ruto mentioning that something  _other_ than the morpha had attacked the Zora, but he couldn't recall just what.

Gulping at the idea that something else was lurking nearby, Link carefully examined the room, half-expecting to find some other sign of the ones who had defiled the temple. Four doorways awaited him, and though he had no idea which one would lead him to Ruto, he took the first one on the right. Hopefully, he could find his way through the temple quickly, and though he knew Ruto would not approve, he used his sword to mark his passage. He was careful not to damage any of the reliefs along the walls, knowing that doing so would definitely upset the Zora.

He stepped out onto a wooden bridge that ran over a pool of water. There were ramps extending down into a basin where statues lined the walkways. Each statue was set into an intricately carved alcove, and among them, Link could make out marine creatures with ghoulish faces. Each of them sat on a small stone bench with a decor of offerings that ranged from glittering rupees in pots to jewelry.

Link didn't spare more than a momentary glance at the statues, for there was more blood on the bridge, with green splotches leading straight towards the door. At least one of the creatures that had attacked the Zora was injured. Hopefully, that meant one less to deal with. Heart pounding in his chest, Link unsheathed his sword, immediately noticing the glowing gemstone within its hilt. Did that mean Dark Link was close or was it something else?

Pushing open the gilded double doors in front of him, Link froze at the threshold. Green blood stained the cold blue stones, pooling around the corpse of a serpentine creature. The beast was almost eel-like, with the exception of the tusks protruding from either side of its mouth, and its muscular arms which ended in long webbed fingers. The beast's claws bespoke of a terrible strength and left Link with little doubt as to what had befallen several of the Zora.

 _What is that?_ he wondered. Was it even native to Hyrule? It vaguely resembled some of the creatures that decorated the temple's walls. Each of the carvings had told a story of monsters that the Zora had fought and triumphed over. Had Ganondorf placed the creatures here as a form of mockery? It was idle speculation, and Link quickly returned his attention to the task at hand.

Link continued through the next several rooms, finding nothing that seemed out of the ordinary. Four rooms later, he came to a chamber that featured a series of five obelisks that jutted out of a pool of water. There were runes etched into their surface, and the benches surrounding the obelisks suggested that they were a place of reflection. Link walked past them, and as he approached the edge of the passage, he became aware of a strange slurping sound. Something else caught his attention to- an all too familiar stench made his gut turn to ice.

_Blood._

The stench grew heavier as he approached the door. Steadying himself, and gripping his sword tightly, he pushed the heavy frame. It swung open, revealing a sight that he'd dreaded seeing.

The Zora on the other side was very dead, the flesh of its abdomen torn open with its innards spilled out onto the floor. The serpentine creature gorging on the poor Zora's innards ignored Link, which was fortunate for him. Overcoming his horror, Link gagged and backed away as his stomach threatened to rebel.

The creature heard him, turning to regard him with its large black eyes. Then, without the barest hint of a warning, the monster sprung. It was like a serpent springing for its prey- quick and deadly. Its claws raked through the air as it wriggled towards him.

Having expected the creature to be slow and clumsy on land, Link hadn't risen his guard. Reflex saved him, and he raised his shield, letting the beast's claws scrape against it. Link swung, cutting through the beast's arm and reducing it to a bloody stump. The monster hissed and shot a cloud of noxious green mist towards him. Though most of it struck his shield, a tiny drop struck Link just below the eye. White hot pain flared across his cheek, and staggering back, he resisted an urge to drop his shield and wipe away the venom.

Frantically, he stepped back and out of reach of the monster's limbs. Having encountered Deku Scrubs in the forest before, he knew the dangers of a creature that could spit poison. At least Deku Scrub venom wasn't as painful, nor as potent, as this. Deku Scrub venom hurt, but this was far worse, and Link had no doubt it could blind him.

The serpentine beast followed him, raising its head to spit again. Its claws raked Link's shield, slamming into the metal frame with such force he stumbled and fell.

Link desperately rolled away from the creature. He came to his knees, just in time to see the creature raise its head. Not wanting to be sprayed with the nasty toxin again, Link seized the element of Fire, willing its power into his veins. The flames danced in front of him, and the monster shrieked a guttural scream as the fire engulfed it. The beast stumbled forward, clawing the air with its remaining arm. The noxious stench of its burning flesh was overwhelming, but Link managed to silence the beast's terrible scream with a quick thrust to the neck. Even then, he feared he was too late, for he was sure those terrible cries would have carried far.

As the creature's death rattles faded into silence, Link stepped back, and in doing so, he tripped over the remains of the Zora. He was down before he could think to break his fall, falling beside the half devoured Zora. Seeing the scattered entrails and desecrated corpse up close, Link cried out in horror. Tearing himself away, he scrambled to the far end of the room and vomited all over the small statue of a deity. Eyes watering, his throat burning, Link grasped the altar with trembling hands.

Taking in a few gulps of air, Link looked at the deity he had accidentally thrown up on. It resembled the head of a fish with long fins protruding from its neck on either side. He wondered just what Ruto would have thought of his accidental sacrilege, but he quickly dismissed the thought as the stench of death became overpowering. Breathing deep, and trying to settle his trembling limbs, he left the room - entering an adjoining chamber adorned with writings along the walls. Once he was far enough from the smell that he was sure he wouldn't retch, Link fell back against the wall, breathing heavily.

 _Maybe I should have waited for the other Zora._ He very nearly considered doing just that, but then remembered Dark Link's warning. He had no idea how much time was left, but he was sure it wasn't long.

 _No,_ he couldn't wait. Not only that, but waiting for the Zora to attack Dark Link would be as good as sentencing them to death.

Resolute, Link took a deep breath and kept going.

Entering the next room through a side passage, he arrived in a hall that was divided into two tiers. There were two dead Zora at the foot of the stairs leading up onto the upper level. Three of the strange serpentine monsters lay nearby.

The muffled sounds of someone yelling caught his attention and Link quickly ran up the small flight of steps to the upper tier. Here, at the far end of the room, was a Zora statue seated cross-legged before a shallow pool of water. It sat upon a bench richly decorated with carvings and symbols that Link did not recognize. The statue seemed to be gazing down at the figure lying before it on the bench- a figure in tattered robes.

Ruto lay bound and gagged, and Link was glad to see that she had not come to further harm. She seemed more angry than frightened.

"Ruto!" Link cried out. Common sense took hold, and he looked around the room for any danger. Ruto was trying to speak, but he couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"Ruto," Link said, walking quickly towards her. "Hang on, I'm going to get you out of here."

That was when Ruto's eyes suddenly widened, and she went very still. Battle instinct taking hold, Link spun around, sword at the ready. There was nothing there.

Then...

"I knew you would come," Dark Link's voice sent a chill through Link's spine. Link's eyes fell on a nearby pillar as Dark Link stepped out from behind it. "You are so predictable," Dark Link sneered mockingly. "Of course, it helps when I am you."

"You are not me, demon," Link spat in defiance.

Dark Link smirked, "On that, you are wrong, Hero of Time. The darkness inside of you sustains me, and as long as it exists, so will I."

He stepped closer. Link wanted to use the Fire Medallion again, but he wasn't sure how long he could wield it without succumbing to its debilitating effects. The doppelganger circled him, regarding him coldly. It was an effort to hold Dark Link's unflinching stare, and Link's mind screamed for release as those red eyes bore into his soul. They burned with a hatred for him and every living thing.

Dark Link tilted his head from side to side, as though measuring Link. A predator waiting to pounce. "Why do you fight? Is it for a princess who fled her kingdom the moment it fell? A princess who cannot protect her own people?"

Link circled, trying to block out the words while finding an opening to slip his sword through. His attempts were hopeless; Dark Link deflected every thrust and jab with effortless ease, as if he knew Link's thoughts before he'd even committed them to action.

Dark Link smirked as he deflected another stroke of Link's blade, amusement flickering in those glowing red eyes.

"Do you fight for your Goddesses?" Dark Link asked. "They will destroy Hyrule. This, my master has shown me. They will drown their own people beneath the waves! You think they are benevolent? Do you think they even care about you or your world? It is but a star in the sky to them. Just one world amongst countless others. Your puerile meanderings are meaningless. Your efforts will be for naught and Hyrule will fall. My master can stop that. He alone can save Hyrule from its doom!"

Link did not reply. He did not believe for a moment that the Goddesses would do such a thing. It made no sense. Why would they do that after putting him through so much pain to save Hyrule? Not to mention the efforts of everyone else who was trying to stop Ganondorf. No, the demon was trying to distract him. Link knew he couldn't let that happen; any misstep now, any mistake, and that black blade would be slicing through his throat.

Dark Link was dissatisfied by his silence. "You are weary. I can see it in your eyes, Hero of Time." The title dripped with mockery. "So many have died around you, so many you failed to save. So many placed in harm's way because of you. You led Ganondorf to the Triforce and doomed your world. You are not a hero, and you know it. If you think the two Sheikah care about you, you're deluded. You are but a piece in their war against Ganondorf. A puppet pulled on strings by a puppeteer. And the Goddesses you so blindly serve? You are their tool, an instrument of their will to be broken and discarded."

Link drove forward, thrusting as he desperately tried to ignore Dark Link's comments. They were far too familiar to him. It was what he had thought during those dark hours before and after he drew the Master Sword from its pedestal. The same thoughts he'd had as he lay recovering in a bed in Ordon with little to stop the doubt or fear that festered within his mind. The beast inside Link stirred, sniffing in an anticipation at the growing tempest.

_Focus, shut it out._

The candle flame in Link's mind flickered as though buffeted by a gust of wind. His attempts to empty his emotions into the flame were failing, and his hands shook in a barely contained rage. Forenz had taught him that anger might help him, but it would also make him reckless and make him commit a mistake he would regret.

Dark Link was still unsatisfied by the lack of response; a hint of annoyance crept into its voice. "What do you think will happen if you defeat Ganondorf? Hyrule's monarch might give you a nice parade and lots of wealth. A title perhaps? Or will you be sent to live out the rest of your days alone? An unsung hero, forgotten by time. Lost forever, with only the shadows and the terrors of the night as your constant companions. Is that what you want?"

Each word was like a tiny knife being driven into his skull. Sweat beaded down Link's forehead and he tried desperately to concentrate.

_Don't rise, don't rise._

Link's mind was screaming at him to lash out. He wished Navi were with him. She could have distracted him.

Seeing that its efforts were beginning to work, Dark Link smiled. It was an unpleasant grin, twisted and triumphant. "All your life you have lived a lie. You were told you were a Kokiri, but you were abandoned by your parents, a helpless babe left in the woods to die from the elements. Don't you see? Your parents meant to kill you. They did not love you."

He was lying. Link's mother had been trying to save him from those who would do him harm. Saria had said as much. He tried to remember the words they exchanged the last time they met in the Sacred Realm.

_A faint ghost of a smile painted Saria's face, teary eyes sparkling with life. "Despite her wounds, all your mother cared about was that you were safe. She loved you Link, and so do I."_

Dopplengar and hero, light and shadow, their swords clashed together in a clamor of steel. With a quick dash to the side, Link brought his shield up as Dark Link's obsidian blade scraped along its surface. Link's movements became fluid, almost instinctive as he stepped from one movement to another. Onward he pressed, trying to force Dark Link towards a pillar. Anything to put Dark Link on the defensive and cause him to stumble. Link looked for something that might give him an upper hand. He knew he would tire long before Dark Link would... He wasn't even sure it could tire.

"Jasper, Mido, the Great Deku Tree, Saria. You saw them die, you failed them," Dark Link hissed. "They died because of you."

"Jasper, Mido, Saria, the Great Deku Tree," Dark Link repeated. "Their deaths were your fault."

_Saria isn't dead._

"Jasper, Mido, Saria-"

_Ignore him._

"Jasper, Mido, Saria, the Great Deku Tree, you failed them, you killed them-"

Link's temper flared, and at that moment something inside of him snapped.

"Shut up!" he snarled. His attempts to hold onto the memories he and Saria shared were shattered, broken under Dark Link's onslaught.

"So, you're not mute then? I was beginning to think something might have happened to your voice. Monologues are rather tedious," Dark Link jabbed his sword forward, and Link swept it aside.

"Jasper, Mido-"

Link cursed inwardly as the mantra continued. Dark Link's eyes grew wild with a frightening glee as he continued.

_I have to end this._

Link tried to focus on channeling the elements, but he couldn't concentrate, and the Flow eluded him.

"Jasper, Mido, Saria-"

"SHUT UP!" Link roared.

The beast inside of him broke free of its leash. Dark Link sneered, and Link swung wildly towards him. His arm was raised too high, exposing his flank. With a shout, Dark Link slashed his sword straight across Link's side, cutting straight through the chainmail as if wasn't there and into his abdomen.

Link screamed as Dark Link drew a line of white-hot pain across his torso. Warm blood flowed thickly from the wound, and he stumbled, his sword and shield slipping from his grip. One hand clasping his bloodied side, Link peered up into Dark Link's baleful eyes. The demon regarded him, head cocked in amusement.

"Your friend was right. Anger makes you reckless," Dark Link observed mildly. "But then, you were never a good listener were you?"

Link tried to rise, but Dark Link aimed a savage kick to his face. The blow connected with Link's nose, and suddenly his face was afire with pain. Before Link could process the fact that his nose was broken, Dark Link aimed a savage kick into his wounded side.

Blinded by the agonizing pain, Link fell, landing in a heap beside the Master Sword. The sight of it was enough to restore him to some sense of clarity. He reached for it, but Dark Link flicked the blade away with his own weapon. Only then, deprived of his only weapon, did Link truly realize that he was about to die. He would never see Saria or Navi again. He thought of the last time he had seen Navi, wishing he had given her a better farewell.

_I'm sorry Navi. I tried. I wasn't strong enough._

She would have berated him for the pessimism. She had said as much when they parted.

Vaguely, he could hear Ruto screaming. It was a strange, muffled wail.

Dark Link cast a look over his shoulder at her, irritation plain on his face. "Silence Zora! It will be your turn soon enough, and I will not be kind."

Dark Link rose his blade one more time. "You're dead, hero," he said with a smirk. "Courage alone won't save you. You are impulsive, reckless, emotional, and chaotic. It will be your undoing."

There was a sudden  _CLINK_  followed by a squelching thud. Dark Link's eyes went wide, one hand reaching for the metal barb of a spear-like weapon that was protruding through his chest.

"And this will be your undoing."

With a loud  _click,_ the chain retracted, and the spearhead was wrenched out of Dark Link's chest. The demon slumped sideways, revealing Link's rescuer behind him.

"Finally! I thought he'd never shut up," said a Zora from beyond Link's vision. It sounded like Grop.

"Link? You're hurt," Link recognized another voice through the haze clouding his vision. Though most of her features were hidden behind a helm, he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Lutara-" he rasped, looking up. The weapon the Zora was holding was an odd polished blue cylindrical contraption made of metal, a barbed spear-like end poking out of the front of it. Link had never seen such an unusual instrument before.

"Is not dead," Link moaned, struggling to speak as the blood flowed sickeningly into his mouth. He gagged as the two Zora stepped forward to help him.

Lutara frowned, re-aiming her weapon. With a faint hiss and a click, the mechanism that stopped the weapon from firing prematurely disengaged, and Lutara kept it level with Dark Link's heart. Something made her eyes widen in disbelief, and Link quickly saw what it was.

The wound in Dark Link's chest was healing itself. Link struggled to pull himself to his feet, not noticing the Zora behind him as they freed Ruto from her bonds. Dark Link's eyes opened and looked up at him, red eyes aflame.

It was laughing.

Link's head exploded in a sickening pain. It was like his head had been split in two. The Zora who'd come to his aid cried out in horror and backed away.

"What happened to his eyes?" Lutara asked, appearing suddenly uncertain. In her shock, she didn't fire her weapon. "They're re red!"

Even if Link had heard her, he would not have been able to answer; the pain in his skull was unbearable. A cry of agony seared Link's throat, and all he wanted was for his torment to end.

_Please, Goddesses let it end!_

The pain was beyond endurance.

_Let me die._

Dark Link was laughing. Then a voice broke through the pain, profound and foreboding.

_KILL THEM!_

Realizing there was another presence in his mind, Link panicked. This was not the gentle melding that came when he touched minds with Volvagia or the Great Deku Tree. This was far more sinister. Somehow, Dark Link was trying to take control of his mind.

 _No. I won't let you!_  Link thought fiercely.

He could sense Dark Link's malevolence. The demon's anger coursed through Link's veins and he realized he was no longer in full control of his body.

_KILL THE ZORA!_

Link didn't remember moving his arms, but now his palms were raised towards the Zora.

 _What am I doing?_ Link thought, alarmed. He did not want to hurt them. Yet something was telling him to do just that.

"What's wrong with him?" Lutara gasped.

"He is possessed!" Grop said, "We have to kill him."

"No!" Someone had ungagged Ruto. "Step away from him, Grop!"

"My Queen, we have no choice," Grop argued.

 _No, Ruto_. Link wanted to yell, but he could not find the words through the pain.  _Grop is right. I am a danger to all of you. Zelda can find another way_. She would have to. At any moment he would unleash a torrent of fire upon the very ones he was trying to help.

_THEY WILL DESTROY YOU IF YOU DON'T KILL THEM!_

_No. I won't harm them._  Link screamed back. Fire coursed through his veins, its power invigorating him, flooding him. He turned his attention to Ruto, raising his hands higher. He could still feel the demon's presence growing stronger and stronger.

Ruto's eyes were wide with fear, but she did not move.

 _WHAT AM I DOING?_  Link thought frantically as something told him to kill her.

"Link, it's me Ruto! Remember me? Your fiancee. You can fight this Link, fight it!" Ruto's voice was surprisingly calm, but he could hear an edge of fear in those words. "This isn't you Link. Remember who you are!"

At the same time, one of the Zora jumped in between the altar and Link while spears swung level with his chest.

Ruto glared at Link's doppelganger, hands on her hips, her eyes full of outraged fury, as if Dark Link had deliberately set out to spite her.

"Can't you do anything to stop that thing?" she demanded of the others.

"Not while they are melded, your majesty. I fear it will kill them both," Lutara said. "Trying to break it by knocking either of them out might not be a good idea either. He is at the mercy of whatever that demon is."

 _DESTROY THEM!_ the demon beckoned.

"I say we kill him if he so much as unleashes a spark," Grop suggested.

"No," Ruto snarled, "Did you not hear me?"

"My Queen, there must be another way without the boy," Grop argued. "He knows it."

Link squeezed his eyes shut, as Dark Link screamed at him to obey. The pain was beyond anything he had endured, beyond imagining.

_Saria. Help me. It hurts so much._

If he died, he would never see Saria or Navi again. He would fail them.

_No._

Flames danced on his fingertips.

A faint light caught his attention. It was the Master Sword. The amber gem was glowing brighter and brighter, as though warning them of the present danger. Seeing the blade sent a small jolt through Link and he grasped Light, letting the element fill him. The pain intensified, as the light fought against Dark Link's presence in his mind.

_I have to live._

Images flashed through Link's mind. Visions of the suffering he had seen caused by Ganondorf. The refugees, the Gorons, the Kokiri, and the Zora, All of them were suffering under Ganondorf's rule. He lost count of how many times he saw Mido, Jasper, Saria, and Zelda die. As more twisted perversions of his memories swept by, consciousness threatened to fail him.

_Saria let go, and Link felt pain lance through his heart, afraid he might lose her again. It seemed a foul twist of fate they would soon part ways after their lives had been so cruelly drawn apart. He was looking into her eyes, wondering why it had to be that way, why he had to be the Hero of Time._

_"Why me Saria?" he asked._

_"Because it could be no one else. The Goddesses chose you because they knew you could do it. I believe you can. The only person you need to convince is yourself."_

Another memory of Saria and himself in the Sacred Realm.

 _I am the Hero of Time_ , he thought.

He could not let Dark Link beat him. He had to fight. He had to stop Ganondorf.

This had to end.

Link drew more Light until he was sure it would be dangerous to consume much more.

 _I am the Hero of Time_ , he repeated, screaming in defiance at the creature trying to destroy him.

 _No_! Dark Link screamed. Another prickling pain was burning on Link's left hand, and he was aware of a new power surging through him. It almost felt peaceful compared to the raging tempest that was Fire. He looked down at the gauntlet on his left hand and saw a symbol illuminating its surface. It was the Triforce, one of the triangles glowing more intensely than the rest.

 _Odd_. He was certain that had never happened before.

Then everything went cold, and he left the water temple behind.

The smell of earth was strong in his nostrils as Link trod upon a bed of damp leaves. It was night, and the moon bathed the trees in an eerie silver light. He was dressed in his green Kokiri garbs, carrying nothing save the Master Sword and shield.

 _I'm dreaming._  If this was a dream, it was a rather peculiar one. He was in the Lost Woods, though he could not recall how he had gotten here.

Before he could move, a stick snapped behind him. Something caught him, spun him around, and in a rapid motion grabbed his throat and thrust him against the nearest tree. A cold hand clenched against his windpipe, choking him in its iron grip. Link was so stunned that it took him a moment to realize who had attacked him. It was Dark Link, red eyes unblinking as he slowly dug his fingers into the flesh of Link's throat.

The Triforce mark on his hand was glowing, and Dark Link looked down at it in surprise, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Impossible!" The demon sounded afraid, but Link couldn't work out why.

There was a blur of motion out of the corner of his eyes. What Link perceived to be a ball of brightly colored fur crashed straight into Dark Link with a frenzied snarl. Link crashed to the soft earth. He rolled, clutching his neck and gasping for breath, and looked up to see what had attacked his doppelganger.

It was a wolf. Not an ordinary wolf that he'd seen accompany Saria but a wolf with bright golden yellow fur. One of the forest spirits, perhaps? No, he'd seen them, and this looked nothing like one of them.

Dark Link screamed, holding his arms over his face as the wolf pinned him to the ground. In a swift motion, it knocked his arms aside and snapped its teeth onto his neck. Then, with one shake of the wolf's head, Dark Link's neck snapped with a horrible crack. The screams went silent, and all that was left were the loud, angry growls of the wolf as it made sure its quarry was dead. Apparently satisfied with its kill, the wolf looked up and turned its head towards Link. As the golden eyes fell upon him, Link had a strange sense of familiarity about the wolf. He felt as if he knew the creature. The wolf perked its ears up, regarding Link with a look of intense curiosity.

Link knew a wolf's cues well enough to know when it intended to attack or if it was wary. The wolf gave no such signs, looking at Link as though it were greeting an old pack mate. It trotted towards him, tail wagging and paws padding through the leaves until its wet nose nearly touched him.

_We meet again, chosen of Farore._

Link gasped, sure that the wolf had just spoken in his mind.

"Who... Are you?" he asked.

_I am the spirit of the Triforce of Courage. Our spirits were intertwined from the moment you entered the Sacred Realm. The magic bestowed upon the Sacred Triangle by the gods binds me to the one who receives the Triforce of Courage. When the Demon King touched the Triforce, his lust for power caused it to split, and I became a part of you._

Link did not recall Rauru mentioning this. Now his mind was completely numb.

"How come I've never seen you before?" he asked.

_Because you had not awakened me, nor could you until you accepted that you are Farore's chosen- The Hero of Time._

The wolf stepped forward, and he could hear its breath as its golden eyes looked into his own.

_To become the Hero of Time, you must conquer your fear. You fear the darkness within you, the voice that tells you to doubt yourself, and whispers nameless fears into your mind. That same darkness took hold when you believed a dear friend of yours was dead. You must conquer it. Do that, hold onto the light within you, and you can stop the ones who threaten your world. Believe in yourself and in your strength._

The Triforce symbol on his hand was glowing again, prickling uncomfortably as the wolf stared at it. Then it took a step forward as Link watched in confusion.

"How do I do that?" he asked, wishing the spirit, or whatever it was, would speak more plainly.

_You already possess what you need. You just need to use it. Go, I will protect you. You need not fear being possessed again._

The wolf nipped him; Link cried out in shock, drawing his arm away.

"Ouch," he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

_To remind you of who you are._

Link didn't understand, but he inspected his arm, noting the red puncture marks on his skin. Then, the wolf rose onto its back legs, placing its paws on his chest. Its muzzle was mere inches from his.

_Be warned, the spirit within the Triforce of Power was tainted by one of the Ancients of the old world. When the three pieces are reunited, the balance between light and shadow will be restored. Until then, your world will not know peace. Go. I will be with you till your task is done._

The vision faded, and Link felt the cold touch of the Water Temple's tiled floor return. Muffled voices sounded from around him, confusing and muddled.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what that thing did to him. He sort of just collapsed like he was having a fit. I thought he was dead for sure."

That thing? Did they mean his shadow?

Was it still alive? Link opened his eyes. He reached for his sword so that he could use itself to leverage himself upright.

"Easy, Link," said the soothing voice of Ruto from beside him. Somebody pushed her away, much to her irritation, and three spears swung level with his chest.

"Is it you?" Grop asked.

"For goodness sake, Grop. Do those eyes look red to you?" Ruto asked.

"Well, they are not glowing anymore, my queen," Lutara said. "That's a start... I hope."

Link was unsure as to what they were talking about. His attention was focused solely on the creature beside him. Dark Link lay listless and seemingly dead.

Then, the Zora cursed as the demon's fingers twitched, mere inches away from its blade. The demon leaped up with frightening speed, flicking one spear aside. Link had seen it twitch before it jumped. He lunged for his sword and slammed it straight into the demon's chest. Link had seen it twitch before it jumped and was able to react faster than the Zora.

Mustering what little strength remained, he lunged for his sword, gripped it tightly, and slammed the blade straight into the demon's chest.


	36. Tainted Waters

** Chapter 35 **   
**Tainted Waters**

 

Dark Link looked down in surprise at the blade protruding through its heart, its bloody end digging into the wall behind him. 

"You were wrong," Link said, struggling to maintain a hold on his sword. "I am the Hero of Time and I can kill you."

Dark Link laughed, even with the blade in its chest. This unnerved Link; it bore an uncanny resemblance to Ganondorf's phantom. Dark Link grasped the steel of the sacred blade, the Blade of Evil's Bane. It looked up at Link who touched Light, channeling it so that it coursed through his blood and into the Master Sword. Dark Link's laughter turned into a scream as the sword gleamed with a brilliant white light.

Link leaned in closer, meeting the monster's eyes, and uttering one final thing before it died. "Be sure to send Ganondorf my regards!"

Link watched as his doppelgänger tried to laugh, but all that came out was a throaty rasp. The demon's features were beginning to distort, melting and dissolving into a black ichor.

Blessedly, it was finally silent.

 

~ 0 ~

 

Link wasn't sure exactly what happened next. One moment he stood panting for a breath that struggled to come. The next he was dimly aware of a metallic clang as the Master Sword struck the ground. Then, he too was lying on the cold marble, a strange ethereal sensation washing over him. It was as if he were floating in the depths of Lake Hylia. His eyelids were heavy and he wanted nothing more than to sleep, as his body pleaded for a respite Link knew he could not give. Somehow, he knew that if he embraced that lulling call and closed his eyes, it would be the last thing he ever did.

  
He couldn't let that happen.

He became aware of that strange tingling sensation on his hand again. The chill ebbing through his bones vanished as warmth flooded his veins. Link hadn't meant to channel the power of his Triforce piece but it came to him all the same. The voices surrounding him became clearer and he was able to make out what they were saying.

"Is he safe now?"

"I think we'd know if he wasn't."

"What did that thing do to him?"

"It beat him pretty bad, that's for sure."

His eyelids no longer heavy, Link opened them, blinking as he adjusted to the light.

The Zora surrounding him were whispering worriedly, some looked concerned, others wary, as though they feared to see the crimson eyes of a demon. Two of the Zora knelt beside him, their figures blurred and fuzzy.

Link's head ached and the world swam in and out of focus. His left arm throbbed, and when he looked at it, he was sure he could just make out the bite marks from an animal.

_The golden wolf?_

Only that had been a dream. Why could he see them now?

As one Zora attempted to staunch the flow of blood seeping onto the floor, Ruto held him firmly to the spot, pressing a bottle of some red potion to his lips.

"Drink," she said softly.

Knowing it was unlikely to taste nice, Link did so reluctantly. Though he wasn't surprised by the bitter taste of the vile concoction, he still coughed and spluttered as it threatened to murder his taste buds. Despite his protests, it did the job, and as his head began to clear, Link struggled to get upright. Before he could get very far, Ruto pushed him down with a firm hand.

"Now, now, Link. Keep still," she said like a parent scolding a disobedient child.

"What happened?" Link rasped, wanting nothing more than to wash the horrid taste out of his mouth.

"We're not sure exactly," said Ruto."After you fought that... thing-" Ruto's eyes trailed to the puddle of black ichor and back again "-Your eyes started glowing and you almost tried to kill us."

"I'm sorry," Link said hoarsely. He should have been strong enough to stop the demon from going so far. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"No," Ruto answered. "Link, what  _was_  that thing?"

"I can explain later," Link said. "It's gone now; that's all that matters."

He hoped to the Goddesses he was right.

Ruto studied him for a moment and then accepted his explanation with little more than a nod. He nearly breathed a sigh of relief, glad he wouldn't have to explain further. He wasn't sure he'd be able to anyway - he felt too light-headed, almost as if he were still floating. The world wobbled and lurched with the slightest movement. It was hard to think, hard to remember what he even doing in this temple.

 _How much blood have I lost?_ he thought vaguely. Looking down at the floor beneath him he saw that it was no small amount, but he had not the strength left to panic.

He was about to ask for water when Ruto ordered one of her guards to fill the empty potion bottle and bring it to him. He drank it slowly, hoping they hadn't refilled the container with lake water.

"Your Majesty, there should be more potion in the healing chambers," suggested one Zora. 

"That's on the other side of the temple," Grop pointed out. He gestured at one of the serpentine monsters lying on the tiles a few feet away. "We risk running into more of those demons, if the others haven't killed them yet."

"Make sure the way ahead is clear and we will carry him there," Ruto ordered him firmly.

"My Queen," Grop bowed, there was deep concern his voice, "At least allow us to get you to safety."

"I thank you for your concern, Grop, but I do not believe that we will find anywhere nearby that could be considered safe," Ruto said. "Besides, I am the only one left that can adequately draw on the Flow."

"This is rash, Your Majesty," Grop all but pleaded. "I beg you to reconsider."

"I will not. If we are going to retake this temple we will need every Zora, and far too many have died today," Ruto's voice was firm and only the faintest trace of emotion cracked her resolve. "We will need everyone's assistance to break this curse."

"Your Majesty?" Grop asked, sounding incredulous.

Apparently, whatever Ruto was considering, she'd made up her mind. Link tried to see who she was addressing as she spoke, but his waning strength failed him. "Return to the shrine and bring the others," Ruto ordered. "Gather whatever weapons you can. Have one of my attendants and your captains return the wounded to the forest. You two, make sure the path ahead is clear and report back."

There was a shuffling of feet as the Zora hastened to obey. As they did, Ruto turned to Link. "Now, how to get you there..."

"I can walk," Link said, his voice soft. He attempted to get up but the world lurched violently as he tried and then fell over onto his side.

"I think it would be best if we carried you," Ruto said. "Don't worry, we'll be gentle enough."

"What? No, I can manage," Link croaked. He wasn't going to let them carry him so long as he was still conscious.

Ruto was less than convinced. "No, you can't. The potion I gave you will counter the blood loss, but it won't stop it. Besides, you've already made enough of a mess on my floor as it is."

"That makes me feel so much better," Link muttered sarcastically. "Can we discuss my sacrilege later?" He tried to push himself up again, his head swimming in protest. His stomach lurched at the effort and he sank back to the floor.

 _Great,_ he thought.

"You're not walking in your condition," Ruto said firmly, her tone leaving little room for argument. Not that Link was in any condition to argue. Ruto turned to the Zora gathered around her, "You two help me carry him."

"Your Majesty! What if he turns into that thing again?" Grop asked. "We should leave him, he is far too dangerous."

"We are not leaving anybody, Hylian or Zora," Ruto snapped. "I trust I have made that clear?"

"Of course," Grop complied with a bow.

"Very well. Link if you'll be so kind as to hold still-" Ruto gestured for two of her guards.

 _Not like I have much choice,_ Link thought as Ruto's guards stepped forward to assist him. Quickly using their dwindling supply of bandages to staunch the bleeding and bind the wound, they then hoisted him to his feet and placed his arms around their shoulders. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Link reluctantly allowed them to more or less drag him.

They backtracked towards the entrance, passing the dead of both Zora and beast. The sight of their half eaten companion caused a great deal of cursing amongst the Zora and somebody retched loudly.

Link was feeling faint again, and it was difficult to focus beyond the lulling call that beckoned him to an endless sleep. He wasn't aware that he'd stumbled, but the guards tightened their grip on him.

"Do you need to rest?" Ruto asked, pausing the group when he almost stumbled again.

"I'll rest when I'm unconscious," Link said thickly.

"If you're sure?"

"I'm sure."

With that, they kept going, and Link was sure he could see a flicker of respect in the eyes of several guards. Knowing he had to stay awake, and desperate to keep himself from stumbling again, Link tried to focus on the murals and writings on the walls to distract himself. They passed murals of herons and water birds, reeds and water lilies. Link hadn't given them much attention before, too focused on finding Ruto and confronting Dark Link.

They reached the pool where Link had first encountered the water demons and then walked further into the temple. It was getting harder and harder to focus on something, anything. It even took him a moment to realize what was going on when Ruto's scouts returned to announce the way ahead was clear. The way ahead now hopefully safe, Ruto's company traversed deeper into the temple.

Their passage took them passed a shrine that Ruto said was dedicated to the First Sage of Water. Seven pillars adorned the room, forming a circle around a central pool that featured a carving of a sea serpent- the first Link had ever seen. The images of Zoran deities decorated the walls in grand murals, including a giant fish that Link assumed was Lord Jabu Jabu.

_Jabu Jabu._

Link felt a pang of sadness for the Zora guardian's fate.

That was when he noticed something very peculiar about this particular depiction of Jabu-Jabu. The giant whale-like creature had wings.

He barely had time to ponder on this oddity, nor could he take in more of the rooms detail as his mind grew increasingly foggy. They exited the shrine, moving into one of the adjoining corridors. Soon, Link found himself in a chamber adorned by small pools and lined with shelves brimming with bottles carved in the shape of corals and shellfish.

Finally, he was allowed to sit down while Ruto peeled away the soaked bandaging and emptied a pitcher of a strong smelling concoction onto his wounds.

"This might sting a bit," she warned him.

This was an understatement. It burned like liquid fire and Link clenched his teeth to stop himself groaning in pain. One of the Zora sutured the wound on his side, which hurt almost as much as the potion they had poured on it.

Ruto was apologetic, "I would offer you a sleeping draught but we have run out."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Link replied through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps not," Ruto agreed, before smiling wryly. "I could always carry you." Several Zora exchanged quizzical glances. A sharp look from Ruto sent them back to their tasks.

"Here, you'll need to drink this." One of the Zora offered him an unstoppered potion. Obligingly, Link sipped, and then nearly gagged.

"Why does medicine always taste awful?" he asked no one in particular, still resisting the urge to gag. It was just as ghastly as the first one. 

"So you won't drink more than you need," Ruto said, sounding as though this should have been obvious. "Do you feel any different?"

"Should I?"

He got his answer a moment later when a hot searing pain erupted across his nose. Then, with a loud crack the broken bones repositioned themselves. The sensation surprised him more than anything else. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was still half dazed from blood loss, Link was sure it would have been far more painful. 

"Better?" Ruto asked.

"I think so." Link rubbed his nose, surprised that it felt like it had never been broken.

Finally, the Zora finished patching him up, and Ruto offered him back his sword. It was wrapped firmly in a cloth so she could carry it without being injured.

"Feel better now?" she asked, letting him take the Master Sword.

"Yeah, thanks." Satisfied he was well enough, Link got to his feet and glanced around at the other Zora. It unsettled him that many of them were eyeing him with varying degrees of distrust.

Were they still worried he might turn on them again? A part of Link feared that might happen, but he knew that fear was unwarranted; his doppelganger was gone and the Triforce of Courage was now protecting him.

 _Is it really dead?_ A voice in his head asked, remembering the demon's claim that it could not be killed.

_I am a part of you..._

Link shoved the unpleasant memory of those chilling words aside before he became lost in his thoughts. He turned his attention to more pressing concerns, such as retrieving the medallion. It was one of the reasons they had come into the Zora Temple in the first place, and he wanted nothing more than to find it and leave.

"We still have to find the medallion," he told Ruto. "Do you know where it is?"

Lutara answered for him. "Grop sent some of our soldiers to find it. It's located in a tomb, not far from here."

"We should go back to the Jabun's Shrine, Your Majesty," Grop said insistently."If I assign a few guards to protect you there, you can wait for the others to return."

"What about the morpha?" Link asked. He almost bit his tongue, realizing the Zora would not appreciate his interruption.

Lutara was one of the only Zora who didn't scowl at the intrusion. "It was badly injured," she answered calmly. "We still have time before it heals itself."

 _We hope,_ Link thought, not sharing the Zora's confidence. Darunia's certainty that Volvagia couldn't be revived quickly had almost resulted in his demise at the claws of a ravenous dragon.

"Let us join the others. I do not intend to let them face those demons alone," Ruto decided.

"What are they?" Link asked.

"The water demons?" Ruto queried, and Link nodded in assent. "They're our cousins. Can't you see the family resemblance?"

"No, I can't say I can."

"They descended from our ancestors," Lutara explained. "They migrated from the sea long before we did and any semblance to our race was lost. Whether it was natural, or magic was involved, I am less than certain."

"We will have time to discuss this later," Ruto said. "For now, we need to focus on doing what we came here to do and getting out of here."

That was all that was said on the subject. Ruto's guard formed up around her. At her order, they marched down the corridor with Grop in the lead.  
  


They didn't get very far before a familiar gurgling cry echoed through the corridor, and at that dreaded sound, Link's heart gave a sickening lurch. Another cry came from afar, then another joined it, growing louder and louder.

Grop cursed.

"Secure the doors!" Ruto shouted. The Zora snapped into action, running back the way they came and over to the doors. At one end, a lone Zora rushed into the room just before the guards sealed the door with a loud  _clang._

"Water demons," the Zora gasped between ragged breaths. "At least twenty of them. They appeared out of nowhere."

"Appeared out of nowhere?" Ruto demanded, disbelief in her voice. "What do you mean  _nowhere_?"

"They must have used portals," Link said before he could stop himself. There was only one person he knew with the power to create one without using one of the stone daises scattered through Hyrule. "Ganondorf knows we're here."

The thought made him cold, colder than when he had first plunged into Lake Hylia's icy depths. He had to admire Ruto; she received the news without any hint of dismay.

"What of the others?" she asked calmly.

"Gone, Your Majesty," the Zora said, still gasping for breath. "The demons appeared just after we retrieved the medallion."

"Do you still have it?" Ruto asked.

The guard nodded, holding out a hand and opening it to reveal a medallion with intricate carvings decorating its sapphire surface.

"Good work," Ruto said praisingly, taking the precious amulet. Link noticed her worried  expression as she looked at the door. There was a scratching sound coming from behind it, followed by a loud thump.

_We have to get out of here._

"Any ideas on how to get out?" Link asked.

"The other way would be a good start," Lutara suggested, pointing down the opposite end of the passage. She did not sound sarcastic. Navi would not have been so polite.

The thumps became louder and the door shook as the creatures beyond tried to tear their way through. Their gurgling cries rose to a crescendo, gleefully anticipating the meal the Zora would provide.

"Stand away from the doors," Ruto ordered the two guards. "You won't hold them off that way."

Before they could move, the door was flung wide and the two guards were tossed aside. The water demons came spilling into the corridor. One of them unleashed a spray of venom that struck one of the fallen guards in the face. The toxin burned his flesh, and his screams were lost beneath the loud screeches of the oncoming demons. Link didn't see what happened to the second guard, as he vanished beneath the beast's pouring through the door. Lutara's spear-like weapon went flying from its housing and slammed into the skull of the nearest demon. Link managed to drive his sword through one demon that charged at him, and he then hacked at another, backing away as he did so.

"Kolin have mercy," someone cried.

"Run, all of you! Run!" Ruto ordered.

Abandoning his defence, woefully inadequate as it was, Link joined the Zora and sprinted down the corridor towards the other end. The narrow confines of the passage slowed the demons down and made them easy to fend off. Unfortunately, the same was true for the Zora as well.

"Come on, Link," Ruto called when Link hesitated, unable to intervene as one Zora thrust a spear into one demon's throat right before a second slashed a claw through his armor.

As a third Zora died, and Link cursed his inability to save them, he took off after Ruto. As he did, fending off yet another demon, he picked up a second of Lutara's odd contraptions that lay discarded beside its fallen bearer.

The guard who retrieved the medallion gave a shout as they stumbled into the next room. "This way leads to the morpha. The demons are afraid of it. If we head towards it, we should be able to get away."

"Are you mad?" Grop yelled, aghast.

Ruto frowned while she considered the suggestion, her guards forming a protective circle around her. "It may be our best chance," she reasoned. "If we can lure the demons into the morpha then we can let it finish them off."

Link looked back. Another spear was plunging into the side of one of the demons. But as it did, a spray of venom struck the spear-thrower, peeling the flesh from his face. The Zora were being slaughtered. Just like the ones he saw back by the pool. Just like the ones on the shore of Lake Hylia.

"I say let the boy buy us time," said Grop looking at Link. "He can wield magic after all."

Ruto's cold glare silenced Grop. "You heard what I said, Grop, we all go. Do not question my decision again."

Grop's already pale features seemed to pale more at this, but he made no reply, nor could he. The Zora kept running at Ruto's order, spears thrusting as ranks of the foul demons poured into the hallway in full pursuit. Lutara's hookshot fired and hit its victim with an awful  _thunk._  Link watched, trying to fire his own weapon. He felt the gears in the hookshot shift as he pressed the trigger halfway. and then clenched it hard. The spearhead shot forward with frightening speed, cutting through the air and coming to a stop with a tinkering  _smash._ His aim to wide, Link's hookshot had speared straight through a pot.

 _Maybe I should stick with a sword,_ he thought.

Letting the weapon retract, Link swapped it for his blade and hastily followed the Zora in their quick retreat. Their flight took them into a vast room filled with wooden walkways that overlooked a deep pool of water. Ramps extended down into the still water which was now a shade of sickly purple. Something seemed very  _wrong_ about it, but before Link could work out what that was, the demons charged into the Zoran sanctuary.

One of the Zora hurled a spear straight into one of the monsters. The projectile struck, impaling the monster. It fell off the ramp, and when it struck the water below, the strangest thing happened. The was no splash, no rippling of the water where the demon's passage had disturbed it. Instead, the demon merely sank into a liquid thicker than honey and was devoured like an ant caught in tree sap.

"Ruto, I don't think that's water!" Link called out, realizing that something was wrong.

The water demons seemed to realize this as well, for they stopped attacking as a mound appeared on the surface of the gelatinous liquid. Its eyes wide, the demon trapped within the sap-like liquid twitched, struggling as it desperately tried to draw a breath it would never take. The mound forming on the surface of the liquid contorted, twisting into the shape of a tentacle.

"It's the morpha," one of the Zora yelled.

The water demons shrieked, backing away as the creature beneath them trembled. More of the gelatinous tentacles rose out of the water, latching onto whatever they could find whether Zora or demon. Another limb smashed into the walkway that the water demons were scrambling to get back across.

"Move!" Ruto ordered.

Just as the Zora's began to run, forming a gap between themselves and their adversaries, the morpha's thick appendage latched onto the walkway, coiled around it and then ripped the section of the bridge free with a thunderous crack. The portion of the walkway Link was standing on remained intact, its supports groaning as a massive chunk of the platform was torn free.

The water demons were not so fortunate. Their walkway groaned and then collapsed, sending them plunging into the morpha where they struggled like insects stuck in resin. Link had a good idea what would happen once the morpha decided to absorb something into itself and he didn't want to witness it.

If this was the source of the curse on Lake Hylia, he would have to kill it. But Link had no idea how. He couldn't see anything that looked remotely like a weak point, or even a crystal like the one that had been embedded in Volvagia.

 _I could really use your help, Navi._ Before he could look any further, the morpha turned its attention from the water demons to the Zora.

"Move, all of you!" Grop bellowed.

The Zora did not need encouragement; they were already running along the network of walkways in a mad dash towards the exit. Link only managed to make it to one of the adjacent ramps before the morpha turned its attention on him. As the tentacle reached him, Link cleaved his sword into the appendage, but the blade only slid straight through, leaving the morpha unharmed.

Link only had a moment to realize that even the Master Sword's powers were not going to be enough to deter this creature, and then it was wrapping itself around him, somehow manipulating the thickness of its tentacle so that it was more or less solid. Then, the creature lifted him into the air, and Link heard Ruto cry out as he left both the platform and Master Sword behind. He gasped as the creature began to crush him, squeezing his ribs until they cracked.

He heard Lutara shout his name, and then saw her try and shoot the tentacle with her hookshot. The harpoon struck the tentacle's mass, hitting it and bursting out the other side with little effect. Link's ribs were screaming in agony - any harder and they would break. As he struggled against the creature's grip, clawing at its slippery surface, Link spotted something. One of the tentacles next to him had grabbed a water demon and was crushing the squirming creature. As it did so, he spotted something. There within the mass of the morpha's tentacle, Link saw a strange pulsating red crystal. 

Ruto must have seen it too because she yelled out, "There, that's one of the gems Sheik mentioned. Aim for that. If it controls the morpha, then we can kill the thing!"

The Zora tried to aim for it but the gemstone was out of their reach. Link had just one idea, and it was not an ideal one. Against his better judgment, he channeled Fire, and a wave of nausea struck him like a blow to the stomach. He sent a stream of fire straight towards the gemstone.

The fireball struck the gem, causing the tentacle crushing Link to loosen its grip and send him falling onto one of the walkways below. Stars danced in his vision and his momentum carried him as he bounced off the wooden bridge. He tried to grip the slippery wooden as he found himself falling towards the morpha's surface. Something tugged at his arm, and for a moment he thought the morpha had seized him again. When he looked up, Ruto was holding his arm.

"You're not getting away from me that easily," she said with a wry smile. With some help from another Zora, she yanked him up onto the bridge. If they noticed Ruto's unqueenly decorum they did not show it.

Several of the Zora had reached the door, but several of the morpha's tentacles were lingering menacingly beside it- no doubt prepared to attack any Zora who tried to escape. With a splintering crash, one of the walkways that ran parallel to Link's gave way as the creature wrapped itself around the planks and ripped them free. The Zora standing on the doomed platform fell into the morpha's bulk, leaving the creature to absorb them into its gelatinous mass. Seeing one of the tentacles about to latch onto Ruto, Link quickly pulled her behind him. She didn't bother scolding him. He grabbed his hookshot in a desperate bid to strike the pulsating gem before the creature reached him. He wasn't able to fire the weapon in time, and the beast snatched him again.

"Link!" Ruto cried out as he was lifted off the platform.

The morpha's tendril quickly coiled around his chest, giving Link no chance to struggle free. His ribs popped and cracked as the morpha tightened its grip, constricting him like a python preparing to devour its prey. Desperate, Link sought out the red pulsating gem. The tentacle nearest him was seeking out Ruto again, but her guards now stood in the way. As the morpha took its time to consider Ruto and her guards, deciding which of them to devour, Link aimed the hookshot at the crystal. It was only a few feet away from him. If he could just...

With one tight squeeze, he clenched the trigger as hard as he could. The weapon fired, slamming towards the gemstone. It struck home, and the pulsating blood-red gem was torn from the tentacle and sent slamming into the wall. It shattered into tiny pieces. As it did, the morpha convulsed, and then the beast finally went limp.

The tentacle holding him released its suffocating grip, and Link fell, hitting the morpha's surface as it rapidly turned into clear water. The water demons within had already been killed, caught and suffocated within the creature's deadly embrace. The engulfed Zora were more fortunate; they were able to drag themselves onto a ramp and then clamber up to the walkways. The bodies of the demons began to disintegrate into ash as Link watched, creating a murky muck on the surface of the water that resembled a soup gone horribly wrong. As the morpha died, water began to trickle out of recesses within the walls, pouring through founts that were decorated with elaborate carvings in the shape of a sea serpents head. For a split second, Link feared it was a trap and that water would come gushing into the room, but then he noticed that none of the Zora seemed concerned and they had noticed it. Cold and bruised from almost being crushed, he swam for a nearby ramp where Lutara helped him up. He glanced up to see that a large chunk of two of the long bridges had been demolished. His attention was drawn to one of the Zora nearest him as she dragged herself onto a ramp and almost collapsed on the bridge.

"Are you alright?" Link asked Lutara.

Lutara nodded, breathing raggedly. "It didn't have enough time to try and swallow me."

Further conversation was abandoned as Ruto joined him, flanked by the remainder of her guard.

"Link, you did it," she exclaimed, looking thrilled. "You killed the morpha!"

Link then noticed that the water medallion, which Ruto had placed around her neck, was glowing. In the very same moment, Ruto swooned, grasping her head.

"Your Majesty, are you ill?" Lutara asked, reaching a hand towards Ruto.

Ruto brushed the offer of help away, still clutching her head, "I'm fine, it's just a headache."

"Perhaps you should rest," Lutara suggested.

"Yes," Ruto agreed. "But certainly not here. The stench is getting to me, I think-"

Ruto fainted, falling onto the wooden ramp.

Link was pushed aside, almost into the water, as the Zora picked Ruto up and carried her out of the room. His heart raced, fear clutching him as he wondered if something was terribly wrong with the Zora queen.

 _No, Rauru wouldn't let anything happen to her now,_ Link thought. _He'd summon her to the Sacred Realm if something was wrong._

Ruto still held the medallion around her neck. As long as she did, Link was convinced that she would be okay.

Their hasty passage through the dimly lit corridors brought them back into the chamber where Link had fought his shadow. Link could still see the inky black pool of ichor where Dark Link had fallen. Ruto stirred as they reached the door and the Zora put her down. When she realized that she was being carried, and with no small amount of annoyance, she insisted that she would retain her dignity and walk.

"I'm fine... I'm fine..." she said once she was on her feet, brushing off questions of concern with a wave. "Rest assured, we are not in any danger anymore."

"I'm not so sure about that, Your Majesty," Grop said. Link didn't miss his distrustful glance.

"I would like a word with Link, in private," Ruto said firmly. "If you would be so kind as to wait for me outside the door-" she gestured at the door opposite the statue of the Zora deity- "I won't be long."

_Oh no._

That statement filled Link with dread, what was Ruto playing at? His stomach felt ill. The Zora grumbled, looking very displeased at the idea.

"If you don't hear from me shortly, you can come in," Ruto told Grop when he voiced a protest.

He relented and the Zora left, casting odd looks at Link as they filed out of the room.

"They won't like that," Ruto said looking at the retreating Zora. She looked sideways at Link, noting the worried expression own his face. "Don't look at me like that. I wanted to talk to you alone, and as a friend. I could not do that in front of the others, even in the Zoran Court although they are more forgiving than Hylian nobility."

Link straightened his face, noticing just how weary Ruto seemed. "I'm not entirely sure I understand," he offered.

"I will not trouble you with it now but-" Ruto paused and sighed, "This may be one of the few chances I get to talk to you alone. When I collapsed back there... Something happened. It's difficult to describe, but it was a melding of some sort. Though, not as extreme as what you experienced when that  _thing_  took you."

Link winced at the mention of being possessed. The visions he had seen while Dark Link tormented his mind were not something he was going to forget anytime soon.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A man named Rauru, the Sage of Light, asked me to take up the role of the Sage of Water," Ruto explained. "I get the oddest feeling that I've met him before."

"Did you accept?" Link asked, realizing that the vision Ruto was talking about sounded identical to the ones experienced by Saria and Darunia. Did that mean she was the Sage of Water? Neither Sheik or Navi were going to be impressed with that arrangement.

Ruto nodded. "I would do anything to protect my people... Well, maybe not anything. But by doing this I can help my people and help you stop Ganondorf."

"The other Sages were sent to the Sacred Realm after they were awoken, why weren't you?" Link asked.

"Darunia and Saria were near death. It was necessary in order to save them. I asked Rauru if I could stay and explain to my people where I'm going before I depart. He accepted, so long as I wear this medallion so he can send me to the Sacred Realm if anything happens. Once I make sure my people know where I'm going, I will join the other three Sages," Ruto explained. "At least I know Hyrule's lifeblood- the rivers that run through it- will return to their normal state and my people are safe, thanks to your efforts. When the time comes, I will make sure the Zora are ready to fight by your side."

"It doesn't feel like there will be much of a Hyrule left when we finish." Link told her sadly. The forest might have recovered, but after the sight of the barren and charred village and the lifeless lake, he wondered if Hyrule would recover at all. Could it?

Ruto placed a hand on his shoulder, her face within inches of his own. "Hyrule has survived wars, famines, and cataclysms before. We will survive this."

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Of course. Zelda has already summoned the other kingdoms to our aid. They are almost here now," she paused pensively, "Just like the Old Kingdom. My father would have thought the idea was absurd. All but one of the Ten Kingdoms and the races of Hyrule united? But it would seem that Zelda has achieved just that."

"Is she still alive?," Link asked. "People keep telling me she is alive but sometimes I wonder if they're just trying to spare me from the truth."

 _Like they think you're still a child,_ he thought. _A child who couldn't handle that knowledge... So they insist on lying instead._

 _No,_ he told himself, _I can't keep thinking like that._

"Zelda is alive," Ruto assured him. "And she cares a lot about you. I am jealous."

At the horrified look on Link's face, she chuckled and then added. "That was a joke."

Link gave her a skeptical frown. "Do you know where she is?"

Ruto shook her head. "Of course not. It's too dangerous for her to reveal her whereabouts. She never gives any clues in her letters."

"She has not written to me," Link said glumly.

Ruto sighed. "She has her reasons, I am sure. In the meantime, we have our wedding preparations to make."

Link looked up, aghast. "Wedding... What?!"

Ruto smiled wickedly. "Good, I thought that might distract you."

Link glowered at her, and Ruto just smirked.

"We should go," Ruto suggested. "I have just one thing to ask. I promise not to ask again... Will you kiss me?"

"What?" Link was stunned. Why had Ruto chosen now of all times to ask that?

"Just once, please?" Ruto asked, doing a good impression of puppy eyes, "I will never ask again, I promise."

 _Fine,_ Link thought. _Just once._

"You better not ask again," he said.

Link pressed his lips against her scaly skin, pecking her cheek. It was a rather watery kiss. When he backed away, Ruto looked appalled.

"You call that a kiss?" she asked, rubbing her cheek. "Really, Link. That was about as charming as a Re-dead... Oh, don't look at me like that! Perhaps I shall have to teach you, when this is all said and done."

By the time Ruto finished, Link was crimson.

She seemed to realized, and she added hastily, "Of course, napping for seven years means you have a lot to learn, so I will try not to be too hard on you. Come on, let's go. I promise I won't bring up the marriage thing again, being a Sage means I have other responsibilities now... and besides, I have no wish to start a scandal in what is left of my court and you have your own task to fulfil. Just promise me one thing, won't you?"

"As long as it is not another last kiss," Link said.

Ruto chuckled. "Not that. Whatever happens, don't you ever give up. Or else I'll hunt you to the deepest caverns of Hyrule if I have to."

"I won't," Link answered. "I know what's at stake."

With that, they left to join the other Zora.

Ruto kept a straight face as she joined her people, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had taken place between her and Link. For his part, Link was relieved but that relief was short-lived. As they returned to the pool in the temple's atrium, a crowd of Zora were filing through the door, all clad in their sapphire armour. Some swore at the sight of their dead. The Zora in the lead walked up to Ruto and knelt.

"My Queen," he said, sounding nervous. "We have a problem."

 _What now?_ Link thought.

Ruto's face darkened. "What is it?"

"The shrine has been seized by a small force of moblins. We retreated into the ruins of the village," he announced.

Link's heart leapt in shock.

"Navi, my fairy. Is she alright?" he asked at once.

"She is fine," the Zora answered, "She and your horse were also taken to the village. The moblins haven't followed us yet, though I do not know why."

"They haven't followed," Grop answered grimly, "Because they know we have nowhere to go, except the lake."

Link's insides turned to ice as the cold realization dawned on him.

They were trapped.


	37. Left Behind

** Chapter 36 **   
** Left Behind **

_We're trapped._

"How many are there?" Ruto asked. Given what they'd just learned, she was surprisingly calm.

"Twenty, Your Majesty," reported the Zora who'd relayed the grim news. "We couldn't risk attacking them; the attack by that demon left us weakened."

When the Zora's eyes lingered on him, Link looked away, unable to deny the guilt uncoiling in his stomach.

"How did they get passed our scouts?" Grop demanded of nobody in particular. "Are you telling me they saw  _nothing?"_

"They used portals, sir."

 _"Fish guts."_ Grop's exclamation sounded like a curse. "Caught like fish in a net." Those words did little to ease Link's growing fear. "We either take on the Gerudo or attack their patrols ... Are there any more food stores left in the temple?"

One of the other Zora shook their head. "I'm afraid not, sir, the food has spoiled."

"Can Rauru warn Sheik that we're in danger?" Link asked Ruto, growing desperate.

"He told me he hasn't heard from Sheik since she and Impa left for Kakariko," Ruto answered. As she did, Link recalled Dark Link's words, and his insides turned to ice.

_"I guess it's too bad for you that I already have a plan to deal with those Sheikah. They won't be helping you anymore."_

Had it been speaking the truth after all?

"It's not unusual for Sheik to disappear for a while," Rut continued, misinterpreting the dismay on Link's face. "She disappeared for nearly a year once, and I only heard from her just before you came back."

"I have to find her," Link said quickly, his heart beginning to race. He had to make certain she and Impa were okay. He knew Sheik possessed a medallion that allowed her to communicate with Rauru. Had she lost it? That seemed unlikely. No matter how much Link tried to reassure himself, he feared the worst.

"We have to get back to the shrine first," said Grop. "Concern yourself with our most immediate problem, Hylian, before you attempt to tackle the next. Until the lake recovers, we cannot rely on it for food. Therefore, we cannot remain here."

Link didn't retort. Grop did have a point. He didn't want to leave Epona and Navi in immediate danger either.

Ruto was silent for a moment, frowning. Then she smiled, faintly. "I might have an idea."

"Your Majesty?" Lutara asked, then she added warily, "Why do I not like that look?"

Ruto held up the Water Medallion, rubbing its brilliant sapphire surface between her fingers. "The Water Medallion is a vessel that holds the flow of Water, does it not?"

"It should," Lutara affirmed. "But nobody has used in in some time."

"How is the medallion going to help us?" Link asked. He had a creeping suspicion that he knew what Ruto was going to do. What he was less certain of, however, was how channeling Water would help at all.

Ruto's smile didn't fade as she said, "By channeling Water, I may be able to use the lake to our advantage."

Link still didn't understand and stared at her blankly.

"Come, we can assemble on the island and discuss this further. Grop, lead the way."

Without further ado, the Zora filed out of the chamber and away from the gory remains of their fallen brethren. Some of the Zora paused to murmur a quick prayer for the dead, but they did not linger long, knowing that time was short.

Ruto, Link noticed, was the last to leave. Her eyes fell upon the dead Zora, her expression unreadable.

"Can we not bury them?" Link asked quietly.

"Not right now," Ruto answered. "But we will come back for them."

With that, Ruto spoke a short prayer, barely more than a whisper, and then they left the Water Temple behind.

~ 0 ~

The journey back through the cave and into the dark depths of Lake Hylia wasn't pleasant. The mask Link wore might have given him gills, but it didn't help him see in the dark, and the lake was pitch black. Even though the Zora used luminescent crystals that held Light to make their way through the cavern, the darkness seemed to press in on the light, smothering it. Link could barely see further than a few feet in front of him, and even that wasn't enough to stop him nearly swimming into one of the Zora or colliding painfully walls of the cave.

They emerged into the cold night, an icy wind battering them to the bone as they clambered onto the rocky shore. Despite the cold, the breeze was somewhat refreshing, and the repugnant smell of stagnant water that once hung over the lake seemed less pungent. Clouds now blanketed the sky and Link could just see a small silver of moonlight peeking through a break in the clouds.

 _How long were we in there?_ he wondered. The realization that they'd been inside the Water Temple for so long deepened his fears. If the moblins on the lakeshore were part of a vanguard, ranging ahead of the main army, then the rest of their forces would not be far away.

"Navi," he whispered, anxiously peering towards the distant shore.

"I'm sure she will be fine," Ruto said, regarding him quietly.

Link nodded, desperately hoping that she was right.

"What I would give for fish therapy about now," Ruto murmured, turning her eyes to the lake. Link suspected she had not meant to be overheard, and nor did it seem that the Zora had overheard.

"A what?" he asked blankly.

Ruto cocked her head at him. "It's a Zora thing," she explained. "You sit in a pool and lots of little fish nibble at your scales. It's quite relaxing."

"Wait... relaxing?" Link asked distractedly, his attention divided between her and the far bank. "How is having a fish eat you relaxing?"

Ruto might have laughed at his question, but now she only smiled, the mirth never reaching her weary eyes. "They don't eat you. They clean your scales." Ruto cast her eyes back across the lake, her expression pensive.  After we survive this, perhaps I will introduce you to the idea, I've heard in some realms even people try it. People! It sounds rather silly to me."

 _After we survive._  Link could hear the unspoken fear in those words.

Ruto didn't continue the conversation. She turned her eyes to the other Zora, and then back to him, consternation and fear clear on her face. "Well. The sooner we get this over and done with, the better for all of us."  
  
Ruto's expression quickly turned to a mask of calm as she once again looked out over the water. There, near the shrine, the faint yellow light of a campfire beckoned to them. It promised warmth and food, both of which Link desperately craved. It was a false comfort; if he tried to draw near their camp, the moblins would attack.

"Ruto?" he asked. "What was this plan of yours?"

"I'm going to try washing the moblins into the lake," Ruto answered, raising her voice so that it carried to the Zora clustered around her. "They cannot swim very well and will doubtless die when the water snatches them."

Link remembered almost drowning in the Zora River, and the idea struck him as barbaric. For a moment, he just gaped at her, torn between horror and wonder. Just how much had she changed in the last seven years? But then he remembered her quiet prayer for the dead when they'd left the temple, and he realized just how much that had affected her; not mention everything else she'd experienced.

"Isn't there any other way?" he asked. Although he understood why Ruto was angry, he didn't believe anyone deserved to die by being drowning. Not even a moblin.

 _And what about Ganondorf?_ a small voice in his head seemed to say.  _Would he spare you, as you would spare those moblins?_

Link dismissed the incessant thought.

"If there was another way, I would take it," Ruto said, her icy calm appearing to crack. Link was sure she found the idea of drowning the moblins just as disturbing as he did. She, if anything, had more reason to despise moblins. Once, their smaller kin had nearly eaten her. If Link and Saria had not arrived in time to save her, they would have succeeded.

"Do not forget, Hylian. These beasts would kill us given a chance," said Grop.

"I know," Link said quietly.

"They are probably feasting upon our dead as we speak," Grop added, and there was no mistaking the sudden fury in his voice. There were angry murmurs and curses from the other Zora. Ruto looked sickened but held herself well. Link on the other hand very nearly retched.

"Do we know why they haven't attacked the Zora in the village?" Lutara asked, speaking above the angry Zora.

"Because they are not after us," said Grop. "It isn't a Zora they want."

Link didn't need to look to know that the Zora general was staring straight at him.

 _They're after me,_ he thought. Was there ever going to be a time when he wasn't endangering the lives of everyone around him?

"Ruto, let me handle them," Link insisted, despite knowing how foolish the idea would be. He didn't want to risk the lives of anymore Zora. "It's my fault so many of your people died when we arrived."

"You know that wouldn't work, Link," said Ruto firmly, "and besides, Ganondorf sent that demon, not you."

"No, that  _thing_ , only came here because of me," Link said fiercely.

"We do not have time to discuss the blame, Hylian," Grop replied. A slight warning tone in his voice that told Link that the discussion was over. "Besides, attempting to take on an entire patrol by yourself would be utter stupidity."

"Link, if the Gerudo patrols find us here, or if Ganondorf manages to use a portal to bring them on top of us, you will be caught." Ruto's voice was grim. There was no playful mirth in it now. They were in trouble, and Ruto knew it.

"What happens once you've dealt with the moblins?" he asked.

"It's simple," Ruto said. "We swim ashore and use the shrine. If you go to the village, you should be able to meet up with Navi and retrieve your horse. Now, do not distract me while I do this."

She quickly directed the Zora into two groups, one to go ahead and scout the shore. When the Zora affirmed they were ready, Ruto turned to face the distant campfires clustered like fireflies upon the distant shore. Her face grave, Ruto stooped to her knees, her head bowed. She extended her arms out, water still dripping from the tiny fins that ran along their length. In the faint glow of the crystals, Ruto looked serene and beautiful as she took up a meditative pose. Her stature bore a striking resemblance to some of the statues inside the Water Temple.

Link stared at the dark expanse of the lake, wondering what Ruto was doing. Then, suddenly, the lake seemed to convulse as though some unseen force had struck the water, pushing it towards the far side of the lake. Distantly, he could hear the moblins cry out, their guttural screams shattering the peaceful night. Their cries were cut short by a roar of water, the lake heaved, and an immense wave came crashing down on top of the surprised beasts. The fires went out in a hiss of steam, extinguished as the lake trembled and then went still. In the wake of Ruto's spell, a terrible and chilling silence hung over the lakeshore.

 _Goddesses,_ Link thought _. That is a horrible way to die._

Without hesitating, a company of Zora dived into the lake and swam towards the shrine.

Ruto opened her eyes, looking strained and tired. She got up, wavering on her feet. Her guards quickly offered their aid, but she brushed off their concern with a quick wave of her hand.

"I cannot be certain that was all of them," she said, breathing heavily and looking towards Grop. "But it will have cleared any around the shrine, and I doubt any survivors will choose to linger. Grop, take Link and ten of your guard. Go to the village, find the others and meet me at the shrine."

As the Zora began to spread out, only Link's eagerness to be as far away from the Water Temple as possible, and his desire to see Navi, kept Link focused. He was still stunned by what Ruto had just done, and he hoped that it had worked. What would happen if Ganondorf found out that Ruto had just drowned an entire patrol?

"Are you coming, Hylian?" Grop asked. "Or are you attempting to make a target of yourself?"

Without a word, Link followed Grop into the water, placing the mask back on his face and diving into the cold, inky black waters. He followed the Zora, swimming as quickly as he could. Fortunately, Grop didn't take off at full speed, and Link was able to keep up.

They made their way through the still waters without incident. No more giant creatures with dozens of tentacles awaited them, nor any demon with red eyes. Tired, Link dragged himself from the water, letting the mask drop from his face once again.

He was standing by one of the burnt-out jetties. The Zora crowded around him, including Grop. There was a flurry of questions as the Zora guarding the village tried to find out what had happened. Link paid no attention to this, unable to understand Zoran. He focused on a solitary figure flying towards him, and his heart soared with relief the instant he saw her.

"Link," Navi exclaimed. "You're alright. What happened there? Ruto... Did you-"

"Ruto's fine," Link told her, trying to stop the abrupt onslaught of questions. "She's meeting us back at the shrine."

"What about you?" Navi asked, still sounding frantic and bobbing up and down in front of him. "Did you stop-"

"Dark Link's gone," Link said, sounding colder than he'd meant to. "He's gone, and he's not coming back."

Navi almost froze in mid-air as she stared at him, frowning. He could tell she was worried, but he didn't want to talk about it.

"You sure you're okay?" Navi asked.

"Yeah," Link lied, not really wanting to talk about his encounter with Dark Link.

"What happened before? I was with the other Zora, and then we heard the moblins screaming... then, this will probably sound ridiculous, but it was like the lake  _attacked_ them. I've never seen anything like it."

"I can explain later," he told her and left it at that. They were safe for now, and that was all that mattered. "Did Ruto's attendants get the wounded back to the woods?"

Navi shook her head. "Not yet. They were cut off before they could reach it, but the moment we realised the path was no longer blocked, the Zora began moving as quickly as they could."

Even with some of the Zora already making their way towards the shrine, getting everyone back to the forest would be slower than Link would have liked.  Well, there was nothing they could do about it now. Eager to be as far away from the lake as possible, Link made his way up the slope and through the mud-churned buildings of the ruined town. His heart felt heavy as he wandered between through the rubble-strewn streets. Doors hung loosely on their hinges, many damaged where they'd been kicked in, and the wind moaned through the empty alleys. Weapons and tools lay discarded amidst the dust and debris that choked the streets and hid the bones of the dead.

 

Link arrived at a building that had once been a stable. It was still relatively intact with soot-covered stalls and the odd piece of discarded tack. It wasn't the most comforting place to set up camp, Link thought, not with the ruins reminding everyone of what had happened here. He could almost hear the angry spirits of the villagers demanding revenge for their deaths.

Link wondered why Ganondorf had attacked this village? Had they tried to resist his rule? Was it destroyed as a warning to those who dared take up arms against him? Link shivered, pushing his scattered thoughts aside.

Epona was tied to a picket line strung between two wooden stakes beside the stable. She nickered as he approached, apparently pleased to see him. He scratched her muzzle, and she nudged him before sniffing his hand in eager anticipation of an offering of food.

"Sorry, Epona," Link said apologetically. "I'll give you something once we're back in the forest."

She glared at him, and he sighed. Was he really expecting the horse to understand why he couldn't get her food just yet?

"Did you find the Sage of Water?" Navi asked.

Link nodded. "I did, it was Ruto."

"Ruto?" Navi asked, sounding incredulous. "Ruto's the Sage of Water?"

"I get the feeling Sheik is not going to like that," Link mused. Not after the way Ruto had viewed her as a woman of inferior rank.

"At least it wasn't Grop," Navi said, "I'd be worried about Darunia turning him into fish paste if they got into an argument."

Link almost laughed. "Come on. We have to get out of here." He didn't want to wait until Grop or Ruto got annoyed.

~ 0 ~

Soon Link joined the Zora moving back towards the shrine. Navi had to hide in Link's pocket as they quietly approached the shrine. He walked between two guards while Grop ranged somewhere ahead and other Zora helped carry their wounded comrades in stretchers. Link was two-thirds of the way back to the shrine, the pale light of dawn just creeping over the eastern horizon, when the impossible happened.

There was a sound like the buzz of an angry bee, and then suddenly one of the guards gave a horrible gurgling gasp. Link spun. One of the guards beside him was down, an arrow protruding from his throat. Horror paralyzed him as blood spilled onto the Zora's armor, staining the blue scales a dark red. Link could only stand there, his ears ringing, while his mind went numb. He didn't even notice one of the other guards curse, grab their bow, and dispose of the offending archer within moments of his comrade going down.

"Archers!" one of the Zora screamed.

"There," Navi hissed. "Behind the rocks!"

In that moment, the world exploded around them in a torrent of screams, yells, and horn blasts.

_No, this is not happening._

The Zora were under attack again.

"Link, get to the shrine!" The Zora on Link's left yelled as more Zoran soldiers moved to surround both him and the wounded. "Go with the others and get the queen to safety."

_Ruto._

Link's eyes darted toward the structure. It wasn't far away, the pale white marble just visible in the feeble light. He had only just awoken the Sage of Water, rescued her from his shadow, and now she was in danger. He could almost picture Ganondorf sneering at him, amused and triumphant.

"Go, Link!" Navi shouted, snapping him out of his brief trance. He obeyed, finding the willpower to move his limbs.

Forgetting all thoughts of stealth, he mounted Epona and spurred her into a frantic gallop. She answered without resistance, just as eager to flee as he was.

As the sky lightened with the coming dawn, Link could just make out shadows moving beyond the ruined village. It was just as he'd feared: one of Ganondorf's patrols had found them.

Link knew the Sages could utilize the magic in the medallions to see Hyrule, even while stuck within the Sacred Realm. He was their eyes and ears as was Sheik. Why hadn't Rauru sent him, or Ruto, a warning? Was he unable to see what was going without Sheik or Impa to aid him? Link wanted to call out to the Sages, but as he tried to draw on the power of the belt around his waist, nothing happened. Something was blocking his ability to channel magic. Only a mage could do that.

_No, Ganondorf can't be here. Not now._

Forcing the fear aside, he surveyed the hills as Epona streaked swiftly towards the shrine. Monsters were cresting the hills that clung to the lakeshore, their numbers far greater than that of an ordinary patrol. They resembled a swarm of black ants marching towards the lake.

 _They're pinning us against the lake,_ he thought.

"It's an entire army," he gasped, the size of the force was staggering, "It's huge."

"Just concentrate on getting out of here," Navi said, her voice grim but determined.

Link clutched Epona's reins so tightly that, if not for his gauntlets, the leather would have cut into his fingers.

 _There's still a way out,_ he thought desperately. They just had to get there and hold it long enough for everyone to escape.

Link was almost back at the shrine when the sight of familiar figures emerged from among the bublins. Tall, brown-skinned, and garbed in clothes that blended into their desert homeland, were the Gerudo. They were still far away, their crimson banners billowing in the chill breeze. There were two figures at the head of their army, fire and ice streaked from their outstretched hands as they bore down on the few brave Zora challenged them.

"What are those?" Link asked. "Those things on the brooms?"

Navi followed his gaze, her frown deepening. "Witches."

It would not be long before they reached Ruto. Even as Link watched, the two sorceresses cut down any resistance that came their way.

Without breaking stride, Epona quickly bore him to the shrine. A ring of guards stood around Ruto, their spears, and bows pointing outward towards the approaching army. It was as if they hoped a mere force of sixty-three Zora could hope to fend off an army of hundreds.

The Zora parted to let Link through. The circle closed as Epona's hooves drummed the earth and came to a stop meters in front of Ruto.

"What took you so long?" Ruto demanded. "I've already sent the first few groups through the portal, but we do not have time to dawdle."  
  


As if to emphasise her point, there was a shout as some of the bulblins came in range of the archers. The Gerudo and the two witches were hanging back, using the bulblins as fodder. Bulblin after bulblin, some upon their bestial boar-like steeds were falling.

"We don't have long, my Queen. We must leave, now! " Lutara said as she surveyed the scene with an expression that seemed to get grimmer by the second. "Anybody left will have to hide in the lake until the army passes."

"I fear that will not be possible," Ruto said. "One of those witches is a Water mage. If my suspicions are correct, and she is the one who froze Zora's Domain, then she may be powerful enough to freeze the lake."

"Even one as big as Lake Hylia?" Link asked, aghast.

"Yes."

"What about the temple?"

"Ganondorf can't curse it again, not while I hold the medallion," Ruto told him. "Come, we must get out here."

They made a break for the shrine, climbing the steps and hurrying inside. One of the Zora inside the shrine offered Ruto Sheik's harp and she took it, quickly moving to stand on the dais.   
  
The Gerudo had joined the fray now, mercilessly cutting down the Zora where they stood. The two witches watched from the edge of the fighting, and Link wondered why they were walking back.   
  
Soon the soft enchanting notes of the Minuet of the Forest floated through the shrine as Ruto plucked the harp's strings, but Link could barely hear them over the battle's din.

He grabbed his bow and joined the archers who gave little notice of him as they too fired arrow after arrow. Ruto stepped off the dais when the flames erupted along its rim, and then the first group of ten Zora vanished with a flash.

Link kept shooting arrows towards the bulblins, noting that his quiver was rapidly emptying. A group of Zora ran to the front of the shrine, raising their shields and leveling spears to provide some protection as the Zora continued their slow retreat. The second group fled, followed by the third.

 _I'm running out of arrows here,_ Link thought, letting another shaft fly.He would have no choice but to run when that happened. There was no way the Master Sword would be of any use against an entire army.

Link shot his final arrow just as the bulblins reached the steps. The Gerudo were charging forward now, still heedless of the Hylian standing amidst the Zora.

"Fall back!" Grop shouted. "Back into the shrine!" his next words for Link, "Go with them, Link, Ruto will have my head if I let them harm you."

Link opened his mouth to voice a protest-

"GO!" Grop bellowed.

Hastily, all but a few of the remaining Zora broke into a retreat. A boar slammed into the row of shields the Zora had formed, breaking the line of defenders. Link sprang towards the dais as the rider and beasts were slain amidst a flurry of spears, tridents, and jagged blades. The last of the Zora ascended the steps, most of them outpacing Link whose side was flaring with pain as his muscles and skin tugged against the stitches keeping his insides together.

He sprang towards the dais, along with the Zora, but just as he came within mere feet of the steps that would lead to safety, a scream caught his attention.

One of the Zora was falling as a Gerudo withdrew a bloody scimitar from his chest. A second fell, an arrow shaft protruding from his shoulder. It was Grop.

Link took a look back at the dais and then another at Grop, torn between leaving the injured Zora and running. He could hear Ruto playing the last notes of the Minuet of the Forest. How she maintained her composure and kept playing Link did not know.

The Gerudo were meters away. Link could still save Grop but doing so would be risky.

 _Leave him._ A voice told him in his head.

Link ignored it, sprinting down the steps and grabbing Grop under the arm. His side flared with pain, and he clenched his teeth, groaning with pain.

Grop looked up at him in surprise, one leg bleeding from an arrow wound. "What are you doing, Hylian? I told you to flee!"

"I don't leave people behind," Link grunted as another Zora rushed to help him, pulling Grop onto the platform.

As Link made it to the portal, a scimitar fell towards his chest in a blur. He fell to the side, the blade skimming through the air. There was a loud  _CLINK_  as Lutara fired her hookshot, leaving a gaping wound in the chest of the Gerudo, who'd attacked Link. The harpoon withdrew with a horrible wet tearing sound.

Aghast and sickened, Link stared at the Gerudo's gored body, watching as blood spilled onto the steps beneath the woman's body. Before Link could help himself, he was retching.

"LINK!" Navi screamed. "MOVE!"

His eyes flicked just as a second Gerudo thrust a spear towards him. Link swung his shield down, blocking the jarring blow that sent him crashing into the wall. Ruto took several strides towards Link, but Lutara stopped her and took aim at Link's attacker. The hookshot, however, never fired.

One witch had entered the shrine, a stream of fire billowing from her outstretched hand. The Zora dodged the curling tongues of fire as they slammed into the stone and seared the heron carving. Mere feet away from the blast, Epona was spooked and bolted off the platform, just as blue fire leaped up along its rim.

Link's shouted a wordless cry as he struggled upright and dashed towards the portal.

"Link!" Ruto yelled as Navi flew over the flames.

Link didn't notice the witch send a blast of fire at him. Mere feet from the platform, Lutara reached out a hand to grab him, her fingers almost touching his.

He crashed in a painful heap.

Confused and dazed, he looked up, expecting to see Ruto, Lutara, and the other Zora. His eyes sought the sight of the Sacred Meadow, but he only saw cold white marble.

He had not made it in time. Ruto and the others were gone.

_No._

Navi was still beside him. Epona was neighing, her eyes rolling in fright as a third Gerudo attempted to settle her down.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, hmm?" the witch asked, an unpleasant smile twisting her haggard face. "A Hylian and a fairy. What an odd sight."

She took one glance at the sword at the Gerudo's feet. There was a peculiar expression on her face as she beheld the glowing gem in its hilt.

"What's this?" she asked nobody in particular as her white-haired companion flew into the shrine. The red-haired witch flew onto the portal, looking at the sword.

"Looks like we have found ourselves quite a trophy, sis," said the other witch, her bulging eyes examining Link closely, "If it isn't the pesky Hero of Time. We should brainwash him!"

"No!" Navi shouted.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, you annoying sprite!" the red-haired snapped, shooting a blast of fire towards her.

"Leve her alone!" Link shouted. In his haste to spring to Navi's aid, he was heedless of the woman standing beside him until she slammed the shaft of her spear into his wounded side. His side was a line of burning fire as his stitches tore, ripping open the wound in his side. Link fell to his knees, breathing through the intense agony.

"We should punish him Kotake," said the red-haired witch. "I have just the plan."

She smiled. It was a predatory grin that chilled Link to the bone. He did not want to know what she had planned. It seemed the Gerudo didn't want to know either for they were gazing at each other with thinly veiled disgust.

The gem on the witch's forehead began to glow. A strange warmth flooded Link like the scalding heat of a fever. His skin flushed red, and in seconds, he broke out in a sweat and suddenly found himself gasping for breath.

"What..." he tried to focus on getting to his feet so he could get his sword. "What... are you doing?"

But then he could speak no more. It was as though lava was flowing through his veins and they burned with a pain that blinded him. He screamed as the fire grew more intense and his heart raced faster. Somewhere Navi screamed.

"No, stop! You're killing him! Please... Stop! STOP IT!"

The pain was relentless, Link coughed, sending a spray of blood onto the floor. He twisted and writhed on the ground, in a dance of agony. The witches chuckled, thoroughly enjoying the spectacle.

Navi's screams were becoming delirious, "Stop... Please... Don't..."

The other witch slapped her, sending her flying into the wall. Link did not notice, hot blood streaming from his nose as the fire inside of him grew with intensity. It was as though the witch was trying to literally boil his blood. A pressure was building against Link's eyes and head; he could not scream any longer, reduced to a spasm of coughs that brought up blood each time. His lungs struggled to take in air. Then they couldn't. The silence was worse. His eyes watered, and the muscles in his throat felt torn as he convulsed. It reminded him of nearly drowning in the Zora River.

Darkness lingered on the edge of his vision as a single Gerudo, garbed in white, entered the shrine. Her mouth opened in shock, and she rounded on the witch.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "You're supposed to take him alive!"

Link collapsed, trembling in a bloody heap and weaker than a newborn babe. One hand was clutched to his throat, his lungs searing in pain as he coughed again and brought up more blood. The woman ran forward and crouched beside him. He felt the warm touch of her fingers, and she cursed.

"You're no fun at all," Koume complained.

"You said alive," the other witch sniffed. "But nobody said in how many pieces that was supposed to be."

"He's choking," this from another Gerudo. "He won't last much longer without help."

The Gerudo examining Link cursed and then turned to one of her companions. "Get him to a healer, quickly!"

"It will take more than one."

"Then find them! Now!"

Link clung to the final vestiges of consciousness, stubbornly refusing to let go. The spasms in his lungs had stopped, and his body began to resign itself to fate.

As his feet scuffed the stone steps out of the shrine, Link's last thoughts were of Navi.  _Are you okay?_

Then everything went dark and the Hero of Time knew no more.

~ 0 ~

Hours later Link awoke. Still weak from the witch's magic, and from his healing, it took some time to get his bearings. The one thing he'd never understood about healing magic was how it sometimes drew on his own strength, accelerating the natural healing process at the cost of his body's reserves. At other times it drew on the strength of a healer, weakening them instead. However his body had been mended, he felt utterly spent, and his head was pounding relentlessly. Every part of him ached, but he was certain the majority of the damage done to him was healed.

After a few moments, he dared to open his eyes to find himself blinking in the gloomy confines of a tent. His back was against something cold and hard. Except for his tunic, he was stripped bare. The Belt of Sages was gone. Without it, neither Saria nor the others, could not talk to him. That revelation jolted him.

_I'm alone._

He tried to move, only to discover his wrists were tied to a pole, the bindings cutting into his skin. Somewhere beside him, somebody else stirred.

"Link?"

That voice both concerned and familiar belonged to a woman. The one person he'd been counting on to rescue him, unless he could somehow manage it himself.

_No._

He closed his eyes.  _This can't be happening._

"Link, can you hear me?"

The voice didn't go away, Link's heart sank as he opened his eyes and turned to behold the person sharing his prison.

Sheik.


	38. Unlikely Allies

** Chapter 37 **   
** Unlikely Allies **

The deafening cacophony of noise that assaulted Link's ears dragged him painfully back to reality. He shut his eyes, trying to focus on something other than the chorus of shouting. Amongst them, he recognised the distant guttural calls of bulblins, horses neighing shrilly, and an ever-present rumble of passing carts. The noise rattled his throbbing skull and Link couldn't help but wonder why he felt so ill after he'd been healed. It was worse this time, perhaps because the damage had come so close to killing him. A part of him also wondered whether healing magic took something from him each time he was healed.

 _Ironic._ He wondered if someone could actually die from being healed too many times. It was not a comforting thought.

He was tied to a pole by his wrists, the cold metal digging uncomfortably into his back. Taking a better look at his surroundings, he saw that he was in a tent. It was sparsely furnished, except for a table. There was a cage perched on top, a glowing ball of light within its small confines. In his disoriented state, it took Link a moment to realize the ethereal light was Navi. The sight of her sent a warm flow of relief through him.

He wanted to check she was okay, but trying to twist his hands free of the restraints was impossible. All he succeeded in doing was reopening fresh scabs as the ropes cut into his skin. Gritting his teeth as his hands throbbed anew, he realised he must have been struggling in his sleep.

Sheik was the only other person in the tent. She was bound and secured to a second pole. If the witches were any indication, he dreaded what the Gerudo had in store for both him and Sheik. She looked in no better condition than he was, an ugly cut running across the side of her head where she'd been struck. On her left arm, the sleeve of her odd dark blue exoskeleton was melted, the skin red raw and blistered. It must have hurt, but if she was in pain, Sheik was hiding it well.

"Are you alright, Hero?" Sheik asked him.

Link didn't realize that he had been staring.

"Not really," his voice was hoarse, his throat dry. "What about you?" He glanced meaningfully towards the cut on her forehead.

"It is nothing to be concerned about," Sheik assured him. "My injuries are only minor."

"Don't suppose there is much chance of some water?"

"Not likely."

 _Great,_ Link thought. This was a situation that he had dearly hoped never to find himself in. His heart pounded like a trapped bird trying to escape from the confines of his chest. He took a few breaths to calm himself and then perked his head around to have another look at Navi. Was she sleeping, or was something else wrong with her?

Sheik must have noticed the worry on his face because she added, "Navi assures me she is fine. The curse has not begun to affect her." Her eyes flickered back to him, concerned. "You were in an awful state when the Gerudo brought you in here. Navi told me what one of the witches did to you."

Navi stirred from her sleep when she heard Sheik, and quickly jumped up at the sight of Link conscious. "Looks like we're all awake now," she said without mirth, "Are you okay? I wasn't sure what to expect after..."

Navi's voice trembled, no doubt as she recollected what the witch had done. Link was glad she had been spared the sight of him convulsively coughing up blood. The mental image this conjured made him feel cold and sick.

"One of the Gerudo made her stop... It was horrible-" he choked, stumbling on the last few words as he remembered the agonizing pain.

"At least it's over," Navi tried to reassure him.

_For now._

Link's cheeks flushed as he forced back the tears that threatened to come. Becoming so emotional in front of Sheik was embarrassing. He wished he could be more like the Sheikah, appearing to maintain a completely cold and emotionless exterior. It would make his task far more bearable.

"I don't want to go through that again," he said, swallowing back a sob. "I can't... It seems a futile thought, but sometimes I wish none of this had ever happened and keep wishing it were different or wondering what I could have done better."

Sheik sighed.

"You are not alone in that," she said, the remorse in her voice catching Link by surprise. "All who live through such hardship ponder such things. In the end, what matters is what we do with the time that we have."

Link blinked back tears, looking up at Sheik whose fierce red eyes came level with his own. "Why do the Goddesses make us suffer like this? It's one thing knowing I can do something, but now... Stuck here..."

He sobbed, as the full weight of the events of the last day came crashing down upon him. "I don't want to go through that again."

"What those witches did to you was evil. It will take time for you to heal, but I know that you will," Sheik said quietly, her eyes never wavering from his.

Feeling ashamed for becoming so emotional, Link drew a ragged breath. "Thanks, that means a lot."

"Be strong, Link, please don't give up on me yet," Navi urged him, her face etched with sorrow that was reflected in her pained voice. "We will be in this together."

"Did you say one of the Gerudo helped you?" Sheik asked.

Link nodded. "She made them stop."

Sheik frowned, her brow furrowed in a rare display of puzzlement.

"I don't know what happened," Link's voice shuddered as he recalled the pain. Feeling as though his newfound courage had abandoned him, Link found it was an effort not to break down into sobs again.

"Curious," Sheik murmured.

"What's curious?" Link asked.

"Either the witch's hold over her was broken, perhaps by Moriko, or their spell is weakening."

"How does that help us?" Link asked heatedly, the sudden anger in his voice caused both Navi and Sheik to stare at him in surprise. He drew a deep breath and lowered his voice, "One Gerudo cannot help us escape, and the rest did nothing."

"I know," Sheik replied evenly. "Still, it might explain why they stopped the witch from killing us on sight."

Link's curiosity piqued, distracting him from the fear gnawing in his gut. "How did you get caught?"

"Impa and I were ambushed on our way to Kakariko by the witches. They are wearing a pendant that blocks another mage's ability to to touch the Flow."

"Moriko had something that could do that," said Navi.

"I guessed as much. She may have inadvertently given them the idea," said Sheik.

"What happened afterward?" Link asked.

"The witches gave chase as we fled to the forest. The last I saw of Impa, she crossed the wards into safety but... She was wounded."

"You don't think she is dead, do you?" Navi breathed.

"She may still be alive, but of her fate I am uncertain." Sheik's face showed no emotion, but there was a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes.

Seeing Sheik's unspoken fear, Link shared an anxious glance with Navi. He couldn't bring himself to believe Impa was dead.

"I'm sure she is okay," Link said, hoping it was true.

If Impa had made it into the woods, there was a chance she could reach the Kokiri or even the Zora. "Any idea on how to get out of here, Navi?" Link asked, hoping for some comforting words.

"Without any outside help, our chances are slim at best," Navi answered. "There's always the 'my cellmate is ill trick. You know, attract the guards attention and escape when he thinks you're no threat."

Sheik was. not amused. "They would just bring a troop of guards in here and a few healers, and probably knock you out if they were annoyed enough. No guard would be caught dead falling for that."

"Well, they probably would be dead if they fell for it," Navi joked.

Ignoring Navi, Link tugging at his bindings. They cut deeper into his wrists, drawing blood.

"Just what are you planning to do if you get those off?" Sheik asked, watching him. "If you are going to attempt to escape, you should at least have a plan."

"We have to get out of here somehow," Link said through gritted teeth. He continued trying to find some way to loosen his bindings. The Gerudo had not made it easy; there was nothing he could use to try and get loose.

"I agree, but right now our best option is to wait for one of the Sages or Impa to get the word out... I could live with myself if Ruto was the one who rescued us."

"Navi told you about that?" Link asked, surprised that Sheik knew.

Sheik nodded. "Yes. I take it Ruto kept the medallion with her?"

"She did," Link replied.

"Then at least she can tell the Sages what has happened," Sheik replied, sounding as though being stuck in a Gerudo camp was nothing more than a minor inconvenience. Link found her calmness was grating against his nerves.

"What will happen if we're not rescued soon?" he asked.

He did not want to go through the torture the witches put him through again. That had been as horrible as the experience of Dark Link possessing him. "Are the Gerudo taking us to Ganondorf?"

"I do not know," Sheik replied, "Whatever happens Link, you must not give up the hope that we will be rescued."

Link wasn't sure how Sheik's suggestion was going to help, not when they were now captives of the Gerudo. He could see no way out. His thoughts drifted towards Navi's curse. How long would she survive in captivity? How long would it be before the curse started to affect her? He did not even want to think about what might happen, unable to bear the thought of losing her.

_I have to get her free at least._

That would be a lot easier than escaping himself.

Navi noticed him staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"We have to get Navi free, before anything happens," Link said, not wanting to elaborate. Judging from the way Sheik's looked at him, her brow furrowed in concern, she understood. Before she could reply, Navi objected.

"No. I've told you before I'm not leaving you," Navi said firmly.

"There isn't a choice, Navi. You'll die if you stay here too long," Link replied heatedly.

"Do you really think the Gerudo are going to ignore an escaped fairy?" Navi asked, her voice rising shrilly. "What if they torture you again?"

_If it meant saving you, then I could bear it._

"I'll be fine, Navi." He tried to sound more courageous than he felt.

"We agreed to stick together. Besides, I can't take my eyes off you for a second without you trying to get yourself killed."

"That's not fair," Link retorted, earning a reproachful look from Navi. "Besides, you need to get help."

Their argument was cut abruptly short when they heard footsteps outside the tent and Sheik silenced both of them. Then someone laughed. It was an eerie and unnervingly familiar chuckle that made Link's hair stand on end.

"You have met with a terrible fate haven't you?"

Halvard, the Happy Mask Salesman, stepped into the tent. He was still wearing that infuriating grin, garbed in his royal blue robes hemmed with a pattern of gold. Nobody returned his smile, but this didn't seem to bother him.

"Halvard, you have to help us," Link blurted. His heart soared at the sudden change in their circumstance. Navi did not join in his enthusiasm; her face went sour as five Gerudo walked in behind the mask seller.

Link's mind reeled, his heart sinking as the brief ember of hope inside of him flickered and died. Halvard was working for Ganondorf?

As though thinking along the same lines as Link, Navi let out an indignant screech, "You! I knew you couldn't be trusted! You're working for them!"

"Hmm... We _have_ met a terrible fate it seems," Halvard replied, eyes darting from Link to Sheik and back again.

"You will be the one meeting a terrible fate if you don't tell me what you're doing in the middle of a Gerudo camp!" Link snarled. His throat hurt terribly, and he almost choked.

"Oh dear, this will not do at all." Halvard shook his head, still wearing that almost manic grin. "I was hoping you might be a bit more agreeable. And I do believe you might need some water. If one of you would be so kind as to fetch some for me?"

One of the Gerudo gritted her teeth, looking deeply unimpressed, and then nodded to one of her companions who looked all to happy to be anywhere Halvard wasn't. The lead Gerudo meanwhile, directed her attention to her companions, "You four leave us, wait outside at your posts."

Link noted the Gerudo giving orders was the only one wearing a necklace. He vaguely remembered seeing a Gerudo with a necklace when the witches were torturing him - before he had lost all sense of reality.

"The witch is dangerous, Aveil. It would not be wise to question these two alone," said one woman with a glare towards Sheik.

"I won't be alone. Wait outside and I will summon you if the need arises." Without further question Aveil's companions left the tent.

"Navi was right about you," Link growled, "If I break free of these of bindings you will not be smiling much longer."

"That's not helping," Navi warned him as Halvard gave another irritating chuckle.

"Oh dear, is he always this... Unbalanced?" Halvard asked Navi, earning a glowering stare from her and Link. "This is no way to treat someone who saved your life. Twice."

 _Twice?_ Link could not recall a second time.

"He has the right to be angry," Sheik said quietly, "By siding with the Gerudo you've betrayed your queen and your country."

"Quiet, witch!" Aveil snapped her spear towards Sheik's chest, the latter did not even flinch. "If you wish to keep your tongue, hold it."

Sheik merely looked at Aveil with a cold glare.

"Your words wound me Sheikah," Halvard replied. His smile was gone for a change. "I am only trying to help you."

"What makes you think we believe that with _her_ here?" Navi asked, gesturing at Aveil.

"Because I have something you own." Halvard reached into a pocket of his blue robe, withdrawing a familiar sea blue ocarina with a gold band around its mouthpiece. "I am not a traitor, nor do I appreciate being called one."

Link almost gasped. When he glanced at Sheik, expecting to see some kind of reaction, he was surprised to see her face was still a mask of stone. Had she expected Halvard to retrieve the ocarina? Was she merely feigning ignorance so that the Gerudo wouldn't know he'd always been Impa's spy?

"Give that back!" Link struggled against his bindings, a part of him wanting nothing more than to throttle the Happy Mask Man.

Sheik shot him a warning look that bade Link to hold his tongue.

"Oh, I will tell you. But first, you must listen. Listen and believe, if you care so much about your queen's beloved Hyrule."

"What are you talking about?" Link demanded, feeling more and more infuriated by the man's eccentric demeanor. Halvard's sing-song tone did nothing to help, and Link wanted nothing more than to snatch the ocarina from him. If it hadn't been for the fact he'd met the man, Link would have taken his words for the ramblings of a madman.

"Will you listen?" Halvard asked.

"Give me a good reason to," Link asked angrily, ignoring Sheik's reproachful gaze.

"Very well. If you do not hear, then Hyrule will be lost, destroyed in a flood, a paroxysm of sea, earth, and fire. All your efforts will be for naught... I am no traitor; I am trying to save Hyrule... We share that goal in common, do we not?"

A chill slid down Link's spine as though somebody had shoved snow into the back of his tunic. He shivered, shifting uncomfortably against the pole. He'd heard that same story mentioned once before and had taken it as nothing more than Dark Link's attempts to distract him.

Had there been some truth to the demon's words?

"How do you know this?" Sheik asked, her voice becoming hushed.

"The Hero of Legends is not the only one destined to traverse the flow of time," Halvard said in that annoying sing-song voice. "I had other means at my disposal other than this ocarina, seeing as it requires all the elements of the Flow to use it."

"I can vouch for what he says about the flood," Aveil said, speaking for the first time since threatening Sheik. "The Gerudo have long known of it. It was written in prophecy. Our own king saw that future played out in a vision he received in the Spirit Temple. I assure you, Hylian, it is true."

Link's mind went numb. Were the Goddesses truly so cruel? He looked at Navi for some comforting words, but she had none now, having gone rigid with horror.

There was a rustle of movement beside the door and Link gasped as two gangly Kokiri came inside. Their appearances were pitiful, gaunt and frail. He felt a surge of anger at the sight of the slave brands on their foreheads and the white tunics of their slavery. Both Kokiri gawked at Navi, but a silent nudge in the back by Aveil kept them on task.

"Not a word," Aveil said, her voice hard. The two boys nodded, but Link was sure that the warning was meant for him.

As they unbound his hands, Link caught a glance from Sheik that warned him not to resist. He wasn't stupid, he knew that in trying to escape he would endanger the two Kokiri. He longed to tell that he would free them, that he would rescue them from their captivity or even speak to them. Link knew he couldn't offer them any comforting words. Even if Aveil hadn't forbidden it, his words would be a bitter and cold comfort, especially given the fact that he was in no condition to rescue anyone.

One of the boys undid his bonds and handed him a cup. The cast a furtive glance at Aveil, who was watching them closely, and said nothing. Clasping the cup he was offered in both hands, he sat up straighter against the pole and drank greedily. All the while, Halvard watched him with calculating eyes.

Without another word, the two Kokiri left the tent, their cups in hand. Link waited until he was certain they were out of earshot before he spoke; he had no intention of frightening them with Halvard's grim omens.

"What you were saying before," Link said slowly, going over what Halvard had said."Is that even if I stop Ganondorf, we are doomed anyway?"

"I'm not usually one for pessimism, but I have to agree with Link, why?" Navi asked, sounding distracted. She was glancing between Halvard and the tent flap, her mind no doubt dwelling on the two Kokiri captives.

"You tried to stop it, didn't you?" Sheik's question caught Link by surprise. Her tone was soft, almost sympathetic as she regarded him with keen interest.

There was no trace of Halvard's smile as he nodded gravely. "More than once. Each time, I was forced to watch as almost everything I knew was drowned beneath the waves."

A part of Link felt sorry for the man, even though he had so recently wanted to strangle him. "Wait... You're a time traveler?"

"In a manner of speaking, I am. In my Hyrule, after our fair kingdom fell, a demon emerged from another realm, laying waste to the land. Or what was left of it. Hyrule was destroyed in a flood after the Ancient, Ganon, defeated it. I found a gateway that could take me back in time. The very same one I told you about." Link didn't recall much of what Halvard had said in the Goron city, but he vaguely remembered Ganondorf's plan. "Seven years I went back," Halvard continued. "The gate requires far too much magic to go any further. I can't get either of you through it as it's well guarded. Gaining Ganondorf's trust was the only way to get access to it. I used the gate to find where the demon came from. I found out, but not before the demon escaped."

"What do you mean?" Sheik asked.

"On each occasion that I went back in time, history repeated itself. I was unable to prevent the cataclysm that destroyed our realm."

Sheik was silent, her eyes distant and far from the small confines of their prison. Before she could say anything, Navi spoke up, "Why didn't you tell us any of this before?"

"Would you have believed me if I did? Aveil told you I was not lying, and as for your Sheikah friend, she can sense deception as can I."

 _No,_ Link had to admit, he would not have believed the man.

"Tell me, Sheik, am I lying?" Halvard asked.

Sheik's expression grew strangely troubled. It unnerved Link, as he knew she only wore that expression when something was really wrong. "No, you're not."

"How are supposed to stop this calamity?" Navi asked.

"I believe the answer lies with your friend here," he gestured at Link who blinked in surprise, not following how he could have anything to do with the events Halvard mentioned. "There was a reason I saved you. I did not find you on that mountain by coincidence."

"And we thought you were just being nice," Navi said sourly.

"Do not think me rude, fairy. I _was_ trying to help," said Halvard.

"You mean you knew Link would be injured when Darunia blew up the Fire Temple?" Navi asked.

"Yes, because it's happened before, and I'm afraid you were not so fortunate in that instance. I also knew you would need to get inside the Water Temple to awaken the Sage of Water, so I gave your friend the mask you used to enter it. I knew you could defeat Dark Link, and I knew he would steal the ocarina. My attempts to change the course of time have failed, but I realized that I must include you. Your survival is imperative to stopping this calamity. All the other paths down which time flows lead to disaster. I am certain of this."

"Was it Majora that caused the flood?" Sheik asked.

"Who?" Link and Navi asked at once, but neither Sheikah paid him any attention.

"Indeed, that demon was the one, but I think it best not to mention her name." Halvard's face darkened. "I was certain her powers could stop Ganondorf. Perhaps, they still can."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Navi squeaked indignantly.

Nobody answered her.

"You told me that demon was dead!" Sheik said in a voice that demanded answers.

"It is," Halvard replied uncomfortably. "You helped me defeat it before my last journey back through time. I thought I had stopped the flood at last. Then, Majora was resurrected by the Triforce of Power. As I had already seen on so many occasions, Hyrule drowned."

It hurt too much to know that all his efforts would be in vain, that the Goddesses really were cruel and callous beings. Or had they not foreseen what Halvard saw? He slumped against the pole, feeling all of the fight and anger leave him.

"Why did Ganondorf resurrect Majora only to kill it?" Navi asked. The Sheikah finally looked at her.

"Ganon allowed Majora to destroy his enemies. Once its task was finished, it was destroyed."

"In all of this time travel, did you figure out how to stop the flood?" Navi inquired, her voice a quiet murmur that was nearly impossible to hear over the din of the camp.

"Yes," Halvard replied.

"How?" Link asked weakly.

"The combined power of the Sages can stop it, but you still have two to find. One I can tell you is imprisoned within the Desert Colossus. But as for what awaits you there, I cannot say. Only the Gerudo are permitted to enter by its guardians. The other Sage is someone you both know. You must find them soon, or else terrible, dreadful, things will happen."

"I would," Link replied. "But I don't suppose you have a way to get us out of here?"

"Not without getting you killed, which is precisely what I have been trying to avoid," Halvard replied matter-of-factly. "Let's just say I hope this is the last time I have this conversation with you."

"Can we, err... Have the ocarina back?" Navi asked.

"No," Aveil said sharply. She had been quiet for so long Link would have jumped if he weren't restrained. "You cannot."

"Why?" Link asked.

Aveil sighed, "I cannot arouse the suspicion of the other Gerudo, or the witches. You are to be taken to the Gerudo Fortress. If you want to reach the Spirit Temple, then I suggest you don't give Koume or Kotake any reason to kill you.. and if you do resist, I can tell you right now that the witches will drag one of the Kokiri in here and kill them. I would be hard pressed to stop them."

Link felt sickened to his core. He couldn't gauge the Gerudo's thoughts as she kept her emotions well guarded. What kind of sadistic monsters were these witches? His anger surged, and he wanted nothing more than to kill the two hags. They had killed Arden, almost murdered Forenz, and given the chance, they would have killed Saria and Mido.

"I'm sorry," Aviel said firmly, lowering her voice so it wouldn't carry. "Just do as I say, and I will do what I can to see that no harm comes to either them or you. Understood?"

Link nodded and then dared to ask,"What about Sheik? You didn't mention what was in store for her?"

Aveil grimaced before replying. "She is to be executed, three days after we arrive at the Gerudo fortress."

Sheik face went pale, but she said nothing.

"Were you telling the truth about not having an invisibility mask?" Navi asked. "We could use one about now."

Halvard smiled briefly. "I was. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be off."

Halvard turned, striding towards the tent entrance. He had just reached the tent flap when he paused, considered something for a moment, and then turned back around. "Wait for my signal. Both of you."

_What does that mean?_

Before Link could ask, Halvard turned and with a swish of his blue robes he was gone. Aveil followed after him without a word.

As his mind buzzed, partially from the confusion the whole notion of time travel was subjecting him to, Link turned to Sheik. Her brow was furrowed in thought.

"Tell me he was lying about this whole time travel thing?" he asked.

"He wasn't," Sheik replied, her voice little more than a grim whisper.

Link groaned. He had to get out of here, and soon.

"We're supposed to trust this man?" Navi blurted "He's mad!"

"No, I wouldn't say he's mad. Dangerous, yes, but not crazy," Sheik said to her. This didn't convince Navi at all. "He was right about one thing. The only way to get to the Spirit Temple is to let the Gerudo lead us most of the way. This may be our best chance to free the other Kokiri. If we break the curse, the Gerudo will no doubt see reason."

Sheik was right, this was his best chance at freeing the other Kokiri. With that thought, he resigned himself to waiting.


	39. Ice and Fire

** Chapter 38 **   
** Ice and Fire **   
  
  


Three days.

That was how long it took to get to the Gerudo Fortress. It was a miserable three days, spent traversing the pass through the Gerudo Mountains. Link trudged amidst a crush of horses, carts, and veiled Gerudo. During the long march, flies seemed to emerge from nowhere, and the hideous unwashed smell of the Blins permeated the air. Neither the bulblins or moblins seemed to care much for bathing or personal hygiene.

As it wove through the rugged mountains and ruffled their snow-capped peaks, the wind brought a slight relief from the day's oppressive heat, chilling Link's skin as he tried to keep up with the column of Gerudo. His guards nudged him periodically when they felt he was too slow. At least the night brought a welcome reprieve from the stiflingly hot days, but even then, it was a cold comfort.

The days became a blur as they marched until nightfall and broke camp before dawn. Link ate little, nor did he have much water. By the third day of marching, he was sluggish, dizzy, and weak from thirst. Only the thought of rescue and his sense of duty stopped him from merely collapsing in the dirt.

There was little chance of escape. For one thing, he feared that his ailing strength would betray him. Then there was the fact there was nowhere to go. The path through the mountain was precarious, and the only means of escape would be to clamber down the steep slopes of jagged stone. Even if he did try that, it wouldn't work; he'd be picked off by archers within minutes. Then again, they might just assume he would get himself killed and not bother going after him. But that was not likely; he was valuable, despite what the witches thought. The Gerudo knew this and kept him under tight guard.

Sheik would not have had much opportunity to escape either. She had at least six Gerudo assigned to watch her. They seemed to think she might fight her way to freedom, regardless of how difficult that might be. Despite this, Sheik seemed to fare much better than he did and spent most of her time meditating. The heat did not appear to bother her, despite her garments, making Link quite convinced that the Sheikah really did have ice in their veins.

The final stretch into the Gerudo Valley was across a canyon seemingly chiselled into the rugged ridges that marked the border of the Gerudo kingdom. A single stone bridge spanned the length of the chasm, flanked by steep cliffs that plunged into the river below. Two enormous gate houses stood on either side of the bridge, and a pair of watchtowers rose high into the sky on either side of the two sentinels.

By the afternoon of the third day, they arrived at the Gerudo Fortress. It was a small city perched on a bluff, overlooking a wide river that threaded its way through the desert and into the plains beyond. Groves of palm and olive clung in loose clumps along the banks, and farmers worked the narrow expanse of fields growing along the river's shore.  Link could see the canals that fed the sparse scattering of arable land, and at another time, he might have marvelled at the fact that anything could grow in this harsh land. What he did note, however, was that many of the fields appeared abandoned, and the small smattering of trees along the river shore were a sickly colour. Left to ponder, he might have concluded that it was cursed, but it was Sheik who guessed this first.

There was no time for Link to consider the significance of the river being cursed, for the city loomed large on the opposite shore. Buildings with broad, blue and white domes peeked over the battlements and similarly styled towers watched over the surrounding countryside. The light of the setting sun brushed against the walls of the fortress, turning them a brilliant hue of gold and red.

At another time, Link would have been awed at the sight of the grand facades and the tall towers standing high above the walls. The city's wide gates provided an entryway into a maze of courtyards where the walls and pillars were all stenciled with a mesmerizing display of flowers and plants - from blue tulips to cypress trees.

Link was not given time to admire the city, nor was he able to get more than a glimpse of the people. Both he and Sheik were marched toward a building near the center of the fortress, drawing a crowd the further along the streets they went. Many of the people were wearing khalats - loose long-sleeved robes mostly blue or purple. Only the Gerudo guards wore veils, gripping their trademark halberds tightly as they surveyed the restless throng.

Link's guess was that not all the city's populace were Gerudo, for he spotted both men and children in the crowded streets. Their skin was darker than the Gerudo, and their accents were thicker. One thing they did have in common, though, was that they all stared at Sheik, their looks ranging from curious to hostile. Several members of the crowd even went wild, cursing and yelling insults.

Aveil reacted quickly, ordering her guard to keep the onlookers back.

"Damn it," Aveil cursed. "Jameela was supposed to keep these people back. All of you, move!"

The guards formed a tight circle around their prisoners, doubling their pace. Several loud arguments had broken out in Gerudic between the guards and onlookers.

Sheik appeared oblivious to the disturbance she was causing, even as they were marched through a set of doors on one side of yet another courtyard. It was either that or she was trying very hard to maintain a stoic composure. Aveil's party retreated from the square, swept quickly through a gate by their entourage.

The gate permitted entrance into the fortress proper. Aveil led the way from the gatehouse and into a courtyard adorned with a white pavilion at one end. Within the shade, atop a platform, stood an empty throne. Link didn't get time to look closely at it as he was ushered through a blur of corridors and rooms. Though he tried to make a mental note of the route they were going, he soon lost track of where they were going. Dizzy and lightheaded, Link kept stumbling only to be pushed onwards by his guards.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they reached the cells. Unlike the stifling hot air above, the dungeons were cold. The air stagnant and permeated with the repugnant smell of excrement. Link felt strangely relieved when the cell door squeaked loudly, clanging into place and locking him inside. Now that he was here, he wouldn't be forced to march any more. For a brief instant, old instincts stirred, and he scanned his surroundings with a critical eye.

The cell was almost empty, the amenities sparse. A pallet of straw had been arranged against one wall with a blanket on top of it. A bucket stood nearby, and it reeked from being poorly cleaned.

Ignoring the smell as best he could, and weary to the bone, Link sank down onto the straw, draping the blanket over himself. It wasn't comfortable, even for someone who was more than happy to sleep in a stable.

Only a single torch lit his gloomy cell, hung in a sconce just beyond the door. As he lay there, trying to sink into sleep, Link thought he felt Sheik's gaze on him. He felt too tired for conversation.

Despite his fatigue, sleep eluded Link. He was far too worried about his present circumstances to sleep well. What had become of Halvard? What of Navi? The mask man hadn't appeared since their conversation three days ago. Given how creepy the man was, Link was surprised to find himself longing for him to return. Navi, on the other hand, had been taken to where the rest of the Kokiri's faeries were being kept. Aveil assured him she was safe, but Link wasn't sure that he trusted her.

 _At least she is with her own kind._ Link thought vaguely. That thought didn't comfort him, especially when he realised why he and Navi had been seperated. If he tried to resist, the Gerudo or the witches could harm her, and they knew he wouldn't allow that to happen. 

As his thoughts became increasingly disjointed and confused from lack of sleep, hunger, and thirst, Link fell into an uneasy and uncomfortable slumber.

~ 0 ~

Hours later the guards changed. Link was roused from his sleep as the new guards changed the torch, then brought him some food and water. The food consisted of some bread and broth. The broth was unappetizing, but at least it was hot. The guards didn't offer him a word, nor did he think it was wise to ask for Aveil. If they formed a connection between him and any kind of plot, he would undoubtedly find himself in more trouble than he was already.

Sheik, for her part, never uttered a word, save for when the guards brought her water and food. She spent the rest of the time sitting in a meditative pose and could have been sleeping for all Link knew.

He lay back in his pallet again, wishing he could distract himself from his thoughts. The silence made it impossible. Were the Sages and Impa trying to rescue him? Would Halvard keep his word and come to his aid? That was if he wasn't totally mad, as Navi suspected, or in league with Ganondorf.

Link did not remember falling back to sleep. It wasn't restful. He could hear footsteps drumming against the stone and then a creak of a door on old hinges.

"Link?"

A voice whispered nearby. He merely grunted, just wanting to go back to sleep.

"Link!"

Link jerked upright with a start just as his cell door opened. A figure stood in the doorway, looking down at him with their her arms folded. Disapproval was written across her face as she appraised him and then turned to the guards.

"Well, so much for our legendary hospitality. I do love what our dear king has done to this place." The woman's voice was rich with sarcasm, and the two other guards glanced at her warily.

"Don't look at me like that," she rebuked them.

Link blinked a few times, shaking out of his stupor, and then realized the woman was Aveil.

"Sleep well?" she asked casually.

"Well enough," Sheik replied flatly.

Before Link or Sheik could say anything more, an annoying and familiar chuckle caught their attention. Aveil scowled, griting her teeth, and then spun around to face the newcomer.

"It's about time you showed up!" she snapped. "What took you so long?"

 _What is going on?_ Link wondered, still dazed.

"I had to make sure I wasn't seen," Halvard replied calmly. He looked to her two guards, then back at her, his sinister smile gone as he gave her a questioning look.

"They're fine," Aveil said. "I made sure the guards on duty were loyal to me."

Link pulled himself to his feet. He had to use the cell bars for support, his legs wobbling in a moment of dizziness. "What... What's going on?" he rubbed his head - it still hurt something fierce. That was when he noticed that Navi wasn't with Aveil or Halvard. His mind was so sluggish he hadn't realized she was missing. "Where's Navi?"

"Are you always so full of questions boy?" Halvard asked pleasantly.

"Just tell me where she is," Link demanded, wanting nothing to do with the man's eccentricities. Aveil said something to one of her guards who came forward with a small goblet which she pushed into Link's hands. From the next cell, the other guard gave Sheik a goblet of her own.

"It's a potion," Aveil explained. "It will help clear your head."

Link stared at the goblet, grimacing as he recognized the smell of healing potion.

"Staring at it won't make it taste nicer," Aveil told him, almost sounding sympathetic. "It's quite safe."

Link nodded and downed the potion, nearly retching as he did so. He wondered vaguely how Ingo had ever managed to convince a horse to eat feed contaminated with the stuff.

As his head began to feel less like it had been filled with a horde of angrily buzzing hornets, he passed the goblet back to guard with a murmured thanks.

"Where is Navi?" he asked again.

Halvard pulled a pouch from his robes, the small bag bulged as something inside of it moved.

 _Navi_.

It seemed cruel and undignifying for her to be in there, even if it was necessary.

"Why have you put her in there?" he asked angrily, wanting nothing more than for Halvard to release her.

"You do realize a fairy flying around will attract far too much attention?" he asked mildly. "Don't worry she is perfectly safe. As it were, I suggested a bottle might be more comfortable, but she insisted on this pouch. An odd choice to be sure, but she did threaten me with certain death if I bottled her, though I am puzzled as to how she intended to carry that out."

"Hurry up, we need to get him out of here quickly," Aveil said cutting short any further conversation.

"A moment, Aveil," Halvard said wearily, as though the Gerudo's impatience was really annoying him. He reached into another pocket of his robe, pulling two objects out and displaying them in his hand. The first was a violet medallion which Link recognized instantly: Impa's amulet. The second was a white stone engraved with a weeping eye.

Sheik's eyes went wide when she saw the medallion. "Where did you get that?" she demanded. "Who gave it to you?"

"Impa was kind enough to lend it to me," Halvard said calmly, "She is alive and still disguised as Rin. She said you would know how to use this. I trust you do, don't you?"

Sheik nodded, almost snatching the medallion out of Halvard's hand as he passed it to her. Then he proffered the white stone, and Link stared at it blankly.

"What is that?'

"This is a portal stone," said Halvard, holding it out for Link to see more closely. "I had to make sure I cast the spell on the other side of the river, away from the Gerudo. There are those who are still not loyal to Aveil and they would no doubt come after us."

"The spell will not work from here, or anywhere close to the middle of the fortress, if that's the case," Sheik pointed out. "The range is limited, and the further away it is the harder it becomes to trigger the spell that will send us to where we need to go."

"I know. We will have to get to the wall closest to the river."

Link couldn't help but spot a glaring problem with that idea. Even if Sheik could use the medallion to turn invisible, he still stood out like a lone Goron in a market square. Well, maybe not quite as badly as a Goron, but it was enough to get the Gerudos' attention.

"How am I going to get out of here?" he asked. "The Gerudo aren't just going to stand around while I try and escape or retrieve my equipment. I don't see many Gerudo dressed in green garbs."

"With a sock for a hat," Aveil added, a tiny smile curving the edges of her mouth.

"Have a little faith boy," Halvard said. "I've already thought of that."

Aveil's smile broadened. Link stared at her. He didn't have a clue what was so funny.

Halvard, who seemed to have a talent for stuffing all sorts of things in his robe, was now holding another mask in his other hand. Link hadn't noticed it before, but as Halvard held it up so that it caught the torchlight, Link saw it was fashioned in the exact likeness of a Gerudo's face, complete with the gem on the forehead.

"How is that supposed to help?" Link asked, feeling more than a little perplexed.

"It is a mask of illusion. Those who see you, except for a Sheikah, will see you as a Gerudo woman," Halvard replied.

"You mean it will turn me into a..." Link began, his face going pale with horror. "Wait... No, we are not doing that."

There was just something really wrong with that idea. Link didn't like it at all. Aveil snorted at the look on his face.

"It doesn't quite work like that," Halvard said slowly. "True, some masks can turn you into something else entirely, but they usually require dark magic to make... Exceptionally, dark magic-"

"Perhaps you can explain that at another time?" Sheik suggested quickly, before turning to Link, "If you are concerned about embarrassing yourself, I won't notice any difference." 

_Well, I guess that counts for something,_ Link thought.

"We need to hurry," Aveil interrupted his thoughts.

"Of course," Halvard replied with a small bow. "First, we will need to retrieve Link's equipment. Aveil and I took the liberty of hiding it in the stables... With some help, of course. We should head there first."

"You realize the witches will see right through this mask?" Link said as he took it in his hands.

"Koume and Kotake believe they were summoned to Ganondorf's tower. When they arrive, they shall discover they were never summoned at all," Aveil said, sounding unconcerned. "And we will be long gone before they get back. There is one other thing, however - the Mithiran's are heading towards the fortress. They plan to attack tonight."

"Are the other Gerudo aware of this?" Sheik asked.

"Of course," said Aveil. "Ganondorf's eyes and ears are everywhere. We must hurry. Moriko wasn't able to cure all of my lieutenants from this curse. If they catch us-" she glared at Link upon realizing he hadn't put the mask on.

Resigning himself to their plan, he allowed Aveil to steer him towards the door. Sheik gripped the shadow medallion, and the air around her shimmered. She vanished.

"Why can't I do that?" he asked. Becoming invisible would have made things a lot easier.

"Because you are not Sheikah," Sheik replied. "Besides, it can't make more than one person invisible; the magic infused in the medallion would drain too quickly."

"Hurry up and put the mask on," Aveil said impatiently.

Link stared at the mask with growing fear. He didn't like this plan at all, but it was the only chance they had. "What about the other Kokiri. Aren't we going to rescue them?"

"And just how do you intend to do that? Getting three people out is going to be difficult enough." Aveil looked at him as though she thought he was slightly thick-headed. "Until you break the curse on my people, letting them go would be difficult, and either the Twinrova sisters or Ganondorf would interfere."

"Who are the Twinrova sisters?" Link asked.

"Koume and Kotake, the two witches," Aveil explained. She sighed, exasperation clear on her face. "Look, wait until we're out in here, okay? Once we are, we can play twenty questions to your heart's content."

Taking a deep breath, and ignoring the fact that Aveil now seemed quite convinced he was a semi-witless child, Link placed the mask on, shuddering as a chill rippled through his body. It was not as unpleasant as putting on the mask he'd used to dive to the depths of Lake Hylia, but it was still unsettling.

"Well, don't you look nice," Aveil sounded deeply amused as she stared him up and down. "I'm glad you went for a more tasteful attire than a sparring uniform. Most Hylians think we have no sense of dignity whatsoever."

Blushing furiously, Link looked down, but saw no difference in his appearance. That was confusing. Maybe he'd notice if he looked in a mirror - but a part of him really didn't want to do that.

"Sheik, can you go ahead and ready the horses?" Halvard said.

They didn't hear her go, and Link waved his hand through the air where she'd been standing.

"She's gone," said Halvard. "Let's hurry."

~ 0 ~

Walking through the labyrinth of corridors, Link was glad he wasn't expected to find the way out on his own. He would never have made it. Anyone attempting to escape the dungeons would have been likely to die from thirst and hunger before they got out. Finally, they stepped out into a corridor, moonlight splashing through windows and bathing the empty corridor. The two guards that had been assigned to his and Sheik's cell went towards one end of the corridor while Aveil took the other direction. Link and Halvard followed closely on her heels.

A strange feeling twisted Link's gut into knots as he walked past guards, all of whom greeted him with a nod. None of them actually spoke to him, for which Link was glad, as he couldn't speak Gerudic. That small dilemma, which Halvard had neglected to mention, was sure to be a dead giveaway if anyone spoke to him. Was that why Aveil was doing her best to look like she was in a very foul mood? Almost everyone darted out of the group's way. Even the several servants who came out of side passages into their corridor gave a squeak and scurried off in the opposite direction. One dropped a vase, fumbling and catching it before it could shatter on the floor. With one frightened glance at Aveil, the young girl disappeared down the passage.

"You know, it's only a matter of time before somebody wonders why you are doing that?" Halvard whispered.

"Be quiet" Aveil hissed.

_She's enjoying this too much._

They passed an armory and Link caught a glimpse of polearms hanging on racks. Mounted on the walls were shields of luminous silver, a band of red around its edge gleamed like a ruby, and there was a sunburst engraved into the center. Link could see his reflection in the shield - or rather the reflection of a Gerudo in light robes of black and gold gazing back at him from its surface.

"Mirror shields," Halvard whispered when he saw what Link was looking at. "They can reflect magic from their surface. You can imagine what a start that gave the poor unfortunate mages who first came across them."

Link was busily pondering, worrying about how they would escape, when he tripped on a loose stone and nearly fell. Aveil quickly caught him under the arm and he whispered his thanks.

She said nothing and quickly gestured Link forward.

He'd barely made it a few more steps when a cackle from behind made him turn. Link's breath caught in his throat at the sight of an old witch, a red ruby encrusted on her forehead.

 _Koume_.

Her long crooked nose seemed to add to the look of wild delight in her large bulbous eyes. She was standing a few feet away, leaning on her broom as if it were a staff.

_Oh, Goddesses._

They had been so close to escaping. Koume was eyeing him with a predatory grin, the same expression she gave him right before torturing him. Link's heart sank into his stomach as an icy wave of horror flooded into him.

"Ho, what do we have here?" Koume cackled, waving a sleeve of her fine blue and gray robes towards Link.

 _Koume wasn't supposed to be here_ , he thought. She was supposed to be at Ganondorf's tower.

There was another cackle as Koume's sister materialized out of thin air, holding her broom like a staff. They turned to Halvard who was oddly still smiling.

 _Is he mad?_ Link thought.

"Ah, I don't suppose you fine mistresses can tell us the way out?" Halvard asked pleasantly. "You see, we seem to have taken a wrong turn."

Aveil looked like she wanted nothing more than to smack him over the head.

"Heh, nice try!" Koume snickered at him.

"Traitor! I'll burn you!" Kotake screeched, earning a mocking smile from Koume.

"I was never on your side to begin with," Halvard said, while Link and Aveil backed away.

"Ho! You are an insolent one aren't you?" Koume said.

Two Gerudo rounded the corridor and froze at the spectacle, their eyes darting from the witches to Link and his companions. Aveil didn't even bother pulling her veil up. She spun around, unsheathing a knife and sent it flying towards Koume.

"Run!" she yelled. "All of you!"

Link obeyed, running towards the wall as fire blossomed from Koume's outstretched hand. The flames danced and twisted through the corridor and struck the two Gerudo, their ear-splitting screams all too familiar. When Link chanced a look back, he saw nothing but a pile of charred and smoldering bones. Shock turned to outrage as he realized Koume had just killed two of her own without any remorse.

Aveil swore loudly.

"Run!" Halvard yelled as Aveil sent her second knife flying towards Kotake.

Link dashed forward, dodging another stream of fire that gushed past him. He did not have Impa's ring and knew being hit by the fire now could well be fatal.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"Head into the armory," Aviel ordered. "Both of you!"

"I shouldn't need to tell you that fighting in a room full of magic repelling mirrors is a bad idea," Halvard deadpanned.

"They can't fight either," Aveil told him. "Quick inside."

Link darted for the doorway to his left, dodging a frigid blast that struck the wall, leaving a sheet of ice along the stone.

"Use your eyes, Kotake!" Koume screeched. "Can't you see properly, sis?"

"Your aim is not much better!" Kotake retorted.

Both witches gripped their brooms and flew towards the fleeing trio. But by then Halvard, Link, and Aveil were almost in the armory. Leaping to avoid the flames that washed through the corridor, Link crashed into a suit of armor. Pain blossomed across his side, as the suit of armor hit the ground, clanging and crashing with enough noise to wake the dead. He fell amongst the suit, cursing as the blow knocked the mask clean from his face.

Grunting with pain, he got up and fled as Koume sent another wash of flames through the doorway. As she did so, she failed to check what was behind her target as Kotake flew in to get a better aim at Link.

"Watch out!" Koume shrieked, and Kotake looked just in time to see Koume's spell slam straight into one of the silver shields adorning the far wall.

The torrent of flames rebounded off the silver shield and headed straight towards the witches.

"Eek!" Kotake screamed, steering her broom out of the way, "You trying to kill me, sis?"

"Don't get in the way next time," Koume shouted back. The flames washed harmlessly over her only to hit an unfortunate Gerudo outside. One glance at the Gerudo writhing on the ground, and the pungent smell of burning flesh, Link knew that the woman was well beyond any help.

"You'll pay for that!" Aveil snarled, trying to reach her fallen comrade. A continual bombardment of ice and fire barred her way, and she cursed.

Link could hear Navi's indignant squeaks emanating from Halvard's pocket. The man took cover and quickly released the sprite. She shrieked with alarm as Kotake zipped around the rack that was sheltering herself and Halvard. The mask man darted out of the way while Navi ducked to avoid a spray of sharp icicles.

Koume, meanwhile, aimed a spell at a nearby stone statue that resembled a hideous fusion of bull and man. The armoured giant trembled, coming to life with a roar. It lumbered towards Link, brandishing its giant war axe.

Link jumped away just as the weapon came crashing down. He rolled, pushing himself up just in time to get out of the way as another blow came within inches of beheading him.

"Navi!" he yelled. "A little help here!"

He grabbed a polearm and threw it clumsily at the knight. The stone beast's axe cut Link's weapon through its shaft, splitting it in half.

"I could really do with a Goron bomb or two about now," Link said as he dodged yet another blow.

Aveil threw him one of the silver mirror shields, and it landed beside him. Snatching it up, Link deftly sidestepped a frigid blast of ice that bounced off the mirror shield and into the wall. Navi was looking panic-stricken as she surveyed the scene, a sure sign they were in deep trouble. The stone statue's axe clanged down again.

"Navi?" Link called, trying to break her trance. "Help me!"

"Umm... Don't panic?" she stammered. She looked around the room, no doubt searching for something that might be useful.

"I was hoping for something a little more helpful!" Link growled. He was growing more desperate and irate by the second.

"Just hit its weak spot!"

That wasn't helpful either.

"IT'S A ROCK, NAVI! IT DOESN'T HAVE A WEAK SPOT!" Link bellowed.

"Well, I don't know!" she screamed back. "Try deflecting the witch's spell into it with one of the mirror shields."

"Stop helping him you stupid insect!" Kotake screeched, she flew towards Navi. The fairy cried out and flew behind Link's shield.

Another fireball sent a suit of armor crashing to the ground, making enough noise to alert the entire fortress to the commotion. Link knew that not all within the walls would be loyal to Aveil. He ducked beneath another rush of fire that sent Aveil onto the floor, shrieking and cursing as the side of her clothing caught fire. She rolled on the ground, trying to smother the flames while grabbing a mirror shield. Link jumped in front of Aveil just as Halvard did as well, both raising their shields to deflect the Twinrova Sisters' attack.

Kotake flew into the corridor while Koume cackled and sent a stream of fire towards Link as he was busily sidestepping another blow from the knight. Link raised the mirror shield to intercept the fiery blast and the flames bounced off the surface of the shield and into the knight. The stone exploded, bits of it slamming into Link, and knocking him over.

His head swam, his eyes stinging from the smoke caused by numerous small fires about the room, Link struggled to his feet. There came a laugh from behind him, and he realised Kotake was there. Not wasting a moment, Halvard jumped between them with his shield raised. From somewhere beyond the armory a horn blew. Its cry was quickly followed by a crash of gongs that reverberated through the fortress, trembling into the stone foundations.

Beside him, Halvard whispered urgently. "The witches are vulnerable to each other's attack. We need to make them hit each other."

"How?" Link asked.

"Just do exactly as I say," Halvard replied, a blast of ice bouncing off his shield.

"This has been an entertaining display," Kotake chortled, "But it ends here."

"With my flame, I will burn you to the bone," Koume declared.

"With my frost, I will freeze you to your soul," cried Kotake.

"Really sis, that's getting old," Koume complained.

"Yeah, well it's better than yours," Kotake snapped back. "Now shut up while I kill these outrageous-"

"Wait, I want to finish what I started," Koume cut her sister off, smiling cruelly at Link. He gulped, knowing what was coming.

That was when Navi flew straight in front of him. "No, I won't let you hurt him!"

"Navi," Link hissed, stepping forward. "No!"

Koume laughed, looking thoroughly excited. "It looks like I have a volunteer, sis. Very well, I've done this to a fairy before. He screamed and squealed for ages while I set his blood on fire. Wasn't a pretty sight afterward. Shame the little runt of a boy got away, or he would have been next."

Navi went rigid with shock, a faint and feeble whisper escaping her throat. "Arden."

Link seethed at the mention of Forenz. He couldn't believe the witch actually sounded disappointed. Something inside of him cried out, urging him to rush forward and attack the witch, hitting her with everything he had.

 _No._ That wouldn't help them.

He scanned his surroundings for a bow. Even a hookshot might have come in handy, but he found nothing.

Koume shot forward, hands raised towards Navi.

"NO!" Link bellowed, snatching Navi from the air as a hot prickling pain spread through him.

_Goddesses._

It was happening again.

"Link, get down!" Halvard yelled, turning the attention of both witches on him.

Link dropped to the ground just as Kotake let loose a stream of white light. Koume unleashed her own attack. The two streams of magic shot through the air in a mesmerizing dance of ice and fire. The energy from the attacks rippled through the air, singeing his fringe. Link flattened himself lower to the ground.

The witches shrieked, almost in unison, as they tried to throw up some form of magical shield to block the other's spell. Kotake formed a rippling shield in the air in front of her. It withstood the brunt of the impact. Koume, however, was not fast enough. A loud crack reverberated through the air as the witch was turned into a hideous looking ice sculpture. Then the ice then shattered, leaving nothing left of Koume except small puddles of cold water. Kotake gave a horrible scream of anguish, her eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

Halvard helped Aveil up and started sprinting out of the armory. All the while, Link kept his mirror shield aloft and snatched up the Gerudo Mask. Seeing that it was still intact, he donned the mask on.

"You! You killed my sister! You killed her, I'll kill you!" Kotake's scream chased Link into the corridor as he bolted after Aveil and Halvard. "I'll get you! I'll get you and your little fairy too!"

Link scraped a scimitar off the floor as a stream of ice cut its way across the floor towards him. It missed, the ice melting as it came close to a weapons rack still alight from Koume's attack.

Navi hid in Link's pocket, and he ran. He met the others outside the doorway, just as Gerudo after Gerudo poured into the corridor, weapons bared and veils raised. Most of them relaxed at the sight of Aveil, if only a little. She shouted an order. Whatever was said, they obeyed, most of them running back the way they came while the rest went to investigate the armory. As he moved towards a flight of stairs, Link dared a look back to see Kotake being chased off by a dozen Gerudo, their spears level with the ground. She fled, and Link continued running. He darted up the stairs and down a corridor until he reached a door into one of the many courtyards. It opened onto a scene of madness.


	40. Into the Desert

** Chapter 39 **   
** Into the Desert **

Great winged beasts wove through the air, their bird-like features silhouetted against the star-studded sky. Their harsh screams were like those of an eagle, but only their heads and feathered forelimbs bore any resemblance to the esteemed creatures. As one of these beasts swooped towards a Gerudo, the warm glow of torchlight revealed a rider perched on the creature's back. The massive animal, its hindquarters resembling the body of a cat, tore through the air.

Then, only seconds after the bird had appeared, Link heard a distinct _twang,_ and a crossbow bolt thudded into the beast's ribs. The creature shrieked, its rider somehow managing to stay in the saddle as his mount  flailed in the air, trying to gain altitude, and then slammed into the inner-wall that ringed the fortress.

The sound of footsteps running up the stairs behind him made Link turn around. Aveil reached the top and nearly ran into him.

"Stop gawking, boy!" she snarled. Any further words were caught in her throat as she grimly took in the fighting in front of them.

"How are we supposed to get out of here now?" Link asked in dismay.

"Same way as planned," Halvard replied, coming up behind Aveil. "Have faith, dear boy. Once we're close enough to the gate nearest the river, all we need to do is use the portal stone. Just stay close."

Shrinking back out of sight, Aveil led them into the shadows of a nearby section of the wall. They could still see the doorway they had come through off in the distance, but nobody pursued them. The main gates were choked with Gerudo as they rushed to attack the invaders, so Link's small party was left to find another route. He kept wondering why Kotake was no longer pursuing them. Had the Gerudo slain her? Before Link could contemplate this further, and as he crouched in the shadow of a storehouse, a harsh cry from one of the circling birds got his attention.

"What are they?" Link whispered to Navi.

"Griffins," Navi answered. "I never expected to see one."

"How about admiring them some other time," Aveil said snappishly,. "Right now, we need to focus on getting you out of here."

"And they think I'm bad when I'm impatient," Navi muttered.

Without another word, Aveil motioned for Link to follow and then dashed out from their merger cover. They darted through a door and along a series of galleries separated from the courtyard by carved screens. Most of the guards were gone, rushing to the aid of their kin. Before long, Aveil led the way up a flight of stairs and onto a lavishly decorated balcony. It overlooked a throne, seated beneath arches of gilded white stone, that offered the king a view of a courtyard where his people would gather to gain an audience with him. The gardens were empty now, but the rise and fall of the sounds of battle suggested that this wouldn't be the case much longer.

Aveil didn't linger. She waved for Link to follow and he let her guide him out of the king's courtyard, through a narrow doorway, and into another yard. Doing his best not to focus on the sight of the dead riders and griffins that lay on the cold flagstone, Link hurried after Aveil until they reached another building. It was a tall, but relatively small stone structure, engraved with the figure of a woman in a modest garb, and flanked by columns decorated with pictures Link didn't recognise. As the trio reached this building, which Navi guessed was some sort of shrine, they ducked behind a column as two of the griffin riders flew across the yard. When they had vanished into the night, Halvard motioned for Link and Aveil to keep moving.

Link kept an eye out for the witch as he ran, but there was still no sign of her. That concerned him. Would Kotake know they were headed towards the stables? If she did, escaping would be all but impossible. The witch would have her allies on them before he made got very far.

They finally reached the stables, only to discover that there were a dozen guards standing watch in the yard. Link's heart sank and he reached for his sword. Aveil held out her hand, gesturing for him to stay his blade.

He gave her a questioning look and she shook her head subtly.

"They're on our side," she whispered, before walking up to the leader of the group of Gerudo who wore a necklace of precious stone and kept her hair down.

"Shinju," Aveil called. "Are the horses ready?"

"They are, Aveil," the woman named Shinju replied. She glanced questioningly at Link and Halvard from behind her raised veil. "Where is the other captive- the Sheikah?"

Aveil's brow knit in mild confusion. "You haven't seen her?"

"I'm right here."

Shinju cursed, drawing her two swords as Sheik materialized in front of the Gerudo. Shinju's companions muttered startled curses of their own and lowered their halberds.

"At ease," Aveil ordered them, gesturing for everyone to keep their weapons down. "She's on our side."

Shinju frowned, nodding at Sheik before sheathing her blades. "It is not wise to sneak up on a Gerudo."

"My apologies," Sheik said. She ignored the pointed stares from Aveil's guards and turned to address Link. "What happened? I almost decided to come after you."

"The witches attacked us," Halvard answered grimly.

Sheik's eyes went wide. "I thought you said they were in Ganondorf's Tower."

"They weren't fooled," Aveil said grimly. "Not for long enough anyway."'

"Where are they now?" Sheik demanded.

"Kotake killed Koume," Aveil said.

"She did?"

"By accident," Aveil said flatly. "I do not know where Kotake went but we can discuss this later."

Sheik nodded. "Epona's waiting for you, Link. Let's hurry."

Moving past Sheik and Aveil's guards, Link stepped inside the stables and was greeted with the familiar smells of straw, horse, and saddle polish.. He looked around, seeking the sight of Malon's beloved mare. There were five horses in all. They whinnied restlessly, their ears flat as they eyed the intruders. Link had no doubt the battle raging outside had them on edge. The third horse along was Epona, saddled and laden with his saddlebag. Two more horses had been prepared for the journey and were also laden with provisions. The Gerudo had taken great care to make sure their horses were well looked after; their water troughs was full, they had plenty of feed, and both tack and saddle were clean.

Shinju and Aveil stepped into the stable behind Link, conversing quietly. "We can lead you to the Northern gate," Shinju was saying, "but we cannot journey with you to the Desert Colossus. Not without arousing suspicion."

Link didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation. His focus was on Epona as he approached her stall. She was staring at him oddly, ears flat and eyes wary.

"Hey girl," Link said as he approached her, puzzled by her reaction.  "Epona, it's me-"

Without warning, Epona lashed out with one back leg. Link threw himself to the side, barely avoiding a blow to the head. He crashed into the hay, grunting as he landed on his side and rolled over. Epona neighed shrilly and he could see the whites of her eyes.

"Epona, what are you doing?" Link exclaimed, not understanding why the horse was acting so odd.

"She doesn't recognize you," Navi said as Link scrambled back up and took a few steps back from the frazzled mare.

"What-"

Link was about to ask Navi what she meant before it hit him. The Gerudo mask. He was still disguised as a Gerudo.

 _Of course she doesn't recognize you,_ Link thought to himself, feeling utterly stupid.

"Idiot," said Aveil, echoing the voice in Link's head.

Link frowned. He wanted nothing more than to say a few choice words to the Gerudo, but he doubted that would be a good idea.

"I almost pity the stablehands," Navi said wryly. "They'll probably be glad to be rid of her."

"Over here," Halvard called.

He was scraping a bundle of straw away from one corner of the stable, uncovering a chest beneath it which he quickly unlocked. Link's equipment was inside, including the Master Sword still sheathed in its scabbard. Link approached the chest and grabbed the sword without unsheathing it.

Despite how much he had hated using the blade when he'd first received it, Link felt an enormous sense of relief to have it back. The gem was glowing faintly, but he surmised that was probably because there were moblins or bulblins nearby. Digging through his saddlebag, he slipped Impa's ring on before finding the Belt of Sages, his bow,and his quiver. The belt he noted was still missing the medallion of Water; he'd never had time to retrieve it from Ruto.

"Our absence will soon be noted," said Shinju, a note of urgency in her voice. "If you are to escape, we should leave now."

"I'm ready," Link told her. He strapped the scabbard behind him and turned to his scratched and battered shield. He considered grabbing it and leaving the mirror shield behind.

 _It's just a shield_ , he thought, looking longingly at the faded emblem of the phoenix on its battered frame. It might have been just a shield, but it had saved his life on more occasions than he cared to remember.

"I don't think carrying that would be a good idea," Navi whispered. "A Gerudo carrying a Hylian shield will not go unnoticed. Your disguise would be useless."

 _She's right,_ Link thought, feeling foolish that he hadn't considered that.

"Are you finished yet?" Aveil asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I am," Link replied, ignoring the Gerudo's harsh tone.

Link placed the Hylian Shield in the chest and returned to Epona. Determined as he was to escape, he couldn't help but feel a tingle of fear creep down his spine; there was a good chance he would be caught. He climbed into the saddle, feeling a surge of relief to finally be riding again. It wasn't enough to quell his fear; he knew that getting out of the fortress was going to be difficult, even on horseback. With a swift nudge to Epona's sides, Link rode, following Shinju and her companions into the night. Sheik, who was riding double with Aveil. was using the medallion to conceal herself, so that it looked like only Aveil riding. Link marveled that her horse wasn't the slightest bit perturbed by the invisible rider on its back. Epona would not have been so placid.

They rode in the open, through the yard, and on towards a gate. Link felt ill as he rode past the guards who stood near their posts, but their attention was elsewhere, and they paid little mind Aveil's company as they marched beneath the gate's wide arch and into the city beyond.

Once they were out of the main fortress, Link's party went slowly to keep pace with their guards. Some of the Gerudo doubled back to make sure they weren't being pursued while others darted forward to scout ahead. Link's heart was somewhere in his throat - they were so close to freedom yet not quite close enough.

_Where were the other Gerudo?_

"We're halfway there," Halvard called, after a few minutes of travel through the narrow roads.

They turned a corner towards the wall when Aveil's horse suddenly pulled her horse to a halt, one hand across her forehead as she gramiced in pain. The other Gerudo felt it too, similarly grasping their heads and bracing themselves.

"Aveil?" Link heard Sheik ask. "What's wrong?"

Link reined in Epona, slowing down to help Aveil. Several of her guards were already moving towards the horse, but before he could reach her, Aveil waved them off, lowering her hand.

"Shinju, check the way ahead is clear!" she said sharply. Without a word, the other Gerudo nodded, taking some of her companions with her and slipping off into the night.

"Damn it," Aveil hissed. "He's here."

"Who's here?" Halvard asked, the color rapidly draining from his face. He already knew the answer.

"Ganondorf," Aveil replied. "Anyone within a few miles will have felt his message. We're out of time."

Silence followed. Any hopes of escape were quickly fading from Link's mind and his heart raced frantically. He wanted to believe he had misheard her. His eyes wandered between his companions for some reassurance that it wasn't happening. No comfort came and an icy knot formed in the pit of his stomach. If Ganondorf caught him...

No. He couldn't let that happen, not when so much was at stake.

"Kotake.She must have used the mirror I use to communicate with him to send a warning." Aveil's anger was gone, replaced with worry. "That's why she didn't chase us after the other Gerudo held her off. I should have killed that damned hag while I had a chance."

"If Ganondorf opens a portal within the fortress to allow his minions passage, escaping may be problematic," Halvard mused.

"Problematic?" Aveil spat with exasperation. "That's all you can say?

"Can we use the portal stone now?" Link asked hopefully.

"No. We're still too far away from the wall," Sheik answered.

Link fought to steel himself against the panic that threatened to blind his senses. The buildings and night sky above seemed to spin in a moment of vertigo. He almost fell, clutching Epona's reins hard.

"Link," Navi said, her voice trembling as she tried to hide her fear, "We can still make it."

"We should keep moving," Halvard said.

Aveil nodded and turned to her remaining guards. "I want you to follow us at a distance. If anyone catches us, you can approach from behind."

"If they are bulblins or moblins?" One of the Gerudo asked, her veil already raised.

"Attack them. If nobody sees you, we can blame their deaths on the Mithirans," Aveil said.

With a quick salute, the remaining guards disappeared and Link felt more exposed than ever.

"Why did you send them away?" he asked Aveil.

"So Ganondorf doesn't know they were helping me," Aveil replied. "Come on, we have to move. Now!"

They bolted down the narrow street, exiting onto a wider road. However, much to their dismay, a horde of moblins marched around a corner. Their guttural voices rose in excitement as they spotted the escaping trio. Or what they thought was an escaping trio. Several roared and snarled as the shadowy forms of Gerudo leaped out of the darkness, halberds and blades twirling in a dance of death.

Seizing the chance to escape, Aveil led the way down a different route, only to find more moblins here. The hunters became the hunted as more Gerudo jumped from the rooftops and onto the street below, blades gleaming in the faint moonlight. The moblins shrieked and howled as they died, some panicking and trying to flee before the Gerudo could cut them down.

The Gerudo named Shinju reappeared at the head of the attack, shouting for Aveil to try fleeing down a third path. Aveil hastened for Link and Halvard to follow and they fled into the narrow street. It was empty and they broke through into a plaza, headed right for the wall.

"Almost there," Halvard yelled.

That was when Link spotted Kotake. She was flying towards them, flourishing  her hand as she sent a stream of blue light shooting in their direction. He rose his shield, shouting a warning. The spell bounced off Link's shield, slamming into an unfortunate bulblin who was turned into the most grotesque ice sculpture Link had seen yet.

"Halvard, how about getting us out of here now!" Aveil yelled.

"We're too spread out, get beside me!" he shouted.

Gerudo were pouring into the plaza, the faint light illuminating their veiled faces. There was no way for Link to tell if they were friend or foe, except for Aveil's word. Kotake swooped in front of him, her hand raised again. But the blast of ice never came. As the witch flew towards him, she suddenly fell from her broom and crashed to the ground. Her broom dropped after her, hitting the ground with a splintering _crunch_.

Stunned, it took Link a moment before he realized a single arrow had pierced Kotake's throat. The witch gasped horribly as her blood pooled onto the ground. Link looked up at one of the nearby buildings. Moonlight bathed the tall structure, and there on the roof, stood a single Gerudo, her face veiled and a bow held before her.

Aveil and Halvard rode their horses beside Epona and came to a halt, staring at the witch. Could this mean the curse was broken and the Gerudo were no longer brainwashed? All because the witches had been overconfident?

Shinju stepped into the plaza, regarding the witch with an expression of purest loathing. She raised her halberd as if intending to end the witch's suffering. The blow never came. Instead, Shinju lowered her weapon, turned her back on the witch, and strode away, leaving Kotake to drown in her own blood.

"We're never getting out of here now," Aveil said, looking at the corpse of the witch. "We just killed the Twinrova sisters."

"Does that mean the Gerudo are no longer brainwashed?" Link asked.

"The spell will take a while to wear off. At least that's what Moriko told me," she said. She clasped her head again and grunted in pain, "Besides-"

Aveil glanced towards one of the empty streets branching off the plaza. Without warning, she jumped from the back of her mare and began to run towards the alley.

"Aveil, what are you doing?" Sheik yelled.

Aveil turned. It was too dark and she was too far for Link to make out her features well.

"I'm buying us some time," she called, the noise of the distant battle making it difficult to hear her.

She vanished down the alley, and Shinju followed close behind. As Gerudo and moblins marched into the plaza, Link realized there was no way out. A sudden chill crept down his spine, and the hairs on his neck stood up. He sensed Ganondorf before he saw him, a silhouetted figure clad in a long cloak. Link pulled on Epona's reins, allowing her to twist about in the hopes of finding somewhere that would give them a way out.

Nothing.

Suddenly the plaza seemed too small and he was surrounded by the faces of Blin and Gerudo.

 _Trapped_ , he thought. _We're trapped._

He looked at Sheik, or where he knew Sheik was, just in time to see her become visible. She grimaced as whatever spell Ganondorf had cast sapped the power of her medallion.

Without warning, a blast of lightning went crackling through the air and into the ground beside Sheik's horse. The animal reared, screaming and throwing Sheik from the saddle. She hit the ground hard.

"SHEIK!"

Link jumped off Epona. Somewhere, Halvard cursed and yelled after him, but Link ignored him as he raced towards Sheik. Before he was halfway towards her, Sheik was on her feet. She saw Link and then her mouth fell open.

"Link, behind you!"

He spun around in time to see one of the Gerudo charging towards him with a spear. His sword connected with her lance, knocking it to one side. A knife buried itself in the Gerudo's shoulder, thrown from somewhere behind him. The woman faltered, and then acting on honed battle instincts, Link plunged the Master Sword into her midriff.

Her eyes widened as she looked down at the gash across her abdomen. There was a brief flicker of astonishment as she recognized Link's blade and then the life left her eyes. Link stared, frozen and numb, revulsion welling up inside him. In his mind, he could still see the look in the Gerudo's eyes as the sacred blade struck her. The sword trembled in his hand. He had killed before, out of necessity, but this wasn't just some monster that Ganondorf used for his own purposes. She was a person with family and loved ones. In that regards, she was not so different to him.

He vaguely heard Navi say it wasn't his fault, but he didn't answer her. His stomach heaved, and he scrambled desperately to yank the mask off, tearing it off his face and throwing it to one side as he vomited over his boots. His legs nearly gave out, right over the pool of sick.

"The first time is always the worst." Ganondorf's voice was cold, sounding almost casual.

Halvard and Sheik came to his side, both looking aghast. Link couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He had just murdered one of Ganondorf's own people and yet Ganondorf sounded as though this was no big deal. Did the King of the Gerudo really have such a disregard for the lives that served under him? Some of the Gerudo were looking uncomfortably at Ganondorf, and Link wasn't the only one taken aback; some were looking at him with expressions of outright hostility, which they quickly hid when he looked in their direction.

Ganondorf regarded the corpse of the witch for a moment. "Poor Kotake. You were always overconfident. Perhaps when I finish reviving you, you will be more careful." He looked back up at Link then, his cold eyes boring into Link's own.

"Halvard, why isn't the stone working?" Sheik whispered. "I can't stop him like I did last time. Not with the Gerudo protecting him."

"I don't think they're all protecting him," Navi said quietly.

"Either way, he's blocking the spell," Halvard whispered, "We're trapped."

That was when Link realized Sheik looked afraid, her face almost the same color as her white cowl. He knew that expression well but wasn't expecting to see it from her.

"Ah, where are my manners?" Ganondorf drawled, "Welcome, Hero of Time, to my fortress." He looked from Link to Sheik with a twisted, unpleasant smile. "I must say, I am surprised to see your Sheikah friend still alive..."

Ganondorf trailed off, his eyes turned from Sheik to Halvard. Halvard's gaze met Ganondorf's, the latter narrowing their eyes until they resembled slits. His next words were for Link. "You, Hero of Time, have something that belongs to me. I will make you a deal, kid. Give me the Triforce of Courage and I will spare your life, or else I will take it by force."

"What kind of a deal is that?" Link spat. It was a lie and he knew it. Ganondorf had no intention of letting him live.

"If you're going to be disagreeable, we can do this the hard way."

With a snap of his fingers, Ganondorf gestured for one of the moblins to come forward. It was holding a small figure in its grubby hand, its claws digging into the flesh of her arm. It was enough to draw blood and elicit a gasp from the young girl as she was thrown roughly in front of Ganondorf.

 _No,_ Link thought. She was a Kokiri.

Ganondorf hauled the girl to her feet by her hair and she cried out in pain. Navi gasped. Sheik swore. Torchlight flickered off the Kokiri's pale and childlike face. Ganondorf's sword was held beside her. The Kokiri whimpered and Link's insides knotted in sickening horror. He knew what Ganondorf intended.

_No... No... Please no._

The horror subsided as he saw the girl's pleading eyes. All he could feel was the same fury he felt towards Dark Link when the demon massacred the Zora at Lake Hylia.

"Let her go," Link growled, a reckless anger building inside of him.

Before he knew what he was doing, he took a step towards Ganondorf. Sheik stopped him, grabbing his arm and offering the smallest shake of her head.

"Wise move, Sheikah. Drop your weapons and I might consider sparing her," Ganondorf growled.

"The gods will curse you if you do this!" Halvard warned him.

Ganondorf gave a harsh bark of laughter. "They already have. For generations my people have struggled to survive, cursed with a blight that makes nearly every male child stillborn. Your race almost wiped out the Kokiri and what did the Goddesses do? Nothing. They don't care about Hyrule; they mean to destroy it. But I can stop them!"

"You don't know that," Halvard retorted, "You don't even know if your attempts to prevent Hyrule from being destroyed are what cause the flood in the first place!"

Behind Ganondorf, something was happening. The Gerudo were whispering amongst themselves, their eyes fixed on their king. Their looks had gone from hostility to outright loathing.

One of the Gerudo bravely stepped forward, stopping a few feet from Ganondorf.

"Let her go, Ganondorf," she said, her voice firm. It was Shinju. "Now!"

Link had no doubt Shinju's lack of formality was intentional; she didn't see Ganondorf as her king. Ganondorf seemed taken aback by her actions, his eyes widening slightly. It was as if a spark had been lit, starting something that couldn't be undone. More Gerudo stepped forward, their weapons drawn. Ganondorf stiffened, his eyes darting between the Gerudo as they formed a circle around him. Their blades weren't pointed at Shinju. They were pointed at him.

"What... What is the meaning of this?" Ganondorf demanded. He sounded stunned, confused even. There was a sound of  more blades being drawn, and soon Blins and Gerudo were staring down the shafts and blades of each other's weapons.

Link didn't like where this was going; he could feel the tension between the Gerudo and Blin as it boiled. There was hatred in the eyes of some of the Gerudo and some of the Blin shuffled back uneasily.

Holding her halberd warningly in front of her, Shinju grabbed the Kokiri girl by the arm and pulled her to the side. Ganondorf's eyes flashed with anger, but he did not move to stop her, nor did he stop the Gerudo who dashed to Shinju's side to grab the Kokiri. Perhaps he was too stunned to do anything, taken aback that his own people were openly defying him. The Kokiri girl whimpered, sobbing and clutching the cloak of her rescuer who, holding the girl tightly, quickly melted back into the crowd.

"You..." Ganondorf's eyes burned with fury, his mouth was a flat line. "This is treason," he spat, and then for all to hear, "I am your king!"

Before anyone could move, one of the Gerudo slipped through the crowd, her face veiled. There was a sudden glint of metal shining in torchlight and Ganondorf's eyes bulged. Shinju stepped back, her mouth open in shock. Two scimitars had sliced through Ganondorf's chest, impaling him. Ganondorf touched the bloodied blades with one hand, as though he wasn't convinced they were real.

"You were a good man once, Ganondorf Dragmire," the Gerudo said fiercely, and Link recognized Aveil's voice as she ignored the commotion stirring around her.

"You stabbed me?" Ganondorf gasped, his knees buckling as he touched the grisly wound. "Why?"

He sagged, stumbling forward.

"I'm doing what you could not, I'm saving our people from this madness," Avail replied, "You are no king, Ganondorf Dragmire. Not anymore."

Ganondorf slumped to the ground. Dead. Link was so stunned, he almost forgot to breathe.

A strange hush fell over the gathered crowd while the Blin muttered guttural curses in their native tongue. Scuffles broke out and some of the Blin tried to run forward only to find a halberd lowered in their path.

At that moment, one scuffle turned deadly and a bubllin screamed as a Gerudo thrust a knife into his  belly. In that instant, something snapped. The bulblins and moblins charged, the Gerudo answered with halberds and swords, while Aveil stood at the center of the tempest of steel, looking stunned at what she had just done.

Griffins circled above, Mithiran riders, who had been watching the rebellion unfold dispersed and flew beyond the wall. Did that mean they were retreating while they worked out what was going on? They would probably send in spies to work out was happening, if they hadn't done so already. 

Some of the bulblins broke off from their fight with the Gerudo, charging right towards Link's small group who'd been largely ignored as the fighting broke out. Scimitars flourishing, Aveil jumped in front of Link. She slew one bulblin, blades twirling as she struck another. She had separated herself from her kin and now stood alone. One spear hit its target, slicing open her thigh. Aveil screamed, twisting around and slashing her sword through her attacker.

"Aveil!" Sheik yelled, snatching a bow and quiver from Link's now deceased attacker.

"Go!" Aveil shouted, her voice thick with pain. "I'll hold them off! Just get to the temple and find Nabooru! I'll manage the rest!"

She turned around, scimitars dancing through the air as she hacked through a moblin and then swung her blades into the neck of another. Her attacks were getting slower and several of her sisters rushed to help her. Sheik fired arrow after arrow, each one striking an eye.

"NOW!" Halvard yelled.

Sheik's horse had bolted, but Halvard managed to call his to him with a whistle. They quickly gathered close to Sheik as she sent another shaft flying into a moblin's eye.

Halvard said something, and a ring of yellow light surrounded the pair. As he did, Link spotted Ganondorf's body and noticed the gauntlet on his left hand was glowing. A second later, the Gerudo king vanished. But the fortress was spinning out of focus and Link was frozen to the spot. He watched as a lone bulblin split from its companions. Charging straight at Link's small group, a dagger raised, there was a glint of triumph in its eyes. The Gerudo hadn't seen it. Nor had Sheik. Link cried out a warning, but Sheik's attention was focused on kicking away a moblin's spear. She dropped her bow, reached for her blade, her other assailant still unnoticed, and slammed a knife into the moblin's throat. The bulblin behind her charged.

_No._

Then everything turned into a blur. The stone in Halvard's hand glowed, and the fortress vanished. Moments later, the world came back into focus as the portal stone brought them out of the fortress. Sheik buckled, her weight slamming into Link. He caught her, and it was then that he saw the blade protruding from her stomach.


	41. Wounded

** Chapter 40 **   
** Wounded **

"Sheik?"

Link dropped the Master Sword, bracing himself in an effort not to stumble as he held Sheik in his arms. Her face was tight with pain as she looked down at the blade in her side. Crimson seeped between her fingers, dripping onto the sand that greedily soaked it up.

Link stood there in shock, his mind still racing. So much was still a confused blur. Too much had happened. He'd murdered a Gerudo. Self-defense or not, the knowledge of what he'd done sickened him to the core. What else had happened? The Gerudo had turned on their allies and their king. They'd killed Ganondorf. Link almost laughed with near hysteria.

It was finally over.

It was, wasn't it? Link had seen Ganondorf's body vanish before his eyes. But even if he was dead, what of the demon possessing him? Could a fallen deity be killed by nothing more than a blade?

It seemed too good to be true and far too easy.

 _No._ Try as he might, Link couldn't ignore the voice that told him that Ganondorf had somehow survived.

Too much was happening. Link blinked as the desert wind whipped up a cloud of sand and blew it into his face.

 _Focus,_ he told himself fiercely.

Sheik was injured... How had she even been injured? Blood stained her tabard, soaking into the fabric and leaving it a deep crimson.

 _Too much_ , Link thought with a sinking feeling of dismay.

He didn't know what do.

"S-Sheik?" he whispered again. "Sheik, what do I do?"

The wind answered, howling through the night. Somewhere behind them, the sounds of battle clamored through the night air. In the distance, across the broad expanse of the river, the fortress was awash in pale moonlight. Flames flickered above the wall, and thick tendrils of oily smoke rose into the sky. The griffins that had been so eagerly attacking the fortress were gone, and on the river several barges were aflame. The raging pyres of fire hissed and died as the waters swallowed them, quenching the wrecks as it did so. It looked like the Mithiran's had lost, their remaining barges were retreating down river where they vanished from Link's sight.

"We did it," Navi breathed. She was staring across the river, unaware of Link's distress. "I can't believe we escaped... Link?"

Navi turned and gasped. The color was draining from Sheik's face, and her teeth were clenched as Link set her down.

"Link," she whispered, voice weak with pain. "We escaped. I told you we would."

She smiled faintly, her fierce Sheikan demeanor lost for just a moment.

"I never doubted you for a moment," Link replied.

"You're a terrible liar," she said weakly.

"Oh dear."

Link looked up to see Halvard standing just a short distance away. There was no trace of his usual unsettling grin. "This is not good, not good at all."

He quickly strode to Sheik's side, kneeling down beside her and examining the knife. His face became creased with worry as he studied the blade.

"Sheik?" Link asked uncertainly. They had to get the knife out somehow, but without hurting her. How could they manage that? Link didn't know.

 _It has to be done_ , a voice told him.

"A bulblin's knife?" Sheik murmured, staring in disbelief as she recognized the runes engraved onto the blade's hilt. "I was stabbed by a bulblin... I don't think a Sheikah has ever been stabbed by one of those things before."

"I think you have more to worry about than just your pride, Sheik," Navi offered.

Sheik gave a rueful smile. "That makes me feel so much better. Thank you, Navi."

That was the closest Link had ever heard her come to sarcasm. Her smile faltered a moment later, as her face tightened in agony.

"What do I do?" Link asked.

"Take it out..." Sheik gasped, her voice thick with pain. "The blade is tainted. I can feel it burning inside of me."

"You what?" It was a moment before Link grasped the gravity of what she'd just said. The blade was poisoned.

 _Oh no,_ he thought. _No_ , he wanted to scream. _Damn it. No!_

"Take it out," Sheik hissed, gripping his tunic. "Now."

"Wha-what?" Link gasped. Wouldn't that just make things worse? He had nothing to stop the bleeding once he pulled the knife out.

"You'll have to cauterize the wound..." Sheik said through gasps. "If you cast fire onto the flat of the Master sword till it glows, you can use that."

"You want me to do what?" Link exclaimed. His hands trembled as Sheik grasped hold of him.

"Do it!" she ordered him firmly.

"I can't-" Link stammered.

He knew how much pain that would cause, and he had no desire to inflict that on her. The smell of burning flesh was not a memory he wanted to relive either.

"Damn it, Link!" Sheik hissed, her face tight with pain. "I swear, if I hear those words from you one more time, I'll carve them into your forehead for good measure. I.. arghh!"

Her lips went thin in a tight grimace of pain as a wave of agony shot through her. "Just... get it out!"

Link stared, frantic and terrified. They were in the middle of the Gerudo Desert, beyond the farmsteads, and far from aid. Their supplies were limited; they only had what was in their remaining saddle bags.

Trembling, Link grabbed the hilt of the knife. Sheik looked away, her face tight with pain.

"Is there another way?" Link asked desperately. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Wish there was. Just don't twist it."

Link looked up at Halvard who busily rummaged through his pack from which he retrieved a clean bandage.

"Do it!" Sheik said weakly.

Link sucked in a breath, tensing as he grabbed the weapon's hilt, and then pulled. Sheik groaned as the blade came free, leaving the wound to bleed profusely.

 _Oh, Goddesses._ There was so much blood. Too much.

He flung the knife away, tossing it into the sand as though it were a poisonous spider. Faint wisps of smoke rose from the dagger as the blood seemed to soak into the metal itself. Halvard was beside Link in a second, dropping a swathe of bandages and a waterskin onto a cloak.

"Do what you need to do with that sword," Halvard instructed him with a nod towards the Master Sword. "Quickly boy, there isn't much time."

Link nodded mutely. He quickly made sure he had Impa's ring on, not wanting to scorch himself doing something he had never dreamt of attempting, and then set his mind on his task.

With the Belt of Sages securely around his waist, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander until it touched the distant planes of magic. He could sense the essences of Water, Fire, and Earth. He grasped at their flowing threads, focusing on the essence of fire, and then drew it into himself. The power filled him with a warmth that battled the bitter wind. Once he'd drawn in enough, he focused on what he wanted to do. As if attuned to his thoughts, Fire flowed through his hand and into the hilt of the Master Sword.

Link opened his eyes, feeling the hilt grow hot beneath his fingers. As the heat intensified, instinct told him to drop the blade, and it was an effort not to do so. The faint blue luster of the Master Sword turned to an angry red, glowing brightly until faint tendrils of flames curled out from the blade. They turned blue and then white.

Halvard had cleared Sheik's tabard and clothing around the sight from the wound, using his own knife to cut through the layers of clothing.

As they had feared, the wound was poisoned; thin black arterial lines threaded their way across Sheik's skin. Link struggled to keep his breath steady or stop trembling as he steeled himself. With an apologetic look at Sheik, at which point she just nodded, Halvard stuffed a cloth in her mouth. She closed her eyes, bracing for what was to come. Link looked at the tendrils of flame licking the steel blade, feeling a nauseating horror at what he was about to do.

"Make it quick, boy," Halvard barked, with no hint of his usual sing-song voice.

Link let out shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry, Sheik," he whispered, placing the flat of the Master Sword against the wound. Sheik went rigid, her face tight and her fists clench. The cloth wasn't enough to stifle her agonized moan. The smell of burnt flesh made Link gag, and it was an effort not to drop the sword.

_I'm sorry._

"That's enough," Halvard said.

Link removed the Master Sword and let the blade rest. It immediately returned to its ordinary blue luster. Sheik turned on her uninjured side, gasping for breath. Beads of sweat ran down her face in little rivulets.

"Are... Are you alright?" Link stammered worriedly as Sheik removed the cloth from her mouth.

"I've been better," she said hoarsely. "Thank you."

"I'll need to dress the wound quickly," Halvard said.

Halvard wrapped the cloth bandages around her waist. Sweat beaded down Sheik's face, and her breathing was still troubled. She only stayed awake a moment more before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Is she going to be okay?" Link asked as Halvard as he slid Sheik's garment back over the wound, hiding the bandages.

"It's too early to tell... Without fairy magic, deep wounds to the abdomen can poison the blood, causing a taint that can quickly spread," Halvard said, "Healing a wound using a method such as the one we just used is not ideal either. Not unless there is a healer nearby."

At this words, Link wondered whether he had really managed to help her - or if he just made things worse. There were no healers out here in the desert. The Gerudo might have one, but they had their own problems right now. It was a slim chance but...

"Would we be better off going back to the fortress for help?" he asked.

"Don't be a fool, boy," Halvard said, his voice harsh. He calmed himself a moment later, looking over at the distant fortress. To Link's surprise, he sighed deeply and added, "Even without Ganondorf's curse, Sheikah are not well liked by most Gerudo. If we bump into the wrong ones, they'll kill her. If the Blins flee the fortress, which they most likely will, then we run the risk of encountering them. No, I have another idea. There's a Great Fairy in a cave near the Desert Colossus. We can head there, but at the moment, the horses will not make it far without collapsing from exhaustion."

"You mean we just have to wait and see if she'll be okay?" Link asked angrily.

"Yes," Halvard replied flatly, "You won't be much help to Sheik by getting yourself killed. And seeing as I just rescued you, I intend to make sure both of you remain alive."

"That's comforting," Link said quietly, speaking more to Navi than Halvard. He still didn't trust the man, not entirely. There was too much he didn't know... Except that Halvard had a strange fascination with powerful masks capable of causing unparalleled misery and destruction.

"Can't we try to heal her?" Link asked. Inexperienced though he might be in healing magic, he was willing to try and make it work.

"Don't you think I would have suggested that if it were possible?" Halvard snapped. "No, you cannot."

"And why not?" Link demanded, his tone fierce.

The angry glint in Halvard's eyes almost made Link recoil. "Do you even know anything about healing magic?" he demanded."You should know the dangers of meddling with powers you do not understand. Many mages who have died trying to master it, sometimes because they acted out of desperation."

"Died?" Link asked, shocked. "What do you mean?"

Halvard sighed and looked away from him. "It can work any one of three ways. The most common method is to draw on the strength of the injured person. This speeds up the healing process but uses the body's own reserves to do so. Naturally, this leaves them weakened considerably. The second is for the mage to draw on their own strength which often requires more than a single healer. The third method is to draw strength from another living thing, a practice many find abhorrent."

Link shivered, feeling a strange chill creep down his spine. "So we can't try then?"

"No, we can't. Besides, it requires drawing on multiple elements of the Flow and with two elements still tainted, the results could be disastrous," Halvard answered him gravely. Then he sighed again and added, "I'll keep watch and wake you in a few hours."

"We need shelter," Navi said. "We're too exposed here."

The sky was clear and moonlight still bathed the desert. Navi was right.

Halvard seemed to consider the fairy's words for a moment. Then he nodded and said, "A fair point."

Quickly surveying the surrounding dunes, he pointed to the strange rock formation that rose out of the desert sand nearby. To Link, they resembled the teeth of a stone giant.

"There," Halvard continued. "the Gerudo used to use those rock formations as settlements from time to time. Gerudo peddlers and tinkers mainly, but I doubt we'll run into either of those two groups."

"Tinkers?" Link asked. He'd never heard of a group by that name.

"Nomadic Gerudo tribes," Halvard answered. "They forsook the way of the warrior and adopted the more peaceful doctrine of the Goddess Elin. In a way, they are not all that different from the Kokiri. I doubt they'll come close to the capital, but..." he paused for a moment, and then, "enough of that, boy, help me get Sheik into the saddle."

Without another word, Link helped him place the wounded Sheikah in Epona's saddle. Much to Link's relief, the mare did not fuss. It was as though she could sense something was wrong with Sheik and she even crouched down to help them lift her up into the saddle. Once Sheik was secure, Link led Epona by the reins towards the rocks. Their pinnacles rose steeply into the sky like dozens of ancient towers that stood watch over the desert. The rocks were honeycombed with small rooms intricately carved out of the cave walls or fashioned from existing caverns. The small ash-laden pits and chimneys cut into the rock were the only signs that anyone had lived here in recent years.

Link placed Sheik on his bedroll, worry gnawing at him as he wondered if she would be all right. He lay down on the other side of the room, using his cloak as a blanket. Their shelter was by no means comfortable, but it would keep them out of the weather and away from prying eyes. At least he could use his saddlebag as a pillow.

He stared back at Sheik, only just able to make out her listless form in the darkness.

"Halvard?" Link asked, thinking of something.

Halvard was looking out of the entrance of their shelter, staring towards the Gerudo Fortress.

"Hmm?" He half turned, his eyes not straying from the distant fortress ."You should be sleeping. Perhaps I should get a fire going. The Gerudo come and go from these settlements so frequently they wouldn't think much of it."

"How did you heal me, you know... When you found Navi and I the last few times I... I was injured?" Link asked. The words threatened to open a floodgate of memories he did not want to revisit.

Halvard was quiet for a moment as if considering his words carefully, "I had a fairy. I retrieved her from the Fairy Spring in Death Mountain. She summoned Elisia for me on both occasions, though neither of you would have recognized her. She keeps herself disguised for obvious reasons. A Great Fairy with her power? Ganondorf would have sent his minions to kill her or enslave her."

"She could have told me it was her," Navi muttered.

"Few secrets are safe from a telepath. You would have no doubt been forced to divulge every secret you hold if the Gerudo kept you captive for much longer. It was only at Aveil's insistence that it was too risky that you weren't dragged straight off to Castletown... or what's left of it."

"What happened to the fairy?" Link asked. There had to be a reason Halvard hadn't considered summoning Elisia again. "The one you found."

"The witches took her," Halvard said without meeting their eyes.

Navi gasped, and Link looked down at the ground. There was little doubt as to what happened to the poor sprite.

"You used her," Navi said quietly, sounding shocked and angry.

"She came willingly," the mask man replied flatly, "You should be glad she did, or else your friend would not be here."

Link looked away from his unnerving blue eyes. When Navi didn't speak, he noticed she was still staring at the man horror-struck.

"Did you see the other fairy?" Link asked her.

"I did, but if I'd known she'd been taken from Elisia's home..." Navi trailed off, still looking disgusted. "You don't think... Halvard used its life force so he could heal you? There was a time when the Sheikah did that to my kind. It was a long time ago."

"How?" Link whispered, horrified by the idea. He kept an eye on Halvard, making sure that the man wasn't listening. He was too busy trying to get a fire started from what little kindling he could find. The only vegetation around here seemed to be thin and prickly, not ideal burning material.

"Sprites like me are... or were Great Fairies," Navi said.

"What?" Link looked at her skeptically. "But you don't even look remotely like one."

"I was a little piece of one, not that I remember it," Navi explained. "Our forms were shattered, and each fairy took on a distinct personality over time. Some Great Faeries possessed very potent healing magic. They are still around... all but several of them were shattered. Sheikah healers would drain their lifeforce, siphoning their powers and..." the final words died on her tongue, but Link already knew enough to know where she'd been going.

 _Halvard chose the third option._ That idea sent a wave of sickening revulsion through Link. The idea that the mask man could have even considered taking the life of another to heal him was abhorrent. He felt a sudden urge to get up and demand the truth from the man. Had he lied about Elisia healing him? Had he simply taken a fairy from the fountain on Death Mountain and killed it? Link's outrage flickered and died faster than the pitiful fire Halvard was busily trying to start. No, he still felt disgusted, but he knew his fury wouldn't get him anywhere right now. Perhaps there'd be a time to confront him about it and now didn't seem appropriate.

"Get some sleep, Link," Navi said at last. "I'm sorry, perhaps I said too much."

"No, you didn't," Link quickly assured her. "That's not the only thing I'm worried about."

"You think the Gerudo will come after us?" Navi spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Yes," Link said.

"Aveil will probably send some of her people to help us, but driving out the Blins will take time," Halvard said. Apparently, he'd heard that much of Link and Navi's conversation. "We can discuss this later. I suggest you sleep. It will be a long ride in the morning."

Link slumped against his saddlebag again and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

~ 0 ~

What felt like seconds later, he woke to a startled cry. Blinking and disorientated in the darkness, he scrambled and clawed the stone for his sword, sure for a moment that they had been found by something unfriendly.

A bright light stabbed his eyes, and he groaned. "Navi?"

"It's Sheik," Navi whispered, sounding frightened.

"What?" Link looked over to where Sheik lay, and his insides knotted in fear. Sheik was thrashing in her sleep, moaning incoherently.

 _What's wrong with her?_ Link turned with a start to wake Halvard.

The man was already awake, summoning a small sphere of light to brighten their small cave.

"What's wrong with her?" Link demanded.

Halvard quickly moved over to Sheik, kneeling down beside her. He placed a hand on her forehead. She didn't stir. Then he lifted the cloth covering the wound. It wasn't a pleasant sight, and Link felt an overwhelming urge to be sick. It wasn't just the sight that bothered him, the wound smelt foul and corrupted.

"It's exactly what I feared," Halvard said calmly. "Hold her while I redress the wound."

Link complied without a word, grasping both of Sheik's shoulders as Halvard redressed the wound.

"We need to get her to the Desert Colossus," Halvard said as he finished. "If the Great Fairy isn't home, then we can warp to Kakariko Village and get help, at least."

Link wasn't even sure if Sheik had that long. She was shivering now, murmuring something incoherent.

"Gather your things," Halvard said, his voice firm. "Go!"

Link turned and ran out of their small dwelling to secure his gear to Epona's saddle. The desert surrounding the mysterious rock formations was pitch black and was smothered in a deep silence. Lights still shone from the fortress, but there were no more fires. That was a good sign at least.

Halvard came after him. Holding Sheik, he clambered down the stairs in the rock and over to Epona. Once Sheik was securely in Epona's saddle, Halvard mounted his own horse and took the lead. Soon the river and the Gerudo fortress were far behind them.

Dawn soon crept over the horizon. As the sun crested the distant mountain peaks, the vibrant yellow and golden light made it seem as though the desert was on fire. As far as Link could see were dunes and pillars of rocks that jutted out of the sand like fingers of stone. No sooner had the sun inched over the eastern mountains than the temperature began to climb, and Link was dripping with sweat, his garments clinging to him.

When a soft breeze began to blow across the sands, Link was relieved. It offered some reprieve from the heat - but not a lot. Then the breeze became a terrible, howling, gale that whipped the desert sand across both steed and rider. He soon learned to appreciate why the Gerudo wore scarves. The sand found its way into everything. It was in his tunic, his gauntlets, shoes, boots, and even his undergarments. To his immense irritation, as the desert winds rose to a crescendo, the tiny grains of sand even stung his eyes. Aveil had thankfully left scarves in the saddlebags to keep them from inhaling half a sand dune.

They tried to keep going, knowing Sheik may not have long. She slipped in and out of consciousness, murmuring incoherently, her breathing ragged.

"We'll make it," Link said softly, "We're halfway there."

Epona couldn't move quickly in the gale of wind and sand, and their pace was soon reduced to a steady crawl. It was bad enough that Epona wasn't used to traveling on such a soft surface, even after the Gerudo had given her a little practice. The seemed to practically dance on the sad, managing a far more graceful stride than Epona. When she shook her mane, frisking after having almost slipped, she loosened a cloud of sand that splashed straight onto Link's face.

"This..." Link spat out sand as he tried to speak. "This is useless..." he spat out more sand, "We're not going to get far in this..." more sand got in his mouth. "We need to find shelter."

"I think you are right," Halvard called back. "Keep up. I think I can find some."

A rocky outcrop, similar to the one they had camped in during the night, served as their shelter. At least it was cooler in the small cave, and the nooks in the rock formation offered enough room to shelter the horses.

As he sat in their shelter with Halvard and Navi, Link propped himself against the stone. He stared at Sheik, frustrated that they could not go any further until the storm ended. Removing his shoes one at a time, he emptied out the sand. He took off his hat next, unleashing another flurry of sand as he ruffled his untidy hair.

"You know you're just going to get more of that on you?" Navi asked, emerging Link's pocket and shaking sand from her wings.

"Yeah, but I intend to be rid of at least some of it," said Link. "I feel like I'm going to be shaking sand off of myself for the rest of my life."

Navi chuckled.

"Easy for you," he muttered. "You can just hide. Don't you like getting sand on your wings?"

When she didn't stop chuckling, he threw his hat at her. It missed, falling to the floor.

They fell into an uncomfortably long silence as they waited for the storm to pass. Gradually, it did. Halvard said these storms didn't last long, and they were sometimes the result of a ward meant to keep outsiders away from the Desert Colossus. It was possible that Ganondorf had set up safety measures to ensure the temple was protected. It was the source of the witch's power and controlling it had allowed them to brainwash the Gerudo, so it made sense he wouldn't leave it defenseless.

Rising from his uncomfortable position as the storm finally exhausted itself, his eyes gritty from sand, Link stretched his cramping muscles and then scrambled from their cave. Trying to clear his eyes of sand, he climbed down the stairs to where they'd left Epona and the other horse. Reaching her, Link pulled on her reins, leading her back to the entrance of the cave so he could get Sheik back in the saddle.

 _How much further do we have to go?_ He looked out at the desert, as if hoping to find the answer, and saw something he didn't expect.

Less than twenty feet in front of him was a tree. Not any tree. Golden dapples of light danced in its enormous canopy, but he could hear no animals calling or chirping from amidst the branches. That should have told him something was wrong. Too stunned to realize this, his eyes traveled from the gnarled branches and down the trunk until he saw a face carved into the tree like the work of a master woodcarver.

It was the Great Deku Tree.

Link closed his eyes.

 _No_. The heat was getting to him. He was seeing things. When Link opened his eyes again, the tree was still there. The tree spirit touched his mind, its ancient consciousness conveying both wisdom and power.

It really was the Great Deku Tree.

 _No_. Link thought. _I'm going mad._ He'd picked a truly terrible time to go mad.

More trees appeared behind the ancient forest guardian and then was certain he was back in the forest. Had he slipped into some kind of dream, like his visions of the Sacred Realm?

"Great- Great Deku Tree?" Link gasped. He fell to his knees, mind numb with shock. "You're... You're alive."

"What..." He didn't realize Navi had flown to his side. She had been busily yelling at him for a minute, waving her hand across one eye. "Hey, listen! Snap out of it! You're not going crazy on me!"

"Can't you see it?" he asked Navi, gesturing at the forest. "It's the Great Deku Tree."

"Link?" Navi's eyes widened in alarm. "What are you talking about? Haven't you had enough water or something?"

 _Link._ , The tree spirit's emotions flowed into Link's mind, sending a wave of anger and disappointment through the bond. _You promised you would protect them... Why did you leave?_ The pain in that voice was like a dagger twisting into Link's heart. _You abandoned them! You swore to protect those who could not protect themselves, and instead you fled!"_

There was anger in the forest spirit's voice. Link gazed into its expressionless face, confused and hurt. Those stinging words didn't sound like something the Great Deku Tree would say.

"I... I..." Link stammered, a painful lump rising in his throat.

 _I left because you told me too,_ Link wanted to reply, but he could not bring himself to speak.

"Boy! Can you hear me?" a man shouted from somewhere behind him, but Link didn't reply.

"You told me to leave," Link murmured. "I had to leave to protect the forest."

 _You abandoned the Kokiri!_ the voice in his mind boomed. _You were gone too long! You abandoned the girl in the fortress. You left her to die!_

"No!" Link said, his voice hoarse.

"Link! Snap out of it already!" came Navi's shrill shout. But Link barely heard her, shame burning through him from the Great Deku Tree's words.

"I tried," he whispered, his voice pained, "I promise, I will do my best... But I cannot do this alone."

He couldn't protect everyone, even if he was the Hero of Time. He'd learned that the hard way when Mido died. When Saria was almost killed.

 _You failed them..._ The accusation cut deeply

"I- I didn't," Link said weakly.

Something was wrong, and some rational part of his mind screamed as it tried to smack him back into reality without success. The Great Deku Tree would never say such hurtful things, it told him. Link's blood ran cold as the air in front of the tree rippled. Then before him stood five Kokiri, Mido amongst them.

"Mido?" Link choked.

"Why did you let me die?" Mido asked, his voice quiet, sorrowful. Link wished the boy had shouted or hit him like that fateful day when he'd left the forest. That would have been easier to bear.

"You left! You abandoned us before our village was attacked," Brynn accused him.

"Stop, I beg you!"

Link's plea fell on deaf ears.

"You let them attack us! You let the desert man destroy our homes," Fado said, her eyes bright and accusing.

Link scrambled back, desperate to get away from the angry Kokiri.

"Hey, stop ignoring me! I don't know what you can see... It's not real!" a fairy shouted angrily from nearby.

"You left us, you abandoned us... You let us die!" the Kokiri said in unison. Suddenly, Saria appeared, eyes burning with a hatred that seemed to twist and distort her youthful face. There was a knife in her hand.

Saria stepped forward, blade raised.

Link gasped. Something cold slammed into his face. He blinked, instantly recognizing the round edges of a mask's eyeholes. The Great Deku Tree and the Kokiri vanished, replaced by the harsh desert dunes.

Link blinked, swallowing back the tears. He was shaking violently, and he wanted to be sick. As he grabbed the mask, desperate to rip it free of his face, someone grabbed his hand.

"Don't... Take that off..." Halvard was staring at him with deep concern. "Forgive me. I should have expected this. Long ago, along with the sand storms, the Gerudo used illusions to ward off people who got too close to their temple. I had no idea the wards that created them had been recast... It should have been obvious... Are you alright? What did you see?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Link mumbled, looking away from the man as he blinked back more tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. He doubted Halvard would understand.

The man sighed. "Whatever you saw, it wasn't real. It might have hurt, but that's what it was designed to do. Believe me, I have seen magic do some very warped things... Even masks."

He grimaced, his eyes turning away from Link.

"Why weren't you and Navi affected?" Link asked hoarsely, swallowing.

"I am Sheikah. As for Navi, I imagine her fairy magic protects her," Halvard answered without looking at him, "Hylian's are particularly sensitive to some forms of magic. Come on, we need to get Sheik help."

"That is a really creepy mask..." Navi said.

"Navi... Don't make me take it off," Link said irritably.

"Sorry..." she still stared at it even as Link glared through the eye slits.

"What is it exactly?" she asked Halvard.

"The Mask of Truth. Impa urged me to carry it in case I needed it," he answered, "So long as you wear it, you will be protected from the illusions. Should you feel an overwhelming urge to remove the mask, I suggest you don't. I don't know how the magic of the Desert Colossus will affect you the closer we get to the temple."

"I always thought the Great Fairy of the Desert was a little whacked," Navi muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Link asked. He was surprised that Navi would ever speak ill of any of the Great Faeries, especially given their conversation the previous night.

"Well, who in their right mind would want to live somewhere that makes you see things and go crazy?" she asked.

"They say the same thing about the Lost Woods, Navi," Halvard told her. "Not all the forest spirits are benevolent to outsiders."

Link winced. Halvard's words were an uncomfortable reminder of the vision he'd witnessed, and it struck far closer to home that he wanted to admit.

"Yeah, well, those wards are there for a good reason," Navi said. "I fail to see what the reason for protecting somewhere like this would be."

"Don't let the Gerudo catch you saying that," Halvard said. "Not that I expect we will run into any just yet."

"And what makes you think that?" Link asked.

"They no longer have a king. Until their regent is appointed, they will be in disarray," he answered. "A pilgrimage to the Desert Colossus will not be high on their priorities. As for their tinker folk, they aren't likely to venture to a temple dedicated to a faith that they abandoned."

"Do you think Ganondorf's dead?" Link asked, looking earnestly at Navi and Halvard.

They both stared at him skeptically, and then Navi gave him a pitying look.

"Why?" she asked, her tone suggesting that this wasn't something she wanted to discuss.

"It's been on my mind ever since we escaped the fortress. When Aveil stabbed him."

"I doubt he is dead," Halvard said slowly.

Link felt exasperated. "He was run through by two swords! Two!" He held up two fingers for emphasis. "I fail to see how he could possibly survive that!"

"Between the Triforce of Power and the spirit that possesses him, he's well protected." Halvard paused at the dark look on Link's face and added, "Protected from most things-"

"Including being stabbed?" Link asked, exasperated.

"Only one blade can harm him. The Ancients can only be destroyed by one to whom the power of the Triforce has been given." Halvard stared at the hilt of the Master Sword.

"You said you fought one before," Navi said, "How did you kill it if you didn't have the Master Sword?"

"It wasn't me," Halvard said with a grimace. His face grew troubled at the memory. "It took a long time to realize that only a bearer of the Triforce, or a part of it, can kill one of the ancients. I believe that was why the Goddesses left it here. If Hyrule were ever threatened by the ones who were exiled from their realm, a chosen few could protect Hyrule from that evil."

"You still haven't said who killed the demon," Navi said. "If it wasn't you. Then who was it? Something tells me it wasn't Ganondorf, and if only someone with the Triforce can slay an Ancient, that leaves only Zelda..." she looked at him more seriously then. "You've seen her, haven't you?"

"I haven't" Halvard answered quickly. "Perhaps Impa and Sheik saw her. Both of them are Sheikah with connections to the royal family. They were the ones who brought the troublesome mask back to me..." he paused, as if contemplating memories he didn't enjoy revisiting. His eyes turned to Sheik and he straightened. "We shouldn't delay much longer. Besides, I think you've had enough of this place."

 _Yeah,_ Link thought irritably. _I have._

They kept going, the heat no less unbearable. Epona was struggling before long and so was Halvard's horse.

"Can't we just play the Song of Storms and be done with it?" Link whined after another hour of baking in the hot sun. He couldn't take much more of this. He was drenched in sweat, feeling as though someone had just thrust him into the heart of Death Mountain's crater and was dangling him over a lava pit.

Navi sighed."How many times do you want me to tell you? If you do that, every Blin in fifty miles will be on top of us."

"It won't matter if we're dead," Link replied, irritated, "And I want to take this damned thing off my face!" He gestured at the mask he was wearing. It was making it very hard to see out of his periphery. Goddesses help him if he had to use his sword while wearing this damnable mask.

"You know you can't do that," Navi said sympathetically.

Link wished she was wrong. He kept glancing down at Sheik, her face was flushed, and she looked like she was roasting alive beneath her clothing.

 _Odd._ Weren't the Sheikah less sensitive to heat than Hylians? He placed a hand on her head, wincing. Her forehead was hot, almost as if it were on fire.

 _Fever_. He thought. _Oh no._

Saria had told him how serious a fever could be. In the woods, he might have been able to find some herbs to help bring the fever down. Water wouldn't have been a problem either.

Sheik's eyes fluttered open, seemingly confused at the mask staring down at her.

"Sheik, can you hear me?" Link asked, "We're not far from the Desert Colossus." She didn't respond beyond a murmur and Link kept going, desperate to reassure her and himself. "We'll get the Great Fairy to help you."

"Thirsty..." Sheik croaked. "Need... water."

"We're nearly there," Link assured her, but he looked up with worry. They'd drained over half their waterskins.

"Is she alright?" Halvard asked, bringing his horse up alongside Epona.

"Sheik needs water," Link replied grimly.

He brought Epona to a halt as Halvard placed a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes.

"She has a fever," he murmured. "This is a problem."

"You can help her, right?" Link asked, desperate.

Halvard nodded. "There's a waterhole not far from here. It should do for now."

Link followed Halvard across the sand dunes. Once they reached the crest of the next dune, they spotted an oasis not far away. It stood in stark contrast to the rolling sand dunes around it, surrounded by patches of long, tough grass, and short pine trees. He almost thought it was another illusion and had to touch the mask to remind himself it wasn't.

Link almost tried to prod Epona into a gallop, but he knew that doing so would only make Epona stumble. Once they reached the oasis, he scanned the surrounding dunes for any sign of Gerudo or Blin. There were none, and even if someone did appear, the bushes were tall enough that Link's small party could easily hide in them for a time."

"We're only an hour from the Desert Colossus," said Halvard as he led his horse beside the water.

"You've been here before?" Link asked.

"Once. Some obnoxious poe gave me the wrong directions," Halvard replied. "Alas, he fled before I could tell him what I thought of him."

They placed Sheik by the waterhole and Link quickly filled their waterskins. As he knelt before the water, he jerked back in shock, barely stifling a scream. Realizing he'd been spooked by his own mask, he mentally smacked himself, muttered a few colorful variants of the word idiot, and then peered back at the water.

A white mask reflected off the cool, rippling, surface of the waterhole. There was a single enormous red-rimmed eye, with a golden iris and three triangles adorning the appendage. The mouth was painted with broad red lines, giving it a downright creepy edge. He raised a hand to pull it off, his fingers just touching the wood when he remembered Halvard's warning.

 _Don't take it off_ , he reminded himself.

He quickly remembered Sheik, cursed himself for his negligence, and ran back to her. He pressed the waterskin, now full, against Sheik's lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she swallowed as he urged her to drink.

A minute later, she threw up the meager few mouthfuls of water, upending the water onto the sand.

Link helped her on her side, waiting as Sheik finished being sick. She groaned, rolling onto her back and then going still, listless.

"What are we going to do?" Link asked Navi, noting that Sheik's skin was turning a nasty shade of gray, "She's dying, isn't she?"

Frustration welled up inside him. She'd saved him on more than one occasion. He owed it to her to save her just this once. He remembered how Impa had reacted when Sheik almost died during the encounter with Ganondorf in the forest. How would she react if Sheik really died?

Halvard crouched down beside them.

"She still has time," he said quietly. "The minute the horses have had their fill of water, we will move."

One look at Sheik's flushed face, Link wasn't sure he agreed that they had enough time. At Navi's suggestion, he doused her with water, soaking the cowl and bandages. At least in the wind it would cool her a little, and they would be moving quickly. That was when he first noticed something glowing through the bandages on Sheik's left hand. Something golden and shaped oddly like a triangle.

"What is that?" It looked very familiar.

Navi peered over his shoulder to see what the matter was and then gasped. "That looks like..."

The symbol glowing through the wrappings on Sheik's hand looked identical to the Triforce, one piece burned brighter than the rest.

"Is that... That looks like the Triforce?" Link exclaimed.

Reluctantly, and carefully, he drew back the bandages on Sheik's hand. A faint moan escaped Sheik's lips but her hand didn't so much as twitch. The scar on Link's hand prickled and then he drew in a breath as he drew back the last of the bandages.

"It..." Navi's voice caught in her throat, as Link stared in shock. "It is part of the Triforce."

"What are you doing, boy?" Halvard broke off abruptly as he spotted the mark on Sheik's hand. "It can't be-"

"You didn't know?" Link asked.

"No," Halvard's voice was hushed, "You better hope Ganondorf doesn't know either. I thought Zelda was the one who bore the Triforce of Wisdom. And, so far as anyone knows, she isn't in Hyrule."

"What happens if Sheik dies while she bears the Triforce of Wisdom?"

"I don't know. Rauru might have known but he was forced to flee the royal court. Unfortunate though it may be, such is the fate of a royal bastard ."

"What do you mean?" Navi and Link asked, before the latter added, "What's a bastard?"

"Later," Both Halvard and Navi answered. Halvard sounded firm, but Link could still hear the surprise in Navi's voice.

He caught Navi's gaze and she shook her head. "Now isn't the time."

Still baffled by Navi's startled reaction to Halvard's words, Link just nodded.

"If we don't save Sheik," Halvard said, voice grim. "Things will get a lot worse."

_That really doesn't make me feel better._

They quickly ran back to the horses, carrying Sheik and placing her gently back in the saddle.

 _Just hang on, Sheik,_ Link thought, urging Epona to move once again. She didn't like being forced away from the waterhole, but she complied after some gentle coaxing.

Sheik's short gasping breaths were making him worried. They didn't have long. Epona made the crest of the hill, and in the distance, Link could finally see a towering structure built amidst a rocky hill. Unlike the rock formations they had passed earlier, this one resembled a solid stone table. Navi called it a mesa. When they noted the wall that ringed the rocky mound, and the flags adorning the nearby road, they realized what they were looking at.

"That's it!" Navi yelled excitedly, "That's the Desert Colossus. The Great Fairy is somewhere there."

"Somewhere?" Link asked, wanting a better answer than that.

"Don't worry. One of the fairies in the fountain can summon her if she isn't home."

"I hope you're right," Link told Navi, he looked down at Sheik.

Her breathing was getting worse, making Link painfully aware of just how little time they had left.

_Just hang in there, Sheik._


	42. Requiem of Spirit

** Chapter 41 **   
** Requiem of Spirit **

As Link approached the Desert Colossus, the harsh desert sands rose in a whirling tempest. It came upon them so suddenly that Link was certain something, or someone, had conjured it.

He pressed Epona on towards the rocky plateau that rose from the desert sands like a giant table. It was flanked by columns of sandstone and wreathed by a formidable wall. As they neared their destination, the wind died down, and Link could see more clearly the mileposts with their red flags along the road.

"The Spirit Temple is protected by far more than just a few illusions," Halvard cautioned as they approached the wall.

"That makes me feel so much better," Link muttered. "Now all we need is to do is find out the Great Fairy of the Desert is really some kind of axe-wielding maniac."

That earned him a very dark look from Navi.

"I was only joking," he said sheepishly.

"I said she's a little whacked. Not crazy," Navi said crisply.

She didn't speak to him again for some time. Link heaved a sigh; he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. She was usually the one getting sarcastic these days, but he reasoned that she was just exhausted. It hadn't been an easy few days for either of them.

Sheik was murmuring something, her voice almost inaudible. Link placed a hand on her forehead, brushing aside a few stray threads of golden hair. Her skin was still far too hot. The wind was probably helping her a little; she was still dripping wet from being doused in water.

"Come on, Epona, hurry up. We're nearly there." Link was worried they were nearly out of time. At least Sheik was talking, that was better than nothing.

Epona snorted in agitation. To be fair, she was accustomed to a plentiful supply of water and good food. Even during their trek up Death Mountain, he'd been careful not to tax her too much. Now, they had no choice.

"Just a bit longer, Epona,"

Sheik's murmurs became steadily louder until he could finally make out her urgent words.

"The castle is ablaze, an unholy funeral pyre of roaring flame... Oily smoke chokes the night... The last members of House Nohansen gone... They're still screaming... Why are we riding away? We have to save them... We have to..."

He wished he had not heard those words. They threatened to tear open old wounds that had never quite healed. With them, memories stirred in his mind, and an all too familiar scene began to play out in his mind. The girl. The fires. The screaming.

 _The candle flame,_ he thought fiercely, squeezing his eyes shut.  _Remember the candle flame._

It didn't work. For a moment, he was sure that he could hear those cries too, as if he were somehow sharing Sheik's terrible dream. Vaguely, Link recalled Sheik mentioning the horror she witnessed that night - the death of her family. Focusing his attention back to her, he shook Sheik's shoulder gently and called her name. He had hoped to break her out of her nightmare, but his efforts were useless. Sheil merely moaned and kept speaking.

"What is it?" Navi flew beside him, her voice concerned.

"I'm not sure," Link answered.

"There are stalfos everywhere," Sheik's voice became frightened. "They pour through the streets. I can see them, skeletal hands with rusty armor reach for us... They're killing everyone."

"Fever Dreams," Navi murmured.

"Is there anything we can do?" Link asked desperately.

"Not until we get to the Great Fairy," Halvard answered, drawing his horse in closer to Epona. "She should stop soon, these episodes don't last long."

"I hope not," Link said. He didn't want to hear any more reminders of that dreadful night. Sheik kept going, and in a way, her next words seemed more terrible than anything else she'd said so far.

"Don't go, little brother. Please, don't leave me-"

Her plea tore at Link's heart. He was so stunned, he nearly slipped from the saddle.

Was Sheik pleading? That didn't sound like her. Her voice was desperate now, and uncharacteristically vulnerable. It wasn't the flat stoic voice of a Sheikah at all.

"She never mentioned she had a brother," Navi said sadly.

Link tried shaking her shoulder again. "Sheik?"

She didn't even flinch. Halvard stared at her with a shrewd, calculating, look. He looked away, murmuring something. Sheik's words lapsed back into an incoherent mumble, and Link urged Epona on as fast she could safely go. They were almost there when Link once again caught Sheik's faint words.

"Eliana... Yes, Eliana is a good name..."

"Who is Eliana?" Link asked aloud, not really expecting anyone to answer.

Navi landed on her shoulder, a look of consternation on her tiny face as she shook her head. "I have no idea."

His worry steadily mounting, Link urged Epona on. She seemed to sense the need for haste, but that did not stop her from tossing her head and snorting in displeasure.

"I'll get you some carrots soon," Link told her before casting a glance at the bare hills and jagged rocks surrounding him. "Somehow, I'll get you some."

The red walls of sandstone rose up before them as they approached the crumbling ruins of what had once been a gatehouse. Two statues stood on either side of the entrance, hidden and almost inconspicuous in alcoves carved into the wall. Link thought the statues looked rather odd; they had no limbs and were round and black. Their necks were elongated and their heads seemed almost spherical. A single glowing yellow gem served as their eye.

By the time Link took any notice of them, he was already riding hard towards the crumbling entrance of the Desert Colossus. Halvard yelled something, Link didn't heed the warning, but Navi did.

"Link, stop! It's a beamos!"

At Navi's cry, Link pulled hard on Epona's reins- just as a blue beam shot out from the eye of one of the statues, striking the sand near Epona's hooves. The mare reared in fright, almost unsaddling him and Sheik.

"Woah!" Link cried.

The other beamos fired. Link reined Epona to the left. The blue beam nicked the hairs on Epona's tail and Link could feel the intense heat ripple over him. Epona neighed again and bolted away from the archway. The heads of the statues turned, following the fleeing horse. The smell of burnt hair was strong, and Epona didn't like it much either. As Epona took flight,  Link feared she might tumble in the soft sand. She didn't. nstead, he was the one that fell. He landed hard on his shoulder and rolled just in time to see Sheik fall off Epona.

Halvard leaped off his horse and raced to Sheik's side as Link reached for his shield. He rolled away from another beam and jumped to his feet.

Navi squeaked as another beam came close to hitting her, and she quickly flew to safety.

Halvard got Sheik out of the way while Link sidestepped another attack. He wasn't convinced Impa's ring would save him from whatever magic these things were using. Magic was never infallible after all, and even Impa's ring would have some limitation.

_They're persistent._

"How do I kill them?" he yelled.

"An arrow?" Navi shouted as another beam of blue flame shot past her.

"Standing still in front of that thing doesn't look like a good idea," he pointed out.

The blue flames licked the ground, mere inches from his foot as Link dodged again. He decided that this  was enough dancing with death for now and ran. The beams followed behind him. The other tried to shoot him again, and Navi shrieked in horror. It didn't miss.

The beam struck the mirror shield secured behind Link, the blue flames bounced off, slamming straight back into their owner. The statue exploded. Link tasted the tiny granules of sand as he fell flat on his face, the mask of truth tumbling from his face. He wasn't given any time to marvel at the fact that the beam hadn't killed him. He scrambled up as another beam from the second statue seared the ground, right where his foot had been a moment ago. It nicked the side of the mask as Link scooped it up.

He yelped, wishing the damned statue would just give up already. He quickly smothered the flames scorching the side of the mask and brought his shield to bear. The next jet of fire hit the silver surface and rebounded, striking the beamos squarely in its stone face. Stone sprayed everywhere as the enchanted menace was reduced to a pile of rubble.

"Link?"

He looked up to see Navi fly to his side, looking stunned to see he was unhurt.

"I'm okay," he told her.

"Good thing you had that shield behind you," Navi remarked. "I can't believe you weren't hurt. Honestly, Link. Given what we've run into, I would have thought you'd be a little more careful by now."

Link ignored her scolding remark, he merely stared at the crumbled remnants of the Beamos.

"Looks like someone's gone to a lot of trouble to keep us out," Navi said.

"Yeah, not sure why the Great Fairy of the Desert would choose to live here of all places. I mean, why not somewhere like Lake Hylia?"

"Well, I'm sure it's scenic when there isn't a giant shape-shifting monster trying to kill you."

"Or other things," Link said, the thought of his shadow on his mind.

Pushing those unpleasant memories aside, he focused on the most pressing issue - making sure nobody else was injured. He checked Epona; the hair on her tail was burnt, but she was otherwise unharmed. Sheik was in the worst condition but hadn't suffered any injury from her fall. Much to Link's chagrin, Halvard inspected the damaged mask without even asking if he was okay. After a quick assessment of the scorched side of the white mask, he handed it back to Link.

"It will still work. I suggest you put it back on," Halvard said, "A good thing it wasn't damaged, or else it would be rather difficult to replace."

"You realize it's a little off-putting when you put more value on a mask than a person's life, right?" Navi asked, a faint thread of disgust creeping into her voice. "People aren't replaceable. That thing is."

She pointed at the mask as Link gazed at before slipping it back on.

"Of course, of course. I didn't mean to imply otherwise..." Halvard said with an air of shock.

"I should hope not," Navi muttered.

"You must understand, some of the masks in my collection are quite valuable and rare indeed. An entire lifetime's worth of work. Besides, your friend here would not survive long in the desert without it-"

"Yeah, I understand," Navi interrupted Halvard before lowering her voice so only Link could hear, "Don't let him watch our backs."

"We should keep going," Link suggested before Halvard could ask what Navi had said, or have an argument with her.

Without further questions, the mask man helped place Sheik back in Epona's saddle. Epona refused to go anywhere near the remains of the beamos, forcing Link to coax her forward on foot. Even then, she whinnied and tried to nip him every step of the way until they cleared the archway.

Now they were inside, the Desert Colossus was an impressive sight. Stone steps led to a doorway flanked by red pillars. Above the doorway, seated in a meditative repose within the enormous arches of an alcove, was a statue. Its arms were folded in its lap, and its eyes gazed down on them. A dais stood in front of the stairs, a familiar platform of marble with the Triforce etched across its surface. A portal. This one had music notes and words carved beneath the Triforce.

"Pakhet," Navi said as she followed Link's gaze back towards the statue. Pahket stood as tall as some of the trees in the Kokiri Forest and several people could have sat comfortably in the palms of her enormous hands.

Link took a few steps forward towards the steps of the temple when he noticed more of the statues with the glowing gem beside the doorway. He was out of their range and decided to keep it that way. Once Epona overcame her nervous frisking, Link leaped back into the saddle.

They rode past the door, passing by a stone tank filled with water and around the huge column of red rock. They finally came to a cave that ran through the rugged wall of rock. It looked like it could have been a back entrance to the temple, but it wasn't. The sandy ground turned to smooth stone at the lip of the cave.

"This is the Great Fairy's home," Halvard explained.

"Looks... inviting," Link replied. He was finding it hard to believe a Great Fairy would want to a call this place home. "We better hurry."

Sheik's breathing was labored, and she made no sound as Link gathered her into his arms once he dismounted. Finding what little shade they could, Link and Halvard left the two horses and stepped into the cave.

As the darkness splashed over them, Link breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Though Sheik had been quite light when they started out that morning, he was tired, and he strained under her weight, the heat draining his will to move. In his weary state, it seemed that the cave went on and on. Finally, Link spotted light ahead, and he hastened his step to reach it. Hope and relief burst inside him... Until the cave opened up into an almost empty chamber.

"She's not here," Link said.

A mix of frustration and helplessness settled over him, smothering the relief he'd felt only moments before. The Great Fairy wasn't here. Without her, they couldn't help Sheik. Not unless...

The idea of sacrificing one of Navi's own kind seemed repulsive. Link could not bring himself to face the idea. He wouldn't allow it, even if the fairy consented to the idea. However, deep inside, he knew that he might not have a choice if he was going to save Sheik and keep the Triforce of Wisdom in safe hands.

Dismissing his grim thoughts, Link surveyed the shrine for any sign of the Great Fairy, but there was no sign of her. None, except for the tiny balls of light that hovered along the edges of the fountain. Their light made the water reflect onto the stone walls, giving the fountain a mystical quality. The stone steps that led up to an altar of white marble stood at the edge of fairy fountain. There was an insignia of the Triforce upon the altar's surface, but the inscription beneath it was indecipherable.

Link turned his attention to the fairies hovering in the pool, noticing for the first time that they were all staring, and no longer drifting lazily upon the water's surface. They looked rather surprised at the intrusion, bunching up together as if that would offer them some measure of protection. Navi flew up beside Link's shoulder, and the fairies looked even more startled to see her.

"A forest sprite has come to us. This is most unusual," one of the fairies said, leaving her tightly bunched kin and venturing towards Navi, inspecting her all the while. "The fairies of the woods never leave their sacred groves. Yet here is one."

"Can you tell us where the Great Fairy is?" Link asked. It probably would have been ideal to let Navi do the talking, given how suspicious the fairies were, but he didn't consider this until after the fact. Thankfully, none of the fairies objected to being addressed by him.

"Only by a lullaby, played by the Royal Family of old, will we reveal our secret," one of the sprites chimed. "That was the agreed password."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked, his brain exhausted beyond the capacity to think clearly.

"He holds the blade of the Ancient Hero," observed another fairy who joined her companion by the fountain's edge. "He is the chosen of Farore."

"That's not an answer," Link told them pointedly, growing irritated. The sprites ignored him.

"A trick, perhaps?" asked a third.

"This is no trick," answered another, "I can sense the power of Farore within him."

Navi opened her mouth to speak, but Link beat her to it.

"I don't care who think I am!" he snapped. "If you don't stop ignoring me, one of you is going to end up in a bottle, and I will not let you out until you agree to help me."

Most faeries knew what that meant.

Apparently, these ones did too. They all gaped at him with affronted expressions. Even Navi was giving him a look of deep reproach.

Link sighed and opted for a different approach. "My friend is dying," he explained, keeping his tone calm. "Please, can you help her?"

The fairies looked at Sheik, and their silence seemed to last an agonizingly long time. For a horrible moment, Link feared they might refuse to help. The Great Fairy of the Desert had lived in isolation for many years. What if these fairies didn't trust him?

"We will help you," the first fairy said. "If you are the Ancient Hero, you will know the song of which we speak of. A lullaby once used by the royal family."

"Wait... You mean Zelda's lullaby?" Link asked, trying to rein in the urge to get really annoyed with the little fairies. They didn't answer. Gritting his teeth, Link placed Sheik on the altar and Halvard passed his ocarina.

It barely registered in Link's mind that this was the first time he'd held the instrument since Dark Link had stolen it. To his dismay, it was clogged with sand. Muttering a mild oath, and vowing to pack it in something a bit more sand-proof, he quickly removed the sand as best he could, and then wiped the mouthpiece on his sleeve.

"Singing would have been satisfactory," one of the sprites offered unhelpfully. Link ignored it, but he did notice Navi giving the fairy a very sour look.

Satisfied the ocarina was clean and no longer full of sand like everything else, he began to play. The soft hum of Zelda's Lullaby flowed through the chamber, and a blue hue enveloped the instrument. As the last few notes drifted through the room, the fairies nodded their approval.

"Thank you," Link breathed a sigh relief.

The fairies began to sing as one, and Link watched them, mesmerized by their melody. Their song was sweet and haunting, and he was too spellbound for a moment to wonder what they were doing. As he watched, one of the fairies began to spin around the center of the fountain, another joined it, and then a third joined the odd dance. They still sang, and as they did a ball of white light burst into existence within the center of the pool. On and on the fairies swirled and the light grew brighter, each fairy now spinning around it. Link reached up to shield his eyes. The fairies fell silent as their song reached its end, and then light exploded throughout the chamber.

A loud, rapturous laugh erupted through the chamber and Link opened his eyes. The fairies were still there, but their gaze was now fixed on the tall figure hovering above the water.

"That," said Navi, "Is Serket."

Upon first spotting the Great Fairy of the Desert, Link couldn't help but think Navi was right. She was definitely a little whacked, and it wasn't even her mirthful laugh, full of energy and ever so slightly creepy, that bothered him the most. It was the sight of her flaming red hair, split into three thick braids that sparkled in the light of the chamber. The interesting hairdo wasn't so odd, nor were her puffy, red lips. It wasn't even the overuse of what looked like makeup smeared across her eyebrows and face that perturbed Link. What was odd was the fact that this Great Fairy was almost stark naked. Only a dress of what looked remarkably like ivy around her midriff offered any semblance of privacy. Unlike Link, she was not in the least bit embarrassed. And, as if that weren't awkward enough, she blew him a kiss as she caught his eye.

Navi made a discrete, but very disgruntled, "Uggh."

The heat rose in Link's cheeks, and for an instant, he was totally distracted from the immediate crisis of Sheik's deteriorating condition. If not for that, Link might have excused himself and fled back into the tunnel. He opened his mouth to say something, but his words caught in his throat. Halvard meanwhile looked like he was wishing he had a mask  _without_  eye slits. It was clear he had not met her before, despite his claims. 

"Uhh... hi," was all Link managed. "We called."

He held up the ocarina.

"Greetings, Hero of Time, and welcome to my shrine," Serket said with an elaborate flourish. "Greetings, Navi, daughter of Moriko, and to you, mask peddler."

It took a second for Link to realize who she meant, and he turned to see Halvard looking at the Great Fairy.

"I was most grieved to learn of my sister's passing. I am sorry for your loss, Navi," Serket continued, the playfulness gone from her voice.

Navi mumbled something that sounded like a thank you.

Link pointed to Sheik, still trying to get his tongue to work properly. "She... needs help."

"Yes, I can see that." Serket looked at Sheik, the smile sliding from her face as she frowned. "This is most puzzling."

"You can heal her, right?" Link asked anxiously.

"Of course I can heal her," said Serket dismissively. "What is odd, is that I can sense two souls within your companion. Two souls sharing the same body. How is this possible?"

"Two souls?" Halvard asked, sounding suspicious. "Are you certain?"

"Yes," Serket replied. "One is a Sheikah, the other a Hylian." She cocked her head, contemplating something. "Tell me. How did the Princess of Destiny come to be in your care?"

"The princess... what?"

Link looked back at Sheik, so did Halvard and Navi. A sudden suspicion tickled the back of his mind. He had never seen much of Sheik. She always kept completely enshrouded in her rather strange garbs. Then there was the glowing Triforce on her hand. What had Serket meant by two souls sharing the same body? It didn't make sense. If Sheik and Zelda were really the same person, why would she risk everything by staying within the realm of the usurper?

"You didn't know?" Serket asked.

Link touched the Mask of Truth, feeling the ridges of its wooden frame. Didn't Halvard say it could see through any disguise?

"She is Princess Zelda," Serket explained, not waiting for a response. "At least, one of the two souls within her is. The identity of the other is a mystery." When only stunned silence followed her revelation, Serket paused and regarded Link with an expression of bemusement. Then understanding flickered in her eyes and she added, "Ahh... You will have much to discuss when I wake her no doubt. It is no matter. The Princess of Hyrule is welcome in my sanctuary."

Straightening herself, Serket stepped into the fountain and examined Sheik, pushing away the stray threads of golden hair from the Sheikah's face. An eldritch glow began to encompass the fairy's hand. She placed it on Sheik's forehead, closing her eyes as she did so. The light expanded from her hand, enshrouding Sheik. The seconds went by, and Sheik's breathing became steadier. The bruising on her face from where she'd been injured during her capture faded and the color returned to her face.

Seemingly satisfied, Serket withdrew her hand. She smiled as she stepped back, announcing, "There, it's done."

Link climbed back up the steps, his thoughts torn between relief that Sheik was alright and Serket's revelation about Sheik's identity. Could she really be Zelda? It did explain why Sheik always slept with a knife on her and why she'd never seemed quite comfortable with the idea of sleeping at all. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to live with the constant fear of being assassinated. Never being able to sleep with the knowledge that you were completely safe and constantly trying to stay one step ahead of her pursuers. Even her Sheikan disguise was no guarantee of safety; a mage might be able to sense the aura of her Triforce piece. 

"How is it possible for two souls to share the same body?" he asked Halvard and Navi.

"There is a way, but..." Halvard paused frowning, "I don't see how. No Sheikah would agree to it... not these days."

"Agree to what?" Link asked testily, wishing the man would just give him a straight answer.

Just as Halvard opened his mouth to respond, Sheik stirred.

Link reached a hand towards her, but as he did, Sheik's eyes snapped open. She gasped, one hand reaching for a knife sheathed within her boot that wasn't there. The other hand snapped shut on Link's arm and twisted. Link's relief that Sheik had her strength back was replaced with sudden alarm as she tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms against his body and holding him down.

"Aghh... Sheik, it's me!" he cried out.

"Link?" Sheik's eyes went wide.

"I'm glad you weren't armed," Link said, flinching as he tried to move. "Or else Serket here would be busy."

If his arm wasn't in so much pain, he might have grinned.

Flushing a shade of crimson, Sheik got off him faster than she had thrown him to the ground. "I'm so sorry. What..."

She looked around, her eyes finding Navi and then Halvard. When she saw Serket, her eyes went nearly as wide as Link's had been. "Who the hell are you?"

In Sheik's defense, Link was quite sure she would've been more polite had she not been so badly startled. Fortunately, Serket didn't seem offended.

"At ease, Lady Zelda Harkinian, most noble Princess of Hyrule. You are safe," she said. "I am Serket, Great Fairy of the Desert, and this most delightful abode is my home."

"What..." Sheik looked like someone had just struck her. "What did you call me?" Then she shot a glance at the others. When she looked back at Serket, her face had gone white. "You told them?"

"You did not?" Serket asked mildly.

"What? No. Goddesses, damn it, they weren't-" Sheik's voice faltered as she clasped a hand over her face. "This... Oh, Goddesses, this was  _not_  the way I wanted you to find out."

"If I might add," Halvard offered, "I already had a hunch. Ganondorf knows that you bear the Triforce of Wisdom. To my knowledge, only one of King Nohansen's line can wield it, and you are the last member of that line. My guess was that you willingly gave the Triforce of Wisdm to someone else. Then you started talking in your sleep. You mentioned someone close to you, Prince Ewan."

A flash of anger crossed the Sheikah's features at the mention of her half-brother, but it was gone in a second. "How did you know I have the Triforce of Wisdom?" she asked, her eyes inadvertently traveling to her left hand.

"It used its power to keep you alive."

Sheik's eyes went wide, and she whispered in horror, "Goddesses, damn!"

Link exchanged a quick glance with Navi. Sheik must have been really unsettled to be acting so unlike her usual stony self.

"What is it?" Navi asked with concern.

"If I used the power, he will know," Sheik said, her voice little more than a whisper.

"Ganondorf?" Serket asked, looking mildly concerned.

Sheik nodded. "He will have sensed it. His minions will be marching on the Desert Colossus soon. We must hurry."

She looked up at Link, and there was obvious pain her eyes now. He'd never expected to see her so sorrowful. "I'm so sorry, Link. I wanted to tell you, and I meant to. You must hate me after everything that's happened, after the secrets I kept from you."

Her confession startled Link. Why would he hate her? He understood the need for her deception. He knew why she needed to hide if she was going to help him and her people. He couldn't hate her for that. Did she truly think he hated her this whole time?

"I..." his words caught in his throat again. Still confused, he uttered, "Zelda... My Queen... why ever would I hate you?"

What was he supposed to call her now?

A shadow of a smile passed across Sheik's face, and she suddenly seemed far more worn than Link had ever seen her. Then it was gone, replaced by the sorrowful gaze of the woman trapped beneath the mask.

"You don't have to call me that," she whispered, her voice trembling slightly. "I just..."

"I'm sure you did what you had to do," Navi offered, seeing Sheik's obvious distress. "That you chose to remain in Hyrule at all is remarkable. I'm sure Link understands that. Right?"

Link swallowed a lump in his throat. "Of course I do.  I wanted to know you were safe. I knew why you had fled, and I wasn't angry."

"No, but you did have a lot to be angry about," Sheik said with a shaky laugh that didn't sound anything like her.

The memory almost made Link cringed. He knew what she was talking about. Now that he realized just who he had vented his anger out on following his awakening in the Sacred Realm, he felt a stab of shame and embarrassment. Worst of all, he'd gotten inebriated in front of the Princess of Hyrule and...

The rest didn't bear thinking about.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I would never have disgraced myself so much if I'd known it was you," he said apologetically.

"Perhaps not," Sheik said, her voice soft but firm. "You had every reason to be upset, Link. I could not imagine how it must have felt... Waking up after seven years..."

Her voice quivered as she choked on the words. Link nearly jumped when Halvard cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"If I may. This is probably a discussion you two want to have alone," he suggested.

"Yes, you are right," Sheik said quietly, before drawing herself up more confidently. Suddenly, that cold mask seemed to return. "There is little time. Ganondorf's followers will be marching on the Desert Colossus soon, and we still have to find the Sage of Spirit."

Sheik turned to face the Great Fairy. "Thank you, Serket. I am in your debt."

"Returning the light to this land is the only thing I ask, Your Majesty. You are welcome to return here, should your travels weary you."

Serket stepped out of the fountain, walked around the altar, and came to a halt in front of Link.

"Are you familiar with this process?" she asked. Not waiting for an answer, she placed her hand on his forehead.  A cold, familiar sensation rippled through Link's spine and he shivered, his entire body going cold. The fatigue from the last several days left him immediately, just as it had the night Moriko healed him in the forest.

She healed Halvard next, before stepping back into her fountain and turning around. "Farewell, and may we meet again."

"Thank you for helping us," Link said.

"If that's all," Sheik said, "We best make our leave. Just one thing both of you. Nobody else can know that I am Zelda, not yet. Until then, you must refer to me as Sheik."

Link nodded. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Is there anything else I should know about that I said in my sleep?" Sheik asked just as she turned to leave.

"Oh, no. Not really," Navi told her casually. "Just the one confession of true love."

Sheik, who was now standing at the tunnel's entrance, turned on her heels and glared.

"What?" Navi asked sheepishly. "That's what people normally do in their sleep. Isn't it?"

Sheik sighed and turned around, clearly not amused. She strode down the tunnel, leaving the others to follow her.  
  


~ 0 ~  
  
  
  


When Link's small party finally reached the mouth of Serket's cave, the afternoon sun felt more oppressive than it had before. The baked desert sand was now so hot, it was a wonder his boots weren't smoldering.

Following Sheik's lead, he retrieved Epona, leaving Halvard to his horse, and returned to the front of the Desert Colossus where several beamos awaited them. Leaving the horses far enough way to ensure they wouldn't spook, at least he hoped they wouldn't, Link cautiously approached the menacing statues. He was more careful this time, and with the help of the mirror shield, he quickly dispatched them and walked up to the stone door.

To his dismay, it was sealed shut.

"This temple predates the Gerudo Kingdom and even Hyrule," Sheik said, studying the door. "The markings on the door, and on the Goddess statue, are written in Gerudic hieroglyphs. The writings on the rest of the temple's facade are far older."

"From the era of the First Sages?" Halvard asked curiously.

"Not quite," Sheik answered. "Although the oldest chambers in the temple are said to date back to their era, the remainder of the Desert Colossus was built well after their time."  
  
  
  


"While I'd ordinarily find this very fascinating," Navi said with slight ire, "How does that help?"

"It gives us an idea of what we're dealing with," Sheik answered without inflection. "This is a more recent magic."

"I hadn't considered that," Navi said apologetically.

"You mean the door is magically sealed?" Link asked, running his hand along the smooth stone. 

"Yes," Sheik said, sounding like she thought this ought to have been obvious. "The words above the sigil of the sun-" she pointed at the main mural on the door of a sun beneath the outstretched wings of a bird "-are in Gerudic. They read Spirit and Requiem."

"Requiem of Spirit," Halvard said. Everyone looked at him.

"It's the song that's used to activate that portal," he said, pointing to the platform that stood before the temple's entrance, "Aveil told me but refused to teach it to me. There is an inscription of it on the dais."

Link led the way back down the stone steps and to the dais. They found the inscription quickly and brushed the sand off so Sheik and Navi could read all the notes.

Sheik memorized them, which didn't take long, and then turned to face Halvard. "You should go back to Kakariko and let Impa know we are all right. I trust you know the way back?"

Halvard nodded. It took a moment for Link to realize she was referring to the song used to activate the portal in Kakariko.

"What about you?" Halvard asked. "I can hardly go back and tell Impa I left you here."

"Tell her I ordered you to." Halvard didn't look pleased with this, but Sheik cut him off before he could argue. "Should any danger befall us, I will use the portal to send Link and myself back."

"The Zora Queen returned your harp to Impa. I will return with it straight away."

"I am certain Impa will not have let it out of her sight," Sheik said.

Link handed her the Ocarina of Time. She stepped onto the dais and began playing an unfamiliar song. It had a slightly chilling edge to it that made Link think of the creeping shadows of the night as they extinguished the last vestiges of light that announced the end of twilight. The familiar blue light enveloped the dais and Sheik stepped away, bidding Halvard farewell.

"I hope that was the right choice, sending him away," Navi said.

"We'll be fine," Sheik said, resolutely. "He'll be back soon."

She looked at Link, a sadness creeping back into her voice. "I meant what I said about deceiving you. I am sorry. To both of you."

"It's okay," Link said, and he truly meant it. "Really."

Sheik smiled weakly. "I'm glad."

They turned back to the door, and Link played the Requiem of Spirit. The notes pealed through the air, and then a deep rumble sounded from within the temple. Link kept playing. The runes above the door glowed, and the door slid open, letting light spill into the chamber beyond.

Link finished playing, put the ocarina away, and without further ado, he stepped into the temple.

Somewhere inside, the Sage of Spirit awaited.


	43. The Phoenix

** Chapter 42   
The Phoenix **

The Spirit Temple's entrance opened up into a cavernous hall that could have easily accommodated a troupe of Gorons. Marble pillars rose like tall trees, reaching up towards the elaborately carved mural that stretched across the ceiling. Along the walls, the old Gerudo kings stood tall and proud, donned in battle dress, their swords clasped in hand. The intricate appearances of many of these kings bore an eerie resemblance to Ganondorf, and Link was almost certain they were watching him. To either side of the ancient kings, and stretching up towards the tall ceiling, were murals depicting scenes of battle or showing the king making an offering to the god who presided over the temple. One of the offering scenes showed a priest standing over a bound prisoner, a ceremonial knife raised to the man's throat. It was far from a welcoming sight.

Before he could examine the walls or statues further, Sheik noticed something. Link saw the consternation on her face before she asked, "Why are those braziers lit?"

Link couldn't help but feel an icy trickle of dread run down his spine. After so many unpleasant experiences encountering things lurking around corners and hiding in the shadows, he was sure he was just getting paranoid, and there really wasn't unusual about the braziers. But no. It wasn't paranoia. Something _was_ watching them.

"Don't touch anything," Sheik warned him. "I would rather not trigger any unpleasant surprises. There is an ancient magic running through this temple, and it may not take kindly to our presence."

Link nodded silently, not trusting his voice to keep his fear hidden. Navi was not so eager to remain quiet on the issue. Her words did nothing to alleviate his fears.

"You mean this temple is _alive?_ " she asked incredulously. Link gave her pointed look, hoping she'd get the idea and be quiet, so as not to put any more unpleasant ideas in his head about what might lie ahead of them.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Sheik answered. "It is alive. The ancient shrines of the First Sages were all like that, or so some texts claim. The Sage of Water was rumored to have made his shrine almost impossible to enter, let alone traverse."

"Well, that's just _great_ ," Navi said, her voice laced with false cheer. "Of all the places I wanted to visit in Hyrule, a temple that _may or may not_ want to kill you _is not_ one of them."

"Navi," Link said, feeling irritated. "You're not helping me."

"Sorry," she said quickly.

Link paused before an enormous statue at the far end of the hall. It rose toward the ceiling, its large almond-shaped eyes commanding his full attention.

 _Pakhet,_ Link thought.

The Goddess of War sat upon a throne of cold stone that was carved with numerous glyphs. There were cobras stretched along the armrests of her throne, their heads raised and fangs bared. She was dressed in Gerudo garb, including an intricate golden neckpiece resembling an ornate collar beset with precious stones The metalwork that formed the centerpiece of the collar resembled the stretched wings of a vulture.

Link's skin pricked as the unnerving sense that he was being watched intensified. It was then that he heard a deep rumbling.

He spun around in alarm, his heart leaping in fear that it was an earthquake. Only the ground didn't shudder, and it sounded distinctly like stone scraping against stone. He realized with a sudden start that the door leading back to the outside world was getting narrower.

"The door!" Navi cried.

The stone doors were indeed closing on their own accord, shutting them in. Sheik swore and sprinted up the hallway, Link following quickly behind her. He caught up and skidded to a halt just before the doors. Thinking fast, Link grabbed one door with both hands and pulled with all his might. His muscles strained at with the effort, and he grunted with exertion.

Sheik grabbed the edge of the other door, and together they tried to stop it from closing. Their efforts were in vain, and moments before his fingers would have been crushed, Link jerked his hands away from the narrowing gap.

"Damn it!" Sheik cursed as the door shut with a _thud._ "I should have seen that."

"I doubt there would have been we could have done to stop it," Navi offered. "Did either of you sense someone might be watching us before the door shut?"

"Yeah, I did," Link admitted, breathing heavily. Sweat was beading down his forehead, but he noticed Sheik wasn't perspiring at all. He looked again at the unyielding stone door, his gut sinking with dread as he guessed what had happened. Something or someone had shut them in. He doubted that this was just a random magic trap; if what he sought was in here, then Ganondorf wouldn't have left the temple unguarded.

Unless Impa resorted to vandalism, which would be a poor way to earn the Sage of Spirit's trust, Halvard would have a difficult time reaching them.

"Whatever made that door shut," Navi continued, "Something tells me it hasn't got our best interests at heart."

Link turned around to scan the empty hall, half expecting to see something emerge from the shadows of the tall columns. There was nothing there, but he knew better than to either let his guard down or ignore Navi's concern, particularly in a place that had already caused him to see things. Speaking of which...

"Wait... where's Halvard's mask?" Link asked, then he bit back a curse as he realized where it was. He'd placed it in Epona's saddlebag thinking he would be able to come back for it if need be. Most of their supplies were with the horses too, and there was no going back for them now. The tiny slits above the door that let in tiny fingers of sunlight were too small for Navi to squeeze through.

"You left it Epona's saddlebag?" Navi asked. "I thought it was in Saria's satchel."

"Halvard said he was certain we should be safe from the illusions now that we're inside the temple grounds," Link explained. "Besides, I can't fight well with a mask blocking half my vision."

"We will manage without it," Sheik said as she studied the doorway, running a finger across the stone-carved glyphs. "See if the ocarina does anything."

At Sheik's suggestion, Link pulled out his ocarina. He played the Requiem of Spirit, and as he did, the notes floated through the chamber, echoing off the walls. Link waited for the door to move, but it remained as still as ever.

"Nothing I read mentioned this," Sheik sounded irritated, "nor did I find any indication that there was another way out."

 _Great,_ Link thought. He hated being stuck inside. The memory of a cavern deep within the heart of Death Mountain crept uncomfortably close to the surface of his mind. He dismissed the thought, knowing that digging up old memories would only distract him.

"Maybe there's a hidden catch somewhere," Navi suggested, zooming closer to inspect the stone wall.

"We should concentrate on finding the Sage of Spirit, and worry about getting out later," Sheik told her. "Halvard knows where we are. He might be able to get the door open."

"Preferably without breaking it?" Navi asked.

"Preferably," Sheik agreed.

"Why wouldn't it open when I played the ocarina?" Link asked, glancing at Navi as she continued her search.

"It is possible the song can only open it from the other side," Sheik suggested.

"Or whatever opened the door and then shut us inside has no intention of letting us out," Navi said, landing on Link's shoulder. "Great. A temple that _wants_ to kill you. You _always_ bring us to the nicest places, Link."

Despite feeling a touch annoyed, Link ignored the comment. Sheik did not.

"You can always wait here if you're _that_ worried," she said pointedly.

Navi glowered. " _Somebody_ has to look after Link."

"Thanks, Navi," Link said, trading a glare with Navi as she alighted from his shoulder.

"Alright, you can come with us," Sheik said.

"Where in this temple do you think the Sage is?" Link said, cutting Navi off before she could respond.

"I have no idea," Sheik answered calmly. "She's probably sealed away somewhere...most likely where the other Gerudo weren't likely to wander..." she paused, rubbing her chin in contemplation. "More than likely she is inside the temple's inner sanctum. It would make sense. As I recall, only three Gerudo Elders and the king are allowed in there. It's where they make offerings."

Her face twisted in distaste at the word 'offerings.' Link had no idea what was so appalling, but Navi looked aghast.

"Wait... they _still_ sacrifice people?" she asked. Link found himself looking at the picture of the bound prisoner standing before a priest, a sour feeling in his gut.

"It fell out of favor until Ganondorf"s reign. Pakhet is neither benevolent nor forgiving to those who wrong her people."

"I think that also describes the Gerudo," Navi muttered dryly.

Sheik did not appear to appreciate this remark. "Do not be so quick to judge them, Navi. They have grown up in an unforgiving land that has tempered their spirits."

That wasn't what Link had expected to hear. He would have thought Zelda of all people would have sufficient reason to despise the Gerudo.

"Even after everything that has happened, you don't hate them?" he asked.

"Not a day goes by that I don't recall what they did to my family," Sheik said, her voice growing hard. "But I do not blame them for it. They were blinded by a force far stronger than anything Hyrule has seen in millennia. They are victims of this war, just as we all are."

"I don't think many people share that view," Navi muttered.

"No doubt," Sheik agreed sadly. "You shouldn't concern yourself with that. We need to find the Sage. It may take some time to reach the inner sanctum."

Just one question remained- what was the quickest way to the inner sanctum?

About halfway down the hall towards Pakhet's figure, and between the statues of the Gerudo kings, stood two archways decorated with intricately carved glyphs that featured creatures Link had never seen.

Taking the archway on the left, Link soon discovered that finding the inner sanctum was not going to be an easy task.

An almost translucent magical barrier of shimmering green light barred the way forward. Sheik threw a loose stone at its surface, but the projectile merely bounced off and clattered to the ground.

"This could be annoying," Navi said with a small sigh. "Now what?"

"Let's go back and try the other archway," Link suggested.

He turned and had only moved several steps when a loud _crack_ reverberated throughout the room. Link swung around, sword in hand.

The barrier was gone, and the path to the doorway ahead was now clear.

"What the... Sheik, please tell me you did that?" Link asked, feeling very unnerved.

Sheik's jaw hardened, and Link could almost sense the worry emanating from her.

She took a step towards where the barrier had been, and upon judging it safe, kept going. Wondering what would happen if the barrier reappeared, Link hesitated for a moment before catching up to Sheik.

Reaching the end of the twisting passage, they arrived at a doorway that led into a roughly rectangular room. Before Link could move, Sheik whispered something and gestured towards a stone tablet set into the wall beside the doorway. The neatly carved glyphs painstakingly set into its surface were so small that Link could barely make them out.

"What is it?" he asked.

Sheik gestured with a nod. "Do you know about the trials the Gerudo undertake to become a warrior?"

"Didn't Aveil mention something about them?"

"She did, and according to these glyphs, this is where they start," Sheik said, her voice grim.

Link scanned the empty chamber ahead, half expecting something to materialize and attack them. It seemed deceptively empty.

"Maybe we should go the other way," he suggested.

"Agreed."

No sooner had Sheik voiced her assent than a loud crack akin to clapping thunder made Link jump. When he realized what it was, his heart sank.

A shimmering barrier blocked the way back, leaving them with only one option. That was frustrating in itself, but the barricade's abrupt appearance made the hairs on Link's neck stand on end.

"Oh good, now we're _really_ stuck," Navi said irritably.

Not wanting to be thwarted by a magical barrier, Link tried hacking it with his Master Sword, which proved to be a bad idea. When he struck the shimmering light, he was thrown violently to the floor as a loud _bang_ reverberated through the room.

Bones cracked as Link hit the stone, landing awkwardly on his shield arm. He groaned, clutching his arm. "That worked," he said through clenched teeth. He gingerly pushed himself to his feet, waving off Sheik's offer of help. "I'm fine."

Rolling his shoulder, Link checked himself for damage and then grabbed his sword.

Staring at the barrier, he realized something that chilled him to the bone. The mysterious magic was similar to the barrier he'd encountered in the Forest Temple. That obstacle had been the work of Ganondorf's phantom, and it only fell after Link slew the specter.

"You don't think there's _another_ phantom here?" he asked, looking at Navi.

"No, I don't think so. The magic making this barrier feels different," she assured him, shaking her head. "There _is something_ within this temple, and I think it's safe to say that it isn't friendly."

They stared in silence as Navi's words sunk in.

 _Well, that's just great,_ Link thought, rubbing his throbbing arm. He peered into the relatively innocuous room. It was empty save for the raised tiles scattered about the room.

"What do these Gerudo trials involve?" he asked, not eager to proceed without knowing exactly what they were up against. Unfortunately, with his luck, that was precisely what he'd have to do.

"All I know is that a Gerudo Elder usually guides a novice and controls what the novice encounters," here Sheik paused for thought. "There are six trials in total. Beyond that, I can only speculate what we might face."

 _Great._ They were absolutely blind. If only Aveil had been able to accompany them. Link didn't even know if she was alive; she had been injured during the fight with the Blin. Knowing that pondering on questions which he had no answer to wasn't going to help him right now, Link resolved to deal with what came. He'd come this far by doing that.

 _By the skin of your teeth,_ he told himself.

"I'll go ahead," he said at last. "If one us walks into something, it won't do to have us both wander blindly into it."

"My thoughts exactly," Sheik said appraisingly.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Link muttered quietly, a range of possibilities springing to mind.

Reluctantly, he allowed Navi to range ahead to see if the next room was clear.

Taking a deep breath, and doing his best not letting his imagination get the better of him, Link walked into the empty chamber. He kept his sword bared; if anything appeared, he didn't want to be taken unawares.

He was halfway through the room when a cackle echoed through the air. Link jumped and quickly looked for the source of the noise. The laugh reminded him of the witch Kotake, laughing in glee as she tortured him.

That chilling thought distracted him, and suddenly cold, Link stepped back.

"Link, _stop_!" Sheik yelled.

Her warning was too late. Without realizing his error, Link stepped onto one of the raised glyphs. There was a faint hiss, and then Link felt the stone block sinking into the floor beneath him. Link tensed. _What did I just do?_

As if providing an answer, a deep rumbling shook the room, and dust fell from the ceiling in a thick plume. Link turned to locate the sound's source, then realized it was coming from above. That was when he noticed something rather odd.

The high ceiling seemed to be getting lower. With a jolt of horror, Link realized it was sinking.

Navi zipped through the doorway, shouting, "Run!"

Link sprinted towards her, legs pumping as he ran towards the door. The ceiling was now low enough that he could have jumped up and touched it. He was feet away from the door, the ceiling almost scraping his head, when a poe appeared. It hovered in front of him, cackling madly at his predicament. Throwing caution to the wind, Link channeled a wall of flame straight into the ghostly apparition. The Poe's eyes went wide, and it shrieked as the flames crashed into it, swallowing it whole. A wave of vertigo hit Link, and he stumbled. Sheik grabbed him roughly by the arm before he could retrieve it and hauled him through the door.

"Well," Navi's voice was filled with false cheer as Link caught his breath. "At least that's one down... I hope."

Link couldn't help feeling unamused by her tone. "Thanks, Navi, that's good to know."

She was right though; they had faced one trial, or so they hoped. Link didn't find it particularly comforting to think that there were more traps and hazards waiting from him. Whose crazy idea it was building a room that tried to kill anyone unfortunate enough to step on the wrong tile. That was just asking for an accident.

"Let's go," Sheik didn't give him time to ponder; already she was heading down the corridor. She paused, looked over her shoulder expectantly, and Link quickly joined her.

The next chamber revealed a single trap door. The only remaining doorway was room sealed by another shimmering barrier.

 _I really am starting to hate those things,_ Link thought. He knelt down, pulling the latch to open the heavy iron trapdoor. He grunted and then winced as he dropped the iron frame against the stone. It struck with a loud _crash._ Link cursed, hoping that he hadn't just woken up whatever creature was lurking down below.

 _Idiot,_ he thought.

He peered down the trapdoor and saw the rungs of a ladder that reached down to the floor below.

"Maybe I should go first?" Navi suggested, following Link's gaze. Without waiting for an answer, she flew through the trapdoor and out of sight. It was only a second before she called out, "It's clear. You can climb down."

Before Link could respond, another _crack_ echoed through the room, and yet another barrier appeared, blocking the only other way out.

"What was that?" Navi called worriedly.

"Just another barrier. We're fine." Link glanced at the ladder and quickly climbed down.

As he climbed the last few rungs and reached the floor below, he gazed around the room. It wasn't filled with the usual lavish decorations Link came to associate with temples. Nor was it adorned with murals depicting deities and scenes of everyday life amongst the Gerudo. What was odd though was the shaft atop the ceiling, and that each wall was lined with four doors. One of these was noticeably larger than the rest, gilded with gold around its edges.

All of the doors were locked except one. Link twisted the door handle, ready to back away if anything unpleasant emerged. He threw it open, and a group of bats with barbed tails flew out with a cacophony of squeaks. Navi flew into the shelter of Link's tunic as one bat nearly collided with her. Another swooped at Link, slashing its barbed tail towards his face. Link slapped it away. It came back for another swipe, and he skewered it on his sword. Sheik slashed her knife through another as it tried to attack her. The remainder seemed to think better of attacking the duo and quickly flew up the ceiling's shafts, their chittering squeaks fading into the distance.

"Bats?" Link asked as his heart pounded madly inside his chest.

"Keese," Navi corrected, zipping back into the open.

"How were they still alive?" He peered into the room. It was small, roughly ten feet from corner to corner. There was nothing inside except a chest, and nor anything to suggest how the Keese could have survived in there for long.

"They're probably apparitions," Sheik surmised. Link looked down at the bat he'd slain, giving it a soft nudge with his boot. Instead of blood, a strange purple smoke drifted up from the wound. Even as he watched, almost leaping back in astonishment, purple flames began to consume the corpse, leaving nothing but a pile of ash. Moments later, the one Sheik had slain disintegrated in a similar manner.

"Definitely apparations," Navi muttered.

Stepping over the still smoldering ash of the Keese, Link stepped into the next room, half expecting to trigger another trap. Checking the floor for any markings or raised glyphs, he found none and put his hands on the chest's lid.

"Careful," Navi cautioned him. "Whatever is in there, I doubt it's rupees."

Link pried the lid of the chest open a crack and peered inside, half expecting to find a Skulltula. Or something worse.

It was just a key. He breathed a sigh of relief, almost laughing at the absurdity of what he thought he'd find. Link picked a door at random, only to find the key wouldn't fit. Then a second and third. Then finally... _click._

Holding his breath again, Link wrenched the door open. Inside he found...

"Another chest?" This wasn't what Link expected. He would have thought the Gerudo trials would involve something more physical- fighting, fasting, or meditating.

To the Kokiri, a trial would have been locating a special object within the woods, with nothing but their skill and a newly bonded fairy guiding them. While Link hadn't been given such a quest, he was not about to complain; his quest had become one of a far more elaborate nature.

"Just chests?" he said, bemused. "This can't be right."

Opting for caution, he nudged the chest with his foot in case there was anything unpleasant inside. Hearing nothing, he opened the lid and came eyeball to eyeball with a snake.

Link jumped back, stumbling clumsily onto tiles as the angry viper hissed and slithered from its cell. Recovering his senses quickly, Link launched himself back to his feet, slashing his blade across the snake's head. The headless serpent fell, its body thrashing and twisting even as it burst into flames.

"Aveil did not mention this," Sheik murmured, looking at the newly formed pile of ash.

"What's next?" Link muttered, managing to catch his breath. "Giant spiders?"

"Probably," Navi answered.

Without further thought, Link retrieved the key and searched for the corresponding lock. He tried almost every door until he found the right one. The next room contained a giant scorpion, something he'd never come across before. The fourth room did _, in_ _fact,_ contain an enormous Skultulla.

The fifth room contained a Wolfos. It howled and lunged at Link. Assuming a defensive stance, Link thrust his sword forward, letting the beast's weight crash onto the sword which sank into its ribs. With a grimace, and a mild amount of cursing, he threw the mutt off of him.

"How many more of these are there?" he asked.

"There are seven more doors," Sheik answered plainly. "Do you need to rest for a moment?"

 _"_ No, I'll be fine."

The wolfos unsettled him in a way that the other creatures hadn't. It made him sweat and the hairs on his neck stand up. If he closed his eyes, he could recall that terrifying encounter where he'd almost died. He dismissed the memory, with difficulty, clutching his sword so tightly it was a wonder his hand wasn't cramping.

"Just fine," he muttered, gritting his teeth. Navi and Sheik both regarded him with worry, but he just took a breath and proceeded to the sixth door. He'd barely opened it before a flicker of yellow flame greeted him. Link yelped and jumped away, barely missing the tongues of fire that rushed through the doorway. There was a loud snarl, and he brought his sword to bear as a lizalfos emerged into the chamber. Quickly, Link slammed his shield into the lizard's face. He felt bones shattering beneath the impact, stunning the lizalfos. Not giving it a chance to regain its senses, Link plunged his blade into the reptile's gut. Grimacing at the brutality of what he'd done, he pulled his sword free.

Sheik took the unfortunate beast's blade before the Lizalfos turned to ashes before their eyes. She grimaced, looking disgusted at the sight of the jagged weapon.

"It doesn't matter how many times I do that, I feel revolted each time," Link said, staring at the Lizalfos' ashes.

Sheik studied him thoughtfully. "That says a lot about the kind of person you are." When he didn't reply, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "There will be a time to ponder our past actions, but right now we need to focus on finding the Sage and getting out of here."

"Right."

Taking her advice, Link proceeded to the seventh door. A stalfos emerged from its dark prison, and Link cleaved the Master Sword through its neck before it realized what was happening.

The next room contained nothing except two pots.

 _Odd._ He wondered if he should break them in case anything was waiting inside. Deciding that this was unlikely, and he was just being plain stupid, Link opened the chest.

No sooner had he done so than the pots rose into the air on their own accord and veered towards him.

"Link, duck!" Navi shouted, flying away from the projectiles.

Link did so, turning his head to see the pots smash into the wall with a tinkering crash.

Sheik, who'd been standing beside the door, peered inside, her expression wary. When she spotted the broken clay fragments, she shot a questioning glare at Link.

"It wasn't me," he protested. "They just-"

A cackling laugh alerted him to the poe as it swung its lantern towards his face. He managed to dart out of the way and slash the Master Sword straight into the creature's side. It gave a shriek and vanished in a burst of blue flame.

"I'm really starting to hate those things," he muttered. "Come on, let's get the rest of this over and done with."

Grabbing the key, Link followed Sheik over to the next door. Then, with a nod at Sheik, he wrenched it open. A blast of blue fire moved towards him. Link jumped out of the way as a Beamos' blue beam nearly seared his foot. For a heartbeat, the Beamos stopped firing, and Link secured his shield in front of him. The second beam struck the shield, bouncing back into the Beamos and obliterating it.

"This is a _stupid_ test!" Link seethed.

He didn't think that Ganondorf was behind this. Annoying traps weren't the Gerudo King's style. He was far more confrontational. That was when Link heard that cackling laugh again, and at first, he thought it was just another Poe, but when none appeared, he started to wonder if it was something else.

The ninth door led to a Moblin, and the tenth contained a ReDead. By the time Link spotted the cursed beast lurking in the shadows of the room, it was staring straight at him, its ear-piercing shriek nearly tearing his eardrums asunder. The leathery remnants of the ReDead's hands clawed the air, reaching for his neck.

Just before the beast could wrap its hands around his throat, a blade burst through the beast's chest. Sheik swung again, slashing the undead's head from its shoulders.

Freed from the paralysis, Link collapsed onto the floor, trembling terribly. It took a few moments to compose himself; his limbs felt rubbery, and he'd broken out in a cold sweat.

_That was too close._

He pushed himself to his feet, using the wall for support.

"Link?"

"It's nothing," he said, trying to brush off Sheik's concern. "I just let that thing get too close. That's all."

Sheik seemed to accept this and offered him some water. He gulped it down, took a deep breath, steadied himself, and moved on to the next room.

Retrieving yet another key, he found the eleventh door, which wasn't hard to find. It was bigger than the rest, which Link didn't take to be a good sign given how insane this test had been so far.

Sheik stood back, her hands raised to send a blast of magic towards whatever was on the other side.

"Ready?" Link asked.

He plunged the key into the lock and twisted.

_Click._

CRASH!

Link went flying backward, slamming into stone. Splintered and shattered wood rained down around him, and he looked up just as a colossal suit of armor stepped into the now open doorway, an enormous battle-axe clasped in its hands. It made the statue Link fought inside the Gerudo Fortress look like a child's plaything. The room shook as it stomped towards him, raising its cruel, sharp axe.

The axe came swinging down, striking the floor and gouging the stone as Link rolled out of the way.

"Link, _move_!" Navi shouted. "It's an Iron Knuckle."

The menacing suit of shining armor came lumbering forward, clanking with every step. It swung its axe at the ladder, smashing and splintering the wooden rungs as though they were only twigs. Link could only groan with dismay as wooden debris flew across the room.

Their way out was gone.

_Clank. Clank. Clank._

Link looked beyond the behemoth towards the ruined door, noticing the chest was just inside.

Sheik saw it too. "Link, I need you to keep it distracted."

"What?" he exclaimed. He knew what she intended, but he hadn't actually expected her to try it.

"I am going to make a run for the key."

The axe came cleaving through the air again, coming within inches of slicing through his head.

"Sheik, whatever you're doing _hurry_ up!" Link roared.

Sheik dashed through the door, the Iron Knuckle ignoring her as it remained entirely focused on killing Link. He leaped to the side as the Iron Knuckle's axe slammed through the air again, carving through the stone floor.

"Hurry!"

He spotted Sheik running out the door with the key. He deftly avoided the Iron Knuckle's next attempt to carve him in two and then ran. The statue followed with a roar.

_Clank! Clank! Clank!_

"Run, Link!" Navi screamed.

"I'm running!" he shot back, racing after Sheik as fast as he could. She opened the final door, beckoned for him to hurry, and bolted through.

Link followed close behind with the axe-wielding enemy charging after him. Realizing it was too large to fit through the doorway, the Iron Knuckle came to a halt just short of smacking its head into the stone arch.

Not to be deterred, and roaring its frustration all the while, the beast hacked at the arch, sending a spray of stone chips through the air. Link stared at the colossal hulk of armor, wondering how he'd managed to avoid being carved to pieces.

"I hope there are no more of those things," he managed breathlessly.

"As do I," Sheik agreed.

They walked up the passageway, dreading what might be beyond the next door. Torches lit both sides of the corridor, and they could still hear the Iron Knuckle hacking the stone behind them. Then, it finally went eerily silent.

Link gripped the door handle at the corridor's end, praying to the Goddesses there wasn't anything more unpleasant on the other side.

Instead, he found himself standing before a long corridor divided by tall, marble arches with more murals along the frieze of the archways. Each of these seemed to depict people standing before a figure who held a book in one hand and a scepter in the other. There were five arches in total, and at the far end was a painted door.

Sheik's attention was focused o a stone tablet beside the first arch, decorated with neatly carved calligraphy. The faded and dust-smeared surface of the stone suggested that it was far older than the murals surrounding it. Sheik read it, her eyes narrowing as she squinted at the small writing.

"What does it say? " Navi asked.

"It speaks of prophecies. Beyond here, the temple will show us a glimpse of things that were and things that are yet to come," Sheik said, her brow furrowed. She stared towards the archway.

Link had a bad feeling about going forward, but there was no choice unless they wanted to visit their friend waiting at the other end of the previous corridor.

"This is what Aveil was talking about," Sheik murmured, turning back to the glyphs and tracing her fingers along them. "These arches reveal prophecies about the Gerudo, the people of Hyrule, and the one who walks beneath them."

"How?" Link asked, not entirely sure that he understood.

"I guess we're about to find out."

Link took a tentative step towards the first archway and then another. As he stepped beneath the arch, he felt something pulling at his navel. He gasped, turning around as the world shimmered around him. The air rippled and coalesced, and the room began to change. Then, everything went black.

Link fought down a sudden urge to panic, sure that he'd somehow been blinded. But just as he thought this, he could see again, and the world came back into focus. Except he was no longer standing in the Spirit Temple.

Instead, he was deep in an unfamiliar woodland, forest litter crunching beneath his feet as he sought for something. After a moment, he paused, trying to get his bearings. It was far too quiet, and the gnarled branches of the trees were gripped within winter's depths. A single haunting cry of a phoenix called to the wind. He'd heard of the bird before; Saria sometimes spoke of them, but he certainly had never expected to see one. Curious, he glanced upward, hoping to catch a glimpse of the majestic animal. It was nowhere to be seen.

As he adjusted to this strange dreamlike world, he kept wandering again. He quickly came across a pond standing just before a stand of trees. Something drew him nearer to it, and when he peered into the water, he had to force back a scream.

The reflection peering back at him wasn't his own.

It wasn't a red-eyed demon either.

A tall figure in armor, the pauldrons covered in ivy and the breastplate forming the shape of a bird, stared back at him. A skull with a single eye, the right one missing, peeked out from beneath an ornate helm. All in all, it resembled an elaborately dressed Stalfos. Link shook his head, and to his immense horror, the creature's head moved in unison with his.

He wasn't staring at a Stalfos. He _was_ the Stalfos.

Link screamed. A horrible sound tore from his throat, like the ghoulish howl of a creature from the underworld.

Then everything went white, and when his vision finally returned, he was on all fours. and Sheik was kneeling over him.

"Link, are you alright?" she asked quietly. "What did you see?"

Link shook himself and got to his feet. "It didn't make any sense...I...I was a Stalfos in armor I didn't recognize."

They were silent for a brief time, Link gazing at the carvings on the arch as though hoping they might give him a clue as to what he'd seen. Sheik put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked at her. "It doesn't show what _will_ happen," she said gently. "Remember what I said, it shows different paths the future _can_ take."

"I hope you're right," Link said, unable to shake the memory of seeing that ghostly reflection staring back at him.

Link dreaded what he'd see next as he walked beneath the second archway. His skin prickled as he sensed the ancient magic humming in the air. Then it engulfed him.

The scene greeting him differed from the last; both Sheik and Navi were with him. They were standing in a room lavishly decorated with a variety of furnishings that included a carpet and a low bed with intricately carved bedposts. The bed's silk curtains were drawn back, and two Gerudo sat on either side of them. Apart from his skin tone, the man bore little resemblance to Ganondorf. As Link watched, the man got up from the bed and strode away from it. The woman behind him, her jaw set and eyes narrowed angrily, glared at him for a moment.

The man sighed, saying something in Gerudic. Whatever he said, it did nothing to defuse the obvious tension pervading the room. The man sat down at a writing desk near the bed, looking tired.

A cold breeze brushed through the door of an open balcony, and Link stepped outside to look down upon the Gerudo Fortress' flickering lights. He'd barely stepped outside when a door on one side of the room opened. A rather grumpy and sleepy looking red-haired boy, his nose crooked as though he'd been in a recent fight, stepped into the room.

"Is that..." Navi asked slowly, her eyes going wide. "Wait..."

They were staring at a young Ganondorf, who was far from the menacing figure he would come to be. Instead of wearing black armor, he donned a vest and breeches with a cloak draped behind him. He couldn't have been older than five or six.

"Sheikah," breathed Sheik, the urgency in her voice catching Link's attention.

She gestured further along the balcony. "What?" Link turned to see two figures creeping towards the doorway, dressed in cloaks that blended with the night.

In an instant, the peaceful desert night shattered. The two Sheikah stepped into the room without a sound. Still, something caught the attention of the man sitting at the desk, and he leaped up with a shout.

"Guards!" he roared. "Assassins in the king's chamber!"

He ran towards the young Ganondorf, shoving the boy behind him. Ice began forming on the door, covering its entire frame and sealing it shut.

The two assassins sprang forward with terrifying speed. One swept a knife across the Gerudo King's throat before he could make another move. Blood gushed from the wound, and the man's eyes rolled back into his head. His body went slack, and he fell to the floor, crimson spilling onto the stone.

"No!"

The woman screamed, leaping for a blade hanging on the wall. The second assassin was on her in a second, and before she could take another step, a sword slammed into her gut. The assassin wrenched the blade free, and a pool of red splashed onto the bed as the Gerudo was thrown back onto it.

It was over so quickly that Link was still in shock when the two assassins turned towards the young Ganondorf. He was standing next to the Gerudo King's body, and Link could feel the horror within his eyes. The assassin standing beside the dead king stepped towards the boy, their blade raised. Ganondorf stepped back, looking up the eyes of the Sheikah and cowering.

The assassin hesitated, knife trembling as their hand shook.

Their companion noticed.

"Impa," the man barked. "What are you _doing_? Kill him, quickly!"

Link gasped. So did Sheik.

Slowly, Impa brought her hand down. The knife slipped from her grasp and clattered to the ground. The man cursed and jumped over the bed, raising his own blade to do the deed himself.

"Stop!"

Impa grabbed the man's hand before he could plunge the knife into Ganondorf's heart.

"He's just a _boy_!" Impa exclaimed.

"Damn it, Impa. You _know_ what he'll become! Far more blood will be shed than his!"

The other assassin struggled to break free of her grasp.

"What if we're wrong?" Impa asked.

"The High Seer is never wrong!"

"Are you certain of that?"

The looked back at the eyes of the terrified Gerudo child, suddenly hesitating.

It was hard to believe those same eyes would one day stare at Link with the purest hatred while standing upon Castletown's drawbridge, their positions very much reversed.

In that moment of hesitance, as both Sheikah stared at the Gerudo child, the shield of ice shattered, and the door burst open. Both Sheikah cursed and sprung into action, fleeing towards the balcony. Gerudo guards burst into the room, some stopping at the sight of their dead monarch. Then they rose their voices in shouts of rage that promised retribution.

The two Sheikah ran for the balcony doors, their blades deflecting the spears that lunged for them. Impa withdrew a stone from her pocket; it glowed with a brilliant yellow light, swallowing her and her companion. They vanished into the night.

"Find them!" one of the Gerudo roared. "Find the _damned_ Sheikah! I'll have their heads!"

Ganondorf stood in the midst of the chaos, his eyes lingering on his dead parents. One Gerudo tried to pull him gently away from the terrible sight, but he wouldn't move. The woman finally decided to pick him up and carry him away from the scene. The young boy found his voice at last, and the last thing Link heard were his heart-wrenching screams.

The world went white, with Link and Sheik finding themselves staring at the corridor's marble floor. Nobody spoke for a minute. Sheik was clasping the wall with one hand, looking like she was about to be violently ill.

"You didn't know. Did you?" Navi asked quietly.

"No," Sheik replied, breathing heavily. "I knew that the Gerudo Royal Family was assassinated... they always blamed the Sheikah and allied with the rebels... not that they ever called themselves that, but I..." her voice trailed off as she choked on the words.

"You didn't suspect Impa had anything to do with it?" Navi asked.

"No." Sheik's face was ghostly white, and she looked shaken to the core.

"The archways test us. They're meant to shake us. That's what Aveil said," Navi said at last. "Maybe... Sheik... who was the High Seer?"

"He was the Sheikah's leader, to even consider questioning his judgment was heresy," Sheik answered, her voice barely audible. "He was deposed long before our time."

Sheik would say no more on the subject. Instead, and without a word, she resolutely led the way to the next arch.

The next vision led them outside a tent within the desert. A village carved into rock formations stood upon sandy hills not far from them. More tents were scattered across the desert sands around them, and there was a definite air of tension inside the camp. From inside the closest tent, a woman moaned in agony. At the sound of thundering hooves, Link turned around to see a jet black horse. It came to a stop, snorting with the effort of its run, and its rider gestured to the guards that surrounded him.

The rider was Ganondorf, an uncharacteristic look of worry across his face.

"How is she?" he asked one of the women guarding the tent. They knelt as he dismounted.

"The birth is not going well," said one of the guards, bowing her head. "My Lord...I am sorry we do not have better news."

"Did you find Koume or Kotake?" Ganondorf demanded.

"No, my Lord. They haven't been seen since last night. We found a Sheikah in the village. A healer...she said she could help Nabooru."

"You did _what?_ " A look of rage passed over the Gerudo King's face.

One woman licked her lips nervously. "I'm sorry. I know it was against your wishes, but it was the only way, and Nabooru insisted on it."

Inside, the woman who Link guessed was Nabooru groaned loudly. It took some confirmation from Navi for Link to realize what was wrong.

Ganondorf pushed his way past the two woman and entered the tent. There were frantic voices inside the tent, yet Ganondorf's angry voice could be heard above it all. There was one final loud moan, voices speaking words of encouragement, and then everything went silent.

The two women outside the tent looked at each other with utter dread.

A wail of anguish came from the tent, a sound of heart-wrenching grief.

"Oh no," Navi whispered.

One guard left the tent's front and stepped inside. Some of the nearby Gerudo halted their various errands around the camp, looking to see what the noise was. Ganondorf's guard made some sign against evil.

There were more angry shouts from inside the tent. Ganondorf strode out, a look of unbridled fury on his face.

"My...My lord?" the guard still by the tent flap asked. "Is Nabooru...?"

"She will live," Ganondorf said, his voice deadly quiet. "My son is dead."

"I-" the guard's voice trembled. "Ganondorf, I'm so sorry."

Ganondorf scoffed bitterly, "It's far too _late_ for that."

Two more of his guards stepped outside of the tent.

"Have the Sheikah witch bound," Ganondorf ordered them.

The two newcomers looked surprised. "My Lord," said one. "You promised Nabooru you would let her go!"

"I promised nothing of the sort," Ganondorf snarled. The guards retreated a few steps.

"She had nothing to do with your son-"

"SHE HAD EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Ganondorf roared, spit flying from his mouth.

He looked every bit like the imposing figure Link knew, only far less contained. The guards' faces were torn between grief and horror. Ganondorf seemed to realize all his people were looking at him, the guards on horseback quickly tending to their frazzled steeds. Ganondorf took a deep breath, but the tension didn't leave his voice. "Just bind the damned witch...and bring her to the fortress."

"What do you intend to do with her?" one of the guard's asked, dread evident in her voice.

"You know damn well what I intend to do!"

Ganondorf stormed away, mounting his horse and riding off. A cold chill swept through the crowd of Gerudo as they stared at him with a mixture of dismay and horror.

The air rippled, and the scene changed. Link was standing in a plaza inside the Gerudo Fortress. There were Gerudo all around him, pressed together in a tight crush of bodies. Everyone was staring at a platform within the plaza's center. Ganondorf stood on the dais, his voice ringing out over the throng. Two figures stood behind them, one holding a staff with a red ruby, and the other a blue sapphire. Link recognized them.

Koume and Kotake.

Twelve Sheikah stood before Ganondorf. They were bound, hands behind their back. Most of them stared at the ground, while others defiantly glared at the crowd as two Iron Knuckles loomed over them. A Hyrulean banner had been draped over the shoulders of each Sheikah in a cruel mockery of their defeat.

Ganondorf shouted an order; all the Gerudo cheered...almost all. Some looked troubled as their companions screamed for blood. The Iron Knuckles stepped forward. Link felt sick. He knew what was coming.

One by one, the Sheikah were forced to their knees. The axes glinted in the sunlight and then came down with a sickening crunch.

As Sheikah blood splattered the stone, Link spotted a figure on the edge of the gathered throng, her guards beside her. Nabooru watched the slaughter in silent disgust.

Then the world rippled around them, blurring as the scene changed again. Link had seen enough. _Goddesses,_ what kind of a cruel test was this? He was going to be sick.

They were in a room with sparse torches lighting the carvings and calligraphy along the walls of a hallowed chamber. The murals along the walls depicted a boat, a funerary procession, and along the wall furthest from the entrance, a deity with the head of a dog. A row of sarcophaguses formed two long rows that stretched the length of the chamber. There were more coffins between the murals on the wall, much like the catacombs of the Fire Temple. It was beside one of these niches that Link spotted a solitary figure.

Ganondorf was wearing his trademark black armor. The alcove he stood beside housed a tiny sarcophagus. Realizing what it was, Link felt a strange sense of sympathy for the man. This broken monarch was not the same Ganondorf he knew. Not yet.

Ganondorf didn't even turn when two black robed figures entered the chamber. He looked tired, worn, and drained; like a man who'd lost everything.

The two newcomers approached the Gerudo King, and then stood silently, waiting for him to acknowledge them.

"We can bring them back, you know," Koume said softly.

"How?" Ganondorf's asked, his voice hollow and dead.

"The ancient relic can restore them," said Kotake.

"This _again_?" Ganondorf scoffed and turned around. "I've heard enough of your nonsense. You promised answers, and I have grown tired of waiting. Either you find a way to free my people from this curse, or I will leave your corpses to dry in the desert."

"How _dare_ you speak to us like that!" Koume snapped, her eyes bulging with rage. "That's no way to treat the people who raised you."

"I will speak to you as I please," Ganondorf growled.

"Now, now, Sister." Kotake chided, patting Koume on the shoulder. "We mustn't be _so_ hard our dear king, not here and certainly not now..." Kotake drew away from her sister and regarded the small coffin. "We have told you how you can save your people," she began. "We can bring your son back. All you-"

"All I must do is invade a sovereign country, capture the most sacred and well-guarded relic in all the Ten Kingdoms, and bring the wrath of an entire realm upon on us," Ganondorf said acidly. "Yes, you mentioned that _already_. Have you grown so old that this is the extent of your wisdom?"

"Impudence!" Kotake screeched, eyes bulging. "Insult my sister all you like, but don't insult me!"

Koume didn't look impressed. "Hmm...the Blins know of an artifact that can help us. They worshiped it once, but if you are going to so rude, perhaps we won't help you at all."

"What artifact?" Ganondorf snapped.

"Ho! _Now_ you want to know?" Koume sniffed. "The artifact is a mask. Hidden somewhere within the mountains. All you have to do is find it. It contains an ancient power that will help you obtain the Triforce."

"Are you proposing that if I get this mask of yours...I just stroll up to King Nohansen and ask him for the Triforce?" Ganondorf asked dryly. "Do you think the man so dull that he is just going to say _yes_ to someone his grandfather went to war with?"

"Not exactly," Koume said. "Anyway, as I recall he didn't like his family, not on his father's side at least. If you gain the king's trust, you will be able to go about finding it unimpeded. Hyrule Castle's library has all the information you need."

"Tell me, you said you would do anything for your people?" Koume asked, meeting Ganondorf's eyes. "You know what will happen if you don't do this. You saw your people's fate when you entered the Spirit Temple-"

The voices suddenly became muffled, as though somebody had thrown a blanket over Link and stuffed it against his ears. The conversation still echoed in Link's head as the world faded.

The calm, empty corridor was at odds with the torrent of emotions whirling within his head. He could still see the looks on the Sheikah's faces, the hope dying in their red eyes moments before the axe came down. Link recalled that haunted expression in Ganondorf's eyes, a pain of loss that wasn't entirely foreign to him as he gazed upon the tomb of his stillborn son.

Sheik prompted him to keep going. They only had two archways left. Once again, the air rippled around Link, and his mind left the Spirit Temple.

Darkness.

He was inside a cave.

The flickering light of a torch, held by a Gerudo, guided their way forward. She was standing beside Ganondorf, the Twinrova Sisters keeping pace alongside them. Behind him, Nabooru took up the rear.

An echoing whisper swept through the cave, sending an icy shudder down Link's spine.

"Ganondorf."

Ganondorf paused, and the Gerudo quickly stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Nabooru asked.

"Did you hear that?" Ganondorf asked.

Nabooru looked puzzled. "Hear what?"

"It...never mind," Ganondorf shook his head, appearing to shrug off his concern.

Link knew he'd heard that voice too. Whatever it was, Ganondorf hadn't imagined it.

"Did you hear it?" he asked Sheik and Navi.

They nodded.

The party of Gerudo continued, their footsteps echoing in the darkness.

They soon spotted light ahead. The group quickened their pace towards it, and the cave opened up into a chamber.

The room they entered was far bigger than the Spirit Temple's entrance hall. Torches flickered along the walls, illuminating the room. Statues of animals, women, and men lined the chamber. Reliefs were carved into the stone, forming murals across the walls.

Carved on one wall was a round orb resembling the moon with a twisted, terrifying smile. Its gaze lingered upon a town at the center of the picture. People stood outside the city's walls, knowing the safety it promised was a lie. Some of them glanced up at their impending doom with terror, while others simply looked resigned to their terrible fate.

"What is this place?" Navi asked.

"I believe it is a cave, somewhere in the Gerudo Mountains," Sheik answered. "The Sheikah recorded some of the prophecies they foretold. Including one of Hyrule falling to a flood. Their shrines were abandoned as their society collapsed."

"I remember Rauru mentioning that the Sheik recorded their dreams," Link said. "Or it was something like that."

"Yes, Dream Seers. When they were children, Dream Seers were inducted into the temple. There, the priests would record their dreams, interpret them, and then present their findings to the High Seer. In doing so, the High Seer could choose the right path."

"The right path?" Navi asked.

"It was meant to be the path that would lead Hyrule and the Sheikah to prosperity," Sheik answered grimly. "We already know how that ended."

Her gaze fell upon a nearby mural that featured a settlement suspiciously similar to Castletown, with enormous waves of water crashing against its walls. There were people atop the wall, fear carved into their faces, no doubt wondering just how long the walls would hold against the deluge.

"You know... it could be a metaphor for an army," Navi suggested, studying the carvings. "Maybe an invasion? "

"Possibly," Sheik mused, turning and moving on to the next relief. This one featured another settlement, one that also resembled Castletown. The city was being attacked by strange creatures that had an almost spider-like appearance. They were spewing a beam of fire from what appeared to be a beamos strapped to their backs.

"What are those meant to be?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I have no idea," Sheik answered.

The sound of raised voices drew their attention back to Ganondorf and his companions.

There was a sarcophagus at the far end of the chamber, the image of a hooded man carved into its heavy lid. As Link stared at the seemingly innocuous coffin, a presence inside swept through his mind. He shuddered, feeling the malevolence of whatever was sealed within the tomb. There was something in there that wanted to get out.

Ganondorf strode over to the sarcophagus and ran a finger through the dust that smeared the coffin.

"Is this it?" he asked, his voice barely audible. His question seemed to be directed at the Twinrova sisters.

Koume and Kotake, garbed in elaborate ceremonial robes, examined the tomb.

"Yes," Koume announced. "Yes, this is the one."

At Ganondorf's command, the Gerudo gathered around the coffin. Koume and Kotake murmured a quiet incantation, their hands on the lid. Ganondorf exchanged a look with them, and then there was a loud _crack,_ the lid shuddering as its seal broke. Then, at Ganondorf's order, the Gerudo slid the lid off the sarcophagus, revealing the mummified remains of a corpse wrapped tightly in linen. There were only three items in the tomb, a sword, shield, and a mask placed upon the head of the mummy. Unlike a death mask, it wasn't carved into the likeness of the deceased's face. Link felt a sliver of recognition, and then as he stepped forward to get a better look, he realized what he was looking at.

The Skull Mask.

The gem on its forehead emitted an ethereal red glow, and Link felt a sensation of heat ripple through the room. At that precise moment, a strange stream of red energy shot out from it, striking Ganondorf in the chest. The Gerudo King grunted in pain, grimacing as he fell to his knees.

"Ganondorf!" Nabooru cried out.

Ganondorf brought a hand to his chest, his eyes clenched shut in agony.

The other Gerudo quickly raced to help; only the Twinrova Sister's didn't move. Nabooru held a hand to keep the others at bay. She knelt down beside Ganondorf, worry creased across her face. The man's breathing was ragged and pained.

"Ganondorf, are you alright?" Nabooru asked.

She reached out a hand to grab his arm. Ganondorf's eyes snapped open, and he gazed up at Nabooru. For just an instant, there was nothing in those eyes but the purest loathing.

It quickly vanished, but not before Nabooru apparently noticed, a look of utter shock crossing her face.

The world went white and once again, Sheik, Link, and Navi stood inside the Spirit Temple.

"So that's how he found Ganon," Navi murmured. "Why are their names so similar?"

"Ganondorf means 'Demon's Bane' in the old Gerudic tongue," Sheik answered, almost immediately. "Ganon is simply a word for demon. Whether the title was meant to be prophetic, or it symbolizes the fact that he survived the demon's curse, I am not certain."

She looked at the final arch, Link following her gaze.

 _Just one more,_ Link thought, hoping it would be more pleasant this time. "Well, waiting's not going to make it easier," he said resolutely. "Shall we?"

The others murmured their assent, and Link stepped forward, walking beneath the final arch. The air rippled again, the room changing as the next vision began.

_Please, Goddesses, let it be more pleasant._

He was standing at the top of Ganondorf's tower, watching as a torrential downpour drenched the land below. In the east, Death Mountain was erupting, large columns of ash and smoke spewing from its vent. The ground shook, and the tower trembled. There was a strange growl coming from within the volcano's depths. It was getting louder.

Lightning flashed around the volcano, illuminating a sky choked with smoke and ash. Great winged beasts flew into the air, shrieking madly as they fled the cataclysm unfolding beneath them. Many of the strange beasts bore people upon their backs, flying into the west as dust, smoke, and ash smothered the trembling land.

Hyrule convulsed, and the ground cracked as the land heaved in death throes. The smaller peaks surrounding Death Mountain quaked, buckling and sliding towards lower grounds. Kakariko was buried amidst a paroxysm of fire and ash. Link watched in wordless horror as the mountains slipped towards the woods. Deep cracks began forming across Hyrule Field, like fissures on a cracked window. The cracks widened into chasms that swallowed trees, earth, and buildings whole.

 _The Great Flood._ Link thought, only it wasn't a flood he was witnessing. Hyrule was _sinking_.

Ganondorf's tower wobbled while the ground beneath it lost all solidity. Water and steam bubbled through the many cracks as the land continued its violent seizures. Link was afraid; he didn't know if they could die in these visions. Sheik, her ashen face cold as stone, seemed to be completely lost in a daze. She appeared too shocked to comprehend the horrible scene of her kingdom, her home, and her world crashing down around her.

The rumbling from Death Mountain turned into a fierce roar, and the volcano exploded. The entire mountain vanished as an enormous cloud of ash and debris hurled itself into the sky. A pyroclastic flow swept down the ruined volcano's flanks, obliterating anything the lava left behind. Smoke continued rising, and lightning flashed around the volcano's remains. Death Mountain was gone. Link hoped its occupants had escaped. None of the creatures flying away from the dying land seemed capable of carrying Gorons.

Amidst the chaos, Link heard a phoenix cry again, a beautiful and haunting lament as it farewelled the land crumbling around it. Another fissure appeared, a crack splitting across Hyrule Field that grew, traveling towards Castletown's ruins. The crack widened to form another chasm, with the tortured earth heaving and groaning. A thundering sound drowned out all noise, and the ruins collapsed into the deep. Only a small remnant of the city remained, with the Temple of Time sitting upon the newly formed ravine's precipice. Ganondorf's tower trembled as it buckled. Stone and mortar cracked as the tower leaned dangerously forward, and with a deafening roar, they gave way. The tower broke like a tree in a tempest. Link was knocked off his feet, rolling towards the tower's edge. He reached out for Sheik with a cry, but before they could fall from the crumbling tower, the world went white again, and he struck something solid...

_Salt._

Link was no longer falling. He caught the scent of salt carried through a gentle breeze. That was the first thing Link noticed, amidst the gentle crashing of waves against a rocky shore. After the apocalyptic events he'd just witnessed, the silence left him stunned. Link shielded his eyes, squinting as he tried to work out where he was. He was standing on a small rocky outcrop, an island amidst an endless body of water far bigger than Lake Hylia. Seaspray washed over them as the waves splashed against the small island. Sheik slumped against the rocks behind them, looking ill.

To the west, smoke billowed across the horizon as far as the eye could see, and debris formed a black slick on the water's surface. Small islands jutted out of the water, scattered across the endless expanse. There was something else too- a small cluster of enormous boats. Link had never seen anything like them before. They were far bigger than a fishing boat, and he doubted they'd even fit in Lake Hylia. Their tall billowing sails rippled in the breeze, and Link felt a sense of awe as he watched them cutting through the water with ease.

"What are they?" he asked.

Sheik seemed to come to herself, straightening and following his gaze. "They're ships."

Ships bearing banners of many different colors, including the soaring Phoenix of Hyrule, sailed towards the sun as it rose over the vast ocean. Birds flew above the ships, and Link spotted the brilliant red plumage of a phoenix as it circled above the battered fleet, singing its beautiful yet haunting lament. It wept for Hyrule, a kingdom lost beneath the waves.

"It was not a prophecy of doom, it was one of hope," Sheik murmured. "Ganondorf got it _wrong_. The phoenix is a symbol of hope. That is why it appears on the Hyrulean Crest."

Before Link could think any more on this, the white light erupted around them again, and they were back inside the corridor.

"Well, it looked like doom to me," Navi muttered, sounding frightened.

"It wasn't real, Navi," Link muttered, his voice hoarse. At least he hoped it wasn't. For all they know, it could be a vision of what would happen if he failed. Link knew he couldn't fail, even though he had no idea how he would fight Ganondorf. All he knew was that Saria, the Kokiri, and so many others were counting on him.

They had reached the end of the trials, and the tall gilded doors stood before them.

With a deep breath, Link trudged forward, placing a hand on the gilded doors and pushing them open.

Whatever else this temple had in store for him, he just hoped he was ready.


	44. Shadows Rising

** Chapter 43 **   
** Shadows Rising **

The corridor twisted and turned in a seemingly endless maze. Link, with Sheik and Navi close behind, walked up several flights of stairs and wandered past doorways that were blocked by the same barrier that had given him so much grief earlier. A third corridor later. he knew they were being led into a trap. Sheik kept marking their passage by carving a small sigil in the stone so they could at least find their way back. 

_We could really use a map,_ Link thought. He might have trouble reading one, but at least Sheik and Navi would know the way.

They came to a junction where Sheik once again chiseled her dagger into the stone, leaving a small mark. The passage they now traversed seemed to go on forever; the wall's narrow slits gave him a glimpse of a darkened, star-studded sky. Night had fallen.

 _Goddesses,_ he thought. How long had they been stuck inside this temple?

And how long were they in the room with the archways? Using the constellations as a guide, Navi and Sheik were able to work out that it wasn't long after dusk.

That worried Link. Surely Halvard would have returned by now. The mask man was probably trying to get inside the temple. He must have been dreading returning to Impa, knowing she wouldn't be happy to discover he'd lost track of Sheik.

As they stared through the narrow window, a solemn silence fell over the group, making Link restless. He wondered what Navi and Sheik observed in the first vision, but Navi wouldn't answer the question. When he mentioned it, her face grew troubled and Sheik avoided his eyes. 

Did they see the same thing as him or something else? Link truly hated the awkward silence. He wished he could think of something light-hearted or witty to say. Nothing came.

"We should hurry," Sheik said at last. "If Ganondorf's followers sensed me using the Triforce of Wisdom, they will be here soon."

"Unless they were the one's who trapped us in here," Navi said.

 _That's a cheerful thought,_ Link thought grimly.

"Perhaps." When Link and Navi shared a worried glance, Sheik added, "I doubt Halvard would return without any help. We will be fine."

Nodding and holding his sword resolutely, Link pressed onwards through yet another door and up a spiral staircase. The sword's gem was almost as bright as Navi when they reached the landing. That was never a good sign. Steadying his breathing, Link pushed the door open, stepping into a spacious chamber. A velvet rug ran the corridor's length, flanked by tall columns with snakes carved into them. There was another double door at the hall's other end, featuring a mosaic with an animal motif.

Link paid only a fleeting glance at these details, his attention immediately drawn to the two figures standing on either side of the door and the hulking mass of armor that stood between two of the columns. The Iron Knuckle didn't move, but when the two figures stepped forward, Link realized who they were. The Twinrova sisters.  
  


 _That's impossible!_ a voice protested in his mind.

"They're phantoms," Navi whispered. "I can feel it."

Bulbous eyes glared at him from beneath the hooded robes. 

"Ho, looks like we have visitors, sis," crowed Kotake.

The other witch lowered her hood, revealing her flaming red hair and the red gemstone upon her forehead. "He, he, hee. It _does_ look like we have guests."

"What outrageous fellows they are, intruding so boldly into our temple," Kotake cried with a chuckle.

"And so rude," Koume continued. "Breaking into our lair, young people have no respect these days."

"Perhaps they learned by example," Sheik deadpanned.

"Ohhh, such insolence!" Koume screeched. "We should teach them a lesson."

Remembering what happened last time, Link quickly drew on the Flow, ready to send a blast of fire into Kotake. He met Sheik's gaze, and she shook her head.

 _No magic._ He understood her meaning, realizing he'd used too much before. Any more, and he wouldn't be able to fight properly.

"Focus on the Iron Knuckle," Sheik whispered. "I'll take the witches."

"I know _who_ you really are, Sheikah!" Kotake pointed a dramatic finger at Sheik. "I sensed the gift you possess. Ganondorf will be most pleased when we bring you to him. It was rather rude of you to break the spell on the Gerudo. We worked _so_ hard to make it. Now we have to make it again, but perhaps we can experiment. I wonder sis, should we brainwash her first?"

"First, I want to deal with this nuisance," Koume said, staring hungrily at Link.

He took a few steps forward, bringing his shield in front of him. _Not this time!_

"Loyal minion!" Koume and Kotake cried. "Destroy these intruders on our behalf."

The Iron Knuckle stepped forward, raising its gauntlet as if it to strike. It hesitated mid-stride, realizing that its axe was missing.

"Your spellwork is getting sloppy, sis," Kotake said, sounding amused.

"The axe, you fool!" Koume screeched before fixing her sister with an angry stare. "Sloppy is it? We'll see about that!"

She clicked her fingers, and an axe flashed into existence above the Iron Knuckle's head. Sheik ran towards it, no doubt intending to deprive the Iron Knuckle of its weapon.

The Iron Knuckle made no move towards the weapon. Instead, it stepped back, allowing the axe to crash to the floor with a loud _clang_.

"Idiot!" Koume screamed. "You're supposed to grab the _damned_ weapon!"

The Iron Knuckle stepped forward, one heavy foot stepping on the axe, and Sheik ducked beneath a savage blow from its gauntleted hand. Link ducked low, cursing as the Iron Knuckle came within inches of splattering him against the wall with its gauntlet.

A stream of fire billowed through the air beside him as Sheik unleashed a column of flame towards Kotake's phantom. Link darted to the side, rolling and slashing at the Iron Knuckle's heavy armor. He didn't even leave a scratch. He succeeded only in annoying it. Before he realized what was happening, it smacked him hard in the gut, sending him flying. His head connected painfully with the stone wall, and he tumbled limply to the ground, lights dancing across his vision. Link didn't pause to contemplate just how he'd survived being slapped by the enormous giant knight.

He heard Koume screech and then saw Sheik darting towards the Iron Knuckle, ducking low to avoid its fist. She barely dodged the blow that struck her knife, spinning it out of her hand and away from her. Before Sheik could react, the Iron Knuckle grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air.

Sheik clawed at the gauntlet clenched , the Triforce of Wisdom glowing brightly upon her hand. Link tried to rise to her aid, but his efforts were stifled by a sudden rush of pain and vertigo. Apparently, that slap hadn't been nearly as sloppy as he'd thought. Dimly, he was aware of Farore's Essence stirring inside of him, beckoning him to use its power. He didn't heed it for fear of loosing control. Then, realizing he had little choice, he cautiously drew a little of its power, enough that his headache began to recede. 

"Release her!" Koume screamed at the Iron Knuckle. Whatever Sheik was doing, it had the witch alarmed. "Now!"

The Iron Knuckle obeyed, and just as Link got to his feet, the knight dropped Sheik like a sack. A cylindrical wall of light flashed into existence around Sheik as the Iron Knuckle stepped back. It was another barrier. Sheik was still coughing, grasping her throat and gazing at the Iron Knuckle with a strange expression.

The Iron Knuckle picked up the axe, and Link cursed as the colossal suit of armor moved towards him.

_Clank, clank, clank..._

"Link, run for it!" Navi cried.

He bolted out of the way, and the axe came crashing down, carving up the stone.

The witches watched with rapt attention, chuckling as Link ran on unsteady feet, leaping and ducking to avoid the Iron Knuckle's blows.

There must be a way to take this thing down, he thought, a weakness he could exploit. Could he lure it into attacking the witches? No, they'd just fly out of harm's way. At least the knight was slow.

"Hehe, Kotake. I don't think he will last long." Koume said cheerily. "I'm surprised he even made it _this_ far. I was hoping our little game might end him."

"Perhaps we should have made it harder, sis?"

"Let's see if he survives this first."

Angered by the witch's sadistic enjoyment of this, Link was tempted to send a blast of magic in her direction.

 _No, no magic,_ he reminded himself, not wanting to tire from using too much.

He looked around for anything that might help, backing into a column and then darting out of the way again as the axe slammed into the floor. He could just attack the witches, and if quick enough, break their control over the monstrosity.

Link's thoughts turned to the columns, and he thought of something. He'd just have to hope the witches didn't figure out what he was doing in time to stop him.

He jumped around the column, letting the axe hack it as the Iron Knuckle gave chase.

"What is he _doing_?" Kotake wondered as Link continued luring the Knuckle into attacking the column.

Huge chunks were ripped from the column from the axe's blows.

The column wobbled, and that was when the witches realized Link's plan. They both conjured brooms out of thin air and darted towards him. Mirror Shield in hand, Link blocked Kotake's attack, letting it rebound into the Iron Knuckle to no avail. Koume sent a flurry of flames roaring towards him, while her sister darted around from the side, sending a blast of ice at Link's back.

Navi shouted a warning, and Link deftly avoided the frigid blast. As Koume cast fire, Link went from freezing to warm as if he had a fever. Koume's fire hit the Mirror Shield and rebounded, slamming into the pillar and sending an explosion of rock tumbling forward. The remainder of the pillar cracked, teetering and crashing into the Iron Knuckle with a thunderous roar.

Link's elation at finishing the Iron Knuckle didn't last. It wasn't moving beneath the crumbling stone, yet the witches didn't seem remotely upset by its demise. Far from annoyed, they were amused.

"Hehe, I guess we won't be using her anymore." Koume cackled. "Poor Nabooru. She was such _fun_ to brainwash."

Link was confused, but after catching the look on Sheik's face, he knew something was horribly wrong. His eyes shifted from the witches towards the Iron Knuckle's crumpled armor.

"You were looking for the Sage of Spirit weren't you?" Koume asked. "Well, that was her you just squashed."

"You're lying!" Link accused them, anger boiling inside of him.

"We're not lying. Your Sheikah friend worked it out, but you can't hear her beyond that little prison of ours," Kotake said, laughing.

Sheik's dismayed look was enough confirmation for Link. He looked back at the Iron Knuckle as he tried registering the gravity of his actions. It wasn't too late: the armor looked strong enough to withstand the worst of the stone's force. If he could free Nabooru, and she was still alive, could they send her to the Sacred Realm just like Darunia? It was a slim chance, but a hopeful one nonetheless.

The witches didn't leave him more time to ponder.

Koume chuckled, her laugh infuriating him. Even though they weren't the real witches, Link knew what her counterpart had done. He remembered Arden, his own torture, and the sorceress' callous disregard for the lives of others. The power of his heavenly gift, recently awakened, beckoned to him. If he concentrated enough, Farore's power could become his, and he could kill the phantoms in an instant. It was an enticing thought, and Link almost yielded to it. Only the fear of meddling with a power he barely understood stopped him from using it.

Link clenched the Master Sword tighter in his hand until his fingers were numb.

"Oooh, he's angry sis," Koume crowed, a gleeful grin on her face. "He wants to play serious? We can do that."

Enraged by their jeering tone, Link charged forward with a snarl. The Master Sword cleaved through the air, aiming straight for Koume. It only met air as the witches darted out of the way, cackling wildly.

"Damn it," Link hissed under his breath.

"Are you attempting to fight us or entertain us?" Kotake asked, her voice dripping with mockery.

Link spun around, the Master Sword's blade now wreathed in flames as he tried to split Kotake's broomstick in two. He missed.

"Aww, look. He can't hit us, sis!" Kotake cackled. "Maybe we can brainwash him too?"

"I've got another idea," Koume yelled as though this was merely a game to her.

The sorceress sisters met in mid-air, their brooms stopping short of a colliding as Link whirled around to attack them again. They were too high up. Before he could consider channeling more fire, despite its precariousness, the two witches began animatedly talking to each other.

Fearing it was an incantation, and likely an unpleasant one, Link braced himself to unleash a blast of fire into Kotake.

Before he could act, a bright flash of light erupted in front of him. Link yelled in pain, throwing his shield to cover his face. He lowered the shield an inch, just as the flash faded.

When it did, Link blinked, shaking off the discomfort.

He was sure he'd been knocked silly.

A nine-foot tall woman hovered by the door, a wicked smile on her face as she winked. Half of her braided her was flaming red while the other half was white. Instead of broomsticks, the woman held scimitars, one alight with flames, and the other resembling an icy shard of glass.

"What is _that_?" Navi exclaimed in astonishment.

"I was going to ask you," Link answered.

He took one look at the red and blue jewel glittering on the woman's forehead before the two swords carved through the air. Fire danced around the red scimitar's edges as it twirled through the air. It met the Mirror Shield while Link fended off the second blade with the Master Sword. Sparks sprayed from the red scimitar's blow, and Link cursed as its heat washed over him.

The witch, or whatever this monstrosity was, forced Link towards one column. Back and forth they danced, blades crashing in a deadly flurry. Link's arms ached from the constant effort of blocking both scimitars, and despite his efforts, he was no closer to stabbing the woman. Sheik watched, unable to do anything from behind the barrier. If he was going to save Nabooru, assuming she was still alive, he needed to act fast.

He feared channeling fire now; it would only exhaust him faster. Unable to see any alternative, he backed into a column and ducked away, letting a wreath of flames engulf his sword. Cleaving it through the air, he struck the ice scimitar. It shattered, and the witch's laughter turned to a raging shriek.

He pushed his shield into the other blade. More sparks flew, and the woman screamed as the Master Sword nicked her side. Link almost gagged at the smell of burning flesh.

She sent a blast of ice in his direction, but Link dodged as it streaked across the floor. The witch was expecting this and quickly shot another blast of ice to his other side just as Link sidestepped the previous spell. Link's heart skipped a beat. He gasped as the spell hit the floor beside him, entrapping his foot and the Master Sword in ice. Steam hissed off the sword, but it wasn't enough to melt the ice.

There was no time to break himself free, and the witch conjured the scimitars with a mirthful laugh. Her blades crossed as she aimed them towards his neck. His shield blocked the ice scimitar, but the other one still wreathed in flames, carved through the air towards his neck.

Suddenly, the blade froze mere inches from his throat. Stunned, Link looked up in time to see Navi viciously attacking the gem on the witch's forehead. She was pulling with all her might, trying to dislodge the glowing stone.

"Navi!" Link screamed.

Both scimitars disappeared as the witch aimed a slap at Navi. The fairy wrenched the gem free, the hand that went to strike her missing by inches. The barrier imprisoning Sheik disappeared, and she reacted immediately. Fire blossomed through the air, crashing into the witch before she could try and belt Navi again.

The witch screamed, her face twisting in an angry snarl as the flames receded.

"Link, hold _still!_ " Sheik shouted before the witch could attack again.

"I'm not going anywhere in a hurry!" Link yelled, still partly encased in ice. Exactly what Sheik meant became clear when she sent a river of liquid flames crashing into him. Link gasped in astonishment and fell as the ice melted.

"Could you warn me next time?" he asked.

Sheik ignored him.

He got up while Navi threw the witch's gem to Sheik. She ducked away from the fist that nearly clenched around her.

Behind them, the Iron Knuckle stirred, somehow pushing the stone off itself. Its armor was cracked in several places, but it was still very much alive and very, very dangerous.

 _Oh Goddesses,_ Link thought. This was going to get very difficult if Nabooru still regarded him as a foe.

He shouted a warning to Sheik as two ordinary blades appeared in the witch's hands. The hag was weaker but also far from helpless. She snarled, charging at Sheik while Link attacked her from the side.

He rose his sword, ready to plunge it into the witch's side when the witch suddenly jerked violently, her eyes bulging violently as the blade of an axe sliced into her back.

"That's for my sister, you _bitch_!"

Nabooru stood behind the witch, an expression of unmistakable rage on her face. Her strike was awkward, but it was enough to sever muscle and bone. Panting with the effort, Nabooru tossed the axe aside and then watched as the sorceress fell to her side.

"Nabooru," Link gasped. "I thought you were dead."

Before Nabooru could reply, a white flash blinded them all. Nabooru swore, and when Link could see again, Koume and Kotake were staring angrily at him while hovering on their broomsticks. Sheik raised her hands but then halted when she noticed something odd.

Both witches were transparent, and there was a halo above their heads.

"All right," Koume snarled, her face as red as her hair. "This time, we'll get serious..." she hesitated after catching her sister staring at her. "What are you looking at?"

"You're transparent." Kotake stammered.

"Yeah, and so are _you_!" Koume said snappishly. "You've even got a halo above you."

They went uncharacteristically quiet as they pondered the meaning of this, their eyes going even wider than they already were.

"I'm dead? That's impossible. I'm _only_ four hundred years old." Kotake blurted, looking down at herself and then up at her halo.

"I'm only three hundred and eighty," Koume wailed.

"We're twins! Don't lie about your age!" Kotake snapped at her.

"Well, you must have gone _senile_!"

"Who are you calling senile? That's no way to treat your older sister!"

Their voices rose to a screeching howl.

"Older? We're twins you idiot! How can you be _older_?" Kotake shouted.

"Don't call me an idiot, you heartless cow!" Koume shrieked.

Link, Navi, Nabooru, and Sheik stared with equally befuddled expressions. Link wondered whether he could end the argument by blasting Kotake with fire when a white portal shimmered into existence above the two witches.

Oblivious to the portal drawing them towards its hungry maw, the witches kept arguing.

"How can you be so _rude_? I'm your sister!"

"You're the one that's being rude. _Not_ me!"

Navi made a disgruntled noise as the witches inched closer to the portal.

"No, you're rude! Just wait and I'll turn you into a-"

"Just shut it will you!" Kotake screamed.

"I hate you, Kotake!"

"Good!" Kotake turned her icy gaze towards Link. "I still have some unfinished business with this _brat_ down here."

"Yeah, we'll get you," Koume yelled, stabbing a finger at Link.

"We'll haunt you!"

"Cya, grannies," Nabooru called out to them.

The portal swallowed the witches whole. They were gone, leaving Link in a daze as his ears rang in a painful protest. The portal vanished, and a blissful silence fell over the room.

"Thank the three, I thought they were _never_ going to shut up," Navi exclaimed.

"You have _no_ idea," Nabooru said, sounding weary. Sheik and Link turned to her, still astonished she was unharmed.

"How did you... we thought you were dead?" Link exclaimed.

"Takes more than that to kill an Iron Knuckle," said Nabooru, kicking a piece of the armor. "The suits enchanted, making the wearer stronger. You did give me a damned headache, though, kid." She fixed a pointed look at Link, but there was nothing sinister in her grin. "I'm impressed. You've become quite the fighter since I last saw you, even if you don't play by the rules."

"You were trying to kill me!"

"Fair point." Nabooru grinned. "Ordinarily when dueling an Iron Knuckle, you are not allowed to use any form of magic... but I think we'll dispense with that tradition for once."

"Nabooru, what's the last thing you remember?" Sheik asked, sounding worried.

Nabooru's expression grew dark. "If you're concerned about my sanity, Princess, I remember everything after the witches captured me."

"Then you know what we're up against?" Sheik asked. She sounded surprised, as though she expected Nabooru to have no memory of the past few years.

"Yes, I know," Nabooru said, her expression troubled. "I wanted to help, but it felt like I was trapped inside my own head, the witches controlling my every action."

Her voice was dark, and Nabooru grimaced, no doubt lost for a moment amidst her memories. Link had a vague inkling what that was like, having been briefly possessed by a demon made in his image.

"You've been here the whole time?" Link asked.

"Not the whole time," Nabooru said with a grimace. "A tinker family took me in when I escaped, but I wasn't entirely free of Twinrova's influence. For a long time, I couldn't remember who I was or how I'd gotten there. Eventually, the witches found me."

"The tinkers?" Sheik asked, sounding disturbed.

"I think we both know what happened to them," Nabooru said darkly. "It was only recently that I remembered who I was, or what had happened, but I wasn't able to shake off Twinrova's control. Not completely. I guess I have you to thank for that."

"Then you'll help us?" Sheik asked.

Nabooru met her eyes, expression troubled. It was then Link had a horrible thought: what if Nabooru _refused_ to become a sage?

"If you can promise me one thing, princess," Nabooru said.

"What is your price?" Sheik asked.

"Ganondorf was blind. I know the Sheikah dwelling in our homeland were attempting to find a cure for the curse that has decimated my people," Nabooru said. She turned away from them, as though contemplating something. "They were close to finding a cure before Ganondorf slaughtered them. What I want, Zelda Nohansen, is for you to finish what they started. Help me save my people." She spun around, her eyes fierce.

"Of course," Sheik replied, sounding sympathetic. "I'll do everything I can, I promise. You can hold me to that."

Nabooru nodded. "Thank you."

"You'll help us then?" Link asked.

"You can thank me by helping me clean up the mess our king left us with," Nabooru said. She snorted before declaring, "Men. They make a mess then leave the rest of us to clean it up...No offense, kid."

"None taken," Link replied, not missing Navi's agreeing nod.

Nabooru glanced back down at the Iron Knuckle's broken armor. She picked up a gauntlet, turning it over in her hand. "A shame the gems infused into this suit wore out quickly. It might have come in handy. Thanks for getting rid of those witches, I'm glad I have a chance to help make things right. We'll make Ganondorf pay for what he's done."

"We need to find the medallion first," said Sheik. "Do you know where it is?"

Nabooru fished a hand into a pocket of her breeches, pulling out a medallion held upon a chain. It was the color of sand, with a tiny diamond fixed within its center. "I found it right before the witches caught me. They let me keep it as a mockery that I could not use it despite having it in my possession."

"It won't work unless you accept the position of a Sage," said Sheik. "Rauru would have to perform the rites. That means traveling to the Sacred Realm until it's time for the Sages to fight."

"I understand," Nabooru replied. "But, I don't intend to travel to the Sacred Realm until I have appointed someone to lead in my absence. Once I have, I will travel to this Sacred Realm. Just don't expect me to sit around for ages."

"It won't be for long," Sheik assured her.

"Better not be," Nabooru said, putting the medallion around her neck. "The witches, or their phantoms, did let me know one thing before you came. A company of Gerudo is approaching the temple. The witches intended to brainwash them by a more permanent means, amongst other things."

Her voice became angry, and Link couldn't help but feel a trickle of fear. Gerudo, coming here? His fear must have shown on his face because Nabooru added. "No need to look so worried, I believe Aveil leads them, and she won't harm you."

"She's _alive_?" Sheik asked.

Nabooru nodded. "Yes, following you probably. It must be your good looks," Nabooru smiled wickedly, and Link went red with embarrassment.

"Nabooru, is that _really_ appropriate?" Sheik asked, sounding deeply unamused.

"Come now, Zelda," Nabooru said, turning to her. "I think you've been holding onto that facade of yours a bit too long."

Sheik didn't reply, still staring in disapproval before scooping up her sword from the floor. Nabooru started walking towards the door, with Link, Sheik, and Navi staring after her.

"If you have finished staring at me," Nabooru said, without turning around. "We have work to do."

Sheik seemed startled, as though stunned that Nabooru was acting as her superior. Link didn't realize he was grinning until Sheik scowled at him.

"I'm going," he said quickly and then started for the door. At last, they could leave. Link was certain of one thing: this was one temple he would never be making a pilgrimage to.

~ 0 ~

_The previous night..._

It was always quiet inside the Kakariko Village graveyard. Some said this place was cursed. Those who grew up in Kakariko could recall stories of how the spirits of the dead would sometimes wander aimlessly from their graves, beholding a world that had long since forgotten them. Their whispers carried upon the wind, bringing nightmares to some. Of all the legends surrounding the graveyard, the Shadow Temple's origins were amongst the most popular. Few dared to go near 'the ancient house of the dead.' Those that did often spoke of hearing ceaseless moans from the denizens within.

 _Nonsense,_ Grog thought irritably. It was nothing but superstition; a sentiment that Grog shared with his father. More than once, Grog could recall his father, a carpenter whose enormous build caused some locals to nickname him Goro, scoffed at the idea that this graveyard was cursed.

The evening rain finally stopped, the ground now resembling a slushy mire. Grog sat upon his tree stump, adjusting the mask on his face. He was blind. His pupil-less, milky-white eyes and his gaunt, ghoulish appearance terrified everyone. After losing his sight as a boy, Grog was given the mask by a peddler. Now, it was the only way he could see. The mask fascinated Grog, and even to this day, he wondered where the peddler came across such a mysterious object.

Grog had been sitting on the stump for hours. He preferred it out here, for the village was too crowded these days.

_Are they always so loud?_

The Gorons were wrestling inside the village square, at least those who weren't drinking were. Grog was sure this ruckus could be heard from as far as Lanaryu Province up north. Each time they started a new round, the Gorons roared their encouragement to the two combatants, likely deafening any Hylians within the vicinity. Grog was sure he'd heard the worst of it until several drunk Gorons attempted to sing. The noise would have made the dead turn in their graves. It was no wonder that the village animals were so unsettled tonight.

The cause of celebrations was on everyone's lips. The Gerudo had left Kakariko and even fled from the monolith at the heart of Castletown's ruins. The word was that the Gerudo had turned on their king. There were at least several minstrels in the tavern claiming to know the full tale. At least one of these travelling storytellers spoke of a knight in green who'd slain the dragon on Death Mountain, before going on to confront the Gerudo king. It was probably the talk of the town by now, not that Grog was interested.

Grog hated festivals and celebrations of all sorts, and the graveyard was the only solstice from the annoying racket. He apparently wasn't the only one seeking some quiet, for the sight of a red-haired girl took him by surprise. She was singing a sweet, but melancholic melody, and nearly jumped in fright when she spotted him. She quickly excused herself, uttering something about checking on some horses and disappeared. Grog frightened her, mostly due to his unkempt appearance, and the fact he always wore a mask. He didn't care.

As the night wore on, the merriment died down, Gorons and Hylians alike turning to their beds.

It must have been well past midnight when two men dressed in brightly colored jumpers strode into the graveyard. Both bore a shovel over one shoulder, humming merrily to themselves.

"Hey Bryson, I'm not so sure we should dig this close to the royal tomb. They say it's cursed," said the taller man.

Bryson didn't turn, holding up his lantern while stopping to read the inscription on one grave. "Pfft... people _always_ believe that superstitious nonsense about Royal Tombs. My brother swears he saw the King of Hyrule's ghost."

"Really? As in King Nohansen's ghost?"

"Yeah, didn't believe him, though. He reckons the Sheikah have a three-headed dog in a cave beneath the village too. Three-headed dog... pfftt... the man was _drunk_ if you ask me."

Aaron looked utterly petrified at the idea of running into the ghost of Hyrule's deceased monarch or a canine with three heads. His friend chuckled.

"We'll be fine. Only scary thing is old _Grog_ over there." The man gestured over at Grog.

 _Go hug a ReDead,_ Grog thought irritably. Deciding retaliation wasn't worth it, he reached into the pouch tied around his waist and munched on a few nuts. They'd get bored and go away soon, he told himself.

Soon, the harsh scraping sound of metal against rock grated against Grog's ear as the men dug around one of the graves, looking for something.

He ignored it for a short while, but then the noise became too annoying.

"How many times do I have to tell you two? You will _not_ find some buried treasure!" Grog told them. They ignored him. _Idiots._

It wasn't the first time. The Sheikah were said to have buried treasures of immense value within the graveyard. If the sorcerers buried something of value, Grog was certain they would have made sure it could not be obtained easily. They weren't known for openly sharing their magic talents.

_SCRAPE! SCRAPE ! SCRAPE!_

The noise was getting really irritating.

_SCRAPE ...CRACK!_

There was odd grinding sound coming from somewhere within the graveyard. Aaron and Bryson stared at each other, and even Grog turned in the direction of the sound.

_What was that?_

"That wasn't me..." Aaron said.

"What was it then?" Bryson asked.

It sounded like a stone being ground and broken by a giant Goron's teeth.

_CRACK!_

The second crack unnerved Grog. It was a most unnatural sound.

"It's coming from over there," Aaron said, pointing at the enormous stone slab with the ancient Sheikah emblem etched upon it.

Aaron stepped back, looking worried.

They probably thought a ghost was playing a trick on them, Grog thought. It wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened. He jumped off his stump, strode past the crumbling stone dais, and towards the Sheikah emblem. The eye carved into the smooth stone was surrounded by a ring of arcane runes that bore little meaning to Grog.

"Hey, Grog...I wouldn't go near that," Aaron called to him.

"Scared, are you?" Grog asked. He squinted, noticing a fissure running down the stone and straight through the center of the eye.

_Odd..._

"I bet there are all sorts of nasty things in there," Aaron warned.

Bryson laughed. "Probably just spiders." He overcame his fear and walked over to Grog. "What is it?"

"The stone, it's...cracked..." Grog told him.

The stone was made of an ancient material used by the Sheikah. It was unbreakable, or so they said.

" _Wooo!"_ Bryson made a wail like a ghost and guffawed. Grog wondered if he even knew what kind of noise a Poe made because their cackling laughter sounded nothing like that.

"That's not funny, Bryson!" Aaron said angrily.

" _Wooo!"_ Bryson wailed again.

The dogs in the village howled. They knew something was wrong.

_CRACK!_

The fissure spread as spider-web-like cracks wove their way through the stone.

 _The stories said it could never break,_ Grog thought.

Bryson stopped his imitation of a ghost, no longer laughing.

The echoing sound of cracking came again, followed by a deep rumble. Dust and crumbs of stone fell from the slab. Even Grog took a step back.

"Uh... maybe we should get out of here," Aaron suggested.

Grog had to agree with him. Maybe it was the frenzied howls of dogs, but he knew there was something very wrong.

The stone slab crumbled before their eyes. There was a sound akin to something scratching at the stone before the slab exploded. Grog and Aaron were flung away from the ancient seal. Bits of rock flew over them, and a choking cloud of dust billowed into the air.

Bryson was more fortunate than the others. He managed to avoid the rock blast flying outward from the door. He held up his lantern where the stone seal should have been. It was gone, leaving a gaping hole in its place. Grog expected the lantern's light to touch the tunnel's walls. Instead, it only reached darkness. An impenetrable black fog stood in front of them, its thick tendrils extending like fingers towards the cave's mouth.

An intense cold sensation swept across them, seeping through Grog's skin and turning his marrow to ice.

The others paled. Grog turned to run, shivering violently. A low moan rumbled through the cave's entrance. The others hadn't noticed yet, less accustomed to relying on only their ears than Grog was. It was a hideous and pitiful moan akin to a dying animal. He could hear a second one, followed by a third.

"What in Farore's name is _that_ _?"_ Aaron cried.

Instinct told Grog to run, but he stood as though in a trance.

A tall, emaciated figure the size and shape of a human, loomed through the bizarre, ebony fog. It was a husk of gray, leathery, and petrified skin. Its eyes were pits, blacker than the darkness from which the creature crawled.

_Holy mother of Din!_

Aaron opened his mouth to scream as the lumbering creature slowly withdrew itself from the tunnel. The beast's deep rumbling groans grew louder, right before it let out a shriek.

The ear-piercing scream was terrifying, a hellish howl of a soul damned to the underworld.

Aaron stood frozen as the creature slowly closed the gap between them, his mouth open in a soundless scream.

_Run..._

Grog stepped back. Bryson let out a shriek of his own, unfortunately attracting a second ReDead's attention.

_Oh, Goddesses...mercy..._

"What are you two doing!? _RUN_!" Grog yelled to the two men.

They didn't respond, nor were they even blinking. Their limbs were stiffer than a petrified mummy. Grog quickly recalled hearing how ReDead's could paralyze their prey.

_By looking into their eyes..._

That's why he wasn't paralyzed, Grog realized. He was blind.

The ReDead's seemed to recognize there was something odd about him, focusing their attention on Aaron and Bryson.

_Oh, Goddesses._

He tried yanking Aaron back, but the tall man was too heavy, and no amount of budging moved him. The ReDead inched closer...

_Come on... MOVE!_

A second later, the first ReDead opened its mouth, grasping Aaron by the shoulder and sinking its yellow teeth into his neck. It tore through flesh and blood dripped from the wound. For a second, the ReDead broke eye contact with its victim, and Aaron was aware of what was happening. He screamed, trying to struggle free. Grog fell backward, stumbling over his own feet. His heart hammered in his chest as he held back a scream of his own.

The other monsters shrieked, crooning at the scent of blood. More ReDead spilled out the cave. Grog jumped up, seizing his chance to save Bryson. Desperately trying to avoid the nauseating sight of Aaron being eaten alive, the ReDead's noisy eating making his stomach thick with nausea, he darted to Bryson before another ReDead could reach him. Quickly, he clasped a hand over Bryson's eyes.

"What are you _doing_?" Bryson shrieked, waving like somebody just discovering their cloak was on fire.

"Hold still!" Grog hissed, watching as another ReDead came trudging towards them. He wrenched the lantern out of Bryson's hand and threw it straight at the ReDead.

Oil splashed from the lantern as glass shattered, and within seconds, the oil caught aflame. The ReDead let out its most horrid scream yet as it became wreathed in flames.

_Let it burn... please, let it burn._

The others paused from their meal, allowing their victim's body to fall into the mud.

They all shrieked at seeing their companion fall. It thrashed, twisting in agony as the fire consumed it. Before either Grog or Bryson could move, the other ReDead lumbered towards them.

_Goddesses no... no... no, please..._

He'd only made things worse.

_Din... Farore... Nayru... please... MERCY_

Grog tried pulling the heavier man away from the ReDead, but Bryson flailed in a moment of panic, striking Grog hard across the cheek, and sending him stumbling away.

"Stop!" Grog shouted. "I'm trying to _help_ you!"

It was too late. Bryson's eyes were drawn to the grisly sight of his friend's body, and then the ReDead's, their teeth still stained crimson.

"Don't look!" Grog screamed.

A second later, Bryson went rigid. Before Grog could reach him, one ReDead wrapped its arms around him in a lethal embrace. Grog looked away, bile rising in his throat.

He was only vaguely aware that more creatures were coming for him, limbs reaching as their horrid moans rumbled through the night. One clamped a cold, clammy hand onto his shoulder. His scream almost outdid the ReDead's own. He stumbled and nearly fell, wrenching himself free of the monster's grasp.

Grog was hyperventilating now, his mind reeling as the putrid stench of decay pervaded his nose and made him retch.

Moving on wobbly legs, he screamed, yelling himself hoarse as he broke into a run. He moved through the gates of the graveyard, away from the bodies, and away from the ReDeads.

"ReDeads, ReDeads in the graveyard!"

The only answer was the living dead's deep incessant groans.

He ran past the windmill and the well beyond it. He had to get away. Whether the hideous moans following him were imagined or real, he could not tell.

_CRUNCH..._

Grog's reality became a hazy world of pain as he smashed straight into a gigantic boulder in the middle of the road. He bounced off it, slamming hard onto the ground.

Grog was so delirious from fright that he didn't comprehend how peculiar it was to find a boulder in the middle of the road.

He looked up in time to see the boulder move. He was too far gone to comprehend how strange this was, or even notice it was not a boulder at all.

A pair of apologetic eyes peered down at him. "Oh, I'm sorry..." the Goron began before noticing the expression on Grog's face. "What is the matter?"

"ReDeads..." he gasped. "ReDeads... in the graveyard."

His slim hold on consciousness failed, and he slipped away into a blissful darkness.


	45. A Demon in Kakariko

** Chapter 44 **   
** A Demon in Kakariko **

Nabooru led the way back through the Spirit Temple, with Link and Sheik almost running to keep up. The trek back to the entrance was uneventful, for they encountered no traps, monsters, or magical apparitions of any kind. Nabooru did frown when she saw the tiny markers Sheik had carved into the walls but said nothing.

"Did you bring a horse?" Nabooru asked as they entered yet another lavishly decorated corridor with tiles featuring flowers and leaf motifs. The side rooms appeared to be designed for pilgrims. There was a dining hall, a library brimming with scrolls, and dormitories. Link only got a fleeting glance of them, for Nabooru did not pause.

"Of course," Sheik said. "We didn't use the portal to get here."

"A good thing you didn't," Nabooru said. "I doubt your welcome would have been warm, not with the Twinrova sisters around. I do hope Aveil was more accommodating when you met her."

"Actually, she threw us in a cell," Navi said.

Nabooru frowned again. "Well, I'm sure that  _won't_ happen again." She slowed down, glancing sideways at Link with a curious expression. "Just how  _did_  you escape?"

"We used a portal stone," Sheik explained.

"Ah, I should have guessed," Nabooru replied.

"We had help," Link admitted. "Some of the Gerudo were freed from the curse. Aveil was one of them."

"I know," Nabooru said. "The witches, or rather their phantoms, wanted to use me for exterminating the rebel Gerudo." She grimaced, her expression growing hard. "Ganondorf will pay for what he's done."

She sounded as though she wanted to storm Ganondorf's tower and confront him herself. Link didn't entertain the thought. He knew how horribly wrong it would go without the power of the Sages behind him.

They only had one Sage left to find- the Sage of Shadow. Since Shadow was most commonly associated with the Sheikah, Link guessed that the final Sage would be a Sheikah. That left two people who could be the final Sage: Impa or Halvard. Link would have been surprised if Rauru appointed the Mask Man to this role. All of the Sages, except Rauru, were revered leaders of their people, and Halvard seemed content to remain a creepy merchant turned spy.

Link knew that Impa had been a leader amongst her people, and he guessed that she became their leader after her assassination of the former Gerudo king. That puzzled Link; by failing to kill Ganondorf, Impa had disobeyed her superiors. If the Sheikah knew the Gerudo prince's fate, he doubted Impa's failure would have gone unpunished. What  _had_  happened to Impa after that night, and why did she try assassinating Ganondorf, only to spare him at the last moment? It was a decision that had sealed Link's fate, sending Hyrule towards a path of destruction. Perhaps something else had motivated the Sheikah to assassinate the Gerudo king, and the prophecy was used to justify the murder... Had that been what made Impa pause and question the High Seer's judgement? What else could have motivated the Sheikah to kill the Gerudo king? Link shook his head, unable to sought out his thoughts as fatigue settled on him like a heavy weight. .

"You all right, kid?"

Link was almost startled when Nabooru spoke. She had paused, leaving Link to nearly run straight into her.

"I'm fine... I was just distracted, that's all," he assured her. "It's nothing."

Nabooru didn't look convinced, but she nodded and then gestured for Link to keep following her.

They entered the temple's central chambers and discovered several Gerudo standing just inside the door. They must have been expecting trouble, for their veils were raised. However, the moment they saw Nabooru, they gaped and lowered the cloths from their faces. Link recognized Shinju immediately; she was the only one with her hair down, which seemed more common amongst the lower ranking Gerudo.

"Nabooru," she gasped, astonished.

"Hello, Shinju," Nabooru said warmly. "It is good to see you."

"We have dearly missed your counsel," said one of the other women. "Aveil should be here with the others shortly."

"Others?" Nabooru asked quizzically.

"Once we secured the fortress, Aviel had the other Kokiri brought here," Shinju explained. "She said you, or rather these two-" she nodded towards Link and Sheik "-had  a means to activate the portal outside and send them home."

"We do," Link said, feeling a rush of gratitude towards Aveil and the Gerudo who followed her. This meant that his oath to the Great Deku Tree was finally fulfilled.

 _The Kokiri are finally going home,_ he thought, brimming with a sense of relief and happiness that seemed both foreign and strange.

"What did you plan to do if we weren't here?" Navi asked.

"We would have sent a message. The temple could have accommodated us for a time," Shinju replied before turning back to Nabooru. "It's been seven years, Nabooru, what happened? We thought you were  _dead_."

"Will you lead us again?" another Gerudo asked.

"Will we march the spears?"

Nabooru rose a hand to stop the storm of questions. "It will take more than two stupid hags to kill me," she answered. "I will answer your questions, but first, there are some things I must attend to," Nabooru paused and then gestured to Shinju. "Take me to Aveil. There is much I need to discuss with her."

Shinju led the way out of the temple, with Nabooru and their small entourage in tow. More Gerudo were marching into the front plaza of the temple. Astride a black horse, Aveil led them. At the sight of Nabooru's small company, she dismounted and waved off offers of assistance as she braced herself against her steed. Her leg, Link noticed, was bandaged and she leaned heavily on the spear that was offered to her. She strode forward, and Nabooru quickened her pace to join her beside the dais. Aveil greeted her former queen in their native tongue and Nabooru answered her before clasping shoulders with the woman.

"It has been  _too_  long, Nabooru," Aveil said.

"It's good to see you too, Aveil," Nabooru said. "I am glad you managed to talk some sense into the other councilors and force Ganondorf to abdicate."

"There wasn't much diplomacy involved," Aveil said. "He was stabbed."

"So I heard," Nabooru said dryly.

"I am sorry that it came to this," Aveil offered more solemnly, her voice so soft that Link barely heard the words.

"Ganondorf chose his path," Nabooru said quietly, her expression growing cold. "The man I knew is long dead, Aveil, as is the kingdom he fought for."

Aveil looked troubled by these words. Her eyes widened a little, and she swallowed. "Of course," she said, almost hoarsely. "Shall I have refreshments prepared in my tent?"

"I could do with something other than roasted leever," Nabooru said with a slight smile. "Yes, some tea would be most welcome."

Two Gerudo quickly hastened away to carry out Nabooru's request.

"Tell me, Aveil," Nabooru said once the others had departed. "Is it true Ganondorf survived after he was stabbed?"

"How did you know that?" Aveil asked in surprise.

"Wait... Ganondorf survived?" Link blurted before he could stop himself.

The two Gerudo glanced at him, Aveil with narrowed eyes. Link swallowed.

They probably thought he was insubordinate for interrupting somebody of a high rank. In truth, the news should not have come as a surprise. Link knew Halvard suspected that Ganondorf couldn't be killed so easily, and neither Sheik nor Nabooru were convinced he was dead. Still, a part of him wanted to cling to that belief that he'd never have to face the former Gerudo King.

_Only the Master Sword can finish him._

Lost in his thoughts, Link hardly noticed Nabooru and Aviel speaking. Aviel gestured to one of her guards, and Link was taken aback when several Gerudo appeared; ushering forward a bedraggled group of Kokiri. Many of them appeared confused, some staring at their captors with wary expressions. They were quiet, far quieter than they should have been.

Several Kokiri noticed Navi hovering beside Link and pointed at her. Their own sprites hovered beside them, some of them recognized Navi and greeted her. They sounded more relieved than confused, probably because they'd seen her back in the fortress. Link spotted a few familiar faces amongst the Kokiri, but he was unable to spot anyone that he knew well. To his immense relief, the girl who Ganondorf had used as a hostage stood amidst the gathered crowd. One of the boys at the front, who was just a head taller than his kin, stared at Navi and then at Link.

"Why do you have a fairy?" he piped up, curiosity shining in eyes. "What's her name?"

"Navi," Link answered. "I met her in the woods."

The boy looked at him as if weighing the truth of his words. "Are we really going home?" he asked. "Saria said she'd find a way, but she disappeared. Some of the others did too."

"Yes," Link answered. Seeing the boy was uncomfortable, and knowing his scarred appearance probably wasn't helping, Link knelt. "Saria sent Navi and I to help you."

Link saw no point in confusing this boy by explaining that he also grew up amongst the Kokiri.

"She did?" the boy asked, a flicker of hope lighting his blue eyes. It was an unusual color for a Kokiri. "How...how do you know her?"

"Navi introduced me to her," Link said, gesturing at Navi. She didn't chastise him for lying, even though Link half expected it. "What's your name?"

"Fado, from Bando Grove," the boy answered. He shared his name with Fado from Link's home. Fado looked back at the portal, appearing afraid. "This portal will really take us back?"

"Really," Link replied. "I promise. All I have to do is activate it, and you'll be back at the Sacred Forest Meadow."

Fado looked at him and smiled. "Will you come with us?"

Link's heart ached. He wanted to return to the forest and see Forenz and the others. He wanted to tell the Great Deku Tree, or rather his successor, that he had done what the Great Deku Tree asked. One look at the expression on Sheik's face, once again passive and hard, told him that he wouldn't be going back. Not yet; he still had a job to do.

"Not right now, but I'll come as soon as I can." He held out a hand.

Fado hesitated and then shook it. "Thank you..." he paused, frowning. "What's your name?"

"Link." Link almost winced, wishing he'd held his tongue. There was no doubt that his name, and his infamy at failing to save the Great Deku Tree, was not forgotten. Many of the Kokiri wouldn't forgive him. If Fado connected the dots between him and their forest guardian's demise, he gave no sign of it.

"Link, we need to get moving. Aveil says there is trouble near Kakariko," Sheik murmured quietly. "I will help you see the Kokiri home, and then we must head there."

Even though fear stirred inside of him, Link nodded, doing his best to remain calm. He didn't want to frighten Fado or the others, though it was doubtful the Kokiri were as timid or go lucky as they were before their capture. Despite his efforts, Link wasn't able to stop the trickle of dread he felt, knowing that something was wrong.

"Gather your friends, you should be able to step onto the portal twenty at a time," Link said, doing his best to sound strong and hide his fear. "Once you arrive at the forest meadow, don't linger on the dais. Head into the forest temple- you'll find the others there."

"Thank you, Link," Fado said.

Fado turned to speak to his kin, talking in native Kokiri. The others all looked at Link with wide, inquisitive eyes. Then, after a gesture from Fado, they began marching onto the dais.

"You should do the honors," Sheik said.

Link nodded, his throat tightening and eyes prickling with tears he refused to shed in front of Sheik. He had to be strong.

"Thanks," he managed hoarsely.

He stepped on to the dais and turned to face Fado.

"Ready?" Link asked him, pulling the ocarina from his pocket.

"Ready," Fado answered.

"I'm going to step off the dais before the portal activates," he said. "Make sure the others stay in position."

Fado nodded, and Link began to play the ocarina, blowing into the mouthpiece as his fingers tapped to the melody of Minuet of the Forest. As it did, the portal hummed, coming to life, and upon that cue, Link stepped off the platform. Several Kokiri cried out in shock as blue flames licked the rim of the dais.

"It's alright," Link said, loud enough for his voice to carry. "Just stay still."

He saw Fado wave in farewell, and then he and the others vanished in a bright flash of light.

The remaining Kokiri gasped, some murmuring and others sounding afraid. Reassuring them, Link gestured for the next group to gather on the dais. They did.

Once the last group left, Link could barely believe it. He was sore and exhausted, but he'd finally done it.

"I told you that you would," Navi whispered.

"Yeah," Link replied, wiping a stray tear from his cheek, unable to contain all his emotions. "You did."

He hardly noticed Nabooru step beside him, gazing at the portal. "That was a good thing you did, kid." She clapped him on the back, smiling. "Gather your horse. You still have one more Sage to find."

"What do you plan to do now?" Link asked her, turning to see the other Gerudo were watching him as they began moving their horses into the temple grounds.

"Me? I intend to leave Aveil in charge as a regent," said Nabooru. "She will rally our people and sign a treaty between us and the other kingdoms. She's already sent word for our people to leave the occupied Hylian settlements and flee Ganondorf's tower if they haven't already."

Link wasn't sure what a treaty was. He made a mental note to ask Navi later.

"A treaty will be difficult," said Sheik. "I will do what I can, but I fear the resistance will be fierce."

"I know," said Aveil, her lips thinning. "King Nohansen invited us into his home, and on the night we celebrated the Nine Kingdoms' unity, he was butchered. Humans of all races are not quick to forgive or forget. This will be a difficult task."

"One I intend to accomplish," Sheik answered.

"I am certain you will," Nabooru said. "I will go to the Sacred Realm soon. I won't keep Rauru waiting long."

"Make sure that you do not. It's the only way to keep this temple safe," said Sheik.

Nabooru nodded. "I understand."

Sheik gestured for Link to follow her to the stables so that they could retrieve their horses.

When they entered the stables, Link quickly remembered what Sheik had said about trouble brewing near Kakariko.

"There was a raid," Sheik explained after Link asked. "Aveil doesn't know any more details other than the attackers were undead."

"Undead?" Navi asked. Link's elation died as it was washed away in a wave of dread.

"Whatever happened, the attack was widespread," Sheik said grimly.

That didn't sound promising at all.

"Is that why Halvard didn't come back?" Link asked.

"Most likely," Sheik answered, still sounding troubled. "What caused them to appear now, I am not certain. Aviel said the attack was repelled, so it probably wasn't Ganondorf."

With that less than comforting thought, Link led Epona out of the stables. Nabooru stood beside the dais, her spear raised in salute.

"See you soon, kid," Nabooru called out to him. "Take good care of him, Sheik."

Sheik merely nodded.

"I think she likes you," Navi whispered to Link.

Link was glad it was dark because his cheeks burned like they were on fire. "Thanks," he said through clenched teeth. He hoped Sheik hadn't heard that. She had guided her horse onto the dais and was waiting for him.

Knowing Epona might spook when the portal activated, despite having been through one before, Link dismounted and took a firm hold of her reigns. Handing Sheik his ocarina, he whispered a few soothing words to Epona. Then, as Sheik's haunting tune drifted into the night, the familiar blue flames erupted around them.

Epona jerked her head, ears going flat. Link held her reins tight, still murmuring softly to calm the frisked mare.

The world spun until the stars became a dizzying array of white streaks across the sky, and a bright light enveloped everything.

As the spinning subsided, the air became icy. For a second, Link was sure Sheik had accidentally sent them to one of Hyrule's snow-clad mountains. As the world came back into focus, his breath misted in the chill air.

It was snowing too. He'd never known it to snow in Spring.

Disorientated, his ears ringing from the swift leap across Hyrule, it took Link longer than it should have to realize what was going on. For a second, he thought Epona was pulling and tossing her head because she was upset about being flung so many miles in an instant. Then he looked down at his tunic as a flurry of snowflakes landed on him. He brushed a hand over his sleeve, leaving a gray smear.

Link took a closer look at the powder on his gauntlet and frowned.

_Ash._

It was then that he recognised the inhuman snarls coming from behind him.

_Another raid._

His heart sank, terror gripping him as he spun to behold a sight he'd hoped to never witness again. A red glow lit the night and fires crackled in the distance.

"Oh no," Navi gasped.

Kakariko was on fire. It was another raid, and judging by the harsh cries of ReDeads, it was exactly like the one Aviel had warned them about.

The iconic windmill was a raging pyre of flames burning high into the sky. The air was growing thick with smoke and burning embers rose like a swarm of fireflies. Debris rained from the windmill's sails as the flames consumed them.

The scent of smoke, combined with the harsh sounds of combat, grew too much for Epona. She reared, twisting like an animal caught in a trap, and then flicked a hoof towards Link's face. He stepped aside to avoid the glancing blow. With difficulty, he got her under control and threw himself into the saddle as Sheik leaped onto her own steed.

Together they rode out of the graveyard, pushing their steeds at a gallop.

 _This can't be happening,_ Link thought _. We're so close to finding the last Sage._

Epona charged forward through the frigid and chaotic night. Before they even made it halfway back to the village, he heard brick and mortar quaking. It was low and soft at first, impossible to hear over the fighting within the village. With a loud  _snap_ , one of the windmill's sails succumbed to the fire and broke away, hitting the ground with a  _crash_  and hurling a flurry of embers into the sky.

Then Link saw the windmill teeter forward. The structure groaned, and with a thunderous roar, wood splintered and snapped, brick crumbled, and the entire mill came crashing down. Screams followed, both from the living and the undead. Epona reared with a shriek, writhing again and nearly throwing Link off. With his heart in his throat, Link guided her to the village.

The horses approached the final corner amidst the rock-strewn path, entering the village. The houses nearest to them were up in flames and some had already collapsed. As they approached the burning wreckage, Link saw shadowy figures prowling amidst the wreckage.

Navi recognized the gaunt monstrosities instantly. "Stalfos."

Sheik quickly dismounted, steering her horse behind the rocks before flattening herself behind a boulder. Link followed her, Epona getting harder to control, her wide eyes glinting against the torchlight. Knowing any further struggle with her would only injure both of them, Link dismounted.

"Sheik," he hissed, getting close to her. "What are you  _doing_?"

She took out the ocarina and replied, "Make sure nobody notices me."

"What?"

He was confused but quickly realized what Sheik was doing when she began playing the Song of Storms.

People and undead alike paused in a moment of bewilderment as clouds started to amass in the red, smoke-clad sky. Link took that opportunity to send a blast of fire into a ReDead lumbering towards someone as they backed against a wall. The Redead shrieked and burned. Unfortunately, Link didn't hit the Stalfos that was also racing towards the ReDead's would-be quarry. The person cowering by the wall shrieked as the monster rose its blade-

"HEY!" Link bellowed, sprinting towards the scene.

The Stalfos paused, turning just in time to see the Master Sword carve straight through the air and into its face.

The terrified woman picked up her tattered skirts and fled, not even bothering to give Link a backward glance. Someone else was screaming nearby, but their attacker heard Link's shout. Three Stalfos answered his challenge with a clamor of steel. Link cleaved through one skeleton's vertebrae and sent another undead searching for its head. He quickly kicked the hapless monster in the ribs, knocking it over before he spun around and hacked another Stalfos in half, leaving it resting in pieces.

More creatures were coming. People were shouting and running towards the trail leading up Death Mountain while soldiers formed a line between them and their attackers. Amidst the confusion, almost no one paid a second thought to the Sheikah or green-clad Hylian caught in the middle of the living dead.

"Navi, watch my back!" Link yelled.

Navi nodded in a wordless reply and sprung higher into the air.

He twirled the Master Sword in an arc as five Stalfos tried taking him on at once. He felled three in a single arc, brought up his shield to deflect a blow from the fourth, and slashed the fifth through its spine.

Somewhere, Link heard a familiar battle cry. He felt a surge of hope and relief as he recognized the sound- Gorons.

He spun to see Gorons charging into the village, battering the undead aside. They swung their hammers to and fro, shattering Stalfos and reducing ReDeads to silent husks. Link rushed to help them. Not that they seemed to need his help. Encouraged by the sight of the burly mountain folk, soldiers in Hylian armor came charging into the fray. A single ReDead decided to take on a Goron rather than try and flee. Before it got a chance to break its remaining teeth on the Goron's hide, a hammer splattered it into the mud.

"Stupid beast," the Goron growled.

His companion looked up to see Link hacking at another skeleton, and seeing the green-clad Hylian, he bellowed a greeting.

"It's Brother Link!" the Goron cried.

Link groaned.  _Damn it, stop calling me that!_

The other's joined in with cries of, "Hooray! We're saved! Dodongo Buster has saved us!"

Wishing the Gorons would stop with the ridiculous names, Link snarled as he dispatched another Stalfos. Sheik's face was still veiled beneath her white garbs, but he was certain that she was smirking.

The Hylians, who were a good distance from Link, glanced at each other. However, they weren't given long to ponder, for bony fingers and limbs burst free from the muddy soil. Stalfos after Stalfos emerged into the night, shrieking as they broke out of their earthen tombs.

A single Goron left his companions, walking over to Sheik as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening. He casually swatted a single stalfos to the side. "Sheik, Link?" he greeted them cheerily. "It is good to see you both!"

"Jemite?" Sheik asked. "What's going on? Where's Rin and Halvard?"

Jemite never got a chance to answer. Or if he did, Link never noticed. A strange droning noise caught his attention.

_What is that?_

It took him a moment to pinpoint the strange noise, but when he did, he realized it was coming from inside Kakariko's well. Bits of burning timber lay amidst soot-covered rubble strewn about the well's perimeter.

_Odd._

He knew there was a seal on the well, but until know he hadn't given any consideration to its significance.

"Navi, can you hear that?" Link asked as his companion joined him.

"Yeah, I can." Navi gazed in worry at the well. The ominous droning was getting louder.

Sheik heard it too. Link took a step towards the well, but Sheik threw an arm out to stop him.

"That better not be what I think it is," she said slowly.

"What is it exactly?" Link asked.

"You don't want to know. Just stay back. If anything comes out, run and find Impa or Halvard." Her voice was hard.

"What... I don't understand-" Link began.

"Just do it!" Sheik turned, looking worried. "Jemite, get your people back!"

The Goron obeyed without question.

Sheik took a few tentative steps towards the well, firelight flickering on her face, revealing a look of dread. That was just as unsettling as finding Kakariko swarming with undead.

The buzzing sound rose in volume. It was as though there was an enormous hornet's nest inside well. Then, a thick black cloud burst through the seal, shattering stone and flinging debris high into the air. The entity, if it was even one, resembled a thick plague of flies. Voices whispered from within the dark mass, speaking of blood, hatred, and a desperate hunger.

Sheik craned her head upwards as the demon began taking form. In the glow of the fire, Link watched as it morphed into a shape resembling a human torso, its short arms ending in two bloody stumps. Where its neck ended, there was a large, bulbous eye which twitched as the beast took in its surroundings. It was one of the most grotesque things that Link had ever seen.

Then, two hands formed on both side of the creature, somehow moving without being attached to its stumps.

 _What the hell is that thing?_ Link wondered, wishing Navi could have told him. When no word was offered, he just gaped in shocked silence.

"Link, run!" Sheik yelled.

Link started running towards Epona, who was still sheltered behind the rocks where he'd left her.

The beast's hands moved as though attached to invisible strings. One opened, whipping straight towards Sheik. Two ghostly fingers plucked her off the ground by one leg, throwing he into the air before catching her and shaking her like a ragdoll. Sheik yelled, slashing frantically and hacking her sword towards the creature's fingers.

"LET HER GO!" Link bellowed, stopping in his tracks ad he watched this unfold. The demon simply ignored him

The demon ignored him. The Goron's roared a challenge, and Link heard someone shouting orders. The Hylian soldiers had managed to kill most of the remaining undead separating them from him and Sheik. Some of the men were pointing at the demon, while others notched bows and took aim. Several archers ran as the other hand swung towards them, swatting and splattering men as though they were mere insects.

An arrow whizzed past, striking the hand holding Sheik, the weapon's shaft looking no bigger than a thorn compared to the monster's hand. Link ran forward, just as Sheik heaved her sword into the hand's palm. The creature dropped her, and she slammed into a brick wall with a crunch. She went down limply, falling like a sack.

Link's breath left him.

"Sheik?" he asked weakly. She didn't move. He called out more urgency, "Sheik!"

Several of the Hylians were already running towards the fallen Sheikah, giving no heed to Link.

"Link, we have to get help!" Navi yelled.

Link nodded and broke into a run, sprinting as fast as he could towards Epona. The creature's form had already dissolved, and this time, the entity was shooting straight towards him like a thick cloud of black insects.

"It's after us!" Navi cried.

Link spun on his heels and saw the creature tear the air. Knowing he could not outrun it, Link braced himself and held his sword so tight that his fingers hurt. He channeled light magic into the blade and charged at the demon with an angry cry. It was a stupid move, but by the time he realized his error, it was too late.

The monster slammed into Link's shield with the force of a rampant bull. His ribs cracked as he hit the muddy earth. Gasping, he tried to roll onto his stomach and bring himself to his knees. Somewhere nearby, Epona shrieked. There was a thunder of hooves as she galloped off into the night, fleeing like the demon king himself was after her. The shadow beast engulfed Link, plunging him into total darkness. A peculiar sensation ran along his skin, as though he'd been plunged into an icy pond and was now being pulled slowly under.

Link wanted to scream as the shadow further smothered him, his left hand burning with pain. He tried in vain to draw breath, but it was as though something cold were pressing down on him. He couldn't breathe. With a jolt of horror, Link realized the creature was drawing energy from him. He sought the Triforce's comforting presence and felt something stir inside of him as it answered his call. He could sense it now, a light amidst the darkness. He clung to it, clutching it as though it was the only thing that stood between him and drowning in a storm. The creature's hungry murmurs grew louder, it cackled in excitement, certain of its triumph.

Link felt his tenuous on Courage's power slip and the world grew colder still. The Triforce of Courage was not going to enough to save him from this entity.

Link's lungs screamed for air, but he still couldn't breathe. Focusing as hard as he could, Link drew on Courage's power, he didn't hold back his time but allowed it to flood into him and surge through hls body. A flash of green light burst across his vision, leaving him dazed.

The creature's oppressive weight lifted, and Link sucked in air, heaving violently.

He crawled towards the Master Sword, hid limbs feeling like lead as he moved forward. He saw a flicker of light through the corner of one eye. Sheik was on her feet and leaning against the wall she'd fallen against. Her palms were stretched outwards towards the demon.

Several guards were standing near her side. Three others were trying to riddle the demon with arrows without much success. The demon retreated, howling in pain as it did so. The remaining Stalfos turned, saw their master flee, and took flight. The few ReDead that remained were not so fortunate, and their neverending torment was brought to a quick end.

As Link's fingers finally clung to the Master Sword's hilt, his vision blurred. He struggled to take in air, and despite the fires raging around him, he shivered violently.

He could hear muffled voices, but couldn't make out any words as darkness claimed him. His head hit the Master Sword's hilt with a painful thump.


	46. The Last Sheikah

** Chapter 45 **   
** The Last Sheikah **   
  


_"Never forget who you are, Zelda Elanna Nohansen."_

Zelda closed her eyes as she recalled her last conversation with Impa. She took a breath, fighting back the urge to sob. Grief clenched like an icy fist around her heart as she thought of the woman who was like a mother to her. Impa. She meant everything to Zelda, and now, she was gone.

 _No,_ Zelda thought, a part of her screaming in denial at the truth she desperately wanted to deny. _She can't be dead._

She clenched her fingers around the piece of paper in her hand. The parchment contained a message: Impa's final note. It told her what happened the night the village was raided, and how to proceed should Impa fail to contain the evil within the Shadow Temple.

Zelda bowed her head, struggling to keep hold of her emotions. Normally, she would have retreated to meditate rather than risk being seen in this state, but she'd tried that.

They were so close.

All Zelda had to do was find the last Sage with Link's help. Then, they could prepare their final strike. Only the Shadow Medallion was needed, the same amulet that Zelda had entrusted to Halvard's care. The other medallions were in Zelda's possession; during her brief trip back to the Desert Colossus, she had retrieved Nabooru's amulet shortly after the woman went to the Sacred Realm.

When Zelda returned from her short debrief, the Zora gave her Ruto's medallion along with their condolences on Impa's death. A part of her still refused to believe Impa was dead. Try as she might, Zelda couldn't deny the truth; the escape of the Shadow Demon, the Necromancer, only meant one thing- Impa was gone. She would have done everything within her power to stop the Necromancer from leaving his prison.

Impa's letter explained that she'd gone to the Shadow Temple. Before Kakariko could rally and fight back, the Necromancer managed to kidnap almost half of the village's inhabitants.

After her debrief with their commander, the few remaining members of the Queen's Banner who knew Impa had offered Zelda their condolences, but she barely heard them. To them, veiled in her Sheikan disguise, Zelda was just Impa's student, and her eventual successor as the Sheikah leader- except there were no Sheikah left. Zelda was the last Sheikah, or at least Sheik was, and would be until the day Zelda finally removed her mask.

Halvard might have taken Impa's position, however doubtful that might have been, but the last anyone had seen of him was when he'd arrived and taken off to the Shadow Temple to find Impa. When he failed to return, the commander of the Queen's Banner sent some of his band after him. Now, they too were amongst the missing.

_Goddesses, we were so close._

Of course, Zelda would tell Link what happened when he finally woke up, but she considered leaving out the fact that Impa and Halvard were presumed dead. She couldn't have the boy hero acting like a scared hound. In fact, she hoped he was over that. She didn't blame Link given the circumstances; he'd been robbed of his childhood, and all because of the cruel hand fate had dealt him. The very thought of it made Zelda sick with revulsion. It was partly because of her that Link would bear more scars than the ones maring his flesh. She had destroyed his life.

 _He's not a boy anymore,_ Zelda reminded herself. _He's a man, one of the last of your kin, and the Hero of Time._

Rauru was her only other kinsman, but illegitimate as he was, nobody recognized him as a member of the royal household. Of those who knew of his true identity, only Zelda and Halvard remained. It was very unlikely that Rauru would ever agree to the idea of being recognized as the rightful heir of Hyrule's crown. Though he'd argue that his past was well behind him, Zelda was certain that the memory of how he'd been treated by the Royal Family still pained him. He had essentially been swept aside, an embarrassment to be kept out of the eyes of the court lest he shame the Nohansen name. In a way, keeping out of the court's scrutiny had kept him alive.

There was one other person who could take the throne should Zelda fail, and she was far away. It had been a year since Zelda had last seen her. It was painful, but Zelda knew she had to keep her as far from her own thoughts as possible. If Ganondorf ever found out...

Zelda's chest tightened, sharp daggers digging deeper into her core. The memories of what she saw inside the Spirit Temple weren't helping. Was this the legacy she'd leave? Naught but a shattered kingdom forever lost in a great cataclysm? Zelda closed her eyes and took a long breath, imagining a candle flame. Feeling her heartbeat slow, she opened her eyes again, beholding a scene of desperation. Along Kakariko's wall, banners fluttered in a wind that carried the scent of ash and burning flesh.

It had been a long night for the armies sprawled across Hyrule Field. The undead had struck there as well, spreading panic, destroying supplies, burning tents, and slaying scores of soldiers. It was bedlam; nobody was expecting an attack to come from inside of their camp's confines.

Zelda sighed. She wasn't going to find any solace here. Eventually, somebody was going to wonder if she was ill. Her gaze wandered to the path towards the graveyard, a part of her clinging to the slim hope that Impa would appear at any moment. She'd even be happy to see Halvard, despite the misgivings she had about him.

If it hadn't been for Impa's reassurance, she would never have trusted the man. His fascination with malevolent and powerful objects was both troubling and an invitation for disaster.

Zelda looked out at the black tower, and then at the armies spread throughout the valley. The banners continued to flutter, bearing the Nine Kingdoms' colors and sigils. Seven of those armies would ride out to surround Castletown in the evening, their sorcerers still hoping to break the barrier protecting the fallen city.

The nearest tent to Kakariko bore a banner with a red lion and a phoenix emblazoned upon its blue fabric: the House sigils of Harkinian and Nohansen. Further afield, flags of gray and white marked the Mithiran's camp. Griffins, naught but pinpricks from Zelda's vantage point, were led by through the camp by their keepers.

Zelda's eyes strayed to another tent where a steady stream of healers came and went. She admired them- they hadn't slept much the last two days, yet they kept going as best they could to aid the wounded. She'd taken a moment to visit them and wander in their midst, her heart aching as people wondered where the queen was. She knew some of them considered her a coward for hiding. It took all her strength to keep quiet and her face straight as she walked by with an air of feigned confidence.

_Your queen has not forgotten you. She is closer than you know._

Zelda was not yet queen, but that hadn't stopped the people of Hyrule from calling her that. Nearly everyone believed she was living her days in exile, though they could not decide on where. Zelda wished she could remove her mask, to be rid of this veil and not be burdened by walking amongst shadows and secrecy. It would be foolish, especially since she had managed to stay hidden this long. The two witches might have figured out her secret, but they weren't alive anymore. Revealing herself would invite any of Ganondorf's hired assassins to kill her or use a portal stone to carry her into the usurper's hands.

She surveyed the men on the wall, her expression grim. Everyone was tense, wary eyes directed at the sky or towards the distant horizon. Once the sun sank beneath the western mountains, the dead would stir again. Already, many people had fled into the woods' protected confines. They were well away from the Kokiri's groves, which was fortunate, for the forest guardians protected their ancient glens fiercely. Despite reassurances from the Great Deku Tree's descendant, Zelda still worried that something might invoke their wrath. She didn't need that on top of the problems she already faced, and that was without taking into account the ramifications of her alliance with the Gerudo.

Earlier that morning, Aveil's emissary had arrived as promised,  bearing white flags and flanked by a large escort. Zelda had surprised by their promptness, not thinking that they might have already received Aveil's message. Yet, they'd come, seeking a meeting with Zelda's council. Their emissary was nearly thrown into a cell, but Zelda managed to step in before that could result in a diplomatic incident. Instead, she'd had them escorted to a tent where the Queen's Council assembled. She was the only one who wasn't surprised by the Gerudo's request for an alliance; the rest of the council was a different matter.

"An alliance?" Toru sputtered. It was a wonder he didn't swear.

The reactions from the six council members, including General Toru, were not surprising. Zelda knew Ganondorf tricked his people, but this was unlikely to elicit any sympathy from her council or any of the nobles within the alliance's army.

She past the letter bearing Aveil's own signature around the table, watching as each council member read it. Their expressions quickly turned sour, and everyone began speaking at once. They argued and mentions of treason and heresy quickly went flying.

 _Predictable,_ Zelda thought.

Only the Gerudo emissary remained quiet, sipping a cup of tea and looking calm and controlled. This only seemed to annoy several of the lords even further.

When several council members rounded on her, declaring that she did not speak for the queen, Zelda felt her temper flair.

 _I am your queen, you lummox!_ she thought irritably, growing impatient with this display.

"This is madness!" one man decried. "Have you taken leave of your _senses_? Did you forget that it was the Gerudo who murdered King Nohansen and his family? You insult their memory, Sheikah."

That comment struck a savage blow, and Zelda almost blanched. Her cold stare burned holes in the man's coat, and he swallowed, realizing his error. Toru looked livid, and the Gerudo emissary, Farida, was staring at the offending lord with keen interest. She could have been watching a theater performance for all the concern she showed.

"The Gerudo were not acting of their own free will, Lord Fenn," Zelda said flatly. There was a flurry of discontented murmurs, and yet Zelda ignored them. "You would do well to remember that it was Nohansen's desire to seek peace with his enemies. To deny them this chance would be an insult to his memory."

"Also, be a fine chance for them to stick a knife in us while we're sleeping," somebody else muttered.

Zelda ignored him too, her eyes fixed on Fenn.

"Please," Fenn scoffed. "The Gerudo were _brainwashed_? So you told us, but that doesn't change what they did!"

"You're right," Zelda agreed, earning a wary glance from Farida. "It doesn't change what happened, but given the circumstances, they deserve a chance to help us. We need their help if we're to win this. Otherwise, Ganondorf will pick each one of us off one by one. He is still capable of that, as you have learned these past few nights."

A babble of arguing broke out until Toru slammed his hands on the table. "That's _enough_!" he yelled. The bickering quickly ceased, and all eyes turned to him, expressions ranging from shock to strong disapproval.

Zelda's lips thinned. Toru knew he was supposed to behave more diplomatically around the other council members.

Toru's face was grim. There were dark shadows beneath his bloodshot eyes, and he sounded exhausted. He wore the colors of the Queen's Banner with the red lion emblazoned on his breastplate. His armor was in an abysmal state, marred with dents and scratches.

"Don't tell me you agree with this load of moblin trash. An alliance with _these_ heathens?" Lord Fenn rasped, gesturing at Farida who bristled like an angry cat.

It was a good thing, Zelda thought, that she had ordered the majority of Farida's guards to remain outside. Otherwise, things might have turned nasty. She was about to reprimand Lord Fenn when, to her surprise, somebody beat her to it.

"Lord Fenn, you would do _well_ to remember that with the untimely loss of Lady Impa, Sheik speaks for the queen," Toru said, his voice calm but threatening. He pointed at a letter on the table, supposedly written by Zelda and delivered to Sheik. Zelda would have laughed if someone had accused her of forging the queen's letter. "If she chooses to accept the Gerudo's request, then so do I."

Zelda tilted her head, uncomfortable with how close Toru came to revealing her secret. Only he knew who she was, and to the rest, she was just Zelda's advisor. Nobody else seemed bothered by her, and instead they proceeded to bicker amongst each other.

When the bickering finally came to a close, almost the entire council consented to the alliance. Some took their time adding their signatures to Zelda's own, hesitant when quills touched the parchment. When it was Fenn's turn to add his signature, he refused to give it. Instead, he denounced Zelda's proclamation of a peace treaty as both reckless and outrageous, before storming out of the tent.

Farida rode away with her escort, along with some of Impa's own guard, bearing the terms of Zelda's treaty. 

When that arduous meeting finally came to a close , Zelda left the tent and went to the _Dancing Goron Inn_. The building looked disheveled these days, with paint peeling from shuttered windows and dust accumulating on the walls. Link was only beginning to stir hours after the Necromancer had attacked him. Zelda had left him in the care of three people who knew him well enough and slipped away to get some privacy.

That wasn't going to happen, sadly.

She saw Toru walking towards her. The sentries, some of whom were nodding off to sleep, stood erect, saluting him as he walked by.

"I wasn't sleeping, sir," one man announced. "I was just resting my eyes a little."

"You'll get all the rest you want if something sticks an arrow in you," Toru growled. "You're not the only one who'd rather be elsewhere right now, but we all have tasks to do and that includes you."

"Of course, sir," the man stammered apologetically. "It won't happen again."

"Good." Apparently satisfied, Toru continued his steady stride towards Zelda. "My Lady, I've been looking for you. You're near impossible to find at the best of times, you know that?"

"You have something for me?" Zelda asked.

"There is news from the company I sent into the Shadow Temple-"

That immediately got Zelda's attention. Her eyes met his, and she knew from his haggard and drained expression that it wasn't good news.

"What is it?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"One of the men returned..." Toru admitted, his voice grave. "I don't know what happened to him, but he was babbling like a madman." Toru shook his head as if unable to believe what he said. "He didn't want anyone near him, and just about took out one man when they tried getting his knife off of him."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"No, we knocked him out-"

Zelda shot him a questioning glare.

"We didn't injure him," Toru continued. "Well, not permanently. Bloody ashes, the man has seen some horrible things the last few years, but to lose it like that... The look in his eyes could've frightened a ReDead! He was yelling something about disembodied hands trying to strangle him."

Zelda had a few ideas as to what might have caused that, none of them pleasant.

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"With the healers. I doubt there's much they can do."

Silence fell as they stared towards the black tower in the distance. There was a translucent, dome-like barrier surrounding the structure, which shimmered and rippled like water. Dozens of mages were working to try and dispel it; they worked in shifts so that nobody killed themselves from drawing too much magic. So far, nothing they did worked.

"If you don't mind me asking," Toru asked. Zelda didn't mind him dropping formalities so long as nobody else was in earshot. "What the flamin' _hell_ are the Sheikah keeping inside that temple?"

"I don't know," Zelda said.

She knew it was nothing pleasant. Impa never spoke of what was inside, and avoided most of Zelda's questions. It was very unlike Impa to do that, and Zelda sensed a tinge of fear in her mentor's voice whenever the Shadow Temple was mentioned. If Impa was frightened by it, Zelda shuddered to think what other evils it held beside the Necromancer. Even before Hyrule fell, there were few records within Hyrule's libraries on the Sheikah or the Shadow Temple. Somebody, or rather something, had destroyed every single volume and scroll detailing the last three hundred years of Sheikan history. She did know that the Shadow Temple had once been known by a different name. The Necromancer had turned it into a prison to both humiliate and discourage the rebel Sheikah. Few who went inside, save the wardens, were ever heard from again. Those that did were given over to their kin who quick realised that something was horribly wrong.

It was a cruel and brutal act: the freed prisoners were devoid of everything that made them who they were. They didn't recognize their family, not even their own children, and appeared completely insane. Many chose to slay the Necromancer's victims rather than let them suffer, while others cast them onto the streets where they either starved or died from exposure. The rebel Sheikah's morale suffered a devastating blow, and it nearly crushed them. In the end, the prison's creator became the imprisoned. Impa didn't think the Necromancer had always been evil, something... possibly even experimenting with Shadow magic, had corrupted him.

"Doesn't seem like a wise move going down there without knowing what you're up against, if you don't mind my saying so," Toru commented. "If the legends are true-"

"There isn't much of a choice," Zelda said quietly. "The blessing of Nayru will protect me."

She glanced down at her hand absentmindedly, as the scar, the mark of the Goddesses, tingled. Given the proximity to one of its two counterparts, she wasn't surprised by its slight discomfort.

"Aye, so you've said," Toru remarked. "Forgive me if I do not share your faith in the Goddesses, my Queen. Despite the people's pleas for their blessings, they haven't exactly stopped Ganondorf from trying to wipe Hyrule off the map." He gestured towards the distant barrier impeding the way to Ganondorf's tower. "We have _no_ idea what is waiting for us beyond those walls, nor how to get that barrier down."

Zelda knew Toru was not a particularly religious man, nor did she blame him. He had lost almost everything, as had so many of his countrymen. He wouldn't take kindly to any sympathetic words, so she tilted her head and listened. When Zelda didn't respond, Toru sighed, looking more tired than she had ever seen him.

The Goddesses hadn't abandoned them, or so Zelda willed herself to believe,  but their aid came at a terrible price for those who wielded their power. Some called it a curse, no doubt inspired by old tales of a demon who long ago began the wretched cycle to which Link, herself, and Ganondorf were bound.

"I guess I'm not talking you out of this madness," Toru said, pitch gruff. Zelda didn't mind his tone. "Damn it, what if something happens to you in there? I have no doubt Impa will kill me in whatever afterlife awaits us." He bowed his head, face somber. "You really think she's gone?"

Zelda never doubted her mentor's ability to survive; Impa had lived through two wars before this one: the Sheikah Schism and the Gerudo Rebellion, two events which had boiled over into the Hundred Year War. "As much as I don't want to believe it," Zelda said, fighting to keep any emotion out of her voice. "I don't think the Necromancer would have kept her alive. She rebelled against him and sealed him in the Shadow Temple, after all." The words left a bitter taste on her tongue. It was almost as if Zelda was admitting the very truth she fought so hard to deny.

"I'm sorry," Toru said, his voice quiet.

"As am I," Zelda replied. She fought against the feelings constricting around her chest, breathing becoming difficult.

Toru's arm twitched, as though he was had been about to place a comforting hand on her, but he thought better of it. It would not be proper etiquette to do so, not that it really mattered when she was clothed in her Sheikhan garbs.

"I must check on Link. Hopefully, he is awake now," Zelda announced pleasantly. "I don't intend to wait much longer before entering the temple."

"Be careful," Toru told her.

"Always."

Zelda looked back at the sun, which was nearly reaching its zenith.

 _Link better be awake now._ If he wasn't, Zelda would find some means of getting him out of bed. The undead would return at nightfall, and unless they were stopped soon, the final strike on Ganondorf's tower would be over before it even began.

She left the wall, wandering amongst the houses towards the _Dancing Goron_ _Inn._ People watched her from windows, many eyeing her with fear. They blamed the Sheikah for the trials they had suffered the last two nights, and for the kidnapping of over half the village. A few confident souls strayed out from their homes, begging for news regarding their loved ones. Zelda's heart ached as she heard their desperate pleas; it pained her deeply to usher them away. It pained her even more to maintain a cold and stoic exterior, which earned her a fair share of angry and hurt looks.

_I can't falter now._

As she approached the stables, Zelda's heart lifted at the sight of a familiar horse with a rust-colored coat and silver mane. Her tail looked like it had been docked. She couldn't recall how it had gotten so badly scorched in the first place.

"Epona!" Zelda exclaimed. "Where'd you _come_ from?"

Epona buzzed her lips and neighed in recognition. Link's mare hadn't been seen since last night. Zelda was half afraid he might insist on looking for her before venturing into the Shadow Temple. She barely noticed the lanky man with the greasy mustache leaning against a pitchfork, a pair of small beady-eyes watching her.

She glanced down the road. The streets were almost empty, except for one person coming out the door of Impa's house. Zelda looked at Epona and then did a double take.

Someone _was_ leaving Impa's house. Zelda caught a glimpse of them before they took off down the road, slipping around the corner of a building. In that fleeting glance, she recognized who it was, and her mind reeled with confusion.

There was no mistake, for she would have recognized that figure in his trademark tunic anywhere. He carried a sack, but that wasn't the detail she caught most of all.

A chill ran through her.

There was no doubt about it; the tunic was the exact same design as Link's. There was just one difference.

It was jet black.


	47. Lens of Truth

** Chapter 46 **   
** Lens of Truth **

_He couldn't possibly be here. Not now._

Zelda darted down the stone path, one hand reaching for the knife hidden beneath her garb. She ran past the door of Impa's house, opening herself to magic's enduring flow. She embraced Fire, ready to cast it instantaneously. If she could get close enough.

She caught sight of the demon running around the corner of a nearby shop, _Ajith's_ _Emporium,_ and into a narrow lane. Zelda considered following it, but without help, a pursuit into the laneway would be foolish; phantoms conjured from a person's image seldom died easily.

Zelda's sharpened Sheikan senses tingled at the distinct feeling of Shadow magic. It was an odd sensation, one that made her skin crawl and caused goose bumps to break out along her arms. A chill spread through her veins as she sensed Dark Link moving towards the well and the windmill's broken remnants. There were people situated there who would have no idea what was headed their way.

Zelda ran, earning startled looks as she bolted past people peering out of their homes. She arrived in the square where the well stood. It was teeming with people and Gorons who were still combing the ruins surrounding it. The Gorons looked up as she ran into the plaza, some offering greetings, others making anxious queries. Zelda heard none of them. She had to cut the demon off from its intended path.

She darted around a corner, skidding as she came face to face with a Goron. It gave a startled yelp, and Zelda stepped to the side with nimble feet, narrowly avoiding a collision with the creature's bulky hide.

As she ran, a dark figure darted out from behind a building. Dark Link ran towards the well, knocking aside swords and spears as the startled guardsmen tried to block his path.

_Goddesses._

It really didn't want to fight. This struck Zelda as strange, but she forced the thought aside as quickly as it surfaced. There were too many people inside the square, and using magic could hurt many, which was something Zelda wanted to avoid, especially since it would turn them against her.

Before she could scream for everyone to run, Dark Link reached the well. He vaulted over the stone and straight into the dark abyss. No normal creature would survive that fall, but she knew better than to believe it would kill the demon.

Zelda stopped beside the well, gasping for breath. Being cautious, she formed a magical barrier within the structure's throat, then peered into the darkness beyond the shimmering barrier. There was nothing to be seen, unsurprising given that the bottom lay at the base of a sixty-foot drop. Zelda almost considered getting some rope and climbing down after the demon. No sooner the idea crossed her mind, she dismissed it, realizing it was a reckless idea.Climbing down would make her a fine target for anything waiting in the shadows and everyone believed there were unspeakable things down there; they all knew the well was cursed. It had been abandoned for years before it was drained and sealed.

Some people in Kakariko believed the well was haunted by the spirit of a child who fell inside. They named him Ben and told tales of how he followed those coming to fetch water from the well. The boy never spoke, just watched in an endless vigil. Eventually, the villagers had gotten so sick of being haunted that they requested the Sheikah's aid to appease the wayward spirit.

Zelda thought it was just another tale that often sprung up in taverns and inns over the years. Those with a taste for less pleasant stories believed the well was a mass grave built during the Sheikah Schism. The spirits of those souls now haunted the Shadow Temple, where the damned lingered with an insatiable hunger for vengeance. She'd asked Impa if it was true, but that had only prompted Impa to change the subject and send her on some errand that needed attending to.

Satisfied that she wasn't in for any unpleasant surprises, for now at least, Zelda dispelled the translucent barrier sealing the well.

"Sheik... My Lady? What in Goddesses was _that_?"

Zelda jerked upright at the man's voice, then turned to see a guard walking towards her. The man's tattered sash and red and blue embroidery blackened with soot marked him as one of Toru's captains. However, it took her a moment to recognize him. He was looking beyond her, his eyes wide as they settled onto the well.

People were gathering around now, murmuring amongst each other and casting suspicious glances at Zelda. The Gorons weren't quite so worried. Several eyed her with a mix of recognition and quizzical expressions while trying to work out what the guards were fussing about.

The tension amongst the Hylian crowd was palpable, and several guards quickly ushered the onlookers away before they could get rowdy. They avoided pushing or shoving, which Zelda was grateful for. That sort of thing could start a riot.

Zelda turned her attention to the young captain, his eyes trailing from her dagger and up towards her eyes. Realizing she was still tightly clutching her weapon, Zelda quickly sheathed it.

"My lady?" the officer sounded as uncertain as he looked.

"A servant of the Necromancer," Zelda answered grimly.

"It looked like our Sworn Brother-" grumbled a Goron as he lumbered towards her, earning an uncomfortable glance from the guard.

"It was a trick, I assure you," Zelda said, pitch calm. When the Goron looked at her uneasily, she added, "I doubt it's coming back. Return to your duties."

The Goron nodded and ambled off, leaving both Sheik and the guard alone.

"You sure it isn't coming back?" the captain asked her quietly.

"One cannot be sure of a great number of things in a time like this," Zelda said, avoiding a direct answer. It was one of many habits the Sheikah were notorious for. "Tell your men to keep an eye out, and if anyone sees anything, report to General Toru immediately."

The officer looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but thinking better of it, he turned and dashed off to his task. Zelda turned back to the well, her mind still fixed on the demon and its odd behavior. _Why did it flee?_

If she wanted certainty that it wasn't coming back, she'd have to act fast. First, she quickly found Jemite, who was busily helping his kin sift through broken bricks and timber. He greeted her with his usual jovial smile, even after smacking a Goron across the head for eating something it had found in the ruins of someone's house. Zelda sent Jemite to fetch Link, instructing him to send the boy to Impa's house. As Jemite rolled away, somehow garnering some speed as he did so, Zelda's thoughts returned to the bag she'd seen the demon carrying.

It must have been after something. She didn't have a clue what that could be. Impa kept a whole manner of strange things inside her house, most Zelda was not allowed to touch, but she couldn't think of anything specific that might have drawn the demon's attention. Hoping she could determine what the demon wanted, Zelda walked quickly back towards Impa's house.

Her heart pounded as she ran up the steps to Impa's door, a part of her irrationally afraid. There always was something downright eerie about Impa's home, as though the souls of its previous owners dwelt within, barely tolerating anyone's entrance. Even the villagers believed it was haunted, just like the well.

As Zelda placed her hand on the doorknob, she noticed there was a key already in the lock.

_Odd._

Dark Link must have left it there, too intent on fleeing once he'd been spotted.Not wanting to think about how he'd come across the key in the first place, Zelda pushed the door open and stepped inside. Except for those strange, lingering spirits with their melancholy, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Several chairs with plush velvet cushions were arranged around a table with a tray of tea in its center. Above the cold hearth stood a tapestry depicting a mask- Impa's family emblem. It was similar in appearance to the Mask of Truth, but the red teardrop was missing. This wasn't too surprising to Zelda, for the crimson teardrop was a relatively recent addition: a symbol of the Sheikah who died during the Hundred Year War. All Zelda knew of that war was that Impa had supported the Royal Family, and then turned on them in an attempt to seat the monarch's estranged son on the throne. Given that it appeared that the Royal Family had sanctioned the slaughter of the rebel Sheikah, it seemed little surprise that Impa had fought against them.

Was that why Impa never spoke of her family? Did her choice to side against Zelda's great grandfather turn them against her? It would explain why Impa hated the tapestry so much.

Impa's family motto was written across the tapestry's bottom in ancient Sheikah.

_"There is no light without shadow."_

The mottos of most noble houses were grand and inspiring, and yet, Zelda found this one to be neither. She often wondered where it came from. Nothing else inside the room looked odd or out of place. A cup of tea sat untouched and stone cold on one side of the table, a book propped beside it. If Zelda had to guess, Impa was probably reading rather than celebrating with the village when the first attack took place. It made sense since Impa didn't partake in what she referred to as "frivolous occasions."

 _Oh, Impa,_ Zelda thought. Her chest tightened as she looked about the empty room. _Why did it have to be now, when I need you most?_

Pushing her thoughts away from her mentor's untimely demise, Zelda glanced back up at the tapestry. The mask stood in the center of one long family tree, with names dating back centuries before the first Hylians permanently settled into what was now the Kingdom of Hyrule. This was when the Kokiri occupied almost all Hyrule, and the present kingdom was little more than a minor province.

The names on the tapestry were so small that Zelda needed to squint to see them. Impa hated that tapestry. She'd tried every means to remove it, short of burning the entire house down. The tapestry itself was magically stuck to the wall and was able to resist every attempt to remove it.

She could only guess why Impa disliked it so much. The woman had many secrets, and Zelda could only contemplate how little she knew about Impa's past. She was still struggling to accept what she'd learned of Impa's past. While Zelda remembered Impa saying that someone had attempted to end Ganondorf's life she'd never suspected who that would-be assassin was.

 _What else didn't she tell me?_ Zelda felt cold to the bone as she contemplated whether or not Impa knew Link's fate. Would he even survive his encounter with Ganondorf? Memories of that vision washed across the surface of her mind. His body lay cold and broken. She desperately tried to shake him awake, but no life stirred. He was gone. A monstrous figure of nightmares loomed over them with blades nearly as long as Zelda was tall, its triumphant laughter booming across the land.

 _No,_ Zelda thought. He wouldn't fail. Link could _not_ fail, and she would not let him, not when so much depended on whether or not Link survived.

Impa's name was near the tapestry's base. She was the eldest of four siblings who'd died during the Hundred Year War.

Zelda turned away from the mantle, examining the room one last time. Behind the dining table, the door to the larder stood open. She knew she'd find the basement doorway through there.

That must have been where the demon went.

She walked into the larder and looked around. The room was almost bare, save for a foul smelling bottle of milk gone sour. She moved into the storeroom and faced the plain stonewall on her right. It was innocuous at first glance, except for the Sheikan emblem scratched into it. Upon seeing it, Zelda recalled the instructions within Impa's letter and knew what to do.

She placed her hand on the Sheikan emblem.

"Open up," Zelda said aloud, speaking the words in Sheikan.

Instantly, the eye began glowing white, until it looked like the stone was on fire. Then, the wall vanished, revealing a door just beyond it.

Thin rays of light spilled through the open doorway, illuminating the larder and revealing a spiral staircase that vanished into the gloom. Zelda cast a ball of shimmering light in front of her, making her way down into the basement.

The cold bit through the layers of her wrappings as she descended, and Zelda shivered. Soon it was cold enough to freeze the marrow within her bones. How did Impa work down here if it was always this cold? She remembered Impa's study in the castle well, with its homely fire crackling in the hearth, and comfortable, cushioned chairs beside a carpet depicting the Triforce. It was there that Zelda was schooled in the ways of the court and history of her realm, a fragment of a life she'd almost forgotten. The faint memory tugged at her, threatening to awaken the emotions she'd buried for so long. Lost in her thoughts, Zelda almost missed a step. The sudden horrible lurch in her step brought her back to her present reality, far from the creature comforts of her  lost home. It was then that Zelda noticed a strange chill in the air, an aura of ancient magic tingling on the edge of her senses.

 _Wards perhaps?_ Zelda wondered as she tried discerning what it was.

The solitary, enchanted light followed her, shimmering as Zelda arrived at yet another wooden door. It opened silently on well-oiled hinges; Impa had used this study a lot up until...

Gritting her teeth and forcing her mind to focus, Zelda stepped into the room beyond. The light floating beside her gently touched the cold stonewall nearest her, and to Zelda's surprise, enchanted torches sprung to life along the walls. She gasped.

The room resembled an earthquake's aftermath. Books were knocked and thrown from their shelves. Entire scroll racks had emptied, their contents strewn recklessly across the floor.

An ink jar had been overturned on the bench that might have once been Impa's study. Elsewhere, the contents of several emptied chests were sprawled across the stone. Stepping over the maelstrom of scattered books, scrolls, and other items, Zelda approached the door to the next room which led to a small library. While Hyrule Castle had possessed one of the grandest repositories of knowledge in the Ten Kingdoms that would have taken months to sort through, this library was no bigger than the common room of a small inn.

Workbenches lined the walls, laden with potions, and instruments Zelda did not recognize, and much to her distaste, an assortment of specimen jars and skulls. This room hadn't been touched in some time, for a thick film of dust blanketed the glassware and the benches were covered in cobwebs.

One thing in here caught Zelda's eye. A red rug in the room's center had been pulled back to reveal a trapdoor. Zelda was certain it was the one Impa's letter had mentioned, which meant it led to the Shadow Temple. It was just as well that there was another way in as the Gorons had blown up the entrance in the graveyard.

 _Naturally._ She wouldn't be surprised if the Goron's chose to either demolish the well next or fill it up with rubble.

For now, the only way to get inside the Shadow Temple was through this trapdoor. Impa's letter had mentioned that there was a door in the chamber below which could only be opened using the Ocarina of Time. It didn't come as any surprise to Zelda that Dark Link hadn't used that to make his exit.

Presently, something on a nearby table that caught Zelda's interest. It was a simple magnifying glass with an amethyst-blue handle and three triangles decorating its rim. It lay beside a piece of parchment with Sheikah script scrawled across it.

Her attention on the ornate lens, Zelda picked it up and almost gasped. As she hovered the lens over the parchment, she saw thin black lines, forming an array of corridors, rooms, and chambers. It was a map. When she moved the lens away, the parchment was once again blank. Zelda eyed the lens, turning it over to read the small inscription engraved on the handle.

_Lens of Truth._

This was what Impa told her to find. She looked back at the map, studying it. The writing, scrawled in ancient Sheikan, was a map of the Shadow Temple. As she hovered the lens over the largest chamber, the lines vanished again, then rapidly re-appeared to reveal a much larger representation of the room. The chamber's sides were speckled with little black dots, each with a name beside them. Zelda recognized the names of a dozen villagers and almost gasped as she came across Impa's name.

Did that mean she was still alive?

Without knowing how the map worked, she couldn't tell. There was another name she recognized too, Halvard. Beside him was a neatly scrawled, circular symbol she recognized as the Shadow Medallion.

When she turned around, still examining the lens' edges for any sign of another inscription, Zelda noticed something odd. When she held up the lens towards one of the bookshelves, the shelf vanished, a door resting in its place. When she moved the lens away, the narrow bookshelf returned.

As she walked towards the door, Zelda tried in vain to ignore her peripheral vision. She could see shelves out the corner of her eyes, certain that she'd find herself walking into it rather foolishly. Glad she was alone, Zelda hesitated before the bookshelf and then took a step forward, smacking her head straight into it.

_What the..._

Zelda almost dropped the lens, biting back a curse that, once upon a time, would have gotten her switched until she couldn't sit down for a week.

 _Goddesses, damn it,_ she thought, irritation rising. What was the point of the lens making the bookshelf invisible if all it meant was walking right into it?

The Sheikah were not known for their sense of humor so that probably wasn't the case. Besides, a study filled with books and artifacts of arcane magic didn't seem a likely place for such a stupid prank. No, she was missing something. No doubt, she reasoned, it was probably obvious.

She peered back through the lens and something else revealed itself that hadn't appeared when her hand was on the door. One of the stones looked slightly out of place, protruding from the wall. Zelda pressed her hand against the smooth stone, and gave it a gentle push, making it slide back in line with the rest of the wall.

The moment she did that, the bookshelf vanished. Now it was neither visible with or without the lens. Not entirely convinced she wasn't about to collide with the shelves again, Zelda held her hand out and felt for a shelf. Finding none, she twisted the doorknob and pushed it open.

The room looked similar to the first one, shelves lining the walls of pale stone. She thought it was odd; there was a piano on one side with a disembodied, scaly black hand atop the instrument. It looked grotesque and life-like. She took a step forward...

_Crunch!_

Zelda almost jumped out of her skin before looking down to see what she had trodden on. It was a mask...

Masks of various designs lay scattered across the floor around a heavy wooden trunk.

 _That's strange_ _._ Impa didn't have a fascination with masks.

The mask she stepped on was shaped like a Keaton, a fox-like animal not native to Hyrule. A crack now ran across the mask's face, and Zelda placed it gently on the nearest workbench. Her eyes fell on a book resting there, open to a page bearing illustrations of people wearing masks. The faces of the masks were twisted; the bearer's seemed to be in tremendous pain as they writhed in agony. The illustrations showed the victims gradually transforming into animals. The artist used exquisite detail to emphasize just how painful the transformations were.

With little doubt that the book belonged to the Mask Salesman, Zelda closed it and studied the front cover. Sure enough, Halvard's name was written in bright silver letters at the bottom. Zelda reasoned that Impa must have let him use this room to store his things. Zelda took another look at the trunk's contents scattered across the room. She picked up a gray mask, its face contorted in an agonizing scream. Finding herself liking this man less and less by degrees, Zelda took a look inside the trunk.

The only thing left inside was Halvard's dusty rucksack that Zelda would've recognized anywhere. It was slashed and now empty; the masks normally decorating its sides scattered.

A sudden thought sent a chill down Zelda's spine. She took another look at the masks, searching for a familiar heart-shaped mask with bright, round amber eyes. One mask, its face beaming up at her, nearly made Zelda jump out of her skin when it started singing, its happy song casting a dissident note through the silence.

Heart pounding, and feeling rather foolish for being spooked by a child's toy, Zelda picked it up. A memory stirred, bringing a faint pang of sadness with it. Ewan had liked these masks. So much so that she'd thrown one off the castle's wall when it wouldn't stop singing. Impa had not been impressed. It was strange to think that the thing she missed most about her brother was how annoying he could be. She missed his boundless energy, his untempered curiosity, and his stupid games. It seemed ironic that the things she missed the most about him, were the things she'd hated most when he was alive. At that thought, she felt a dull pain throb deep inside of her.

 _No,_ she thought, trying to push her emotions aside. _Now isn't the time for that._

She brought herself back to the present, which wasn't hard when she brought her attention back to the merrily singing mask.

"Stop that!" she barked. "Be _quiet_!"

Heedless of her words, the mask continued its chirpy tune, and Zelda almost snarled with irritation. Suppressing an urge to set the annoying thing on fire, she marched over to another opened chest and threw the mask in it. She slammed the lid shut, almost regretting it instantly. An oppressive silence hung over the room, one she ordinarily didn't mind.

Keeping focused became harder as Zelda continued scouring the masks strewn across the floor.

The mask she was looking for wasn't there, and her heart began racing with panic. Halvard must have brought it here, sure that it would be safe within Impa's study. The creature had stolen the mask, and to what purpose Zelda wasn't sure. At first, she was confused.

The spirit within the mask was allegedly gone. Halvard assured her it was gone when she destroyed it while hiding in another realm. Unless...

Unless Halvard lied. She shook her head, rubbing a hand against her forehead. No, he wouldn't do that. Not unless the mask corrupted him somehow. It was said objects of such dark magic left their mark on those who came into contact with them. Was it possible Halvard was corrupted by the mask, just like the Sheikah of old?

 _No,_ she reasoned to herself. _He's on our side, Impa would have known if something was wrong with him._

Dismissing the notion that a malevolent spirit was somehow influencing Halvard, she considered another reason why Dark Link would steal this particular mask.

Then she went cold, and every last bit of warmth left her.

_Unless it can be resurrected by the Necromancer._

Halvard had warned her it could be resurrected, but he was certain no mages alive were capable of performing such a feat. Halvard himself had wanted to control the mask and use it to destroy Ganondorf, but Impa had assured such an act would doom them all. The mask was better off being destroyed so that no one could use it, or bring the demon back to life. No one that is, except for someone Impa had long ago sealed within the Shadow Temple.

Suddenly, the reason for kidnapping dozens of people made more sense. Resurrecting the demon would require a sacrificial ritual of hundreds of souls to feed it. What better place to procure them from than a town packed with villagers, soldiers, and refugees?

"Oh, shit," Zelda swore.

That _definitely_ would have gotten her backside birched enough times to make sure she couldn't sit down for a month, let alone a week.

The Necromancer intended to resurrect Majora.


	48. Into Darkness

** Chapter 47 **  
** Into Darkness **

_I really have to stop with this fainting thing._

Link awoke, feeling sore everywhere and badly bruised. For the longest time, he lay there, slowly regaining his senses. As time passed, the pain within his limbs and skull throbbed.

_What happened?_

He wanted nothing more than to sink into the pillow and drift back to sleep. Maybe he'd feel better if he did. Knowing that wasn't likely, he tried ignoring the pain, focusing instead on his breathing. Moaning weakly, Link struggled to open his heavy eyelids.

"Link?"

A soft feminine voice caught the edge of his hearing. He squinted up at the wooden ceiling above.

 _Now where am I?_ The slightest movement of his head caused a wave of nausea to swirl around his head. There was a strange metallic taste inside his mouth, and he was parched, making swallowing difficult.

An azure light suddenly seared across his vision, pricking his eyes like dozens of tiny needles.

"Oww... Navi," he groaned, bringing a hand to his eyes.

"Sorry," Navi said, quickly relocating to a post at the bed's head. "How are you feeling? You took quite a beating."

"Certainly feels like I did," Link croaked. "Was I out long?"

"Not this time," Navi answered.

There was an odd tension in her voice, and he met her worried gaze. Navi didn't seem remotely convinced that he was all right.

"I'm okay," Link lied. In truth, he was sure being run over by a horse would have left him in less pain. He didn't want to cause Navi any further worry, so Link did his best to hide that he was hurt.

Another figure came into view, peering down into Link's eyes. It was a rather grim-faced Zora.

"Who are you?" Link asked, trying not to sound rude.  
  
"He's a healer," Navi explained quickly.

"My name is Moran," the Zora said before Navi could get another word out.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Link asked.

"Lady Sheik expressly forbid me to say anything," Moran replied.

That didn't make Link feel better.

"I am to give you this," Moran said, taking a potion from the nightstand and swirling its bright red contents, "and see that you're not disturbed."

"Thanks, but-"

Moran ignored him, proffering the vile concoction with a meaningful look. "Drink."

Link pushed himself up, wincing as pain tore through his limbs and back. Reluctantly, he accepted the potion and stared at it in disgust.  
  
"Staring at it won't make it taste better," Navi said. 

"Drink," Moran repeated firmly.

Knowing most Zora had little patience with what they considered 'pesky Hylians,' Link grimaced and then, removing the stopper, quickly downed the rancid liquid.

As the warm potion descended into the pit of his stomach with a horrid burning sensation, Link gagged and coughed. The initial shock of ingesting something so vile passed and he felt a strange warmth spread through his abdomen and then his limbs. As it did, the pain went.

"Thank you," Link said, handing the empty bottle back to the Zora.

Before Link could try questioning Moran about Ruto, the Zora turned and gestured towards the table. There was a platter of food on it- a simple meal of bread, soup, and cheese. "The medicine may take some time to completely alleviate your injuries," Moran informed him. "I suggest you eat something in the meantime. While the potion does accelerate the healing process, it does so at the cost of your body's resources. Eating will help counter that."

 _I know,_ Link thought. He was more interested in knowing what was going on.

Before he could do so much as pry a sliver of information out of the Zora, Moran departed.  
  
"Talkative fellow," Link muttered. He really hated not knowing what was happening. Was Kakariko safe? Where was Sheik, and what of Impa and Halvard?

Intending to find out, whether Moran agreed or not, he swung his legs off the bed. His head swam as he did, forcing Link to brace himself against the bed.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Navi asked. "Sheik said they've run out of medicine, and all the healers are spent to exhaustion. Including Elisia."

"Elisia's here?" Link asked, surprised.

"Yes, so I imagine the Gorons found her when Kakariko was attacked. She came to see you a few hours ago, but her powers were too spent to offer any healing."

"I didn't know Great Faeries could get exhausted."

"Using magic? Of _course_ they can, just as any mage does," said Navi. She looked at him as though he announced water was wet. Then her expression softened. "You're definately feeling better?"  
  
"I'm fine, Navi," Link insisted.

He stretched again, trying to loosen his tense shoulders. He furrowed his brow as he tried recalling more events of last night. After his discovery that Kakariko was ablaze and Epona bolting, Link's memory was a confused blur. The last thing he remembered was a strange monster that had burst out of Kakariko's well.

"Where exactly are we?" Link asked. He looked at the animal fur draped across the floor, which any Kokiri would have found extremely distasteful. Link saw the poor beast's head and was quite certain that Saria would have been in several kinds of hysterics if she ever saw it.

"We're inside the Dancing Goron Inn," Navi said. "This room belongs to the innkeeper's brother. Sheik convinced him to let you stay here. She thought you could use the privacy since the other rooms are being used to treat the wounded."

Link felt a rush of gratitude towards Sheik. It was short-lived, though, for his mind was racing, trying to catch up with everything. Then, he realized what Navi had just said, and his stomach twisted. "Wounded?"

Navi's delicate smile faded. "I...I'll fill you in, but only once you've eaten."

"Navi..," Link began. He took one look at Navi's face, realizing she wasn't going to budge. If anything, that made him more anxious about whatever Navi was keeping a secret. Not even the Zora- Moran- whoever he was, wanted to tell him. If Navi was refusing to talk until certain he was okay, it must have been bad.

Link eyed the plate of food on the table, his stomach growling.

He leaped to his feet, stumbling a little, and headed for the food. After being in the Gerudo Desert and having eaten little except pottage, even this bland meal tasted delicious.

When Link finished, which as usual didn't take long, Navi filled him in on the recent events. The more she went on, the more Link wished he hadn't eaten at all.

When Navi reached the part about the villagers being kidnapped and that Impa and Halvard were missing, Link interrupted her.

"How many are missing?" he asked.

"At least half. Including the refugees who hadn't already left."

He was struggling to take in the gravity of their situation so much that Navi's words made him dizzy. "Has anyone tried to rescue them?"

"Impa, Halvard, and at least a dozen soldiers from the Queen's Banner-" Link stared blankly at Navi as she spoke, prompting her to add, "Zelda's resistance."

Link sank further into his chair, eyeing the last few crumbs of cheese on his plate. He was feeling worse with each passing moment.

He also felt numb. It felt like a mockery from the Goddesses. Just as he was beginning to feel more optimistic about awakening the final Sage, Ganondorf had managed to land a desperate and savage blow. Something itched in the back of his mind;. Hadn't Forenz taught him never to corner an opponent or wild animal? Doing so would cause them to become as savage and unpredictable as a wild beast.  Ganondorf had nothing to lose, or so it seemed, and now cornered, he'd done exactly as Forenz predicted. 

"What about Halvard and Impa?" One look at the sorrow within Navi's gaze and Link didn't want to know. It didn't seem possible that they could be gone.

_They're..._

_No._ He didn't want to voice his fears. He cast his gaze away from Navi, struggling with the surge of emotions welling inside of him.

Two of the most powerful sorcerers he'd ever known were presumably dead. 

He felt angry that he hadn't defeated the Necromancer when it attacked. Even though he had been tired from fighting against Twinrova, he still should have defeated it.

"How long ago did they leave?" he asked, trying to end the awful silence.

"Yesterday, when the seal first broke," Navi answered, landing on the table. "I thought you should know that Epona's okay. That's something positive at least. Ingo's looking after her."

"Ingo? That-" Link stopped himself short of saying anything rude. 

Then, he realized something. "Wait... If Ingo's here... Have you seen Malon? Is she here?"

Navi took a long time to reply. Her silence made Link's insides grow cold with dread. 

Navi read the look on his face, and her eyes quickly widened in horror. "What? No... she's here... at least she was here... or so I heard... but-"  
  
"What do you mean by _was?_ " Link raised his voice slightly, earning Navi's worried glance.

"She's missing," Navi answered, voice weak. "She was taken along with the others."

"Missing?" Link repeated.

"Sheik thinks there's a chance the villagers are still alive."

"Then..." Link paused, trying to stem turbulent emotions coursing through him. Navi's words gave him focus. This distraction was all he needed. "We _have_ to find them." He jumped to his feet so fast that he knocked the chair over, startling Navi. "The longer we wait-"

He hurried over to his bags and clothes folded up by the wardrobe.

"We can't go just yet," Navi said, flying over as Link began throwing his clothes on and getting his effects together in record time.

"What do you mean we can't go _just_ yet?" Link demanded, raising his voice slightly. He clasped the Master Sword behind him, noticing that the sword was glowing faintly. Link presumed this had to do something with the Shadow Temple's recently broken seal. He looked at Navi, waiting for her answer.

She opened her mouth to reply, but stopped, her head turning towards the door as they heard arguing on the other side of the door. It sounded like two Zoras with cool, smooth voices, and a couple of gravelly sounding Gorons were bickering.

"I was ordered to let _nobody_ through-"

"But Lady Sheik sent me."

"If Sheik wants to see him, tell her to come _herself_."

"Just how do you plan to stop us going in?" another Goron growled angrily. 

"Malechite!" Link thought he recognized that voice.

"Are you threatening me!?" one Zora asked.

Link decided to step in before the argument got out of hand. He swung the door open, revealing two Zora guards and two Gorons standing on the other side. One Goron, Jemite, greeted Link with a friendly smile, while the other just looked irritable.

"We're terribly sorry for the disturbance," one of the Zora guards started before Link waved off his apology.

"Jemite's a friend," Link answered. "I'll be fine with him."

"Oh. Well, in that case. Are you certain you are no longer in need of us?"

"Yes, I am certain, thank you," Link said. Why were the Zora so fastidious about being polite? Except Ruto... she just didn't care.

"Very well then, Master Link." The Zora turned to his companion, exchanging a few words in Zoran before they bowed and departed.

"It is good to see you, brother," Jemite said. "This here is Malechite. He's been guarding the inn." He gestured at the burly Goron beside him, who started picking at a gem stuck between his teeth. 

"I'm sorry if we disturbed you," Jemite continued.

"You didn't," Link assured him. "I heard you say Sheik wanted to see me?"

Jemite growled, saying, "Yes, she's waiting for you in Lady Impa's house. Best not keep her waiting."

"Sheikah, all the same," Malechite growled in between picking at the gem between his teeth. "Always in a hurry, _always_ making trouble."

Jemite and Link ignored him.

"Where's Impa's house?" Link asked.

"I will show you," Jemite beckoned. "Come."

Each step from Jemite's heavy gait made the floor tremble. They walked down the corridor, passing the smell of freshly baked bread wafting from the kitchens, and went towards the common room. A woman shuffled past, carrying a bucket of dirty cloths and bandages.

When Link entered the spacious common room, he could see why she appeared distressed. The tables were gone, replaced with makeshift cots filled with the injured. There were no musician playing and no warm fire to greet weary travelers. Instead, there was only the occasional moan. The room was cold, far too cold for an inn. A healer wandered amidst the injured, hardly paying Jemite attention so long as he didn't get in the way, or tread on anyone.

"The worst of those injured were placed here," Jemite explained quietly. "All townsfolk." He shook his head with a soft growl. "Such a terrible thing to happen."

There were people swathed in bandages, some soaked in crimson from wounds bleeding too much or too long. The room stunk of blood and the strong tang of alcohol. Some of the wounded were only children, and the sight made Link's heart ache. Some were no older than he was during his journey's start, but unlike him, they never knew what it was like to have a safe and secluded existence.

One boy cried for his parents, wanting to know where they were. Little did he realize they wouldn't come because they couldn't. The healer soothed him as best she could before moving on amongst her other patients. Link stood transfixed for a moment, his eyes upon the sniffling boy.

"Be strong, brother," Jemite encouraged Link right before patting him on the shoulder with a painful thump. "For them."

Link almost smiled, appreciating the Goron for his words but not the throbbing pain in his shoulder. 

"Thanks, Jemite."

They were causing a stir now. Link realized for the first time that his sword, with its glowing amber gem, was getting a lot of attention. More eyes turned to see what the fuss was about, and murmurs of astonishment rippled amongst those well enough to take notice. The healer started marching over to Link, an irate expression on her face.

"Sorry," Navi told her as Link hastened to the door before she could say anything.

They went outside, and Link paused at the front porch, bracing the stairs' railing. He gripped it hard, knuckles turning white as he fought to calm his breathing. He still smelt the blood and those haunting expressions. They were looks of people who'd seen far more than anyone should. Some of the Kokiri had worn similar expressions when he returned them to their homes, and Link could barely fathom the hardship they had endured in the last seven years.

Link shut his eyes, willing himself to think of something else.

"Link?" Navi's concerned voice brought him back to reality. Behind him, Jemite and Malechite looked at him anxiously.

"Are you all right, brother?" Jemite asked.

Link nodded. He was shaking, but not entirely from the surge of unpleasant memories the bedridden villagers sent charging through his mind.

"Yeah, I just... when I see how much suffering Ganondorf has caused... it's just..."

"Overwhelming?" Navi answered solemnly. Link nodded mutely. "I know what you mean. "

"I just feel so angry," Link told her quietly, bowing his head and breathing hard as he tried quelling his emotions. "After what's happened... and now this?"

He gestured at the buildings, not to anything in particular, but Navi got the idea.

"Let it motivate you brother," Jemite said, his voice booming. "Use your anger, but don't keep it inside. That is not healthy."  
  
"Thanks, Jemite," Link said, heaving a sigh and releasing some of the tension in his muscles.   
  
"We'll still set it right," Navi said in the meantime. "Won't we?"

"We will," Link agreed.  
  
An annoying little voice inside his head asked him how he planned on doing that, but he ignored it. Right now, he needed to focus on the most immediate concern: rescuing the captured villagers.

Navi came to rest on his bruised shoulder, and he offered her a smile.

Jemite strode ahead of them, with Malechite and Link following. Link desperately wanted to check on Epona and see how she was doing and promise to her that he would find Malon. It was a silly sentiment, but he was convinced Epona understood him nearly as well as Navi. Instead, he passed the stables and trudged along the sodden path towards Impa's house. Guards and soldiers, many wearing sigils that Link didn't recognize stared at him briefly.  Only the Hylian soldiers gave him more than a second glance, murmuring to each other.

Impa's house wasn't far at all. Link stopped in front of an older stone building with paint peeling from its shutters. Only two villagers walked by, both making a determined effort to give the house a wide berth and avoid even looking at it.

Somebody had scratched a sign on the door, a teardrop with a symbol carved into its centre.  
  
"It's a ward against evil spirits," Navi said when Link pointed it out. "Or at least, it's supposed to be."

 _It didn't do much good last night,_ Link thought.

"Sheik is inside." Jemite gestured towards the door before grinning sheepishly. "I would come with you...but Sheik is worried I might break something,"

He sounded embarrassed, and Link fought hard not to laugh at the images this conjured. It faded quickly, and he bid Jemite farewell before stepping into the house.

~ 0 ~

"So, wait... let me get this straight." Navi paused as she hovered above Link's shoulder. "Somebody sealed a demon _inside_ a mask, then you killed it, and now this...Necromancer wants to resurrect it and reseal it into the mask?" She paused, trying to gauge Sheik's reaction. "Right?"

They were seated in Impa's sitting room, with the Shadow Temple map sprawled across the table. Link rubbed his knuckles against his forehead, still trying to digest everything Sheik said. It made the pit of his stomach turn to ice.

Dark Link was back. Somehow the Necromancer had regenerated the demon after his encounter with Link. Now, the demon had stolen something: a mask of great and terrible power. 

"That's correct," Zelda, or rather Sheik, said. Link reminded himself to call her Sheik and not by her royal title.

A soft chiming caught Link's attention. It was coming from an odd contraption on the mantle that Navi called a clock. Malon and Talon didn't have one at their ranch; only the wealthiest of nobles could afford it.

Rather than just an array of numbers, this clock had an unusual arrangement of red and blue patterns, some shaped like a bird. Runes dotted the sides, engraved into rings that rimmed the clock's edges. The innermost ring was turning, marking each second with a rumbling click _._  

Link was so busy paying attention to the clock, lost deep within his thoughts, that he didn't notice when Sheik started talking again. At least, not until she promptly stopped.

"Were you paying attention to _anything_ I just said?" she asked angrily. Link turned, snapping out of his thoughts faster than he'd sunken into them. Sheik seemed moody at the moment, but given recent events, he hardly blamed her.

"Yes, we have to stop the Necromancer before he resurrects this..." Link racked his brains before realizing he'd forgotten the name already. "Mask... what did you call it?"

"Majora," Sheik said, her voice turning icy. "It's a demon. The mask was a vessel in which Majora was sealed."

"Why the heck would anyone store a demon inside a mask capable of destroying an entire world?" Navi asked in a bewildered tone.

"We know very little of the people who made the mask," Sheik said, pausing briefly to pour herself some more tea. She offered Link one, but he declined. "Their intention was to not only imprison Majora, but also bend the demon towards their will and control it. Their attempt failed and the mask was hidden."

"So what was Halvard doing with it?" Navi asked incredulously. "Carrying something that dangerous around with you seems about as smart as traversing Death Mountain with a bag of Goron fireworks  _while_ the mountain was erupting."

"Didn't we do something like that?" Link asked. He remembered carrying a bag of 'special crop' as the Gorons called it.

"That was different," Navi said before turning back to Sheik. "So, why did Halvard keep this...thing?"

"He didn't realize what it was capable of," Sheik explained with a shake of her head. "Not at first, and then he tried to find someone who could destroy it."

"In other words, you?" Link said.

Sheik nodded. "Yes. Only the Triforce bearers can destroy one of the Ancients.

"The Ancients?" Link asked. Just when he thought things weren't confusing enough, Sheik reminded him of how little he knew.

"The Ancients were the tribe which the Golden Goddesses descended from."

"Why is Ganondorf only implementing this plan now?" Link questioned, not certain he was entirely following what Sheik said.

"While still in his right mind, he probably considered it too dangerous...but now." Sheik shook her head, rubbing a hand against her forehead. Though she was veiled, Link couldn't miss the deep shadows under her eyes, nor her weary speech. "Now, he is a desperate man with nothing left to lose."

"Well," Navi muttered. "Lucky us."

"How long do we have until the Necromancer attacks again?" Link asked, choosing to ignore Navi's sarcasm.

"Until nightfall," Sheik answered bluntly, her eyes falling on the clock as it continued its endless chime.

"Nightfall?" Navi gasped. "That's barely _six_ hours away! Who knows what the Necromancer has done to the people he captured..."

Sheik held her hands up to silence the agitated sprite. "I couldn't let Link go in there as injured as he was." When Link opened his mouth to protest, she beat him to it. "I'm sorry, I wasn't going to risk it. Even though this map will be helpful-" she gestured towards the parchment. "All I know is that retrieving the medallion and rescuing the villagers will be no small task."

"You don't think he's killed them yet?" Link asked.

His throat tightened at the thought. That even Malon could be dead sent an icy torrent of fear running through him. The Lon's had done so much for him, and it was thanks to Malon and Talon he survived his near-death experience years ago. Instead of repaying them, he'd left them without a home. Link knew the Lon's didn't blame him, but he still felt responsible.

Sheik was far too quiet for his liking. "I don't know," she almost whispered. "We can only hope they are still alive."

"Then we have to hurry," Link said, standing up so suddenly that both Navi and Sheik were taken by surprise. He threw on his gear then stopped when he noticed everyone staring. Sheik was giving him a long, calculated look, while Navi looked rather impressed.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"You seem unusually eager," Sheik observed. There was an odd note on the edge of her voice. It almost sounded like... pride?

"If those people are still alive, we have to save them," he told her.

 _Including Malon,_ he told himself.

"You _are_ eager," Sheik said.

"You said it yourself," Link said, voice filling with newfound determination. "If we don't hurry, the Necromancer will attack again."

"I know..." Sheik replied. "I just didn't expect you to jump at the opportunity of running into the Shadow Temple. I was expecting more... resistance."

"What do you mean?" Link asked, his face coloring.

"You weren't _this_ enthusiastic before," Sheik said. Link was almost sure she was smiling.

He wasn't that enthusiastic about entering the Shadow Temple, and a part of him was utterly terrified, but he knew what had to be done. "If we don't go now... those people could die..." Link said, hoping it wasn't already too late.

"There's only one way inside that isn't blocked," Sheik told him. "Through Impa's study. I can lead the way... just wait there."

Without elaborating, she got up and disappeared into one of the bedrooms. She reappeared a moment later, a satchel hung on one side and a medallion in one hand. Link recognized it as she handed it to him: the Water Medallion.

"Ruto gave you this?" Link asked.

"One of the Zora gave it to me. As for Ruto, she took Rauru's advice and is now inside the Sacred Realm," Sheik explained.

"Ruto taking _advice_?" Navi asked skeptically. "That's a first."

"She might be annoying Navi, but the Zora made her queen for a reason," Sheik said crisply, not at all amused.

A part of Link was relieved- at least she was safe. That left finding the Shadow Medallion, and the Lens of Truth could show them where it was, so long as they had Sheik's map. He couldn't see anything on the parchment, yet it's magic fascinated him.

He didn't glance at it long before Sheik folded the paper up and stuffed it in her bag along with the lens. She checked her daggers belted to her side and the two hidden within her boots. Far from reassuring him that they were well equipped to face whatever was inside the Shadow Temple, this made Link more nervous. He knew Sheik always kept a knife on her, even when sleeping, but this was a bit excessive.

"Umm... what's down there, exactly?" he asked. "Besides the Necromancer."

"I have only heard rumors and stories. There isn't enough time to research the rest," Sheik answered.

That made Link apprehensive. "Impa never told you?"

"She did not."

"Knowing our luck, it'll probably be a lady with lots of snakes for hair," Navi said dryly. "Or a dragon with lots of heads."

"What?" Link asked blankly.

"Old Hylian legends, don't worry," Navi answered. Sheik looked half amused, half annoyed by that.

Without another word, they entered the larder and made their way into Impa's study. Finally, after descending a long staircase, they reached a doorway. As Link shivered, wondering why it had gotten so cold, Sheik pried the door open. 

"Woah," Link said, entering the dilapidated study and taking care not to step on a scroll near the door. "Did he do this?"

Sheik nodded.

The room was a mess. Books and scrolls were tossed from shelves, and the contents from the nearby bench were scattered across the floor. Sheik didn't linger, quickly directing him into a library where the torches sprung to life. Link wished they wouldn't do that; it was unnerving.

They stopped in the library's center, and Sheik motioned for Link to help her roll up the carpet containing a Triforce symbol. Beneath it was a trapdoor, the Sheikah emblem painted on it.

"It's down here?" Link asked.

Sheik nodded. "There's a portal in the main chamber that leads back to the graveyard. We can use it, so long as you keep the ocarina with you."

"At least it'll be easier to get out," Navi said. "Not like last time _somebody_ took a wrong turn."

"Thanks, Navi," Link said. He knew she was only trying to keep him from falling too far into memories. They both knew that if he fell into a river of misery, the currents would quickly sweep him away. He wasn't quite sure how to avoid it, but when Link remembered how close he'd come to drowning in that despair, he was determined not to let it happen again.

Link hauled the trapdoor open, grunting under its weight as Sheik helped. They stared into the hole, seeing nothing but darkness. Link frowned and looked up at Navi. He wasn't sure how the Shadow Temple would affect her. He wanted to tell her to stay but knew she wouldn't. He could stuff her inside a bottle, but she wouldn't forgive him for that anytime soon.

As if reading his mind, minus the bottle idea, Navi smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"But-" Link knew fairies were creatures of light. Surely a place of such powerful, shadow magic would not be good for them.

"It's not like we plan on being down there for long," Navi pointed out.

"Navi will be fine," Sheik said reassuringly. "I already asked her if she would be okay accompanying you."

"Alright," Link said. He looked up at Navi, feeling resolute. "If you start getting ill, I'm bringing you back to the village."

"Goddesses," Navi breathed. "You _sound_ like my mother."

The color rose in Link's cheeks, and he almost smiled.

He peered back at the trapdoor and deep into the darkness beyond. Doubt and fear plagued him in an endless battle that would've claimed his sanity if he let them. The longer he stood, the more his mind conjured images of grotesque, undead things crawling out of that hole.

"Lucky last temple, huh?" Navi asked with feigned cheer, tearing him away from his overactive imagination.

"Yeah, _lucky_ ," he repeated with a faint smirk.

"I'll go first," Navi suggested, quickly diving down the hole, and silencing Link's objections before he could speak.

"It's clear!" Navi called after what seemed like an eternity, her voice faint.

Link took a deep breath and grasped the ladder's rungs. "Well, here goes."

He clambered down the rungs and into the darkness below.

 


	49. Nocturne

**Chapter 48**   
**Nocturne**

After a long clamber down the ladder, which creaked ominously with each thud of his boots, Link reached the rocky ground. Far above him, Sheik started clambering down, quieter than a cat and just as agile. Had he not known that she was there, Sheik could have easily jumped on top of him.

Seeing his eyes linger on Sheik, Navi flicked his ear, the faintest hint of a smirk on her face. "You might want to get the last of your gear out."

Link's cheeks colored. He knew she was just teasing him to keep him sane, but it wasn't like there was anything between him and Sheik. She was the ruler of a broken realm, and he was just a boy from the woods.

He fished his remaining gear out of Saria's weightless, and seemingly bottomless, bag. Quickly fastening his gauntlets on, Link triple-checked what else he had: the Mask of Truth, and a small supply of food and water. There was also a supply of Goron bombs, a gift from Jemite, which Link really hoped he wouldn't have to use. Lastly, he pulled out the Zoran hookshot. Even if Sheik didn't know what to expect here, she must have had a hunch they'd need everything she could get her hands on.

"Are you ready?"

Link almost jumped, not realizing that Sheik was standing beside him.

"Yeah," he said, not wanting to linger.

"Then let's go." Without any further ado, Sheik took the lead, the bright ball of light that was her spell lighting the path ahead. It could have passed for a fairy, if not for the lack of wings. The light seemed so tiny, so fragile amidst the endless shadows. Like a great serpent coiling itself around his chest and crushing him, the darkness pressed in on Link from all sides. It felt suffocating.  Beyond that, the bitter cold of the tunnel sapped the warmth from his bones.

They hadn't gotten far before Link felt the distinct, unnerving sensation of being watched. He looked over his shoulder, nearly stumbling on a rock, half certain he'd find a pair of red eyes watching him.

"What is it?" Sheik asked, stopping to check what Link was looking at.

"It's..." Link almost held his tongue, feeling foolish. "I... it's nothing."

"If you think you saw something, then tell me," Sheik said calmly, no hint of judgment in her voice.

"I... I don't know what it is exactly," Link admitted. "I thought it might be Dark Link for a second."

Sheik frowned, her hand not moving from the hilt of her dagger. "You may already be feeling the affects of the taint that runs through this temple."

"Great," Link muttered.

"I can sense it too," Navi offered. "It's like we're being followed."

Sheik nodded calmly. "It may be that the Necromancer is aware of our intrusion. Stay alert. Both of you."

After Sheik's brief, and not-so-comforting words, they continued on down through the rugged cave, trying not to slip or slide on the jagged rocks. As they went, Link thought he saw shapes moving within the shadows.

 _I'm never going to be able to fight properly if I'm jumping at shadows,_ he thought, trying to will himself to be calm. He kept going through Sheik's meditation in his head, but the tingling unease in his gut lingered, offering him no reprieve.

Eventually, after what felt like half an eternity, the ground evened out, and the trio arrived at a wall of solid rock.

"A dead end?" Link asked, searching for any hint of another passage. All he saw was black stones.

Navi flew ahead of Sheik's light, coming to stop in front of a smooth rock face that seemed oddly out of place; it was roughly the height of a person and had a thin crack along its rim. That was when Link noticed the tiny musical notes carved into the stone's base. At first, he thought he was looking at some sort of tombstone. Then he realized it was a stone door.

He gestured to the music notes and Navi flew closer to examine them.

"It's Zelda's Lullaby," Navi said.

Sheik stared at it, her face distant for a moment. Knowing the tune probably held a far deeper significance to her, Link offered her the ocarina.

"Do you want the honours?" he asked.

"No, it's fine," Sheik answered with a slight shake of her head. "Thank you."

Making no further comment, Link turned back to the stone and played Zelda's lullaby.

As he suspected, the soft melody of the lullaby triggered some mechanism that opened the door. Scraping sounds of stone against stone echoed off the walls, drowning out Link's last few notes as the door slid open. Sheik's 'lantern' made its way towards the doorway, its light splashing onto the ledge in the passage beyond. The ledge ran adjacent to the next tunnel, and it was a steep climb down the rocks to reach the rocky corridor.

When they finally reached the bottom of the ledge, the door rumbled shut again, making the ground shudder.

"There's another way out," Sheik said assuringly when Navi and Link glanced at her. "It's not far to the entrance now."

Unslinging her bag, she pulled out the map and the Lens of Truth. Link came to her side, watching as Sheik placed the lens over the map and studied it. As he'd seen earlier, a pattern of black lines appeared, woven in regular shapes across the parchment. Having never learned his letters, maps were often difficult for Link to decipher, and this one proved to be no different. 

"This way," Sheik announced, gesturing down the corridor towards their left. Without waiting for a reply, she pressed on, leaving Link and Navi to follow. She stowed away the map and lens, slinging the bag back on her shoulder and continuing her lead.

Link's boots crunched upon the damp ground as the passage sloped downward, descending deeper underground. They must have been miles under Kakariko by now. Occasionally he spotted the weathered remnants of carvings, many minus their eyes or heads, etched into the walls.

Once or twice, Link was sure he heard someone whispering. It was as if the figures in the tattered murals were somehow speaking to him, their endless mutterings sending an icy sliver of fear down his spine. Even as he felt the scar on his hand prickling, it was difficult to ignore.

"Navi, are you alright?" Link whispered to the fairy as she bobbed beside his ear. She'd been quiet for a while now, and he was getting worried.

"I... I'm fine," she murmured, but he could tell Navi was lying.

"You can rest under my hat if you want." Link phrased his words carefully, knowing Navi wouldn't like it if he pointed out she was frightened. Goddesses, after last night's battle (or what little Link had seen of it), they were all afraid. They'd be stupid not to be. After all, an entire legion of Hylian soldiers had gone into the temple to rescue the villagers trapped within. Only a single soul amongst them had returned, driven to insanity by nameless horrors.

"How much further?" Link asked. He fidgeted nervously with his sword's hilt, convinced something was stirring in the shadows.

"Not far," Sheik said. Her short response made him pretty sure she could also feel the affects of the Shadow Temple.

Sheik's spell flickered against a small patch of the cave wall, and then the passage yawned open just ahead, like the mouth of some enormous beast.

Link kept walking until his foot went squelching into mud. He looked down, realizing he'd stepped into the edge of a pool of inky black water, Sheik's spell shimmering along its inky black surface. He quickly stepped back onto the dry rock, not wanting to slip.

"What's that?" Navi asked suddenly.

"What?" Link asked. Navi pointed and Link followed her gaze.

There, just at the edge of his vision, were three pale stalks of what he thought was some kind of bizarre plant. Their stems were moving lazily from side to side, as though fanned by a non-existent breeze.

"I'm not sure," Sheik answered. "It's best to assume they're not friendly."

"Best not," Link agreed, knowing how some plants reacted to touch. Sheik gestured for him to keep going, her 'lantern' guiding them towards a path around the water's edge.

They were less than halfway along the edge of the pool when Sheik took another look at the strange plants, her brow furrowed. Link nearly crashed into her, almost slipping on the rocks, but instead he managed to grab the wall for support.

Sheik suddenly tensed. "I don't think those are plants. Navi, can you have a look? Don't get too close."

Navi obliged and flew closer. She was only about two-thirds of the way there when she froze.

"Eek!" she exclaimed in horror. "What is that?"

Now that he was close enough, and now that Navi was illuminating the 'plant', Link realized what she meant. The stem was draped in a grotesque, pale skin that looked like it belonged to the arm of a week old corpse.

Link spotted what was at the stem's top- a hand with five slender fingers.

It wasn't a plant _._

"Navi, get _away_ from that thing!" Link yelled.

She didn't need telling twice and quickly joined them on the safety of the shore.

"Okay, _what_ is that thing?" Navi asked Sheik, her attention fixed solely on the limb.

It continued its morbid wave, as though simply greeting them.

"I'm not certain," Sheik said, looking deep in thought. "The man whose company disappeared in here mentioned being attacked by a disembodied hand."

"You think that _thing_ attacked him?" Link asked, gesturing towards the plant. "What possessed him to wade out there?"

"He was delirious and did not make much sense, perhaps those _things_ weren't what attacked him. Given what we know of the Necromancer, it's possible he was the one the man encountered."

""Possible?" Link didn't like the sound of that.

"Just be careful and go around the water slowly." Sheik motioned for him to keep going.

Calming his breath, Link continued to creep across the narrow path and past the morbid limbs. It was then that the rancid stench of rotting flesh washed over Link, making him gag. The stench didn't fade, and at that moment, a glint of shining metal caught his eye. He looked to see what it was, and as his stomach turned to water, he immediately wished he hadn't. A Hylian soldier's bloated and decayed corpse, one of the Queen's Banner, stared back at him. The man's eyes were wide in terror, and to Link's revulsion, it looked like something had ripped the flesh from the side of his face.

"Oh, Goddesses," Link gasped.

There were more mutilated and gnawed on bodies, men and women all dressed in the livery of the Queen's Banner.

"It's horrible," Navi murmured, looking petrified.

"Damn it," Sheik swore an instant after seeing what Navi and Link were looking at. She brought a hand up to her cowl, and Link thought she was going to be ill.

She turned, grasping the rocks in front of her, one hand still clasped to her mouth. Link stood there, unsure of what to say or do.

"Sheik?" he asked quietly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. It seemed to relax her a little.

She shook her head, hands still clutching the rocks. "I'm fine, just..." Sheik took a deep breath and turned, her eyes involuntarily wandering back to the morbid sight.

"What do you think did this?" Navi whispered, voice thick with terror.

"I don't know," Sheik said, her face green. She looked up at the strange hand as it continued beckoning to them. "The bodies were probably put there as a warning."

"I don't see any of the villagers, that's a small mercy at least." Navi said. "Goddesses, Sheik... I'm sorry."

Sheik didn't reply.

Link closed his eyes, turning away from the grisly sight. In his mind, he imagined seeing the villagers instead of soldiers.

"Let's keep moving," he said weakly. If he stayed here much longer he _would_ become sick.

Then, something wet and cold clamped itself around Link's ankle. _Hard._ Link barely caught a glimpse of the thing before it yanked him towards the water. He shouted, the Master Sword falling with a clang as he was dragged unceremoniously along the slimy rocks. Within seconds, he plunged into the murky pool.

The water was freezing, sapping the warmth from his bones within seconds. Link kicked and flailed, his hands clawing for the safety of the shore, the disembodied limbs dragging him further and further away. Still in the shallows, Link flung his hands against the rocks, clawing at them until his fingers were bloody. He pulled his head out of the water, sucking in precious air.

"Take my hand!" Sheik was by the water's edge in seconds. Another pale limb shot out of the water, snapping at Sheik's wrist. "Not you!" she snarled, leaping out of the way.

Sheik slashed the limb in half, flicking a dagger and embedding it into a second grotesque limb as it tried clamping itself onto her face. It recoiled, and another of its kind joined the fray, trying to sink its filthy nails into her arm.

Sheik reduced the monstrosity to a bloody stump, hacking and slashing as more horrid limbs emerged from the water. Seeing Link's sword, she kicked it, knocking it towards its master.

"Link, your _sword_!" she yelled. She was trying to get closer to him, but the limbs pulling at her made it impossible. Link saw the blade within arms reach and threw himself bodily towards it. He fought against the grip of the hand holding him, kicking with his free boot. The hand dug into his ankle harder, its claws tearing through flesh and piercing skin.

"ARGHH!" Link screamed, pain flaring in his ankle like liquid flame. He gripped the Master Sword, twisted himself around, and sliced the pale limb in half. The bloodless stump fell, like a puppet cut from its strings. Free, Link tried to turn his attention to Sheik.

"Sheik!" he yelled. "Hang on!"

A hand shot out of the water, wrapping its bony fingers around his sword arm. Two more reached for him as he gripped the Master Sword in his other hand, clumsily trying to hack at the first limb. He felt another hand grip his right arm, and realized he was being overwhelmed as another hand wrenched the Master Sword from his grip. As it did so, there was a loud hiss and smoke rose from the blade's hilt. The hand gripping it let go, its gray flesh blackened and blistered. The sword splashed into the mire, wihle the other hands tried to push Link into the inky black water, its filthy nails tearing into his skin.

Link struggled to keep his head above water, thrashing with all his might. His leg slipped out of one hand, and another pulled him deeper into the muck. As I did, Link came face to face with a man's corpse, his flesh waxy and tinged with green.

"Link! There's a dagger on the man's belt!" Navi shouted.

Navi's voice snapped him out of a near panic. He bit the hand holding his right hand, teeth sinking into its wrist, and almost gagged as he did so. Apparently startled, the hand released its grip, allowing Link to quickly pull the dagger from its owner's corpse and start swinging in a frenzy.

 _I don't want to die like this!_ he thought in desperation. _I will NOT die like this!_

He slashed the blade through a hand's wrist just as a dark shape emerged from the water.

"Sheik, _do_ something!" Navi shrieked.

"I'm trying!" Sheik yelled back while flinging off another attacker.

A low moan, like a multitude of people on their deathbed, rumbled through the darkness.

Link ignored the sound, whereas Sheik swore from somewhere behind him.

He twisted around, sawing through another limb, and looking around desperately for his sword. The amber gem glinted faintly within the bog, and he reached it, pushing past another corpse with half its face missing.

Link nearly retched, but the gruesome cadavers were not the worst of it. Those paled in comparison to the dark figure slithering towards him.

Navi's strangled cry made Link look around, the sound chilling him to the core. He saw what she was looking at and opened his mouth in a silent scream of horror.

A hunched figure, a monstrosity of pale, white flesh that was covered in oozing sores, slithered towards him. Its body resembled a slug, but the similarity ended there. What should have been arms ended in two hooks caked with the blood of its most recent meal. The monster's neck was strangely elongated, covered in the same pus-filled wounds as its body. The Hylians had not gone to their graves quietly.

The beast's face was horribly contorted, gaunt and skull-like, its nose missing. Both eye sockets were hollow, save for fire burning within their depths. The face twisted into a manic grin that seemed to distort the beast's features even more.

It was feet away when Link snapped out of his terrified trance. The abomination opened its jagged maw and moaned. It was a low and hideous noise.

 _No._ Link's mind raced in a panic. There was no way he was being eaten by this thing. _No, no, no..._

He hacked madly at the limbs coming towards him, slashing like a madman as they clawed his tunic, face, and limbs, the hands that fell regenerating before his eyes. There was no end to them. No end at all.

 _No. No. No._ He saw the faces of the dead, their bodies gnawed and chewed.

 _No._ He wasn't going to die like that. There was just no Goddesses' damned way that would happen.

"Sheik!" he screamed. "Any help would be good about _NOW_!"

She was busy fighting off half a dozen hands trying to dunk her into the water.

Seeing this, Link channeled fire into the Master Sword. His vision swam in swirls of light as the blade twirled with a brilliant red arc, reducing bloodied limbs to stalks. More hands continued clawing their way towards him.

"Sheik!" Link screamed desperately.

Sheik was still trying to get free. Link wanted to reach her and help, but he couldn't- that _thing_ was almost on top of him.

The lumbering gargantuan beast opened its mouth wide, revealing rows of yellow teeth stained with crimson. One hand gripped Link's mouth, muffling his cry.

The horrible behemoth's pale face came within inches of his. Link felt its breath against his skin, its rancid stench washing over him in waves.

It raised one hooked limb, ready to gore him.

Link tried the only thing left that he could think of, though he hardly knew how to use it. The Triforce of Courage. The scar on his hand prickled, pain flaring until his skin felt like it was on fire. He embraced Farore's power, letting it flow through his veins.

The monster paused, distracted by the glowing Triforce symbol shining upon Link's gauntlet.

"Hey, ugly features!" Navi flew in front of the demon's face. It jerked back, disorientated by her light. "Over here. Come on, come and get me."

Clawing at the air, the hands obliged, but Navi was far too quick for them. The distraction was enough.

The Master Sword glowing with a holy light, Link slashed through the hand holding him. He spun around in time to come face to face with the monster's jagged maw. One of it's bloodied hooks slammed towards his face, but he cleaved the Master Sword through it. The monster roared with pain-

"ARRGGHHH!"

With a defiant cry, Link shoved the Master Sword through its jaw.

The beast gurgled horribly, turning Link's blood to ice. The monster choked, coughing on its own blood. It vomited, drenching Link in a mix of blood and bile. He wrenched the Master Sword free of the monster's gullet and let the creature fall back into the water. With a splash, the abominable creature sank back into the muck. The forest of hands went limp, shriveling and sinking back into the black mire.

Link didn't know how he made it back up the path's slope. By then, the scar on his hand no longer pricked, the Triforce's power dulled. He was spent and utterly numb. Link struggled to find the energy to see where Sheik was. He was relieved to see that she was dragging herself out of the water.

Link sank to his knees, shaking terribly. His stomach lurched, and what little food was in it ended up on the ground.

"I never... _ever..._ want to see another of those things again," he gasped, crawling over to the cave wall. His limbs were like jelly, refusing to take his weight.  He collapsed, rolling onto his back and gulping down precious air.

"Link?" Sheik asked, sounding concerned but otherwise unperturbed by what just happened.

 _Goddesses, how could Sheik sound so calm?_ Her own men were eaten alive by that thing; they had almost become its next meal.

He barely noticed Navi or Sheik's worried looks, even while Sheik knelt beside him.

"What _was that_?" Link found himself asking.

"A creation of Bongo Bongo, no doubt. He conducted many experiments on living things when he was alive, creating an army for the king. That was no doubt one of his creations."

"That was a _person_!?" Navi exclaimed.

"Was," Sheik said with disgust.

"Goddesses... what kind of a monster was this man?" Link asked, glancing to where the horrid monster had been.

"He was a Sheikah, once. His methods were deemed far too extreme. It was Impa who led the revolt against him and the king. You have seen some of his creations before."

"I have?"

"Wolfos, Stalfos, ReDeads. He created all of them."

"Wolfos?" Navi asked, sounding horrified. "You mean, the Sheikah created them?"

Sheik nodded. "Ganondorf learned to control them for his own means."

Navi went silent, no doubt lost amidst past memories including Link's near death experience with the Wolfos and the death of her old Kokiri charge.

Link slumped against the wall, trying to find the strength to push himself up. Sheik placed a hand on shoulder, and still very much aware of what they'd just faced, Link almost jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry," Sheik said, looking appalled at her own mistake. "I just need to check that you're okay."

Link relaxed, nodding meekly, and she pressed a hand to his face. He still flinched, even though her hand felt soft and warm.

"You're freezing," Sheik whispered.

"I'll be fine," Link stated in defiance. To prove it, he rolled to his feet, using the cave wall for support and almost fell over. He looked down at his injured leg, noticing the bloody rivulets and torn leggings.

Oddly, the wound didn't hurt, or maybe he was just too far-gone with shock.

"You're not going to make it very far in your condition," Sheik told him. She saw what he was looking at, and her eyes widened. "You're hurt."

"Nothing that hasn't happened before," Link said, almost laughing with hysteria.

"It needs to be treated," Sheik said in concern, "or else the wound will fester."

"It doesn't hurt," Link tried assuring her, but Sheik was already rummaging through her satchel, pulling out a bundle of bandages, some alcohol, and several red potions.

"I'll be fine."

"The hell you will with something like that," Sheik said angrily. She rolled up his trouser leg, ignoring his feeble protests as she poured some alcohol onto his macerated leg. Link tried to pull away, but he felt too weak and far too drained. Sheik finished cleaning the wound, bandaging it. "Here, this will make you feel better. I'd offer to make camp so we can recover for a moment but there isn't time."

"This isn't my idea of a nice camping spot," he said. Sheik smiled at his weak humour, and then handed him a red potion. Link stared at the liquid after uncorking the bottle, unsure whether it would stay down.

"Just drink slowly if you need to," Navi said. "We can rest here until you're okay."

Link looked at the vile potion in his other hand, swirled it around, and then drank it. Slowly, the weariness drained from his bones and his limbs felt stronger.

"Are you all right now?" Sheik asked. "That should give you a few hours respite from your injuries at least."

"Yeah, I am," Link said, gingerly putting weight onto his injured leg and then accepting the Master Sword from Sheik.

Checking his gear again to make sure it was secured, Link was relieved to find that everything was accounted for.

He didn't glance at the murky pool, not wanting to look upon the dead bodies anymore. The memories of what he'd seen were not likely to leave him for a very long time.

He wondered what was waiting for them further on, and only a sense of urgency kept his steps from faltering.

The trio remained silent as they reached another chamber, all fearing what else they might encounter. Nothing emerged out of the darkness, yet the ever-present whispers continued their haunting chant. Sometimes, Link thought he saw a hunched figure lumbering towards him, and it took all his willpower to convince himself it wasn't real.

They entered a circular chamber, decorated with stone reliefs and a round dais with arcane symbols etched along its rim. Seven torches lined the dais' edge; all of them lit. In front of them were two ancient doors, black and adorned with carvings much like the walls around them.

There was something else beside the door, glinting in the torchlight. When Link drew nearer, he almost threw up again. It was writing, painted across the wall like a mural.   
  
  


"Here is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred," Navi said. Link looked at the red script, frowning as he recognized what had been used to write it.

Blood.

Link felt bile rise in his throat.

_Here is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred._

"Who writes a message in blood?" Link asked, disgusted.

"Someone who badly needed some ink," Navi deadpanned. Link shot her a disapproving look before scanning the room for anything they might have missed.

Ancient reliefs adorning the walls rose high above them. Many of them had been defaced with their heads chiseled off. Several, however, were still intact. One depicted a horse with white wings, while another showed a man bearing a staff entwined with twin serpents. A third bore a depiction of a three-headed dog, its lips curled in a feral snarl.

A shimmering, semi-translucent barrier rose to the archway's tip. It was similar to the one impeding Link's attempts to traverse the Spirit Temple. He bemoaned the thought of dealing with something like that again.

Two soldiers lay slumped against one of the nearby walls. Sheik checked them for any signs of life, but they were long gone. Stalfos bones, rusted armour and blades lay scattered around them, a testament to their desperate last stand. Sheik retrieved a bow from a soldier, then unclasping his quiver.

Link grimaced in distaste. He didn't like the idea of stealing from the dead even if necessary. Sheik murmured a short prayer to the departed and then got up, looking harder and more resolute than before.

"There has to be some way to get rid of that barrier," Navi said.

"We didn't get past that _thing_ just to be stopped now," Link muttered.

Sheik, it seemed, already had an idea. He watched as she pulled out the Lens of Truth and held it up to the door.

Curious, Link peered through it and was surprised to see little white lines, burning like a fire, across the barrier. There were circles interspaced within the lines.

"Music notes," Link murmured. Whatever the song was, it wasn't Zelda's Lullaby.

"Here, pass me the ocarina." Without waiting, Sheik held out a hand. Link rummaged through his bag and handed her the instrument.

He waited as Sheik played the same haunting tune that brought them into Kakariko via the graveyard portal.

"It's called the Nocturne of Shadow," Sheik said before Link could ask.

Not allowing time for his doubts to fester, Link took a step forward and then another. He reached the enormous double doors and cringed as they creaked open; a bell would have been a more subtle way to announce their presence.

The room beyond looked like an enormous beast's throat, similar to Jabu Jabu. It sloped downward, with long stone steps descending underground.

There were alcoves along the wall, and statues depicting hooded monk-like figures. More Stalfos bones littered on the ground, spider webs lined some of the alcoves, while corpses dressed in armour occupied the others. Link swore some of the dead were watching him as he descended the stairs. He kept looking, half expecting to find a pair of red or amber eyes staring at him.

Link hadn't walked far when a strange wind ruffled his fringe. On it carried a voice, cold and venomous. It whispered a single name.

_"Link."_

One voice became dozens as the sound echoed throughout the room, chilling Link to the core.

"Keep moving," Sheik said quietly.

Without a word, he did so.

 


	50. Illusions

  
** Chapter 49 **   
** Illusions **

He could still hear the lingering of the dead voices whispering within the cold and bitter darkness. Again and again they continued their incessant chant, a hellish song of souls damned to a dwell in this forsaken sanctuary. Whether it was one voice or many, Link wasn't sure. He could not distinguish the words, nor was he certain that he wanted to. Whatever these spirits were, they weren't friendly. Not when they were trying to drain him of every ounce of sanity.

 _The sooner we're out of this place, the better,_ he thought, gripping the Master Sword tightly. A grim sort of determination fueled his steps, keeping his mind on what he was here to do- find the captured villages, rescue them, and stop the Necromancer.

Blessedly, he hadn't heard the Necromancer's voice again.  That was something at least. Link shivered, not relishing the thought of hearing that creature again.

"How much further?" he whispered. He was still expecting something to lunge out of darkness; even the slightest squeak from a scurrying rat made him jump.

"Not far," Sheik answered just as quietly.

More statues gazed at Link from alcoves in the walls, their cold stone eyes peering straight into his soul. He shivered, for this place was already getting to him. It was clear the temple's guardians knew he was here. They kept out of sight, somewhere in the shadows.

He was beginning to wish they'd just attack already. He preferred seeing monsters instead of them lurking out of sight.

He almost jumped when a rat squeaked. He caught sight of the rodent slipping into a crack in the ancient stone.

 _Well, at least that means no Skultullas,_ he thought. More skulltullas would have meant fewer rodents.

As if the temple's denizens temple had somehow read his mind and decided to play a trick on him, Link spotted glowing, amber eyes up ahead. His hand twitched on the Master Sword's hilt as he grasped it firmly, ready to strike. The amber eyes blinked, and just before the creature took flight, Link caught a glimpse of a bat as Sheik's light brushed against it.

"Bats," he muttered, silently berating himself. "I'm jumping at bats now."

"It will get worse," Sheik said nonchalantly. "If the whispering is bothering you, I suggest you try to ignore them."

 _Easy for you to say,_ Link thought.

All was silent for now. Well, almost silent.

"I take it those spirits aren't normally in here?" Navi asked beside Link's ear. "Otherwise, I don't see how the Sheikah could have possibly worshiped in here and not gone insane."

"It was not always like this," Sheik replied, curtly. It was clear to Link that Navi was beginning to think that the Sheikah _were insane._ He nearly agreed with her.

"What exactly are those voices then?" Navi asked.

"They are souls brought back from the dead," Sheik answered.

"I thought that was impossible?" Link said.

"It is, and it isn't."

Link blinked, confused. "What?"

"Forcing a spirit back into the living world is not natural," Sheik answered. "It is impossible to bring them back without them becoming something else."

"But Ganondorf was brought back to life," Link pointed out, still remembering the Gerudo king's stunned expression as two scimitars impaled him through his chest.

"More than likely, the Triforce of Power protected him from that fate," Sheik suggested.

"So what happens when these spirits go insane? They become a shade?" Link asked, recalling the stories of those bound to the earth by refusing to let go of the past. He shuddered, recalling the spectral knight peering up at him inside the Spirit Temple, an apparent reflection of himself.

"Not quite," Sheik answered. "A shade will remember who they are, even if nobody else does."

They saw a doorway up ahead, as dark as a moonless night.

"A spirit becomes a shade because they refused to go on, bound by sorrows and regrets from a life forgotten by the living," Sheik added. "The souls of the dead, on the other hand, were brought back against their will."

"So how are they reborn exactly?" Link asked.

"The only ones who can answer that cannot do so," Sheik said as they halted before the archway. "Some believe the spirits must undergo some sort of transformation before they can be reborn and return with a clean slate."

"Tabula rasa," Navi murmured.

"In essence, yes," Sheik said. "Unless that process is complete, returning a dead soul to our realm will cause it to become insane. They might resemble the person they were for a day... maybe two. In the end... Well, you have seen the results. The Necromancer hoped to cure their insanity before he too became insane. Halvard tried to find a way too, by sealing the soul of a dying person within a mask."

A chilling thought occurred to Link. "The Necromancer tried to bring someone back, didn't he? Someone he knew?"

"Perhaps," Sheik answered, her voice hushed. "We may never know what his true intentions were. Some say his intention was to bring back an ancient Sheikan warlock who was betrayed by the Royal Family. Arghanim. They say that, as he was dragged towards the pyre that ended his life, Arghanim swore he would return and bring vengeance upon the Royal Family."

"Sounds like a pleasant fellow," Navi muttered. "A touch over dramatic maybe."

Link forced himself to smile. At least Navi wasn't losing her sarcasm just yet. He drew a breath then asked, "What about the demon you mentioned... the one inside the mask? How's he planning to bring it back if it will only go insane?"

"It is possible that since it's a deity, it won't be affected," Sheik told him. "Not that it would matter, Majora is already insane. If he resurrects it, we'd be lucky to last a day."

Link swallowed, he didn't like the sound of that at all. He glanced at the walls, examining its carvings while Navi flew closer to gain a better look. As he did, his conversation with Sheik drew his mind back to the day he was forced to end Volvagia's life. If Link hadn't honored his request to die, would insanity have been Volvagia's fate?

He shook away the thought as he cast a glance about his surroundings. Reliefs adorned the wall, showing people kneeling before an armour-clad figure with outstretched wings.

"Look over here," Sheik called him.

She was pointing towards the other side of the doorway. He walked over, seeing another section of the reliefs. They were chipped and scorched beyond recognition. Specks of red blood splattered the walls, indicating that somebody had been here.

"Not that long ago either," Sheik noted, doing nothing to banish Link's unease.

The little orb of light that kept chasing her whizzed further up the gloomy passage, revealing nothing but stone. He couldn't see any more bloodstains or bodies. It didn't tell them much, except that someone _had_ been here.

"Do you think it could have been Impa or Halvard?" he asked.

"It's possible," said Sheik. Her face was grim as she quickly summoned her 'torch' back to her. "Come on, let's keep moving."

_Keep moving._

It was becoming a necessary mantra in this place.

Link kept pace with Sheik as they walked underneath the archway and made their way through the short corridor. Rooms branched off the passage, leading to empty catacombs. The discarded burial shrouds, little more than tattered rags, and the footsteps marring the dust-smeared floor were the only signs that the burial chambers had once been occupied.

The passage opened into a wide gallery lit by enchanted braziers, their yellow flames feebly illuminating the square room in a solemn dance of light and shadow. The gallery, with its dull gray stone, wound along the outer edge of the chamber. Long steps cascaded to landings which led to a narrow walkway. There were four, and in each corner of the chamber's central part was a pool of water.

Nothing stirred, nor waved at him in mocking invitation.

Link fixed his eyes on the round stone table in the room's center, presumably the altar.  It was sparsely decorated, except for some unpleasant looking tools used to embalm and prepare bodies for burial. 

"It's a dead end," Link muttered. He cast a wary glance around the room, the tension in his gut rising as he suspected some sort of trap. He glanced at the wall directly in front of him, which was intricately carved to resemble a doorway. Two robed figures stood abreast of the door, both holding some sort of sigil in an upraised palm.

The figures vaguely resembled the dog-headed deity that he'd seen in one of the Spirit Temple's visions, except that unlike their Gerudo counterparts, there were no crowns adorning their heads, and no ornate jewelry. Their eyes seemed to focus on the fake door and Link found himself drawn towards it, the whispers getting louder as he did so.

Link snapped himself out of his daze, quickly checking to make sure Sheik and Navi hadn't noticed. Navi was eyeing him warily, but Sheik gave no indication that she'd seen anything amiss.

"There should be another passage here," Sheik said, not giving Navi a chance to respond. "Right where you're standing."

Before Sheik could use her lens, Link cautiously prodded the carving with the Master Sword, expecting to hear a solid scrape of steel against stone. Instead, the tip of his sword vanished, disappearing right into the wall. He took a step forward, letting more of the blade slide into the wall without resistance.

"It's fake," he announced, pulling the sword back.

"Check what's on the other side before you go through,"  Sheik said. "Halvard's mask will be far more practical than my lens."

Agreeing, Link slipped the mask onto his face, and despite the fact he was expecting it, he was still startled when the not-so-fake-door vanished, revealing a darkened passage.

"Nothing," he announced, before taking a step forward, half expecting to walk headfirst into the stone. Then he'd feel like an utter idiot. Fortunately, that didn't eventuate, and he slipped through into the passage beyond.

Navi hesitated at the edge of the opening, looking greatly unnerved.

"It's alright," he told her.

Navi appeared to test the air in front of her and then zipped straight into the passage, looking extremely disconcerted.

"That was just weird," she muttered, spinning in the air to watch as Sheik entered the passage.  From her point of view, it must have looked as though Sheik had simply walked through the stone.

"Let's go," she said, taking the lead.

The tunnel they had entered was large, twisting its way through the rugged earth like the warren of some animal. Narrower passages branched off the one Link now traversed, making it seem like he was traveling through an elaborate network of tunnels rather than a temple. Upon investigating several of these, he discovered that they were led to catacombs with alcoves hollowed out of the rocks. These alcoves were decorated with more old burial shrouds, black and rotten almost to the point of being unrecognizable. There were various artifacts inside the rooms too: trinkets, jewelry, and precious gemstones smeared in dust and dirt. They gave some idea of the occupant's rank and status since the poorer Sheikah were buried with almost no belongings.

However, there was one thing that made Link incredibly nervous- all of the alcoves were empty. It was the same in each room they checked, as though the dead had simply gotten up and walked away.

 _Which is probably what happened,_ Link thought, as they encountered another catacomb that was entirely devoid of any mummified remains.

"There are no weapons," Sheik murmured as they wandered into yet another cave-like rooms. Just as it had been elsewhere, the alcoves were empty. "Sheikah are typically buried with their weapons."

"All of them?" Navi asked. "We must have passed over a hundred graves."

"Most," Sheik answered.

"I guess hoping they'd forget them was too much to ask," Link muttered. "Do you think they're the ones that attacked the village?"

"For our sake, I pray that they were," Sheik said.

 _Well, that's just great._ The thought that there might be a large horde of undead roaming the temple only added to a growing sense of dread that stirred in the pit of his stomach.

They kept going, further and further down the tunnel until Link was sure they were well beyond Kakariko's outskirts. Judging by how cold it was, he was certain the passages were not leading towards Death Mountain. As much as he hated the caverns beneath its rugged slopes, the heat would have been a welcome reprieve to this frost-bitten cave.

Finally, as Link thought there wasn't an end to this passage, it ended at a stone door with the Sheikah emblem etched into it.

"What's behind those doors?" Link asked.

If he was hoping for it to be something pleasant, he was quickly disappointed.

"I feared this might be the case," Sheik muttered.

"What?" Link asked. There was dread in Sheik's voice, and he didn't like it at all.

"This is where Sheikah initiates were once tested to see if they were worthy of joining our highest orders."

Link's heart dropped like a stone.

"You mean like the Gerudo trials?" he asked, trying not to voice his misgivings. He knew that like any fear, focusing on it would only make it worse. It had been one of the first things Sheik had taught him during the brief time she'd been able to train him.

"I hope not," Sheik said. "The last time a Sheikah was tested here was before the schism. After that, it was repurposed."

"Repurposed how?" Navi asked, not sounding particularly eager to hear an answer.

"To torment those who were held prisoner here," Sheik answered simply, running a finger along the smooth stone, pausing when she reached a sign written in Sheikan script that she read aloud. "The rising sun will eventually set. A newborn's life will fade."

"How cheerful," Navi muttered sarcastically. "Why are the Sheikah always so _negative_?"

If Sheik heard Navi's comment, she chose to ignore it and kept reading. "From sun to moon, moon to sun. Give peaceful rest to the living dead." Sheik's brow furrowed as she considered something. "I have seen this inscription before."

"Where?" Link asked. Sheik was slow in answering.

"My family's tomb." Her voice was so quiet that Link barely heard her. Whatever memory the song conjured, Sheik quickly regained her composure. "It refers to a song. The Sun Song."

"Do you know it?"

Sheik shook her head. "No."

"There has to be another way around," Navi suggested softly. They all looked at the two stone doors on either side of them, both blocked by a shimmering wall of purple flame.

"We won't be able to. Not if those barriers are anything like the last ones we encountered," Sheik said. "Impa told me the map would show us the way." She rummaged through her satchel, drawing out her map and unfolding it.

Getting him to hold the map, Sheik found their passage soon enough. She pointed to three black dots next to it, indicating six minuscule notes on the map, situated just next to the little dots that were labeled with their names.

Sheik's eyes widened in surprise. "Pass me the ocarina."

Without asking what she was doing, and despite his curiosity, Link obeyed.

After a pensive gaze at the ocarina, Sheik put the instrument to her mouth. A soft trill of three notes echoed off the walls. The simplistic melody reminded Link of a bird calling to the dawn and the breeze whispering through the forest on a Spring morning. No sooner did he imagine that scene than the darkness snuffed it away as silence washed over him. Then, before he could move a muscle, there was a loud rumbling of stone scraping against stone. Both Link and Sheik darted to the door's sides as the thick stone tablet slid into a recess.

Nothing emerged, and Navi peered around the door. "The floor's missing."

Link frowned at Navi's incredulous remark, and before he could help himself, he stepped out from behind the door to see what she was looking at. The passage of dark stone twisted around a corner, the floor appearing smooth and intact.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked, exchanging a look with Navi.

"It's an illusion," Sheik said, holding the lens up to her face and then lowering it again.

Reluctantly, Link took his mask off. Barely two feet ahead, the smooth, floor ended in a deep pit that plunged into a gloomy void. Staring at it made Link's head spin, and he stepped back. Ahead, the corridor seemed to end at another stone door featuring a face with a leering grin and hollow eyes. It reminded him of the monster he'd seen earlier, raising its hooked limbs to gore him. That memory sent a trickle of ice creeping down his spine.

To assure himself that the 'missing' floor was just an illusion, and for Navi's benefit, Link stepped back and turned to search the ground. Picking up a few loose rocks, he threw them towards the hole. Sure enough, the rocks clattered as they struck the hidden floor. Without the mask, they appeared suspended in mid-air.

"Good thinking," Sheik said with an approving nod.

She took the lead again, holding her lens out in front of her. Navi looked startled when Sheik placed one foot on a stone she could not see. From Link's perspective, it was as though Sheik was somehow walking across thin air.

"I think I'll just not watch you do that," Navi said, sounding deeply unnerved.

"Okay." Placing the mask back on, Link met Sheik by the door, calling to Navi once he was safe.

"Most Sheikah would not have had the mask you wear," Sheik said as the three companions continued around the corridor. "Only a guide to watch them. Impa told me that much."

Just then, a cold breeze ripped through the corridor, and with it came a familiar voice that sent a chill through Link's bones.

_"The light inside you will die!" it hissed._

Link turned around, looking for the source, only to find there was nothing but more of the same featureless black stone.

_"You are tainted... the stains of your sins will never wash out. The light inside you will die."_

The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. Even Sheik gazed around, her blades at the ready.

"Show yourself!" Link shouted, wanting nothing more than to permanently silence the monstrosity.

The creature -whatever it was- ignored him. _"The blood of the dead cry_ _out. Hunger claws at their souls, but it is not food that they crave."_

"Link, just ignore him!" Sheik ordered, somehow managing to maintain her steady composure.

"That's easy for you to say," Link whispered.

 _"You are tainted. Nothing but tainted, broken little toys. Discarded by the ones who created you."_ Link tried focusing on the candle flame like Sheik taught him. Only nothing came, nothing but a demon's voice. " _The light will never shine upon you again."_

A heavy silence fell upon the room. Link felt as though the demon had tried to suck every last shred of strength from his bones.

"Sooner we're out of here, the better," he said, gritting his teeth, pain pulsing through his skull as the beast's brief contact receded from his mind.

"Agreed," Sheik replied, taking out the map again and examining it. "The cells are on the other side of the temple complex. We will need to hurry."

"How long will it take us to get there?" Link asked, keeping pace with Sheik as they traversed the winding passage.

"I cannot say for certain, for that will depend on any hindrances we encounter." 

After one last bend in the corridor, they made their way through a door and into a spacious chamber. At its center, the room housed an odd circular contraption made of metal and wood. It resembled a wheel, with seven spokes protruding from its rim. Each of the seven spokes pointed to a totem, their tips carved into the likeness of a human skull. An eighth totem rose from the center of the wheel, its tip fashioned into the shape of a cawing raven.

The oddest feature of the room wasn't the wheel. There were three other doors, aside from the one Link had just come through. The third door was located across a wide pit that ran from wall to wall, dividing the chamber into two portions. The only way across appeared to be a drawbridge, which was currently raised.

"What's the bet we have to go that way?" Link asked, already sure of the answer. "What were you saying about being hindered, Sheik?"

"Perhaps I spoke too soon," Sheik agreed. She held up her lens, examined the pit for an instant, and then frowned.

"It's real this time?" Navi asked.

"Yes," Sheik answered.

Tentatively edging himself closer to the pit, Link peered into it. A blue mist swirled, lit from the depths by some unseen magic. Before he could look away, Link felt something tugging at his mind, drawing him closer to the pit. He could hear people speaking, but was unable to discern the words. It wasn't the same malevolent whispers he'd heard earlier, and he was able to feel their presence this time, as though there were people standing all around him. A wave of emotions, not all his own, crashed over him. Misery. Dispair. Pain.

_There are people trapped down there._

_"_ What?" He didn't hear Sheik's query, nor realize that he'd spoken his thoughts aloud.

 _Odd._ If this was an illusion, why wasn't the mask protecting him? That thought, coupled by Sheik suddenly grabbing his arm in a tight grip and hurling him back from the pit, brought him back to reality. It was as though he'd just emerged from a pool of cold water, he gasped, not knowing what had just happened.

"What was that?" he asked, his head spinning as he realized just how close he'd come from accidentally falling straight into the pit.

"I'm not sure," Sheik said, eyeing the pit warily but not going near it.

"Could you feel it? There were people down there." Link said, gesturing at the pit.

"I didn't sense anything," Navi said shakily. "You looked like you were about to throw yourself in."

 _I almost did._ Link realized, feeling sick. There had been something in that pit, of that he was certain.

"There's nothing there," Sheik assured them both. "What you felt may have been the Necromancer's doing. Remember the candle flame and guard your mind more carefully. If you do, that shouldn't happen again."

"Right," Link took one last look at the lip of the chasm, a shiver running through him. "Thanks." He eyed the drawbridge, realizing that he'd have no choice but to somehow get across that pit and not succumb to whatever presence had invaded his mind. 

"There must be a switch or lever somewhere," Sheik said, turning to inspect the rest of the room.

And so they began to look. Aside from the odd wheel and totems surrounding it- one totem for each wheel spoke- there was nothing. There were faces carved into the reliefs along the wall that gazed at them with leering grins. The two other doors in the chamber led off into yet more catacombs that were almost identical to the ones they'd passed earlier. Only, unlike many of the earlier graves, there were more trinkets here, suggesting that these Sheikah were from a higher rank or class than those buried outside the main temple.

"There must be something we've missed," Sheik said once they circumnavigated the tombs a second time.

They returned to the room with the raven totem. The faces carved into the wall were still smiling, as though mocking their predicament. Link could have sworn the raven was watching them too. As foolish as it might have been to think, he was half convinced it would come to life and attack. He almost told Navi to stay away, but decided against it, knowing that she'd probably think he was loosing it. After he'd almost jumped into a pit, or rather, been lured into it, she'd probably be right. As Link examined the raven one more time, he spotted something: writing etched into the stone just beneath the bird's talons.

"Sheik, I've found something!" he called.

"What?" Navi asked, inching closer to what he was looing at. "I don't see anything." Then understanding flickered in here eyes. "What can you see?"

"Writing," Link answered, pointing to the inscription.

Sheik knelt down beside him, holding her lens up to the stone that Link was pointing at. 

"It says 'make my beak face the Skull of Truth,'" she murmured.

"How does that help us?" Navi asked.

Sheik's eyes narrowed in contemplation while Link mulled over the words. He turned to face the totems surrounding the wheel, wondering if he could try pushing the spokes until something happened. That was, of course, hoping he didn't trigger some kind of trap.

Finally, as Sheik examined the totems on the room's other side, Link saw a symbol etched into the base of one totem.

"There's an eye on the base of this totem," he called, getting to his knees to get a closer look at it.

Seeing this, Sheik grabbed one of the wheel spokes. Link leaped to her aid, hoping the wheel wasn't stuck from years of disuse. With a groan, the contraption turned, moving the raven with it. His arms burned from the effort of pushing, but after considerable effort, the wheel slid into the correct position; the raven was now facing the right pole. A deep rumble and a _clinking_ of chains told Link they'd succeeded. The bridge on the far side of the chasm lowered, giving them a way across.

Link's relief was brief. He didn't want to catch the attention of whatever was lurking in that abyss again, especially while he was on the bridge. Doing his best not to look anywhere but the narrow crossing, he crept across and arrived safely on the far side.

The door took them into another dark passage that took them further into the earth's depths. When they came to the next room, they encountered more illusions.  He'd almost stepped into the next chamber when Navi had exclaimed that there was some kind of trap moving along the floor. Unable to see it, Link took his mask off, and sure enough, he spotted several metal contraptions moving along tracks built into the floor. They featured lethal-looking spikes that could take a man's leg off, and Link immediately understood why Navi was so concerned.

"They're not really there," he told her, holding the Master Sword out over one of the tracks and waiting for one of the fake traps to run into the blade. Sure enough, one passed straight through the blade, its path undisturbed by the sword. 

Even with that assurance, Navi didn't stop fretting until they'd reached the far end of the chamber and were safely within the next corridor. After Sheik had guided them through a dozen rooms, Link was glad Sheik had a map, otherwise, he would never have been able to find his way back, and it was unlikely that someone had been so helpful as to leave a second map lying around.

The illusions continued, getting steadily weirder the further Link and Sheik progressed into the temple. One room appeared to contain a trap with two blades fixed to a rotating pole, but this was just another illusion.

He'd barely entered the next passage before Sheik grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wha-" Link gasped, startled by the rough jerk.

She pointed towards the floor. The floor was tiled, with ancient mosaics adorned with murals so faded with age that the half a dozen raised tiles almost blended in with the rest of the dirt-encrusted floor. What Link hadn't seen was that one of these tiles was about an inch from his foot, a symbol etched into its surface.

"A trap," Sheik said, before pointing at the high ceiling. Her glowing spell illuminated the long, sharp guillotines that hovered above the raised tiles. There was one blade above the tile he'd almost stepped on. If Sheik hadn't stopped him, he would have been cleaved in two.

"Oh," he said weakly. "Thanks."

"I thought they were just another illusion," Navi murmured, sounding deeply disturbed.

"I would have done the same," Link told her, not wanting Navi to blame herself for his near misstep.

Carefully walking around the raised tile, he kept going and tried not to think about the blades that were ready to fall at any moment. Thinking that age would have rusted the mechanism that triggered the traps, and it would therefore not work, was probably too much to hope for.

"Did you say this place was a prison?" Link asked once they'd reached the end of the trap-riddled corridor.

"It was turned into it," Sheik said. "Why?"

"I don't think they needed any cells to keep people in," Link said quietly.

Any prisoner who tried to dash to freedom would have faced a treacherous, and likely fatal, challenge. Perhaps it had been intended that way, giving prisoners a false hope that they could escape. It was a chilling thought.

If he was hoping that the next room would be more pleasant, he was quickly disappointed. There were contraptions with long spikes running along the ceiling, and given the raised tiles within this room, Link knew what would happen if he made the fatal mistake of setting one off.

_"Your eyes offend us, child of light."_

Link shivered as the Necromancer's voice reverberated inside his head.

_"The light must go out."_

Link braced himself against the wall, fearing that the Necromancer might make him trigger one of the traps. When that didn't eventuate, and the contact receded from his mind, leaving with a blistering headache, he groaned, rubbing at his temples.

"Remember what I said, Link. Guard your thoughts."

"I know," Link replied through gritted teeth. He sighed, and then glanced around to see that they were alone. "I'm just not finding it that easy."

"You will have to try," Sheik insisted. "Are you alright to go on, or do you need to rest?"

"I'm hardly going to get a decent rest in a trap-riddled dungeon, am I?" Link exclaimed testily, feeling an irrational anger as pain still pulsed through his skull.

"I didn't mean here," Sheik said with a hint of reproach.

"Sorry," Link sighed. "Let's just keep going."

Sheik nodded and then motioned him onward.

They reached a small iron door at the corridor's end, which swung open easily. When he entered the next room, Link quickly realized that this part of the temple hadn't just been turned into a trap-riddled dungeon. It was something worse.

Chains hung from grime-covered walls. More lay draped across the floor like dead serpents. A forge stood to one side, covered in a thick coat of dust and soot. There was a rack of metal instruments beside it, but Link didn't know what to make of them. Perhaps the oddest peculiarity was the stone table in the center of the room. There was a block of wood there, half-fashioned into the form of a mask that would forever remain incomplete.

 _Strange that it hasn't rotted away after all these years,_ Link thought.

"Is this what I think it is?" Navi asked, sounding like she really didn't want to know the answer.

There was a skeleton lying on the floor, its legs bound. 

"It's a torture chamber," Sheik said grimly.

"A..."

Link's trailed off as he realized the gravity of this. He knew what torture was. Having rooms dedicated to it was another thing. The gorge rose in his throat, partly from the memory of almost being killed by Gerudo sorcerers and seeing Forenz in Ordon, whipped and beaten as a punishment for defying his captors.

"There are rooms for this sort of thing?" he asked.

"Yes," Sheik said sadly. "Even Hyrule Castle had one, though my father never used it. Everyone thought it was haunted."

The child inside of Link was confused, unable to comprehend why people would _want_ to make a room to inflict such misery. "Why?"

"Not all view life as precious," Sheik answered. "Others either suffered from war or made choices that caused them to lose their humanity."

"You mean like Ganondorf?" Link asked.

Sheik nodded, Link stared mutely at the room's remains. Just as stunned as he was to learn the Hylians had once tried to destroy the Kokiri.

"Life was so much simpler in the woods," Navi said, as though reading Link's thoughts.

"Yeah," Link muttered, feeling a pang of longing for his forest home. He banished the thought a moment later. "It was."

He fixed his attention to the mask, noting the circle and runes engraved into the stone it rested upon. Even as he drew near the table, he could feel an odd beckoning call pulling him towards the mask. Before he could stop himself, Link reached out and touched the mask.

Someone screamed. It was a blood-curdling shriek that rent the silence asunder. In that instant of contact, Link felt an overwhelming sense of pain and anguish that almost brought him to his knees. He gasped, snatching his hand back as if burned.

"What is it?" Sheik was beside him in an instant, her face alarmed.

"That..." Link struggled to find words and he could barely keep himself shaking from shock. "Sheik, I think there's a person inside that mask."

He was sure he sounded crazy, and half expected Sheik to say something along those lines. Instead, her expression became grim as she inspected the piece of unfinished craftsmanship. Taking care not to touch it, she carefully examined the markings on its surface.

"This wasn't an ordinary torture chamber," Sheik murmured. "This is a soul mask. You must have felt the touch of one of the poor souls used to create it."  
  


Link stared at the monstrosity, horror-struck. "Can we free them?"

"I fear it's far too late for that." Sheik's voice was filled with calm resignation. "The people whose bodies these souls belonged to are long gone, and given what we know of the Sheikah's treatment of prisoners, the ones inside that mask are likely insane. I do not even know if they can be freed, unless we destroy the mask, killing them in the process."

"How do we do that?"

"The Master Sword should suffice."

Gazing at the mask, and still recalling that horrible scream, Link grasped his sword, pulling it free from its scabbard. A dozen times he told himself that this was wrong, but if it meant ending their torment, he knew he had to do it. Mercy killing was something he'd seen Saria perform when she'd found an animal injured well beyond her abilities to heal, and he knew how much she detested it. This was no different. At least, he tried to tell himself it wasn't.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sheik asked.

"If it's the only way," Link said, feeling increasingly sick.

The Master Sword quivered in his grip, he glanced once at Sheik, who nodded resolutely, then thrust the sword down. A scream tore through the room, the Master Sword piercing the mask's unfinished frame, and a dozen voices all cried out in pain at once. Link wrenched the blade free, stumbling back from the mask as it exploded in blue flames. The screams went silent, and he watched as the blue flames devoured the now empty vessel.

Only when the flames flickered and died, leaving nothing but a pile of ash, did anyone dare speak.

"Do you think they're gone?" Navi asked.

Sheik examined the remnants of the mask, looking disturbed.

"I can't sense anything," she said quietly, turning to meet Link's gaze. "You did the right thing."

"I know." Link looked away from the pile of ashes. "Let's get out of here... I just hope there's nothing else like that."

Unable to completely banish the horrible scream from his mind, he crossed to the door on the other side of the room, and only then did Sheik follow him, appearing distracted.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Sheik said unconvincingly. "I'm fine."

She left it at that, still appearing distracted as they entered yet another twisting corridor. This one seemed to get narrower as they traversed its length, not saying a word to one and other. Finally, they entered a stone room stripped bare of most of its contents. There was only an altar shaped like a pentagon, obelisks decorating each of its corners.

A bookcase, devoid of scrolls or books, lay on the room's far end. Oddly, it was recessed into the wall, almost as though it could be slid backward.

"There's no lever or switch anywhere," Navi observed.

"No," Sheik murmured, her eyes fixed on the altar while she curled her fingers around the hilt of her dagger. "I do not think the door will open by conventional means."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link asked, turning around. What he saw next stopped him in his tracks. "What the hell are you-"

Sheik had her dagger against the palm of one hand. Before Link could finish, Sheik cupped the blade, crimson dripping onto stone altar beneath. She didn't blink, even when she opened her hand to reveal a cut across her palm. The blood, meanwhile, soaked into the stone.

"What the _hell_ did you do that for?" Link asked, the sight of blood making him queasy.

"The door requires blood to open it," Sheik said simply as she cut away some of the wrappings on her arm, tying them around her hand. As she did, a scraping sound made Link turn around to see the false wall swing inwards.

"Okay," Navi said. "Trust the Sheikah to come up with that idea. You know, a note saying 'please say the magic word' would have been more _civilized_."

"Yes, it would have been." Sheik agreed; there was no amusement in her voice. Link took several steps forward and then peered into the corridor beyond. It opened up into what looked like a stone chamber. He wondered if they were back in what he hoped was the main temple. At least that would mean no traps, in theory.

"Sheik, where does your map say we are?"

There was no reply, except the clattering of steel hitting stone. Link spun around. So did Navi.

Sheik was nowhere to be seen.

 


	51. Bongo Bongo

** Chapter 50 **   
** Bongo Bongo **   
  
  


Link blinked, wanting to believe his eyes were deceiving him. He brought a hand up to his face to assure himself the mask was still there. Sure enough, his hand touched the wooden mask. Sheik's bloodstained dagger was on the ground where it had fallen. To further add to Link's dismay, the little orb of light that had been Sheik's spell flickered and went out. He didn't want to know whether that was because the caster was no longer in range or because something had happened to them.

"Did you see anything?" Link asked weakly.

"No." Navi sounded just as shocked as he was. "I just turned around and she was gone."

"She can't have just vanished," Link reasoned, not feeling remotely reassured by his own words. Sheik wasn't the one for pranks, but he peered up the corridor, half hoping that this was some unexpected joke. "Sheik, you can come out now."a

Nothing.

"Sheik?" he called. "Sheik. This isn't funny."

Only silence answered him.

"SHEIK!" Link bellowed, his scream echoing off the walls. Hoping to find her nearby, Link ran part way down the corridor they'd come through.

There was still no answer. Nothing except his labored breathing and the crackling of torches.

 _This is so not funny._ Link thought, growing frantic. _Where did she go?_

A sudden uneasy sensation that he was being closely watched made him turn around. A black, leathery 'thing' that resembled a disembodied hand was floating towards him. It was at least the size of a fully-grown skultulla, big enough that it could have easily grabbed him.

Five gnarled fingers opened and Link slid to the side in one fluid motion, flattening himself against the wall. The hand snatched thin air. Somehow, it sensed his movement and turned. Before it could grab him, Link slashed his sword downwards, slicing straight through several fingers.

The creature erupted into black smoky wisps, each fading into the air. Link backed into the wall, gasping.

"What was that?" he panted.

"I don't know," Navi replied, her voice trembling. "I'm not exactly an expert on creepy, disembodied hand-looking things..." she paused and then her eyes went round. "LOOK OUT!"

Another of the floating hands was approaching him, moving like a puppet dancing on invisible strings. Link ducked, and the strange apparition missed him by a hairs width. Reacting quickly, Link plunged his sword through the back of the hand. A third apparition came flying towards him, leaping over Link's frantic swipes. It belted him across the face, a stinging blow that knocked him flat.

Hitting the stone hard, Link rolled onto his side. The hand grabbed his leg and started dragging him. With a desperate cry, Link snatched his sword up and hacked madly at the grotesque hand until it dropped him. It too burst into smoky wisps, and before he knew what he was doing, Link was sprinting madly back into the room where he'd last seen Sheik.

He didn't even remember reaching the wall or bracing himself against it. He stood there for a long moment, his heart beating so fast that it was like it was trying to claw its way out of his chest.

"Link. Just breathe. They're gone now." Navi's voice sounded as if it were coming from underwater. "Just breathe."

They were alone. Navi's light was nowhere near as bright as Sheik's, and now that its comforting guidance was gone, the darkness seemed thicker and more oppressive than ever.

"I don't want to see another one of those things again," Link gasped, still catching his breath.

"We should find the Necromancer," Navi suggested. "The sooner the better."

"What about Sheik?" Link demanded. "We can't just leave her! If he figures out who she is..."

He pushed the thought out of his mind.

"Sheik would have wanted us to go after the Necromancer first," Navi reasoned. Her voice still trembled with fear, a fear Link felt echoed in his own mind. "Chances are he's the reason she vanished. So she might be in the same place as him."

"It's better than nothing," Link said. With a sickening knot it his gut, he realized that he no longer had Sheik's map. It might have told him where she was, and where they needed to go, but without it, they had no idea of which way to go.

 _We were heading the right way,_ Link thought. _Let's just keep going and hope we don't get horribly lost._

He considered whether or not he could go back to Kakariko for help, but then quickly dismissed the idea. By the time he found his way back to the surface, even if Navi remembered the way, he wouldn't have long before the Necromancer's next attack, and every moment he wasted could endanger the lives of the Necromancer's captives, including Sheik.   
  


The corridor Sheik had been leading him down opened into a wide hall. Its polished marble floor, stone arches, and vaulted ceiling were reminiscent of the Temple of Time. Hidden in alcoves along the wall were statues, all of them robed and bearing weapons or staffs. The only light came from torches along the wall, their meager flames sputtering away.

"This must be part of the main temple," Navi whispered. "I think we're close."

The heads of the statues followed him as he passed. At least, Link was sure they did, but every time he looked at them, they were as still as ever. He reached the double doors, halting for a moment to steady himself, and pushed them open.

At first, he couldn't see anything, and he nearly missed a step. Then as his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he realized they were standing on a balcony flanked by steps. Two braziers on either side of the door cast a feeble glow upon the temple's facade, which seemed to merge with the wallbof the cave. Faintly, Link could just discern the gentle lapping of water against a rocky shore. It sounded strangely out of place in this forgotten realm.

"Where are we?" Link wondered.

A little way ahead off to his left, he could see a flickering light. With no clue where else to go, Link decided to investigate. He climbed down the crumbling remains of the steps on his left, thankful that Navi was able to guide him. In several places, the steps had fallen away, leaving a broken mess of stone that was trecherous to clamber over. 

The steps led to a path that snaked its way along the edge of an enormous pool of water. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he could make out the tumbled remains of towers jutting out of the water like broken columns. Had this temple once been part of a much larger complex?

There was no time for curiosity, keeping his attention on the light up ahead, he moved on.

"Keep an eye out for any traps," Link whispered to Navi. "Even if you think it's an illusion, warn me." She nodded, keeping low to the ground so they could spot any raised stones that might trigger a trap.

He fixed his attention on the flickering light up ahead, squinting to try and work out what it was. Like an insect drawn to light, he drew closer to it. After a lengthy walk, he was able to make out the five towering obelisks surrounding a dais, an altar at the center. He still couldn't see any end to the vast cavern which worried him. If he didn't find what he was looking for soon, Kakariko would be a burning ruin by the time he returned.

As he got closer to the dais, he spotted two figures standing at the base of the obelisks furthest from him. The taller woman was slumped against the stone to which she was bound, a cloth wound around her eyes. As he got closer, Link recognized the white cowl and Sheikan garbs of the shorter woman instantly.

"Sheik!" Link shouted, caution briefly forgotten.

Picking up the pace, he ran as fast as he could, climbing the steps up onto the dais and around the altar. He thought he could hear a faint hum coming from the obelisks, a hum of magic deep within the tall spires. It was getting louder, but he hardly paid any mind.

As he got closer Link recognized who the taller person was.

Impa.

"Sheik, Impa?" he called. He didn't even notice the mask lying in the center of the stone table as he ran over to the two women.

"Link... wait," Navi cautioned. Then she stopped as Impa's face was illuminated by her light, revealing a sight Link wasn't prepared to see. "Goddesses. What have they done to her?"

Blood was weeping beneath the rag that served as a blindfold, and it only took a moment for Link to register what had happened. Impa had been blinded.

"Impa?" he gasped, the bottom dropping out of his stomach. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Navi... they..."

He couldn't bring himself to form the words. The very idea that anyone would want to blind someone revolted him to his core.

"I know," Navi said quietly.

Link turned to Sheik, half afraid she'd be in a similar condition. She was unconscious, but he could see no sign of any obvious injuries.

"Sheik?" Link called desperately.

"Hey, Link... look over here-" Navi's attention had drifted to the altar. Link only paid her a quick glance before pressing a hand to Sheik's face.

She was cold, frozen. It was almost like when he'd found Saria in the Forest Temple.

Suddenly his skin prickled as something raised the hairs on the back of his neck. He was being watched. Navi gasped, and Link whirled around, his sword humming from its sheath.

To his relief, the newcomer was Halvard. His long blue robes were dirty, his normally tidy hair a mess, but he appeared unharmed. He stepped towards Link, an oddly passive expression on his face.

"Don't worry," he said. "Your friends are still very much alive."

"You have to help me," Link said in a rush. "We have to get Sheik and Impa out of here... The Necromancer, he's around here somewhere..."

"I know," the man said simply. There was something really odd about the way he was staring, but Link couldn't quite place it.

"You have to help me get them out of here-" he stopped and glanced at Navi. She was staring at the Mask Salesman warily. "What do you mean you know? You have to help me... If we don't hurry and kill the Necromancer soon, he'll attack Kakariko."

"Yes, he will." Link froze, not understanding why the Mask Salesman was sounding so bored. The man was smiling, but there was nothing friendly in that smile now. It was cold. "What..."

Then it struck him, just as Navi whispered his worst fear. "I think he's possessed."

"What have you done to Halvard?" Link demanded, raising his voice and gripping his sword so tight his knuckles hurt. He spotted the Shadow Medallion around Halvard's neck.

"Nothing, yet," the Necromancer answered. "I feared you might arrive too late. My pets were supposed to bring you here, but it seems they failed."

"Too late?" Link's head was spinning, his mind was screaming as he tried to deny what he was seeing. It was no illusion, the mask he wore told him that much. "Too late for what?"

"To greet an old friend," the man answered. "Two, in fact."

Behind him, Shiek was stirring, her moan muffled by her gag.

"Ahh... and the princess joins us too. I am sorry, my dear, those pets can be a little heavy-handed sometimes." Halvard still sounded bored. "I will not keep you long. Ganondorf would like a word with you once we're done here." He turned back to Link. "Now boy, that mask you're wearing, I want it back!"

He smiled, a crooked leering smile. Two Redead lumbered out of the darkness, followed by a creature with red eyes. A creature Link knew all too well.

"How?" he gasped. "I killed you!"

Dark Link sneered at him. "You forget, Hero of Time, so long as you live, so do I."

Link felt a chill at those words.

"You seem awfully eager to kill me," Link said as nonchalantly as he could. "Seems a bit strange, don't you think?"

Dark Link just glared at him. Before Link could move, two screams shattered the air and his muscles went rigid.

 _Navi!_ Link tried to force his jaw to work, but he couldn't move a muscle. _Navi, help me!_

Where was she?

Halvard strode forward and peeled the mask from Link's face. Then, Link could only watch as the Belt of Sages was pried from his waist.

"You won't be needing this," Halvard said, tossing the belt carelessly aside.

Link groaned inwardly. Without the belt, it would be almost impossible to channel magic. The Redead still had him within its spell; he was completely at Halvard's mercy, unable to do anything. Unless...

"Foolish man. He should have known better than to meddle with powers he did not understand," Halvard said, appearing to speak more to himself than anybody else. "As they say, he who studies evil is studied by evil. Now, the puppeteer becomes the puppet." He strode back to the altar, still holding the Mask of Truth, which he casually discarded. He picked up something else that lay on the stone table. A heart-shaped mask. Three horns jutted out from either side of it while two more decorated its head, while amber eyes glared at him, burning into his mind even from a distance. "Don't worry, boy. I won't let you die before she returns and you see your world burn... you, bind him with the others"

Link desperately tried to channel the Triforce of Courage. Although he could feel its blessed warmth, it slipped away like warm water between his fingers. He tried again, unable to focus as the empty pits of the Redead stared back at him. Dark Link stepped towards him, a smirk on his face.

Again he tried to channel Courage, and then finally its warmth flooded his veins. Dark Link's smirk turned into a frown. He shrieked in unison with the Redead as its spell broke, allowing Link to send a plume of light towards them. Dark Link jumped out of the way, snarling in rage. Halvard spun around, his eyes burning.

To Link's fleeting relief, he was able to remain on his feet; the contact with Courage did not completely drain him of all his strength. He caught a glimpse of Navi darting towards something, but then he kept his gaze focused on the possessed Mask Salesman.

"So... you have finally figured out how to use the Triforce of Courage?" Halvard said coolly. "It won't save you; it takes years to master the power of a god. And even then, there is a price to pay for borrowing a deity's power. No doubt, your friends forgot to tell you that. Didn't they?"

Dark Link dashed forward, no doubt hoping to skewer Link before he could act. His thrust slid off Link's shield, leaving him momentarily exposed. Link drove his sword into this opening, but Dark Link stepped away.  They continued to trade blows, blades ringing with a crash of steel. Courage's power still flowing through Link, giving him the focus he needed. Attack, defend, attack, defend. Link danced aside each stroke easily, but Dark Link began pushing him back, his sword strokes moving in fluent motions. Link almost stumbled on one of the steps of the dais and jumped clear as Dark Link's black blade sliced towards his side.

"I think you need a new trick," Link snarled, letting his shield take the bite of the impact.

The demon scowled, sliding his sword into a gap in Link's defense. Seeing this, Link leaped back, narrowly avoiding the sword thrust.

 _I'm going to need a new trick too,_ Link thought, sweat beading down his forehead.

Halvard turned back to the mask on the table, just as the runes on one of the obelisks began to glow. It burned red like fire, and Link cursed. He was running out of time.

"Don't fret, child," Halvard called over his shoulder. Whether he was addressing Sheik or himself, Link wasn't sure. "I won't make you wait long. Once Majora awakes, you will be an appetizer for the feast your realm will provide."

Link was in no position to give any consideration to Halvard's words. Dark Link swept in towards his flank, flicking Link's sword, his own blade almost nicking Link's side.

"I'm not falling for that one again," Link muttered, stepping aside.

"Don't be so sure," Dark Link taunted, to which Link didn't reply.

He caught sight of Navi out of the corner of his eye. She was hovering next to Sheik, doing what he had no time to work out.

Dark Link darted to the left and Link went after him. At the last second, Dark Link changed tactics, slipping his sword to the right, his black blade coming within a hairsbreadth of skewering Link. Dark Link rushed forward, pushing Link onto the edge of the dais and making him stumble. Link tried to recover, but Dark Link slammed into him, throwing the full force of his weight straight into Link. Link tried to dash aside, intending to let Dark Link's momentum send him tumbling over. Instead, he staggered backward, his head crashing straight into an obelisk with a hideous _crack_. Spots danced across his vision, and Link barely held in a groan. He only had a moment to see the triumph burning in Dark Link's red eyes before the demon's sword was tearing towards him.

Instinct saved him and the sword cut across the steel of his shield instead of his neck. He was unable to stop Dark Link's savage kick to his unguarded side. Pain blossomed across his chest as he slid to the floor.

"Stop!" Halvard roared. "I said bind him, not kill him!"

Before Link knew what was happening, Halvard was beside him. Despite the agony that was his ribs, Link tried to haul himself up. Before he could, a ReDead stirred in the shadows, and its empty eyes met his own. It screamed, and instantly Link's muscles went rigid. Dark Link kicked the Master Sword out of his grip, the momentary contact causing the demon to hiss in pain, and then he pried Link's shield away as well.

"Keep him still this time," Halvard snapped at the Redead before kneeling beside Link. "I will make sure he won't bother us again." He had a knife in one hand, and Link knew what was coming. His body screamed for him to run, but his limbs could not obey.

_No. Please, no..._

"I only intend to take one eye... Child of light."

Link could only watch in terror as the knife touched flesh just beside his right eye.

Then, without further warning, the Mask Man's blade traced a line of white-hot line pain across his eye. Instantly, half the world went dark, and a fire burned through Link's skull as something hot ran down his cheek. The redead to his right was no longer visible, and the spell broke. Link screamed, louder than he'd ever screamed in his life. Somewhere, beyond the agony searing through him, he heard Navi cry out.

The pain was like acid eating away at flesh and bone, burning him to his very core. Warm liquid still trickled down his face.

 _Goddesses, it hurts!_ Tears of pain filled his remaining eye as he howled.

He could hardly think through the agony of it, certainly not enough to wonder why the possessed Mask Man didn't just finish him off. He clenched his fists and jaw, falling on his side against the unfeeling stone. He stopped screaming, his throat raw. The wound burned like a liquid flame, far worse than any injury he remembered sustaining.

He was vaguely aware of a clash of swords, a flurry of fire crashing into the Redeads beyond him, and Halvard yelling, "STOP HER!"

A bright flash of light caught Link's attention, and Halvard was thrown into the air. He fell back onto the dais with a crack, striking it awkwardly. Hey lay there, spread-eagled and completely still.

Sheik was free. The sight of her brought him back to his senses a little. Wait. She'd been tied to the obelisk. He turned his head slowly to look at it. Navi was there, the bindings she'd been undoing loose in her hands. She looked stunned, unable to believe what had just happened.

Focusing through the blazing fire coursing through his head, Link managed to grasp the Triforce of Courage. Its warmth flooded him, dulling the throbbing pain. It couldn't heal his eye. He didn't think anything could heal that. The pain faded enough that he could get up, pushing the Master Sword against the stone.

"Link..." Navi flew over to him, her voice hushed and sorrowful. "Link, your eye. I... Oh, Goddesses, I'm so sorry."

The wound still throbbed dully and Link pressed a hand to the injury, touching the torn flesh where his eye had been. He had been half expecting to feel his eye and discover that the injury was nothing more than some twisted illusion. It wasn't. His eye was gone.

"It doesn't matter," he growled through clenched teeth. "Have to help Sheik."

"Link, you have to stay still," Navi said, her voice shaking. "I'll get Sheik to help you... just hold still... I... Just... hang on."

Navi was stammering, he wanted to tell her he'd be all right but even he knew that a lie. The remaining Redeads started screaming like banshees. Link groaned as their shrieks reverberated in his sore head. Dark Link was fighting Sheik, meeting her two daggers without faltering.

 _The Mask,_ Link thought. _I have to get the mask._

"Navi, the mask," Link rasped. He didn't have the energy to speak anymore, much less shout. "We have to stop it."

"But... Link, you're bleeding everywhere!" Navi exclaimed. "Just... hold still. I'll see if I can rouse Impa..."

"No time," Link said, teeth clenched as a wave of nausea mingled with the pain.

"But... I..." Navi was still stammering.

It was all Link could do not to focus on his injury. He still channeled the Triforce of Courage, a strange hum ringing in his ears. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it but the wound was weeping less.

 _Have to stop it._ Staggering, the Master Sword feeling heavier than it should have, Link ran forward. He didn't bother with his shield, not even sure that he'd be able to use it properly now.

His steps were sluggish and the world spun in sickening lurches. A fourth obelisk was now decorated in red runes. Even as Link looked he saw a faint purple hue enveloping the mask on the altar. He quickened his pace, ignoring Navi as she yelled for him to stop. Blood was dripping onto his tunic now.

His body begged him to stop, pleaded with him to heed Navi's advice and just rest a while. He couldn't. Not know. If he stopped for even a moment, Link knew there would be no getting up.

He cut down a Redead standing by the stone table and shoved its body away from him. Reaching the altar, he stared into the amber irises of the heart-shaped mask. Majora's eyes bored into his mind. Even without the spirit that shared its name, the mask was still powerful. Still hypnotizing. Link could have sworn he saw those black irises move.

The runes on the fifth obelisk burned bright, and only a sharp slap across his face from Navi tore him from his trance.

"Link, snap out of it!" she yelled. "The spell is almost complete!"

How long had he just been staring into those eyes? Even as he looked away from them with his one good eye, the mask's image seems burned into his mind.

Gripping the Master Sword in both hands, he looked at the mask just long enough to plunge the blade between those yellow eyes.

An ear-piercing scream rent the air, piercing every fiber of Link's being even as the mask erupted in flames. The blue and red paint melted like wax, the amber irises bubbling and peeling away as the flames consumed them.

The humming from the obelisks went silent, and the purple hue that had previously enveloped the altar faded. All that remained of the mask were ashes.

Link sank to his knees, breathing hard. Only the sound of steel upon steel brought him to a more urgent matter. Sheik was still fighting Dark Link, moving like a whirlwind and deftly avoiding each stroke of the demon's sword. Link staggered to his feet again, pushing himself up slowly. There was no way he could challenge Dark Link in a swordfight; it was taking all his effort to draw the essence of Farore from his Triforce piece and keep the agony of his injury at bay.

Still, he ran as fast as he could, nearly tumbling head over heel as he leaped down the stairs. With one final attempt at channeling Courage, he sent a stream of green light crashing into Dark Link. The attack flung the demon into the balustrade that ran along the lake's edge. Link ran as hard as he could, raising his blade before the demon could recover, and then sank the Master Sword straight into Dark Link's heart. The demon shuddered once and went still.

"Stay dead this time," Link said angrily. The demon's body dissolved into a pool of black ichor, and only then was Link convinced it was gone for good.  His flailing strength fled and he fell to his knees, breathing hard. He couldn't channel Courage anymore. He clasped his wounded eye with an unsteady hand. A part of him didn't want to believe what had happened. Surely, a potion or a Great Fairy could just fix it. He'd never heard of a Great Fairy restoring missing appendages before, or healing the blind. It was gone, his eye was gone. Denying that wouldn't change it. If the power of the gods couldn't heal him, then nothing would.

"Link?"

Sheik dropped beside him, her eyes wide with horror as she took in the sight of his wound.

"Just need to sit for a moment," Link grunted.

"There is no time, the Necromancer will be coming now," Sheik said hurriedly. "I would heal your injury if I could... but there's still something I can do. I need to borrow the power of your Triforce shard. I don't know if it will ease the pain but it will stop the bleeding at least."

"How?" Link asked.

"By telepathy, it's possible to share our Triforce pieces power."

"Will you be alright?" Link asked. It wouldn't do much good to have them both unable to do anything. They hadn't come so far to die in this forsaken hole in the ground.

"I will be fine," Sheik said. Link wasn't sure whether or not she was just saying that to make him agree.

Resigned, his one good eye closed, Link nodded mutely and leaned forward. He felt Sheik place a hand against his forehead and then her consciousness touched his own. He could sense her fear, her sorrow at what had happened, for Impa's injury amongst so many other things. He wanted to pull away, when she winced he knew she could feel his pain as well.

There was a sensation of cool water rushing through him , and then the pain vanished. He gasped, looking to see both Courage and Wisdom glowing on Sheik's hand. It faded in an instant, and for a moment Link was sure he'd imagined it.

"There, it's done," Sheik whispered. Link mumbled his thanks, looking into her sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Link," she said, her voice pained. "It should have been me who took that. Not you."

She shredded one of the less soiled parts of her cowl, doused it with water from one of their waterskins, and wiped his face. Link flinched, not remotely enjoying the sensation.

"It doesn't matter," he replied gruffly. "There's nothing more to be done."

It was darker than ever now, with only one eye. He looked back over at the obelisk. That was when he remembered Impa. Sheik, or Navi, had untied her and she now lay listless on the ground. "How is she?"

"Not good as far as I can tell," Sheik said, looking over her shoulder. "They took..." Link could hear the cracks in her resolve as she faltered. She looked away, her face suddenly anguished.

"She's blind," Link said with a grimace. "I know... What about Halvard. Is he alive?"

"Yes," Sheik said, her voice trembling. Link had never seen her this close to breaking point before, not even when the Ocarina of Time was stolen. "A few broken bones, but if we can activate the portal, we should be able to return them to Kakariko. There are guards near the portal. They'll summon a healer quick enough."

"Where's the portal?" he asked.

"On the far side of the lake. We'll find the cells over there too, but we have to stop the demon first."

Link nodded, still wondering how on earth he was supposed to fight. With one eye missing, it felt almost as if he was crippled and the thought terrified him. A part of him wanted to scream in denial that it had ever happened, but that wasn't going to help.

 _You will do what you have to do,_ he told himself resolutely. There was no point debating that. Moping over an injury, regardless of the severity, wouldn't change the task ahead of him. He'd just have to learn to live with it and make do as best he could.

"Is there nothing more you can do?" Navi asked in the mean time. "You can't just expect him to fight like that."

"This type of injury is well beyond my abilities to heal, Navi." Sheik said solemnly. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah," Link managed, using the Master Sword to push himself up. Sheik grabbed him under one arm, but seeing that he was fine, she let go.

"We've got company." Navi's warning brought him back to full alertness. He looked up and saw two disembodied hands come into view, seemingly hovering through the air on their own accord. Link could feel the Necromancer brush against his mind as the rest of the monstrosity appeared.

"Oh, I really am starting to hate him..." Sheik snarled, the first sign of anger Link had seen in her during the entire ordeal.

"Traitors! How dare you call yourselves Sheikah!" the Necromancer's voice boomed in their heads, coming from everywhere but nowhere at once. "You will die... the light shall die... For eons, I have sought a way to bring our race back and now you destroy that chance!"

"Majora would never have brought them back!" Sheik yelled. A savage backhand, if it could count as one, forced her to dive out of the way. Link sprung aside as well, swiping uselessly at his attacker.

 _You lie!_ the demon screamed.

"They would have been puppets. Is that what you wanted?" Sheik yelled, dodging yet another blow. Link wasn't sure what she was doing, but the giant disembodied creature was only getting angrier.

_Silence!_

One hand came zooming from Link's right, Navi screamed for him to duck, and the hand barely missed him. Link cursed, wondering how he was going to dodge two of these things. He could see the bulbous glowing eye from the stump where the beast's neck might have been, the creature's bloodied torso hovering over the altar.

It watched Link, trying to attack him from the right.

Sheik had realized this, retrieving her bow she focused on defending Link's right flank. One arrow struck the beast's eye and Link couldn't help but wince as the demon's voice shrieked in his head.

He looked around for the belt, sure a spell of light magic would be effective enough to harm the demon. In the encroaching darkness, he couldn't see it.

One hand crashed into the obelisk with enough force to topple it, Link yelped and ran as bits of stone rained down around him.

 _You will die, Hero of Time, t_ he beast snarled in his head. _You are but a cripple now, unable to fulfill your role._

Link ignored it, pulling out anything in his bag that might help. His hand gripped the hookshot, but he could no longer see the demon. Except for its damned hands. He jumped away from another that came close to splattering Halvard's body and ran towards the Mask of Truth. Slipping it on, he turned around to see where the demon had gone.

Finding it, he drew the Zoran hookshot out of his bag and took aim. With a single click, the gears in the hookshot shifted and fired. His aim was true, despite his impaired vision, and the harpoon went straight into the demon's eye. Its scream reverberated in his head and Link retracted the weapon. Black blood oozed from the injury and dripped from the barb of Link's weapon. The demon's hands went limp and Sheik chose that moment to draw her bow, pulling the string back to her cheek and firing.

The demon shrieked again and its hands took to the air once more, swiping erratically at everything. Link didn't see the hand to his right. It slapped him into the dais light danced across his vision, his head spinning. Link rolled, almost retching as he shakily got to his feet.

"Navi?" he called weakly "Where's the belt?"

She wasn't far away. Without a word, she ducked and darted around a hand that tried to swat her. Link grabbed his sword, his shield still forgotten. The hand attacking Navi quickly lost interest in the sprite and went after Link. He ducked beneath its blow, swinging around and arcing his sword through the air. The sword-work was clumsy, but he got lucky and slashed the floating appendage straight through its fingers. The hand disappeared in a wisp of smoke, leaving the other one to come after him.

Sheik fired an arrow again. Most of her shots missed the demon's eye but there were enough arrows in its side to make it resemble a spiky porcupine, albeit a very disfigured one. Black blood seeped from each of the wounds, but if the creature was injured it gave no sign of it.

"Link, here!"

Navi was circling around Halvard's body. Her cry didn't go unnoticed, and she shrieked as the hand Link had just disposed of reappeared and flew right at her. She dodged it, flying down towards the belt. Just as she grabbed it, one disembodied hand yanked the other end of the belt, pulling it from her grip.

Link fired his hookshot again. His aim missed and the weapon retracted on its own accord. He cursed, annoyed by his poor aim. Sheik's arrow found the offending hand instead, light flickering from it as it slammed into its target. Dropping the belt, the hand went limp and crashed into the altar.

With one hand down, and the other trying to swat Sheik without success, Link focused the hookshot back on the demon. That he realized it had moved higher and out of range.

"Damn it," Link hissed, copying a curse he'd learned from Sheik. He looked to see Navi holding the Belt of Sages. He took it and quickly clasped it around his waist.

He drew Light as fast as he could, feeling its warm current course through him. His first attempt to send lightning at the demon failed and so did his second. It's laughter echoed in his skull.

He was finding it difficult to judge the beast's movement, and he cursed under his breath. He should not have been so careless. If he had been more careful, he wouldn't be half blind now.

Ignoring the angry torrent of thoughts, Link kept focused on his attacker. To his dismay, the remaining hand stopped trying to dance around Sheik's attacks and came after him. He tried to move to the side, but a sudden moment of vertigo, no doubt caused by his attempt to channel while exhausted, made him stumble. Before he could recover, the hand snatched him in its grip.

He struggled futilely within its grip, grunting as it began to squeeze the air from his lungs. His ribs strained and cracked as he was slowly crushed. Vaguely, he noticed Impa struggle to her feet. Oblivious to this, the demon moved through the air like a puppet, its eye- still with black fluid oozing from several wounds- gazed at him curiously.

_Sleep well_ _,_ _Hero of Time._

Link stopped struggling, knowing it was useless. Instead, he was just able to get his hand into his satchel. He had an idea, a very stupid one, but it was all he had. He touched the smooth surface of a Goron bomb, praying that Impa's ring would protect him. He could see no other choice, except to be crushed like an egg. Link snatched the bomb out of his bag, working purely by touch, and then channeled Fire.

_BANG!_

The hand exploded, disintegrating into black wisps. Every remaining drop of air left Link's lungs as the stone slapped him with a horrible crunch. He was too stunned to cry out and too amazed that he hadn't blown himself up along with the hand.

Saria's bag was blackened but otherwise intact, thanks to the enchantments that protected it. Link struggled to his feet, grabbing the hookshot from where it lay and aiming it at the demon. His aim struck true and the weapon went straight into the demon's eye. Coupled with a blast of lighting from both Sheik and Impa, the beast was finally stunned.

 _"_ _It's not over... not yet... The dead will have their revenge..._ the Necromancer growled. They are coming for you... The one who holds the Triforce of Power is coming... He knows you're here. He will revive me."

Its voice was faint in his head this time, a small mercy, Link thought. He ran forward, scraping the Master Sword from where it lay.

"Not if I run you through with this!" Link growled, driving his the sword into the demon's eye. The fluid from the wound almost made him ill, a tremor ran through the demon's body and then it was still.

It was dead... finally, the horrid creature was gone.

The creature's body began to burn, just like the mask. It erupted in purple smoke, its flesh flaking away into ashes.

It was gone.

The demon that had once been a man, nicknamed Bongo Bongo by those who knew him, was finally gone.

And that was when Link first heard the howling screams of the living dead.

 


	52. The Raven

** Chapter 51 **

** **The Raven** **

"We need to get out of here!"

Navi's yell was barely audible as harsh screams shattered the brief silence.

"Redeads," Link muttered.

More cries echoed the first, howling through the darkness.

 _Goddesses_ , Link thought. _How are many are there?_

"At least they're slow," Navi muttered, hovering close to his ear.   
  
"I guess that's a small mercy," Link replied. "Any idea how they appeared?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine."

Had Ganondorf summoned the beasts or did the Necromancer manage to cast one final spell to reanimate the dead? 

Knowing there was no time for such thoughts, Link spun around to see the elder Sheikah slumped against the obelisk to which she'd been bound. Sheik was kneeling by Impa's side, her head bent down as she listened to something the other woman was saying.

"Shiek, is there another way out?" Link asked.

He couldn't see anything yet, but he could just make out a faint clanking of armor. There were stalfos amongst the Redead.  
  
"Navi, Sheik," Link called, fear forming as an icy knot in his gut. "We've got Stalfos coming towards us."  
  
"There is a pier not far from here," Sheik answered, looking up. "Impa says there is a ferry docked there. It can take us to the other side."

She pointed towards the lake. Link swallowed. It was hardly a comforting option. With two people incapacitated getting there would be slow work. He tried to consider an alternative, or if there was anything they could use as a makeshift stretcher. There was nothing, nor did they have any portal stones that could warp them out of danger.

_  
_Wait._ _

They didn't have a portal stone, but they did have something else. _  
_

"Navi," he said, twisting around to find where she'd gone. "Do you think we can use the medallion to get Impa out of here?"

"Possibly, it's a good idea," she said approvingly. "It'd mean one less person to carry."

Link quickly looked around for the pendant, realizing that it was no longer clasped around Halvard's neck.

"It must have fallen off," Link said, breathing a mild oath. "Nav, help me find it!"

Without hesitating, Navi flew low to the ground, darting around like a startled dragonfly in her search for the pale amulet. Link started looking as well, but all there was no sign of it.

"Here!" Navi called from off to his right. He turned to see her grab the indigo medallion before flying over to him and placing it in his outstretched hand. Clutching the precious amulet, Link dashed over to Sheik's side. Impa was no longer conscious.

 _Oh no._ Link thought. "Is she-"

"She is alive, but her injuries are severe." Sheik saw the medallion in Link's outstretched palm and quickly took it. "With the flow of magic finally restored, Rauru should be able to heal her and the others. Then they will be able to leave the Sacred Realm."

  
"You don't think Rauru can heal-"   
  
"No," Sheik answered sadly, guessing what he was about to say from the way his gaze lingered on Impa's blindfold. "I don't think he can. We can only accelerate the healing process, either by potions or magic. Replacing something that's missing is entirely different."

"Can't you at least heal her, like you-" he paused, the words leaving an unpleasant taste on his tongue "-like you did for me?"

Sheik shook her head. "Not now. It is a difficult spell to work at the best of times, even with the Triforce to help you." She slipped the medallion over Impa's neck. "Pray that this works. Go and get Halvard."

"How far is the pier?" Link asked.

"It is close," Sheik said, the urgency rising in her voice. "Go!"

The medallion began to shimmer an eldritch blue, but Link didn't wait to see what would happen. Instead, he ran over to the Mask Man, trying not to think about the way the man had stared at him before taking a knife to his eye.

_"I only intend to take one eye... child of light."_ _  
_

_Stop that._ Link thought furiously, trying to block out the sound of the Necromancer's words and the memory of the pain flashing through his skull.

_It wasn't him._

As quickly as he could, Link hauled the Mask Man to his feet, wrapping an arm underneath one shoulder to hold him up. He groaned as his knees nearly buckled under the weight. If he fell over now, Link wasn't sure he'd be able to get back up. He looked back to call Sheik for help, but she was already running towards him. Impa was nowhere to be seen. After a bewildered moment of confusion,  he caught sight of the medallion in Sheik's hand and knew what had happened.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Impa was safe. He'd awoken the sixth Sage. Now all they had to do was get out of here. His mind was racing, and he didn't even pause to consider the significance of awakening the last Sage.

Securing her bow and quiver behind her, Sheik quickly grabbed Halvard's right side. "Come on."

They climbed down the dais as quickly as they dared, holding Halvard as gently as they could so as to not cause him further harm.

Sheik summoned an orb of light to guide them. It didn't matter that they now had a beacon shining in the darkness; the living dead did not need light to seek out their quarry. A Stalfos emerged, snarling as it lunged forward, blade raised. Sheik blasted it with an arc of lightning before Link could even react.

"Can you make all of us invisible with that medallion?" Link asked.

"No," Sheik answered. "Even if its power were not already drained, I could not."

More Stalfos came, and even several lumbering Redead made it within reach of Link's blade. Brandishing his sword awkwardly, Link tried to keep them at bay, but fighting half blinded, all while carrying someone, was proving to be far from ideal. Sheik tried her best to assist him, but even then Link was nearly struck several times.

 _I can't fight_ _like_ _this,_ he thought.

After finding the right path, which branched off the one Link had traversed earlier, they spotted the pier. The slippery, jagged rocks that rose up on either side of the path proved an effective shield, and if not for that the Stalfos would have made short work of the pair.  Two grotesque gargoyles were perched upon plinths on either side of the jetty, guarding the way forward. Link expected them to spring to life. They didn't. By now, he was struggling to haul Halvard along, his arms burning as though they were on fire. Compared to his eye, the pain was bearable.

He could see the long, wooden frame of a boat up ahead. At almost fifteen paces long, with oars jutting out into the inky black water, it was no small vessel. The figurehead at the bow was carved into the likeness of a raven, its wings folded and talons clutching the prow.

"We'll need to fend them off so I can get the boat moving," Sheik said hurriedly. The Stalfos were getting closer.

"How?" Link asked. He'd expected something a lot smaller. 

"There's no time to explain. Just trust me." Sheik answered. Link nodded, gasping as his limbs screamed for him to stop and rest.

 _Not now._ If he did that, the stalfos would be all over him within seconds.

Sheik took the lead up the gangway, blasting a stalfos with a bolt of lightning when it tried to jump onto the gangway. She lowered Halvard onto the deck, right before a _hiss_ and a _thud_ announced an arrow striking the hull.

 _Archers._ Link bit back another curse.

Another arrow hit the boat with a _thunk,_ and this time Link did curse. He got down behind the railing, wishing he hadn't forgotten the mirror shield.

"Watch out!" Navi yelled as two Stalfos came charging towards the gangway. 

Link grabbed the edge of the wooden ramp, and with Sheik's help, he pulled it onto the boat. One stalfos stopped before reaching the edge of the pier, the second didn't stop in time and fell into the lake. More arrows struck the boat's railing, and Link tried lobbing several Goron bombs at the offending archers, sending bones flying as the explosives went off.

More stalfos ran onto the pier, some rattling swords against shields while others wizened to Link's dwindling supply of bombs. They started scattering each time he threw one. More ran towards the rear of the boat, as though considering climbing onto the deck.

_Thunk._

Another arrow hissed past, landing inches away from Link. He scrambled further against the railing.

"This is not working," Sheik snarled, close enough for Link to hear. "I have an idea. Navi, get in Link's pocket. Now!"

Sheik's tone left no room for questions, so Navi obeyed.

An enormous column of water started to rise from the lake. Sheik was staring at the rising column with a look of rigid concentration, her face white from the strain. The Stalfos turned to look at the water as well, the thick tendril now rising feet into the air and spinning rapidly. Soon, it resembled a morpha's tentacle. 

Sheik released the spell before the Stalfos could think about running. The growing wave collapsed with a roar of sound, smashing straight into the undead soldiers with enough force to shatter bones. The boat shook and heaved while a deluge of water splashed onto the deck. Several Stalfos manage to stay on their feet, but then the violent undertow of the water surging back into the lake sent them screeching into the water. 

"I would like to see Ruto beat that," Sheik panted. She fell back against the railing, breathing heavily. Link wasn't stunned at Sheik's performance;  he'd seen Ruto do something similar, but Sheik didn't seem to notice his lack of surprise. Nor, Link reasoned, would it be a good idea to mention that Ruto _had_ in fact beaten her. 

"We best move before any more come after us," Sheik said after a short silence. "I may not be able to do that again."

She did sound tired. That wasn't a good sign. Her eyes were sunken too, and there were dark shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep. If she was too fatigued to channel magic or fight properly, they wouldn't make it far if more undead came.

"Any idea how to get this thing moving?" he asked.

"Impa said there is a spirit in this vessel that can grant us passage," Sheik said, sounding deep in thought. "If it is the one spoken of in Sheikan legends, its name is the King of Ravens."

"A spirit? Just like the Master Sword?" Navi asked. She shook her wings several times to get a puddle's worth of water off.

"In essence, yes."

Sheik grabbed the railing and hauled herself to her feet.

"Are you-"

"I am fine." She waved of Link's offer of help. Checking on Halvard, who was lying in a puddle, she slumped him against a drier bit of railing and then walked purposefully towards the bow. Keeping an eye on the pier, certain that there were stalfos just beyond his vision, Link followed her.   
  
"I'll keep watch," Navi offered, noticing his caution. "It's only a matter of time before they come after us again."  
  
Link nodded and hurried over to Sheik who was standing at the raven figurehead.   
  
"Odd," he said, staring more closely at the raven, its wings now outstretched. "Did that just move?"

When he spoke, the raven cocked its head to one side, fixing him with a single beady eye that was now glowing with a purple light. Link almost grabbed his sword, and then felt half foolish for doing so.

"You who possesses the keys to the Sacred Realm," it squawked, tilting its head and staring at him with both its beady eyes. "I alone can grant you passage to the other side, but first you must play me a song. I do not give the living passage for free."

"Look, we don't have time for this," Link said hurriedly. "There's a horde of Stalfos coming, and Goddesses knows what else is out there. We have to go, now."

The figurehead was unmoved. "A song you will give me, or else we will stay. And if I like not your playing, then we shall stay."

Link felt a strong urge to kick the figurehead, not caring to play it a song. He reined his temper in; a bruised or broken toe was not going to get them anywhere. Plus the bird might not take kindly to being kicked, given its magical properties and all.

"Will any song suffice?" Sheik asked, paying no heed to Link's angry growl.

"Not any song," the raven said. "Long ago the Sheikah used an ancient tune, an enchanted song known only to them, a song that became a lullaby. Its knowledge is almost lost now. Play me that, and I will move, or sing it if you prefer... provided you can sing that is."  
  
"I can't sing," Link said automatically, before adding, "But I do have an ocarina."  
  
He felt slightly foolish at his unnecessary admission, but he quickly thrust the thought aside as he pulled out the ocarina, holding gently and placing the mouthpiece to his lips.

The raven watched him, unmoving as the notes of Zelda's lullaby drifted through the air. Then the bird cocked its head again.

"That will do," it squawked. "I will grant you passage. If you desire to reach the other side alive, you had best not look into the water."

"Why?" Link asked before he could help himself.

"The dead watch." The raven replied in ominous tones. Twisting its head, the bird turned to face the lake once more. "I think you will make better company than the last mortals I took across."

"Who?" Link asked. He had a good guess as to who the bird was talking about, but it offered no reply. It was still staring off into the water, and Link didn't dare to follow its gaze and peer over the side.

"They made it this far," Navi murmured. "When I heard those howls I was afraid they might be..." her voice trembled as she trailed off.  
  
 _That they might have been turned into those things?_ he guessed, finishing her unspoken words. 

"Try not to think about it, Navi," he told her, trying to convince himself the villagers were still alive. Nothing else could harm them. Not with the Necromancer dead but even that was hardly comforting.

The boat shuddered beneath them. Seven sets of oars, somehow undisturbed by Sheik's attempt to drain the lake, began moving in a harmonious rhythm. They cut silently through the water, each stroke sending a small jolt through the craft and propelling it swiftly through the lake.  
  
"Stalfos, on the stern!"  
  
At Navi's sudden cry, Link turned to see two Stalfos clambering over the stern railing and onto the deck. They jumped forward, jagged blades raised, eyes set on Halvard who lay slumped against the railing.

Sheik sprinted towards them. Link dashed forward as well, trading blows with one Stalfos, before pushing it so hard it stumbled and fell overboard. Forgetting the raven's warning, Link peered over the vessel's side to check the stalfos was gone. For a second, he thought he could see a woman lying in the water, her eyes open and mouth wide. Link was sure he knew her, but he could not work out who she was. A heartbeat later, he blinked, and then she was gone.

"Link!"

Navi snapped his attention back to the remaining stalfos. It was busy fending off a barrage of swipes from Shiek's daggers. For just a second, she faltered. Link charged, quickly cleaving his blade through the skeleton's vertebrae and slicing its head from its shoulders. The skull splashed into the lake and Link hauled the rest of the stalfos after it. He caught sight of the woman again. She was staring right at him, dress and hair splayed about her. She rose her hand, gesturing for him to grab hold.

"Help me!"

He heard her cry and saw her fear as she pleaded to be rescued from the water.

"LINK!"

Navi's cry forced him to look away. He realized his hand was clutching the air beyond the railing and he was leaning over the side, dangerously close to falling. He pushed himself away from the railing, feeling stunned that he'd nearly gone over the vessel's side. When he looked again, the woman was gone. 

"What are you doing?" Navi demanded, buzzing once around his head.

"There's was someone there!" Link gasped, gesturing at the railing.

Frowning, Navi looked at the railing. "The raven said not to look, remember?"

Realizing she was right, and feeling foolish again, Link whirled around to find Sheik right behind him.

"What were you-"

"I thought I saw something," Link told her.

He should have remembered the Mask of Truth. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he realized that they'd left it behind. Now he only had Sheik's lens.

"What did you see?" Sheik asked quietly.

"I thought I saw a woman," Link said. Trying not to think about the fact that he'd almost jumped after the apparition without realizing what he was doing, he rubbed his arms to ward off a phantom chill. It had been eerily similar to when he'd nearly walked into a pit, so convinced that something was beckoning to him. Now, he was fairly certain that the pit he'd encountered led straight into this lake.  

"Those must have been Sirens," Sheik murmured.

"Sirens?" Link asked, not sure what she was talking about.

"Never mind," Sheik shook her head. "Just don't look over the side again."

He didn't intend to. They both turned their attention to Halvard next, and together they propped him against the railing. He was still unconscious.

Sheik knelt beside him and pressed a hand against Halvard's forehead. "I doubt he will be awake for a while."  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright in the long run?" Link asked.   
  
"Physically? Yes," Sheik answered. "But the knowledge he will have to live with will not be pleasant. Mentally, he will probably take some time to recover from these events."  
  
"He won't be the only one," Link muttered. He did feel sorry for Halvard, though it was difficult not to fault him for the events that had recently transpired.   
  
"No," Sheik agreed. "He won't be."

The boat continued its journey to the far shore of the lake. Darkness had long since swallowed the pier, and all they could hear was the rhythmic splash of the oars cutting through the water. Rocks resembling jagged knives, rose up on either side of the boat, threatening to tear the vessel apart if it veered even slightly off course. Tall columns of minerals rose into the darkness, and Link spotted more crumbling structures that could have once been an extensive network of towers and bridges. Several keese flew by, chattering noisily. Further off in the distance, Link could hear a steady _drip, drip, drip_ of water falling into the lake. 

"How big can this cave possibly be?" he wondered aloud.

The rhythm of the oars began to slow until they began to push back against the water, slowing the craft. They had passed the last of the jagged rocks, and he could see light flickering up ahead on what appeared to be a the shore. He walked to the front of the boat, peering over the raven to get a better view.

The boat made its way towards a pier that jutted into the lake.  There was a dais just beyond the landing that looked identical to the portals scattered around Hyrule.

A stone building jutted out of the cave wall, seemingly merging into the rocks, its tall iron doors marking the way beyond. Two braziers stood on either side of the doorway, and the first thing Link noticed was a small band of bulblins camped near them.

 _How the hell did they get in here?_ he wondered.

There were startled yelps as one of the Bulblins spotted the approaching boat and raised the alarm. Sheik already had her bow in hand, the string drawn to her cheek. One arrow found a bulblin's throat. A second shaft struck another beast's eye, felling it, and then a third found its unfortunate victim. The bulblins quickly returned fire, their arrows thudding into the vessel's hull.

Just as Link ducked and ran to grab a bow from the remains of one of the Stalfos, Sheik called to him. 

"Link, I need you to distract them," she said sharply. "Take one of the Stalfos shields and start running."  
  
"What?" he exclaimed, not liking the idea.

"Just do it!"  
  
Without further question, he retrieved the round shield and returned to the ship's bow.   
  
"Hey!" he shouted, waving the shield in front of him. "Over here!"  
  
The Bulblins heard him, their excited shouts cutting through the air as they turned all their attention to him. Recognizing his green tunic, they decided to ignore Shiek, and instead trained their bows on him.  
  
 _Bad idea,_ Link thought, knowing that what he was doing wasn't exactly sensible either.  
  
 _THUNK!_  
  
Several arrows slammed into his shield, and Link bit back several profanities. Sheik returned fire, quickly taking out several monsters before they could fire another shot. The final three beasts dropped their weapons and began to flee, but not before Sheik's arrows found them too.

"Are you-" Sheik turned around, letting her bow clatter to the deck.

"I'm fine," Link called, quickly tossing his shield to one side and joining her "Just don't ask me to do something like that again."  
  
"I'll try not to," Sheik offered. She gestured at the gangway, and Link helped her lower it onto the stone-studded shore. When that was done, they hauled Halvard to his feet, and together they managed to carry him off the ship.

They arrived at the braziers, and Link glanced around at the deceased bulblins, feeling a sliver of revulsion at the slaughter. There was a cook-pot nearby, coals still glowing faintly. Not wanting to know what the Blin had been eating, Link didn't go anywhere near it.

With Sheik's help, he hauled the unconscious mask-seller onto the dais. Sheik pulled a brooch with a red lion out from beneath her grabs and placed it on the front of the man's robes. Activating the portal, Sheik motioned for Link to step off the platform before she also stepped away from it. Moments later, the mask-man vanished amidst a flash of light, and then he was gone.

"You think he'll be okay?" Navi asked, staring at the now empty platform.

"The guards in the graveyard should be able to get help," Sheik said. "They know to look out for anyone using the portal."

Link walked over to the enchanted braziers only to discover they offered no warmth. Pushing the iron doors open, he peered through into a dark stone corridor. Eerie light filled the passage. It was so cold that even the torches seemed to shiver in their sconces.

Walking down the corridor, Sheik and Link turned and descended a flight of stairs. As they climbed lower, Link could hear a low moan and a rank smell fouled the air.

 _Oh no,_ he thought. _More Redeads._

They turned another corner, and Sheik's light flashed off the metal bars of a jail cell. Rusted and worn with age, it was one of the many cells that lined the corridor. Amidst the rumbling groans of Redeads, Link could make out the more human sounds of soft, stifled sobs and whimpers. One or two whispers met him, and several voices cried out as people noticed the light of Sheik's spell. Link paused at the end of the corridor, momentarily overwhelmed by what he was seeing and hearing.   
  
"Is someone there?"

"Help."

"Let us out."

"Please, help us."

The noise caused several Redeads to stir and scream.   
  
Sheik swore and then raced forward, Link quickly following her. She silenced the nearest ReDead and then turned to him. "Link, open the cells. The Master Sword should cut through the locks."

Link obeyed, making sure that the occupant wasn't some kind of undead before he opened the cell. One cell became two and then three. Before he knew it, he'd opened half the cells. Twice he cut down a Redead as it thrust its arms at him and clawed at the air. Villagers spilled out of their broken prisons, many too exhausted or too delirious from lack of water to say much, let alone walk.

Sheik focused on freeing the guards and soldiers, using her dagger to break the lock. She ordered those who were strong enough to gather those too frail or traumatized to make it out on their own. They obeyed, and just as they passed him, Link broke into another cell. This one contained a Goron, chained to stop him from trying to force his way out.

Cutting the Goron free, and avoiding a bear-crushing hug, Link returned to his task. He barely noticed the murmurs and cries of gratitude that came from some as he kept focused on his work.

He turned a corner as the dungeon twisted out of sight. Many of the cells here were empty. The rest contained Redeads that screamed at the intrusion until Link silenced them.

"There were more, Sheik said there were more," Navi said, frantically darting over to the bars of each cell.

Link still hadn't found what he was looking for. His heart raced in a mad panic as he fought the urge to cry out. She couldn't be... no... he refused to believe she'd been turned into one of the Necromancer's abominations.

Eerie torchlight glinted off the rusted bars of another cell up ahead, and Link walked over to it. There, sitting at the far end of the cell was a woman with flowing red hair. Except it wasn't flowing now; it was more of tangled mess. The woman's dress was marred with dirt, her face smeared with grime, but he still recognized her.

"Malon!" he called.

The occupant of the next cell shrieked.   
  
"I wasn't talking to you!" Link growled, silencing the Redead by stabbing through its chest. Then he whirled back to Malon's cell, grunting as he slashed the lock. The iron door swung open. Sheathing the Master Sword, he quickly walked in, intent on scooping Malon into his arms.

He stopped cold, barely a few feet from her. Malon was staring up at him, but there was no recognition in those eyes. Her gaze was haunted and fearful.  
  
"Malon?" he spoke softly, uncertain how she'd react. The look in her eyes tore at him, for there was a pain in them that words alone would not mend. 

"No," she murmured, shaking her head slowly, her eyes going wide. "No. You're not real!"

He took a step forward, mouth half open to call her name.

"Get away from me." The near hysteria in Malon's voice frightened him.

She backed against the wall, shaking and Link's heart ached. Goddesses, what had they done to her?

"Malon, it's all right," he said gently, hoping to trigger some spark of recognition "It's me. Link!"

He reached out a hand to reassure her, but she slapped it away, breathing fast and backing further against the wall. "You can't be! You can't be him!"

Desperate, Link tried to think of something else to say. "It's me, fairy boy!" he tried, the name sounding strange on his lips. 

"STAY AWAY!" Malon shrieked, halting Link ni his tracks. Link stepped back, his heart hammering madly. Maybe she didn't recognize him with one eye now missing. He wagered he probably looked like he needed a bath about now, and he probably smelt awful as well.  
  
Navi flew into the cell to come to his aid, but all Malon did was sink back onto the floor, shaking like a leaf. 

"Hey, it's us!" Navi said as jovially as she could muster, which wasn't very jovial at all. "Remember... you gave Epona to us! We can take you to her. It's okay... wait," she paused, sharing a look with Link. He was pretty sure he knew what she was thinking. Whether or not it would work was another question.

Link took his ocarina out, moving slowly so he didn't frighten Malon further, and then he began to play. The soft, peaceful melody Malon had taught him so long ago pealed through the air, sounding out of place in this dreary place.

Gradually, Malon's face softened. Her breathing relaxed, and recognition stirred in her haunted eyes. "L-Link? But..."

The words were a whisper, and Link felt a surge of relief as he heard them. Malon was still there.

"You came for us?" she breathed in disbelief.

Before he could reply, she got up and threw her arms around him, sobbing hard.

"Oh Link, I... I didn't think anyone would come..." the words were barely audible as her body shook against his own. "They started taking people... the children first... I could hear them crying..."

"Shhh... it's all right," Link said, swallowing the lump in his throat. He wished he were better at this. It was normally Navi that did the comforting. He couldn't begin to fathom the torment Malon and the others had suffered. "Come on. We have to get out of here. You're safe now."

He lifted his head off her shoulder as she clung harder, brushing a few stray hairs away from her eyes. She swallowed and looked up to take a better look at his face.

"Your eye..." she gasped.

Before Link could reply, a stern voice demanded his attention. "Link, what are you doing?"

Sheik was standing in front of the cell, glaring at him.

"I was just-" Link started protesting.

"We have to get moving," there was little sympathy in her eyes, and Malon stiffened. Sheik quickly darted past Malon's cell without another word. A Goron wandered by, and the next thing they heard was the tortured screech of a cell door being ripped from its hinges

"Could they possibly have made any more noise?" Navi asked.   
  
"They're Gorons," Link told her.   
  
Navi smiled weakly. "Stupid question, huh?"  
  
"Could be worse," Link offered before turning his attention to Malon. "Come on, we better move. Can you walk?"

Malon was holding his arm, as though afraid he might vanish if she let go.

She nodded. "I think so... Who was that?"

"Her name's Sheik," Link said, flinching as another cell door was torn free.

"She... she's a Sheikah..." Malon murmured. "I saw them... the ghosts of the Sheikah..."

"It was just a dream," Link soothed her. "Sheik's on our side. Come on, let's go."

He held her as she wobbled on her feet and led the way into the dimly lit corridor. More people were spilling out into the open, some barely able to stand, others gazing in disbelief. Some were just as terrified as Malon, if not more.

One woman offered to take Malon, and after a little encouragement, Link was able to extract her.

"I'll be right back," he assured her before turning to the other woman and thanking her. 

A guard ushered the pair down the corridor, leaving Link to search for Sheik. He turned and headed back towards Malon's cell, knowing he'd find Sheik somewhere beyond there.

Fatigue was beginning to sap the last of his strength. His injured ankle, not fully healed, felt like it was on fire and pain shot up his leg with each step.

Finally, he came to the end of the corridor and then down another. By now, everyone had been freed, and even the Goron Link had met earlier was making his way back to the dungeon's entrance. Barely avoiding a good natured slap on the shoulder, Link muttered a few irritated words to himself when the Goron was out of earshot, and then made his way to the end of the passage.

When he got to one of the last cells, he stopped dead. Sheik was crouched over the body of a woman whose skin was a sickly gray. Eyes closed, Sheik grimaced as she pulled a knife free from the corpse.

"She had already started to turn," Sheik whispered.

 _Mercy killing,_ Link thought grimly.

"Into what?" Navi asked, her voice hushed.

"Redeads," Sheik replied. Link's eye was drawn to those of the dead woman. To his horror, they were completely black. Thin black arterial lines marred her skin too, extending along her arms and neck.

Realizing the fate that had awaited Malon and the others, Link swallowed, his mouth parched. "Sheik, I'm-"

"There's nothing that could be done," Sheik said, her voice hard. She straightened, scraping the knife clean before sheathing it. "I will get the guards to return for the bodies. I do not want anybody else seeing them like this."

"How many were there?" he asked, gesturing towards the body. "Like this, I mean."

"Not many," Sheik answered, her face tight with thinly veiled anger. "Pass me the ocarina, I will see to the portal."

Link only nodded, too exhausted to reply and still too numb to think. He gave her the ocarina, and they quickly walked back into the corridor. Neither of them looked back. Link was unable to keep from limping now, and he felt strangely hot. 

Finally, his feet carried him out of the last corridor and back into the cave. People stood or sat near the dais. Some were lying on the ground and were being tended to by those with some experience with healing. Children clung to their parents, refusing to let go. Like many around her, Malon sat on the edge of the dais, eyes glancing at her surroundings but seeing nothing.

She finally looked up when she saw Link. He felt a gut-wrenching pain at the look of pure misery on her face. Wordlessly, she stood up and hugged him, almost crushing the air from his lungs.

How long they stood there, he wasn't sure. By the time they broke away, Sheik was on the dais. Despite the fact that she had just rescued them, the villagers were still giving her a fair share of distrustful glares.

Sheik called the first thirty people that could fit on the dais. It was fortunate the soldiers and guards still had their wits about them, or else there might have been a stampede.

"You go, I'll see you soon," Link offered gently, trying to pry Malon's hand from his arm..

Judging by the look in her eyes, he was sure she didn't believe him. 

"I promise," he told her. "I'm not going far."

He didn't even notice Sheik take the ocarina to her lips. The woman who'd helped Malon earlier reappeared beside them, soothing the girl and ushering her onto the dais. Malon turned, looking desperately as though she wanted Link to join her. She joined the group gathered on the stone portal, and Link felt an urge to go after her.

The blue flames Link knew so well leaped up around the platform. Some people yelped, others screamed, but a few firm orders kept them from scurrying like terrified ants. Sheik stepped off the dais, and with a flash, Malon and the others were gone.

Sheik repeated the process twice. Then she sent the remaining guards to retrieve the bodies from within their cells. When they returned, Link felt as though something had just crushed his chest. Some of those bodies were only small.

"It could have been a lot worse," Navi said, noticing Link's expression.

Sheik's eyes lingered on the small forms for longer than Link, one hand clutching the hilt of a knife so hard it looked like she was trying to crush the hilt beneath her fingers. 

"It's done," one of the guards called. Sheik nodded and motioned everyone else onto the platform.

 _Finally._ Link thought. _Finally, we can be rid of this horrid place._

"Come, Link, let's get out of-" Sheik broke off when she saw Link's face. "You look terrible!"

"I just lost an eye, and a whole bunch of dead things just tried to kill me," Link deadpanned. "How did you think I'd look?"

"That is not what I meant," Sheik said crisply, placing a hand on his forehead. She winced. "You're burning up!"

"I feel fine," he lied. In truth, he was feeling increasingly queasy and light-headed. Sheik's eyes went to his injured leg. He followed her gaze and swallowed hard. His leg was swollen, and the skin around the wound was black.

"You should have said something, I managed to heal the physical injury, but the wound must have been tainted," Sheik said, sounding angry. "I would have sent you off first."

"I wasn't leaving you here on your own," Link protested.

"Is he going to be all right?" Navi asked.

"Of course he'll be fine," Sheik said snappishly. You are still as stubborn as ever. If I thought it would help, I wouldn't give you a healing potion until you learned to be more careful." Link opened his mouth to retaliate, but she stopped him with a glare. "I will fetch a horse as soon as we are in the village. You should have known better than to ignore this."

She helped him up onto the dais and put the ocarina to her lips. Link had never been so glad to hear the Nocturne of Shadow. The haunting notes drifted into the darkness, and the familiar blue flames erupted around the dais once more.

They were finally leaving the wretched Shadow Temple.

The world spun, and before Link knew it, he was blinking at a starlit sky. Thousands of tiny pinpricks lit the sky, like little sprites dancing in the night. Never had he found the sight more beautiful then he did now. A crisp breeze brushed his face, and for the longest time, he simply stood there, listening to the wind rustling the leave of nearby trees. They'd escaped. He could scarcely believe it. 

Through a haze of weariness, Link became aware of people moving about the graveyard, some shouting in urgent tones. Sheik called for a horse, and one was quickly summoned. The last of the villagers were being led away on stretchers. Cloaks were quickly draped over the dead before they too were carried away.

"Sheik... you two look like you've been dragged half a mile by a horse!" A tall man Link did not recognize walked up to the dais. Link was able to guess he was an officer of the Queen's Banner, judging by his sash and armor. His eyes lingered on Link's injured face and then back to Sheik. "Thank the Goddesses you're still alive."

"General, was the village-"

"The stalfos started attacking at dusk. I ordered everyone inside our fortified positions to try and reduce casualties. They'd only just started their attack when they suddenly stopped and dissolved into blue flame," the man said. "We were lucky. What happened down there? The men told me they saw someone on the dais not half an hour ago."  
  


"Where is he now?" Sheik demanded.

  
"At the inn."  
  


Link didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Feeling dead on his feet, he was almost falling over where he stood. Someone brought a horse over to him. It wasn't Epona, but the black mare managed to wait patiently for him to mount, which he needed some help doing.

  
By the time he was beside the _Dancing Goron,_ he was nearly falling out of the saddle. The world was spinning, and his surroundings were nothing but a blur of shapes and color. He dismounted, stumbling and nearly fell before someone caught him.  
  
"I'm okay," he managed in a dazed voice. "Just need to sit down."  
  
"You're not okay!" a girl with red hair scolded him.

Link didn't remember much after that. He vaguely recalled the peculiar sight of Ingo rushing up to hug him and thanking him for rescuing Malon. He did care about her after all, it seemed. Malon almost had to be extracted off Link. She helped usher Link to his room. By then, Sheik joined him, and he didn't hear a word of what she said. She gave him a potion that managed to stave off the worst of his sickness. After that, it was as though he'd sculled several bottles of Goron Fire Ale. 

He remembered being offered a fresh set of clothes while his tunic and soiled garments were sent off to be washed. They were better off being thrown out, but Link would not have that. They had been a gift after all, and he'd keep them for as long as he could. He cleaned as best he could, using several towels and a bath that was dragged into the room. He doubted an hour under a waterfall, or any amount of scrubbing, or all the soap in Hyrule, would ever make him feel clean again.

Once he was washed and dressed, the bath was removed, and a healer came to check on him. She tended to his leg, bandaging it, and then left. Once she'd gone, Link sank onto his bed, collapsing from exhaustion. Navi said something, but he barely heard her through the fog that snared his consciousness.

"You did it, Link," she said.

 _We did it..._ he thought vaguely. He could barely comprehend the magnitude of those words as sleep closed over him.

"Yeah," he mumbled, opening a tired eye to look up at her. "We did."

 


	53. Prelude of Light

** Chapter 52 **   
** Prelude of Light **

A mist veiled Link's surroundings, and all he could see was an endless sea of white. At first, Link had no idea where he was. His vision somehow seemed wrong. He shivered, a chill running through him as he remembered the cold steel of a blade piercing his right eye.

Shutting his remaining eye, Link willed away the horrid memory by shifting his thoughts with considerable effort. Instead, he tried to recalling what happened after he'd lost his eye, but everything was a confused blur.

The mask with those haunting amber eyes, Majora. The demon that resembled a dismembered, human corpse. The raven figurehead. Malon. Wait... Where'd Malon come into all this? He'd rescued her, amongst others, but how had they even escaped from the horrid temple in the first place?

No other fleeting memories came to him except the putrid, festering wound caused by the dead hand. Shaking off the bitter cold that coiled through his insides at the thought, Link tried focusing on where he was.

 _Is this a vision of the Sacred Realm?_ Link wondered. It resembled it, with the strange fog swirling around him. Had one of the Sages summoned him, just as Saria and Darunia had done?

Just then, the mist began to fade, and he could dimly make out shapes beyond it. At first, it was nothing more than a pale outline of objects hidden within the fog. However, they abruptly became clearer and sharper. As the chamber gained clarity, an icy shiver crept down Link's spine. He immediately remembered this place.

It was here that Ganondorf had entered the Sacred Realm and attempted to claim the Triforce. Link had led him straight to it, sealing Hyrule's bitter fate. Yet, he felt an odd sort of acceptance of that fact. Yes, he'd inadvertently led Ganondorf right into the Sacred Realm's heart, but there was no point dwelling on what he couldn't change. What was done was done, and what mattered now was how he chose to respond to it. The thought filled him with a sense of determination that he would try to do everything possible to set things right.

The heavy iron doors in front of him swung open, revealing a cavernous passageway leading deeper into the temple. The child within Link wanted to wander down that corridor and see what secrets he could uncover within the temple's hallowed halls. On the other hand, the more pessimistic part of him never wanted to explore another temple again. Ever.

 _C'mon, Link, where your sense of adventure gone?_ a child's voice seemed to say.

 _I buried it,_ he thought sullenly _._

His newfound cynicism, though not entirely without reason, was unfounded on this   
occasion; it was unlikely that Rauru had a fondness for deadly traps or hideous monsters. The Temple of Light was probably not very dangerous, but he was in no mood to find out. Taking his eye off the door, he turned to glance at the rest of the chamber. It was almost exactly as he remembered.

Almost.

He froze as he took in the sight of six, translucent crystals. They stood at least twice Link's height, and he was convinced there must be something inside of them. The deep azure surface of the crystals shimmered against the light streaming through the chamber's tall windows, making the chamber's atmosphere far less oppressive compared to his previous visit.

"What are those things?" Link wondered aloud.

He stepped closer to the nearest crystal which hovered just above the symbol of the Spirit Medallion which was intricately etched into the stone dais. Link gazed into the crystal, barely able to make out the figure of the person inside. It was like peering through smoke. He noticed the woman's long red hair secured by a strange ruby clasping it into a ponytail.

_Nabooru._

What was  _she_  doing in there? Link stared at her silhouette, utterly confused. Not thinking rationally, he concluded something must have happened to her, and a sliver of fear ran through him.

Link jerked back, his heart pounding furiously. Had something happened to the Sages? He hastily spun around, eye focusing on the stone sigil of the Forest Medallion.

"Saria," he whispered. He ran over to her, almost stumbling in his haste, and pressed his hands against the crystal's surface. There, he could just make out the child-like figure within it. Saria.

Like Nabooru, she appeared to be asleep, but it was impossible to tell for certain. He looked for some sign of life, the steady rise and fall of her chest, but she remained completely still. Her eyes were closed, and it almost appeared that she was merely sleeping.

"Saria," he called urgently, pounding on the crystal's surface. There was no movement of her eyelids, nothing to indicate she'd heard him. How could he get her out of there? He wanted to tell Saria that they could go home soon, or at least she could.

He gazed at Saria, his throat aching while he thought of happier times- a time when he was just a child of the forest, merely a boy named Link and not the Hero of Time with the weight of an entire world thrust upon his shoulders. Staring at her seemingly lifeless body, he swallowed hard.

"I'll get you out of here soon, Saria," he declared hoarsely.

"Do not fear. They are just asleep," spoke a familiar but unexpected voice.

Startled, Link jumped convulsively and spun around.

Standing just a few feet before him was Impa. A purple blindfold covered her eyes, or rather what remained of them, and a purple robe was draped around her shoulders, the cowl drawn back from her gray hair. She appeared haggard; lines creased her forehead making her look far older than when Link last saw her in the woods.

"Impa," he gasped in surprise.

Impa smiled and for an instant, she seemed younger again. "You have grown she last we met, Link of the Kokiri," she said.

Link was bewildered, for it hadn't been two weeks since he last saw the Sheikah. At least, he was sure it wasn't that long ago. He'd lost track of time during his journey into the Gerudo Desert.

"I don't understand?" Link told her, baffled.

"You have accepted that you are the Hero of Time," Impa explained. "The power of Farore flows through you; it means you have become the hero that you were destined to be."

Link blushed at such a declaration. "I had help," he said dismissively. He didn't believe he deserved all the praise. It was Navi and Sheik who helped him to his feet each time he fell.

"You did have help," Impa agreed with a nod. "But in the end, only you could walk the path of the hero. You have done well, Link. I am proud of you."

Link's cheeks reddened. He'd never heard such praise from Impa before and knew she didn't give it lightly. Struggling for words, he managed a mumbled, "thank you."

"I am sorry I could not spare you from the fate you have endured," Impa said, sounding sorrowful as she allowed her guard to drop. She turned her head, shoulders drooped ever so slightly, and gazed listlessly towards one of the tall windows. She spoke more softly than ever, and Link strained to hear her words. "It was my duty to protect you from the day you were born. In that, I failed."

Link was more baffled than ever. "What do you mean?" he asked when he could finally unstick his tongue.

"It is a long story," Impa admitted hesitantly as she turned to face him. "I do not believe you need to be troubled with hearing it."

"No, tell me. Please." As he spoke, Link realized something- Impa  _knew_  his parents. Whatever Impa was planning on telling him, Link was confident he could handle it. It couldn't be any worse than anything else he'd learned in this room, and after what he'd recently seen, it couldn't get much worse could it?

"You knew my parents?" he asked. So much of his past was shrouded in mystery. Link owed what little he knew about his mother to Saria. However, she'd left him with more questions rather than answers. Who were his parents and where was the place they called home?

Impa sighed, seemingly appearing older again. "Yes," she revealed softly. "I knew your parents. As it was, I had been searching for the Hero Reborn," Impa began. "I knew when he would be born, as our seers had revealed his birth, but I did not exactly where he was born or to whom. I sent the Sheikah under my command to make a record of every child born that year," she trailed off, the regret plain in her voice and then she continued,"and that was when I discovered who you would become. I swore to your mother that I would protect you and spare you from this fate if I could."

"Who was my mother?" Link asked. "Saria never learned her name."

To Link, it seemed like hours before Impa finally replied, "Lady Larisa Harkinian."

 _Harkinian_. He'd heard that name before. "Harkinian? Isn't that the name of one of the noble houses?" It was the only one he knew, apart from the House of Nohansen.

Wait...

Wasn't Harkinian the house with the red lion sigil!? The house of Zelda's  _mother_?

"Larisa was Zelda's aunt," Impa further confessed.

Link wasn't surprised that it felt as though she was reading his mind.

"Zelda's aunt? You mean, Zelda and I are cousins?"

Impa gave a small nod. "Yes, you are. When I learned that some of the Sheikah who fled during the schism wanted you dead, I pleaded for Larisa to take you to the safety of the Kokiri groves. But she refused, desiring to raise her son on her own terms, as any mother would. Only in the end was I able to convince her."

Link was confused. The Sheikah wanted him  _dead_? That revelation didn't make any sense. "But-" he said weakly. "I thought the Sheikah were meant to protect, not to harm. They were appointed to serve the Royal Family." He remembered seeing the torture chamber in the Shadow Temple, and the unfinished mask, the ghosts of people long gone trapped within it.

Link had once believed the Sheikah were benevolent protectors- warriors who valued honor and justice. But after what he'd seen... how could he have been  _so_  naive?

The Sheikah were not the protectors he'd believed them to be, at least not all of them.

"Do you truly believe that?" Impa asked softly.

Link swallowed, his mouth feeling very dry. "No," he admitted finally. "No, I don't. It's like everything I learned about them, about your people, was wrong."

As the words stumbled out his mouth, Link wished he'd been more careful. He had no desire to offend Impa, and for a heartbeat, he feared she would take offense to his declaration.

"It was not always that way," Impa confessed, giving no indication she was affronted. "In truth, a sickness ran through the Sheikah's ranks. We were at war with each other long before the Hundred Year War began."

Link shivered, remembering what he'd learned about the Sheikah Schism and the brutal punishments that was handed to those who were held captive in the temple. 

"After I failed the task I was assigned," Impa continued, sounding distant, "I became certain our leader, the High Seer, had declared himself a god to control the fates of many," she paused, looking towards the window but seeing nothing. "I joined the rebel Sheikah and quickly rallied them together. Against my better judgment, I led a war against my kin," Impa said. "Some of the other Sheikah began to worship the Ancients, a race of deities from which Majora and Ganon arose."

"Why would anyone worship something wanting to destroy Hyrule?" Link asked, completely aghast at the idea.

"Because they were promised a reward, a lie ensnaring them within the Ancients' grasp," Impa answered. "Those same Sheikah didn't want the hero to be reborn. They had a spy within my ranks, but try as I did, I could not draw them out. Sheikah often guard their thoughts carefully, so it wasn't a simple matter of reading their minds. They discovered who you were and betrayed The Order."

Link's blood ran cold as he realized where this was heading.

"One night, when you and your mother were in Lord Nohansen's camp, the Shadow Worshippers- the followers of the Ancients and their twisted doctrine- tried to kill you. Whether by chance or by fate's design, your mother woke, and confronted the would-be assassin."

Impa was still melding with his mind; it felt so gentle that Link barely noticed the disconcerting feeling. For an instant that connection intensified, and images flashed through his mind, specifically Impa's memories.

He saw a woman inside a tent, she was standing beside two curtains that divided the tent's interior. She was staring in utter terror, her eyes set upon a woman draped in black who was standing beside a cot, the Sheikah eye embroidered on her cloak. The figure was looking down at the infant in the cot as it cooed softly, oblivious to the danger it was now in. When he finally noticed the stranger stepping towards his cot, a knife now held in their hand, the infant let out a piteous cry. He might not have recognised this stranger for what they were, but the unfamiliar face signalled danger.

Her trance broken by the infant's wail, the woman standing by the tent flap lunged forward. She slammed into the black robed Sheikah. As both women crashed to the ground, the assassin reached for her knife with one hand and sent a blast of fire out from the other. It missed its target, leaving the child unharmed, and slammed into the tent's fabric. As startled cries arose from elsewhere on the tent, Link wanted to scream, but there was nothing he could as he watched the assassin's blade strike his mother's side. He saw a woman with silvery hair enter the room, several others close behind her. As the fire began to hungrily devour the tent, smoke filling the room, someone grabbed the child and the vision faded. Link felt numb and cold at what he'd just witnessed.

"Your mother stopped them, but in the ensuing struggle, she was stabbed by a dagger infused with powerful dark magic. Against such powers, even my skills are limited. I arrived just in time to save you and Larisa's attendants."

"What happened after that?" Link asked. He felt painfully numb, and a part of him didn't want Impa to go on.

"An army of undead, no doubt summoned by those trying to kill you, attacked Nohansen's army. I was able to help your mother flee amidst the confusion."

As she spoke, more images confronted Link.

The shrieks of reDeads rent the night, men screamed as they fought, and somewhere in the distance, an infant let out a frightened wail. He saw two women on horseback fleeing towards a thicket of trees. One was the gold-haired woman, holding the screaming babe tightly in her arms.

Several wolfos nipped at her horse's hooves. Their focus was only for the child as they bore down on the horse that carried him, nipping and snapping at the squalling bundle. A familiar voice shouted for Larisa to fall back, just before Impa rode into view. She swung a long sword into one of the beasts and let her horse trample the other.

"The Lost Woods bordered the camp's eastern flank. So it was there that we sought refuge," Impa continued, her voice solemn. "We were pursued, but I held off the other Sheikah and their summoned creatures until you and your mother reached the woods. The attack ceased after that, and the rest you no doubt know."

Link's throat hurt, and it was an effort to speak. "Saria told me..." he paused before tentatively asking, "Does Zelda know that we are related?"

"She does, but I didn't tell her any more than that," Impa confirmed. "She cares more for you than you realize, of that I am sure."

"I wish she'd show it a bit more," Link muttered. Sheik very rarely showed any sign of caring beyond checking that he wasn't suffering a life-threatening injury.

"She has been hard on you these past few moons, I agree," Impa said gently. "Do not be  _too_  quick to judge her, these last few years have been very hard on her."

"I know," Link replied, remembering Sheik's fever dream and how shocked he'd been to hear her begging. His mind quickly wandered back to what Impa told him about his mother's death. Something was missing from her story, and after a moment, he realized what it was. "What happened to my father?"

"Lord Norsan Aldamear died the night the Sheikah attacked Nohansen's camp," Impa explained.

Link bowed his head as numbness crept into his core. How many people had died just to keep  _him_  safe?

For the longest time, Link stared at the tranquil light streaming through the windows. He swallowed, trying to force down the emotions welling up inside of him. "Thank you," he said hoarsely. "Thank you for telling me."

Impa inclined her head. "You had the right to know. I wish this could have ended differently." She turned to face the shimmering blue crystals as though she could 'see' their occupants despite being blind.

Still one question nagged at Link's mind, like an insect buzzing incessantly through the recesses of his mind. "Why did you try to kill Ganondorf? Why did you spare him?"

He instantly regretted asking the question, noticing Impa grimace. He wanted desperately to take those words back, to unsay what he'd just uttered.

_Too late now._

"Isn't it obvious?" Impa asked softly, almost bitterly. She heaved a sigh, her shoulders seeming to sag a little. "It was not a decision I made alone. Many Sheikah were opposed to it, especially given what we'd already but our leader was not. It was dangerous; many a monarchy has collapsed from the bloodshed caused in the name of vengeance. But..." here she paused, facing him sightlessly. "You have a right to know. But I must ask, do not breathe a word of this to Zelda- not until I have spoken to her."

"I won't."

"Good," Is nodded. "Our seers saw what Ganondorf would become, but in our arrogance, we assumed we knew why. There were some who protested against the decision, saw that it would lead to an endless cycle of vengeance as one race tried to right the wrongs committed by another. That has long been the way of all our kind; we cling to the past, let it control us and invariably it defines who we are. We are not quick to forgive the wrongs committed by another. Such as it is, we feared that if the Gerudo realised who was behind Ganondorf's death, and who'd cursed them, they would seek blood in payment. Nabooru too understood how unending the cycle of vengeance can be, which is why she opposed his desire to destroy Hyrule. Unfortunately, the king did not have any such reservations, and when the High Seer told him what would happen if Ganondorf remained alive, he agreed to assassinate him."

"Why didn't you refuse?"

"Refusing your king?" Impa asked, her tone dark. "That is not so easy. In the end I opposed him, but only after our plan failed." She turned, heaving another sigh. "As for why I spared him, that is something I I have had many years to ponder. He was just a boy, and I wondered if it was our right to decide his fate, or if by trying to control the future by using the Sight, we had fancied ourselves gods instead of mortals. I only had the High Seers words, and his methods had been questionable. I saw the High Seer for what he was: a tyrant... he may have United the Sheikah clans, but he was leading them to ruin. I do not regret that choice. If it had not been for Ganon meddling in Gerudo affairs, and for what we'd done to them, things may have turned out differently. We will not know now, and perhaps that would have only changed Ganon's plans, leaving him to search for a new host instead."

A silence so thick Link could almost taste it followed Impa's words, leaving Link to slowly digest what he'd heard.  He was surprised that Impa didn't regret the decision to spare Ganondorf's life. Once the Gerudo king and queen had been murdered, hadn't it been too late to change Ganondorf's fate? Link doubted he'd ever know, and he was beginning to think he'd asked more than enough questions.Too many perhaps.

"There is little time left to dwell on the past. Now that Ganondorf is cornered, he is all the more dangerous. There is much to be done and little time remains'" Impa continued at length. "Ganondorf is now aware of Zelda's disguise. There are some alive who worship the Ancients just as some of the Sheikah clans did," Impa's voice was thick with contempt. It sounded so strange and unnerving coming from her. "Some may try to capture her, even amidst the Hylian camp's illusion of safety. We must act before they do."

Link strode to Impa's side, and she seemed to 'watch' him. He was certain she could still sense him just as well as reading his mind.

"What do we do?" Link asked.

"First, we must wait until you and the Sages are fully healed," Impa spoke while gesturing towards the crystals. "That should only be a matter of hours. Then, we will be able to return to Hyrule."

"How?" Link asked. "If the Temple of Time is the only way back then it would be too dangerous to return just now."

The Sages would be right in the thick of the monsters dwelling within Castletown's walls. After his escape from the Temple of Time when he first awakened, he was certain Ganondorf would have taken extra measures to ensure nobody could slip in or out of that temple again.

"Zelda has a plan," Impa said, sounding more like her usual calm and collected self. "She will warp some Gorons into the Temple of Time. They can clear out the monsters within, and we can place a ward around the building. Once that's done, we can break the barrier so Zelda's army can attack Castletown."

"Is there any way to get into Ganondorf's keep without Zelda's army attacking?" Link asked. A lot of people would perish if her army tried clearing a path to the tower.

Impa shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Even with our powers and yours combined, charging through Ganondorf's entire army would be as good as sentencing ourselves to death. Many more will die if that happens."

"I know," Link said, feeling utterly dismayed.

How many more people would die before this conflict ended? How many more people would lose their loved ones or become orphaned just as he was? He knew Impa was right no matter how much he hated it, and if he endangered himself now... Link didn't want to consider the consequences. He wouldn't let that happen.

He closed his eye, trying to will himself to think of more pleasant thoughts than death. Memories stirred within his mind, unbidden and unwelcome. He saw corpses, bloated and decayed, floating within a lake while a hunched figure gnawed upon their remains.

 _No._ Link felt the bitter taste of bile in his mouth. _No. Think happier thoughts_.

"Link?"

He jerked in response, opening his eye as Impa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to witness what you saw. It was never my intention that you or Zelda should enter that terrible place."

"Why did the Necromancer create those things... who was he?" Link asked, unable to hide his dismay at the ordeal he'd faced.

Impa stiffened slightly, her hand remaining on his shoulder. He turned to glance at her as the light in the chamber seemed to darken.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Link began, but Impa waved her free hand dismissively.

"It's quite alright," she replied. "I guess you could say my people lost their way. The remnants of our tribe were scattered like leaves upon the wind."

Link nodded as Impa continued her speech.

"Over a century ago, in the thick of the Sheikah schism, the High Seer, whom you know as Bongo, sought to end the prophecy of the chosen one and secure the Sheikah's power. Much like Ganondorf, he stumbled upon one of the Ancients. It had been sealed beneath the Shadow Temple."

"Wait..." Link was confused. "Hadn't the Sheikah been after a source of power?"

"They were," Impa answered. "The demon you slew was the source of that power. The High Seer claimed he'd slain it, and only later did it become clear that the demon had possessed him. After that, the High Seer foresaw our destruction at the hands of the Gerudo and cursed them to ensure that prophecy would never eventuate. Many Sheikah opposed the decision, but they were unable to stop him."

"Is that why Ganondorf hated the Sheikah so much?" Link asked, shivering as he recalled the executions of Sheikah within the Gerudo Fortress. "He held them responsible?"

"Tragically, yes. He is one of the few Gerudo who knows the truth," Impa said. Her words coming dangerously close to revealing what she'd done.

"What about Nabooru?" Link asked.

"She is aware of it."

"Is there a cure?" Link asked, his mind reeling at Impa's words.

"Not yet," Impa said gravely. "My people were so close to finding one. Yet, in his quest for vengeance, Ganondorf killed them. A cruel irony for a man wanting to save his people."

"You mean the Gerudo will just die out?" Link asked as he looked at Nabooru. He could only see her faint outline through the translucent crystal.

"There may still be a way to save them," said Impa. "The same way Ganondorf wanted except that he lacked the purity of heart to use it."

"You mean the Triforce?" Link asked in slight confusion.

"Yes," Impa replied. "Though until we can reunite all the three pieces, we must focus on the task at hand." She turned to face Link."I have spoken long enough, and you must gather your strength before we make this final strike."

"The final strike," he repeated, the words feeling strange upon his tongue. "It's been leading up to this but..." he paused, swallowing. "I never expected to make it this far."

"And yet, you did," Impa said gently. "You will not be alone in this battle, take heart in that. You can defeat Ganondorf, of that I am certain. We shall meet again soon," Impa said, giving him no time to respond. "Take my medallion with you." She stepped back, and the mist began to form once again. It enshrouded her until she and the chamber were little more than shadows. "Good luck," Impa said. "May the Goddesses be with you."

_And with us all._

~ 0 ~

Link woke with a gasp, feeling as though someone had splashed cold water on his face. At first, he had no idea where he was. Sleep still clung to him, and he groaned. As his surroundings regained clarity, his various bruises and injuries reminded him of the beating he'd taken in the Shadow Temple. Sheik's remedies must have already worn off.

He stared at the ceiling, wanting nothing more than to sink back into the soft and fluffy pillows. Sleep eluded him, his mind abuzz with what Impa had told him. His parents, the Gerudo curse, the Sheikah trying to kill him when he was only an infant. Link shuddered as he recalled fragments of Impa's memories. They weren't something he was likely to forget anytime soon.

 _I can't think about that._ Link surmised. He had to distract himself somehow. _Remember the candle flame_ , he told himself.

He tried, emptying his emotions into the burning candle forming in his mind as best he could. It did nothing to stop the flood of memories rushing to greet him, the steady calm slipping away like water trickling between his fingers. Link sighed and propped himself onto his elbows, glancing at his injured leg. A bandage was wrapped around the injury, and his leg was elevated on a pillow.

He looked around for Navi, realizing she was nowhere to be seen. And, judging by the sun peering over Death Mountain in the distance, it was well after sunrise.

 _She must have gone outside,_ he thought while scanning the room one final time.

Link noticed the corner of a piece of parchment tucked beneath his cap where Navi often slept. Reaching out towards the nightstand and grabbing it, Link realized it was a hastily drawn picture of a tree and a fairy, the notes of the Minuet of the Forest scrawled just beneath it. The only people who knew that song were himself, Sheik, Impa, and Navi.

 _Sheik must have left the note,_ he concluded. He turned the parchment over and inspected the other side. It was blank. Knowing Link couldn't read, Sheik must have decided to leave him a picture instead. He felt a flicker of gratitude towards her; it was not often Sheik acted that thoughtful.

He glanced back at the note, staring at the picture again as though intending to decipher some hidden meaning within those lines.

Navi had gone to the forest, which worried him. While the rational part of his mind told him she was fine, another part wondered if something had happened to her, or if she'd waited too long before returning from the Sheikan necropolis. The ramifications of the latter were too painful to even consider, and Link quickly dismissed the idea that Navi was anything other than fine.

 _She'll be back soon,_ he thought. _Probably telling me off for sleeping in as usual._ Given the circumstances, it was unlikely that Navi would be that mean.

Link lay on the flat of his back, listening to the rumble of horse carts within Kakariko's streets. In the distance, men shouted, and he was sure he could hear a Goron's gravelly tones.

Not wanting to be alone, and abandoning the notion of more sleep, Link climbed out of bed, moving gingerly at first to ensure he didn't aggravate his injury. Seeing his clothes neatly folded on the bedside table, he got dressed as quickly as he could. He placed the Belt of Sages on last, admiring the polished medallions gleaming within the belt. If Link tilted his head and stared at them from a certain angle, he was convinced they were glowing. The belt was finally complete, and he could scarcely believe it.

Still contemplating whether to head for the stables or the kitchens, Link left his room. The aroma of breakfast smells wafting from the kitchen decided the matter. His stomach growled at the thought of food, and he couldn't recall the last time he'd eaten a hearty meal.

The kitchen was a bustle of activity, with maids and cooks scurrying to and fro, some carrying stacks of dishes. During his previous visits to this inn, Link had grown accustomed to how noisy the place was. Now, aside from the clattering of crockery, and the occasional murmured comment, the kitchen was oddly silent.

"There's still some porridge left if you want some," one of the cooks offered pleasantly, her sad smile never reaching her eyes. "Or...some bread if you'd prefer. It's not much... "

"Porridge will be enough," Link answered. He watched the cook's gaze stray towards his missing eye. She looked uncomfortable and even intimidated.

Link almost sighed, sitting down as the cook placed a bowl of steaming hot porridge before him. He hated the kitchen's solemn mood, but the common room and even the private rooms the innkeeper kept for his more wealthy patrons (who were far and few between these days) wouldn't have been any better. From the brief snippets of subdued conversation he caught, Link gathered that most of the injured had been moved out of the common room.

He struggled to concentrate on his meal as the cooks kept looking at him, torn between curiosity and wariness, their eyes lingering far too long on his scarred face. Each time he caught them staring, they quickly busied themselves with their work.

 _I guess I'm going to get that a lot_ , Link thought grimly.

Uncomfortable with the attention, he wolfed down the porridge as fast as he could. His stomach still growled hungrily afterward, so he ordered a second bowl. After promptly finishing that, he ordered a third. The cooks' stares hastily turned from wariness to disgust.

"He eats like a horse," muttered one of the kitchen staff. She didn't realize Link had overheard, nor did he see any reason to make a fuss over it.

After finishing, and with a hurried thanks to the cook, Link returned to his room. Navi hadn't returned yet, and with no desire to be alone, he decided to check on Epona. He hadn't really gotten a chance to check on the mare since that night he'd arrived while Kakariko was under attack.

Link slipped out the back of the inn and trudged across the yard to the stable area. There was no sign of any of the stable hands when he walked in, and almost all the stalls were empty, except Epona's. The mare was staring at something just out of sight. He rounded the partition between the stalls to find Malon sitting against the wall.

She was staring at the ground, absentmindedly twirling a brooch from on her cloak in one hand. Though Malon looked far tidier than the night before, she still looked drained. Her eyes hadn't lost that blank look, and her hair was a mess of red tangles. She barely noticed the shaggy mare nudging her, pining for attention. Lost in a daydream and totally unaware of her surroundings, Malon failed to acknowledge Link.

Epona, on the other hand, raised her head and whickered upon seeing him. Her ears pricked back and head lowered as though she were ashamed of fleeing when Link had needed her.

"Hey girl," Link said as Epona continued hanging her head. Her gaze lingered back to Malon and Link followed with his own eye. He stopped scratching Epona, frowning.

Malon hadn't stirred.

"Malon?" Link whispered. He wasn't sure what to say or do. Normally he'd consider asking if she was okay, but that seemed outright stupid. Just from looking at her, Link could tell the answer was a definite 'no.'

Malon's eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks caked with soot and grime, except where the tears had formed rivulets down her face.

 _Oh, Goddesses._ Link thought, his heart aching terribly.

"Malon?" he spoke softly as he sat down next to her. "Hey, it's okay," he said soothingly. Link wished Navi was with him; she'd know what to do. Malon placed her head against his chest, her arms encircling him. Link returned the gesture, knowing that words alone would not heal her sorrow.

"I keep hearing them," she whispered, her breath shuddering. "Every time I'm alone...I can _hear_  them..."

Link closed his eye for a moment, almost able to hear the haunting whispers of souls long lost. He remembered the Necromancer most of all and it's unnerving taunts. It pained him to realize what Malon was going through.

"Shh. It's okay," he said, gently brushing aside her unkempt hair. "You're safe now, that's what matters."

"That's easy for  _you_  to say," Malon replied with a sniff.

She was hugging him so tightly his ribs were practically groaning in protest. He tried not to wince in pain.

Malon seemed to realize this and relaxed her grip. "I've never been so frightened in my life, not even when-" She suddenly tensed, choking on the words as she held back a sob.

Link had a small inkling he knew what she was about to say. "They're gone now," he whispered.

"I was  _so_  scared," she repeated softly.

"It's okay. I was frightened too," he said gently.

"What if they come back?" Malon asked, on the verge of tears again.

"They won't," Link assured her, though the words sounded hollow. "You'll be okay, I promise. I'll keep you safe."

_And you better hope you can keep that promise._

Malon hugged him again, this time taking care not to crack his ribs. She sobbed, bitter tears splashing down onto Link's tunic as he tried consoling her. "I've fended wolves away from the flocks more times than I can remember," she sobbed. "I was scared then, but I didn't feel powerless. Nothing like-" she shivered, wheezing through her sobs. "I thought I'd never see papa again..."

"Shh..."

"I'm sorry," Malon buried her head in his shoulder, crying harder.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Link told her gently.

It pained him to see her this broken, so far gone from the young girl who laughed at almost everything. Those days he'd spent on the ranch seemed like such a long time ago.

For a considerable time, they lay back against the stall in silence. Malon rested her head against his shoulder, holding him as though afraid to let go. He had no idea how long they stayed there. Malon's trembling gradually stilled, and by the time she stirred, her tears had long since dried.

She wiped her eyes and glanced around the stall as though looking for something. "Where's Navi?"

"She had to go back to the forest," Link answered. Malon looked puzzled, so he added, "I'm sure she'll be back soon." He didn't mention that she'd been cursed; Navi would not appreciate it. He thought of something to distract both himself and Malon from the horrid events of a few days ago. "I missed the ranch after I left. I wanted to come back, but after everything happened..."

"I know," Malon murmured. "Father missed you too. He said you were like the son he never had."

Link felt a rush of gratitude towards Talon, remembering how readily the man accepted him. He might have originally felt distrust, thinking that Talon only did it because the Sheikah asked him. Now, Link knew that wasn't the case; the man could have refused. He could have sent him and Navi away despite Impa's request, and yet he hadn't.

"I felt so stupid for coming back... I wanted to see Epona... but I also had friends in Kakariko. I wanted to see them. I wanted to join the resistance... silly, really. Father wouldn't have liked that idea, but almost everyone else I'd known had joined the Queen's Banner. It seemed like such a cowardly thing... doing nothing to help when everyone else was."

Link was slightly taken aback by this news. "Someone needs to look after the fields," he pointed out. "The Queen's Banner wouldn't exist if it weren't for the farmers that supported them. That was partly what led the Gerudo to rebel; they had no food."

It seemed the most logical thing to say, and it was the reasoning Sheik would have used. Malon smiled weakly. "Navi's influence is rubbing off on you."

"Almost," he said, glad to see Malon smile. "I haven't started saying hey listen yet."

Malon snorted softly, almost laughing.

They both looked up as Epona whinnied, demanding their attention. That was when Link thought of something else. "Was it just my imagination, or did Ingo hug me last night?"

"He does  _seem_  a bit friendlier than usual," Malon said, peering towards the stall's entrance as though expecting Ingo to round the corner at any moment. "I thought his brother might have put something in his drink."

"Ingo drinks?"

"No, but we still have a little bit of Lon Lon milk left thanks to the red ice they keep in the cellar," she answered.

She got up, holding Link's hand and helping him up. He felt stiff, and his limbs cramped from being still for so long. Malon's eyes went straight to his one and her gaze linger upon his scars.

Malon never said anything, but Link suddenly felt the heat rising in his cheeks. Malon was a little too close, so close that he could see every detail of her face, right down to the sprinkling of freckles on the bridge of her nose. Exhausted and untidy as she was, Malon still looked beautiful.

Navi would probably have a fit if she saw him now. She'd tell him it was stupid leading her on considering what he still had to do. Especially if it distracted him from his task. Link had never told Malon he was the Hero of Time; he hadn't expected her to believe him, but now he felt a pang of guilt for not confessing.

Breathing in the scent of freshly cut hay, Link pushed his thoughts aside. Malon placed her arms around his waist as she leaned forward until her lips touched his own. Her delicate touch jolted him, the sensation exhilarating.

As the thought of duty threatened him again, Link sighed and tensely pulled away.

Malon looked confused at first. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"There's something I need to tell you-" he held up his hand, pulling off the gauntlet for her to look at the scar beneath. The Triforce mark was glowing faintly, just enough for her to see it.

At first, she just stared, looking puzzled. Then her eyes widened, and she took his hand in her own to examine it. Her mouth fell agape. "I...you're the..." she looked up, studying him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Malon didn't look as surprised as Link had expected, if anything, she looked more sorrowful. Perhaps she thought that being the Hero of Time was a curse, an illness he would eventually succumb to.

"I didn't think you'd believe me," Link added. "I didn't believe it until recently either. It's a secret to everybody... well..." He managed a rueful grin before adding, "Maybe  _not_  everybody."

"I highly doubt it will be much of a secret for long," Malon said, a small ghost of a smile flickering across her face. "Especially if they figure out that scar isn't fake and your sword isn't a replica."

Link offered a silent nod in return.

"Is that why you were hiding for so long? And why you never came back to Lon Lon except when your horse was injured?"

Link wouldn't have called being stuck in the Sacred Realm hiding, but he figured it was close enough. "Yeah, it was."

Malon's gaze focused on his scar again, clear pity in her eyes. She felt sorry for him, and he didn't want that.

"Is it true?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper. "That the hero  _must_  face the demon king who sits upon Hyrule's throne?"

"It is," Link answered.

Those prophecies, from what little he knew, never stated whether the hero would live or die. Only that he would face the dark one upon Hyrule's lost throne. He wondered if Malon was thinking the same thing. How much did she know about them? For a moment, Link wished he'd just kept his mouth shut and not told her the truth.

"I won't lie to you, Malon," Link said, his voice trembling as he expressed his fears. He almost fooled himself into believing that denying that fear would make it go away, and yet Link knew deep down that wouldn't work. "I honestly don't know if I will come away from this alive." The words burned his throat, the admission of his fears painful. "If anything happens-"

"Stop, don't talk like that!" Malon's voice was suddenly heated.

"Malon," Link continued insistently, almost pleadingly.

"You'll be fine," she rebuked him, her eyes reflecting her fierce expression. He'd rarely seen her like that, except once when Ingo had refused to help treat Link's injured horse.

"It's not me I'm worried about," Link said, realizing he wasn't handling this well. "You need to stay here, you'll be safe. If something happens to me, I don't want you hurt-"

"Don't worry about me." The anger left Malon's eyes as quickly as it came. "There's always a risk something might happen, but that doesn't mean you should shun people away to protect them from being hurt. What kind of existence is that?"

"But-" Link started protesting, but Malon wouldn't have it.

She embraced him again and leaned close. Her lips nearly touched his own before Link heard footsteps approaching Epona's stall.

"Link?"

 _Sheik_.

Link jumped convulsively and drew back. Epona jerked too, raising her head to peer at the newcomer.

Sheik stood at the stall's entrance. Her eyes lingered from Malon to Link and then back again. She raised an eyebrow, looking at him with questioning eyes while Navi zipped onto the stall's small gate.

"Link!" She exclaimed. "Why'd you run off like that? You nearly gave me a-" Navi went silent as Sheik stared at her. She looked at Link and Malon for an explanation. "Oh... bad timing?"

"Miss Lon, isn't it?" Sheik asked firmly, her eyes falling on Malon. She didn't sound too pleased to see her.

Malon nodded, her hands clasped in front of her. "Yes?"

"Might I have a word with Link,  _alone_?" Sheik asked with an icy tone.

Malon looked taken aback by Sheik's barely disguised vehemence. After a tense moment, she nodded and replied, "Of course."

She glanced questioningly at Link and then disappeared out of the stall. Once Malon was gone, Sheik motioned for Link to follow. Link did, feeling rather embarrassed. He'd barely gotten out of the stall before Sheik spun back around and rounded on him. Link sprung back with a yelp.

"What were you  _thinking_?" Sheik demanded.

"What what do you mean?" Link asked defensively. "I was just comforting her."

"Hey," Navi argued, zipping in between the pair. "Is  _now_  a really good time for this? Link's hardly the first seventeen-year-old-"

Her words went unnoticed.

"Comforting her?" Sheik questioned, disbelievingly. Navi made frantic waving motions in front of her, but Sheik ignored the fairy. "There was  _more_ going on there than just comforting."

"I... nothing was going on," Link blustered, red-faced. He felt a sudden, and almost irrational anger at Sheik. What he and Malon did was none of her business. "What does it matter to  _you_  anyway?"

"I need  _you_ focused, Link," Sheik said, sounding annoyed. "I can't have you distracted by a simple, little farm girl." Sheik must have realized she said the wrong thing because her eyes immediately widened.

"A farm girl?" Link repeated, his anger rising.

Navi groaned. "Can we discuss this later?"

Link ignored her. "Is  _that_  all she is to you?"

"It was a poor choice of words," Sheik reasoned apologetically. "I'm not worried about her status, I'm more concerned about you. I can't have you distracted, that's all."

Link was not placated so easily.

"So, you're saying I should just be an  _emotionless_ Sheikah like you?" he asked in frustration. "I can see how well that's worked for you. Sometimes, it makes me think you've forgotten what it feels like to be close to someone. You're cold, and if I didn't know any better, I would believe you were heartless."

Link felt the sting of those words as he winced, wishing he could take them back. Sheik simply stared at him, her red eyes seemingly radiating heat.

"HEY! Listen!" Navi shouted, hands on her hips. "Cut it out you two!" she fixed Link with an angry scowl that almost made him recoil. He'd gotten into a yelling match with her before and hadn't won. "We have  _more_  important things to worry about and arguing over a girl isn't  _one_  of them!"

Sheik opened her mouth to retaliate. She glared at Navi as though the fairy scored a low blow, but the fairy only returned her glare.

However, Link got a word in first. "I wasn't arguing over a _girl_!"

"Oh, really?" Navi folded her arms, looking deeply unimpressed. "Then what  _were_  you doing? Now, if you've both finished, we need to get to the Temple of Time. But first... Sheik, I think you have something for Link."

"Of course," Sheik heaved a sigh and put a hand into her satchel, withdrawing a vial of tree sap.

"Is that..."

"From the Elder Tree," Sheik finished. "It will heal your leg, and I can use it as a salve on the rest of your injuries."

_The Elder Tree..._

"Did you see the other Kokiri?" Link asked. It had only been a few days since he'd sent the last of them home, and he hadn't heard any news since. "Are they alright?"

"Yes, they are fine," Sheik answered in a much calmer tone. "The Kokiri you sent back to the forest are settling in well, and your friend Forenz has most of them harvesting medicinal plants and preparing potions for the camps."

Link felt a surge of relief at those words. The Kokiri were safe. Even though their lives hadn't gone back to the way they were before, at least they were safe and home.

"Thank you," Link murmured, trying to force down the torrent of emotions rising within him. He hated getting emotional in front of Sheik, even though he did exactly that. "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"You do not need to thank me, Link. It was your  _own_  actions that freed the Kokiri," Sheik said, sounding much calmer now. "We first should go back to your room, but we need to be quick. The Gorons are waiting for us."

"Waiting for  _us_?" Link asked in surprise. What in Hyrule was Sheik talking about?

"Yes," said Sheik.

Yet, Link was still confused. "What do you mean  _waiting_  for us?" he asked.

"We're going to storm the Temple of Time," Sheik finally answered. Without another word, she turned and headed for the inn. Still feeling a confused mix of emotions, Link didn't follow immediately.

"You know, Link," Navi spoke softly, her eyes fixed on Sheik to make sure she wasn't overheard. "Just because she seems emotionless, doesn't mean she is. You might just find that she fears feeling her emotions."

"Why?" Link asked distractedly.

"Because it hurts too much," Navi answered. "Perhaps she's just buried it, and that's just her way of coping with the pain of what she's lost."

"Oh," Link said, feeling stupid. Why hadn't he considered that before?

 _I am such an idiot,_ he thought, resisting the urge to bury his face in the palm of his hand. A sense of shame, a guilt at being so insensitive to Zelda's own struggles burned in his gut. Hadn't Impa's words been enough of a clue?

Sheik called to him, and with a final glance at Epona, Link went after her.

~ 0 ~

Barely an hour later, as the noonday sun began its descent, Link stood on the Kakariko's Graveyard's dais once again, accompanied by an odd mix of Gorons and Hylians. More than six Gorons, all curled into a ball, formed a protective ring around the other occupant. Archers, all wearing the livery of the Queen's Banner formed a second ring just inside of the first, using the bulky Gorons as a shield.

"Sheik, shouldn't you stay here?" Link asked. Navi voiced her agreement, also suggesting she should remain behind. He was afraid of what might happen if this plan went horribly wrong. What if they were captured, or what if one of the Sages was killed? He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if they'd gotten this far only for one of those things to happen.

Sheik seemed to sense his worry. "The Sages' powers are strongest in the Temple of Time. Ganondorf won't attack us there. Not directly at least."

"What if something happens?" Link questioned, lowering his voice to avoid letting anyone else know he was afraid.

"If anything happens, I can warp us both back to Kakariko," Sheik argued.

Link nodded, swallowing hard, and shared a glance with Navi. He could tell she was afraid too, even though she tried hiding it. She barely spoke a word, and her usual sarcasm had lost its flare.

Link held misgivings about their strategy. They'd been over Zelda's plan a dozen times, and he still didn't like it. The archers would fire a volley as they arrived, taking out any attackers while the Goron's would proceed to barricade the temple's front to prevent any other creatures coming in. Finally, Sheik would place a ward around the building to ensure it was protected.

Sheik raised her harp, gently holding it as one might hold a small child. "Ready?" she asked.

Murmurs of assent rose around her, and Sheik nodded. She plucked the soft notes of an unfamiliar song. Link had never heard it before, but he remembered her naming it long ago- The Prelude of Light. The song that would take them to the Temple of Time, a place where Link had led Ganondorf to the Sacred Realm.

The melody came to an end, and Sheik lowered the harp. As she did so, blue fire licked the platform's edges, startling Gorons and Hylians alike.

"Stand firm!" Sheik ordered. "Hold and stand firm."

The world began to spin until Link's surroundings were nothing but a blur. The archers must have experienced this before because none of them were disorientated. Link thought this was just as well, otherwise their dramatic entrance would have been short lived.

The. Temple of Time's familiar stone walls and checkered floor appeared. Link only just managed to take in its dilapidated appearance with its shattered windows before he realized that the hall was far from empty.

At least twenty Bulblins had taken up residence. Some were just beginning to stir from the depths of sleep, all of them blinking and looking towards the disturbance that broke their slumber. Two moblins were guarding the main doors, while another two guarded the inner sanctum's entrance. There were startled shouts and nearly every Bulblin looked at the newcomers in stunned horror. Whatever they'd been expecting, it was clearly not seven Gorons protecting a ring of archers.

Arrows flew, and in an instant, half of the Bulblin guards had fallen. Their screams were drowned out by the battle cry of Gorons, cries so loud it was a wonder the roof didn't collapse.

Steel clashed and hammers and axes banged as the Gorons charged into their frightened foes. Bulblins, with bows half-notched, threw their weapons and ran as fast as they could towards the exit. One Bulblin tried reloading a crossbow, and after two failed attempts, it threw the weapon at an approaching Goron and fled. The Moblins bellowed, trying to make them charge but the bulblins just kept running. They scrambled out the door and into the ruined city.

The Moblins were left alone, pummeled as the Gorons and archers made short work of them. Two iron knuckles standing just outside the door burst inside, their heavy armor clanking as they lumbered down the hall. They didn't work in tandem, and after a Goron wrestled an axe free from one of them, hastily swinging the axe into its former owner, the battle was quickly decided. It was over so quickly that Link, who'd jumped off the dais to join the fray, was left feeling stunned.

"Well, they don't seem to need us," Navi muttered.

"There will be more," Link told her, his eyes fixed on the doors.

As if to affirm Link's prediction, a horn blew outside. A second quickly answered it. A third and then a fourth pealed through the air.

"Bar the doors!" Sheik yelled.

The Gorons were already on to it. They pushed the temple's heavy doors shut, and then within moments, the doors shuddered, trembling under an assault of axes and blasts of magic that shook the entire temple.

Sheik closed her eyes, her face becoming strained while the weapons went silent. Somehow, that seemed worse. Link had no idea what was going on outside, and whether Ganondorf's minions would try to falter their plan. They definitely could, especially if Ganondorf came himself.

"The wards are holding," Sheik said, sweat glistening on her forehead as she finished her spell. "They won't last long, we must act quickly."

An outburst of excitement from the Gorons quickly drew Link's attention to the Inner Sanctum. A familiar voice said something in the Goron's native tongue. Almost smiling, Link turned to face the Door of Time. As it had for nearly eight years, it stood open, and just inside of it were the Sages. Despite the carnage around him, Darunia was grinning broadly.

"Ah, finally!" he boomed, his arms wide. "Some action! This is what I like to see."

"Good to see you too, Darunia," Sheik said, managing a rare smile of her own.

Link's attention was almost entirely fixed on Saria as she descended the stairs. She ran forward, and Link knelt down so she could wrap her small arms around him.

"I missed you," she whispered, choking back a sob. "When Impa told me what happened to you..."

"It's okay," Link told her, gently ruffling her. "Really."

As Saria let go, he could feel her gaze linger on his missing eye and her expression was pained. "You're not okay."

"It's just a scratch, Saria," Link said, trying to sound light-hearted.

"Just a scratch?" she repeated incredulously. "That's a  _lot_  more than a scratch, Link."

"Well done, dear husband," came Ruto's soft voice. "I didn't doubt you for an instant."

Link blushed crimson, and after making sure Sheik hadn't overheard, he shot her a chastising look. She just smiled, her eyes twinkling. Caught in the middle, Saria stared at them both, looking confused.

"Umm...whatdid you just call him?" she asked.

"Never mind," said Ruto innocently. "I do believe we have rather pressing matters to attend to... Oh, do stop looking at me that! You have no sense of humor, do you?"

With a strained effort, Link tried to assume a neutral expression. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He was thankfully distracted by Nabooru who greeted him next. Rauru came next, who was far more formal than the others, and finally, there was Darunia, who refrained from any mention of a hug.

"Your scars will make a good story," Darunia said approvingly. "But first, we must get out of here. This should not be too difficult."

A loud rumbling boom from outside made the temple's walls tremble. Thick plumes of dust descended in clouds from the ceiling, and Link was abruptly reminded the danger was far from over. Sheik looked back at the Gorons and the soldiers crowding the hall; they were still in position, but the Gorons shouted that the doors felt warmer.

_That's a bad sign._

"The wards will not hold for long," said Rauru while standing beside Sheik. "We must act quickly if we are to get out of here."

The Sages quickly moved back into the inner sanctum, taking up position on their respective medallions. Link watched as they closed their eyes and the dais began to glow. One by one, the medallion sigils carved into the floor burned brightly.

"Goddesses," Rauru declared loudly from his medallion, his voice seemed somehow magnified, seemingly stronger and more powerful. "Heed our call, hear the voices of Hyrule's children. Grant us your light this day to rid this land of darkness; to protect it from those who do it harm."

He opened his eyes just as a great plume of light shot from the platform's center. The temple shook as the light split the air, a  _crack_  like thunder reverberating through the perimeter. Link shielded his eye, his heart hammering madly within his chest. He was part awed, part terrified by the display.

Another loud crack made him look out a window. The glass was shattered, and he had a good view of the shimmering barrier beyond. Cracks of light began weaving their way across its glassy surface like tiny webs. The loud crackling continued, and the air hummed with energy from the Sages' spell. Then, with a final loud crack akin to a thunderous boom, the barrier fell.

More horns began pealing through the air, yet it wasn't the harsh call of a moblin horn.

"Let's go," Rauru said. He looked strained and tired, but he said nothing of it as he led the way out of the inner sanctum. Sheik helped Impa down the stairs with Nabooru's aid, and soon they were crowding around the dais.

There was barely any room to move on the platform, and just as Sheik began playing the final note of the Nocturne of Shadow, the doors burst open. More creatures poured inside, charging towards the dais and screaming in rage.

Link fought hard not to panic at the sight. "Sheik, can't you make this thing hurry?"

"I cannot," she answered, before shouting, "Archers, loose!"

A volley struck the first few beasts, and more fell as the archers let loose a second volley and then a third. Out of the corner of his eye, Link realized that the bulblins had positioned ladders against the broken window frames and were now attempting to climb into the temple.

 _Damn it._ Link didn't like this at all. Several Gorons, including Darunia, fended off a Lizalfos as it came too close. 

Blue flames erupted around the dais and the world spun. The Temple of Time vanished, and they were back beyond the walls of Castletown once more. Link breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a wave of relief at the fact they'd escaped.

That was when he noticed the horns calling. They sounded different from the harsh moblin calls, their notes echoing through Hyrule's hills.

 _The barrier has fallen,_ they seemed to cry.

The final push to Castletown, and ultimately Ganondorf's tower, was about to begin.


	54. Before the Storm

** Chapter 53 **

** Before the Storm **

A storm was coming. Billowing clouds draped the sky like a black curtain, plunging the realm into perpetual darkness. The air felt tense, as though the very land were holding its breath in anticipation of what was about to unfold.

Zelda had to stop herself from biting her lip. She hated storms. It wasn't that she was afraid of them, but rather that they reminded her of that terrible night, nearly eight years ago, when her family had died. If she shut her eyes, Zelda could still hear the screaming as Hylians soldiers, men, women, and children were cut down; all of them butchered like animals in a slaughterhouse. She remembered the ominous bells that heralded the towns impending doom, and the crackling flames of fires that hungrily devoured the ransacked city.

 _No_ , she thought. _Don't think about that_. There was still hope for her after all of this was done. She took comfort in that, knowing that even should she fail, there was still another left in her line. She would not be the last of House Nohansen.

She breathed deeply, feeling her heart flutter within her chest. She reminded herself that she needed to remain focused and calm, but how could one do that when her decisions over the next few hours might determine her realm's fate? It wasn't only Hyrule at stake either; the fate of the other nine Kingdoms hung in the balance.

"Are you not well, your majesty? You look pale. Shall I send for Lady Impa?" one of her attendants asked. She was a young, dark-haired Hylian, not much older than Zelda.

"I am quite alright," Zelda said. "Thank you."

The woman didn't seem convinced but kept quiet. Both attendants sensed Zelda's fretful mood and went about their work silently, fearing she might lash out if they spoke too much. Not that she would.

To settle her uneasy nerves, she tried focusing on the mirror rather than the lonely melancholy her thoughts produced.

The dress Zelda wore was breathtakingly beautiful. The Mithiran seamstresses who made had outdone themselves. It was white and immaculate. The pink bodice and dress itself were adorned with golden embroidery and glittering gemstones that were untarnished by war or age. Such a dress had its time and place, but right now the sight of something so elaborate nearly made Zelda ill.

How could she wear something like _this_? Even her attendants weren't wearing anything so immaculate. The soldiers, Kakariko's villagers, and the Gerudo mostly wore used garments that were crisscrossed with stitches from excessive use. The garments she'd adopted for her disguise were in a similar state: torn, faded, and stained with the blood of lives she was forced to take. Zelda hated killing, even it was in self-defence.

Her thoughts drifted towards the bundle of cloth lying on a table beside the bed and the mask within it. After wearing it so often in the last seven years, she'd longed to be rid of it. Now, ironically, she wanted to put it back on. While she wore it, she had tasted a freedom that she would never know in the life of court with all its trappings and regalia. She was quickly distracted when one of her attendants handed her a pair of long, white gloves.

Zelda pulled them on and felt the heavy weight of the pauldrons on her shoulders. They felt extremely uncomfortable after her light Sheikan garbs.

As much as she hated wearing it, the lavish royal regalia was necessary. Perhaps she had used her disguise for far too long; Zelda wanted her people to see that she was still their princess, and to prove that Ganondorf hadn't defeated or killed her as many claimed. She wanted them to know that she hadn't abandoned them all these years, nor would she now.

All she had to do was end this war.

So close, yet so far.

There was a major chasm between Zelda and her goal, a chasm far too wide to cross and so deep that she couldn't see the bottom. But she knew she had to cross it, for it was more than just Hyrule that depended on her doing so.

She should have been happy. The Sages were free; they'd returned with her shortly after escaping the Temple of Time. Now that the barrier had fallen, and nearly all was prepared for the final assault on Ganondorf's tower, she was certain the fallen Gerudo king would attack. Indeed, when she'd returned to camp, she'd expected to hear news of an impending skirmish. Yet, no such thing had eventuated.

Even as several battalions prepared to march, numerous scouts returned from the hills near the ruined city, reporting that Ganondorf's forces weren't amassing outside as expected. They had seen monsters upon the wall: Bulblins and Stalfos mainly, but nothing more. It seemed like they were waiting for something to happen. Whether it was the Hylian charge or something else, Zelda didn't know.

Ganondorf's forces did destroy the bridge at the city's South end, meaning the Gorons would have to carry several enormous portable bridges and slide them across the river's narrow expanse to let the army cross. That was simple enough in theory, except there were sure to be mages standing on the wall. Archers might not threaten a Goron, but a mage was a different story.

Zelda's eyes settled on the crown which sat propped upon a cushion on the table beside the mirror.

She stared at it pensively for a moment; it wasn't the same crown worn by the queens of old. The original crown most likely was destroyed during the sacking of Hyrule Castle. However, the two tiaras were similar, both intricately carved to resemble a laurel wreath with a ruby as its centerpiece. Zelda lifted the crown off the pillow, admiring it for a moment. She placed it on her head, nearly wincing as the sharp points of the leaves dug into her skin.

A crown was never meant to be comfortable, she thought. She remembered her father telling her that once.

 _Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown._ She remembered that lesson well- a king or queen should never grow complacent. If only her father had been able to heed his own advice. Then again, that might not have been enough to save him in the end.

Before she could praise her attendants, the tent flap stirred and a breeze whistled through the tent's confines. Link entered, a boy no older than ten trailing at his side. The younger lad was looking at him with total awe, then he caught Zelda's gaze and then knelt hastily. He was one of the Pages that Impa had assigned to her.

"Thank you," Zelda said to the youth, gesturing for him to rise. He did so and then scampered off, nearly tripping over the tent flap in the process.

"I'd forgotten just how many questions children can ask in one breath," Navi said, sounding relieved. "Well... almost forgotten."

Link flushed slightly at the remark, a small smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. It hurt to see how ragged he looked. A green eye-patch covered his right eye and, along with the scars across his face, it gave him the look of someone much older. He'd seen far more than most men would in their lifetime.

Link's tunic was worn despite the fact he only received it a few weeks ago. It was stitched in several places where either a blade or claw had ripped it open. Dark patches marred the green fabric from bloodstains that couldn't be completely washed out. He still hoisted the Master Sword behind him, along with a recently acquired Hylian Shield.

"I hope the boy didn't keep you too long," Zelda said.

"He didn't," Link answered distractedly. There was a look of wonder in his eye as he gazed at her gown. "It's felt strange to be the center of so much attention. I'm not quite sure I'm used to it."

Zelda almost chuckled. "I know what you mean."

"You wanted to see me, my queen?" Link asked, his formal tone sounding slightly awkward.

At those words, Zelda felt oddly touched and pained at the same time. Touched that he regarded her in that way, even though she was not yet a queen, and pained because it sounded so distant and formal. It was like there was a rift between them. His words made Zelda lament that he would never see her as his equal or even just as a cousin. To him, Zelda was his mentor, guide, and queen. In part, she blamed herself for this; she hadn't exactly treated him kindly. He had been right about one thing: she was cold, but she certainly wasn't heartless.

"Link," she said softly, looking him in the eye. "You do not need to call me that. Please, just call me Zelda."

"What about Z?" Navi asked, apparently trying to defuse the tension.

"No," Zelda said briskly, glaring at the fairy. "Definitely not."

"Okay, forget I said that," Navi replied before changing the subject. "I do like your dress."

"Where did you get it?" Link asked.

"It was a gift from Prince Owain of Mithira," Zelda replied.

The name didn't mean anything to Link while he stared at her blankly. " _Who_?"

Zelda wasn't surprised by Link's confusion, for Prince Owain was one of Eugene's brothers. He was a few years younger than Eugene and far more pleasant. After years of living as Sheik, Zelda had visited him when the king sent him away from the court for a time. He was not the eldest of his brothers, nor first in line to the Mithiran throne, and so his absence hadn't been scandalous. There, with Impa acting as a witness, Owain and Zelda had secured their betrothal.

Now wasn't the time to explain all of that. As much as she yearned to tell him some of the secrets she still kept from him, she knew she couldn't. If she did, and Ganondorf somehow read Link's mind, her secret would be uncovered. There was no telling how far Ganondorf's influence reached and what danger that would pose.

No. That secret would have to remain guarded until Ganondorf was dead.

 _You want him to regard you as a cousin and a friend?_ Zelda thought to herself. _Yet you continue to deceive him._

"Never mind," Zelda said, shaking her head and pushing her tangled thoughts aside. "I didn't send for you so we could discuss my dress of all things."

"Your majesty?" Link asked, he seemed to sense her disapproval for he added, "Zelda."

"Ruto's going to love this," Navi muttered dryly. "After all her lessons on remembering royal titles, we're completely dropping them."

Zelda almost laughed. "Yes, Rauru did mention that."

She walked over to the bundle of cloth on the table, unraveling it to reveal the mask and gestured for him to join her. Zelda stared at the face of the mask that she'd worn so long.

"What is _that_?" Link asked, walking beside her and glancing at the mask. She sensed his surprise as he recognized the details that lined the mask's wooden face, right down to the bandages which covered most of its hair save for a tuft of blond hair.

"It looks like Sheik...but, wait..."

"Is that a _soul_ mask?" Navi asked, giving an answer to Link's question. She sounded disturbed. Zelda didn't blame her; the soul masks they'd encountered in the Shadow Temple had been made for far sinister purposes.

"It is," Zelda answered while setting the mask back down. "But it's not nearly as powerful as some of the ones you have encountered."

"So...Sheik was a _real_ Sheikah?" Link asked, his voice quiet.

"Yes," Zelda said gravely. "Impa and I met her while we were hiding in the woods. Sheik traveled with us for a few days but..." Zelda paused, looking at the mask. "She was gravely wounded, and Impa had nothing to care for her."

Zelda hadn't learned much about Impa's mysterious friend. She was too ill following the escape from Castletown. She had barely eaten, refused what was given to her, and become almost entirely reclusive.

Zelda shivered at the unpleasant memories, remembering how she'd barely spoken to Impa for days after her family's death. They'd come to blows more than once, and Zelda was sure she'd hurt Impa's feelings on more than one occasion, although the elder Sheikah had never admitted to it.

"How did she end up like that?" Link asked, sounding slightly disturbed.

"Impa used her harp and played a song before Sheik died. It turned her into this." Zelda looked down at the mask. "It was Sheik's idea. Impa was loathed to do it, but they agreed in the end."

In a way, even in death, Sheik had fulfilled the oaths of her people. She had protected Zelda, the last remaining member of Hyrule's Royal Family aside from Rauru. For a time, Zelda had feared the mask would change her and make her believe that she really was Sheik. Thankfully, it hadn't.

"What do you intend to do with this mask?" Navi asked.

She'd already decided what to do. Zelda originally intended to bury it within the Shadow Temple, but after it was desecrated and defiled by the Necromancer, it no longer seemed right.

"I was going to place it inside the Royal Tomb," Zelda said.

Her family's tomb. Zelda had been avoiding it, not wanting painful reminders that her family was gone. The bodies of her father and Ewan weren't there, of course.

She learned that their bodies had survived the perilous fires, only to have further insult done to them. Ganondorf had displayed their heads outside the ruined city as a message to any who dared oppose him.

Zelda shivered, earning a concerned glance from Link and Navi.

"Do you want me to take it?" Link asked. "I don't mind."

He was somehow able to tell she didn't want to go near that place nor the graveyard. She doubted he wouldn't understand, not after what had transpired in the Shadow Temple.

"Why don't we _all_ go?" Navi suggested. "As long as there is nothing down there we ought to know about."

"When this is finally over," Zelda reasoned. "There isn't time now. The others should be ready now, and there is much to be discussed."

Zelda could see Link's face pale in the faint torchlight. He knew what was coming. He recognized this meeting was about their final assault on Ganondorf's Tower.

As her gaze lingered upon Link's eyepatch, Zelda felt a chill creep into her bones. In her vision, the one she'd seen in the Spirit Temple, Link only had one eye. She'd dismissed any notion that what she saw was prophetic, but now...

 _No_ , she thought. _I won't let that happen._

"Shall we?" she asked. Her fear must have shown on her face, because there was concern in Link's eye. "Come," Zelda beckoned. "We should not keep the others waiting."

Link nodded. "This is it, isn't it?" he questioned. He tried so hard to hide the fear within his voice, but Zelda could still sense it.

"Almost," Zelda replied, keeping her voice steady.

She grasped Sheik's mask and stuffed it in her trunk. It seemed very strange not wearing that mask anymore. A part of her felt apprehensive; this would be her first time appearing to her people as Hyrule's monarch. Most of them knew Zelda had access to Sheikan artifacts allowing her to arrive in their midst unannounced. Therefore, explaining her sudden appearance would not be difficult.

She breathed deeply and led the way outside the tent. The two guards beside the entrance did not seem surprised at seeing her. Zelda had no doubt Toru or Impa had told them to expect her.

After giving her crisp salutes, they fell into line, armor clanking as they walked.

Others in the camp acted a little more surprised. Soldiers, grooms, servants and attendants stopped in their tracks to look at her. Their reactions were mixed and included surprise, shock, and suspicion.

Some cheered, their shouts rising over the camp's noise.

"The Red Lion!" they shouted.

"The Phoenix flies again!"

Unfortunately, not everyone shared similar sentiments. More than once, she saw someone muttering. One man, a runner by the looks of his uniform, spat in Zelda's direction. One of her guards stepped forward.

"Don't," Zelda hissed, glancing sharply at her guard. The man gazed at her curiously and then quickly fell back in line.

"He shouldn't have been _so_ disrespectful," Zelda heard Navi mutter.

"They have the right to be angry," Zelda whispered, walking in step with Link. "As far as they are concerned, I fled instead of remaining in Hyrule."

Link glanced at her questioningly. "Surely they realize there was _nothing_ you could do?" he asked quietly. "You could not have helped Hyrule by staying out in the open and getting killed."

"They don't all see it that way," Zelda said, equally quiet.

They made their way through the camp's winding makeshift streets. As they reached one of the camp's larger pavilions, Zelda turned to see a crowd had amassed behind her. They were mostly Hylian and they were all staring at her.

"I don't think you're getting out of this one," Navi said quietly.

To her dismay, Zelda realised was Navi right. Now that she'd appeared, Zelda's people no doubt had quests, and many would be looking to her for guidance. She was, or rather would be, Hyrule's queen.

General Toru, Rauru, and Impa stepped out of the tent, greeting Zelda as they came to join her. Rauru took one look at the crowd, then glanced at Zelda, giving her a slight nod. He must have been using telepathy to communicate with Impa; she turned offered Zelda a gentle nod.

 _You can do this,_ she seemed to say. _This is your moment. None of us can do it for you._

Zelda offered both Sages a smile in return, took a deep breath, and then for the first time in many years, she turned to face her people. The last time she'd ever done this was beside her father, listening attentively as he addressed his subjects. Seeing her standing before them, those closest to Zelda fell into a hushed silence. Their neighbors followed suit, their attention drawn towards Zelda.

"I know that some of you feel that by fleeing Hyrule, I have broken the oaths my father made" she began, raising her voice and maintaining her strong composure. "I know there are those who believe I abandoned Hyrule to its fate, that I abandoned you, her people. As I stand her before you now, I ask you to stay your judgment," she paused, surveying the attentive crowd. "Rest assured that since the day I was exiled when Castletown fell, the people of Hyrule have not left my thoughts. Long has it been my desire to return and seek the same justice that we all desire. We have all suffered in this conflict. There isn't a family in Hyrule who hasn't lost someone in this war. Many of you still grieve for what has been done. We have all suffered, we have all known loss, and I share this sorrow with you." It was an effort to keep her voice from cracking on those words, and more of an effort not to yield to the burning sensation behind her eyes. Link watched her with a look of concern, and she pressed on. "I know that you're angry, and you have every right to be. Though we stand amidst the ruins of a broken kingdom, we stand as a people united. We stand as an alliance of unified kingdoms, of unified races, a unity the likes of which has not been witnessed in living memory. Together, we will end Ganondorf's tyranny, and bring to rest the bitter sorrows of our fallen, Together we will reforge Hyrule, just as we have always done, no matter the calamity we have faced. The banner of Hyrule's kings and Queens, the phoenix stands as a testament to this, despite the trials we face, Hyrule will rise again from the ashes. Tomorrow, we will end this war, and the phoenix will fly again!"

Zelda's heart was thundering loudly in her chest as she finished and her mouth was dry from the nerves she had been struggling to hold back. At her final words, a chorus of cries rose up as people echoed her words. "The phoenix will fly again!"

Gorons, Zora, Hylian and Gerudo echoed Zelda's words, and amidst the clamour Zelda watched over the gathered throng. Her people. She watched silently, letting them process her words.

"General Toru," Zelda said, beckoning the man to her side. "See that everyone returns to their duties, and once you have, join me in the council tent. I must speak to the Sages, and you should also be privy to this discussion."

"As you wish," Toru replied, bowing and then moving off to fulfill his task.

Zelda gazed northward towards the churning sea of black clouds descending upon the land. The air itself seemed to grow frantic, humming with energy as the storm bore down on the camp. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the rain fell in a steady drizzle.

The storm was almost upon them.

With one last look at the dispersing crowd, she turned, following Link and the other Sages into the tent.

~ 0 ~

"Link?"

Link jerked out of his stupor, snapping awake as someone gently shook his arm. Saria sat beside him, her expression visibly worried. She was wearing a slightly-too-big red coat over a green dress.

"What..." Link began saying before enough clarity returned and he knew where he was. More importantly, he understood what he'd just done and felt horrified. He was still inside Zelda's war camp and somehow he'd dozed off. How could he have done that amidst so much noise? There was a deafening chaotic miasma of men, horses, and the clanking of armour-clad soldiers marching by.

He half expected Saria to chastise him, or laugh at what he'd done, but she didn't.

"You look _exhausted_ ," she murmured.

"I'm all right, Saria," Link said, offering her a weak smile.

She looked at him, seeing straight through his lie. "Maybe you should get some rest," Saria quietly suggested. "None of the other Sages will think anything of it. Besides, we will no doubt wait a while before-" She paused and glanced over at Zelda while taking a deep breath. "Before we have to do anything."

She sounded afraid. He couldn't blame her, given what was to come and what they would face. He placed a hand on her arm. She was shivering ever so slightly, and he doubted it was from the cold.

"We'll be okay, Saria," he said. The reassurance sounded hollow, and his heart ached as she smiled sadly.

"I know," Saria replied. "I always told you that. Didn't I?"

"Yeah," Link whispered. "You did."

He'd keep her safe. He didn't know how, not with what they had to face, but he would.

Link's skin pricked suddenly as he sensed someone watching him. He looked over at the others. Zelda was watching him. Her eyes were on him even as she listened to Darunia. She'd noticed his brief nap, but it was hard to say whether she was annoyed or merely amused.

The other Sages were crowded around the huge table, their attention fixed upon the large map sprawled across it. They hadn't noticed Link's brief repose, or if they had, they chose to ignore it. The Hylian officers in their red and blue finery weren't paying any attention either, which was probably just as well. He didn't like the curious glances they kept giving him.

Saria was receiving more attention than him for a change, for most of the officers became incredulous after mistaking her for a child. A few words from Zelda had quietened their protests, allowing Saria to remain inside the tent.

Link fixed his attention on Darunia next. Two Gorons stood behind him, making a formidable sight with war paint decorating their faces. Ruto had brought two guards as well with two Zora in sapphire-blue armor. Behind Nabooru stood a pair of Gerudo, their expressions impassive. She was studying the map, her lips pursed.

The map showed Hyrule Field's in its entirety with Castletown at its center. Figurines, a different one representing each of the Ten Kingdoms, lay dotted around Hyrule's edges. A figurine depicting a shield with the Hylian Crest stood alongside the edge of the Zora River, which was only a few hours march from Castletown. More figurines represented the remaining war camps: three to the north, two further south, and two towards the west. The Blin's boar sigil marked their location within Castletown. It seemed that Ganondorf was surrounded.

A gust of cold air whipped through the tent, bringing along with it the scent of rain. Another messenger walked inside, heading straight to Zelda who took a letter from his hand. As she read it, her face darkening as she did so, Link couldn't help but notice how tired Zelda looked. There were dark circles under her eyes, and every so often she rubbed her temples.

"I should have known," Zelda said with a sigh, dismissing the messenger. "It seems my speech didn't impress everyone."

"More trouble?" Darunia asked.

"Lord Fenn is gone," she said, a trace of anger and frustration touching her voice .

"Gone?" Ruto asked in surprise.

"He just took his men and left," Zelda said. "Some of them stayed, but not a lot."

"Why would he leave _now_?" Ruto asked incredulously. "That's treason!"

"He did not approve of my decision to ally with the Gerudo," Zelda answered. "He had well over a thousand men at his command. Five of his sorcerers were amongst my personal guard. I fear they have gone with him."

"Cowards," Nabooru said, sounding disgusted. "I say let them run. The Gerudo will _more_ than make up for their loss."

"As will the Gorons," Darunia added proudly.

"I have no doubt of that," Zelda agreed. "Even with nine of the Ten Kingdoms' by our side, we still need every soldier possible if we are to end this war."

"We have enough strength to take Ganondorf down now," Darunia said, smacking a fist onto the table. The table shuddered under the impact, almost knocking Zelda's tea onto a pile of parchment, much to one scribe's dismay.

Darunia withdrew his hand, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry." When Zelda waved him on, he continued, "You have over ten thousand soldiers across the nine war camps. Surely that is _enough_?"

 _Ten thousand?_ Link had trouble keeping a straight face. A hundred was a lot to him. As for ten thousand, it seemed unfathomable. Did Castletown even have that many people? He remembered the bustling streets and being overwhelmed by the sheer size of everything while weaving his way through throngs of people.

"Ordinarily, I would agree, Darunia. Ten thousand would be more than sufficient under most circumstances," Zelda said evenly. "We may have Ganondorf cornered, but...aside from destroying Castletown's Southern Bridge, he hasn't shown himself. He's up to something, and I do not know what it is. Impa, do _you_ have any ideas?"

Impa shook her head. "No," she said gravely. "I am afraid not."

"Whatever it is, we will deal with it," Darunia growled. "Can't be any worse than what we've dealt with before, can it?"

"I wish I could share your optimism, Darunia," Zelda said with a soft sigh. "As it is, we have underestimated Ganondorf in the past, and I do not want to be taken by surprise again." She turned to Toru. "General, double the watch on our perimeter. I want word immediately if the sentries see anything. I will send word to the other camps. If Ganondorf's army begins their march, sound the horns."

"As you command, your Majesty," Toru said, bowing and then slipping between Darunia's two guards. Several messengers quickly followed after him as Zelda sent them off to deliver their messages.

That left Link, the Sages, and their guards remaining inside the tent. Zelda glanced at them before speaking, "Each of you knows what is expected of us," she said, her voice suddenly grave. "When the path to Ganondorf's castle is clear, it will fall on us to help defeat Ganondorf."

"There is one thing, your Majesty," said Rauru. He sat on the other side of Impa, still wearing his elaborate gold and brown robes. "As we discovered when Ganondorf was attacked by one of his own inside the Gerudo Fortress, he cannot be killed by ordinary means."

"He can be killed by the Master Sword, right?" Link asked abruptly. "I mean..." Rauru couldn't be suggesting that Ganondorf couldn't be killed at _all_. "He can be...he has to be."

Link looked around at the other Sages, hoping that someone would affirm what he'd said.

Rauru gazed at him remorsefully, his mustache twitching. "We must be prepared for the worst, Link. That way, it cannot take us by surprise."

"That's _awfully_ pessimistic, don't you think?" Ruto asked sarcastically.

"I agree with the fish. This _is_ pessimistic," Darunia grumbled.

Ruto scowled but held her tongue.

"I would not call it pessimism," Rauru explained evenly.

"What are you proposing, Rauru?" Zelda questioned, holding her hand up to silence any further comment.

"We may need to create a seal and then bind him within the Sacred Realm," Rauru answered.

Nabooru frowned while unfolding her arms. "Hang on," she said slowly. "Didn't the Sheikah try something similar? As I recall, that didn't end well." She stared at Impa and clarified with,"Meaning no offense, Lady Impa."

"None taken," Impa replied.

"This idea, I do _not_ like it," Darunia growled, looking deeply troubled.

Link gazed between the Sages, not sure he believed what he was hearing. What were they actually _saying_? Ganondorf could not be _killed_? Suddenly, he felt very ill.

Saria grabbed his arm, looking at him as if to say it would be all right. He felt the tension from his muscles ease a little.

"If we cannot remove the Triforce of Power from his possession...we may have no choice," Rauru said.

"As the Seventh Sage, the decision is mine," Zelda said, her voice firm but calm. "If all goes according to plan, then we will not need to worry about creating this seal."

 _If all goes according to plan._ Link found those words far from comforting. It was an effort not to shiver.

Rauru cleared his throat. "Some scholars believe that the one who possesses the Triforce of Power is essentially immortal."

"Why can't Link's Triforce piece do that?" Navi asked dryly. "I mean, it would have made things so much easier."

"Navi!" Link was not in the least bit amused.

"Being immortal doesn't mean you _cannot_ be killed," Saria said, ignoring Navi who was too busy trading glares with Link to notice. "The Kokiri are immortal after all, but..." She trailed off, her confidence slipping as she recalled something rather morbid.

 _She means Mido and the others who didn't make it._ Link realized. The Great Fairy Moriko was deemed immortal as well, but she too had died.

Zelda met Saria's eyes, her expression sorrowful. "I know, Saria," she said gently.

"That is true," Rauru agreed solemnly. "However, it is possible the Triforce of Power can resurrect Ganondorf. It has already done so once before."

"So, we just need to get the Triforce of Power off of him?" Link asked hopefully.

"That, I fear, may be far easier said than done," Rauru told him. "Most scholars do not believe its possible unless the piece leaves on its own accord to seek out a new host."

"Tell me at least that it's _possible_ , Rauru," Zelda asked.

"There is no record of that ever happening," Rauru said. "But, nor has there been recordings of the Triforce splitting, at least...not any that I'm aware of. It may be possible that combining both the Courage and Wisdom shards may cause the shard of Power to leave him briefly so it can reunite with its counterparts. This would allow whoever touches it to make their wish, but that is only conjecture."

"I will need something a little more concrete than that, Rauru," Zelda said firmly. "Are you certain the seal will work if we use it?"

"It is our best option. There is, however, one small flaw..."

Whatever reassurance Link gained was quickly lost by Rauru's latter admission.

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Nabooru asked. She looked as displeased as Link felt.

"Without the Sages to safeguard it, the seal will weaken with time," Rauru explained.

"Some plan," Ruto murmured. "Are you sure you aren't loosing your mind, Rauru? This would be a most inopportune time to go senile."

"I'm not there yet," Rauru said, annoyed. "I'm afraid that I am quite certain of what I said."

"What?" Nabooru exclaimed, her expression growing darker. "You're saying we're just buying ourselves _time_?" Nabooru's tone turned to outrage, and she practically shouted, "That's it? After everything we have done and been through! This is your idea of a _plan_! To create a seal that eventually will fail and undo everything? If that's the best we can do, why don't we just give Ganondorf Hyrule now? Better yet, all Ten Kingdoms as-"

"Nabooru, that's _enough_!" Zelda said, staring down her counterpart, her eyes like cold fire. Several guards peered into the tent to see if everything was alright.

Nabooru must have realized she was shouting because she glanced awkwardly at everyone else. "Sorry," she said quickly.

"Is there any way to get through to him?" Saria asked. "Make him give up the Triforce of Power willingly so we can use it? Or see the wrong in what he has done, or maybe save him from the demon entirely."

Saria always tried seeing the good in everyone, even those who Link once regarded as his nemeses. Nobody was beyond redemption to Saria, and he admired that about her.

Nabooru looked at her, her expression suddenly unreadable.

"That is a very noble sentiment, Saria, but what you suggest is impossible," Impa said, her voice gentle and almost motherly. "It may be possible that we can use the Triforce. It is my hope that we can, but getting the Triforce of Power from the demon now residing in Ganondorf will be difficult."

"So the seal remains our best option?" Link asked, his heart sinking. Hadn't Impa said that they could use the Triforce? Or had she reached a different conclusion after talking to Rauru?

"I'm afraid so," Impa said.

Nabooru opened her mouth to speak but stopped abruptly under Zelda's icy stare.

"It is a plan implemented only as a last resort. It may be that the demon can be slain by the Master Sword, and we can use the Triforce," Impa continued. "If so, then there is no need for concern. Nabooru is right. While we can create a seal to imprison Ganondorf, it would only last as long as there are seven Sages to maintain the seal."

"A splendid plan," Nabooru said dryly. "I'm sure our descendants will agree when Ganon decides to _butcher_ them."

"Nabooru," Zelda warned. "You have made your point _already_. Do you honestly think that I have not considered the consequences of what we do? Do you think that I do not know what is at stake?" For a moment there was a fire in Zelda's voice and everyone stared. Link was startled to see this side of her and realized he was gaping with his mouth ajar. He quickly shut it. Zelda didn't seem to notice, her eyes still fixed steadily on Nabooru. "I know what's at stake, Nabooru," she said more gently. "And I am well aware of the difficulties your people face. Do not think that I do not care, because I do, and I will do everything I can to set right the wrongs that have been done to your people and mine."

"I..." Nabooru looked abashed for a moment. "Thank you, Zelda."

The briefest pause followed Zelda's near outburst.

"As I was saying," Rauru began when Zelda gestured for him to continue. "The responsibilities and role of each Sage can be given to another should the need arise. So long as that happens, the seal cannot be broken."

"You are certain?" Zelda asked. "If you're wrong, Rauru, our descendants may curse us for generations to come."

"It _will_ work," Rauru answered confidently. His mustache twitched again as he met Zelda's eyes. "You have my word."

"Then, we all agree on this plan?" Zelda looked to each of the Sages, and they each voiced their consent.

Nabooru was last to speak. She drew a deep breath, her expression troubled. "I trust you, Zelda," she said. "If you believe this will work, then I support you. But, if this doesn't work, if something goes wrong..." She trailed off, then added, "There's been enough bloodshed as it is, and I do not want more spilled because we failed to do our duty."

"None of us want that," Zelda said.

Her stony countenance seemed to crack, and Link was sure she sounded genuinely sympathetic

"Let us hope that my suspicions are unfounded," said Rauru. "If they are not, and Ganondorf is slain, then it will not be necessary to create this seal."

"What about you, Link?" Zelda asked. "Do you agree?"

The question startled Link. He was almost certain they'd forgotten he was there and wasn't prepared to find himself at the center of their attention.

"I..." he stammered. Did he agree?

"You are much a part of this as we are," said Zelda.

He almost flinched at the intensity with which she stared at him.

"How do you feel about this plan?" Zelda asked again.

In truth, he agreed with Nabooru, but if Zelda couldn't see an alternative and the Sages could not conjure one between them...

"What about going _back_ in time?" Navi suddenly asked. "If I recall, the Ocarina of Time can do that...can't it?"

All eyes rested on her, and Link's thoughts turned towards the instrument in his pocket.

"It can," said Rauru. "In a manner of speaking."

"What do you mean by _that_?" Link asked, finally unsticking his tongue.

Rauru cleared his throat. "According to the records kept within the Temple of Light, the Ocarina will cause the fabric of reality to split in two."

A lot of blank and confused stares followed these words.

Rauru seemed to realize this and added, "Essentially, time splits like a new branch growing upon a tree. Should we use the ocarina now, this realm would continue to exist with the curse running rampant and unchecked. However, we would be sent into another version of Hyrule, only earlier in time-"

Rauru still received a lot of blank and confused looks. Only Zelda remained impassive while Impa tilted her head, but gave no indication she was as lost as everyone else.

Rauru noticed, frowning. The silence became unbearably awkward.

"Did you understand a _word_ of that?" Saria whispered to Link.

"No," Link whispered back.

"What I believe Rauru is trying to say," Zelda began. "Is that unless we were to deal with Ganondorf first, that idea won't work. Am I correct?"

"That is correct, your Majesty," said Rauru.

"Then all that remains is getting to the tower," she said, "If everything goes according to plan, we will not join the battle until the final attack on Ganondorf's Tower."

"A pity," Darunia growled, sounding diss appointed.

"What happens then?" Link asked.

"We find Ganondorf," Zelda declared simply. "The Gerudo know the layout of the tower, so they will have to assist us. Once there, it will fall on Link to incapacitate him."

" _Only_ Link?" Darunia asked, sounding disappointed. "I wanted a piece of the coward!"

"You and me both, Darunia," Nabooru said.

Zelda sighed. "Darunia, we need you alive. I will not have you, nor any of you-" Link could have sworn she was staring right at him as she said this- "Getting yourself killed in a _reckless_ manner."

"You are no fun at all," Darunia complained, though there was a hint of mirth in his voice. "I understand, of course."

"I'm glad," Zelda said. "Is there anything else, Rauru?"

"That is all, your majesty," said Rauru.

"I should return to my people," Darunia said once it was clear the meeting was adjourned. "Undoubtedly, the other Elders will want to discuss our plans." He didn't sound particularly happy with that prospect. "You will need us to protect you, so I propose that several of us take turns to guard your tent."

Zelda nodded in agreement. "Alright."

"I should return to my people as well," Ruto said. "I will not take long. I will take watch as well."

"I'll take first watch," Nabooru offered.

Both the Gorons and Zora had their own areas inside the Hylian war camp. The Zora were close to the river, whereas the Gorons were on the opposite side.

"Very well," Zelda replied.

Darunia and Ruto left with their small entourage. Darunia acted particularly careful to not knock anyone or any furnishings, over. Ruto flashed Link a smile and a wink, making him become red with embarrassment.

"Well, it's nice to see you two are getting on now," said Saria quietly, smiling when he blushed with embarrassment.

"The rest of you can return to the village, but I will need you here before dawn," Zelda said.

Nabooru left, intending to accompany her guards back to her people's camp. That left Rauru, Impa, and Saria to return to Kakariko where they would spend a few hours resting in Impa's home.

As they began to leave, Zelda insisted she needed to stay and read some reports that had been sent to her.

Impa wouldn't hear it. "Get some sleep, Zelda," she gently said. "You will need it."

"I am fine, Impa," said Zelda. She rubbed her left hand over her temple as she picked up a parchment in her other hand.

"Zelda, you're about to fall asleep," Impa said.

"I _am_ not," Zelda said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I see. Must I make my request an order, your Majesty?" Impa asked with a hint of mirth.

"Impa!" Zelda said indignantly. "You _can't_ do that."

"Really?" Impa questioned. "When it comes to your health, I think I outrank you."

"Must you do this, Impa?" Zelda exclaimed. She sounded annoyed, but it was more half-hearted compared to when Link had irritated her. "I am _not_ a child anymore."

"No, that you are not," Impa replied. "Very well. If I cannot convince you to sleep, then I may have to order someone to slip some sleeping draught in your tea."

Zelda raised an eyebrow, looking rather unamused. "I'll just have to go without tea for a while. Nothing I haven't done before."

"Perhaps I should drag you instead?" Impa asked. It was one of the few times Link had seen her smile. "I hardly think it would be fitting for the Queen of Hyrule to be seen dragged through the camp like a scolded child."

Saria giggled. She quickly clasped a hand to her mouth, realizing what she'd done.

"Maybe we should go," Navi whispered to Link.

Fora appeared to be thinking the same thing as she was tugging at on the collar of Saria's coat.

Zelda and Impa exchanged glances before Zelda finally put the parchment down with a sigh.

"Fine, but only for a couple of hours," she said.

"Make that four."

 _"Impa_ -"

"Would you like to make that _longer_?" Impa _did_ sound like she was scolding her now.

"You're impossible," Zelda replied. Link was sure she was almost smiling before she said, "Very well, _just_ four hours."

"I am glad to hear it," Impa said, a faint smile tugging the corners of her lips. She straightened the blindfold, holding a staff for support with her other hand.

An attendant peered around the tent flap and realizing they were finished, rushed in to help Impa.

As they left, rain pounded on the tent canvas with a hollow drumming sound. Once they were outside, Zelda's guards quickly fell in line behind her with, several shouting. "Make way for the queen's guard."

"I thought _we_ were the queen's guard," Navi muttered to Link. He managed a weak smile at that. At least she was still trying to keep their spirits up.

They came to a fork in the makeshift street leading to the different camp battalions. Zelda headed for her own tent with a small entourage of guardsmen. Link remained with Impa, Saria, and Rauru, but he couldn't help but glance worriedly over his shoulder as they made their way to Kakariko.

"What is it?" Navi asked, noticing his concern.

"I'm not sure," Link said. He had a feeling that his place was by Zelda's side, not in Kakariko. Something didn't feel right about the night, as though there was a foul smell in the air.

"Zelda is well protected," said Impa, sensing Link's thoughts. "I would not have left her if she wasn't. She has a guard of Hylian Knights to protect her, and I would trust them with my life."

They kept walking in silence until Link noticed that Saria hadn't spoken since leaving the clamp. She seemed suddenly crestfallen, preferring to stare at the ground as she splashed through puddles. Fora noticed too, huddling close to Saria as though doing so could ward off the rain.

"Saria," Link said, falling into step beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to visit the forest, but I know now is not the time," Saria said. "I asked Zelda, but she wouldn't allow it."

"We could always sneak there," Link said jokingly. He knew it was dangerous. If the Sages were spread too far apart, Zelda would not be able to rally them quickly if the need arose.

Saria eyed him, knowing he wasn't serious. She might have laughed or teased him once, but she didn't now. "You know we can't do that."

"Maybe not, but we'll be back there soon enough," Link told her, silently promising to himself that he would make that happen.

~ 0 ~

As they arrived in Kakariko, Link decided he wanted to check on Epona, but thought he could sense Impa's amusement while leaving for the stables. She knew it wasn't just the welfare of his steed that was on Link's mind.

Promising to return soon, he left them and walked over towards the stable. Needlessly, he checked that Epona had sufficient food and that her water trough was full. Epona whickered and greeted him with a nudge. She seemed to sense his apprehension and quickly quietened.

Giving Epona a few carrots, which she stared at for several moments before giving him an indignant look.

"What? You used to like them," he said, deciding to let the horse be left Epona and rounded the steps of the inn, almost running into Ingo as he came out the front door.

"S'pose you're here to see Malon," he said gruffly. "She's inside, with Talon."

"Talon?" Link exclaimed, shocked. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Visiting his daughter, I suspect," said Ingo as though this was extremely obvious. Link made for the door, turning the handle before Ingo called him.

"Hey, I'm _still_ talking to you," he said gruffly. He looked like he was attempting to swallow something rather painful. "I just wanted to say, thank you for rescuing her. I didn't mean it when I said I'd hurt her-"

Link had almost forgotten the day he'd stolen Epona from the ranch.

"I was glad to be rid of the beast. Unruly thing she is. Kept trying to kick me and damned near knocked out the smithy trying to shoe her. I'm surprised you didn't have to tie yourself in the saddle."

Link frowned. Had Ingo just _thanked_ him for something?

"I think the innkeeper's done something to him," Navi whispered so Ingo couldn't overhear.

Link had to keep himself from smiling. "You're welcome."

"I made a promise to Malon's mother that I'd look after her. She was a good woman, despite being part Gerudo and all. She deserved better than what she got, mixing with the wrong crowd and all."

Ingo trudged off into the night, leaving a gobsmacked Link staring after him. He wasn't sure who Ingo was talking about when he said ' the wrong crowd.' Did he mean Talon or someone else?

"What do you suppose he's been drinking?" Navi asked.

"I don't know," Link said, shaking his head. "But honestly, he can keep drinking it."

Navi chuckled, and they headed inside, lured by the sound of merriment. The noise rose to a swell as Link opened the door and walked into the warm common room. Unlike the last time he'd been here, it was filled with people.

A small troupe of musicians stood upon the dais, and space had been cleared in the room's center where some patrons were dancing. Dishes lined the benches, but only a few people were picking at their food. A handful of serving maids hurried to and from the tables. The rest were busy listening to music or watching the dancing if they weren't joining in themselves. Master Evert, who Link never particularly liked, seemed in unusually high spirits. He was smiling and appeared unbothered by the fact that most of his staff weren't working. Or maybe he'd just given up trying to get them back to their chores.

Delicious dinner smells of gravy, peppers, and meat made Link's stomach rumble. More than one person glanced in his direction, some pointed and appeared uncertain whether or not they wanted to approach him. His unshaven and scar-ridden appearance was probably not doing favors. He doubted the eyepatch was helping matters either.

Link wasn't left to dwell on these thoughts for long, and the inn's infectious mood managed to lift his spirits even before he spotted what he was looking for.

Talon and Malon were seated at a table near the fireplace. Malon waved, smiling. He was glad to see that she looked happy again, no doubt overjoyed to see her father after so long.

That thought made Link hesitate before moving forward. He wondered if it would be appropriate to interrupt Malon and Talon so soon after they were finally reunited.

How had Talon _even_ gotten here?

Zelda said the army attracted a lot of people, many providing services essential to the army's survival. Deciding it was best not to disturb them, Link waved back and then slipped behind the crowd forming in the middle of the common room. He didn't get far; Malon had gotten up and was hurrying towards him, grinning broadly. She looked far more like the young girl he remembered from years ago as she grabbed him by the hand.

"Link, you're back!" she said, sounding far more lively than the last time he'd seen her. "My father returned this afternoon. Come on. I'm sure he'll be eager to see you."

She almost dragged him back to where she'd been sitting. Talon got up when he saw Link, a broad grin brightening his otherwise tired face.

"Link, my boy!" he said jovially. "By the Goddesses, it's good to see you lad!"

Malon let go of Link and Talon give him a hearty, good-natured slap on the back. "Can't keep you out of trouble for a minute, eh?" Talon said; his cheer was infectious. "What in the blazes did you do to yourself this time?"

Link realized Talon was staring at his eye and, for a moment, something seemed to puncture that bubble of happiness inside him. "It was a sparring accident," Link lied.

"Ouch," Talon said. "Here, let me get you a drink."

"No, no, it's fine," Link said hurriedly. He had no desire to get drunk again. At least not after last time.

The horror must have shown on his face because Navi snorted with laughter.

"Goron Fire Ale spoil your appetite?" Talon asked. Link was mortified that Talon remembered, but he just chuckled. "Not to worry, I'm sure we can find something. Mulled cider perhaps?"

"Milk's fine," Link found himself saying.

That stopped Talon short, he looked surprised. " _Milk_? he asked incredulously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Link said quickly, taking a seat.

Malon appeared close to laughing.

"Well, I'm not saying the stuff's bad...I made a livin' out of it after all, but uhh..." he stared at Link's one eye and saw the youth wasn't about to budge. "Well, in that case...each man to their own."

Talon quickly caught the attention of a passing maid who took Link's order. She walked off, looking bewildered.

"I have to get something. I'll be right back," Malon announced. She hurriedly got up and vanished into the crowd of patrons. She was only gone a few minutes, and when she came back, one hand was held behind her.

"Here, I brought you something," she said. "I asked one of the carpenters in the village to make it. But, it's only small." She held out her hand, revealing an intricately carved horse figure. "It's not much-" Malon began.

"It's beautiful," Link breathed as he took hold of the horse, still warm from Malon's touch. Even the best woodcarver amongst the Kokiri would have been impressed by the details in the small piece. He could see the horse's eyes, the hooves, and even the lines in its mane and tail. There was a tiny name carved into the saddle.

_Epona._

"Thank you," Link said, turning the miniature horse over in his hands. "It's amazing."

Malon blushed. "You know," she said, eyeing him questioningly. "You never told me what you did to Epona's tail?"

"What do you mean?" Link asked innocently.

"You cropped it. A horse's tail isn't supposed to be an inch or two long," she said.

"It was an accident," Link insisted, thinking it wise not to mention he'd nearly gotten himself and Epona incinerated by a beamos. "Besides, I thought it looked good."

"It looks ridiculous," Malon said incredulously. "What possessed you to think it was a good idea?"

He shrugged.

At that moment, Link's milk arrived. He busied himself with downing it as fast as possible, not giving Malon any chance to speak.

Their food arrived next: a simple dish of chicken, potato, and other fresh vegetables. Link fished a rupee out of his pocket, but Talon refused to let him pay. Further conversation was soon forgotten as everybody turned their attention towards the musicians.

As one song ended Link applauded with the rest of the audience.

"You know," Malon said, her eyes lingering on a minstrel who'd been playing earlier. "I always thought of becoming a minstrel... Imagine the places you'd see."

"Wouldn't you miss Lon Lon?" Link asked.

"A little," Malon admitted. "But after everything that's happened, I don't think things will just go back the way they were."

"No," Link agreed, a dull pain in his stomach. "Probably not."

"I'd have plenty of stories to tell. Everybody would be itching to tell the story of the Hero of Time."

Link went a shade of scarlet. He was glad it was noisy, and that their neighbors at the next table were busy sharing a joke with each other.

"I'm sure," he mumbled, before adding more loudly. "I just hope you plan on giving me a more heroic title than fairy boy."

Malon snorted. "I could probably come up with a nice song or two with that name-"

"Don't," Link said more loudly. If the Gorons ever figured out that particular nickname... he cringed at the thought.

"Alright then. I'll just have to think of something even less heroic than that..." she flashed him a mischievous grin and then furrowed her brow in mock concentration. "Hmm... what to call you..."

"I'll pay you not to do that."

"Ohh... I like the sound of that..." Malon's smile broadened. "How about..." she paused, knitting her brow in concentration. "A hundred rupees?"

 _How did this conversation ever go in this direction?_ Link thought, groaning inwardly. He saw Navi snickering silently and felt a flicker of betrayal.

"Deal," Link answered, deciding to play along with the jest.

Malon laughed; it was a beautiful sound. "You thought I was being serious, didn't you?" she asked.

For the briefest moment, surrounded by the joyous sounds of music and laughter, Link forgot the troubles that lay beyond the inn's door. He felt an odd sort of peace that seemed completely foreign. It was like a brief pause in the middle of a storm. A brief interlude in which all seems calm again, right before the howling winds return.

"You alright?" Malon asked, suddenly frowning. "You looked a little distracted for a moment."

"I... I'm fine," Link said, shaking himself out of his stupor. "Just tired that's all."

He thought he better leave before Impa sent someone to fetch him. The night was starting to wear on, and he still felt bone tired. Even as he considered this idea, Talon, who'd briefly gone to converse with another patron, returned and announced that he was going to get some sleep. With that, he left, leaving Link and Malon to enjoy each other's company.

The musicians began to play a lively song, their drums beating to the tune of a dulcimer. More instruments quickly joined in.

"Will you dance with me, Link?"

The question caught him off guard, slapping him out of his sleepy stupor with the force of a hammer. "Uhh..." he managed. "I'm...I can't dance."

"I can teach you," Malon said, her face eager. "Come on!"

"No, really, I can't dance," Link insisted, stumbling over the words. "Right, Navi?"

Navi was staring at him mischievously. Was it just him, or was she smirking?

 _Thanks, Navi_ , he thought.

He definitely wasn't getting out of this one.

~ 0 ~

Zelda hadn't slept. She was tired, but she couldn't stop her mind from racing. The usual calm state she slipped into when meditating had eluded her. She sat cross-legged on the bed, trying to shut out the pounding of the rain against the tent's surface.

She scolded herself for wanting to remain in the camp, believing it was where she belonged as Hyrule's Queen. She was safe here. There were over a dozen sorcerers in the Hylian war camp who saw to the wards that protected the settlement. The Sages had added their own wards too and Darunia was on watch somewhere close by.

The tent flap opened, and one of her attendants entered bearing a silver tray with a pot of tea covered with a cloth to keep the rain off.

"Thank you," Zelda said, smiling pleasantly as the woman placed it on the table and removed the cloth.

The attendant, a dark-haired Hylian woman, offered a deep curtsy and then hastened away. As she reached the tent flap, someone else approached the tent. Zelda was surprised to see Toru's tall figure standing at the tent's entrance. He was fully clad in steel plate armor which gleamed in the faint light of a nearby torch's enchanted flame.

Zelda felt a chill running down the small of her back. If he was here himself, rather than sending a runner with a message, something must be wrong. Zelda hurriedly pushed herself off the bed, standing up as the man entered.

He pushed past Zelda's attendant, nearly knocking her over. The woman stared at him for a moment, flabbergasted. Toru, who was known to most within the Hylian camp, was not normally so rude.

"Lord General, is something wrong?" Zelda asked, taken aback by his lack of courtesy.

Toru looked at her, water dripping from his cloak and helm. There was no warmth in his eyes.

What Zelda saw, or rather felt, was impossible. Lingering at the corners of her senses, which were numb with fatigue, she detected shadow magic. It was coming right from the Lord General. She stepped back, crashing into the bed behind her and nearly falling onto it.

 _Assassin._ Zelda's shock and anger turned to icy fear. She'd been prepared for this eventuality. Often at night, she'd feared this moment, sometimes to the point she hadn't' been able to sleep. It was the reason she always slept with a knife under her pillow.

It wasn't Toru at all. It was a phantom.

 _Impossible_. Zelda thought. Surely he would have been seen.

"Guards, to me!" she screamed.

"Don't bother, princess," the doppelganger said, mouth twisted in a smirk. "I've placed my own ward around your tent. They won't hear you."

Zelda reacted instantaneously, casting her fear aside. One hand slipping under a pillow, she snatched the hilt of a knife. The phantom stepped forward, its hand outstretched towards her. The gem within the dagger's hilt shone with light as Zelda drew on the power stored within it. Zelda thrust her hand upward, slashing the blade across the phantom's gauntlet. Smoke rose from the gauntlet where the weapon had struck and the phantom hissed with pain.

Zelda tried stepping to one side, feeling far less nimble than she was as Sheik. The specter backhanded her with his free hand, slicing open her cheek, and sending her crashing onto the fur-skin rug.

She leaped up, ignoring the blood that now trickled down her face. She ducked beneath a blow aimed at her head and slammed her dagger into the phantom's chest.

Smoke rose from the cut across its breastplate, but the demon didn't seem to be fazed by its injury.

 _Surely_ , Zelda thought as the phantom's eyes burned with anger, _someone else must have sensed the wards it cast._

The demon struck out at her again, drawing its own blade. Zelda tried to step around it, aiming for the tent flap. She glimpsed a flash of metal but was unable to dodge the gauntlet that smashed into her face. She cried out, pain exploding through her skull, her vision going dark for a moment. She hit the ground, rolling over and gasping in pain. Her dagger fell from her grasp, its hilt still glowing.

"I would kill you now, but my master insists I am to take you alive," the demon said coldly. "I admit, you've put up more of a fight than I expected."

 _No._ She thought. She'd come too far and wouldn't let some doppelganger assassin undo everything she had worked so hard to achieve. She wouldn't let it all be for nothing.

Drawing on the power of her Triforce, Zelda managed to dull the pain. Her cheek blazed as though it were on fire, but she was certain nothing was broken. Still dazed, she rolled onto her back as the phantom advanced towards her. The world lurched, the pain in her head so intense she was almost sick.

 _No_. She thought. _No. It can't end like this._

Zelda was too dazed to stand. The blow from the phantom's fist had nearly knocked her senseless. Zelda tried using telepathy again, intending to summon the guards, the Sages, Link, and anybody else who could help her.

 _Zelda, what's happening?_ Rauru's voice was frantic. His voice was only faint, and try as she did to reach him again, Zelda couldn't.

 _I'm coming!_ Darunia's voice boomed. He'd been guarding her tent, and Zelda felt a flicker of relief.

"Fools!" she heard Darunia's rumbling cry. "The queen is attacked!"

"What?"

"Get in there or get out of my way!"

Zelda heard the hum of steel being unsheathed. The phantom took one look at the tent flap and then retrieved something from its cloak. A white stone. A portal stone.

It began to glow and Zelda's fear turned to pure terror.

 _No,_ Zelda thought, screaming inwardly.

The phantom grabbed her, apparently assuming she was too badly injured to be a threat. With the last of her strength, Zelda snatched her fallen blade, twisted around and plunged the dagger straight into the demon's neck. To any ordinary assassin, this would have been fatal. The magic infused in the weapon should have been enough to kill the phantom.

The demon cursed, and Zelda heard a faint hiss as smoke rose from its neck. Tiny lines of light weaved their way outward from the point of the blade, spreading across the specter's neck. The phantom snarled and ripped the dagger free, tossing it to one side. For the briefest instant, the demon's eyes met hers, then it turned to the tent flap. Several guards stood there, swords drawn, their eyes wide, both appearing horrified at the sight of what they thought was General Toru attacking the queen.

Darunia shoved one man aside, holding his hammer in both hands. Two other people charged in front of him, sorcerors judging by their staffs, and they were fortunate that Darunia had enough sense not to walk right over the top of them.

_It's too late._

The stone turned red in the phantom's hand. A ring of light surrounded her and the world suddenly went white. The last thing she heard was a bellowing roar, the two mages jumped out of Darunia's way as he charged, and then...

Zelda found herself lying on a cold stone floor.

_Where am I?_

She was too dazed and shocked to discern much of her surroundings. Somewhere beyond her vision, someone was coming, and she could hear the thud of boots against the stone floor. She forced herself to look up.

Her blood froze.

Clad in black armor and a black cloak flowing behind him with its intricate red embroidery, was Ganondorf. He surveyed her critically, a glint of triumph in his amber eyes before he noticed she was injured.

He scowled and turned his attention to Zelda's captor. "Idiot!" he snapped, his voice cold and venomous. "Does the phrase _unharmed_ mean anything to you?"

Beside her, the phantom was kneeling. To Zelda's dismay, Ganondorf uttered a few words and the wounds she'd caused closed.

"My dear Zelda," Ganondorf said with mock pleasantry, turning away from the phantom. "I must say, I am most _impressed_ you have evaded me for so long. Such tenacity." An unpleasant, twisted smile crossed his features. "Well, now that you are here... Welcome to my tower."


	55. The Queen's Banner

** Chapter 54 **   
** The Queen's Banner **

Malon moved gracefully amidst the other dancers as the music played on. She spun, moving in time to the music, smiling as she exited her spin, Link's hand clasped in her own.

She was beautiful, Link thought. Beautiful and fluent. He wasn't doing half as well as he almost stumbled. It didn't help that he was so tired.

"C'mon," Malon said, sounding breathless. "Try to look like you're having fun."

She instructed him as they both moved together to the beating drum. The mood was infectious, and Link couldn't help but smile.

"There," said Malon. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Before Link could say anything, there was a burning sensation on his hand. Then there was a sudden sharp pain, and Link gasped, clutching his left hand. It was like someone had just sliced a knife through it.

He looked down, noticing that the Triforce mark was glowing faintly. Then, he felt another consciousness touch his own, and he recognized it instantly.

Zelda. The sensation was just like in the Shadow Temple when she healed him. He could sense Zelda's emotions and fear surged through him as though it were his own. Panic. Desperation.

An image flashed in his mind. A man clad in armor and bearing the red knots of an officer on his shoulders was standing over Zelda as her voice seemed to cry out in Link's mind.

_Help me!_

Then it was gone. The image vanished. Link struck something. He came back to his senses with a jolt, realizing he'd knocked over someone else amidst the throng of dancers.

Link?" came Malon's incredulous cry. "What's wrong? What are you doing?"

Unable to shake off the disorientation from the brief vision, Link stumbled over the person he'd knocked over, landing in an ungraceful heap.

"Bloody lout," one man snapped. Link apologized, picking himself up. Before he could offer the other patron a hand, they'd already brushed themselves off and gotten away from him.

"Are you all right?" Malon asked, hurrying to his side, her face etched with concern. The fear must have shown on his face, because she added, "Is something wrong?"

Link shook his head. "No- I..." he looked at her, unsure how to explain himself. He doubted it would be wise to explain in the middle of a crowded common room; most of the inn's patrons would probably dismiss the claims of someone seeing visions as madness, but Link didn't want to risk drawing too much attention to himself. "I have to go... I just remembered something I left in the stables."

It was a feeble lie. Pain still seared through Link's hand. He stumbled to the door, so frantic with fear that he didn't realize Malon was alone. She stared at him, her face a mix of bewilderment and hurt.

As Link pushed his way through the door, careful not to knock anyone else over, Navi flew to his side. "What's wrong?"

"Something's happened," he whispered. "Zelda's in trouble. We have to find Impa."

Navi nodded. She looked startled but not nearly as surprised as Link had expected. She seemed to accept what he said without needing an explanation, and he was grateful for that.

"What happened?" Navi asked.

Link reached the front door, stepping out into the cool night air. Navi zipped beside him, waiting for a reply.

"I'll explain later. Find Impa, tell her and the others," Link said. " Use the chimney to get inside if you have to." It was spring, so he doubted Impa would have lit a fire in the hearth.

Link closed the inn door, the night swallowing the sounds of jolly merriment inside. It was almost as if the people inside had forgotten there was a war going on, or maybe that was the entire point. They wanted to forget.

He started down the steps, Navi flying off towards Impa's house. He'd only just reached the street when the inn door opened, and the merriment inside swelled. It sounded odd and discordant amidst the fear rising in his mind. He knew it was Malon. He half hoped she would go back inside, but she didn't.

"Link?" Malon called uncertainly. "Link, what's wrong? Are you not well?"

Link stopped, drawing a deep breath. He couldn't delay. Every minute they wasted was another lost in which to find Zelda and help her. Reluctantly, he turned as Malon caught up to him. "Why did you just leave like that?"

"I'm sorry, Malon," he said and meant it. "I... I don't know how to explain it, but something's wrong. Someone I know is in trouble."

"How do you know they're in trouble?" Malon asked. "Is it that thing you carry?"

Her eyes moved to his left hand.

"Yes, it is," Link answered. "It tells me whenever one of the people who have the other pieces are in danger."

Malon looked at him, some of the hurt fading from her eyes. "You could have told me," she said, almost scolding him. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," Link said, more harshly than he intended. If Zelda was in trouble, it no doubt meant Ganondorf was involved.

 _Damn it,_ he thought. _I should have stayed with her._

He turned to Malon. He didn't want her in any more danger than they already were. "Just go inside. I'll come back as soon as I can."

Malon didn't move as she said resolutely, "Let me help you."

"Malon, you can't help me," Link told her.

There were tears in Malon's eyes as she stepped up to him. "You're brave, fairy boy. I'll never doubt that, but you're also stubbornly stupid."

Something moved in the darkness. Then Link heard something, the soft sound of boots crunching on dirt. Link turned. A sword glinted in the light streaming out the inn's windows. Instinctively, Link leaped back.

He grabbed Malon and threw them both out of the way as the black-clad assailant plunged the sword towards him. The sword struck the earth. The man cursed, and with a snarl, he ripped his blade free from the dirt.

"Malon, go!" Link shouted as she got to her feet. "Run!"

She ran, just as another two people, also clad in black came into view. Link cursed himself for an idiot. He should have seen this coming and kept a dagger on himself. The first man swung, his blade slicing towards Link's cheek. Link ducked, the blade missing him by a hairsbreadth, and then he lashed out, kicking his attacker in the legs. The man stumbled, and Link jumped back to his feet. The Triforce mark on his hand burned and something blossomed deep within him. Without realizing it, Link was channeling the Triforce of Courage. It coursed through him, washing over him, pulsing through his body. With it came a sudden surge of energy and strength that made Link feel more alive than ever.

With a shout, he struck the man's sword hand, just as the other two attackers closed in from the side.

The first man dropped his blade as Link twisted his arm and threw him to the ground. Hearing the man on his right, he grabbed the sword of his fallen assailant and turned. He barely deflected a sword thrust at his heart.

The sound of shouts and clanking armor distracted Link's attacker for an instant. Seizing the chance, not sparing a moment of thought for what he was doing, Link plunged his sword straight through the man's gut. Blood spurted from the wound as Link wrenched his blade free. He watched the man slump to the ground, feeling sick.

 _Goddess, damn it,_ he cursed. _Why? Why were you trying to kill me?_

They must have been working for Ganondorf, but that didn't make sense. Ganondorf hated Hylians, why would they be working for him? Unless...

Two soldiers ran into the light, followed by two more men wearing the livery of the Queen's Banner.

One of Link's remaining assailants rolled to his feet before the soldiers reached him. Reaching beneath his cloak, the man pulled out a knife and charged straight at Link.

Link saw the attack out of the corner of his eye, almost in slow motion. He gasped, bringing his sword up to counter the blow.

_CRACK!_

The handle of a pitchfork crashed over the man's skull, and he fell in a heap. Link was so stunned, it took him a moment to realize that Malon was standing beside him. Her eyes wide as she realized what she'd just done.

The third attacker ran and three of the soldiers chased after him.

"I-is he dead?" Malon asked.

"I thought I told you to run," Link snapped, turning to her. He realized that she'd just spared him from getting stabbed, but he'd seen too many people die on his account. That Malon could have been one of them wasn't a thought he wouldn't consider. "What were you thinking?" he demanded.

"I couldn't just leave you," Malon said defensively.

"You could have been killed!"

"I know how to look after myself, Link," she retorted.

"That's not the point!" Link said, raising his voice.

"HEY!"

They both turned to see Navi had returned. She hovered between them, her arms stretched out as though that might keep them apart. Link didn't miss the scowl she shot in his direction.

"Link, it was Malon's choice to make," she said firmly. "Not yours."

Link relaxed, closing his eye for a second as he tried to relieve some of the tension in his muscles. He knew he should not have been so tense, doing that in a fight could get him killed. It nearly had.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, looking at Malon. He sighed, feeling ashamed at his sudden outburst.

Before Malon could reply, Impa had appeared behind the soldiers. Despite relying on Rauru and her staff to aid her, she moved swiftly. Saria carried a lantern, its soft light flickering off her anxious face. Her expression quickly turned to horror at the sight of the bodies. They were followed by yet more soldiers, and several horses, including Epona.

"Link?" Saria gasped. "What happened?"

Rauru strode forward to inspect the bodies, his brow furrowed. "Assassins?" he murmured.

"I should have seen this," Impa said. "I suspected Ganondorf might try to attack us and took appropriate precautions... Three men here and two more were watching my house. Unfortunately for them, I was not in the mood for unexpected visitors."

"Navi told you?" Link asked, briefly turning his gaze to the horses. Impa must have grabbed them in a hurry; several bleary-eyed grooms were still fixing the last of the saddle straps.

"Zelda managed to contact Rauru, but we haven't been able to reach her since. Darunia says something has happened but insists that it's best if we see for ourselves." Those words sent a sliver of ice creeping into the pit of Link's stomach. "The others should already be at her tent."

"Link?" Malon had been watching from the side, appearing confused. "What's happening?"

"You should head back inside," Link told her. "I have to go. I'll will be back soon."

"But-"

"Listen to him, child," Impa said gently. Malon looked affronted at being called a child. "Dark creatures walk this night. It isn't safe."

The intensity in Impa's voice made Malon pause. She looked at Link and then threw her arms around him in a tight hug. After a heartbeat, she stepped back, her eyes fixed on his. "You better come back, fairy boy. Don't keep me waiting so long this time."

"I won't," Link whispered. The words tasted bitter. He felt like he was lying to her, knowing that no matter what everyone told him, there was no guarantee he would be able to return. Malon left, turning back to the inn and disappearing beyond the threshold of the door.

"Quickly, we must ride," said Impa, taking the reins of her horse and mounting the white mare.

Link helped Saria into Epona's saddle. The mare didn't object to her sitting there and was unusually placid. Link threw himself into the saddle and turned to see that Rauru was likewise mounting his own horse.

Saria squeaked as Epona broke into a gallop. "Link, be gentle with the poor animal!"

"Sorry," Link said.

They didn't slow down as they charged out of Kakariko and down the hill.

~ 0 ~

The tent was a mess. Wood from a broken table lay splintered and shattered across the floor, pulverised by a blow from Goron's hammer. Blood stained the fur skin rug, which Saria took a disliking to the moment she saw it. The Sages, minus their leader, stood in a circle, grimly surveying the scene.

Link's felt numb. A part of him wanted to believe this was all a dream. A horrible, terrible dream. Darunia growled, clenching his fists. Ruto looked grim while Nabooru just scowled.

They had been too late. Zelda had been kidnapped out of the very middle of her camp. One of the guards who'd witnessed the kidnapping finished speaking to the Lord General.

"I know you said not to let anyone in, sir," the guard said, babbling. "But we thought it was you... We didn't even think-" his face was pale, and he looked ill. "Then this Goron-" he gestured at Darunia "-said something was wrong. We had no idea." Link felt pity for the man, he looked utterly terrified, as though certain he was going to be punished for what had happened.

"It wasn't your fault, son. You couldn't have known it wasn't me," Toru said grimly. "Go back to the barracks and get yourself cleaned up." He turned to the other guard who looked just as stunned as the first. "You too."

The guards left, looking relieved beyond words they weren't being marched away in chains.

"If you don't mind me asking, Lady Impa," Ruto began, looking thoughtful. "Surely, the mages you employed to her care would have expected a trap like this. Why were there no measures put in place to prevent someone warping her straight out of the camp."

"There were wards in place," Impa answered testily. "Whoever kidnapped Zelda was able to counter them. Few items can do that, and there are no effective countermeasures that we can use against them."

"What do we do now?" Saria asked quietly, sounding afraid. Link placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We fight," Impa said. "That is what she would want us to do. We have come so far, and I'll be damned before I let Ganondorf undo everything we have worked so hard to achieve."

There were cracks in the Sheikah's normally stoic countenance as her voice shook with barely contained anger.

"I am sure we all share your sentiment," Ruto said calmly. "If Ganondorf uses Zelda as a hostage, we could very well be risking her life by attacking."

"I am well aware of that, Ruto," Impa snapped, losing all trace of her Sheikan serenity. Ruto looked shocked, taking a step back from Impa. The Sheikah paused, exhaling as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Regardless of whether or not that is his intention," she said more quietly, "We know he means to retrieve the Triforce of Wisdom from her. He won't kill her unless he recovers it first."

"Isn't that impossible?" Link asked. "She'd never give it to him willingly."

"There are ways to _make_ someone willing, Link," Nabooru said grimly.

Saria gasped, face going pale. "You're not suggesting that he'd-"

"He would, I'm afraid," Nabooru said flatly. Link could tell she was thinking about something particularly unpleasant, and he had a good idea what it was. Ganondorf would torture Zelda until she gave him the Triforce of Wisdom.

"Saria doesn't need to know about that," Link told her, surprised at how firm he sounded.

"It's alright, Link," said Saria. "It's nothing I don't know about."

Those words pained him. What horrors had she and the other Kokiri witnessed in the Gerudo camp?

"Then we do not have much time," Rauru said. "It will be difficult enough to stop the word of Zelda's capture from causing panic."

"Agreed," said Impa. "We will need to keep this as quiet as possible."

"The witnesses are sworn to secrecy," Toru said. "I already made sure they knew not to tell anyone."

"Thank you," Impa said, nodding towards the general. "I trust your word, but there will be talk eventually. We will need to act before that happens."

"You have a plan then?" Ruto asked.

"We use portal stones to get into the tower," Impa said. "I can give each of you one, and when the time comes you can warp to the tower."

"Doesn't that require someone to be in the tower?" Nabooru asked.

"It does," said Impa. "That will mean someone has to get it inside, preferably close to Ganondorf. If we arrive too early, his remaining forces may direct their attention on us."

"This is a dangerous plan, but I see no alternative," Rauru said. "We cannot allow Ganondorf to retrieve the Triforce of Wisdom. If he does, we may lose everything. "

Link swallowed, not liking those words at all. _Zelda is strong,_ Link thought. _She won't give it to him._

"Who is going to take the object into the tower then?" Ruto asked.

"The Mithiran's have birds, these griffin things," Darunia suggested. "They could fly it in."

"Flying is too risky," Impa said. "The tower is well defended against aerial assaults and there are beamos on the walls, as well as archers and mages. One of us has to go in."

"I'll do it. If I warp to the Temple of Time, I can try and sneak in," Link said.

"No," Impa said firmly. "We will have to get you in on foot. Rauru will have to tell the other Sages when it's time to warp to the tower." She turned to Toru next. "Lord General, can I entrust you with Link's care?"

"My lady?" Toru sounded uncertain.

"You must clear a path around the tower and help him get inside," Impa said. "Make sure that he remains at the rear of your army."

"Of course," Toru said. He looked at Link, his face impassive, the uncertainty gone.

"Good, I will send Link to you in the morning," Impa said.

"So, what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Link asked. He didn't want to wait. What if they were too late?

"We wait," said Impa.

"But-"

"We wait, Link!" Impa said crisply. Her voice was icy, and Link knew this would be a very bad time to get into an argument with her.

He cursed quietly. This time, it _was_ a cruelty from the Goddesses. Not only had they been so close, but Zelda had managed to evade capture for so long. Ganondorf hadn't realized who Sheik was beneath that mask, not until after their last encounter. Link looked towards the trunk where the mask now lay.

"I should have stayed with her," he said, inwardly cursing himself.

"Such thinking will do you no good, brother," said Darunia. "You would only have gotten captured too."

"I know," Link murmured. He should have been able to do something, and he found himself nearly blinking back tears of frustration. Saria held his hand, gazing at him with her warm, motherly smile.

"Don't blame yourself," she said.

Link nodded, only half paying attention.

"Nabooru, Darunia, Ruto, see that your people are ready to march with the Queen's Banner. I will send some mages to accompany you so that we're not taken by surprise by another doppelganger," Impa said.

She turned and motioned to one of her attendants who was standing at the entrance of the tent. The attendant was not quite able to hide their surprise at being noticed, but she quickly hid it and strode over to Impa. Link didn't overhear what Impa said, not with the rain now pelting the tent. The woman left and returned a few moments later, bringing a wooden chest that bore the Hyrulean crest. She opened it, taking out a thick bundle of blue cloth nestled within.

As the attendants unraveled the thing, Link recognized it. It was a banner with intricate red embroidery. Two figures ran across the banner's length length- a red lion beneath the scarlet, soaring wings of a phoenix. On either side of them, the Triforce gleamed as though made of flecks of gold. As the banner rippled, the lion and the phoenix seemed to shimmer in the torchlight like thousands of tiny gemstones.

 _The Queen's Banner._ Link thought, staring at the sigils of House Harkinian and Nohansen.

"This was meant for Zelda, but under the circumstances, and given that you now command her forces, I am entrusting you with it." Impa took the banner, holding it delicately before she gave it to Toru. He gazed at the banner with an almost reverent expression.

"Raise the banner," Impa said. "The phoenix flies at dawn. We ride for Castletown."

Toru nodded, the faintest hint of a grin on his face. "At once, my Lady."

He bowed formally and left the tent, appearing more energetic than when he'd entered. Link could hear him speaking to his guards. A moment later the gathered soldiers, Gorons, Hylian, Zora and Gerudo took up a chorusing yell.

"The phoenix flies again!"

"Hail the red lion!"

The shouts seemed to dissolve the tension in the air, giving Link an odd sense of euphoria. A part of him almost felt more alive as he heard the cries and he felt an urge to add his voice to the din. Had the Sages not been so pointedly ignoring it, he might have done just that.

"There is much to be done, I suggest we get moving," Impa said. "Nabooru, Darunia, Ruto, you know what to do."

"Of course," Darunia said. The others all voiced their agreement and then made to leave.

"I'll see you soon, brother," said Darunia. "I expect you to be showing these younger Hylians how to fight properly."

He chuckled and then gave Link a gentle pat on the back. Even then, Link still had to brace himself in order to avoid landing on his face.

"Thanks, Darunia," Link said, forcing himself to smile at the Goron's jovial tone.

With their farewells made, Darunia left. Link barely had time to turn around before somebody crashed into him and he almost fell over. He almost groaned when he realized that Ruto had embraced him in a hug. She didn't kiss him, mercifully. Despite this, her actions made Link's cheeks go a shade of crimson that matched the lion on Zelda's banner.

"Be careful, Link," Ruto said, he caught the undercurrent of fear in her voice. Link nodded, meeting her eyes. Was it just him, or were her eyes moist? Ruto let go, gazing into his eyes. "You might want to shave at some stage; you're becoming rather scraggly."

Link self-consciously ran a gauntleted hand along his stubble, scowling at Ruto as she chuckled quietly to herself and departed.

Nabooru came last. "You'll do fine, kid," she said with a faint smile. "I know you will."

"Thank you," said Link, barely managing to keep the emotion from his voice.

With a final nod and a wink, Nabooru turned and left.

"She likes you," Navi whispered, hovering beside his ear.

"Navi!" Link hissed, giving her a disapproving glare. Navi just smiled wickedly. Annoyed as he was, Link still thought it felt good to see her smile. It was gone a moment later as Impa, still holding her staff made to leave. As she did, Link surveyed the tent grimly.

I should have been here, he thought. He might have been able to fight off the doppelganger.

He almost jumped as Rauru placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come, Link. You need to rest."

How could he sleep now? Knowing Zelda was captured. She could be dead already for all they knew, unable to call out to them for aid.

He sighed, pushing aside the grim, despondent thoughts aside. It was getting harder to do since the Shadow Temple. It was like the temple had left a stain, a mark upon his soul that would never wash out. Link shivered, realizing the Necromancer had used those words once.

They left the tent, making the short trek up to another tent that had been hastily set up for them.

It seemed to took Link that it took forever to get some sleep. He lay staring up at the canvas of the tent, listening to the rain pounding against the fabric. He lay in a cot, using a cloak from his saddlebags as a blanket.

Tossing and turning in his blanket, afraid of what the morning would bring, he was surprised to hear the soft, gentle notes of an ocarina. It was Saria, playing the soft, tranquil tune of a lullaby. From somewhere within the recesses of his mind, he recognized the song. It was one of Saria's favorites, one she'd played for him many times in his childhood.

 _Goodnight, Saria,_ he thought.

His eyelid drooped, becoming heavier with the soothing melody. As he listened, he could almost imagine he was back in the forest. Back in his home, listening to chirping insects and the wind whispering through the trees...

~ 0 ~

The red phoenix flew over the fields of Hyrule, the Queen's Banner flying proudly in the light of the dawn. Beneath it, the red lion seemed to roar a rallying cry as those who rode beneath it marched towards Castletown.

Link had never seen such a sight before, nor could he have imagined it. He stood atop a hill, gazing out across over the rugged expanse towards Ganondorf's tower. It loomed over the landscape, a black silhouette cast against the roiling clouds above.

Link sat upon Epona, Toru and a dozen of his guard around him. Ahead of him, teams of Gorons made their way forward bearing long bridges between them. A line of Gerudo walked alongside them, each bearing a mirror shield, no doubt intended to dissuade any mages from attacking the bridges or the teams that carried them.

Each bridge was flanked by archers wearing the blue and red uniform of the Queen's Banner.

"You alright, kid?" Toru asked gruffly from beside him. The man's face was grim as he watched the bridges moving towards the river.

Link nodded apprehensively. He stared around at the faces in front of him, men with the red phoenix emblazoned on their breastplates, all clutching spears. Some of the soldiers were only young, younger than himself even. The older veterans looked grim, their faces hard and determined. The younger soldiers looked just as afraid as Link felt.

 _Goddesses,_ he thought. One of the youths behind him, another Hylian, must have been fourteen at most. Sweat was beading down his forehead, and he looked terrified.

What was he even doing here? As he had with the Kokiri, Link felt a desperate need to protect them.

"Just stay close and do what I tell you," Toru said, shifting in the saddle of his black destrier. "You'll be fine. I'll go with you to the rear before the fighting starts. You'll be safe there."

 _That's what everyone keeps telling me._ Link thought.

The pouch belted to him, Saria's pouch, still held the stone that Impa had enchanted so the Sages could warp to his location once he was in Ganondorf's Tower. She'd given him Zelda's mask as well, hoping that it might come in handy. Nabooru was out there, to the west amidst the hills near Lon Lon. Link could just make out the red and white banners of the Gerudo. The bulk of Darunia's army, easily distinguishable even from a distance, stood on the eastern flank of the Hylian army. Ruto was most likely leading her people through the waters of the Zora River to help defend the river when the time came. Saria had remained with Impa and Rauru at the war camp.

One of the men holding a spyglass shouted, drawing Link's attention towards the Southern Gate of Castletown. A bridge was being extended across the river, and a single figure rode across, carrying a flag. Link couldn't make out much detail from this distance. The rider was clad in black armor, astride an enormous warhorse.

The man with the spyglass shouted to Toru, informing him that the rider bore a messenger's flag.

"A messenger?" Toru said, frowning. "It could be a trap." He turned in his saddle to face Link. "Stay with me, kid. Let's see what they want."

"Shouldn't we just shoot the man?" one of Toru's guards asked.

"Not if he's just a messenger," Toru replied firmly. "Stay alert. If he even so much as thinks about channeling any magic-" he turned to the two sorcerers in their gray and white robes to his left.

"We understand," one of the two women said.

Without another word, Toru rode with Link alongside him. They made their way to the front of the gathered troops, making their way to where the Gorons were hauling the bridges. Hylian archers and Gerudo warriors clustered him, and as they drew near the army's front, a scout came riding up to them.

"He looks an awful lot like the Gerudo king, sir," the man reported.

This earned a few glares from the Gerudo, but they quickly turned their eyes back to the approaching rider.

"Ganondorf?" Navi whispered from her perch atop Link's shoulder. "What would he be doing here?"

Link felt a sudden surge of panic. He forced it down, knuckles going white as he clenched Epona's reins. The mare stomped, shuffling her hooves as though sensing Link's anxiety.

 _You've faced him in the open before,_ Link told himself. Was it really Ganondorf? The man was dangerous but presenting himself before an entire army that wanted nothing more than to kill him would be nothing short of foolish. A single Gerudo had managed to incapacitate him before.

"I doubt it's him," Toru said grimly.

At a motion from one of the Mithiran sorcerers, the man with the spyglass handed over his instrument, and the woman raised it to one eye, her lips pursed.

"Could it be a phantom?" Toru asked.

"Most likely," came the reply. Link felt a chill, remembering how his last encounter with a phantom had ended.

 _It won't be like that,_ he thought.

A quick succession of horn blasts called the army to a halt.

"Drop!" shouted one of the Gorons. He wore white war paint on his face, making his intimidating features look even more terrifying.

A chorus of grunts followed as the Gorons lowered their bridges, some of them looked confused, unsure why they'd stopped.

The rider in black approached. He _did_ look like Ganondorf, wearing the same white mask that Ganondorf's phantom had worn. With a shout, the Gerudo formed a line in front of Toru and his men, their spears level. Archers notched arrows to bows, drawing them.

"At ease!" Toru yelled. "Let him through."

Several officers repeated the orders down the line. Reluctantly weapons were lowered and the Gerudo parted. They glared at the figure who resembled their former king as he rode past.

"It's a phantom alright," Navi whispered.

The phantom stopped before Toru's horse, undaunted at the threatening posture of the spearmen. The specter dismounted, clutching a sack in one hand.

"Why have you come?" Toru demanded. "Answer quickly."

"I bring a message from my master!" the phantom declared in that same cold voice that Link knew all too well. His heart beat frantically in his chest as every last ounce of warmth left him. It looked just like the creature that had almost killed Saria.

As the phantom reached into the sack he was carrying, the Mithiran sorcerers leveled their staffs as though intending to spear the specter.

The phantom withdrew his hand from the pouch and Link gasped as it rose a familiar object above its head for all to see.

It was a crown, a golden crown.

Zelda's crown.

"No!" Navi shouted, her anguished cry piercing Link like a dagger.

His heart stopped.

 _No._ he thought. _No, it can't be._

She couldn't be dead. Surely, they'd know if she was.

 _You failed,_ a voice said in his mind. _You failed her._

Link's reached for the Master Sword, his blood boiling.

"Don't," Navi hissed. Link moved his hand away. The phantom stared, almost goading Link.

"Your queen is dead," the specter declared. "Your Goddesses have forsaken you. Surrender and worship the one true lord of Hyrule. Then perhaps he will grant you mercy and a place within his realm."

The specter tossed the crown to the sodden earth and spat on it.

Angry murmurs and shouts arose from the crowd behind them. Toru's eyes were like fire, his jaw clenched. Steel sung as it was drawn from its sheath and Toru pressed his mount forward.

"And I have a message for your master," Toru declared loudly, lifting his blade high.

With one quick stroke, he swung his sword straight through the phantom's neck. The demon fell, black ichor splashing onto the ground.

"So much for not shooting the messenger," one of the sorcerers behind Link said dryly.

Link barely paid any notice. He was still looking at the crown. Mud was splattered across it, smearing its surface. Toru retrieved it, holding it gently in his hands.

"It can't be true," one of his men said, ashen-faced.

"Whether or not it is," Toru said, his voice shaking with barely contained rage. "Ganondorf just pissed off the wrong man."

He remounted his horse, and at a signal, the Gorons raised their bridges again.

"Sir," a man shouted to their left. "The Blin! They're moving!"

The man was pointing towards the Southern gate. A mass of figures, some riding upon boars, had begun to cross the lowered bridge.The mass of creatures resembled a black serpent, slowly uncoiling as it moved into the open expanse of Hyrule Field.

"That's going to make getting the bridges across the river more difficult unless we can hold them at the gate, or Darunia's forces get there first," said Toru. "Prince Owain's forces should almost be at the Eastern Gate, that just leaves the other armies to attack the North and Western side." He turned to the messengers gathered around him. "Pass my words to my officers."

He looked back out over Ganondorf's army amassing by the river. The messengers withdrew parchment and pencils from satchels to relay Toru's orders to his officers further along the column.

"Today," Toru began. "We fight not for riches or for the games monarchs play or just for the glory of Hyrule. Today our fight is one that will determine the fate of nations and our world. Here stands an enemy more powerful than any force seen in millennia. The Goddesses gave us the means, the hope, by which to defeat the evil that plagued their land. They will do so again. We will see miracles before this day is done." Toru paused, his messengers continuing to scribble down his words. When they nodded, he continued. "Make no mistake. Our battle is not yet won. While the tyrant still sits upon Hyrue's throne, the curse upon our realm will remain. We fight as one, united. Such a feat has not been accomplished in years. Today, we will show Ganondorf why Hyrule is a force still to be reckoned with. We will not cower while he slaughters our people, we will not flee. We will stand, we will fight for those who have fallen and for the future of our children. As Zelda said, together we will forge a new Hyrule! The phoenix will fly again!"

Toru paused, the messengers finished writing down his words and relayed them. Soon Link could hear them being repeated in the distance.

A dozen different rallying cries rippled through the ranks, bolstering the Hylians and Mithirans into action.

"We attack, now!" Toru shouted.

A horn sounded. Three long blasts- the signal to charge. A second answered in the east, a third to the west, and then finally a fourth far to the north.

They charged. Some of the Gorons left the bridges, not so many that the bridges couldn't be used, but enough that they could defend their companions. Already the bulblins were frantically trying to assemble themselves as the Hyrulean army charged towards them like a wave. Moblins ran to the front of the bulblin lines, lowering their spears.

Grabbing weapons from atop the bridges, which ranged from axes, hammers, and maces, the Gorons charged with bellowing war cries of their own. Hundreds of spears swung level, and boars burst out from gaps in the bulblin ranks. Dodongos lumbered between the spears as well, roaring at the oncoming line of men and Gorons.

The Gorons didn't pause. They charged towards the river with a roar, even as the dodongos belched columns of fire towards them. To the west, north, and east smoke rose, clear signs the other armies were already attacking.

Link was still atop the hill, Toru watching from beside him. Horses, spearmen, and archers ran past and men screamed.

The boar riders met the Gorons first, tumbling and crashing as the bulky mountain dwellers slammed into them with the full force of their rocky hides.

The remaining boars slammed into the ranks of Hylian spears as they ran forward. Men screamed and fell, plunging spears into the sides of the giant pigs until they crashed in a twisted heap of broken limbs, spear shafts protruding from their flesh. Meanwhile, the dodongos kept lumbering forward. Bursts of fire poured from their mouths, burning friend and foe alike.

Above the battle, griffins flew towards the wall. To the left and right, they flew through the gathering storm and towards the archers waiting upon the walls. Arrows flew from the bulblin defenders, slamming into some of the birds and sending them screeching from the air. But it wasn't enough, and still many griffins managed to swoop into the archers like hawks snatching their prey.

Finally, as the bulblin lines crumbled, Toru gave an order and the bridges continued their slow advance. With the archers distracted, Zora began to emerge from the river, forming another front behind Ganondorf's army.

The battle was nearly a rout. The bulblins began to flee back towards the walls as if hoping that would stop the tide crashing towards them. Three of the Goron bridges were burning, abandoned by their carriers. Most of the dodongos were surrounded and overwhelmed as the Hylians crashed over them. The remaining bridges made it to the narrow expanse of the river where the Gorons lowered them, pushing them onto the opposite bank.

Ahead of Link, a thin white line burst into existence in the air, resembling a bar wreathed in white hot flames. Men cleared the area around it, horses rearing and whinnying in fright. The bar began to spin in the air, growing wider.

"It's a portal!" Navi cried

It wasn't the only portal either. As more appeared, a wave of confusion rippled through the army.

"Ganondorf's trying to move his army into our ranks," Navi said, sounding afraid.

 _That was the trap, wasn't it?_ Link thought. _Wait until we get close enough and then move his forces right behind us._

A hulking suit of bronze armor stepped through the portal, an enormous axe clutched in its hands

"Oh crap," Link breathed.

_An Iron Knuckle._

The monster struck, its broad axe sweeping through the spearmen in front of it. Men fell, screaming and dying as the axe cleaved through them.

"Get back!" Toru yelled. "Everyone back!"

Epona turned, Link hastened to obey when he heard a scream. It was a youthful, pleading, cry.

Link looked back to see the youth he'd seen earlier on the ground. He lay with one leg pinned beneath a fallen horse, staring up at the behemoth towering over him. The iron knuckle stepped towards him. It was going to kill him.

_No!_

Link dismounted, wrenching the Master Sword from its sheath. He wasn't sure whether the boy reminded him of himself, or one of the Kokiri, but at that moment he made a decision. He charged.

The axe rose into the air, moments away from carving the fallen youth in two.

Link charged forward, even as Toru swore and yelled for him to get back.

"Hey!" Link bellowed, running as fast he could towards the massive suit of armor.

The iron knuckle paused, looking up at him. A deep rumble came from its throat. It was chuckling.

With one swing of its axe, the iron knuckle knocked the Master Sword clean from Link's hand. The blade went flying into the dirt.

The axe came at him again, Link dropped to the ground, feeling the wind of the axe pass by. He rolled, reaching for the first weapon he could grab. His clutched a fallen spear, noticing the boy staring at him with an expression half between terror and awe.

The axe cleaved through the air again, Link leaped aside, looking for some way to attack the Iron Knuckle. He looked for a crack in its armor, a gap between the joints. Then he saw it, just as he ducked beneath another blow from the axe, his heart hammering in his chest. The visor slit.

"For Zelda!" he roared.

Link ran forward. The axe swung again. Reflexively, Link ducked, allowing the axe to pass over his head. The beast bellowed in frustration and Link ran, jumping and spinning in the air. The Triforce mark on his hand burned as he slammed the spear straight into the iron knuckle's eye.


	56. Into the Breach

 

  
  
  
**Chapter 55**

**Into the Breach**

The battlefield was chaos: a maelstrom of steel, fire, rock, flesh and bone. Link noticed none of it, blood pounding in his ears and heart racing as he realized what he'd just done.

He had killed an iron knuckle.

 _How did I manage that?_ he wondered, realizing how close he'd come to having his head lopped off.

Navi flitted over to him, looking relieved. "Link, are you-"

"I'm fine," Link gasped between breaths.

"That," Navi said, sounding astonished, "Was incredibly brave and utterly stupid of you!"

"Thanks, Navi," Link said, noticing strong disapproval in her eyes.

Link turned back towards the Iron Knuckle. The creature lay dead at his feet with a spear shaft sticking out from its visor slit. The surge of energy Link had felt when channeling the Triforce of Courage was dissipating, leaving him drained. Link stumbled away from the body, still caught in a daze. The dead lay everywhere, while the cries of the wounded were lost amidst the roar of battle.

To Link's relief, the boy he saved was still alive. He was staring at Link with an expression of total amazement, and he wasn't the only one gawking either. Link barely noticed the other soldiers crowding around him, all appearing stunned that he hadn't gotten himself killed. A ring of spears and bows formed around the wounded, pointing towards the surrounding tempest of the battle.

"Is...is...it dead?" the boy stammered. His voice was weakened from shock as he stared at the deceased iron knuckle. He seemed almost oblivious to the fact that he was pinned by his dead horse.

"Yes," Link said, still breathing hard. "It's dead. What's your name?"

"Teron," the boy said. "You saved my life. That...what you did...it was incredible.."

Link knelt down, grabbing the dead horse, and grunted as he tried to heave it off the boy. It was too heavy. He was surprised when one of the sorcerers knelt beside him and lifted the animal while someone else simultaneously pulled the lad free. Link's stomach almost heaved when he glanced at the youth's leg. The limb was mangled and twisted at an odd angle; he'd be lucky to ever walk on it again.

Before Link could say anything, he heard Toru's voice and glanced up to see the Lord General dismounting from his horse. The man's expression was furious.

"You crazy fool!" he growled, his voice barely audible over the battle's din. "You trying to get yourself killed pulling off a stunt like that? My orders were to keep you alive, and you aren't making it easy!"

"I had to stop that thing," Link protested.

"Yeah, so I noticed," Toru said, shaking his head. "Bloody fool, next time I tell you to get back, you get back. My archers could have handled the beast."

 _Not in time_ , Link thought. He glanced back at Teron's pale face, which seemed to go even whiter, and then back at Toru.

The man made no further comment about Link's actions. Instead, seeming satisfied that he had made his point, Toru addressed the woman tending to Teron's leg. "How's he doing?"

"The injury is severe," the sorcerer said, rather bluntly in Link's opinion, "But, he will live."

"I'm going to lose my leg, aren't I?" Teron asked, sounding terrified.

"No," said Toru calmly. "The healers will have you up and about in no time. What's your name, son?"

"Teron, sir," the boy replied. "My name's Teron."

"Just hang tight, Teron," Toru said, sounding surprisingly gentle for somebody who just scorched Link's ears for disobeying orders. "We'll get you out of here soon."

A screech from above announced a griffin's arrival that flew above Toru's company. It veered around a man bearing a spear with a yellow sash tied around its shaft. Link wasn't sure what the signal meant, but upon seeing it, the rider turned his feathery steed and veered towards the war camp.

"One of Prince Owain's men," one of the soldier's explained to Link. "He'll bring aid. If it's safe enough, they'll strap the wounded into the saddle and fly them back to camp."

 _If it's safe?_  Even with his almost non-existent knowledge of military structure and tactics, Link wasn't sure how such a scene could ever be considered 'safe.' Everywhere he looked men rallied, fighting Blin with spears, swords, and a range of other deadly weapons. Banners flew amidst the mass of bodies, marking the different battalions and the smaller companies of the Hylian army. Where ordered ranks had stood, chaos now reigned. The sudden appearance of the portals had thrown everybody into disarray as masses of Blins, Stalfos, and Lizalfos poured into the ranks of the startled Hylians. Toru's company was completely cut off from their allies and other battalions along the river.

As Link watched on in horror, other creatures began to spill out of the portals, beasts he had never seen before. He watched as several horse-like creatures emerged into the fray. They looked like centaurs, only their heads were those of a lion. Several of Toru's bannermen swore loudly when they saw the monsters, and it was little wonder why. Each beast was a rippling mass of muscle, and they each carried an axe that cut bloody swathes through ranks of men, reducing their orderly ranks into a fleeing stampede.

"They're a long way from Akkala," Toru said, offering a curse of his own when he saw the beasts.

From another portal, some sort of miniature blin poured through by the hundreds, overwhelming their foes through sheer numbers. Several men fell as the creatures swarmed over them. A Goron answered their yells with a bellowing roar. Then he raced to join them, hammer swinging to and thro, sending the angry creatures flying with each blow. Two of his companions joined him, and the small Blin were sent scattering before the onslaught. Some tried to jump onto the Gorons and bring them down, but they might have been gnats for all the Gorons seemed to care.

Further afield, a score of what Link thought were iron knuckles wielding ridiculously large swords were being harried by quick-footed spearmen, Gerudo included. A Goron punched one of the knights in the face, then stole its sword for good measure.

Chaos was too smaller a word.

 _I have to do something_ , Link thought. What though? Toru had forbidden him from taking any part in the fighting. Link was supposed to save his strength for the battle's end. Two the centaur-like creatures, which Link quickly learned were actually called Lynels (thanks to somebody screaming their name between a mouthful of profanities) had been taken down. One had fallen to a horseman's spear, the other to a man brave enough to jump on its back. The remainder were surrounded, but they weren't going down easily, even as a tide of men threatened to crush them. At least a score of archers were firing at the Lynels, trying to distract them so their comrades could attack. One man valiantly tried to take on one of the monsters, but when his spear was splintered in two by the beast's sword, he ran.

 _There has to be an easier way to get into Castletown,_  Link pondered, staring at one of the nearest portals, and wondering if they worked both ways. Would he find himself in Castletown if he stepped through one?

 _No_. If the portal collapsed before anyone else could enter, he'd be alone and potentially surrounded by foes. There were too many things that could go wrong with that plan. Yet, Link grew increasingly frustrated. He wanted to end this, he wanted to find Ganondorf. Each passing second increased the chance that Ganondorf could gain the Triforce of Wisdom. If he did, Link knew he would be hard-pressed to stop him.

Yet, as he stared out at the writhing sea of combatants now sprawled across Hyrule Field, Link wondered what his options were.

"How are we even getting inside the walls?" Link wondered aloud.

"You'll see," said Toru from beside him. "The Gorons have a little surprise in store." Link turned towards him, but the man was already busy scanning the battlefield, his face grim. "Ganondorf's forces are trying to cut us off from the other companies. We'll be surrounded unless we can punch through." He paused before continuing with,"Once we're in the city, the other armies will keep Ganondorf's forces distracted so that you can enter the tower and finish him."

Toru turned in the saddle and exchanged a few words with the runners alongside him. Each rode off with a small entourage to relay their orders. As they did, a loud screech made Link look up.

There were more griffins circling above. Toru's soldiers quickly cleared a space for them to land. Exchanging a few quick words with Toru, the Mithirans began retrieving the wounded and ferrying them back to camp. They started with those who'd sustained the worst injuries, including Teron.

Link jerked his head from the grisly sight as a man on horseback cried out urgently, "Toru, sir!"

Link turned towards the soldier. He was pointing his sword towards a portal that had appeared mere feet in front of their archers. Bulblins, both riding boars and charging on foot, poured through the gateway's opening. The archers screamed, some letting their shafts loose into the oncoming horde, while others ran to get clear of the charging beasts.

Those who stood their ground, or were unable to flee in time, were quickly trampled or gored.

"Shield wall!" Toru bellowed. "Shield wall!"

His lieutenants echoed the order, and the Hylian lines seemed to ripple as they changed tactics, men with tall shields racing to the front, standing shoulder to shoulder with each other, their shields forming a solid wall of steel.

Yet, not everyone was fast enough, their attackers giving them no time to maneuver. The ranks of men between Link and the Bulblins began crumbling. The Bulblin riders slammed into the shield wall, some landing upon spears, others vanishing amidst the onslaught as they were slain. The shield wall buckled, and even though it managed to halt the Blin's charge, the second wave of Blin charged in. There were too many of the beasts.

Link watched this from a distance, blood pounding in his ears as the Bulblins got closer. If he stayed where he was, Teron and the rest of the wounded would be slaughtered.

_No._

Master Sword in hand, Link mounted Epona and joined the horsemen as they began their own charge. By now, most of the boars had fallen, spears bristling from their hides. Several escaped unharmed and charged through the gaps in the shield wall. More Bulblins charged in behind it, widening the gap. One of the larger Blin riders saw Link, pointed a finger towards him and bellowed a war cry.

A ripple went through the Blin as over a dozen of the beasts started heading straight for Link, intent on only one thing. Killing him. Even the surviving Lynels paused in their foray, and all glanced in his direction.

"Oh, crap."

Ganondorf knew he was here.

A brief flicker of alarm later, Link thought he could turn this into an advantage. How he could he do that without getting himself killed, he wasn't certain. He urged Epona into the melee, the soldiers behind him screaming a rallying cry.

"FOR HYRULE!"

Link found himself repeating their cry, an energy surging through him. The boars broke through the spearman in front of Link, and the other horsemen moved to attack the flank of the boar riders. Link suddenly found himself standing in an opening that hadn't been there a moment ago. Several boars were charging straight at him. Even one of the surviving Lynels had broken through the men that had been trying to kill it, battering them aside as though they were sticks, arrows quivering from its side. It roared a challenge that Link knew was directed at him.

It thundered towards him, making a line for Epona, cutting through anyone who dared get it in the way.

It closed the distance between itself and Link. He turned in the saddle, preparing to meet the monster's challenge.

The Lynel never made it. A well-aimed spear sent it tripping ungracefully into the dirt, breaking both the lance and at least one of the Lynel's legs.

The monster's attacker, a Gerudo, offered Link a grin and a salute.

"That doesn't count!" another Gerudo shouted to her companion, who offered a rude hand gesture in response.

The swell of battle separated Link from the Gerudo and the downed Lynel. It tried to rise, but already Toru's soldiers closed in on the kill, leaving Link to face the boars that were almost on top of him.  
  


He kept charging, sword held aloft. Instinct screamed at him to get away as one of the Bulblin riders closed in on him.

What the hell was he doing charging right at a boar?

 _This is insane!_ he thought.

Two riders stood astride the closest beast. One notched an arrow, aiming it straight at him. 

"Watch out!" Navi's scream vanished amidst a thunder of hooves.

Link gasped, Epona answered the reins as he steered her to one side, and the boar's tusks came within inches of grazing her side. Link threw his shield up, and an arrow slammed into it, shaft splintering as it struck. With one quick blow, Link knocked the archer from its saddle. It fell, screaming as it disappeared beneath a stampede of feet and hooves.

The second Bulblin jumped from the boar, leaping into Epona's saddle. Link clung to her sides trying to stay on as he smashed his shield into the Bulblin's face. His shield shook as it hit the monster with a sickening crunch, knocking it from Epona, whereupon it vanished, swept under by the current of battle.

Two more boars charged towards Link, their riders brandishing maces. Link ducked beneath a blow meant for his head, slamming his sword into the Bulblin. An arrow took the beast to his right, and its scream made Link turn in his saddle. He hunched over, barely avoiding another savage blow.

Without realizing it, he'd reached the front of the Hylian ranks. Directly in front of him, still more Bulblins were emerging from the portal.

 _Goddesses,_ he thought.  _How many of these things are there?_

"Link, fall back!" Toru shouted from somewhere behind him.

The Bulblins took aim, their arrow shafts pointing straight at him. Behind them, a Lynel bearing a savage mace emerged from the portal.

_Oh no._

It was going to crash straight into him.

Ignoring Toru's order, Link did the only thing he could think of. He let Fire flow through him, imagining a wave of fire crashing into the Blin and the incoming behemoth, which even now was pushing the slower combatants out of the way. As Link grasped the Flow, an intense heat washed over him. A ribbon of fire, forty feet across, burst into existence and crashed forward like a wave. What he did felt barbaric.

The flames crashed into the Blin and the Lynel, incinerating arrow shafts, bows, and searing through flesh like it was cloth soaked in oil. The Bulblins shrieked and wailed in pain, writhing in agony as they fell. Some tried to run back to the portal, but it collapsed before they could make it. Link felt a moment of horror at what he'd done, and then Epona was jumping over the fallen Lynel, unable to dodge it in time. She landed safely upon the blackened earth, and Link pulled on her reins, allowing the other riders enough time to flow around him. They charged into the surviving Bulblins, thrashing their blades and slaughtering their foes. Epona came to a halt, and Link nearly retched at the smell of blood and scorched flesh.

 _No_ , he thought, swallowing. Now wasn't the time for weakness.

"What is he?" Link heard of one of the soldiers gasp. Those who fell back around Toru looked at him in astonishment. "How'd you do that?"

"He's like a god," another said, and Link felt a stab of annoyance.

 _I'm not a god,_  he thought. He did, however, possess the essence of one.

Toru was not nearly as amazed, nor as impressed, as his men. After a few choice words to the man attributing Link to the divine, he rounded on the youth.

"Damn it, boy!" he growled. "What did I say about following orders?" He shook his head, then frowned. "You all right?"

"I'm fine," Link answered. In truth, he felt dazed. Cold and numb.

"Good, just don't let anyone get this divine nonsense through your head," he said more quietly. "It's bad enough with one bloody person thinking that. We both know what happened to him."

 _Except I'm not like Ganondorf,_  Link thought,  _and the Triforce of Courage isn't cursed._

Link glanced down at the dead, unable to shake the intense feeling of sickness that bubbled inside of him.

"Do you ever get used to it?" he asked quietly, not really intending to be overheard.

"That?" Toru eyed the charred bodies of the Blin, his face grim as he chuckled darkly. "No. The day you get used to it is the day you lose your humanity. You'd be no different to them, in a way." He turned away from the corpses and eyed the still churning sea of chaos around them. "Just stay close."

Link gazed over the hills, beyond the press of bodies, and his heart sank. The Hylian army was in disarray. Only two of the seven battalions had managed to maintain some order. One stood by the riverbank, launching wave after wave of arrows into the monsters materializing behind them, and the other attacked the wall aided by both Zora and Gorons.

The air, thick and suffocating with the stench of blood, rang with the cries and moans of the wounded and dying. Link recalled the terrible night Castletown burned and with it came a sickening sense of familiarity.

He shut his eye, breathing as he tried blocking out the onslaught of memories.

"Link?" Navi asked worriedly, and he looked to see her land on his shoulder.

"This has to end, Navi," he said quietly. "It has to end."

 _And soon_. Or else there wouldn't be anyone left to call Hyrule home.

~ 0 ~

"Dig faster!" Jemite bellowed, encouraging his clanmates on.

The Gorons were digging, their enormous shovels scraping against rock and dirt as they dug beneath Castletown's walls. It was one of several tunnels that they had set up along the town's Western and Southern wall. They only needed to dig an access tunnel to reach the main chamber, which they'd been digging for days now.

Not much longer.

A small contingent of Gorons approached, flanked by Gerudo who were using their Mirror Shields to slam blasts of mage fire back to their owners. More teams arrived, all of them bearing an enormous Dragonfire barrel between them. These enormous barrels of powder were similar to Goron bombs, brought to Hyrule by one of Darunia's distant allies, and far deadlier.

For this reason, getting the barrels to the wall was tricky. The teams carrying them looked nervous, as though they expected the barrels' contents to explode at random. Their fear wasn't entirely unwarranted; if a fire arrow or mage-fire struck that barrel, the resulting explosion would kill everyone in the immediate vicinity.

The plan was suicidal. At least, Jemite thought it was.

 _Din preserve us,_ he thought.  _This better work._

One by one, the teams started down the tunnel, all anxiously gazing up at the wall as they approached.

The Mithirans kept the Blins on the wall busy, and only the occasional stray arrow bothered them. The crews rose shields in a tortoise-shell formation to protect themselves and pressed forward.

Jemite was still afraid he would hear an explosion signaling that one of the Goron crews were down. The Hylians began crossing the bridge, archers mainly, who began trading arrows with the Blin. A horn called in the distance, and Jemite looked to the south where Zelda's red and blue banner rippled in the wind.

Jemite returned his attention to the tunnel. It was big enough now since the walls were lined with large Goron kegs. One of the last Goron crews were approaching the opening when a portal opened to their left. Jemite froze, eyes going wide as Dodongos led by an armour-clad Moblin began pouring out from the portal. Thick plumes of smoke washed over the battlefield, making it difficult to see the enormous lizards. They lumbered on, unfazed by the chaos around them.

"Hey, Jemite!" Malechite called from nearby. "I thought you said Dodongos dislike smoke?"

Indeed, even as they watched, several Dodongos backed away. Hissing madly, the cowardly reptiles turned and fled while the Moblin commander bellowed at them to turn back around. Someone had evidently tried training the lizards, but their success had been minimal.

"Not all of them," Jemite noted, slightly amused.

"Well," Malechite said, without worry. "I could use some roasted Dodongo about now."

"Why is it always about food to you?" Jemite asked, feeling disgusted. The thought of food was far from his mind, especially amidst this carnage.

He roared a challenge as the remaining Dodongos lumbered forward, their panicking companions hobbling towards the riverbank. The remaining beasts strode towards the Dragonfire barrels. The crew handling the barrel dropped their cargo and ran in a mad frenzy.

 _Din preserve us,_ Jemite thought.

Jemite rose his hammer and crashed it over the first Dodongo's skull, crushing it with a single, swift blow. The other Dodongos belched white-hot flames from their mouths, aiming straight towards the Dragonfire.

The twisting column of flames struck the barrel, igniting the contents. Light flashed around Jemite, blinding him while a tremendous roar that drowned out the sounds of battle. He was thrown onto his face and exposed to the archers on the wall.

An arrow slammed against his rocky hide, nicking his shoulder. It bounced off, the wooden shaft splintering and cracking. Jemite blinked, staring at the scorched earth in front of him. Bits of Dodongo lay strewn across the ground. Some of the Gorons and Gerudo had been caught by the explosion too, unable to flee in time.

Other Gorons stood in a daze, looking at the carnage as more portals opened. More Dodongos appeared. Five, ten. No, fifteen. They turned their attention towards the remaining Dragonfire barrels. Stalfos began pouring out of several portals, snapping weapons against their shields before they entered the fray.

Jemite realized then that Ganondorf was now aware of their plan. If they were going to blast the wall, it was now or never.

Beside him, Malechite was getting to his feet. Jemite turned and shouted an order to the Gorons standing at the tunnel's entrance.

"Jemite, I'll light the fuse. Just hold those demons off!" Malechite yelled.

Jemite nodded. Picking up his hammer, he roared a battle cry and charged. The Gorons nearest him emulated his example, leaving Malechite a clear path to the tunnel. Another barrel of Dragonfire exploded, taking both Gorons, Stalfos, and Dodongos with it.

Jemite swung his hammer in a wide arc. Bones cracked and shattered as the hammer slammed into Stalfos after Stalfos. The monsters snarled, their jagged blades bouncing harmlessly off Jemite's hide.

With another jarring, splintering crash, another Stalfos was crushed beneath Jemite's hammer. He struck a Dodongo next, shattering the beast's jaw. He turned to the one beside it, just in time to see the torrent of flames rushing towards him. He turned, trying to get out of the way, but it was too late. The flames crashed into him, burning his side. Jemite roared in pain, nearly dropping the hammer as pain surged through his rocky hide.

With a roar, Jemite slammed his hammer into his attacker's face. There were more Dodongos behind the fallen beast, too many for him and his brothers to fend off.

Jemite turned towards the ruined city just as a tremendous roar shook the earth. The wall lost all solidity, rising as the earth convulsed and exploded. Stones broke and cracked as the wall heaved. Bulblins and their larger cousins were tossed into the air as the wall trembled. Then, it crumbled, stones tumbling earthward as though smashed by the fist of an enormous giant. The world was lost amidst a terrible roar. Dust burst into the air, debris and stone slamming back to the earth.

Then, Jemite knew no more.

~ 0 ~

The Hylians stared in astonishment as a chunk of Castletown's wall heaved and collapsed with a thunderous roar. The wind carried the dust away, revealing a gaping hole where the wall had been. There was nothing there except a heap of broken and shattered stone.

"What just happened?" Navi asked.

Link could barely hear her over the din, even though she was hovering just beside his ear. He shook his head. "I don't know."

Link wasn't cheering or elated like those around him. He'd seen the Gorons near the wall and it seemed impossible that they could have survived that. How many Gorons had just perished?

Too many have died, he thought. This has to end.

"Men, wedge formation!" Toru yelled, sending the order down the line of horsemen. He turned to several of his runners, youths in leather jerkins and bearing a brightly colored badge marking their office. "I want battalions three and four on either side of us in a wedge formation. We're going to punch a hole through their lines."

"Is that wise, sir?" one of Toru's officers asked.

"If we keep sitting here, they'll bloody well pick us off one by one," said Toru. "And I'll be damned before I let them do that...How are you doing back there?"

The last question was aimed at one of the griffin riders. He turned and yelled back, "We will need more time!"

"Damn it," Toru said. "Battalions six and seven can stay and defend the injured until the Mithiran's get them out." He called for several runners who quickly ran off to deliver his missives. "The rest of us ride to Castletown."

An explosion roared in the distance.

"Toru, sir!" a younger officer yelled, pointing towards Castletown.

Link followed the man's gesture just in time to see another section of the wall on the eastern side heave and come crashing down, dust spewing into the air as the stone fell.

"Ride," Toru yelled. "To the bridges- we charge into the breach! Ride with me!"

A rallying cry rippled through the assembled troops. Link moved towards the back ranks, away from the worst of the fighting with Zelda's banner flying near him.

The scene was still chaotic. All he could hear were screams and battle cries as the men charged forward. Steel crashed, both horses and men screaming as the charge gained momentum. They thundered towards the river, crashing straight through lines of Blin and Stalfos that had mobilized to stop them.

Greater mayhem ensued as the two forces met, the cavalry in front slamming straight through Ganondorf's army. Stalfos, Bulblins, and Moblins fell, crushed and broken beneath the charge. The other two battalions followed on either side of them, attacking the Blin and Stalfos hordes as they tried to counter Toru's charge.

A volley of arrows fired towards the left, followed by the right, and the Hylians kept riding onwards. The arrows came and darkened the sky, falling like birds upon hapless prey. As they came towards him, Link sought Fire. He sent a blast of curling flame towards the arrows, incinerating many of the shafts. It wasn't nearly enough.

Horses fell, tumbling and screaming as arrows struck them.

Toru shouted an order, but Link couldn't hear over the din. He simply fell into line as soldiers around him formed rank and marched toward the wall. Soon, Epona's hooves pounded against wood rather than earth. Without realizing it, Link had reached a bridge, Epona's hooves thundering across the wooden planks. Castletown loomed ahead, containing enormous holes in its walls and a mess of crumbled and shattered stone splayed across the ground.

More soldiers poured across the other bridges and were greeted by the other battalions who'd ridden across before them. There were Gorons amongst them, many missing chunks from their rocky hides, blood trickling from dozens of wounds. Several bore painful burns where a Dodongo had attacked them.

The Gorons that spotted Link cheered. Behind them, the Zora were clambering onto the riverbank, weapons bristling as they forced back any Blin stupid enough to get in their way. The general that led the Zora- distinguished by his height and ornately polished armour- was carrying a large trident. He grinned when he saw Link, showing off his white teeth, and then held his weapon aloft in a salute. Link returned the gesture but was given no time to wonder who the Zora was before Toru's men formed up around him.

They formed a tight formation and then marched into the breach, towards the heart of hell- the black monolith rising above all else.

The Blin defenders lay tossed and broken across the shattered stone. Link rode past jagged and scorched rock as he made his way into the town's blackened ruins, and through the path the Goron's had made. The wind howled, stirring dust and ash into the narrow streets. It was cold here. Bitterly cold.

The Hylian's gathered behind Toru, the archers taking aim to make sure any defenders on the wall didn't attack their rear.

The city's inside was just as chaotic as the outside. Bulblins and Stalfos stood beside open windows and on the roofs of the buildings that remained standing, raining down arrow after arrow. Other buildings had temporary scaffolding built around them, hastily erected in preparation for the siege.

Packs of Ganondorf's minions, including Wolfos and Lizalfos, patrolled the streets. They kept to the shadows, pouncing and then fleeing into narrow alleys as the men gave chase. The first time Link saw this, Toru ordered his soldiers away from the alleys. It was the perfect spot for a trap.

The Hylians split into smaller companies, each charging down the different streets. Link went with Toru's company along the city's main southern road. They entered a graveyard where the bustling market had once stood. Castletown stood like a long-abandoned tomb, its crumbling ruins bearing a testimony to the destruction that had unfolded here years earlier. 

The temple itself rose above the bones of the dead city. The Southern Market, perched just beyond the palace gates, had born the brunt of Ganondorf's destruction. All that remained were the burnt out shells and blackened husks of former grand inns and busy shops. Where the Silver Mare had once stood, only a mess of blackened timber and stone remained. Link could just make out the soot-covered remains of a shutter tossed amidst the wreckage. Further away, the Happy Mask Shop was an unrecognizable lump of stone and timber.

Link wasn't the only one staring at the ruins. All around him, soldiers stared grim-faced at the rubble, perhaps remembering a shop, a favorite tavern, or somebody who died in the siege. They hadn't forgotten what happened here, or in many cases, forgiven those who did it. Some cursed and muttered under their breaths.

"It looks bad," Toru said loudly to them. "I agree, but," and here he breathed a heavy sigh, "We'll rebuild. As the queen said, we're Hylian. It's what we do, no matter the storm."

There was some quiet agreement. Other people stared at the ruins, no doubt pondering how they could ever rebuild the once grand city. More than likely, Hyrule's capital would be moved, and Castletown left to the mercy of time and the elements.

They had barely reached the street's end, which led into the market with a fountain's crumbling and broken remains, when Toru called his company to a halt. Link found his gaze lingering on the place where he'd first seen Sheik, or rather Zelda, but quickly redirected his attention to one of the many side roads that led into the square. There was a group of Gerudo pouring into the ruined marketplace, carrying their red and white banner. They paused at the entrance, their leader signaling for Toru's men to stay back.   
  


That was when Link heard the first scream. A ReDead's cold, bloodcurdling call rattled his eardrums, and the reason for the Gerudo's caution became clear. Horses whinnied in terror, twisting and thrashing like hares caught in a hunter's trap. Toru barked an order as riders were thrown from their animals, the normally obedient warhorses going wild.

"Archers!" Toru roared.

ReDeads began emerging from the shadows of the ruined structures. The abominations lumbered forward, crooning their unholy song. Half the men were frozen on the spot, others picked themselves up and notched bows.

The Gerudo started moving to their aid, trying to intercept the ReDead from behind, but before they could Stalfos began pouring around another corner, charging straight at them.

Channeling the Triforce of Courage again, Link tasted its sweet essence. With a roar, flames blossomed in front of him, slamming straight into the ReDeads.

The ReDeads shrieked as they died, erupting in flames while their skin burned like paper. Link's stunt drew the Stalfos' attention. They split up, half of them charging right for him.

_Uh oh._

Mercifully. Epona, who'd seen ReDeads before, didn't panic or bolt. Link charged, Master Sword humming with Light as he swept through the Stalfos' lines. The Hylians who hadn't fallen during the ReDead's initial attack followed him.

Arrows, their tips aflame, flew around Link. They slammed into the remaining ReDeads, cutting short their horrendous cries. Link cleaved the Master Sword through the neck of one Stalfos, and then through the ribcage of another. Around him, the Hylians charged into the remaining stalfos. When the men realized that some of the undead were wearing Hylian armour, they cursed, spewing all number of obscenities.

Toru rode towards him, a bloody gash on one cheek. It didn't seem to be bothering the man too much.

Toru didn't reprimand Link immediately but instead focused on the Stalfos trying to slay his men.

"I swear, boy," the General growled when he got close enough to Link. "If you were under my command, I would bloody well have you cleaning out latrines for a week for insubordination, Goddess-damned hero or not."

 _Gross_ , Link thought. Was that really how Hylians punished recruits who couldn't follow orders?

He never got a chance to ask. The Gerudo finally caught up, cutting through the last of the Stalfos. Their leader approached Toru. She wore her hair down, and Link recognized her as Shinju, one of Aveil's younger officers.

"Lord General," Shinju said, addressing Toru with a nod. "I am Shinju. Nabooru left me in charge of this battalion. We are trying to secure the first few levels of the tower. I've already sent a few companies inside."

"Have you found Zelda?" Toru asked, brushing away the concerned exclamations of a field surgeon who tried to look at the gash across his cheek.

"No," Shinju said, her voice grim. "Ganondorf has made navigating the tower difficult."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"There are traps and monsters all over the place," she answered. "The quickest way to the top is usually by portals, but they're proving difficult to navigate." Shinju glanced at him before gazing at Toru. "All we need now is a dragon."

"A dragon?" Toru asked. "What are you talking about?"

Shinju shrugged, smiling faintly. "Isn't that what happens in Hylian legends? Whenever a princess is locked in a tower, there's always a dragon guarding her? Knowing Ganondorf, his breath probably killed the poor beast."

A few men behind him snickered, but a pointed glare from their commander silenced them instantly.

"Any sign of Ganondorf?" Toru asked without any trace of amusement.

"No," Shinju replied, her eyes narrowing. "We suspect he's at the top of the tower, controlling the traps."

"Of course he's at the bloody top," Toru growled. "Royalty always have to be at the top of everything."

Shinju's jaw tightened.

"He is not a king," she said, her voice hard with all trace of humor gone.

"Anyone ever told him that?" Toru asked mildly.

"I believe they did- by running a sword through him," Shinju said.

Link knew exactly what she was referring to.

"A bloody shame it didn't work," said Toru. "Would've done the lot of us a favor."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Shinju replied, her tone cool. "My people will focus on finding Zelda, and the rest of us can clear a way to Ganondorf."

"Alright, that's set then." Toru turned to his lieutenants who were gathering around him. "We're going to take the tower. We have Ganondorf cornered, but he's still dangerous. Nobody is to engage him except Link or a mage. It's time to end this war."

The men cheered, bellowing a dozen different battle cries. More Hylians and men wearing uniforms from several different kingdoms joined them.

"Move the horses back to the gates. We have too few as it is and I won't have them wasted," Toru ordered to his attendants. "Link, that means you too. I'll have someone take the animals to the rear guard."

Though he felt extremely reluctant leaving Epona in the hands of someone he didn't know, Link nodded. Dropping the reins, he swung himself from the saddle. Epona whinnied, nudging Link as he handed the reins to one of Toru's attendants.

"I'll be back soon," Link murmured softly. Epona nudged him again, sensing his anxiety. He scratched her nose soothingly. "Go on. Take good care of Malon for me."

With a few tugs of the reins, Toru's attendant finally got Epona to move. She glanced back at Link once and then was led away, disappearing beyond the gathering crowd.

Link stared at the gates in front of him. Just beyond stood the open iron doors leading into the tower. Link craned his head upward, taking in the tower's distant peak, a sense of dread rising inside his chest.

This was it.

He had to find Zelda and finish Ganondorf. The first part didn't seem nearly as difficult as the prospect of killing the most dangerous sorcerer in the world.

"We're in this together, Link," Navi said quietly, hovering beside his ear.

Above them, a griffin strayed too close to one of the tower's upper tiers. A blue beam shot through the sky. The bird never shrieked, and before Link could even blink, its ashes were falling from the sky.

It was a disconcerting sight, to say the least.

"Come on," Navi said, urging him onward. "We shouldn't keep Ganondorf waiting... or Zelda."

"No," Link said. Keeping the fear out of his voice was an effort. "Wouldn't want to offend him, would we?"

Link shared a rueful smile with Navi before glancing at the doors near the tower. Soon, he realized, the fate of Hyrule and all of the Ten Kingdoms would be decided.

Around them, the storm finally came surging inward. Thunder roared, rain pelted down, tiny droplets splashing off Link's shield. That moment, as he stood there staring at the tower, seemed to last for an eternity.

Then, with a deep breath, Link stepped forward and walked beneath the doorway. The corridor was long and unlit, except for torches carried by those behind him. Distantly, he heard fighting inside the tower. It wouldn't be safe to summon the Sages until he could assure they'd be relatively safe, or at least as safe as he could possibly make it for them.

This was it. One way or another, Link intended to find Ganondorf and bring this war to an end.

 


	57. Time's End

** Chapter 56 **   
** Time's End **

 

_Hours earlier..._

Zelda screamed.

Pain blazed inside her like acid through her veins, consuming her. She fell to her knees, trying in vain to grasp the flow of magic. Despite her desire to show no weakness before Ganondorf, her resolve shook under the onslaught of agony. The most terrifying thing of all was knowing that this was just the beginning. By weakening her, Ganondorf could hope to break into her mind and thoughts. He'd discover everything, and it was not just for herself that she feared.

Ganondorf towered over her, eyes bearing into her soul as he tried crushing the light burning within her.

She wouldn't let him win, not after all these years.

"Come now, Zelda," said Ganondorf. His tone was calm, like a tranquil sea just before a storm. "It doesn't need to be this way. Give me what I want and I will end this."

"No," Zelda gasped through labored breaths. "I will  _not_. I know what it is you want, and I will deny it so long as I live."

"Bold words," Ganondorf said, stepping closer to her. "But do you really know  _what_  it is that I want?" His voice was dangerous and rather quiet. He drew closer to her and taunted, "Do you?"

Ganondorf's gauntlet-covered hand cupped beneath her chin as he inspected her. Zelda almost flinched, managing not to by sheer strength of will. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cower. Her jaw ached beneath his iron grip, and it was a relief when he let go.

"My only plan has been to save this word, even if it means breaking it apart so that it may be reforged."

" _Save_  it?" Zelda asked, incredulous. "Is  _that_  what you call this?"

Ganondorf looked into her eyes, and Zelda longed to look away. She could feel the hatred radiating from that glare.

"A blade that is broken must be melted down before it can be reforged."

"Reforged in your  _own_  image?" Zelda asked. "Why don't you tell that to the  _thousands_  who have died in this war."

"Your Goddesses would have killed them!" Ganondorf replied. "Yet, you worship them regardless? Such blind faith. It's detestable."

Zelda said nothing.

"I grow tired of this, princess," Ganondorf said coldly. "Give me what is mine, or else I can try a different method. I fear that it may not be so pleasant."

Zelda's insides felt like ice. Whatever he had planned, she didn't want to know. Silently, she prayed that rescue would come soon, if it wasn't already on its way. Despite blindness, Impa would have stormed the tower itself if it were within her power. Zelda desperately wanted to hear her calm voice and listen again to the soothing lullaby that had once kept away the night's terrors.

Zelda swallowed, knowing Impa couldn't help her now. She was alone, trapped inside her worst nightmare. She had spent years dreading this day, hoping it might never come. Fleeing, hiding, concealing herself behind a mask. For years, she had avoided this day. However, there was always a constant, lingering fear that it would come. Now, it had.

 _I have to get out of here somehow,_ Zelda thought. Doing her best to not let her gaze linger away from Ganondorf, she tried taking in her surroundings. There was the fire crackling in a hearth behind Ganondorf, its warmth extending into the room. To her right stood a door that led onto the balcony, currently closed. Trying to jump off the ledge wasn't an option; she'd end up plummeting to her death.

"So," Ganondorf continued, his voice again mockingly pleasant. "I will ask again. Give me the Triforce of Wisdom. It is mine by right, and I shall have it."

"You are  _not_  its master," Zelda said coolly.

"And nor are  _you_ ," Ganondorf replied. "You are nothing but a child playing with a toy you do not understand. I need what you have. What good is power without wisdom, after all?"

"If you lack wisdom, then the Gerudo made a poor choice in proclaiming  _you_  king." Zelda almost winced at the audacity of her words. For a moment, she didn't feel nearly so powerless.

Ganondorf's jaw tightened, and the fire within his eyes seemed to burn brighter. "Watch your tongue, princess. It would be a pity if I had to remove it."

Zelda remained silent.

Ganondorf stepped back, inspecting her one final time. "Nothing to say?" he asked. After a pause, he added, "Very well, you leave me no choice."

Ganondorf opened the palm of his gauntlet, revealing a glowing gemstone beneath. The eldritch glow brightened, turning a fierce red. For a horrible instant, Zelda thought he was going to kill her.

He placed a hand on her forehead and white light flashed across Zelda's vision. She gasped as a sickening pain exploded inside her head. Zelda held back a scream, feeling as though dozens of knives were being slowly driven into her skull. She could feel him probing her mind and immediately she threw up whatever mental defense she could. He seemed to realize she was hiding something and dug deeper. Still, she resisted, guarding that one precious secret with everything she could. Ganondorf threw his power against the wall Zelda formed, and she could feel him pounding against that mental shield. When he realized he couldn't break it, Zelda felt the man's anger surge.

"What are you hiding from me?" Zelda heard Ganondorf muse. "Some final plan of yours, perhaps? Your defiance leaves me little choice, I'm afraid."

True to his word, Ganondorf changed tactics, and despite her resolve not to buckle under Ganondorf's attacks, no matter what happened, Zelda found herself unprepared for what happened next. Images flashed across Zelda's vision. The first was a scene of bloodshed, a massacre inside a hall she instantly recognized. The Great Hall of Hyrule Castle was littered with the broken bodies of Hylian guards and nobles. Soot covered the now blackened tapestries, and blood stained the once pristine marble floors. Her father lay slumped beside his chair, lying in a pool of his own blood.

_No..._

She was forced to watch an Iron Knuckle step across the nightmarish scene. It lingered over his body, raising its axe high above its head.

 _No... please..._ Zelda realized what was about to happen; these were Ganondorf's memories.

The axe came down across her poor father's neck, severing it. Then, the scene rippled and changed. They were in the hall again, except this time, it was a scene of chaos. The bodies of nobles, some Zelda recognized, guards, entertainers and residents of the palace littered the ground. A few lone souls still remained, either fighting or trying to flee. She watched the scene from Ganondorf's perspective, and it seemed as though it was her own blade that struck down people she both knew and loved. Ewan was amongst them, crying and clutching at the body of Captain Dragayne, terror in his eyes. Zelda watched helplessly as Ganondorf cut the prince down, his blade slicing the boy's throat.

"NO!" Zelda cried out, the image of Ewan's death burned into her mind. Tears of pain and grief rolled down her cheeks, "Stop it, please!"

The scene abruptly changed again. This time, she stood atop Castletown's walls, with Ganondorf standing beside her. He was staring at a row of heads mounted on spears. With a jolt of horror, she recognized some of them: Ewan, her father, her two attendants, and even Eugene.

The gorge rose in her throat. "Stop it!" she screamed, pleading.

Zelda had prepared for the worst. She had known she would be tortured if Ganondorf found her. However, this went well beyond what she'd imagined, surpassing what her nightmares had conjured.

"I can end this," Ganondorf said, his voice seeming to come from everywhere at once.

Zelda stood inside the gates of Southern Castletown, watching as the city burned. People were running, screaming as hordes of monsters burst into the panic-stricken crowd. They fled in another direction, scattering, Zelda watchng as they died.

"All you have to do is give me the Triforce of Wisdom and tell me what it is you hide."

"No," Zelda said weakly. "I won't."

Zelda tried channeling her thoughts, hoping she might somehow take control of the connection between their minds. Against a minor Sheikah mage, this might have worked. Against Ganondorf, unfortunately, it was a different matter. Trying to grasp hold of a memory was like attempting to seize a piece of driftwood while shipwrecked in a raging sea.

The scene altered a third time: she was fleeing Castletown upon a white horse, watching as her guards were cut down around her. She tried thinking of something else, anything to resist what Ganondorf was doing, but the pain was too great.

The scene shifted, and she now was inside the Shadow Temple. Clawed limbs groped at her, trying to pull Zelda into a murky pool of water. The scene shifted to show a memory of a possessed Halvard slicing a knife across Link's eye. His scream tore at Zelda's soul, and then the scene ended.

Her father knelt beside a bed, clutching the hand of his beloved, Zelda's mother. Her eyes were closed, and her once beautiful face was now ragged and thin due to the sickness that had claimed her. She'd always taken great care keeping her blonde hair tidy, but in the end, it had become unkempt and matted. Grim-faced attendants surrounded the king, their heads bowed as they shared his grief.

 _No!_ Zelda screamed in her mind. _Why are you showing me this? Get out of my head!_

The scene went white, replaced with a similar memory. They were in the same room containing a splendid four-poster bed, ornate tapestries, and a lavish carpet bearing the Hylian Crest. The covers were removed, and the once white sheets were now stained crimson. Zelda couldn't see the bed's occupants through a ring of frantic attendants and exhausted midwives.

Her father sat in one of the room's plush armchairs, staring despondently at the bed. One of the midwives was speaking to him, her expression pained. Whatever she said, Nohansen didn't seem to hear. He looked every bit like a man who lost all will to live, an empty shell, a shadow of the king who once brought decades of strife to end. It hurt to see him like this.

"Please..." somewhere through the pain blazing inside her head, Zelda found the will to speak, though her voice was a whimper. She hated how feeble she sounded. "Please... stop."

"Give me what is  _mine_!" Ganondorf bellowed.

"No!" Zelda shouted back. He could feel him probing her mind again, and still she managed to keep that small part of her mind guarded. Yet, it was an effort she could not sustain, and desperate to keep Ganondorf from that knowledge, she did one of the only things she could think of.

The memories changed again.

She was in the Gerudo Fortress, standing within the king's chamber on that dreadful night when the Gerudo had been pulled into the Sheikah's civil war.

_Oh no._

This wasn't the memory she'd meant to grasp. It was a memory of the vision she  witnessed in the Spirit Temple. Impa, garbed in a Sheikah assassin's attire, was standing in front of a much younger Ganondorf with a knife in her hands. The Gerudo King, Ganondorf's father, lay dead at her feet.

"What-" Ganondorf whispered in her mind, his voice suddenly shocked.

The connection broke, and Zelda felt her body slap the cold stone floor. She gasped, barely able to see through the haze of her pain. It took her a moment to realize Ganondorf had stopped torturing her.

The fire in his eyes was gone, replaced with a look of utter shock. He'd grasped the chair behind him, his hand shaking.

"Guards," he barked, voice trembling. "Get her  _out_  of my sight!"

Zelda heard one of the two Moblins step up behind her.

"Sir?" one the beasts asked with a deep, rough voice. It sounded uncertain and confused.

 _Little wonder,_ Zelda thought. Ganondorf suddenly seemed far more vulnerable than the had moments ago, the shock not quite faded from his eyes.

"I SAID OUT!" Ganondorf roared, thrusting a finger towards the door. His voice shook with barely contained rage. "GET OUT!"

The guards gripped Zelda beneath her arms. She winced at their pincer-like hold, trying to look up, but the world was still spinning. The pain hadn't receded completely, and she was almost sick.

The guards hastened their step, eager to flee their master's presence. The last thing Zelda saw before the doors slammed shut was Ganondorf slumped in his seat, a hand clasping to his head. The pain in her head throbbed anew. Before she knew it, Zelda was retching. She vomited at the feet of her guards.

Then she felt darkness reaching to claim her, and she fell into its blissful embrace.

~ 0 ~

Zelda woke to blackness, feeling as though she were stuck within the depths of a cave. She could feel the cold, coarse stone behind her, and the manacles biting into her skin. Zelda struggled to move, the manacles cutting into her skin. Her heart pounded frantically in her chest, and sheer panic welled up inside her.

For a horrible moment, Zelda thought she was blind, just as Impa had been blinded in the Shadow Temple. The confident, cold demeanor Zelda maintained under the guise of Impa's Ward fled in an instant.

 _Breathe,_ she thought frantically. _Just breathe. You're not blind. It's just dark._

She blinked, reassuring herself that she could still feel her eyes. There were manacles binding her hands, the shackles clasping her feet, chains clinking as she tried to move.

She was in a cell.

_You're not blind._

Close to hyperventilating, she spent a long moment steadying her breathing and focused on assessing her injuries. Her body ached, her face still throbbing dully from the blow she'd received when she was captured, and a throbbing headache pounded through her skull.

Zelda tried recollecting what had happened since her capture. Ganondorf's guards had made sure she was bound, probably terrified that she might use the Triforce of Wisdom to work her way out or transform into the Sheikah whose image she'd assumed. The latter was impossible; the mask was inside her tent and of no use to her now.

How long had she been here? What had happened since her capture? Zelda's mind was fuzzy, and the memories returning to her were a confused blur. She'd been warped to Ganondorf's tower, and then...

Zelda recalled the burning malevolence in Ganondorf's eyes. Had they always been that intense? Or was this a result of being possessed by Ganon?

Ganondorf had been angered by her refusal to give in to his demands. She remembered a sickening pain in her skull as he attacked her using telepathy, making her relive the most painful memories of her life.

_Just breathe._

She had to think...

Ganondorf had stopped torturing her abruptly after that. It took her a moment to remember why.

_A young boy, clad in Gerudo garbs, stood before the body of his father. He glanced upward with terrified eyes at his would-be assassin._

The expression on Ganondorf's face, torn between horror and rage, had terrified her.

 _Oh Goddesses,_ Zelda thought. What else had Ganondorf learned, or seen, while probing her mind? If he knew about Eliana...

 _No._ He couldn't know about that. She'd know if he did, of that she was certain.

Ganondorf would send for her again, and she dreaded what he might do this time. How long had she been unconscious?

A part of her wanted to call out, just for some reassurance that she wasn't alone in this darkness. Zelda tried drawing magic, but her strength was utterly spent. She could sense the streams of magic that threaded their way across the realm. Attempting to reach for one of those streams, Zelda forced her mind to focus on the currents' ebb and flow. Zelda reached out, touching the plane of magic. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she could see the little streams weaving around her like tiny ribbons of light. She tried pulling those tiny threads towards her, but they slipped away like water between open fingers.

_No._

Zelda attempted again to no avail. Either the guards had given her something while she was out cold, or she was simply too exhausted. She could think of some potions and herbs which could stave off the fatigue and clear her mind, but that knowledge was of little use to her now. She closed her eyes, frustration simmering in the pit of her stomach.

_Just breathe._

A light shimmered through the darkness. She could sense it, even with her eyes closed. For a moment, Zelda was convinced she had managed to draw magic. Somehow.

"Zelda? Can you hear me?"

Zelda felt a shock run through her. She  _knew_  that voice. It was the voice of a man who, in happier days, held her upon his knee. Long ago his roaring laughter had been one of the sweetest sounds she knew.

Her father.

 _No. It can't be._ Eyes still closed, Zelda tried ignoring that voice. It couldn't be real. If this was another an attempt to break her, it wouldn't work.

"This won't work, Ganondorf," she said hoarsely.

"Zelda, I know you are afraid. I know you don't believe it's me, but you would know if this were a trick. The essence of Nayru grants you that ability." Her father's voice, once so fierce and commanding, was unusually gentle and even kind.

Zelda didn't want to believe it was him. Why would he appear now of all times? If it was his spirit, why had he not helped her in these last seven years?

"My dear Zelda," her father said, an almost pleading edge in his voice. "I know you are angry with me, and you have every right to be. The world I have left you, a shattered kingdom, was not the inheritance I meant for you to have. Please, child, are you too ashamed of what I've done to look upon my face?"

Drawing a deep breath, Zelda opened her eyes and raised her head slowly. Just in front of her, dressed in the same regal red and white robes that he'd worn on the day of his death, stood King Nohansen. His figure was slightly transparent and ethereal. Zelda was looking at her father's shade. A spirit bound to the realm of the living by regrets of a life long lost.

Her eyes met his own. King Nohansen didn't seem the imposing figure that Zelda had known in the years after her mother's death. There was a sense of sadness and regret in his eyes that she hadn't known before.

" _Now_  you come?" she asked, wincing at her bitter tone. "After everything that has happened...you come now?"

Nohansen's face was pained. "I wanted to speak to you, but the Goddesses forbade it when they sent me back. This was a punishment for what I had done."

"Yet you disobey them again?" Zelda asked.  _Goddesses_ , her voice was frightfully cold.

"I was never good at following the codes the Goddesses gave us, even though I swore to uphold them as a king," Nohansen replied.

Zelda could feel anger stirring deep within her, only the shock at hearing her father speak with such humility tempered it. He'd never been known as a humble king, not amongst his court or his family.

"Why have you come?" she demanded, taking no satisfaction when he recoiled at her tone. "To seek my forgiveness? I can understand if you did not accept a child's word, but to ignore the ones who secured your throne? You destroyed this kingdom and left our House in ruins!"

She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Her father was tricked, just like the Gerudo and the rest of his council. Ganondorf had pulled the wool over their eyes. It was his fault, not her father's.

"You are right," Nohansen said. "I did destroy this kingdom."

That admission hit her like a splash of icy water. She hadn't expected that, and for a moment, Zelda just stared. Speechless. Her accusations had been harsh, unfair, and not entirely true, but he had agreed with them anyway.

"You didn't answer my question," she said. The anger buried deep within her was still stirring, desperate to reach the surface. "Why have you come?"

Nohansen looked troubled. "I came to help you. I know what he did to you, and  I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. I fear he will come for you soon."

"That is observant of you," Zelda said. She tasted the sarcasm in those words, and it sickened her.

 _Goddesses,_ she thought.When had she become so cold?

Her father's ghost was quiet for a moment. "Zelda," he said softly. "Please, let me help you."

Zelda did not meet his eyes.

"The others are coming for you," he said. "I do not know how long it will be before they arrive. Whatever happens, no matter how hard things get, remember who you are. You are my daughter, and I am proud of you. I promise, whatever happens, I will be by your side."

Zelda bit her lip, her eyes burning with unshed tears. She didn't look up, shame building inside of her. He was only trying to help her, and yet she had returned his kindness with cruel words.

"You are the only good thing I have given this kingdom, Zelda," Nohansen said, his voice quiet and almost pained. "Please. I know I was not much of a father, and I was a terrible king, but can you forgive an old man his sins?"  
  
  


"You weren't a terrible king," Zelda whispered. She felt as though something was slowly crushing her windpipe. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Struggling against her bonds, she raised her head. Zelda met her father's sorrowful gaze, struggling to hold back her own tears. "I'm sorry, papa. I'm sorry I was so unkind."

For an instant, Nohansen seemed taken aback, but then his face softened. "It is I who must ask for forgiveness, Zelda. Not you."

Before either of them could say more, she heard something in the distance.

Footsteps.

Nohansen jerked his head towards the corridor, which was faintly illuminated by his ghostly appearance. She could see torchlight flickering dimly upon the wall.

_Guards._

"They're coming," Nohansen said hurriedly. "I can't let them see me."

"Wait, there's something I have to tell you," Zelda tried to keep herself from shouting. She reached towards her father, only for the manacles to pull her back. "Don't go."

"There is no time. Just remember, no matter what happens, or how dark it gets, I will always be by your side." And with that, King Daphnes Nohansen vanished, plunging the cell into near darkness.

 _No!_ Zelda stopped herself from crying aloud, but only just. _Father, come back!_

She hadn't told him, and she was sure he didn't know. The flickering torchlight grew closer, and Zelda breathed deeply, trying to steel herself.

The light grew brighter, dancing off the stone walls and sturdy iron bars of adjacent cells. She could hear voices now, the guards grumbling in soft tones.

"Don't see why the boss won't let us just eat her," one growled. From the sounds of that deep voice, it was a Moblin.

The Triforce of Wisdom granted Zelda the ability to understand other languages. She felt an odd sense of relief when she realized she could understand the Moblin's tongue. That meant she was still able to use Wisdom to some degree.

The voices grew louder.

"Boss says she's too important. He has other plans for her," another Moblin said.

"Pity, I haven't had a decent meal in days," the other guard whined.

"Quiet!" another voice barked. "I grow tired of your bellyaching."

 _At least three then._ She could fight that many, couldn't she?

Zelda nearly laughed. She was chained to a wall, couldn't channel magic properly, and yet was considering fighting her way out?

 _And just which piece of the Triforce is it that you bear?_ she thought, feeling a stab of frustration.

The guards rounded a corner, and Zelda heard their footsteps shuffling in the corridor as they approached her cell. There were at least six from what she could hear, clearly too many to fight. They'd anticipated she might try pulling something off, and they'd come prepared.

 _Clever,_ she thought. If Ganondorf hadn't ordered them to be cautious, then they were much smarter than many Hylians believed.

Then the moblins came into view, grunting to one and other, and stopping just in front of Zelda's cell.

One Moblin thrust a torch up to the bars, squinting at Zelda with its dark eyes. "She's a pretty one," the Moblin growled. Zelda shivered and bit her lip to stop herself from trembling. She couldn't let them see her fear.

One of the taller guards, wearing a helm and plate, grunted and barked an order. Another guard strode forward, fumbling a key into the lock as his hand shook slightly.

 _They're frightened of me,_ Zelda realized.

The door swung open, and the guard reached into his jerkin's pocket, fishing out another key to unlock Zelda's restrains. This Moblin had a distinct, unwashed smell that nearly made her retch.

As the last of her restraints clicked open, Zelda fell to the floor. She tried to keep on her feet, but her aching and strained limbs instantly gave in to the exhaustion, making her collapse ungracefully to the floor. Her frustration boiled; she wouldn't give these creatures the pleasure of seeing her so helpless. With what little strength she could muster, Zelda tried to stand. One of the guards grabbed her, hauling her to her feet. Resisting the urge to cry out, Zelda pulled against the guard's iron-grip.

The moblin only tightened its hold on her arm. He chuckled and retorted, "Feisty, aren't you?"

"Let's go," the moblin captain growled as Zelda was shoved in front of him. The Moblin gestured down the corridor's path. "Right this way, your majesty."

The Moblin's last words dripped with mockery, and the guards chuckled. Zelda fixed the captain a cold glare. Two of the guards appeared ready to back away, and the captain immediately stopped laughing.

"Don't try anything funny," he growled, meeting her gaze with an equally hard glare. "I'd hate to ruin the boss's prize. And after what you did last time, I daresay he won't be too impressed if you anger him again."

One of the guards prodded her with the butt of its spear. She moved forward, not daring to slow.

"Doesn't say much, does she?" one of smaller Moblins said. "I thought princesses were supposed to speak more, you know...  _scream_ a bit and stuff-"

"I don't know about this one," said the guard who'd unlocked her cell. "She looks about ready to kill the lot of us."

Zelda was almost tempted to look the guard in the eyes, just to reinforce the idea. Knowing that wouldn't help her, she didn't. She had to brace herself, especially after what had happened last time.

A part of her wondered if she could somehow reach that young boy she saw in that vision. The part that Nabooru and Impa had spoken of. The same part he'd lost when Ganon and the Twinrova sisters had used him. Some of the oldest legends of the Triforce said that the three who bore the power of the Goddess' were meant to be heroes who would rise up and defend the realm in its hour of need. Perhaps, if it hadn't been for that fateful night, Ganondorf may never have succumbed to the evil that consumed him. The future the Sheikah saw was only one of many possibilities, and perhaps somebody within the Sheikah's ranks had intended that Ganondorf would become the demon king. Had Impa been tricked? It was a disturbing thought.

Zelda wondered if she could still reach Ganondorf? His reaction meant that he was still there; that boy was inside that twisted mess of a man. How to reach him, though...Nabooru would have scoffed at the idea.

 _No,_ she thought. _It's impossible. Ganon will see right through the act._

They climbed staircases, entering into a well-lit corridor with torches sputtering in their sconces. Here, several Bulblins loitered and snapped to attention with quick salutes as the Moblins past. The Moblins didn't spare a glance for their shorter relatives, regarding them like a lord before a commoner.

The corridor led to a vast circular hall. Zelda vaguely remembered this room from the last time she'd been here. That had been just after her capture, and she'd been too dazed to take much in.

Opposite the door they stepped through, a stairway wound its way towards the tower's peak. Zelda glanced up, beholding a dizzying sight. It was as though they were inside an enormous chimney, with the staircase rising upward towards the tower top.

 _Are we climbing that?_ she thought incredulously. It would take her an hour to get to the top, if not longer. How had they gotten up there last time?

A disturbance distracted Zelda. She watched as the two iron doors that led out of the tower rumbled open. The doors themselves were enormous, perhaps wide enough to allow four or five Gorons to enter abreast.

An Iron Knuckle entered, its armor clanking noisily. Two brutish Moblins walked just beside it. Zelda stared at the sharp edges of the Iron Knuckle's axe, certain it was stained with the crimson blood of those she'd known and loved. It might not have been the same Iron Knuckle, but the memories she'd seen were still raw and fresh in her mind.

"How goes the battle?" the captain of Zelda's guard asked.

 _Battle?_ she thought. Had the attack already proceeded without her? Zelda felt a flicker of hope- rescue was coming. That was enough to distract her, and Zelda looked away from the Iron Knuckle's weapon.

"They've been pounding their fists against the walls for hours," one of the two Moblins called. "The boss wants us to hurry up with his plan. If they get in before we're done-"

"They won't get in," the captain growled, turning his head to fix Zelda a baleful stare. "Move!"

They didn't head for the staircase as Zelda expected, but rather towards a small dais on one side of the room. Making sure his party was on the platform, the Moblin captain pulled the lever beside the dais. When he did, the world spun, and Zelda's sensation lurched.

 _A portal,_ she thought, her stomach lurching as they were swept into another part of the tower.

When the world stopped spinning, Zelda saw they were in another corridor with rooms branching off to the sides. The passage was empty, save for several guards who nodded to their comrades as they stepped away from the portal.

"You didn't get lost this time?" one of them called, laughing quietly.

Zelda's guards made no response. They exited the corridor and found themselves standing on the staircase that wound its way up the tower. They stopped by the railing for a moment, and when Zelda peered over, her head swam with vertigo. She could barely see the Iron Knuckle far below. One of the guards cursed, pulling her away from the railing as though afraid she might haul herself over it.

This process of navigating portals and corridors repeated as the Moblins steered her into another room and over to a second portal. The process repeated again, and Zelda tried memorizing the way they came, partly to keep her mind occupied, but also because it might help her escape.

 _Slim chance of that,_ she mused. All of the corridors looked similar, lined with long black arches engraved with archaic runes. Four portals later, and Zelda was almost at the top of the tower. When they exited the side chamber and came out into the tower's central chamber, Zelda's guards led her to a set of gilded double doors. It was intricately carved with the horrific image of a boar-like creature with enormous tusks. Zelda had seen that beast before in a vision.

She didn't realize she'd stopped until the guards prodded her forward, not caring to be gentle. The doors were pushed open, revealing the same room Zelda had met Ganondorf in before. The fire still blazed in the hearth, and Ganondorf stood watching her. He held a goblet in one hand, which he placed back on the table as his guards entered.

One of the moblins grabbed her, led her across the room, and then tossed her in front of Ganondorf like a sack. Refusing to be utterly humiliated, Zelda pushed herself to her feet. The effort made the world spin again, but she managed to steady herself.

"Sleep well?" Ganondorf asked in mock pleasantry, his smile anything but kind. He regarded her for a moment, then gestured to the balcony as if beckoning her to join him. "I see your people are putting up quite a valiant fight. Such a shameful waste of life. They die even as we speak, meddling with powers they cannot comprehend. It was selfish and foolish of you to bring them here."

"It was foolish of  _you_  to attack them," Zelda said, maintaining her calm composure. "They will come for you. The Hero of Time  _will_ stop you."

"The Hero of Time?" Ganondorf laughed. "Is that what you call your little  _hound_  now? Just how much do you know of the cycle which we are bound to? We are both bound to Time's Wheel, destined to be reborn at the end of each age. I can change that, I can destroy the Wheel of Time and put this cycle of rebirth to an end."

"Destroy time _itself_?" Zelda asked, flabbergasted. Was this Ganon speaking or his host? "You mean to destroy everything the Goddesses created? Even the Goddesses themselves? You're  _insane_!"

Ganondorf's brow furrowed deeper, anger flashing in his eyes. Zelda swallowed. Before he could say anything, a Moblin burst into the room. The beast stood panting for a moment, clasping its thighs while gasping for breath.

"What is it?" Ganondorf asked irritably.

"My lord," the moblin wheezed, kneeling and raising his head. "The city walls have been breached. The Hylians and their allies are converging on the tower as we speak."

"Let them come," Ganondorf said, drawing a shocked look from the Moblin. If he was at all disturbed by the news, Ganondorf didn't show it. "My preparations are in place, are they not?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good," Ganondorf said, that dangerous edge creeping into his voice again. "What of the boy?"

"Still alive, my lord," the Moblin replied. "He is with the Hylians."

"Make sure that his progress here is not impeded," Ganondorf said. "Since he has eluded capture this far, I will let him come to me. The climb will no doubt exhaust him. Now go and join your kin. Once I have the other Triforce shards, I will finally have my way with this damned kingdom."

The Moblin turned and fled the room. The two guards positioned outside slammed the doors shut, sealing Zelda's fate. She suppressed a shiver as Ganondorf turned to her. She would not appear weak, not as long as she could help it.

"Getting the Triforce of Courage will not be so difficult," Ganondorf said, turning towards the balcony. "I might not even have to kill the boy's fairy to get it, despite the pleasure that would give me."

"He  _will_  stop you," Zelda said, trying to sound defiant.

Ganondorf laughed. It was a harsh and bitter sound. "Yes, we will see about that." he turned to face her, sneering. "We will see."

He drew his blade, and Zelda flinched as the metal hummed against the sheath. She watched as Ganondorf examined the black blade. Was it just her imagination, or could she hear the screams of Ganondorf's victims as she beheld the profane weapon?

Ganondorf laid the sword on the table, then turned to Zelda."Let's try this again, shall we?" he said. "I was careless last time, I admit. I won't allow you to gain control again."

With that, he stepped towards her. Zelda steeled herself, knowing what was coming, and hoped that her will alone would be enough to protect her.

~ 0 ~

Link glanced up at the tower's distant heights, feeling a sliver of dismay. Somewhere above, he sensed the Triforce of Power and Wisdom. What was causing the two Triforce pieces to suddenly flare like beacons upon a faraway hill, he wasn't sure. Either his proximity was somehow responsible, which hadn't occurred on the other occasions Link had encountered Ganondorf, or something was happening up there. The latter thought sent a rush of panic through him.

"Link," Navi zipped to his side, landing on his shoulder and staring at him. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong," he said, frowning and staring at the tower's distant heights. "I'm not sure what it is, but we need to get up there quickly."

He didn't notice Toru or the Gerudo walk up behind him, the two Mithiran sorcerers who'd  been accompanying Toru joining them as well, their uniforms caked with dirt and blood. Beyond them, near the entrance, an Iron Knuckle lay slumped against the door.

"I can sense it too," said one of the sorcerers. Link was sure he'd heard Toru call her Tinnet. "Perhaps it would be prudent to summon our riders and have them fly to the tower's top."

Shinju shook her head. "I already told you. We've only secured the first few floors. We could try flying near the top of the tower, but it would be a death sentence."

"Can you get us to the top using the portals?" Toru asked.

"Yes," Shinju replied. "But it won't be quick."

"Well," Navi said, lowering her gaze to the woman. "It'll be faster than walking up."

Link very much doubted he'd be in any fit condition to fight, with or without the Triforce of Courage, if he had to run all the way up the winding staircase. If only Navi could have flown a portal stone to the top. Ordinarily, she could have done just that, but a single fairy flying to the tower's peak would not go unnoticed.

Shinju guided them to a black stone dais with a lever on one side. Link climbed onto it, a small retinue of Gerudo, Hylian, and Mithiran soldiers gathering around him. The world spun, and a heartbeat later, they found themselves inside a darkened passage. Only the flickering torches they'd brought with them gave off any light. Bodies littered the corridor, and they stepped quickly over the dead, hurrying toward the door situated at the far end of the passage.

They pushed the doors open and stood at the edge of the spiral staircase. To Link's dismay, the portal had only taken them up several stories. He could sense the other two Triforce pieces, and just briefly, he felt a stab of fear and pain that wasn't his own.

_No... no, I won't..._

Link heard Zelda's anguished plea and then the contact was gone. He tripped on a Bulblin's body, and Shinju grabbed him by the arm, steadying him.

"I'm fine," Link said. He glanced back up at the tower's heights far above. For a heartbeat, he somehow touched Zelda's consciousness. At that moment, he'd sensed her pain. Something was wrong.

"Zelda," he whispered, his fear rising. Just what was Ganondorf  _doing_ to her?

 _Zelda?_ he tried reaching out to her with his mind, but telepathy wasn't something he was accustomed to using.  _Zelda, if you can hear me, I'm coming!_

Could she even hear him? He felt no response.

"What's the hold-up?" Toru asked him as their entourage caught up. They could still hear fighting coming from the tower's other levels. The Gerudo had advanced beyond this point, aided by their numerous allies.

"It's Zelda," Link said quietly, breaking away from his thoughts. "She's in pain."

Navi looked at him, concerned. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know what he's doing to her..." Link said quietly, his voice shaking. "But it's hurting her."

Toru swore. "Damn it. If he kills her-"

"I know." Link swallowed and shared a glance with Navi, noticing the fear in her eyes. "I don't think we have much time."

"Then get a move on!" Toru said firmly. "I'm not climbing this bloody tower just to find out we've already lost. You there-" he gestured at a frowning Shinju. "Take the lead, hurry!"

Without a word of complaint, Shinju complied. Her women formed rank around her, spears at the ready. They ran up the staircase to one of the next rooms. Link followed her, gasping from the speed of the climb. They barely reached the door before a small pack of Bulblins charged out of the opening, brandishing spears and swords. Link backed away, and his entourage found themselves being pushed down the stairs.

Link desperately tried to push past the Blin. He knew that fighting now would only slow him down. He knocked one Bulblin flying over the railing. The clamor of battle was not enough to drown out the creature's wailing cry as it plummeted to its death far below.

They entered another corridor, passing Gerudo as they traded blows with Moblins and Bulblins. The next portal brought them up a few more stories, but when Link saw how much further he had left to climb, he felt dread and dismay coil in his gut.

As they climbed higher, Link found more Moblins defending the passages, and just as Shinju had warned, there were traps and Beamos everywhere. Shinju helped Link and navigate a path around the worst of it. Even then, one poor Gerudo stepped onto a raised tile, a glyph etched onto its surface. When she did, sharp stakes rose out of small pits in the floor, skewering their hapless victims.

Further on, a seemingly innocuous obelisk belched fire down the corridor. Link cursed, ducking back around the corner they'd come from, the others following suit.

One man who'd rushed ahead of Link was not so lucky. The flames slammed into him, and he screamed, the fire melting the flesh from his bones. Link chanced another look, spotted the red gemstone sitting inside an alcove at the obelisk's centre, and was then forced to avoid another blast of fire.

Thinking quickly, Shinju ducked behind her mirror shield and charged up the corridor, allowing the flames to harmlessly bounce off the enchanted shield. She reached the statue, reached into the alcove, and pulled the red gemstone free. The fire attacks immediately ceased.

Toru reached the blackened remains of the fallen Hylian and cursed loudly when he saw there was nothing that could be done.

"We keep moving," he said resolutely, staring towards the black doors at the corridor's end. "Link, anything?"

Link shook his head. The presence of the other two Triforce pieces was stronger now, but as for Zelda, he hadn't felt anything more from her.

Did that mean she was...

 _No._ Link thought, banishing the idea before considering it any further.

They ran back into the tower's central chamber where they could finally see the landing at the top. Below them, several Bulblins gave a shout and charged up the stairs. Link ignored them, and instead followed Shinju as they continued their long climb.

The group entered another passage and found what Link hoped was the final portal. He'd almost reached it when Stalfos began swarming into the corridor from several side passages. Link's small retinue was pushed into the center, cut off from their target.

"Move!" Toru shouted as more Stalfos streamed into the passage.

Link hacked away at the Stalfos, fending off skeleton after skeleton. Behind him, men screamed, and the two sorcerers sent blast after blast of fire into the Stalfos' ranks. Charred bone crumbled to the floor. One of the two mages screamed as an arrow pierced her shoulder. In the blink of an eye, the Stalfos descended on her like hounds seizing their wounded prey.

"Tinnet!" the woman's companion screamed. She was distracted for just a heartbeat, and that was all it took for the Stalfos to advance on her.

"No!" Link bellowed. He was too far in front to help. Tinnet's dying screams cut through him as the Stalfos struck her, their cruel weapons tearing into her flesh.

Toru swore again and roared for Link to keep moving. The few Hylians and Gerudo still standing ran for the portal, and a few remaining brave souls held off the oncoming undead horde.

Before Link could consider aiding them, Toru pulled him into the portal and yanked the lever as hard as he could. The world disintegrated, and soon they were in another passage. For a moment, Link stood there shaking. He was unable to believe they has simply left so many of their allies to die. Before he could think much more, a sharp pain sliced through his head, and he gasped, falling to his knees.

_No._ _.._ _not, her... please... not her... please, don't..._

Zelda's consciousness briefly touched his own, and Link could hear the terrible agony of her plea.

 _Zelda!_ he thought back, desperately trying to reach her. Zelda,  _hang on!_

In his mind, Zelda screamed, the sound piercing him like a knife blade.  He realized with a sickening horror that Ganondorf was torturing her, just like he had tortured and killed so many others.

He felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder, and he glanced upward to see Toru peering at him gravely. "I'd let you rest if I could, son," he said. "But I fear we don't have much time. You saw something just now, didn't you?"

Link nodded. "He's torturing her," he said weakly.

Navi gasped, her eyes round.

"That bastard," Toru said, his face growing hard.

Link looked around at the survivors within their small party. Only five others apart from himself had survived the attack inside the corridor. It almost seemed like the Stalfos were focused on everyone but him.

He looked up to see Shinju already making her way up the corridor, her eyes enraged at losing so many of her own.

 _Ganondorf is going to pay,_ Link thought.

He joined Shinju, and they opened the doors to find that they were only a short walk from the tower's top. Several stories below them, the Bulblins running up the staircase had given up their chase. They lay on the steps, groaning and completely exhausted, some clutching their limbs as though they'd been overcome by cramps.

Link decided to let them be and turned back towards his destination. He noted two sets of double doors, the one closest to him bearing a hideous carving of a boar-like monster, its teeth bared in a wolf-like snarl. He could feel the other Triforce pieces just beyond those doors, calling him.

Zelda was inside. From the day he awoken in the Sacred Realm, he'd been preparing for this moment. This was it. Once he stepped through those doors, Hyrule's fate would be decided by the end of a sword.

Before Link could move, he heard fighting behind him and knew the Stalfos had given chase. Turning around, he saw them charging up the stairs, their numbers far greater than Link's company.

"Pahket guide you, Link!" Shinju said. "I'll hold them off."

Toru turned to Link, his face grim. "Go. Your place is with Zelda!" The General of the Queen's Banner held his blade hard. "Go! Make sure you kill the damn bastard for me! For all of us!"

With a cry of defiance, Toru charged. The last of his men and the Gerudo joined him, screaming shouts of their own.

"Link!" Navi's voice was pained. "You know what you have to do. Hurry!"

Reluctantly, Link turned and ran. Behind him, he could still hear Toru's battle cry, the clang of steel upon steel, and the Stalfos' snarls. He ran, leaving the others behind and feeling like he was condemning them to their fate.

Reaching the double doors decorated with the snarling boar, Link gripped the Master Sword tightly and twisted so that his shoulder was aimed at the doors. He rammed them open with all his might.

Charging inside, he barely made it five steps before he came to an abrupt halt. A chill spread through him, gnawing into his heart.

"Welcome, Hero of Time," Ganondorf said coldly, his voice making Link's hair stand on end. "I'm  _so_  glad you could finally join us."

Ganondorf stood at the room's center, gripping Zelda tightly with one hand. There was a dagger clasped in his other hand, its cruel edge pressed against Zelda's throat.

_No!_

Link stepped forward, and Zelda whimpered softly as Ganondorf tightened his grip on the knife.

"One more step boy, and she dies," Ganondorf growled.

Tears stained Zelda's cheeks, but it was the pleading look in her eyes that frightened Link most of all. Those sad, haunting eyes searched his one. Her eyes seemed hollow, with no trace of the fire or determination Link had seen only a day ago. A strange emptiness had replaced Zelda's steadfast resolve, and that frightened him more than anything.

Link found himself staring at the gauntlet on Ganondorf's left hand. The Triforce shone upon its surface, Power and Wisdom burning brighter than the rest.

Wait...

_Wisdom?_

Link's heart sank, and the enormity of what he was seeing struck him like a blade through the heart.

_No!_

Ganondorf had acquired the Triforce of Wisdom. Link's mind screamed in denial. Zelda had given it to him.

Link wanted to rush at Ganondorf and attack him with every last ounce of his strength. Only the risk of Zelda's safety stopped him.

"What did you  _do_  to her?" Link roared, finding his voice at last.

"Link, the Sages," Navi whispered, though he barely heard her through the ringing in his own ears.

If he summoned the Sages now, they might be able to provide enough of a distraction for Zelda to escape.

"This has gone on long enough, Ganondorf," Link said, finding the strength to speak. "It ends  _now_!"

"Yes," Ganondorf said, sneering. "Yes, indeed it does."

Before Link could act, another figure in flowing, red and ebony robes appeared just beside him. In some ways, the regal figure looked just like Rauru, except his beard and mustache were bushier and he appeared semi-transparent. A crown adorned his head, and it took Link a second to realize that this was the king he'd heard so much about.

_How is that possible?_

Hyrule's former king stared at Ganondorf with a look of pure hatred.

"Let her  _go_!" he growled, his voice dangerous.

Ganondorf's eyes widened.

"You!" he said, his voice hushed. "I killed you!"

"Not well enough," Nohansen said. "You have taken everything else from me. Let my daughter  _go_!"

Seizing upon the distraction, Link withdrew the stone from his pocket. Courage blazed on his gauntlet, and the stone grew warm, disintegrating in his hand as he summoned the Sages.

With bright flashes of light, the six materialized around him. Saria, Rauru, Nabooru, Ruto, Darunia, and Impa. They didn't take long to shake off their disorientation, and all of them stared wide-eyed when they saw Zelda within Ganondorf's grasp. The oddest reaction was Rauru; when he spotted Nohansen's ghost there was an odd flicker of recognition in his eyes and his face went pale.

Darunia growled, raising the hammer in his hands. The fury in those eyes would have been enough to send most men running. Nabooru recovered first, withdrawing her scimitars and casting a knowing glance at Darunia. They nodded.

"You have failed, all of you," Ganondorf said. "Let this be an example of what happens to those who defy the Ancients' powers."

Link felt his heart stop.

"NO!" he screamed. Nabooru dashed to the side, looking as though she intended to attack Ganondorf's flank. Darunia took the other side. Link charged, his eyes going wide as he saw what about to happen.

Ganondorf's cruel blade slid across Zelda's throat, blood spilling onto its cold surface and dripping onto Zelda's blouse. The look of shock and pain on Zelda's face was brief. There was a horrid, desperate noise that sounded like she was trying to draw breath. Zelda reached a hand to her throat, as though hoping to stem the flow of blood that gushed from the wound. Then her arm slackened, dropping it to her side, the last of her strength ebbing away. Link saw her eyes glaze over, and in that terrible instant, he knew she was gone.

Zelda's body slid to the floor, lifeless.  
  
  



	58. The Demon King

** Chapter 57 **

** The Demon King **

Link watched Zelda's lifeless body slide to the floor, his shout reverberating throughout the otherwise silent room. He froze, halting his charge as he realised it would do no good. The Sages looked on in shock; Saria rose a hand to her mouth, her face going pale. Rauru gripped Impa's shoulder as though keeping her from charging, while Darunia and Nabooru also stopped in their tracks. Ruto's mouth was agape, her eyes wide. The silence was deafening, broken only by the storm raging outside.

A heartbeat passed, and Link couldn't move or breathe. His mind screamed, trying to deny the horrible truth.

Zelda was dead.

 _No,_ Link thought numbly. _She can't be..._

He wanted to believe that Zelda would get up. She wasn't dead, but rather just unconscious. Just... he could heal her, couldn't he? Just like she had healed him.

 _That wound was fatal, and you know it,_ Link told himself.

Zelda would never get up. She was gone. Her blood cooled upon the floor, a crimson stain soaking into her once pristine dress. Link knew what would happen if the bearer of Wisdom died, he knew the chaos it would bring. Even when he had raced to save her in the desert, not knowing who she was, Link had told himself  that Wisdom's bearer couldn't die. Zelda was too important; Hyrule needed her. Nothing could change the inevitable truth lying before him.

She was gone.

 _The flow of time is always cruel._ Zelda's words echoed within his mind.

Nohansen stared at his daughter's body and then at Ganondorf, hatred in his eyes. "You _bastard_ ," he spat.

Ganondorf ignored Nohansen. Instead, his attention was directed at someone else. Link was still too numb and shocked to realize who that someone was. Him.

" _LINK!"_ Navi's scream tore Link away from a spiralling despair.

Lightning flashed from Ganondorf's outstretched hand. Realizing the danger, Link reacted instantly, raising his shield to block the attack. Light exploded onto the shield's surface with a thunderous _bang,_ the force of the spell throwing Link off his feet. He hit the ground, the Master Sword clattering against the floor a few feet away. He rolled haphazardly, feeling dazed and barely aware of the pain in his head or shoulders. Someone grabbed him beneath one arm and hauled him to his feet.

Rauru.

Before Link could speak, a raging roar shook the room. Darunia charged straight towards Ganondorf, his hammer raised. Nabooru was also charging. Recovering from their previous horror, they attacked Ganondorf with renewed fury.

"Goddesses preserve us all," Rauru whispered. "There must still be a way."

Darunia's hammer came crashing towards the usurper king. Ganondorf didn't even flinch, instead he rose his hand, molten light exploding in front of him. There was a dreadful _crack_ like crisp thunder, and Darunia was thrown into the nearby table. He landed, crushing the table and knocking a goblet flying.

"Darunia!" Link yelled. Fearing for the Goron, Link struggled free of Rauru's grip, barely managing to avoid knocking the man over

"Link, wait-" Rauru yelled.

Impa remained standing beside Rauru and said something Link didn't hear. Ganondorf's attention shifted towards Nabooru just as she reached him.

"No!" Link shouted. He scraped the Master Sword off the ground and dashed forward as quickly as his feet allowed, raising the sword high.

Another flash of light pulsated through the room as Ganondorf sent Nabooru backward. Her scimitars hit the floor with a _clang_ , and she fell hard against the silvery shield fastened behind her.

Ganondorf strode towards Nabooru as she rolled onto her back. She cursed as the Gerudo King loomed over her, standing tall.

"Hello, husband," she said with feigned warmth, scrambling backward, her eyes wary. "Did you _miss_ me?"

"So," Ganondorf said coolly with narrowed eyes. "The traitor returns."

"If you want to know what a traitor really looks like, try looking in the mirror," Nabooru said crisply, unbuckling her silver shield.

Ganondorf rose his sword again and Link threw himself between the pair, knocking aside a blade meant for Nabooru. The Gerudo king snarled. Throwing his weight into Link, he slammed his sword into the youth's shield. The sheer force of the blow made Link stagger, and Ganondorf took this opportunity to slam a boot into his leg.

Link groaned, his leg flaring with pain as Ganondorf sent him stumbling back. This was followed by a flurry of blows that Link barely deflected.

Nearby, he heard Impa shouting something, and suddenly Nabooru dropped to the ground, motioning for him to do the same. Link dropped to one knee, ducking as a flicker of light cut through the air.

Cords of white flames twisted towards Ganondorf. They coiled, tendrils swirling over one another as they swerved towards their target. Link followed the threads and saw Impa pointing her staff towards Ganondorf, white flames bursting from its tip. Rauru, Ruto, and Saria were gathered around her, a faint aura enveloping them as they channeled magic adding to Impa's power. The four of them wouldn't be enough. Nabooru ran to join them right when Ganondorf met the attack, purple flames twisting from his outstretched palm. The hot violet tendrils of fire slammed into Impa's spell.

Just as Link regained his footing, the streams of magic between Ganondorf and Impa pulsed an angry red, and then exploded with a thunderous _bang_. The air rippled, and Link heard a tinkering _smash_ as nearby windows exploded.

Light flashed across Link's eyesight as he was knocked to the ground. His vision flashed red, his head and shoulder blazing with agony as he struggled to his feet. It took him a moment to process what had happened.

Ganondorf and the Sages were the on the ground. Link's first thoughts were of Saria, but she was already getting over to her feet.

Nabooru, Ruto, and Rauru seemed dazed but unharmed, and Darunia hadn't been affected.

Then...

_Oh no..._

Impa lay unmoving, the broken fragments of her staff shattered upon the floor.

 _No!_ He hadn't been fast enough. Link turned back towards Ganondorf. He drew on theTriforce of Courage and felt...

Nothing.

Darunia, unfazed by his earlier failure, lunged towards Ganondorf just as the man stood up.

"Darunia, _wait_!" Link yelled, rushing forward to help the Goron.

"I'm _not_ letting you fight this welp alone," Darunia bellowed. His hammer swept down, missing Ganondorf by a hairsbreadth as the man stepped aside. Darunia snarled while purple flames blossomed from the Gerudo's outstretched hand.

"Darunia, watch _out_!" Navi yelled as Link echoed her cry.

The tendrils of molten fire crashed straight into Darunia's side, hissing as they seared through flesh.

"Darunia!" Link's scream was muffled by Darunia's agonized roar.

Link threw himself forward, blade thrusting towards Ganondorf's chest. Ganondorf turned and tilted his head while Darunia doubled over, one hand clutching his blackened side. Eldritch light rose from Ganondorf's hand, aimed straight at Link. Knowing what was coming, he stepped to one side.  A heartbeat later, a ball of lighting arced past him, the spell's blistering heat washing over him an instant later.

Link heard Nabooru shout. He chanced a glance over his shoulder, and saw Ganondorf's spell slam into her upraised mirror shield. It rebounded off the shield's silvery surface and flew straight towards its caster.

Ganondorf's eyes widened before he quickly strafed to one side. Nabooru cursed. "You never knew when to give up, did you?" she spat.

Ganondorf ignored her, Link's sword clamouring against his own as the youth went on the offensive. At least, that was what Link had intended, but in reality Ganondorf's skill far outmatched his own. Ganondorf fended off Link's barrage of sword strokes with casual ease.  Link steadied himself as Ganondorf charged, slapping the Master Sword aside. Link gasped, spinning to bash the sword away as it came within inches of skewering him.

 _Damn it._ His blinded side was _really_ not helping. If only he'd had longer to train. If only he...

 _Stop it. You can't think like that,_ he thought, pushing the distracting thoughts aside.

Ganondorf's eyes were alight with fire. Link didn't let his gaze slip as he struggled to parry Ganondorf's jabs. To his left, Link saw Darunia pick up his hammer again, his face tight and limbs shaking. Link knew with grim certainty that Darunia would not be able to wield that hammer much longer. He seemed to realize this, pausing to shout something to Nabooru, who in turn yelled for the other Sages to run. That was when Link heard the doors leading into the central chamber slam shut.

They were trapped.

"Bah!" Darunia yelled. "You think that door is going to keep me _locked_ in here?"

Something crashed into the doors on the tower's interior side with a loud _bang._ Link didn't need to turn around to know what it was, nor did he let it distract him. He threw his weight into Ganondorf, trying to knock the bigger man off balance.

Ganondorf's blade slid towards Link's side as the man slid his sword into an opening, and Link slammed his shield into the blade, knocking it to one side.

Link risked a glance at the Sages as he lured Ganondorf into a circle. He caught a brief glimpse of Rauru and Ruto helping Impa to her feet. The sealed doors trembled as Darunia struck them again. As Link stared at Impa one more time, he couldn't help but notice the hand holding the staff appeared blackened. That meant two of the Sages were injured, and Zelda...

One look at her body lying upon the cold ground amidst the chaotic scene caused a hot surge of anger rush through Link. He hadn't come this far and certainly hadn't fought through hell and back only to die here. He would not, could not, let this man win. Even with Zelda gone, Link had to defeat Ganondorf. He saw Saria, clutching a glimmering emerald she had withdrawn from her coat's pocket.

_The Kokiri Emerald._

The same stone Ganondorf tried stealing all those years ago. It was the Great Deku Tree's final blessing, the object he had died to protect. Died all because of the man standing in front of Link. Link had no idea why Saria had it, but the sight of it stirred something deep within him.

 _You promised to protect those who could not protect themselves,_ a voice whispered in Link's mind. _Fail now, and you break that promise. The Kokiri will die. Hyrule, no,_ _the world will crumble._

 _I won't fail!_ Link thought. _Not now._

Pushing forwards, Link grunted as Ganondorf's blade connected met his own, sending a jolt up his arm. Link gritted his teeth, stepping backward and circling. The erratic movements seemed to annoy the Gerudo King, and he seemed to put more force into his blows.

The balcony doors now stood behind Ganondorf. Link tried circling around, forcing Ganondorf towards them.

Unfortunately for him, Ganondorf chose that moment to backflip. He landed gracefully on his feet and sent a blast of purple fire gushing straight towards Link's face.

Link skidded to a halt, bringing his shield up. The flames crashed into its sturdy frame, and the inferno's intense heat washed over Link. He gasped, staggering backward as he realised his shield was melting. He pulled his arm free from its grip, tossing aside the smoldering, ruined shield. His forearm blazed with pain, the skin under his gauntlet now red and blistered.

As Link recovered his stance, Nabooru attacked, spinning as she scored a hit across Ganondorf's chestplate. She might as well have struck a boulder, for the blow did nothing to her counterpart. Ganondorf snarled as she twisted again, her sword aimed at his neck. He flicked the blade aside with casual ease and, for an instant, Nabooru was left wide-open. Link charged in to help her.

However, Nabooru jumped backward and deftly backflipped, Ganondorf's sword coming within a hairsbreadth of sinking into her flesh. Before she could attack him again, the man unleashed another arc of lightning towards her, then turned as Link swept in towards his flank. Nabooru raised her shield, barely avoiding the lightning; it bounced off the shield and flew straight towards Ganondorf. Moving quickly, Ganondorf knocked Link aside and rose his hand. The air shimmered as a ghostly apparition resembling a shield appeared in front of the Gerudo and the lightning rebounded off its translucent surface.

Nabooru's eyes widened as she moved to block it, allowing the spell to strike her shield. She charged into the spell, ensuring Ganondorf wouldn't block it in time. Link quickly moved back to avoid getting hit, and Nabooru's efforts were rewarded as Ganondorf went flying across the room, landing against the stone with a painful _crunch_.

"There. How does it feel to be hit with your _own_ magic tricks?" Nabooru yelled.

Link stepped forward, ready to strike again,

"Link, wait!" Nabooru caught his attention, and Link turned to face her. She was holding out her shield, offering it to him.

"Take this, kid," Nabooru said. "Use it to get close enough."

He opened his mouth to protest, knowing Nabooru would be vulnerable, but one look at her fierce eyes told Link she wouldn't let him refuse. Besides. they both knew that, in the end, only the Master Sword could kill Ganondorf. Link nodded in agreement.

"Keep him distracted for me," Link said. "If anything happens-" he glanced at Navi, who hovered close to him with an unreadable expression. "- keep the others safe."

Nabooru looked like she wanted to say more, but hesitated before nodding.

"Link, be careful," Navi whispered.

Link and Nabooru both turned towards Ganondorf, cautiously striding toward the downed Gerudo king. He stirred, picking himself up slowly as though badly injured. Link wasn't fooled. The man had been feigning a worse injury, but he quickly gave up the pretence when he saw his ruse wasn't working. Still, Link was careful, not wanting to be thrown across the room like a ragdoll for the umpteenth time. He assumed a defensive stance as Ganondorf, and despite not being entirely surprised that the former Gerudo king was entirely unscathed, he still felt a cold sense of dismay.

 _Let him come to you,_ Link thought. If he could just get Ganondorf to channel that purple fire again, maybe he could to knock it back and damage his armor. It was either that or he'd end up destroying his second shield. Distantly, he heard the doors crash open, giving the Sages a way out.

 _At least they can escape,_ he thought.

As expected, Ganondorf charged. Link met the challenge, the Master Sword humming as the two blades clashed. Light flared from the gem within the sacred blade's hilt. At the same time, a barrier shimmered into existence behind Link, appearing a mere foot from Nabooru. She smacked into it and was thrown violently off her feet.

 _I'm cut off_ , Link thought. He traded looks with Navi as she hovered nearby, looking terrified, and then returned to the fray.

As Link and Ganondorf clashed, six ribbons of light blossomed into existence, crashing into the barrier from the other side. The semi-transparent wall rippled but held constant. Beyond the barrier, the Sages were trying to dispel the shield. Thin webs of lines akin to spidery cracks appeared in it. Link almost groaned. The others hadn't fled.

 _Why didn't you flee?_ he thought. They were trying to save him, but Link knew that their chances were limited. For now, he fought alone.

"A shame you had not come earlier," Ganondorf said, stepping back as Link swept his blade towards the man's chest. "I planned for Zelda to watch you suffer and _beg_ for mercy. I should have been more gentle with her."

"I will _not_ beg," Link growled, refusing to validate the man's words.

"You will," Ganondorf replied. "Your friends, the mighty Sages, _cannot_ help you now."

"I can _still_ stop you," Link replied, trying to sound defiant despite the fact he was screaming internally, terrified.

"Can you now?" Ganondorf asked, his voice drawling. "Then by all means try. You are a _fool_ to defy a god. I cannot be killed, even your dear princess knew this."

"Gods can die," Link replied, grunting as he deflected another thrust. "I've _already_ killed one."

The thought of that mask with its glowing amber eyes threatened to distract him.

"Arrogant boy, if you believe that, then you are a _fool_ ," Ganondorf said. "The Triforce of Courage killed one, but you had _little_ to do with it. Even with this pathetic rabble you call the Sages, I will still beat you."

 _That's where you're wrong,_ Link thought. "That _pathetic_ rabble," he seethed through gritted teeth while deflecting another attack. "Is about to be your _undoing_."

"So, Zelda's _hound_ has finally _found_ some teeth?" Ganondorf said, amused. "Perhaps I will let you live long enough to watch me kill your friends, starting with that Kokiri girl. I could even make you _murder_ her." There was a gleeful expression in those eyes. It was as though he wanted nothing more than doing just that.

 _No!_ Link remembered when he wasn't in control of his actions and almost killed Ruto in the Water Temple. _I won't let that happen again._

Despite the voice in his mind screaming at Ganondorf's words, Link fought down his anger, refusing to be goaded into doing something reckless.

 _Don't rise,_ he thought, ignoring the ire churning within him.

"Or perhaps," Ganondorf said, a nasty grin twisting his face. "Perhaps you can be the one who kills Zelda's child."

Link's stance almost slipped as the words shook him.

"What are talking about?" Link demanded. "Zelda doesn't have a child!"

"You're right. She won't have a child when I find the little brat," Ganondorf said. "It's only a matter of time before I find her... Why, didn't she ever tell you? I discovered her little secret just before you came. I promised to kill the little whelp. It would not be a swift end. It wasn't hard to show her what I could do. I think in the end that is what broke her; I convinced her I had murdered the child."

"LIAR!" Link roared, blood pounded in his ears and he felt a wave of revulsion. Ganondorf's words battered at his resolve, sending cracks rippling through it. His arms shook, and it took all his effort to keep the blade steady.

Ganondorf was trying to bait him. He was lying... Oh, Goddesses, Zelda... what had the man done to her?

"Why, you should have heard her. No! Not my Eliana, please, anything... just don't hurt her..." Ganondorf's voice dripped with mockery.

In that moment, Link felt something inside of him snap. It was then that he knew that Ganondorf Dragmire was gone far beyond any hope of redemption. He was truly the demon king. Some primeval part of him Link just wanted to let go of the Master Sword and beat Ganondorf bloody. He recognized that voice, and in his mind he could see a red-eyed demon grinning with joy. He ignored it. Barely, If Impa had heard Ganondorf, she probably would have surrendered caution to the winds and tried to kill him. An effort that would have almost certainly ended in her death.

Eliana... a memory stirred in Link's mind, an echo from his journey to the Desert Colossus.

_"Eliana... Yes, Eliana is a good name.."_

Zelda had been feverish and lost in a dream from which he could not make her stir. Then, he considered the brief snippets of thoughts he'd heard from Zelda as he ascended the tower. She'd been pleading with Ganondorf not to hurt someone. Now he knew who that someone was.

Eliana... Oh, Goddesses. It was true.

Zelda had a daughter.

Ganondorf wasn't lying. Could this mean Ganondorf's minions were looking for her, even now? Did they intend to kill the child in a final bid to destroy the line of Nohansen?

"You're a monster!" Link seethed between breaths.

"Hmm... am I?" Ganondorf asked idly, gliding from one sword motion to another as he fended off Link's attacks. With Ganondorf's earlier words reverberating in his skull, it took all Link's self-control to keep himself from leaping into a savage frenzy. "All kings are monsters in the end, their thrones won through bloodshed."

Out of the corner of his eye, Link noticed a spidery web of cracks in Ganondorf's barrier that were slowly expanding outward. He had to finish Ganondorf before that barrier broke. It might have been stopping the Sages from coming to his aid, but it was also keeping Ganondorf from attacking them.

After another series of thrusts, Link feigned an attack, pushing close enough that Ganondorf rose his hand.

Hot violet flames burst from Ganondorf's fingertips, aimed directly at Link. Anticipating this, Link rose his shield to block the currents of dark magic. As close as he was, Ganondorf didn't have time to counter. The spell ricocheted off the mirror shield, striking the usurper's chest. The man screamed, falling to his knees.

Link thrust the blade towards the fissure, intending to skewer the man through the heart. However, Ganondorf looked up and _caught_ Link's sword in midair. Normally, such a feat was impossible; an ordinary swordsman would have lost their hand instead of blocking.

Link gaped in astonishment. Ganondorf gripped the Master Sword, an inhuman scream tearing from his throat. Wisps of smoke rose from his gauntlets, and Link could smell the oily stench of burning flesh.

Ganondorf pushed Link, causing the youth to stumble backward. A second later, Link caught sight of Ganondorf's fist on the edge of his vision. It smashed into his right cheek, his blind side.

Agonizing pain seared through his skull as bone cracked.

Link's vision flashed red, and his body slammed not the stone floor. He landed on his shoulder, sending a jolt of agony running through his sword arm. He didn't remember dropping the Master Sword, but as he desperately tried to regain his stunned senses, he saw it lying a few feet away.

Something warm and wet trickled down his right cheek. Blood. Cold water droplets splashed on Link's face, mingling with the blood as the wind whipped his face.

 _Rain?_ Link thought dully.

He was lying by the balcony doors, broken shards of glass at his feet. Amidst the howl of the wind, he could hear something.

Footsteps crunching on glass.

Wiping rain drops from his eye, Link looked up as Ganondorf loomed over him. He tried grasping the Triforce of Courage, for he still sensed its essence somewhere deep within him. Nothing happened. Ganondorf was standing beside the blade, looking at Link with an expression that dared him to reach for the sword. Link tried to scramble back, looking for anything to use as a weapon.

He grabbed a shard of glass in his left hand, but before he could use it, Ganondorf seized him, clutching a hand around his throat. Link rose the glass shard, slashing it towards Ganondorf's face. Ganondorf smacked his hand away, and Link's only weapon was knocked away, leaving him to kick madly as Ganondorf hoisted him into the air. Ganondorf's fingers dug into the flesh of Link's throat, leaving the youth choking and gagging.

Suddenly, Link felt the Triforce of Courage again, its essence flowing through him like life itself. Only something felt wrong. It was like drinking tainted water and realizing only too late that it was fouled. Pain radiated out from Link's hand, and soon it felt as though his entire body was on fire. Link clawed at Ganondorf's gauntlet, struggling to pry the man's fingers off him. Dark lines formed along his peripheral vision. Then, Ganondorf's grip suddenly slackened and Link slumped to the ground, wheezing.

He looked up, wondering why Ganondorf had dropped him.

Then he saw it. All three pieces of the Triforce glowed upon Ganondorf's gauntlet. Link had somehow given Courage to him. Ganondorf Dragmire had finally acquired all three Triforce pieces.

 _No!_ Link thought. How could everything have gone so _horribly_ wrong? He'd failed... He lay forgotten in a bloodied heap as Ganondorf lauded over his victory.

Ganondorf's eyes shone with triumph, and his laughter shook the room. "At last," he said. "This wretched relic is _mine._ "

The light on Ganondorf's gauntlet faded. Ganondorf paused, his expression darkening. Then a bright light split the heavens, cutting through the storm. Link shielded his eye, trying to scramble back as he gasped for precious air.

When the dazzling light faded, three golden shards hovered just in front of Ganondorf. They formed a giant, shimmering triangle that shone with a radiant light. Link sensed the ethereal energy emanating from them. A strange sense of peace swept over him, completely at odds with the tempest of emotions within him and the wind's cold, mournful howl.

There, in front of him, was the Triforce in all its entirety. The relic for which so many had died so. A relic left by the Goddesses to protect the world from the Ancients, filled with their essence and power.

His vision was still fuzzy, but as he lay on the ground, his body badly bruised, he saw Navi dash to his side.

"Link, you _have_ to stop him!" she said, her voice desperate. "You _cannot_ let him touch it!"

As they watched, Ganondorf stepped towards the holy relic, oblivious to his surroundings. Link felt an intense heat radiating from the Triforce like a furnace's heat. Around them, the raging storm seemed to still; lightning still flickered, but the rain and wind eased.

"Link, do something!" Navi cried. " _Stop_ him!"

Link looked up, his head and body wracked with pain. Near him, he saw the Master Sword's glowing amber gem. It almost seemed to call to him, beckoning him to pick up his blade and finish the fight. Finding some small sliver of determination, Link struggled to his feet, head still spinning.

Agony tearing through his body, he scrambled to the Master Sword as Ganondorf stood admiring the relic. The Sages rushed were rushing towards him, but before they had made it half way, Link clutched the Master Sword tightly and turned to face Ganondorf.

What he saw nearly made his heart stop. Ganondorf had one hand on the Triforce a gleeful, twisted smile upon his face.

"NO!" Link roared.

Ganondorf's eyes flashed with shock, and then a terrible rage as he stared at the Triforce.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Nothing's happening!"

Link threw himself forward. The Master Sword slipped through the fissure in Ganondorf's armor, meeting bone with a sickening _crunch._ The blade sliced straight through Ganondorf's chest, and as it did, Link sensed the Triforce of Courage surging through him like life itself, empowering him.

Ganondorf fell backward, Link's momentum slamming him into the balcony railing. A heartbeat later, they were both tumbling into open air.


	59. A Demon's Wrath

**Chapter 58**   
**A Demon's Wrath**

The rain fell around Link as he tumbled over the balustrade. The Master Sword slipped free from Ganondorf's body, and the demon king plummeted towards the balcony far below. Link's insides turned to water, and his body slammed into the tower's stone wall. He hung suspended in mid-air as something thwarted his fall. He gripped his blade, holding it as though it were a lifeline. It wouldn't save him, at least not this time.

Vertigo gripped him in a sickening swirl of colors, blood rushing to his head from hanging upside down. For a moment, Link was not aware that he was no longer falling. Only Courage's burning essence gave him enough lucidity to realize he was dangling in the air. Somebody was holding his leg, and their grip was slowly slipping.

Link heard a woman cry out while he struggled to look up. The effort intensified the pounding within his head, but he forced himself to stare upward at the balcony. Nabooru was gripping onto his leg, her face strained as she tried to pull him up over the railing. Link feared that her efforts would only send them both to their doom.

Ruto appeared alongside Nabooru and seized hold of Link's other leg. Her webbed hands faltered as well, and both women grunted as they tried hauling him up.

"Let go!" Link shouted. "I'll only pull you both over!"

"The _hell_ I will," Nabooru shouted. She braced against the railing, pulling harder. Her hands slipped further as she hoisted Link up another inch.

"This would be much easier if you ate less!" Ruto yelled.

"I won't be eating _anything_ in a second!" Link retorted.

"Just pull!" Nabooru exclaimed, sounding less than amused by Link and Ruto's banter.

Staring downward at the sickening drop, Link knew that if they let go he would not survive. But, if they didn't...

It was no good.

He could feel the two Sages struggling to hoist him upward. Blood pounded in his ears, and the land below became nothing more than a dizzying blur.

 _There's no choice,_ he thought _. They have to let go._

Resigning to his fate, and hoping that neither they or Navi blamed themselves for his death, Link gazed up at the two Sages just in time to see Darunia and Navi appear behind Ruto. Darunia reached easily over Ruto's shoulder and clutched Link's leg so tightly that he almost cried out in pain. Nabooru let go, bracing against the railing to catch her breath, and Darunia pulled Link to the safety of the balcony, sword and all.

"You are _too_ light, brother. You need to eat more," Darunia said, helping Link to his feet with as much gentleness as he could manage. "I think lots of Dodongo stew for you."

"Thanks, Darunia," Link rasped. Only the Goron's firm hand on his shoulder kept him from falling over.

The rush of energy from his brush with death and channeling the Triforce of Courage was beginning to drain. As it did, injuries old and new seemed to reawaken, making Link painfully aware of their presence.

Before he could say anything else, Saria crashed into him , wrapping her small arms around his waist. Link got down on one knee, embracing her. For a moment, he forgot his pain existed, and all he could think of was the promise made earlier. She was safe, he'd stopped Ganondorf, and the Kokiri were home again. It was _finally_ over.

"You did it!" she whispered, looking up with unshed tears glistening her eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay, Saria," Link said, trying to sound light-hearted despite his fatigue.

"Now I must name all my children after you," Darunia said proudly.

Link pulled back from Saria's embrace and glared at Darunia, not in the slightest bit amused.

"What if it's a girl?" Nabooru asked curiously.

Darunia shrugged. "Then I shall name her Linkle."

" _Linkle_?" Ruto asked incredulously."What kind of a name is that."

Darunia shrugged, his brief mirth quickly fading as he pressed a hand to his blackened side.

"Are you alright?" Link asked quietly. It seemed a stupid thing to ask as Darunia was clearly injured.

"It's nothing," Darunia grunted. "Besides, you look worse."

"I can tend to you both," Ruto said. "Neither one of you will get very far in your condition."

"Later," Darunia replied, brushing aside Ruto's concern. "We have important matters to attend to and the others need us...where are Rauru and Impa?"

Nobody answered him. Instead, they glanced beyond the open doors to where Zelda's body lay, and Link felt icy pain clench against his chest. He blinked away unshed tears as he spared a thought for Zelda's daughter... Eliana was likely just an infant, and Link felt an immense sorrow at the thought that she would never again see her mother. She was motherless... just as Link had been when he was placed beneath the bowers of the Great Deku Tree. Despite not knowing Eliana, Link felt a choking grief well inside of him.

He stared at the others and noticed there was no more joy in their eyes. Did they know about Zelda's child? He didn't ask, fearing that he'd have to explain how he knew. Navi peeked over the balustrade, looking towards the distant balcony where Ganondorf's body lay and seemingly oblivious to everything that was happening around her.

"Navi?" Link called anxiously. "What is it?"

Saria followed his gaze, as did her fairy. Navi turned and flew over to Link, landing on his shoulder.

"Something _isn't_ right," Navi said, her voice hushed. "I can still sense the dark magic that eminated from Ganondorf. Can't you, Fora?"

Saria's fairy nodded in agreement and exchanged an uneasy look with Navi.

The brief exchange made Link feel physically ill and his mouth became very dry.

"Ganondorf couldn't have possibly survived," he said hoarsely.

"Do you want us to check?" Fora asked.

"No," Link said abruptly, his angry tone catching both sprites by surprise. Forcing himself to relax his tensed muscles, he took a deep breath before adding more calmly, "No, I don't want either of you taking that risk."

"It would be a good idea to check," Darunia reasoned. "It would be safest if we all go together."

"You don't think his Triforce shard could resurrect him _again_ , do you?" Ruto asked.

Unable to fathom the idea that Ganondorf could survive, Link shook his head. "He's dead," he said fiercely. "He's dead, and that's all there is to it." Everyone gazed at him, except for Darunia. He turned towards the sound of an approaching party of Hylians and Gerudo.

Behind them, a flock of griffins had landed on the balcony. Their riders had approached from the side of the tower that offered some semblance of shelter from the wind. Link guessed they had seen the Triforce's light, and once certain it was safe to land, come to investigate.

Toru led his bedraggled group, followed by Shinju, who clasped greeting hands with Nabooru.

"You're alive," Link said, a small flicker of relief numbing his pain. He had been certain that both Toru and Shinju had perished.

"Barely," Shinju said, turning from Nabooru. "We had to fight the whole way here through Ganondorf's chambers. Might not have made it either if the Stalfos hadn't just collapsed."

"Did you find his mask?" Nabooru asked.

Shinju nodded, her expression darkening. "We did."

She unraveled cloth in her hands and showed Nabooru a familiar white mask shaped like a human skull. It sent chills down Link's spine. The mask was quickly wrapped back into the cloth, and Link's attention was drawn to Toru as the man approached him.

Toru's eyes grew wide as he took in Link's bloodied and bruised appearance. "Damn, boy!" he exclaimed. "Ganondorf...is he-"

"Dead," Link answered, gesturing towards the balcony railing as he tried not thinking too much on Navi's words. "He fell."

"We need to make certain he _is_ dead," Nabooru added, watching Link closely. When he tried to speak, she cut him off with a sharp glare. "My people were unsuccessful in killing him once. Can you take some of those animals and retrieve the body?" As she finished, Nabooru pointed towards the griffins.

Toru looked surprised at the order but wisely refrained from questioning it. "Of course," he said, before asking, "Where is Princess Zelda?"

Nobody quite met his eyes.

"Zelda...she-" Link began and then faltered. It was too painful to admit that she was truly gone. It was as if by denying those words, he could somehow make the reality become less real.

Ruto stepped in to help him. "I am sorry, General," she stated solemnly. "Princess Zelda did not make it."

She gestured towards the doorway and everyone turned in that direction. Impa knelt beside her fallen charge, her head bowed and one hand clasped in Zelda's own. Her own thoughts were no doubt far from the people around her. Glass crunched beneath Link's boots, and every step felt leaden as he made his way towards Zelda.

 _I'm sorry, Impa,_ he thought. He didn't need telepathy or any Sheikan power to sense the extent of her sorrow. _I'm sorry I couldn't save her._

A chill spread through his chest like icy claws clenching his heart as he looked upon the body of the woman who would have been Hyrule's queen.

She wasn't just queen of his people, Link realized. She had been his friend and guide, never knowing how much she meant to him. Tears stung his eye, blurring his vision. She died believing Link had hated her, of that he was certain.

 _I should have convinced her._ It was too late now: too late for the Princess of Hyrule, and for the cousin he'd never known.

Zelda's eyes, once so bright but sorrowful, were closed in eternal sleep. Rauru stood beside Impa, saying nothing. Link doubted there was much anyone could say that would ease her pain.

Chipped wood and broken stones marred the floor while he walked past the table split into several pieces. It was as though a tornado had ripped straight through the room, destroying the sparse furnishings within it. The hearth was almost unrecognizable, though a few tendrils of smoke still rose from dying embers. Statues of winged beasts- dragons and gargoyles- stared down at the scene of destruction.

Link noticed none of this, for his eye remained fixed on Zelda's body. Her white dress was stained red, and Link knew that the blood would never wash out. Save for the grisly wound across her neck, she could have been sleeping.

As the Sages gathered around their fallen princess, they glanced at one and another, and then at Impa. All were seemingly at a loss for words. Link could sense Impa's anguish and veiled despair. Her life had been sworn to the Royal Family, particularly to Zelda, and now they were gone.

 _Not all,_ Link reminded himself.

Even Nohansen's ghost had long since vanished. If anyone wondered why, they did not voice it. Perhaps, with his daughter's loss, Nohansen was no longer bound to this world, or he chose to grieve alone.

"Impa, I... I'm so sorry," Link said at last. The words seemed hollow; a small and trivial comfort to a grieving soul. "I should have been able to save her-"

"The blame is not yours." Impa's voice was so soft that Link barely heard her. She sounded exhausted and seemed totally unaware of the injury scarring her blistered hand. When Ruto offered to examine it, she ignored the Zora queen. "What became of Ganondorf?" she asked quietly.

"He fell," Darunia said before Link could answer. "The Mithiran's are retrieving the body."

"If the Triforce of Power still resides within Ganondorf, there's a chance it could bring him back to life," Rauru said. "It would take time."

"If it does, I will be forced to kick him," Darunia growled softly. "That could be messy."

"Such a pacifist you are," Ruto said sarcastically.

"What of the demon possessing him?" Navi asked.

"I think we must assume the Triforce of Power could resurrect it as well," Rauru said gravely. "We must seal Ganon and his host away."

"We retrieved the mask," Nabooru said, gesturing towards Shinju, who had joined her. "Perhaps we can seal the demon back inside it?"

"And let it escape _again_?" Darunia asked. "No, this will _no_ t do. I say we break it."

Link was barely paying attention as a brief image flashback crossed his mind.

"Sealing it away would prevent the demon from being reborn," Rauru said. "It is perhaps our best option if we are to ensure this calamity does not strike Hyrule again."

"So long as the seal holds," Ruto noted.

_Ganondorf's eyes met Link's own and a triumphant smile crossed his features even after the Master Sword impaled him._

Ganondorf knew the Triforce of Power could bring him back to life, just as it did when the Gerudo turned on him.

 _He knew._ Link thought. The bitter taste of dread rose within him.

Saria, misreading his expression, offered him a comforting hand. He squeezed it gently and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay, Saria," he assured her. She didn't believe him, not judging by her pained expression.

Letting go, Link couldn't help looking towards the balcony door. As he did, his gut thickened with nausea and his muscles ached with tension. He started walking back towards the place where Ganondorf had fallen, feeling as though some unseen force was driving him forward.

"Link?" Saria asked quietly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Link replied. "Just stay there."

Several soldiers were dismounting from their griffins. One of the feathery steeds bore a lifeless figure clad in black armor. The griffin was eager to be rid of Ganondorf's corpse and backed away from the body. It hissed loudly and tore away from its handler in a frenzied bid to scamper away. The other griffins began panicking as well, and their riders fought to bring the animals under control. They shouted commands to no avail, pulling on lead ropes to keep the creatures from flying off. One griffin pulled free of his rider's desperate grip and threw the man to the ground before taking flight.

Without waiting for Navi or Saria to confirm his suspicions, Link tore the Master Sword from its sheath. The amber gem glowed, warning him all was not well, and he almost cursed.

"Rauru," Link said, gazing back to meet the elder Sage's eyes. In some ways, he seemed so similar to King Nohansen. The angles of his face, the way he held himself, were almost the same.

Darunia turned too. Within moments, he unclasped his hammer from behind him and held it at the ready.

Without waiting for the others to join him, Link approached Ganondorf's body. Glass crunched beneath his boots once more, and when he saw the glowing mark on the gauntlet covering Ganondorf's hand, he cursed. It was as Rauru had feared- the Triforce of Power had not abandoned its master.

"Link, stay back!" Rauru shouted urgently. "Let us deal with him. Sages, to me!"

At that moment, the Triforce of Power flared brightly on Ganondorf's gauntlet. Link's shard responded to its counterpart, causing his hand to ich, it was as though Farore's Essence was somehow warning him. Any doubt that something was wrong was instantly dispelled.

The warning came too late; before Link could react, a ring of light erupted around him.

 _Oh no,_ he thought. _No. No. NO!_

"Brother!" Darunia shouted. The others gathered around Rauru, including Impa who stood sharply and yelled for Link to move away.

"Get back, Link!" Navi screamed.

And then, everything happened at once. The last of the griffins took flight, screeching frantically, most of them riderless. The light blinded Link. Gasping in horror, he stepped backward and threw up a hand to shield his face. The air rippled around him. Suddenly, he was falling and slamming hard into wet stone as a torrent of wind and rain swelled, lashing at his already damp skin.

Link opened his eye, his mind still reeling with shock.

_Where am I?_

Link rolled onto his stomach. Quickly, he pushed himself up, scrambling against rock and rubble while scanning his surroundings. All he could make out in the dim light were crumbling ruins with blackened timber rising amidst soot-stained stone. Bodies littered the ground- people, Blin, Stalfos, and reDeads lay scattered across the abandoned market square.

 _I'm still in Castletown,_ Link thought, feeling an odd flicker of relief. He hadn't been warped somewhere completely foreign.

The Mithiran's near Ganondorf's body were also caught in whatever spell had warped Link here. They stood nearby, the shock not quite gone from their pale features as they stared in wide-eyed in terror at something behind Link. Then, shouting in their native tongue, the Mithiran's turned and disappeared into the night's shadows.

"Link!" Navi whispered.

He gazed up at her to notice she was looking at something, paralyzed as though struck by the horrendous spell of a reDead's piercing scream.

Link forced himself to stand, despite the agony burning his leg. Behind him, Link became aware of something heavily breathing. He mentally prepared himself and turned to face whatever it was standing behind him.

Ganondorf hovered in mid-air, fists clenched and glowing eyes filled with malice. Anger radiated from that baleful glare like the heat of a blazing furnace. Ganondorf lived again.

"No!" Link screamed, and the ground nearly lost all solidity as the shock of what he was seeing struck him. "I _killed_ you!"

Rauru had said it would take time for the Triforce of Power to revive Ganondorf. Even as Link watched, the wound Link inflicted on Ganondorf was gradually healing.

Greatly unnerved, Link stepped back with his boots crunching against the broken stone. "I KILLED YOU!" he bellowed. "I KILLED YOU!"

 _This can't be real,_ he screamed inwardly.

The Sages were still inside the tower and even if they flew down to meet him- which Darunia could not- they wouldn't get here fast enough.

They were too far away to help him. The light on Ganondorf's gauntlet blazed like blue fire, and smoky wisps of light rose from his body. Link could feel the essence of his own shard flowing through him, resonating in response to its counterpart.

"Link, don't just _stand_ there!" Navi said urgently. "Run!"

 _No,_ Link thought. He couldn't let Ganondorf escape. He had to do something.

Link wanted to attack Ganondorf, but he was hovering too high to strike with the Master Sword. He quickly scanned the ruins around him for something that might help but found nothing. He still had a hookshot, maybe that could...

Ganondorf roared. It was a strange bellowing cry so loud that Link was certain it would bring down the very heavens. Blue light exploded around the demon king, and Link stepped back again, watching in mute horror as Ganondorf began to morph and grow. His cry started as a roar, reflecting a mix of pain and anger, and swiftly became a hellish snarl. The man's limbs bulged as he became three times Link's height.

The changes didn't stop there.

As Link watched, the figure of a powerful Gerudo turned into something else entirely.

Whatever this creature was, it certainly wasn't human.

The beast staring at Link had more in common with a Moblin than a Gerudo. Long curling ram's horns protruded from its skull, a snout replaced its nostrils, and bristling black fur cloaked its armor-clad body. Only its black armour, the red mane, and the ruby encrusted upon the beast's forehead bore any resemblance to Ganondorf. Link's stared, frozen in terror.

The monster snarled again, showing its sharp yellow teeth which curled over its upper lip. None of that horrified Link compared to the two blades the behemoth gripped in its huge clawed hands. Each one was as long as Link was tall, and he doubted that even the armor of an Iron Knuckle would offer any semblance of protection against them.

Instinct told Link to run, but he could only watch as the beast raised its beady red eyes towards the heavens. It opened its mouth and bellowed a roar that drowned out the storm's dying echoes.

"Link, run!" Navi shouted desperately. She flew down to his tunic and tugged on the collar. "Come on, _run_!"

The swords came crashing down as Navi screamed. Ducking beneath the blade that would have cleaved him in two, Link rolled to his left. The sword went through the rocky earth, and the beast snarled, furious. Navi slipped past the two blades, darting deftly away from them.

 _This isn't happening,_ Link thought, panicking. _Goddesses, this is so not happening!_

"Navi!" he screamed, sidestepping swiftly beneath Ganon's legs. "What the _hell_ is this thing?"

"I don't know!" Navi yelled.

A hoof stomped down where he was standing. Link nearly stumbled, and quickly darted away as the other foot came down to squish him. It barely missed.

The beast spun with a furious roar, blades slicing through the air. As he frantically bobbed beneath the dual swords, Link knew what he was dealing with, and the realization terrified him.

 _The demon,_ he thought. _It's the demon that was possessing Ganondorf._

Ganon.

The Blin's patron deity and an Ancient with the power to kill a god. Link was certain the demon hadn't returned to full strength yet. If it had, he would already be dead.

Link dove again as one of Ganon's black blades slammed into the earth barely a few feet in front of him. Link skidded to a halt as he beheld the sharp steel; for an instant, he stood gaping in disbelief, for a blade that powerful would have cleaved a boar in half.

"Look out!" Navi screamed.

Link caught a glimmer of steel out of the corner of his eye and ducked. The air rippled as Ganon's blade whistled overhead. Within seconds, Ganon rose one hoof to slam it on top of him. Link stepped out of harm's way as the hoof came down with a _crunch_.

Ganon roared, his two blades cleaving towards Link again. As they did, Link stepped beneath the gargantuan beast and slashed the Master Sword across the back of Ganon's leg. The sword bit through flesh, spilling blood. Link cursed; he missed the tendon he'd been aiming for.

Ganon howled with unbridled fury. Link cursed again, running as Ganon's long barbed tail lashed towards him. The whip-like appendage missed, almost grazing him as it cut through the air. Snarling in rage, the beast swept its blades low to the ground and spun.

Link threw himself to the hard earth and rolled, ignoring the pain flaring in his shoulder. The blades carved through the air just above him. He jumped up just as one of the two blades swept at him again; he dodged the left, but the right sword slashed towards him.

Only Navi's warning saved him. He spun, deftly dancing out of the way. Even then, he wasn't quick enough; the blade slashed his satchel and Saria's gift was ripped in two, spilling his gear and provisions onto the sodden ground. Link kept moving, too intent on evading Ganon's weapons to recover his equipment. That was until Navi realized what was amongst the items littered upon the ground.

Sheik's mask and the ocarina.

_Oh no._

Navi began to retrieve the mask, but Link ordered her back, ducking beneath a blade that slammed down beside him, leaving a deep gouge in the earth. Quickly, Link snatched up the ocarina in his free hand and then went to grab Sheik's mask.

Any thought of retrieving it was destroyed as an enormous hoof stomped on its wooden frame _._ The mask was crushed into nothing more than broken and splintered pieces of painted wood.

"No!" Link shouted.

It was only at that moment, as Link gazed upon the shattered remnants of the mask, that he truly realized that Sheik was gone and Zelda along with her.

"I'm sorry," Navi said.

"Don't worry about it," Link said, his tone harsh.

He desperately wanted to charge and hack the monster with all his strength. Link knew if he did that, it would be the last thing he ever did. Sheik's sacrifice and Zelda's death would be for nothing.

Another hoof crashed down, with Ganon closing in on him again. Seeing the bombs that littered the ground, Link ushered Navi back and unleashed a torrent of flames to set off the explosives. The blast knocked him backward, a bright flash of light blinding him. Stone met him in a blaze of searing agony. He rolled, cursing as he looked up to see Ganon stomping towards him.

The beast thrust the point of one of its blades into the earth and closed the distance between itself and Link. Link scrambled backward, aching from dozens of scrapes and bruises; one of the clawed hands reached to snatch him.

Navi flew up towards Ganon's face, trying to distract him. It didn't work.

Link grasped his fallen blade and swung with all his strength, slicing it through Ganon's hand.

Ganon lurched backward, his howl rising into the night. Blood splashed from its wound. Not wasting a moment, Link jumped up. Ganon saw him move, roaring with frustration and anger as he slashed his other sword down.

It barely missed. His options dwindling fast, and Ganon unlikely to make another careless mistake again, Link chose to run. Ganon followed him, his heavy footfalls sending small tremors through the ground. The beast's roar tore through the night, and Link heard it rip its second sword free from the stone.

Link took in his surroundings as best he could. Aided by flickering tongues of lighting periodically flashing around him, Link saw the Temple of Time's dark silhouette in the distance. Closer at hand stood a broken and dried fountain. Link assumed he was inside the Southern Market. The darkness closing around him was so thick he couldn't be certain.

He considered whether he could shelter inside the Temple of Time until he worked out a way to deal with Ganon.

_No._

He needed some kind of vantage to climb and attack Ganon from. Ideally, a building or a wall. If this demon was one of the Ancients as Zelda thought, then the Sages, and the others within this forsaken city, stood little chance. Where _were_ the Sages?

He hadn't heard from them since Ganondorf warped him here. Channeling Courage, he kept himself from stumbling across the slippery jagged stone, rubble, and broken timber with Navi leading the way to provide what little light she could. Once or twice they heard the moan of a reDead and the distant shouts of men. Link tripped and nearly stumbled on a body several times, but paid them little heed as Ganon pursued him.

As he ran, forever aware of the steady _thump_ of Ganon's footsteps beating against the earth, he felt Rauru's familiar consciousness touch his own. Relief swept through him in a brief respite. He saw a wall up ahead, the ruins of someone's shop or house, and threw himself towards it.

 _Quickly, Link!_ Rauru said urgently. _We must bind this creature. It cannot be allowed to remain in this realm._

 _Where are you?_ Link asked, leaning against a crumbling wall as he tried to catch his breath.

 _We are coming,_ Rauru said. _Use your sword and our powers to aid you._

Before he could ask anything else, the connection broke, and Link felt a tinge of frustration. He already knew to use the Master Sword, but lacking a vantage point letting him strike without getting sliced into ribbons or squashed, the blade was almost useless. He'd have to make Ganon somehow fall over or get on top of the beast. The latter option was suicidal.

 _Not helpful, Rauru!_ he thought angrily, half hoping the Sage was still privy to his thoughts. Ruto was right; with unhelpful advice like that, Rauru _was_ losing his mind.

Still breathing raggedly, Link stared into the night. He could see Ganon stomping towards him, still a few blocks away.

 _How did Rauru know where I was?_ he wondered. The Sages probably intended to reach him by riding the griffins. With the obvious exception of Darunia, it was their best option.

Darunia, on the other hand, would have to roll down the length of the tower's spiraling staircase which was unlikely to present much of a challenge to him.

The stomping grew louder, and Link looked at Navi. Her face was stricken with horror. "Link?" she hovered close to him, terrified. "Link, he's getting closer."

"I know," Link said, trying to sound calm.

"We _can't_ stay here," Navi said. She looked at him imploringly, and Link could tell she was out of ideas too. "You have to fight him, Link."

"I know," Link repeated. "I just don't know _how_ to get an advantage on him, and I only have my sword."

Facing the demon up close was suicide, they knew that. He considered using magic, or the Triforce of Courage, but he'd used it too much already. If he used much more, it could leave him unable to fight.

 _I need a bow,_ Link thought. He glanced around as though certain he'd find one lying within the darkness.

 _I could climb onto the wall,_ he thought.

It was risky; Ganon could knock him off and was tall enough to do so with ease. No, he needed a vantage point, but the wall wouldn't be a good idea. However, there was one thing that might work. With his bombs and other items gone, Link decided on a plan, but first...

"Navi, find me a bow," Link said.

"What?" she exclaimed.

The ground was shaking, and Link flinched as the earth trembled while Ganon drew closer.

"A bow, Navi," Link said, his voice shaking. "Just _find_ one!"

Navi opened her mouth to protest as she held Link's gaze. Then, noticing his resolute stare, she started searching. Link sucked in a breath and hauled himself up.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

By then, Ganon was close enough that Link could smell his fur's rank stench.

He sprinted away for dear life just as a hoof crashed straight through the wall he sheltered behind.

"Shit!" he swore as stone and mortar crumbled. It was almost a wonder that Navi didn't threaten to make him wash his mouth out with something foul.

Zelda's influence was clearly rubbing off on him.

Ganon's eyes followed him, and after a moment, the heavy hoofbeats shook the earth again as the beast continued its relentless pursuit.

As Link fled closer to the town's edge, he realized he was leading Ganon straight towards soldiers who remained near the tower.

He tried to lure Ganon away from them, but it was too late. The shouts of men grew louder as did their horses' frightened whinnies. They rounded the corner of a side street, holding their torches aloft and gaped at the sight of Ganon. Whatever they were expecting, it wasn't the hulking monster looming through the darkness. At that moment, some chose to stand firm while others ran for their lives. Ganon growled and charged towards them, his swords raised.

Link stopped in his tracks. He couldn't leave them, even though he had no idea how to save them. They ran straight past Link, their attention fixed solely on Ganon.

"Run!" Link bellowed at them. "All of you, _run_! You _can't_ fight that thing!"

His cry caught the attention of some of the soldiers; they stared briefly in surprise at the bedraggled youth while others kept advancing on the beast. The horses within the assembled group danced as if stepping on hot coals, and Link could only watch in dismay as their riders attempted to keep their charges' under control. They didn't heed Link's warning.

"No!" he cried.

A few brave archers formed ranks and notched their bows. They took aim and fired. A volley of arrows hissed through the air, only to shatter against the monster's hide. Spears too were thrown, but they also clattered uselessly to the ground without so much as scratching Ganon.

This only terrified Ganon's attackers and many of fled without thought for their companions.

As this was happening, Navi found a bow. It was still held in its dead owner's hands. Sheathing his sword, Link dashed from his cover behind a chimney and ran across the street to where the archer lay. The body was still warm, but Link could discern no sign of life.

Fumbling desperately, he pried the man's taut fingers away from his bow. Whispering an apology, he snatched the quiver. More shouts rose from the road, and Link looked up in time to see several archers on horseback riding out of an adjoining alley to join their fellows. The scene was chaos as some men ran for their lives and others made a desperate stand.

Ganon snarled as the archers attacked to little avail but then seemed to grow bored of the spectacle. The demon stepped forward, one enormous blade cleaving straight through the nearest horse, slicing its body in two. The animal's scream ended as abruptly as it began, and Link froze, horror-struck. The horse's rider cried out from beneath his steed and Link could only watch as Ganon's hoof crushed him.

Disheartened, the other riders and remaining men followed their comrades in a hasty retreat. One rider was knocked from his saddle, with Ganon's blade striking him with a sickening crunch. His horse fell onto its side, but then managed to regain its feet and flee into the night. Link stared at the mangled bodies, and in a flash, his horror turned to rage.

"To me!" he bellowed, trying to distract Ganon. He tried drawing on Courage, hoping that would get Ganon's attention and allow the survivors time to flee. "It's me you want! I'm over here!"

It was too late.

Ganon's blades tore into the remaining men, leaving their entrails strewn across the blood soaked ground. The slaughter was over as quickly as it began and the brutality of it was horrifying.

"No, damn you!" Link screamed as Ganon cut down another spearman, one blade cleaving straight through the man's torso.

_You were too late to save them. Too late to save Zelda._

Despite his bitter thoughts, Link knew that the fates of those soldiers had been sealed when they committed to their charge. There was little he could have done. Even knowing that, anger surged through him in a bitter torrent. Notching an arrow, he imagined light magic flowing into the shaft and was rewarded when the arrowhead began glowing. Ganon advanced towards him.

"Aim for the eyes!" Navi whispered urgently.

Swallowing and taking a deep breath, Link pulled the bow taut and then let the arrow fly.

_Please, let it hurt him._

The arrow missed Ganon's eye by a longshot, and instead, it sunk into the monster's shoulder. The beast howled in pain.

For an instant, Link felt hope. It had worked! Drawing another arrow as Ganon dropped his blade, he fired again. The beast snarled and ripped the first arrow free, followed closely by the second.

Ganon retrieved his blade as Link fired a third arrow. The beast flinched as the arrow sunk into its arm. Another arrow zipped through the air and sunk into Ganon's shoulder. The beast did not falter, and each shuddering step brought it closer to Link's hiding spot.

"Move!" Navi shouted.

Link fled into an alley. Behind him, mortar and stone shattered as the rampaging demon struck the wall.

Link ran from the alley and into the confines of another narrow street. He spotted Blin and was glad when they ignored him. Instead, they fled from the might of their god. Once he was sure he lost Ganon, Link dared to double back, breathing hard and quietly making his way towards Ganon without being spotted. Link realized that, save for the tower's dark silhouette, he had very little idea where he was. He couldn't see the Temple of Time anymore and nothing seemed familiar.

 _We could be anywhere in Castletown,_ he thought. He didn't dare send Navi out to check. Her glowing form would be a beacon to Ganon.

"I can try drawing him away from you," Navi suggested as Link trod through the abandoned street.

"No," Link said firmly. "I won't risk losing you too."

Link had failed Zelda. She had tried to be as much of a companion to him as Navi was and he'd let her die. He wouldn't risk Navi.

"I'm _not_ letting you fight that thing alone," she counter fiercely, flying up to hover in front of his face before Link hissed at her to stay down. Navi hastily obeyed and then added, "Whatever happens, we're in this together."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Link told her quietly.

He rounded a street and saw Ganon staring down an alley. Link could hear people shouting nearby. He hoped they were fleeing or else more would die before this was over.

Ganon's hearing was far keener than Link expected, for the moment he stepped upon a rodent's bones, the demon's head jerked and turned towards him.

Link cursed; he felt Ganon's gaze on him. He notched an arrow, aiming for an eye while channeling Light. He let the arrow fly and prayed that it would strike accurately. It grazed Ganon's cheek, eliciting little more than an angry snarl.

"What is this going to _take?"_ Link breathed.

He let loose another arrow, striking Ganon's face just shy of his eye. Ganon ignored the obvious wound and instead chose to stampede towards the youth. Link momentarily stared in astonishment before turning and dashing into the night.

He ran into the alleyway again, knowing that Ganon would be hard pressed to fight him inside here or even follow him. He would have to demolish every building between him and Link. Even derelict and decrepit as most of the remaining structures were, Ganon faced difficulties charging through them.

When he was several blocks away from Ganon, Link collapsed against an inn's wall. The three-story building of whitewashed stone stood silent and cold. Broken shutters, splintered and smashed furniture, and doors ripped from their hinges all testified to time's cruel passage. Link slumped against the wall, out of breath, his heart pounding madly.

"Did we lose him?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"I think so," Navi whispered. She stared down the alley before meeting his eye. "Link, he'll start killing more people if you don't keep fighting him."

"I know, Navi." The knowledge pained Link, and he felt a gnawing sense of guilt clawing at him. He'd failed to stop Ganon killing those men on the road. Everything had happened too fast. His only hope was that Ganon's focus would be solely on reclaiming the Triforce of Courage.

"Then..." Navi said slowly. She sounded uncertain. "It's only a matter of time before more soldiers arrive, or the Sages even."

"I have an idea," Link told her. He looked back at the inn and trod carefully, not wanting to rouse any Blin lurking nearby. If they chose to stay and fight instead of retreating as the last few had, the noise would likely garner Ganon's attention. Nothing stirred in the corridor's dark shadows as Link entered. He felt grateful that a thick layer of ash and dust muffled his footsteps.

A rancid smell hung in the air. It grew stronger the closer he came to the inn's front.

 _Blood_ , Link thought. The inn's front door was ripped violently from its hinges, and in the street beyond, Link could make out bodies of Blin strewn across the ground. Feeling sick, he glanced around the common room and headed for the stairs.

"Link, what _are_ you doing?" Navi asked.

"I need you to guide Ganon here," Link said. "Try not to make it obvious, and keep well away from him."

"What?" Navi's eyes went wide. "You said earlier that was a _bad_ idea."

"It is, but it's the only option we have," Link said solemnly. He was out of ideas, and his strength was waning fast. It had to end soon. "Can you lure him here?"

He held Navi's gaze for a moment, and she nodded. Link realized she was trembling too.

"We'll be okay," he told her while fighting to keep his fear at bay. "Just be careful. I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't," Navi said, smiling faintly.

Then she was gone, zipping out the window and flying off into the night.

Wondering what he'd just done and whether it was the right thing to do, Link swallowed. He felt horribly alone now and wanted to call her back. Concentrating on what he had to do, Link ran up the flights of stairs. He reached the third floor and entered into one of the rooms. What little furniture there looked as though somebody had either taken to it with an axe or an animal had chewed it. He stepped over a broken table leg and walked over to the window, pushing aside the shutters rattling against the breeze.

He climbed out the window and onto the roof. Carefully scaling the roof, and making sure the tiles he stepped upon were secure, Link made his way towards a chimney facing the wide street. It was no easy task; the tiles were slick with rain, and more than once he almost slipped. Finally, he reached the chimney and leaned against it as he caught his breath. In the distance, he heard Ganon's roar.

Navi had found him. He just prayed she would keep out of harm's way. Then, he felt the rhythmic tremors of Ganon's approaching footsteps coming from behind him.

He heard a griffin's screeching cry and then another calling in. Link wondered if it was the Sages. Hopefully they would keep away until he could make sure Ganon wouldn't harm them. He couldn't channel Courage without giving Ganon his position either, so he let the Triforce's essence slip from his grasp. That meant the Sages wouldn't find him as easily, but they would detect Ganon without difficulty.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Ganon's footsteps weren't as quick as Link expected. He must have lost sight of Navi. Perhaps she had only given him a brief glimpse of herself to make it appear she had never intended to be seen.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The footsteps came closer until Link heard the beast's breath. It growled, and Link saw Navi peering out an alley's edge on the road's opposite side. He dared catch a glimpse of Ganon from his hiding spot. His breath caught as Navi dashed from her hiding spot and darted into the inn.

Ganon roared, stomping towards the inn. The building shook with each step, and Link almost feared it would collapse before the beast reached him.

 _Not yet,_ Link thought. _Not yet._

Ganon raised a fist, clawed hands clenched tightly around his sword.

_NOW!_

Link jumped up and dashed across the rooftop as fast as he could. Upon reaching the ledge, he drew Courage and focused Farore's essence into the Master Sword. Surprise flashed briefly across Ganon's face as Link threw himself from the roof, both hands gripping the Master Sword's pommel. He struck Ganon, his weight pushing the Master Sword straight into the ruby fused to the demon's skull.

Link's hands loosened from his blade's hilt, and his boots scuffed against the beast's jaw, causing him to slip. Ganon's teeth sliced open his right leg and blood gushed from the wound. The beast jerked backward violently, throwing Link against one of the monster's enormous horns. Only his Goron chain-mail saved him from being skewered, and Link grabbed onto Ganon's horn while the beast stumbled backward, his howls tearing through the night.

The Master Sword's gem pulsed, and while the entire sword shone with a blinding light, Link felt the blade's radiating energy as heat washed over him. He reached for it, but Ganon's violent thrashing prevented him from obtaining it. Ganon stumbled, twin blades clattering to the earth with a reverberating _clang._ Link realized in a horrifying moment the beast was falling backward into a shop's wall standing opposite of the inn.

Link threw himself from Ganon. His body slapped the stone, slamming into it with such force he felt bones break while Ganon fell backward into the building behind them. Link watched as the shop's wall collapsed under Ganon's weight with an ungodly roar. Dust rose in thick plumes and Link coughed, choking, convulsive agony rippling through his chest. He forced himself onto his stomach and grasped broken stones, pushing himself to his feet. His right leg wouldn't support his weight, and looked down in dismay to see blood drenching his trouser leg. He felt light-headed.

 _Blood loss,_ he realized. It seemed bitterly ironic that he'd injured himself in a similar fashion while slaying the Gohma Queen all those years ago. Back then, he'd used restoratives to heal the injury. He had none now; they'd been crushed beneath Ganon's enormous hoof.

"Link," a small voice whispered. Navi flittered over to him, her eyes wide and frantic. "You have to lie still. You're bleeding heavily."

"I know," Link said weakly. "I have to make sure he's dead."

"But-"

Ignoring Navi's protests, Link scrambled, almost crawling over the stones to where Ganon lay. The beast's chest heaved and the Master Sword still protruded from its skull. Limping, limbs wooden, Link wrenched the blade free.

The beast growled weakly before its voice rumbled softly, "Do not think that it ends here, Hylian. You know not what has begun. I curse you, all of you, and your descendants. Even if you cast me into the evil realm...someday, I will return. The cycle cannot be broken, not even by your Sage's seal. Forever we are bound in this endless struggle. I _will_ return."

"And when you do," Link replied, "We'll be ready."

Mustering strength he did not know existed, Link plunged the Master Sword into Ganon again. The beast snarled, struggling as it tried to rise. Link thrust the sword deeper into Ganon's skull, ignoring Ganon's feeble attempt to batter him aside.

As he rose the blade again, Link froze as Ganon's eyes dulled. A tremor ran through the beast, and it went silent. He could see the Triforce of Power still glowing on the demon's hand, but even as Link watched, the gleaming light of Din's essence began fading. For certainty's sake, Link plunged the Master Sword into Ganon one final time. With that, the last ounce of his strength left him. His trembling hands faltered, his fingers slipping against the hilt. His legs buckled, and he fell amidst the broken rubble.

He'd won. Relief flooded through him. If Link possessed the strength, he would have laughed and not cared if anyone thought him mad for doing so.

It was over. The price had been a heavy one: for him, for Zelda, and for Hyrule. He lay amidst the rubble, feeling a small measure of peace he hadn't felt in a long time. Had Link not been so weary and tired, he might have wept for joy. But for now, he just wanted to sleep a while...

_So tired._

"Link!" Navi's shouts broke him from his trance as she darted to his side. "Link, stay with me-"

"It's alright, Navi," Link whispered feebly.

Link didn't hear what else she said while she hovered frantically around his head. He shivered, and somewhere could feel Farore's essence burning within him as it tried countering the chill spreading through his limbs.

So cold.

Navi disappeared from his side, and her departure confused him. Where _was_ she going? Rain splashed across his face. Link closed his eye, unable to remember the last time when he was able to rest...to just...

Link didn't remember fainting, but when he woke, he was lying in the middle of a cold and damp street with the Master Sword at his side. Link could not recall retrieving it. Somebody pressed a bottle to his cracked lips, and he swallowed the liquid without tasting it. He coughed and spluttered, sending convulsive waves of pain through his cracked ribs.

A pleasant warmth settled in his stomach and began spreading throughout his body. Another person, Link realized, was helping him sit upright. He squinted as light pained his eye. There were people gathered around him bearing torches. The two figures attending to him were Gerudo.

"Does he live?" someone asked.

"He lives," another replied, closer at hand.

Most of the gathered crowd weren't looking at Link, but rather at the six figures gathered around Ganon's body.

The Sages.

Before he could say anything, Navi appeared in front of him. Her ashen face and red-rimmed eyes made Link realize she had been crying.

"Link," Navi said, her voice hushed. "For a moment there, I thought I'd lost you."

"So did I," Link rasped.

Before they could say any more, both Navi and Link were distracted as the Sages rose their hands. He heard Rauru's strong voice as circles of white light burned brightly around Ganon's body. There were six in total, each containing a symbol burning in their center. A swirling white vortex appeared beneath Ganon, swallowing the demon whole. Nabooru strode to the vortex's edge. Link barely made out the shape of a mask held within her hands, a mask with a skull design. Nabooru gazed at the cursed object for a moment and then threw it into the swirling light that led to whatever realm the demon was sentenced to.

Then the vortex vanished, flickering out of existence like a snuffed candle flame. Of Ganon, and the Gerudo king, nothing remained. The debris Ganon lay amidst was also gone, sucked into the void forming his prison. The shadows across the edge of Link's vision grew once more, closing around him before he drifted off again.

~ 0 ~

"It is not your time yet, Link."

Somewhere within the depths of his tired mind, he heard a voice call out. He recognised that voice, but confusion rattled him, for he knew that it was impossible for him to hear her again.

"Zelda...?" Link murmured.

Link opened his eye to find himself standing on the edge of a lake, its surface a perfect mirror that revealed a blue sky with patches of white clouds stretching across its expanse. Before him stood Zelda, her beautiful white dress untarnished by the misfortune that befell her. The hem was submerged in the water, yet the fabric seemed oddly dry. There was no sign of the wound that had killed her or any of the other wounds that she had sustained.

"Zelda, it's really _you?_ " he asked. The shock jarred him, and for a moment he could only stare. "But..."

"I'm...dead?" Zelda ventured softly.

Link was stunned by how easily she said that. He looked away, shame burning inside of him. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Zelda reached out a hand to touch his arm; he stared at it momentarily and then looked into her sad eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Link," Zelda said gently. "Words alone cannot express my gratitude for what you have done."

"Did we really _win,_ though? I couldn't save you," Link said, his words heavy with fatigue. "We only bought Hyrule time." Link recalled Ganon's proclamation that he would return. He still felt exhausted from fighting for so long, the lethargy reflected in his voice.

"Do not blame yourself for what happened to me," Zelda said firmly. "As for Ganon, he has been sealed." Zelda sighed heavily, then continued, "That seal will break eventually. A thousand years, or a couple of hundred, I cannot be certain."

"Then..." Link said slowly, averting her gaze. "You're saying we failed?"

Zelda looked aghast. "No, we... _you_ did not fail. The Goddesses have given us a second chance to undo the damage caused when Ganondorf tried to seize the Triforce."

Link frowned, feeling rather perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"When you defeated Ganon, the Sages were able to separate the Triforce of Power from him. They sealed Ganon away, ensuring the Shard of Power couldn't return to its master. The Triforce is now sealed within the Sacred Realm," Zelda revealed. "So long as the seal remains intact, Ganon cannot retrieve the Triforce. If you touch it, I am certain that it will restore Hyrule."

Link nodded in response, understanding the task ahead of him.

"I had hoped to accompany you but..." Zelda glanced away, her eyes brimming with tears. "I cannot now. After this, I must journey into the place beyond this gateway. It grieves me that I will never watch my daughter grow... nor hold her. There will be peace in her time..." Zelda choked, her voice breaking on those words. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and despite his instincts telling him that it was improper, Link caught her as she folded into his embrace. Something inside Zelda seemed to break and she wept bitterly, her head against his chest. Her shoulders shook with her sobs and Link wondered for a moment at how their roles had reversed. "Oh, Link, I wanted to tell you... I couldn't risk him finding out, but then he did, and when he threatened her..." she gasped suddenly, her voice quavered as he spoke, "He told me what he'd do... he showed me... I saw him kill her..."

"Shh.." Link hushed her. He shut his eye for a moment, trying to temper the mix or rage and disgust boiling within him. He had known Ganondorf could manipulate thoughts and memories to make people see things that weren't real, much as Dark Link had tried to do to him, but to hear it from Zelda's lips sickened him. "It was just a bad dream..." he managed soothingly, struggling to contain the anguish welling up in his chest. "It wasn't real... It's over now, Eliana is safe. He can't hurt her, I promise you."

He felt Zelda tremble, then she stiffened and straightened. There was a hint of shock in her deep blue eyes that were now so full of sorrow. "How..." she swallowed thickly. "How do you know her name?"

"Impa told me," Link lied. "I haven't told anyone, not even Navi." He hated lying to her, but she didn't need to know that Ganondorf had told him. Nor did she need to know of his chilling words that had almost broken Link's will to fight him. "She's safe... It's over."

"Yes," she agreed. "It is."

She turned away, dabbing at her eyes and staring into the endless expanse of blue. Sensing that she was slightly abashed at having wept so bitterly in front of him, Link kept silent while she composed herself. After what she'd been through, he didn't blame her.

"What what was she like?" he asked slowly, trying to break the awkward silence and distract Zelda from her recent ordeal.

Zelda bowed her head, closing her eyes her eyes she murmured, "She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen..." a sad smile tugged at her lips. "She looks a bit like her father, Prince Owain, in some ways. What I would give to see her one last time. To have her in my arms again and tell her that I love her. She'd be a year old now, perhaps a little more. But..." she turned to face Link again, her eyes red-rimmed. "The Goddesses didn't give me this chance so that I could divulge my regrets to you."

Link opened his mouth to object, and to tell her he wasn't the least bit fussed, but she broke in before he could speak. "Do you know where we are?"

Link glanced at the endless expanse of blue water. It was an eerie place with no breeze, nor any sign of life apart from themselves. Then as he watched, a fog swirled around him, obscuring his surroundings. Having seen this in his visions of the Sacred Realm, Link wasn't startled. As it faded again, he found himself standing in the fog-shrouded gardens of Hyrule Castle, with Zelda standing beside him. He recognized the tall towers and stout walls of the palace, but he was sure he hadn't been to this part of the gardens before. The path was bordered by well-tended hedges and vines that wove their way along tall trellises, their deep green leaves fluttering in a gentle breeze. Somewhere up ahead, he could hear a fountain bubbling and the soft chirp of birdsong. Yet, despite this, the gardens seemed strangely empty.

"Hyrule Castle?" he murmured, looking at Zelda. Her expression had become clouded, but he could still hints of the pain she was trying to hold back. "I don't understand."

"We stand upon the gateway to the realm of the dead." Zelda's voice was solemn. "For each person, it takes the form of somewhere that has a significant meaning to them."

A memory stirred in Link's mind, and he realized he'd been here long ago when three Wolfos had attacked him. Pushing the painful memory aside, he glanced once more at his surroundings.

 _The gateway to the realm of the dead._ If that was where he was, then...

"Wait, If I'm here too, doesn't that mean..."

 _I'm dead too?_ The words caught as his throat seized painfully. He thought of Malon and how the news of his death would devastate her.

"Dead? No. Even now, the Sages are healing you," Zelda reassured him. "You will return to Hyrule soon. You must go to the Temple of Time and place the Master Sword within its pedestal. Then, you will be able to touch the Triforce and restore Hyrule."

"What if the Triforce doesn't work for me?" Link asked. "It split when the last person tried using it."

"I am certain it will accept you," Zelda said. "Otherwise, I would not ask this of you. You do not seek its power, and that is where Ganondorf faltered. If your desires are not selfish or twisted by evil, it will accept you."

Zelda started walking up the path, and Link followed beside her. They passed the last of the hedges, the tall wall looming just ahead of them.

"Do you remember how we met?" she asked, pausing by the fountain, her eyes fixed on the stairs that made their way up the wall and onto the battlements.

"Kind of hard to forget," Link said, smiling ruefully. "I fell off the wall. It wasn't exactly how I'd planned to meet you."

"I'm sure it wasn't. You never did tell me what possessed you to climb up there?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

They both stared past the well trimmed rose bushes and towards the place where Link had been so unceremoniously dropped by Zelda's little brother.

"I had hoped to send us back in time using the ocarina," Zelda said quietly, her eyes still lingering on the ground where she'd once tended to him. "I wanted to send you back to your childhood, to live out the time that fate so cruelly stole from you. But then I realized that when you leave your childhood behind, it's not something you can go back to, no matter how much you desire it."

"No," Link agreed softly. "I guess not." He felt such mixed emotions about Zelda's plan, he wasn't sure how to respond. "Not unless you wiped my memory,"

"I would never have done that, not unless you desired it." Zelda met his eye, sounding horrified by the thought. "I've done enough damage to your life as it is."

Knowing that he would never get another chance to tell her, Link clasped her hand in his own and knelt before her. "You did what you had to do, my Queen. What Ganondorf did wasn't your fault. I know you may not think it... but, back in the Desert Colossus, when I said that I never hated you for what happened... I meant it."

A warm sense of relief swept through him as he spoke those words, bringing some small comfort to his weary soul.

Zelda's eyes went watery, but she held herself together. "You need not kneel, Link. Please..."

He stood, holding her gaze as he rose.

"Thank you," she whispered. He let go of her hand, and as he did, he felt something tugging at the back of his mind. He could hear voices, but a quick glance told him that there was no one else in the gardens. Yet, he was sure he could hear someone calling his name.  
  


"You have to go back now," Zelda said as she too looked over her shoulder. "Just promise me that you will do this one last task for me. I ask you not as your queen, but as your cousin and... as a friend."

"I will," Link said.

Zelda smiled sadly, and then she embraced him again, whispering, "I could not be more proud of what you have done. I just wish I could see my little Eliana again."

"I'm sure she is in good hands now. The Sages will take good care of her."

"I'm sure they will," Zelda said. "At least I know I leave Hyrule in capable hands. Eliana will make a fine queen, I'm sure of it."

"As you would have," Link murmured.

Zelda's sweet, sad smile tugged at Link's heart. "Tell the others not to grieve for me... and tell Impa..." she paused, her voice faltering on the last few words. "Tell her she meant more to me than words can express."

"I will," Link whispered, bowing his head so that the golden threads of her hair touched his brow.

The fog began to close in around them again, cloaking the castle and gardens within its white veil. There were more tears in Zelda's eyes, and her voice broke as she stood apart from him and spoke, "Goodbye, Link."

"Goodbye, Zelda," Link murmured.

In that instant, she vanished amid the swirling fog, and the world went white as a confusing roar of sound descended upon him.

~ 0 ~

Link could feel the cold, damp stone beneath him. The smell of ash and blood overwhelmed him as he slowly became aware of his senses. He awoke to find Saria kneeling by his side, one hand clutched tightly in his own. Her own fairy and Navi hovered beside her.

"Is he going to be alright?" Navi was asking. The other Sages had gathered around him too, their faces tired and worried. He could see the sky and noticed with vague surprise that the storm had passed. The first vestiges of dawn lit the cloudless sky, heralding the dawn of a new day.

"Ha! He is too stubborn to die," Darunia boomed, his voice strong and confident despite his injuries. "He will be _fine_."

"Just don't get too excited okay, Darunia?" Nabooru said. "I don't want to have to heal him _again_ because you squashed him."

Darunia snorted derisively. "I am not as clumsy as you think."

Link barely followed the conversation, despite having been healed, for he still felt as tired as the Sages looked. He just wanted to sleep, but permitted himself a small smile and pushed himself upright. Ruto and Nabooru stepped in to help him, but Link shrugged off their assistance.

"See?" Darunia said happily. "He is fine."

"It's over?" Link asked hoarsely. His throat was dry and it was an effort to speak.

"It is," Rauru replied. "The storm has passed and Ganondorf has fallen. It is finally over."

At those four words, Link closed his eye and sighed. The tension melted from his muscles, and he relaxed, feeling the weight of month after month of hardship lift from his shoulders.

 _It's over,_ he thought.

Distantly, he heard the majestic song of a bird cry out. The Sages paused in their deliberations and turned towards the sky in search of the lone animal. As the first fingers of light slowly crept upon Hyrule, a phoenix greeted the morning, soaring above the ashes of Castletown.


	60. Hero of Time

** Chapter 59 **   
** Hero of Time **

It was finally over.

Link never expected to think, let alone say, those four words. Despite all his desire to stop Ganondorf, he never thought he'd live to see the Gerudo King defeated. So much had changed since he'd first heard of him, when Ganondorf was the ominous Desert Man.

He was not always evil. Link knew that now. Fate had dealt the man, and his people, a rather cruel hand. A part of him wondered if things would have turned out differently had the had Sheikah tried raising Ganondorf as their own.

Any chances of that were shattered the day Ganondorf's parents were murdered, and if any thread of hope had remained for him, it was lost when he turned to a demon's aid to save his people.

 _I did what had to be done,_ Link thought. _It was too late for Ganondorf._

The boy in that vision inside the Spirit Temple had died long ago, consumed by thoughts of grief and vengeance. If there was any chance for him after that fateful night, the Twinrova sisters swept it away when they poisoned his mind.

None of these thoughts made Link feel any better. Whereas so many had died, he had survived. Those who remained would bear scars of Hyrule's long and terrible war. Link knew he should have been happy; Ganondorf was defeated, the Triforce was safely back inside the Sacred Realm, and Hyrule would know peace for a time. How long would it take to rebuild the Ten Kingdoms? Without Zelda's aid, would the Ten Kingdoms remain unified, or would they one day forget the trials that brought them together? One thing was for certain: the process would be long, and Link wasn't sure whether some wounds could be healed with time despite what he once was told. Some wounds, it seemed, left marks that neither time nor magic could erase.

Link noticed he wasn't the only one lost in thought. Impa stood a short way from him, seemingly unaware of the people moving around her. Rauru was beside her, hands clasped behind him as he grimly surveyed the ruins. Soldiers, healers, and attendants scurried between broken buildings. Some people who saw Link saluted him or shouted greetings. He acknowledged them with a weary nod but spoke little as he waited for the other Sages. The men who greeted him were members of Toru's battalion. Other folk just stared at him in curiosity, no doubt wondering if this one-eyed youth in a green tunic, which was blackened with dirt and grime, was truly the hero the soldiers talked about.

The shouts of, "Hail, the Hero of Hyrule!" quickly grew tiresome. Link ignored it as best he could, just as the Sages suggested. Except for Ruto who thought he was too modest.

All around him, stretchers bore the wounded and dead. Survivors were carried to tents erected amidst the ruins, while the fallen were burned with solemn ceremony. The Gorons worked to clear away debris and assisted in putting up more tents. Oily smoke rose in thick black tendrils, and Link caught the wind's faint whiff of burning flesh as Ganondorf's deceased followers were burned. Those surviving amongst the Blin had either thrown down their weapons in surrender or fled the moment they realized the battle was lost.

As he stared at the scene of organized chaos, Link heard something behind him coming down the street.

A slow moving wagon made its way down the rubble-strewn street, approaching from the direction of the tower. A line of Hylian soldiers flanked both its sides, their solemn features barely visible beneath their ash and dirt smeared helms. Even before it reached him, Link knew what the cart bore. Toru led the procession, not looking like a man who had just led his men to victory. Beneath his helm, Toru's face was grim and tired. It was a wonder he was able to keep himself upright as his horse plodded along the road.

Link turned to see if the other Sages noticed it as well. Darunia, Ruto, and Nabooru had gone to delegate tasks to their people. Rauru and Impa both stared at the cart, and Link could have sworn Rauru made a slight gesture as if to clasp Impa's shoulder.

As the wagon drew near, the Sages turned from their tasks, they all look utterly exhausted. Saria, who sat in Epona's saddle, kept trying to stifle a yawn. Only a few hours passed since Ganon had vanished, and Link knew he still had to complete Zelda's task. The Sages insisted on keeping him at the inn once certain it was structurally sound. Despite his protests, they commanded he stay there and rest for a moment. To his annoyance, Navi had agreed with them. The Sages were capable of healing him, but with their powers already exhausted, they did little more than mend his wounded leg.

After he'd been steered him inside, Link reported everything that had happened both before Zelda's death and after Ganondorf had flung him into the ruins of Castletown. The Sages asked no questions, not even when he spoke of his meeting with Zelda and his discovery that she had a daughter. He didn't reveal what Ganondorf had threatened to do, or that the man knew who Eliana was. Afterward, they kept their questions brief and then left him to rest.

They probably would have kept him inside longer, except Link couldn't stand being inside the decrepit old building or these ruins. He had wanted to leave right after his task was done. The wagon moved closer, and when Link saw its contents, his breath caught in his throat. Hyrule's princess lay wrapped in her crimson and blue banner; the sight of it made Link numb.

_I could have saved her._

How?

He had been too late. Link knew that Zelda wouldn't want them grieving over her; she'd want them to move on and do what must be done. She had told him that while they camped in the leafy bowers of a Kokiri grove.

The wagon made its way down the broken road, passing between rows of Gorons, Zora, and Hylians who bowed their heads in solemn respect. A hush fell over those who'd gathered by the roadside. Link watched as the cart reached the ruined gatehouse, crossed the bridge, and then meandered out into Hyrule Field.

Epona's whiskery muzzle nudged him, and she whinnied softly, as if to reassure him. He scratched her ear in response, pressing his head against her warm neck. Going to sleep where he stood was starting to feel like a good idea.

"Are you okay, Link?" Saria asked him.

Realizing he'd almost dozed off, Link shook himself and then met her worried eyes. "I'll be fine," he answered, forcing himself to smile. "It's just..." his voice caught on the words before he added thickly, "It's not fair that she died."

"I know," Saria said in a sad tone. She looked where Impa stood with Rauru, noticing that Ruto had returned and was discussing something. "Do you think Impa will be okay?"

Impa stood as still as a statue, her head bowed ever so slightly. Rauru stood beside her, saying nothing as he listened to whatever Ruto was saying. They were too far away for Link to catch his words.

"It will take time," Navi said, landing on Link's shoulder. If anyone could empathize with Impa's loss, Navi could. Having lost her own charge, she now carried the scars of those memories forever. "Besides... if Zelda has a daughter, then Impa will do all she can to protect her."

"You don't think the Triforce could bring her back? Do you?" he asked.

"I don't know," Navi replied, keeping her voice low. "Zelda wasn't sure it could. Resurrecting the dead isn't natural, and the Triforce isn't all powerful. Even the Goddesses realized that was too dangerous."

The loud _crunch_ of heavy footsteps on stone cut their conversation short. Darunia had returned, along with Nabooru. Thinking he should join them, Link tugged at Epona's lead rope. As he reached the others, he caught wind of their conversation.

"What is your report, Darunia?" Impa was asking.

Link wondered if she had ever sounded this tired before.

"The others should be okay for now. My people and the other clans are gathering the wounded," said Darunia as he strode up to Impa. "Many did not survive the assault on the wall."

"Did Jemite make it?" Link asked.

"No, I am afraid not." Darunia bowed his head for a moment, then added to Impa. "My people have suffered, many were wounded, but we will do what we can to assist."

"Thank you, Darunia," Impa replied. "Nabooru, what have you to report?"

"It seems most Blin fled once they knew the battle was lost," Nabooru answered. "Should I order my women to pursue them?"

"No," Impa said, tone quiet. "There's been enough bloodshed today. They will most likely flee back to their homes."

"And if they don't?" Nabooru asked. "Shouldn't we issue a decree that any Blin found in Hyrule after a given time be put to the sword?"

"That won't be up to me to decide," Impa replied. "But yes, that is what I shall advise."

Link almost flinched at the brutality behind those words. He had only been half listening, still dismayed by the news of Jemite's death. He had liked Jemite, even if the Goron was annoying at times. The news didn't hurt him as deep as it once might have; perhaps he was too numb after so much death.

"Ruto, what have you to report?" Impa asked, dragging Link out of his thoughts to regard the Zora Queen.

"We have begun clearing the river of the deceased, but it will take a while," Ruto said, keeping her voice even. "I did as you asked. My people will help with preparations for Zelda's burial."

"Thank you," Impa said, sounding as though the very act of breathing was painful.

"It was the least I could do," Ruto replied sadly. With the royal tomb ransacked during the Kakariko raids, it was decided that Zelda should be buried upon the island at the Lake Hylia's center. The lake, the source of life in Hyrule, held a special place in the lore of her people.

When Impa turned to face him, Link knew it was time to return the Master Sword.

"There is but one thing left for us to do," she said. "Should you choose to, Link."

"It's what she wanted," Link replied. "I said I'd do it. Can't be that hard. I only have to touch the Triforce, right?"

"So far as I know the Triforce will give you a choice," Rauru explained. "It will also ask for something in return."

"Such as?" Link asked in apprehension.

"I cannot say," Rauru said with a sigh. "I am sorry, Link. Nobody has touched it and made a wish in living memory."

"These things should really come with instructions," Navi muttered.

A memory stirred within Link's mind, and for a moment he could picture Halvard leering at him while they stood within the Shadow Temple's depths. _"There is a price to pay for borrowing a deity's power."_

He pushed the memory aside, trying not to let anyone see that something was troubling him. "I guess there is no point in delaying," Link said moments later.

"Shouldn't you rest a little longer?" Saria asked.

"No," Link said, a touch too firmly. "It's alright." He tried offering her a reassuring smile, but a scolding look returned his gesture.

Without further ado, Link climbed into Epona's saddle. Or he tried to. He fumbled as he attempted to mount. Darunia took a step forward to assist him, but succeeded only in making Epona prance away from him; her ears went flat as she stomped her hooves. The mare had seen plenty of Gorons before, but none quite as big as Darunia.

With one foot caught in the stirrup, Link nearly went tumbling backward. Only Saria's quick action in soothing the mare saved him from this embarrassment.

Once Link was on Epona, they made their way back through the streets. Not that long ago, Link had run down these same roads, dashing through alleys in a desperate bid to outmaneuver Ganon. A small entourage, comprising an odd mix of Hylian, Gerudo, Goron, and Zora, followed them. Even though the city had been retaken, the Sages were not taking any risks to either him or themselves.

Link was certain the others tried speaking to him at least several times, but he was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice. Exhaustion ebbed every last ounce of strength from him until he struggled to stay upright in the saddle. Even Saria's casual comment that they would have to 'build him a very big tree house' failed to lift his spirits. That only made Link feel worse; he already decided he couldn't return to the Kokiri groves. He might have accepted the fact that he was different from them, but that was not something he could ignore forever. Perhaps Link could travel the woods for a time. Just him and Navi.

Navi was talking to him, and he probably wouldn't have noticed except for her sharp jab against his face. "Ouch, Navi!" he exclaimed.

Saria looked around. "What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" the fairy demanded.

"No," Link said. "What is it?"

"I asked if you were feeling alright?"

"Not really," he replied. "I just want to be out of these ruins."

"I am sure we all do," Saria said softly. "It feels like the woods before we lifted the curse, even though we aren't the only ones here. At least it's not as cold."

"Yeah, I guess so," Link said wearily.

He looked up at the tower, still able to sense the magic that lingered in it like the scent of smoke after a fire.

"We will be out soon enough," Darunia said. "Then, I shall give you Goron Fire ale. You will sleep well after that."

"No," Link said flatly. "Thank you."

"If you change your mind then-" Darunia started.

"Believe me, I'm not changing my mind," Link interrupted, remaining firm.

"If you insist," Darunia said with a shrug. "In that case, we are nearly there."

Darunia gestured towards the Temple of Time that was now bathed in sunlight. The tall facade rose above the ashes, its gray and almost untarnished stone a lonely monument to Castletown's memories. Apart from Ganondorf's vandalism of the interior and the broken windows, the building suffered little damage from the siege. A few people scoured the ruins nearby, but there weren't nearly as many folk here as compared to other parts of town. This section of the city, the most heavily guarded save for the tower, saw little fighting after the Sage's escape from the temple.

Link glanced at Nabooru who led the solemn party. Not wanting to push his already weary and no doubt hungry steed, Link hadn't nudged Epona beyond a slow trot. Both Rauru and Nabooru looked as though they wanted to say something to Impa; Link doubted their words could console her. Their journey to the Temple of Time ended soon after, and the Sages left their escort outside.

The sunlit interior of the temple still retained some of its former majesty. If it hadn't been so badly damaged, Link was sure he'd still be breathless with awe. Light streamed through broken windows, revealing faint scorch marks on the ground and places where an axe had gouged through the marble. Dust smeared the once pristine stone columns, and rising ash danced in the air as it was disturbed. The once splendid mosaic decorating the ceiling was tarnished, as were the reliefs along the walls. Sections of it had been blasted with magic, and the marble floor was now pebbled with chipped stone.

"I do not think Ganondorf much liked the interior," Darunia said.

"The damage was not this extensive before," Rauru said quietly. "This was done after our escape."

The corpses of dead Blin had long since been removed and the temple kept clear as per Impa's request. She had sent Mages to check if Ganondorf laid any traps inside the temple as he did in his tower, but a thorough check hadn't revealed anything.

 _It is well he didn't,_ Link thought, far too exhausted to even stomach the thought of dealing with more traps.

They climbed the steps on both sides of the altar, silently walking through the archway into the Master Sword's chamber. The Sages climbed onto the dais, each of them taking a position upon the sigils etched into the stone. Link stepped up to the Master Sword's pedestal and felt the sword's familiar weight as he slid it from its sheath.

He glanced at the fissure in the pedestal. As if waiting for him to slide the Master Sword back into place, the stone seemed to beckon to hm. Firmly gripping the sword's pommel, Link held it aloft but did not attempt to place it down. Link wasn't sure if it was apprehension that stayed him, or if it was just a reluctance to part with the Master Sword.

He knew of Zelda's plan, as did all the Sages. By claiming the Triforce, Link could restore Hyrule. Of the finer details, Link was uncertain. Had Zelda intended to remove the Gerudo's curse or something else entirely? That uncertainty, as well as not knowing what the Triforce would do, sent a sliver of fear through him.

"Link," Rauru said. "If you are uncertain about this, you don't have to do it."

"No, it's fine," Link answered, voice wavering. As he recalled his final meeting with Zelda, his mouth went dry. He'd promised, and he would not let her down now.

Link gazed down at the sword, admiring its sapphire hilt and the blade's faint blue luster. It felt as much a part of him as his own flesh and blood. The pommel felt warm, and oddly, there was neither a notch nor scratch tarnishing the blade. It was as smooth, sharp, and as pristine as the day the sword was forged. A small part of Link hoped the Master Sword would never see another battle, that it would rest within its pedestal forever. He knew that wasn't likely, and that someday, a hero would wield it again.

He had stood before the Pedestal of Time on three occasions: the first was securing the Triforce, only to have Ganondorf snatch it away from him. The second time was returning to Hyrule to find the realm under Ganondorf's control. He'd felt like a puppet jerked by fate's strings, afraid and seemingly alone. In Ordon, desperate to be rid of the sword and everything it represented, he had almost thrown it into the river. It seemed that fate would not let him give up, nor had Zelda. Like a moth drawing nearer to the flame, he was drawn to the sword, coming to accept his destiny.

The third and final last time was when Zelda and the Sages broke the barrier separating Castletown from the rest of Hyrule.

"Are you going to put that thing back, dear?" Ruto asked, rudely intruding upon his thoughts. "It is a delightful piece of craftsmanship, to be fair, but _must_ you stare at it _so_ long?"

Nabooru shot her death-glare that left the Zora Queen smiling sheepishly. Link didn't think Nabooru had forgiven Ruto for her incredibly poor taste in humor when he almost fell to his death.

It was Saria who got a word in first. "Ruto, don't be mean." She sounded like she was scolding a child, not the Queen of the Zora. Ruto looked scandalized. Had Link not been so preoccupied, he might have laughed.

"I think he has earned a moment," Darunia said. "Besides, I am not so eager to return to this place."

"What are _you_ complaining about?" Navi asked. "You weren't stuck in it for seven years."

"I do not think that will be the case here," Rauru said reassuringly.

"When you are ready," Navi said, sounding tense.

Link nodded, swallowed thickly, and stepped up to the pedestal. Both hands upon the pommel, he guided the sword back into the stone. As the sword touched the fissure, a consciousness brushed against his mind. Its source was ancient and unlike anything that he recognized. He gasped, almost releasing the sword's pommel.

"Do tell me you didn't cut yourself?" Ruto said with an exasperated tone.

Navi was not the only one glaring at her.

"None of you felt that?" Link asked them. It took him a fair amount of practiced effort to ignore Ruto. "Navi?"

"I didn't feel anything," Navi said.

Link looked to Impa for confirmation, but her face was blank.

"I-" Not wanting to sound foolish in front of everyone, he shook his head. "It was nothing."

Gripping the pommel tightly again, Link pushed the sword further into the stone until it would go no further. The amber gem pulsed with a golden light, and before Link could react, the world changed around him.

The Master Sword and stone vanished. With his hands no longer supporting the Master Sword's hilt, Link stumbled and almost fell. Steadying himself, he surveyed the Temple of Light's familiar surroundings.

The Chamber of Sages held none of the oppressive claustrophobia that Link had noticed during his previous visits. Instead, an object in the room's middle cast a bright and almost blinding aura about the chamber. The essence of the Goddesses hovered in the center of the Sages circle as though held by invisible strings. An instant later, Link felt its beckoning call drawing him closer. It was whispering to him, encouraging him to claim its power.

 _No,_ Link thought, unsure where that exact thought came from. _Not to claim it. To ask a favor._

The Sages gathered around the Triforce, their eyes completely on him. It was then that Link realized he had stepped towards the Triforce. He didn't recall moving closer to it, and he shuddered, chilled by the thought of the Triforce's influence on him.

"Rauru." Link tore his eyes away from the Triforce, trying desperately to ignore its call. "Why can't one of you take it?"

"That could be a bad idea," Darunia jested. "I might get hungry."

Nabooru rolled her eyes and exchanged exasperated looks with Saria and Ruto.

"All Sages are forbidden to use the Triforce," said Rauru. "We are its guardians, its keepers, and it is _not_ for us to use. Once long ago, the First Sages tried using it, and their attempt did not end well."

"What happened?" Link asked.

"One of them was tempted by a demon, just as Ganondorf was," Rauru explained. "All we know is that he betrayed the others. Much of the rest was lost to time. Now, go on Link. Make your wish."

"Do you know what will happen?" Link asked.

"That will depend on what you wish for," Rauru answered.

"I can read your mind well enough if I choose," Impa furthered. "But even I would be hard-pressed to gauge exactly what would happen."

 _What do I wish for?_ he wondered, staring as best he could at the golden relic. What Link wished for was for those who perished during Ganondorf's reign to have a second chance.

There were so many names, and the Great Deku Tree was only the first. The list of deaths directly or indirectly involving him was buried somewhere in the recesses of his mind. Link abandoned all thoughts of it; he understood now what he imagined all healers learned- that despite all his efforts, not everyone could be saved.

"Zelda wanted to restore Hyrule," Link said, his voice thick as he tried restraining his emotions. "She wanted to break the curse on the Gerudo...the same task Ganondorf failed in."

Link thought he saw Impa's mouth twitch slightly, and Nabooru looked at him with an odd, pained expression. "But _how_?" Link asked. "Going back in time would erase everything that happened, wouldn't it? Ganondorf, the Gerudo's curse, Majora, and Ganon would be there, along with the Necromancer." After everything that happened, he didn't like that idea at all. Someone had to remember, to make sure history didn't repeat itself, and the Triforce remained sealed away. "Would we still remember?"

"Perhaps," Impa said. "The Chamber of Sages is unaffected by any alterations to the Flow of Time. I think, should you choose to return to the past, we would remember."

Returning to the past? Could he really do that and carry on a normal life? Link didn't know what a normal life was, at least not for a Hylian anyway. How could he pick up the threads of his old life after all he had seen and done?

"Link?" Navi asked uncertainly.

"I'm fine, just-" he paused to take a deep breath. Link had promised Zelda he would do this, and he couldn't dishonor that wish now. "I said I'd do this..."

Link stepped forward, apprehension gnawing at him. He knew how frightfully powerful the Triforce was; part of him feared being struck down by it. It was a somewhat irrational fear, Link was certain of that. If the Triforce could kill anyone it found unworthy of it, then Ganondorf would have perished long ago. Link tried convincing himself that the shard borne by Ganondorf was only trying to protect its master, and it didn't have any ill will towards him.

As Link stepped closer, the relics' warmth washed over him like a midday sun. He reached out gingerly, his fingers just touching the Triforce of Courage. Instantly, he felt its familiar touch flow into him.

Then, as a dazzling light flashed around him, Link cried out in shock. He shut his remaining eye, and upon opening it again, found himself standing in the midst of a white mist.

The mist gradually thinned, with white tendrils slipping and melting away to reveal a forest glen bathed in silver moonlight. A giant face was carved into the trunk of the nearest tree. Its girth was far wider than others of its kind, giving Link little doubt that this was the Great Deku Tree. There was no faint hum of earth magic emanating from its wood, nor did Link expect any.

The sound of footsteps behind him caused Link to spin around, instinct making him reach for the sword that was no longer strapped behind him.

Three figures dressed in elaborate robes stood at the glen's edge. They were slightly taller than him. One was dressed in a flowing red robe, another in green, and the third in deep blue. None of them lowered their hoods. He didn't need to see the women's entire faces to sense the power they held.

"You have done well, my champion," said the emerald-robed woman. "You have become the hero that Hyrule needed, just as I always knew you would."

_Farore._

Link's heart hammered in his chest, and he felt a compelling urge to kneel. This couldn't be real, or perhaps it was just a vision.

"He does not speak much," Din, the red-robed figure, observed.

"Speak, child. We are not the first of our kind you have seen," Nayru urged him.

"Forgive me, my lady." The words tumbled out of Link's mouth before he was quite sure of himself.

Farore lowered her hood, revealing her beautiful, emerald eyes and flowing hair. "Rise, Link Aldamear. You need not bow to us."

He rose, struggling to his feet as Farore smiled at him.

"Do you remember when last we met?" she asked.

"Barely," Link admitted. He had a vague recollection of seeing her, but that memory was now lost amidst countless others. Hastily, he added, "Barely my-"

"Farore will do," the Goddess interjected. "You were just a boy when last we met. We took all that you were, and your childhood was lost." Her voice was etched with sorrow. "Not all went as we'd hoped. For you began your journey far earlier than we expected. Time's Wheel turns, and all that dies is reborn. It seems Ganon understood this cycle too well. He tried to end it by stopping you before you could begin and turned Ganondorf onto the path that would lead him to become the Demon King."

Link had not expected to hear something like this, certainly not from one of Hyrule's patron deities. A part of him that had once tried desperately to escape his destiny, stirred. Anger long buried inside of him rose, and Link could not restrain it.

"Why didn't you help us?" The words slipped out before he could stop himself. "I lost count of the number of times I almost _died,_ and others were not so lucky."

Nayru looked surprised, Din frowned, and Farore stared at him with calm serenity. Link went on regardless. "Do you even _care_ about the number of people who died because of what Ganon did? Or were you standing idle while he destroyed not just Hyrule but the entire Ten Kingdoms?"

"You must understand, we could not help you," Nayru said in sympathy.

" _And_ why not?" Link demanded with rising ire. "You call yourselves gods, you tell me you care, and yet you did nothing, not even when we begged for your aid."

"So much anger for one so young," Din observed, staring at him with a mixture of amusement and surprise. Nayru's lips were a thin line of disapproval. Link knew she didn't like him speaking out of place, but he didn't care.

"You're right, I'm angry," Link said, somehow managing to restrain himself from shouting. "You all but admitted to using me, and you used Zelda too."

_And she paid with her life._

"You have every right to be angry, Link, given what was done to you," Farore said calmly. "If you quell your temper for a moment, I can explain."

Link expected Farore to rebuke him for his angry outburst. Din and Nayru looked like they wanted to but a meaningful glance from Farore made them pause. Her calmness took Link by surprise, but the firmness of Farore's gaze was proof that she would not tolerate much more of his temper. He pinched his nose and breathed out, trying to make sense of a confused tangle of emotions.

"That's better," Farore said quietly. "It does take courage to question a deity, I will grant you that. Clearly, I chose well." There was a note of pride in her voice.

"You said you couldn't help us," Link said, lowering his hand and meeting her eyes. "Why couldn't you?"

"I once told you of the war waged by my people, the ones you know as the Ancients," Farore explained. "Before the portal to our realm collapsed, we created the Triforce in a desperate bid to protect the realm we created. We knew that if we unified our power, and left some amongst our number who could use it, we could end that war. It worked, in a fashion. We forged the Triforce, but in the process, we poured so much of our powers into the relic that we lost our true forms."

It took a moment for those words to sink in. A _long_ moment. Link was utterly dumbfounded by the idea that Hyrule's creators were dead. How could they be? Ganon clearly thought they were alive given his ambitions.

Link struggled to form words as the shock set in."You're...dead?" he asked.

Farore shook her head. "No, we are not dead. Though we were broken, our spirits remain. There was much I wanted to tell you when last we met, but there was so little time. You were so young, and I feared you would not understand."

"I'm not sure I understand now," Link admitted. "How am I able to speak to you now if you're... broken?"

"We can speak to you through the Triforce if we choose, but only when its pieces are united," Farore explained. "The first Sages, some of them also Ancients, could also speak to us. Unfortunately, one amongst their number tried seizing the Triforce for himself. When he realized he could not wield it, he cursed it instead. He was banished but chose to return and corrupt the one who replaced him. Only a few Sages survived that conflict, and they vowed to seal the Triforce away so that history would not repeat itself."

"I don't think they worked that part out well," Link said, almost acidly. He almost regretted being so bold; stirring Farore's wrath did not seem like a good idea.

"No," Farore agreed, still maintaining her calm demeanor. If Link's rash temper offended her, she did not show it. "It did not work well. But, you did not come here just to seek answers from us...did you?"

"The Triforce can grant you a wish," Nayru spoke up. "You have gained an understanding of Wisdom and Power, and you demonstrated your Courage through your victory over Ganon and his host. Be warned, however, after you make your wish, Hyrule will bear the consequences."

"What I want-" Link paused and swallowed as he struggled to articulate his wish. "What I want is for those who lost their lives to be given another chance. That's what Zelda wanted me to do before-" his voice faltered for a moment, but he pushed with, "before she died."

His heart sank as Nayru's expression grew solemn, and he guessed what her answer would be.

"The Triforce can't bring back the dead, can it?" he asked. Had Ganon known this? Had the demon used Ganondorf's grief as a motive to make him seek out the Triforce?

 _That can't have been all of it,_ Link thought. _Ganondorf wanted more than bringing back his family. He wanted revenge._

"The Triforce can do many things, but that is beyond its powers." Link strained to hear Nayru's soft voice as she stated, "The Triforce will seek to grant your wish. I cannot say for certain what it will do. "

"What do you mean?" Link asked, ire rising. He drew a breath, reigning in his temper before continuing, "You created it, surely you of anyone should know."

"The answer the Triforce gives depends on what is inside your heart," Farore said. "We are not omniscient as many believe, nor do I think it is right for us to read your thoughts."

"A shame," Din muttered, earning a glare from her sister.

"Take the relic as our gift to you, for shattered as we are, it is all we can offer you now," Nayru said. She rose her hand palm out, and the others followed her lead.

A bright flash of light blinded Link. He stepped backward, shielding his eye from the sudden glare that pained his eyes. It wasn't long before he realized what it was.

The Triforce.

The Goddesses were still gathered around the relic.

"Take it with our blessings," Farore said. "You have earned it, my champion. I could not be more proud of what you have achieved. I'm sure your parents would have been, and I know Zelda was."

Thank you," was all Link could manage as his throat tightened. As he contemplated the Triforce, one last question occurred to him. "Ganondorf once claimed the cycle created long ago could not be broken, that I was bound by the Wheel of Time to be reborn for eternity. Was he lying?"

"He did not." It was Din who answered.

"So even if I did destroy Ganon, he might come back again?" Link asked. "That was why the Sages sealed him, to try and make sure that couldn't happen. Can't I wish for the Triforce to break that cycle?"

Nayru paused, then answered, "I fear, that with Din's Triforce shard tainted as it is, the Triforce of Power will not grant any wish seeking to harm Ganon."

"So he will just...come back?" Link asked.

"Yes, but that does not mean your efforts were in vain," Nayru replied. "What you saw in the Spirit Temple was only one possibility amongst many of what could happen if you were defeated. You averted that catastrophe."

Link stepped forward again to claim the Triforce. It beckoned to him, and a strange hunger drew him nearer. The sensation made him shiver. His fingertips barely brushed its golden surface before a surge of warmth rushed through his veins. He gasped and tried to withdraw his hand from the artifact, only to find he couldn't move.

In his mind, he saw the Golden Wolf standing within the Great Deku Tree's grove. As he reached out to it with his own consciousness, the strange spirit wagged its tail.

 _Greetings, Hero of Time,_ the wolf whispered, its mind now one with his own. _With the Triforce restored, I can grant the wishes of your heart and mind. If your heart is pure, then it will answer. The stronger your wish, the more powerful the Triforce's manifestation of that wish will be._

 _The Goddesses said you cannot bring back the dead,_ Link thought. _What I want is for those who died to have a second chance._

 _What you ask is not possible._ Link felt his hopes deflating at the spirit's words. It must have sensed his dismay, for a moment later it continued, _While it is not possible to raise the dead from the grave, the Triforce can send you back in time to begin again..._

_Won't that mean Ganon and the others, would return? Even Majora._

_Not unless you wish it, but I do not think that is what you desire,_ the wolf answered. _Is it?_

 _No,_ Link answered.

_The Triforce of Power was tampered with after its creation. The Sage who did this is long dead, but his curse remains. Because of that, Ganon cannot be harmed, but the mask he resides within can be sealed away. Ganondorf will be unable to fulfill his plans. By sending you back, those who died will have a second chance. The fabric of reality shall be split in two. Two worlds, existing together but never interacting with one another._

Link was confused by the wolf's bewildering speech. Exhausted as he was, his mind groaned under the onslaught of information. _This isn't making any sense_. _Speak plainly._

The wolf blinked and cocked its head as if considering him. _The Hyrule you know will still exist, but you will not be a part of it. Is that plain enough for you?_

A price. Rauru had warned him this might happen. _What do you mean?_

The wolf whined as though explaining itself was painful. _The Triforce can send you back to the childhood that was stolen from you eight years ago. Only you will know of the events that have transpired. Time will split; you will be sent back to another reality that exists alongside the one you know. It will be Hyrule, the realm you remember as a child, but save for your companion and the Sages, nobody will sing of your deeds. They will not know who you are. Not even Princess Zelda would remember because she died in your Hyrule. That is the sacrifice you must make._

It was a moment before Link could form any coherent thought. The wolf's words left him stunned. His heart sank to his boots, and he wanted to scream at the wolf. He refrained from this, knowing that it wouldn't avail him anything.

 _And if I refuse?_ he wondered.

 _Those who have died will be lost forever,_ the wolf replied. _The choice is yours._

 _Some choice_ , Link thought.

The immensity of what was asked of him took a long time to settle, and when it did, he felt as though the weight of it would crush him. Link thought of refusing, but the reasons were selfish, and he knew it. He wanted to live a normal life, in solitude, with Malon at his side.

 _What about Navi?_ he asked.

It seemed an eternity until the wolf responded, and Link was not sure he was ready, nor willing, to hear what it would say.

_Your companion will remember, but if the lives that Ganon and his servants slew are restored, your companion will be bonded to another. She will not be yours._

"Doran," Link whispered. Navi's charge, the Kokiri who was mauled by a Wolfos.

Though she would deny it vehemently, Link knew seeing her Kokiri again was what Navi wanted. Link had a chance to save him, to give Navi back the one she had lost. After all she'd done, it was the least he could do.

 _You'll still see her,_ he thought. He could visit from time to time. Surely that was possible?

Twice, Link tried forming thoughts of accepting the sacrifice he knew was required but faltered. He was going to lose his companion, the one with him through his darkest days. She'd be happy, though, wouldn't she? Navi would understand why he gave her that chance. This was what was asked of the Hero of Time- to give those who had died a second chance.

_Will the Sages remember what happened?_

_Should you wish it, then yes._

Link drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Pondering this decision would not make it any easier.

_Then I accept._

The wolf nodded and rose upon its haunches. _So be it._

 _Just one other thing_ , Link added.

As if exasperated or annoyed, the wolf whined.

_What?_

_You said this Hyrule will still exist,_ Link said. Already faint tendrils of mist were coalescing around the tree trunks. He couldn't see the glen's edges anymore. _You said my Hyrule would continue to exist, so what will happen to it? Can you show me?_

 _Glimpses of it,_ the wolf replied.

The wolf shook its golden fur, and trotted up to Link; it looked up at him with its one eye. Link stroked its head, and as he did, felt a sudden jolt as if being grabbed from behind.

At once, images began to flash through his mind.

Link nearly stumbled as he found himself and the wolf standing beside the bridge across the Zora River. An owl hooted, flying towards a rising moon, its wings soaring towards the rugged, brown slopes of Death Mountain. There was a band of wagons beside the road and men were busily dismantling a small campsite. He felt his heart jolt in his chest when he saw Malon seated on the edge of a nearby log, her hands moving idly along the strings of a harp. There was a far-off look in her eyes as she stared out across Hyrule's rolling hills. When he called out to her, she didn't look up. He tried again, even walking closer, but to his dismay, she seemed to neither hear or even see him.

With a sinking feeling in his gut, Link realized that he was a silent spectator, and he could only watch as Malon continued humming an unfamiliar tune. Someone called to her from the camp, and Malon got up, packing her harp in a case and murmuring something to Epona who stood nearby. Tugging at the horse's reigns, she led the mare back towards the partially dismantled campsite. 

The scene changed, and Link blinked in disorientation. Again, he stood beside the wolf. They were in a plaza within the Gerudo Fortress, the area was familiar, and it took Link a moment to realize why. It was here that he had escaped from the fortress with Halvard and Sheik. Yet, it was no longer the scene of a bloody uprising between Ganondorf and his people. Gerudo walked by, not noticing the wolf or Hylian standing in their midst. some pausing to stare curiously at a group of Gerudo sparring at the square's center.

Link thought he recognized the woman standing near the sparring Gerudo. He strode closer, recognizing Aveil.

She stood watching a group of students twirl and spin with wooden spears. Her eyes were set upon two young boys whose spears twirled in mock combat. Aveil's eyes shone with pride, a rare smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Both youths were Gerudo, and Link wondered if they were Aveil's children.

 _The curse is broken,_ the wolf told him, gazing at him as it voiced its thoughts.

The next scene took Link back into the heart of Hyrule, far from the sands of the Gerudo's homeland. He was in Kakariko again. Where there was charred rubble stood houses, and the skeletal frame of what he guessed was a new windmill behind them. Link saw the entrance to the home of Darunia's clan next, where Gorons danced to the beating of drums while others cheered on wrestling match contestants. As quickly as it came, the image faded, replaced by a scene of three Zora guards in their sapphire armor standing on the Zora River's banks. Trees clung to the banks along the border of a thick expanse of trees.

The scene changed again, and Link stood on the edge of the Great Deku Tree's glade. This time, the forest was alive with the festive sounds of music while Kokiri danced around a fire or snapped up food from tables. Forenz stood with a few Kokiri clustered around the Skull Kid, Vaspin, as he moved his fingers methodically along the length of his flute.

 _Forenz will take good care of them,_ Link thought. He and Saria had always done that.

The Deku Tree Sprout watched over the merrymaking, and Link wanted to try reaching out to him, wondering if the spirit could way of sensing him. Before he could even try, the vision altered. Link was about to turn to the wolf, still beside him, before he realized where he was: Lake Hylia. Its smooth surface no longer bore a brownish tinge, while the shallows brimmed with water lilies and bird life. What struck Link as different was the absence of the statue that stood upon the island in the lake's center. Only its pedestal remained.

 _Ganondorf must have destroyed it,_ Link thought. It must have been in retribution for the Zora's attempts to reclaim Lake Hylia. Ganondorf wasn't able to get inside the temple, so instead, he chose to anger the Zora by toppling the statue of one of their deities.

Link took in all of this within moments. It was then he became aware of talking to his left and turned. Near the village ruins upon Lake Hylia's shore, a large gathering of Zora, Hylian, and Gerudo stood upon the water's edge. Their eyes were upon the figures standing before a boat resting in the shallows. It was not small, and its red hull was far more ornate than the two boats beside it.

 _What is this?_ Link asked the wolf.

 _A lament,_ the wolf replied without looking at him. _You see what is soon to come. A lament for the bearer of Wisdom._

Link made his way to the gathering of folk. It did not take him long to recognize the people near the crowd's front. Darunia, as always, was unmistakable. Saria sat perched upon his shoulders, her expression sad and forlorn. He did not need to wonder why, for as he reached Darunia, his heart almost stopped.

Impa stood with one hand clasping the edge of the red boat. Its masthead was carved into the likeness of a lion with a white mane, and two horns protruded from its head. But it was the boat's contents that swept all the warmth from him.

_Zelda._

Her golden hair, flowing like fine silk, was covered with blue and red flower petals.

Zelda's eyes were closed in an eternal sleep. A shawl hid the horrid gash across her throat, and a small golden crown shaped like leaves adorned her head. She wore a dress identical to one she wore on the day she died. Whether someone had washed away the red stains, or it was a new dress, Link wasn't sure. Zelda's harp also lay tucked beside her. Link recalled her playing it, sitting beneath the bowers of a Kokiri grove. Her hands rested upon a golden sword's hilt, its blade carved with runes. It wasn't until then that Link realized Rauru was speaking.

"By the light of the creators, may you find shelter in the Goddesses' embrace. May the power of Din grant you strength. May the wisdom of Nayru guide your spirit, and may the courage of Farore dwell within you." As Rauru spoke, Link recalled the rest of the words Sheik had spoken as they buried Mido.

"Though the flow of time is cruel," he murmured, "and its speed is different for each person, no one can change it. A thing that does not change with time is a memory of our younger days. Sleep now, sweet child. May you find peace in the embrace of our creators."

Link's voice broke as he finished, and could not keep back the tears that came. For a moment, he forgot that only the wolf could see him.

Ruto stepped forward, and upon her order, six Zora joined the boat, three stood on either side of the boat. The Zora queen, in an almost uncharacteristic display of sympathy, placed a hand upon Impa's own. Her words were too soft for Link to hear, but Impa's quiet resolve almost broke as she gave the barest nod before Ruto led her away. The other Sages watched with varying degrees of sympathy, but it was the grief within Saria's eyes that tore at Link's soul. Toru was there too, as grim-faced as Link had ever seen. He also noticed a tall man wearing the emblem of Mithira upon his jerkin. His golden crown marked him as royalty, and Link was certain this was or had been, Zelda's betrothed. A woman, possibly an attendant, stood next to him. She was cradling a small child in her arms, a little girl with a faint tuft of blond hair and deep blue eyes.

From the moment he stared into the child's eyes, Link knew this was Zelda's daughter- Eliana. She squirmed in protest as the attendant carried her over to Impa and carefully placed her in the Sheikah's arms.

"Zelda would have made a fine queen," Rauru murmured to the other Sages.

Ruto nodded in agreement, echoing, "She would have."

 _Do not let your heart grieve, for she will return,_ the wolf observed, adding its own words to Rauru's own. _For she is the once and future princess of Hyrule, her name and deeds forever etched into legend._

Still watching the solemn procession, Link barely registered the wolf's words. At Ruto's next order, the six Zora guards waded into the river's shallows, bearing Zelda's body away from the shore. The water lapped gently against the boat's sides as it was guided into the open water and out into the lake.

As the vessel slid away, mourners presented small baskets adorned with flowers, a candle burning within their centers. These were dipped gently into the water with murmured prayers. The little offerings bobbed up and down upon the tiny waves, their candle flames dancing like little sprites upon the water's surface.

Just as the first stars blossomed in the darkening sky, the boat was led towards the island within the lake's center. As the red boat glided away from the shore, the day sighed its last breath, and the lake's surface turned to silver gray.

Link looked down as the wolf's muzzle brushed against his leg.

Realizing what was about to happen, he nodded. The vision changed again. Now Link stood on Lake Hylia's center island. Some time had passed since Zelda's funeral; snow dusted the tall mountain peaks, and winter lay heavy on the landscape. Where the ruined village once stood, lights now flickered upon the shore.

Closer at hand, an enormous statue carved in Zelda's likeness stood at the heart of that center island, presiding over a tomb. Upon the grave's white marble surface, beneath the ancient Sheikah script, were the notes of Zelda's Lullaby.

 _It is time,_ the wolf said. Not for the first instance, Link had almost forgotten the creature was beside him. _You must go back now._

 _Go where?_ Link asked even though he already knew the answer.

Home.

~ 0 ~

He was falling.

With a gasp, Link opened his eye and threw his hands in front of him as he smacked into the stone dais beside the Master Sword. Cursing his innate clumsiness, he used the pedestal to push himself to his feet.

That was when he noticed something very peculiar. Everything seemed _bigger._ Everything... except him.

Link's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at himself. As he brought his small hands up to his face, Link felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu. He could just make out his reflection upon the Master Sword's steel blade. An eye was still missing, and scars marred his flesh from dozens of cuts and burns he'd received over the course of his quest. He wondered why he still bore those scars. Was that part of his bargain with the Triforce? That Link would bear the scars that made him what he was?

His thoughts quickly turned to the Sages and Navi. Only the empty chamber and the cold stone walls greeted him.

"Navi?" his lonely, small voice echoed off the walls. When Navi didn't answer, Link felt numb to the core. "Saria, Darunia..." his voice choked as he went on.

Link gazed around, hoping to spot Navi's blue azure glow.

 _I sent her back to the forest,_ he remembered. _I sent her back without even saying goodbye._

He swallowed the lump rising in his throat, eye burning as he forced back unshed tears. The Triforce hadn't given him time to tell the Sages his plans, nor the opportunity to say goodbye to Malon. Saria would never build that treehouse with him as she wanted. He'd left them, all of them, without a single word.

 _I'm sorry,_ he thought. He hoped they would understand; this was the sacrifice the Triforce demanded. Tears cascaded down Link's cheek as the full weight of his decision came crashing home. Desperately, he tried not to weep and be strong, but he couldn't help it.

Link knew he could still see Navi and wondered if she would look for him. Deep inside, he knew she couldn't. She was bonded to Doran now, and that meant she couldn't stray far from him.

He wiped the damp tracks on the sleeves of his soiled green tunic. It was still smeared in ash, and smelt of smoke and decay. Link's efforts left dirty smudges across his face.

A quick glance around the Temple of Time's inner sanctum affirmed what he had already guessed. Sunlight streamed through the now unbroken windows, rising towards the domed ceiling. The ash and debris tarnishing the pristine marble were gone, as was the rubble strewn across the main hallway. He gave one final, long glance at the Master Sword. Taking a deep breath, Link turned away. Perhaps, he hoped, he wouldn't ever have to take a life with it again.

Where was he even going? He felt foreign in this child's body and nearly tripping down the stairs leading past the altar was proof of that. The light streaming into the temple hurt his eye, and he almost squinted, moving towards the enormous double doors. Behind him, the Door of Time slid shut with a deep rumble, sealing the Master Sword away. Link reached into his pockets to find the ocarina, but it too was gone.

With a deep breath, he kept walking towards the doors. Each step closer brought him to the realization he was leaving behind everything he'd known for a second time. He couldn't stay in the woods; he wasn't a Kokiri.

Link's first thought of residency was Lon Lon Ranch, but he wasn't sure how events had played out in this timeline. Would Malon even _know_ him or accept someone as disfigured as he was?

Link found himself trembling as he placed a hand against one of the doors. He wasn't sure whether or not it was because he didn't think he was ready to face what lay outside. Link barely managed to contain himself, and then with one last deep breath, he pushed the door open.

Warm, brilliant sunlight washed over him as Castletown greeted the dawn of a new day.

It was, Link thought, a new beginning.

  
  
  
  



	61. Epilogue

 

** Epilogue **

_It is with great difficulty that I recall my return to Castletown. Alone, I found myself eight years in the past as a nameless little boy. I returned to the precise moment I pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal. Only this time, the city and the palace were untouched by sword or flame, Ganondorf hadn't pursued me into the Sacred Realm, and Navi was no longer by my side._

_After the Triforce rewrote the threads of time so that Navi's companion was still alive, I consequently sent her home. At the time, I was unprepared for the grief this decision would bring. Despite this, I do not regret the choice I made._

_What I do regret is that here, in this realm, the people will never know how close their beloved land came to disaster. They will never understand that, because of my actions, they were given another chance. Yet, as I write these words, I hope someday that someone will understand._

_When I last I'd seen Castletown, the city was a blackened tomb. Even to this day, I can still hear the ReDeads' pitiful moans as they prowled through that endless night. Not a day goes by that I don't recall their harrowing screams, nor the cries of those who died on that terrible night._

_My sudden appearance upon the Temple of Time's steps caused quite a stir. I stood atop those stairs, pale and gaunt, an utter wretch. The sight of so many people wandering the streets caught me in a daze, and I barely noticed those turning and pointing towards the lone boy atop the temple's steps._

_I think the guards were about to usher me on, no doubt thinking I was nothing more than a street urchin. Had I not been so lost amidst my churning thoughts, I might have laughed at the bitter irony. In the space of one day, I went from being heralded as a Fierce Deity to a nameless street urchin._

_Thankfully, Impa came to my rescue soon after and pulled me back through the curious throng of people. She appeared just as she had on the day I met her in the palace. Her eyes were no longer gone, and her hair was tied into a ponytail. As she steered me away, I wondered what else had changed. It was an effort not to trip over as I found it much harder to walk quickly in my ten-year-old body. Impa led me towards the palace, and once we were halfway there, she halted at the mouth of an alley before steering us inside._

_"Link?" her voice was gentle, almost motherly. "Where is Navi?"_

_I didn't meet Impa's gaze. The grief of losing Navi, despite knowing she was safe, was still raw as a freshly opened wound. My eye burned as I forced back a fresh wave of tears, and my throat tightened to the point losing speech._

_"Link?"_

_Impa placed a hand on my shoulder, and it wasn't until then that I trusted myself to form a coherent reply. "I- I sent her back to the forest."_

_Only after this did I look up, and her eyes met mine._

_"I'm sorry," the sincerity in her voice almost startled me. "You sent her back to be with her companion, didn't you? The one she lost? That was part of what you asked for?"_

_After Impa had spoken those words, I realized something unexpected. "You remember?" I gasped, unable to hide my shock._

_"More than I would like to," Impa answered in a grave tone. Knowing what she meant, I simply nodded._

_"The others?"_

_"Perhaps." Before I could ask, she added, "Zelda does not remember but..." she drew a deep breath. "All things considered, that is to be expected and is perhaps for the best."_

_I would later discover that for the Sages, it was as though they had awoken from a long premonition, the last eight years nothing more than a collection of memories._

_I couldn't help but wonder if they were the Sages I had known, or if the Triforce didn't pass on memories of those I left behind. Those thoughts were far from comforting._

_On the way back to the palace, Impa told me her recollection of the recent events I missed. Much happened as I remembered, except that Ganon's mask vanished three days earlier. Forewarned of the impending disaster, Nabooru had hastily returned to Castletown. With Impa's help, she had arrested the Gerudo king. Koume and Kotake became the victims of their own sorcery and were banished to another realm. If what Nabooru told me is true, they now believe they are the proud owners of a potion shop deep within a swamp, with absolutely no recollection of their former lives._

_I wish I could have accompanied Navi to the forest, but the Sages feared it would make the transition more difficult for both of us. I remember arguing quite often with Sheik and still recall some of my stinging remarks with great shame. Until that moment, however, I had never considered arguing with Impa. Predictably, that was a battle I was destined to lose, and lose it I did._

_Once we arrived at the palace, Impa announced to all that I was her ward. No doubt the guards who recalled my expedition over the wall were left bewildered, but they dared not question Impa. Nobody but the king, Zelda, and I were able to question her without fearing her wrath. For those first few days, I spoke to no one, too dazed, confused, and heartsick for conversation. The food brought to me was left uneaten, and I didn't even rise to tend to the hearth inside my room. Twice, Princess Zelda called on me. I did not return her summons. On the third occasion, she came to my room and knocked on the door, but I could not bear the thought of seeing her. Even now, I can still picture the blade that took her life, still see her blood pooling upon the black stone floor, and still heard that awful gurgle as she tried in vain to draw a final breath. I never stopped to considered that it wasn't easy on Impa either, for she too bore that memory._

_I think I lost track of time. I kept to my room so long and ate so little that what strength I had left began to wane. Impa assigned me tutors in an attempt to distract me, but I was seldom able to focus on my lessons. Twice, I was invited to spar with the young prince, Ewan. On both occasions I let him win. Yet, even in my weakened state, I could have easily beaten him. I didn't go the third time; it was an effort just to consider getting out of bed. I was determined to ignore everyone. In fact, I even ignored the king's summons, which he did not take kindly to. I only got out of that one without being hauled before him because Impa said I was ill. A healer was sent for, but after much prodding and treating me like a child, she shook her head and left, muttering that I was suffering a sickness of the mind._

_I recall one morning, some weeks after my return, when I was torn from my dreams by someone pounding on my door. It was latched, but that never seemed to stop Impa from getting inside._

_Pulling the sheets over me, which were once again drenched in sweat following a nightmare, I attempted to ignore the disturbance. I wanted to be alone to dwell in my misery; I felt sick with nausea and weaker than I'd felt in a long time. Navi would have chastised me, and probably called me a lazy boy while she was at it. Bitterly, I reminded myself she was gone and was no longer mine. I was being selfish, and I knew it. Thinking my visitor was the swordmaster wondering why I hadn't shown up at first light, or Queen Lilias, whom he sometimes came to see me, or yet another healer, I pretended to be asleep._

_Unfortunately for my sullen self, my visitors were not convinced._

_"Link! If you don't open this door right now, I will get Darunia to knock it down!" I was shocked to hear Saria's voice._

_I think she would have gotten Darunia to do that, but I wasn't planning to find out. Rising from my bed,  I threw on a horribly itchy robe over my tunic and undid the latch, expecting to find Impa and Saria, or even Darunia. However, I had not expected to find all six Sages and Zelda standing outside the door._

_"About time!" Ruto exclaimed._

_Despite everything that had happened, I was still surprised to see how much shorter she was. I decided it wouldn't be wise to mention that._

_"Do you have any idea how difficult it was convincing my father to send an entire entourage of Zora over here? I had to ask Zelda to forge a letter from her father before he would let us. I was worried I would have to come next month with my father's party. It would take him a week to get here."_

_To my irritation, the Sages let themselves into my room. I was somewhat annoyed at this, and I glanced away from Zelda as she entered. I remember thinking it was a good thing the palace was designed to accommodate Goron dignitaries, or else Darunia would have been left standing outside. Nabooru brought a tray of cakes, looking immensely pleased with herself. I guessed why; food often vanished from the palace kitchens when she was around._

_Impa came in last and offered a not-so-apologetic smile. A servant scurried in afterward, hurriedly opening the shutters to let in the morning air. She began cleaning the room, scowling at its state and muttering under her breath until Impa cast her a sharp glare._

_"What... what are you all doing here?" I asked, ignoring the servant who was still scowling._

_"Well, since you seemed so insistent on avoiding us, we decided to come to you," Ruto said. "You forgot to return my Sapphire, remember?"_

_"Your..." I could not recall having it and was almost outraged at the accusation._

_Rauru cleared his throat. "I returned it on your behalf. I am sure that Ruto bears no ill will towards you for its delayed return."_

_The disapproval in Rauru's voice was plain. Judging by the frown he directed at Ruto, he was clearly unimpressed by her woeful attempt to break me from my self-pity._

_"We came to see you," Saria said. "We've been worried about you."_

_"I'm fine," I lied, hating how harsh I sounded._

_"Nice try, kid," Nabooru said. "But you're a terrible liar. Impa told us you locked yourself in here. If you stay much longer, you will miss the Spring Festival."_

_I walked over to the chair by the cold hearth and sat. "I don't want to go."_

_The Sages exchanged anxious looks, and when they directed their gazes towards me, I turned away. Impa said something to the servant, and the girl bustled out of the room without question._

_"Have something to eat, you'll feel better." Nabooru proffered the tray of cakes. "I brought plenty."_

_"Are they from the kitchens?" Impa asked. Nabooru only grinned._

_"It wasn't like they were about to run out," she said innocently. "Besides, I have a reputation to keep."_

_"You like that people call the Gerudo thieves?'" Zelda asked._

_"No," Nabooru admitted. "But I might as well act the part. Besides, I only steal from the rich."_

_"I think Nabooru is joking," Impa assured her. I remember thinking that the silly banter was meant for my benefit. It didn't work._

_"I hear you jousted with Prince Ewan," Ruto tried. "Zelda told me he beat you, twice."_

_"Link let him win," said Zelda. "Didn't you?"_

_"Hurting a prince is a good way to get your head axed," I said coldly, almost wincing at my words._

_"Hmm... that's a bit black. Don't you think?" Nabooru asked mildly._

_"It's the truth," I replied._

_"My father would never do something like that," Zelda said, sounding offended._

_"I don't think he meant it, Zelda," Impa reassured her._

_It was then I realized how childish I was beginning to sound._

_"I'm sorry," I said in a quiet tone. I looked up at them, still trying to avoid eye contact with Zelda._

_"You know, Link, Navi misses you," Saria said quietly. "We could go to the forest if you prefer somewhere a bit quieter. She'd like to see you, even if it's only for a few hours. I think it would do you both some good."_

_I stared into the fireplace. The cold hearth seemed a fitting analogy to how I felt. All the energy I once possessed was gone, burned away and left with nothing left but ashes. I was exhausted, both physically and mentally._

_Impa sighed. "Zelda, wait outside, please."_

_"But-"_

_"Now, and I will know if you attempt to listen through the keyhole. That goes for your brother too!"_

_I heard Zelda leave the room, and I looked up in time to see the princess glance at me._

_That horrid memory stirred again, and I shivered._

_"I know you're hurting, Link," Impa said, almost soothingly. "We all remember what happened. You're not alone in this, and we want to help you."_

_"Except Ruto, she just wanted her stone back," Nabooru said._

_"I did not!" Ruto snapped. She leaped off the bed, webbed hands on her hips as she glowered at Nabooru. "Do you have any idea what it's like waking up with the memories of a queen no one remembers? I keep thinking people will follow my orders. Now, all they do is laugh behind my back whenever I try to boss them around."_

_"Ruto, you've always expected that everyone will obey your orders. How's this any different?" Saria asked. Neither she or Nabooru looked in the least bit bothered by the Zora's outburst. Seeing that neither Sage was riled by her outcry, Ruto sat back down on the bed._

_It was only after Ruto and Saria's brief exchange that I found the strength to look up. Shame sickened me as I realized that I had completely ignored them._

_"How are you still a Sage, Ruto?" I asked, trying to avoid the painful realization they were dealing with their own memories. I had known that, but I'd never considered how difficult it must be for them._

_Ruto shifted on the bed. "I'm not, technically. My father chose another Zora to take the position until I'm of age."_

_"Who?"_

_"You haven't met them, but they're not as competent at magic as I was," Ruto sniffed._

_"Ganondorf was captured by Nabooru and the Gerudo," Rauru said. "When you touched the Triforce, it dispelled his control over the minds of the king, his council, and the Gerudo. He is to be executed on the eve of the Spring Festival."_

_"It would be best if you remained here," Impa said. "Given what you have already been through."_

_I wanted to object to that too, but there was no changing Impa's mind._

_"I understand," I said._

_"I'm glad," Impa replied. "I do, however, expect you to attend the Spring Festival. I think perhaps a visit to the woods will do you good."_

_"I thought you said I couldn't go back," I said._

_"I did not mean indefinitely," Impa replied. "Navi is no doubt wondering why you have kept away for so long."_

_I realized that neither Saria, Impa, nor the other Sages were going to give up until they had dragged me from this room. I sighed before admitting, "Alright, I'll go."_

_"How about we go hunting in the meantime?" Saria asked._

_Saria smiled, and a part of me stirred. I felt so numb that I had forgotten what it was like to enjoy the company of friends. Navi's departure had left a hole inside of me, as though someone had ripped pieces of my soul away. It has long been my belief that when two companions are as close to each other as Navi and I were, they give each other a piece of their soul to treasure. So it was with Navi and I. It was foolish of me to think that she intentionally left; I let her go on purpose. I was a Hylian, and she belonged with her kind and the Kokiri._

_"You hate hunting," I pointed out to Saria, not particularly eager about the whole idea. I had witnessed so much bloodshed that the thought of causing more, even if it were just to gain food, abhorred me._

_"What about fishing?" Saria asked._

_"Really?" Ruto asked. "How did sitting on a river bank with a stick ever get called fishing? It looks so boring... you have to hope the fish is dumb enough to get caught. There is no skill in it whatsoever."_

_"We find it works quite well," Saria said mildly. "Why don't you do all the work and catch everything if you're so good at it, Ruto?"_

_"I'll think about it," Ruto replied, folding her arms and staring at Saria in irritation._

_"Link?" Saria asked._

_"I'd rather not," I said flatly. I felt a twinge of guilt at her hurt expression, so I added, "Thanks for asking though."_

_I could still see the concern in her eyes; for a moment, I felt bad for refusing, but Saria nodded, accepting my decision. The Sages spoke at length about a number of things, and Impa had a servant bring a horrible broth I was forced to endure. It seemed I had eaten so little that my stomach would accept little else, not even Nabooru's cakes. Then, after Nabooru complained that my room could have given a yeti frostbite, Impa sent for a servant, and soon had them scurrying off to fetch a bucket of wood for the fire._

_I remember after the Sages left, each promising that they would soon return, that Zelda came back into my room, catching me off guard._

_"Link?" she asked cautiously._

_Again, I avoided her gaze. "I don't want to talk right now," I said quietly. "Please."_

_She didn't go away. Instead, she sat on the bed where Nabooru had perched before._

_"Impa has not told me much but... I can tell by the way you avoid my eyes." I could hear the hesitation in her voice. "You won't even look at me; even Impa can't meet my eyes without pain. Something happened to me in that future you came from. Didn't it?"_

_I cursed my inability to keep myself from holding back the tears from my eye. I rubbed my cheek with a grimy sleeve. In my mind, I could see that blade again, and I was sure I was going to be ill. "Please, just leave me, Zelda."_

_"It is okay," she continued. "I understand if you do not want to tell me."_

_She turned towards the door. When she was halfway there, she paused. "You know, Impa says it helps to write things down if they're hurting you. Maybe you could write about what happened. It might make it easier."_

_I snorted disdainfully. "Even if I could, nobody would believe it."_

_"I would," she said._

_I didn't want to inflict the kind of pain that knowledge would cause her. I didn't even think, so young as she was, that she would understand. Besides, she didn't need to understand how, in the future I'd left behind, nearly all her family and many others she'd known had died. Nor did she need to know about the horrors that both Sheik and I_ _had_ _witnessed as we struggled to free Hyrule from Ganondorf's tyranny._

_"It doesn't matter," I said, feeling irrationally angry. I just wanted to be alone. I knew Zelda meant well, but she was bringing too many memories close to the surface."I can't read or write anyway."_

_"I can teach you," Zelda replied. "If you want."_

_For the first time, I met her eyes. "You would?"_

_"If you want to," Zelda answered. "I am sure Impa would not mind. Besides, it is not that hard."_

_"I..." Fighting back the part of me wanting her to go away, I blinked back tears and managed, "That would mean a lot, thank you."_

_Zelda smiled, and then with a sweep of her dress, she left. It wasn't until after Zelda left that I realized what she'd left behind on the bed- the Ocarina of Time._

_Spring Festival came quickly that year, and I did see Navi again. She was furious at my decision to send her back to the forest without even asking. Saria managed to calm her down, helping her understand that I had given her another chance to be with Doran as was meant to be. I returned to Hyrule Castle in time to partake in the celebration of the new spring. It was a noisy affair, in which I was dressed in a ridiculous outfit of royal blue that Zelda insisted was perfectly normal. It did not feel normal._

_The Sages appeared towards the feast's end, but their tidings weren't glad. They had accomplished their task, but not without difficulty. The inexperienced Zora Sage had nearly botched Ganondorf's execution at the cost of his own life. Ganondorf still had some allies in the desert. Following the Gerudo council's decision to strip him of his royal title, his allies had made themselves scarce, and Nabooru was left with the arduous task of rounding them up. It seems that at least one of Ganondorf's supporters had convinced the Water Sage to get too close to the former Gerudo king. What happened next was unclear. Somehow, Ganondorf attacked the Zora Sage's mind. Far weaker than the others, the Sage of Water was quickly overcome._

_The execution required the Seven Sages' combined effort, including the mage who went in Zelda's place. Instead, there were only six, and the binding spell on Ganondorf snapped. The result was nearly disastrous. Fortunately, Rauru had already instructed the Sages on what to do should the execution go awry. Having recalled Ganondorf's stubborn refusal to stay dead, Rauru had devised a second plan. It was fortunate that he did._

_King Nohansen, who witnessed the botched execution, was left to contend with an outraged emissary of Gerudo and Zora. Both demanded to know why things had gone so wrong. To this day, Ruto regrets that she could not have gone in her representative's stead. I know that if she had, it would have been her blood spilled upon the sands of Arbiter's Ground. If that had happened, the Zora would have probably turned on their Hylian allies in retribution._

_Zelda kept her promise. She eventually taught me how to read and write in between her lessons and many a night was spent beside one of the hearths in the Great Hall. As the years dragged on, I saw less of her and the Sages as they became wrapped in their various duties. The nightmares still haunted me, and without potions to deaden my mind, sleep eluded me. In time, I healed. Not completely; a scar is never as good as the flesh it replaces._

_I became far too dependent upon potions and herbs to stave off my nightly terrors. So much_ _so_ _, that I began having tremors that sometimes caused me to collapse. Impa warned me that taking healing potions for years on end would have side effects, but I didn't listen to her. Sometimes those old scars still hurt, or so it seemed. Sometimes I'm not sure if the pain was nothing more than the product of a tormented soul. I could not wander through the Castle, nor the streets of Castletown, without revisiting those memories, and I needed something to dull my memory._

_Seeking solace, I sought out Malon in the small hamlet of Lon Lon. Although much of history was rewritten, she at least remembered me. I think my scarred appearance horrified her at first. But in time, as Talon agreed to take me on as a farm hand, she took little notice of them. I did not mind the work, as it gave me less time to think which was something I did far too often. Eventually, I won back Malon's affections._

_I was still sworn to Impa's service, and frequently made trips back and forth to the Castle whenever she summoned me. I was there the day Zelda was crowned queen. She married Prince Eugene, who thankfully was less of a brat than the spoilt boy I'd heard of._ _As for_ _Queen Lileas' second son,_ _he_ _was born without any complications_ _and_ _grew into a handsome young man._

_After Zelda's coronation, I slipped away from the palace life. I was never particularly fond of it. The lavish corridors and lifeless stone walls carried none of the vibrant colors of my childhood home. Even the gardens seemed far too tidy and tame. Fake even- though I'm sure Zelda would not approve of such a sentiment. I still venture to the woods occasionally. There is a place amidst the ancient guardians, not far from the Forest Temple, I enjoy visiting. Even though the Kokiri have long since moved to other groves deeper into the woods, or traveled across the mountains to tend to forests in the lands beyond, there is a place that Saria and I call our own. I know that if ever I need her and play her song, she will come. She never strays far from the Kokiri's ancestral home._

_Navi and Doran have long since travelled with the others. I don't think she wanted to go, but with the Hylian settlements encroaching upon the woods' borders, Saria decided the Kokiri should relocate. There are still times when I wake up expecting to find Navi nearby, to hear her berate me for sleeping in, or calling, "Hey, listen." Even that would have been better than the emptiness that plagued me. She won't return. I know that now, but I also know that she is at peace, and for that I am content. Perhaps we may meet again, someday. As a wise man once told me- wherever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever. Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time, is for us to decide._

_Malon has taken an apt for her father's trade. Her horses are amongst the finest stock in Hyrule, and she is more than pleased to proclaim that to anyone who listens. Besides the Sages, she is the only one who knows what happened in that future I averted. I spared Malon the details of what happened to her. Someday I am certain our children will wonder about my nightmares or the tremors that sometimes seize me in their grip._

_Halvard knows what happened too. His close watch over me after I went back in time, discreet as he was, left me with little doubt that the other Sages had sent him to watch over me. He told me Majora was gone. Feigning dismay, he'd rambled about losing a precious artifact which had been destroyed. Upon realizing I knew what he was talking about, he feigned surprise and assured me it was nothing to be concerned about. His gaze kept drifting to the right side of my face, and his grin turned into an icy grimace. He knew._

_Winter's end is close and evening draws near. The candle burns low as I write these words, and my fingers are stained with ink. The tray of food Malon brought me has long since gone cold. She truly hates it when I do that. My dog lies sprawled out before the crackling hearth, no doubt lost in dreams of hunting a rabbit or squirrel._

_It is for my children that I decided to go on. But, as I watch the four boys and their little sister play, I wonder how long this peace I brought them will hold. For I know, that despite Rauru's efforts, Ganondorf will one day return. I wish there were a way I could make sure we are ready, and I wonder if these words are truly enough for the days to come. He will return, but not in my lifetime. I know the Hero will be reborn and hope that perhaps these words may guide him upon his path. I hope that his task will not be as difficult as mine, but of that, amongst many things, I cannot be certain. For the burden of the hero is not light, and I would not wish it upon anyone._

_In my heart, despite the fact that Ganon will one day return, I am certain we will be ready. The Wheel of Time turns, and memories become legends that ride upon the Winds of Time..._

_~ From the writings of Link Aldamear, The Hero of Time_

"That's...it?"

Startled by the question, the bleary-eyed youth looked up from the pages of the yellowed tome.

Somewhere in the shadows, beyond the light of his hearth, his companion muttered a string of obscenities under her breath. She didn't move into the firelight, but the blonde haired youth was no stranger to this odd behavior. The boy almost smirked, certain that his guest's irritable muttering was because she wasn't able to translate the tome herself.

"That's it," he answered her before looking back down at the tome.

"You went through all the trouble of finding that book, claiming it would help us, and then what?" the girl asked incredulously. "It hasn't told us _anything_ useful!"

"Actually, it has."

"Oh, yeah, like what?" she chastised. "This is the last time I _ever_ let you take us on a wild cuccoo chase!"

The youth smiled, doubting his companion would understand. There were some things that he always wanted answers to. Answers that nobody in Ordon could give him.

He stirred the fire's coals and then turned to collect the dusty old tome. He set it on the shelf near his bed, and for a long time, he stared at it, lost in rumination. The book was one of few copies of the man's journals outside of the palace. The Hero's stories were a favorite of minstrels, and nobody seemed quite certain whether they were real, or merely a legend that emerged with time. Only now, the youth realized they were true. Shad and Rusl had not been lying. They were real.

He felt as if an enormous weight lifted from his shoulders. He wasn't alone.

 _Thank you._ He stared at the tome for the longest time, even prompting a concerned question from his guest.

The youth collapsed upon the bed, his tired mind far from the confines of his cozy little home.

He stared up at the ceiling, his mind wandering to a forgotten time, to an ancient grove, and a boy without a fairy...

~ The End ~

**Acknowledgements**

_Thank you to those who assisted me with this final chapter. Also, thank you to all my readers for reading this story. Your support has meant a lot to me._

_Epilogue inspired by the Farseer Trilogies by Robin Hobb._   
  
  


 


End file.
